Quaternary:Rise to Power
by scrappy12
Summary: The Waldorf's fall from sends shock through the Upper Eastside as every family gears up to go after the top spot causing long time friendships to be tested. Forced to reexamine her life goals, Blair finds that being powerful comes with the unexpected vultures in her journey to redeem not only herself but her mother's legacy. The gang is put through lifes hardships of growing up.
1. Belles De Joure

**Author's Note: Hey guys. It's good to be back especially since my fandom is hurting right now. I really hope that you guys move past Gossip Girl because it's really not worth your time. I've seen the pictures and although I'm not surprised, I can't say that I didn't see it coming. I'm beyond done with this show that it's really becoming laughable. I just hope that you guys realize that it's not worth getting upset over because if it was at least halfway decent then they wouldn't have come up with that crappy ass finale in the first place and would've told a story rather than cater to one fanbase. So I hope this story will serve as your outlet to avoid the show. I appreciate Penn and Leighton for putting so much heart into the couple and that's something they can't take away from me because the only time Gossip Girl came close to showing character depth and good storytelling was when Dair was an arc. So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I look forward to your feedback.**

**-In the effort of trying something new that I haven't done before, I will be starting a VIDEO BLOG along with the story that I will post to my tumblr which is /blog/ashnwood12**

**I will mostly be talking about the chapters and if you have questions, I would love to get questions from you guys on the chapter, stories I've written, any question will do. You will finally get to see the author behind it all, and I'm uber nervous to try this but I've been pressured into doing so. Lol. So you can expect that by the end of the night at tonight at 9 p.m. [when Gossip Girl is on] so if you hurry with questions I might answer it before then. I hope you guys like the idea and the chapter :)**

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter One- Belles de Jour**

* * *

_**[La Condamine, Monaco]**_

Creeping up slowly on the bike, Carter looked down at the small specks of houses and villas that were below. He hadn't realized how far up he had been until he found himself looking down but that had seemed to be the motto to his entire life. Revving his engine, Carter played back the millions of things that those close to him would say if they knew what he was about to do. This summer, this moment, it was all something he felt he had perfect control over to where he needed to feel the surge of adrenaline in his veins in order to feel alive. The more he revved his engine the smile on his face couldn't help but appear on his face. He wasn't going to just sit back and watch life happen, he was going to be a part of the world like he had always vowed it to be. Closing the shade on his helmet, Carter revved his engine once more on the motorcycle before he finally took off on the winding roads.

**[Paris, France]**

Tucked away in a small café, Dan looked on at his advisor turned mentor as he read his latest works for the program, Dan sat in anticipation as he could only hope that it was good enough to submit for his final piece in the festival. Dan hadn't been one to accept that he was good at his craft but over the course of the summer, Dan was beginning to see that he was great in his craft. Arthur was nothing short of a genius but he was the necessary evil that pushed Dan to dig deeper on the assignment and pull out the best in what he wanted to accomplish in the program but in his writing in general. He could hear the many sighs and groans from Arthur as his own indication of what he thought. For the Musset Festival, Dan had been the heavy favorite but as always he didn't want to let any of it get to him, in his mind he was just a good writer. Feeling a vibration come from his cell phone, Dan opened up the phone to see that it was a text from Blair. A smile came to his face as he could only imagine what his return would have in store for him before he could manage to take in the information, Dan looked up to see Arthur looking back at him.

"Is there somewhere you have to be Daniel?" Arthur asked as he looked at Dan sternly

"No" Dan replied nervously as he realized that part of the reason why he respected Arthur so much was because he feared him at the same time.

**[Manhattan, New York]**

Sitting in her usual spot, the very spot she had sat at every appearance she made, Serena sat vigil as she listened on to the lawyers duke it out. A part of Serena hoped that Sean would show some sort of weakness that would make her more than willingly to offer up the truth as she knew it. It was the very truth that he forced her not to reveal, the truth that made her sit in the very spot each day that he had to present in court. Like clockwork, Sean would enter the courtroom in his horrid orange jumpsuit while the media took the very opportunity to snap pictures of him, racking up all sorts of ways to spin the fact that a feud between teammates had turned deadly. Tyler would shift nervously in his seat as the very sight of Sean in an orange suit was enough to make his stomach up and down. Sean Anderson, the once up and coming star, was now the villain of New York.

**[Nantucket, Massachusetts]**

With his cup of coffee in hand, Chuck smiled at the staff as he made his way through the living room. Looking on at his mother from the window, Chuck smiled to himself as his mother was becoming a creature of habit on their vacation. Taking a sip from his cup, Chuck could hear the staff begin to set the table with the paperwork that he had to get through for the evening meetings that he had scheduled. It had all been a whirlwind of events, but taking over Bass Industries was something that he couldn't take on a step at a time, it was either swallow completely or don't swallow at all type of deal. Coming down the staircase, Jenny adjusted the straps on her purse as Chuck turned to look on at his wife. For a moment, Jenny and Chuck shared a look as if they were each eager to hear what the other was thinking but the look of work on the table, Jenny knew what plans Chuck had in store. Laughing in disbelief as she wasn't up for a sparring session in the matter, Jenny held her school list up to show that she was going shopping for her school supplies before she made her way out of the house.

"Mr. Bass, you're phone conference will be ready in five minutes in the office" One of the staff members told him as all he could do was look on at Jenny bypass the waiting car as she opted to walk with her earbuds in her ear as she walked the driveway of the oversized entrance way into the manor.

**[Los Angeles, California]**

Placing the cup of water in front of the woman, Eleanor sat vigil for a moment as she begrudged the fact that she was being treated like some fragile entity. Cyrus held her hand intently as he leaned forward to grab the cup, while Eleanor just couldn't take the coddling anymore. Getting up from her seat, Eleanor walked towards the window to look at the morning fog that encompassed the City of Angels. Taking a few moments to herself, Eleanor just breathed in and out as her health was the last thing that registered to her but the first thing that registered to those around her. Cyrus rose from his seat to walk towards Eleanor to comfort her but found his path towards his wife to be impeded by the sound of the door opening. Turning immediately, Eleanor looked on at Cecil, their financial advisor, as he entered the room with his papers in hand.

"What's the word?" Eleanor asked

"Now, our next step, is to divvy up the assets you want to keep to rebuild your credit" Cecil told her as she seemed a bit shock

"Divvy up? As in give up?….I thought if I liquidated my stocks then it would be enough to pay off the investors to convince them" Eleanor asked

"The price was doubled within the last hour" Cecil sighed

"Three billion?" Eleanor questioned in disbelief

"Whoever this is, they're damn near gunning for the company. There has got to be something we can do, she can't just lose her company" Cyrus replied angrily

"It is out of my hands" Cecil said as a eery silence came between them all. Feeling a bit of her strength begin to weaken, Eleanor took a deep breath to compose herself as she hoped Cyrus wouldn't see her begin to weaken. Walking forward, Eleanor grabbed onto the back of the chair in front of her.

"Then we go ahead. We give up everything, but only one item" Eleanor said as Cyrus shook his head as he couldn't believe that it had come to this point.

"I'm going to call Harold, he should at least be made aware of this" Cyrus sighed in frustration

"Cyrus" Eleanor began to say as he walked towards the door

"I'm calling him" Cyrus said sternly once more before he left the office

"Shall we?" Cecil asked as he took his seat before Eleanor then too took her seat

**[Southampton, New York]**

Shaking hands with the numerous guests that gathered within the summer house, Nate wore his plastered smile as he made his way through the crowds. Glancing over at the corner of the room, Nate could see his father talking with the rest of his cousins, enjoying moments of laughter that he had yet to share with his father over the summer months. Unintentionally, a moment of sadness came over him as he felt his eagerness to prove to his father that he could still be that son he needed, Nate pressed on with the urge of Tripp calling him over to join him for a photo opt. Nate knew with the many camera's that Trip had stuck him in front of that it was only a ploy to show that Tripp was reaching out to the gay community that felt repressed by their status. It was all a ploy but Nate felt as if that was his only option in order to be a part of a family unit that he had known his whole life.

**[New York City, New York]**

Looking on at the scenery that was once flying by at warped speed, Georgina felt the car come to a stop before the door man walked up towards the car to open the door for her. Getting out of the car, Georgina was immediately shielded from any potential onlookers as she put on her dark shades before entering the newly bought building. Escorted by one of her mother's many followers, Georgina made little effort to regard their smiles with a smile of her own as she saw no point in the niceties. Boarding the elevator, Georgina relieved herself of the gloves that she had on before the elevator doors slid open to reveal her mother's most prized faithfuls, Bex and Louis. Escorted into the room in which they all gathered, Georgina wasted no time in spotting the picture of her belated sister that her mother carried like a kid carried their favorite blanket.

"You called, I came. What was so urgent?" Georgina asked as she took a seat while her mother walked towards the window to look out at the New York skyline

"We have business that we need to tend to" Ophelia, Georgina mother's, said

"Such as?" Georgina asked

"We had to double the buyout cost for the investors" Louis quickly relayed

"And that becomes my problem because?" Georgina asked unsure of why she should care

"I think you'd like to know on the account that the money came from your trust" Bex said as she took a seat off in the corner while Georgina quickly glared at her mother

"You took from my account. That's supposed to be my money" Georgina replied

"I had no choice Georgy" Ophelia said as she turned to look at her daughter "I get the company outright with little fight from Eleanor, then it makes it easier to move on" she said

"To what? I seem to be the only one that has yet to grasp the point in this?" Georgina asked as she looked on from her mother to her faithfuls

"Destroying the company Eleanor built, creating a profit off of it. You'd make the money back in no time" Louis said

"And what exactly is my part?" Georgina asked

"To be the face of it all" Ophelia told her as she folded her arms "You run the company through my instruction, which will leave little for you to destroy then when the time comes to sale, you can take your share" she said

"Are you okay with that?" Bex asked "This will put you as the target along with me. Once it all comes out, your mother will be more than just The Madame…there will be a face to the name along with the family name behind it" she told her as Georgina looked at her mother

"I have my own agenda…" Georgina began to say

"I can't afford for your vendetta's" Ophelia quickly replied

"Though you dress it up to sound like the sweetest of gifts, I'm not stupid mother" Georgina said as she got up from her seat to walk towards her mother "You want me to face of this mayhem, I'll gladly do so but I get my own kick out of this. You promise me that then I'll be the puppet in this" she said "I need your word in this" she told her glaringly

"It'd be a risk" Louis sighed

"And it'd be my one term in following along with the grand scheme of things that I'm sure I will know little about" Georgina turned to tell him

"We could all use a little fun" Bex smiled as she leaned back in her chair. Walking towards her daughter, Ophelia leaned in to hug Georgina, which was the strangest of acts to everyone in the room.

"You mess this up, and I guarantee that you will see the dark side of things to come" Ophelia whispered to her before Georgina pulled away from her mother's embrace.

* * *

Adjusting the strap of his knapsack, Dan made his way through the little villa as he could see children running amuck. Spouting out French phrases in between the fits of giggles, Dan looked on at the kids with laughter on his face as he continued down his path. Enjoying the scenery of what this little villa had to offer, which was a secret haven away from the hustle and bustle of metropolis that was Paris, Dan enjoyed the quaint feel the villa had to offer. Coming upon the entry way, Dan made his way past the women that came out of their little workstations where the children once were. Continuing to walk back towards the arts room, Dan smiled as he saw Blair cleaning up her station. It was far more interesting than what the other volunteer teachers had to offer, but it was a subject she knew much about and a subject the kids were highly interested in. Looking up from her task of cleaning, Blair smiled as Dan walked up towards her to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Mon amour" Dan smiled before he took beside her

"Mon copain parasseux" Blair teased as Dan nudged her

"Hey, I'm not lazy. I was a bit lagging from getting out of bed this morning, but with a vision such as yourself, can you blame me" Dan laughed

"The fact that you're laughing as your saying this statement leaves me less inclined to perceive it as a compliment" Blair replied as she got up from her spot on the floor while Dan stretched out, leaning up against the cabinet behind him. "How was your meeting with Arthur? Did he fill your head with all the awards you'll win at the festival?" she asked with a bit of laughter

"And now your laughter insults me" Dan laughed "No, it was the opposite of course. Arthur thinks I walk on the visible aspects of writing and that I need to plunge beneath the surface" he said

"That sounds like a brief version of what I'm sure was a prophet way of how he would've put it" Blair said "Though I do have to agree" she said

"I thought you liked it?" Dan questioned "I wrote on a gripping subject that had much depth…my piece made Adeline cry" he said

"Okay first of all, Adeline cries over everything. The girl is like a prone crier, cry on demand sort of deal" Blair said "Second, you're letting your top dog status making you think you have no room to grow. While I enjoy the symbolic meaning of what this kite meant to the little boy, I frankly just figured he'd buy another one since it was in abundance in his town" she said

"He couldn't just buy another kite, it was the kite his father gave to him….you're missing the point of the story" Dan told her

"And that would be?" Blair asked as she continued to put stuff away

"That this kite represented the possibilities of the places he could fly to" Dan smiled hoping that it would impress her

"Remember Paris….because only they'd fall for that synopsis" Blair laughed as she walked back over towards him to kiss him on his forehead "I think you can dig deeper. I think the best has yet to come from you Humphrey" she told him as she looked down at him

"I guess it's true then….you can do no wrong in the eyes of those that love you" Dan said as he looked up at her "Good to know you put that to rest" he laughed as he got up from his spot on the floor

"Just dig deeper, don't dig into anything Upper Eastside scandalous, but dig deeper" Blair said as she wrapped her hands around his neck

"I could write about you. The vivid details of Blair Waldorf in the throws of passion, a vivid look inside" Dan teased as she leaned in slowly

"And just how exactly do you plan on explaining this to my father when we see him?" Blair laughed as she gave him a kiss

"I'll just tell him you look great naked" Dan laughed as Blair couldn't help but laugh to herself

"You would not" Blair laughed as she ducked away from his kisses

"Oh c'mon, he'd know I was crazy about you. It's only natural I write my ode to Blair Cornelia Waldorf so soon" Dan told her as she turned to grab her purse as they began to walk out with Dan following behind

"I'm think we should eat at that café, I'm craving their pasta, though it fails in comparison to Rufus's" Blair said

"Do I get any say in what we do in Paris? I mean since landing I have been slaving away learning my craft while you gallivant around the city shopping and teaching the trades of fashion. I'm starting to feel less partnerish in this relationship" Dan laughed as he held her hand in his as they walked

"It's simple, I'm the brains and you're…you're the writer that is useless without it's muse" Blair replied

"So you're at muse status now?" Dan asked

"I'm the greatest thing in your world Humphrey" Blair teased as she leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek as the sides of their bodies clashed effortlessly "And I do happen to remember you liking our nightly…" she began to say as he caught on to what Blair was about to say with her suggestive look

"I'm all in favor of you planning. I love your planning. You're planning has left me more than….satisfied" Dan smiled

* * *

Sitting nervously in her seat, Serena bounced her cell phone around in her lap as if it were a game of some sorts to her. Party planning in the Upper Eastside was in full effect as it appeared to be another opportunity for any of the elite families to make their case for the Maxwell. With Eleanor's bankruptcy being the talk of the town, Serena hated to know that her own mother was taking it upon herself to stand by her stepfather's side to make a push for the Maxwell like they had no loyalties to the Waldorfs. Serena had thought hundreds of times to call Blair and gage how she was feeling but Serena knew that since Blair was with Dan that she was all ready being taken care of . Doors opening and closing left and right only made her more jumpy as she just wished that Darren would come out to give her some bit of news. Just as she folded her arms, Serena hit the ignore button on her mother's call and ignored the surprising text that was coming from Rochelle. Just as she took a moment to breath, Serena heard familiar footsteps walking towards her.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Darren asked as he scrolled through his e-mails on his blackberry

"Did you talk with the judge?" Serena asked as she quickly hopped up from her seat

"Serena" Darren sighed "Lilly told me…" he began to say

"I don't care what my mother said, did you talk with the judge?" Serena interrupted

"Do you not understand the position you're putting me in? your mother wants you nowhere near this courthouse, and I have to say that I agree. Serena, this is not a situation that you should be involved in" Darren told her

"I'm all ready involved….in ways I've told you but no one seems to care to listen" Serena sighed

"Yes because of a confession I care to chalk up to be post traumatic stress" Darren told her

"You call it what you want, but you're on my families payroll and at this moment you're doing a horrible job" Serena said

"I'm your mother and step father's attorney, I don't just cater to you" Darren told her "I wish you and your group would understand that and I don't know, stay out of trouble!" he told her

"I'm not debating with you, either you talked to the judge to let me see him or I'll just call on board of ethics in regards to the manner of how you handled Chuck's D.U.I" Serena told him

"That's insane, Chuck doesn't even drive?!" Darren replied

"I know that but it would make one hell of a story to put out there" Serena glared at him as the two stood in silence. Shaking his head in disbelief as he laughed to himself, Darren reached down into his bag to pull out the pass

"You guys are truly pushing my limits" Darren replied through gritted teeth

"I'm doing what I have to do" Serena said before she grabbed the pass. Wanting nothing more than to just walk off to continue her hard pressed attitude, Serena stopped short of walking away so carelessly before he leaned into hug Darren. Cracking a forced smile, Darren knew that Serena wasn't the type to threaten but the cause had forced her to. Walking over towards the guard, Serena held up her pass before the guard let her in. Walking to take a seat at the table, Serena sat anxiously once more as all she could do was become enthralled in the waiting game. Once the doors open, Serena immediately rose to her feet to see him coming walking through in his unflattering orange jumpsuit. "Hey" she forced herself to say so that the tears wouldn't come first

"Hey" Sean muttered as the guarded patted him down before he left them in the room. Standing for a moment, Sean couldn't help but feel pathtic as he enjoyed this little bit of freedom. Slowly and hesitantly, Sean walked over to take a seat across from Serena. Before he could even manage to get comfortable in her presence, Sean was once again brought back to the realities of where he was and the lack of freedom he had along with it.

"How are you?" Serena asked through muffled tears

"I'm good" Sean replied "You?" he asked after a moment of silence

"I….I hate this. I hate this so much that I'm starting to feel like I hate you" Serena sighed trying to give the generic answer but couldn't help but unload

"Tell me how you really feel why don't you" Sean said sarcastically

"Look, I know that I agreed to go along with this but I can't anymore. I can't enjoy my life for worrying about you" Serena said as she kept her voice low so that the guard wouldn't hear them so clearly

"Don't worry about me" Sean replied

"I do worry about you and you telling me not to won't stop it from happening. I just don't under why…" Serena began to say

"Because you wouldn't make it in here Serena, that's why" Sean quickly blurted out as he gaged Serena's reaction "I know that you think you're doing the noble thing but you're really not. You're a rich girl that any person that knows about you would love to mess with just because. People in here aren't all come together so we can be better for society like in the movies. So don't worry, just worry about yourself and getting the help you need in all of this" he told her

"Do you honestly think I'm going to accept that load of crap!?" Serena asked as she looked at him in disbelief "I'm not negligent to the fact that I'm not exactly prison prepared, but I'm also not the type of person that can just live life while someone else is being held responsible for what I've done…." she said

"And I appreciate that, I really do but it's too late. There's nothing that can change" Sean told her

"How about the truth?! That's something that can change everything" Serena told him before Sean quickly rose to his feet to look over at the guard to show that he was ready to go back to his cell

"Go home Serena. Stop worrying about me and live your life" Sean told her

"It's not that simple Sean" Serena sighed

"Make it simple….and while you're at it, make yourself a priority….it's about time you finally did" Sean said "I'm proud of you" he told her as a weak smile came to his face

"It means nothing to me if you're putting in the subtext of a goodbye" Serena said as Sean just nodded to her perception of the statement before he continued to walk towards the guard. Watching him walk further and further away, Serena wanted to play strong but found herself cracking under pressure as she would give anything to take back those few moments of disagreeing for a moments of laughter or spirited conversation of any kind that they could muster up, but instead she'd have to be left with want for another day.

* * *

**[Paris, France]**

**I'm lost without you**

**Can't help myself**

**How does it feel? **

**To know that I love ya baby**

**I'm lost without you**

**Can't help myself**

**How does it feel? **

**To know that I love ya baby**

The stringed lights above served as the romantic setting that Blair had hoped for as they both sat in peaceful silence. Resting in between his legs as they looked on that creek while becoming engrossed in the softness of the grass that they sat on, Dan became impressed by Blair's ability to transform herself into a woman that could enjoy the stillness of the night rather than be bothered by natures slimes. Soft laughs were exchanged between the two as they just talked about anything and everything while enjoying the music that was being played from across the way at the festival. Dan knew that they should begin to head over but any thought of being torn away from Blair for even a second made him procrastinate in the obvious. Resting her head back against his chest, Blair gave him all the more reason to procrastinate.

**Tell me how you love me more**

**And how you think I'm sexy baby**

**But you don't want nobody else You don't want this guy**

**You don't want that guy**

**You wanna touch yourself when you see me**

**Tell me how you love my bodyA**

**nd how I make you feel baby**

**You wanna roll with me**

**You wanna to hold with me**

**You wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me**

**I just love to hear you say it**

**It makes a man feel good baby**

**Tell me you depend on meI need to hear it**

With the little French that he knew, Dan laughed and chatted with the townspeople as they discussed his ideology for his pieces. In this town, Dan knew that this was the most attention he had ever received but it was only his fleeting ego that allowed him to enjoy it longer than he should. His eyes glanced over towards the table to see Blair talking with the group of women that she had become accustomed to seeing around the villa where she volunteered. For a brief moment, Dan and Blair shared a look as they just smiled at each other while trying to keep up with the conversations that they were in. The crowds of people tore the clear vision of each other as Blair could only imagine that Dan was returning to his conversation as she had to. Just as she prepared herself to focus in on the key political points that were becoming pressing during their stay, Blair felt the warmth of his hand as he took his hand in hers before he softly pulled her towards him.

"Let's get out of here" Dan told her as he grabbed her other hand while leading her

"What about your award?" Blair asked with a bit of laughter

"I'm thinking I can reach other milestones this evening…that's if you let me" Dan smiled as Blair caught his hidden meaning of what he was trying to say to her

"All right, call this your last attempt to get your ego pumped" Blair laughed as they continued to walk away, hearing the echo's of their names being called for them to return to the festivities of the night before they took off into a sprint, laughing all the while.

**I'm lost without you**

**Can't help myself**

**How does it feel? **

**To know that I love ya baby**

**I'm lost without you**

**Can't help myself**

**How does it feel? **

**To know that I love ya baby**

Quickly opening the door to their studio apartment that they had turned into a little home over the course of the summer, Dan barely had time to toss his keys onto the side table before he felt Blair's lips pressed against the back of his neck. Turning to close the door while capturing her lips in his, Dan walked her so she was backed up against the door. Teasingly and sweetly they kissed as their feverish kisses became tame at the efforts to let the feeling between them linger. Running her hands through his hair, Blair felt every fiber in her yearn for him. Breaking the kiss, Dan pressed his forehead up against hers as she slowly began to undo the buttons on his shirt while he teetered on the edge of insanity for not having her lips at his disposal in that instance. Commanding and seductively, Blair looked at Dan as she took his shirt off before her hands traveled down south to undo the buckle on his belt.

"Shower" Blair said after she bit her bottom lip, denying her want to kiss him

"Now?" Dan asked as he pressed against her as their breaths became heavy and rapid

"Yeah…now" Blair said before she pulled him along with her on her path towards the bathroom

**Baby your the perfect shape**

**Baby your the perfect weight**

**Treat me like my birthday**

**I want it this way**

**I want it that way**

Each relieving themselves of their clothing, Dan and Blair shared laugh in between as they tossed their clothes to the side. Reaching over towards to shower to turn it on, Dan stripped down to the bare minimum but still stood confused. It was moments like this where he loved not knowing what Blair Waldorf was all about, not knowing what she was capable of. Pushing the curtains back on the shower, Blair stepped inside to be fully engulfed by the warmth of the water as Dan joined her. Free like a bird, Blair let the water take her in as all Dan could do was look on at her. Leaning in slowly, Dan captured her lips as he slowly backed her up against the wall. Calculating and meticulously, Dan kissed her as he lead a trail down to her neck as the water sprayed all over their bodies.

**I want it, Tell me you don't want me to stop**

**Tell me it would break your heart**

**But you love me and all my dirty**

**You wanna roll with me**

**You wanna to hold with me**

**You want to make fires and get Norwegian wood with me**

**I just love to hear you say it**

**It makes a man feel good baby**

Pinning his hands up against the walls, Blair smiled devilishly as she was relishing her sense of control between them. Savagely kissing him to where she found both of her hands grasping the side of his face, Dan lowered himself enough to where he picked her up. Pressed against the wall as the water made them slide easily off of each others body, Dan quickly turned them so that Blair was up against the tiled wall. Growing tired of the struggle for power, Dan took into his hands to finally put in his bid for the top spot as he brought her down to where it was an easier access for him. Plunging inside of her with a quick thrust, Blair gasped, taking in the water that filled her mouth. Thrusting in and out of her, groans escaped them as Dan busied his intense waves of pleasures with the taste of her skin. Moans became just sounds of achievement between them before it finally became the roaring sounds in his ears.

**I'm lost without you**

**Can't help myself**

**How does it feel? **

**To know that I love ya baby**

**I'm lost without you**

**Can't help myself**

**How does it feel? **

**To know that I love ya baby**

The sheets barely covered their gliding bodies as they moved strategically against each other in the bed. Dan's hands traveled down the road that were her legs as he thrust inside of her while her hands traveled down his back. Kissing her with ever chance he got, their moans became less of the animalistic nature but that of two people making love to each other as the sunlight slowly peaked over the clouds, only illuminating how they passion for each other lasted all the way into the following day.

**Cause you will tell me every morning**

**Oooohhh all right baby**

**Ooooh yeah**

**Oh babyOh darlin**

**All right right**

Savagely kissing her neck, Dan began his assault as Blair's whimpers let him know the onslaught of pleasure he was giving to her. With a quickened pace, Blair swore she was riding the high of their orgasm for hours straight as he became stronger by the minute to where she was sure uncontrolled sleep would be the only end to their love making. Nipping at her lip before plunging his tongue inside her mouth to taste her, Dan tortured her with his lips and hips. Picking up her legs on both sides, Dan lifted himself up a bit as he was unaware of the beads of sweat that fell from his face and onto her body.

**I'm lost without you! **

**Can't help myself**

**How does it feel? To know that I love you baby**

**I'm lost without you**

**Can't help myself**

**How does it feel? **

**To know that I love yoou baby! **

His lips felt permanently attached to her neck as he savored each of his kisses. Resting his hand on her waist as she could fill him inside of her, Dan rested his forehead against the back of her head as he began to thrust inside of her. Gripping the sheets as some form of aid, Blair clenched her eyes shut as it was both pleasure and pain that she was experiencing in this moment. Groans escaped Dan as he gripped on tighter to her waist as he continued his assault. Grasping the back of his head as she got a chalk full of his hair in her hand, Blair gripped on tight as he quickened his pace. Faster. Faster. Faster and faster until the slapping sounds of their bodies pounding against each other before Dan finally exuded all of himself. Taking a few moments to catch their breaths, Dan tilted his head forward to kiss her sweetly on the lips as she rolled her body towards his. Laying in peaceful, bliss they just kissed until they both drifted off into the sleep as the sun began to shine through with the majestic sight of the Paris hung in the background as the wind bustled in.

**Ooh yeah Oh baby**

**Oh darlin'**

**All right right**

**Oh baby Oh darlin'**

**Ooh ooh baby**

**All right right... yeah.**

* * *

Reaching over to grab his martini, Carter adjusted himself in the lounge chair as he enjoyed the feel of sitting pool side. The allure of his shades was one thing he had taken pride in learning over the course of the wasn't exactly something he could brag about but it was something that helped in masking the extracurricular things that were going on in his life. If there was anything that Carter needed to focus on this summer, it was that he had to press on with what was important to him. Eyeing the group of girls that sat across the way from him, Carter could hear the giggles as he was sure that the allusion of the sunglasses was working it's magic on them. Giving the smile that they wanted as Carter made his mental notes of which girl seemed more appealing to him, Carter was torn from his thoughts by the sound of someone joining him in the seat beside him.

"Do you have a name or do you just make a habit of requesting very important people so arrogantly?" The man asked

"I came with important business. Business that will make you and your boss a lot of money" Carter smiled

"Are you sure this is not just an allusion?" The man asked

"My sunglasses, Ray Bach's, are allusions. My business, not so much" Carter said "Who are you by the way? I read up on my profiles but I have yet to recall who you are" he said as he reached up to put the emptied martini glass on the tray of the passing waitress

"Jon Paul Mankov" Jon Paul said as he introduced himself

"Pleasure to meet the butt boy of the group" Carter teased as he waved for the waitress to come over "Scotch on the rocks, and you?" he said before he looked over at Jon Paul to ask him for his order

"I don't drink this early in the morning" Jon Paul declared

"You should, sunlight is out, in my book that's the definition of the afternoon" Carter said before looking back at the waitress "Just that then" he told the waitress before she walked off to retrieve his order

"He doesn't take kindly to grand schemes, especially involving such high amounts of money" Jon Paul said

"Well, I intend to give him his money and then some" Carter told him "Do any of you read? My proposition outlined in detail the future of what your boss will be sure to gain" he said

"You make a good soliloquy of words but do you live up to them is what we have trouble believing" Jon Paul said as the waitress handed Carter his drink "Do you have anything else to do than drink our liquor and lounge poolside?" he asked

"Lounging poolside is not a crime, but if you don't take my proposition into full account….the money that you will miss out on will be the crime in the end" Carter said as he got up from his seat "I don't have long until I have to leave but this offer won't stand for long" he told him

"What exactly is the name of this proposition? This business that you would like billions of dollars for my boss to invest in?" Jon Paul asked as Carter took a moment to think before a smile slowly cracked on his face

"I call it…The Empire" Carter told him before he finished up his drink and placed on the closest table "And your women are another thing I have come to like about your Monaco" he smirked as he waved for the group of girls to come over towards him and with the allusion of the shades, they wasted no time in coming over in their scantly clad bikinis before they walked off together.

* * *

Laying in the bed with only the thin cloth to cover their bodies as they stared at each other. It wasn't something they were used to doing but it was like they were rediscovering their love for each other all over again. Away from the heart of New York, Dan and Blair were able to see the things they've always been searching for in not just in each other but in someone on the face of this planet. Blair was his tough side, his reality check when he needed one, his passion, his eyes, his belief that he was capable to do anything as long as he her by his side, she was just his everything. Dan was her confidence when she felt hers was crumbling, he was her strong side, he was her reason to stop and enjoy life, he was her fairytale that made her believe again, he was her everything. Their hands entangled in each other as they looked on at just another way they were connected to each other.

"Good afternoon" Dan smiled

"We've been surpassing the mornings too much" Blair softly replied as she moved in closer to place her forehead up against his

"With good reason, we've been quite…busy in the morning" Dan laughed

"Then to that, good afternoon" Blair laughed to herself as a blissful silence came between them "It's hard to believe what a change of scenery could do" she told him "I mean who knew you could be more attractive in the Paris setting" she laughed

"I do happen to think I've become more attractive. I believe I'm glowing with my newfound celebrity status over here…" Dan began to say

"As opposed to your status in New York" Blair laughed "You weren't that bad" she then told him

"I was that bad" Dan replied "I was the bane to your existence before this evolved into….this" he told her "I was the guy pining for the girl of his dreams that was unattainable in every sense" he sighed

"Well Serena was hardly one to stay in setting for longer than need be…" Blair began to say

"I was talking about you" Dan told her as a smile on her face only widened with his words "I'm always talking about you. I just needed the help of the guy I perceived to be Abercrombie and Fitch to help me see that it was always you" he said

"That's still taking me a while to get used to, you writing about me. Me being that girl to you in your stories. For the longest it was just easier to accept that Serena would be the muse to your beginning" Blair said

"And what? You'd be my muse of the present?….you underestimate the effect you've had on me and still have on me" Dan told her just as his phone began to beep from an alert he was receiving

"What was that?" Blair asked as she sat up in the bed

"It's just an alert for a game I was playing. Our writing sessions were a bit longer than I anticipated and I passed the time with downloading this app on my phone" Dan said as Blair grabbed his phone to see

"The game of Life? Humphrey, this is a bit surprising, even for your standards. I'd imagine Scrabble or Crosswords" Blair laughed

"It was free, the others I had to pay for" Dan told her

"Do you have a certain vision when you play this game?….is this your way of picturing us in the future?" Blair asked

"Seriously?" Dan asked as Blair just looked at him "Sometimes, but it's strictly for pure entertainment" he told her as a silence came between them

"How do you reset it? I think we should play it" Blair asked as Dan sat up beside her "Let's see what our life looks like" she told him as he looked at her skeptically.

* * *

Coming out of his mother's office with his cell phone firmly in hand, Tyler did his best to multi task with the upcoming article he was writing along with handling the media front for Eleanor's bankrupt scandal. At times Tyler began to feel like he was more of his mother's publicist than her child but he knew that he'd be the only one to gage what was being written about her so that nothing was too brutal for her to handle with the illness she was battling. Walking over towards the laptop he had on the table, Tyler checked for any other articles he could get on The Madame, who he was trying to decipher and figure out. Once the woman came back onto the phone, Tyler's attention quickly turned back towards the phone call he was engaged in.

"Yes, Mr. Adams" The woman said as she answered the phone while Tyler waited a moment for the response he had requested

"Do you have the answer to my question?!" Tyler asked becoming annoyed

"To…" The woman said trying to think

"To if it's legally possible to have my parents exhumed? I mean have you not been listening to me for the past two hours on top of the past month that I've had this document?" Tyler asked becoming increasingly annoyed

"Sir, the document seems legit" The woman replied

"Okay first of all, you're supposed to regard it as a petition, and how is this possible? How do I lose say so over where my parents are buried?" Tyler questioned "They're my parents!?" he stated

"While they are your parents, you are not their biological child" The woman said "Daryl and Macy…." the woman began to say

"David and Marcy! For the hundredth time, their names were David and Marcy Adams!" Tyler yelled

"Look, I'm sorry but there isn't much you can do. You're not their biological child and conservator role was delegated to your Aunt Carol…" The woman began to say

"By all means, my mother handing over conservator rights to my Aunt was in a state when she was having a midlife crisis. I think that hardly constitutes that she was in the right frame of mind to make decisions" Tyler quickly replied

"Regardless, she was of sound mind when doing so. Your best bet is to talk with your Aunt Carol and coming to an mutual decision to where both parties are happy" The woman said

"So basically I have to grovel to the woman that still thinks I killed my parents, the only parents I've ever known" Tyler sighed just as the elevator doors opened up with Eleanor stepping off in a head of steam. Quickly looking back to see his mother, Tyler covered the phone so that his voice would be muffled "I'll get back to you on the matter" he said before he quickly ended the call

"Cyrus, you're driving me insane!" Eleanor yelled into the phone as only one ring was all it took for her to know it was her husband calling

"I love you too sweetheart" Cyrus said before Eleanor quickly ended the call while Tyler tucked his phone away in his pocket

"You know you really shouldn't get yourself worked up…" Tyler began to say

"Please don't be patronizing. I get enough of that from Cyrus and I really don't want my own son to be the same" Eleanor sighed as she hugged Tyler "Why are you lounging around the house? You should be off doing something, how is your friend, Sean?" she asked

"He's uh…they'll be sentencing him within the next couple of days" Tyler said sadly "And I think I have to be here because anywhere else and I'll go stir crazy with all that's going on" he sighed

"You don't have to worry. On anything, don't worry" Eleanor told him

"Have you talked with Blair, does she know?" Tyler asked

"No, that's…that's a bridge I can not cross at this time" Eleanor sighed "I want to get to the bottom of this, find out who cost me my company before I go off of allegations" she said

"I'm glad you feel that way because Blair wouldn't knowingly take something that means that much to you…..or at least I assume, from what I know of her" Tyler said

"And how much do you know of her?" Eleanor asked as a silence came between them

"Not much" Tyler replied

"Is everything okay? You seem a bit sad, I mean I know this ordeal with Sean is tiring and then other circumstances but I feel like something…" Eleanor began to say

"I'm fine. I just missed my usual cup of coffee, which is necessary for me. I assure you I'm fine" Tyler said as he forced himself to smile.

* * *

Placing the phone down in between them, Dan looked on at the game that was fully loaded and ready to go. At moments, Dan thought that Blair was bluffing, that she was just eager to try the next newest thing between them but with her strong stance on the subject, he could see that she was serious. Wrapping the sheet around her body as she sat up, Dan sat on the bed with just his boxers as he looked at her for clarification once more. Letting out a laugh, Blair could see how nervous Dan was as if he was terrified of it backfiring of some sort. Grabbing the phone, Dan looked on at the characters that were available for them to choose from. Not trusting his selection of the character, Blair grabbed the phone to give her always blunt criticism on the matter.

"I think since I am the guy, I think we should go with a guy character" Dan told her

"And that is a point of fact or your male pride?" Blair asked

"Both" Dan smiled

"Fine, we'll go with your look like character and name him….Dan" Blair said as she type the name in "We're playing against some guy named Ernie" she then mentioned

"It's computer, doesn't really matter" Dan said

"A race to a better life, well I hope we win that, it'd suck to have a bad one to an Ernie" Blair laughed "But that's not me saying we'll have a bad life, just in the context of the game I hope…" she began to back track

"I get what you're trying to say" Dan replied as he grabbed the phone to take control of the next step "We have the option of going to college or starting our career, we clearly took the career path so lets go down that road" he said as he hit the option to see what their chosen profession was "Oh, wow!" he began to laugh

"What?!" Blair asked nervously

"We're a mechanic earning thirty thousand dollars a year" Dan laughed

"And now I'm all ready hating this life" Blair sighed as Dan continued on with the game before handing the phone to her "And it gets worse, we got in a snowboarding accident" she said before handing the phone off

"Ernie just became a lawyer" Dan told her

"Why does Ernie get to become a lawyer?! He went to college, that's supposed to slow down his possibility of getting the job he's always wanted due to paying of the proverbial college loan that impedes any progress in the American dream" Blair replied as Dan just laughed to himself before his laughed turned to a bit of a smile "Now what?" she asked as she noticed the change in facial expressions

"We got married or I got married" Dan told her

"So soon?" Blair asked

"That is the game of life, all stages included" Dan replied

"Do you think it was too soon or did you want to wait?" Blair asked "I mean just in side conversation away from the game real quick" she said

"I don't think we were ready then, in the game I just expected it" Dan said

"And now? Outside of the game speaking, do you think we're ready for marriage?" Blair asked

"I don't want to rush us. I like how we are, I love it actually….I know that I do want to marry you though. This summer has only reaffirmed that I do because seeing the possibilities of what we can be, what we've been…it's been amazing" Dan told her

"I never didn't want to get married, I just thought that at that time we weren't ready" Blair told him in a moment of honesty "But I do want to marry you, it's the only thing I know for sure" she smiled

"So the question is are we ready? With our mechanic career in place, are we ready for the next step so soon?" Dan asked

"I don't think I'm all for being a mechanic but I think we are ready, for the soon part" Blair said as Dan was beginning to enjoy

**Lost in the day, in a way, it's same as the one before this,**

**And I wish I could say that's it's all black and white**

**But it's grey. It's the same, it's the same and I'm so tired**

**But you are what I'm coming home to**

"Okay, we got into another car accident" Dan told her as Blair quickly looked back at him with a glass of wine in hand

"Humphrey, I always knew you'd suck as a driver" Blair replied

"Said the person who's drinking their third glass of wine" Dan laughed

"I'm not even buzzed….and that sounds worse in every scenario I try to replace it with" Blair said before she thought about what she was saying while Dan continued to play

"We're buying a starter home now" Dan said quickly jumping up to his feet in the bed as Blair ran over to get on the bed to see the screen "With our budget, it looks like we're on our way to be trailer trash" he told her

"Speak for yourself on that note, I want a home on land not wheels" Blair told him

"Blair, everything else we'd need a loan to get" Dan told her

"Then we're good. With our work ethic, we'll be able to pay it back" Blair told him as she took the phone from his phone to see the options for their starter house "Tudor style house, now that's a starter" she smiled proudly

"And also way out of our budget" Dan replied

"Call it you making my dreams come true then and getting the kinkiest sex you can imagine for such a deed" Blair said as she looked at him seductively

"You know, I'm starting to like the color of the house. Color is such a key thing with houses now" Dan quickly jumped on to her train of thought as all she could do was laugh at how easy it was to tempt him with her feminine wilds

**Oh and I'm thinking about a red wine buzz and takin' it easy,**

**And I got you in my arms, takin' a break from crazy**

**And I'll say "hey! "You'll say "baby, how's your day? **

**"I'll say "crazy"**

**But it's all gonna be alright**

**You'll kiss my smile**

**I'll pull you closer**

**Spend a while just getting to know ya**

**But it's all gonna be alright**

**Loving you tonight**

**Loving you tonight**

"We lost our job" Dan told her

"Thank God" Blair breathed a sighed of relief "I'm picking our new job" she said before she grabbed the phone from him to select a card that had their new job. Smiling proudly as she could just imagine the next job, Blair's dream was quickly dashed

"We're hair stylists" Dan laughed hysterically as he fell back on the bed

"I seriously think we should call in on this game. It makes no sense" Blair said in protest before she groaned "I'm sending us back to night school. Clearly school is important in life" she sighed as Dan continued to laugh before she tossed the phone back to him

"Good job wifey" Dan smiled as he looked at the phone "Us going back to school allowed us to get a better job" he told her

"As what? A janitor?" Blair asked

"Accountant" Dan smiled "In your terms, more money" he said before Blair clapped excitedly

**And you are there on my heart at the start of my every morning**

**And I can't deny by the end of the day that I'm running on empty**

**But you make me full, steal my breath**

**You're so unpredictable**

**That's what I'm coming home to**

"We're suing Ernie" Dan updated her as she jumped up excitedly on the bed

"Ha! Take that Ernie, who's having a crappy life now" Blair declared

"You're a sad, sad woman" Dan teased

"I'm in it to win it. This is what you married and I refuse for us to be mediocre in any sense" Blair said letting her competitive side show

"And we just lost our job" Dan quickly updated before the shock caused Blair to fall off the bed in mid jump "Are you okay?" he asked trying to stifle the laughter

"What are we now?" Blair asked

"We're a salesmen" Dan told her as she whimpered to herself

"Shoot me now" Blair replied

**Oh I'm dreaming about a romance, slow dancing with you**

**When I got you in arms, then I don't care what we do**

**And I'll say "hey! "You'll say "baby, how's your day? "I'll say "crazy"But it's all gonna be alright**

**You'll kiss my smile**

**I'll pull you closer**

**Spend a while just getting to know ya**

**But it's all gonna be alright**

**Loving you tonight**

"What now? Did we lose our job again, at this rate we should be bums" Blair asked as Dan slowly looked over at her

"We had twins" Dan told her

"Twins as in kids?" Blair asked surprised

"Yeah, two boys" Dan smiled as they both took a moment to take in the news

"As in two separate entities?" Blair asked "I mean that's…that's two" she said

"Good thing we have a big house" Dan stated

"I think we should….I think we should drink. I'm a mother and I need to drink because two kids, that's a lot. Do you want to drink?" Blair asked becoming nervous by the minute

"Yes, I think a drink would be good" Dan replied "Somehow I knew this would get awkward soon" he said to himself as Blair immediately busied herself with pouring another glass of wine that she began to chug

**'Cause every day is just the in-between**

**The hours separating you from me**

**I know you'll be waiting**

**I know you'll be waiting**

* * *

Standing in the mirror, Carter played with his hair for a bit as he let out a yawn. Doing the necessary grooming, Carter wasn't surprised that the minutes seemed to slip by so quickly without him even realizing it. Hearing the sounds of girl rolling around in the bed, Carter was brought back to the realization that last night had happened just like all the other nights he had been away. Looking into the room, Carter looked on at the brunette for a moment as he couldn't help but feel the guilt. Taking a deep sigh, Carter leaned up against the doorway as his mind seemed to drift away into it's own space as he recounted where the guilt began with him in this scenario. It played so vividly that he could see it playing like a picture show in his mind and that's what only made it worse to him.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Tapping her foot nervously as they sat across from each other, Vanessa did all she could to keep her composure but found it harder to do so. The music played loudly in the background, and she was sure that was his calculating for it to be that way so any conversation would be pointless. They had taken a hit in their relationship but Carter never thought it would get to the point where it was now. Growing tired of the forced silence between them as they sat in the club, Vanessa grabbed on to Carter's hand before leading him out. Surprised by her gesture, Carter tried to figure her reasoning out but found that this was only going to be a battle that he was going to lose. Reaching the alley way, Vanessa quickly turned to face Carter with all sincerity in her eyes.**_

_**"Tell me if it's true?" Vanessa asked**_

_**"What is?" Carter asked**_

_**"Don't play stupid with me Carter. You know what I'm talking about. Stop making me feel like I'm losing my mind on this" Vanessa replied becoming annoyed "Did you or did you not sleep with another girl?" she asked point blank**_

_**"Why does it matter?!" Carter asked**_

_**"Are you serious?! Why it matters? How about because you're my boyfriend, the same boyfriend that sent my father to jail" Vanessa said as she pushed him**_

_**"We're never going to live that down, are we?" Carter asked "Regardless of what happens, I will always have that on my rap sheet" he told her**_

_**"Do not turn this around as you being the victim. Your silence tells me everything I need to know about you and this relationship!" Vanessa yelled angrily as tears streamed down her face**_

_**"You were all ready gone before I even did it. I just gave you the reason to leave" Carter said stifling the tears**_

_**"I was all ready gone, so that's what you've reduced it to? Wow, you really are an immature spoiled brat" Vanessa said in disbelief before she finally grew disgusted with looking at him. Silence came for a moment as they stared at each other before she finally slapped him across the face with no remorse "Go to hell Carter" she told him sternly before she stormed off while all he could do was watch her leave**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

The sound of his cell phone going off quickly tore Carter from his reverie as the brunette began to wake. Walking back towards his phone, Carter sighed as he could see that the person he had been dodging had finally managed to get ahold of him. Contemplating on what to do, Carter was soon approached by the brunette as she made her way into the bathroom still barely awake. Heading out of the bathroom as he found it quite disturbing that she felt so relaxed to use the restroom in front of him, Carter couldn't wait to plan his escape and get out of the hotel suite. Sighing in frustration, Carter knew that it was only so much time he could let pass before he had to answer.

"Good morning , so nice of you to call" Carter replied sarcastically

"Why are you in Monaco?" Chuck quickly asked, cutting straight to the point

"I love the weather" Carter replied with his own quick liner

"I've heard through the rumor mill that you're having business discussions Garibaldi's, care to share why?" Chuck asked

"Because my business partner doesn't seem to get back to me on time" Carter told him "Don't worry, everything is running smoothly and I think you'll like the results" he said

"You going to a foreign country seeking investors doesn't make me happy, it makes me nervous. On one issue, it makes me question if you're gambling again…" Chuck began to say

"Oh, I'm gambling again and you might even gamble too. That's the purpose, that's the theme" Carter laughed

"Have you lost your mind?" Chuck asked as he couldn't seem to understand Carter

"Relax, I've got everything under control" Carter stated

"Said the guy that used cheating as a mechanism to end his relationship, when he should have just admitted to his fears of it all ready being over" Chuck replied

"This coming from the guy that's putting his wife through corporate hell. Tell me, how is Jenny taking to the Nantucket manor and all it's business meetings? Sounds like a great vacation to repair a marriage" Carter replied

"My marriage is fine" Chuck told him sternly

"Look, I will fill you in on all the details when I come stateside but until then….I'll appreciate the trust" Carter replied before he ended the call

* * *

Sipping on their glasses of wine, Dan and Blair exchanged looks on an occasional basis as they each wondered what the other was thinking. The game had served to open up topics that they had glossed over in the fantasized aspects of being together but it was never something that required them to go that much into detail about. Dan didn't doubt her love but he couldn't help but question what would happen going forward once they had to leave Paris. Escaping New York had done wonders for them but he feared the trappings of them returning and what I might do to the progress they had made. Placing her glass down on the table, Blair walked over to slip into her robe as Dan watched her every movement.

"You know we didn't have to play that game" Dan told her

"I have no qualms with the game Dan" Blair replied as she headed back to join him on the sofa

"Then what? Why is the silence so deafening?" Dan asked

"Because…it's the future. It's twins" Blair replied

"You do know that we don't actually have twins and you're not pregnant with twins" Dan told her

"I could be" Blair replied as Dan looked at her skeptically "I mean I'm not actually thinking I am but the possibility could still be there" she told him to ease his concerns "Half the time we have sex it's without protection. Ever since being in Paris, we haven't used protection. Thankfully the odds have been in our favor but sooner or later the tide will turn against us" she said

"You said you were okay with not using condoms anymore and I at least thought you were on the pill" Dan said "I hate to sound like an ass but it takes two in that department. If you want me to start wearing a condom, I will, begrudgingly but we both play a part in the sex" he said

"And I get that. This isn't about blaming each other for what we both don't do, this is just realizing the possibility can happen. One moment, one time can lead to us having our imaginary twins" Blair said "And I just don't think I've ever thought about kids in the whole scheme of things" she said

"Do you not want them?" Dan asked

"I don't know. I mean I honestly don't know. I enjoy them but I worry that we'll be too young to raise a child or twins in our scenario. I just fear our timing will suck in any phase of the aspects of this life and I don't want our lack of maturity to be the reason we suck at something" Blair said before Dan turned to face her

"If and when we decide to have kids, we will be ready because I know that at the end of the day any kid would be lucky to have you as a mother. If and when we decide to get married, it'll be right" Dan told her

"How can you say that? I mean I thought my parents had the perfect marriage because they were best friends but then look at how that turned out?…I mean next I'll be snooping to see if Elton John has crept up in your play list or finding your constant talk of all things Barbara Streishand to be strange" Blair sighed

"Okay, you worry too much" Dan laughed

"Dan this is serious. I can say with evidence in place, my parents have feared me into ever phase of life. With Tyler, with me, with marriage, with everything as a whole" Blair told "Aren't you worried? With how things were with your parents?" she asked

"We're not our parents. What they did were their mistakes, not ours" Dan told her "Blair our love is a thing of it's own making that has no other origin but from our hearts connecting as one. We've managed to seclude ourselves to this Paris, a Paris that just consists of you and me being happy but sooner or later we will have to return to New York. I guess…I guess I fear that if anything we'll just find a way to break away from each other…that's my fear" he told her as Blair looked at him for a moment

"You think this is all a mirage? Our time here?" Blair asked

"It feels like it. It's too good to be true" Dan laughed softly

"Paris isn't a mirage. It's too beautiful to be a mirage just like us. Dan, I love you. I love you as sure as I know that my heart is beating and that I need air to breath. This summer was great, the greatest time of my life but it doesn't have to end. We can be as happy as we are now anywhere, just as long as we're together" Blair told him

"What if work get's in the way, what if we become a distraction to our overall career goals?" Dan asked

"Having it all means nothing if you have no one to share it with. I don't need to be powerful to love you the way I want to and neither do you. Whether you're a mechanic, hair stylist or any other crappy job we were subjected to in that game….my heart wants you, and unknowingly but a bit willingly, it's starting to need you. So the only distraction I can see possible would be if we should drift apart" Blair told him before she took his hand in hers as she couldn't help but laugh at how the smallest of things made her heart melt for him. "I feel like we should make the things we say to each other in some pact or something…" she laughed

"I don't need a pact. I trust you. I trust that when you say you love me, you mean it. I trust when you say that you want to get married soon, that you mean it. I trust your word and I don't need a pact to convince me of that" Dan told her before he leaned in to kiss her sweetly on the lips "I love you" he whispered to her after breaking the kiss

"I love you" Blair said as their foreheads pressed against each other

* * *

Listening on the classical music playing in the background as it was yet another fundraiser that she had to endure due to her stepfathers want for the Maxwell, Serena poked at the food on her plate. Finding it hard to just sit down and eat, Serena pushed the plate to the side as she turned to take in the setting. All of her life she had become accustomed to being around the socialites but now as she sat, Serena felt disgusted to be around the very people she considered herself to be, who she was. While they lived their lives, bleeding the lower class while sticking it to the middle class, Serena saw no comfort in being in the very space. Getting up from her seat, Serena was caught off guard to bump into Nate.

"Serena, hey" Nate smiled

"I'm sorry. My mind is just everywhere. Did I ruin your shirt?" Serena asked

"No, my shirt is in tact" Nate told her "Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just trying to endure this, all of the music and the horrible finger foods" Serena said trying to appear upbeat

"Your mother always has her classic horrible finger goods, it's a staple for the fundraisers of Lillian van der Woodsen" Nate laughed

"Note how she kept her first wedded name and has yet to take Richard's, she fears that Richard may be come to financial elite…and I should probably stop talking like this in fear of my words being another sound bite" Serena said

"How is he?" Nate asked as a silence came between them

"How is your he?" Serena quickly asked hoping she wouldn't become a basket full of nerves and tears

"You're deflecting" Nate said as he noticed her fail attempt to dodge. Serena began to answer before she found her words cut short by the sound of her phone ringing

"Seriously?!" Serena sighed as she looked on to see that it was Rochelle calling her

"What is it?" Nate asked noticing Serena's discomfort by the call

"I need to take this, there's no more avoiding it" Serena sighed "I'll be right back" she told him

"You can't avoid me" Nate told her as Serena just complied with a simple nod before she walked off into the hall to take the call before it went to message

"Nothing has changed Rochelle" Serena answered the phone

"Hello to you too" Rochelle replied "Have you seen him?" she asked

"Yes, briefly" Serena replied

"Does it seem like he's coming to his senses?" Rochelle asked

"On what?" Serena asked

"On anything" Rochelle replied after a moment of silence came between them

"Since you have so many questions, you should just go see him" Serena told her "I'm sure he'd appreciate that" she added

"I doubt that. I'm not you, so there's no purpose" Rochelle muttered

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Serena asked

"You know what it means. This isn't Sean, he wouldn't kill someone" Rochelle said

"And I agree but I fail to realize the remark on me?" Serena asked

"Although he wouldn't, it doesn't slip past your character trait to do so. I've read all about Katie Sparks" Rochelle sighed

"I forget you believe everything you read. If you knew me well enough then you'd know that it wasn't true" Serena said "But again, you hang on to what the media says" she told her

"The media isn't too far off about you Serena!" Rochelle replied angrily in her response "You come off as innocent, nice even which you are but….everyone around you suffers. They pay dearly for being in your life" she said

"You should probably expect this phone conversation to end…" Serena began to say

"You did this. I know you did. Sean is in there protecting you, I know it with every fiber in me because he's just that naïve to think that you'll love him the way he loves you" Rochelle replied through muffled tears

"Again, accusations" Serena said

"Can you deny that you aren't aware of his feelings for you? Can you honestly tell me that you have no knowledge of how he cares for you?" Rochelle asked

"What's the point? You obviously have your opinion of me, so why tell me this?" Serena asked

"Because you can end this. If you truly cared about him, you would end this. You would help him in the same way he helped you. He's in this mess because of you and he can get out of because of you" Rochelle cried

"There's nothing I can do even if your suspicions are true. Sean is hard pressed on this" Serena said wiping away the tears

"That's a load of crap Serena!" Rochelle yelled "He has a life that he needs to get back to" she said angrily

"Goodbye Rochelle" Serena said quickly ending the call as she did her best to stop herself from crying. Covering her mouth, Serena felt her body begin to shake as every bit of what she was holding in was causing her to become overwhelmed. Noticing Serena's strange behavior, Nate tore away from his conversation as he walked towards her just before she collapsed to the floor.

"Serena!" Nate yelled as he ran to her side "Serena! Serena! Serena!" he yelled trying to revive his friend but found her body to be lifeless of some sorts "Someone get an ambulance" he called out as the onlookers immediately took to their phones

* * *

Sitting at the table, Tyler nervously began to play with hands as thoughts just seemed to rattle him. Thinking of Eleanor's predicament, worrying about everything and anything, he began to hate Blair's absence because in his mind this was supposed to be her worry that she was supposed to carry. Trying to stop himself from thinking so much, Tyler felt like every bit of his body felt tense to the point where he had no choice but to move on to the next thing that would make things a little better. Coming into the jailhouse, Tyler found that his thoughts were only tricking him into dealing with yet another piece of his family being taken from him. The doors opened and immediately his eyes darted over to see Sean come out in his uniformed orange jumpsuit. Taking his seat in front of Tyler, Sean felt as if he was a little boy afraid to tell his parents of his bad deed because he valued Tyler's opinion so much.

"How've you been?" Tyler asked wiping away any tear that wanted to come as the sight of his friend in his orange jumpsuit broke his very core

"Good" Sean muttered as a silence came between them

"Hear any good prison jokes lately? I mean I haven't heard too many and since you have that inside access, I'm sure I could use some to brighten up the paper" Tyler laughed nervously

"Why'd you come?" Sean sighed

"Where else am I supposed to be?!" Tyler asked "Your mother calls wanting to know how you are…" he said

"My mom? Don't take it there" Sean said becoming annoyed

"I'm sorry, I forget to realize that the only thing that matters in this scenario is you" Tyler replied sarcastically

"What's your problem!?" Sean yelled

"Are you willing to risk everything? Everything that you've been working for because I know for a fact that you didn't do this!?" Tyler asked as he angrily slammed his hand down on the table that separated Sean and him

"This is my decision" Sean replied

"And it's a stupid one" Tyler quickly replied as a silence came between them "You go through with this, you plead guilty on killing Jason Peters, your life as you know it will be over!" he yelled "Are you that eager to risk it all?…are you that reckless to be the fool in this scenario?" he asked just pulling at straws to try to get some sort of a response out of his best friend that would make sense

"I can't turn my back on her!" Sean yelled angrily as Tyler soon realized that the person he was referring to was Serena.

"….she killed him. You're protecting Serena" Tyler said in disbelief as the silence grew "Your in here because of Serena. Of course, this makes sense now. You're here to be the object of her affection" he tried to reason

"It's not like that…" Sean began to say

"While you were in here, while you here playing the knight for Serena van der Woodsen….my parents died. Today my parents died" Tyler told him

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked in confusion before Tyler reached into his pocket to pull out a piece of paper to put on the table in between them

"My dear sweet Aunt Carol, she petitioned the court to have my parents bodies exhumed. She felt they should be with their family in the family plot in Texas, completely forgetting the fact that Massachusetts was where they wanted to be buried because that's where they fell in love, that's where home was….that's where my home was" Tyler said as tears welled up in his eyes "So I groveled, I gave in and called…" he began to say

"Oh no" Sean sighed knowing the tension that was between Tyler and his aunt

"I pleaded and begged for her to stop this, to let my parents be in the only home that I've known, and you know what she said to me?" Tyler asked as a tear drop rolled down his face

"I'm guessing her trademark funeral phrase she gave to you" Sean said

"Eat shit you little bastard" Tyler stated as he was caught up in his reverie "Her words were, you will never be a part of this family, blood or adopted" he stated

"That's not true. Your parents loved you" Sean said as Tyler got up from his seat

"It doesn't matter anymore because their dead, you're going to be locked away for the rest of your life so…I have no family. The family I thought I had, they're all leaving because regardless of how bitter and hateful that woman is, she's right. I'm not their son, I was never their son" Tyler said "People need you and you choose to play hero, well good luck with that because I can't see this. I can't pretend and say that things will be okay for you because it won't. You willingly gave up on me and now I have to do the same to you" he said grabbing the letter off the table

"You don't mean this. We can talk about this Ty" Sean said hoping that he could get through to his friend

"What is there to talk about?!" Tyler questioned in disbelief "Every bit of the family, the family that I thought was real, it's all fading away and although I try to keep it….they've left. You can say that things will be fine but you wouldn't have wanted this for yourself, this is not what we dreamed to be as those little kids that thought the world was ours" he told him

"No one can take your parents away from you. They will…" Sean began to say

"They're gone!?" Tyler yelled "Whether I like it or not, they are being taken from me. I have a document that says while I view them as my parents, they're not my parents" he told him "It's just funny because the law is supposed to protect us, it's supposed to help us feel we can belong and feel safe in this world….but nothing is safe, I don't fit in my imaginary world nor do I fit in this world and your supposed to get that" he said emotionally "I get that I have my real parents, but they…they were my mom and dad in the ways that mattered. It's just starting to feel like punishment, the punishment for the one mistake I can't correct no matter what good I try to add in this world" he cried

"It was an accident. Nothing about that day was your fault…." Sean began to say

"Oh it was always my fault" Tyler laughed in disbelief as he wiped away tears "If I would drove the regular speed limit….my dad always said I drove like a bat out of hell. If I would've paid attention…" he said

"Ty" Sean said as he rose from his seat

"No, no. I can't do this" Tyley said as he began to back away "You've made your choice. Now let me make mine" he said before he quickly left the room. Clenching his eyes closed, Sean slammed his hand down on the table in frustration as he was realizing his decisions had more repercussions than he could imagine.

* * *

Grabbing her books from the shelves, Jenny began to gather her necessary study materials she would need. Deciding to head into a junior college to take basic classes that she had trouble in at high school, Jenny found the pressure was only beginning to boil up as everything was left up to the imagination of what college would be like. Minimum texts here and there with Dan helped her survive the summer but for the most part Jenny felt as if she was on a whirlwind circus of Chuck being the figurehead of Bass Industries. Jenny was happy for Chuck but she could slowly see that his time was starting to go towards the company as Victrola was becoming less apart of his daily agenda. Gathering her things up to sit by the pool, Jenny prepared to leave but was caught off guard to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway with that cunning smile that she couldn't quite decipher yet.

"Off to town again?" Elizabeth asked

"No, I was actually going to do some studying by the pool" Jenny replied as a awkward silence came between them

"Are you having fun Jennifer? I mean I know this summer has been full of business and Chuck taking his place in the company but I just get this feeling like you aren't enjoying yourself" Elizabeth asked

"I understand what Chuck wants and my nerves are just more so on all that's required in school. College is a different speed than high school" Jenny smiled nervously

"Well you'll be the right hand to the man at the head of a billion dollar company, school might not even register after a while" Elizabeth smiled as Jenny looked at her strangely for her logic

"I think I still want my own thing. I love Chuck's ambition but our goals are different" Jenny told her

"How so?" Elizabeth asked "I would think your husbands goals would become your own. In order to succeed, you have to share a common goal" she said as the silence only grew between them. Looking at her mother in law, Jenny wasn't quite sure what to make of what she was saying but was cut off on her attempts to decipher by Chuck's emergence

"Mother" Chuck said "What are you two discussing?" he asked

"Nothing. We're just having girl time" Elizabeth smiled "Join me for shopping in the town today Jenny?" she asked

"Sure" Jenny said through gritted teeth as she really didn't want to spend the day shopping

"Great. I shall get prepared for our day together. Have a little lunch at Chesters, then shopping at the boutique. I saw some cute clothes that would be great for you" Elizabeth smiled before she turned to leave

"You just made her day" Chuck smiled as he entered the room

"Yeah, I unexpectedly made plans that I had no say so in" Jenny sighed

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked

"Nothing. I can't wait to spend time with your mother" Jenny smiled as she looked on at her husband "Are you about finished with all this business stuff?" she asked

"You mean with my board meetings? Not quite, we have a few more sessions that will go well into the next week" Chuck sighed

"I thought we were leaving for New York tomorrow?" Jenny asked

"I can't, I have work" Chuck replied "I'd hope that we would but there was so much to cover that my father seemed to mishandle" he said

"Have you called your father back? He sounded bad the last time he called" Jenny asked

"He's fine. The staff says he's become regular on his trips to the country club in New Jersey" Chuck said "My father is just gaging me to see if I'm going to crack under pressure with all that I'm learning" he said

"Or he could just want to talk to his son. Chuck, why are you speaking so harshly about your father now? I thought you wanted to repair your relationship with him" Jenny questioned

"I do but I need my father to support me not be against me. I'm doing this for him and I just need him to realize that" Chuck said

"What do you mean you're doing this for him?" Jenny asked

"It's nothing that I can share but I'm not trying to the villain in this situation. This is my family legacy and I just want to hand it on properly to the next to say I gave something to it" Chuck said

"Chuck" Jenny said feeling that awkwardness of where the subtext were his want to have a child and her want to not discuss it

"I get it" Chuck replied as he wanted to avoid a fight on the matter. Leaning in to kiss her on the cheek, Chuck pulled away slowly "Have a good day with mother" he told her as Jenny forced a smile

"Can't wait" Jenny replied

* * *

Slowly her eyes fluttered open to the sounds of machines going off in the background. Seeing her begin to stir around in her bed, Nate moved his chair closer towards the bed as Serena turned to look at him. Feeling as if her mouth was beyond dry, Serena motioned her hand towards her throat before Nate caught on to what she was asking for. Quickly he began to pour her a cup of water that the nurse had left for her before he passed the cup towards her. Sipping from the cup, Serena took the time to recount what had led her to end up in a hospital bed in the first place. Putting the cup down on the tray in front of her, Serena sat up in the bed as she could see the I.V. in her arm before she wore a look of confusion on her face.

"You had fatigue and dehydration" Nate quickly relayed to her

"My mother?" Serena asked

"She was here, she stepped out for a few moments. I told her I would sit with you" Nate said as a silence came between them "What's going on with you Serena?" he asked as she began to fumble around with her hands

"Nothing" Serena sighed

"Nothing wouldn't have you in the hospital for dehydration and fatigue" Nate replied "Are you using again?" he then asked

"No" Serena quickly replied "I just have been dealing with some things" she said

"Involving Sean….Jason's death?" Nate asked "I know that you handle death in your own way, you always have….but we can talk about it, I know Jason's death had an effect on you" he said

"Nate…" Serena began to say

"I know it's hard to accept that someone you befriended could do something so horrific to someone you love" Nate continued to say

"Nate please!" Serena exclaimed as she raised her voice only to show how much she didn't want to talk about the subject before a silence came between them "I don't mean to be a bitch, I just…it's too hard" she said

"I get that" Nate replied

"I've always felt like someone had to protect me, that someone else had to validate me. I mean I grew up watching my mother marry guys for money as opposed to love and I just thought…if she couldn't validate herself at that age then I had to hurry up to find my validation because I certainly didn't want to end up like her. Nothing about my mothers life was appealing and my father…he was there in the forms of checks, which was great at that time because as much as I want to hate my father, I just can't. I make these decisions with now logic behind them because it's all about my validation….and now, now I'm starting to see that I cause more hurt than good in this world to those who try to love me" Serena cried

"That's not true" Nate replied

"It is, it's very true. He wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me, and now we're so deep in this mess that even if I could save him, no one would believe me" Serena began to babble

"Serena…" Nate began to say

"Nate, I did it. I'm the one that…" Serena began to confess

"The nurse says you'll be all ready to go" Tripp said as Nate and Serena quickly turned to look at him "I heard you were at the hospital and the worst of fears came to me. I do hope your doing well though Serena" he said as he entered in further with the silence being so deafening

"Yeah, I'm fine" Serena replied "Did the nurse say when?" she asked trying to shift emotions as she began to wipe her eyes

"I didn't get all the details…" Tripp began to say as Nate got off the bed

"I'll go see. I'm sure Lilly would like to know as well so she could meet you" Nate said "I'll be back" he turned to tell Serena before he walked out, leaving Tripp and Serena alone

"I do hope your okay" Tripp said

"I am, just minor reasons" Serena laughed nervously

"You shouldn't say too much while in these types of settings, people might believe it to be true" Tripp said as Serena looked at him skeptically for a moment "I have to see what my cousin is up to, Nate isn't keen on handling things as they should be dealt with. You should feel special" he said as a laugh escaped him

"Why?" Serena asked

"You can now say the Senator, maybe event the future President visited you" Tripp smiled "Get well Serena" he said before he turned to leave as all Serena could do was sit in confusion over the statements that Nate's cousin.

* * *

Balancing the phone in his ear as he scurried around the apartment to get his bag together, Blair could only laugh to herself as seeing the sight of Humphrey running like a chicken with his head cut off to be hilarious. Listening to Arthur spout out notes that needed to be corrected on his works that Dan had him look over, Dan was finding that his oral corrections were harder to remember than his written. Trying to get things in order so that they could make their train, Dan did all he could to speed up the process so that they could leave on time to make it to Blair's dads house. Motioning for Arthur to hurry up the conversation on his end of the line before he jumped excitedly to hear that Arthur was closing up his notes, Dan was overjoyed as the phone call came to an end. Zipping up her suitcase, Blair walked over towards Dan just as he tossed his phone onto the bed. Leaning in to give her an intended quick kiss, Dan found himself going back to the well too often to call it a quick kiss.

"We have to go" Blair laughed as she broke the kiss while Dan tried to sneak one more kiss in

"We have a few moments" Dan said as he leaned in to give her another quick kiss

"Dan, get your stuff together. I refuse to be late to see Versailles. Daddy has got us having dinner at a museum I've been wanting to go to. So your urges are going to have to end" Blair said as she attempted to walk past him but he had stopped her from doing by pulling out a small box

"Then maybe we could be late because of this" Dan said as Blair's attention quickly turned towards the box as her mind raced with thoughts "It's not what you think" he said

"What do you think I think?" Blair asked nervously

"I think your probably thinking if we have a bottle of wine because you're nervous and you need a drink. I think you think that I'm taking our talks as a sign to ask you to marry me. Then I think you're still scared that it might be too soon. Am I right so far?" Dan asked as he couldn't help but laugh

"You might be right….okay, you're right" Blair told him

"Then you should know that I don't plan to propose to you" Dan told her

"Okay, while I'm not eager to jump into marriage as of now, I'm a bit offended that you state it that way" Blair quickly replied

"Trust me, I want to marry you more than anything but when it's right. Though I do think in order for us to move forward, we have to correct the past" Dan said before he opened up the box to show a set of keys on a key chain marked home "We didn't really get it right the first time but now…I want us to have our home back, I want to start our future together and I don't think that can be possible with us being apart. I know we can't take Paris or Versailles with us back to New York, but who says we can't try" he told her as Blair looked on at the keys "Move in with me, move back into your home, our home?" he asked her as he looked her dead in the eyes to get some sort of confirmation "Waldorf?" he asked trying to get attention as she stood in silence

"Yes. I'll move back in" Blair smiled before Dan pulled her in to hug her

"Now we can get ready to meet your dad and Roman…" Dan began to say before Blair quickly undid the buttons on his shirt "What are you doing?" he asked with a bit of laughter

"I think we can catch the next train" Blair smiled before she captures his lips with hers as it became a race to get undressed as they headed towards the bed.

* * *

**It's my last big breath what you want me to do?**

**When you act all cool like you already knew**

**That I'll be stuck here cold just waiting it through**

**'Til your heart starts beating for that somebody new**

**You know that it's true**

Swirling the brown substance around his glass, Tyler looked on at the bottom of his glass before he finally knocked back the liquid that seemed to be speaking to him. Noticing the company that sat beside him, Tyler realized that he had done little to make himself seem less pathetic than what he felt. Nothing in this moment was worth bucking up to smile about or even pretend like he was some normal guy, Tyler was subjected to project his current state, which was crap in all aspects.

"I feel like I should buy you a drink" The girl said as he looked at her for a moment before he let a smile slip "Let me guess, your boss finally crapped all over your aspects of a promotion. You're girlfriend dumped you and revealed she's sleeping with the next door neighbor….am I getting close to any scenario?" she asked

"My dead parents just became more dead today" Tyler revealed with lack of emotion

"Okay, you're gonna have to explain that. How does someone become more dead?" The girl asked with a bit of laughter as Tyler studied her for a moment

"You should stick around, I'm sure I can tell you all about it" Tyler replied throwing all caution to the wind as the only thing that needed tending to was his want to lose the pain that he felt

"Then by all means talk away" The girl smiled at him as she caught on to his meaning of what he truly wanted

**Cause it's beautiful people like you**

**Who get whatever they want**

**And it's beautiful people like you**

**Who suck the life right outta my heart**

Closing the door behind him, Nate began to undo his tie as he let out a deep sigh of tiredness from the day. Tossing his tie onto the bed, Nate walked over towards the bar to pour himself a drink as there was nothing more that could quench his desire to numb out the day. Checking his phone, Nate felt a bit relieved to know that Serena had received her discharge papers and was expecting to be picked up from the hospital at any moment. Putting his phone down, Nate noticed the card on the bar that was from the motel that he had frequented often. Turning his attention solely to the key card, Nate quickly turned to see Asher standing by the door.

"What are you doing here?" Nate asked "You're not supposed to be here?" he asked

"I just wanted to see it for myself. I wanted to come and ask the man face to face to get some sort of clarification on the matter" Asher said as tears welled up in his eyes

"What are you…" Nate began to say

"Don't Nate!? I know you well enough to know that the words out of your mouth are about to be lies, so for once, say the damn truth!" Asher yelled as a silence came between them before he finally pulled the check out of his pocket to throw onto the floor "Are you behind this? Are you behind this attempt to buy me off in the ruse that I was lying….that I was just clinging on to this fantasy of us, tell me this is not your doing!" he yelled

"I want my family! I love my family more than I love you! I need them more than I need us! I'm human" Nate replied in desperation

"Even if it means living this continual lie? The lie of who you really are and who you really love!?" Asher questioned as the silence grew once more

"You should take the money. That's all it was after all…" Nate began to say

"No, you don't mean this…" Asher began to refute

"You mean nothing to me and the sooner you see that, the sooner you can accept that our wasted time was just that, wasted time" Nate told him as he walked over towards Asher to pick up the check. Handing the check to Asher, all he got were the glaring eyes of the blonde haired boy

"Go to hell, you and your family" Asher said through gritted teeth after he ripped up the check to toss at Nate before he turned to leave.

**And it's beautiful people like you**

**Who make me cry**

**'Cause nobody else could be nearly as cruel as you**

Resting her head on his shoulder as they looked on at the passing images of France, Blair couldn't help but feel like this moment couldn't be anymore perfect. She had put her heart on the line and felt like she was getting everything she ever wanted back in return. There was no part of her body that didn't love him, that didn't feel like she was his perfect fit as he was to her. Since Nate, Blair thought that the fairytale of love would fade away but her relationship with Dan had proved to challenge all her notions of love and test her willingness to fight for the things she viewed worth fighting for. All of it was worth it because this moment of bliss and peace more than paid in full for it. Kissing the top of her head, Dan sighed as he got comfortable in his seat so that he could get some sleep before having to charm Blair's father.

**It's a wicked game that you're making me play**

**Where I crawl back home as you're walking away**

**And it's all quite clear what you want me to say**

**But you'll be so long gone if I ask you to stay**

**You know that it's true**

Trailing behind the woman with bags in hand, Jenny tried to smile at the topics that Elizabeth thought would interest her. Opening the door back into the Manor, Elizabeth greeted her son with kisses and dress shirts that were highly overpriced as all Chuck could do was soak it up. Catching Jenny's look, Chuck smiled as he was happy that the two women in his life were enjoying themselves. Making a valid excuse to head upstairs, Elizabeth left Chuck and Jenny to themselves which was rare on occasions.

"They made lamb for dinner" Chuck relayed

"I hate lamb" Jenny sighed

"I know" Chuck laughed to himself before he grabbed the In and Out bag from the table to show her "Which is why I got you this" he said as he walked towards her. Looking on at each other, the other tried to gage the thoughts of the other while trying to stay clear of another argument

"We've got to do better than this Chuck. If we want this marriage to work, we have to apply as much work in us as we do to our other responsibilities" Jenny said with pleading eyes as she rested her hand on top of his before she took her other hand to put the bag down on the table "We come first. Bass Industries comes second. It has to be that way, if we want to work, it has to be" she told him before he slowly wrapped his arms around her to hold her

"I promise you, we come first above all else. You and me" Chuck said in a convincing tone that pleased Jenny but did little to convince himself

**'Cause it's beautiful people like you**

**Who get whatever they want**

**And it's beautiful people like you**

**Who suck the life right outta my heart**

Laying in his cot as he could only assume that the night was waning down, Sean stared up at the ceiling as he had done nights and nights before. Hearing the sounds of the television from the nightshift guards that loved to watch their sports, Sean could hear the previews that ripped him for killing Jason Peters and casting him as the biggest villain in New York. There were times where he truly questioned his decision because it was clear that his choice was effecting more than just him. The only thing that could comfort him was the thoughts of what life could've been like if things would've been different.

**And it's beautiful people like you**

**Who make me cry**

**'Cause nobody else could be nearly as cruel as you**

Shaking his leg nervously as he sat in anticipation, Carter couldn't help but feel like his billion dollar deal was not in the fate of how well he could sell it to the very family that created the prominent casino's in Monaco. His life was moving at a thousand miles per hour and while that was to his liking in the current state of affairs, Carter couldn't help but feel like if he slowed down then it would all come crashing down on him. It would all start to reveal the guy that he didn't want to be but had to be for one moment in time and that was threatening to him, he never wanted to be something that he couldn't be proud of. Just as he got caught up in his thoughts, the guard came out to escort Carter back. Immediately spotting the guy that he had to impress, Carter could see that he was in fact all that was said of him, an emperor of his country and one that had a heavy hand in every aspect. He was Prince Christian of the Grimaldi House.

"So tell me Mr. Carter, I have heard much about this Empire you speak of. Why should I give a damn?" Prince Christian asked

"Because The Empire has the potential to be the investment of a lifetime for you and your family" Carter told him as his nervousness began to wane "This will be like bringing Vegas to New York in the biggest of ways, and I'm the only one that can make sure that vision comes to life" he said as the man sat with a bit of intrigue beginning to show on his face

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Hey, hey, hey**

Tossing the covers back on the bed, Tyler sat up in the bed before he began to rub his eyes to rid himself of sleep. Looking over at the clock, Tyler was alarmed to see that it was two in the morning and the night had gotten away from his so quickly. Last night wasn't something that he had done as a usual past time but he couldn't help but feel like it numbed a bit of the pain. Slipping back into his boxers and his pants, Tyler grabbed his cell phone to see that he had a message waiting for him. Looking back at the brunette as she stay asleep in the bed, Tyler silently got up and made his way into the bathroom as he made it seem like he was getting dressed. Opening up the message, Tyler closed the bathroom door behind him.

"The Madame, otherwise known as…Ophelia Sparks" Tyler said to himself as he looked on in shock "I'll be damned" he went on to whisper

**_Meanwhile…_**

Her eyes slowly fluttered open before she looked over at the bathroom to see that the lights were on. Sitting up in the bed, she pressed the sheets close to her naked body as she took the moment to make sure that he would be in the bathroom for a while. Reaching over to grab her phone, she dialed her drivers number before she began to put her clothes on. Just as she was calling her driver, she saw that she was getting an incoming call at the same time.

"I'm becoming worried that your screwing up, where are you Georgina?" Ophelia asked immediately

"Screwing up would be the correct term for it" Georgina laughed softly as she put her shoes on "Relax mother, I will be home soon" she said before she ended the call as she quickly scurried out of the room just as Tyler made his way out of the bathroom. Seeing the door close behind the fleeing brunette, Tyler stood in confusion as to what was going on.

**It's my last big breath what you want me to do?**

**When you act all cool like you already knew**

Signing her discharge papers, Serena breathed a sigh of relief as she wanted nothing more than to just go home. Lilly gathered her daughters belongings as she followed behind the driver while Serena took her meds that the nurse had given to her. Informing Serena to stop by the nurses station to pick up her prescription for the restless nights, Serena swore that the words were just flying around with no meaning to her whatsoever. Making her way out of the room, Serena looked around her purse thinking she could find her sunglasses so easily but found it harder to do so. Getting lost within the rummage, Serena found that she had bumped into Rochelle. Ready to apologize for the circumstantial run in, Serena soon saw that circumstances was something that was taking her breath away in this moment as Rochelle was not the only one present in the moment. Serena looked on at the pregnant girl and can only draw from her own conclusions.

"Oh my God" Serena said in complete disbelief as she looked on at Rochelle

**'Cause it's beautiful people like you**

**Who get whatever they want**

**And it's beautiful people like you**

**Who suck the life right outta my heart**

Thrilled upon arrival, Blair was beaming with excitement as the sight of Versailles was simply taking her breath away. Dan had yet to grasp that a boy from Brooklyn was now finding it common and typical to travel amongst the extravagance, all he could simply do was just figure that this was his life now. Heading into the chateau, Blair eagerly looked around for her father as she simply couldn't wait to spend the last days of France with him and taking in the sights they always promised to see. Finding him in the living quarters of the chateau, Blair was immediately greeted by Roman. While Blair seemed to be running on excitement, Dan couldn't help but notice a somber feel in the room that was apparent to all three of the men in the room. Walking towards her father, Blair saw that her father didn't look as thrilled to see her as she was for him.

"Daddy" Blair said with concern

"Sit down Care Bear, we need to talk" Harold said to her as he assisted her in sitting down

"Is everything okay?" Blair asked as she sat with her father before a silence came between them that left her even more worried

"No, things are not okay" Harold told her

**And it's beautiful people like you**

**Who make me cry**

**'Cause nobody else could be nearly as cruel as you**

**Nobody else could be nearly as cruel as you**

**As you **

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in this Chapter**

**Robin Thicke- Lost Without U**

**Andrew Allen- Loving You Tonight**

**Cher Lloyd- Beautiful People**


	2. Double Identity

Author's Note- Thank you all for your reviews. Greatly appreciate it and am glad to have my loyal following back. Sorry it's a bit late, I was a bit sick this week with the stomach flu. I started up a video blog for the last chapter so I hope you guys check that out at ** .com** , I haven't put a video blog up yet because I was hoping to get some questions from you guys that way I'm not talking ad nauseum. So I hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to hearing from you guys.

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Two- Double Identity**

* * *

**[Saturday]**

Looking down at her watch, Blair looked around the crowded ballroom to see that her target was no longer there. Quickly locating where Dan was, Blair was relieved to see that he was off in the corner with Carter. Without a moment of thought, Blair made her way through the crowd as she walked towards the hallway. Giving a few smiles as she walked, Blair quickened her pace as she didn't want to waste one moment of time to get back what rightfully belonged to her family. Checking the oncoming foot traffic as she stood in front of the desired door, Blair quickly opened the door and made her way up the flight of stairs. Typically she'd huff and puff from the minimal weight she had picked up in France but a woman on a mission made her all the more determined to get to the top. Reaching the rooftop, Blair looked around to see that no one was up there. Closing the door hesitantly behind her, Blair walked around as she scanned the area, hoping that she wasn't lead up on false pretenses.

"Welcome back" Georgina said as Blair quickly turned in sheer surprise to see the brunette.

* * *

**[Friday; 24 Hours Earlier]**

Letting out a yawn as he walked into the kitchen, Dan quickly flicked on the lights as he quickly noticed the nick nacks that they had brought back from Paris. A slight smile came to his face as he was sure that their belief that they would become chefs of their own making, it was all just mere talk because the mess before them would deter them from wanting to cook for a least a week or so. Putting on a fresh pot of coffee, Dan walked over towards the small mirror on the fridge as he began to adjust his tie for his meeting. Dan wasn't one to wear a suit but he figured that on his chosen career path, he'd have to start to dress to impress. All ready he found it a bit difficult to kick out his laissez fair attitude in Paris, but he knew Paris would waste no time in kicking him back into gear. Leaning up against the counter, Dan took this quiet moment to think of all that had happened in the span of twenty-eight hours that prompted their early return to the states.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**The darkness of the hall had made it harder than he thought to walk through the unfamiliar halls as Dan searched for her. At times, Dan began to feel like he was in a museum as the columns and pristine looking tile gave off that feel. Hearing sounds come from within the kitchen, Dan slowly peaked around the corner to see that the moonlight shining in to reveal her presence. Sitting like a woman in deep thought, Blair sat at the kitchen counter sipping her tea. France had only managed to illuminate the beauty she possessed in her, but it still was an amazement to see on his own as he had done many nights in Paris. Entering the room slowly, Dan could see that she was in deep contemplation with all that was going on. Glancing over at Dan, Blair returned back to her thoughts as she just couldn't believe what was going on.**_

_**"This place feels like a whole different country. Finding you took a map" Dan told her as he took a seat beside her**_

_**"This place was once a museum" Blair sighed "I'm not that hard to find Humphrey" she said**_

_**"But the size of this place" Dan laughed nervously "It's just huge and big…." he said finding that it was doing little to spark conversation or even banter between them "Do you think you want to call home?" he asked**_

_**"What would be the point? There's no merit to what is being said and I'm sure mother is handling it as we speak" Blair quickly replied "I mean she would've called, Tyler would've called if something was wrong" she then added**_

_**"I don't think this is a conversation that you have over the phone" Dan said**_

_**"That's only if there's something to forewarn" Blair stated**_

_**"You're dad looked pretty serious about the whole thing…." Dan began to say**_

_**"I can't. I can't listen to this or talk about this…." Blair began to say before she quickly got up from her seat, grabbing her cup in the process as she walked over to put it away in the sink "I mean this is insane!" she exclaimed**_

_**"Why?" Dan asked**_

_**"Because this is not my life. This stuff doesn't happen to my family" Blair reasoned as she began to regress into a childlike state before Dan's eyes**_

_**"But it has and you need to deal with this" Dan told her**_

_**"Because you think I did this? You think I purposely caused my family to go bankrupt?! Is that why I need to deal with?" Blair questioned**_

_**"No, but I think you have to accept the situation" Dan said as he got up from his seat to walk up from behind her to hold her. Wanting to sulk into Dan's embrace, Blair didn't want to admit that she had been defeated, that she was vulnerable and down. She wasn't willing to accept that she need comforting because then she felt like she'd be admitting to that her family had been knocked down and that was the last thing she wanted to believe.**_

_**"I don't need your sympathy Humphrey" Blair said before she pushed away from his embrace "I need to prove to you and clearly my father that this is all lies. The market is probably suffering but the last thing we are is bankrupt" she told him as she attempted to storm out but found that she ran into her father.**_

_**"You have to accept this Blair" Harold told his daughter as he prevented her from walking past him**_

_**"It's not true!" Blair yelled "People say stuff about our family all the time but it's not true. I would've known, and I sure as hell wouldn't have assisted in doing so. Everything you said or you think you know about this bankrupt is a lie! We're the Waldorf's, people hate us without even realizing it but there is no way that we can go from one extreme to another in a matter of months, it's not possible" she exclaimed as stood her ground**_

_**"Then we should go home. Get the truth to all of this" Dan said breaking the silence**_

_**"Is that what you want?" Harold asked his daughter "Do you want to go home?" he asked her as she took a moment to think.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

The beeping sounds of the coffee pot going off, quickly tore Dan from his reverie as he grabbed the pot. Cursing himself for losing concentration, Dan hoped that he hadn't caused too much commotion while Blair remained asleep. Just as thought everything was under control, Dan looked up to see Blair making her way down the hallway as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Quickly walking towards the living room, Dan hoped that he could persuade her into going back to bed because if there was anything she needed, she needed to get some rest as all the emotions she was going through were bound to take it's toll on her.

"Sorry. I just dozed off…" Dan quickly relayed to her

"Where are you going?" Blair asked still half asleep

"I have a meeting with Alessandra, it's nothing really" Dan told her

"Have a good one…a good meeting" Blair told him with little to no emotion as she spoke

"I will do so" Dan said as he tried to gage what she was thinking but could decipher little "You know, we can have a movie night tonight. I can pick up some takeout on my way back and we can just have a good old fashion movie night, Humphrey and Waldorf style" he said as walked back into the kitchen to pour himself a travel cup of coffee while Blair walked over to take a seat on the sofa. "What to you say to that?" he asked

"I'm good. I just want to unpack and get things in order" Blair smiled weakly as she looked over at the coffee table to see the usual Upper Eastside party invite to the latest social gathering "What is that?" she asked

"It's just the Annual Gala. I was going to cancel…" Dan began to say

"You should go. You'll be late" Blair muttered as she stared off while Dan stood in confusion as to how to interpret her behavior

"Okay" Dan replied "Well, if you need anything….call me, I'll be here" he said as he leaned forward to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before he slowly backed away. Watching him as he left, Blair folded her arms as she brought her feet up in the seat before she finally heard the door close behind him on his way out. Letting out a sigh, Blair rested her head on the cushion of the sofa as her thoughts began to plague her. Quickly getting up from her seat, Blair headed into the office as she quickly opened up the laptop and immediately logged onto Gossip Girl.

* * *

Getting out of the car, Serena could hear her name being shouted from every direction as she was escorted into the building. Feeling like she was filled with a head full of steam, Serena could barely hear the voices as she felt like she was in a zone that no one was able to break through. Boarding the elevator, Serena pushed away at the button of the floor that Darren was on before the doors closed on her. Tapping her foot nervously as the ride up on the elevator felt like a century had passed her by, Serena wasted no time in stepping off the elevator once the doors opened up. Make a straight beeline towards Darren's office, Serena got her usual greetings from the office staff, which did little to stop her from her mission. Storming into Darren's office, Serena found Darren sitting at his desk going through paperwork.

"You have to get him out" Serena stated as she entered the office to catch his attention

"Serena…." Darren began to say

"Don't patronize me. You need to take what I'm about to tell you at face value, do a news conference or whatever but you need to get Sean out of jail" Serena told him

"And have your mother jump down my throat for doing so? Does Lilly know you're here?" Darren asked

"I don't have to check in with my mother" Serena replied

"I understand that but I think you're letting emotions cloud your judgment. You hate the situation that your friend is in and you want to help in any form but risking your family is not the way to go" Darren said

"I killed Jason. I shot him. One shot to the chest. I shot him during a fight we were having" Serena boldly admitted as Darren just looked at her skeptically for a moment or so

"That sounded ridiculous then and sounds ridiculous now" Darren said

"It probably does because the last thing you expect is for the it-girl of New York to now shoot and kill people but I did it" Serena said

"Serena, I can not willingly let you to the wrap for something that you and Sean have repeatedly said that you had no part in" Darren replied

"Darren you can not be that delusional. Sean took the wrap to protect me!" Serena yelled

"And why is that?" Darren asked

"Because Jason abused me!" Serena quickly yelled in response as she could see the look of shock in Darren's eyes before her own eyes began to water "Sean was the only one that knew. He saw the broken wrist, the bruises, he saw it. The only way Jason would let me leave was through my own death…" she said as she cried "So when I finally worked up the nerve to leave him, to fight back, he got his gun out of the closet….we struggled for a bit but there were times where I felt like I could've died because he was that close to pulling the trigger. Once I got the gun, I had no choice because it was literally my life or death that were my only options because Jason was going to kill me, he wanted to kill me. So I shot. I had no aim or intention of killing him, I just shot because I thought….if I shoot then it'd buy me time to escape, to live, to just get the hell away from him. My only thought was 'Please God, let me live' .I killed him and watched him die" she cried

"And Sean? Where does he come in?" Darren asked as leaned forward in his seat

"He walked in a few minutes after" Serena told him "He hugged me so that he could have the blood on his shirt. Then he took the gun and pretended that he did it because he had all ready had an altercation with Jason, so he took the blame" Serena told him as she wiped her eyes

"You should've told me the truth" Darren said as he slid the box of tissues in front of her as he got up from his seat to walk towards

"So now do you see why you have to do this?!" Serena asked "I can't let him take the blame for this, he can't go to prison because of me and my weakness to leave" she told him

"Serena…you two lied!?" Darren exclaimed as even with her reveal he seemed even more troubled knowing the truth "I can't just magically throw you as the sympathetic victim because for the past three months you've been the girl in the middle, a slain boyfriend and a betrayed friend of the murderer" he said

"The media painted me as that. I didn't ask to be seen that way" Serena told him "I was in an abusive relationship?! I'm not asking for sympathy, I'm giving my truth of what really happened in there. That is the truth" Serena replied

"And while I hate that you felt you had to lie about that, you're also a girl that was involved in another murder, Katie Sparks. Granddaughter to one of the most influential religious figures in New York. You lied then before coming forward with the truth, but then recanted the statement to have Georgina be the real murderer behind it all. The public is going to think you guys are just making a mockery of the legal system, a goose chase that comes in your convenience" Darren told her

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Serena questioned

"If you had come to me with this three months ago then it would've been all Sean needed to clear his name or give him a fighting chance. You waiting to tell me this, it all becomes circumstantial to the public. That you conveniently were abused by Jason. That you conveniently shot him. While I know you aren't that type of person but the public belief of rich kids getting off scott free will ring louder than ever since they perceive you to be walking scott free off of Katie Sparks death. If you go public, it will not help him, it will only make him look like he did do it" Darren said as Serena just glared at him for a moment before she began to back away "I'm not trying to be the bad person, I'm just giving you the scenario you will be up against. I'm doing everything in my power to get him off but I have to protect him from anything that could deter him from being seen innocent on his own merit" he said

"Be straight with me, if I was someone else…if I had a different last name, would you be doing this?" Serena asked "What role does my family have in this?" she asked as she looked Darren dead in the eyes

"Serena…" Darren began to say

"Answer, the question!" Serena asked him angrily before Darren ran his hand through his hair as he leaned up against his desk.

"I can not save you both" Darren quickly blurted out as she just laughed in disbelief "All of what you say could be true and I have no reason to doubt you'd lie on a matter like that…but history goes against you. If I put you as the victim in all of this, I'd be opening up a can of worms for not only Sean but for your family….New York verse the van der Woodsens is not a war I can win with the family name remaining in tact" he told her

"And in that soliloquy, you've left me with no other option" Serena said as she began to back away

"Serena…" Darren began to call out

"Thank you for nothing. Thank you for being the opposite of what the legal system is supposed to be about" Serena replied angrily before she turned to leave.

* * *

**_[Flashback]_**

**_Dragging the luggage behind her, Blair made her way towards the top of staircase as she prepared to make her way down. Looking on at the flight of stairs, Blair took a deep breath as she hoped that the oversized luggage wouldn't cause her to tumble down. One by one, Blair made her way down the steps as she was finding it more difficult than she thought. Coming out of the kitchen with a muffin in hand, Dan glanced over to see Blair struggling with her bag. Attempting to help her, Blair refused his help before the luggage came tumbling down. Rushing out due to the commotion, Harold and Roman tried to help but again Blair refused the help of anyone._**

**_"Just stop. I don't need help, it was just a bag" Blair sighed in frustration_**

**_"Okay Blair, you can't just internalize this. We can't go back to New York like this" Dan said as he bypassed Blair and grabbed the luggage to pull it to the side_**

**_"Really Humphrey?!" Blair questioned as she tried to retrieve her luggage once more_**

**_"Yes" Dan told her "You have to talk about this because it is happening" he told her_**

**_"It's not true!?" Blair yelled_**

**_"The company that bought out the investors was Sledneb. Someone in the private circle of the company bought stock for an outside investor. Do you know anything about that?" Harold asked cutting straight to the point as Blair was stunned into silence as she could recall "Did you buy the sledneb stock?" he asked_**

**_"Yes, but I didn't know that" Blair replied_**

**_"Why did you even buy stock in the company to begin with?" Dan asked_**

**_"Because!?" Blair replied "It was my job. I was buying to complete a task. Buy low and sale high. I don't even know about this Sledneb ever being associated with Waldorf" she reasoned_**

**_"That's because Sledneb is Bendels" Harold said "Turned backwards" he said as Blair looked on at him_**

**_"So if this was something that Bex or Louis asked of her, then what? She had no clue" Dan asked as he looked at Harold_**

**_"Only few have access to the stock because of this very reason" Harold said_**

**_"So these people that you mentioned knew what they were doing when they asked" Roman added_**

**_"No, I would've seen this. Louis may have been an ass but I would've recognized the ulterior motive. Bex gave me the job, she practically begged me to work there" Blair reasoned_**

**_"Because there was an ulterior motive" Roman replied_**

**_"So what? I'm just some idiot?!" Blair questioned as she looked on at all of them_**

**_"No, that's not what we're saying" Dan told her "We're just saying that you were a target in all of this. You were set up" he said as Blair just sighed in frustration as the more they talked about it, the likely it became that she was all a pawn in all of this._**

**_"The real question is…by who?" Blair sighed as in this moment she couldn't help but show signs of defeat._**

**_[End of Flashback]_**

Leaning back in the chair, Blair sifted aimlessly through the numerous articles posted on the Gossip Girl websites. Archives of topics of the Upper Eastside elite and Blair found little to aid her suspicions as to how Gossip Girl herself couldn't manage to cover the story in depth of such a catastrophic take down of one of New York's highly printed mogul. Reaching the final or the furthest post that the website would take her to, Blair sighed as the minimal information she had gained had done little to help her accept the conclusion that everyone else was trying to make her believe. Not prepared to buy into the accepted reality, Blair was determined to get her truths whether on her own or never at all because she knew that once it became real, once the evidence was found that put her behind this, Blair knew there was no escaping the heartbreak that it would ensue as not only would she have ruined her mother's company but her mother's legacy.

* * *

Dan had never been one to that was considered high maintenance but Dan quickly began to feel like he was the big catch around the publishing company as his every wish was at his disposal while he waited. Partaking in one perk here and there with requests of soy milk and other things he wasn't used to having a normal basis, Dan couldn't help but get a little laugh out of it. Once Alessandra finally came to get him from her office, Alessandra rambled on and on about the works that he had done in Paris that left the executives eager to get him off an running with his next novel. Entering the conference room, Dan was greeted by the very executives that Alessandra spoke of as he took his seat at the table, eager to discuss his premise for his book that he had brainstorming about for the past three months.

"So nice to finally meet the man behind Insider" Gary Shuester, the co executive, told Dan

"I'm glad to finally meet you guys. I've been a big fan of your authors that this actually all feels like a dream right now" Dan said

"Well I can assure you that it's not a dream. This is what your work has garnered, the attention of the very people that oversee the running of Simon and Shuester" Alessandra told him

"And if you haven't caught on by now, I'd be the Simon aspect in the title" Simon Scheuster said as he reached across the table to shake Dan's hand

"So now that the intros are out of the way, I want to get down to the nitty gritty of the path we want and you want to take as an author" Gary said quickly cutting to the chase

"That sounds like a good plan to have" Dan laughed nervously as being professional about his career was still all new to him

"We would like to extend your contract to four books. Heavy signing bonus included" Simon said

"Starting off good" Alessandra smiled "I assume you're including the works he's done in Paris. Possibly a collection piece to introduce him outside of Insider?" she asked

"We could take that route that could go towards your four book signing, but we want to hit the ground running with an original" Gary said

"I would request that I keep my mentor. I mean I value the opinion of Arthur Vaughn and he's helped me with my pieces over the summer" Dan said

"A name like Arthur Vaughn would be a great asset to your writing career. He's a bit of the off beat types of writers but he has much clout for his piece" Alessandra said

"Who you choose to consult with on the book is up to you, we just want to put a product out there that we believe in and you believe in at the end of the day" Simon told him

"Good. This is getting easier by the minute" Dan smiled

"The only thing that is to be discussed is your marketing" Alessandra said

"And that would be promoting and all of that?" Dan asked

"Part of this lucrative deal that would have this dollar amount…." Gary said as he showed the amount that Dan would be getting paid, which left Dan doing a double take "Is that a special interest has been taken in your work by a marketing firm that has partnered with us. Now if you choose to be low key, keep the civilian lifestyle as some like to call it, you would remain on the two book contract with a dollar amount we've given thus far and an added five thousand bonus" he explained

"So basically I'd be under Simon and Shuester but marketed by another company?" Dan asked

"Basically. Plymouth to be exact, they've launched the careers of some of the most well known writers and with that, you could possibly be looking at a movie deal on any of your upcoming projects" Alessandra smiled

"So the decision is yours, how big do you want your writing career to be? What path do you choose to take?" Gary told him as Dan looked on intently as the offers that were placed before him.

* * *

Entering the lobby, Tyler looked on to see that he wasn't the only reporter covering the big press conference that was leaked to the media. The Waldorf's fall from grace had been the most talked about subject of the Upper Eastside, so regardless of how much he wanted to distract the news onto something else, his eventual subject lead him to the uncovering of who was to be the new CEO of Waldorf Inc. Finding a suitable spot in the background, Tyler leaned up against the column as he pulled out his notepad to jot down a few phrases that way he could make up an article and avoid having to stay longer than need be. Taking the stage, the middle aged woman that had been known as The Madame had caused a stir of whispers as flashbulbs went off at her the sight of her. Standing back, Tyler watched as people flocked to the woman as all he could do was shake his head at how eager they all were. Just as he enjoyed his own mockery of his peers, Tyler felt a presence beside him that caught him off guard.

"You'd think they'd get used to the usual corporate takeover" Georgina said so casually as she sat on the ledge of the window while snacking on an apple

"Ophelia Sparks, which makes you…." Tyler began to say

"The greatest lay of your life" Georgina smiled seductively as Tyler drew a breath of regret

"Georgina Sparks" Tyler concluded

"So you really are this journalist they speak of. How did one Waldorf manage to pick up a paper and pen rather than have someone else do it for him?" Georgina asked

"I'm adopted" Tyler quickly replied as he turned his attention back towards the stage "What your family did was highway robbery" he told her as she just laughed

"And you're a good boy at that. Wow, the moral compass is striking the Waldorf's on all cylinders" Georgina laughed "Look, this is the norm. Kill or be killed status" she said

"Not in this manner. I've hear numerous reports that your family used…." Tyler began to say

"My mother" Georgina quickly corrected "And her minions of course" she added

"You used a dummy company to gain access to the stock" Tyler stated

"And yet you gloss over the fact that in order to get access to said stock, one individual of great influence in the Waldorf hierarchy has to purchase the stock. Now how this individual decides to use the stock is up to them….this is simply a story of the good suffering at the hands of an unfortunate circumstance" Georgina replied "But we shouldn't talk shop. I'd rather pick up where we left off" she smiled

"That won't happen again. Believe me when I say that it was time best forgotten" Tyler quickly replied

"A time as in one? If memory serves me correctly, we had more like numerous times to where I lost track" Georgina smiled

"What's your agenda?" Tyler asked as he walked close towards her so their conversation wouldn't be heard

"I have no agenda" Georgina replied trying to play innocent

"Aren't you suppose to be in jail?" Tyler asked as Georgina looked at him for a moment or so

"Oh sweetie, you'd have to damn near rock my world to get the answer so soon to that question. Now I'll admit you rank high on my fu…" Georgina began to say

"I'm not playing" Tyler said

"Not yet, but you will. Everyone does when they come into this world" Georgina said before she tossed her apple into the trash as she began to walk away "Enjoy Ophelia, she gives a riveting speech that is sure to lull you to sleep. Be sure to tell your sister to look me up when she comes back into town, we have a lot to catch up on" she said "See you around lover" she smiled before she turned to leave. Shaking his head of disbelief, Tyler knew that his evening with Georgina would have to be one secret he took to the grave for his own good. Turning his attention back towards the stage, Tyler could see the crowd clap with praise for Ophelia.

"That ladies and gentlemen was Ophelia Sparks" Bex said as she stepped towards the mic to speak "And it gives me great pleasure to unveil the launch of the future, a new level that builds upon Waldorf Inc and yet creates in own future…I give you Legacy by Sparks" she said as the portrait of the new logo of the company was revealed to public and to no surprise, everyone flocked to get the best shots "We are unable to have the head of Legacy, Georgina Sparks, to speak but she will speak at the launch party this weekend so we look forward to your questions and coverage then" she stated

"Oh how my sister must never find out" Tyler groaned as he spoke to himself

* * *

Paying his bill for the hotel room, Carter thanked the hotel clerk before he tucked away his black card into his wallet. Making his way through the lobby of the hotel, Carter was quickly deterred from his thought process of grabbing a quick drink at the bar to celebrate his preliminary success on The Empire that he gained with the Grimaldi family by the vibration of his cell phone. Checking his phone, Carter stood in shock as he could see it was an update of Gossip Girl that had Georgina Sparks running rampant. Not quite convinced with what he was hearing, Carter quickly walked off into the bar to dial the familiar number to get some bit of answers. Listening on to the phone ring, Carter became certain that his phone call wouldn't be answered due to the shock that this news was soon to have on the entire Upper Eastside but just as he inclined to hang up, the other line was picked up.

"Hey" Dan sighed as he answered

"Tell me you think this is crazy along with me" Carter stated

"What is?" Dan asked

"Have you checked your phone?" Carter asked

"No, I've been a bit busy. Why?" Dan asked

"I guess when you wanted to be cut off from all that is New York, you meant it" Carter said "Georgina, there's rumors circling that she's out of prison" he said

"What?! How is that possible?" Dan asked in disbelief

"Your guess is as good as mine. I've heard minimal detail on the whole Waldorf takedown but I assume something went down today" Carter said

"Where are you?" Dan asked

"In the Hamptons. I couldn't find the strength to stay away" Carter replied "The tanning out here is quite spectacular" he added

"I'm sure Ness liked the surprise" Dan said

"Actually this was a solo trip….. Vanessa and I broke up" Carter told him

"Just how much happened while we were away?" Dan asked

"Oh, things to my knowledge is still the same. Chuck and Jenny, still married. Serena's boyfriend is dead and the guys teammate is the one that shot him. Nate's still gay, I was kind of thinking that one would waver but it's holding strong" Carter said catching up Dan up on all things Upper Eastside "You should really invest in the new Gossip Girl app, it keeps you up to date with all the scandal from abroad" he added

"I'll pass" Dan replied "I would ask questions on the Serena front but I think that's one that has to wait until I can digest all that is on my plate" he said

"How is Waldorf handling the Little Orphan Annie status?" Carter asked

"Not well. She's still in denial of it being true, but if you ask me, I think something is strange about this whole takedown. It's like someone targeted the family, and with this whole Georgina rumors surfacing, I think her name being attached wouldn't be too big of a stretch" Dan told him

"I could always send some links on how to handle the middle class lifestyle to ease Waldorf into the life of being poor. I hear Annie is quite the hit" Carter suggested

"What is your deal with the Annie referneces?" Dan asked as he waved for a taxi

"I saw it on a mushroom kick and since then, things haven't been the same my friend" Carter replied

"Mushrooms?" Dan asked

"Long story that ends in me never partying with foreigners again" Carter quickly replied

"I guess that's nice to hear" Dan replied "Just how much trouble did you get in over the summer by any chance?" he asked

"Our summer would've been epic. That's all I can tell you but until then I'll see you in a few" Carter laughed

* * *

**_[Flashback]_**

**_Grabbing the bags of chips off the counter once he finished get his change back, Dan made his way out of the airport convenient store. Walking through the terminal to where Blair was, Dan looked on at all the different people and couldn't help but feel his eyes become heavy with all the traveling they still had to do to get back to the states. He thanked the heavens that they only had one more flight that would take them into New York but the eight hours is what killed him. Coming upon Blair as she sat in her seat with her head laying on her pillow, Dan thought she'd be asleep but she just rested her head as she kept her eyes open. Taking his seat beside her, Dan rested the bag of chips in her lap before he slowly opened his bag up. A silence lingered between them as they just sat there while Dan searched for the right words to say._**

**_"You don't have to sit with me" Blair muttered_**

**_"Where else would I sit?" Dan asked_**

**_"I don't know but I know that I want to sit in silence and you chomping on chips isn't helping that" Blair replied_**

**_"I'm not leaving. As much as I annoy you, I'm not leaving you…and that's in general" Dan told her_**

**_"I can't buck up right now. Do you not realize that I could be staring down the barrel of being poor in this instance once I get back to New York. Then it doesn't help that I have little knowledge of the world of Gossip Girl, which I'm sure is buzzing with the fall of Waldorf" Blair quickly replied as she popped up to sit up straight to look at him_**

**_"And yet you'd still have your family in all of this" Dan replied_**

**_"You wouldn't understand" Blair said as she got up from her seat, throwing the bag of chips in Dan's lap as he quickly got up to follow behind her. "Just leave me alone!" she protested as she thought speed would put distance between them but he was keeping up every step of the way_**

**_"Waldorf, will you just stop for a second?" Dan asked as he continued to follow_**

**_"No. Just go!" Blair protested once more before Dan grabbed onto her arm to pull her towards him. Trying to pull away from his embrace, Blair knew that this was a battle that she wouldn't win even if she tried. Using every bit of energy, Blair did her best to keep her anger "I know you want to talk but can't you just understand?" she asked_**

**_"Make me understand because I don't" Dan told her as he held onto her still_**

**_"I can't. As much as you want to know, I can't explain how I'm feeling because it's just so much. I know that I promised to let you in but I can't when I don't even know myself. So please, don't ask the questions because I assure you that there is no answer I can give you that would help you understand" Blair told him with pleading eyes as he could see her doing her best to keep the pieces together that were holding up the walls._**

**_"Our plane…it boards in thirty minutes" Dan sighed after a silence came between them_**

**_"Okay. I'm just going to go to the bathroom and just…I'll be back in time" Blair said as he let go of her grip on her shoulder but kept the lingering touch of each others hands be the thing that linked them together before he eventually let go._**

**_[End of Flashback]_**

Hearing a knock come from the door, Blair was immediately torn out of her reverie. Hesitantly getting out of the chair, Blair thought of playing like no one was home but she knew that the opened curtains would show the television on in the living room that would say otherwise. Walking towards the door, Blair took a few moments to compose herself as she was mentally preparing herself to come up with the best excuse to ask whomever it was to go away in the quickest way possible. Opening the door, Blair stood a bit surprised to see Tyler on the other side while he seemed a bit surprised himself to see his sister. A part of him began to get a little nervous as he knew that she had a knack for finding out things just like he was capable of, but Tyler figured he ought to ride this out long enough to determine what she knew.

"Blair…you're back" Tyler said nervously

"Do I even want to know the why that brings you here?" Blair asked in her usual annoyed manner that only her brother could spark that left Tyler relieved as she walked inside while he trailed behind

"I was coming by to check on the place. Dan has delegated the task to Rufus but Rufus is off on tour and I told him I would" Tyler stated as he closed the door behind him

"You couldn't manage to snag summer plans that would leave you less pathetic in the whole lurking around category?" Blair asked as she flopped down on the sofa

"Glad to see you came back with your shining personality" Tyler replied as he sat across from her "I didn't really have the opportunity to jet set with all that was going on" he sighed as Blair quickly looked over at him before he realized what he had alluded to. A silence came between them as each was unsure of how to handle the next line of questioning or banter for that manner.

"Do you think I did it?" Blair asked breaking the silence between them as she hugged the pillow

"Does it matter what I think?" Tyler asked

"It's just a question" Blair replied "But then again, I'm sure you think this is right up my alley. Do as I please spoiled rich kid" she laughed in disbelief

"I didn't have much time to think about what you would do, I haven't had time but to deflect and manage. Deflect and manage, that's all I've been capable of doing these past few months" Tyler told her as the silence lingered once more "But no….I don't think you meant to" he told her as she processed his words

"But you still think I did it" Blair said "So write my headline, how much damage would I endure by yours truly?" she asked

"At this point Blair, it doesn't matter what the media says about you, it's about the actions you take to rectify this" Tyler said

"I can't face her…facing her would be admitting a part in this and until the final hour, I want to believe that I couldn't do this" Blair replied just as Tyler felt a vibration come from his cell phone. Checking the caller identification, Tyler reluctantly put the call to voicemail as the call he had waited for was finally coming through but he knew now wasn't the time to answer.

"Based off of that reply, I think I can give you your headline" Tyler said as he rose from his seat "Coward" he told her as he tucked his phone away "Until you prove otherwise, that's the only title I see fit for that premise and story" he said as he got up to leave

* * *

Sitting on the bench, Serena tapped her foot nervously as she looked on at the people that passed her by in Central Park. With no care in the world, Serena could only imagine what that felt like because every day for the past summer felt like she had to travel a thousand miles per hour just to avoid stopping to process. Looking on at her watch, Serena saw that the allotted time they were supposed to meet had gone to twenty minutes past when they were supposed to meet. Just as Serena was prepared to chalk the meeting up as a no show, she could see Rochelle walking up looking more pregnant than ever as the sunlight couldn't help but show off her figure if there was ever a time that Serena questioned it. Walking up slowly towards Serena, Rochelle seemed hesitant to even approach Serena which was a complete contrast to when they first met where she was more than excited to see Serena.

"Thank you for meeting me" Serena told her "Here, have a seat" she said as she gave up her spot on the bench "It's the only spot that isn't wet from the sprinklers" she told her as Rochelle slowly took her seat before she rubbed her growing stomach which Serena couldn't help but nervous

"Have you talked to him?" Rochelle asked

"No, I'm working on trying to get his attorney to handle it the legal way" Serena laughed nervously

"And let me guess, they want to protect you and wouldn't dare risk your family reputation for the sake of another black athlete" Rochelle concluded as Serena looked at her with confusion

"What does race have to do with anything?!" Serena questioned

"Race has everything to do with it, especially when it comes to a white person being shot" Rochelle scoffed

"It doesn't make a difference because at the end of the day Sean didn't kill Jason" Serena replied "That's not race, it's the truth" she said

"You couldn't be anymore clueless, can you?" Rochelle asked with a bit of a laugh

"Clearly I am because the last thing I thought this situation had was racial undertones" Serena said

"You went to your lawyer, told him your version of the truth and him being so eager to get his client free just rushed down to the jailhouse to get Sean out" Rochelle said

"It didn't exactly go down like that…" Serena began to say

"Then you went back and forth because your conscience is clouded with guilt, which makes the usual public appearances that your known for doing hard to do because you're supposed to be the grieving girlfriend, but your lawyer reminds you that not only do you have to worry about yourself but the family name that could possibly get tainted with another rich kid gone wild tabloid story….I've see E True Hollywood story enough to know this story" Rochelle said

"But I'm not like that" Serena replied "I'm not this Lindsay Lohan figure you make me out to be and I'm getting a little sick and tired of having to tell you that much less having to hear it from you" she told her

"That's because you are Serena!?" Rochelle said before she got up from her seat to face Serena "Sean has a life Serena, but getting tangled up with whatever the hell Jason and you had going on has only dragged him down. He's in jail for something I know he didn't do and the worst part about is that regardless if he gets this truth that you speak of, he still won't get off because they need someone to pin it on. So I'm sorry if I'm a bit of the bitch but I can't help but be one because I'm looking at the state I'm in with his child, and that's looking like a bleak one" she told her

"Have you told him?" Serena asked after a few moments of silence came between them

"I figured you'd beat me to the punch but no, I haven't told him yet. I haven't even seen him" Rochelle said

"Why not?" Serena asked

"Because I'm not the girl he wants to see" Rochelle told her

"He should know Rochelle. I mean if he knew that you were pregnant then maybe he'd fight to get out" Serena told her

"I could tell him but I want him to get out because he wants to, not because he has an unwanted obligation" Rochelle said

"Rochelle, Sean wouldn't see you as that" Serena reasoned

"Please, don't try to make me feel like I have an actual shot in this. Just….just please try to convince him" Rochelle said "You're the only one that can seem to get through to him" she said before she walked away leaving Serena in silence. Sighing in frustration, Serena dug in her pocket to pull out her phone as she quickly went to dialing.

"Can you meet me? I need your help….it has to do with Sean" Serena said to the caller

* * *

Going through his stacks of mail that he had piled up at the door, Carter went through his mail as he didn't have the pleasures of relying on his mothers snooping to inform him. Finding solace in living on his own, Carter just hoped that he could manage the taking care of himself part without the help from his mother. Making his way into his study, Carter couldn't help but detect the smell of a familiar scent that attacked his nose unlike any other. Looking up from his stack of envelopes, Carter saw Chuck standing off looking out the mirror. With a slight laugh, Carter tossed the envelopes onto his desk before he walked over to grab a soda out of the mini fridge while Chuck turned to face Carter.

"How was Nantucket?" Carter asked as opened the can

"Do you really care?" Chuck asked as Carter flopped down on the sofa

"I do, which is why I asked" Carter said

"It was good. I got up to speed on everything I need to know about the board" Chuck said

"That's always good. I'm sure daddy would be proud" Carter smirked as he put his feet up on the coffee table in front of him while he sipped on his soda "How is he handling that by the way? You taking over the reigns in such the manner that you did" he said as Chuck glared at him

"I would much rather discuss why you're in Monaco discussing business with the Grimaldi's?" Chuck asked

"And I knew the real reason why you're here would come out" Carter laughed

"Why Carter?" Chuck asked

"Because there is money to be had and someone has to make sure that Victrola sees growth" Carter reasoned

"And what exactly would that be? What growth is there to be had in Monaco?" Chuck asked as Carter quickly walked over to his desk to pull out a folder

"This" Carter said as he put the paperwork before Chuck on the desk so that he could see "Back in the olden days, the days where our parents weren't even a thought to be conceived, New York consisted of saloons that led the prohibition movement of alcohol. Saloons were popular and had life in them with a cultural movement of it's own. I want to bring that back, I want to make New York, the Upper Eastside that place again" he told him with much excitement in his voice

"So you want to open a saloon?" Chuck asked

"No, I want to expand on Victrola. Make it a part of the grander scheme to the big picture" Carter said

"I get that dealing with Dominic Nicks has you living in the Al Capone era, but this isn't the 1920's" Chuck stated

"It's better. It's inventive" Carter laughed "It's the time to do something that hasn't been done and make a hell of a lot of money off of it" he said

"Are you gambling again?! Is this what this whole innovative speech is about?" Chuck asked

"For crying out loud!? No, I'm not gambling" Carter said "I'm investing" he said

"What the hell does that mean?!" Chuck asked

"It means that I've fallen under the spell of stocks and trade. I used the family legacy to finally use it to my advantage. In Las Vegas it's gambling, on Wall street…it's investing" Carter said

"This is a bit premature. The idea isn't thought out nor fully developed" Chuck said

"Which is why I went to Monaco. I did my research on their casino systems, talked with a few of the behind the scenes folks along with the Grimaldi's…" Carter began to say

"Who just so happen to be at a political war with The Garibaldi's. Did you mix up the G family names because if you kept up with the news you'd know of that detail" Chuck replied

"The Grimaldi family originated the casinos. I went after the right family and even interest from Prince Christian himself on overseeing the start up of this project" Carter said

"Without consulting me?!" Chuck questioned

"I was going to tell you but you've been a little busy Chuck" Carter told him as Chuck looked on at him skeptically before Carter reached over to grab the letter head "This could be what makes future Maxwell contenders. Our ticket to respect is all in the hands of the Empire" he told him

* * *

**I am the sea on a moonless night,Calling, falling, slipping tides**

**I am the leaky, dripping pipes**

**The endless aching drops of light**

**I am the raindrop falling down,**

**Always longing for the deeper ground**

**I am the broken, breaking seas**

**Even my blood finds ways to bleed**

Letting out a yawn, Dan finished up the last of his movies that he had downloaded onto his laptop. Glancing over at the time, Dan could see that they had about two hours left before they'd touch down in New York. Taking the ear buds out of his ear, Dan looked over at Blair to see her staring out the window at the numerous clouds that they surpassed. Dan wanted more than anything to help her see that things would be okay but he knew that this was something she'd have to get the full information on to determine how she would handle it. They had made promises on top of promises that they'd open up but Dan knew that it wouldn't just happen overnight for a girl that was so used to being her own soldier in a war that was never ending. Dan knew that all he could do was show her that he was a willing source of aid to what ailed her, should she choose to show her wounds.

**Even the rivers ways to run**

**Even the rain to reach the sun**

**Even my thirsty streams,**

**Even in my dreams**

Splashing water on his face, Sean turned the facet off before he looked up in the mirror to see the bruises on his face from his most recent altercation in the yard. His time had mostly been time without any problems but he knew that the days would come for when he'd have to fight. Hearing the jingling of his chains as the guard served restless with the time he was taking, Sean and the other inmates moved on towards their cell. Standing in front of his cell, Sean waited for the guard to unlock the chains on him before he turned to head into his cell. Not wanting the vivid imagery of the bars closing on him, Sean took a seat on his cot before he laid back to go about his usual routine of staring up aimlessly.

**I am restless, I am restless**

**I am restless, looking for you**

**I am restless, I run like the ocean to find your shore**

**I****'m looking for you**

Grabbing his beer from the bartender, Tyler put the money down on the counter as he waited for his meeting only to realize that they were all ready running late. Taking his phone out of his pocket, Tyler went through a few of his unopened e-mails as he couldn't help but stumble open his photos. What was an accident at first, Tyler found himself scrolling through the pictures of his parents. The smiles that were once a regular in his house but were just a figment of his imagination now. Knowing that tomorrow would be the day, in which his parents would be reburied in the family plot in Nebraska. Hating that he'd have no part in the plans of where his parents would lay to rest, Tyler did the only thing that would provide him a bit of solace in the information he wouldn't get willingly from his Aunt. Dialing the number, Tyler fought back the tears that wanted to come as he had never felt so desperate in his life, he put the phone up to his ear just as the other line picked up.

"I know I'm the last person that should be calling…." Tyler began to say

"Then why are you?" The girl asked

"Because whether you agree with me or not, I am their son. I'm supposed to be there" Tyler said

"I'm not in this Ty" The girl sighed

"Can't you see that this is wrong?! They're my parents. That was our home…" Tyler began to protest as his emotions got the best of him

"I'm not picking up a battle that I don't believe in. So if you called for it…" The girl began to say

"I called because I deserve to be there, to see my parents…and I'm asking, no I'm begging you, please let me be there in some shape or form" Tyler said as the emotions just seeped through uncontrollably as he spoke "If any bit of us being cousins counts for anything, please do me this" he begged

**I am the thorn stuck in your side,I am the one that you left behind,I am the dried up doubting eyes**

**Looking for the well that won't run dry**

Making her way through the lobby of the Plaza, Serena gave a quick smile to the staff that she passed on her way out. Escorted towards the waiting car, Serena looked on at her watch to see that she was late for her for meeting. Serena could only hope that his patience would be on her side as she knew with a job like his, appointment times mattered. Closing the door behind her once she took her seat, Serena leaned back in her seat as she took a deep breath hoping that she could accomplish something by the days end.

**Running hard for the other side**

**The world that I've always been denied**

**Running hard for the infinite**

**With the tears of the saints and hypocrites**

Making her way inside the house that she once called home, Georgina stood dumbfounded as to what lead her to come back to the very place she swore to run far away from. Her mother had yet to really make her presence felt in the house as her mother and father stayed in numerous hotels just to avoid returning back to their home. Darkness filled the room as she touched the items that were once familiar to her, some items of a good memory and some of a memory of never enough in the eyes of her parents. Walking down the hallways, Georgina stopped in front of her room as she took a few moments to compose herself before she opened the door. Pristine and clean like she had left it, Georgina stood in the doorway finding the daredevil in her was disappearing because no part of her was eager to walk into vacant room. Walking the line of danger, Georgina took a step forward before she once again stopped herself. Quickly turning to leave, Georgina slammed the door behind her as she made her way out into the darkness of the night. Looking on from her left to right, she tried to figure which way to go, which seemed to be in every aspect of her life.

**I am restless, I am restless**

**I am restless, looking for you**

**I am restless, I run like the ocean to find your shore**

**Looking for you**

* * *

Relieving himself of his tie as he made his way into the doorway, Dan let out a deep sigh as he was more than glad to get home to enjoy the comforts of his bed. Looking to see Blair sitting on the sofa with little to no movement as she stared off out the window, he walked in further so that she could at least detect that he had made it home. Dan wanted to chalk her sluggish movement up to the traveling but he knew better than to think that traveling would slow her down by the slightest. Turning to look at him, Blair looked up to see Dan looking back at her with those eyes that just wanted to help, the eyes that she could fall into without any questions asked but she couldn't, she couldn't allow herself to. The silence between them had been the only silence that had existed between them with months worth of talks and laughter that they had shared.

"How is it feeling to be back home?" he asked

"It's all the same" Blair replied

"I assure you that everything can and will be swapped out to your liking. This time will be different, this time it will work" Dan told her

"I believe you" Blair sighed as she took a seat in the barstool beside him

"What'd your day look like?" Dan asked

"Nothing of great use that could compare to the day I'm sure you've had" Blair said as she got up from her seat before Dan grabbed her hand

"You can be honest with me. I can take honesty…..I get this distinct feeling like you don't want to be here" Dan said before she turned to look at him

"Dan, I want…" Blair began to say in her defense

"No, I mean I know you want to be here but I think you need to go see her. I think your afraid to because then you'll have your answer to this whole mess, but you need to…you have to" Dan told her

"I can do that tomorrow" Blair shrugged "I know how much you…" she began to say

"I would much rather you get this figured out because having half of you isn't my idea of ringing in the whole living together bell" Dan smiled weakly

"You have all of me" Blair quickly replied "I just haven't made it a priority to jump into the social drama that will be there whether I want it to be or not….I have time" she told

"No, you really don't but thank you for lying to make it sound pretty" Dan smiled as he walked over towards her "Go home Blair" he told her as he tucked away a strand of hair from her face.

* * *

Stepping off the elevator, Blair heard a somber silence as she could see her mother sitting in the living room. With a glass of wine in hand, Blair could only remember the hard days at work that would inspire her mother to sit alone in the dark to drink. The only difference this time was that she wasn't a woman that was suffering from a hard days work, she was a woman that had lost it all while enduring a fight for her life. Blair did all she could to keep herself together as she walked towards her mother. For a moment, Eleanor stared off into the empty space as if she could see vividly in the dark while she felt the coldness of the crystal wine glass in her hand. Taking a seat in front of her mother, Blair felt herself reverting back to a childlike state as she hoped to get her mother's attention.

"I was beginning to think that you had ran away and set up residence in France" Eleanor said as kept her gaze not looking at Blair

"No, we extended the trip a few days to go see daddy and Roman in Versailles" Blair replied as she stifled any bit of tears that wanted to come as she could feel the distance

"I take it the weather treated you and Daniel kindly?" Eleanor asked

"The best of its season" Blair replied as she played with her hands to keep them from twitching "I've packed away wines that I think you'd like. Humphrey and I practically lived off of a few while we were there" she smiled weakly hoping that it would make her mother smile. Letting out a cough, Eleanor quickly covered her mouth as the slightest of frailty sent Blair into a tizzy.

"Did you?" Eleanor asked as she caught Blair's eye contact for that moment to where they both realized they couldn't dance around the subject. Figuring if she'd ask then she'd get the answer she hoped for but found the silence to be telling.

"I know I've let you down, I know that and I get that" Blair told her mother as she began to tremble with nervousness "But I will get your company back. Every bit of fight I have, I will use it to get your company back" she said as tears welled up in her eyes before Eleanor's bottom lip began to tremble

"How?" Eleanor asked in utter disbelief as she looked on at Blair

"I thought it was another company that I was buying stock. I swear to you. I never would've done such a thing" Blair cried before Eleanor quickly rose to her feet

"Buying stock of any kind, especially that of another company is always something you have through our financial adviser!" Eleanor yelled

"I know and I tried but the time was pressing" Blair quickly reasoned as she rose to her feet

"Then why this instance? Why is it now you forget?!" Eleanor pleaded with her daughter trying to keep her emotions in line so she didn't come across as angry

"Because I wanted to take care of it. I thought I was handling things, I thought I was doing my job" Blair replied

"As the fool….that was your job" Eleanor said without much thought before she covered her mouth to prevent herself for saying anything more on the matter "I warned you. I warned you of those that would take you eagerness as weakness" she said through the tears

"And I thought I had. I never expected nor wanted this to happen, you have to believe that" Blair cried "You have to believe me mother" she said as she clung on to her mother's hand. Seeing the tears flow down her cheek, Eleanor brought her hand to Blair's cheek as she caressed it for a moment.

"Even the kindest of faces can have a heart of malice" Eleanor told her daughter as she stroked her hair

"I promise you, I promise that I will get your company back. I will make this right, I will see to it" Blair said as she wiped her eyes as Eleanor froze for a moment "I will get what is yours back, I promise you that" she told her mother through sniffles

"Thank you for saying it but I don't believe you…this is a battle that we have lost and we just have to accept this" Eleanor said showing the tears in her eyes "This is a battle that you can't fight…and frankly, I'm just too weak to even attempt to fight. What's gone is gone and though it's taken some time to get used to, I have accepted that this is how it will be" she told her daughter before she leaned forward to kiss her forehead "I can't fight this battle when I have others to finish" she said as the tears fell onto Blair's face as the women found themselves crying. Unable to control herself, Eleanor ripped away from her daughters embrace as she quickly scurried up the staircase in fears of letting this moment weaken her more than what she was all ready was.

* * *

Pouring another glass of wine, the maid quickly grabbed the glass from the counter before making her way into the living room. The fire flickered as the maid walked towards Ophelia before handing her the glass of wine. Giving the coldest of smiles, little warmth could be given off from the woman as she just sat back in her chair that she conveniently placed in front of the fire. Hearing the sound of the door closing, Ophelia closed her eyes to take a deep breath as the slamming of doors was one of her pet peeves of annoying things not to do around her. Taking her coat off to toss onto the sofa, Georgina stood back for a minute to take in the sight of her mother sitting in front of the fire and couldn't help but look confused as to her mother's chosen past time. Walking over towards the bar, Georgina began to pour herself a glass of her father's favorite scotch.

"You really shouldn't be drinking that" Ophelia said as Georgina finished pouring

"I have a cold that needs the good old fashion remedy" Georgina replied before she put the top back on the scotch

"Please don't lie" Ophelia told her as Georgina walked over to take a seat on the sofa

"Why'd you call?" Georgina asked cutting straight to the chase

"Because I need to know you won't pull another stunt as such like today" Ophelia said "It was important that you be at the press conference" she added

"I was there. I was the black spot in the back of the room cheering you on" Georgina replied sarcastically

"If you are to be the face of the company then I would suspect your face should be present" Ophelia told her

"I'll be sure to have my face and eyes present at the next event" Georgina told her mother

"Why wouldn't your eyes be present?!" Ophelia asked in confusion by her daughters statement

"Because they were closed. They made brief appearances but the constant speeches made them close unexpectedly but willingly" Georgina laughed to herself before Ophelia quickly got up from her seat to snatch the glass out of Georgina's hand to throw into the fire

"I will not tolerate this behavior Georgy. You keep testing me but don't think for one second that I won't throw you back in you cinder block hell called a jail" Ophelia threatened

"You want my face, you have it, what more do you want?!" Georgina asked

"I need your focus" Ophelia told her before Georgina slowly rose to stand up to her mother

"And that you have" Georgina told her "I was taking care of my own agenda" she said

"Do I even want to know?" Ophelia laughed to herself before Georgina's cell phone began to ring. Grabbing her phone from her pocket, Georgina looked on at the caller identification before showing to her mother

"The prodigal daughter has returned" Georgina told her mother as Ophelia turned her attention towards the phone "You destroy the woman but you must also destroy the girl" she told her

* * *

**[Saturday]**

Hearing the sounds of clothes be rummaged through, Dan's eyes slowly fluttered opened as the piercing sounds of zippers opening and closing along with feet scurrying about caused him to awaken. Slowly looking over at the space beside him, Dan was able to come to the conclusion that Blair was no longer in the bed with him. Sitting up in the bed, Dan began to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he looked on to see the madness in it's entirety. Scurrying about in the room, Blair tried to match one outfit with the other as she seemed inclined to reach perfection in her styling choices. Unsure of what to say in this moment, Dan just watched for a moment as he hope that it would all start to make sense to him without him getting the wrong conclusion on his own.

"I do believe that is the bare minimum of what you bought in Paris" Dan told her as she looked up a bit surprised to see that he was awake

"Did I wake you?" Blair asked

"No, just the sounds of zippers opening and closing did. What are you doing?" Dan asked still half asleep

"I'm trying to figure out a color scheme for the Gala tonight" Blair said

"The Gala? I thought we weren't going?" Dan asked

"I changed my mind. I need to get back in the social scene" Blair said as she continued to mix and match her dresses with Dan's suits "How was your meeting? I meant to ask last night" she said

"Yeah, I didn't even here you come in last night" Dan said

"Oh, I came in at a decent time" Blair asked

"How'd things go with your mother?" Dan asked as Blair went back to her shuffling of clothes from luggage to bed

"I missed her. She was asleep by the time I got there" Blair lied "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to discuss these notions" she laughed it off "But what happened with your meeting?" she then asked trying to

"It went great. I got two offers on the table" Dan told her

"Two? What happened to the two book deal?" Blair asked

"Oh, it's still there. They just got outside interest from Plymouth" Dan told her

"The marketing agency?" Blair asked

"Yes, Alessandra thinks that it would be the best route to take because then my books could possibly turn into movies and other media platforms that would be tremendous" Dan said

"I agree" Blair replied "Roman went through that agency for awhile with his whole branding of the underwear experiment that went horribly wrong and indecent. Who are you working with?" she asked

"Not sure. It's some guy name that I can't think of off the top of my head" Dan yawned

"Way to grab the bull by the horns on knowing the who and the what of the scenario" Blair said as he got out of the bed

"We don't have to go. I mean I would love to just enjoy staying in for the night" Dan told her as wrapped his arms around her waist

"And while I would love to do the same, we've been gone from the social setting that is our reality and sooner or later we have to return to it. Let them know we've returned better than ever" Blair smiled

"Would it be too late to return to our Parisian utopia because I just have this inkling like being in Upper Eastside territory will only crash the peace we've managed to build" Dan said

"Nothing changes between us. This summer was perfect in ways that I never thought could be imagined but now we just have to implement what we learned about us into our everyday life" Blair told him before she held up a dress and a tie "What color?" she asked as he looked over at his options to see that it wasn't him that needed the options

"I think that question should go towards yourself. Your brands are off" Dan told her reluctantly as she realized she was trying to match an off brand dress that she got in Paris to a custom made Ralph Lauren suit that Dan had.

"See, jetlag still has yet to wear off" Blair smiled weakly as she feared her flaws were showing.

* * *

Taking her seat, Serena gave her thanks to the guard for escorting her as she waited patiently at their usual table. Playing with her hands as a means to busy herself, Serena just sighed as her own thoughts weren't keeping her settled by no means. Just as she found herself thinking about the circumstances of events, Serena could hear the buzzing sound of the door as it was signaling that it was opening. Immediately without much thought behind it, Serena rose from her seat to see Sean. Doing her best to hide her eagerness, she found that it was quickly dispelled with the sight of a bruised lip along with a black eye that he was sporting. Noticing her change in facial expressions as he walked over, Sean remained calm and nonchalant like nothing had changed since he had seen her last which prompted Serena to do the same.

"What are you doing here?" Sean asked

"You had to have known that I was coming back. You can be quite the ass but I don't spook so easily" Serena replied as he laughed softly which seemed to melt her heart to know that he was practically the only guy that she could make laugh

"I think you like to annoy me. That'd be the only reason to explain your need to go against the grain" Sean smiled

"I was always a rebel child" Serena replied as a silence came between them "I guess it's getting harder to stomach the concept of you being here, especially when we both know the truth" she said

"A truth that won't change anything" Sean quickly replied "What happened, happened….you just have to move past that" he said

"And then do what with you? I go on with my life while you deal with the whatever happened aspect of it all?" Serena questioned

"And now I realize why I don't like when you visit" Sean groaned

"Because I'm the only sane one between us" Serena told him

"Trust me, I've heard the many names of what my actions have caused to those on the outside world. I'm everything under the sun to all of New York" Sean told her

"Yeah well, all of New York doesn't know you like I do" Serena replied

"How do you handle it?….the people talking about you. Saying stuff as if it were fact with little regard to any grain of truth. I mean you start to hear it so much that you yourself believe that it's true. How do you handle it all?" Sean asked in a moment of weakness that Serena couldn't help but notice

"You close your eyes" Serena said as he looked at her with a skeptical look on his face

"Are you being serious?" Sean asked

"You close your eyes. Picture the person you want to be and the person you know you are. Block the voices out and just concentrate on that image…knowing that that image you have is something they can't taint" Serena told him "No one knows you like you do, right? I mean I know it sounds stupid but I just always believed that" she laughed nervously

"It makes perfect sense" Sean told her "It's not stupid. Nothing you say is stupid" he told as his hand slowly inched towards hers on the table as they both looked on at the minimal distance that kept them apart from their desired location "I dream of this" he laughed to himself as he looked on at their hands

"What?" Serena asked as she hoped that the tension wouldn't get to her

"Holding your hand" Sean told her "I've had much time to think and for the life of me, I keep thinking about what it would be like to hold your hand" he told her as the silence grew between them. Her heart caught in the pit of her stomach, Serena felt it slowly break as his honesty had always been the thing she valued most about him. "I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out…" he began to apologize before she quickly put her hand in his to his surprise

"How is that?" Serena asked

"Exactly like I imagined it….perfect" Sean told her as they sat with their hands entangled for a few moments without letting a moment of bickering or arguing come in between this moment that meant so much to both of them in their own reasoning. Her heart raced a thousand miles per hour as Sean could feel that she truly felt what was happening between them, and that it wasn't just his imagination that he had let gone wild. Quickly ripping her hand away, Serena couldn't take it any longer as she got up from her seat to flea the moment as it became all too much to handle. Once she had made it through the doors, Serena quickly leaned up against the walls as she began to sob at not what was going on with Sean but what was about to happen.

* * *

With her ipod in hand, Jenny walked through the confines of the penthouse suite as she saw nothing but boxes laying about with numerous employees going through them, making sure to put them in their desired locations. It had all been a whirlwind of decisions but the move from their original home to their now oversized suite that practically took up a hotel floor was all starting to feel like a lavish dream that she knew nothing of because so much of it was for the sake of a look that Chuck had to have for the company. Seeing the elevator doors open up, Jenny was relieved to see Carter walking through. Certain that Carter was there to see Chuck, Jenny just felt relieved to see someone that was of her age group and wasn't paid to be around her for. Looking around a bit skeptically, Carter showed that he had no idea of the move but was both surprised with the location himself.

"Did Bart kill over or something?" Carter asked as he continued to look around

"You would think but in some way this has ties to him" Jenny sighed

"Did Chuck kill Bart?" Carter asked

"Elizabeth saw fit that Chuck should be closer to the city for business sake. Then a presentable house is a house that is best suited to entertain clients. Oh, and did I mention that my mother in law lives with us" Jenny told him

"So how is wedded bliss?" Carter asked sarcastically "I've had little time to meet this so called mother in law but these changes leave me a bit glad that time has been our obstacle" he said as they walked over towards the living room

"I think she's over compensating, trying to get in Chuck's good graces for the time loss sort of deal" Jenny said as she took a seat on the sofa while Carter trailed behind "Are you by to see Chuck?" she asked

"Yeah, I wanted to show him some numbers that I received on our pending project" Carter said

"Pending project?" Jenny asked

"The Empire. Vegas in New York sort of feel" Carter told her as he took a seat across from her

"That sounds interesting" Jenny said as Carter handed her the mock up designs of The Empire "What's going to happen with Victrola?" she asked

"Victrola will become a part of The Empire as the entertainment aspect and then The Empire will be the draw of New York" Carter told him

"This looks amazing. I'm surprised Chuck hasn't talked about it as much" Jenny said

"That's because I'm sure his attention has been on Bass Industries, which isn't surprising" Carter sighed "I'm hoping that when he see's the numbers that could potentially come in with this type of business, he'll see the gains from jumping on it" he said

"Well I hope you two will get on this" Jenny smiled as a silence came between them with only minimal sound coming from the workers that worked in the house "So I've been e-mailing Vanessa over the summer and she mentioned that you two broke up" she said

"Oh, how is she?" Carter asked

"She's doing good. She got a gig as a back up dancer, so she's on tour in stuff right now" Jenny told him "I thought….I know this may be crossing the line but I thought you two loved each other?" she asked as Carter moved uneasy in his seat

"Things happened" Carter sighed

"And I respect that but you two…I thought you two were in a good place after everything with your gambling problem and stuff?" Jenny asked

"Well perception can be misleading" Carter replied "We were happy and now she's happy….that's all I can say" he told her

"Are you?" Jenny asked as Carter looked at her "People break up for various reasons. They break up because the relationship is unhealthy or because they're unhappy but I'm trying to figure out what you gained from this. What were your reasons?" she asked

"She's happy, that was my reason" Carter told her as he looked away from Jenny's eyes in fear of cracking open to divulge his whole reasoning. Getting up from his seat, Carter let out a deep sigh as he hoped that their deep talk would come to a quick end. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get to other business ventures that don't include waiting for Chuck Bass to acknowledge me, that in itself would be any persons lowest point of living" he said as Jenny just shook her head with a bit of laughter at Carter's words

"I'll tell him you stopped by or we'll see you at the Gala tonight" Jenny laughed as they walked towards the elevator

"I'm sure" Carter nodded "And if you want to put a little priority in Chuck's list of things to do over Mama Bass, I suggest you use natures gifts" he said as he leaned forward to hit the elevator button

"What exactly….and I'm beginning to understand" Jenny began to ask before she ultimately understood what he was referring to

"Mama can't do what only you can do for him. Remember that little fact" Carter smiled before he boarded the elevator.

* * *

**Show me the sidestreets in your life**

**Train yards like boneyards sharpened knives**

**Sidewalks are unassuming fields**

Feeling like he was doing the same routine as he had done this morning, Dan found himself adjusting his tie in the mirror. Seeing Blair completing her attire of the evening, Dan hoped that maybe a good old fashioned social event would do her spirit some good. Just as she looked over to see Dan just about finished and ready to leave, Blair began to gather her things as she put them in her purse before she finally picked up her phone to see that she had received a text message. Typically it would be normal to receive just a text message but this message caused her to do a double take at it.

**Concrete and cracks won't cut you deals**

**Lost teeth like white jewels of some kind**

**Petty theft for penny crimes**

**And we yell**

**Ahh like a good old fashion nightmare**

Rolling her eyes as all she could do was listen on to the ongoing business talk between Chuck and his mother in the limo ride over, Jenny did her best to stay engaged in the small conversation they'd have for her benefit. Feeling relieved to see their stop just up ahead, Jenny hoped that she'd be able to get a lax bartender that would give her at least one drink on the rocks to supply her need. Within a matter of minutes, the door opened up to escort them inside the gala and Jenny wasted no time in getting out.

"Oh thank God" Jenny breathed a sigh of relief as she grabbed onto Chuck to lead him through the crowd of people. Thinking they were headed inside towards where the rest of the guests were gathering, Chuck was surprised to see that Jenny was leading him towards the vacated room that was labeled Electrical room.

"Jenny, what are you doing?" Chuck asked as Jenny began to undo the side zipper on her dress

"We're going to somethign that doesn't involve your mother. We moved, we have the whole new lifestyle that puts you as the face of Bass Industries with the help of your mother, which I will support you in because this is what you want" Jenny stated strongly as she began to undo his dress shirt before she captured his lips with hers "But I want to do one thing without your mother having any say or any nearby earshot of overhearing. So right now, in this closet or electrical room, we're going to have sex. You and me, sex...can you commit to that?" she asked after breaking the kiss before he answered with capturing her lips.

**riding trains to the end of lines**

**still we've got nothin but timethe skyline looks brighter tonight**

Getting a last minute check in call with Cyrus, Tyler was relieved to hear that everything went well with Eleanor's trip. Cyrus had thought it'd be best to get her away from all the mayhem and Tyler couldn't help but agree as he felt like he had some decisions to make of his own. Entering the fancy gala, Tyler just shook his head in disbelief of how much money the rich were willing to spend on one night. Grabbing a glass of champagne, Tyler made his way towards the back of the room as he could only hope that he could get a story worth telling about in the newspaper so he could make an early exit to make it home in time for a call that he was expecting.

**lets go smash out every light**

**your left foot in front of right**

**and we yellahh like a good old fashion nightmare**

* * *

Nearly dozing off in his sleep as he forced himself to keep his eyes open, Tyler let out a yawn before he quickly got up from his seat at his assigned table. Placing his emptied glass of champagne on the passing waitress tray, Tyler made his way back towards the bar before he ordered something stronger that would help him get through the evening. Just as he took a seat on the vacated barstool. Playing with his napkin, Tyler looked around at the people he had surrounded himself with and he couldn't help but feel even more of an outsider in this world that he was so willingly entering into because of last name purposes. Just as he was getting caught up in his thoughts, Serena walked up hesitantly as she was unsure of where they stood with everything that was going on.

"Tyler" Serena greeted before she put her drink down on the counter

"Serena van der Woodsen" Tyler said as the bartender handed him his drink

"How have you been?" Serena asked

"Good. Peachy. Great. Fantastic" Tyler replied sarcastically "All while my best friend is in some jail cell. I'm thinking of writing a self help book on the matter" he continued to say

"I deserve that" Serena replied

"You don't deserve what happened but neither does he" Tyler quickly replied

"You haven't been by much to see him, why is that?" Serena asked

"He made his choice to voluntarily throw his life away and you seem to be in support with the decision, so why bother trying to dig the truth out of him" Tyler said as he took a sip from his drink

"I don't support it. I would never want him to do that for me" Serena replied

"You have a funny way of not supporting it. This non support has me eager to see what changes could be coming his way" Tyler stated

"Why the sharpness? I mean I get that I'm not your favorite person but you've got added punch to these statements that I don't think is about me" Serena asked

"Don't" Tyler laughed "I'm not planning nor want to divulge my troubles to you" he told her

"Troubles such as everything that is happening to Eleanor?" Serena asked

"Precisely" Tyler said before he quickly downed his drink "And just so you know, I know that he got beat up this week. Two fights that resulted in him having to see the medical staff. I may not support his stupidity but he's my best friend, practically the only family I have but then again that doesn't register to you because this arrangement is all in the name of protecting you" he said before he quickly turned to walk away

"He's got the Waldorf flare for sharp insults" Serena sighed before the attention of the audience was soon turned towards the stage as the hostess took to the stage.

"Thank you all for coming tonight for our annual Gala to raise money for the local children's hospital" The host said as everyone began to clap as if they were achieving some big honor in just being there.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Looking down at her watch, Blair looked around the crowded ballroom to see that her target was no longer there. Quickly locating where Dan was, Blair was relieved to see that he was off in the corner with Carter. Without a moment of thought, Blair made her way through the crowd as she walked towards the hallway. Giving a few smiles as she walked, Blair quickened her pace as she didn't want to waste one moment of time to get back what rightfully belonged to her family. Checking the oncoming foot traffic as she stood in front of the desired door, Blair quickly opened the door and made her way up the flight of stairs. Typically she'd huff and puff from the minimal weight she had picked up in France but a woman on a mission made her all the more determined to get to the top. Reaching the rooftop, Blair looked around to see that no one was up there. Closing the door hesitantly behind her, Blair walked around as she scanned the area, hoping that she wasn't lead up on false pretenses.

"Welcome back" Georgina said as Blair quickly turned in sheer surprise to see the brunette.

"Georgina what the hell!?" Blair said nearly losing her balance in the shock of the moment

"Easy there B, wouldn't want you to fall so soon. I have special plans for your decline" Georgina laughed "So….how was Paris? Was it truly the city of romance as you anticipated to be?" she asked so casually which made the moment even more creepy between them

"Okay, either they've slipped something in all our drinks or else some state officials have lost their minds to let your psychotic…" Blair began to say

"That's a funny story actually" Georgina replied

"Enlighten me. I don't find it the slightest bit of humorous to know that you're out" Blair quickly replied "What did you do?!" she yelled

"I didn't do a damn thing!" Georgina yelled in response "You seem to always forget that in a plan you have to cover every angle. So in your big master plan to get rid of me and pin my sisters death on me, you missed a spot" she said

"You killed her Georgy, we have your confession on tape!" Blair yelled

"And yet you forget to see it through every step of the way" Georgina replied

"What the hell does that mean?!" Blair questioned

"The officer, your little on call deputies never read me my Miranda rights" Georgina stated as Blair looked at her a few moments before she then let out a laugh

"Are you serious?! That's your big escape method that you used" Blair laughed "Georgy, you have a wrap sheet a mile long when it comes to what happened that night. In fact, we can solve this whole little mishap and get you back in your fitted orange jumpsuit by the end of the night and be done with this" she said as she pulled out her cell phone

"You could do that but they wouldn't be able to persecute me. I believe it's something called Double Jeopardy that works in my favor" Georgina said "You see, while I love this fair country called America, no one ever stopped to learn the fact that I was never a U.S. born citizen" she said

"Tragic, I didn't know hell had birthing facilities for it's spawns" Blair quickly replied "What are you getting at? Your family is U.S. citizens full and through" she stated

"Yes, my family but I wasn't. My grandfather always was a paranoid son of a gun, which made him urge my parents to have me immediately baptized in Saint Nicholas Cathedral of Monaco while I was born in Princess Grace Hospital….in Monaco. So your smart, one and one add up to what?" Georgina asked as Blair stood in shock as it all began to register for her

"You…you're the one. You set me up" Blair mouthed as she looked up at Georgina

"Oh no, I wish I could take credit for it but I didn't set you up as you say" Georgina said "This handy work, the fall of Waldorf as it's been dubbed, that came a skilled mind. Someone that had a bit more time to cover their tracks unlike you in what business weekly has called the greatest takedown in the business industry of a mogul" she said as the echo's of the host speaking inside could be heard from the rooftop of where they stood, and in that moment it was heard so vividly that it almost felt like fate for Blair to hear those echoing words.

"And now I welcome you all to New York's next business titans, Ophelia Sparks" The host introduced as the crowd erupted into claps while Blair shook her head in disbelief as she began to feel like she was in some sort of a horror movie

"Like mother, like daughter" Georgina smiled as Blair glared at her

"No. No. This…this can't be happening. This is some sort of a nightmare that I'm being forced to sleep through while the actual reality is that you're in some jail cell…" Blair began to say

"Oh, this is a Kodak moment. The self proclaimed Queen baffled with how her world is falling apart all around her" Georgina laughed

"This will only have the same result in the end Georgina…" Blair began to say

"I doubt that. You've pissed off my mother, which is a phrase I never thought I'd say, but no vengeance or scheme can match a woman scorned and hell bent of revenge" Georgina replied

"You killed your sister! I didn't!" Blair yelled "You and your mother are demented to think otherwise" she said as a silence came between them

"You know the fun thing about this go around between us?" Georgina asked as she circled around Blair like a shark does it's prey

"What is that?" Blair sighed as she asked

"You'll never see it coming. All the vultures that are aiming for the very spot your mother once reigned…anyone and everyone has become your enemy. You have so many enemies that you won't even know who and what hit you. I won't have to lift a finger to see the demise. No, all I have to do is wait in the back ground, wait for my opportunity and then once and for all destroy you" Georgina said in a cunning manner that had chills running down Blair's back "I'd start to really question who your friends are because I can assure you, a betrayal is coming your way" she said before she made her way out of the room

"You are a sick son of a bitch" Blair began to say

"Correction, I'm a sick daughter of a bitch…and if you'll excuse me, I'm about to be the bitch that runs your mother's company" Georgina said as she tried to walk away but Blair had quickly grabbed onto her hand

"This isn't over. I will make you pay for this. Mark my words Georgina, I will make your life a living hell…" Blair said through gritted teeth

"Oh, sweety….your finished" Georgina replied so sweetly before she ripped her hands away from Blair's grip just as the door swung open with Dan coming on top of the rooftop to see the two girls

"Blair, get away!" Dan yelled in quick protest as Georgina just rolled her eyes at the flare of dramatics that were being taken

"Relax loverboy. I haven't harmed your precious love. We were actually reaching a mutual understanding of where things stand on the totem poll" Georgina smiled as she left the two alone. Giving Blair a look that screamed what the hell, Blair just folded her arms as she let out a deep sigh of frustration

* * *

**I'm holdin' on your rope,**

**Got me ten feet off the I'm hearin' what you say,**

**But I just can't make a tell me that you need me,T**

**hen you go and cut me down...But wait...You tell me that you're sorry,**

**Didn't think I'd turn around...And say...**

It was as if the darkest of clouds loomed over the very state she lived in as every bit of her nightmare seemed to take on it's own life to where it was growing into a monster that she couldn't defeat with mere quick thinking. Walking aimlessly through the crowd, Blair felt like every bit of life sailed from her body as she could only hope her feet would get her through the very doors she walked through. Roars of clapping and laughing, Blair glanced over to see Ophelia standing front and center, claiming the throne that was once held by the Waldorf family. For a moment, the two women shared eye contact as Ophelia kept her smile to onlookers but to Blair, she could feel the cold stare of not a woman with dislike of differing opinions but a woman with revenge as her sole mission, an vengeance that could destroy the very legacy that her family stood for. Others may have not have seen it, but Blair could feel a war brewing with no clear no indication of the followers this enemy had enlisted.

**That it's too late to 's too late...**

**I said it's too late to 's too !**

With the phone pressed against his ear, Tyler listened on with much attention to every detail that was spoken by the pastor as he spoke of his belated parents. Hearing the very funeral proceedings that he was banned from, every fiber of anger built up in as he could only let it boil over within him. Never had he felt adopted or secluded from the true definition of family until he found himself being the outsider to the lives of the people he once shared his with. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Tyler wiped away tears at even overhearing his parents funeral service over the phone made it feel like the deepest of wounds than what they originally were when his parents first passed. Hearing the pastor come to the end of his sermon, Tyler hung on to every word before the phone line went dead.

"No. No. No. This can't be happening?!" Tyler said as he eagerly tried to dial his cousins phone number back only to get a busy tone "No!" he yelled before he sent his phone crashing against the wall. Seeing the phone shatter into pieces, Tyler began to smash everything within his path as it seemed to be the only way to let out his frustrations and anger that he had pint up within before he finally fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably like the boy that had lost his parents the first time around, knowing there was nothing he could do to get them back physically in body and in a trivial sense, the phone.

**I'd take another chance,**

**Take a fall, take a shot for you.**

**I need you like a heart needs a beat,**

**But it's nothin' new, yeah!I loved you with a fire red,**

**Now it's turnin' blue...And you say...Sorry, like an angel**

**Heaven let me think was you...But I'm afraid...**

Looking out at the New York skyline as they passed it by, Serena slinked down in her seat as she began to play with her gloves. The darkened night served as her comfort to her as the revelations of the night certainly left a cloud of uncertainty in everything as she knew it in the Upper Eastside. Serena felt she should be worried that Georgina was back and free to run her best friends mother's company but she found that was the furthest thing from her mind as so much else was plaguing it.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"So let's be clear in what this means. I help you, you help me" Trip said as he looked over at Serena**_

_**"As long as you ensure that you can get Sean out of jail and back on his feet" Serena said "Then I can help you" she said**_

_**"And how exactly am I supposed to free him? I mean that's a tall order" Trip asked with a bit of laughter as he leaned forward to take a sip from his drink**_

_**"I know better than anyone the ties you have in this case. I'm not stupid, it only makes sense why you've been conveniently around when I found myself ready to…self destruct. You were waiting for me to come to you….and now you have me, I'm asking for your help" Serena said**_

_**"I suppose I could use my family connections, but what makes you think I have that much clout to get your little friend out?" Trip asked**_

_**"Because it's your job as a senator to hide everyone's dirty secrets. The secrets of Judge Washington, who has used state funding to fund his personal finances. The secrets of jury number six, whom I'm sure in your frat days wasn't the boy scout…" Serena began to say as Trip just laughed**_

_**"Wow, you've really done your homework" Trip laughed**_

_**"You wanted me to, and I have. So now you get Sean out of jail and I will see fit to help you out" Serena told him as a silence lingered between them**_

_**"You want to know the most damning things about secrets….love. When love is involved in a secret, it only clouds the judgment and makes it more gut wrenching because you get that urge to free yourself of the guilt all for the sake of love. Do you have love for this Sean? Can I really trust you?" Trip asked as Serena took a moment**_

_**"There is no love, just guilt" Serena said "Do I have your word?" she asked as she extended her hand towards him as Trip looked at her skeptically for a few moments before he finally shook her hand in agreement.**_

_**"I'll get him his freedom but I can't say you'll love my means of doing so" Trip said just as Serena rose from his seat**_

_**"It's not about me anymore. It's about getting him back to his life" Serena said before she turned to leave**_

_**[End of flashback]**_

**It's too late to 's too late.**

**I said it's too late to 's too !**

Clenching on tight the bag of clothing that he had in his possession when her first came, Sean cautiously walked out of the jail house. Unsure if he was going to be gunned down in fear of trying to escape, Sean feared that this was all some dream to him that he was trying to make real. Seeing the gates slowly open, Sean began to feel like the mirage was turning into a reality that he could believe in. Seeing her sudden emergence as he walked towards the gate, Sean felt as if he could leap across the gates just to avoid any chance that they could close on him. Serena stood with her hands in her pocket as she did her best to control her emotions as he walked towards her. Nearly a foot away, Sean's face literally lit up with smiles but was quickly turned into a look on confusion as Rochelle emerged as she walked around the limo to join Serena. Stopping short, the gate closed behind Sean as he was now back to his reality, a reality that had a girl he dreamed about and the girl that was now pregnant

**It's too late to 's too late.**

**I said it's too late to 's too late.**

Tossing his keys onto the table as he entered the darkened townhouse, Dan loosened up his tie as he entered. Looking into the living room to see that it had been untouched, Dan began to fear that Blair hadn't made it home. Standing still for a moment, Dan listened closely as he could hear a bit of movement from within the bedroom. Quickly undoing his tie as he walked towards the bedroom, Dan looked in to see that Blair was once again scurrying about with the lap top up and running on the bed.

"Blair" Dan said as he entered while she continued to scurry about

"I can tell you now that you'd do better with sleeping in the living room tonight. I've finally got my hands on some bit of information on Ophelia. I was trying to draw on things that Katie said about her mother but I can't depend on what we once said as teens because let's face it, all over our parents were tyrants to us then. Tonight, it's research mode" Blair said as she sat on the bed to begin work on the lap top

"Do you think it's time to start a scheme war? I mean…." Dan began to say

"This isn't about schemes" Blair stated "This is about rectifying what is wrong….The Sparks taking over a Waldorf built company is wrong, and I need to rectify that. I have to rectify this" she said as Dan could see a piece of her breaking inside that she was unwilling to admit as the silence grew between them. Dan wanted to force her to realize what was happening but then he wanted to help her in her attempts, caught in between a rock and hard place, Dan could only do what would keep her together until her eventual realization.

"What do you need me to do?" Dan asked as he walked towards the bed before he joined her in her task of research. Glancing over at her to see how intent she was on finding something, Dan could just hope that she would put down her defenses. Leaning forward to kiss her on top of her head, Dan went back to his research.

**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!**

**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!**

**I'm holdin' on your rope,**

**Got me ten feet off the ground.**

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in this Chapter**

**Switchfoot- Restless**

**Matt and Kim- Good Ol Fashion Nightmare**

**One Republic- Apologize**


	3. The Underacheivers

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Just want to thank you all for the reviews, I value them so much and I'm glad to see that you guys are so involved in the story. I wanted to just clear some things up on the characters.**

**Blair/Georgina: Their storyline will last the whole length of the story. So Blair's revenge will be something that is built towards but I wanted to take the time to establish something greater than it just being who gets who next. One of the things I hate abotu the show is that Blair isn't built up to be a strong, independent female. So this story and Blair's main arc even with the struggles is her working towards becoming the woman she wants to be and part of being strong is being knocked down sometimes so you can learn how to get back up. I think or at least I hope you guys will see the difference in the two stories. I wanted Blair's story to be my definition of who I think she is, who I thought she would be on the show, but ultimately her path towards growing. So I won't go into a long rant, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I look forward to your feedback.**

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Three- The Underacheivers**

* * *

**_Like a scene out of a discovery channel special, the sun began to eclipse the darkened skies that loomed over New York as it brought upon a brand new day both symbolically and physically._**

**Radio Host: Good morning Manhattan! Time to get up out the bed and rise and shine to the new day.**

**Weight is coming off**

**Soaring high**

**Pleading you to stay**

**Come alive**

**Say you mean it, seal it up**

**Say you wanna try**

**S****ay you haven't had enough**

**Say you wanna**

Getting up from the bed, Dan slowly and sluggishly headed into the bathroom as he felt the overwhelming urge to use the restroom to pee. Closing the door behind, Blair rested peacefully within those few moments as she lay in bed before she quickly sat up in the bed. Removing her night mask from her face, Blair's eyes gleamed as a sudden and brilliant scheme came to her in mid slumber. A smile came to her face just as Dan opened up the bathroom door and sleepily headed back to his side of the bed. Just as he got in the bed, Blair hopped out of the bed and immediately went in her closet to begin looking for her outfit of the day as Dan covered himself with the covers while going back to sleep.

**Once you get the feeling it**

**Wants you back for more**

**Says it's gonna heal it but**

**You won't make the call**

**One step back you're leaving it**

**Now it's moving on**

**Why won't you believe in it 'till it's gone?**

**Fading out the light**

**Softly say **

**Get it out my mind**

**Any way Say you mean it, seal it up**

**Say you wanna try**

**Say you haven't had enough**

**Say you wanna**

Sitting in front of his cup of coffee, Sean stared on blankly at the book 'What to Expect When Expecting' just trying to grasp the concept of how he could now be a parent in pending. Coming out of the kitchen with his coffee and a bagel hanging out of his mouth, Tyler sat across from Sean with his choice reading in front of him that was 'Parenthood' magazine. Seeing that Sean was still in some bit of a haze, Tyler swapped out the book for the magazine but still got little of a reaction from his friend. Thinking to himself, Tyler looked over at the water bottle beside him on the table before he took the top off to throw in Sean's face. Finding the reaction he was looking for, Tyler quickly jumped up from his seat as Sean chased behind him in hopes of pummeling him in the face for throwing the water at him. Tackling Tyler to the floor, Sean was stopped in mid swing as he attempted to hit Tyler with the pillow by an invitation that was slid under the door. Noticing the envelope, Sean tossed the pillow on the floor to grab the envelope to open it up.

"What is it?" Tyler asked nearly out of breath as he got up from the floor

"I've been invited to the Archibald fundraiser tonight" Sean said with confusion on his face

"I thought only a few people knew you were out?" Tyler asked as he grabbed the invite out of Sean's hand to look at it. Grabbing his cell phone to see if any breaking news had been released, Tyler saw that he had a e-mail from his editor.

"Have they told you anything?" Sean asked as he looked over at Tyler as he read the message

"No, but I do have to go. I apparently have a new breaking story to cover about the Upper Eastside elite" Tyler said as he began to grab his coat in preparation to leave "Good to see you out of orange. You should make it a habit to not get back in it again" he teased before Sean hit him with the pillow "I'll try my best to leave you unknown to the world" he said before he dodged another hit.

**Once you get the feeling it**

**Wants you back for more**

**Says it's gonna heal it but**

**You won't make the call**

**One step back you're leaving it**

**Now it's moving on**

**Why won't you believe in it'**

**Till it's gone?**

Exchanging smiles with what felt like the entire Archibald family, Serena wanted to view this morning's brunch as just another get together but she knew with Trip it was more than that. Anne smiled from ear to ear as the staff worked around the house in preparation for the fundraiser that the family was hosting on an upcoming proposition that Trip was going to introduce to the senate that would set his political career in motion. Finding that her smile was weakening, Serena looked over to see Nate looking at her strangely as if he was still trying to decipher why she was now joining the Archibald family brunches that Serena would barely join her own family for.

**Once you get the feeling it**

**Wants you back for more**

**Now it gets ethereal**

**Feet ain't on the floor**

**One step back you're leaving it**

**Jumping at the wall**

**Why won't you believe in it'**

**Till it's gone?**

Letting out a laugh as Chuck rolled on top of her in the bed, Jenny found that her mouth was soon covered with his on top of hers. Busying himself with pulling the covers over them, Jenny deepened the kiss before they were finally secluded to her self made darkness. Fumbling around at first with laughter filling the room, Jenny could only imagine what tizzy Elizabeth was going to go into at the fact that Chuck was having yet another late start to his day due to their morning romp. Tossing their respective under garments onto the floor, they both showed no signs of clock management of any sort.

**You gave to me**

**All I know**

**I will stay here**

**I will not go**

**You gave to me**

**All I knowI will stay here**

**I will not go**

**Say you mean it, seal it up**

**Say you wanna try**

**Say you haven't had enough**

**Say you wanna**

Resting his hand on top of hers, Eleanor looked over at Cyrus with a weak smile on her face to thank him. It was yet another day of treatment but with every day being better than the last, Eleanor could only hope that she'd come out not as weak. Enjoying the bit of silence they had together, it was moments like this that Eleanor began to appreciate the silence that they could have together without words having to be said. It had been years that Eleanor had searched for this, and since Harold she feared that it might not happen again but she was glad to have found it now when she needed it the most. Just as she sinked into the warmth of his love, the doctor walked out to call her back.

**Once you get the feeling it**

**Wants you back for more**

**Says it's gonna heal it but**

**You won't make the call**

**One step back you're leaving it**

**Now it's moving on**

**Why won't you believe in it'**

**T****ill it's gone?**

**Once you get the feeling it**

**Wants you back for more**

**Now it gets ethereal**

**Feet ain't on the floor**

**One step back you're leaving it**

**Jumping at the wall**

**Why won't you believe in it'**

**Till it's gone?**

* * *

Running his hand through his hair as he walked out of the bedroom, Dan still couldn't quite get used to the fact that his hair was getting so short. In a moment of weakness, Dan allowed his usual trim to go down a few inches lower than normal. A part of him thought that if he'd appease Blair in some minimal way but inside he was silently mourning the missing g-fro that he was attempting to grow in protest. Walking towards the door as he heard a knock, Dan opened it up to see Carter on the other side looking like a hung over with his dark shades on. Glad to see that Carter had come bearing some form of breakfast with a box of donuts and a pint of Gatorade, Dan couldn't help but feel thankful for his offerings that he came with. Heading back towards the sofa, Carter trailed behind his friend before they both flopped down on the sofa in unisons. Reaching forwards to turn on the highlight of last nights soccer game, Carter and Dan sat in blissful morning silence.

"Just how hung over are you?" Dan asked

"I'm barely functioning" Carter groaned as he opened up the box of donuts to put in between them as they both began to chomp down on their desired donut

"And the events of last night would be?" Dan asked

"Club. Girls. Alcohol. Hopes of getting my headliner" Carter told him

"You do know that you can't just pick randoms to be your headliner, right? This person has to have actual clout behind their name" Dan told him

"I was aware of that but I was lead to believe that Danielle Starr was going to be there and when I found it was just a dress up contest to be like her, I figured I shouldn't let a wasted evening go to a complete waste" Carter sighed just as Blair came out into the living room to see the boys as she headed into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee "I smell an overwhelming amount of perfume" he said as he began to cough

"Carter sporting his usual hangover. This is becoming more routine than rare" Blair said as she made her way into the living room with a cup of coffee in hand while Dan couldn't help but notice her dressed up attire

"Where are you going?" Dan asked as he perked up

"I'm hanging out with the girls" Blair stated "I figured that hanging around the house is becoming mundane and pointless. So I've made plans with Serena and a few classmates to discuss the world of fashion that excludes all things Waldorf. No more letting the world pass me by or hoping to catch something on the mongrels I call the Sparks. I have to get back to life and this is me getting back" she said

"Aw, how cute….do you need lunch money?" Carter asked teasingly

"Contrary to what people think, just because people go bankrupt doesn't mean their completely broke" Blair state

"Uh that's precisely what it means" Carter replied "You should be pinching pennies not having spa days with monopoly money" he replied before he stuffed his face with yet another donut

"I think that sounds great. I mean you deserve to have a day without being cooped up here and you might even feel more relaxed for dinner at your moms tonight" Dan smiled

"Precisely" Blair smiled proudly "Take note Carter, that is what a guy says when he wants to keep his girlfriend" she told him

"I have girl friends. I like my plural as opposed to his annoying singular" Carter said

"Girls that I'm sure will have you seeking the best medical attention in New York's finest clinics. If you keeping whoring it up, I'm sure you'll catch the grand prize of syphilis" Blair replied just as Dan got up from his seat to walked over towards Blair

"Don't pay him any mind, he's….severely grouchy about his lack of headliner for Victrola" Dan said as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Here's an idea, stop letting little Carter meet the girls first before actual conversation occurs" Blair said

"Dually noted and if you'll excuse me, I have to forget you just spoke" Carter smiled sarcastically as Blair just laughed before she turned her attention towards Dan

"What are you going to do today?" Blair asked as she wrapped her hands around Dan's neck to pull him closer

"Probably hangout with the grouch. He won't admit it but he thinks our bromance is suffering" Dan laughed

"And I'm the wench in between. Why do I feel like you two are going to do something completely grotesque to get the bromance back in full swing?" Blair asked

"Because we most likely are. I'm hoping to corrupt his soul or at least diminish your hold on him" Carter chimed in on their conversation

"It'd be a failed attempt" Blair told him

"I've known dear old Daniel longer. I would think seniority ranks high with him" Carter stated

"I have sex with him" Blair quickly replied as Dan couldn't help but enjoy the tuggle war over him

"And your point is, I can pay someone to have sex with him" Carter replied as Blair just shook her head in disbelief

"You're disgusting" Blair laughed

"I'm a sexual liberator. I'm here to give a voice to the oppressed" Carter laughed

"Do not listen to him" Blair laughed as she looked on at Dan before he leaned in to give her a quick kiss

"I had no plans to" Dan smiled against her lips "Will any portion of your day consist of said sexual activities with me? Because I'm telling you now, Carter can be kicked out in a heartbeat. Just say the word" he told her

"I wish that I could guarantee you that. Especially with how supportive you've been these past couple of days but hopefully I'll let the relaxation of the day set in to hold up my end of the bargain" Blair smiled seductively as she kissed him once more "I'll see you tonight. Hopefully with my new and improved state of mind from the success of today" she said as she let go of her embrace of Dan and began to walk towards the door "Love you" she called out before she left and Dan made his way back towards the sofa to take his seat beside Carter. Casually going back to watching their highlights on ESPN, Carter couldn't help but look from the television to Dan as if something was plaguing him and making it nearly impossible for him to enjoy himself.

"So you two? You enjoy this whole partnership, better than ever deal you have going on?" Carter asked as they continued to casually watch television

"Oh, yeah. Love her more than ever" Dan agreed "Paris has brought us closer than ever" he added

"That's nice. That sounds beautiful" Carter smiled as they enjoyed the blissful silence between them while watching the television "You do realize that she's most likely up to a scheme, which prompts the whole day away from the house" he concluded

"Yep" Dan replied "Which is why I have Jenny casually bumping into Blair at the Met steps where she'll round up her minions for a black ops meeting on all things Ophelia and Georgina. I should be getting a update in the next hour" he said as showed his cell phone while not tearing his attention away from the television screen "I'm in love with her, not delusional. Rome wasn't built in one day, and her accepting her family woes isn't something that will happen in one day either" he added as Carter couldn't help but laugh at well Dan knew Blair.

"You're so all knowing now" Carter asked as he couldn't help but be awestruck by Dan while Dan turned to look at him strangely

* * *

Watching her meal be placed in front of her, Elizabeth thanked the maid as she began to stir her condiments into her cup of coffee. Hearing the sounds of Chuck coming out of his bedroom adjusting his cufflinks, Elizabeth turned her complete attention towards her son as if she had to study him. Taking his seat at the table, Chuck was immediately presented with his business section of the newspaper along with his light breakfast option that Jenny had insisted that he eat. Going about reading his paper, Chuck thought nothing of talking because he was so used to the quiet family dinners that just consisted of him growing up but feeling his mother's eyes, Chuck looked up to see her smiling at him.

"Should we be talking?" Chuck asked

"You didn't get this a lot, did you?" Elizabeth asked as she sat her coffee down

"If you mean the breakfasts that consisted of me and just me, I had plenty of those" Chuck replied "But that's in the past and Jenny has managed to teach me the importance of this so called balanced meal" he told her as he smiled at his mother

"Where is your Jenny that you speak of?" Elizabeth asked

"She's at class" Chuck replied

"So she's followed through with her schooling, good for her" Elizabeth said as she took to sipping on her coffee once more "Business is actually a subject I've been meaning to discuss with you" she said

"All of which I've gone over. The board is apparently trying to push for this Thorpe merger" Chuck replied as he put his newspaper to the side

"And you don't agree with it?" Elizabeth asked as she could detect his dislike

"I don't think it's the best thing at the moment. If we merge with another company on any product, we look like we have something to hide. We push the product harder and smarter, let the company stand on it's own" Chuck told her as a silence came between them

"Thorpe will give us opportunities in the future" Elizabeth stated

"Yes, but our present shouldn't be dependent on the future" Chuck replied "The numbers look great but we're signing over our independence" he said as she wiped the corners of her mouth "Am I missing something? I mean Thorpe can't be the be all to end all for us right now" he asked

"It is when Thorpe is ran by the very man that lost his wife to your father's questionable dealings" Elizabeth quickly replied as she laughed to herself

"Questionable dealings? What do you mean?" Chuck asked with confusion all over his face. Looking on at her son, Elizabeth prepared to speak before she stopped herself

"Make the deal Chuck. If you want what's best for Bass Industries, make the deal" Elizabeth said before she quickly got up from the table to leave while Chuck just shook his head in disbelief with his mother's actions.

* * *

Tapping her foot anxiously, Blair looked out at the people that walked about in their normal days while her day seemed to be hanging in the balance. Looking back at Dorota as she sat, Dorota flashed a smile of hope before she relinquished her grip on the thermal of coffee and the croissants that she was tasked to bring for the meeting as Blair turned back around. Figuring that she needed to put more effort in looking for her minions, Blair dug into her purse to pull out her binoculars to scan the greater areas to see further out. Landing on a group of girls that seemed to be pointing and whispering at her, Blair huffed in frustration as she made mental note to reprimand her minions for their tardiness. Turning back towards Dorota, Blair reached over into Dorota's pocket to grab her cell phone to see that she had no missed calls that could explain the absence.

"Dorota, explain to me why my meeting has gone and past, and it's still just you and I?" Blair asked

"Maybe they run upon traffic" Dorota tried to reason

"Does it look like there's any traffic!?" Blair quickly replied as she pointed to see the minimal traffic that was to be expected during a New York day "Do an all call, clearly there must a communication problem on their end because I don't appreciate being stood up in any means" she said as Dorota quickly pulled out her cell phone and began to type away on her keyboard

"What should I say in this message?" Dorota asked

"Must I be the Oprah to your Gail? Do I need to lead you in even the simple things in your life" Blair questioned as Dorota looked up at her with confusion "Nevermind. Just mention the words water boarding and last seasons Chanel all in a form of a threat and they should understand" she told her as Dorota wrote and sent the message off

"Maybe the time was a bit too early. I know Anna was quite confused to see me leave in the darkness of night" Dorota said

"Clearly the confusion should come if Anna is questioning your whereabouts at such a young age. I only questioned my parent's whereabouts when my fathers business trips were extended to months until his whereabouts were that of a destination in another mans bed" Blair replied "There's no excuse…" she began to say before Dorota received a text

"Oh well, I now know why we have no minions" Dorota smiled awkwardly at Blair "They say they don't take orders anymore from the blacklisted" she begrudgingly read as Blair couldn't help but stifle her obvious anger. Just Dorota thought of words to comfort Blair, Jenny made he way over to them.

"Blair, what a surprise to run into you at the…Met steps. Where we used to have lunch at while in high school" Jenny stated in not much of casual manner as Blair quickly noted the tone in her voice

"He sent you, didn't he?" Blair quickly asked in response

"Basically" Jenny said unable to put up much of a protest "But if it makes you feel any better, his first option of where you'd be was wrong" she stated

"Where was the first option?" Blair asked as Jenny once again didn't expect Blair ask so quickly

"…I kind of thought you would seek comfort in him maybe being wrong because I kind of lied about him being wrong. Dan knew when and where you'd be like he was working for the CIA" Jenny told her as Blair sighed in frustration as she took her seat "Where is everyone?" she asked trying to change the subject

"They have declared their independence" Dorota said

"Oh no. How dare they think they have free will!?" Jenny replied "Did you send a threat that mentioned water boarding and last seasons Chanel? For some odd reason that always did a number on Hazel" she asked

"Yes. Imposing upon fear of water and monetary budgets were once our go to threats, now they have fallen upon deaf ears" Dorota sighed

"Well I don't need them. If you want something done then clearly it has to be done by yourself. This notion of me being blacklisted is crazy and insane because I'm still very much on this list with no shades of black anywhere on me" Blair declared as she rose to her feet

"Well…except for the black shoes" Jenny stated as she looked down at Blair's feet

"And the purse" Dorota added

"Ooh and your coat" Jenny added

"Then don't forget your Gucci sunglasses, they were white but you had them custom made to black" Dorota smiled proudly

"I meant figuratively!" Blair exclaimed

* * *

Looking on at the piece of paper with the scribbled down address that he had, Tyler leaned up against the rail in the elevator as he let out a deep sigh. Seeing the condescending eyes look over at him for his mannerisms, Tyler couldn't help but straighten up as he stood. Finding that this was the longest elevator ride, Tyler pulled his cell phone out as he wanted to send off quick message to see what time he was supposed to be by the penthouse for the dinner so that he could work out some time table to go over to the Archibald fundraiser. Still a bit puzzled as to why Sean was receiving such an invite, Tyler could only see Sean's association with something positive as a good thing for repairing his tarnished image. Thanking the heavens once he got to his floor, Tyler stepped off the elevator as he once again took to looking at the piece paper to locate the room. Noticing that the floor basically consisted of what appeared to be two penthouse suites, Tyler could only imagine what big name CEO was looking to rat out some under the table deals that could be the next big story for these people. The closer he got to the room, Tyler couldn't help but hear sexual moans erupting so loudly that he began to think that the floor below could hear. Noticing the door was cracked open, Tyler hesitated on peaking inside because it was clear that the person he was meeting was having sex. Holding back any urge to look, Tyler knocked on the door and within a matter of seconds the noises stopped. Stepping back, Tyler looked on at what appeared to be the bellboy run out with his pants barely on as he fumbled with his shoes.

"Come in" Georgina smiled as she opened up the door just as she was tying her robe.

"Seriously?!" Tyler questioned as he shook his head in disbelief "The bell boy?!" he asked

"What? He asked how may I be of service" Georgina laughed

"And on that note I'm gone" Tyler replied before he attempted to leave

"I didn't send you here if that's what you think" Georgina replied as he stopped dead in his tracks "Though I'm not apologizing on what could possibly be the main course of this afternoons activities" she smiled

"Stop" Tyler told her "You sent this, you wanted me to come" he told her

"I should hope you come, and I do mean pun included" Georgina teased

"Whatever sexual escapades you think is going to happen, it's not going to. I'm sober and feeling less pathetic than what I felt that night. It would take me having the worst of days on top of reaching my lowest for me to even consider having any form of sex with you again" Tyler told her as he stared at Georgina intently before a silence came between them

"Now I see why your so demanding in bed" Georgina said breaking the silence as he groaned in anger "Relax, relax" she laughed "If you were sent then I'm sure it has to do with Legacy. My mother wants every media angle to be covered when it comes to presenting the new and improved me" she said as she walked over towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water

"Then I'll assign someone else to the story" Tyler told her

"How simple and easy for you, only one problem" Georgina told him

"What?" Tyler asked

"If she hand picked you then there's a reason, and that in itself leaves me intrigued" Georgina said as she took a moment to think

"Then I'll leave you with your intrigue because I'm not doing this story regardless of who hands down the orders. I'm freelance, which means I don't give a damn" Tyler said before he crumpled up the piece of paper to throw to the floor as he left the room. Standing in contemplation, Georgina quickly walked over to grab her cell phone as she dialed a number that came to her.

"Yes, Ms. Sparks?" The hotel clerk asked as she answered the call

"I'll be coming in to the office afterall, I have business to tend to. Can you tell me if my mother will be in?" Georgina asked

* * *

Spending most of their Saturday in front of the television watching college football, Dan let out a yawn as he kicked up his feet on the sofa while sat while Carter sat in the chair with the lap top in his lap. Putting the lap top down for a second, Carter went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge before he made his way out into the living room once more. Flipping through the games that they had on television, Dan could only hope that one game could hold his attention long enough. Hearing bits of laughter come from Carter's direction, Dan turned his attention over towards his friend as he typed away on the laptop. Not wanting to pay much attention to it, Dan was inclined to go back to his game when Carter's laughs once again got to him. Quickly getting up from his seat to catch on to what Carter was watching, Carter was too slow to react to Dan's speed coming at him.

"Are you serious?!" Dan asked as he grabbed the lap top out of Carter's lap "Porn. On my laptop. Are you trying to get me killed?" he asked

"It's not porn….well it sort of is, but it's the girl I'm trying to get to headline" Carter replied

"Is the requirement to have low inhibitions because this isn't burlesque, this is….this is wrong" Dan said as he couldn't help but wonder how the girl on the video was able to be so flexible as he tilted his head

"See. You're liking what you're seeing" Carter laughed as he grabbed the laptop from Dan "Stripping is an art" he said

"Only in your mind. Objectifying women isn't an art of any kind" Dan told him

"Okay Blair Jr, talk to me when you get your balls back" Carter replied as he sat back down in his seat "I need a girl that will have guys flocking to the stage, ready to spend money on any and everything. If I offer a great product then the demand will surely come" he said

"Going to porn sites aren't going to help because it's not like these people post contact information. Porn sites are ametuer at best, a sex tape doesn't qualify you for center stage material" Dan told him

"If a girl can post a sex tape and market it, she wants the center stage. My job is to find the next Kim Kardashian of this cyber world" Carter told him

"Are things that bad at Victrola for you to be lurking porn sites?" Dan asked

"No, things are good but I want them to be great for other reasons. I have possibly business ventures that could be coming my way and I need to show that my main business is lucrative, which means I have to come up with low cost and creative ways of bringing in a profit" Carter smiled

"So you'll be surfing the web looking on at all these different porn sites and the girl that catches your fancy, you'll say 'Hey, do you want to work for me at Victrola'….that sounds pervy" Dan laughed before Carter leaned forward to pull the coffee table towards him so that he could put the lap top on top of it

"Oh contraire, I plan to have full access. These girls will be aware of what they're stripping for because I posted a blog that puts the word out for a contest that we will be judging. The lucky girl will not only get a contract to work at Victrola, but will get headline titles with marketing included. You see, I'm the prize and I can be got with just the right stuff" Carter said as he showed Dan the blog he posted for the strip contest before he heard a chiming sound to let him know he had received a message on the site "And I do believe we have a total of hundred and sixty girls with said low inhibitions at our disposal, ready for our eyes to judge and look" he told him as he tried to lure Dan

"I'm not going to spend my afternoon watching girls strip….I mean that's disgusting and wrong" Dan reasoned before Carter reached into his pocket to check his phone

"We won't just be watching, we'll be asking questions….okay that didn't sound any better, did it?" Carter replied as Dan looked at him strangely by the statement "Blair is still in Manhattan, which means she's a good ways away" he quickly replied as Dan stood in contemplation "I could set an alarm if she gets close….we could lock the door" he mentioned as Dan gave Carter a look that showed he didn't buy into that proposal "Fine, you can wear a mask" he suggested

"Once it starts getting weird or too sexual, we turn it off" Dan told him

"Agreed" Carter said as he got up from his chair to run into the restroom

"What are you doing?" Dan called out

"I need lotion" Carter yelled before Dan grimaced in disgust. Peaking at the computer screen, Dan wondered how bad things could get and how he let Carter talk him into this.

* * *

**Take it off I wanna love you and everybody wanna touch you**

**You movin right wanna see what's up under then back it up, beep beep like a thighs, nice waist, and you know I can't forget about your face**

**But don't none of that matter I'm about to make your pockets fatter**

**[Chloe - Girl #15]**

Sitting on the sofa, Dan and Carter both sat looking on at the live camera feed that allowed them to talk with the applicant. With a clipboard in hand, Carter managed to make this more professional than what it seemed as Dan still felt uncomfortable in all of this. Chloe sat in front of her web cam with little to no clothes on as Dan just got to the point where he had to cover his eyes.

"So tell me Chloe, what's your best assets?" Carter asked

"It just so happens that I have two assets" Chloe said in a perky tone

"Oh, and what might they be?" Carter asked with a bit of laughter

"These" Chloe said before revealed her breasts "And look, they can even do circular motions" she said as she made circular motions with her upper body to give the desired motions for Carter

"I can see" Carter smiled before he took to marking his paper "I love my job" he said to himself

"We're going straight to hell" Dan muttered as he continued to cover his eyes

**Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe**

**Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it**

**Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee)**

**God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy!**

**Girl I just wanna see you...**

**[Kiera- Girl #45]**

"It a must to have a great work out regiment to maintain the desired body this job will entail. Along with that, you have to have some bit of modeling experience…" Carter began to say as Dan sat beside him eating chips while occasionally glancing at the game

"I have had numerous modeling jobs" Kiera offered up excitedly

"I see on your resume. Do you mind showing my colleague and I your model walk as they say?" Carter asked

"No problem" Kiera smiled as she got up from her seat

"See, this part is respectable and less heathen like" Carter whispered to Dan

"You ready?" Kiera asked

"Ready" Carter smiled as he looked over to Dan to show his smile from ear to ear.

"Here I go" Kiera said just as Dan and Carter turned their attention towards the screen to watch the model walk Kiera was about to perform, Kiera relieved herself of her robe.

"What the fuc…" Carter began to say as he squinted his eyes at the lower half of Kiera's body that seemed to be harrier than normal

"Dude, that's a dude!" Dan exclaimed as he threw his bowl of popcorn up in the air while Carter sat in horror at what he had seen

"It's not as bad anymore. I can get them removed…" Kiera quickly tried to explain before Carter turned the live feed off.

"I think Kiera was a Kirk" Carter said as he tried shaking his head of the image he had to endure

**Got my shades on with my J's on in the club with a pocket full of ones**

**This girl, booty out of control there she go up and down the pole**

**Which one I'm take home get my freak on if you ain't freaking, we ain't speaking**

**You think I'm playing, no I'm not let me see you back it up and drop**

**Yeah, I wanna see your legs in the air baby don't worry about your hair or those tracks**

**I don't give a damn about that in the club they're playing my song,**

**Turn it up, play it all night long If you think you can, and you know you canI'm a give you all this money money money**

**[Sam- Girl #135]**

"Are you guys like some perverts?" Sam quickly asked as she looked on at Dan and Carter

"No, I own the burlesque club Victrola" Carter said "And my colleague…" he began to say as he looked towards Dan

"Would much rather be left out of this" Dan added

"A prude in the skin industry, that's a classic" Sam laughed to herself

"I'm not a prude, I just like to not look at womens bodies in an….I sound like a prude" Dan began to reason

"So what do you want me to do?" Sam asked

"Just to start off, do you have any hidden genitals?" Carter asked as Sam looked at him with confusion

"Are you asking if I have a penis?" Sam asked

"No….yes" Carter laughed before he turned serious "I just need to know your Sam the girl not the guy, who's waiting to be unleashed" he said

"Do you need to see, is that what this is leading to?" Sam asked

"Well…" Carter began to think to himself

"No, we're not going to make you. Just don't be a guy if you show anything" Dan quickly interjected

"Fine, why should you get the job? What qualifications do you have?" Carter asked as he sighed

"Since I'm guessing skimpy clothing is the requirement. How is this?" Sam asked before she took her robe off to reveal the lingerie that she was in. Nearly gawking at how drop dead gorgeous she looked, Carter and Dan shook their head in appeasement.

"Oh, you're hired" Carter said in a dazed like state as he continued to look on at the sight before him.

**Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe**

**Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it**

**Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee)**

**God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy!**

**Girl I just wanna see you...**

* * *

Hitting the replay button on the video that Sam submitted, Carter sat back on the sofa as Dan clenched on tight to the pillow that was in his hands. Knowing that he shouldn't watch, Dan couldn't help but be amazed by how wrong could be so right. Clapping his hands excitedly like a little kid in a candy store with his pick of any goodies, Carter couldn't think of anything more enjoyable than to watch a scantly clad woman prance around on stage with a pole with his best friend. In unisons, Dan and Carter's tilted as they looked on at Sam hanging upside down on the pole with much wonder of how she could be so talented on a pole. Just as they got lost in the intrigue, they could hear the door knob turning from the front door before they both quickly lounged forward to collapse onto the table while Blair strolled in with Jenny following behind to see the boys sprawled out on the floor on the collapsed table.

"Don't you think you guys are a bit old to be wrestling on the floor?" Blair asked as she stopped short to see them struggling to get up from the floor

"I think I bruised a rib" Dan groaned in pain

"Serves you right. Was it really necessary for you to send Jenny to watch me?" Blair asked

"Were you scheming?" Dan asked as he leaned up against the sofa

"Yes" Blair replied hesitantly

"Then yes" Dan groaned

"Her level of scheming is superb. I even learned things on top of what I all ready know" Jenny stated

"Glad to know" Carter said as he grimaced in pain

"To add to this whole keeping you in the loop. I may have flirted with a tech guy that used to work in my mother's building and he may have found a link to a sex tape that Ophelia seems to be keen on having on her hard drive" Blair told him

"Yay" Dan said as he grimaced through the pain

"Okay, so I'll be handling that and trying to enforce blackmail in exchange for a company. So while I'm doing that, you should use your legs to buy us another coffee table…then maybe go to a doctor or something, both of you. Oh, then you two should go by the Archibald fundraiser to show support…" Blair told them

"We're supposed to go to dinner at your mother's" Dan groaned through the pain

"And we will. Blackmailing doesn't take all day. I will gather up maximum information for maximum damage, eat Dorota's rice pilaf, and get my second scoop of yogurt for dessert, then hob knob with the New York politicians that have no room to judge, all in the matter of hours" Blair told him

"Don't you think you should avoid the fundraiser due to monetary reasons?" Carter asked as he held onto his side as he tried to manage the pain

"If all goes well, I could be writing a hefty check on behalf of Waldorf Inc but until then, you can cover our portion…thank you, got to change" Blair said as she quickly went into the bedroom

"I'm starting to see blood" Carter said as he looked at his side to see the red spots on his shirt "I'm seeing blood" he said beginning to hyperventilating as Jenny just laughed, not fooled by the two boys

"Let me guess, you were watching the obvious porn online, got nervous that Blair may walk in on the scantly clad scene then like the two idiots you become when together, you both jump on top of the table thinking that the laptop will magically close and the table will hold the body weight of two guys, but you come crashing back to reality when your WWE like action has rendered you thinking you fractured a rib. So while you sit in pain, with the blood you see coming from your shirt is clearly coming from the angle you took when taking said stupid leap on to table which resulted in you being poked by the corner of the table than your rib protruding out of your chest like you'd dramatically like to believe….all in the sake of not being caught in the act of watching porn" Jenny asked as she laughed as Dan rocked back and forth in pain while they both took a moment to think

"Basically" Dan concluded as he grimaced in pain

"It's not porn…it's the art of clothes relief" Carter muttered through the pain as he slowly reached to grab the bottle of water. Taking a quick swig from the water, Carter offered Dan some but only met rejection. "This is for the strippers, amateur porn artists, and prostitutes around the world that aid in the efforts of clothes reduction" he said pouring it out on the floor as some sort of tribute.

* * *

After his talks with Rochelle, Sean wanted to believe that this baby couldn't be his, he wanted to believe that she would double cross him but deep down he knew that this kid was his. In moments where he wanted to be happy, Sean felt like every bit of air was being taken from him as he could only imagine the difficulty that were to be added to the all ready complicated non relationship he had with Serena. Moments where he felt like he was building up a scenario too big to overcome, Sean felt some bit of relief in the thought of if they truly cared about each other then this was something they could get through together. Not wanting to be cooped up in the apartment any longer, Sean found going to the fundraiser was the only thing he could look forward to. Managing to be unnoticed by the public the best he could, Sean made his way through the double doors of the Archibald house to find another introduction into the life of the Upper Eastside and how grand it could be at times. Handing his coat to the butler, Sean could see a few people whispering amongst themselves at his arrival while he looked around but his attention was soon turned towards Serena walking down the staircase, looking like she walked out of heaven of some sorts.

"Sean" Serena said nearly out of breath as she laid eyes on him in his suit and tie "What are you doing here?" she asked as she broke the silence between them

"I was invited" Sean laughed nervously

"By who?" Serena asked skeptically

"…why is this the first time that we're talking? I mean I get that me being here is a bit odd, believe me, I know this but where've you been van der Woodsen?" Sean asked as he moved towards her

"You needed time to adjust" Serena told him as she tried to put distance between them by backing up, fearing that she may melt into his arms if he would get any closer

"With the idea of Rochelle being pregnant?" Sean asked as the silence came once more "If we could talk then….I just want to talk. I get that it all sounds weird…" he began to say

"Weird wouldn't be the word. Real and not going away could be used, but I wouldn't use weird" Serena replied nervously as she didn't want to let her emotions to get the best of her

"And I understand" Sean sighed "I just want to talk. I feel like I have so many thoughts going on in my head, and while I should talk about them with Ty….I just want to talk to you. Can you at least do that with me?" he asked with pleading eyes as he moved towards her once more. Stripping away Serena's logic to keep the distance between them, Sean attempted once more to move towards her "That's all I want" he said in a low like whisper that sounded pleasing to her ear, like her opinion was all that mattered to him in his troubled and confused state.

"It's nice to finally meet the great Sean Anderson" Trip said just as Serena managed to form words in order to speak. Extending his hand towards Sean, Trip smiled on at Sean while Serena took the moment to hope her heart would slow down from the mile a minute heartbeat she was experience in her one on one with Sean

"Nice to meet you…Senator, right?" Sean asked as he shook his hand

"I all ready like you" Trip laughed "Well I'm glad you came. I'm just happy to see that an innocent man wasn't forced to suffer behind bars for a crime he didn't commit" he said

"I'm just glad that I'm not in confined spaces" Sean laughed nervously

"I would love to talk with you further but these parties don't allow me to really get in deep conversations but I hope to catch up with you soon. Though I trust Serena and you have much to discuss" Trip said as he looked over at Serena "Will you be sitting with the family?" he asked

"Yes" Serena smiled at Trip awkwardly before he walked off to greet the other guests. Turning her attention towards Sean, Serena couldn't help but see him sporting a grin on his face "Shut up" she said hitting him playfully on the arm

"I'm not saying a thing" Sean laughed

"Do you want to go by the pool, there's one inside" Serena said as she slowly backed away while Sean walked towards her

"Sure. Show me this inside pool" Sean laughed as he followed behind her as they made their way through the crowd.

* * *

Making her way through the office, Georgina walked towards her mother's usual landing spot that she liked to go over her daily spiritual articles. Finding that her mother wasn't nowhere to be found, Georgina breathed a sigh of relief as she was glad her suspicious were adding up to be right. Walking towards the desired office, Georgina quickly knocked on the door before she entered without giving much chance of a reply. Surprised to see the brunette, Bex stopped in mid conversation to see Georgina entering her office while she sat in with clients. Still wearing a smile on her face so that she didn't look surprised, Bex turned her attention towards Georgina.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Bex asked

"I need a seat, preferably a seat with no one else but you and I in the room" Georgina said as she looked on at the men

"We can actually finish up the rest of details on the contract over the phone. I could call when convenient for you guys" Bex suggested as she got up from her seat to walk the two men towards the door as they were unsure of what to make in their sudden departure "Thank you so much for a productive meeting and I love the ideas we came up with today" she said as she ushered them out the door. Waiting until they were boarding the elevator, Bex quickly turned to face Georgina "What the hell!?" she asked as she stormed over towards her desk to take her seat

"I do not appreciate you signing off on things on my behalf" Georgina replied

"You weren't in, someone had to do the work" Bex replied

"Then it's left undone until I touch it. I don't want strange reporters being sent to my suite…" Georgina began to say

"Stranger? I thought boy Waldorf was supposed to be handling your cover story?" Bex asked

"I don't care if it was Boy George, you don't sign off on anything for me" Georgina told her

"Yeah well, your mother has put me in charge of you" Bex said as she began to shuffle through the paperwork on her desk as Georgina stood in shock "You may be the face of the company but the work still has to be done. I don't need thank you's, I do the work and keep the operation running smoothly while you just do…what it is you do" she went on to babble as she went about her work "Now, Katie is having an honoring ceremony at the church. Your grandfather saw it fit that you fly to be there to give…" she went on to say

"You're fired" Georgina stated as Bex quickly looked up at her

"Excuse me?" Bex asked

"Let's get this straight because I'm not sure you're aware of what I like and don't like. I like to do things on my time. I like weird forms of torture. I like to think I'm a trisexual because yes, I'll try anything sexual. I do not like being told what to do and I'm finding that I do not like you" Georgina told her with that signature grin on her face

"You can't fire me" Bex said in shock and disbelief

"Maybe not from my company because in some odd way you have this hold on my mother's heart strings as her pathetic minions but you filling in for me, that you're fired from" Georgina told her "So you do you, and I'll do me. Get it….got it, good" she said before she made her way out of the office. Sitting vigil in her seat, Bex still sat stunned with what had just happened between Georgina and her.

* * *

Walking alongside the pool, Serena had made little attempts to talk but found the words weren't coming out as easy as she thought they would be. Serena imagined that she'd be able to think of the overall picture, that they couldn't be the friends they once were because he needed to be focused on his pending family. Everything she should do and everything she wanted to do was well and good in her head but putting action to those thoughts were the hard parts. Just like Sean wanted to talk to her about anything and everything that was going on with him, Serena felt as if a part of her life she had ignored to put forth full efforts to get him out of a wrongful imprisonment was now coming back to the forefront and she wasn't sure how to take it now that she could put the focus back on her life. Taking a seat on the lounging chairs by the pool, they sat on the sides of the chair so that they were facing each other.

"Feels so surreal to be here. I used to think that there's only one place that would be of comfort to me but going to jail, I'm finding everything feels so comfortable" Sean sighed as she could see a nervousness come over him

"It's good to know you're not in there anymore. It's not exactly a fun place to visit" Serena laughed "But I thank you. As much as I hate that you did what you did, I never stopped being grateful for what you did" she told him

"I'm finding that I'd do anything for you…if you ask, I'd do it" Sean said as he looked her dead in the eyes "But I have to admit that the culture shock of being in jail came in second to the shock of seeing Rochelle that night" he sighed

"Have you two talked about what you're going to do?" Serena asked

"Yes. We talked practically all day, then all night. We talked about the baby extensively and she offered to take a paternity if I had doubts but I know…I know deep down that it's mine" Sean told her

"Are you guys going to keep the baby?" Serena asked

"I can't envision myself even thinking about giving up the baby. I had the sense to have sex without protection and it's my responsibility to be there" Sean told her

"Well I'm glad that you're going to do the right thing. I can't say I ever doubted it but it's nice to hear you say it" Serena smiled weakly as she couldn't help but feel sad when she should've been happy for Sean

"How have you been handling things? And I mean on the aftermath of everything" Sean asked "Not too long ago you were walking out of a pretty heavy situation" he said

"Aw, you mean the situation where the idolized athlete that New York has paralleled to the greats was also the same guy that used to hit me for sport" Serena mentioned "It's kind of hard to deal when so many people are sending their condolences for the loss of a guy that you used to fear" she laughed to herself

"It's just me now, you don't have to view me as the rest of the world or New York. How are you?" Sean asked as he leaned towards her and in that moment she couldn't help but feel emotional

"I feel like I can finally breath now. For months, I just felt like I had to do this or had to do that because if I stopped then I'd realize that this was all because of him. I feel so torn because I didn't want him to die, I didn't want a fight that should've just ended with us going our separate ways to end up with him dead and you in jail. Then I just wish that I could've been strong enough to realize how stupid I was for rationalizing his behavior….I let him hit me. I let him make me think that I deserved to have bruises on my body or it was wrong for me to talk to anyone outside of who he thought I should be talking to. So much of my life he controlled and I feel like I'm just now seeing how in the dark he kept me" Serena cried

"None of this was your fault. Guys like that just don't have the guts to deal with their own shortcomings, so they take it out on others" Sean told her "None of this was because of you" he told her

"If I would've been honest with you or with myself even, you wouldn't have been there or got into that fight with him" Serena replied

"Trust me, I think I got a few hits in for my own personal reasons involving basketball" Sean said "But everything will work itself out. I magically got released from jail, and I'm sure some bit of luck will come my way again. Don't know if basketball in New York will be an option but at this point, basketball is something I can't worry about" he said

"So if you never play again and you live with this stigmatism as a murderer, you'll be okay with that? Because I hardly think you would" Serena asked

"Frankly Serena, I just want to stay close to you" Sean laughed as he found being straight forward was the only way to rid himself of his nervousness

"Sean" Serena replied

"I know, I know. I know that I'm about to be a father and your dealing with your own stuff but I have to believe that we're better together than apart" Sean said

"As friends and even that I'm not sure of" Serena said

"Why would you think that?!" Sean asked

"So in this world you live in, you see us exploring whatever it is between us while you raise your kid and I deal with months worth of therapy. We sound like a train wreck waiting to happen" Serena said

"Look, I want my kid to know his parents love him…" Sean began to say

"Or her" Serena chimed in

"Please, it's a boy. I produce soldiers" Sean replied as Serena just laughed at his need to be right "Rochelle and I will love him but we can't force what's not working. We don't work together as a couple. You and me…c'mon, you have to feel something. I mean I'm not alone in this, am I?" he asked as Serena felt like the words were once again trapped in her mind as she was torn on speaking from the heart or from the head

"Serena, dinner is being served" Nate said as he poked his head in to see that she was with Sean. Turning their attention towards Nate, Sean slowly rose from his seat

"And that's where we depart in our seating" Sean sighed "But we'll finish up our talk after" he said to her before he walked past Nate on his way out

"The strangest of visitors came by the house today, a particular judge to be exact, a judge that was presiding over Sean Anderson's case. Do you know anything about that?" Nate asked once the coast was clear and Sean was out of sight

"Save it Nate" Serena sighed as she got up from her seat

"No, I won't because now all of sudden you and Trip are joined at the hip. Trip has this knack for getting the lost souls to believe in him but they seem to forget that it's all apart of his overall plan. Now, I'm just trying to figure out what he has on you" Nate said

"What makes you think…." Serena began to ask

"I know my cousin and I know you" Nate quickly replied as he looked at Serena sternly "Did he influence the judge for you in regards to Sean?" he asked as a silence came between them

"You shouldn't go around making allegations, you'll only sound crazy" Serena replied "And if I'm not mistaken, I believe Asher went out the picture pretty fast after you joined up forces with Trip. You sure you didn't allow your lost soul to get captured by Trip as well?….you shouldn't throw stones while residing in a glass house Nate" she said before she walked out of the pool area.

* * *

Taking a sip from her tea, Jenny put the cup down once more before she began to blow away the steam. Grabbing her phone, Jenny looked on to see that Chuck was on his way to meet her before they'd head over towards the fundraiser as she could only look forward to the fact that this was a date night for them as opposed to a three's a crowd night out. Sending a text back to Chuck, Jenny smiled as she could only hope that their day would end the way the day had begun. Just as she began to tuck away her cell phone in her pocket, Blair and Dorota walked back to the table as they took their seats. Eagerly pulling her cell phone out, Blair hoped to receive good news on the progress of her tech insider getting access to said tape but was only met with rejection. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Dorota and Jenny looked on at each other as they hated to see her feel dejected on her mission.

"What'd he say?" Jenny asked

"He chickened out on me. Something about the fear of losing his job" Blair sighed "Why does it feel like the universe is becoming the obstacle in this scenario?!" she exclaimed

"There's got to be another way. Surely Ms. Georgina get sloppy like last time" Dorota said trying to keep Blair's spirits up

"I would hope but if I can't get some horridly dressed tech guy to give me access then I don't see any other way of getting into the system" Blair replied "Things were much simpler when I had minions doing the hardwork" she then stated

"Are you now appreciating the work they put in?" Jenny asked

"Please, my appreciation level is nowhere near impressed with the betrayals I've had to endure. I've only added more to the body count of the takedown list" Blair replied

"It's true. I've seen the takedown list, very well organized and efficient" Dorota added for credibility sake

"This tape must have something damning on it. I mean if it's Georgina than it's no big deal because it's not like she's the president of abstinence. This tape could be….an affair. Ophelia having a fetish with a man of the cloth or something that she doesn't want George Sparks knowing about" Blair suggested as she began to brainstorm

"But then why would she have it uploaded to the main system. You'd think she'd put more effort into hiding it" Jenny replied

"What if it's a form of keeping Bex in line?" Dorota asked

"Bex could be guilt stricken because it's not like she can rebel against Ophelia" Blair then added

"Wait, what? Why do you think Bex is like some victim in this? If she's working for the enemy then shouldn't she be considered an enemy" Jenny asked

"Bex has been loyal to my mother but this is still the company she had a hand in creating. I'm sure she could only stay on to have some bit of credibility on her resume. She's got luck on her side all ready since Ophelia didn't rid all of mother's faithfuls" Blair sighed

"Or she could be one of them" Jenny stated "I get that you have to silently feel empathy but if someone that I know is effected by a takedown like your family experience, I'd stand by them. Loyalty can't just be a word you throw around because they once experience highs with you but loyalty is shown when they experience the lows as well" she told her

"I get what you're saying but I can't go to war with everyone. I have to believe that not everyone has turned against my family" Blair said in a moment of vulnerability as she didn't want to entertain the idea "No, Georgina has an axe to grind with me and Ophelia….well she's just a mother scorned. Those are the main target, the main objective….everyone else is just paranoia and showing paranoia is the first sign of defeat and I refuse to show defeat" she said as Dorota and Jenny just gave a look to each other that showed that they knew Blair could only take on so much and the realization would have to come on her own.

"Jenny" Chuck said as he walked up towards the table

"We should probably head make our way to dinner. I've assigned Carter and Dan to attend the fundraiser, me being late will only make their appearance only more noticeable" Blair said as she and Dorota rose from their seats

"How is Eleanor?" Chuck asked as Blair put her coat on

"She's good. With everything that's been going on, she's good" Blair smiled weakly "But I'm still trying. Georgina Spark will not be the cause of my mother's momentary loss" she said

"Well I hope that to be true" Chuck told her before Blair and Dorota made their way out of the café.

* * *

Coming out of the kitchen with the rag over his shoulder from washing dishes, Dan couldn't help but feel like he was back to the beginning in where he'd hang around the Waldorf house like he would his own house. For the most part, Dan viewed the penthouse as his home because Eleanor had saw to it that he was treated as such. Noticing that Eleanor turned her chair to look out the window, Dan couldn't help but see that she was using looking out the window as some sort of a new hobby. Walking over to join her, Dan grabbed the nearest chair to place beside her as they enjoyed the silence for a bit.

"I thought you were going to the fundraiser?" Eleanor asked

"Nah, been to one and I've pretty much got the jest of what that social event will be about" Dan replied

"So is this you babysitting me?" Eleanor asked with a it of laughter

"You could call it that" Dan told her with a bit of a smile on hi face

"Did Tyler seem a bit distracted to you?" Eleanor asked quickly as the thought popped into her head

"I'm sure he's just eager that the media mob doesn't get to Sean at this fundraiser. It's been minimal but I could imagine a circus would come soon enough" Dan replied

"I know but I just get this feeling like something else is going on with him. Tyler is more like Harold than he cares to admit. They deal with their issues internally rather than trouble others with their thoughts" Eleanor worried

"I'm sure Tyler would show some signs if anything was going on but if you want your mind to be put at ease then I will look after him" Dan told her as he nudged her hand

"And I can conclude with my daughters absence from dinner that she's up to a scheme of some sorts" Eleanor said

"Oh yes" Dan laughed "I've had the pleasure of monitoring that effort all day" he said "It's taking her some time but I think she has to get her realization on her own time" he added

"I don't fear the moment she realizes, I fear what she does with failing" Eleanor told her "Blair as you know doesn't fail, she believes if she can will it away then it could happen. I've raised her to never accept failure but I don't think I ever taught her what to do if that should happen. I never taught her that the true test of a person's greatness is when they have to pick themselves up and begin again" she said

"I don't think any parent wants to teach their kids on how to fail. You want the best, our success becomes yours" Dan reasoned

"And our failures become your worries. It all goes hand in hand. It's quite sickening" Eleanor laughed softly to herself before Dan's cell phone began to vibrate. Looking on at his text that he received from Blair, Dan was saddened to read the message

"She won't be able to make it" Dan relayed the news "She must've got caught up…" he began to say

"It's okay. You don't have to explain it….I made it this way with my lack of warmth our last time we spoke" Eleanor sighed

"Last time you spoke?" Dan questioned

"I didn't do such a good job in assuring her that it didn't hurt as much when we talked that night she came over" Eleanor told him as it began to register to Dan that Blair had lied to him about talking with her mother about the events that had transpired "She'll come at her own time" she smiled weakly as she gripped on tight to Dan's hand

"How about I stay a bit longer with you? I'm kind of liking your wisdom" Dan told her as he felt like he had to keep her spirits up.

* * *

Walking towards the bar with the two wine glasses in hand, Tyler found that he was more than eager to swap out the wine for something a bit more harder and direct that would numb the boredom he was suffering with. Though he still felt bored, Tyler felt a bit relieved to have his partner and crime back with him. They were never ones to take part in the social scene but it felt bearable when they were there together. Giving his order to the bartender, Tyler took a seat on the barstool as he looked over to see Sean making conversation with Serena as they didn't let the seating deter them from using every possible chance to talk. Tyler was happy to see Sean feeling a bit more upbeat than he had for the past day or so but Tyler couldn't help but fear like his involvement with Serena could only lead to more harm than good to the life he had to leave. With Rochelle being pregnant, Tyler hoped that Sean would see that his path towards Serena was only proving to move away from her in the reality.

"Caught in contemplation, first signs of boredom" Georgina said as she tore Tyler out of his reverie "I'll have a vodka on the rocks" she told the bartender

"I'm surprised to see you here? I thought you'd be on the hate list" Tyler replied

"You'd think, but oddly enough anyone with a black card gets an invite…which surprises me with your presence with the recent news and all" Georgina said with that smug grin on her face

"Integrity doesn't go far either I suppose. Nothing like brutus like business tactics to gain respect" Tyler replied "Too bad it wasn't fairly earned" he added

"You need to work on your bite…it'd be an added bonus in the boardroom and the bedroom" Georgina smirked as Tyler was more than prepared to fire back another snide remark but the sudden appearance of Rochelle left him unable to do so. Noticing his silence and shock wrapped into one facial expression, Georgina took a quick sip of her drink after the bartender handed it to her. Looking to see where his line of sight was looking towards, Georgina laughed to herself "I guess they do let anyone in" she then commented before Tyler sighed in frustration before knocking back his drink then took to walking over towards Rochelle, leaving Georgina and her remarks.

"Rochelle, what are you doing here?" Tyler asked as he walked up towards her with confusion written all over his face

"Nice to see you too Tyler" Rochelle said as she could easily detect that he was not thrilled to see her "I was invited" she said showing her invite

"I don't mean to sound like an ass, but why?" Tyler asked as Rochelle looked over to see Sean and Serena walking together towards the donation table.

"I see why you didn't want me here" Rochelle replied as Tyler looked over at Sean and Serena "You'd think he'd learn by now. She's only trouble for him….but I think you all ready know that, don't you?" she said with hurt lingering in her voice "I have to find my table" she said before she walked off just as Tyler turned to see Sean walking towards him

"Was that Rochelle?" Sean asked in surprise

"Yes. Apparently everyone and anyone got an invite but my question is why" Tyler sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

* * *

Tossing his keys onto the table as he entered the house, Dan quickly relieved himself of his coat before tossing it onto the arm of the chair. Looking over into the office to see that Blair was sitting diligently in front of the lap top as she appeared to be working on something. Letting out a sigh, Dan took a moment to access how he should approach but knew that he was bound to get any version of Blair with her not quite grasping the magnitude of everything. The talk with Jenny had pretty much prepared him to know that she hadn't been successful in her days worth of scheming but he thought that maybe now was the time to stop waiting for her to accept it and make her realize that she couldn't scheme her way into getting her mother's company back like she had hoped to do. Hearing Dan enter the office, Blair looked over towards him to give a weak smile that showed how exhausted she was with her research before he leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"There's a time frame in Monaco for about two years that Ophelia had completely dedicated most of her time to the local orphanages. If I could just get a name of a current worker, maybe I could get something….and why are there a bunch of porn sites in the history log?" Blair sighed as she ran her hand through her hair

"The latter question is something I'm ashamed to be an unwilling participant of but I can legitimately say it was for business" Dan told her in his defense

"Which basically points to Carter" Blair sighed as she reached into the drawer to pull out her calendar "I should probably start looking into flights to Monaco. It should cost a bit much but this trip could be well worth it. I'd ask for your assistance but I know you have this meeting coming up with your marketing team and all…but you could fly out…" she went on to say as Dan just shook his head in disbelief

"So you're leaving the states to scheme abroad now?" Dan questioned as he sat on the edge of the desk

"No, I'm not willing scheming abroad. I have to go where the paper trail leads me" Blair reasoned "Don't you find it a bit odd that Ophelia Sparks is basically mums the word for years and escapes off to Monaco to do her Catholic duties of helping the kids of the local orphanage to come back and wreak havoc on my family. A normal person doesn't just stow away in another country then return like a bat out of hell" she said "Everyone likes to believe this takedown was flawless but I'm not wrapping my head around that notion" she said

"Are you not accepting it because you believe it so or because you don't want to accept that you were a part in this plan?" Dan asked as Blair looked over at him with a stunned look on her face

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blair asked

"It's not meant to question you but I just have to wonder how much longer are you going to do this?" Dan asked

"Do what, Dan!?" Blair questioned as a silence came between them

"Nothing" Dan sighed

"No, you clearly want to tell me something. Tell me what you think, now is not the time to hold back. Do you think I'm wasting my time?" Blair asked as she pressed the issue

"I love your determination. I love everything about you, whether good or bad but the one thing I'm seeing lately is that you refusal to see that you can't will things to go the way you want them to go" Dan told her

"I'm sorry that I can't just willingly let Georgina and her mother run amuck in the very building my mother brought prestige to. I can't just sit and stomach it because it's disgusting. It's disgusting that people are all ready to roll out the welcome mat into the business world because they took down the big fish" Blair replied "I'm not just going to accept what's happened because I know along the way they did something that caused this and I'm determined to rectify it" she said

"You can't take back the purchase Blair. You can't use your receipt to get a refund in the action" Dan reasoned

"Sledneb or Bendels, whatever the hell the dummy company name was, it couldn't have been the only way they were able to gain access. There is another way, there was another way. The fate of a company can't just rely on a stupid stock purchase" Blair stated as they once again let the silence come between them

"You forgot to mention the fact that you did talk to your mom the other night….you lied about that" Dan mentioned

"What?" Blair asked as she looked at him in confusion

"You lied to me about the other night when you went over to see your mom. You told me that she wasn't there and that you didn't talk. Judging by what your mom told me, the conversation hardly left you at peace with what happened. So I think that this is you trying to find a way to make things right. This is you desperately trying to make your mother forgive you, but the biggest problem isn't Eleanor forgiving you, it's are you able to forgive yourself" Dan told her as she just looked on at him. Unsure of what she was even thinking, Dan hated that he had to push the issue but he felt like that was the only way to put it out there. It was the only way for her to admit that she couldn't fix this problem with a scheme, but by admitting that she played a part in it.

"I need to get some air" Blair said as she quickly put the lap top down before getting up from her seat

"Eventually we have to talk about this" Dan told her

"Yeah well, I'm not up for being reprimanded at the moment" Blair said as she walked out of the office and eventually out of the house.

* * *

Finding that everyone and anyone was coming up to her, Serena felt like any opportunity to stop and think was being taken away from her. Serena could only see her mother's smile as she was glad to see that Sean's appearance hadn't caused any shadow of doubt on the van der Woodsen name. Though her conversations with Sean were few words exchanged on top of tension filled silences that held in their hidden feelings that they weren't sure of themselves, Serena couldn't help but feel like she was lighter and free because of his presence. It was his belief that she could be perfectly imperfect that made her feel safe around him, it made her feel like he could see past the image that everyone else flocked to but knew little about what it had gone through to even to be able to stand today. Escaping his group discussion that had left him bored, Nate walked over towards Serena with Chuck in tow.

"So the rumor has become an actual sight. Should we be panicking over the sight of Georgina Sparks or forcing ourselves to wake up from this nightmare?" Serena asked as they all played coy

"I'm surprised Blair hasn't casted us in a plot that would rid us of her" Nate said

"She's a bit tied up with her own family" Chuck replied

"A mess that Georgina, and get this, her mother have created. Why do I feel like we're just only getting the beginning of what's to come from the Sparks family" Serena sighed

"Because it's become a family bonding time to exact revenge" Chuck said as Nate looked over at the stage to see that his mother was making her way onto the stage.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. It gives my family great honor to know that as a family we can take a stand for the issues that matter in the state of New York, that we can be a voice. When I learned that my nephew was running for senate, I was a bit nervous because like any family member, I just want the people I love to be loved. But I've learned through the course of the campaign and him winning the senate seat, that no man better for the job than my nephew because in him are instilled the values of the Archibald family. So without further or do, I'm glad to introduce, our senator and my nephew, Trip Archibald" Anne introduced as claps filled the room as he took the stage.

"Thank you all for managing to endure the boredom. I have come to numerous events such as this and I always, always ended up bored" Trip said as laughs came from the crowd "But tonight is a night that I don't want to use as a means to over drink the fine wines and force the cuisine we'd never eat voluntarily. Tonight is about making our political system work for us, whether we be republican or democratic, politics and legal systems should be to the aid and not discomfort of our well being. Recently we've all had to see the injustices of this system and I hate that it went as far as the courts to give a man back his freedom. A man that we once held to be a hero" he went on to say

**_Meanwhile…._**

"Where is he going with this?" Tyler asked as he whispered to Sean while maintaining his concentration towards the stage

Back to center stage…

"I'm happy to say that the system did not take him but allowed for him to have his life back. A life that will lead to growing a new family" Trip said

_**Meanwhile….**_

"Oh, how I wish I knew where the hell this was going" Tyler said becoming nervous by the minute as Sean look around skeptically

_**Back to center stage…**_

"Which is why I'm glad to hear the happy ending of the story and life that is Sean Anderson. A happy ending that will have him raising his unborn child while playing basketball overseas in Spain" Trip said as the crowd erupted in claps as they were awestruck with how good triumphed while those that knew the actual story felt a different reaction.

_**Meanwhile….**_

"No, no. This can't be real. He's got to be joking?!" Serena said as she began to panic in shock as she looked on at the stage to get some bit of eye contact with Trip. Nervously scanning the crowd for some bit of an indicator that she was dreaming this up, that she was imagining this.

_**Back to center stage….**_

"So I guess with that happy ending, I'm glad to finally reveal my own. You see, this story helped me realize that life is not something you wait to let happen to you, you make it happen. I haven't exactly had the ending that Sean Anderson had but I've found love, a love that has made me realize that every decision I make as a senator is to ensure not just Sean Anderson's future but the future of each and everyone in here" Trip smiled "The woman behind the man, the woman that I have given my heart to….Serena van der Woodsen" he said as it became the final nail in the coffin of what he was alluding to. Standing in pure shock, Serena did her best to play the part he had casted her in but she could feel the surprise from those around her. Ushered forward by those behind her, Serena slowly made her way to the stage where she soon joined Trip as they stood side by side. Like the political wives throughout history, Serena waved on at the crowd while inside she was dying at the feel of his lips pressed against the side of her cheek with camera's going off from every inch of the room. In a dazed like state, Serena looked around only to have her eyes land upon the most shocked person out of everyone, Sean.

* * *

With the turn of events being a shock to everyone, Serena could do little to refute the declaration as she found camera's pushed in front of her face at every turn she took. Nate's family quickly circled her with a need for information as Serena kept her attention on Trip. Standing there in complete befuddlement, Serena couldn't believe that he would just so willfully lie to the general public and to his own family. Just as Trip tore away from the family, he made his way back towards the study in the house while Serena wasted no time in following behind to catch up with him. Immediately heading into the study, Trip seemed as if he expected Serena to join him as he so casually poured himself a drink before she entered.

"What the hell was that back there?! The woman behind the man?" Serena asked

"It was a good story" Trip said as he took a sip from his drink

"No, it was a lie. A lie that you didn't bother to mention" Serena told him

"Forgive me for my manners" Trip said before he knocked back the drink that he had in his hand before he sat it down "Serena, would you mind if I introduced you and brought you up on the stage as my romantic love interest?" he asked sarcastically before Serena slapped him across the face

"You have some nerve" Serena said sternly as she looked at him

"No I had a debt that needed to be paid and that display out there, that was you repaying it. You came to me with heavy heart in hand to save you from the mess you've created and I did that, I even got your friend another shot at a future in playing basketball" Trip reasoned

"In another country!?" Serena replied just as Nate opened the door to make his presence felt

"And now it's starting to make sense. This…this farce of a union" Nate said to the two

"Oh please Nate, you're not one to cast stones on farce unions" Trip replied

"You went to my cousin to have him exonerate Sean and now…now you two are some political power couple?" Nate questioned "Is there any part that I missed?" he asked as the silence filled the room. Just as Serena turned to look at Nate to give him his desired answer, Serena found that Sean's appearance behind Nate was all too telling that the truth had been revealed to all. Quickly storming off, Serena left the room as she soon trailed behind Sean on his way out of the house. Not breaking a stride as he walked down the driveway, Serena was relieved to see that not too many people had sauntered outside.

"Will you wait!" Serena said as she grabbed on to Sean's arm to force him to turn around

"Why?!" Sean exclaimed "So you can lie to me again?" he asked

"I never lied to you" Serena replied

"You not telling about this sudden relationship with a freakin senator and you having him exonerate me. That's something you failed to mention" Sean said

"Well it's not what you think" Serena said

"Then tell me what it is that I think? Because I think I just saw you and your boyfriend on stage while I'm stupidly standing there" Sean said

"Don't call him that" Serena replied as her eyes welled up

"The woman behind the man, that's what he called it, right?" Sean asked as he looked at her "I'm in jail and you're cozying up to a senator…" he began to say

"It wasn't like that!" Serena yelled

"Your Serena van der Woodsen, that's all it can be like!" Sean yelled in response as she stood in shock by his response "I came here like the fool, thinking that seeing you here was an opportunity to get you to see our possibility, acknowledge that we can be something or anything…" he began to say

"You're having a kid with another woman. I hardly think we can be this fairytale you think we could be" Serena replied

"And you think you can have that with that guy?!" Sean replied

"You left me no choice. I came to you, I begged you to tell the truth, to stop playing the hero because you had a family that needed you….I never asked you to take the blame" Serena reasoned

"You can't even see it, you're so freakin blind…" Sean laughed to himself in disbelief

"I'm the only one that can objectively see the bigger picture" Serena replied

"I did that, I took the hit, I risked everything because I love you!" Sean told her "You do that stuff for someone you love because you'd rather them be spared of any harm" he told her

"This isn't love Sean!?" Serena replied as tears streamed down her cheeks "This is just us bonding through a crazy situation that Jason put us in…." she began to say

"Stop. You can deny it all you want but I know it was more than that, so don't insult me by saying it wasn't. You may get away with being this it-girl to everyone else but I get you. I understand you" Sean told her

"Then you should understand that an us would never work because of the given facts. You having a child and you going to Spain" Serena said as she did her best to remain strong as she knew she had to see this through "So the way I see it, the only us existed in your mind. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back inside" she said before she walked past him and head back inside. Stifling the tears that were coming, Serena bit down on her lower lip as she wanted nothing more than to sob. Standing still, Sean felt his heart breaking into pieces as his fantasy that had gotten him through the long imprisoned nights was suddenly looking like a nightmare rather than a dream.

"How much more do you need to see….before you realize that she's out of your league?" Rochelle asked as she made her presence felt while Sean stood with his back turned towards her "Your better than this but yet you keep playing the knight to a girl that doesn't want you to save her. She wants everything but you to save her….so stop saving her. Be the hero to the people that need you most" she said as he could hear the sounds of tears coming from her. Turning to face her, Sean could only see her walking away while he stood at his continual crossroad trying to make the right path along with doing what was right in his heart but finding that he couldn't do both.

* * *

Looking on at the clock, Dan groaned in frustration as he hated that there was so many channels on television but nothing ever seemed to be on television. Giving up hope of finding any movie that would hold his attention long enough with the worry of Blair's whereabouts running feverishly in the back of his mind. Dan had thought to search the streets of New York for the brunette but he knew that she needed this time to think and although he just wanted to skip to the part where he could be there for her. Making his way to the bedroom, Dan turned the lights out in the living room as he headed down the hallway. Relieving himself of his shirt before he got in bed, Dan took a while as he got comfortable with the fact that he would be sleeping alone until she returned. After a few minutes of trying to sleep, Dan rolled around aimlessly before he just groaned out in frustration. Just as he got the nerve to get up and look for Blair, Dan saw Blair making her way into the doorway.

"Blair" Dan said as he nearly jumped back in surprise. Noticing that she was holding on to something tightly in her hand, Dan couldn't help but worry.

"I was well on my way to Serena's so I could buy the plane ticket to Monaco. I wanted to do it so I could prove to you that I'm not willing to give up just yet….but then I realized I didn't want you to be an added person on what is starting to feel like a list worth of enemies. So I went and got this Eiffel Tower keychain instead because it just seemed fitting. This was the only time where we were sane and in love without all the craziness that we're in now. I know this isn't Paris in it's entirety but it's the only thing we have and I don't want us to lose what we have or what we had" Blair told him

"Paris wasn't the only time I was in love with you and no offense, but you've never been sane. I still love you but I love you enough to worry about you" Dan told her "I worry that your so busy in trying to be strong that you're not even seeing what this is doing to yourself" he told her as he walked towards her

"When this gets to be too much, I will let this go. I will start dealing as you say…but right now, I can't be the reason my mother's legacy is being tarnished" Blair told him as tears welled up in her eyes "So while things are crazy, we can use this to know that it will get better. We will have our Paris again" she told him

"C'mon, lets get you something to eat" Dan said before he braced her shoulders and lead her back towards the kitchen

"I'm sorry for walking out" Blair told him as she wiped away her tears

"It's okay. It was very dramatic and served the purpose of me being worried about you" Dan laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist "If your job searching, you could definitely do the acting route" he teased as she took a seat on top of the kitchen counter while he opened up the fridge

"Did you really watch porn all day with Carter?" Blair asked as the thought popped into her head while Dan just laughed

"Yes. We watched a bunch of girls strip, pose in lingerie, and a lot of doggie style" Dan replied as Blair just laughed

"This is so horrible to know. I should be pissed that my own boyfriend was watching porn with his best friend in our house while I was away…but it's so funny" Blair laughed

"Good because I was actually thinking we could try this whole wheelbarrow position" Dan told her as he continued with making her sandwich

"Really? Why stop there, let's just spruce up the sex life as whole and learn tantric sex" Blair joked

"Now that we can agree on" Dan smiled before she leaned over to give him a kiss "Do you feel better now?" he asked as he pressed his forehead against hers

"You make me feel better" Blair softly replied as she kissed him "Talking about our sex life always encourages me of good things to come" she said as they laughed.

* * *

Sitting in front of her computer, Bex leaned back in her chair as she found that she was going through her work at warped speed. Ophelia had gave her the minimal tasks to start up the daily workings of the company but Bex still felt as if she was covering Georgina's half of responsibility. In the scheme of taking down the Waldorf's, Bex was skeptical to do such a task because Eleanor was in a class of her own and she was sure to retaliate. But the weakness of Eleanor Waldorf only proved to Bex that the strong do soon fall and so aligning herself with Ophelia had proved to be the smartest decision. It was her relationship with Ophelia that had kept her loyal because of all that she had done for Bex since the tender age of twelve along with Louis that kept them so dedicated to Ophelia's mission of revenge. Going through her files on the computer, Bex sighed as her night would most likely consist of a lonely bed to return to and more work that she'd surely find.

"Your still here?" Louis asked as he appeared in the doorway

"Of course I'm still here. I'm the single reason this place can be called a business but yet you get to run amuck" Bex sighed

"Okay, what pms fest are you on?" Louis asked

"It wouldn't hurt to get the acknowledgment I deserve around here. This isn't me bitching, this is me stating fact" Bex said "I had more to lose than you in all of this" she told him

"We owed her. It's not like we had a choice" Louis replied as he leaned up against the door way

"I owe Ophelia a lot for my success but I don't intend to be indebted to her forever. I can't spend my life indebted to her" Bex said

"So you want to walk away?" Louis asked "When you came into this, you knew it wouldn't be so easy to walk away. So whatever mode your in…" he began to say

"I got demoted. The jailbait daughter demoted me" Bex stated "The only thing I have to rely is at the hands of a little twit that gets her kicks out of being useless" she huffed

"Then get creative" Louis laughed "Look, I don't know what to tell you but this doesn't mean you suddenly walk away because you don't like answering to Ophelia's wayward daughter. Suck it up and make the most of your time and stop groping about it" he said before he turned to leave. Grabbing the closest item beside her, Bex picked it up to throw it in his direction as she hated feeling so useless in this scenario when she felt like she was the glue that held it all together. Turning to look back at her computer screen, Bex couldn't help but notice a file that she hadn't seen before. Opening the file up, Bex remembered all to well of what this was about and when it was made.

"Fine, let's get creative and have a little fun. Lights, camera, and a whole lot of action" Bex said to herself as she opened up the media file to see a drunken Blair and Louis engaging in sex from their one time encounter together.

* * *

**I got 99 problems and they all witches**

**I wish I was Jigga Man, carefree living**

**But I'm not Shawn or Martin Louis**

**I'm a Cleveland rolling with them Brooklyn boys**

**You know how it be when you start living large**

**I control my own life, Charles was never in charge**

**No sitcom could teach Scott about the drama**

**Or even explain the troubles that haunted my mom**

**On Christmas time, my mom Christmas grind**

**Got me most of what I wanted, how'd you do it mom, huh?**

**She copped the toys I would play with in my room by myself, why he by himself?**

**He got two older brothers, one hood, one good**

**An independent older sister got me fly when she could**

**But they all didn't see, the little bit of sadness in me, Scotty**

Sitting up against the kitchen cabinet as he sat on the floor, Sean took a deep breath as he sat in deep contemplation. With a bottle of vodka in his hands, Sean shook his head in disbelief as he knew that he'd have to start making the decisions that mattered most and that maybe this fantasy world wasn't for him. The Upper Eastside allure was easy to enter into but he knew that he wasn't the usual cast in this world and the sooner he realized it, the better he'd be. While he knew all of this, Sean still felt like his thoughts went back to thoughts of Serena, thoughts of where it wrong. Entering into the kitchen to see his friend sitting in a state of bewilderment, Tyler crumpled up the tie in his hand as he could see a look on Sean's face that let him know that he had been doing some thinking.

"So is it true? Is Spain your only option?" Tyler asked unsure if he really wanted to hear the answer as a silence came between them

"If I want to make the money I need to support my kid…Spain, as my agent says, it's my only option" Sean replied hesitantly before Tyler slowly took a seat across from him while they both sat with a look of defeat

"Then Spain it is" Tyler sighed as the lingering taste of loss began to make it's way back up in him to where it fueled his anger. Sitting in silence, they didn't need words to describe how they felt because it was the somberness of the moment that showed that they were just causalities of the Upper Eastside.

**Ive got some issues that nobody can see**

**And all of these emotions are pouring out of me**

**I bring them to the light for youIt's only right**

**This is the soundtrack to my life, the soundtrack to my life**

"Glad you came…" Trip began to say as he quickly got up from his seat to greet Serena before she put her hand up to stop him

"Spain is legit? He'll have a chance there?" Serena asked

"I promised you that I would take care of him and I have. If Sean Anderson wants to remain a basketball player on any team, his only option is Spain" Trip told her

"And this…this location on the map didn't come from you insistence?" Serena questioned

"I have no stake in Sean Anderson. What he does doesn't affect me" Trip laughed

"Right, because you all of sudden wanting me as your romantic interest is just coincidental" Serena replied sarcastically as Trip stood dumbfounded as to what he could say as she turned to leave while Nate made his way inside the office

"What?!" Trip asked as he looked over to see a look on Nate's face that scream skeptical

"What game are you playing?" Nate asked as a silence came between them

"Politics cousin. It's all politics" Trip reasoned before he made his way towards his desk and began to go over his schedule for the day

**I'm super paranoid, like a 6th sense**

**Since my father died, I ain't been writing since**

**And I tried to piece the puzzle of the universe**

**Split an eighth of shrooms just so I could see the universe**

**I tried to think about myself as a sacrifice**

**Just to show the kids they ain't the only ones who up at night**

**The moon will illuminate my room and soon I'm consumed by my doom**

**Once upon a time nobody gave a damn**

**It's all said and done and my life still suck**

**So now I'm in the cut, alcohol in the wound**

**My hearts an open sore that I hope heals soon**

**I live in a cocoon opposite of Cancun**

**Where it is never sunny, the dark side of the moon**

**So it's more than life, I try to shed some light on a man**

**Not many people of this planet understand**

"This is a new regime, a new era. An era, in which Bass Industries will be number one with one focus in mind. Now, I'm not my father and I do not choose to implement his way of running things, but I can assure you that I am just as, if not more ruthless when it comes to something I want. Our goal, our focus, our mission is one thing and one thing only" Chuck said as he looked around at the rest of the board members that surrounded him "We go for the Maxwell, we go for the power…and that all begins with our merger with Thorpe Inc" he said in a riveting manner that left Elizabeth smiling as she knew her job was only halfway done with what she had in store for Bass Industries herself.

**I've got some issues that nobody can see**

**And all of these emotions are pouring out of me**

**I bring them to the light for youIt's only right**

**This is the soundtrack to my life, the soundtrack to my life**

"I have a feeling that you could be a star here" Carter smiled as he turned on the lights in Victrola to show off the stage as Sam walked through the aisle

"And you own this place?" Sam asked as she turned back to look at Carter walking towards her

"You could call this my kingdom" Carter smiled "But now you can make this your home, you could become the Queen" he told her "This stage is yours, if you'll have it" he then added

"And you? Are you available to have?" Sam asked with a bit of smirk that made Carter intrigued. Walking towards her, Carter wasted no time in capturing her lips in his as he pinned her against the stage. Clothes began to fly left and right as their lips continued to assault each other.

**It's close to go and trying some coke**

**And a happy ending is slitting my throat**

**Ignorance the coke man**

**Ignorance is bliss**

**Ignorance is love, and I need that shit**

**If I never did shows, then I'd probably be a myth**

**If I cared about the blogs, then I'd probably be a jackass**

**Don't give a shit what people talkin' bout fam**

**Haters shake my hand but I keep the sanitizer on deck**

**Hope I really get to see 30Wanna settle down, stop being so flirty**

**Most of the clean faces be the most dirty**

**I just need a thoroughbred, cook when I'm hungry**

**Ass all chunky, brain is insanity**

**Only things that calm me down, ***** and some Cali trees**

**And I get both, never truly satisfied**

**I am happy, that's just the saddest lie**

"Oh we can totally do the time bomb" Blair laughed as they role played on the bed with Blair cradling Dan as he tried to duplicate the position in the book they were looking at

"Time bomb sounds cliché" Dan replied "It's like let's move out of the natural sex position…" he began to say

"What is a natural sex position?" Blair asked

"Me in between your legs" Dan smirked

"Okay well, that's not natural, that's luck on your part" Blair quickly replied before she glanced over at the book "Get down on it, that just looks like people hugging and groping" she stated as she rolled off of Dan as they both laid, sharing the book as they just eased back into what came natural for them, being with each other.

**I've got some issues that nobody can see**

**And all of these emotions are pouring out of me**

**I bring them to the light for youIt's only right**

**This is the soundtrack to my life, the soundtrack to my life**

**Gossip Girl: Gossip Girl here, looks like a certain Upper Eastside Queen has made her movie debut. Though I don't think it's a silver screen we're accustomed to in the land of the big stars, it's enough to catch the eyes of New York's very own. With eyes all ready on the mighty Waldorf's, I wonder how far they'll fall with B making her sexy debut with a costar looking nowhere near like Lonely Boy. Make sure to pop your popcorn Upper Eastsiders, this movie is sure to leave us all talking.**

**XOXO,**

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in the Chapter**

**Bombay Bicycle Club- Shuffle**

**Chris Brown- Strip**

**Kid Cudi- Soundtrack to my Life**

* * *

**Author's Note: I think this chapter I wanted to set the tempo of the rest of the story, and one of the things I wanted to do was amp it up a bit. The land of the Upper Eastside, I wanted to keep it a land that's hard to stay in if your one of its own and especially if your a newcomer. I wanted the sexual aspects to come out, I wanted the scandal, I wanted the betrayal, and where everything these people do can come back to haunt them. The sex tape is back, and it will definitely shake up things up. Then Trip, he's one of those wild cards where you don't know what to expect. Is he good or bad? that is the question.**


	4. Touch of Bex

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I hope you are having a wonderful week. I wanted to thank you guys for the great and fantastic reviews you keep sending my way. I hope that you guys will keep it up because it only makes it that more exciting to write for you guys. I hope you like the chapter and I hope you guys have awesome week. I will be posting my video blogs on Tuesdays now since I do most of my editting on Monday, which is why it's late sometimes on Monday. So I have some questions to answer, and if you have questions then please feel free to ask so I'm not just ramblig on my blog. If you want to know how to locate my blog then PM and I'll be happy to give out the details. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to your feedback :)**

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Four- Touch of Bex**

* * *

Buttoning up his shirt, Carter looked over at the desk to see that he had managed to make the pile of work he had to do a bit more manageable. After his romp with Sam, Carter knew that work had to become more of a focus and his need to dull away his boredom would have to be pushed aside for the sake of the and the vision of the Empire had been all he had thought about and he had to make sure that each of his focuses were successful. So a few slumber parties over in the office would just have to be the price he paid for the future endeavors he planned to take on. Making his way out of the office, Carter made his way over towards the bar to pull out the only non alcoholic drink he could think of that would get him through the day. Grabbing the remote control for the radio, Carter aimlessly turned it on as he just waned to hear something relevant about the world that'd make him feel like an active citizen.

**Radio Host: Breaking news or not so breaking news as of now, that's if you troll the internet, Blair Waldorf has become the celebrity of the day. It appears that she's joined the list of celebrities that use a sex tape to become even more relevant than what they all ready were. She didn't strike me as a sex tape type of girl, but the word has been this one is a must see since the guy in the video isn't her current boyfriend…**

Quickly turning off the radio, Carter raced back to the office as he began a desperate search for his cell phone. Throwing stacks of paper to the floor, Carter soon discovered the phone on top of the desk before he quickly noticed the Gossip Girl updates that he had missed out on. Dialing Dan's number, Carter could only hope to gage his friends headspace with this latest scandal but found that his phone was going straight to the answering machine.

"Dammit!" Carter cursed to himself

_**Meanwhile…**_

His eyes slowly fluttered open as he slowly began to wake from his slumber, Dan realized that her body was nestled up close to his body. With his hand resting on her waist as her back fitted comfortably again his chest, Dan swore that he could stay like this for days on end with just the simplicity of them being together as his only highlight in life. Leaning forward to kiss the back of her neck, Blair let out a soft laugh that only made him feel like his mission was completed. He'd want to assault her with kisses and possibly persuade himself that they'd be able to make love in a timely fashion, but he knew that if they started then he'd be lackluster in his writing session with Arthur.

"What time is it?" Blair asked as nestled up close to her pillow

"Time for me to get ready for work" Dan said before he leaned forward to kiss her once more on the back of her neck

"No. You should stay and slack off with me" Blair laughed as she put up a valiant effort to protest as he sat up in the bed "We could implement more of those sex positions were reading about" she teased

"We'll be implementing that regardless. I for one am a big fan of the Get Down On It move" Dan teased as he covered her face with kisses "But Arthur flew in, and standing up wouldn't bode well for me" he said as he got out of the bed

"Do you think you can make pancakes? It's been a while since I've had a true Humphrey breakfast" Blair asked

"No, if I make you breakfast then you'll start complementing me and then we'll end up in bed. My ego can't be tamed" Dan laughed

"What can I say, you rock my world in the realm of sex" Blair replied as she sat up in the bed while Dan turned on the television.

TV Reporter: Blair Waldorf or anyone from the Waldorf family has yet to make a statement, but we assume that a statement will come out soon in regards to the sex tape. It has been spread all throughout the internet and only looks to pick up more coverage as the hour goes on.

"And apparently you rocked his" Dan said in disbelief as they looked on at the television screen before he looked back at Blair to see that she had a look of utter disbelief

"I…I need to call Darren" Blair said in a panic as she quickly got out of the bed, grabbing her phone on the way out of the bedroom while Dan just sat back on the edge of the bed. Looking at television screen caps of the grainy images of the leaked sex tape.

* * *

Within a matter of an hour, Dan and Blair had found their living room as meeting central. Darren walked the floor with a phone permanently attached to his ear, Cyrus and Eleanor talked with the family publicist, while Blair and Dan stood in the kitchen sipping on coffee. Not wanting to discuss anything at length in regards to the tape, Dan and Blair just stood in silence as they watched everyone else in work. Personal questions had no realm of importance with so much else on the line at this point. Exchanging a few glances here and there, Blair and Dan mostly stood in silence just wondering what the other was thinking. Noticing Tyler's entrance into the house, Blair immediately put her cup down on the counter top before she quickly made her way out of the kitchen as if her brother was supposed to come save the day while Dan followed behind.

"Were you able to find out anything?" Eleanor asked as she turned her attention towards Tyler

"The tape is on widespread. It was apparently leaked from a personal computer" Tyler told them "I have a guy that's getting more details on the story but not much has been said" he said

"Yeah because there's so much visually to see" Blair sighed as Darren ended his call and walked over towards the group

"Okay, I have to be in court within the next hour to put an injunction on the tape" Darren said

"How long will that hold?" Cyrus asked

"It just depends" Darren said

"On what?!" Blair asked "Their should be a depend on it" she told him

"I have to prove that you didn't voluntarily give out the tape, then the fact that it's being used wrongfully" Darren told her "Were you aware of this tape?" he asked as he looked at Blair

"Clearly no" Blair replied

"But these shots? Are they you?" Darren asked as he reached over to grab the lap top to show the video at it's full extent to Blair, which only made Dan squirm at the sight

"Yes…" Blair said as everyone seemed to exasperate "But I had no knowledge that he was even filming this" she said

"And what makes it worse was that they were together at the time" Tyler sighed

"Which means what?" Blair asked

"Louis could've conceded to the tape being released, he could've gotten paid off of this or something under the table" Tyler quickly replied

"We could still go after him, right?" Eleanor asked "I mean tell me that he can't just get away with this?" she asked

"I'm going to do everything I can to stop this" Darren told them

"Well you're going to do this with my help" Cyrus said as he got up from the couch to grab his coat as Darren and Cyrus walked towards the door

"Call me!" Eleanor called out as the two left

"This can't be happening. I mean this literally can't be happening" Blair said as she began to pace the floor nervously

"We'll stop this" Tyler told her as he could see the strain this was having on Blair. Noticing that the tape was still on loop, Dan began to shake his knee nervously as he tried to force himself to watch it. He tried to force himself to stare down the images of the woman he loved in intimate moments with another guy, and it felt as if his skin was being stripped from his body piece by piece, it was that painful for him.

"How?! I'm all over the internet. I'm all over the television. I probably have dvd's coming out soon at this point" Blair stated

"You should have faith in Darren, you can't just jump to the worst conclusion" Tyler told her as Dan quickly walked over to slam the laptop shut as he couldn't take the images any longer. Knowing that all the attention had turned towards him, silence filled the air as he just kept his back towards everyone while he tried to process it all.

"Dan…" Blair said nervously as she walked towards him and for a moment she stood looking at his back "Dan" she said helplessly as she was on the verge of tears before he turned to face her.

"It's going to be fine. Darren will handle this, Cyrus will handle this, even Tyler" Dan said as he forced a smile in hopes that it'd make her feel better with little regard to himself "It'll be fine" he smiled weakly

"I believe you" Blair replied as she wanted to believe that this wasn't taking it's toll on him

"I…I have to go" Dan began to say as their eye contact became too much to handle

"Good luck with your meeting" Blair told him before he took a took a deep breath then leaned in to kiss her forehead

"Thanks" Dan said trying to muster up the decency. Nudging onto his hand, Blair wanted him to pull her into a hug like he typically would in these types of moments but she knew that he was reeling from this just as much as she was. Walking past her, Blair let her hand linger as she let it go as he gave a quick hug to Eleanor on his way out. Watching the door close behind him as he left as all she could do was look on.

* * *

_**Getting out of the taxi, Serena pulled the money out of her pocket to give to the driver. Thinking that she had luggage to carry, Serena motioned to go to the trunk but she knew with her swift decision to leave that she only had time to just get out. Making her way inside the building, Serena thought she would somehow forget the way but it seemed it only got familiar to her with every step she took. Running up the stairs, Serena contemplated on turning back with her assumptions causing her to doubt if she had gone mad. Taking a few moments to run through her thoughts, Serena felt herself propelled to just go towards the door to live on the slim hope or certainty that she felt within her. Knocking on the door, Serena stood nervously as she finally let her thoughts get the best of her. Just as she began to turn to the leave, Sean opened up the door to see the blonde as she prepared to leave.**_

"_**Serena" Sean called out before she turned to look back at him. Silence came between them as they looked at each other, trying to come to their own conclusion of what to make of each other.**_

"_**I finally got it" Serena just blurted out as those were the only words that could come to her "I just realized that I didn't want to be that girl that just accepted what was happening to her. I didn't want to be that girl that just reasoned his actions instead of realizing that I deserved more….I finally got it" she said just saying anything that came to mind**_

"_**You left him?" Sean asked wanting to make sure that he was hearing correctly as he walked towards her while she nodded**_

"_**I'm sure he'll probably figure it out by tonight…" Serena began to say**_

"_**Then we'll face it together" Sean quickly replied as he walked closer towards her **_

"_**This isn't your problem. This is mine. I just want to get that straight from the start" Serena began to say as he caressed her cheek "I need to figure this out….I need to be better" she began to ramble**_

"_**And I have faith that you will" Sean agreed as he seemed to look her over as if he was trying to access the possible damage she could've endured "I'd bet on you every time" he laughed softly as a silence came between them while they looked on at each other "You could've gone anywhere….to Blair's, to any one of your friends. Why here?" he asked as he looked her dead in the eyes**_

"_**Because…you're the only one that makes me feel safe. You've unexpectedly become my safe haven" Serena replied softly as a smile slowly came to his face while they both just enjoyed the moment. Leaning in slowly, Sean put his hand on her waist to pull her in closer as he leaned in slowly in hopes of kissing her. Biting down on her lower lip nervously, Serena felt her stomach doing flips as every part of her was nervous but thrilled to finally have this moment happen between them. Foreheads pressed against each other. Noses grazing. Lips closing their distance…..[end of dream]**_

Hearing the glaring sounds of her alarm clock going off, Serena slowly opened her eyes. Touching her body nervously, Serena began to think that it was all just a dream that she was joyfully living through. Letting out a groan as she swiped at her alarm clock, Serena was glad to hear the crashing sounds of her alarm clock falling to the floor. Preparing to sulk away in her bed as the realities of what the day really called for, Serena wanted nothing more than to return to her dream to see how it would turn out. Cover her head with a pillow, Serena sighed in frustration as her crappy day was the only thing she had to rise to. Just as she prepared to go back to sleep, Serena was once again torn from her dreams by the sound of her bedroom door opening.

"Serena sweetheart, you have to do alterations on your dress. It's a bit dated now that I take a good look at it. Then your seating for the Hendricks Benefit has you sitting with Trip, so you'll need to be prompt because I'm sure you'll have to deal with the media….Serena" Lilly said noticing that her daughter was still in the bed "Do you plan to stay in bed all day?" she asked

"I would like to" Serena sighed "But I'm sure you'll have a debate against that notion" she said

"I most certainly would. Serena, you have too much to get through today before the benefit" Lilly began to say

"Do you know that tomorrow is the day that Sean is supposed to be leaving, that's if he's leaving?" Serena asked as she quickly sat up in the bed

"As I can recall, I believe Sean is going to be playing his profession in Spain, which is an excellent opportunity considering the circumstances" Lilly replied

"Circumstances that ended up with Jason being dead" Serena said as she took a moment "Mom, you've never asked what my part in this was? You've never asked what I feel about my boyfriend at the time being shot and killed? Why is that?" she asked as Lilly stood frozen for a moment trying to give the right answer

"Simply a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time" Lilly concluded as Serena looked at her mother in disbelief, wondering if she willfully chose to be oblivious to the circumstances of it all because it once again meant that she was in another mess of her own making that would reflect badly on the van der Woodsen name "Besides, I figured you might want to spend the day being there for your best friend" she said

"Why would I need to be there for Blair?" Serena questioned

"Because it appears there is a sex tape out, which stars her" Lilly said as Serena wasted no time in getting out of the bed as her immediate thought was to get to Blair. Seeing her daughter run amuck in her closet just throwing on clothes "And I'll take this time to call a car for you" she said as she made her way out while Serena through her hair up into a ponytail.

* * *

Looking on at the document his agent placed in front of him, Sean found himself staring on at the words rather than reading any ounce of what this all meant. It had all been a surprise to him but the jest of what he knew was that his world in New York was about to come to a close, his world in the United States was about to come to a close as it all became real with the actual print of his contract with FC Barcelona to become their new shooting guard. Leaning back in his seat with the pen in hand, Sean just shook his head in disbelief as he looked up at his agent then over at Rochelle before he got up from his seat on the sofa. If the tension in the room wasn't all ready high, Sean knew that it was about to reach an all time high with his hesitancy. Pacing the floor as he thought, Sean stopped to look out at the New York skyline as he just couldn't imagine not seeing this view for too long, he just couldn't come to accept it.

"There's got to be another way" Sean stated as he turned back to look at his agent, Rich Piedmont

"There isn't another way Sean!" Rich told him as he groaned in frustration

"I'm leaving the country to play basketball, I'm sorry but that's a bit much. There has got to be some D-League I can play for…something that allows me to stay in civilization" Sean reasoned

"Okay, factor this is. You play in a D-League, you allow some young punk to outshine you while you wait for some team to pick you up at a cheaper cost then what you're worth. You play in a D-League and just hope, hope that your highlight will get recognize over someone else's highlight. What option do you want?" Rich asked

"I'm a good player" Sean reasoned

"Teams don't want to take a chance on a good player, they take chances on a guy that will get them a championship. You're a rookie that has not been proven, so the only shot you have is to take this time to improve your game and hope someone takes notice" Rich told him

"So what? I just go overseas an get stuck there?" Sean asked in disbelief as that seemed to be the shocking truth that had come out "I stay there hoping someone will take a chance on me?" he questioned

"Possibly" Rich sighed "Look, I'm not going to force you into anything. You want a career, you want to play basketball…then this is all I can get for you because this is the only team that is willing to take a shot on you. I can't pull teams out of my ass, I can't make what happen go away but I can only help you be what you want and that's a ball player. The location is just something we can't control. Now if you want to go, if you want this shot then I can fax the paper off by tomorrow night and have you on a plane tomorrow….but I need to know by tomorrow at five what the plan is" he told him as he prepared to leave "This is the path you chose, and these are the hurdles in between" he told him before he said his goodbye to Rochelle then left.

"Go ahead, pile on your thoughts. I know you want to" Sean groaned in frustrations as he flopped down on the sofa

"What do you want me to say?" Rochelle asked

"I don't know. I just don't know" Sean sighed

"We're having a baby Sean. In less than five months we will be parents, so I don't know what more I need to heed you on" Rochelle stated as a silence came between "Do I have to tell you to be a man because I just….I just assume that you will be that" she stated

"So me not rushing to sign this contract doesn't make me a man?!" Sean questioned "Thanks for your words" he replied sarcastically as Rochelle just laughed to herself in disbelief as he frustrations began to show. Grabbing his phone that was on the kitchen counter, Rochelle got up from her seat and walked towards Sean.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare give me attitude when you've been texting and calling her with every chance you've had" Rochelle said as she tossed Sean's cell phone into his lap "I get that this is not an idea situation but it isn't for me either. I have a job that I might have to give up just so you can live your dream. I have family that I'd be leaving behind just so you can be around your child. So don't you dare act like I'm an outsider in this, like I don't know what it's like to have a crappy hand dealt because I'm realizing more and more that I'm with a guy that wants to be with someone else. I'm with a guy that's stupid enough to risk his future on behalf a girl that won't let a blemish touch her family name" she said angrily "I deserve your best, not what you feel like giving to me because if you can't give that to me than I'm more than capable of raising this child on my own. So do whatever the hell you want with the contract, but I officially don't give a damn" she told him before she stormed out of the apartment. Slamming his hand down on the table in frustration, Sean wanted nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare but it became more and more clear that this was his reality. This was the reality that he had to face. Looking on at the contract, Sean just found himself staring yet again.

* * *

Making his way inside of the club, Tyler looked on at the few old geezers that sat off at their tables drinking their alcohol. Coming side of Victrola, Tyler still couldn't help but be surprised that two guys that were five years younger than him were owners of a club while he struggled to even own a fish. Feeling the vibrations of his cell phone go off again, Tyler sighed as he was sure that it was another one of his media friends trying to get an inside scoop of what was going on with Blair Waldorf with the sex tape being the main topic of the Upper Eastside. Walking over towards the bar, Carter was surprised to see the boy Waldorf at his establishment but then he began to fear that the worse may have happened if Tyler found himself at his place of business.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" Carter asked "Is everything okay with Blair?" he asked

"What?…yeah, she's fine or at least I hope so. Her staying idle should be a good thing but I fear it can be the worst" Tyler reasoned "But nonetheless we are on a witch hunt to find the perpetrator of this mess" he said

"Blair is most likely at her best when she's on the prowl" Carter laughed to himself "But I hope that you guys get this figured out" he said

"I do too but I didn't come for family problems, well it kind of is family problems….Sean, my best friend…" Tyler began to babble through

"Yeah, yeah. The basketball player" Carter said "Why what's up there?" he asked

"I was hoping that I could have some sort of a party here for him. He might be or might not be going off to Spain, but nonetheless; I want to celebrate him getting out of jail and basically surviving the crap of it all. So I'm hoping that you will give me a discount of some sort for…." Tyler began to say as Carter just laughed at Tyler's attempt to pay him "What?…is this like nowhere near the price I'd be paying?" he asked

"Nowhere near because I wouldn't charge you" Carter replied "The girls, they will but even that I can take care of" he said

"I'm a bit…what are you saying?" Tyler asked

"I'm saying that you party on my dime. Consider it the I Like You discount" Carter replied

"Are you sure? I mean I can pay you. You might have to wait a few days for the check to clear but the money will be there" Tyler laughed

"Oh how I love you middle classers, you're pride is such a road block that you can't allow yourself to just accept the damn gift" Carter replied "You will get the V.I.P treatment and enjoy it. In fact, have a drink. I'm sure Blair has sent you there" he told him as he patted Tyler on the back

"Thank you" Tyler told him as Carter walked towards his office

"I don't need thank you's" Carter called out before he made his way into the office before Tyler turned towards the bartender

"Vodka straight up" Tyler told the bartender as he was quickly joined by Georgina with a barstool in between them

"Shots, numerous of them" Georgina quickly told the bartender as she took her coat off along with her gloves to put on the bar stool beside her before she realized that Tyler was sitting at the counter as well.

"And this day just got worse" Tyler sighed as he hung his head

"Glad to know you're having a crappy day. First shot will be to you then" Georgina replied as the bartender placed the shots in front of her and she wasted no time in knocking one back

"Shots so early?" Tyler asked

"Vodka so early" Georgina quickly pointed out

"What the hell, I'll just cut to the chase of things because I'm sure the reason I'm having this vodka will be because of you" Tyler said as he turned to look at Georgina while she continued to drink "Just tell me that you sent the video" he said

"What video?" Georgina asked as she looked at Tyler skeptically before she began to realize "Oh, you mean the video of Blair slutting it up with Louis. Now that was a shocker" she smiled "No, I didn't have the pleasure to sent that boring excuse of sex" she added

"You do realize that this affects someone. This tape hurts someone. Why don't you people understand that this step on whoever to get to the top deal is absurd?" Tyler questioned

"Because naïve idiots like you allow it to be done to you" Georgina replied

"She didn't deserve that. No one does" Tyler reasoned

"Oh, she deserved it. Blair deserves a hell of a lot more" Georgina replied as she signaled for the bartender to give her more drinks "You live in this world where the good prevails while the evil sulk in the darkness. I'm here to give you the breaking news that the evil are the badass in this world. We don't care about who and what affects those that just typically annoy the hell out of us because frankly….we don't care. Learn the past before you start claiming what the present of a person deserves" she told him "I'd think you of all people would understand that" she said

"And why would I?" Tyler asked "We don't share any beliefs on anything" he told her

"You're becoming the Upper Eastsides bitch, I'm just the bitch in the Upper Eastside" Georgina said before she knocked back her last two shots before she got up from her seat "Sooner or later, you'll get tired of losing and maybe, just maybe…you'll join team badass" she said as she put her money down on the counter before she turned to walk towards the door

"At least she didn't make any sexual references" Tyler said to himself before Georgina stopped on a dime to turn to face him

"When you reach that low point, I'd be more than willing to let you in my bed" Georgina smiled before she turned to leave

"And there goes any ounce of self respect" Tyler said to himself as he shook his head in disbelief, knowing that Georgina would use any chance to remind him of their sexual tryst

* * *

Staring off at his computer screen, Dan ran his hand through his hair as he tried his best to keep his focus. Letting out a deep sigh as he leaned back in his chair as he found that words were hard to come by. Noticing his frustrations, Alessandra broke away from her own reading while Arthur looked on at his pupil. Both with their own way of dealing with things, Alessandra felt compelled to ensure that Dan was okay while Arthur seemed more concerned with wanting Dan to push through. It was no secret that the anticipation had been heaped on Dan's second novel that would be a follow up behind Insider, so Alessandra just wanted him to devote himself to his work but not to the expense of driving himself insane. Gnawing on the head of his pen, Dan tried to key in on the screen, knowing that if he wouldn't push through this chapter then Arthur would be on him. Noticing the different reactions to Dan, Alessandra just couldn't sit back and watch the torture any longer.

"Dan, you're done for the day" Alessandra finally stated as Dan and Arthur turned to look at her

"What?" Dan asked

"You're done. You're miserable and you're sighing, so just be done" Alessandra reasoned

"He has to push through this. Coddling won't help him" Arthur said

"I'm not coddling" Dan quickly defended

"All of which is annoying me. You must continue to fight through, and deal" Arthur stated

"Yes, but you can't have a miserable writer" Alessandra stated

"Every writer is miserable. The best work comes from being miserable and having the crappiest lives you can imagine" Arthur stated

"Okay, I'm not exactly aiming to have the whole crappy life. My life is fine, crappy in the current state but fine. My only misery is just trying to find another word for previous out of the thesaurus that sounds all writerish" Dan told them

"And I'm still saying stop for the day" Alessandra said "Which is final by the way….you don't intimidate me" she then stated as she looked over at Arthur as he huffed and puffed while getting up from his seat

"Americains fous et leur empathie pour la misere. La misere est la meilleure medicine mais aucun…donnez au garcon une couture" Arthur muttered out French as he made his way out of the room

"I think you literally pissed him off" Dan stated as he sat in amazement with how upset Arthur was

"He'll get over it" Alessandra replied as she looked over to see Dan's sister was at the door "Besides I think you have more pressing matters to tend to. Give Blair my support" she said as she made her way out of the office just as Jenny was coming in

"Are you in writer mode?" Jenny asked as she leaned in to hug her brother

"I'm in no mode. I couldn't finish the chapter and I've officially pissed off an angry French guy that will most likely go to the nearest library and critique their selected classics" Dan told her

"Okay, I'll pretend to understand that strife" Jenny replied "How is Blair?" she asked

"She's….mortified and horrified. There was no intention to rhyme" Dan told her

"Have they found out who did this?" Jenny asked as she sat beside her brother in the chair next to him

"They're working on getting an injunction to stop the tape but it appears to be going viral" Dan sighed "Images are everywhere on the internet…and it's managed to make it onto a few newspapers" he said as he looked on depressingly which Jenny couldn't help but notice her brothers behavior

"And how are you handling it?" Jenny asked knowing that Dan was probably internalizing his feelings

"I feel….I don't know" Dan replied "I mean she told me that she slept with Louis. That much I knew but I guess I just pushed it away in the back of my mind. I think I reverted back to thinking that I was the only guy she had been with" he told her "But seeing a video. Images of her with her then boyfriend at the time, which is the reminder that we were so far away from each other that we almost lost us, that's….it's hard to stomach" he said

"She loves you" Jenny told him "I don't care what a video shows. Blair loves you" she told him

"I don't doubt that she loves me. I just always thought I'd be the only guy" Dan told her

"Excuse me while I pounce on your male ego, but I'm married to a guy that has been with half of New York and possibly half of the country. It shouldn't matter what they did in their past but what they could do for your present and future. I know people don't understand why I'm with Chuck, and I don't care what they think because every part of me loves him" Jenny told him

"No offense but that's a long stretch to compare the two" Dan told her

"Not really because at the end of the day, they both have done something that we don't exactly like or can stomach…but how we feel about them doesn't change" Jenny said as a silence lingered between

"It's the tape Jen" Dan laughed in disbelief

"And it's Blair, Dan" Jenny replied "You may have a hard time with seeing the images but just imagine how she feels in all of this" she told him as Dan couldn't help but think about what his sister was telling him.

* * *

Making her way through the media storm that seemed to be huddled in front of Blair's house, Serena could hear her name being called out from every corner and every mouth that was near. Trying her best to smile through it all as the camera's went off with questions being thrown out at her, Serena wanted nothing more than to just tell everyone to back off but she knew a reaction was exactly what they wanted from her. Knocking on the door, Serena waited a few moments before Blair opened the door and Serena quickly made her way into the house before anyone could intrude along with her. Taking her coat off, Serena looked on at Blair as she walked back to flop down on the sofa to look on at the media coverage that was on her sex tape. Feeling even more upset to see Blair like this, Serena hated that Blair was going through this because she could clearly see the affect this was having on her friend. Joining Blair on the sofa, Serena looked on at the reporter attempt to give insight of what she thought Blair was thinking which only seemed to upset her more.

"Okay, enough of this" Serena said as she quickly leaned forward to turn the television off "You don't need to be watching this" she told her

"I have to see what's going on. I haven't heard anything from Darren and Cyrus turned his phone off…my only way of knowing is through the news" Blair reasoned

"Well let's live in a world where we don't have the media for a bit. You and me, zoned out" Serena told her

"You should've seen the look on my mother's face, then Dan's….it was like they were disgusted. I mean I'm living in hell right now. I'm in hell and I can only watch myself through video to see why they'd be so disgusted" Blair replied as she rested her head on the arm of the chair of the sofa

"Stop. Dan and Eleanor are not disgusted with you" Serena declared

"Yes, they are. My mother, Serena! My mother has now officially seen me having sex. My boyfriend, the guy I've had more battles with and have finally come to a great place, he's seen me have sex with another guy, I feel like I'm cheating on him blatantly and forcing him to watch" Blair exclaimed

"First of all, Eleanor knew you were having sex in high school. I'm sure Dan's male ego is hurt more than anything" Serena said

"I've seen that tape so much that I can't even get into the headspace of what that girl was doing in that video" Blair sighed

"It's sex B, we do things we never thought we would do" Serena replied

"I get that but I just…I feel like that's not even me in that video. I feel like I'm some different person all while being in my own body" Blair said "I just thank the heavens that it was only minimal skin shown and all under the cover action" she pouted

"You can be thankful that it wasn't the raunchy type of sex tape. I mean you just have brief early moments of being seen but everything is pretty much done under the covers" Serena stated

"That really doesn't make me feel overly excited but I can live with it. I have to live with it" Blair sighed "Let's talk about something else. Let's talk about you and your surprising connection with Trip Archibald? What happened to Sean? I mean I've only been back from Paris for some time but clearly I missed a lot" she said

"Nothing is going on with Trip" Serena sighed "And Sean…it's never been that or at least it never could be" she said

"Because of Jason?" Blair asked

"That and the fact that he's going to be a father soon" Serena replied as Blair looked a bit shock "Yes, I've seen it with my own eyes. What happened to Jay was a nightmare that I just wanted to get out of, almost did but it just was so surreal" she said realizing that Blair was giving her a skeptical look from the statement that she had made "Talking about Jason is a bit hard…" she began to say

"Then we don't have to talk about it. I just want you to know that through all this craziness and mayhem, I'm fully capable of helping you deal with the loss. I just want you to know that" Blair told her as she grabbed on to hold Serena's hand as the two girls just took comfort in knowing that they could be there for each other.

"Who would've thought you'd come out with a sex tape before me" Serena stated as the two girls laughed

"Oh, how I wished for it to be you" Blair laughed along with her friend

"Yeah well, I promise to leak one in the near future. We could compare who had the better sex tape" Serena joked as Blair just smiled on at her friend

"Thank you S" Blair told her as she leaned forward to hug her friend

"You're welcome B" Serena said as she rested her head on Blair's leg while they laid on the sofa together.

* * *

Entering the hotel lobby, Jenny smiled on at the hotel staff as she walked over towards the elevators. Boarding the elevator along with another couple and their child, Jenny couldn't help but smile on at the little girl. The whole ride up to the penthouse, Jenny would make faces that would make the little girl smile and laugh. Reaching their floor, the little girl looked on at Jenny with surprise as the allure of the upper floor had gotten to the little girl. Waving to the little girl, Jenny leaned forward to close the elevator doors once the family had stepped off. Reaching her floor, Jenny quickly stepped off the elevator and made her way to the double doors to let herself in. Wasting no time in going towards the kitchen, Jenny grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge as she downed it. Leaning up against the counter, Jenny waited for a moment to compose herself before she walked out to the living room to see Elizabeth sitting with company.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude" Jenny quickly apologized

"No, it's okay. I actually or I should say we were waiting for you" Elizabeth said

"We? Why is there a we waiting for me?" Jenny asked in confusion

"Can you excuse us for a moment" Elizabeth turned to tell her company as they got up from their seats to leave the room

"What's going on?" Jenny asked

"I thought we could take this time to talk. Please, come sit with me" Elizabeth said as she waved Jenny over to come sit with her

"No, I think I'm good here. Elizabeth what is going on?" Jenny asked

"I could ask the same for you but since you've insisted on not saying anything, I guess I must come to the table with my own suspicions" Elizabeth sighed

"Yes, please do because I have clue as to why I'd be suspected of anything" Jenny replied as she folded her arms

"Jenny, I believe you are pregnant" Elizabeth stated as Jenny laughed in complete surprise by the accusation "This is not a laughing matter" she said

"It is when it's far from the truth" Jenny replied

"You've had all the signs Jenny. I know pregnancy when I see it" Elizabeth said

"The signs if there were any was that I had a stomach flu from that God awful meal you made us eat the other night" Jenny replied "I'm not pregnant!" she exclaimed

"I find that hard to believe" Elizabeth said

"Then you should get on the search for said belief because I'm not pregnant" Jenny told her "But you have definitely reached for the crazed theory on this one" she said

"Then you wouldn't mind taking a few tests with the doctors I've called over" Elizabeth said

"You called for doctors?" Jenny questioned

"I called for your well being" Elizabeth quickly replied "So you wouldn't mind taking a few tests to prove your said belief" she said as Jenny stood in utter disbelief of the whole situation

* * *

Closing the door behind him as he entered the house, Dan let out a sigh as he began to relieve himself of his tie. Putting his coat away in the closet, Dan wanted nothing more to wet his taste buds with a nice quenching stiff drink. Walking towards the kitchen, Dan grabbed his choice beer out of the fridge before he opened it up to take a sip. Enjoying the lingering tastes, Dan let it soak in for a moment before he found that he was joined by Blair. Exchanging a glance with each other, Dan and Blair stood in silence for a few moments before he leaned over to hand her the beer while he reached for another. Just standing together in the kitchen, Dan and Blair sipped slowly on their respective beer in silence. Putting her drink down on the counter, Blair knew that they couldn't sip away the problem.

"Dan" Blair said

"Don't. I don't need an explanation" Dan told her

"But you need to know that I never meant for this to get out" Blair told her

"And I get that" Dan said

"No, you don't get it because then you'd say something. You'd be mad. You'd be Humphrey like or something other than this walking zombie of yourself" Blair reasoned

"I'm trying to support you" Dan told her

"I don't need you to support, I need you to tell me how you feel in all of this. I need to know that I haven't changed what I mean to you in your eyes" Blair said

"Oh c'mon don't make this dramatic" Dan said "Nothing has changed" he said

"Nothing?" Blair asked

"Nothing" Dan stated before Blair quickly turned on her heels to walk into the living room to turn on the recorded version of the sex tape. Turning the volume up on the tape, Dan gripped on tight to the counter as he could hear every bit of the tape from where he stood

"You should see this position. I mean really, Louis performance wasn't exactly memorable but looking at this video certainly helps jog the memory" Blair called out

"Turn it off" Dan said as he walked towards the living room

"Why? This doesn't affect you. This is just me having harmless sex with Louis" Blair stated "What are we on, the second hours worth of sex. The tape only has an hour left to go. I sure hope my memory can come back to me because from the looks of this tape, I must've really enjoyed it" she went on to say before Dan finally grabbed the remote to turn off the television

"Turn it off!" Dan yelled as he threw the remote onto the sofa

"Finally, something out of you!" Blair replied

"What do you want me to say?!" Dan questioned

"How you feel" Blair stated

"Fine, you want my feelings. It disgusts the hell out of me to see that everywhere I look that I have to see my girlfriend, the only girl I've ever had sex with, having sex with a guy that turned out to be an asshole. It disgusts me to watch this tape because in that moment you were having sex, I was calling you telling you about the biggest news of my life. I'm disgusted because you having sex with him was to get back at me…it was all to prove that you could move on from me. So yes, I have feelings but I choose to hide them in this situation because it stops me from being angry at the fact that you should've seen this, you shouldn't have been so damn stubborn to deny the fact that you loved me and prove it to the point that you slept with another guy" Dan told her

"I didn't deny it" Blair told him "I never denied that I loved you" she said

"You ran away from me at the wedding and to Louis. That's denial if I've ever seen it" Dan told her

"Yes, I went to Louis and my intending thought was to have sex with him but….I told him that I loved you. I remember telling him that I would always love you" Blair said as tears welled up in her eyes "How things got from that to sex, I'm still trying to make sense of it" she told him

"You slept with him" Dan said as his heart nearly breaking became visible to see to her "I know that it didn't bother me before because I just subconsciously willed it to have never happened, but you slept with another guy and then had it filmed" he said

"I never knew there was a camera in the room. You know me better than that…." Blair said

"I do know you and that's why I stand by you. I will stand by you through this because I know who you really are…but that girl on the video, I don't know her. I don't understand…" Dan told her as he stared off

"If I could take it back, I would because I promise you that that night I was certain that I loved you. I'm still certain that I loved you then as I do now. Dan you're my first and I want you to be my last, so I want do whatever it takes to make this right and it starts by finding who did this and making them…" Blair began to say

"No, no. This isn't about revenge on Georgina or Ophelia!?" Dan exclaimed "We have nothing to do with what's going on with Georgina or Ophelia, this is…this is something you did. You made a conscience decision to sleep with him, now its not your fault that he was sleezy enough to tape this but you went up there with the intention to sleep with him…you went up there" he said "I support you, but sometimes…you make it difficult to" he told her before he walked past her towards the bedroom

* * *

Bringing their drinks to the table, the waitress smiled on at Tyler and Sean as they enjoyed the festivities of the night in their V.I.P. area of Victrola. Looking on at the live show that was going on that got the crowd riled up with excitement, Tyler couldn't help but be impressed with the business that Carter was running as his thoughts of Carter as a business owner wasn't too high until now. For most of the evening since meeting up with Sean at his place, Tyler and Sean hadn't said much but the usual game time talk on sports teams but nothing of the usual conversation that they were used to. Sitting at their table, Tyler hoped that conversation would spark as he could see that Tyler was clearly bothered with something but wasn't holding his breath for anything to happen on Sean's end.

"What's up? Why the silent treatment?" Tyler asked finally cutting straight to the point

"Nothing, just a lot on my mind" Sean sighed "But tonight is great" he told him

"It'll be more lively once the rest of the gang arrives, but until then we could actually talk. I mean I'm your best friend, I know something is off with you" Tyler said as he could see it written all over Sean's face to what was going on "You signed. You took the contract in Spain, didn't you?" he concluded as Sean slowly nodded in agreement

"It's the only place I could play and I have to make money to provide for my pending child" Sean reasoned "I really had no choice" he said

"No, I get it. You have to keep in mind what's important and you have a kid on the way. I get it" Tyler replied "So have you decided on what you're going to do about Rochelle?" he asked

"She's put in notice at her job to come with me. She's got a job in Spain lined up. Apparently her firm was able to get her something out there" Sean told him

"That's good. Everything is lined up" Tyler smiled weakly before the lights dimmed low in the club as the crowds cheered on for the headline act to make her way on to the stage. Joined by the rest of their party, Tyler and Sean greeted their other friends as they tried to make the evening somewhat enjoyable but knowing that it was all coming to a close for them both.

"Welcome to the stage the lovely Sam I Am" The announcer said as the crowd erupted loudly while Sean took this time to finish off his drink along with another

**B- in my old phoneI should call one and go home**

**I've been in this club too long**

**The woman that I would try**

**Is happy with a good guy**

Sitting on at her table along with Trip and the rest of the Archibald family in tow, Serena sighed as she found it exhausting to keep up with what she was supposed to be about with the very people she had socialized with since she was a little kid. It all just felt like people dressing up to play like they were important when they really weren't, but this was the life she had always known, this was the Upper Eastside. People lost in the fancy and glamorous world while hiding the fact that they were nothing inside of themselves. Faking smiles at jokes that weren't funny, Serena just hoped she'd make it through the night.

**But I've been drinking so much**

**That I'ma call her anyway and say"Fuck that - that you love so bad**

**I know you still think about the times we had**

**"I say, "fuck that - that you think you found**

**And since you picked up I know he's not around"**

**(Are you drunk right now?)**

Slouching down in his chair, Sean tried to enjoy himself along with his friends as they were having the time of their lives. He wanted to enjoy what seemed to be his last night in the states but he just couldn't stop dwelling on the fact that he had yet to talk to her. Sean knew their last conversation hadn't gone so well but it didn't stop him from thinking about her or wanting to hear her voice. With the color lights going into strobe lights, Sean couldn't bear sitting through another performance as he got up from his seat to escape. Making his way down stairs from the balcony area of Victrola, Sean went through the crowds of men that tossed money as if it weren't anything but for him, it was the only thing that he was starting to see that kept him apart from the girl that he was falling hard for along with the fact that he didn't have the social clout like any politician or Jason Peters. Pushing the doors opened to make his way outside, Sean took a few deep breaths as he just looked out at the city lights.

**I'm just sayin' you could do better**

**Tell me have you heard that lately?**

**I'm just sayin' you could do better**

**And I'll start hatin' only if you make me**

Looking down at her phone, Serena swore that she had started and stopped the same message that she had planned to send to Sean for the past few days. She'd read his messages over and over like it was the closest thing she had to him while replaying his voice mail just to hear his voice. Each time, Serena swore she was closer to breaking this lack of communication she had with him because in an effort to make this better for him, it was killing her as well.

_**[Flashback; Trinity "The Empire Strikes Back"]**_

_**"If you could runaway, do you think you would? I mean from all of this, the media, the expectations…would you?" Sean asked**_

_**"I have before, ran away. It didn't work because the problems still remained" Serena smiled "I'd want to be normal but that would wishful thinking on my part because I'm always going to be the it-girl that everyone wants to talk about or blog about" she said**_

_**"Sometimes the illusion of perfection is better to have than the reality of things not being perfect" she told him before Sean walked over towards the sofa to take a seat beside her**_

_**"You bruise. You bleed. You love fashion like the typical girl. You're stubborn. You like reading the fortune cookies before eating your chow mein. You break….you cry" Sean told her looking her dead in the eyes as they sat looking at each other "You're normal and your human like everyone else. You just have access to a lot of things, but nothing makes you better than anyone else. You're normal and I think you act more normal than you fail to realize" he told her**_

_**"I can't act normal, me being normal will kill the façade for people that look at me as some paragon of perfection" Serena laughed "And I happen to think eating the fortune cookie before is common sense because…" she began to say**_

_**"Your bad luck could be chipping your tooth on a peanut that was in the container or something" Sean filled in the blanks "You tell me that every time" he laughed as a silence came between them "You could be anything in this world, if you want it to be then it can be. You just have to stop thinking or letting other people dictate who you are in this world. Serena van der Woodsen is who you define her to be, not what some blog portrays you as because I guarantee you, I don't have to read a blog to know that 99% of what they say is false because of what I know about you, I happen to think your amazing" he told her**_

_**"I've never heard that I was stubborn" Serena laughed softly**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

**Uh, cups of the XO**

**All my people been here**

**I see all of her friends here**

**Guess she don't have the time to kick it no more**

**Flights in the morning**

**What you doing that's so important?**

**I've been drinking so much**

**That I'ma call you anyway and say**

Pacing the sidewalk, Sean struggled with trying to wrap his head around the situation at hand. Sean wanted to be the father his own father wasn't by doing right by the woman he got pregnant, but his heart seemed to battle every intention he had. Sean knew that Rochelle was right and that she didn't deserve his second best but his best, but he just could shake her from his system. Pulling his cell phone out, Sean went back and forth on whether or not he should make the call. Going to his contacts, Sean became more tempted to make the call because deep down he needed some answers.

"**Fuck that - that you love so bad**

**I know you still think about the times we had**

**"I say, "fuck that - that you think you found**

**And since you picked up I know he's not around"**

**(Are you drunk right now?)**

Noticing that she was missing from the picture, Nate excused himself from the photo session before he looked around for his friend. Spotting Serena by the bar, Nate quickly undid the button on his jacket as he walked over towards her to join her. Staring on at the drink, Serena contemplated on getting drunk because she knew that'd be the only way she could enjoy something like this. Though she was in a rush to get this over with and would do so with this drink, Serena realized that she didn't want to go down that path of her former self.

"You should smile" Nate told her as he moved the drink away from her while she looked over at him "This is what you wanted, so why not smile about it?" he asked

"I never wanted things to end up like this Nate" Serena replied sadly

"Yeah well, you made your choice and now…we all have to live with it" Nate told her "You don't need to self destruct, you just need stand by what you decided to do" he said before he walked away. Preparing to rely to Nate's statement, Serena was stopped short by the sound of her phone going off. Answering the call, Serena once again looked over at the drink as if she knew after this call she may need it so she could survive her own choice.

"Somehow I was expecting you to call" Serena sighed as the silence lingered between them "I think we should talk" she said

**I'm just sayin', you could do better**

**Tell me have you heard that lately**

**I'm just sayin' you could do better**

**And I'll start hatin' only if you make me**

* * *

Entering the penthouse, Chuck stood in complete surprise as he looked on at all the mayhem that was his wife and mother arguing. With clenched fist as she challenged Chuck's mother, Jenny showed no signs of backing down by any bit. Contemplating on turning back towards the elevators, Chuck found that his only option of escape after a long day had been taken away once he was spotted by his mother. Letting out a sigh, Chuck slowly put his briefcase down in the closet before walking towards the dueling ladies in his life hesitantly. Each with arms folded, Chuck looked from one to other hoping that one would crack and apologize so that he wouldn't have to hear about the argument.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked nervously

"Oh, nothing. Just your mother losing her mind" Jenny stated as Chuck nodded

"You can insult me all you want to Jenny but it won't change anything" Elizabeth laughed at her insult

"You've overstepped in this situation" Jenny replied "That hasn't changed" she added

"Overstepped in what? Mom, what did you do?" Chuck asked in confusion as he tried to access the situation

"Why do you assume I did something?" Elizabeth asked

"Because you did!" Jenny replied

"Jen, really?! Can we please just talk like civil adults and access what the problem is?" Chuck asked

"Your mother thinks I'm pregnant" Jenny quickly blurted out while stood a bit baffled

"And are you?" Chuck asked looking from his mother to Jenny

"No" Jenny replied

"Okay well I don't see why the arguing has to ensue. Jenny isn't pregnant, case closed" Chuck said

"Oh, the arguing is necessary because I just had to kick out two doctors that she called over to examine me and get me on the right birthing plans" Jenny stated as Chuck began to massage his forehead as he felt a headache coming on

"Why? Why would you do something like that?" Chuck asked his mother

"Because I strongly believe that your wife is pregnant. There have been signs Charles…" Elizabeth began to say

"Oh would you stop calling him that!? His name is Chuck, not Charles. Chuck Bass, not Charles Bass" Jenny stated

"Do you see what I have had to put up with all day. All I've tried to do was show support to Jennifer but this constant attitude has made it a tiresome task" Elizabeth replied

"Why can't you just apologize for what you did today? I mean you took an accusation or belief and ran with it because you want it to be true. I'm not pregnant" Jenny said

"Clearly she was just excited at the possibility" Chuck sighed

"Possibility or not, you don't call doctors over and challenge me to take a pregnancy test" Jenny said "That's just rude" she stated

"She thought she would have a grandchild. I can kind of see the excitement on her side" Chuck reasoned as Jenny looked at him

"Who's side are you on?" Jenny asked

"I'm not taking sides. I just don't think we need to overreact to a theory gone wrong or proved wrong in this situation" Chuck said "We're married, it's only natural for our next step to be having kids" he said

"Natural is moving in together, natural is buying a house together, natural is waiting, natural is discussing the topic of kids together…" Jenny began to say

"I think the last topic in your argument has proven to be useless in your argument" Chuck added "We haven't talked about anything involving kids" he told her

"And I don't plan to start with your mother present" Jenny said noticing the satisfaction that Elizabeth was getting out of the disagreement "But I'm sure this is what you want? To have the topic come up again" she asked

"I think it's only likely that he would. You should feel glad that a man wants to have kids" Elizabeth said "If it's a medical reason that's enabling you two from having kids then I strongly believe seeking medical attention is necessary at this stage" she added as Jenny just laughed in disbelief

"I can't believe you. I really can't believe you on this Chuck or should I call you Charles in this scenario" Jenny said as she backed away

"Where are you going?" Chuck asked as he followed behind her

"To get pregnant" Jenny replied sarcastically "Regardless of where I go, I need to get the hell out of here because I'm literally seconds away from strangling your mother. So have fun talking about my ovaries on your own with her" she said as she grabbed her jacket before she left the penthouse.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Blair tried to stay asleep but found that her trying took more effort than her actually being asleep. Rolling over onto her back to see that Dan was sleeping peacefully beside her, Blair watched her for a moment as she just couldn't help but watch him. The idea of being with another man was still something of shocking to her but still she had no clear recount as to why this was all happening to her. Blair had tried to call Louis to ask straight from the source if he was behind the tape but found that he was out of the country, which was convenient in her mind for his sake to put him out of dodge. Caressing the side of his face as if she wanted to remember every detail of Dan, Blair couldn't help but not love him. Deep down she wanted her every memory of making love to be with just him because every part of him loved him unlike she had loved anything in her life but she could feel his trepidation with all the battles they were going through. Blair knew that he wanted to save her but she was just unwilling to let him, especially when she figured there was a way to do so for herself. Thinking back on the circumstance of everything, Blair got up from the bed as she made her way out towards the living room.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"No, you feel wrong because you want to move on but you're afraid to be the first to go. It's classic and I've seen in numerous times in movies" Bex told her "Blair, it's okay to want to be with other guys because sooner or later, we all have to grow. Part of growing up is changing what we like, changing our opinions, and sometimes changing who we love" she said**_

_**"Then it was never love if you could change it so quickly" Blair replied as Bex leaned back in her chair**_

_**"Not necessarily. You can always love someone but grow out of that relationship. It's all just a part of growing up" Bex told her**_

_**"I still love him…but maybe I don't love him in that way anymore, maybe I love him because I still care about him as a person" Blair reasoned as she worked through her thoughts**_

_**"And there's nothing wrong with that" Bex said "You can't wait for a boy to become a man, it sounds cute and romantic but in the end it's not realistic or fair to you" she told her "Dan may very well be the one, but so could someone else that you have yet to meet or date in Louis's case. You'll never get to your future if you're so fixed on going back to your past" she said as Blair couldn't help but think about what Bex was saying to her.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"Who is Sledneb?" Blair asked**_

_**"It's more of an exclusive collection in New York, black card type of thing. They cater to more of the corporations when it comes to accessories" Louis told her**_

_**"Accessories would look good. I'm think cufflinks and all the above when it comes to the perfect business man or business woman attire" Bex said**_

_**"But we want you to look over the portfolio and then get back to us on it. There is a bit of a deadline to buy the stock, but we're sure you can get back to us soon" Louis said**_

_**"Could I share this with my mother's stock broker? I mean I know the little that has to do with my mother's company but even that is minimum" Blair said**_

_**"It would help, but making the moves known that we're interested in certain companies then other companies will get involved because The Madame is linked…" Bex began to say**_

_**"And then they'll drive the prices up along with attract attention from others" Blair concluded**_

_**"Look, this is a big responsibility but I trust you with this vital information because you've been around the business with Eleanor since you were a kid. So just go with your gut on this decision and I'm sure it'll be good" Bex smiled**_

_**"Thank you once again for this. I promise I won't let you down" Blair told them before her phone began to vibrate to let her know that she had a text message. Noticing Blair's eyes as she looked down at the message, Bex looked over at Louis quickly before looking back at Blair.**_

_**"Human resources will be contacting you on upgrading your pay and all the other perks that come along with Junior Assistant. Since you're my assistant then you will have the corner office, so I'd pack all your stuff up so you can transition better" Bex told her "But that's basically it" she smiled**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"Do you even want to?" Louis asked as a silence came between them "I wanted to surprise you with a romantic evening after the wedding. I got us a room at The Lark because I figured that we were ready for that next step" he said as he placed the envelope down on the table that contained the key card inside "I don't want to share you Blair" he said "Show up tomorrow night and then I'll truly see how you feel" he told her before he turned to walk away.**_

_**"Louis" Blair sighed as she didn't want to end the night on a bad not with everyone**_

_**"No, just make your decision and stand by it" Louis told her before he boarded the elevator.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Walking towards the room, Blair looked down at the key card to make sure that it was correct in what she was reading. Taking a deep breath, Blair reached up to knock on the door. It took a moment but the door had not yet opened. Going back and forth in her mind, Blair began to question her decision or if she was acting off of fear rather than what her heart truly wanted. Just as she turned to leave, the door opened up to show that Louis was standing on the other side of the door. Feeling as if she had no chance to turn back, Blair breathed a sigh of relief as she couldn't help but feel the comfort of his smile. Without a moments worth of thought, Blair leaned forward to capture his lips with hers as they backed in to the room making sure to close the door behind them.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Breaking the kiss, Blair quickly pushed Louis off of her as he sat back on the sofa. Taking in the sight of how far she had gone with her dress undone in the back while his chest remain bare. Blair felt her lips as she felt some bit of relief that they hadn't gone all the way but had just kissed heavily. It was in that moment that she knew that she couldn't go through with this, not when it'd only be out of fear of what was truly lingering in her heart. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked on at Louis, Blair hated that she had played with his emotions but she just couldn't stop herself from feeling the way she did.**_

_**"I have to go with my heart, I have to go with my heart" Blair babbled as the sudden rush of thoughts came to her as she remembered Tyler's words "I still love him. I know that you're a great guy and deep down I'm attracted to you but…I love Dan. I'd be lying to you if I said that I saw a future with us or even a short term one because my future has always and will always be with Dan" she cried**_

_**"It's okay" Louis told her as he tried to calm her "I've known for the longest, I guess I was just waiting for you to say it" he said**_

_**"I'm so sorry" Blair cried**_

_**"Don't worry. I'll heal" Louis smiled weakly as he got up from the sofa to head over towards the bar. Pouring the green liquid in to a glass before combining it with the vodka he had. Louis poured another glass with just the vodka before he walked over with the drinks in hand. "You probably need this more than I do" he said handing her the drink**_

_**"You're probably right. I feel like a complete wreck" Blair sighed as she took the glass that contained the green liquid.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Finishing off her glass, Blair placed her glass on the table as she took a moment to compose herself. Her head felt a bit dizzy but she felt relaxed and soothed. No worries had flooded her head or plagued with future problems of anything. Noticing how relaxed she was as a smile broke from her face, Louis put his barely sipped glass on to the table. Looking over at the dresser, Louis looked back to see that Blair was a mere centimeter away from him.**_

_**"So about that attraction you have to me?" Louis asked as Blair smiled at him devilishly before she sat up on the sofa. Sliding the straps of her dress down over her shoulders, Blair let the dress fall freely over her frame to reveal her bra before she got up to step out of her dress to reveal her lacy underwear.**_

_**"Does this explain all that you need to know?" Blair asked a bit woozy as Louis just smiled as Blair extended her hand out to him to attempt to lead him over towards the bed but he had pulled her back**_

_**"I think I like it here" Louis whispered to her before he kissed her in an animalistic manner.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"Sorry, I was waiting for you. I thought you would've been in earlier" Bex quickly apologized as she got up from her seat**_

_**"It's okay. I was thinking about working from home today anyways" Blair sighed as she took her coat off to put on the rack "Did you need me to do something?" she asked**_

_**"No, I just wanted to talk to you. See where your head was at with all that was going on. I was in Milan this past week and got a full on show of Louis and some model, which ultimately clued me in on the status of how things are going with you two" Bex said as Blair took a seat in her chair**_

_**"Yeah, it's something that doesn't really bother me anymore" Blair sighed as she ran her hand through her hair "What happened with Louis sucked but it's not like I was all in. I understand and I'm not upset, I just…I just want things to be professional" she said**_

_**"It will. We only have the small amount of high school in the office, but you still hold a major part in my plans for you" Bex smiled**_

_**"Good" Blair smiled weakly**_

_**"Cheer up girly. Heartbreak is a part of the gig, you have the love em' moments but you gotta learn to leave em' as well. Especially with you meeting The Madame for the upcoming Fall Spread. I had a fear that Louis may cut back on his recommendations, so I was glad to see that your work spoke for itself and now, you're finally arriving to where the action is Waldorf" Bex told her**_

_**"My career is all I have. I fully intend to take advantage of it" Blair said as she stared off into the distance**_

_**"That's exactly what I like to hear" Bex smiled devilishly before Blair's cell phone began to vibrate **_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Coming to the ultimate realization of it all, Blair flopped on the sofa in complete disbelief. Sitting in shock, Blair had finally understood how deep this all ran beyond Georgina or even Ophelia for that matter. Covering her face with her hands, Blair took a few deep breaths in and out as she could only concentrate on what her next move could be.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Giving up hope that he was going to find Sean, Tyler had chalked up the celebration night out for his friend as a complete waste. Facing the news that Sean was bound to fly out of New York and onto the friendly skies of Spain, nothing about this night was worth trying to remember for anybody's sake. Wanting to give some bit of money on his tab that the rest of his friends had ran up on bottles worth of alcohol, Tyler made his way towards the office. Seeing that the door was open, Tyler walked right on in to see Carter sitting at his desk watching the very sex tape that featured Blair.

"Dude, seriously?!" Tyler questioned as he looked at Carter like he was crazy.

"What's up?" Carter asked casually as he turned to look on at Tyler while the video continued to play on his computer

"Your watching my sister having sex. Do you not see how wrong this is?" Tyler questioned him

"Only if I was enjoying it. This is just research which has come in handy from my numerous sex tapes that I've watched. I mean clearly, Blair could learn something from Kim Kardashian" Carter said

"Okay, we're not having this conversation. Turn that off!" Tyler quickly replied

"No, you need to see this" Carter told him as he got up from his seat to walk towards Tyler

"Do you not understand that she's my sister, my little sister according to age and pain in the ass according to personal accounts" Tyler replied "No part of that gives me some thrill of watching her have sex" he told him.

"Once you get past the perv factor….okay, I think I can understand why this is uncomfortable" Carter said as he slowly began to realize "But I have a point to this" he told him

"To be disgusting" Tyler stated

"To show you that in the tape, Blair is in the earlier part from the whole foreplay, but the tape skips every ten seconds" Carter said

"Skips how?" Tyler asked

"It gets interrupted or something" Carter said "Look, every ten seconds it gets interrupted with the white line of some sort then reverts back to it's original playback" he said as he rewound the video to show Tyler

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Tyler asked "Should I be upset that Louis didn't use the proper camera in all of this?" he questioned

"The tape is looped" Carter told him "Which has me thinking that what happened might not have gone down like we think because who edit's a sex tape?" he questioned

* * *

Getting out of the taxi, Serena paid the taxi driver before she closed the door to the car. Digging her hands into her pockets, Serena walked through Central park as she searched for him at they spot they had agreed to meet up at. It was all her idea to meet up but not without much urging. Looking over to see Serena coming his way, Sean quickly got up from his seat to greet her before she stopped short of coming any closer towards him. Accepting that was about as much as she was going to give him, Sean just took this as his only shot to prove himself rather than sulk. Feeling the effects of last night's hangover still with him, Sean just took a deep breath before he committed to following through with his original idea.

"Thank you for coming" Sean told her

"I think we needed to talk" Serena replied

"Yeah, we do" Sean said "I signed the contract. Tonight, I'm supposed to be leaving for Spain" he told her

"Good. I think that's best" Serena agreed as Sean felt himself becoming more nervous than ever

"I get that we have all of this stuff in our way, all of these people talking about what we should do or what we shouldn't. Everywhere and even from those closest to us, but I don't want to listen to that stuff anymore. You once said that you ran away but the problem still existed…well I have the same situation. I have a problem and I think by going to Spain it will still exist" Sean told her as Serena couldn't help but feel her heart sink into the pit of her stomach with the very fact that he remembered what she had said to him let alone thought about her that much to recall conversations

"Sean" Serena sighed

"I have the problem of thinking that I may not love any other girl the way I love you" Sean stated "You know that I haven't been that guy to really believe in all things love because I haven't really seen that for myself growing up with my own parents. I stick, I'm a stick around guy because I'm afraid of being what my father was. I stay to avoid being the guy that left, and for the most part I accepted that basketball was number one in every phase of my life…but not anymore. I finally understand that there's more in life, there's the actuality of only having one person that is meant for you" he said

"You don't believe in fate or destiny" Serena replied

"I know but now…I believe because I believe in you and me. I believe all that crap about love because I feel it" Sean said "I want to be a good father but I want to show my kid that they don't have to settle in life. That they can love the person they're supposed to love even when everyone else is in your ear saying that you shouldn't. I want us more than any game. Ask me to, and I will gladly walk away…no Spain, no basketball. Just you, I just want you…everything else I will make it work" he told her as a silence came between them

"You'd be making the biggest mistake of your life" Serena said

"Not this time. I'm sure of it. If I have you, then it's not a mistake" Sean told her

"No, not in that way. You'd be making a mistake because even though you feel these things for me…I don't for you. I tried but I don't love you in that way" Serena said

"No, I don't believe that. Serena, I know you feel this" Sean quickly replied

"I felt sorry for you. I felt sorry because yet again I allow someone else to clean up my mess. I didn't want you to take the blame for what I did and I just wanted you to not be persecuted for it. My number one goal was to get you out of jail…so if it meant making you think we had a shot together, then I was prepared to make you think that" Serena told him

"So what? You were just playing me? You some how found love with the senator guy now?" Sean asked in disbelief

"Sometimes it's not about finding love all the time. It's about finding someone that makes you forget about the struggles of not having love and I had just realized that Jason wasn't the one and then dealing with everything involving his death….I just needed to not think and that's all Trip is and was" Serena told him

"I mean this…I'm leaving tonight. I'm not coming back. You can stop all of this if you just be honest with yourself because what you're saying sounds like bullshit" Sean told her as tears welled up in his eyes

"You have the chance to be great and I don't want to lie to you anymore. If you stay because of me, then you will only be disappointed because even if Trip isn't the guy I expected, I can't be with you" Serena told him as it finally just seemed to sink in for Sean "You've got a lot of potential to be…." she began to say

"Stop. I really…I really don't want to hear it" Sean told her as he walked towards her "You can be with every guy in New York to void this so called lack of love you'll never experience but it's only because you're too damn scared to face the real issue. You choose the love you think you deserve…so what does that have to say about yourself if you keep choosing the guy that you hope will love you the way you need to over the guy that just does" he told her

"Maybe so" Serena replied as she avoided eye contact with him

"You'll always be that" Sean said as he stared on at her

"Be what?" Serena asked

"A beautiful tragedy" Sean told her "I'm done. I bow out…but then again that's what you've all ready done" he said before he walked off leaving her behind as she stood alone in her own sorrow.

* * *

Sitting in front of the computer screen as she couldn't get much sleep from the night before, Blair leaned closer towards the computer screen as she read on at the article. Researching to learn the jest of what the green liquid she last remembered having that night. Intrigued with what she was reading, Blair went through the other numerous articles she was reading to learn that the so called green liquid was named absinthe. Hearing the rumblings of Dan making his way down the hallway and towards the office, Blair quickly logged off the internet as she made it seem like she was just playing some random game on the computer as he entered. Walking into the office, Dan kissed her on top of the head before he took a seat on the sofa.

"You been up long?" Dan asked

"I couldn't really sleep. So I thought I'd come in here to do some gaming" Blair replied as a silence came between them

"So about last night and our conversation…" Dan began to say

"No, I understand. I've pushed you to the brink with the whole support I'm asking of you" Blair replied

"No" Dan quickly replied as he got up from his seat on the sofa to walk towards her before he kneeled down in front of her "I'm going to stand by you in whatever you choose to decide because I love you and I believe that we can get through anything. I just…I just want you to know that we can get through it" he said

"And I do" Blair said

"Do you? I mean do you really think you can rebuild from this?" Dan asked

"I wish everyone would stop acting like my family has been knocked out of social standing. We have had bad media coverage with said tape, but the Waldorf's are still a force to be reckon with. This swan song is getting redundant" Blair said

"Okay, I'll give you that but you don't have to be strong all the time. I can prove useful in being a great partner in all things ally and other things" Dan said as Blair looked at him in confusion "What I'm saying is that in order for me to support you, you have to let me do that. When I went through my whole deal of pushing you away it was because of my pride and because failing was something I never planned for" he said

"Our circumstances are different. You're deep rooted issue was Alison. Though my mother and I haven't exactly been great, we weren't at the same place you were with your mother" Blair replied as Dan sighed at the effort he was trying to make with her "I appreciate you. I greatly appreciate that you want to my hero like you were when I was that girl you first met, but I'm not the damsel in need of saving" she told him

"No you are most certainly not, but I think along the lines you're going to need to know we're on your side whether we want to fight the battle or not. I just want you to know that" Dan told her "But I guess I'm always going to want to be that guy in your eyes, and I guess it was my male ego talking yesterday. I just see so much of future that I don't want anything or anyone to blemish that" he told her as he looked her dead in the eyes before she leaned in to kiss him

"The only way anyone can blemish what we have is if it comes internally. You're always going to be the first and only guy to have my heart, you have to know that" Blair smiled at him

"I think that's a good thing to have" Dan laughed before he leaned in to kiss her once more.

* * *

Walking through the lobby, Louis quickly pushed away at the elevator buttons feverishly. Once the elevator doors opened up, Louis wasted no time in boarding the elevator as he could only hope that it would shoot him up quickly to the top. Once the elevator doors opened up, Louis wasted no time in making a quick bee line to Bex's office. Seeing that the boy wonder was finally in the office, Bex quickly ended her call as she turned all her attention towards Louis. Glaring at Bex for a few moments, Louis ran his hand through his hair before he quickly slammed to door behind him. Leaning back in her chair, Bex let out a slight laugh as she couldn't help but be amused by this display of anger.

"What? Did we not get our quickie we needed on our trip?" Bex asked

"Shut up" Louis quickly replied "What the hell is your problem? Why do I touch down in the states and immediately get hit with a barrage of reporters about a sex tape?" he questioned

"Because there is a sex tape out there starring you" Bex told him

"And do you mind explaining why it's out there? I thought we weren't using the tape" Louis said

"She was digging, so we had to call her bluff. You knew it would come into play. No one makes a sex tape with not intention of showing it or it being found" Bex replied

"I should've been told" Louis said

"No, you should've been honest. I saw the tape Louis" Bex said "I saw the lack there of sex in the tape" she said

"What are you talking about?!" Louis asked

"You never slept with her!" Bex replied angrily "I had to have the tech guy edit it so it actually looked like sex occurred. It wasn't a sex tape, it was you looking like an idiot pretending to have sex" she said

"I gave her absinthe, do you have any idea the type of trouble I'd be in?" Louis asked

"You were supposed to do what was asked of you, and you didn't" Bex said "Now, I have to go in clean up your mess" she said

"This is getting ridiculous. Revenge is one thing, but being heartless is another" Louis said

"You signed up for this. You encouraged it, so you deal with it" Bex replied as Georgina made her way inside the office before the Bex and Louis quieted up which only made it more obvious to Georgina that they were in a heated conversation.

"You guys can continue on" Georgina smiled "I mean it's still amazing to see how tightly wound my mother has you" she said

"Do you need something?" Bex asked

"Yes, I need to know just what exactly my mother's role was in this sex tape" Georgina said "You two carry out the deeds but I'm sure my mother called the shot" she said

"No, Ophelia didn't do this. Bex and her boredom did this" Louis replied as Georgina just looked at him with a bit of smirk

"Wow, he's naïve beyond belief" Georgina laughed "My mother knows every move you two make. You'd be stupid to think, well actually you don't need to think because she'll do that for you. What role did my mother have in this tape?" she asked as she looked over at Bex

"She was the one that told me to send it" Bex revealed as Louis looked at her in complete shock "She feared that you may have a conscience in this, so with Blair snooping it was fitting" she told him

"So you do something behind my back on a matter I handled?!" Louis asked

"The mission was completed, that's all you should worry about" Bex stated "Now, all we have to do is wait to collect" she told him

"Unbelievable. You're truly unbelievable. You want loyalty, then stay loyal to your family, I am your family and that's who you owe loyalty to but you showed otherwise" Louis said before he stormed out as Georgina couldn't help but catch on to the slip

"And this day gets better, what type of sick and twisted game has my mother conjured up?" Georgina laughed "Kissing cousins. Who would've that phrase would actually be true" she said

"You can go Georgina" Bex said

"I will, but only because I've become bored with this talk of loyalty" Georgina said

"You know, I'm not exactly some minion like you make me out to be. I can be quite the bitch if pushed too far" Bex said

"I'd take that as foreplay but again, I don't like you that much. I don't care if you can be a bitch because I can assure you that your bark is louder than your bite. My mother has given you this sense of entitlement to think you can do as you please and cause havoc but if there's any bitch in this room, it's me. No one is a bitch if they have to say they are" Georgina said before she made her way out of the office

* * *

Walking up the steps slowly, Blair could only remember climbing these very steps as she always did when she was younger. This was her home regardless of where she had move to, this penthouse was her only home that she had such memories. Whether good or bad, Blair lived under the assumption that she could always return. Making her way towards her mother's room, Blair took a moment to access her thoughts before she entered into her mother's room to see the financial advisor preparing to leave. Wondering what was going on as she stood in the doorway, Eleanor finished up with her advisor before the man left them. Closing the door behind them, Blair looked on at her mother as she walked over to her desired chair.

"What was Cecil doing here?" Blair asked

"I asked him to come" Eleanor replied

"Are you surging to create another business plan?" Blair asked as she took a seat in the chair next to her Blair

"No" Eleanor replied "I had Cecil come to take care of the matter that is this video of you" she said

"What do you mean?" Blair asked as she looked on at her mother a bit confused

"There was a price to stop the video…and I paid it" Eleanor said as Blair shook her head

"No, you shouldn't have done that. I was going to take care of this" Blair replied

"How? Blair this was a serious matter. This could ruin your future" Eleanor questioned

"Not if I don't remember said act, then Tyler said that the tape was looped. This was all some set up" Blair told her mother

"Regardless if this was a set up, it was a well thought out plan. It was a damning video that made the case of making you the focus of the media. By killing momentum, by conceded then we kill the buzz of this tape" Eleanor said

"But it also shows that you're weak" Blair replied "Look, I had no idea that a camera was in the room but I don't even remember sleeping with Louis. You have to believe me on that" she said

"I believe you. I believe everything you say but when will you start realizing that you can't fight and scheme against everyone. Sooner or later you just have to accept that you will lose battles, you will have come after you just because they feel like it. You can't fight them all Blair" Eleanor said

"Me choosing to fight back isn't about me trying to cover for my mistakes, it's about correcting them. I'm not going to sit back and let people walk all over my family especially when they're classless individuals" Blair replied

"You know the great thing about mistakes?" Eleanor asked

"Let me guess, they allow you to learn and move on" Blair said

"Making mistakes is a part of life, but accepting them is also a part of that deal as well" Eleanor said "You make them but you move on. So please move on from this" she pleaded with her daughter

"I'm not conceding or accepting. You taught me to stand up for what I believe in, did you not?!" Blair asked

"Yes…" Eleanor replied

"Then that's what I'm doing. I'm fighting like hell. I'm fighting to restore this family but it feels like I have those closest to me turning on me rather than standing with me" Blair told her

"What war should we be fighting? Who should we go after? What should we condemn them with? How should we banish them?" Eleanor asked of her daughter "You're not God. You don't get the say so of how people should be dealt with because newsflash, people will disappoint you and the world doesn't give a damn about what you think is the correct social order" she said once more

"Does any part of you even believe in me anymore? I mean have I disappointed you so much that you doubt me?" Blair asked

"This version of you, this person that they've made you into…I'm scared for her because she's showing me the one thing I've always hated to see" Eleanor said as tears welled up in both of their eyes "How I failed you as a mother in teaching you the life lessons that are vital" she said as Blair shook her head

"No, I'm not doing the crying. I'm so sick of feeling like the loser in this scenario and all these doubts…it's pathetic and that's something we've always strived to never be. That's not a Waldorf. If I have to do this on my own then I will, but I'm not crying with you or letting you talk like this because that…that's what they want you to do" Blair said before she stormed out of her mother's bedroom.

* * *

**Now I don't really care what you call me**

**Just as long as you dont call me rude**

**I bet they knew as soon as they saw me**

**"Goodnight its over with" thats all she wrote**

**Streets like cold Chicago**

**Ain't nothing new I've seen it all before**

**But still I ball like no tomorrow**

**"Goodnight its over with" thats all she wrote**

**All she wrote, all she wrote**

**I said "it's over with" thats all she wrote**

**All she wrote, all she wrote, all she wrote**

**"Goodnight its over with" thats all she wrote**

Releasing his hold on his friend, Tyler gave Sean one more pat on the back as little was said between them. The setting of the airport had made it all too surreal for Tyler as it was yet another goodbye. Sean wanted to make the promises of tomorrow or even the next week but he knew that Tyler didn't need that. The only way to show that this wasn't goodbye was to just do as he had hoped.

"Well safe travels" Tyler said trying to muster up a smile while Rochelle finished up her text message

"Thanks. I was just finishing my goodbyes to my mom" Rochelle smiled

"I'll keep you updated on all things little Sean" Sean joked

"I'd like that very much" Tyler told him as he nodded in agreement "But if we should stop with the updates or even any indication, it's fine. I'll understand with the whole different country and all….I will be watching on some form of media to see how you do in the Euro league" he said

"It's not a goodbye" Sean told him "This isn't a goodbye" he went on to say once more while Tyler just nodded

"Boarding flight 3445 for Barcelona, Spain" The announcer said over the loud speaker as Sean gathered their things

"Well that's you guys" Tyler said before he leaned forward to give Rochelle a hug

"All right. I'll see you" Sean smiled at his friend knowing that it was just as hard for him to say goodbye to his friend as it was for Tyler because they were more than best friends, they were each other's family. Walking towards the line along with everyone else, Tyler slowly watched them as they left him inch by inch before he was finally watching the plane fly off into the sky. With a look of defeat, Tyler could've stayed by that very window in hopes for some miracle that would turn the plane around but Tyler knew miracles for him were few and slim.

**Its stupid how I go in knowing everybody knowing that I'm**

**Sewing up the game, destroying like they hate me for it**

**Eventually see they cant beat than with me they join**

**Others sworn under oath, or banished left completely scornY**

**ou tell lies, get caught, - kick rocks**

**You never did blend in with the big shots**

**Its on the fast track, ain't no need for no pit stops**

**I just laugh at, - wishing they were this hot**

**Guess they mad at me huh, really pissed off**

**Better that than pissed onI'm the Jetsons you the Flintstones**

**Catch me in the end zone**

**High stepping prime time**

**Thought you - been on**

**Ain't no blocking my shine**

**Like my new air Yeezy's you can see me in the night time**

**I get rich off livin' life, he check the check reciting rhymes**

**So call me what you want, wanna hate, have a nice time**

**While I get stupid paper, hey my dough ain't in its right mind (mind, mind)**

Looking on at the message, Serena was all but sure that Sean had boarded and left for Spain in that very moment. Leaning her head up against the backboard of her bed, Serena sighed in frustration as she hated that doing what was right for someone else was costing her more in the long run. Once again out of torture, Serena looked on at the message that was on her phone.

**Rochelle: Thank you. I will never forget what you did for our family.**

**[Flashback]**

**Heading outside of the building, Serena looked back once more to make sure that anyone was following from inside the party. Making her way down the staircase, Serena looked out to see if Rochelle had made it okay to the location that Serena told her to meet her at. Earlier Rochelle had called, which wasn't surprising to Serena since she was almost expecting some sort of call from Rochelle but Serena knew that it was better to just talk with Rochelle rather than ignore her. Finally spotting her, Serena walked over towards her as they stood with a bit of a respective distance between them.**

**"Thank you for meeting me" Rochelle told her "I know this is insane but you're the only one that can get through to him" she said becoming emotional**

**"Why? What's happened?" Serena asked becoming nervous at the thought of something being wrong with Sean**

**"He's not going to leave. I know this is me being stupid but he's got his future on a platter and he's willing to throw it away" Rochelle said**

**"I can't make him do something he doesn't want to do. If he doesn't want to play basketball in Spain then…" Serena said**

**"It's the only shot he has. You know this and I know this. The only reason he's hesitating is because he still thinks you two still have a chance" Rochelle told her**

**"I can't help how he feels about me Rochelle!?" Serena reasoned**

**"But you can help how you feel about him" Rochelle said "If you truly love him, whatever you feel for him….then you will make him see that going to Spain is his only option" she told her as Serena sighed in frustration**

**"Fine, I'll talk with him" Serena sighed "But I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for him. This has all been for him" she said trying to fight back the tears that were trying to come before she began to walk away**

**"Serena" Rochelle called out before Serena turned to look back at her as she made it to the top step "I know you love him, that much I have to say but I have to make this work…we're about to have a family" she told her as the two began to understand what their common goal was in all of this**

**"And I get that. More than you realize, I get that" Serena said before she turned to leave**

**[End of flashback]**

**Now I don't really care what you call me**

**Just as long as you dont call me rude**

**I bet they knew as soon as they saw me**

**"Goodnight its over with" thats all she wrote**

**Streets like cold Chicago**

**Ain't nothing new I've seen it all before**

**But still I ball like no tomorrow**

**"Goodnight its over with" thats all she wrote**

"I never meant to cause you any problems" Elizabeth said as she made her way through the darkness to walk towards Chuck as he sat in the living room

"This wasn't your fault" Chuck sighed "This was mine. I should've had my wife's back in this. You never should've pressed so hard with her" he told her

"I understand that now. I just hope Jenny will allow me to make it up to her" Elizabeth said

"I'm sure she will" Chuck smiled weakly as he tossed the paperwork he was trying to work on to the coffee table

"I just have to wonder though, I mean kids are supposed to be a natural progression in marriage and it seems like you two have differing opinions on it" Elizabeth told him "I just fear…I just fear you may be more invested in your future with Jenny then she is, and as someone that was in your position, I don't want that for you" she told him as Chuck looked on at his mother once more "That's just my observation. Take it how you want" she said before she turned to head back towards her room

**Your staring straight into a barrel of hate **

**Terrible fate, **

**Not even a slim chance to make a narrow escape **

**Cupid shot his arrow and missed **

**Wait Sarah you're late, your train left. **

**Mascara and eggs smeared on your face **

**Nights over goodbye, hoe I thought that I told ya' the spilled nut aint nothing to cry over **

**Never shoulda' came within Range of my Rover S**

**houlda' known i was trouble soon as I rolled up, **

**Any chick who's dumb enough out there I blind fold her, **

**She still comes back to my crib, **

**Must want me to mess with her mind hold up. **

**She must've took me for some high roller. **

**But i wont buy her a soda Unless it's rock n' rye cola. (Faygo's cheaper) **

**Buy u a bag of fritos I wouldn't let u eat the - chip on my shoulder. **

"May I help you?" Georgina asked once she opened the door to see Tyler standing on the other side of her door looking more dejected than ever. Lounging forward, Tyler pressed his lips against hers as they savagely kissed. Ripping away his shirt, Georgina made quick work of his shirt while he backed her inside as she kicked the door close behind them.

**If you was bleach and I was hair **

**I wouldn't dye for ya **

**Tryna pull 5 bucks from me is like tryna pulling 5 molars **

**You get your eyes swole up i'm on my straight grizzly **

**So why would i buy you a gay ass teddy bear, -, you're already bi-polar **

"Absinthe, designed to make a person make lose their inhibitions" Blair said as she made her presence known when she entered into Bex's office. Looking up from her computer, Bex took a moment before she let out a smile.

"Took you long enough" Bex replied "What gave it away?" she asked

"I have a great memory, which allows me to question if I even slept with Louis" Blair said as took a seat in front of Bex's desk

"I guess that's between you and Louis" Bex replied

"Why? Why'd you do this to me? I mean assuming that you were the same person that leaked the sex tape" Blair asked

"All assuming, right?" Bex asked "If we were assuming than you should know that tough choices were made with heavy…" she began to say

"Cut the crap. I expect the long diatribe from Georgina not from you" Blair told her as a silence came between them "Luckily, I think you're being undervalued here with Ophelia and most certainly by Georgina" she said

"And how do you figure that?" Bex asked

"You're the actual worker in this set up. I mean I'm sure you even talked Louis through the stages of what to do, then created the idea of getting me to buy into Sledneb" Blair said "So now, I want to know what it'll take for you to cross the aisle?" she asked

"Wow, you really are naïve" Bex laughed "What makes you think you can trust me after everything I've done thus far?" she said

"This isn't about trust, this about respecting the craft of deception. I respect you and you…" Blair began to say

"Pity you" Bex added

"I'm not going away. Whatever you do to me, I'll only come back because I don't know if you know this but I'm very persistent" Blair said "I don't need you as a best friend, I just need an inside into what onslaught Ophelia has planned next" she told her

"And you think my need to be respected will get the better of me and force me to help you out?" Bex asked as she played with the idea a bit in her head

"It's a question I have to ask. Can't hurt to ask, right?" Blair quickly replied as the silence lingered between them. Playing with her pen that she had in her hand, Bex leaned back in her chair as she couldn't help but entertain the idea of showing how much value she could be to either side since she was neither respected nor appreciated with those she allied with.

"Hotshot boyfriend like Dan, you must be fending off girls left and right when it comes to him" Bex said as Blair did all she could to keep herself together

"Like I said, I will do anything just as long as you end this war on my family. Whatever you want, I will give in exchange for my mother to have some bit of peace" Blair said through gritted teeth

"I thought I made it perfectly clear what I wanted" Bex laughed as she got up from her seat to take a seat on the front of her desk as she waned to face Blair "One night with Dan and you can consider me an ally" she told her as Blair looked at her in disbelief. Staring each other down, the two waited for the other to flinch as some sort of a bluff move. Getting up from her seat, Bex watched as Blair walked towards the door thinking she was prepared to leave but was surprised to see that she was closing the door.

**Now I don't really care what you call me**

**You can even call me cold**

**These bitches know as soon as they saw me**

**Its never me to get the privilege to know**

**I roll like a desperado**

**Now I never know where I'm gonna go**

**Still I ball like there's no tomorrow**

**Until its over and its all she wrote**

* * *

**Songs/Lyrics Used in this Chapter**

**Drake- Marvin's Room**

**T.I. featuring Emenim- All She Wrote**


	5. Hello,Goodbye Sanity

_**Author's Address: I changed this to an Author's Address because I felt like I might get asked about the leaked episode and what I felt. So instead of waiting for it to be asked or hear about from you guys, I wanted to take this time to just address it ahead of time. Now this may contain spoilers if you don't check tumblr, so I highly encourage you to skip ahead to the story if you don't want to be spoiled.**_

_**I just want to start with the statement:**_

_**"In order to claim date rape, you have to say no"**_

_**Now, I probably learned this lesson in like middle school about date rape, and to my knowledge then and now, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY NO IN ORDER TO CLAIM DATE. Here's the thing, date rape to what I understand can consist of someone putting something in your drink to where you're not of sound mind to say no. So by GG standards, if a girl is drugged, knocked out cold and a guy proceeds to have sex with her without her consent, it's not rape because she never said no. Even writing that sounded stupid as it sounded when I read it. Rape is rape, if you're not of sound mind to consent then you're being taken advantage of. I DON'T CARE HOW YOU PUT IT.**_

_**I remember when I wrote what Louis did to Blair in Trinity, I immediately knew I had to state that he didn't have sex with her because I knew that it would've been rape, and that wasn't what he was trying to do. Even when I handled Jenny being raped, I knew that there was a certain way you had to handle it; it's not something you can brush under the rug because it's such a big issue. I know at my junior college, when I was there, there was three instances out of my two years there, where girls were raped at gunpoint. So you don't have to say no, but you can be scared senseless as well to where your only thought is to just survive, to where the only words you can say are "Help!" "Please don't hurt me", in order to claim rape. No isn't the golden ticket word that just automatically gives you the right to say your raped and for them to even take it there regardless of what they intended, that's disgusting. It's really becoming pathetic and troublesome that a show like Gossip Girl is on the air to encourage that type of message because it's major demographic are teen girls. So to my young readers, I want to state that what Blair said is absolutely, 1000% wrong, and stupid for her to say because there is no golden word that constitutes rape, if you're under duress or not of sound mind to show that you're not consenting to sexual intercourse, that's rape.**_

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Five- Hello, Goodbye Sanity**

* * *

**Mmm, what you say?**

**Mm, that you only meant well?**

** Well, of course you , what you say?**

**Mm, that it's all for the best? **

**Because it , what you say?**

**Mm, that it's just what we need? **

**And you decided what you say?**

**What did she say?**

Leaning up against the kitchen counter, her simple task of retrieving the very meal she had laid out for them. Blair found herself taking deep breaths as she silently mourned inside over what she knew to be truths. He had returned home but Blair felt more than ever that they were damaged beyond repair, and now she was faced with option of going on with the lie. Did she go on believing that he hadn't betrayed her, when she in fact had her own knowledge of what had happened from the proverbial horses mouth. Gaining her composure as she knew that she had been gone away too long that would surely raise suspicion, Blair began to prepare his meal like she was some good housewife that was satisfied with the return of her man, with no intention of asking of what went on in his day to qualify the typical 'good day' at work.

**Ransom notes keep falling out your -sweet talk, **

**newspaper word no feeling, **

**no I don't believe don't care a bit. **

**You don't care a bit.**

Sitting at the table, Dan ran his hand through his hair out of frustration as the traveling had finally caught up to him as he sat. Lowering his head his hands covered his face as he rubbed his face before he couldn't help but recount the events of the day. Dan thought that returning home to her would erase his guilt as what used to be the sight of her had brighten his day was now tearing him up with guilt. The moments of being back in the comforts of home with her, Dan wanted to confess all that weighed on him and make her see or understand the course of his actions, but he feared that with this revelation, he'd ultimately lose her. So, he continued on. For the sake of being hers, he continued on with his lie because at least with his lie, he'd still have her.

**Ransom notes keep falling out your -sweet talk, **

**newspaper word no feeling, **

**no I don't believe don't care a bit. **

**You don't care a bit.**

Sitting on opposite sides of the table, Dan and Blair sat diligently just try to occupy themselves with eating. Dan hadn't been a big proponent of Blair's cooking because she basically microwaved the generic store food in her efforts to cook, but tonight he seemed to be the biggest of fan because it gave little time to talk. Finishing up his food, Dan looked up to see her staring back at him as if she was finally decoding what he was trying so hard to hide. Dropping his fork, Dan looked back at her as they just sat looking at each other for a moment before a single tear drop fell from her eye. The niceties were finally over, her ability to decipher the unseen had honed in on him.

"Did you?" Blair asked as her lip began to quiver from all the emotions that were stirring around in her as he just continued to look back at her, allowing the silence to continue but giving her the answer she feared. Tears flooding her eyes, Blair found that breathing was harder to do as she couldn't contain herself anymore "No, you didn't. Tell me you didn't" she cried as Dan closed his eyes in defeat. Moments of anguish filled between them before she swiped her plate onto the ground, clashing against the floor to let her know that it broke into pieces as did she.

**You don't care a don't care a don't care a don't care a don't care a bit.**

* * *

**[Three Days Earlier]**

Spitting out the toothpaste that was in his mouth as he finished up brushing his teeth, Dan wiped his mouth once more before putting his toothbrush up. Looking himself over in the mirror, Dan could only hope that his grooming would lead to a reward with her. Making his way back into the bedroom, Dan saw that Blair was looking on at her phone as she was busying herself with texting. Turning the television down before he crawled towards her on the bed, Dan moved the covers so that it was covering them both as he lay partially on top of her. Kissing her neck as his hands roamed, Blair kept her focus as she continued to text. Placing light kisses along her collarbone while she tried to adjust so that she could see her phone screen.

"Dorota just text, my mother wants to dinner, which is probably just another event where she can insist that I need to get over this whole ordeal" Blair said as Dan continued his mission of getting her in the mood

"Whatever you want to do" Dan muttered as he pulled her strap down to begin kissing her bare flesh

"I preferably don't want to go because it'll just lead to awkwardness" Blair sighed "But I guess" she said before she went on with her texting while Dan ran his hand under her nightie "Are you listening to me?" she then asked as she angled her neck to look at Dan

"Honestly, I'm trying to grope you which will hopefully lead to a desperate quickie" Dan told her as Blair just looked at him

"Are you serious?" Blair asked him before she pushed him off of her.

"What happened to give and take in this relationship?" Dan asked as he sighed

"Giving you sex isn't part of that ordeal. Just because you're horny doesn't mean I just drop underwear and satisfy you. No, not happening like that" Blair replied

"We've hit a dry spell" Dan stated as he stared up at the ceiling "We've lost our Paris" he said as he turned on the side to look at her "I was getting more sex in Paris then I ever got in the United States" he told her

"The location played into your luck. Now, I just need your mind… not your head" Blair replied "What do I do about the dinner?" she asked as she looked at him once more

"Who can think about food when I'm starving in other departments" Dan groaned as he got out of the bed to make his way towards his closet while Blair just laughed to herself "Who are you texting so? And why do you need my mind?" he asked as he grabbed a dress shirt out of the closet

"I'm texting the usual suspects and I just inquiring your mind for ego sake" Blair told him "What's your schedule looking like?" she asked

"I have a meeting with Alessandra. I'm supposed to be getting prepped for my whole marketing meeting that I have later on today…" Dan began to say

"With Plymouth" Blair concluded

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Dan asked as Blair took a moment

"…if you're getting a marketing team then I would think you'd go to a top rate agency in New York" Blair told him as she gave him a weak smile to him "You're a brilliant writer and I'd hope they'd see the potential you have to be a possible legend" she said as Dan smiled back at her

"Maybe you should talk with your mom about what's next after this" Dan suggested

"There is no next after this. It has to be about rectifying the now and making sure the family name stays in tact" Blair replied "My family has become the butt of disrespect and that's not something I want to just move past and forget" she said

"Blair…" Dan began to say

"I know what you're going to say and I greatly appreciate your opinion, but you don't understand why I have to whatever it takes. My mother is spending on stored away money like she's some retiree, when she should be getting financial gains on a business she created but instead others are gaining profit on. So please, don't give the typical Humphrey advice" Blair said

"Right, we're back to that again. I may not be a purebred Upper Eastsider but I think I know a little something about having to live within your means" Dan replied as he just shook his head in disbelief "But then again, this is your war" he told her before he made his way into the bathroom to finish up getting dressed while Blair hung her head, knowing she had upset him. Grabbing the remote control, Blair turned her attention towards the television screen as she raised the volume up.

"We're keeping a close eye on the weather in New York, but we can expect a weekend worth of unpredictable weather headed towards not only Buffalo but around the neighboring regions" The weather girl said

"Seems fitting with my weekend plans…bad weather ahead" Blair said to herself as she sighed before her phone began to buzz to let her know that she had a incoming text message from the expected person she knew she'd hear from sooner or later.

* * *

Kicking his feet up on the desk as he leaned back in the chair, Chuck looked up from his file of papers to see the display before he shook his head. Carter had called upon a special meeting between the two to discuss the pending business decisions they had on hold for Victrola but Carter couldn't help but feel happy with the success that Victrola was getting. Getting up from his seat on the couch, Chuck walk towards the desk to push Carter's feet off the desk before he tossed the file onto the desk. Hearing a bit more sound than usual coming from outside, Chuck walked towards the window to see the girls filing in as if they were gathering for a meeting. Turning back to look at Carter, Chuck wore a look of confusion on his face while Carter seemed to be acting as if nothing seemed off with what was going on outside.

"Is there a revolt happening that I'm not aware of? Why are there a bunch of girls gathering outside?" Chuck asked

"That would be because we have auditions today. Yeah, that was amongst the numerous things I wanted to share with you" Carter informed him

"And why are we having auditions?" Chuck asked

"Because we have enough money to get a full on show with Sam being the main event. I call this searching for the appetizer to go with the main meal" Carter told him

"Sam is something we should discuss. She's a bit…" Chuck began to say

"A handful, yes. But she's the handful we like" Carter smiled as Chuck just looked at him

"And you've slept with her" Chuck concluded

"That was after she got the job, but she got the job on resume alone. She's great, she's raw" Carter told him

"Are we speaking sexually speaking or business wise? because I'm having trouble understanding which one ranks higher with you" Chuck asked

"Burlesque. I'm talking an event that will serve as big transition into The Empire. An idea that you have yet to sign off on" Carter said "I need your input on this because this is starting to delay the groundwork that could be happening, which slows down the champagne popping on opening night we could be having" he said

"It's a bit much to digest right now. You clearly have so many things going on and it might be premature to tackle a hotel slash Vegas wannabe" Chuck said

"Premature is what leaves room for some other idiot to take the idea and run with it. Chuck, this is big time. This project could be our calling card for future companies and trillionaires if we dream" Carter said

"I don't buy into dreams because behind them there has to be reality" Chuck said "I'm just not ready to pull the trigger on this. We need capital" he said

"We will have the capital, trust me" Carter replied

"You mean illegally, like we had last year with Dominic Nicks involved in our business?" Chuck asked "Yeah, that's not business I care to partake in, which makes me doubt you" he said

"Should I have told you about that, yes. But this will work. I know it will. You just have to stop being so damn blinded with Bass Industries" Carter said "We created this from the ground up, Bass Industries…well, that's an inherited business" he told him

"It's a business I take seriously" Chuck replied "And like I said, I'm not ready to pull the trigger" he said

"When will you be?" Carter asked with a much serious tone "Because I kind of feel like I'm coming in second to Bass, and I care too much about this idea to just let it sit" he said

"Soon…you'll have my answer soon" Chuck told him before he walked towards the door "Try not to insert yourself into too many things, which includes the female population, you'll take on more than you can handle" he warned

"My insertions are my own business as long as I get what I came for" Carter replied "This is my investment too, let's not forget that" he said as Chuck just nodded in agreement before he made his way out of the office.

* * *

Breathing heavily as he rested his forehead against her back, Tyler looked up to come back to the realization of what he and who he was doing. Letting out a slight laugh from her fulfillment, Tyler backed away and began to pull up his pants as they both began to adjust their clothing. Realizing that he had ripped her underwear, Georgina stepped out of them as she began to ball them up in her hand. Seeing the broken dishes that were laying on the floor from their collision, Tyler sighed as he wanted every reminder of their sexual encounter to be put away in a Pandora box that could never be opened. Grabbing her make up kit, Georgina sat down on the bed as she began to reapply her lipstick while Tyler scurried around trying to see how much time he had before he had to get back to the office.

"What's wrong with you?" Georgina asked

"I have to get back to work, that's what's wrong with me. Some of us have honest jobs" Tyler replied as he kept his focus on trying to receive his note pad

"You do realize you put the word honest along with journalist. That's an oxymoron if I ever heard one" Georgina laughed as she perfected her lipstick with the detail of outline

"Yeah well, we all can steal a company like some" Tyler replied

"You really can't let this go, can you?" Georgina asked with a bit of laughter

"Is there really a reason for you to be here anymore, I mean we've served our purpose of this, whatever" Tyler said "Why make it awkward" he said

"And you hate awkward, don't you?" Georgina asked "Relax, I figured a bit of teasing would suffice because I have to say you were quite the aggressor this time around" she said

"Well I somewhat appreciate that" Tyler said a bit confused before he heard a knock come from the door, which caused him to panice

"Tyler! Are you in there!" Blair called out in between knocks

"Now this just got interesting" Georgina smiled

"No, it really didn't. You have to go" Tyler whispered to her

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that. Only one way in and one way out" Georgina told him "Why don't I invite her in, and we can do a brunch with you less than minimal food you have to offer" Georgina teased

"I hear you!" Blair called out "Tyler please, open up!" she called out once more

"Or you could just hide in the bathroom" Tyler suggested as he dragged her towards the hallway

"She sounds sad. I definitely want to answer this" Georgina said as she attempted to get past Tyler before he nudged her inside of the bathroom

"Quiet!" Tyler scorned her under her breath as she laughed at him before he closed the door shut

"I'm just going to stand here until you open the door" Blair told him as he quickly ran over towards the door to open it up enough so he could poke his head out

"What do you want?" Tyler asked cutting straight to the point

"Why are you poking your head out?" Blair quickly asked

"Because…my place is a mess. I didn't clean" Tyler replied

"Figures" Blair sighed "Well, I can endure this catastrophe because I've desperately come to the conclusion that I need to talk to you, I know shocking. I figured I should allow you to be this brother that our same blood entitles you to be" she said as she attempted to walk in

"I can't be a brother right now. I have to be a man on his way to work" Tyler told her as he cut her off

"You're at home during work time, I would think you're not working. Then journalist usually have field work if anything. I've begrudgingly watched Harriet the Spy" Blair told him

"First, Harriet was a detective. Second, I need to edit a story I'm working on" Tyler said

"Oh, okay then" Blair sadly concluded as she attempted to walk away, which ultimately lead Tyler to breath a sigh of relief as he dodged a major bullet before Blair quickly bum rushed him to get inside the apartment

"Oww!" Tyler declared as he tended to his arm "You damn near ripped my arm off…" he began to say

"Your place isn't as dirty as I expected, I mean it's actually quite metro for you" Blair said before she eyed the underwear on the floor "And the fact that you have ripped women's underwear on the floor. Did I just walk in on a sexual encounter?" she asked

"No" Tyler quickly replied "That…that was from last night" he said as he nervously looked over at the bathroom hoping that Georgina wouldn't try anything.

"Clearly you have less than stellar taste in women" Blair said as she stood over the underwear "I mean a lady is what you didn't sleep with, who wears cheetah print laced underwear?" she questioned "Are you sleeping with hookers now?" she asked as she looked back at her brother

"Do we really have to discuss this?!" Tyler asked before Blair looked back at the underwear just as Georgina opened up the door to attempt to walk out before Tyler quickly ran over to push her back inside. Hearing the slamming of the bathroom door, Blair looked over at her brother skeptically

"What's wrong with you?" Blair asked

"I just pee'd is all" Tyler said

"I barely turned around. How could you move from here that fast to pee?" Blair asked quizzically

"I….uh, I can shoot far with my aim" Tyler said as he just threw together a lie

"I think this mess you speak of is in your restroom, which trust, I will not be using" Blair said

"Why are you here?" Tyler quickly asked

"Because, I need to know if you have any secret plan of rectify the family name. You're a journalist and maybe you're doing you're whole Clark Kent deal of exposing the bad guys also known as the entire Sparks family" Blair said

"You mean striking a vendetta rampage?" Tyler asked "No, I don't have the time to get revenge" he said

"This is your family. Your mother's company was stolen out from under her. We should be trying to out duel each other in trying to impress her with who has the best plan to take down the Sparks" Blair asked

"And that family described sounds so screwed up" Tyler replied

"Tyler" Blair said

"Blair" Tyler quickly replied as she glared at him "I'm not plotting any revenge. People have lives that they have to return. Yes, it sucks what happened and it's sickening, but I'm not going to let it consume me just for the sake revenge" he said

"That's such a typical adoptive child thing to say" Blair replied

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Tyler questioned a bit irritated with the comment as Blair walked towards the door

"It means what I said. You're her son, you should care. Regardless of what happened then, you should care now as to what's happening to your family" Blair said before she left. Watching the door close behind her, Tyler groaned in frustration as he rested his head against the door. It seemed like every turn he was dealing with family issues but had nothing to really show for it in regards of the tangible evidence to show that he had enough strength to care because caring was one thing but it was losing that made caring easier to not do.

"I hate to agree but you're bathroom is a mess" Georgina stated as he was once again reminded of her presence "…ew! You have horrible aim" she then complained

* * *

Listening on to Alessandra ramble on at a mile a minute, Dan did his best to keep up with what he should and should not do. Zigging in and around corners of the office, Dan became surprised with how big the office was as he had yet to really get used to being apart of Simon and Schuester like he would've wanted. On occasion, Alessandra looked back and smile to assure Dan while Dan just smiled back with no clue as to what she was assuring him of. Reaching the conference room, Alessandra opened it up for them as they were the first to arrive. Taking their seats, Dan looked on at the copies that were made of his mock chapters that he had all ready submitted for Alessandra along with an oversized picture of himself as the title page.

"Did you get that?" Alessandra then asked as she came to her conclusion

"Yes…okay, no" Dan told her "Why are you more nervous than I am?" he asked

"Because I just want this to go right for you. I want your story plastered everywhere because I truly believe in this story" Alessandra told him

"And I greatly appreciate that. You and Blair seem to be my biggest fans, then there's Arthur who's insistent that I have yet to come upon true talent" Dan laughed

"Blair seemed more nervous than me when she called" Alessandra mentioned as she arranged her papers before her

"Blair called?" Dan asked "Why?" he asked

"Oh, she just called to check in on you. She would've called you but she didn't want to get you nervous" Alessandra told him "I envy you and her, you have the whole trusting relationship" she smiled

"It took us a while but it's one of those things you have to work at it. I think we should work on why my girlfriend is calling you instead of me" Dan laughed just as Simon made his way into the room to take a seat

"Are we ready to make a success?" Simon asked happily

"We are" Alessandra smiled as she looked over at Dan

"Have you filled him in?" Simon asked

"I was waiting on you" Alessandra replied

"Okay, well I guess I should use this wait time to fill you in. We have found you or Plymouth has suggested a highly regarded publicist to handle you. We were a bit skeptical at first but we feel it might actual be a good move. You get one on one attention that is aimed to market your book and you before the book launch. Now I hope the final chapters will be coming soon?" Simon asked

"You will have them within the next two weeks" Dan told him

"Good, the sooner we put the product out then the sooner we get to work on book number two" Simon smiled "Capitalism, the art of money making" he said as a knock came to the door "And there she is" he smiled as they all turned to look at the door but to Dan's surprise he saw Bex standing at the door.

"I hope I'm not too late" Bex said as she made her way over to greet Simon

"No, no. You're right on time. I was just explaining to Dan the route we're planning to take with him" Simon said as Bex greeted Alessandra

"Okay, well I'm just in time" Bex smiled as she extended her hand towards Dan as he awkwardly shook her had "Nice and firm big hands, that's a great start to making my job easier" she complimented as Simon and Alessandra laughed while she walked around to take a seat beside Simon

"I thought you were running a fashion magazine slash Waldorf?" Dan quickly asked

"I've cut back on my responsibilities but I'm still very much involved in the workings of Legacy and Modern. How is Blair?" Bex asked as she looked on at Dan "We know each other through his girlfriend" she clued the rest of them in on their familiarity of each other

"Love Blair, such a keeper" Alessandra smiled on at Dan as he just felt awkward

"But if your concerns are of my qualification then I can put your mind at ease. I originally started out entertainment management degree, yes I know, weird title but it's true" Bex said as she was completely charming Alessandra and Simon "I've worked with Plymouth on a variety of their clients but ultimately fashion got my heart and I pursued that moreso than managing the career of someone else" she told him

"It's actually a blessing that you took Dan on at such a late notice" Alessandra said "I was under the assumption that we would be working with Bernice" she said

"Well the higher sources say Dan is to be a star, and I always like to be linked to a hit. I guess someone wanted us to cross paths so we could make history. I like to think we could be a beautiful tragedy" Bex said as she turned her attention to Dan

"Beautiful tragedy isn't something to aspire to" Dan replied as he tried not to glare at Bex

"But once upon a time it was beautiful, and we all fade eventually so why not have a pretty title along with it" Bex said

"That doesn't leave me inspired" Dan replied as he looked over at Simon and Alessandra

"I think honesty is Bex's strong suits" Simon said "She's blunt, but she get's the best out of people with the honesty" he said

"Exactly, thank you Simon" Bex smile "Look, you're hot and sexy. That goes in your favor, it will make you a fantasy for girls who think they can obtain you. Your words, they will become their pathway to how you think and late at night they'll fantasize about have in depth conversations about you while playing footsie in bed. My job, my only job is to make sure that illusion stays alive for them until you finally reach that point where the looks lose eye pleasure. And here comes the blunt points Simon speaks of, you have to be fuck worthy" she said

"And this is where I get uncomfortable with this arrangement" Dan said as he looked over at Simon "I appreciate the attempt, but I want my work to taken seriously not me whoring myself out for girls to sleep with. I have a girlfriend…" he began to say

"The pretty faces sale Dan. Now I'm sorry if that's uncomfortable but it's true" Simon said

"But I'm not that, I'm a writer" Dan stated

"And you've also been cursed with the ability to cause eye orgasms. You want to reach people with your words and I'm going to help you do that because before anyone buys a book, the writer has to pass the eye test and if I don't like looking at you then I most likely won't use my eyes to read your book; however soul stirring it may be" Bex said "Then there's the fact that I've got you booked for the Williams Wright writers panel in Buffalo" she said

"Oh, my God. How were you able to pull that off?" Alessandra asked surprisingly

"I know a guy that knows a guy" Bex said "I have your best interest at heart, you're success will be mine. So trust me when I say that I want your words to be read, and I just want you to get the best possible shot for them to be" she told him

"I can book you a flight out as soon as tonight" Alessandra told him as she gathered her thing "Well I think phase one of this plan was a success" she said as she patted Dan on the back

"That I have to agree to" Bex said in agreement as she looked on at Dan, causing him to shrug into his seat while everyone saw this as a golden opportunity and he just saw it as the recipe for an argument waiting to happen back at home.

* * *

With her homework firmly on her mind, Jenny wanted nothing more than to just return to the loft to get some peace of mind but she the adult in her had to deal with the situation with her husband. Making her way through the lobby, Jenny felt a bit happy to not have to deal with the questions as to who she was there to see because she was pretty much known around the office. Boarding the elevator, Jenny almost expected to see the little girl she had bonded with on her last elevator ride up but only came to realize that it was someone that she'd probably never see again. Heading towards Chuck's office, Jenny could only hope that she wouldn't run into Elizabeth along the way as she could only kill the spirits of a good day she was hoping to achieve. Heading towards Chuck's office, Jenny was surprised to see Bart standing at the desk. Walking in cautiously, Jenny did her best to see what Bart was up to as he stood over the desk looking on at the papers.

"Bart, what are you doing here?" Jenny asked as he remained in his stance before he slowly turned to face her

"This is great. I like the idea. I don't think New York has ever seen something like this before" Bart said as he looked on at the paper that was the mock up of The Empire

"It's just a rough sketch" Jenny said as she slowly took the paper away from Bart to put back on the desk "Does Chuck know you're here?" she asked

"No, I stopped by to see him. Just flew in from Caicos and thought I'd get to see my son" Bart said

"Well he should be back soon. Do you want me to leave him a message?" Jenny asked

"You think he won't want to see me, do you?" Bart asked with a bit of laughter as he could tell by Jenny's reaction to him

"I think he'd be surprised, especially with how things went down" Jenny told him "It's not my personal preference but I think for the sake of not making a scene" she said as a silence lingered between them

"Has she gotten to you?" Bart then asked as Jenny put her stuff down

"Who?" Jenny asked having a slight inkling as to who he was referring to

"C'mon, you're nerves pretty much know who I'm referring to. The woman could drive a deaf man insane with the things that spew out of her mouth" Bart said as he walked towards the window to look out at the New York skyline

"I can neither confirm or deny" Jenny told him as he just laughed

"Sometimes I had a hard time figuring that she was even Chuck's mother with her ability to up and leave" Bart said

"I really don't think we should be discussing this" Jenny quickly added

"She's not good for him Jenny" Bart said as after a moment of silence came between them

"I think Chuck has to be the determining factor in that. I can only give my opinion" Jenny said

"You can see her, can't you?" Bart asked "I haven't figured out her reasoning but she's not back to play mother. Why now of all times?" he questioned

"Again, I don't think we should be discussing this" Jenny replied

"And I have to agree with that sentiment" Chuck said as he made his presence known in the room before he walked in "What are you doing here dad?" he asked as he tossed his files onto his desk

"Boy, you guys really don't believe in the normal hello's" Jenny said to herself as she looked on at the two

"Chuck" Bart said

"What are you doing here? Why are you questioning my wife about my mother?" Chuck asked

"I was talking with your wife, I wasn't hounding her like you make it out to seem" Bart replied

"It really was just casual conversation. Maybe jealousy on Bart's part, parental rivalry is the thing these days….and the deathly glare is not registering what I'm saying at all" Jenny said as Chuck kept his focus on his father

"Where've you been?" Chuck asked "They said you went of the grid. I assume trying to prove Elizabeth is a phony" he said

"Oh, I don't have to prove that. I just think you need to dig a little deeper into why mother dearest has come to your rescue from the big bad Bart Bass" Bart said

"I don't have time for this. You have an issue with Elizabeth than deal with her, but I have a business to run not catering to feelings" Chuck said as he glared at his father while Jenny couldn't help but feel the sting of Chuck's words even though it wasn't directed towards her

"Chuck, rude much?!" Jenny stated

"I built this company and she's always tried to take this away…" Bart began to say

"Probably because you were too busy cheating on her. So maybe she figured she ought to earn something out of that and I think that was accomplished for when she left you. I don't have time to hash out your issues" Chuck said "And this company was on the verge of a financial collapse but you didn't see fit to care then, so now I question why now for you as well" he stated

"Okay, I think this little tit for tat has reached it's climax" Jenny said as she quickly walked in between the two "Bart, you can leave. Chuck, you can tone it down a bit" she told them

"I'm not your enemy in this Chuck. You want to run companies, run the company but don't be a blind leader. Recognize where the sharks are because what happened with the Waldorf's can surely happen to you at the helm" Bart said

"And I'll take that as your usual support, far and few in between" Chuck laughed is displeasure "You can show yourself out" he stated

"Jenny, nice to see you. You can tell your brother I'm in town" Bart said before he made his way out of the office

"Sure, cater to your other son!" Chuck called out as Bart left

"What the hell is your problem?!" Jenny asked as she closed the door

"So I'm the bad guy! My father just walks in acting like everything all hunk dory while I spent months trying to clean up his mess…." Chuck began to say

"You overthrew him Chuck! I think it's understandable that he didn't want to hold your hand while you run his company" Jenny replied

"Yeah well, I think he should understand that I don't want to hold his. He left me high and dry….and just for you knowledge, since I'm automatically the bad guy, I overthrew my father because I was trying to help him out one of his usual shady deals" Chuck told her as he grabbed his files and prepared to leave

"Where are you going? Don't you think we should talk about or in this case argue about the thing that pertains to us?" Jenny questioned

"I'm pulling your number, I'm walking away" Chuck replied before he turned to leave

* * *

Opening up the closet, Dan and Carter looked up at the luggage that sat high on the shelf. Turning towards each other instinctively, Dan and Carter played a quick round of rock, papers, and scissors to determine who would have to take the climb to get the luggage. Sighing in frustration at his loss, Carter grabbed onto the wood before he began to climb up to grab the luggage to bring back down. Handing the luggage over towards Dan, the two made their way into the living room. Flopping down on the sofa, Carter stretched out as he relaxed into his television watching while Dan went through his clothes that he was taking. Over and over in his mind, Dan thought of how he would break the news to Blair about his sudden trip out to Buffalo with Bex on hand. Everytime he came to a possible scenario of how it could go, Dan could only come back to the worst of scenarios.

"How Maury can run the same show of who's the baby daddy is beyond me? I mean he's getting rich off of infidelity. It's amazing how someone else's stupidity can bring in money" Carter said

"I thought you were supposed to be holding auditions?" Dan asked as he folded up his pants

"I did. I think it's safe to say I'm in the breast of hands" Carter laughed as he channel flipped "This new show added to what Sam is doing, it's going to be phenomenal" he praised

"And how long did we have to wait with Sam?" Dan asked as he looked on at Carter

"Hey, we were victims of our own urges. If anything I was the victim of the things she wanted to do while having sex" Carter said

"Like what?" Dan asked

"She wanted me to use my finger" Carter said

"Some people use that a foreplay" Dan replied

"No, she wanted that with the finger. I mean I can't multitask during sex. She wanted the obvious and the finger" Carter laughed "Do you use your phalanges during sex with the stiff one?" he asked

"I can neither confirm or deny" Dan told him

"Wow, Waldorf as a freak in bed. She should've used that talent on the video" Carter teased before Dan hit him with the pillow "I didn't think you'd be so sensitive Daniel" he laughed as he dodged his hits just as Blair made her way in to see the two

"Yay, Carter's here" Blair replied sarcastically as she walked up towards Dan only to see the luggage "Is Carter moving to…Somalia or some disease prone country?" she asked

"I can think of a finger for you Waldorf" Carter smiled before Dan quickly hit him on the head with the pillow

"What's with this?" Blair asked

"I'm…I'm going to the Wright writers panel in Buffalo to promote my book" Dan told her

"That's fantastic. See, I knew you'd do great" Blair said as she wrapped him up in a hug

"Oh, this will be exciting. The down face shall be coming soon" Carter said as he got comfortable to watch the revelation that Dan had in store for Blair

"Yeah, it would be if I didn't have to go along with…." Dan struggled to say as he lowered his hand around her waist

"Can I film this? I think this will be the flip out of the century" Carter said as he pulled his phone out to film

"Film me, and the next thing leaked on me will be me killing you" Blair said as she looked over at Carter

"Luckily for you I have a great memory. So just know I'm memorizing this moment" Carter told them

"You invite him over because…." Blair began to ask

"I know, I know but I have to tell you this. I have to go to Buffalo with Bex" Dan told her as he and Carter both prepared for any possible outcome that could happen

"Oh" Blair simply replied causing Dan and Carter to look at each other in confusion "Do I love the idea of Bex being there, no….but this is me moving on from things like you wanted" she said

"I think you have like some pod Blair that's in the form of Blair" Carter said before he quickly got up from the sofa to cautiously walk towards Blair and Dan "Pod Blair probably whines, complains, wears the dreaded headbands more than it should be used for any normal hair style, lacks self respect, goes down in chromosomes every time she speaks, lacks logic, romanticizes the downright despicable, pushes the woman's movement back a couple decades or two…." he went on to list

"Okay, you do realize I'm standing right here for this list of insults" Blair interrupted

"And the attitude is back. Yep, she's there" Carter replied "I'd love to stick around for this lovely Dr. Phil moment that you're sure to have but I have a business to run" he said as he walked past the two

"Stay clear of gonorrhea from your latest conquest of a pretty face" Blair called out

"Hey, Waldorf. Have you bought any stock lately?" Carter asked as Dan just gave him a look "What? I meant chicken stock…for like soup and stuff" he laughed as Blair threw a pillow in his direction before he left the house

"I'm sorry about that" Dan told her as she turned back to face him

"No, it's…Carter" Blair sighed "Look, I hate that you have to go with Bex, I really and truly do…but I'm trying my hardest to move on from this. I feel as if this is my first challenge and I'm determined to pass this challenge because…this is your dream and I want to start supporting you instead of hogging it. This ordeal with what happened the Sparks…I don't want it to affect us" she told him

"I like this" Dan smiled

"What? You like going on last minute trips with an enemy?" Blair asked as she wrapped her hands around his waist

"I like this turning over a new leaf thing you've started. It makes you look…sexy and very unpod like" Dan smiled as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips "Could I put emphasis on the word sex-y?" he asked

"You could…I like it, I like it very much" Blair said in between kisses before they're lips crashed against each other once more as the kiss intensified between them "Dan" she said as he ripped away from her lips to begin unbuttoning her coat while backing her over towards the sofa

"No, no, no. Don't talk, just go with this change your trying to let occur" Dan told her before his phone began to ring

"And I think that might be your call for you to leave" Blair said as he hung his head in defeat

"I'll be back tomorrow" Dan told her as he shook his head at the timing of things "I really, really miss Paris" he sighed

"I know you do. I know" Blair said as she patted him on the back

* * *

Heading into the bakery, Tyler requested his usual cup of coffee along with the desired danish that satisfied his sweet cravings for the day. Sitting at one of the tables, Tyler ate by himself as he went through his e-mails to chart the possible stories he could cover before the pending deadline would come upon him for the day. He wasn't sure why he felt so lax in his need for stories but it just felt like writing about other people was becoming tiresome when his own life was in such turmoil. Moving away from checking his e-mails, Tyler satisfied his curiosity as he decided to check in on the international basketball scores. Letting out a slight smile as he could see the only photo of Sean in action on the court, Tyler was glad to see that his friend was reaching the success he had left to go find. The more he looked on, Tyler found that the overall theme of him once again being left behind had finally sunk in to where he couldn't look anymore. Throwing away the trash he had left behind, Tyler quickly made his way out of the bakery as he was on a quickened pace back to the office before it got too dark. Just as he was in the final stretch of getting back to the office, Tyler noticed a familiar face off to the side waiting by the town car.

"Georgina" Tyler sighed as he came to a slowed up stop

"Lover" Georgina smiled "You know, I'm starting to question if you're really even this supposed journalist with how often we seem to collide" she said as she walked up towards him

"Don't call me that" Tyler said as he looked around to see if anyone saw them

"What should I call you then? Mr. All night or Mr. Big?" Georgina teased him

"What are you doing out here?" Tyler asked

"I'm shopping. Not the typical Upper Eastsider that seeks the bigger name brands, so I opt for the vintage" Georgina said

"Well have fun with that" Tyler said as he attempted to walk off but she only trailed behind

"Don't you think I deserve some bit of an explanation as to why a devious creature of the night but tend to have this stick up your ass come daylight?" Georgina asked as they turned into the alleyway

"I really don't have to explain anything to you. We're consenting adults, that's all there is to it. You don't want me there then don't let me in" Tyler replied

"Sex is sex, I can take it anyway I can get. I just think you're using it for other reasons than the gratification purposes" Georgina said "Which could be dangerous….and that's the last thing I need" she said before he turned to face her

"I wouldn't make much of our night time activities because I surely don't. It's a mistake, both times. Lapse in judgment that frankly doesn't make me think highly of myself" Tyler said

"Let me guess, I make you feel disgusted with yourself? You feel shamed by your actions because you have to withhold your shameful actions from dear old sis?" Georgina asked

"I don't live my life based on what Blair thinks of me" Tyler replied

"And yet you had me stowed away in you're putrid bathroom" Georgina said

"Don't take offense, but you're not exactly a girl you show off to the family…" Tyler began said

"Good, no families involved. I like that perception, especially since I despise yours…preferably your sister" Georgina told him "This could be perfect then" she smiled

"This is nothing" Tyler told her

"That's what you said last time…." Georgina began to say

"Are you…do you have feelings for me?" Tyler questioned as he looked at Georgina skeptically

"Whoa! High on ourselves much" Georgina laughed "I like sex, I don't like the people I have it with. I just like to know what hot mess I'm doing in bed. I can take the fetishes and the occasional whips and chains but I don't do the attachments, I just need to know where you stand" she said as Tyler looked at her strangely as he just shook his head in disbelief

"You're twisted" Tyler replied as he walked away from her

"Knock on my door anytime. I accept all tricks and treats" Georgina laughed as she backed out of the alleyway.

Making his way back onto the major street, Tyler found himself thanking the high heavens that he hadn't wasted too much time in conversation with Georgina. Just as he began his celebration, Tyler felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"What do you have for me?" Tyler answered his phone

"It's the usual. Socialite, business honcho…take your pick" The guy said

"Why can't we ever cover stories on Nobel Prize winners. I mean why devote pages on the rich and morality deprived?" Tyler questioned

"Because it sales, and this one will for sure" Tyler said

"Before I even hear this, does this have to pertain to anything Waldorf? Because I'm not covering anything to do with Blair or Eleanor, that's a can of worms I don't feel like dealing with" Tyler asked

"Georgina Sparks. Pictured to be buying drugs and snorting said drugs in the outer boroughs" The guy reported as a smile slowly emerged on Tyler's face

"Now that's a story worth telling" Tyler said "I want the pictures sent over, I'm running this story tonight for the Upper Eastside to wake up to" he said as he began a mad dash back to the office.

* * *

Sitting on the stage along with some of the most well known writers, Dan felt overwhelmed and nervous as he began to think that he had nothing substantial to add to the panel. All it took was one question from an audience member that happened to read his pieces in the newspaper and Insider that kick started his confidence. Though the other writers didn't quite feel like he belonged, Dan found that not all of expected writers at the event felt that way about him and that was something that made him feel encouraged. Once the host ended the discussion, each of the writers made their exit off of the stage and while he made his, he found Bex waiting for him in the hallway that the exit led out to.

"That was amazing!" Bex smiled happily as she walked along with Dan

"Thanks" Dan shrugged

"I was nervous there for a bit but once that girl asked about Insider, it just kicked start the questions. I think they were unsure if you were that writer" Bex said "We might want to start doing cross promoting with Insider…" she began to say

"Insider isn't how I want my career kicked off" Dan replied

"Well of course not because it's a glorified rant against the social hierarchy, but you're a voice of the masses that want to say that about the very people that look past them. It'll do good" Bex told him

"Fine, whatever you want to do" Dan replied as he sounded a bit irritated with her presence

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Bex asked as Dan quickly turned to face her

"I really don't. Look, I appreciate that you got me this gig but this doesn't change anything. You're still….you're still someone that I don't care to associate with willingly" Dan told her

"And somehow I knew we'd get back to that hatred you have of me" Bex laughed

"You screwed Blair over. I mean do you know how much she idolized you? She left college to come work with you and you betray her in the biggest way…" Dan began to say

"You have no idea about what you're talking about" Bex said as she pulled him to the side

"I think I do. I have a front row seat to everything" Dan replied quickly to her claim "You may be good at this job but you're no one to trust by a long shot" he said

"You don't know me to come to that conclusion" Bex told him

"I know enough" Dan said

"No, I really don't think you do because if you did then you'd know that I was the only investor that didn't cash out to Ophelia's offer" Bex told him as she pulled the envelope out of her purse to pull out the paperwork

"And I'm suppose to believe this?" Dan questioned with a bit of a laugh

"I really don't care what you believe" Bex told him "I've known Eleanor for years, it killed me to have to be a part of what Ophelia did to her but I was stuck between two women that have played a huge role in my life. So yeah, I'm not someone you can easily trust but then that comes along with being stuck between a rock and a hard place. I didn't grow up with a silver spoon in my mouth, I had to invent the person I am today just so I could even get a glimpse into this so called good life. In this world you have to know someone that knows someone to even get a shot, and I just stupidly thought you might understand that….you didn't get here purely off of your writing Dan, it took a few name drops to get you this. So maybe you shouldn't be so judgmental and mistrustful, I'd expect that from Blair but not from a person who has the same back story as me" she said before she quickly grabbed the envelope out of his hand as she began to walk away "Oh, and just in case you haven't heard…we have to stay the night. Flight out have been cancelled due to the weather. But if you don't trust that, be my guest and check for yourself" she told him before she threw him a room key

"That's just great" Dan sighed in frustrationg as he looked on at the room key

* * *

Stepping off the elevator once he reached the penthouse, Tyler smiled on at Dorota as she finished up her cleaning. It took some time to get used to a maid being such a constant figure in the house because Tyler wasn't raised with those luxuries but Tyler was growing to see that Dorota was far more than just a maid in this family. Walking towards the dining area, Tyler was relieved to see that there was a plethora of appetizers waiting to be snacked upon while everyone else seemed to preparing to come down for dinner in their own house. Just as he reached out to grab one of the appetizers, Tyler found that his hand was slapped away by Eleanor, which was something he was used to. Taking their seats around the table, Blair made her way to the penthouse as she wasted no time in heading towards the dining room to join Tyler along with Eleanor and Cyrus.

"Where's Daniel?" Eleanor asked

"He's in Buffalo for the William Wright writers panel" Blair told them as she took her seat

"That's a great honor. How'd he score that?" Tyler asked

"By unforeseen circumstances" Blair said as Dorota brought the food out and to begin serving

"That would've been something interesting to attend. I wish we would've known ahead of time" Eleanor smiled

"I wasn't quite sure you'd want to, everyone in here seems to have changing opinions on what family is supposed to mean. I'd hate for us to be stuck to define an actual one…Cyrus can you pass the potatoes?" Blair said as she lead right into a question

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?" Eleanor asked as Cyrus passed the potatoes to Blair

"We supposedly or at least I don't care about family" Tyler added

"You come to this conclusion how?" Eleanor asked

"It's only obvious. This family has become like this butter…." Blair said as she reached over to hold up the butter "We spread and lay down easily" she said

"Oh, there has got to be more pleasant things to talk about" Cyrus said cheerfully "Say, how about that Thanksgiving menu that Dorota has laid out. I for one can't wait for Harold's pies…" he began to say

"Not everyone can be combative. Some things you can't fight against" Eleanor stated

"And I don't spread easily" Tyler added

"To answer accordingly, you taught me to stand up against those that try to knock you down. Second, the girls you sleep with spread easily. Case and point, the ripped underwear I found in your apartment" Blair addressed her mother and brother "Cyrus, can you pass the salt?" she then asked as Cyrus nervously passed the desired item to her

"This display most certainly doesn't show off your maturity. If anything this plays into why my way has been the correct way" Eleanor replied

"It's what we call the sane way, you should try it some time" Tyler told Blair before he took a bite of his steak

"You're one to talk. You haven't cared about this family since day one. The only reason you come around now is because of her illness" Blair quickly replied

"Blair!" Eleanor exclaimed

"We forgot to bless the food. We should bless the food and hope the blessings could spill over into this disturbing conversation…." Cyrus began to say as he felt the tension rise in the room

"That is enough!" Eleanor scolded her mother

"You clearly have no filter this time around, which is perfectly fine with me because I think it's high time you hear truth" Tyler said as he dropped his utensils to prepare his remarks to Blair

"Oh please, do tell me oh wise one" Blair replied

"No, you two will shut up…." Eleanor said trying to stop the two of them

"You want us all to get all gung ho about going against the Sparks because you still have yet to admit your part in all of this. You did this, you caused this so called blemish on her legacy" Tyler told her

"Father God, please guide us through our tribulations…" Cyrus said as he bowed his head to pray

"You…" Blair began to say

"For we know not what we do…." Cyrus began to say

"Asshole!" Blair declared

"And please, please forgive us for our sins" Cyrus said as he pleaded through prayer

"I can't believe you!" Blair stated

"Believe it. I went there little sis" Tyler said as he went back to cut his steak

"You know, is there any possible way we can peace. I want to sit and have peace, is that so much to ask for" Cyrus said as he raised his voice

"I'd love peace. I'm all for peace" Tyler said as he glared at Blair "We can do a coat of arms and I'd be the symbolic meaning of peace" he said

"Coat of arms, sounds like a nice family gesture since we're on the theme of family…." Cyrus began to say as Eleanor looked over at him with a confused look

"Yes, and as our coat of arms we could have a big fat possum as our mascot. Do you know what a possum does mother? Do you know their signature move?" Blair asked as she forcefully cut her meat

"Let's skip a coat of arms. Let's talk holidays that makes people smile, I'd like to smile now. I think this family needs to…." Cyrus began to say

"Okay, let's load up. What's the gameplan? We can shoot em' up wild wild west style" Eleanor told her "What do you want from me?" she asked

" And I also take offense to this notion that I'm some man whore, and who's to say that underwear was even left by a woman" Tyler stated as both Eleanor and Blair looked at him

"I think you would much rather prefer for a woman to have left them" Cyrus told him

"You two have let this family down!" Blair stated as she slammed her utensils down on the table

"No, we're the only sane one's in this. You can't scheme away what happened" Tyler replied

"Do you ever think I'm just trying to preserve honor?! Is that even an ounce of creditability to you?" Blair asked

"What purpose would there be to go after the Sparks?" Eleanor asked

"Because they came after us. They destroyed our family legacy, your legacy. Does that not bother you by the slightest!?" Blair exclaimed

"It does bother me! It bothers me so much that it makes me sick to my stomach but you know what numbs the anger?" Eleanor asked as she met Blair's outrage "The fact that I'm all ready in a battle that needs my undivided attention. I can't fight a war and manage to gain ground in a battle for my life, so I'm sorry if I can't buck up and come to the rescue on this one" she said

"You taught me to never accept what others think you should have. You taught me that" Blair replied as tears welled up in her eyes "I'm aware of the circumstances but maybe it's because of the circumstance that we should do this" she said

"It's not worth it Blair" Tyler sighed "Look, I get that your mad and you hate how you've been played in all of this but it's not worth it. You guys use these companies as your definition to show you belong in this elitest circle but there are better things in life that show your worth than having some stupid award" he said "Life's hardships go beyond losing power amongst the inner circle at your country clubs" he said

"Wow, you really don't get it. I mean just when I think you might accept who you are and you're place in this world, you make stupid comments like that. Here's a question, what makes you stay around?" Blair laughed in disbelief

"Blair, that is enough!" Eleanor said sternly as Blair ignored her mother's request

"You could don't give a damn about me and you're just biding time with our mother, but what keeps you around? Sean left, and you made it abundantly clear that he was your family" Blair said as she keyed in her frustration on Tyler "You want to know the funny thing? If this was all my fault then why wait so long to tell me what was going on. Why do I have to hear about the bankruptcy three months later Tyler?! You waited and waited so that I couldn't be able to fix it" she said

"So now it's my fault? I'm to blame for your mistake?" Tyler questioned in disbelief "You've reached a feat that I never thought could be possible for a person of your age, you've lost your damn mind. Any grain of common and rational logic as escaped you…" he began to say before Blair quickly got up from her seat

"I think I'm done here" Blair said as she got up from the table

"Blair, please sit down" Cyrus pleaded "We're supposed to be here as a family" he said

"This isn't a family!" Blair declared "This is a group of people coming together to act like one so she can have a good day, so she can be at peace and oblivious to the realities. Well I'm not going to pretend, I'm not going to sit around and say woe is me about this cancer because it's depressing enough on it's own. You're better than this and the Eleanor Waldorf I know would've assembled her team to fight back because her legacy was worth fighting for" she stated

"I don't' want my legacy to be a company….I want my legacy to be my family" Eleanor replied

"Well then do it for me" Blair replied "I like to think you're the greatest businesswoman this world has to offer but even that….that's being diminished" she said as she began to walk out of the dining area before eventually leaving.

* * *

Blair found that her escape plan had left her having to deal with the element of time. It took time to board the elevator then took time to get to the main floor, which only left her trapped with her thoughts. Once the elevator doors opened up, Blair wasted no time in storming off the elevator as she headed towards the security station to request a taxi to be hailed for her. Just as she paced the floor angrily hoping that Tyler wouldn't get the sudden need to leave, Blair saw that her phone was ringing. Looking on at the caller identification, Blair sighed with frustration before answering

"What?!" Blair answered angrily

"Feisty much" Bex laughed

"I don't have time for this, so get on with whatever you're about to say" Blair said as she ran her hand through her hair

"It's not to late to reconsider. I'm in prime position, it's not too late to back out" Bex told her as Blair shook her head as catching any type of break was not going to happen for her

"You're in a prime position for a lot of things, mostly dealing with all things hell" Blair sighed

"You make the decision, the ball is in your court or in mine if the cards are played right" Bex told her

"I'm standing by it. I'm following through on this…you'll see how good of an ally we can be together than apart" Blair replied sadly as she couldn't help but feel dejected even just in conversation with Bex because she knew her dealings with Bex would only come to bad reception if it ever came out

"You've got balls Waldorf. Stupid ones, but balls nonetheless" Bex laughed before Blair quickly grew disgusted with Bex's voice and had to end the call to preserve her failing sanity. Just as she was about to tuck her phone away in her purse, Blair heard a beeping sound to let her know that she hand incoming text

**DAN: Won't be back until tomorrow. Flights not going out tonight. Staying in room 3052 at the Omni. Love you.**

"Prime position that you are" Blair sighed as she read the message to herself

* * *

Feeling all revved up with anger from his failed family dinner, Tyler wanted nothing more than to just vent but it was just another painful reminder that he didn't have the best friend to talk to anymore. Tyler knew that Blair was struggling at the moment and he wanted to be sensitive to his sister but he felt like he couldn't give her that sympathy because of what he was dealing with. He hadn't developed that overwhelming love for his real and biological family, which he wanted so desperately to kill this loneliness he felt but all Tyler could hope for was that maybe the next day he'd love them the way he was supposed to. In his heart he acknowledged that Eleanor, Blair, and Harold were his family but he felt like he had to play catch up to what he was supposed to be feeling. Heading into the office to begin work on his next article, Tyler was surprised to see that Mr. Hannigan was sitting at his desk waiting for him.

"Mr. Hannigan, were you waiting for me?" Tyler asked as he walked up towards him

"I know you like clockwork" Mr. Hannigan laughed "You show up late and stay late. You're off kilter but it works" he laughed

"I enjoy what I do" Tyler sighed "Was there something you wanted me to work on?" he asked

"I'd like for you to but I'm afraid this is where it gets awkward" Mr. Hannigan said

"Okay, why would it get awkward?" Tyler asked a bit confused

"Because I have to let you go" Mr. Hannigan said as he got up from his seat "I'm firing you Tyler" he told him

"What? I'm a bit confused because I could've sworn that I heard you saying that you were firing me" Tyler laughed

"You heard right" Mr. Hannigan said as the silence came between them while Tyler tried to process the news

"I would just like to say that I did not take switch out your low fat yogurt for the regular yogurt, it was Tom. I'm in full support of the fact that you can lose weight. I may have known of it but I couldn't be the office snitch" Tyler told him

"This doesn't have to do with yogurt" Mr. Hannigan said

"Then what? Why would you fire me? I'm the best hard hitting journalist you have" Tyler reasoned

"And that may be the problem" Mr. Hannigan said

"How so?" Tyler asked

"The story you ran on Georgina Sparks….it was all false" Mr. Hannigan said

"No, that's not true. I have pictures. I got key witnesses. My inside source got me this story and I've had this guy since day one" Tyler said

"Then you should check the loyalty of your sources because he recanted his statement, which makes your quotes to be crazed theories" Mr. Hannigan said

"I've got evidence and I'm the crazed theories?" Tyler questioned "Look, let me at least talk to him. Something is off about this, I know and have seen the pictures" he said

"Ty, my hands are tied. I can't do anything in this position when it comes from the higher ups as far as advertisers" Mr. Hannigan said

"Higher ups like who?" Tyler questioned

"Ophelia threatened the newspaper for defamation of character. We pulled the story, we pulled everything you wrote. It was either support the story or risk the jobs of others here….and I'm sorry but I have to protect…." Mr. Hannigan began to reason

"No, I get it. If it were me, I'd do the same" Tyler agreed begrudgingly

"Her daughter seemed adamant to have you fired, which I thought was her blowing smoke because she had gotten caught…" Mr. Hannigan began to say

"Wait, what? I thought you said that Ophelia Sparks threatened the higher up?" Tyler asked

"She came in to confirm that she would but the daughter made her wishes as to what would serve as a fitting punishment" Mr. Hannigan told him "She saw fit to have you fired" he said as Tyler took a moment to think as he knew his only source of finding out what really happened was to go to the source.

* * *

With his hands tucked away in the pockets of his jacket, Dan cursed himself for allowing his conscience to catch up with him. He'd relay the news of the sudden change to Blair and was surprised at how well she was managing it all. Dan felt a bit suspicious but he couldn't help but believe her when she said that she didn't want their relationship to be affected by her issues with Georgina and Ophelia, so it made him more open to take her word. With that newfound attitude that she was taking on, Dan saw it fit to carry on theme to show that they as a couple were taking the high road. Coming up to her door, Dan took a moment to access if he truly wanted to go through with what his conscience was telling him to do before he finally just bit the bullet and knocked on her hotel door. Waiting a few moments outside her door, Dan was hoping that she was out but found that theory blown to shreds once the door was opened up.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" Bex asked

"My gut was telling me not to come by but then…I may have been an ass to you earlier. You helped me out today by getting me on the panel, and I should've checked personal drama at the door" Dan told her "So I'm sorry" he said as she couldn't help but look at him skeptically

"This isn't like some warped motive where you apologize and then kill me or something, is it?" Bex asked

"No, this is genuine. This is me showing that I'm not carrying on the obvious rift between our chosen sides" Dan told her

"Well thank you. This means a lot to me" Bex told him

"Good, I'm glad that positives are reached across the board" Dan said as he began to slowly back away before a sudden thought came to him "I just have to ask you something" he then said as he walked towards her once more

"Uh…I guess you can ask this supposed question" Bex smiled

"You said that you were the only investor that didn't get bought out, why'd you go against her then but not later?" Dan asked

"Because in the fashion industry, it's easy to be forgotten. Here today, gone tomorrow sort of thing. I've known Ophelia for a long time as well as Eleanor, so I just thought if I halted in anyway then it would allow Eleanor to take the time to form her attack" Bex said "I know it makes me the ultimate coward but it was the only thing I thought I could do" she told him

"You love your job?" Dan asked

"My job is all I have" Bex stated "And I think Ophelia was counting on that to gain my support" she said

"And the sex tape? What was your part in that?" Dan asked

"I didn't even know until the last moment about the tape. Louis had bragged about some damning video that would put the nail in the coffin "of Blair's career that she was seeking, I just assumed he knew some secret that had less impact. The sex tape was something I was glad I knew little of" Bex told him

"Strangely, I don't think it completely absolves you from blame but I think Louis is the jackass in this situation" Dan said

"I can agree to that. See, we're agreeing on something" Bex laughed as she looked off to see a pair of eyes looking on at them. For a moment, Bex studied the person before she quickly walked forward to pull Dan into a quick kiss. Holding him in the kiss as long as she possibly could, Bex felt Dan push away as he looked confused by the sudden action.

"What the hell?!" Dan asked

"I'm sorry. I just…I thought that's what you wanted" Bex fumbled for words as she looked back over to see that they were alone in the hallway like she presumed they were at one point

"No, I don't want to anything with you. Clearly this was a bad idea for me to even come here" Dan told her as he began to back away

"It was just a kiss Dan, nothing wrong with that" Bex laughed

"Yes, there is something wrong with that because I have a girlfriend!" Dan replied angrily "I don't know what the hell you were thinking but the last thing I would ever want is you" he told her as he began to walk towards the elevator

"Because she's so perfect…." Bex began to say as she trailed behind him

"Get the hell away from me" Dan told her before he boarded the elevator

"Then how perfect would she be if that supposed sex tape went on worldwide release" Bex told him as she stopped the elevator doors from closing

"You're bluffing" Dan told her

"Third party bought the tape" Bex told him before he began to laugh to himself in disbelief

"Let me guess, you bought the tape" Dan concluded "Just how sick and demented are you!" he yelled

"Very, and you're about to see just how much" Bex told him as they glared on at each other for a few moments before Dan finally came to the realization that she could possibly have the very item that could destroy Blair's attempt to turn over a new leaf

"What do you want?" Dan asked begrudgingly

"Y.O.U" Bex told him "You give me a memorable night, and I'll let you carry on with your memorable love story" she said before she let the doors close in between them while Dan stood in a figurative crossroads of what to do.

* * *

**Crawling in my skin**

**These wounds they will not heal**

**Fear is how I fall**

**Confusing what is real**

Closing the door behind her once she made it into the house, Blair felt as if she could shut herself out from the world. In and out, she felt as if her insides were being jumbled up to where it affected anything real was escaping her and blurring in to the illusion of those claiming to have good intentions. Standing within the darkness, Blair felt at peace with her surrounding as any light was becoming more and more devoid of reaching her. Feeling the vibration of her cell phone, Blair found her heart pounded at a rapid pace as she felt like a victim of her decision rather than vindicated like she had hoped to feel with the task at hand. Grabbing her phone, Blair opened up the phone to see the image before she felt her legs give out as she couldn't help but slide against the door to her knees.

**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface**

**Consuming/confusing**

**This lack of self-control I fear is never ending**

**Controlling/I can't seem**

Getting all that he needed, Tyler nodded in compliance as a look of disappointment weighed heavily on his face. Not wanting to hear yet another word, Tyler turned to walk away as all he could hear was his name being called out in the back round. Feeling no urge to stop to comply and ease the comfort of someone else's guilt, Tyler kept his stride as he continued to walk down the darken New York streets. Betrayal whether in day or night, it was the darkest of things to stomach.

**To find myself again**

**My walls are closing in**

**(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)**

**I've felt this way beforeSo insecure**

Standing at the doorway, Jenny looked on at Chuck as he stood looking out at the New York skyline. Tempted to just continue on with their silence on the matter, Jenny found that her efforts were cut short with her own concern for not only him but for the state of her marriage. Dropping her book bag to the side, Jenny walked towards him slowly as only the moonlight provided the light for them to see each other clearly.

"I'm not going to lie and say that I don't want what I want. It's not fair to me nor you" Chuck said as he continued to look out "It was always a game with my father, a test to see if I was suit to carry on the Bass legacy, and I happen to think that I'm proving him wrong. I'm not my father nor do I care to be at any stage of my life" he said

"I get that" Jenny said

"So then you should understand why I'm tired of the games. I'm tired of him testing me, I'm tired of him waiting for me to fail at something that I'm only trying to add to" Chuck said before he slowly turned to face her so that she could see the tear stained eyes as she began to realize this was a subject they couldn't hide from anymore "I want kids. I want the family I never had, I want the family I deserve" he told her

"And if I'm not ready?" Jenny asked

"Then, we have a problem" Chuck told her as they looked on at each other for a few moments before he walked past her

**Crawling in my skin**

**These wounds they will not heal**

**Fear is how I fall**

**Confusing what is real**

Standing in the mirror as she finished putting on her lingerie, Bex studied herself in the mirror for a few moments as if she looked for imperfections. It was a dangerous game, but it was a game that she was determined to win and within a matter of hours she was sure to put the final nail in Blair's perfect little world that she once lived in. It wasn't so much that she hated Blair but the fact that Blair got be everything she never could be. Hearing a knock come at the door, Bex smiled as him taking the bait only added to how close she was to her endgame result of Dan and Blair. Putting perfume on, Bex rubbed softly on her arm before she turned the lights out in the restroom. Opening the door to see him standing there, looking more conflicted than ever she could only enjoy this sight of clear desperation.

"No one has to know" Bex said as she held out her hand towards him.

**Discomfort,endlessly has pulled itself upon me**

**Distracting/reacting**

**Against my will I stand beside my own reflection**

**It's haunting how I can't seem...**

Unable to stay asleep, Eleanor slowly sat up in the bed before she felt the sudden urge to get up. Making her way into the restroom, Eleanor was glad to see that she hadn't disturbed Cyrus from his slumber. For a moment she felt as if she was about to throw up since this last bout of radiation made her a bit weaker than normal. Standing still, Eleanor waited for the feeling to pass before she turned on the water to splash water on her face. Looking down at the face board, Eleanor couldn't help but see full length strands of hair on the face board. Looking up at her reflection in the mirror, Eleanor slowly brought her hand up as she ran her hand through her hair as she normally would. Though at one time it was normal, this time the difference was the chunk of hair that she had gathered up in her hands. Slowly looking up at her reflection once more, Eleanor couldn't help but feel her heart beat speed at a thousand miles per hour at the panic she was feeling at the sight. Raising her hand up to her mouth, Eleanor muffled the tears that were slowly turning into sobs.

**To find myself again**

**My walls are closing in**

**(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)**

**I've felt this way before**

**So insecure**

Hearing the sounds vividly through the phone, it was becoming apparent that it was the sounds of sex coming from within the room. Pulling the phone back before she quickly ducked away in the hallway to be a sight unseen.

"Did you get what you needed?" The girl asked

"Yeah" Blair said in complete shock to where it sounded like she was in a haze

"This is what you wanted, right?" The girl asked as Blair muffled the tears

"Yes, this is what I wanted" Blair replied before the phone fell to the floor as her grip on everything was starting to be loosened

**Crawling in my skin**

**These wounds they will not heal**

**Fear is how I fall**

**Confusing what is real**

* * *

Making her way inside her suite, Georgina sighed as she ran her hand through her hair on her way towards the bar. Tossing her keycard onto the kitchen counter, Georgina quickly grabbed her choice drink as she began to pour into her usual glass. With Ophelia in and out of New York, Georgina found catering to her mother's task to be like an actual full time job, which she never thought she'd be able to have much less want. Leaning up against the counter, Georgina let the stiffness of the drink linger on her tongue as enjoyed the bitterness that seemed to match her own. Hearing a knock come to the door, Georgina reluctantly put her drink down as she went to answer it. Opening up the door, Georgina laughed a little to herself as she could see Tyler standing in her doorway. Leaning up against the door, Tyler moved closer towards her as he pinned her up against the door to where they were a mere inch away from each other.

"You've become a regular" Georgina replied

"What can I say, I had to see you" Tyler quickly replied as he traced the outline of her face with his nose, making sure to tease her

"Now who's teetering on the attached portion of this non agreement we have" Georgina replied

"What'd you do today?" Tyler asked as he pulled back to look her dead in the eyes.

"What?" Georgina asked with a bit of a laugh as she found that to be the oddest of questions he could ask

"What. Did. You. Do. Today" Tyler whispered to her "Inquiring minds want to know" he said as his tone became more serious and stern

"I went to church…" Georgina began to say before he groaned in frustration towards her insistence to lie

"I know what you did" Tyler replied before he pushed away from her

"Then enlighten me" Georgina replied

"You got me fired!" Tyler yelled "You set up that whole picture stunt and got me fired" he quickly added

"Now that I think about it….I did do that" Georgina said as smile slowly appeared before she walked back inside towards the bar

"And for what? As some sort of foreplay?" Tyler questioned

"Please, I don't get off on screwing you over…much" Georgina replied "You can play victim all you want but you set this up on your own" she stated

"Yes because I would purposely want to get myself fired due to a fake story. I so greatly got a kick out of that" Tyler replied sarcastically

"You ran the story, I think that serves as your own hanging. You literally and figuratively screwed me over. So this isn't a woe is me story for you" Georgina replied

"I'm a journalist. Did you really think you were absolved from being newsworthy? You're newsworthy, therefore that leaves you as the topic people want to know about. I didn't write the rules" Tyler replied

"You really think you're heaven sent to my life, don't you?" Georgina laughed in her devilish grin that let him know that she saw right past him "You hung me out to dry. You're little stunt could've primed me to be the target of jittery boards member that all ready quip under pressure. No, your move was all tactical; as was mine" she told him

"Can anyone just accept what they do? I think everyone in this world spends so much time trying to cast blame onto someone else other than themselves" Tyler exclaimed "I saw those pictures, that was you" he said

"Your word against mine. The only difference is, I have the bigger balls" Georgina said "Who knows, I could be a role model some dumb witted Upper Eastside princess and they just tend to play me oh so well. You ever think of that as a possibility? Just think, I could be the revolution you never saw coming" she said

"You're a lot of things but a revolution isn't one of them" Tyler laughed before his expression turned serious "Regardless if that story was true or not, you're that person…" Tyler began to say as Georgina poured herself another drink

"Oh, spare me the monologue that concludes me having a guilty conscience of sacrificing boy Waldorf that has yet to really work on me. I've done far worse and had better nights sleep because of it" Georgina replied becoming annoyed "You played the game and I just beat you at it, get over it. You can't handle the ruthlessness of this world then leave, no one is changing any time soon because of your delicate sensibilities" she said as a silence came between them, leaving Tyler trapped within his thoughts

"You're right" Tyler said in a moment of realization

"Excuse me?" Georgina said nearly spitting up her drink

"You're right, I don't belong here. I never belonged here" Tyler said

"Okay, glad to assist in that epiphany" Georgina replied as she put the drink to the side before she walked towards him "So how about we call this lessons learned, don't screw me over in the press, and just stick to screwing me behind close doors" she said as Tyler looked at her strangely.

"Me being here, with you. This is the epitome of how low I have sunk" Tyler said as he walked towards the door

"There's that snide remark I was looking for" Georgina said "You'll only come back" she called out as he left.

* * *

**[Present]**

Pulling up in front of the house, Dan breathed a sigh of relief as he was glad to finally have his road trip come to an end. At last minute, Dan was able to rent a car and drive out of Buffalo; weathering some heavy rain along the way but he saw it as a welcome risk compared to having to sleep with Bex. Dan hated that the threat of the sex tape was still out there but he knew that it was just something that they'd have to overcome and weather the symbolic storm. Getting out the car, Dan looked around to make sure that he wasn't in the red to where he'd warrant a ticket before he reached in to grab his luggage. Letting out a yawn as the complete tiredness of driving through the night was finally catching up to him as he walked up the steps. Letting himself into the house, Dan immediately dropped his luggage as he headed into the living room area to see Blair sitting up on the sofa, in what appeared to be her waiting for him.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Dan asked as he walked over towards Blair to give her a quick kiss on the top of her head

"I thought you'd be back later?" Blair asked a bit sheepishly

"Oh, I had a bit fortune to leave out earlier" Dan told her "Were you waiting up for me?" he asked with a bit of smile

"Yeah, I wanted to see you when you came in" Blair smiled weakly

"Well that's sweet, you didn't have to inconvenience yourself on my behalf" Dan said as he headed into the kitchen with Blair following behind

"Did anything interesting happen?" Blair asked as she kept her attention on him while he went through the fridge

"People actually read my stuff. That was interesting" Dan replied

"And Bex, how was she?" Blair asked as she was becoming frustrated with his need to eat, when she was eager to get her answer

"She was as to be expected" Dan sighed as silence came between them while she looked on his search for something to eat as she just got more anxious

"I can make you something" Blair quickly offered up

"Really? You make me something. Did you have left over take out or something?" Dan asked

"Here, let me just make you a sandwich or something" Blair said as she immediately cut in front of him at the fridge, leaving Dan surprised as he couldn't help but notice something was off about her.

"You can make me a sandwich" Dan said reluctantly as he watched her for a moment "Is everything okay?" he asked with a bit of concern

"Yeah, you? Is everything okay with you? Anything you want to talk about?" Blair asked as she hoped in this moment that he would use that Humphrey honesty to make her feel better in the fact that he had least respected her enough to be honest. Standing, facing each other. They each waited for the honesty from the other but only grew disappointed to not get it.

"Nothing that can't be mentioned later" Dan smiled weakly before he made his way back into the living room to take a seat at the table.

**Mmm, what you say?**

**Mm, that you only meant well? **

**Well, of course you , what you say?**

**Mm, that it's all for the best? **

**Because it , what you say?**

**Mm, that it's just what we need? **

**And you decided what you say?**

**What did she say?**

Leaning up against the kitchen counter, her simple task of retrieving the very meal she had laid out for them. Blair found herself taking deep breaths as she silently mourned inside over what she knew to be truths. He had returned home but Blair felt more than ever that they were damaged beyond repair, and now she was faced with option of going on with the lie. Did she go on believing that he hadn't betrayed her, when she in fact had her own knowledge of what had happened from the proverbial horses mouth. Gaining her composure as she knew that she had been gone away too long that would surely raise suspicion, Blair began to prepare his meal like she was some good housewife that was satisfied with the return of her man, with no intention of asking of what went on in his day to qualify the typical 'good day' at work.

**Ransom notes keep falling out your -sweet talk, **

**newspaper word no feeling, **

**no I don't believe don't care a bit. **

**You don't care a bit.**

Sitting at the table, Dan ran his hand through his hair out of frustration as the traveling had finally caught up to him as he sat. Lowering his head his hands covered his face as he rubbed his face before he couldn't help but recount the events of the day. Dan thought that returning home to her would erase his guilt as what used to be the sight of her had brighten his day was now tearing him up with guilt. The moments of being back in the comforts of home with her, Dan wanted to confess all that weighed on him and make her see or understand the course of his actions, but he feared that with this revelation, he'd ultimately lose her. So, he continued on. For the sake of being hers, he continued on with his lie because at least with his lie, he'd still have her.

**Ransom notes keep falling out your -sweet talk, **

**newspaper word no feeling, **

**no I don't believe don't care a bit. **

**You don't care a bit.**

Sitting on opposite sides of the table, Dan and Blair sat diligently just try to occupy themselves with eating. Dan hadn't been a big proponent of Blair's cooking because she basically microwaved the generic store food in her efforts to cook, but tonight he seemed to be the biggest of fan because it gave little time to talk. Finishing up his food, Dan looked up to see her staring back at him as if she was finally decoding what he was trying so hard to hide. Dropping his fork, Dan looked back at her as they just sat looking at each other for a moment before a single tear drop fell from her eye. The niceties were finally over, her ability to decipher the unseen had honed in on him.

"Did you?" Blair asked as her lip began to quiver from all the emotions that were stirring around in her as he just continued to look back at her, allowing the silence to continue but giving her the answer she feared. Tears flooding her eyes, Blair found that breathing was harder to do as she couldn't contain herself anymore "No, you didn't. Tell me you didn't" she cried as Dan closed his eyes in defeat. Moments of anguish filled between them before she swiped her plate onto the ground, clashing against the floor to let her know that it broke into pieces as did she.

"You're making this bigger than what it is" Dan said

"You having sex with Bex is as big as can be!? I'd say it's the damn Titanic big" Blair replied angrily

"Me having what?! Where the hell are we pulling that from?" Dan asked in utter disbelief

"Because that's what she wanted from you all along. I didn't think you'd be so gullible to fall for it, but that's what her intentions were" Blair said as she tried to stop herself from crying "I just never thought you'd do this. I mean I trusted you, I loved you…" she began to ramble

"How would you know what Bex's intentions were?" Dan questioned "I mean I'm not going to deny that she did proposition me with the idea, but how would you know if I didn't tell you?" he asked

"No, you don't get to ask me questions. You're the cheater in this scenario. The only claim you have is to be the unfaithful one" Blair replied

"I wasn't unfaithful!" Dan yelled as he slammed his hand down on the table

"I heard you. On the phone, I heard you two….I heard it all Dan, so don't sit here and lie to me" Blair quickly replied as Dan just sat stunned with what she had told him "I can't…I expect to be betrayed by Georgina but it's those closer to you that seems to hurt the most. I mean why? What did she do to get you?" she asked as he glared on at her for a few moments before he forcefully got up from his seat, causing the chair to fall back on the floor as he stormed off towards the closet to grab the remaining luggage. "Answer me!" she yelled as Dan walked into the bedroom to grab his clothes off the hanger to stuff into the luggage that he had opened up. Getting up from her chair, Blair stood in the hallway as all she could do was watch him grab his stuff "That's right, be the coward you always are in these moments of truth! Get the hell out!" she said nearly screaming

"You've lost your damn mind!" Dan yelled in response "I used to think you were crazed with insecurities but you've lost your damn mind!" he told her "And now…I'm sick of it. I've reached my limit with what I can handle with you" he told her

"Oh, don't stop there. Let me go screw Louis for real so I can even up the score" Blair said as Dan walked past her with his stuff in hand as he continued to pack up his things "No, you will talk to me. Admit what you did, that's the least you can do" she said before she kicked his luggage away while Dan continued on towards the bag in his efforts to leave

"Why bother? You've made your mind up. Why bother proving to you irrational train of thought that I, the guy that has stuck by you through everything, did not cheat on you. Why bother?" Dan told her

"If you were innocent you would. An innocent person fights to clear their name" Blair stated

"Well then I'm guilty" Dan replied as he zipped up his bag

"Damn you Humphrey! Damn you!" Blair said as she grabbed his luggage and threw it against the wall to get his undivided attention. Hitting him against his chest as she sobbed, Blair did her best to play like this didn't hurt, that she could move on and cast him as just another that hurt her but this one hurt her core "Why?! Why would you do this to me, to us!?" she said through the sobs as she just wanted him to hurt the way she was hurting her

"Did you have someone watch me?" Dan asked

"That doesn't answer the…." Blair began to say

"Did you have me watched!" Dan yelled in response

"Yes! I had you watched. I knew someone that worked with Bex, and I paid her to watch you two" Blair admitted

"So Bex was apparently going to try to sleep with me, which you seemed to have known ahead of time with me finding out later with the threat of her releasing the sex tape. Then you had me watched because you don't trust me" Dan concluded "If anyone did anything to us, it was you because the way I see it…you're just as bad as Ophelia and Bex or whoever you're claiming war against because I've honestly lost count as to who you're against because it seems to be everyone" he said

"If you didn't sleep with her, then what? Who did I hear on the phone then Dan?…explain that bit of information. In order for her to proposition you, you had to have private moments with her….in her hotel room per se before you eventually ripped each other's clothes off" Blair questioned

"You've lost so much grip on reality that I don't think your mind is even processing what you're saying" Dan said as he looked at her in disbelief for a few moments "I mean let's think about this. Put all the facts on the table, and what said time did you discover that I was this lying, cheating bastard?" he asked

"Stop, there's nothing you can do to repair this…" Blair said before Dan walked over to grab Blair's phone while she tried to stop him. Going through her calling log, Dan could see the regular calls from the Buffalo area code along with the text showed that this was the person following him "Give me my phone!" she said as she tried to get her phone

"Last call was at 8:16 p.m." Dan stated before he reached in his pocket to pull out his receipt for the rental car "I like this thing called proof, it helps declare truths as that. At 7:52 p.m. I was at the airport renting a car to get back to said girlfriend, whom I thought was of sound mind. So less in case I have a penis that reaches leaps and bounds, I must've had imaginary sex with her" he said as he showed her the receipt before she took it from him. Reading over the receipt, Blair couldn't believe that her assumptions were all smashed to pieces with the appearance of a paper that showed Dan's whereabouts "I checked out at 7:15 p.m., here's another bit of evidence since I'm this lying bastard" he said handing her the receipt to his room "Does any of this absolve me from the crimes I've been claimed guilty of by you? Am I off the enemy list now? Just let me know so I know where I stand with you" he asked as Blair covered her massaged her forehead just trying to process

"I don't know why…I just thought…" Blair tried to reason as tears fell from her eyes

"No, you set me up. You may not have wanted me to sleep with Bex, but you set me up to fail because regardless if I did or did not, you knew all this time. You knew and willingly let me walk into the situation of having to deal with cheating on your or protecting you, I was in a no win situation with you" Dan replied angrily "You did this! Not me, you!" he yelled

"I'm sorry! What more can I say?" Blair cried

"Nothing because I'm done with this" Dan replied as he walked over to grab his luggage before Blair got in his way

"No, no. Wait, let's talk about this" Blair quickly tried to reason with him as she knew she had blown it

"Get off of me Blair" Dan said pushing her hands away

"No, we need to talk. I made a mistake. You have to understand that" Blair reasoned while he continued to struggle to get around her "I need for you to understand" she said

"I understand all that I need to. You sacrificed our relationship all for the sake of what? A company that you gave up. A company that you were so reckless to give away. A company that is just that, a freakin company. We were bigger than a company, our relationship should've been bigger than a stupid company!" Dan yelled

"It was, it still is!" Blair declared as her emotions were in overdrive as she felt like she had to whatever it took to get him to understand "I never set you up. When she gave the proposition of becoming my ally in exchange for you, I turned it down outright. I told her I would find a way to get back what belonged to my mother one way or the other. I know I should've told you about what was going on but I thought that notion ended after I turned it down. When I found out that she was your publicist on this trip, I just panicked because I knew she'd be able to get to you" she said trying to defend herself as best as she could "So yes, I was paranoid and got someone to watch you and report to me but it's only because I don't know what they are capable of. I've tried, I'm trying to stop them but it's like theirs daggers coming at me from every angle. If it isn't Georgina, it's Ophelia or Bex then Louis. I'm trying, that's all I'm trying to do" she cried as tears watered up in Dan's eyes as he looked on at her slowly crumble before his eyes to where it wasn't about be angry but getting to the core of why she felt the way she felt.

"Then how about you trust me? How about you trust that what we have is able to survive even the worst of storms?" Dan asked "We damn near almost lost each other with all that we've gone through this past year, but we made it through. We found our way back to each other. So I'm just a bit astonished that you didn't think we could this time around" he told her

"I believe in us, I know it sounds unbelievable after what has taken place but I believe in us…but nothing is working. I couldn't come out and tell you because I thought I could handle this, I thought it all stopped at the request" Blair reasoned "My nightmares are all there is to my reality now. I'm living in my nightmare" she said as she wiped away tears

"I can't do this anymore Blair. I can't play these games or be in this game. This isn't normal nor healthy for you or us because now…I'm not even sure I trust you like I did" Dan said "You told me to my face that you were trying to move forward, pass the challenge but yet you were playing the game all along!?" he said

"I know" Blair cried "I felt like I had no choice…" she began to say

"There's always a choice, you just chose not to take them. You made the decision and to hell with what could've happened" Dan said

"That's not how it was" Blair said "I was trying to protect you, it may have been a dumb way of going about it, but my intention was to never sacrifice us. I just wanted to know that she wouldn't get in between us …." she began to say

"You let her get in between us the moment you neglected to tell me that she even propositioned you. You allowed me to go on to believe that you were turning over a new leaf, a new leaf?" Dan questioned as he looked on at her while she just cried before him "You make this choices, but you fail to truly own up to your failings from said choices. If your own mother can concede that it is not worth going to war over a company. This is just a company…" he began to say

"It's not just a company to me. It's my mother's legacy, it's all that shows how great she was in this world" Blair told him

"She's not dead Blair" Dan reasoned as he looked stunned that she brought her mother into her reasoning

"She may not be but we both know….we don't talk about it. We like to avoid the topic because we want to smile and hold out for hope to come in, but this family is slowly losing it's hope. I'm waiting for hope like there's no tomorrow" Blair said as she tried to smile through the pain but her own revelations were showing her deeper fears " The doctors give good and satisfying news that make the days a bit bearable, but I know. I see how my mother is, I see how weak she's becoming. I see this…I may not say anything about it, but I see it" she said as she tears came streaming down her face in her moment of honesty "My mother was more than just Maxwell winner or businesswoman, she was a woman that went about her business the honest way. This is her mark, this is what shows everyone that she defined what I strive to be in this world. Them taking that away…they take away what I know to be true and I can't just let them destroy what she's spent her whole life to create. I'm sorry, but I will not accept it" she said as Dan couldn't help but see that she was reaching the point that he had been waiting for her to get to since returning from Paris, she was finally breaking down.

"No one can take away what your mother means to you" Dan told her as the distance between them was slowly disappearing "That's something that can't be taken" he said

"They have. They've made a mockery of this whole family" Blair cried as it became gut wrenching to hear her cries to Dan "No one truly remembers the fallen in this world. People don't say 'Once upon a time she was great'. No, they use it as an anecdote on what not to do, the cautionary tale for future businesswomen" she said

"Sometimes it amazes me how wrong you can be….because it's not always about the materialistic or visible things a person has or had, remembering a person is all about the spirit of them or the lessons they taught. Materials don't last. The visible things lose worth, but the meanings the spirit of where they originated…that live and stay here" Dan told her as he pointed to his heart as she sobbed

"This is all my fault, I did this. I did this to her" Blair sobbed as she fell to her knees just as Dan took to her side to pull her close "I did this. I did this, I admit to that….just please don't leave me, don't leave me" she sobbed uncontrollably as he held her close. Typically he'd do everything to stop her from crying because a smile was always what he thought suited her best but this time around, Dan knew she needed to cry. There she was. Blair Waldorf, the fallen self proclaimed Queen.

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in this Chapter**

**Imogen Heap- Hide and Seek**

**Linkin Park- Crawling**

**Author's Note: So I just want to clarify some things. Blair did not trade Dan for Bex's partnership. Blair turned it down and said that she would get her revenge another way. Bex's phone call to Blair was to put the offer up once more since Dan and Bex were staying in the same hotel. Dan was more hurt that Blair treated it like he was a pawn in the game because Bex threatened the sex tape, and Dan clearly doesn't want Blair to hurt anymore; so of course he'd feel like he'd have to think about it, but ultimately he just came to the conclusion that they would deal with whatever Bex threw at them together than do something that could damage their relationship. But the deeper meaning in all of this, the reason why Blair even took it to this extreme was because she wanted Eleanor's legacy to live on because Blair fears that she's losing her mother. **

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I have a bit more fun coming your way because these past couple chapters have been heavy. So I have the synopsis of the next chapter for you :)**

* * *

**"Easy B" - Dan enlists Carter's help to employ Blair as a means to keep her preoccupied, while Dan juggles work and finding a way to get Blair back on track. Tyler makes his final goodbyes to his family as he prepares to leave for Los Angeles. Serena finds that her past is harder to run from as she stands by Trip's side.**

**"Easy B" - Sneak Peek**

Standing in the doorway, Dan peeked in on Blair in the living room to see that she was still camped out in front of the television. It had been a week since she had truly come to terms with things but ever since then it was like she had hit a funk. Dan saw it as normal because it was now that she was understanding her part in the bankruptcy, but his level of concern had reached an all time high when he saw that she wore sweats as a form of comfort in the house. It was that very moment that he knew that he would have to do all that he could to get her moving on the track to healing and maybe coming up with he own, sane solutions to start making it up to her mother. With the promotion of his book picking up since he made it clear that he wanted no part in working with Bex, Dan felt more pressure to pull off success with his new book. So the only logical way to manage Blair and to manage work was to call in the big guns. Just in the nick of time, Dan heard a knock come to the door as he quickly went to answer the door to find the answer to the problems.

"It's so cold out here that I think my nipples have ice popsicles on them" Carter told his friend once the door opened up

"That was information I prefer not to know….come in" Dan said he widened the door for Carter to enter

"You call, I come. What's been going on?" Carter asked as he took his coat off to put on the rack while Dan followed behind him. Looking around the apartment, Carter's eyes nearly bulged out as they landed on Blair while she sat on the sofa "Is she in…" he began to say

"In sweatpants, yes" Dan said as he realized Carter had finally noticed the biggest thing that was going on

"Is that a…" Carter began to say

"A bowl of Captain Crunch, yes" Dan told him

"What type of Twilight zone have you pulled me into?" Carter asked as he turned to look at his friend

"Dan!…oh, Carter. You're here" Blair said as she began to call out for Dan "It's nice to see you" she smiled weakly as Carter became even more concerned

"Did she just say it's nice to see me? What the hell is going on in here?" Carter asked as he turned back to look at Dan

"Did you need something sweetie?" Dan asked as he walked towards her

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to delete The Real Housewifes of New Jersey off of the DVR. I'm torn between The Housewives of Miami and New York, so I figured might as well record both….and it's a marathon" Blair told him as both Dan and Carter stood in shock

"That's fine. Perfectly fine" Dan smiled "I just thought you might get out today, do something fun" he told her

"I would but…I'm just not ready yet. I mean you understand, right?" Blair asked

"Understand clearly" Dan agreed as he backed away before he pulled Carter off into the bedroom

"I knew she'd take it bad but I never thought it'd be like some outer body experience bad. I don't even think that was Blair in there" Carter told him

"Which is why I called you…well I called Tyler first but he's not answering, but I knew my second choice would come through and….Jenny couldn't come because she had class, but you were my clear thir…teenth choice to handle this" Dan told him

"Thank you, I feel so loved" Carter replied sarcastically "What exactly am I suppose to handle? How to identify an alien abduction because that's the closest I've seen to pod Blair than anything" he said

"I know, but she's just in a funk with this whole thing with Eleanor. I'm hoping that if she did something to lift her spirits then she'll get back her inspiration to maybe try a new avenue to jump start her career" Dan said

"Like what? What exactly can I help with?" Carter asked

"Well let's keep in mind that I'll also be do some research of my own to help her, but the main task, the main help I need from you is to….let Blair work with you for the day" Dan said as Carter eyes nearly bulged out of his head

"Hell no!" Carter reasoned as he attempted to walk out but Dan was able to stop him

"I need this, I need your help" Dan pleaded with him "I'd do it but I have work" he said

"Then clearly you have more work to do with Blair being one of things you need to work with because I can't handle all that craziness" Carter told him

"Carter, I've never asked for anything but I need you on this. C'mon do this favor for me" Dan pleaded with him

"I'm not trying to lose my company because of she's near it…" Carter began to say "I'm just saying, the track record isn't too good for her" he added

"It'll only be for a day, maybe two" Dan told him "Please, Carter. Just one day" he told him as Carter hated to see his friend beg "Employment, that's all I need" he said as Carter sighed

"Fine" Carter told him "I'll babysit Waldorf, but you better do your part to fix this but no longer than two days at the max" he told his friend.


	6. Easy B

Author's Note: Hey guys, thank you all for the lovely and gracious reviews. I greatly appreciate them as always. I wanted to inform you guys that I won't be updating the story until **DECEMBER 10, 2012. I will be out of internet range for the holidays. **So I hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving and have some safe holidays. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll update as soon as I can.

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Five- Easy B**

* * *

Standing in the doorway, Dan peeked in on Blair in the living room to see that she was still camped out in front of the television. It had been a week since she had truly come to terms with things but ever since then it was like she had hit a funk. Dan saw it as normal because it was now that she was understanding her part in the bankruptcy, but his level of concern had reached an all time high when he saw that she wore sweats as a form of comfort in the house. It was that very moment that he knew that he would have to do all that he could to get her moving on the track to healing and maybe coming up with he own, sane solutions to start making it up to her mother. With the promotion of his book picking up since he made it clear that he wanted no part in working with Bex, Dan felt more pressure to pull off success with his new book. So the only logical way to manage Blair and to manage work was to call in the big guns. Just in the nick of time, Dan heard a knock come to the door as he quickly went to answer the door to find the answer to the problems.

"It's so cold out here that I think my nipples have ice popsicles on them" Carter told his friend once the door opened up

"That was information I prefer not to know….come in" Dan said he widened the door for Carter to enter

"You call, I come. What's been going on?" Carter asked as he took his coat off to put on the rack while Dan followed behind him. Looking around the apartment, Carter's eyes nearly bulged out as they landed on Blair while she sat on the sofa "Is she in…" he began to say

"In sweatpants, yes" Dan said as he realized Carter had finally noticed the biggest thing that was going on

"Is that a…" Carter began to say

"A bowl of Captain Crunch, yes" Dan told him

"What type of Twilight zone have you pulled me into?" Carter asked as he turned to look at his friend

"Dan!…oh, Carter. You're here" Blair said as she began to call out for Dan "It's nice to see you" she smiled weakly as Carter became even more concerned

"Did she just say it's nice to see me? What the hell is going on in here?" Carter asked as he turned back to look at Dan

"Did you need something sweetie?" Dan asked as he walked towards her

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to delete The Real Housewifes of New Jersey off of the DVR. I'm torn between The Housewives of Miami and New York, so I figured might as well record both….and it's a marathon" Blair told him as both Dan and Carter stood in shock

"That's fine. Perfectly fine" Dan smiled "I just thought you might get out today, do something fun" he told her

"I would but…I'm just not ready yet. I mean you understand, right?" Blair asked

"Understand clearly" Dan agreed as he backed away before he pulled Carter off into the bedroom

"I knew she'd take it bad but I never thought it'd be like some outer body experience bad. I don't even think that was Blair in there" Carter told him

"Which is why I called you…well I called Tyler first but he's not answering, but I knew my second choice would come through and….Jenny couldn't come because she had class, but you were my clear thir…teenth choice to handle this" Dan told him

"Thank you, I feel so loved" Carter replied sarcastically "What exactly am I suppose to handle? How to identify an alien abduction because that's the closest I've seen to pod Blair than anything" he said

"I know, but she's just in a funk with this whole thing with Eleanor. I'm hoping that if she did something to lift her spirits then she'll get back her inspiration to maybe try a new avenue to jump start her career" Dan said

"Like what? What exactly can I help with?" Carter asked

"Well let's keep in mind that I'll also be do some research of my own to help her, but the main task, the main help I need from you is to….let Blair work with you for the day" Dan said as Carter eyes nearly bulged out of his head

"Hell no!" Carter reasoned as he attempted to walk out but Dan was able to stop him

"I need this, I need your help" Dan pleaded with him "I'd do it but I have work" he said

"Then clearly you have more work to do with Blair being one of things you need to work with because I can't handle all that craziness" Carter told him

"Carter, I've never asked for anything but I need you on this. C'mon do this favor for me" Dan pleaded with him

"I'm not trying to lose my company because of she's near it…" Carter began to say "I'm just saying, the track record isn't too good for her" he added

"It'll only be for a day, maybe two" Dan told him "Please, Carter. Just one day" he told him as Carter hated to see his friend beg "Employment, that's all I need" he said as Carter sighed

"Fine" Carter told him "I'll babysit Waldorf, but you better do your part to fix this but no longer than two days at the max" he told his friend before they headed back into the living room to see Blair pouring herself another bowl full of cereal in the kitchen as she wasted no time in stuffing her face. "This is some real scary shi…" he began to whisper to Dan

"I know, which is why time…" Dan said before he turned to look at his friend "Is very much of the essence" he said before they both directed their attention towards Blair as she flopped down on the sofa then used the remote to hit play on the DVR to begin her Real Housewives of New Jersey Marathon

"Teresa is such a bitch" Blair stated loud enough for the boys to hear before she ate another mouthful of cereal

"So true" Dan and Carter agreed unaware that the other was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Coming in from his morning run, Nate made his way into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Leaning up against the kitchen counter, Nate couldn't help but laugh as the maid gave him the watchful eye to make him aware of the fact that he needed to keep his sweat off the kitchen counters. Letting out a laugh, Nate obliged the maids wishes as he began the trek upstairs to his bedroom. Hearing a bit of laughter coming from the study, Nate found himself slowing up to see just what was going on. Looking in, Nate could see what looked like an interview going on with Trip and Serena. Deciding that this might be worth sticking around for, Nate snuck in the study to where he was standing off in the corner. Hearing the generic answers that his cousin spewed out, Nate could swear that he'd throw up and have more fun doing so than hearing the same tired answers.

"And Serena, how about you?" The interview asked once the fit of laughs came to a calm

"How about me what?" Serena asked

"How do you feel about politics now? You've been known as a girl with a certain image, must be something that's gotten you in line to support the fight" The interview asked as Serena stumbled for a moment while Nate was eager to hear how Serena was going to shoot down any link she'd have to politics

"With everything going on….I think it's important that the youth start paying attention to what's going on in politics" Serena said a little uneager to speak at first "I mean there's so much happening in education and taxes that we should all be aware of that ultimately have a trickle down effect on each other. I'm just…I'm learning and I'm liking being aware" she smiled as Trip seemed like he was happier than ever that she gave such an honest and perfect answer while Nate found her answer too good to be true

"I have to agree" The interviewer smiled "Do you find your relationship with Trip helps that?" the interviewer asked as Serena paused for a moment

"I would've been interested regardless if there was a relationship or not" Serena replied "But I like to think of us not being in that category of a relationship, just family friends" she smiled awkwardly as she hated that the interview was ready to link her with yet another guy

"But I do think it's pretty apparent that I have great affection for her" Trip smiled

"As just friends" Serena quickly stated as it became weird

"You two look so cute" The interviewer smiled as Trip glanced over at Serena to see that she wasn't loving these insinuations

"I do believe we have appointments to keep. I hate to rush this" Trip said just as the interviewer gathered their belongings together

"Thank you so much for the interview" The interviewer said

"No problem" Trip said as he escorted the interviewer out leaving Nate and Serena alone in the office

"So is this going to become a habit, these couple interviews?" Nate asked

"It was just a stupid interview that he wanted me to sit in on" Serena sighed

"And you sit in on interviews now for political articles, since when did that become your thing?" Nate questioned

"Nate, I really don't have the energy to do this right now. I did the interview as a favor to Trip, that is all" Serena quickly replied a bit annoyed with her friend as she got up from her seat

"I'm just trying to keep up with who Serena van der Woodsen is now. You're the it girl with a sudden interests in politics, that's a bit far fetch" Nate said

"Well that's your opinion" Serena replied

"Is this social rehabilitation? Trip getting your image fixed from the whole Jason mess" Nate asked

"What?" Serena asked

"This wouldn't be something he wouldn't do. Then since your deal, you seem to be at his beck and call…" Nate began to say

"And this is the part where I leave" Serena said as she grabbed her purse to walk past him "Thanks for being so warm" she replied sarcastically

"This façade will fade Serena" Nate blurted out "Sooner or later, it will fade…it always does" he told her

"I guess you'd know a little something about that" Serena replied before she left.

* * *

It had only been a hand full of times that Blair had been in Victrola but what she remembered of Victrola hadn't necessarily been good times. Walking around the club, Blair was soon torn out of her boredom as she heard Carter calling for her from downstairs. Sighing, Blair made her way down from the V.I.P. area to join him at the bar. With a box in hand, Carter began to take out the bottles of alcohol to organize them while Blair looked on as the group of girls that were the dancers enter the club. Laughing together as if they were the closest of friends, Blair sighed as hearing other's laughter had only served to annoy her as it was just another sign that all she wanted to do was enclose herself in the townhouse to watch her guilty pleasures. Noticing Carter as he pulled out a clipboard from under the bar, Blair took a seat on one of the barstools as she caught on to the fact that this would probably be an extensive talk rather than a quick one.

"First things first, I run this…" Carter began to say

"I thought Chuck was a co-owner as well?" Blair quickly asked in response

"I run this fifty percent sufficiently and proficiently. I'm the dictator, the emperor, the czar, Allah…." Carter began to say

"Do we really need to use a strip club as your claim to higher power?" Blair quickly replied

"Oh, I can clearly see this will not work" Carter laughed to himself "It's been hour number one and I want to kill you" he stated

"Great, so we've come to an understanding…" Blair quickly replied as she attempted to get up

"Sit. Down" Carter said through gritted teeth "I promised Dan that I would employ you and I intend to do so, even if it kills me" he told her

"Your loyalty to my boyfriend, that should be appeasing seeing as your last test of loyalty in this place was the revelation that you screwed over his chance at Dartmouth" Blair laughed

"And we've surpassed that. Onto greener pastures, which has led us to the pain in the ass that is you in need of my help. How's that for life's wonders?" Carter replied

"How about we just say I worked for you and I go back to the only place I can stand to be without the waves of guilt?" Blair asked

"Because I think you doing manual labor will help you…who am I kidding, it will amuse me, but you'll be out of the horrid sweat pants that you were rocking earlier" Carter said "Stop bitching and complaining, that'll be another rule to my list of many" he said before the room burst with sounds of the Pussycat Dolls 'Don't Cha' playing in the back ground as the girls stretched out on the stage

"You've got to be kidding me" Blair replied as Carter smiled

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it? Girls stretching, preparing to sweat to a Pussycat Doll song that embraces the inner wild child….I love my job" Carter said

"Yeah, a little too much" Blair replied

"Well no one asked for your opinion, so why don't we skip the niceties of this annoying diatribe and get to the part where you get to the indentured servitude" Carter said as he reached over to grab the phone that was beside him "This is a phone" he held up

"Wow, you're just brilliant" Blair replied sarcastically "Do like the numbers and everything light up like a guided pathway so that I can see the serial of numbers I have to dial. Oh my God, it'd be so awesome if I could like talk to another person without that person being in the room so it could be like people talking from two different places…" she began to say in her airhead tone that made Carter role his eyes

"Drop the sarcasm and the brain cells. You're going to call the vendors and order this amount of alcohol that's listed on this sheet" Carter said as he showed her the paper on the clipboard that had the order history on it "He'll try to drive the price on you, but remind him of the fact that you know he sells watered down products and if he even thinks of giving you said watered down products you'll go to Thelma" he told her

"Thelma? What is that like code for health board or something?" Blair questioned

"No, his mom" Carter replied "How do you think we get alcohol sold to us at this age? Then don't even get me started on how we get to sell alcohol…" he began to say

"I don't want to know. Just keep on with this" Blair said shaking her head in confusion

"Glad to" Carter replied "Keep this price, if you can bargain for a bit more of the Absolute then do so, but do not exceed this amount" he told her

"Okay so do this inventory and that's all that consists of your duties? Wow, you really are useless" Blair teased

"After this, you wait for the girls to finish then open up for the cleaning crew. After that then you can go and tell the world about how great of a boss I was" Carter smiled as Blair forced a smile to oblige his ego

* * *

Walking through the country club, Dan was sure that his father and him would get the judgmental eye, but they found that being amongst Bart Bass had even the social perks. People didn't exactly figure the Humphrey's to be of country club status, but the Bass name had enough weight for them to forget about the social hierarchy and maintain their usual ass kissing to the rich and plentiful. Still a bit weary of the technique of golf, Dan mostly hung back in the golfing cart as it was clear that the clear competition was going on between Rufus and Bart. It had been like a science experiment gone horribly awkward but for the life of him, Dan couldn't manage to decipher why Bart and Rufus managed to strike up a bond that equated into rocker Rufus Humphrey hitting a couple of balls with the former corporate tycoon, Bart Bass, but whatever it was, Dan planned to use it to his advantage.

"Daniel, you should get out and hit a couple of balls" Bart suggested as he walked over to get a swig of water at the back of the caddy

"I like to show my lack of golf athleticism from the cart. My dad seems to be proving the Humphrey name strong in the sport" Dan replied as Rufus finished up his swing before turning to walk back towards the caddy

"Almost would be the operative word in that attempt" Rufus sighed "So is this what rich people do all day, if you can't work, you golf?" he asked

"Something like that" Bart laughed "I view this as a stress relief, which happens to be a very good suggestion on your part Daniel" he said as Rufus looked over at Dan

"My son, suggested the golfing?" Rufus questioned

"I happen to believe that this weird kinship between you two should flourish, and I think it's high time I add myself into the equation since our common denominator is my mother" Dan replied

"Who knew an affair could lead to this twisted group. This should drive me to drink" Rufus laughed in disbelief

"Well, I think we all have our issues with said common denominator but I'd like to believe our tolerances have been established" Bart said

"Let's not turn this into a bonding moment because it really isn't" Rufus laughed as he took a seat in the front seat of the caddy as he drank his water "Speaking of sons, I thought I saw Chuck back there" he said

"That would be correct. He's most likely doing brunch with Yamahuchi account. They bring in ten percent of Bass Industries and they do have a flare to run up the tab at these establishments with their sorted sushi requests" Bart replied

"I kind of thought running a company would be a father, son sort of deal for you two" Dan said

"Not with Elizabeth running the behind the scenes action" Bart said

"Ah, the ex" Rufus laughed "What's her damage?" he asked

"I'd like to believe she's crazy but the state has yet to run the tests to prove me correct" Bart said "The woman is clearly using Chuck to spite me" he said

"Or she could be getting to know her son. I mean she was the one that gave him a place to live after the whole emancipation" Dan told him "Is it so odd that they strike up a bond. In that sort of ordeal, you tend to go to the parent that helps you when you want your wings to be spread" he said

"I know Elizabeth. I know her well enough to know that the wings he thinks he has will get clipped somewhere along the line…" Bart began to say

"And let me guess, you have a scheme in tact to figure out why. Do any of you like to use the method of asking said person why they're doing what they're doing instead of scheming?" Dan asked as Bart and Rufus looked at him strangely "Sorry, it's a Blair thing" he quickly stated as they nodded in understanding

"How is she these days? I have yet to really catch up with Eleanor with her travels picking up?" Bart asked

"She's doing good. I actually was…." Dan began to say before his cell phone began to ring

"That's you" Rufus said noticing Dan's phone before Dan reached in his pocket to grab the phone

"I've got to take this" Dan said as he got up from the caddy to walk away so that he could have privacy "Hey Alessandra" he answered

"Please tell me this whole golf sessions with your dad's is over because we have a level ten crisis" Alessandra quickly said

"Okay, I only have one dad. Bart was just a guardian at one point…" Dan began to babble

"You know that great review we needed from Arthur, well it's not so great" Alessandra said

"What do you mean?" Dan asked

"Arthur gave the book a negative review. Dan you're book can't go to press with a negative review from one of the most influential writers in this business, that's career suicide" Alessandra told him

* * *

Sighing in frustration as the phone call that she thought would be a cinch was taking longer than normal. Hearing the guy on the other end fumble around in the back round as he wrote down the order, Blair could swear that he was a detriment to himself than the alcohol could ever be. Once the order was finished up, Blair wasted no time in hanging up the phone so that she could get one step closer to going home. Looking on as the girls gathered up their belongings, they seemed to be in a deep conversation that had a bit of disdain for the subject at hand. Sending a quick text to Dan to let him know that her day of employment was soon to be over. Grabbing her purse as she prepared to get ready to leave, Blair was caught off guard to see the girls taking a seat at the barstools.

"Can we get shots?" Sam asked as Blair looked at them a bit stunned

"I'm not a bartender" Blair replied as one of the girls got up from her seat to go around towards the bar to grab a bottle of tequila

"The name is Sonny by the way" Sonny said as she grabbed the shot glasses from under the bar before she began to pour the tequila into them

"Nice to know" Blair replied "How long do you guys intend to do this? Because I kind of would like to get home" she asked

"Then have a shot with us" Sam said before Sonny passed her a shot glass full with Tequila "It will cure you" she said

"Nothing is wrong with me" Blair replied

"You're in a burlesque club, ordering alcohol with the vendor. No offense, but you don't strike me as that kind of girl" Sam laughed "What's your deal with Carter?" she asked

"Nothing. Carter is my boyfriends best friend. I'm just obliging my boyfriend's wishes" Blair said

"Why? Are you the only bread winner in the house?" Sonny asked

"At this point in time, I'm trying to bring bread into the house" Blair told them "But I do not want to go further into this discussion because like I said earlier, I desperately want to go home" she told them

"Well maybe you could get your boyfriend to get Carter to buy us better costumes then these garbs he has us in" Sonny sighed

"We don't really talk shop at home" Blair laughed awkwardly

"I just can't believe he honestly expects us to wear this? I mean this job is not what I thought I signed up for" Sonny quickly replied as the other girls shook their head in agreement

"Carter is going to get around to the costumes. We just have to bring in the appeal to the club because of that new hotel he's planning on opening" Sam said trying to defend Carter

"Yes, this from the girl that's boning Carter. I'd like a untouched party to stand up for him" Sonny replied

"Carter sleeping with one of his employees, that's not surprising" Blair said to herself

"What do you think we should do then?" Sam asked as she looked over at Blair

"Uh, I'm not someone you should ask about this" Blair replied

"C'mon you come across as bias and not holds bar" Sonny said "Voice your opinion" she told him

"I think….I think you guys shouldn't bitch and complain about it. I think that if you truly believe you need to have better costumes then take it to the main source of the problem, but don't complain about it because you're not doing anything productive" Blair told them as they all seemed to grasp the concept of what she was saying "If anything, Carter would respect you more if you just came to him" she told them as they all looked on at each other, figuring that it could be a good idea.

* * *

Scurrying around the house trying to do some last minute cleaning, Dan held his cell phone up to his ear to where he felt like it was becoming a part of his ear. Carrying the cups out of the office, Dan could only imagine what Blair was doing in the office that would warrant so many cups as he made his way out. Grabbing items on the way, Dan still waiting patiently on the phone before dumping all his dishes into the sink. Turning the water on to run the dishwater, Dan sighed as he hoped that with his patience he'd be able to get some sort of communication to Arthur before the day ended. Opening up the freezer, Dan grabbed the box of frozen lasagna as he opened it up and began to turn the oven on. Popping the lasagna into the oven, Dan was relieved to hear Arthur come onto the phone.

"Yes Daniel" Arthur sighed

"Do you know how hard you're becoming to get in contact with?" Dan questioned

"You ever think it might be intentionally?" Arthur questioned "I've had useless and mindless reporters calling me about future projects like I'm some robot. I really wish to return Paris" he said

"And I wish that for you too since your adaptation of America has caused you to become a bit of a lighter worder, meanie. Alessandra told me that you gave a negative review to 'Monarch'" Dan said

"Oh, so you've picked a title. Monarch, what brought on that title to such the teenage melodrama?" Arthur askd

"It's not a teenage melodrama….or at least I wasn't aiming it to go that way. It's about the lives of teenagers in a social hierarchy" Dan told him

"And let me guess, I'm in the hotbed of where it all began" Arthur laughed

"It's not funny and neither is your review. Why'd you do it? I thought you liked my work?" Dan asked

"I liked your potential, never liked your work" Arthur said

"Okay, now I feel like your intentionally trying to hurt me in this. Arthur, you said you liked my work. Yes, it was under Parisian skies but you liked it" Dan told him

"Daniel, you have potential to be a great writer that can find a place in the small market of great writers, but your work has always been that of mediocrity trying to be great" Arthur said

"Mediocrity? I won practically ever festival your native land had. Mediocrity and me are not acquainted in any sense" Dan said

"Well you should open the door because it's clearly knocking" Arthur quickly replied as Dan hated that he picked up the New York sarcasm in such a short matter of time

"Fine, what do I need to do in order to fix it? I have to get this book to meet deadline" Dan asked

"It's simple…start over and write something better" Arthur replied as Dan shook his head in disbelief

"I'm going to correct the mediocrity and you're going to like it. I'm proving you wrong old man!" Dan yelled in frustration just as Blair made her way into the house to see the display

"Uh, golf gone wrong with your father?" Blair questioned as she took her coat off to put in the closet

"No. I was just talking to Arthur over the book" Dan sighed as she walked into the kitchen before he leaned over to give her a quick kiss "You smell like tequila, were you doing shots?" he asked as he broke the kiss

"I wasn't. Sam and Sonny were" Blair replied

"Who is Sam and Sonny?" Dan asked

"The dancers at the club" Blair replied "I had my first bout of crisis management, and I handled in the matter of a minute flat" she said unenthusiastically

"That's great. You being all crisis management all over again, with no schemes of any sort" Dan smiled happily

"It didn't have the same thrill. It was like a simplistic problem with an even simpler answer to it" Blair sighed "But recent events, maybe me not scheming anymore is a good thing, I mean it almost cost me our relationship" she said

"But it didn't. We both had our moment of truths, but we ultimately our making our way through like I knew we could" Dan told her "You have to stop blaming yourself for that. Bex was trying to play on both of us" he said

"And she was good at it. With my need to control and conquer all, she didn't have to do much to drive me to the point of desperation" Blair sighed as Dan pulled her closer towards him so that his hand was wrapped around her waist "Trust me when I say that I'm doing all I can to make you feel better…anything to get you back to feeling better" he told her

"I appreciate you trying but I think I need to wallow in this pity for a bit" Blair smiled weakly as they heard a knock come to the door "I'll answer it, while you continue to unthaw our dinner….it doesn't even look like lasagna" she said

"I know, I'm going to do a major food makeover. Magic is about to happen" Dan told her as she walked to answer the door to see who it was. Opening up the door, Blair was surprised to see Tyler standing on the other side.

"And to make my day worse" Blair sighed as she leaned up against the door frame

"Hey" Tyler said "Can I come in?" he asked

"Depends, what are you coming in for?" Blair asked

"Can I come in?" Tyler asked sternly as she stepped out of the way for him to enter as he stopped short in the doorway entry "It's cold as hell outside" he said wrapping his scarf a bit tighter

"Welcome to New York in the colder months" Blair replied "I mean it, why are you here Tyler? I really don't have time to hear you say the proverbial 'I told you so' because I'm having enough guilt to understand" she said

"Why do you think I'm here to pick a fight with you?" Tyler questioned

"So what? Are you here to have dinner because I can assure you my day has been crappy enough to hog up the lasagna that is for four. I'm only letting Dan have some because of mutual renters agreement" Blair said

"I might not….I might not be around for a few days" Tyler said wanting to ease into his overall goodbye that he wanted to say to Blair

"That's to be expected with you being a journalist and all. What are you covering bigger political issues that don't involve black balling the Archibalds?" Blair asked as Tyler laughed in disbelief on how Blair made saying goodbye to her the dumbest thing he could've come up with

"Actually, yes. I'm going to cover the White House trail. Go mainstream, hit the MSNBC circuit since their more open minded than the CNN's of the world" Tyler said taking the lie and running with it

"Good for you. You've reached career success to make our mother feel like one of her spawns can lead a brighter future that won't be a detriment to her legacy" Blair replied sarcastically "Congrats" she smiled weakly

"I never wanted you to fail" Tyler told him "If anything I wanted you to see it so you could correct it" he said

"Well regardless, the best child won out" Blair smiled sarcastically

"I guess" Tyler sighed as he began to walk towards the door "I wish you the best, regardless if you believe that or not, I wish you the best" he told her before he made his way out of the house. Watching her brother hail down a oncoming taxi, Blair couldn't help but feel like his visit left more questions than answers that he's typically prone to do

"Is that Tyler?" Dan asked as he walked out towards her

"No. He just left" Blair said as she continued to look out with a bit of funny feeling in her stomach that made her feel like something more was going on with Tyler's sudden need to be nice to her and give her wishes of happiness.

"Good because I wasn't sure how we were going to pull off the lasagna" Dan laughed

* * *

Hearing the typical sounds of champagne glasses clinking together with the typical group of the Upper Eastsides elite, Serena found it to be of the norm to be at yet another benefit dinner. Since her supposed union with Senator Trip Archibald, the merger of the van der Woodsens found her at front and center at every social gathering. For the most part, Serena hadn't given that key moment to coin them as a couple because she knew behind it all she didn't have feelings for Trip like he had for her. On the occasional glances over at Nate, Serena could see the clear divide between The Captain and his son as no signs were being shone that he had accepted the path that Nate had chosen. Though she wanted to feel bad for him, Serena wasn't in the place to really feel a little upset with her friend since they were in a current spat over God knows what.

"So Serena, I was telling the family that we should make this a joint family Christmas in the Alps" Trip told her as he wiped the corners of his mouth

"Alps for Christmas seems a bit played out, especially since mother makes it an annual trip" Serena laughed as she looked over at her mother

"Well, I for one love the Alps. It gives the festive vibe that Christmas needs" Lilly said as she laughed with Anne

"When were you thinking of going?" Richard asked as he looked over at The Captain

"Don't you think we should go to see Eric for the holidays. Sara Lawrence for the winter break must be devastating" Serena said as she took sip of from her wine

"Eric could just come along" Trip suggested "Family does entail all members of the van der Woodsen clan" he smiled

"Or we could continue on to see our grandfather like we had originally planned. Everyone seems to let the fact escape them that we have an ailing grandmother" Nate suggested

"You care about your grandmother now?" The Captain laughed "You must've reached your alcohol limit" he joked as everyone laughed at the table while Serena just forced a smile

"I personally don't like the Alps" Serena mentioned "So maybe the grown ups should just count this as their trip" she stated

"Nonsense, I happen to think we all should vacation with each other. Get to know each other better" Trip replied

"Because we don't know the van der Woodsens enough as is, I just happened to grow up with them" Nate replied sarcastically

"My preference is New York for the holidays. The friends are here and I liked to be here to celebrate with them" Serena said

"It's an offer we can't turn down Serena, that'd be rude" Lilly laughed

"I won't take no for an answer" Trip smiled at her

"Pictures of the new it couple together for the holidays, that might make you official. You sure you ready for that?" Nate asked as he looked on at Trip and Serena

"We're not…" Serena began to reply

"I think the public will make their assumptions either way, so why cater to them" Trip replied "

"And from a guy that is very much in the public sphere, that's classic" Nate smirked as he got another sip from his cup before Anne quickly took the drink away from Nate just as the hostess made her way onto the stage. Turning their attention towards the stage, they all prepared to watch the video presentation of the evening

"I hope you all are enjoying your quail. More is sure to come along with our chocolate cheesecake that is to die for, but until then the video presentation of the night" The hostess said as the room darkened as the video began to play before it was interrupted by a clear interruption.

_**[Video]**_

_**Staggering into the penthouse suite, the blonde held up two bottles of champagne as the crowd raged on. Looking on at Serena, Chuck and Nate laughed as they carried on their conversation with their usual crew from school. Following in behind Serena, Blair did her best to try to pry the bottles out of her best friends hands but found the task harder to do so than imagined.**_

_**"S, you're drunk enough as is. Do we really need to achieve a high school drunk to your social status?" Blair asked as they fell onto the sofa before Serena busted into laughter**_

_**"It's a party. We're supposed to be celebrating!" Serena declared drunkenly**_

_**"Celebrating, yes. Not full blown drunk" Blair said as she pulled one of the bottles away while Serena did her best to cling onto the one that remained her hand "Lilly is going to kill me for this" she muttered to herself as she wrestled with Serena for the bottle**_

_**"You're tickling me" Serena laughed as she tried to get a sip from the bottle**_

_**"Believe me, I'm trying to do more than that. S, give the bottle" Blair said as he continued to fight for the bottle only to realize a flash was on them in that moment "Are you filming us?! Get the hell away from us you ass!" she said as she turned her attention to trying to smack the camera away "Nate! A little help please!" she called out for her then boyfriend**_

_**"Hello America!" Serena waved at the camera before she began to drink from the bottle**_

_**[End of Video]**_

Getting up from his seat, Trip quickly through his napkin down as he made his way towards the stage to retrieve the tape. Glancing around the table, Serena knew her mother was in complete embarrassment by the video but her glances narrowed in on the only person she knew would have possession of such a tape. Hanging his head, Nate tried to look away from her stare but his action was enough for her to decipher that he had the tape played. Getting up from the table, Nate made his way out of the dining area while Serena wasted no time in following behind him much to her step fathers wishes. Quickly going down the staircase, Nate opened up the double doors to make his way outside and down the driveway with Serena on hot pursuit. Grabbing onto his arm, Serena quickly turned him around to face her.

"What's your problem?!" Serena questioned angrily

"What's my problem? What's yours?" Nate questioned "Ever since you made this little deal with Trip, all you've been doing is parading around like your Mother Teresa or something" he said

"I have not!" Serena yelled

"Yes, you have!" Nate yelled in response "Teens should care about politics, we should be mindful of our candidates, what type of crap is that!" he replied "That's not you, that's what he wants you to be" he told her

"Do you ever think that I might actually want to grow up?" Serena questioned

"The Serena, I know. The Serena, I grew up with didn't give a damn about politicians nor did she care about politics. This is you trying to be whatever the next boyfriend wants you to be" Nate told her

"I didn't think you'd think so low of me, but do continue on…I just hope you add yourself into this whole judgmental tirade" Serena replied sarcastically "Go on Nate. Berate me so you can make yourself feel better" she said urging him on

"At least I'm honest about who I am…" Nate began to say

"That's a joke if I ever heard one" Serena laughed "You're as much a part of Trip's grander plan as I am. I just choose to not play the fool. The only reason you're playing the jester is because you're just hoping and praying that your father will accept who you really are. It doesn't matter if you get rid of Asher, that doesn't change the path you've chosen…" she began to scold him

"Don't you dare!" Nate yelled "You have no idea what I'm going through!" he yelled at her just as Trip ran out to push Nate away

"Stop it!" Serena said trying to get in between the two

"You spoiled brat! You had that tape played" Trip said as she attempted to punch Nate but Serena was able to get in the way of them

"Stop, both of you!" Serena told them

"Apologize. She's supposed to be your friend but you do that to her, you embarrass our family and yourself to prove what?" Trip questioned

"She's not the same friend, she's changing into what you want her to be" Nate said nearly out of breath from his scuffle with his cousin

"Maybe not, but I think I can define myself. I don't need you telling me" Serena said

"Thank you!" Trip declared "She's a part of my life, which makes her a part of this family and what you did…." he began to say

"And I'm not yours" Serena quickly interjected "God!? Can I at least be Serena van der Woodsen for one moment without someone trying to throw their cap into the ring to be my boyfriend? I don't need you telling me who I am and I don't need you trying to make us into something we're not" she said looking on from Nate and Trip "I have both of you telling me in your own ways who I should be. Well here's a newsflash for the both of you, I don't like either of these images you guys see me as" she told them

"Serena…" Trip began to say

"I do like politics, I like to know why I'm able to get the best education money can afford but across the bridge in the lower income places, they have to beg for the proper learning tools to teach kids much younger than me. I care about the fact that people are losing jobs because we as the upperclass are seeing that it's cheaper to send jobs over sea's for cheaper labor. I care about that stuff because for so long I hated what having this rich girl image was about and never truly knew why, everyone including me figured that I was just rebelling against what was expected of me; but now, I know why I hate that there's differences in people in not just this world but in the very state I reside in. I hate this social hierarchy that we choose to live by because its our birth right " Serena said as she looked on at Nate to tell him "And I don't need you catering to my mother in order to get me to date you. I make my own decisions on who I date, and if you think going to my mother is the key then you're sadly mistaken. I just one day, one month if possible where there isn't some guy lined up to define who I could be…. because I think I'd like to do that for once" she said as tears welled up in her eyes before she wiped it away and proceeded to walk away

"Serena, I care about you and I think we could make a good team. I can be that guy…" Trip said as he followed behind her

"And why would you want a girl that has no clue as to who she is or what she has to offer in this world? What type of relationship could we have if we're not equal in any sense?" Serena questioned "I thank you for helping Sean get his life back, I'm internally grateful…" she said

"But you love him" Trip interjected

"I'm grateful because he deserved to have his life back. He deserves to raise his kid and be a father to his child. He deserves that, and you shouldn't hang that over my head because what you did, that should be something you did because it was the right thing to do for someone that was of no blame in that situation" Serena told him "So if you think that this is me choosing Sean over you, it's not because I'm officially making it clear who I choose in all of this" she said "I'm choosing me" she told him before she walked off

* * *

Letting out a yawn as he looked on at the scenery passing him by, Dan found Arthur's need to stay out of the office an inconvenience at a time where he just wished his mentor would be closer. Staying up all night, Dan tried to recall Arthur's lessons that he had taught him over the summer to see if he could self correct the mistakes that would probably drive Arthur insane that would lead to him wanting to give such a negative review. Dan knew that Arthur was a stickler on grammatical, so if he had to use a grammar book, he was focused on getting this done. Arriving at Central Park, Dan paid the taxi driver before closing the door behind him then proceeded to find Arthur. Finding Arthur sitting on the bench with nothing but a hot cup of tea and his usual book of the month, Dan sighed as he took a seat beside the man.

"Here it is, the rewrite" Dan said as he pulled the copy of the final draft for Arthur to see "Grammatical errors, a bit of the plot, the characters are a bit fleshed out" he told him as Arthur looked on at the final draft

"Is the story the same?" Arthur asked

"With a bit of a twist" Dan smiled weakly as his tiredness began to shine through

"Oh, in that case" Arthur said before he got up to throw the final draft into the trash can. Sitting in shock by his actions, Dan lifted his arms up in the air in disbelief

"Seriously!?" Dan questioned

"Yes" Arthur replied before he took his seat

"You didn't even read it…" Dan began to say

"You can add words, change characters, flesh out what you think adds to the depth of the character, but in the end….the story remains the same, which is still crap" Arthur said

"As said by you" Dan told him "This story has a place in this market" he said

"Yes, as the many mindless books that serve as the best coasters of the world. A story is not meant to cater to the masses, it's to show the masses the potential that can exist" Arthur replied

"And that's what I'm doing" Dan replied

"No, you're conforming. That's what you're doing. The first book was your accident, this…this will be your mistake" Arthur said

"Or maybe this is the story that sets me a part from needing your guidance" Dan said

"Regardless of what you may think, I've written the stories I wanted to tell and that will never be emulated because you know why?" Arthur asked "Because they were stories of my life. People can repeat the love story where guy meets girl, people can repeat the hero saving the day at the nick of time, people can repeat the girl staying in the loveless relationship in order to save her true love, people can repeat a story of first loves. It's how you tell the story that makes people different" he said

"Then what? What do I do when it comes to book that I'm supposed to have for Alessandra by next week? This is my job!" Dan declared

"Then why don't you start doing it" Arthur replied "You have a platform to have your voice be heard, so stop spouting out this nonsense and write something people would actually give a damn about" he told him as he got up from his seat

* * *

Getting out of the taxi, Blair lazily walked towards the club as she couldn't believe she was actually following through with this idea of working for Carter. It was clear to her that Carter's job just consisted of his favorite things which were just girls, while getting paid off of it. In some ways, Blair saw Chuck's role in the day to day operations as important because he at least over saw the running of things and knew how to counteract with the market being up and down, but it was clear to see that Carter was enjoy too much of the perks. Blair knew that Dan was breathing a sigh of relief to know that she wasn't at least drowning her sorrows in a bowl of Captain Crunch and was doing something productive with her time. Blair knew that Dan had a lot on his plate, so if she could manage to be one less of a bother for him than she was willing to try, even if it's not what she wanted to do. Entering the club, Blair was surprised to see the girls all gathered together as they stuck a note on Carter's door. Sensing the disdain they were feeling, Blair immediately rushed over towards them to gage what was happening.

"Why aren't you guys dancing and frolicking around?" Blair immediately questioned the girls

"We thought about what you said" One of the girls told her

"And what exactly have I said to start what looks like an uproar of feminism?" Blair questioned

"I talked to Carter last night" Sam said

"That's good. That's great. This…this could be a fiery work spirit that should be channeled into a raunchy dance the evokes old geezers to spend all their medicare money" Blair quickly replied

"No" Sam replied in a bit of disbelief "He just laughed it off and said that he wouldn't buy costumes because he likes the costumes we all ready have" she relayed

"Then he tried to use this supposed budget as an excuse" Sonny chimed in

"Budgets can exist, rarely to an Upper Eastsider but we hear of them, we just don't implement" Blair said

"Carter has enough dough to buy two yachts if possible" One girl added as the others agreed "He's just being stingy" she added

"Wow, you equate being rich to owning yachts?" Blair asked

"That's what all you rich people have. If you don't have the black card, you have the yachts" Sonny said

"Oh what life is like on the other side" Blair muttered to herself as she could believe that these girls actually believed that notion "Look, I'm sure he was joking" she said

"He wrote an e-mail to all of us saying the costumes will stay the same due to the budget, but yet he fails to realize that he's been photographed at that new club opening poppin bottles" One girl said

"He's left us no choice" Sonny said "We're protesting" she stated

"No, don't protest" Blair whined "Protest tomorrow when I don't have to work here anymore" she said

"You were right. Us bitching and complaining is not getting us anywhere, so we have to show him our value" Sam said

"Please forget me saying any of that. I hate being brought up in conversation. Why don't you say Georgina Sparks told you this. Yes, use her name" Blair said trying to get her name out this pending disaster

"C'mon, you clearly need to join the movement" Sonny said as she and another girl grabbed on to Blair's arms

"No, no. I can't join the movement. I need to stop the movement and get you guys to see that I…I was drunk when I made that statement" Blair declared as they lead her out of the club "I can't ruin another company" she cried out hoping God could save her. Managing to get her cell phone, Blair knew her only hope was to hope Carter would change his mind of his refusal as she could only send a hail mary text message to help her stop this.

**If you not drunk ladies & gentlemen**

**Get ready to get f- up Let's do it, Ha Ha**

**LMFAO**

**You know what**

**Lil Jon**

**yeah**

**all of the alcoholics**

**Where you atLets go**

Taking a sip of drink, Carter laughed at one of the many pointless jokes that one of the investors were telling. The laughs came only if the money did and Carter knew he'd need to get at least one of their big investors to pull The Empire off. Sitting in their country club setting, Carter could only hope that this meeting would come to a wrap soon so he'd make it in time for normal business hours at Victrola. With Chuck being more laissez faire with Victrola, Carter found that all the pressure was surmounting and piling on him. Giving a weak smile as yet another weak joke was the source of laughter, Carter was glad to receive a vibration from his cell phone. Excusing himself from the private sitting area, Carter looked on at his phone to see the message.

**Blair: Minor problem. The girls are protesting. No show tonight. I'm working on it. Don't worry**.

"What!?" Carter exclaimed in utter shock before he quickly ran over to the hostess to show his ticket to receive his jacket from her "Oh, hell no!" he muttered to himself as he could only imagine the damage Blair did to his business in the matter of one day. Immediately pulling out his cell phone as the woman handed his jacket, Carter was determined to get a hold of Blair in some way.

**When i walk in the club**

**All eyes on me**

**Im with the party rock crew**

**All drinks are free**

**We like ciroc**

**We love patrone**

**we came to party rock**

**Everybody its on**

**Shots shots shots shots shots shots**

**shots shots shots shots shots**

**shots shots shots shots shots**

**everybody The ladies love us**

**when we pour shots they need an excuse**

**to suck our c-we came to get crunkhow 'bout you?**

**bottles up**

Running off of the rollercoaster ride, Blair found that she had no full control over her movement as she was being dragged place to place. Stopping off in front of the picture booth to see their pictures on the rollercoaster, the girls immediately went into a fit of laughs as they looked on at their picture. Finally getting a glimpse of the photo, Blair's eyes nearly bulged out to see that all of the girls were flashing the camera's. Shaking her head in disbelief as she looked like the complete fool in the picture sitting next to flash mob, Blair looked over to see that the old man beside her was nearly breaking his neck trying to see the picture as well.

"Can I have one of their photos?" The old man said handing over her money as the girls laughed

"Uh no" Blair replied grabbing the money from the clerk to hand back to the old man "They have mothers that will most likely be disturbed by this photo. What would you do if their mother's were present?" she questioned hoping to shame him while the girls stifled their laughter in order to hear his response

"Can I see one more time?" The old man asked

"Seriously!?" Blair began to say

"C'mon. I know the place to go next" Sonny said grabbing on to Blair as they began to drag her over towards the street to hail a taxi

"Hopefully back to work. You know where you're highly appreciated and should go back to before Carter returns" Blair tried to reason

"No, some place better" Sonny said "How about shots ladies!" she then declared as the girls erupted in cheers.

"Please, let's get back to work" Blair cried knowing this was getting worse by the minute.

**let's go round two**

**Shots shots shots shots shots shots**

**shots shots shots shots shots**

**shots shots shots shots shots everybody**

"Carter, what's up? Why the twenty calls?" Dan asked as he entered Victrola to see a frantic Carter pacing

"Do you know what this is? This is a business establishment" Carter told his friend

"I'm aware of that. Where is Blair?" Dan asked as he looked around as Carter forced a smile

"Your girlfriend…she's gone and soon to be dead" Carter said

"What do you mean?" Dan asked

"Because she managed to, in a course of one day, to get all the dancers to protest against me!" Carter said slowly boiling over to where he was yelling

"What? Seriously?" Dan asked

"Do I look like I'm joking Humphrey?!" Carter replied

"But then that would mean…." Dan began to say

"Exactly" Carter shook his head in agreement "Find her, so I can kill her" he said as he became a bit possessed with the idea

"Uh…okay" Dan said a bit uncomfortably but he knew that he had to find Blair or else death would be her pending fate with Carter. Pulling out his phone, Dan listened to the phone ring before going to voice mail as he looked on at Carter "Blair, sweetie. This is Dan, you're boyfriend. Please call, because I'm kind of hoping that you didn't manage to destroy another business…which I'm not accusing you of, but…it's not looking so great thus far. So just bring back the strippers…" he began to say

"Their dancers! Burlesque dancers!" Carter declared

"Bring back the dancers, and give Carter his company back. Okay. Can you please do that for me?" Dan said before ending the call.

**If you ain't getting drunk get the f- out the club**

**If you ain't takin' shots get the f- out the club**

**If you ain't come to party get the f- out the club**

**Now where my alcoholics let me see ya hands up what you drinkin on?**

**Jaegerbombs**

**lemondrops**

**Buttery Nipples Jello Shots**

**Kamikaze**

**Three Wise Men**

**f- all that s-**

**Get me some Gin**

Making her through the crowd of people that were beginning to file into the club, Blair scanned the nightclub in search of the girls. Wondering how she managed to lose a group of girls, Blair grew more and more concerned as her opportunity of getting the girls back in time for show time was looking like a slim possibility. By the time Blair had spotted the girls, Blair saw that it was too late as they were well drunk and now dancing on top of the bar. Groaning in defeat, Blair sighed as the girls danced as if they had no care in the world while guzzling down alcohol at the same time. Coming up with shots in hand, Sam nudged Blair on the arm to get her attention.

"There's no possible way I can stop this, is there?" Blair asked

"Nope. Once we have shots, it's pretty much a goodnight from then on out" Sam laughed "But you should have one. You look like you need it" she said as Blair took deep contemplation over taking it

"What the hell, he's going to kill me either way" Blair sighed before she took the shot and quickly knocked it back.

**Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots**

**The women come around everytime I'm pourin' shots**

**Their panties hit the ground everytime I give em shots**

**So cups in the air, everybody lets take shots. **

"It's not that bad" Dan reasoned as they watched the customers file in

"Oh, no. It's not that bad, I just have Blair destroy a company Waldorf on the lose with my dancers!" Carter replied sarcastically as Dan could see that Carter was a ticking time bomb "She's probably not picking up her phone because she knows death is looming for her" he said as he kept checking his phone.

"Can we stop talking about death….it's making me nervous" Dan said as he tried calling Blair again

**If you feelin' drunk put ya hands in the air& If you tryin' to f- put ya hands in the air**

**Now say "I'm f- up" ( I'm f- up)**

**I'm f-d up (I'm f- up)**

**I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna f-)**

**I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna f-)**

**Shots**

"Where is she?" Serena asked as she made her way into the club towards the owner

"Where the crowd is" The owner said as he lead Serena over towards the bar to see Blair dancing around drunkenly with a drink in hand

"Thanks" Serena said before she walked toward Blair

"Serena!" Blair exclaimed happily once she saw her friend as she wrapped her arms around Serena "Where'd you come from?" she asked as she kept her hold on Serena

"Luckily I got a call to come get you. B, how much have you had to drink?" Serena asked as she struggled to hold her friend

"Just a little…a lot" Blair said before she busted into a fit of laughs while she tugged on Serena "I like these small shots" she smiled happily as she grabbed another shot glass from the waitress

"And I think that is your limit" Serena said taking the shot glass away from Blair

"Your right, where is my manners. You have that and I'll just have this one" Blair said as she turned to grab another but Serena was able to stop her from doing so. "Hey!" she then exclaimed as Serena was prepared to fend Blair off from her pursuit of the drink. Just as Serena was tending to Blair, the girls attention was quickly turned towards Sonny as her abrupt fall onto the floor was enough to warrant everyone's attention. Looking over at Sonny, Blair felt her heart speed at a thousand miles per hour as she could only imagine how bad this could possibly be. Her heart had finally returned to normal once she saw that Sonny was laughing.

"C'mon let's get you out of here" Serena said as she grabbed on to Blair's arm to tug her away before the girls were quickly stopped by the sudden appearance of Carter and Dan

"Look what we have here" Carter said as he looked on at Serena and a tipsy Blair

"Oh, I don't feel so good" Blair said before she hunched over and immediately began to throw up on Carter's shoes

"And this won't end good" Dan grimaced as he looked on at his girlfriend hurling all over his friends shoes

**patrones on the rocks and i'm ready for some shots **

**The women come around everytime **

**I'm pourin' shots**

**Their panties hit the ground everytime **

**I give em shots**

**So cups in the air, everybody lets take shots.**

**I f***** up**

**La dad a da La dad a dad a da **

* * *

Stepping off the elevator like he had time and time before, Tyler looked around the darkened penthouse to see that everyone had gone about the usual nightly routines. Taking his time as he went through the hallways, Tyler looked on at the pictures that hung along with the accolades of his sibling. Looking at these pictures, Tyler felt as if he could possibly pick up all that he needed to know about his biological family. He could see that they were a family of pride, a family of immense respect within their community, a family of many flaws but a family nonetheless. Making her way down the staircase, Eleanor stopped to catch her breath as she felt as if she was overexerting herself a bit. Glancing over at the hallway, Eleanor was surprised to see Tyler standing, looking on at the pictures as that was the last person she thought to see so late at night. Quickly combing through her hair with her hands, Eleanor did her best to fix it up to where it didn't look as bad with the balding spots that she did so well with hiding.

"Tyler?" Eleanor called out "What are you doing by so late? Is everything okay?" she asked as she stepped off the last step of the staircase

"Yeah, everything is good" Tyler smiled "Did I wake you?" he asked

"I was coming down for some water. Doroto apparently thinks I needed the added exercise of getting my own water" Eleanor said

"Well that would be a common thing. A person is thirsty, so they get their own water" Tyler laughed

"I tend to forget that at times. I'm a creature of habit" Eleanor smiled "Do you want to sit?" she asked as she motioned for them to take a seat at the nearby chairs by the staircase "I'm getting lazy all around, convenience has become my friend" she laughed as they both took her seats

"Your doctor said that the treatment went well today" Tyler said "That's a good sign" he said as he settled into his seat

"My doctor is full of optimism. Sunshine and gumdrops all around" Eleanor said

"Better to have a doctor with optimism than one without" Tyler reasoned

"I suppose. It just gets tiresome going about the same routine" Eleanor said

"From a woman that is used to the get up and go mentality of the fashion industry. I suppose this stay in one place could be a bit boring" Tyler laughed

"I love my life, but I love to travel" Eleanor laughed softly as Tyler could truly appreciate her sweetness "I don't even think it was about the fashion at times, it was about the places I had gotten to discover. The places I had dreamed about as a girl" she said

"Must be nice to have that in your career" Tyler said "I always thought that if I became a journalist, I'd travel to like Indonesia or something" he laughed

"Why Indonesia?" Eleanor asked as she smiled on at her son

"I just picked a place on the map. Sean and I never really knew the other countries, so we had learned about Indonesia from a commercial on television and we just said that where I would be, because clearly they needed their story to be told" Tyler said

"That's good reasoning. I admire it" Eleanor smiled "Did you become a journalist to change the world?" she then asked

"I became a journalist partially for that reason. I thought I'd be a champion of the people in some sense. My father was always one to believe the middle class never got the love they deserved. He was blue collar and worked every day as a construction worker then did odd jobs around the holidays to get present money. I used to write stories about him and he'd pretend like it was an article in the Sunday newspaper, so it just became our thing and I just picked it up" Tyler said

"You miss them, don't you?" Eleanor asked as she felt some bit of sadness to know that Tyler was facing another possibility of losing another parent in his life

"A lot, now more than ever" Tyler said as the sadness of recent events made him want to cry because it still hurt so much but he knew he couldn't show what was really going on and what was bound to happen for him in this Upper Eastside world "But it just comes around the holidays that it seems to mean more, having people in your life that mean the world to you" he said

"I think it'd be selfish of me to wish that I knew you when you were young. It'd be selfish of me to want to be your parent when you were little because I had given up my right so many years prior, but now….I really wish that I could've shown you that I did think about you" Eleanor said

"I have no regrets about my life and neither should you. I got the family I was destined to have" Tyler said

"You have a positive outlook on life. Clearly you get that from Harold" Eleanor laughed

"Don't worry about the life I had, let's just focus on the life we could have" Tyler said as he held on to her hand "Regardless of where I might be, I want you to know that was the past and I don't use that against you" he said

"Where you might be?" Eleanor questioned as Tyler was unsure if he should disclose his plans to leave or leave her with the optimism that they could be better

"I have a trip coming up. Journalist thing" Tyler shrugged as he found that he was faced with yet another Waldorf woman that he couldn't tell the truth to and he was beginning to see that he was more of a coward than he would've liked to be.

* * *

Grabbing a bottle of water from the bar, Dan walked around towards the table area where Blair sat with Serena. Resting her head on Serena's shoulder, Blair groaned as her hangover was soon setting in slowly but surely to her displeasure. Handing the water to Blair, Dan leaned up against the nearest chair as he looked over in the office to see that Carter was still on the phone. Making sure that each of the girls had returned home safely and unharmed since departing at the club. Once he came out of the office, Carter sighed as he ran his hand through his hair just trying to manage his frustrations. Turning their attention towards Carter, Dan and Serena could only hope that minimal damage was done on what was supposed to be operating hours of Victrola.

"All six of my dancers have made it home safely, including my headliner that didn't headline tonight" Carter replied as he took a seat at the table across from Blair "Just answer me this, are you trying to play your own real life game of monopoly. I mean do you see the numerous businesses in New York and just say I'll just pick up this building like it's Park Avenue!?" he exclaimed

"I just simply suggested that they talk to you" Blair said

"What exactly happened?" Serena asked "I mean why is B even working here to begin with?" she questioned

"Okay first of all, here is a great establishment…" Carter began to say

"You have a shady liquor license" Dan replied

"And yet, it's still a great establishment" Carter justified

"The girls were complaining about their outfits, so I told them that they needed to stop bitching about it and just talk to you. I didn't know they were going to go in protest mode" Blair said

"Did you tell me? No. I could've managed this…" Carter began to say

"Wait, this was about the costumes?" Serena asked "Carter, I've seen those costumes, they should've been changed a long time ago. They're basically glorified strippers" she reasoned

"Not strippers. Burlesque dancers with sexual appeal" Carter corrected

"Well then you were sexually taking advantage of them then" Serena quickly replied

"I think overall you both were in the wrong" Dan said "Much can be learned from tonight" he said

"Oh save that Full House crap for little Donald Trump over there" Carter sighed as he fold his arms

"Then maybe you should think about being a good club owner and consider what your acts want" Dan said "If you want this place to be high end at the end of the day then you'll need to be some sort of class" he said

"I put the ass in class, so technically I've been providing that in full abundance" Carter said as Serena shot him a glare "How did you even get here to begin with?" he asked looking over at her

"I know the club owner and he called me once Blair started dancing on the counter tops" Serena laughed

"Waldorf got drunk enough to dance on a counter top?" Carter questioned "Strangely, I feel a bit at comfort now. She's sloshed and I'm screwed" he said "Aw, the little company killer is all hung over" he teased before Serena hit him on the arm

"I just want to go home" Blair moaned as Serena patted her back softly

"And we will" Dan told her before turning his attention back towards Carter "You know if you want to fix this, you know what you have to do" he said

"Clearly I have to fire your girlfriend" Carter replied

"Carter" Serena replied

"Yeah, yeah. I'll think about it, I can't just make decision under such duress" Carter said

* * *

It had been well since an hour had passed that Dan and Blair had finally made it to their place. Guiding her up the stairs as she still felt a bit woozy, Dan couldn't help but laugh as this was the most dependent she had been on Dan since meeting her. Struggling to take off her coat, Blair did her best while Dan closed the door behind them as he quickly went to help her. Walking over towards the sofa, Blair flopped onto the sofa while Dan went to grab her another water from the fridge. Opening up the bottle for her so that she wouldn't have to do much work, Dan gently lifted her up so that he could slide under her that way her head was resting in his lap. Sitting in silence for a bit while she took minimal sips from her water, Blair slowly rolled over onto her back so that she was looking up at Dan.

"Is it weird that I actually enjoyed getting drunk? you know before the pending hangover" Blair asked as Dan couldn't but laugh as he looked down at her lovingly

"I think with the months you've had, I think you needed to escape that in some shape or form" Dan said as he stroked her hair

"Who would've thought I'd seek solace in being tipsy slash drunk" Blair laughed softly "Oh how the mighty have fallen. I'm a mess Humphrey, and there's no possible way of looking at it but that" she said

"You're being too hard on yourself" Dan told her "You just want to throw a pity party" he said

"Hey, you're supposed to support me" Blair pointed out

"I will always support you, I just won't let you think less of yourself while you're at it" Dan told her

"I let you throw a pity party for yourself when you went through your ordeal" Blair said

"Which ended with you telling me that I had a week to get my act together or you'll cut my balls off if I even thought to reproduce any little bastards" Dan told her "And that was me saying it nicely" he said

"Clearly that was me in my delusional state, where I assumed I was right and you were wrong" Blair said "Then, I was working at a popular fashion magazine and mapping out my future plans to impress the Madame. End result, working to gain access into my mother's company for a woman that happens to be the mother of my arch nemesis upon arch nemesis, who just happened to steak and cause my mother to bankrupt, all because of my need to be right" she said

"I wouldn't put it like that" Dan told her

"That's the only way to put it" Blair said "I caused all of this and I can't scheme or plot my way out of this. All I can do is just think about it, dwell on it until it just makes me sick. It feels like a gnawing pain that I can't get rid of" she sighed "Maybe, I should stop being this girl that over analyzes and lower my expectations on success. I mean what if I'm setting unreachable goals for myself? What if me being this semi drunk but yet age appropriate girl is who I should be?" she questioned "I should act my age and give up the hopes of being like my mother because it's clear there will only be one Eleanor Waldorf" she sighed

"Drunken thinking will always lead to declarations that you don't mean" Dan told her "You being average or age appropriate is just something that is not you" he said

"I'm fresh out of high school. I'm barely nineteen, what nineteen year old is trying to run their own international corporation? These goals are just too high and too unrealistic" she stated

"It'll get better" Dan said "I know that sounds like a cliché but it will" he said

"When?" Blair asked "When my mother's legacy is as good as gone? I'm having a hard time seeing this when in the near future Humphrey" she said

"Okay, I think we should stop talking about this because you're going to get depressed and then you might feel compelled to have another drink" Dan sighed

"Fine, if we can not talk about my crappy state. Let's talk about….I don't know, maybe you" Blair teased

"Gee thanks, I feel so loved…"Dan began to say

"I love you. I always love you" Blair laughed as Dan sighed "See, it all ready sounds like crap….not the book, but the work that goes into a book" she stated before flashing a drunken smile

"It actually is" Dan said as he intertwined his hand in Blair's "I have the option of writing a book that will appease the masses or writing the book that I haven't even come up with yet" he said

"Okay, I think you should write the book that's visible" Blair said "Do you not like this visible book?" she then asked

"I like it. I just don't get that feeling that this is all of me. I don't feel exhausted of giving myself" Dan said

"Like you do in sex" Blair quickly stated as an example as Dan just laughed

"Not that kind of exhaustion but yes" Dan said "I just want to write something that means something to people. I want to write the stories that people connect with and say I understood this because I went through this" he said "I don't want to write a classic, I just want to write the story I feel proud of" he said

"Then it's simple, write about me" Blair joked "You always say your proud of me, even when I have no clue as to what I do to evoke such a comment" she continued to laugh

"And I think that's the drunk in you coming out" Dan concluded as he leaned down to kiss her quickly on the lips

"But…" Blair began to say before he kissed her once more quickly on the lips "Dan…" she tried to say before he kissed her again "Don't do that…" she began to say once more as a laugh escaped her just as Dan kissed her

"Would it be wrong if I wanted to take advantage of you right now?" Dan asked with a bit of laughter "But you're drunk and hung over, so I must be this gentlemen that you know me as" he said

"You could take advantage of me. I want you to take advantage of me" Blair laughed as she sat up only to get overwhelming feeling of nausea, which Dan happened to notice

"Yeah, I don't think having any form of sex that would lead to me having vomit on me is sexy" Dan laughed

"My head is spinning" Blair pouted

"As it should be. You're drunk" Dan said as he helped her up from her spot on the sofa before leading her towards the bathroom "We'll go on a lovely trip to the restroom" he said just before Blair quickly threw up on the floor "Oh that's beautiful" he said looking on at her throwing up.

* * *

It was still dark out as she found herself sitting in the backseat of a taxi on her way to her next location. Letting out a bit a yawn as the early morning was beginning to get to her, Serena looked on at her watch once more as she couldn't believe she was up this early to begin with. Late last night Nate had called, all of which Serena was content on blocking but her conscience just never seemed to fall in line with the notion. Like the pushover she was, Serena agreed to Nate at the café so early to avoid Trip finding out about his plans. Once she reached her destination at the small café, Serena paid the driver before she got out of the car. Expecting some form of a camera to go off, Serena ducked her head like second nature in hopes of avoiding the flashbulbs but was surprised to see that there were none. Entering the café, Nate immediately held his hand up to flag Serena over. Taking a seat beside him, Serena felt a bit awkward as she wasn't quite sure what to make of where things were between them.

"What'd you do last night?" Nate asked breaking the silence between them

"Blair was drunk, so I had to do a search and recover mission along with Dan and Carter" Serena said "So I didn't just get upset and sleep with some random, if that's what you think" she said

"I didn't think that" Nate replied

"Because that's what the old Serena would do or according to you, that's what I would do" Serena reasoned

"I really don't want to fight. I'm tired of us fighting" Nate said

"As am I but we just keep doing it, like it's second nature or something. I'm not casting myself the victim but I just don't understand why I seem to be your target lately" Serena said

"Because it's easy" Nate sighed as Serena looked over at him in confusion

"It's now easy for you to be mad at me?" Serena questioned

"Very much so" Nate laughed to himself

"Forgive me if I don't follow the same sentiment" Serena told him "You're one of my best friends Nate, I don't look forward to fighting with you or find it funny. It troubles me and it hurts" she said

"I fight with you because it's a form of me being able to fight with myself" Nate said

"Okay now I'm really confused. How is you fighting with me like fighting with yourself?" Serena asked

"Because we're alike. You and I have always had this knack of understanding each other when no one else did. We're the misunderstood" Nate told her "You always equate to me in my mind" he said

"Is this something to be happy about?" Serena asked "Because it seems like your marveling and satisfied with the fact that we've always been the underachievers in the group" she said

"Sadly, yes" Nate said "Seeing you change, seeing you become this new person….I just got mad because I didn't want you to change. I didn't want you to become better than me because then that will ultimately mean that I'm the one left behind out of all of us. I just wanted to stop it, I wanted to put you back in the same pigeon hole I put myself in" he said

"I couldn't just stay the same Nate?!" Serena said "You know better than anyone, I didn't like the girl I was when we were young. I didn't like being the girl that hurt my best friend by sleeping with her boyfriend or being the girl that was just expected to get by on looks. I never liked that girl" she said

"And I get that now because it's becoming painfully obvious that what you felt for yourself then, I feel for myself now" Nate said as he hung his head

"Then that's your problem, not mine" Serena said "Look, I get that it's easy to measure us as the same because let's be honest, I didn't see much of a bright future for myself either. But along the way, through the many lows and highs I've experienced, I know that I can't just stay stuck…eventually I have to move forward because I just have to" she told him "And I think you feel this way because you're trying to be this person that you're not" she said as Nate's eyes began to water

"Their my family….you're supposed to fight for your family, right? I mean I know we all thought growing up that we didn't need our parents…" Nate began to say through the tears

"But it was only because we never really had the access to our parents like normal families" Serena concluded before she moved closer toward Nate "It's one thing to have parents, but to have parents you have to know and feel their love for you" she said "We deserve that. It's something that we deserve, we deserve to be loved by the people that birth us….and if that doesn't happen, it's not a shame on us, it's a shame on them" she told him

"I try and try, but it's like all he has is disgust for me. I'm trying to make my father love me, I'm trying to make my parents see that I'm still the same guy" Nate reasoned as he hid his face in his hands

"You shouldn't have to make them love you, they should do so as is" Serena told him as a silence came between them "Look, I'll make you a deal. I promise to not let you give up on yourself or think you deserve anything less than to be happy, while you promise to be the guy I love. They may not show you they love you, but I love you. I'll always love you and I'm pretty sure Blair and Chuck will share in that sentiment" she smiled as she wiped away his tears "Focus on being the person you want to be and just let us love you, it's not a hard thing to do" she said as Nate just leaned in to hug her. Holding each other close for a few moments, Serena could feel that the distance and anger between them was slowly melting away to return to their normal state as best friends.

"Did Blair really get drunk?" Nate asked with a bit of laughter

"Yes, she really did" Serena laughed

"I wish I could've seen that" Nate said

"It was a fun way to see her, but we both know she'll return to form soon enough. Blair Waldorf staying down is not something we should get used to. But I do have another request from you" Serena said

* * *

Making her way into Victrola, Blair felt a bit of relief to know that the ground beneath her wasn't spinning like it was last night. Even though it was a late start to her day, Blair knew that she'd have to stop by to at least talk with Carter. Taking a seat at one of the tables, Blair looked on at what seemed to be a happy sighting of Carter with the girls. Seeing Carter being hugged by the girls, Blair could only hope that this was leading to a better conversation between Carter and her. Coming off the stage, Carter motioned for the music to start playing so that rehearsal could begin. Noticing that Blair was sitting at one of the tables, Carter walked over towards her.

"If you still worked here, you'd be late. You know that right?" Carter said as he took a seat

"Believe me, I'm well aware of the fact that even in a drunken state you probably fired me" Blair sighed "But I didn't come back to make excuses, I was wrong for not coming to you about the concerns the girls were having" she said

"Indeed" Carter agreed

"I shouldn't have tried to handle it because it wasn't my problem to handle" Blair added

"So, so agree on that statement" Carter agreed

"I shouldn't have started drinking with the girls…." Blair began to say

"Turned into a full on boozehound before our very eyes…" Carter began to say

"Is there any part of this soliloquy that you manage to admit your wrong in?" Blair asked noticing that she was mostly admitting her blame rather than Carter admitting his "I admit that I was wrong but those costumes are an offense to women everywhere" she stated as Carter sighed

"I was kind of hoping you were depressed enough to keep bagging on yourself" Carter said "But…I suppose if I would've acknowledged what the girls were saying then I could've avoided this a long time ago" he said

"Thank you. A split in the blame" Blair declared "I was beginning to think I was a company killer like you make me out to be" she said

"I only do that to tease you" Carter told her

"So you don't think I ruin companies?" Blair asked

"Your track record stands as one, but even I know you well enough to know that it was a mistake. You know, it's that thing people do when they don't intend for something bad to happen but it does" Carter said

"I know what a mistake is" Blair replied

"I was just making sure, you don't seem to think they register to you. But the good thing about mistakes is that they allow us to get it right" Carter said

"Not all of them. Some have to stand as is" Blair said

"And once again, you're wrong. The probability is slim, but it doesn't mean it can't happen" Carter said "Mistakes can be corrected if we truly want them to be. I'm living proof of that" he said

"What? Your parents thought you were a mistake?" Blair asked with a bit of laughter "Were you love child that should've been a quickie?" she then asked

"No, I meant that you can make a mistake and correct it. Now things may not return to full form but you can work at it maybe even being better" Carter said

"What if my belief in things getting better is slowly dwindling away? I mean this is me purely honest with you without the sarcasm that normally is found in out banter. What if this, the grounded and not all too powerful Blair is all that I can or will be?" Blair asked

"And without the sarcastic answer that I would usually have with that tiny bit of insulting bite to it, I believe the moment you, Blair Waldorf, starts to think she's normal, that's when she's accepted defeat….and I kind of think the girl I get immense pleasure out of insulting on a regular basis has more fight in her. She may not know it, but I think you can still be. It just has to start with correcting the mistakes, and turning them into something better" Carter told her as they smiled on at each other

"Wow, we can actually be civil towards each other without Dan making us be" Blair smiled as they both nodded in agreement "You hate this, don't you?" she then asked

"Very much so" Carter laughed as he got up from his seat "But I think you can start on this correcting thing with him, I mean it'll do since I'm almost sure you've done something to piss him off if he won't even look after you for a few days" he said as Blair turned around to see Tyler walk over towards the bar "Oh, and I took your suggestion. I added less ass and put more class into the establishment….jello shots for happy hour" he smiled

"And oddly enough, you truly believe that's classy" Blair laughed "It'll do" she said as Carter slowly backed away "The Empire sounds like a great idea, if you show and put as much effort as you do in Victrola, I think it could be your calling card to the Maxwell….and that'd be a company worth stealing" she said

"Stick to Monopoly Waldorf" Carter said as he walked into his office. Getting up from her seat, Blair walked over towards Tyler as she could see him ordering a drink. Unsure of what she should say since their last conversation had left her puzzled, Blair knew that she needed to say something whether her gut feeling was wrong or not, she had to say something. Tapping him on his shoulder, Tyler turned around surprised to see his sister.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Tyler asked "At this hour I might add" he said

"Doing something that will never be done again, apologizing to Carter" Blair said

"For?" Tyler asked

"It's not important" Blair said as she nervously began to play with her hands as a silence came between them "I may be wrong or I may be right, but either way I need to say this" she said bracing herself to tell him "I get this feeling like this supposed trip may not be a trip, it may just be an extended stay away from New York, which you have every right to seeing as you have no real reason to be here since Sean has left and our family is crazy at best. I don't want you to think that because our mother is sick that I'm playing the guilt card, so that you should stay. But I'm asking you to stay if you're choosing to leave….I need you to stay" she said

"Blair…" Tyler began to say

"We may not be the family you've had, but we're a family. I can't exactly say that I've ever given you the credit you've deserved for being there for our mother through this ordeal, but I want to" Blair said

"You don't have to" Tyler sighed

"I need to" Blair told him "But I need you to stay because….I kind of need my big brother" she said as Tyler looked up at her with a bit of shock that she used the term in a endearing way before a silence came between them "I just wanted to tell you that" she said before she walked off leaving Tyler still in his shock

* * *

**The dawn is breaking**

**A light shining through**

**You're barely waking**

**And I'm tangled up in youYeah**

Making his way into her office, Dan struggled with whether he should knock or proceed. He had thoughts running rampantly through his head and none seemed to make sense but he knew in his heart of hearts what felt right. Raising his hand slowly, Dan knocked on the door to get her attention. A smile came to her face once she saw Dan's face, which made this even harder for Dan as her constant niceties were making him feel guilty with his decision. Getting up from her seat, Alessandra set her paperwork aside to walk to the front of her desk as she seemed eager to hear what Dan came by for.

"You're a surprise" Alessandra said "But a good one because I was actually planning to call you and inform you of the big news…" she was began to say

"I can't meet the deadline for the final draft" Dan said

"Uh….why not? Did Arthur give you a hard time?" Alessandra asked

"No, he just helped me realize what I should've stayed true to all along" Dan told her

"Okay, I'm still a bit confused. Why can't you submit the final draft? You're pushed for release in less than a month" Alessandra said

"I know and I have…I have my reasons but there's one that stands out the most. I don't believe in what I wrote. I know that I was eager to write this story because it was some sort of a mock Inside without me betraying the people I care about most, I wanted to emulate what people liked to begin with and I can't…I can't be that type of writer, I won't be. So I'm standing here, telling you that I can't release something that I'm not fully behind nor like" Dan told her

"Dan, you're putting yourself behind the eight ball here. You've put in so much work…." Alessandra began to say with a concerned tone

"And I know, but if I want to be successful, great even…I want to do it and be proud of it on my own merit. I want to write the story that needs to be told, not the story people want to be told" Dan said as he could see Alessandra was still trying to process the news "I can see you need time to digest this, but I want to assure you that I'm in the process of finding that story" he said

"I can't really say that comforts me" Alessandra laughed nervously

"Just trust me on this" Dan told her with calming smile before he turned to leave her office. Dan knew that asking her to believe in him was a stretch with all that was put into this book, but he knew he had to do what was best for him. Making his way towards the elevator, Dan felt a vibration come from his cell phone before he reached in his pocket to pull it out to look on at the caller identification. Standing frozen for a moment, Dan felt as if his stomach was doing flips.

**I'm open, you're closed**

**Where I follow, you'll go**

**I worry I won't see your face**

**Light up again**

Sitting on the floor, the girls ripped open their gift boxes before they erupted with cheers to see the new costumes. Standing and looking on, Carter sighed as even though he had to concede to his own wishes, he was glad that there was a peaceful median where they all could be happy. Getting up from her spot on the floor, Sam walked over towards Carter with her costume in hand as she looked on at him for a few moments before she leaned in to hug him and within a matter of minutes the rest of the girls joined in on the hug.

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

**Out of the doubt that fills my mind**

**I somehow find**

**You and I collide**

"I never took you for a European sports type of watcher" Nate said as he brought their beers to the table

"I guess that's one of the many changes I have working in my favor" Serena laughed as she grabbed her beer so that she could take a sip

"How do you feel about futbol?" Nate asked

"I can never get the whole first down and fourth down deal. Then what's the difference in a punt and kick off as they call it?" Serena asked as Nate just laughed "What?" she asked noticing his laughter

"I was referring to soccer" Nate told her

"Then why did you say football?" Serena questioned

"I suppose it's a split in the blame department, but here in this bar, where European sports are played regularly, futbol is soccer not the american football" Nate told her

"Okay, see. That's all I needed to know" Serena smiled "We're teaching each other something new along the way, at this rate, we might actually be some decent citizens" she said

"To the underacheivers making a push to adulthood" Nate said as he clinked his beer bottle up against Serena's

"Here, here" Serena smiled as she clinked her bottle up against Nate's before her attention turned towards the television screen. European sports were of great fascination to her as all sports were, but it was all the more pleasing to know that he was doing okay. Watching Sean on television as he nailed the game winning three point shot for his team, Serena smiled as she watched him celebrate with his team. Laughing to herself as she could only imagine how big his ego would be after this game, Serena could only settle for what her imagination would give to her of him.

"FC Barcelona looks like a good team this year" Nate said as he took a sip of his beer

"Yeah, I think their shooting guard is pretty good" Serena said as she kept looking on at Sean on the television screen

"Look at you picking up on the basketball" Nate smiled

**I'm quiet you know**

**You make a first impression**

**I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind**

Sitting diligently in the chair, Eleanor tapped her foot nervously as she found the routine of the wait to more excruciating each time she sat alone. Staring on at all the degrees up on the walls, Eleanor read them like they were words in a book, like they lead to a greater meaning when it all just seemed like a round about that was supposed to evoke hope. Clenching on tight to her purse, Eleanor felt her eyes water as she truly let the doubt creep in to her inner thoughts. She had finally reached that moment that she hadn't experience often in her life, she was scared beyond belief. Just as she tried to keep her strength up, Eleanor felt herself slowly crumbling within the four walls, the doctor walked in and took her seat behind the desk. Looking on Eleanor state, the doctor held off on saying anything as Eleanor's eyes began to water up slowly before she finally looked up at the doctor.

"You've gone to the medical school in the country. You practiced at the best medical school!?" Eleanor exclaimed "I mean it says it right here, you went to Harvard. I've read the rankings and they're the best" she said as she got up to look at the degree

"They're all good…" The doctor began to say

"Then save me! Cure me of this…..because I'm….I'm dying here. Piece by piece I feel like the woman I was is being taken away in the most degrading way" Eleanor said "I mean is this my punishment?! I made bad decisions, I did things that I'm not proud of but I have tried to be better…I want to still try to be better, but I just need you to save me. I need you to use your training or whatever to save me….because I want to live. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave my kids behind because there is still so much that I have teach them, so much that I need to do with them and I can't do this if you can't save me. So please….save me" she said as the tears grew more and more rampant "Save me" she pleaded as if she were a little girl as a silence came between the two women

"How do you feel now?" The doctor asked as she got up from her seat to walk towards Eleanor "Now that you've come towards the possibility of how things me be, how do you feel?" she asked

"I feel terrified, and I don't think I've ever felt that since I was a little girl" Eleanor smiled through the tears "My life is literally in your hands and the man up above" she said as the doctor held onto her hands

"And I want you know that through every step of the way, I will keep fighting along with you. It's okay to be scared because even the best of them are, it's okay to feel" The doctor told her as Eleanor got her self together "C'mon, we've got work to do" she told her as she comforted Eleanor

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the stars refuse to shine**

**Out of the back you fall in time**

**I somehow find**

**You and I collide**

Looking on at the plane ticket he had in his hand out to Los Angeles, Tyler couldn't help but stare at it aimlessly. Nothing or no one could've torn him away because he felt like this was his crossroad, this was the decision that had no real indication of what would ultimately make him happy. Looking away to see the boxes upon boxes of his stuffed that was packed away, Tyler could only see that his choice was slowly leaning towards one option more than the other. Remembering an old trick that his mother had taught him, in which he'd close his eyes and envision what could and what does make him happy, Tyler was left to decipher which moment truly made him feel like he belonged in the moment. It felt like hours to him as he sat with his eyes closed, trying to envision this happy ending to his story, he slowly opened his eyes to look on at the sunlight that was now shining back at him.

**Don't stop here**

**I lost my place**

**I'm close behind**

"Recently, I've gone through some tough…actually tough wouldn't really describe what it's been like, I've gone through hell. And for the first time, I think I'm willing to accept that I actually know why I do the things I do. I just always feel like I'm losing, I feel like I'm trapped in this image that people keep thwarting on me….and I just recently finally acknowledged that I don't want that for me anymore. I don't want to be this it-girl. I just want to discover the girl and hopefully get her to be a woman" Serena said as her eyes watered up "Was that the answer to the question?…why am I here?" she asked as she reiterated the question

"There is no right or wrong to the question, it's just the answer your willing to admit to. You don't want to be the it girl, okay. So we focus on you, we focus on just Serena van der Woodsen, the girl" Dr. Han said as he looked up from his notepad

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

**Out of the doubt that fills your mind**

**You finally find**

**You and I collide**

Letting the lamp lights guide them down the path, Dan felt Blair grip on tight to his hand as she seemed a bit nervous as to where he was leading her to. Rubbing her hand gently, Dan wanted to make sure that she knew that he wasn't leading her into any type of danger even though the sky was slowly beginning to darken. Stopping her dead in the center of their destination, Dan looked on at Blair as she stood with the blindfold covering her eyes. Stepping away, Dan took the backpack off before he pulled out the item that he needed. Looking up to see if she was peaking, Dan paused for a moment to make sure that she wasn't before he proceeded to grab the item along with the small piece of paper.

"Okay, you can put your hands out" Dan told her

"This is crazy, and cold" Blair sighed "I think you're getting some sick thrill over seeing me in blindfolds" she said

"I do wish to incorporate that into our bedroom activities…but I think we won't have time for that" Dan said as he placed the item in her hands

"I hope this is a blanket but I hate to rain on your parade of a picnic in the park, that's if this is what it is you're trying to surprise me with" Blair said before he walked around her to relieve her of her blind fold

"It's not a blanket" Dan said as she looked on at the sweater to read it

"Columbia University" Blair said in a bit of confusion "What is this?" she asked

"Don't be mad" Dan told her "I sort of stalked the dean of admissions and tried to convince her to admit you. I admit that I used a bit of Bart's influence to get you accepted" he said

"Wait, what? I'm accepted into Columbia University" Blair said "I thought applications needed to be done in order to be admitted, and since when do you stalk people?" she questioned

"I used the paper you wrote in high school on the Victorian Era lifestyle and how that should be implanted into modern times. I had to tweak it a bit for the department you'll be entering into, if you choose to accept, but you've been accepted…between you and I, we're kind of brilliant and intellectual snobs of the best kind" Dan said nervously "Then the stalking…I only did that because I wanted them to give you a chance. I wanted them to know that you're worth the chance because I believe it" he said as tears welled up in Blair's eyes

"So you got me into college?" Blair asked

"Yeah" Dan said "I know it doesn't take away what you're feeling but I know that in order to be where you want to be, you have to have the knowledge, the merit to show that you understand. Granted I'm not the best person to say that since I dropped out of college, but I think you're better than me…" he said

"In this moment, I really don't think I am. I think you're kind of winning that award handedly" Blair said as she wiped away tears "I've just never had or even thought you'd go as far as to stalk me back into college" she laughed

"It's not Yale, but I guess the selfish part of me wanted you close. Then Yale didn't take kindly to being bribed, but if you want Yale, I can try again. I'll try anything to make you feel like you can be that girl again" Dan said "I love you as you are, but I…I just want you to see that you being normal is beneath you because I happen to think the girl I fell in love with is extraordinary by leaps and bounds. I may be biased because I think you look great naked, but it's not enough for me to tell you, you have to believe it" he told her as he walked closer towards her "I made the mistake of almost risking us when I was dealing with my issues last year, but I'm not letting it get to that with you. So whatever you need or want, I'm willing to sacrifice whatever so that you can have it" he said

"Even if I wanted Yale?" Blair asked

"If that's what you want, I'll support it because I support you" Dan told her

"I thought you thought it was crazy to want to be powerful?" Blair asked

"I happen to be in the habit of loving your crazy side, but I don't want you to ever diminish what you want because you failed. Sometime failing makes us appreciate it more when we do get the thing we want….and who knows, you're definition of powerful may be completely different" Dan smiled as Blair took a deep breath before she walked forward to hug Dan "So do you accept?" he asked as he pulled away to look at her

"If you took the time to stalk the Dean of Admissions, then surely you must see something in me" Blair laughed "So yes…I will be attending Columbia University" she said before Dan quickly leaned in to kiss her. Ripping away from her lips, Dan spun her around as if she had accepted his proposal for marriage rather than his proposal of college. "Wait, what's my major?" she asked as Dan put her down so that she could put her sweater on

"Business, you know for when you get your company. I figure you have that fancy degree" Dan said as she intertwined her hand in his as they began to walk around the campus

"That sounds good" Blair smiled

"Oh, and I don't be freaked out by that 'My Child Goes to Columbia University' on the fridge, it came with the sweater, but the cool thing is that your mascot is a lion" Dan told her as they talked on and on while they looked around at her class schedule, trying to find them. Blair knew that this wasn't what she had planned for, to truly start over but she knew that by correcting the mistake there was the potential of being better, and being better was all she could hope for.

**You finally find**

**You and I collide**

**You finally find**

**You and I collide**

* * *

**Music/Lyrics in this Chapter**

**LMFAO- Shots**

**Howie Day- Collide**

* * *

**Author's Notes: I have many thoughts, so I'll just break it down by character.**

**Blair/Dan- I didn't want Blair to wallow too long in her misery because storyline reasons and because I think Dan wouldn't let her. Dan understands what it's like to be down, so I wanted to have him be that boyfriend that loves her through it and helps her see that she can't just give up, she has to keep moving. I wanted to put Blair back in school [Columbia University] because I feel like no one really goes to school and I think in order for Blair to really grasp the concept of business, she has to get the experience. Blair's storyline isn't so much of her getting back at The Sparks, but her becoming that powerful woman she wants to be. I always hated how on the show they gave her a company and said "There, she's powerful now". I don't think that's the route Blair's character would've naturally gone towards. I think you all will like hopefully love her storyline as it will be interesting and will show the Blair, I think she could've been on the show.**

**Serena/Nate/Trip- I liked this storyline for Serena because I think she finally challenged herself to really address what she hates about what people think of her. On the show, Serena always talked about wanting people to respect her but never did anything to demand it. Then with Serena coming out of an abusive relationship, I think her progression to challenge why she stayed in a relationship like that and how she justified it needs to be addressed. Serena's abuse storyline hasn't been dropped completely, so I don't want you guys to think I've brushed it under the rug, it will come up again. I like Nate and Serena together int his chapter because they showed their friendship above all else. Nate is still struggling with his family and trying to get them to accept his sexual preferences, so I wanted him to kind of project his anguish on to Serena so they could both address what they individually dealing with. Trip, well he's trying. **

**Eleanor- I wanted to gradually show the effect that the breast cancer is having on Eleanor, and I have to admit that I teared up while writing the scene at the doctors office. I have so much respect for women that have to deal with that because to have that looming possibility, I think it'd break me. I just wanted to show that even the strongest women get scared at times, but it's okay to be. I thought it was interesting how Blair idolized her mothers strength but Eleanor had this break down in this chapter. So overall I'm not rushing this storyline, it'll be a slow burn but I think a necessary one because I think the Waldorf's are slowly getting it together.**

**Blair/Carter- I liked them in this chapter because they play off of each other well but they're honest with each other. I wanted Carter to tease Blair about being the company killer but then I wanted him to show that he still respecter her and that the teasing is just that, teasing.**


	7. War at Columbia and Beyond

Author's Note: Hey guys. Surprise, surprise. I got back sooner than I thought and I had ample thoughts and ideas for the chapter that as soon as I drove into the driveway I got right on the computer to write for you guys. I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving, I got my cajun turkey and I was good to go. Lol. I have to admit that I was a little bummed that I didn't get the usual amount of reviews for the last chapter, but then again the holidays are crazy and I know I was running around left and right. So I hope you guys like this chapter, I love hearing from you guys and reading the feedback.

**CAMPAIGN 400**

So this is a new thing that I'm starting, but I usually like to do better in reviews with each story that I do so I wanted to implement my very own campaign and I need you guys very much to help me out in this. This is like my measuring stick to see that the story is getting better or is it just meh for you guys. Trinity got 380ish in reviews, so I want to start the campaign to push it for 400 reviews for Quaternary. Award once goal is reached:

If **(400 REVIEWS)** is reached- automatic Season Five rewrite.

If **(450 REVIEWS)** is reached- automatic Season Five rewrite with a **FAN'S CHOICE OPTION [info to come later].**

If **(500 REVIEWS)** is reached- automatic Gossip Girl Complete Series Rewrite **[ALL SIX SEASONS].**

_**Fan's Choice Option: **_

**Remix to the Remix of a chapter, Extended Version of a scene, Rated X, Couples Choice, or Fan Character Creation.**

**So there you go, you guys have the power to determine just how long this story will go. Review for SCRAPPY12 [Quaternary], an author you can believe in. Lol. Sorry I just had to throw a slogan in there.**

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Six- War at Columbia**

* * *

**[Saturday]**

**Last call now I'm outta time **

**And I don't got no valentine **

**Singled out, now I stand alone **

**The underdog in a modern world **

**Suburbia is hot tonight **

**But nothing seems to feel alright **

**I don't want your sympathy **

**I just need a little therapy **

**At least that's what they say to me**

Going about his usual routine, Dr. Han reached into his desk to grab his usual pen along with his usual notepad. Addressing it with the patient name along with the date of the session for organizational purposes. Walking over towards the sitting area of his office, Dr. Han took his seat just as he took a sip from his waiting cup of coffee. On occasion he had gone into a habit of forgetting the cup even existed with all that he had to do once entering the office, but today he knew this would be the longest of his sessions. The door opened up, and like clockwork the blonde entered the room with a smile from ear to ear before she turned to thank the receptionist for letting her. Greeting the therapist as she relieved herself of her coat before taking her seat.

"Good morning" Dr. Han smiled as he looked on at Serena

"Same to you" Serena smiled nervously as a silence came between them

"So are you ready to dive in?" Dr. Han asked

"I actually had a question….I was wondering about the payment method. I haven't quite told my mom that I'm coming to see a therapist, and then there's the whole Blair not knowing….it's a big thing to share the same therapist, code in the Upper Eastside for everything" Serena laughed nervously

"This isn't going to hurt Serena" Dr. Han told her

"That's what they all say before they dive deep into your thoughts and pull out stuff you weren't even thinking about, that happens to be some hidden meaning that you never even thought of that is the cause to the reason why you're so screwed up" Serena babbled "Yes, let's dive right into that" she added just as Dr. Han opened up his pen and place his notepad on his lap

"Then let's get to it" Dr. Han smiled as Serena sighed

"Yay…this weekend is going to be so much fun" Serena muttered sarcastically.

**Hey ho let's go **

**I'm gonna start a riot **

**You don't wanna fight it **

**One two f- you **

**Don't tell me what to do I don't wanna be like you **

**Can't you see it's killing me **

**I'm my own worst enemy **

**Knock me down **

**I'll keep on moving **

**It's the art of losing**

Rolling up his sleeves as he braced on to the cart, Dan pulled the cart out as he rolled it over towards where Blair stood in the department store. Looking on in horror, Blair couldn't believe they were actually spending their Saturday morning doing such remedial tasks. It had been four days worth of prepping for Blair to make her triumphant return back to an educational structure but Blair would swear with how giddy Dan was, that it was his return instead of hers. Laughing at her clear dislike of Target, Dan could only hope that her venture of the department store would make her lighten up and embrace all that the red dot had to offer her. Needing to feed his caffeine craving, Dan stepped off into the small Starbucks they had in the store while Blair scanned the crowd, hoping that no one would spot her appearance in the store.

"You sure you don't want a nice piping hot cup of coffee?" Dan asked as he walked up behind her before placing his coffee in the cup holder

"I think you're getting a sick thrill out this whole department store shopping" Blair said as she glared at her boyfriend "Why are we even here? Can't a simple trip to Bergdorf's suffice?" she asked as he began to push the cart

"No, or at least I don't intend to pay an outrageous amount of money for said supplies" Dan told her "Besides, this is you coming into my world" he said

"Well, I'd like the exit" Blair replied quickly as Dan just laughed

"It's a store with the same function of any high end store you and I could possibly go to. This, Blair is normal" Dan told her before he turned to brace her

"You said this would be harmless" Blair pouted "This looks like department store hell" she declared

"Hey, hey. I have you know some of my finest flannel and button up shirts have come from this very department store" Dan smiled

"The day you and I shop at the same stores voluntarily, is the day I've succumbed to this middle class lifestyle" Blair sighed

"All of which you'll have to accept because I'm not sure if you notice this…but you're boyfriend is of the middle class lifestyle, and since you choose to combine your forever with mine someday, I suggest you become acquainted with it in some ways" Dan laughed as he held her hand with his free hand while he pushed the cart with the other hand as they walked down the aisle "We're maturing and in that, I introduce you to your late Back to School shopping" he smiled as Blair still looked a bit worrisome "It's either this or Walmart…" he then began to tell her before she quickly took over the task of pushing the cart while she forged ahead.

**Fit the mold and do what you're told **

**Get a job and start growing old **

**9 to 5 can make your dreams come true **

**But I don't wanna be like you **

**I'm not cool and I'll never be **

**I break the rules and I guarantee **

**I don't want your sympathy **

**I just need a little therapy **

**At least that's what they say to me **

Sitting in a cloud of confusion, Serena looked on at Dr. Han for a few moments trying to make sense of his conclusion from her previous statement she had given him. Adjusting in her spot on the sofa, Serena found that she had gone into her usual comfort mode of bringing her feet up to her chest as she just sat in pure thought. How or why was she feeling like she was crazy? Serena kept questioning herself as she sat in silence while Dr. Han just looked on at her.

"Can I reanswer the question?" Serena then asked breaking the silence

"You clearly stated what you felt…" Dr. Han stated

"Yeah, but I sound crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm the furthest thing from crazy" Serena quickly replied

"You answered how you felt" Dr. Han said "Look Serena, there is no right or wrong to the question…it's a mere warm up.." he began to say

"I was hungry. This said unknown person didn't want the last cookie, so I ate the last cookie. How am I supposed to know if they want the said cookie?!" Serena exclaimed "I'm not selfish for wanting and having the cookie" she declared

"Even though the said person said they wanted the cookie for later" Dr. Han stated

"….the cookie was hot" Serena reasoned knowing it was weak "Everyone knows a cookie is best when hot….especially a chocolate chip" she pouted

"Was it more appealing because it was hot?" Dr. Han asked

"Yes!" Serena stated before realizing that it sounded worse "No!" she then tried to correct herself as a silence came

"On to the next question" Dr. Han said as he jotted down on his notepad

"All those times of fighting, Blair was right….I was the selfish cookie stealing bitch" Serena said to herself she folded her arms preparing for another on slaught of her logic

**Hey ho let's go I**

**'m gonna start a riot **

**You don't wanna fight it **

**One two f- you **

**Don't tell me what to do **

**I don't wanna be like you **

**Can't you see it's killing me **

**I'm my own worst enemy **

**Knock me down **

**I'll keep on moving **

**It's the art of losing **

Holding up the pad of post-it's while Blair sauntered behind, Dan smiled as he knew the thought of organizing would cheer her up. Looking up at her boyfriend's smile, Blair began to register what was getting him so excited was in the form of a square with less than flattering colors.

"Do you want to go modest with the bare five pack or do you want to go super achiever with the ten pack?" Dan asked

"And my other option would be?" Blair asked in hopes for better

"Blair, this is post-it's…you speak post it's. You used to post-it are dating itinerary on the board" Dan told her

"Yes Humphrey, I'm aware of my post-it loving ways but you see the post-it's speaks volumes of the person. I can't use regular pastel, I had floral and gloss custom designed post-it's" Blair told him

"Okay well, Blair meet pastel. Pastel meet Blair" Dan said before he tossed the five pack into the cart "Shall we move to the backpack section?" he asked before he quickly turned to walk away and head towards the backpack section

"Humphrey….don't do this!" Blair said as trailed behind "No…I have a Gucci backpack being tracked as we speak" she said as she began to pick up her pace once Dan picked up his

"Not anymore" Dan laughed as Blair stopped to glare on at the back of him while he tried to hurry towards the desired section

"You Brooklyn Benedict Arnold!" Blair muttered angrily under her breath as she looked around nervously "Excuse me, I need this" she said as she stopped the young couple walking towards them before grabbing their cart. Pushing the cart with all her might, Blair pushed it forward to where it forcefully knocked Dan down to the ground.

**You call me a loser **

**Say I'm just a user **

**But I'll just keep on moving **

**Cause that's the art of losing **

**[Sunday]**

"It's not that I don't care about people, it's just…I feel claustrophobic when stuck in one place for some time. I mean that's common, isn't it?" Serena asked

"Yes, it's very common. So would you say the reason you haven't found this supposed love that your searching for is because of this flightiness?" Dr. Han asked

"I wouldn't call it flightiness….it's more like anxious, jittering" Serena replied "But I suppose my last real good relationship had to do with a sense of flight, physical and mental" she said "But then that relationship wasn't all too real since he ended up finding true love with my best friend as they were sleeping together behind my back" she then added "….is it weird that I found satisfaction that at least in the social media that is Gossip Girl, painted me as the sympathetic figure….and she finally changed that photo of me with the chubby cheeks when it was clear I was eating a muffin at the time of said picture?" she asked as Dr. Han looked at her strangely

"On to the next question" Dr. Han said

"And there it is, I've officially seen my shallow side" Serena sighed

**Hey ho let's go **

**I'm gonna start a riot **

**You don't wanna fight it **

**One two fuck you **

**Don't tell me what to do **

**I don't wanna be like you **

**Can't you see it's killing me **

**I'm my own worst enemy **

**Knock me down **

**I'll keep on moving **

**It's the art of losing **

Reaching forward to grab a breadstick before Rufus would return, Blair couldn't manage to sustain self control with so much good food surrounding her. It had been a celebratory dinner with Dan's family on her pending return to school, but Blair just saw it as her way of getting the Rufus Humphrey meal that she loved so much. Coming out of the kitchen with her father, Jenny smiled as she placed the pasta down on the table while Dan and Carter tore away from the game on television to join everyone at the table.

"So to celebrate Blair's big return to the collegiate life, I think we should all say a few praise worthy words for her on her venture tomorrow" Rufus smiled proudly as everyone looked at each other skeptically

"….ouch!" Jenny declared as Dan quickly pulled her hand up to volunteer her

"Oh look, Jenny wants to start" Dan stated

"Yes, I will start" Jenny said hesitantly as she took a few moments to think to herself "Tomorrow Blair will go back to school and….and she will carry on the traditions she held so highly in high school…." she began to say

"Hopefully not all of her traditions" Carter added "You know, some traditions best left behind….like the evil, manipulative" he chimed in

"Exactly. More of the traditions that will help her grow….and be all successful and…..and helpful. Less high school Blair will morph to college and career driven Blair…." Jenny went on to say

"…hopefully she just won't sell the university in this career driven quest" Carter said as Blair's smile turned to a glare just as the door opened up with Tyler walking through with a bottle of wine in hand "Oh look, a family member that's supposed to be saying nice things" he said turning his attention towards Tyler

"I wasn't sure what to bring, so I just brought white wine" Tyler replied as he slowly began to realize that all eyes were on him "Why do I feel like I walked in on an awkward moment" he then assessed as he looked at everyone

"We're giving praise to your sister for her big day. Praise, which includes good compliments….you see the struggle" Carter said

"Oh" Tyler said as they shifted uncomfortably in his stance "…don't be late" he struggled to come up with

"I hear that works in all phases in life…don't be late" Carter nodded

**Wahhhooo (It's the art of losing) **

**Wahhhooo (It's the art of losing) **

Sighing in frustration, Serena opened up her eyes to look up at the ceiling to see her scenery hadn't changed. Sitting up on the sofa in Dr. Han's office, Serena couldn't help but show her look of defeat as that's all she felt in this moment. Running her hand through her hair, Serena just racked her thoughts of what was right and what was wrong to say at this point because the more she answered, the more she saw what it took years of hearing through under the breath comments by her peers that she never really paid much attention to….until now.

"On to the next question" Dr. Han told her as she just shook her head

"No" Serena replied "I can't anymore….this isn't working" she said as she got up from her seat

"And how can you tell?" Dr. Han asked

"Because everything that people have said about me, I'm proving. The point of therapy is to help build a person up, not tear them down. The point is to help someone save that tiny shred of themselves that is worth being hopeful for….not this, not making them feel worse" Serena quickly replied

"So you're not getting the answers you want, is that what I can gather from this?" Dr. Han asked as she gathered her things

"Yes, and that….that's me being selfish and stubborn. My mother always said that about me" Serena replied as she put her coat on "I know all these things, I just choose to ignore them" she said

"And why is that?" Dr. Han asked as he got up from his seat

"Because it's just me. I'm….I'm the flighty blonde that likes guys because their hot, I'm the girl that takes what others want because they're too damn scared to get it later rather than getting it now, I'm all the above…I'm as advertised, and I kind of don't like to admit this but everyone is right about me, I just never thought I'd have to pay to understand that" Serena replied

"Then why don't you answer the real question?" Dr. Han asked "I ask you these useless questions, but only you can answer the question that will enable me to help you. The question that you seem to be scared to get to" he said

"I'm not scared" Serena replied

"Then answer the question" Dr. Han told her "Be the Serena van der Woodsen Gossip Girl portrays you as or be the Serena van der Woodsen you want to be" he told her as Serena just looked on at him "Session over until the next question…and possibly the answer" he told her before he walked back to his desk

"Blair was right about you…..you're evil" Serena ranted as she headed out of the office

**We're the kids **

**We're the kids **

**We're the kids in America **

**We're the kids **

**We're the kids **

**We're the kids in America**

* * *

**[Monday]**

Placing his cup of coffee on the table before him, Tyler leaned back in his seat on the sofa as he continued to listen on to the young woman. Her name was Vivian, Tyler hadn't known much about her but just the fact that she was conveniently summoned to the penthouse at his usual time that he stopped by to see his mother. For the most part, Vivian was not of the Upper Eastside purebreds but she was in far enough to make it on the social scene if a black tie event should come up. Tyler had taken interest in some of the topics they'd discuss but it all mostly felt like a forced meeting than two people enjoying conversation, who just happened to bump into each other. On occasion, Tyler would glance over towards the dining area to see Dorota and Eleanor poking their heads out before they quickly hid away. It was becoming increasingly clear that stealth was something he had to have learned from Harold as opposed to the great Eleanor Waldorf. When Vivian had left, Tyler made sure to wait out in the living room as he wanted to catch the two women in the midst of their snooping. Like he had expected, it didn't take long for the women to tip toe out of the dining area with Eleanor leading the way.

"I believe our guest has left" Tyler said scaring the women as they jumped back and let out screech by his sudden appearance

"Jesus Christ. You scared the heck out of me" Eleanor said trying to catch her breath as Tyler headed back towards his seat on the sofa

"Serves you two right" Tyler stated "What exactly was the point of this set up?" he asked

"We thought it was self explanatory….to be set up" Dorota replied as she was a bit confused of what further explanation that was needed

"I get that but why am I the guinea for your latest project?" Tyler asked as he began to munch on the cookies that were left on the tray "Surely there is something for Anna you could do or something involving Thanksgiving" he said as he looked on at his mother

"Well, I just figured that you needed assistance. I haven't really seen you take up much of a dating life since Sean left, and…I would really like for you to be dating" Eleanor said

"She fears you may be of the gay persuasion" Dorota said as she dusted

"No, I don't fear you being gay. I embrace you being gay, if that's what you choose to embrace" Eleanor quickly added "I just want you to be involved with someone" she said

"So you thought you could pimp me out with one of the board members daughter?" Tyler asked with a bit of laughter

"She's not exactly….okay, she's a board members daughter of a financial committee I was once a part of" Eleanor muttered shamefully

"Do you not see how awkward that is?" Tyler questioned

"I know, I know" Eleanor sighed "But what did you think of Vivian? Do you like her? Do you see something in her?" she asked

"I'm not privy to telling what I think of girls" Tyler stated

"Meaning she was as boring as chalk" Dorota concluded as Eleanor just gave her a look

"Well…she's not exactly my type" Tyler said

"Oh, and you have a type?" Eleanor asked "Don't tell me, you like the loose women?" she asked "Are you more t an a type of guy?" she asked

"And this conversation has officially gotten awkward" Tyler stated becoming increasingly uncomfortable

"I'm sorry but I need to know" Eleanor said

"Why?" Tyler asked

"Because…I kind of set you up on a series of run in dates" Eleanor admitted hesitantly

"Are you being serious?" Tyler questioned

"No…yes" Dorota and Eleanor replied

"You two…" Tyler said as he shook his head in disbelief "Why?! I like my dating life" he stated

"Even the one that's nonexistent?" Dorota asked as Tyler just looked at her

"Just do this. Three dates. If you don't find your perfect match, then consider me done. I will step away from playing cupid. I just want you to have a good time and enjoy the company of a beautiful young woman" Eleanor told him as a silence came between "Besides how can you honestly turn down a woman with breast cancer?" she asked playing the lowest of guilt trips

"Oh, now you're just evil" Tyler stated as he shook his head in disbelief

* * *

The closer and closer they got towards the university, Blair could swear that she was getting nervous by the minute. Blair didn't want to be that girl that needed the comforts of her boyfriend to make her get through the day, but she found herself clenching on tight to Dan's hand which served as enough to be her figurative security blanket. Walking hand in hand, Dan and Blair both had their respective book bags but his was more of his work bag for another long day at the office. Dan had put most of his attention towards getting Blair situated with school but Blair wasn't blind to the fact that he was pulling long hours in their home office trying to write. Coming up on an open bench that was not too far away from her first class, Blair felt relieved to pass the time with Dan than look like the new girl that she was to the school.

"Do you want coffee?" Dan asked

"No, I'm not the caffeine nut like you are" Blair laughed "You've been doing that a lot lately, having the whole caffeine" she said

"Oh, I figured that was normal. I am a writer you know" Dan smiled

"How are things at work?" Blair asked

"Peachy, especially when you decide to scrap your original book idea for another book idea that just so happens to not exist" Dan laughed

"But you said you weren't proud of the book" Blair stated

"And I wasn't" Dan said "I let Arthur get one of those teaching moments in on me and now I'm royally stumped" he said

"Well what have you come up with thus far?" Blair asked

"Boy meets…" Dan began to say

"Okay stop right there" Blair quickly cut him off "I'm beginning to understand what Arthur is saying" she said

"I know, and that's the sad part" Dan sighed "Arthur is a pain in the ass, not a mentor. Now the old fart speaks in proverbial riddles, he thinks he can't give me the answers on my own self quest" he said

"Which is true" Blair agreed "Humphrey, the second book has got to be the book that digs deep. It has to show that you have something to offer beyond the boy meets girl and falls in love" she stated

"It's the only current story I know of" Dan told her

"Yes because I'm clearly the essence of your world, but my light has to have shined on other darkened corners of your life" Blair teased as they laughed together

"I suppose" Dan laughed as he looked over to see Jenny walking towards them "Hey look, Jen's here….at Columbia" he said

"Hey guys" Jenny said as she stopped in front of them

"I mean no offense by this but what are you doing here…at Columbia?" Blair asked

"And I take no offense but I assure you that I'm not some down low Columbia Lion" Jenny said "I go to school at the Art Institute across the street. You guys just so happen to have better cafeteria food than us" she said

"There's cafeterias in college?" Blair questioned

"I guess so" Dan laughed "I guess since you have the likes of a fellow peer, I should probably head off to work to begin work on this folly of a chapter" he said as he got up from his seat

"Oh okay" Blair said not wanting to let him go quite yet but she knew she had to put her big girl pants on and face the day.

"You'll be fine. I love you" Dan said as he gave Blair a quick kiss on the lips before turning to give Jenny a quick hug

"She'll be fine" Jenny told her brother before he hesitantly walked off just as the girls began to walk "I'll walk you to class" she said

"Just how often do you come to Columbia?" Blair asked

"Let's just say I could enroll here easily" Jenny smiled "I could be your fairy godmother on this campus" she laughed

"Humphrey, any form of education I excel in. I admit that nerves got the best of me earlier, but I can adapt. I can turn this into my newly reformed kingdom" Blair said as they stopped to look on at the hustle and bustle of the passing student body

"Yeah, this isn't a Queen Bee type of thing. These are actual humans, that tend to speak and rebel" Jenny told him

"If a proven leader, one can only expect to be followed. In a meeting ground of my peers, social hierarchy still exists" Blair stated

"Okay, let's leave social hierarchy away until you've mastered all there is to the university. Make friends, impress teachers, do that kind of stuff…no minions" Jenny told her as Blair seemed to go off into a haze, where Jenny was sure that Blair was imaging her rise to power "And you're not listening to me" she concluded

"I have come to realize that I shouldn't fear the bigger stage that is a university. I should embrace it" Blair smiled as she lost in her haze of power "College is high school, it's just adds diversity to my soon to be indentured servitude" she told her as Blair began to walk ahead while Jenny trailed behind in complete disbelief

"I'm…I'm going to say a many prayer for you Waldorf" Jenny said to herself as she followed "We can do lunch!" she continued to call out as Blair threw her hand up to show she accepted the plans "If you make it to then" she said to herself as Jenny just hoped Blair would adjust to modern times of schooling that didn't have people searching for a Queen B to rule them.

* * *

Coming out of the department store with bags draped on her arm, Serena took comfort in sipping on her latte while Nate instructed the driver to go on without them. In a desperate need for retail therapy, Serena sought her own quest for discovering this deep dark question that she was supposed to have for Dr. Han along with the answer, which only lead to more disappointment as she tried to go at it alone. So in a moment of pure spur of the moment ideas, Serena headed to the closest Neiman Marcus for her own form of therapy that she was hoping would work with her ongoing therapy that she was trying. Working up quite the appetite, Serena's suggestion of food went over well with Nate as he was clearly trying to avoid Trip at all costs for the day. Heading into the café, Serena and Nate took their usual window seat as they scanned the menu's trying to decipher what they wanted.

"I'll take a club soda" Serena told the waitress as she put her menu down

"I'll take a coke" Nate added to the order before the waitress walked off to grab their order "So what's up? What's got you all bothered?" he asked

"Nothing is bothering me" Serena replied

"You do retail therapy and then pig out on the pending cheese fries I know you'll order" Nate laughed "Something is going on" he said

"I was having trouble deciding between the red or blue jacket, clearly I needed someone with fashion sense to help" Serena told him

"Then you call Chuck or better yet, Blair. You never call me, I'm not that type of homosexual" Nate said

"They have different kinds? That's an interesting fact" Serena said with a bit of intrigue "I do call you for other things, we're sports buddies now. Who else like Euro sports the way we do" she smiled trying to play avoidance as much as possible

"That's besides the point, though I am thoroughly enjoying talking sports with you and the fact that you're grasping it quicker than I thought" Nate quickly added

"See, you like my calls. You practically desire it" Serena teased

"What's going on?" Nate quickly asked before Serena let out a deep sigh to show that she hated his persistence "And there we go, the truth trying to work it's way out" he said just as the waitress brought them their drinks to place in front of them "Uh…we'll take one order of cheese fries then a cheeseburger with bacon" he told the waitress as she jotted down the order

"Thank you" Serena smiled at the waitress before she turned to leave to get them their food "If you must know….I'm…I'm going to therapy" she said

"Realy? What latest tragedy sparked Lilly to send you?" Nate asked

"Lilly doesn't know that I'm going" Serena replied

"So you're going voluntarily?" Nate asked a bit surprised "Why?" he asked

"Because of circumstances. Look, I'm going because I thought I'd be able to come to this definition of who I am and kill this whole mystique of Serena van der Woodsen" Serena said

"Yeah, I think Gossip Girl personifications aren't meant to be taken literal" Nate said

"Why not? I mean half that stuff is true. I never really paid much attention to it because I took on the same notion you just said, but when it comes to me….it's very much true" Serena said "Half the things I dislike about myself I've done to my own best friend" she said "How can I truly be a good friend when I myself don't like the things I've done?" she added

"Has Blair mentioned anything that's caused you to feel this way?" Nate asked

"I mentioned it. Blair knows nothing about this, and I kind of want to keep it that way" Serena said

"Why?" Nate asked "I'm sure she'll serve as a better sounding board to whatever has got you in this whole killing of the mystique funk" he said

"I think on this problem, I don't think she can" Serena said "This is a me problem and I just think dredging up the worst of our friendship in this won't help me" she said

"Well maybe that's a cause for concern" Nate suggested

"No, it's not. I just don't want Blair to know about this because then she'll want to help and solve me" Serena said

"And that in itself is concerning. Maybe you just unintentionally identified why the mystique is bugging you" Nate told her

"Okay, I'm going to need a further explanation. My best friend isn't part of the mystique problem, I am the problem in this mystique" Serena said

"Yeah, but Blair's insecurities stemmed from this so called mystique" Nate told her as Serena couldn't help but access what he was telling her.

"I hate therapy" Serena pouted "It makes you access the you aspect too much" she sighed as Nate just laughed.

* * *

**Bet you got it all planned right**

**Bet you never worry**

**Never even feel a fright**

**Bet you got it all planned right**

**Never fit to worry**

**Never even feel a fright.**

Getting out of the town car once it pulled up in front of the restaurant, Georgina quickly relieved herself of her sunglasses as she made her way inside. Bypassing the hostess as she let the woman know she was making her way to the bar, Georgina wanted as much minimal conversation from the unnecessary people as possible. Taking a seat at the bar, Georgina order her usual vodka over the rocks before she took a moment to sulk. Her day for the most part had been filled with the mundane tasks of working, which was all in an effort to appease her mother more than anything but the more her days were beginning to become that of a worker, she felt as if she may suffocate in this lifestyle. Torn away from her thoughts by the vibration of her cell phone, Georgina sighed as she reluctantly answered.

"What?" Georgina asked less enthused

"Where are you? We have a meeting with investors in less than twenty minutes. Might I add these are investors that want to see you, I don't know, doing your job!" Bex scorned as Georgina began to scan the dining area only to have her eyes land upon Tyler being lead to his seat by the waiter.

"I got bored. I needed a drink, surely you understand that" Georgina replied as the bartender put her drink down beside her before she began to sip on it. Just as she rolled her eyes at how pathetic Tyler was for enduring lunch by himself, Georgina was caught off guard to see that he was soon being met by another companion, that of the female persuasion.

"Georgina. Georgina. Georgina!" Bex said becoming continually frustrated by the silence on the phone

"I've got to go" Georgina said as she quickly ended the call as all her attention shifted towards Tyler and his lady friend.

**Single sleeps alone**

**And I know you don't really mind**

**Five years by your side**

**So I know you really don't mind**

Looking down at her paper once more, Blair wanted to make sure that she had the right classroom. Taking a deep breath as she had realized that this was the very first class that would become the start to her bright and ever so successful future that Dan spoke of and she knew of, Blair smiled as she opened up the door happily. The smile quickly faded as she began to look on at how crowded the auditorium was with students as some were even sitting on the floor. All eyes on her, Blair accessed the situation as she could only hope to find some spot to sit in the sea of people. Stopping his lecture, the teacher turned to look towards Blair as she just stood still.

"Do you care to join or do you just prefer to stand like a statue?" The teacher asked

"I intend to join, but it appears someone has my seat" Blair smiled as she showed her scheduled "In writing, Blair Waldorf….I'm assigned to you….Mr. Bean….what a depressing and inexcusable last name" she muttered

"There are no assigned seats" Mr. Bean replied sternly

"Okay, so where do I sit?" Blair asked as she surveyed the class to see a few whispers coming from her fellow peers

"Find carpet, it's a motto you should live by" Mr. Bean told her which only signified that she just had to find any open spot on the floor to sit since all the desks were taken

"Clever" Blair forced a smile

**But don't you love her**

**Deep down**

**I said don't evah**

**Cause it's gonna keep him hanging around**

Massaging his head, Tyler listened on as Melanie, the girl Eleanor had set him up with, rambled on about her love for animals. Tyler once considered himself a animal love but to the extent of how Melanie loved animals, he was almost sure that any sexual experience with the girl would lead to some sort of fetish that he didn't want to learn of in fear of it haunting him. Sipping on his water, Tyler was beginning to read over the wine and alcohol menu as he could only hope to make it through this set up sober because the drunken side was surely proving to be more appealing to anything.

"How do you feel about horses?" Melanie asked catching Tyler off guard

"….I loved Seabiscuit" Tyler struggled to come up with any sort of love for a horse that would match hers

**Never**

**Deep down**

**I said don't evah**

**Because it's gonna keep him hanging around**

**Don't you never think it's right**

**Bet you think you had to but it doesn't feel right**

**Bet you never think it feels right**

**Famous-sounding words make your head feel light**

"What to write about? What to write about? What to write about?" Dan kept asking himself as he stared on at the computer screen, forcing himself to think. Tossing the ball around, Carter laid back on the sofa in Dan's office

"I'm telling you, write about a stripper. Everyone loves a good skin flick" Carter declared and Dan tried to take a few deep breaths to compose himself. Finding that he was finding no comfort in his breathing exercises, Dan quickly grabbed the foam basketball he had on his desk to launch over in Carter's direction "Ow! That hurt!" he then declared as he fell to the floor in between the coffee table

"Good" Dan replied as he turned back to face his computer screen

**Petals getting picked**

**With the love-yous**

**And the love-you-not**

Walking with a bit of a limp from her joyous experience of sitting on the floor, Blair found that making her way through the sea of students during passing period was harder to do so in her condition. Using her hands to swim forward through the barrage of students, Blair did her best to find her next class but found looking down at her piece of paper to not be an option of convenience for her at this time. Just as she thought she could sneak in some glance the paper was ripped away from her grasp and disappeared into the passing.

"Hey. Hey!" Blair said trying to catch the piece of paper "I need my paper" she declared as she tried to get to it but saw it get pummeled into shreds before her very eyes.

**Five years going by**

**Everyone is standing on their side**

Loosening up his tie after his meeting, Chuck walked towards the bar in the restaurant in desperate need for a drink. Checking his phone to see if Jenny had text him, Chuck quickly noticed that his wife hadn't text or had any for of communication with him since this morning. Things had been passing and fleeting conversation that did little to help the fractured state of their marriage, but Chuck hoped that this would be a passing phase. Letting out a sigh of frustration once he saw Georgina sitting at the bar, Chuck reluctantly walked over towards the only available seat that happened to be by her.

"Vodka on the rocks please" Chuck requested of the bartender. Thinking that he would hear some snide remark from Georgina, Chuck was surprised to hear nothing from her. Looking over to see her attention was focused on Tyler and his lady friend, Chuck looked back at Georgina before a smirk escaped him.

"I usually prefer to drink alone. We should implement that in this situation" Georgina said as she looked up at Chuck from her seat

"Oh, you're joking right?" Chuck laughed as he asked her, once again looking from Georgina to Tyler

"Never" Georgina replied sternly

"Good because that's how long it will take for someone to even be remotely and genuinely interested in you" Chuck laughed as he took his drink

"Don't you have a bedtime story you should be reading to your child bride?!" Georgina asked becoming annoyed with Chuck's presence

"He's a Waldorf, the very family you stole from, there isn't a snowballs chance in hell he'd take interest in you. You're only setting yourself up for another of the many disappointments your existence seems to create" Chuck told her before she took a small sip from her drink then proceeded with throwing the rest of the drink in Chuck's face

**But don't you love her**

**Deep downI said don't evah**

**Because you're gonna keep him hanging around**

The line for textbooks had been longer than she anticipated but Blair felt a bit hopeful to see the end of the finish line in sight at the Student Union. Struggling to hold up the three textbooks she had in her grasp, Blair anxiously waited in line as she was finding the stench of cheap perfume bombarding her nostrils from the girl in front of her. Trying to stop herself from sneezing, Blair did her best to avoid it by moving around to stop the scent from setting in fully. Once the girl moved up in line, Blair silently thanked the high heavens for taking the scent away from her for the moment. Noticing the clerk waving her over towards his station, Blair lugged her books over before she proudly dropped them on the counter.

"Now that feels better" Blair breathed a sigh of relief to have the weight of the books off of her

"Student card?" The clerk asked

"Uh, no. I'll be paying with Visa, Mastercard if needed" Blair smiled as she opened her purse to pull our her wallet

"Student card" The clerk quickly stated

"Visa or Mastercard" Blair stated as she held up the two cards before the clerk pointed over towards the sign "In order to purchase books, students must have a student card" she read to herself

"Student card?" The clerk asked again

"Oh well, I don't have that….where do I get that?" Blair asked

"From that line" The clerk said as he pointed over towards the other line that extended all the way from the Student Union towards the quad area

"Are you serious?" Blair asked in disbelief "Look, what if we can just make an exception? Maybe of the monetary kind?" she asked before the clerk once again pointed to the sign "No monetary exceptions will be accepted, if so it will result in suspension" she read to herself as she quickly got the message "And now I'm happily making my way towards yet another long line because I'm following rules of every kind to avoid any type of suspension" she stated loud enough for those around her to hear

**NeverDeep down**

**I said don't evah**

**Because it's gonna keep him hanging around**

"Once upon a time, in a land far and away….there was a magical…." Dan began to write as his thoughts trailed off

"A magical stripper! Just write about a stripper!" Carter quickly popped his head up from the pillow to declare before he quickly dodged a barrage of pens being thrown at him

**But don't you love her**

**Deep down**

**I said don't ever**

**Because it's gonna keep him hanging around**

Nodding off a few times in the course of his second set up, Tyler quickly sat up in his seat to try to keep himself awake. Grabbing hold to the menu, Tyler waved the waiter over as the girl was distracted by his sudden gestures. Looking up and down the menu, Tyler knew there was only one thing that he needed to keep himself awake.

"I'm sorry, I just…I'm a bit parched" Tyler told the girl "Can I have a coffee….with a small but significant dash of rum in it" he told the waiter while the girl sat speechless

"Am I boring you?" The girl asked becoming emotional as Tyler did his best to be polite but found the sudden tears

"No. I just…I had meant that, I was just thirsty" Tyler tried to reason as she went into a full sob which seemed to catch the attention of those around them

"I'm sorry that I'm boring you to drink. I hate my life. I promise I'll do better" The girl said in between sobs "I'm just trying to have sex…do you know how long it's been for me, it's beginning to feel like a dessert down there with the tumbleweeds and all" she sobbed as Tyler felt embarrassed. Meanwhile as she sat off by the bar, Georgina laughed as she sipped on her drink, clearly enjoying the show.

**Five years going by**

**Everyone is standing on their side**

**Never**

**Deep downI said don't ever**

**Cause it's gonna keep him hanging around**

Deciding an end to the class, the professor made his way towards the front of the class while Blair sat speechless in her seat. Looking around at the other students surrounding her as they packed up their things, Blair couldn't fathom what was happening around her. Quickly darting her hand up in the air to get the professor's attention, Blair waved her hand around a few times before the professor finally looked over in her direction.

"May I help you?" The professor

"While I enjoyed your teaching, I don't think you have fully fathomed all that it takes to come to these said classes that students have to endure. I mean tuition prices are something I don't really have much strain over like every other one of my peers but surely I've endured a struggle all the same. I want my education to be a valued and treasured experience, but I see know value earned with short class periods that my dollars have paid for the full class period" Blair stated in her protest as the surrounding students began to groan with rumbles of anger

"Then by all means, what do you expect to pass the time?" The professor asked becoming amused with Blair's audacity to critique him

"Well I think we can all agree that you, the teacher, should have prepared a lesson plan to fill the ample time" Blair laughed as she was hoping to have her peers agreement on her assessment

"I have an idea…" The professor began to say "How about a pop quiz" he stated as every groaned angrily, which Blair was quickly realizing were aimed towards her

**Five years going by**

**Everyone is standing on their side**

**I said don't ever need to worry**

**Cause it's gonna feel all right**

**Never**

* * *

Crossing the street, Jenny poked away at her bag of chips that were only instant gratification that she was hoping to gain before ultimately getting the chicken salad she wanted from the Columbia cafeteria hall. Pulling her phone out, Jenny saw that she had a message from Chuck, which she was sure had to do with small talk and a quick check in as to what she was up to. Not wanting to over think what the message was about, Jenny quickly turned her focus towards the Gossip Girl sited map to locate Blair. Just as she began to gage where Blair could possibly be, Jenny was surprised to see Blair sitting off in the quad by her lonesome with her overpriced heels resting beside her on the bench. A slight laugh came to Jenny as she walked up to Blair to join her.

"Chip?" Jenny asked as she offered the bag towards the defeated brunette

"I have a pair of Jimmy Choos that have more wear and tear from a day of school than from any social event, this is hardly a chip moment" Blair stated

"Yeah, but a chip tastes good" Jenny replied as she offered the bag once more as Blair reluctantly agreed before Jenny took a seat beside her "So how was your day thus far? Barring the Jimmy Choo wear down and the clear anguish" she asked

"Well I've managed to make a class full of forty students, maybe more, to hate me. I have yet to get my textbooks because the line for a student card is ridiculous, and I've achieve rug burn from carpet without having the sex I thought I need to achieve such a feat. My day sounds wonderful" Blair smiled sarcastically

"Blair, you can't just walk in here and think this is high school reincarnated" Jenny laughed "People evolve in college, they become more aware of things they weren't in high school" she said

"So basically they gain brains" Blair concluded

"Basically. People will like you once you accept that a social hierarchy doesn't need to be implemented" Jenny said just as her phone began to vibrate once more. Looking on at the phone, Jenny saw that it was yet another text message from Chuck that she was receiving. Pushing the phone back into her pocket, Blair couldn't help but notice the obvious avoidance.

"Trouble in your land?" Blair asked

"No, why?" Jenny asked

"Because I happened to notice that was your husband on the phone" Blair said "What's going on there?" she asked

"Nothing, it's just stress. I want to deal with that in person and not on a phone" Jenny said

"I haven't had the marriage status to know that the honeymoon aspect of a relationship can wear off, then you just notice the annoying qualities of your chosen spouse that sometimes drives you to smother them in their sleep" Blair said

"Okay that made me fear for my brother's life a bit" Jenny laughed

"As do I at times" Blair laughed "But I guess it's okay to have and admit you have problems that make you want to hit the ignore button a few times on the phone" she said

"Yeah well, Chuck Bass tests the limits of a ignore button. Especially when Elizabeth comes in the picture of being that mother in law that you tend to despise" Jenny replied "I love my husband…" she began to say

"But you want to smother your mother in law the face with a pillow" Blair concluded

"No…yes, but I won't say that" Jenny stated "I don't know, I just I think maybe if we got away from Elizabeth for like a month or a year if possible, then we could access and build…." she began to say

"To cut to the part where I'm the voice of reason in this conversation, you can't take out your dislike of mama Bass onto your marriage because in the end, you'll just be conceding to what she wants" Blair sighed

"What more can I do? I mean she's literally in Chuck's ear on everything involving us. Chuck and I have issues with kids, then she goes to tell him that I don't love him enough because I don't want to have any" Jenny said

"Wait, you don't want kids?" Blair asked "Isn't that a subject you talk about when you, oh I don't know, decide to get married" she told her

"All of which I'm aware of, but I'm not interested in popping out babies as we speak. I want to have a career and get my life together before I even consider having a child" Jenny said

"Then tell him that, don't avoid talking" Blair told her as she began to rub her feet "Now I clearly understand the phrase 'My dogs are barking'" she said with a bit of a groan

* * *

Massaging his head, Tyler shook his head in disbelief as all he wanted was to just leave and go back to his apartment to avoid anymore of the suitors Eleanor had sent to him. Thinking to himself, Tyler couldn't register why he even agreed to Eleanor's plea to have him be happy by going on such useless dates, when deep down he knew this was nowhere near the happiness he was searching for. Hearing the sounds of footsteps coming towards the table, Tyler braced himself as his only incentive was that this would be the last before he would get to go home. Looking up, Tyler was surprised to see the smirks of Georgina looking back at him as she braced onto the back of the chair. Her smile quickly faded before she eventually sat down across from him.

"You've got quite the merry go round of girls coming your way. I actually feel bad for you" Georgina laughed as she traced the outline of her drink

"Are you following me now?" Tyler asked not the slightest bit thrilled to talk to her

"I wouldn't flatter yourself. I came for the bar" Georgina replied "I just happened to be a entertained witness of the two girls that I least would've picked as your type" she said

"And you know my type how?" Tyler asked

"I know what you like" Georgina smiled devilishly "I know you well enough to know that this isn't your doing. So what? Are we appeasing the family now?" she asked

"It's really none of your business, and I don't remember welcoming you to a conversation" Tyler said

"I talk and you reply, hence the conversation we've been having" Georgina laughed as Tyler looked on at her with no ounce of want to talk to her "C'mon, you can't still be mad about the firing thing" she said

"I'm actually not mad, I just don't view you getting my fired as a start off to a budding friendship that never existed, but it does seem to exist in your mind" Tyler told her

"Then let's be friends…or more" Georgina smiled seductively

"I don't want your friendship" Tyler quickly replied

"Good, I'd rather have your…" Georgina began to say

"And I don't want that from you either" Tyler said as they looked on at each other in silence for a few moments "You wouldn't know how to be a friend, so those words are useless to me….as is me being here" he said as he got up from his seat to leave Georgina sitting alone at the table. Loosening up his tie, Tyler walked over towards the hostess to get her attention. "Could you send a bottle of your most expensive champagne to the table? Oh, and you could just send the bill to Ms. Sparks, brunch on her." he said as the hostess immediately began to put the order in before he walked off to leave the restaurant.

* * *

Wrapping her naked frame tightly against his, Dan laid Blair back against the pillow as he positioned himself on top of her. Deepening the kiss, Dan's hand roamed freely down her leg as he hiked it up slightly so that it would give him greater access. Ripping his lips off of hers, Dan proceeded with ravaging the nape of her neck as he began to slowly begin round three of their lovemaking. Slowly thrusting inside of her, Dan pressed his forehead up against hers as their moans became apparent as the sounds filled the air. Reaching up to bite down on his bottom lip, Dan wrapped both of Blair's legs tighter around his waist as he thrust harder inside of her. The intensity of their kisses picked up as Blair found that Dan was slowly conceding his power between the two. Picking up his pace, Blair clenched her eyes shut as the sensations shot through her body over what Dan was making her feel. Giving his final thrust as they both arrived at their peak at the same time, Dan and Blair gasped as they rode the high of their mutual orgasm. Falling beside her on the bed, Blair moved over to make room for him on the bed as he tried to catch his breath. Staring up at the ceiling, Blair couldn't help but feel like she was hit with a sudden burst of genius.

"I've got it!" Blair declared as she quickly sat up in the bed

"That's not what you usually say…but I can agree that you have most definitely gotten it" Dan laughed to himself before Blair turned to hit him on the arm

"No, not that. I'm talking about my dilemma at school" Blair told him

"Okay, let me get this straight, you were thinking about school while we were having sex?" Dan asked

"Yes, don't you?" Blair asked

"….no!" Dan replied "When I have sex with you, I think about you and what the hell I'm doing" he said "The last thing I want to think about is school" he stated

"Okay, first of all, we started our sexual experience in high school. Where our academic careers being the way they were, my only thoughts were on school at times. I figure why not multitask? I'm having sex, why not incorporate biology. You learned a new sexual position, I think geometry with a mix of trig. You do those weird grunts when peaking, I remember to check for grammatical errors on my English paper. You shouldn't really be surprised by this Humphrey" Blair said as Dan could help but shrug as he really couldn't be surprised on anything involving the mind of Blair Waldorf "Second, you think about what you're doing during sex? I would think your experience factor with Lady Victoria would be that of familiar…" she began to say

"Wait, did you just call your….your area, Lady Victoria?" Dan questioned with a bit of laughter

"Well I don't exactly want to be so vulgar and just call it what it is. I figure by calling it a pleasant name, I can keep some bit of lady like qualities to what contradicts how I really am during" Blair said

"So what have you got in reference to school?" Dan asked as he sat up in the bed beside her

"I have to speak the language of my peers and that language is clearly the language of underachieving binge drinkers" Blair said

"And you do realize that you can not say that to people, right?" Dan asked her

"That's besides the point. The point is that I need to relate to them and not highlight our clear differences. I need to do what every college kid does" Blair said

"I'm very afraid to ask because I just feel like we've gone past scheming to full on insanity" Dan reasoned

"Humphrey, call your pervy best friend, get me some kegs and loose women with no goals in sight but to have wild sex. We're throwing a house party, frat boy style in hopes of bringing back the high school" Blair said as she got up from the bed with the sheets wrapped her around her body while she went into full plan mode.

"Do you really think while we have sex?" Dan questioned aloud

* * *

Letting out a yawn as she made her way out of her bedroom, Serena headed into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. Hearing the sounds of her mother's laughter coming from the living room area, Serena could only assume that her mother was hosting yet another interviewer to boost Richard's image for the holiday press that was coming with Thanksgiving just around the corner. With Eleanor's fall from the top, Serena couldn't help but notice her stepfather's need to be the next in line for the top spot. Richard would give the lame excuse of keeping the legacy of the Van der Woodsens alive but it only seemed to contradict his ultimate wish of having Lilly take his last name on as her own. Peaking her head around the corner, Serena was surprised to see that Lilly was all by her lonesome. Thinking that Lilly may have lost her mind, Serena headed into the living room area to take a seat beside her to see that she was going through family albums.

"This is strange" Serena laughed

"What is?" Lilly asked

"You going through family albums, I mean the only time that you do this is when you are preparing for a five page feature in some magazine that highlights the life of the Van der Woodsen's or….are you and Richard getting a divorce?" Serena asked as she slowly came to the conclusions

"What?! No. Why would you think that?" Lilly asked as she immediately shot down Serena's accusation

"Because it's like your coping mechanism for the life you once had. You pull out the albums, sip on a overpriced wine, and then call Darren to draw up the divorce papers while scheduling a trip to make a family trip to see grandmother where the news is sprung on Eric and I" Serena said

"So I basically have a routine now?" Lilly asked

"You've got a pattern unlike any other" Serena said

"Well, it's not by choice. Love is just something I tend to fall in and am quick to get out of" Lilly said

"Why?" Serena asked "If you loved someone, wouldn't you want to stay in that love with them. Make it work, see where it could go?" she asked

"It'd be nice to believe in that type of belief, but I never did. Cece killed all notions of that when my father made it a habit to keep his mistresses around on payroll" Lilly laughed but Serena couldn't help but feel the sadness in her mother's laugh as it became apparent at times how much alike they were in their childhoods

"You've never really talked about grandpa" Serena said "I hear on passing how he was a very charitable man and had such a great business sense that paved the way for the Van der Woodsen name, but then I hear statements of his infidelities that dilute all of that" she said

"He is and will always be a great man" Lilly quickly replied as a silence came between them

"You don't talk about a great man like that. A great man is something you talk about with such pride and joy, you talk about grandpa like it's been rehearsed to say those lines because they've been fed to you" Serena said

"You wouldn't understand Serena. Yes, your grandfather may have had his slip ups, but every man has his slip ups on their quest of being great. Sometimes the bad doesn't overtake the good they can cause many as opposed to the few" Lilly said

"Any person that is great wouldn't cause bad. I mean why repeat some bs about being great if those that knew the man intimately saw the worst in him" Serena said

"What is the point of this Serena? Did you simply come out to argue with me?" Lilly asked

"I came out to talk to you" Serena reasoned "I just think that you've made exceptions along the way that lead to these patterns, and you've convinced yourself of these beliefs that love doesn't exist like people think" she said

"And since when do you start accessing me and my patterns so in depth?" Lilly questioned

"Because I think you married exactly what you hated, but you stuck around for the good of the family name" Serena said

"Ignorance isn't becoming of you Serena" Lilly told her as she began to gather up the photo albums before she got up from her seat

"Why do you always flee whenever we have some bit of an emotional conversation? I'm old enough to understand. Eric isn't around to overhear any harsh truths you may have for me" Serena said as she got up to follow Lilly

"You judge but you have no idea. You make your assessments but you have no problem with living lavishly off of the family name" Lilly replied as Serena just stared at her mother in disbelief. Wondering how she could get her mother to open up without getting defensive, Serena was soon torn away from her stare by the vibrations of her cell phone.

"Great, I'm saved. Blair is having a party, I guess this is me living off of the family name. Conversation over, you happy now?" Serena asked her mother before she walked off towards her bedroom.

**White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight**

**Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight**

**Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears**

**I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you**

**Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,**

**But there's nothing to grasp so I let go**

Making her way out of the bedroom, Jenny was caught off guard when she nearly bumped into Chuck. Surprised to see that he had made it home so early than his usual time at the office, Jenny couldn't help but be a little impressed but nervous to finally be in his presence. Out of the corner of her eye she looked around to make sure that Elizabeth wasn't around to intrude the moment like she had been accustomed to do for them. Chuck and Jenny both struggled to figure out what they were going to say as they motioned to speak but words wouldn't manage to escape. Just as Chuck finally grabbed the nerve to speak, they were both interrupted by the sounds of their phones going off.

"I got a text…" Jenny stated as Chuck sighed when his phone seemed to be a call from Carter

"Not now, I'm busy…" Chuck began to say

"Yeah, you really don't have an option on this one. You and the wifey are coming to a frat party, Carter slash Blair style" Carter told him before he quickly hung up on Chuck. Looking on in confusion, Jenny shrugged her shoulders as she couldn't help but spot Elizabeth making her way out of her bedroom

"We should go. It beats being here" Jenny told him

"And when will we talk?" Chuck asked

"Maybe we need to stop talking. Maybe we should just act our age for a bit" Jenny told him "Frat party for us tonight" she smiled weakly.

**I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much**

**I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)**

**You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit**

**My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)**

Hitting ignore on her incoming calls from Bex, Georgina felt tempted to throw her phone out the store window. Everywhere she turned, Georgina felt like work was nagging her to be something she had no intention of being. If it weren't for Ophelia, Georgina was sure that she would've thrown the deuces up to the regular nine to five for her usual lackluster attitude she liked to carry on. It was still a mystery why she tried so much when it came to her mother, but at this point she'd settle for a moment of peace over everything than tackling the mountain of drama that was the Sparks family. No, standing in line for a much needed coffee to cure the slight hangover she had was the only thing she wanted to handle at this point.

"Blair Waldorf is throwing a frat party" The girl ahead of Georgina said as it sparked Georgina's intrigue

"Should be interesting. Different is good, right?" The other girl said to her friend

"Beats studying" The girl replied as they attempted to get out of line before Georgina cut them off to catch up to them

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear. Did you say Blair Waldorf is throwing a frat party?" Georgina asked with a bit of disbelief as the girls just nodded after a moment of silence "Do you think I could the address to this said party?" she asked

**Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (NO!)**

**Have you had a shit day? (NO!), we've had a shit day (NO!)**

**I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss**

**I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.**

Moving towards the corner of the room that didn't seem occupied, Blair looked on at her fellow peers that were coming in. Though she wasn't thrilled of hosting the party at her own house, Blair knew it was a small price to pay for the popularity and like she was seeking from her new potential classmates. Walking up to Blair with two beers in hand, Dan handed her a beer as he walked up behind her to wrap his arm around her waist. Looking on at Carter manage the keg stand competition, Dan laughed to himself as he could only imagine the fun that Carter was getting from this.

"You sure about this?" Dan asked hoping that Blair could hear him over the glaring music that was playing

"Positive. After this, everything at school will be fixed" Blair smiled proudly as Dan leaned in to give her a quick kiss "Who knows, you might even get me drunk enough to lose my inhibitions that way you'd have drunken sex with a girl you originally had no shot with" she teased

"Which is amongst the traditional frat party style of things" Dan smiled as they toasted to the proposition of drunken sex. Turning to face Dan, Blair put her cup down to pull Dan in to a kiss as she wrapped her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss.

**Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)**

**Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)**

**I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss**

**I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.**

Completely surprised that Blair would actually endorse such a thing, Serena was finding the surprise of Blair always had some bit of motive behind it. The traditional red cups were held by everyone in attendance as they danced to the music coming from inside the townhouse, Serena could only imagine what the scene was like inside of the house. Linked arm in arm with Nate, Serena just enjoyed the fact that she was able to use this party as a way get the distractions of therapy and her conversation with her mom out of her mind. Noticing Chuck and Jenny, Nate waved over to them as he and Serena entered.

"Welcome back to high school" Nate laughed as he looked on at the mayhem

"I guess so" Serena said as she couldn't help but notice Dan and Blair in full makeout session in the corner of the room, which seemed to be fitting to her earlier phrase "I remember it clearly now" she sighed as she looked on with disappointment at her best friend.

**Na na na na - da da da da**

**Na na na na - da da da da**

**Na na na na - da da da da**

**Blow me one last kiss.**

* * *

Making his way through the crowd of people, Dan found that the maximum capacity of his place of residence was slowly going past the requirement. Though Dan never got to experience a true college atmosphere like he always thought he would, Dan was quickly seeing that bypassing college definitely left a few experiences that he had to see to believe. It was like the movies in all the ways he could've ever thought as girls were throwing themselves at him, who he knew from previous run in at society events, that would never give him the time of the day due to social class structure reasons. Walking over towards Carter and Tyler, Dan couldn't help but notice Blair trying to engage in conversation with her peers. Standing amongst the two boys, all of them couldn't help but feel like this was an awkward sight to be witness as they each individually knew how Blair was.

"I'm finding this interaction is more intriguing than anything on the Discovery Channel. It's like watching a species trying to adapt out of their natural habitat, and completely struggling at it. Your only hope is that they're not brutally attacked by the bobcat lurking in the bushes" Carter said as he looked on at Blair

"Okay, I think you've reached your limit" Tyler said taking the drink out of his hand

"Sadly, I agree. Well not the being attacked part" Dan added "But she looks cute for trying" he said

"Only you'd add that unnecessary pun to this catastrophe waiting to happen" Carter said

"For a moment I thought this celebration was about the pending book of Mr. Humphrey" Tyler said as he took a sip of his drink

"Yeah, that's a catastrophe waiting to happen all on it's own" Dan laughed "But let's avoid the depressing talk of my nonexistent book, let's talk about Eleanor setting you up on dates. Dorota told me all about the social experiment" he laughed

"I think we should all be able to have that relationship where we conceal embarrassing information, hoping that it won't come out in the span of the night. We should implement the art of lying" Tyler quickly replied

"Perfectly fine, I mean I wouldn't exactly be thrilled to discuss my ventures in speed dating, Eleanor Waldorf style" Dan teased

"I'm telling you both, all you need to do…" Carter began to say

"And you've reached your limit" Dan said before he grabbed the red cup out of his friends hand. Laughing at Dan and Carter, Tyler couldn't help but notice Georgina lurking in the background as she tried to be discreet.

"I can't believe this" Tyler said to himself in disbelief as Dan and Carter looked over at him "I'm sorry…I have to take care of something. Work and all"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Looking down at his phone, Chuck finished up replying to the e-mails coming in as even leaving the office early wasn't helping his case of the essence of being away. Putting his phone away in his pocket, Chuck couldn't help be a bit disgusted by the scene he found himself in that featured a drunken crowd getting rowdier by the minute. It was still a disbelief that Blair was endorsing this since she was typically the one of the group that had such high standards for her parties. Noticing Jenny sitting off with a group of people, Chuck walked over towards them.

"Hey" Jenny smiled as she looked up to see Chuck "Guys, this is my husband" she said introducing Chuck to her classmates

"Nice to meet you white collar" One guy said as he got up to shake Chuck's hand

"White collar?" Chuck questioned

"That's just the term of type of work you do. You're white collar to the perceived Brooklyn and Queens residence" One girl explained

"All of which is better than the no job having losers you all are" Jenny laughed as her classmates couldn't help but agree "I happen to like his white collars" she smiled over at Chuck as he only grew uncomfortable with the crowd of people she was with

"Yeah, I think we should call it a night. White collar has work to get to in the morning" Chuck said as he reached out to grab Jenny's hand to help her up "It was interesting to meet you all" he said as he lead Jenny away

"Wait, I thought we were going to stay a while?" Jenny questioned

"This is a while, now we should go home. Frat party isn't exactly something I want to spend the hours of the night being at" Chuck told her

"I want to be here" Jenny stated

"No, you just want to avoid my mother" Chuck replied

"Can you blame me?" Jenny questioned as Chuck looked on at her sternly "We're not some old married couple. We're still considered young adults and we should act like it some times. We're staying" she said before she walked off.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Scanning the crowd of people once more to see where he ended up next, Georgina began to panic as she saw that Tyler had disappeared from his conversation with Dan and Carter. Looking around nervously, Georgina hoped that she hadn't been figured out by any of her one time classmates she had in high school that happened to be at the party. Spotting Tyler, Georgina quickly began to realize that she had spotted him to late because by the time she was able to move, Tyler had grabbed on to her. Ushering her outside towards the patio area, Tyler looked around to make sure that they were alone before he pulled her over into the corner.

"Let's just put aside the fact that you being here is all kinds of crazy and stalkerish, but let's focus on the point that this you popping up has to stop" Tyler told her

"It's a party and a free country, so you can put two and two together" Georgina said as she tried to walk past Tyler put he stopped her from doing so

"No, no. You and your disguise will be leaving" Tyler said as she huffed in frustration "Why are you here?!" he asked

"Oh, let's not act like I'm invading sacred territory…" Georgina began to say

"But you kind of are" Tyler replied

"Well maybe I'm getting my repayment for the six hundred dollar bill you had sent my way" Georgina said

"That was payback, and from my experiences with you, that was paid in full" Tyler told her

"You can't still be mad about the firing thing!" Georgina exclaimed "You screwed me over first, so I just responded before the backlash hit" she said

"I really don't care" Tyler said "All I want is for you to just leave me alone!? So just….stay the hell away from me" he said as he slowly backed away

"I'd believe that if I didn't see the tragedy before me" Georgina spoke after a moment of silence came between them

"And what tragedy is that?" Tyler asked with a bit of laughter

"You" Georgina said "I don't fit into their world, that much I get and understand, but neither do you. I think you know that, I think you even hate that you've become everything you probably hated in the likes of you middle class lifestyle, but you think that because your family is the epitome of the Upper Eastside that you have to stay and conform. You can search and search for your place with them, with Blair, but you will never understand this world….and that, that's the tragedy because you'll only lose yourself trying to fit in with them. You can pick a girl out of the many you were bored with but if you do, it'll only be to appease them, to make them think you're feeling something your not" she told him as he looked over his shoulder at the party going on behind him "I get the feeling that even though you're conditioned to despise me, partially for good reason, you somehow connect to me because with me…it's a little less lonely than what it feels like with them" she said before she moved past him to leave as he just stood looking on.

* * *

Leaning up against the kitchen countertop, Serena looked on at the few people around had begun to go in full hook up mode beside her. Trying to enjoy her red cup beer that Nate had given her, Serena sat anxiously awaiting Nate's return since most of the people at the party were from Columbia. Serena had only noticed a few of the people that were from Constance but even then, Serena wasn't eager to strike up a conversation with the very people that were doing far better than she was in their lives. Unable to ignore the fact that the couple beside her were beginning to remove articles of clothing, Serena quickly made her way out of the kitchen and headed down the hallway towards the bedroom. Just as she ran her hand through her hair, Serena bumped into Blair as she came out of the bedroom. Smiling in relief to see Serena, Blair quickly pulled Serena into the bedroom before closing the door behind her.

"Oh, thank God it was you. I've had people wander in here trying to steal or try to hook up on the bed. Clearly I didn't think people could be so classless" Blair rambled on

"What did you expect from your unique version of a frat party?" Serena asked

"I didn't think it would be an all out grope fest mixed with an orgy. I much prefer the champagne over the kegs, but it's what the people want" Blair sighed

"Seems to be a throwback to high school, the party and you conceding to what the people want" Serena laughed

"Not so much. I'm just trying to get to know my fellow peers so they will submit willingly to the social hierarchy I plan to implement" Blair said

"And that differs from high school Blair how?" Serena asked sarcastically

"High school Blair making a comeback to the now college freshmen Blair wouldn't be a bad thing" Blair reasoned

"You'd just be in control and get to dictate to those lesser than you" Serena concluded

"Now you're making me sound like a bitch" Blair said as she seemed a bit offended by Serena's accusation

"That was the point. High school Blair…she was a bitch, but you owned it" Serena told her

"Okay, maybe we're missing some huge points because even though I owned it, it didn't exactly mean that I was a bitch by choice. Screw or be screwed, you should know that better than anyone" Blair replied

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Serena asked

"It means that while you saw me as just the bitch in high school, I was dealing with other issues that made me be the bitch because I wasn't able to be sugar and gumdrops for everyone all the time like you" Blair said

"Sugar and gumdrops? That's a new one, even for you. I was never Miss Mary Sunshine" Serena said

"No, you were just the unattainable blonde" Blair quickly fired back "It's not wrong to want control" she stated

"That you have no problem in stating. Hey, it never stopped you from losing your virginity and carrying on an affair with my then boyfriend at the time" Serena stated as Blair stood in shock "Saw you two making out when I showed up, so thank you for that blast from the past, now it truly feels like high school" she added

"It's a frat party!" Blair stated

"With the underlying scheme of you trying to get back to your high school glory days" Serena replied "No one wants to go back to high school Blair…some people actually grow to hate who they were in high school, and you can't just create some party in hopes to create the illusion that being our high school selves will cure your college problems" she said

"I'm not trying…" Blair began to say

"You are. Even when you think you aren't trying to do anything, you are. You always have….no one just had the guts to tell you" Serena said as a silence came between them

"Why do I get the feeling you're just trying to blame me for some unknown reason I have yet to figure out?…did I do something? Did I forget some important event in your life?…what has you treating me like this?" Blair asked as Serena just shook her head

"Nothing. Nothing is your fault….it's mine" Serena sighed in frustration as she walked towards the door

"Then why don't you tell me about it instead of creating some reason to be mad at me for me simply trying to adjust to my new school because unlike high school Blair, I'm not up for living in the Serena van der Woodsen shadow. So just tell me what's going on, so we can talk about it?" Blair asked

"I can't talk to you, not about this" Serena said as tears welled up in her eyes

"Then what? I can't scheme to figure out what your hiding. I can't come to your rescue when you fall Serena because I don't know if you know this, but I have my problems that I'm trying to save myself from" Blair said as she hoped Serena would give in

"Have fun back in high school" she said as she walked out of the room leaving Blair in complete confusion as to what was going on with her friend. Standing in disbelief, Blair flopped down on the corner of the bed as she just thought to herself before she was quickly interrupted by Dan's appearance

"Yeah, we kind of have a problem" Dan quickly told her

"Can't you handle it?" Blair asked sadly "I don't feel like going back to high school slash frat party anymore" she said

"Good to know, but the police slash cops are here" Dan told her just as Blair quickly got up from her spot on the bed to rush past Dan. Seeing the mayhem that was being left behind by those who were able to escape the police, Blair couldn't believe the mess that had ensued as she just scanned the living room area in utter disbelief.

"Are you Blair Waldorf?" The police officer asked as he walked up towards Dan and Blair

"….yes, I suppose" Blair replied

"The host of this here party?" The police officer asked

"Well…yes" Blair tried to reason her way out of it

"Good, then I guess I can just drop this off with you" The police officer said as he hand Blair a ticket

"Disturbing the peace, failure to complete keg registration? Are you serious?" Blair questioned

"Yeah, I wouldn't argue with a police officer" Dan told her "The party is over officer, we were escorting people out as we speak" he said stepping in between Blair and the officer just as Carter made his way inside

"Blair, I got your women with loose inhibitions, also known as women of the night. We have to make the most of them because the cover charge for said women is pretty hefty….oh, and the police are here" Carter said as he saw no sign of the police until it was too late. Lowering her head in shame, Blair just shook her head in disbelief

"Let me guess, that's going to get me a ticket as opposed to trafficking charges?…pretty please?" Blair asked as she flashed her smile, hoping the police would be easy on her

* * *

The car ride back towards the penthouse had been silent for the most part as Jenny could only imagine how Chuck was salivating the fact that the night had ended so disastrously. Jenny knew he would probably bring up the fact of how it would look to the board at how the new CEO of Bass Industries was at a police raided frat party. Pulling up in front of the building, Jenny wasted no time in getting out of the town car once the doorman opened the car door for her. Heading inside of the building, Chuck followed behind in a mad dash to catch up to Jenny. Standing in silence as they shared occasional glares at each other, Jenny quickly boarded the elevator.

"We should've simply left the party, then maybe we'd be home at a respective time instead of being questioned by the police to identify Blair…whom you lied about to the police" Chuck muttered

"I'm not exactly eager to rat my brother's girlfriend out. I'm sure someone ratted her out but it wasn't going to be me" Jenny said

"You could've gotten in trouble Jenny!" Chuck stated

"I'm not about to become a snitch Chuck!" Jenny replied

"So you would much rather we possible catch heat…" Chuck began to say

"What heat were we going to catch? The fact that you were there, Mr. CEO of Bass Industries. Chuck, you're barely twenty years old. You're supposed to be living your life not doing conference calls left and right" Jenny said as Chuck just laughed to himself

"Goes to show you, that's not all I do Jenny" Chuck replied as the elevator doors opened up "My job goes beyond the simple conference calls" he said

"Good for you, would you like a cookie?" Jenny asked sarcastically as they walked towards the penthouse "You swear like it's brain surgery" she said before Chuck cut her off by stepping in front of her

"I like my job. My job is a family run business that has allotted for us to not have to worry about things" Chuck said

"Excuse me if I appreciate the middle class lifestyle in this moment, where the fixation isn't on what my job could enable to live in the laps of luxury but to actually enjoy my damn life. I'm sorry!" Jenny exclaimed

"And this is where the white collar comes in. Your friends little nickname for me" Chuck replied

"It fits" Jenny quickly replied

"I'm sure it fits since you put it there to begin with" Chuck said

"I didn't start calling you white collar!?" Jenny said "They call you that because that's what corporate businessmen are to the average young adult" she said

"It's called growing up, we can't just stay stuck in high school" Chuck said

"No, we shouldn't but we should at least stop acting like we know it all when he have no clue what this life is about. We're young, we're stupid at times and I'm sorry but there is a beauty in that" Jenny told him

"Beauty in stupidity, that's naïve" Chuck said

"Well I happen to believe so. I don't want to be in a rush to be an age I'm not at, not when I have so much to look forward to at my younger ages" Jenny said as a silence came between them "And that includes having kids" she said

"That much I knew. I was just wondering when you were going to have the guts to stand by your opposition to the idea" Chuck said

"Yeah well, I guess I was waiting for you to stop judging me for it" Jenny replied as a silence came between them

"We're stuck. I keep thinking we can move towards something, anything that will be better than where we are but it just seems to only work when we don't acknowledge the problem" Chuck said

"And our problem is what it has always been" Jenny concluded "Can you accept this? Would you still have married me knowing what you know now?…that's the questions I've been trying to avoid asking you because by the look on your face now, I'm not sure we're ready to hear the answers" she said before she began to walk back towards the elevator

"Where are you going?" Chuck asked

"To the loft" Jenny told him

"You don't have to go, you can't keep going when we come to the ugly truths" Chuck said in disbelief

"I shouldn't but I have to" Jenny said before she stepped back onto the elevator.

* * *

The sunlight began to peek through over the New York skyline as Dan sat on the top step of the staircase outside of the police station. It had been a long night spent mostly cleaning up the legal aspects of the not quite frat party, but Dan was glad to see the end was soon coming near for them as they would eventually get to leave the police station. Coming out of the police station to see the morning sky begin to set in, Blair let out a sigh as she could only see the conclusion of the wasted night she had gone through that ended with no clear victory. Walking towards Dan, Blair handed him the receipts of the paid tickets before she took her seat beside him on the step. Looking over the receipt, Dan couldn't help but laugh to himself as he couldn't believe that Blair would manage to rack such charges up in the span of a night.

"I thought that by having this party that I would get people to like me, which would lead to them thinking I was still that girl from high school and not the fish out of water I seem to be at college" Blair admitted

"It was just one day. Nothing becomes concrete in one day" Dan told her

"I'm all ready behind Humphrey. I dropped out of Yale to chase this dream that turned into a nightmare" Blair said "I never got to be a freshmen at any stage of my life because I was either chasing a dream or living in the shadows of Serena van der Woodsen. This was the only time where I had to stand on my own, and I failed. I failed so bad that I think on my own social scale I would rank the lowest of the lowest" she told him "I didn't even know what a student card was nor did I have any clue that getting out of class early was actually a good thing in college" she added

"So what? You think if things were as they were in high school, then you'd excel? You'd be that girl again?" Dan asked

"To keep it simple, yes" Blair said "I wasn't always at my best in high school, but at least I had this fake confidence that I was destined for greatness. Now…I just feel like I'm trying so hard not to fail and to not let others around me pass me up on the ladder of success" she said

"You know high school was hell for me, right?" Dan asked as Blair nodded in agreement

"You were barely on my radar until your break into social scene with your apparent crush on my best friend. Times were really simpler when you were the loser looking in" Blair said as Dan couldn't help but love her brutal honesty

"So you point out so beautifully" Dan laughed "High school to me was just one big play. A play that you constantly had to remember your role and never step out of it. You constantly have to keep acting like this person that half the time you understand and then the other half you struggle to grasp why they do what they do. You go through this storyline that is high school hell through plot points of monumental events that are supposed to be etched into your memory until the day you day until you make it to big and grand finale. That moment in the play where you see the character's ultimate ending, how they end up. A movie or a play can't go on forever" he told her

"Tell that to Harry Potter and every Fast & the Furious movie that conveniently pops up when you least expect it" Blair replied

"Okay well, pushing those movies to the side. Life goes on after high school, a very important part of it, the growing. It's the part where you implement who you were or who you wanted to be in high school and put into fruition in the real world because even though we like to think it is, high school isn't the real world" Dan told her "College or life after high school is about what you choose to become and how you plan to fit in to this world, how you choose to write your story with a conclusion that suits who you really are and not what you're told to be" he said

"What if that notion of who you were got lost along the way?" Blair asked

"Then you restart. You see, the beauty of college is that you don't have to be who you were in high school. You can be whomever, just as long as you're okay with it because in college, people either like you or you don't but there isn't any sleep lost because it's not about fitting in anymore, it's about finding out who you are in the grander scheme of things, which is life" Dan said as Blair looked on at him for a few moments

"I completely forget why you're a writer sometimes and it's moments like this, moments when you sound insanely smart, that I love who you are and what you've become" Blair told him before she leaned in to kiss him sweetly on the lips "And for the record, you did end up on my memorable list of things to remember about high school" she told him

"What? As the annoying boy your mother hired to piss you off, who just never went away?" Dan asked

"Well that works, but I've always seen you as the best thing I never saw coming but glad it did in high school" Blair said

"Why thank you. That means a lot coming from you Waldorf" Dan smiled as he helped her up "You too came in on my memorable list" he said

"Oh yeah, as what?" Blair asked their hands naturally intertwined as they walked

"Invading the walls of Lady Victoria, my best invasion of privacy" Dan laughed as Blair quickly turned to hit him on the arm

"That's disgusting Humphrey" Blair replied with a bit of laughter

"Hey, the vote was unanimous" Dan continued to laugh as they continued to walk down the street together.

* * *

**I remember me, starting at myself **

**See these same two eyes, see these same two feet I remember you, **

**You who I used to be **

**You still look the same, but you don't hurt like me **

**Look at my reflection, somewhere my affection **

**Disappeared,isn't here, nothing left to say **

**Memories they fading, but I'm the one who makes them **

**But i keep the love close to enough to say **

Stepping off of the elevator, Tyler took his hands out of his pockets as he made his way inside of the penthouse. Looking up from her book, Eleanor smiled at the sight of her son as his presence was becoming something she was growing to love. Making his way over towards the living room area where she sat, Tyler relieved himself of his coat as he was about to put his coat on the arm of the sofa before Dorota swooped in to take the coat from him. Smiling at how quick Dorota was becoming as she kept in stride with the retrieval of his coat towards the hallway closet where the other coats were. Taking a seat beside Eleanor, Tyler folded his arms as he leaned back in the sofa.

"So, what's the verdict?" Eleanor asked eagerly before a long pause came between them

"The last one…Courtney. She was…she was nice" Tyler said as he forced a smile while Eleanor couldn't help but beam with happiness

"See, I told you all you needed was to put yourself out there" Eleanor told him "Sometimes we have to go after happiness and stop waiting for it to come to us. I just want you to be happy, you know that right?" she told him

"Yeah, I know" Tyler replied

**What if this life is all that we're given **

**We just can't stop living, scared of what we see **

**Cuz in this world, anything can hurt you **

**They push you, then forget you **

**Stole my history **

Looking ahead, Blair noticed the blonde walking towards her that was waiting up ahead for her. Turning towards Blair, Serena took a deep breath as the chill of the morning air was beginning to set in, sending a coldness through her body. Stopping short of Serena, Blair and Serena stood face to face as they took a few moments to give their silent apologies that they had become accustomed to giving each other over the years on their journeys back to each other. Coming to the conclusion that there was no bad blood between them, Serena and Blair leaned over the rail to look on at the ducks that floated by in the pond.

"Just because we're growing up, it doesn't mean that we have to grow apart" Blair said breaking the silence "I don't know what's going on with you. I'd like to, but I respect that you don't want to tell me….but I'm always going to see you as family. Whether we're good or not, you're a constant in my world and that's not changing any time soon" she said as they both reacted to her words, trying to enjoy the stillness of the moment. Tears welled up in Serena's eyes as she felt the sincerity in her best friends words, knowing what she all ready knew but needed to be reminded of again, Blair wasn't the enemy in her inner war with herself that she was waging. It was deeper in the depths of the darkest parts of her that she had spent her lifetime trying to get past that was the root to her unhappiness where her question and her answer lay. Placing her hand on top of Serena's, Blair held her hand as no words needed to be exchanged to expressed between them.

**But I remember me, I remember me **

**It don't matter where I go, what I'm told, now you know I remember me, I remember me **

**Even if I say goodbye, start to cry, do or die **

**I remember me **

Grabbing the bowl of popcorn out of the microwave, Jenny quickly put a dash of salt on top so that the popcorn was to her liking. Making her way into the living room, Jenny was glad to have the loft to herself as it was just how she liked it. Taking a seat on the sofa, Jenny rested the bowl of popcorn in her lap before she reached over to grab the remote control to press play on her favorite movie. Resting against the comforts of the sofa, Jenny felt a sense of peace at least for the day as she knew she wasn't solving her bigger problems but at least for one day there was peace. It was like old times and the very things she loved to do as the person she was becoming.

**I tell you what my name is **

**And ain't nothing gon' change it **

**Cuz what you are is what you are **

**Even if your memory's flawed I go to places, trying to find familiar faces **

**They don't show, but I still know **

**They don't have to look for me I dream about, I dream about **

**The place where all the broken pieces fit together **

Bringing her legs up to her chest as she got comfortable in her spot on the couch, Serena sat in silence for a few moments just trying to process her thoughts. Looking on, not wanting to rush her, Dr. Han just sat letting her dictate the pace. In those quiet moments, Serena felt herself plunging into the darkest moments of her life to where she needed to be, so much so that tears welled up in her eyes with just the thought. Wiping away the tears quickly, Serena tried to muster up a smile so that she wouldn't feel completely pathetic.

"I don't think there's ever been a time in my life that I thought I was actually in love. I know that's stupid to start off with, but I just can't shake that thought. With all the guys I've pursued and been with, I don't think I've ever loved someone. I thought I loved Dan because he was the first guy that didn't buy into the mystique completely, he called me on my crap…but you know how that story went. I actually tried to pick a fight with Blair because of that, knowing that it wasn't anything nearly compared to what she has with Dan" Serena said as Dr. Han listened intently "It's easier to be mad at Blair. It's like…it's like I have to be, I need to be in order to justify why I'm not happy and she is. It used to be the point of our friendship but it stopped being that way once she stopped envying me, once she started realizing how bright her star was all on her own. I was left behind, I was left in my dimmed light because there she was with the guy I was supposed to love, becoming the woman that I thought I was supposed to be" she cried

"So you think Blair is to blame for this unhappiness you feel?" Dr. Han asked

"If you would've asked me that in high school, I would've lied and said yes because it was convenient. Blair, subconsciously was my measuring stick of my value, my worth. When she got Dan, she got the happily ever after I thought was meant for me and it all just started to fall into place for her. I see how much Dan loves her, I see how much he wants her. Even when they were broken up, I knew his heart still was with her because there was something there for him to love. When we were younger, I knew she struggled with certain things and I'd just play oblivious to my part in it because I felt like if I kept her insecurities alive then I wouldn't have to deal with mine" Serena told him "Now…now it's becoming clear, the main reason why I keep running, why I stay with the guys that I know don't love me or I even have a shot at love with. I've always asked this question but feared the answer" she said

"And what is your question?" Dr. Han asked as Serena slowly broke down into sobs

"….that I'll never find love or be loved for me" Serena cried

"And your answer to that?" Dr. Han asked moments after

"I never will….because what man can ever love me…. if my own father never could" Serena cried

**Cuz in this world, anything can hurt you **

**They push you, then forget you **

**And stole my history **

Making her way up to the front of the line, Blair found that she had the same clerk she had once before. Putting her books down on the counter, the counter had become robotic with his actions as it seemed by chance that he happened to look up at Blair. Surprised to see her back, the clerk took a deep sigh as he knew the one question that could determine how far this process would go with her.

"Student card?" The clerk asked before Blair reached into her purse to pull out the card to hand over to the clerk. Nodding in improvement, Blair shrugged as she sought no comfort in getting the approval of someone she didn't need approval from in the first place. "How will you be paying?" the clerk then asked as Blair felt a sense of relief that she was moving on to the next phase, which seemed to be small and mediocre but big nonetheless to her.

**But I remember me, I remember me **

**It don't matter where I go, what I'm told, now you know I remember me, I remember me **

**Even if I say goodbye, start to cry, do or die **

**I remember me **

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in the Chapter**

**American Hi-Fi : Art of Losing**

**Spoon: Don't Ya Evah**

**P!nk: Blow Me One Last Kiss**

**Jennifer Hudson: I Remember Me**

* * *

**Author's Note- I hope you all enjoyed and I look forward to your reviews/feedback**


	8. Thanksgiving Doesn't Live Here Anymore

**Author's Address: Hopefully or not hopefully since it's so sad, but recently there was a tragic shooting in Connecticutt at a elementary school that took the lives of over twenty people. I couldn't help but feel sad about this because I think it's sad that even the simple act of taking your child to school can end so tragically, and I know from taking my neice to school everyday and picking her up, I never until now would fear that something like that could happen. My prayers go out to those involved and the parents because even though I'm an aunt, I still love my neice as if she were my own, and to experience what those have in Connecticutt have had to, I would've needed every ounce of my belief in God to pull through. I can't help but feel angry at the guy that did this because even though he was sick, I feel like someone dropped the ball somewhere and it cost innocent people their lives. I can't begin to say that I have ideas as to what needs to be done to stop such senseless deaths, but I know that kids should grow up to feel protected not fear the simple acts of goign to school or going to a movie or going to a mall. So I just wanted to start out this chapter by addressing that because it's still quite heavy on my mind and probably will be for now on. If you have kids or neices/nephew or just loved ones, hug them a little more, love them a little harder, and appreciate them a bit more because tomorrow isn't always guaranteed.**

**[[[[[Campaign 400 Progress= 285 to go...if aiming for 500= 385 to go]]]]]**

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Seven- Thanksgiving Doesn't Live Here Anymore**

* * *

Picking at the loose strands on the pillow, Serena sat comfortably on the sofa with her legs underneath her. Letting out a sigh as she grew more and more parched by the minute with all the talking she had done thus far. Dr. Han for the most part just listened as she recounted simple thoughts that came to her mind on phrases he would throw it at her, which he would just use as a simple warm up to the questions he truly wanted to know about. It was nerve racking once they first started out but Serena grew in to ease with Dr. Han as he had a unique way of finding his way to the answer that dug deep into what she did her best to conceal or what she never thought she could think of. Letting a silence come between them, Serena jus looked on the frays of thread that were on the pillow as if she needed some bit of focus on something.

"Are you looking forward to the holidays?" Dr. Han asked to break the silence

"Thanksgiving?" Serena questioned "Not so much. Holidays aren't the warm fuzzy family time, it's the excuse to make an event in my house" she smiled

"Surely those are memorable" Dr. Han said

"Sure, it can be memorable but in the Upper Eastside, memorable isn't something you don't want to be. You just have the small talk of net gain and then the comparisons of who's doing better in business….it's all the same talk with little in outcome" Serena replied

"And you've just…you've become pessimistic about the holidays?" Dr. Han asked

"I've become used to the script. That's all I can say" Serena smiled weakly before a silence came between them "Holidays were like the beginnings and the finales for my family" she said as she looked on at the snow globe that sat on Dr. Han's desk. Picking up on what Serena was staring at, Dr. Han put his notepad down before he turned to walk towards his desk to grab the globe "Sorry, I was just trying to figure out where you got that from" she said

"….I lucked up and went on some tour to Switzerland. I wanted something to remember the trip since I knew it wasn't going to happen again. So I just bought this globe. Can't remember where I go it from though, it's supposed to be some sort of a one of a kind…" Dr. Han began to say as Serena kept her attention on the globe as he held it

"Crans" Serena quickly blurted out as Dr. Han just looked on at her with a bit of surprise "Crans Montana. Has some of the best shopping experiences in Switzerland….the rarities are memorable such as that globe" she said as she continued to look on at the globe

"And you know this how?" Dr. Han asked

"I've had a Thanksgiving there….probably one of the best and the worst" Serena smiled weakly as her mind drifted back to that time.

_**[Flashback- Six Years Ago]**_

_**Quickly making her way inside of the extravagant rental home, Serena clenched on tight to her numerous shopping bags as she ran up the staircase. It still had taken her some time to get used to the house since it wasn't often that her parents brought her and her brother along to their trips to the Alps. Immediately finding the maid service as her indicator of which room was hers, Serena greeted the staff as they nicely tucked away their clothing for the trip before she threw the bags on to the bed. Assuring the staff that they didn't need to worry about these set of bags, Serena just wanted some bit of privacy without it being manufactured or requested through the head of staff that was assigned to them for the holidays. Once alone, Serena began to go through the bags and bags of clothes that she had picked out as the smile grew bigger and bigger with all that she was seeing.**_

_**"Is this self induced or your attempt to be prim and proper for the parents?" Eric asked after he knocked on the door to get his sisters attention**_

_**"Who says prim or proper at your age?" Serena asked with a bit of laughter as he made his way inside of the room to take a seat on the plush sofa she had in her room**_

_**"I read. I read a lot" Eric smiled**_

_**"I can tell. Sometimes I feel you get lost behind the pages of book than living in the actuality of things" Serena said as she began to organize her clothes into a pile "And why would I need to be this so called prim and proper for the parents?" she asked**_

_**"Oh because you've truly become the internet sensation. They've even dubbed you the it-girl" Eric said as he pulled his phone out to show the latest society pages**_

_**"Let me see" Serena said as she walked over to grab the phone from her brother as she began to read "Okay, I may have had a lapse in judgment but it's not all that this article makes it out to be" she said**_

_**"You were naked on an aircraft carrier" Eric reasoned**_

_**"I was wearing a white dress" Serena replied**_

_**"A white, wet dress while on a school trip….do I really need to say more?" Eric asked with a bit of laughter as he knew that his sister couldn't talk his way out of this one "Our mother has cleansed herself with a full days worth of retail therapy, while our father…" he began to say**_

_**"Oh, no. Has daddy said anything?" Serena asked becoming alarmed at the prospect of her father finding out**_

_**"Nope, but I'm sure you'll have that moment where you'll get the stern look" Eric said "You forget this is a business trip, and this won't help. So you should hope that prim and proper is what you are or else you're only thanks will be that you will be alive to see another day" he said as he got up from his seat "Happy Thanksgiving sis" he smiled as Serena just moped as she looked on at the society pages on the phone**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Coming back to her reality, Serena continued to look on at the snow globe for a few more moments before Dr. Han moved the globe to distract her from her trance that she found herself in. Tearing out of her reverie, Serena looked over to see Dr. Han looking back at her and for a moment she just froze over the fact that this was the first time she had thought back to that Thanksgiving in light of all that had happened.

"Are we done?" Serena asked as she got up from her seat

"Yeah…uh, we still have to discuss…." Dr. Han began to say as Serena quickly grabbed her things and made a quick dash for the door.

* * *

With the professors lecture running amuck in her mind, Blair felt as if a Thanksgiving break was the last thing she needed. It was no secret that she had endured a horrible day that lead to a weeks worth of adjusting to her newfound school, but Blair still couldn't help but feel like a fish out of water. Making her way through the quad, Blair sighed as she knew that cramming a mini study session in wasn't going to do her any good when she was all ready trying to do too much multitasking. Walking out towards the sidewalk, Blair put the notebook to pull the blackberry out to get her latest fill on what was happening in the world of Gossip Girl other than the world of Blair Waldorf. Just as she walked with her attention focused on the small phone screen, Blair soon felt the presence of brother.

"I'm afraid that if I look up then I have to acknowledge that you've got nothing better to do than to just randomly show up at my school" Blair rambled as she looked over at Tyler to see him where a grin

"I was actually in the area. I kind of got a writing job for the holiday spread in the society pages" Tyler stated

"And is that a good thing?" Blair asked

"I'm secretly screaming with anger but loudly smiling to thank the high heavens that I'm employed" Tyler said "But moving on from that, I wanted to ask you about what to bring to Thanksgiving?" he asked

"How would I know?" Blair quickly asked as they came to a stop at the crosswalk

"Because you typically bring something to a dinner gathering that is traditional" Tyler replied

"We have Dorota, she makes all and everything a Thanksgiving meal needs. All you need to do is show up on time…." Blair began to say

"I will show up about two hours late" Tyler quickly replied as Blair just gave him a look before they began to walk across the street

"You break the first rule of them all?!" Blair questioned

"This is for the society page! I didn't create this job and decided to book it on this day, it just happened to be a writing gig for Thanksgiving and it will take only two hours tops" Tyler said

"Well it's not like I'll miss you for those blissful two hours, but I think you should inform our mother so she won't think I went back to my scheming ways and successfully took care of the Tyler problem" Blair stated as her eye began to wander about at the store windows that featured some of the latest designs by the biggest designers in New York

"I still don't doubt that you will one day take that route, but I have no problem of living on the whim that you admitted to wanting me around" Tyler teased

"I have no clue as to what you're referring to" Blair quickly replied as Tyler couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she was quick to forget such a moment between the two, which was perfectly fine with him because he knew moments like that with her were far and in between at best. "Who is the big feature on the society pages?" she then asked as Tyler struggled for a moment

"….uh, The Sparks family" Tyler hesitantly told his sister before she tore her eyes away from her love affair that she was having with the Marc Jacobs.

"You writing about the enemy!?" Blair said as she hit him on the arm

"I had no choice. I need the job to pay the bills!" Tyler explained

"You don't do so by writing a glamorous piece on the enemy in the society pages of all places!?" Blair exclaimed as she scolded her brother without ever seeing Bex making her way out of the very shop that Blair and Tyler stood in front of.

"I knew that screeching sound was familiar" Bex smiled as she walked over towards Blair and Tyler

"And somehow this day just got worse" Blair sighed as she folded her arms "To what do I owe this honor of being forced to see you?" she asked sarcastically

"Boy Waldorf, it's always a pleasure to see you" Bex smiled as she extended her hand out to greet Tyler but Blair was quick enough to slap her hand away

"You've done enough attempts of touching" Blair replied "Let's skip the part where we aren't nice to each other" she then replied

"Well since you mentioned touching, I feel it's only right to mention that I have touched and purchased the new clutch that my good friend Marc Jacobs has come out with. Have you?" Bex asked before she gasped over what she had just said like it was some big secret "I forgot that bankruptcy doesn't a lot such a thing…oh well, look at the time. I have to get back to the job you used to have" she smiled devilishly before she pushed through Tyler and Blair as she walked away from them, relishing her slam at Blair's financial status.

"I feel like I witnessed my first verbal cat fight" Tyler stated as he looked on at Bex before he realized that Blair was fuming with pint up anger at her nemesis "And now I feel like I'm about to watch a humans head explode….are you okay?" he asked before Blair quickly made her way inside of Marc Jacobs with Tyler following close behind, fumbling with her wallet as she searched for a specific card

"Where, where, where are you?" Blair asked herself as she searched through her wallet to pull out the card that she shared with Dan, which was made to be their joint account for the bills

"And that evil look doesn't make me feel any better" Tyler stated as the clerk walked up to them "Blair, I really don't think you should make any hasty…." he began to say before Blair handed over the card

"I want the new clutch" Blair quickly told the clerk as she tapped her foot nervously "And the purse. Add the purse as well" she told the clerk as the girl just looked on at Blair as if she was trying to make sure that Blair was certain of her choice as they walked over towards the cash register.

"That'll be…three thousand, six hundred and eight seven dollars" The clerk said as she finished ringing up the price

"I'm sorry what?!" Tyler asked in near shock by the price while Blair stood firm in her choice "Are you serious?!" he asked his sister

"Put it on the card" Blair said forcing herself to smile

* * *

Taking a sip from her beer, Serena squirmed as it still wasn't easy to get used to the taste of beer. Serena could only hope to master the art of watching sports in a bar with a beer firmly in hand since she had been hanging out with Nate so much. Seeing that her phone was vibrating, Serena quickly grabbed the phone and put it straight to voicemail before she looked over towards the bartender to send another beer her way. Leaning back in her chair, Serena sighed as she watched the basketball game as she wanted to cheer for the made basket but didn't want to draw too much attention towards herself like she had been known to do a few times in the bar. Making his way inside of the bar, Nate couldn't help but laugh as Serena was becoming more than a permanent bar mate of his, which is something he never thought would be when it came to the it-girl she was proclaimed to be.

"Should I be worried that you started earlier than me?" Nate asked with a bit of laughter "Trip sends his regards and wonders if…." he began to say

"I'm sorry, I truly am but I really don't want to add Trip into the topic of things we could talk about. He's your cousin and he's an interesting character but I need to be in bar mode" Serena told him

"I see" Nate smiled as he looked over towards the bartender to send a beer his way "How was therapy?" he then asked

"Gut wrenching" Serena replied "So much so that I fear talking about it will make me the basket case I just discovered I was. How is the political Archibald life?" she asked with a bit of laughter as she took a sip from her beer

"Oh the agony of yet another fundraiser!?" Nate groaned as he put his hands to his face while Serena just laughed

"And you wanted to talk about Trip. I bet you're appreciating that shut down in conversation" Serena teased

"No but really, what's got you drinking so early?" Nate asked her as the bartender gave Nate his drink

"Coming out of my so called gut wrenching therapy session, I see that my publicist has booked me for a interview with ESPN" Serena said

"That's…awesome. What's wrong with that?" Nate asked "Though I would question what Serena van der Woodsen and ESPN have in common to unite the two?" he then asked as he took a moment to think to himself

"Jason" Serena sighed as she looked over at Nate

"Wow" Nate replied "For what?" he asked

"The team is playing on Thanksgiving, so for the pregame they want to do a tribute to him….and they asked me to speak" Serena said nervously as she stared on at the rim of beer glass

"And you're hesitant to do so because your still dealing with the death and how it all went down?" Nate asked

"Yeah" Serena smiled weakly as it was yet another apparent revelation that only a scarce number of people knew what her relationship really was with Jason "…I just don't think people will understand our relationship" she said

"With the gossip rags painting it to be some tumultuous affair with Sean before taking out the only obstacle in your way in the time honored killing of the significant other. Yeah, I greatly understand your hesitancy" Nate replied "What does Lilly say?" he asked

"Lilly thinks it will be good to honor Jason and show that I still respect his memory" Serena said "I'm trying to avoid my publicist while figure out how I'm going to get through all of this" she sighed

"Be kick ass. That's the point with therapy, to face the demons and monsters of this world, so just consider this a war you have to fight" he told her as he hoped to pump her up

"Be kick ass? That's your word of advice?" Serena asked with a bit of laughter

"Simple and to the point, that's how I like to be" Nate smiled as they both clinked their beer bottles up against each other "European basketball has definitely been your soft spot" he smiled as they looked on at the television screen.

* * *

Rolling onto his back, Dan gasped for air as he was finding every sexual encounter he was having with Blair was getting more amazing as the night progressed. A smile came to his face as he tried to steady his breathing while he tried to remember any moment in their relationship where they would have sex from the afternoon all the way into the late evening. Happy that Dan was happy from what felt like round number ten of sex, Blair adjusted the small crick in her neck before she got a glance over at her new Marc Jacobs clutch and purse that she had tucked away nicely in her drawer so that Dan wouldn't notice. Feeling as she was now daydreaming of all the ways she'd rub in to Bex's face that she too could enjoy the finer things in life regardless of her family's financial status, Blair quickly tore away from her reverie to look back at Dan with a smile. Leaning over to kiss her sweetly, Blair could see that Dan was elated with happiness as he pulled back to show his face.

"Tonight. Tonight was, it is….I'm at a loss for words because it has been beyond my wildest expectations" Dan smiled as he traced the outline of her arm as he smiled on at her

"You should expect such gratitude Humphrey" Blair smiled "I mean you've been nothing short of amazing these past couple of months, and I want to show you how much I appreciate you. Tis the season remember, being thankful and all that other stuff" she laughed

"Thankful I am because I've clearly got the pick of the litter in sexy, hot girlfriends" Dan smiled as he leaned in to kiss her once more "The last time we were like this…" he began to say

"Was when we were going through our separation" Blair concluded "But even then, I don't think you were nearly at the prowess you're at now" she smiled "I mean you're becoming quite the sexual deviant that I fear I can't keep up" she told him

"Really?" Dan asked with a bit of shock and surprise

"Certainly. Humphrey you're becoming a sex God of an all new proportion. I never knew you could reach such a level of amazingness. The things you do and just…consider my mind blown numerous times" Blair considered to praise him

"Really?" Dan asked as he was blushing from the flattering that Blair was giving him "I haven't done anything different. Of course the added karma sutra moves we can manage to do but nothing different" he said as he sat up in the bed

"All of which was your idea. You have single handedly changed our sex life with your brilliance to add the element of karma sutra. I must say Humphrey, you're nothing short of genius" Blair said as Dan just reveled in his praise that was being heaped on him

"Sex God" Dan said to himself as he was trying to get used to the title that his girlfriend had just given him "I like that" he said as he looked over at Blair

"No, thank you" Blair smiled as Dan slid over to his side of the bed to put his boxers on before getting out of the bed. Walking over towards the bathroom, Dan flipped the light switch on expecting to see light but found that he was still in the darkness. Flipping the light switch once more then to a couple of times, Dan grew more and more concerned before realizing that the light was off. Making his way back in to the bedroom, Dan began to turn over every light possible in the bedroom but found no light. "What's wrong?" she asked as she sat up in the bed, noticing Dan's reaction.

"I should've noticed but then again I couldn't with everything else we were doing. I have to pay the electric bill" Dan sighed

"Oh, was that due today?" Blair asked

"Yeah, it's kind of stupid since Thanksgiving is tomorrow but I have our billing system set up around my payday" Dan told her as he grabbed his phone to begin going through his accounts "I just have to check the account to make sure of the balance…" he began to say as Blair quickly hopped up on the bed

"Why? Why check the account?" Blair asked

"Because that's where the bills get paid from" Dan told her "It's not that hard. It's the reason we got the joint account so we could pay the bills but then again at that time you were making more than me but now I'm happy to say that….what the hell!?" he said as he was going to their bank account on his phone to see the new balance. Blair squirmed as she didn't need to ask to know what Dan was freaking out over "Why is there a four thousand dollar purchase on the card?!" he then questioned

"It wasn't a four thousand dollar purchase, it was a three thousand six hundred eighty seven and forty six cents" Blair squirmed

"You know about this?!" Dan asked before he looked back at the account to see where it was charged from "At Marc Jacobs!?" he exclaimed "You spent that much in one day at a store?! I don't even spend that much in one year, let alone one day" he told her

"I was under pressure" Blair reasoned

"From what!?" Dan questioned

"….pressures of fashion" Blair declared as Dan looked at her in disbelief before it all began to register for him. Jumping up and down in disbelief, Dan began to point at her in utter disbelief

"That's the reason for all the sex!" Dan declared "You had sex with me because….where is it?" he then came to his conclusion as Blair became alert

"Where is what?" Blair asked trying to throw him off the trail that leading him towards the spare drawer they hardly use

"You don't spend that much money on nothing. A purchase was involved, now I need to know what was the purchase was" Dan said as he found Blair protecting a certain drawer as he walked closer towards her "Give…me…the…precious!" he declared

"Never!" Blair screamed before Dan plunged forward to go for the drawer but found that Blair was quick enough to block him. Stubbing his foot on the drawer, Dan grimaced in pain as he noticed that blood was coming from the cut. Noticing his weakness, Blair spread her arms to protect the precious drawer while Dan hobbled around.

"You do realize I have to see the bag, right?" Dan asked through the pain as he hobbled back

"In due time. In due time but not while you're under such duress" Blair reasoned before Dan just shook his head in disbelief as he hobbled into the bathroom to grab a towel to put some water on but found yet another surprise.

"The water isn't even on!" Dan declared "The water bill is due!" he exclaimed as Blair squealed at Dan's declaration.

* * *

Hearing a knock come to the door, Jenny quickly finished putting on her earring before she dashed out of her bedroom. Glancing over towards the kitchen to see that she still had the fire burning under the tea kettle, Jenny made a quick beeline over towards the kitchen to turn the fire off before she once again heard a knock. Making sure to handle the tea kettle with ease and caution, Jenny did her best to move with the quickness so that she wouldn't lose her apparent visitor that she had. Just as she headed out of the kitchen the door opened up with a worrisome Chuck making his way inside. Standing face to face, Chuck and Jenny looked on at each other for a few moments as Chuck knew he'd have to explain his sudden barge in to a place that he was once somewhat welcome in.

"You didn't answer….I just thought…" Chuck began to say

"Yeah, I know. I was just turning the fire off…" Jenny began to say before Chuck's expression turned to panic and alert

"Fire. Where?" Chuck asked as he immediately looked around

"Under the tea kettle. I was making tea and trying to get dressed at the same time" Jenny told him before a silence came between them "What are you doing here?" she asked

"You're my wife. I kind of thought I should see you" Chuck said

"You thought you should or you wanted to?" Jenny asked feeling a little slighted by his choice of words

"I thought I should" Chuck said "It all means the same Jen" he sighed

"It really doesn't….but I don't want to get into a grammatical argument because I think you're smart enough to recognize the difference in meaning" Jenny replied

"Glad to see we're staying consistent on all things" Chuck laughed to himself as even the little things were beginning to get picked at between them

"We should probably come up with a reason as to why we won't be together for Thanksgiving" Jenny suggested as Chuck seemed a bit surprised by the statement

"Yeah" Chuck said giving a dry scoff to hide his disappointment, which Jenny couldn't help but notice "I take it you'll be at the Waldorf's" he said

"Humphrey and Waldorf Thanksgiving, it's sort of becoming a tradition" Jenny said

"Must be nice" Chuck smiled weakly

"What will you do?" Jenny asked

"The same…working" Chuck shrugged "Thanksgiving was just another day to get turkey for no good reason to my family" he said

"What about your mom? You two aren't going to do anything?" Jenny asked "I kind of thought she'd be glad to have you all to herself for the holidays" she said

"Traditions don't exist in the Bass household" Chuck said "A turkey meal from the cook and then quarter numbers coming in" he said

"Sounds like…fun" Jenny smiled weakly

"It always is" Chuck said before he leaned in slowly to kiss her on the cheek "Happy Thanksgiving" he told her

"Same to you" Jenny replied sadly as Chuck turned to walk towards the door "It's not too late to start new traditions Chuck" she quickly blurted out

"Even if I wanted to, I don't think I'm in the mood to start new traditions" Chuck smiled weakly before he turned to leave.

* * *

Getting out of the taxi, Tyler couldn't help but feel like he was entering into the haunted mansion where all the horrors would take place with only one shred of hope to survive. To his surprise, The Sparks had a mansion like house that was in the suburbs of New York that was about twenty minutes out of the city. So much of what he had learned of the Upper Eastside was that the hustle and bustle of New York was the background of their tragic lives but to see the drastic difference in a nicely maintained home, Tyler would almost believe that the Sparks were a normal family. Walking up towards the door, Tyler prepared to knock but found that to useless as his presence was immediately felt once the maid opened the door. Coming down the staircase, Georgina was caught off guard to see Tyler enter the house with the maid right behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Georgina immediately questioned

"Shall I take your coat?" The maid asked as Georgina walked up to them while Tyler hesitantly took his coat off to hand to the maid.

"I was summoned" Tyler replied

"Let me guess, my mother" Georgina concluded "For what?" she asked

"Do you even bother to talk to your mother? You know since you two were in cahoots to steal a company, I'd think you'd go over the fact that you have me crossing over enemy lines due to financial gain" Tyler said

"Financial gain? Who knew you had a price" Georgina replied sarcastically "With my apparent knowledge of how little you can tolerate me, I don't think I would like to spend my holiday in your company….oops, there goes that word. Company, in which you don't not have" she replied

"You'll have to mind my granddaughters manners" George said as he emerged with his cup of coffee in hand before he extended his hand towards Tyler "George Sparks" he introduced himself as Tyler reluctantly shook the mans hand

"You'll have to excuse him, he hates all things Sparks. Business interferes with all things play it seems" Georgina as she looked on at how much Tyler was hating the interaction with her family

"Should you be so blunt? A ladies sharp tongue is the very sword she can die by" George told her

"Forgive me grandfather" Georgina said as she seemed to revert back to a reluctant little girl to her grandfather

"Your mother thought it'd be best to have the church see one of the founding families engage in a time honored holiday" George said "I trust you know of it's importance in the church?" he asked

"How can I forget, we only live and die by the creed of the church" Georgina replied through gritted teeth

"George, we're ready for you to lead the prayer circle" Peter Sparks, Georgina's father said as he poked his head out

"If you'll excuse me. I have a few lost souls to tend to, I trust you'll come in soon for your own prayer with the group" George said as he looked over at Georgina

"I'm in a rush just at the thought of it" Georgina replied sarcastically as he sighed deeply at her sarcasm before he walked off

"Prayer circle, church, and lost souls? What type of religious cult do you guys have going on?" Tyler questioned

"You know little about my family, don't you?" Georgina said as she could immediately sense the sarcastic comment that Tyler was forming in his head "Besides the obvious. My family or at least my grandfather was the past priest to St. John Cathedral" she told him

"That much I'm aware of" Tyler said

"Yeah well, he's the helm of the family and our lives have to emulate his so called creed, in which he's told others to follow…." Georgina began to say

"And then there is you" Tyler replied

"Let's just say my grandfather is not knowledgeable of all my past and present deeds in fear of his swift, merciful hand sending me into eternal damnation" Georgina said

"Then I guess I was right…this will be every bit of the horror movie I knew it to be" Tyler smiled weakly as the sheer thought of spending another minute in the household was sickening

"If Ophelia summoned you, then you're here for a purpose and once it's fulfilled you can go back to your hatred" Georgina said as she began to walk towards the kitchen "Dinner is served at four on the dot, you shouldn't be late but until then…God bless you" she told him before she left the room

"Why do I feel like that phrase was still an evil one?" Tyler questioned as he spoke aloud to himself. Rubbing his head, Tyler sighed as he couldn't help but notice the oversized painting that hung on the wall as if were supposed to be the thing to notice above all else in the house "Katie Sparks" he read to himself once he was close enough to read.

* * *

Looking on at the replacement Dorota make the bed, Blair clenched on tight to her glass of cranberry juice as she watched the woman skeptically. It had only been rare moments when she had seen the woman but she knew that in those rarities that she always began to question as to where Dorota was since such high standards were to follow as to what she was used to from her longtime and trusted maid. Putting the final touches on the bed, the woman smiled over at Blair while Blair just forced a smile as the woman left Blair's longtime bedroom at the penthouse while Dan entered the room with another duffel bag. Dropping the bag on to the floor, Dan groaned as he walked over towards the bed to take a seat on the edge of the bed. Walking towards the door, Blair poked her head out to track the woman's whereabouts before she closed the door quickly and leaned up against it.

"I swear I've seen her before" Blair stated suspiciously

"She probably works through the agency" Dan replied

"It's like a pattern with her. I see her and then I go in to immediate mode of where is my Dorota. I swear she's trying to go after Dorota's job….like Dorota sabotage or something" Blair said

"Oh c'mon, no one is going after Dorota's job" Dan quickly discredited the idea "You just expected your not so grand return to the penthouse to be filled with Dorota waiting hand and foot on you" he said

"I did not" Blair said "Okay, I may have thought that the return to the penthouse would feature all childhood memories. I saw you talking to my father, what about?" she asked as she took a seat at her desk

"I was just explaining why we have to stay a few days at the penthouse and not our home; which is without electricity, water, and gas" Dan stated

"We have internet" Blair stated as a bit of hope

"We just don't have the electricity to power said internet" Dan smiled sarcastically "I'm just trying to fathom why you felt the need to buy such an item…." he began to say

"That item is not such an item, it is the item of the season" Blair replied

"Okay well I'd like my seasons to be spent in my own home" Dan replied

"This isn't that bad" Blair said

"It really is" Dan replied "Blair, each day that we're late in not paying our bills, we get charged extra…I don't know if you know this but we're on a fixed income" he said

"If we're spending that much on said utilities then I highly believe we're overpaying. We don't even use that much water and the electric company should drop their price because clearly they can't see scented candles are becoming the new must haves" Blair reasoned

"Or you could stop overpaying for things" Dan suggested

"Meaning what? I spend what I've always spent on things" Blair said

"And that's the newly apparent problem" Dan told her "Maybe…maybe we should entertain a bud…" he began to say as Blair drew up with fear

"Humphrey don't you dare…" Blair began to say

"Go on a budget" Dan stated as Blair just glared at him "This is a joint account and in one day you managed to take said joint account that is for bill purposes and blow it on a purse and clutch" he said

"I didn't blow it, I merely made a purchase of a hefty value because I thought we could afford it" Blair said

"Well we can't" Dan told her "Yes, we have the current dollar amount to but we have to use dollar amount to build towards our ultimate goal" he said

"Okay so I have to budget while you, just what, spend freely at whatever bar you and Carter go to? I'm fully aware of your spending habits and I say nothing" Blair questioned

"But I don't use our one joint account to do so" Dan reasoned "You can't compare four dollar beers to four thousand dollar arm candy to the latest fashion junky" he said

"Fashion is art, beer is a means to be a jackass and screw up your life either verbally or physically. I'm not seeing the level of importance" Blair stated

"I hate to say this but you would see the importance because you don't have a job" Dan hesitantly told her

"Oh, Humphrey you've got nerve" Blair laughed as she folded her arms

"By no means I say that to insult you, but I'm just raising the point of why it not damaging to make a four dollar purchase compared to a four thousand dollar purchase" Dan said

"Once upon a time I did have a job, a job in which I made a pretty good amount for a starter job. What happened to that money? Did you frivolously spend that away?" Blair questioned

"By all means no, you my dear sweetheart, put what was your half in the joint account and then kept the rest. So what happened to it is on you" Dan smiled sarcastically as Blair just glared at him

"I'm a student, that in itself is a job" Blair then pointed out

"That you are, which places you in the realm of regularity. Regular college students live on a….wait for it, a budget!" Dan declared "I'm not telling you to get a job because I know my job can cover our living expenses that are reasonable, with a bit of penny pinching this next month we can make it with electricity and water, we'll just eat over here to save cost…." he began to say

"I like how you just made this decision and expect me to go along with it" Blair laughed to herself

"As the only one that's working, we have no choice. Blair, if you remain a student, we have to live on a budget" Dan told her

"You're not forcing a budget on me. If I budget out the purses then you have to budget out the beers" Blair stated

"They're a meaningless cost compared to what you just spent!" Dan declared as Blair got up from her seat

"I'm keeping the purse until you give up the beer" Blair told him

"I can't just puke up beer that's no longer in my system" Dan sighed

"Then that's called a you problem, not mine. Produce the beer then I'll hand over the Marc Jacobs proudly, until then our budget proposal has been placed on mute" Blair smiled on

"It really hasn't" Dan laughed as Harold opened up the door with a smile ear to ear at the sight of the couple

"There they are!" Harold smiled proudly as Roman joined him "The couple we all aspire to be" he teased as Roman just laughed along with Harold

"Yes, we're so in love. I hope we can budget our happiness because I wouldn't want to overspend in that area either" Blair replied sarcastically as she glared on at Dan before she left the room

"Universally using the meaning of budget might actually help you accept that you need to do it!" Dan declared as he quickly got up from his spot on the bed "Yes, we're so in love. Happy Thanksgiving" he said through gritted teeth before he stormed out of the room leaving Roman and Harold in confusion

"Did I say something?" Harold questioned

_**Meanwhile….**_

Stepping off the elevator, Jenny and Rufus were quickly greeted by a Dorota replacement. Typically they were used to the maid services of the Waldorf penthouse but only by that of Dorota. The more and more they were becoming involved with the Waldorf family they were beginning to adjust to the Upper Eastside life but this woman in particular just seemed to be an uncanny resemblance of Dorota. Handing of their coats, Jenny smiled at the woman before she noticed Blair and Dan bickering as they came down the staircase. Waving over to Cyrus as he sat off in the living room arranging the selected pieces of literature he wanted to read afterwards, Jenny could only hope his selection was of few rather than a trilogies worth of stuff.

"Hey guys" Jenny smiled "I brought apple cider" she said holding up the bottle in her hand "Martenelli, Dan's fave" she smiled

"See how she brought something, cutting the cost of something that didn't need to be spent" Dan said to Blair

"And notice how money was spent on a drink as opposed to an important item that would better serve the dinner….thank you, you could just put on the table" Blair muttered back towards Dan before turning her attention towards Jenny

"I thought we didn't have to bring anything" Jenny said

"Yeah, I would've brought something…" Rufus began to say

"Nonsense, you didn't have to bring anything. Dorota has covered every facet of a Thanksgiving meal. Well, besides the famous Harold pies" Eleanor said as she walked towards them to give them a quick hug

"There be the beautiful host" Rufus laughed as he let go of his embrace of Eleanor

"Where's Dorota?" Blair asked as she looked around "I don't smell the aroma as of yet" she said

"That is because there has been a change in plans" Harold said as he hung up the phone as he came down the staircase

"What kind of change?" Blair asked as she turned to look at her father

"The kind of change that has Dorota unable to coming in" Harold sighed

"Oh no, what happened?" Jenny asked

"She is sick with the stomach flu" Harold said "Vanya says that she spent most of her day off throwing up and that they're not pregnant by any chance" he said a bit confused by the last part of what he remembered of his conversation with Vanya

"So we'll just have the Dorota replacement serve the food then" Blair said as they all turned their attention towards the woman, who stood eagerly waiting for something to do "She still creeps me out" she muttered to everyone so that the woman couldn't hear

"That's another problem" Harold said "Dorota bought the food but it isn't prepared…which means, we have no Thanksgiving meal prepared" he said

* * *

Making her way into her bedroom, Serena quickly put her purse on her bed before she followed suit by flopping on to her bed. Resting her head against the pillow, Serena rolled over to look up at the ceiling as she could only hope to avoid the mayhem that was to ensue once she would head back out to the living room for the interview. Reluctantly agreeing due to familial reasons, Serena sought this interview as a means to finally put an end to the speculation that surrounded Jason's death. Though she was weary to think about her relationship in general with him, Serena knew escaping the questions would only make it seem like she had something to hide. Getting comfortable in her bed, Serena looked over out her window as just took a few moments to just think.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Pacing the floor nervously, the young blonde feverishly thought of excuse after excuse to explain her actions. As the hours progressed it was becoming unrealistic to think that her parents didn't know about the aircraft carrier incident that was cementing her as the Upper Eastsides It-Girl. A few texts from Blair, Serena was beginning to see that she was becoming an overnight sensation in the city and she couldn't deny that there was some sort of fascination to the idea. People liked her, people were interested in her life and as odd as it sounded, she was intrigued by the idea to know that she was someone's fascination. Of course she felt there were certain facets of her life that no one could have access to since that was celebrity code, but Serena was beginning to see that her presence was garnishing attention whether she wanted it or not, and fighting it would prove useless.**_

_**"You seem deep in contemplation" William said before he flashed his cunning smile that made Serena's heart flutter**_

_**"Dad, you're out of the office early" Serena said**_

_**"I don't want to spend our Thanksgiving cooped up in the confines of the office. I figure I should enjoy this winter wonderland" William smiled as his office door opened up with a young brunette coming out, with her clothes looking a bit disheveled. Noticing the woman, Serena couldn't help but notice her father's lack of disclosure of affection he had for the woman as she looked on. Serena could think that her father was cheating with the woman, but he would prove you to think otherwise with just the flash of his smile.**_

_**"Happy Thanksgiving Mr. Van der Woodsen" The brunette said**_

_**"Thank you. I'll see you back in the city for further inquiries on the Hillman chart" William told the girl as she nodded to oblige the statement before she left. Hearing the band set up in the ballroom of the oversized house, Serena glanced over to hear a familiar melody that the band played for warm up with a few moment of fine tuning in between as the melody played on "You like this?" he asked**_

_**"It's the song you play" Serena smiled "Isn't she lovely" she told her father**_

_**"Aw, you do pay attention to your old man" William smiled as he walked up towards her to offer his hand to her "Let's see if you have the moves to outshine me" he said as Serena couldn't help but smile at her father before she took his hand. Leading her out on to the dance floor, Serena couldn't help but feel like a princess as she danced with her father.**_

_**"So I wanted to talk to you about the whole field trip incident" Serena said breaking the silence between them**_

_**"Uh huh, what about?" William asked as he kept his ear on the melody playing**_

_**"You don't know?" Serena asked "About the whole white dress or my perception of the white dress?" she asked a bit surprised as he showed no clue of knowing "It's in the society pages" she stated**_

_**"Serena, I view the society pages as pure fodder to service the masses that think they know about people they no means of coming in contact with on a regular basis" William said before spinning her around**_

_**"Would it be safe to say you know any inkling of what happened?" Serena asked**_

_**"No clue" William quickly replied "Whatever happened that has you cursing yourself, forget it. You're a girl with much adventure ahead of you and there will be slip ups along the way" he said**_

_**"I wish mom would see it that way" Serena laughed**_

_**"Your mother has far worse in her days to not dare reach such levels of hypocrisy" William laughed "Lillian van der Woodsen is no pillar in the prim and proper community" he said**_

_**"That's where Eric got it from, the whole prim and proper" Serena laughed as she caught on to Eric's new found vocab**_

_**"I'm not mad or upset by any means Serena by anything you could've done or will do. I in fact believe that things need to change" William told her as they began to move about in the ball room with such ease "I happen to think we need to do more dancing because clearly I need the practice. So what do you say? We dance again and then again?" he asked**_

_**"I would like that" Serena said as she took a moment to beam at the fact that she would get to feel like a princess with her father again "And you're not so bad" she told him**_

_**"You're sparing my feelings now" William laughed "But I assure you, I only read the society pages when it becomes apparent that someone is trying to get my attention, everything else….it means nothing" he told her**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

A single blink of the eye had brought her back to her harsh realities to know that she had once again drifted off into another memory of her father. Staring out at the city that had long since claimed her as it's fascination, Serena could remember vividly as it all began and in some ways ended for the blonde. Just as she got caught up in the history of it all, Serena was torn from her reverie by a quick knock at the door by her mother.

"Honestly Serena, you should be dressed by now. Your interview will be in less than thirty minutes and you look as if you came fresh from a fish market" Lilly told her daughter as Serena sat up slowly in the bed

"I actually want to talk to you…" Serena began to say

"I'm sure but your publicist is outside and she wants to prep you. So you need to get dressed so you can do this interview" Lilly told her "If all goes well with this interview, you might actually get off the society pages and kill your longtime membership as newsworthy on that fodder" she muttered before she turned to leave.

* * *

Gathered in the living room, a sense of despair passed through as everyone saw their Thanksgiving hopes dashed with the news of a sick Dorota. Spirited by opening up a fresh bottle of win had made for a good start but the eventual realization that they'd be drinking on an empty stomach began to plague them individually. Grabbing the bottle of champagne from her father, Blair took a swig before realizing there was nothing left in the bottle. Holding her tongue out, Blair held the bottle as she hoped that some drop would fall on to her tongue to quench her thirst for more. Pouting as her hope dwindled down to none, Blair put the bottle on the table before she quickly rose to her feet. Accessing the depression they were all in, Blair felt like she was trapped in a Thanksgiving nightmare with little hope of survival. Pacing the floor, running her hand through her hair, Blair ran every thought possible through her mind on how to save this situation.

"Maybe we can sing a song?" Jenny suggested in a depressed tone as she rested her head on her father's shoulder "Songs cheer me up" she said

"They should since you're the only one that thinks you can actually sing" Dan replied

"Hey! I'm sitting right here" Jenny stated

"Sorry Jen. I'm hungry and still thirsty, anyone is fair game" Dan muttered

"I should know" Blair added as Dan just looked on at her "There has got to be something" she then stated

"We have food, we just don't know how to cook it" Eleanor reasoned

"How is that possible?! We have a Rufus Humphrey that can cook, surely he can whip up a Thanksgiving meal satisfactory enough" Blair reasoned

"Yeah, I don't do turkeys. My specialty is pasta, salad, and waffles" Rufus said

"How is salad a specialty for you?" Harold asked

"It's the vinegrette" Dan and Jenny spoke in unisons

"I never had your salad" Eleanor chimed in

"A salad sounds so good right now" Jenny said in a mode of desperation

"Salad is all that sounds good" Roman added as he clenched on tight to Harold's hand while Jenny couldn't help but turn her attention towards the green pillow that Rufus was holding

"I'd do anything for a salad" Jenny said as she leaned towards the pillow as her eyes became hungry for it "With the vinegrette and walnuts with the little cranberries in it" she went on to say as Blari couldn't help but notice Jenny's desperation towards the pillow "I want a salad!" she then declared before pouncing on the pillow. Quickly grabbing the girl, Cyrus did all he could to hold her back while Rufus protected the pillow trying to keep it safe and before he knew it, Roman began to pounce on the pillow.

"I want the vinegrette!" Roman said as he tried to cling on to the pillow

"Stop it!" Blair declared as she wanted to get everyone's attention before everyone went mad "Look at us, we're attacking green pillows thinking their salads. We're drinking champagne like it's water, like we're on some deserted island without a Tom Hanks and the stupid volleyball" she told them

"I wish we had Tom Hanks, he would've made coconut juice with fire roasted bug kabobs" Roman pouted "I wonder if he ever tried to make coconut shrimp" he then pandered to himself

"We don't have Tom Hanks, we have us. With us, I'm sure we can make some sort of a meal with the food we have in there. I'm positive that with one gay couple, a newly bankrupted socialite, a delusional rocker, a wife that is trying to hide the fact that her husband isn't here, a lawyer with no clear law field, and a penny pinching writer; we can create a Thanksgiving" Blair said trying to rally the troops

"Yeah, I just love the fact you just insulted us all in a speech that was meant to inspire us" Jenny replied after a moment of awkward silence

"Entertainment law. I do Entertainment…." Cyrus began to say

"That's it, I'm buying us a meal. This is ridiculous" Blair said before she walked over towards the phone with Dan running close behind

"Oh, I think not. You've done enough damage financially" Dan said grabbing the phone from her hand

"Humphrey, give me the phone. I'm hungry and tired, I can guarantee you that any action taken will be detrimental to your health because I have little regard for it at this moment" Blair told him through gritted teeth before she grabbed the phone back and began to dial. Noticing that she wasn't shoving her rebellion in his face, Dan couldn't help come to the realization of what was going on

"Our cell phones are turned off, aren't they?" Dan asked as Blair tried to maintain her composure "Look Blair, we clearly can't afford to sponsor a meal, and I'm not going to let the desperation of food allow you to think we can" Dan told her

"Dan's right. We all are acting out of desperation. We have food, which is more than what some people have on this holiday" Eleanor said "If we want to eat, then we use our resources to prepare our meal. Divide and conquer" she said "It's simple, if we want Thanksgiving then we make it from hand" she told them as it felt like the rising moment in a movie, where everyone looked on with a bit of hope that Thanksgiving was not completely at a loss.

* * *

With his notepad in hand, Tyler looked on as the camera crew walked around in the background as they filmed the family eating their Thanksgiving feast. On occasion, Ophelia would make small talk that she hoped would inspire his article but the more he sat, the less he understood his true reason for being there. In the back of his mind, the idea of Georgina setting this up so that in some twisted way he'd forgive him ran rampant but didn't go too far as she was enjoying the dinner just as much as he would. George would spout on bible phrases and go in depth of what the meanings meant in comparison to the modern times, which felt like an on going lecture that only Ophelia and Peter along with the two other church members they had invited over. As Tyler grew more and more creeped out, Tyler couldn't help but notice the empty chair that had a plate with actual food sitting in front of it. Tyler had thought that the maid had made a mistake and thought a guest was coming, but the constant checking of the plate made him see that the empty seat was intended.

"Have you gotten anything good?" Ophelia asked as she smiled on at Tyler, breaking him out of his thoughts before a silence came between them

"I'm not so sure what I should write" Tyler reasoned "I mean the dinner is lovely, but…I really don't know why I'm here" he said

"Are you not a writer?" George asked

"Yes" Tyler replied "But I don't think bible phrase discussions are going to serve as riveting in the society pages on a family that has garnered the attention of the Upper Eastside, with an action I have no support of" he said as the silence continued

"In other words, this dinner is a creep fest" Georgina said finally breaking the silence "Can we cut the cameras, I'm sure bible fest two thousand will suffice the members of St. John" she said as the crew reluctantly agreed to go along with Georgina's request

"You've got the sharpest of tongue Georgina" George said sternly as he looked on at his granddaughter

"And yet I'm the only one willing to call it as is. He shouldn't be here, he's not family. This is supposed to be family not some press conference for the members of the congregation" Georgina stated

"The very members that are concerned with your behavior. Yes, I see your clear reluctance towards the manner" George replied sarcastically as Georgina looked over at her parents

"All of which I'm sure my parents have filled you in on" Georgina replied as she kept her eyes on her mother "How much have you told him?" she asked

"Enough to make us contemplate your rebirth" Peter said

"My rebirth?" Georgina questioned "Does that not sound crazy and awkward to you? I'm not just going to get baptized every time I don't meet grandfathers approval. People sin, but forgiveness is also the testament of good that can come in this world" she said

"Yes, but your sins seem to be the Appalachians of sins" Ophelia sighed as she put her fork down "Will you excuse our guests please?" she asked as she looked over at the maid

"No, please don't. I think our guest came to witness my rebirth or shame, so please, let's show them how sinful I am. Let's show the error of my ways, put on the good holy show like we always do" Georgina replied as she leaned back in her chair

"I really don't think I should be here for this. Clearly this is a family matter…" Tyler began to say

"No, take note!" Georgina turned to yell at him "C'mon mother, you orchestrated this. Lead away" she dared her mother

"I don't think you're in the position to make demands" Ophelia replied

"I'm in a lot of positions" Georgina smiled "I've had premarital sex by the way" she told her grandfather as Tyler tensed up "I've done drugs on numerous occasions, even sold drugs. My greatest memory was when I sold my show pony for a pound of angel dust so I could stomach the revival you guys sent me off to, good times by the way" she said with a cunning smile that only angered her family

"That's enough" Peter told her

"I've had sex with girls, which makes me bisexual because let's face it, I'm a harlot of all kinds. Sexual gratification, how does that sound" Georgina said "I took money from the church fund…." she said

"That's enough!" George yelled as he slammed his hand down on the table

"Is it?! Is it ever going to be enough for you guys to realize that this family isn't normal!" Georgina replied angrily

"The only abnormal is you" Peter said tearfully "It's times like this where I wish that Katie was here to guide you through your troubled times" he said as Georgina just shook her head in disbelief

"Yeah well, I killed her" Georgina replied "It's even in death that she manages to be better than me. People mourn her til this day, my parents build shrines of her, my own grandfather that I named after speaks of her like she's some damn prophet to all that was good in this world. Every bit of her life is still here and she's dead, she's dead. Her room is still tended to, her seat still gets a placemat to let others know that they can't sit there….it's an empty chair, someone should sit there!" she declared

"You know not what you say" Peter said

"I know, I've always known. She's not here but you guys keep acting like she's coming back. You keep trying to save me from my sins so I can be somewhat worthy of getting your love and devotion, when you can't acknowledge that I killed her. I killed my sister, and you all have yet to acknowledge that or wonder why the hell would a sibling kill another sibling" Georgina said as tears welled up in her eyes "I'm not Katie, nor will I ever be her" she said and in that moment, Tyler could actually see some bit of truth in Georgina, some bit of pain that she had yet to show to anyone. Silence filled the room as it the tension was becoming more apparent to everyone.

"You'd think you'd be grateful" George said as Georgina looked towards him

"I am grateful" Georgina said in a bare whisper "But I could only be grateful if my family allows me to be, if my family accepts me, sins and all" she said

"I won't accept your sins" George said "I just want you to show gratitude to your Lord and your savior" he said as Georgina just laughed in disbelief

"And why is that grandpa?" Georgina asked

"Because it was your life that was saved, when it was in process of death" George said as Ophelia and Peter sighed in frustration

"What does that mean?" Georgina asked

"It means you should love life, spend every second of it devoted to God because it is he that saved you. It is God that put the fear in your mother. It is God that you are here and you spit on him, you insult his mercy by leading this despicable life you have for yourself" George told her as he stared her dead in the eyes as Georgina looked back in utter confusion "It is God that stopped the process of abortion for you to live" he said as a heavy tension came over the room with the revelation. Taking it all in, Georgina looked towards her parents while she bit down on her tongue to stop any ounce of tears that wanted to come.

"Well, Thanksgiving does leave you thankful at the end of the day but I must say you came out the fool in this one mother" Georgina said as she got up from her seat "You should've aborted me as planned…saved us all the pain and the unnecessary niceties" she said before she walked out of the dining area

"I believe it is time that you leave" George told Tyler

"I agree" Tyler replied softly as he rose from his seat to be escorted towards the door

"And I trust that what was said in the confines of our home will remain in our home?" George asked stopping Tyler dead in his tracks. Slowly turning to face the elderly man "Do on to others as you would want others to do on to you" he stated

"No sir, I don't think that'd be fitting with what has transpired between your family and mine. I believe Roman 12:17 could serve this moment best. Repay no one evil for evil, but give thought to do what is honorable in the sight of all" Tyler said before he turned to leave.

* * *

Each working in small groups to prepare the Thanksgiving feast, Dan was proud to see that the kitchen at the Waldorf penthouse was finally being put to good use by the very family that had inhabited the house. Harold and Rufus were cooking the turkey with occasional help from Dan, Eleanor and Jenny were making appetizers, Cyrus and Roman were making the desserts, while Blair snapped the green beans off at the table. Noticing that Blair seemed a bit calm, Dan tore away from his duties to join her at the table while the others carried on. Glancing over at Dan, Blair couldn't help keep her pace as she didn't want to be deterred from being a step closer towards food. For a few moments, Dan and Blair sat in awkward silence as it seemed they were trying to figure out what to say to each other with the looming problem hanging over their head. Getting up from her seat once she was finished with her green beans, Blair placed the bowl on the counter before making her way out of the kitchen with Dan following close behind.

"Blair, wait" Dan called out as he grabbed her hand to stop her from heading upstairs "I don't want to spend Thanksgiving with us being upset with each other" he told her

"Who says I'm upset? I just think you're a hypocrite is all. Glad to see you've returned to the original Humphrey I know" Blair replied

"Okay that's a bit harsh but how am I hypocrite in this instance?" Dan asked her

"Because you spend money on stupid things but I don't propose a budget when you do so" Blair told him

"I propose a budget because we can't just stay at your mom's house every time we mismanage money and are unable to pay our bills" Dan replied

"You act like this is an every day occurrence" Blair said

"No, but circumstances are different for us now. I'm the main one working, you're going to school, and…." Dan began to say

"And what? My family is poor now? Bankruptcy just places us in the clout of middle class living?" Blair questioned

"It means that you can't just spend like you used to" Dan said "Things have to change whether you want it to or not" he said

"You may have been raised in a middle class lifestyle, but I haven't. I'm not going to pretend and say that I could get used to it because I won't. I like expensive things, dumb things that are expensive because that's what I'm used to" Blair told him

"I understand that…" Dan began to say

"No, you really don't. You proposing this budget is insulting because you trust me, you should trust that I'm not some spoiled rich kid that spends on every whim" Blair said

"You spent our bill money? That account is specifically for the home, in which we live in. It's not an account to go shopping on, so why you would ever use that card for such a purchase is beyond me" Dan said

"I'm in fashion Dan. I'm surrounded by people that have the latest and know the latest information. Surprise, surprise they also know that tragic downfall of the Waldorf family. Do you know what it's like to be in line to buy a bottle of water and people just stare and wonder if this is the moment my family's blatant financial loss will come up in an embarrassing way?" Blair questioned

"I never thought of it that way" Dan sighed

"No you didn't because if you did, you'd understand why a snide comment from Bex would infuriate me…." Blair began to say

"Wait, you spoke to Bex?" Dan asked

"Yes or no, I ran into outside of Marc Jacobs and…." Blair began to say

"And she said something which made you feel like you had to buy the bag. Oh Blair, you can't just buy things out of spite" Dan sighed

"Forget it. Forget it. I'm done talking about this" Blair reasoned "I'm not doing the budget, you can have your account and I have mine, so you don't worry about taking care of me because I can do it on my own. I'm not conforming to the middle class because you think it's best and you shouldn't ask me to, if you love me, you love me for me. So here…" she said as she walked over towards her purse to grab the credit card out of her wallet to hand over to Dan "Take the card. I wouldn't want you to think I'm spending up anymore of your precious money" she told him before she quickly ran upstairs. Wanting to run behind her, Dan knew it might be best to let her have a moment alone as opposed to pushing the issue. Running his hand through his hair, Dan sighed in frustration as all he could wonder was how to get through to Blair.

"Something wrong?" Eleanor asked as she nearly surprised Dan

"Uh no. I'm…I'm simply trying to persuade your daughter to implement a limited amount of spending" Dan said as he forced a smile

"Aw, you're telling her to go on a budget. Telling a woman to budget is like telling her she's fat" Eleanor said

"I never said she was fat" Dan quickly corrected

"That's what we perceive in some odd way. It'll be fine, she just needs to vent and process then she'll come around" Eleanor smiled as she rubbed his back

"Let's hope" Dan laughed softly

"I actually am glad I got you alone, I wanted to know if you were available any time this week?" Eleanor asked

"Yeah, I mean I'm working on this non-existent story that I have to write in a matter of two weeks. I think I can pencil you in for some time, should I ask Blair once she's not mad?" Dan asked

"No, I just want to spend time with you" Eleanor smiled

"Okay" Dan said skeptically

"Hey, I kind of need your help in here. Harold is trying to add pineapple to an all ready burned turkey" Jenny said as she quickly ran in to inform Eleanor and Dan of the progress in the kitchen.

* * *

Sitting idle in her chair, Serena on occasion saw herself looking on at the spotlight that was shining heavily on her as she sat. In the corner of her eye, Serena could see Richard and Lilly standing off listening to every word she would say to the interview as they prayed that this would be a runaway hit that the family would need to be in good standing in the elite community they lived in. Doing her best to block out much of what her stepfather and mother wanted, Serena's only focus was to just make it through the interview unscathed and back in the good graces of the city that she resided in. The interviewer was nice for the most part that allowed Serena to feel a bit more comfortable than she anticipated but still she kept her guard up as the topic of Jason wasn't something she had talk about much.

"Before we begin, I just want to wish you and your family a Happy Thanksgiving" The woman told Serena

"Thank you, same to you" Serena smiled

"So how did you meet Jason?" The woman asked

"We met in California. I was there visiting family and I was out with a few friends, when we bumped into each other at a restaurant" Serena recalled

"Was it like a whirlwind romance?" The woman asked

"Sort of. Jason had this smile that went for him, and I just fell for it" Serena laughed at the memory of the first encounter

"The James Dean type smile?" The woman asked as she joined in on the laughter

"I would say so" Serena said "He was enchanting in the best of the ways" she said as a flicker of sadness appeared on her face

"What was the moment you knew you loved him?" The woman asked as Serena stalled for a moment as the realization slowly came to her as she kept thinking back to the moment she first met Jason "Is it hard to remember?" the woman then asked as she noticed Serena's long paus

"….when he, when he asked me to dance" Serena said as tears welled up in her eyes "He said after the dance that he wanted to dance again…." she said as tears fell from her eyes as the scary resemblance before she came back to the realization of the present.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**It was the middle of the night when Serena felt as sleep was hard to come by. The night had been that of an enchanted evening, in which she felt like nothing short of a princess in her father's eyes. The family had their usual fifty guests over to entertain for the holiday, but an ounce of attention that her father made her feel like the dance he had promised would be a lifetime of repayment until he was old and gray. Getting a bottle of water from the fridge, Serena headed back towards the staircase before she heard that her parents were still up. Not one for eavesdropping, Serena couldn't possibly understand why they'd be arguing with the beautiful night they all had together. Walking towards their room, Serena kneeled down to listen on to her parents in what sounded like her father packing.**_

_**"This is crazy William" Lilly told her husband**_

_**"No, this is brilliant. Think of the good this would do Lillian, this is an opportunity" William said excitedly**_

_**"You leaving for Africa isn't amazing, not when it puts you a year away from your family" Lilly said**_

_**"Doctors beyond borders is just a mere thought, but if we do good in Africa then we could possibly pave the way for a bright future. I could open a practice in New York without depending on financial backing from Cece" William explained**_

_**"Don't put this on my mother. This is just another half cocked adventure that makes it easier for you to be away than to be at home with your family" Lilly said**_

_**"Oh, don't start that Lillian!" William griped "I'm here, I'm always here. I can't just stay in one spot like you want me to. I asked you if you wanted to go" he said**_

_**"But what about the children?! That's what you seem to forget in all of this while you run after your adventures. You're a father, you're supposed to be a husband but you fail to be anything but part time in both those areas" Lilly told him**_

_**"I can have it all. I know that sounds like a trivial response but I can have that, I deserve to have that" William reasoned**_

_**"Why? Because you managed to stick around for a whole day" Lilly laughed "Bravo William, you really know how to shower us with your presence. All of which included you screwing you're so called brunette" she said**_

_**"I'm not going to fight over this Lillian" William told her**_

_**"Of course not because that might actually mean you have to care" Lilly told him as a silence came between them "I went to see a divorce attorney the other day. I was hoping that the holidays would make me change my mind but I see it's all the same, just a different location" she said**_

_**"Let's not act like you're mother of the year. You use our children as props in society events to show that some extension of you that still exists" William said after a moment of silence came between them in what was a heated argument "You won't divorce me. It's been bad, it still could get bad…but you won't divorce me" he said**_

_**"And what makes you so sure of that?" Lilly asked with tears welled up in her eyes**_

_**"You'd rather die than go back to the life of Lillian Rhodes. That's what would happen Lillian, you'd go back to her. You don't keep my name, you don't get to keep your elitist attitude you've managed to acquire over the years. None of that, all you will be is the girl I first knew you as, the groupie chasing after love in the backseats of cars" William said before Lilly quickly slapped him across the face**_

_**"I hate you" Lilly said through gritted teeth**_

_**"But you love this life, and we both know you wouldn't leave this for all the diamonds in the world" William told her "I've got a plane to catch. You should probably tell the kids when you get back to New York. Eric would be too distraught to travel back to the states if he knew" he said as he put his coat on**_

_**"What about Serena?" Lilly asked as she wiped away tears "You do realize we have a daughter that seems to think you're some good guy" she laughed**_

_**"Serena won't need your comfort, she'll be hurt but she'll manage" William said as he paused for a moment before he walked towards the door. In that instance, Serena stifled her tears before she quickly ducked away in one the closets in the hallway, hoping that her father wouldn't have some need for any item that was in the closet. Covering her mouth, Serena fell to her knees as she muffled her sobs, trying and hoping her father wouldn't hear her.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Quickly coming back to the reality of the moment, Serena looked around nervously as she saw numerous eyes on her. Feeling her heart began to pace at a thousand miles per hour, Serena did the only thing that she felt comfortable in doing in that moment. Quickly taking the mic off of her, Serena excused herself from the interview as she headed upstairs towards her bedroom. Caught off guard by Serena's sudden actions, Lilly came up with a quick reasoning of mourning that Serena was still going through before she rushed upstairs to check on her daughter. Making it to Serena's room, Lilly saw her daughter pace the floor as she was becoming more and more of a nervous wreck before her very eyes.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Lilly asked after she closed the door behind her

"Cancel the interview. I can't do this…I don't know why I even agreed to do this" Serena told her mother

"I know it's hard but think about what this will do…" Lilly tried to tell her

"I can't do this!" Serena yelled as tears fell from her eyes "I can't sit there and talk about him, not after everything" she said

"It's because of everything that is the precisely the reason you need to. Serena, you want to be rid of all the accusations and rumors, this is your opportunity" Lilly told her

"No, sitting there and talking about him won't help get rid of anything" Serena reasoned "Nothing about dredging up good memories of my relationship will do me any good…not when there was so many bad" she cried

"What? What are you talking about?" Lilly asked as she stood clueless before Serena began to sob

"Jason was just like daddy" Serena cried "In every way he was just like daddy. I never knew until now why I stayed, I never fully understood how I could keep rationalize the things he did…but it was all because he was like daddy" she said through the tears

"William had good qualities, I can understand that you look for that in your boyfriend" Lilly reasoned

"No, not in that way. Jason was like daddy in the ways that made you hate him" Serena said "Five years ago in Crans, you and daddy were arguing, he had just told you he was leaving for that Doctors Beyond Borders. You told him you were planning to divorce him but he said you would never leave him because you couldn't survive be who you were…" she began to say

"You were listening?" Lilly questioned in disbelief

"He said it so smug like he knew that there was no way you live without him. Like he owned you….and all you could say was that you hated him" Serena cried "You stayed. All you ever did was stay, knowing what daddy did, knowing how he was….you stayed hoping it would get better" she cried

"Okay, I'm not about to be judged by my daughter. I made my decisions but I will not be reprimanded…" Lilly said as she began to defend herself

"I stayed too. With Jason, I stayed because in some weird way I thought I couldn't live without him, it was like I was completely different person with him and all I knew was to be that person with him because he was everything to me" Serena cried

"What does this have to do with me?" Lilly asked

"Don't you see, I did what you did. I stayed….he'd beat me until I was knocked unconscious at times, but I stayed" Serena cried as Lilly's knees nearly went weak.

* * *

Gathered around the table, everyone smiled as they looked on at the hand made feast that they had all put together. It wasn't the best looking feast as they were used to but it was a memorable feast that seemed to hold more meaning in the fact that it was a group effort above everything else. Unaware of the Thanksgiving mishap, Tyler sat in his chair just eyeing the burned up turkey that had toothpicks of pineapple pieces all over it, chocolate chip cookies that were beyond deformed with no clear shape, and appetizers that consisted of crackers and cut up bologne pieces. Breaking the silence with a bit of laughter, Dan hid his face in his hands as he just laughed while the others joined in with him. Seeing that the perfection was the obvious goal, Tyler was glad to see the big difference in this household as opposed to the Sparks household he had just come from.

"This meal looks so horrible" Jenny laughed

"Thank you, I was beginning to think I was the only one that thought that" Roman quickly added

"Who thought it'd be a great idea to put pineapple on the turkey?" Tyler questioned as everyone shifted to look on at Harold

"What? I saw it on a Martha Stewart" Harold reasoned "I wouldn't be talking Elle, you're appetizers look like a lunch able collection" he teased

"I never said it would be amazing. I was simply going after the simple task" Eleanor stated "I happen to think Jenny and I did better than you all combined" she stated

"Speak for yourself, my green beans are pure perfection" Blair said

"Oh, so that's the reason you decided not to cook them. After snapping them, you have to boil them" Rufus stated as Blair just shook her head

"Dorota just snaps and then done" Blair stated

"Yes because you miss the boiling phase of things" Eleanor replied

"No one here made anything worthy of bragging about, so let's just call it as we see it" Blair stated as they all agreed "What would you have made? If you didn't have to do you your whole work thing?" she asked as she looked over at Tyler

"I…mashed potatoes. I always made the mashed potatoes on Thanksgiving. One year I got the task of cooking the ham, and I seeing as Thanksgiving is a football days as well, I completely forgot about it and burned the ham" Tyler smiled at the memory as he felt a little content to think back to his time with his belated parents "Though the hair in the cranberry sauce is a nice touch" he laughed as everyone joined in

"I knew there was a reason I shouldn't be trusted in the kitchen" Eleanor laughed as the laughter slowly faded at her statement once the bigger picture began to hit home for all of them. It was days where it was obvious that she was going through an illness, but then there were the moments where it was becoming so obvious of the toll it was all beginning to take on her "I never opened a can of cranberry sauce a day in my life, and the one time I do, I mess it up by putting hair in it" she said trying to laugh through the silence "C'mon, let's not do this. Not now" she then pleaded as she wanted the attention off of her "I'm sick. I'm losing my hair. It happens" she said

"Well…I for one hope you stick to fashion because cranberry opening is not your thing" Roman said breaking the silence as he smiled on at Eleanor. Seeing the smile between the two, it made it easier for everyone else to get back to the importance of the moment, that they were all together while Blair still sat in shock.

"That's not funny" Blair stated stopping the laughter

"Your mother attempting to cook is always fun" Harold laughed

"….I can't find the laughter in that, when the bigger picture seems to be hard to get past. I can't laugh with you guys on that nor do I care to" Blair said as she threw her napkin on to the table "Excuse me" she said sadly as she got up from her seat to leave the room.

* * *

An hour had passed as she just sat on the floor in her bathroom with her knees brought to her chest, Blair just rested her head up against the wall before she took a deep sigh. Blair knew that her mother was sick but it was the realization of that fact that made it all so disheartening at a time when she wanted to smile and get through the holidays. Hearing a knock come from the door, Blair looked over at the door to see it slowly open to reveal Tyler. Holding up a white tissue as his symbol of peace, Tyler entered the bathroom cautiously as he still was unsure of his sister's temperament when it came to him. Seeing that she was allowing him to advance further than he originally thought, Tyler took a seat beside her on the floor. Sitting in silence for a few moments, Tyler got comfortable on the floor as he just looked around the oversized bathroom.

"Are you sure you should be the one to broker peace?" Blair asked as she turned to look at him

"Most likely not but I'm used to you not liking me" Tyler smiled

"There's nothing you can say to make me laugh" Blair sighed "It's not funny by the slightest" she said

"Life isn't funny at times but you gotta find the moment to laugh, it really cures the soul" Tyler said

"She's sick Tyler…and if I wasn't more aware of that fact, let's add in the fact that she's losing her hair to make it all come together" Blair said as her eyes began to water "I'm sorry if I'm acting like a baby, but I want things as they were. I want this whole bankruptcy to go away so I don't have to do this budget that Humphrey is proposing, and I just want my mom to be okay" she said wiping away the tears

"It's not wrong to want that" Tyler said "You're used to things being a certain way but life has come in to destroy all of that" he said

"I know I need to grow up but I don't want to be forced into it" Blair sighed

"Sometimes we don't get the time we need to adjust" Tyler said

"How was it for you?…dealing with the death of your parents?" Blair asked as a silence came between them "I'm sorry for asking, I just…I just thought that you may have some secret on getting through this…I'm sorry" she quickly began to apologize

"There isn't a way or a secret of dealing with the loss of a parent. If there was, I'm not sure I would've taken it. It hurts, it breaks every part of you to the point where you have to rebuild just the smallest effort to even smile. Every bit of your day becomes a task because breathing is even harder to do" Tyler said as he drifted off into the memories "But this is where you're luckier than me….I don't forsee you having to deal with what I went through" he told her

"Forever is guaranteed" Blair smiled weakly

"No it isn't, but family is something you treasure while you have it because it sucks when you don't have them and I can honestly say that I don't want that for you" Tyler said

"Why because you would pity me?" Blair asked

"No, I just think along the way we kind of have to start trusting each other" Tyler told "We're not the idea brother and sister, but we're brother and sister nonetheless" he told her

"Oh goodness, somehow I knew you'd bring that title up" Blair groaned teasingly "….but maybe we're sort of falling into those roles, and it's not as bad as it seems" she said

"Everything is going to be fine. I know it may not seem possible, but somewhere you've got to find the strength" Tyler told her

"I've always depended on my mother being there. I'm trying to find my strength to be this woman that I'm supposed to be but my strength has always come from my mother. She's my everything" Blair said as tears welled up in her eyes

"Then this is the part where you have to start repaying her for the things she's done for you in the past, now you have to be her strength. No one person can take on the world by themselves, and we'd be dumb to think there is a person that can" Tyler said as he rested his hand on top of Blair's "Love her now, don't wait to love her later" he said as Blair wiped her eyes from the tears before she just rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Coming out of the dining area, Rufus held his drink in hand as he couldn't help but chuckle over the joke that Harold had told him. It was the strangest of things but Rufus finally felt comfortable in this newfound surrounding because he could see that his kids were comfortable. It was no surprise that Rufus had his beliefs about this world, but how Eleanor embraced Dan into her life was all but proof to him to see that she took him on as more of a son than and employer. At times Rufus worried that Dan would become accustomed to the Upper Eastside since Rufus was in and out of his rocker phase but one thing remained the same, Dan was still the son he couldn't be more proud of and Jenny was still the level headed girl that he had always wanted her to turn out to be. Taking a seat next to Jenny on the sofa as they all prepared for one of Cyrus's readings, Rufus hugged his daughter as they shared a quick moment.

"You good?" Rufus asked his daughter

"Yes" Jenny replied

"If you weren't, you would tell me right?" Rufus asked

"Yes dad, I would tell you" Jenny laughed "Chuck and I we're having the typical couple problems, but nothing to alert you about" she told him just as Dan stepped off the elevator with a bag in hand before he walked over towards his father and sister

"What's wrong?" Dan asked a bit out breath

"Nothing. It's just a Happy Thanksgiving" Rufus smiled as Jenny just laughed "What's with the bag?" he asked as he looked on at the black bag in Dan's hand

"You're about to see" Dan told him as he slowly made his way into the middle of the room "Everyone, can I have your attention" he called out as they all turned to look at Dan just as Tyler and Blair came walking down the staircase to see everyone gathering.

"What's going on?" Eleanor asked as Cyrus lead her over towards the sofa to take a seat while Dan grabbed a chair to put in the middle

"Do you have it?" Tyler asked Dan while Blair looked on in confusion

"Have what?" Blair asked as Dan handed the black bag over towards Tyler

"A while ago, I made a promise to you. I'm not sure if you remember it but I remember it vividly because I told you that you were a fashion trendsetter that I'd like to follow" Dan smiled as he turned to face Eleanor while Blair stood off in the corner just watching Dan and Eleanor "So this is me keeping my promise. Jen, will you do the honors?" he asked as he looked over at Jenny, who was receiving the hair clippers from Tyler

"You can't be serious?" Eleanor laughed as she looked on at Jenny get behind her brother

"Oh, he's very serious" Jenny laughed "Nothing gives me great pleasure than to finally do something with your hair" she teased as Dan just laughed before he grabbed on to Eleanor's hand and before Eleanor could realize it, Jenny began to shave Dan's head. It was still in amazement to see in person but Dan and Eleanor's relationship was something that came out of nowhere but was real and true that let others around them see that panic was nowhere in sight for them so it shouldn't be for anyone else. Folding her arms, Blair fanned her eyes as she hoped that tears wouldn't escape her because in a way that she couldn't explain, Blair felt like if Dan could be strong for her mother than surely she could at least attempt to try. Pulling her closer towards him, Blair looked over to see that her father was embracing her as they both smiled on at the sight.

"It'll all be fine CareBlair" Harold said before he kissed her on top of her head as she just rested her head on Harold's shoulder

* * *

After her big revelation to her mother, Serena could sense that the silence that Lilly gave her was nothing that would lead to the reaction she was hoping for. Wanting to escape any possibility of having a camera stuck in her face, Serena wasted no time in escaping the penthouse. Deep down she desired a nice cold beer, but fearing that Nate might be right about her enjoying the sports favorite drink, Serena thought she could emulate some bit of a Thanksgiving dinner even if it was by herself. Stopping by her favorite diner for her favorite cheeseburger and French fries, Serena sat alone at her table as she was just happy that no one was trying to flash a photo of her to splash all over Gossip Girl. Snacking away on her food, Serena just felt some bit of peace as she didn't have to pretend with herself, she was a mess but she was her own mess. Just as the waiter brought over her milkshake, Serena found that she had company joining her.

"You expecting anyone?" Lilly asked as she took the seat across from Serena while putting her purse to the side. Stunned to see her mother, Serena just looked at her for a few moments as Lilly looked around the diner "I would never peg you to like this place" she said

"Why? Because it's not gormet" Serena asked

"No, because it happened to be my favorite diner. They have the best milkshakes" Lilly replied "Us having something in common is far and in between, so don't mind if I enjoy the rare moment" she said

"Where's Richard?" Serena asked

"He's watching football. He wouldn't admit it but I think that's where his mind was at this whole time" Lilly replied as a slight smile came across her face as the silence once again came between them "We may not see eye to eye on a lot of things Serena, but the last thing I ever wanted you to learn from me was to stay in a relationship that is unhealthy" she said finally breaking the ice as she began to nervously play with her eyes "I was young when I met your father, he was the wise and experienced of us in the relationship so I blindly believed that regardless of the good and the bad in our relationship…he knew best. But along the way, lonely nights, cold stares, distance of states in between…I knew that we weren't the people that fell in love with each other. We were the people that stayed together because it was better to be together than to be a part" she said

"I knew daddy wasn't the perfect husband. I'd seen enough of the brunettes and blondes to get that picture; but I guess since you never made much of an issue about it, I never did" Serena said "Why didn't you? I mean you knew, you had to have known. Why did you put up with it?" she asked

"I wasn't strong enough to be on my own without him. With him, I was Lilly van der Woodsen, committee chair, debutant, hostess. Without him, I was just Lilly Rhodes, the girl that had to pretend that her family was rich when the economy had taken every bit of assets. I was ashamed of that girl, and I didn't see a life worth living as that girl" Lilly said as they both just processed what the other was saying

"I've never liked who I really was. I always thought that it was just the fleeting moments of loneliness, which has caused me to run from place to place, searching for that next thrill or that something that makes being lonely feel less lonely, if that makes sense…" Serena began to say

"It makes sense" Lilly replied

"I love you, I love daddy…but I don't want to be like you two. I can't run from thrill to thrill nor can I stay because I'm afraid of life alone" Serena cried "I don't want to be this morphed version of you two because I can't handle it anymore. I can't" she cried

"I'm not asking you to be me nor him" Lilly said as she wiped away tears that were falling down her cheek "Believe it or not Serena, I just want you to be happy. I want you….I want you to be better than I could ever be because whether you see this or not, I see this so often that I think it just scared me. I tried to stifle it out of you but you just, you just keep going against the grain" she began to say as she laughed in between

"What?" Serena asked

"You're fearless. You're brave, and you're most certainly not alone by any measure….and that's something I never had. If I tried to hold you back it was only because I was afraid that someone might extinguish the fire that you have….and to hear that you were hit and abused, that…that scares me because I should've known, I should've protected you" Lilly said as her emotions got the best of her

"You couldn't have. I didn't even fully understand" Serena quickly told her mother as she rested her hand on top of hers

"I'm your mother…" Lilly said

"What's past is past. In order for me to have any shot of moving past all the pain, I have to look at it as that" Serena told her mother as Lilly took a moment to get herself together "….I meant what I said in all accounts. I don't blame you nor do I blame daddy. I just need you in my future because I think if we try hard enough we can find some more things in common" she said as smile slowly came to her face

"Okay" Lilly laughed through the tears "Well why don't we start with the obvious…" she said after she took a deep sigh before she waved the waiter over towards the table "Can we get two milkshakes? I'll have chocolate with sprinkles on top and she'll have…" she began to say before she looked over at Serena

"I'll have the same" Serena said as Lilly just smiled back at her knowing that the pain was far from gone but it could begin to fade, with enough love and support, the pain could be that of past and that was something not worth bringing to the future. "Happy Thanksgiving mom" she told her mother.

* * *

**Took a deep breath in the mirror**

**He didn't like it when I wore high heels**

**But I doTurned the lock and put my headphones on**

**He always said he didn't get this song**

**But I do, I do**

Opening the door to her bedroom, Blair looked around to see the suitcase opened on the bed as she could hear the shower running in the background. Closing the door behind her, Blair walked towards the bed to where the suitcase was before she closed it and zipped it up. Pulling the small piece of paper out of her pocket, Blair placed it on the suitcase as she could hear Dan getting out of the shower. Sitting anxiously on the bed for a few moments, Dan opened up the bathroom door to see Blair sitting, waiting for him. A bit surprised to see her look so weird, Dan looked at her skeptically before he ran his hand over his barely there hair that he was now sporting with just his pajama bottoms on.

"You closed my bag" Dan said noticing the suitcase

"That's because we won't be staying here much longer. I'm thinking an overnight trip will suffice but I kind of think home is where we should be, our home" Blair said

"The home that includes no ounce of utilities?" Dan questioned

"See, that's where you're wrong" Blair exclaimed before she grabbed the piece of paper "We have electricity. It doesn't make up for water and gas, but I figure if I had to choose one then it'd be that" she said

"Why that?" Dan asked as he walked towards her

"We don't need gas because I don't cook, and if we need heat then that could be a valid reason to have sex" Blair said as Dan just laughed "I think water is overrated" she then said

"What about showers and any type of grooming?" Dan asked

"That was the toss up between the two, but then I just figured we could just shower here. We could even cut water supply here by showering together" Blair smiled

"Then work on that gas thing again with the sex we'd be having" Dan teased

"Exactly. Now you're catching on" Blair smiled "But then there's the big, big reason why I chose electricity" she said

"What's that?" Dan asked

"Because you need to write. You need to do your job and write that brilliant story that I can't wait to read because I'll be the star of it of course" Blair smiled

"Good reasoning" Dan laughed before he leaned in to kiss her

"Be patient with me. I'm gonna get there, I just need you to be patient with me" Blair said as she rested her forehead up against his

"So does that mean…?" Dan began to ask

"Yes, I'll do the budget" Blair sighed before Dan began to celebrate his victory "But I have say so in what gets slashed" she said

"I'll take it" Dan smiled "Aw, look at my baby growing" he teased

**Walked in expecting you'd be late**

**But you got here early and you stand and wave**

**I walk to youYou pull my chair out and help me in**

**And you don't know how nice that is**

**But I do**

Leaning up against the kitchen counter, Chuck pulled his phone out as he hoped to see that Jenny had called but found that there was no call or text in sight. Letting out a sigh, Chuck tucked his phone away in his pocket before he reached out to open up the fridge. Just as he looked around in the fridge for some bit of a meal, Chuck heard a knock come to the door. Looking over at his mother, Elizabeth showed no signs of expecting company. Walking towards the door, Chuck opened it up to see Jenny standing on the other side with a bag of food in hand.

"We really didn't have the gourmet meal that we thought we would have at the Waldorf's. We sort of made our own Thanksgiving meal, which sounds bad but it kind of turned out perfect. It helped me understand what Thanksgiving is all about, it's about the family aspect of it all and being together to make the memories" Jenny said as she looked on at the bag

"So what's in the bag?" Chuck asked

"You have this habit of not picking up food for yourself, and then you think that chef made food is good but it really isn't. So I have what is a Thanksgiving mouth orgasm in this bag because this good is soo good" Jenny said before she handed the bag to him "Enjoy with your mother" she smiled

"You know you could stay" Chuck told her

"I could, but then you'd be missing out on your tradition with your mother. Everyone deserves a tradition with their parents" Jenny said as she slowly backed away

**And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid**

**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did**

**I've been spending the last eight months**

**Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end**

**But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again**

Staring at his computer screen, Tyler let out a sigh as he struggled to write one decent thing about what he was supposed to gather from the Sparks family dinner other than they were crazier than his own family. Leaning back in his chair, Tyler folded his arms as he let out a sigh of frustration. Just as he was ready to claim defeat, Tyler heard a knock come from the door. Getting up from his seat, Tyler walked over to open up the door to see Georgina standing on the other side. Typically, Tyler would've been annoyed to see her but in this moment he couldn't help but feel for her.

"How are you doing?" Tyler asked as he leaned up against the door frame

"How do you think?!" Georgina asked a bit annoyed

"I was just trying…." Tyler began to say

"I know, and although I should be crying and cursing the fact that my own mother never wanted me and intended to abort her pregnancy but magically got scared by the wrath of God; I don't want to. I'm not that girl and I don't want to be" Georgina stated as her anger began to show as she spoke "I get that you hate me, but surely for one moment you have to hate me a little less" she said as she looked up at him with pleading eyes

"I don't hate you" Tyler said as he loosened up

"Good, that's a start" Georgina said as leaned forward to capture Tyler lips with hers. Aggressively and in an animalistic way, Georgina kissed Tyler to his surprise before he finally pushed her away

"Georgina…" Tyler began to say

"I know you said you wouldn't again, but this time I need this. I need this" Georgina cried as Tyler looked at her feeling even more sorry for her. Looking on at each for a few moments, Tyler sighed before he opened up the door

"Just tonight" Tyler told her as she walked towards him, focusing solely on his lips before he backed up into the apartment, pushing the door close behind her just as she caught his lips with hers once more.

**He said he never met one girl**

**Who had as many James Taylor records as you**

**But I doWe tell stories and you don't know why**

**I'm coming off a little shy**

**But I do**

"Are you serious?! I can't not go to the spa. There's only one person that knows how to give me that dewy fresh look" Blair exclaimed as she tried to grab the list that Dan was fending away from her as he wasted no time going to the other side of the living room

"Spa trips are luxury items. Besides, this will now give me more present options for the important days" Dan reasoned as he couldn't help but laugh

"You can't cut things that I typically do for personal gain so you won't have to use a brain cell to come up with better gifts for me!" Blair declared "How about instead of the full service treatment, I get the massage and facial?" she suggested

"Massage only" Dan quickly replied

"Massage and manicure" Blair quickly asked

"Massage and bikini wax" Dan stated as Blair just gave him a look that showed she wasn't dumb "Okay, that was personal gain. Massage and manicure plus pedicure, once a month" he bargained

"Damn you!" Blair cursed "Fine, I'll take it" she agreed just as the elevator doors opened with Serena stepping off the elevator. Turning to look at the blonde, Blair looked a bit surprised to see Serena.

"Am I interrupting something?" Serena asked

"No, you were just stalling my pending financial death" Blair sighed

"What does that mean?" Serena asked

"We're budgeting" Dan smiled proudly

"Notice how you're the one smiling about that. Torturing me isn't a recipe for a happy relationship" Blair told him

"But it makes it financially stable" Dan laughed "I'm going to get some of that weird lunch able meat. You guys want anything?" he asked

"No" Blair replied as Serena agreed along with Blair before Dan took off to leave for the kitchen "So, Happy Thanksgiving" she smiled as Serena walked towards her "Or is it?" she asked as she could tell Serena's demeanor

"When has it ever been?" Serena laughed softly

"True" Blair agreed "But what's got you all sad and gloom? Did Lilly do something?" she asked

"No, she actually did good. She did real good" Serena replied "I just thought I'd come by and we'd talk because it's sort of tradition" she said as Blair nodded as it all came back to her

"Our now, six year tradition" Blair said as they both sat down on the sofa together before a silence came "Did you buy any new shoes lately?…I feel like I need to live vicariously through you on that" she said as Serena rested her head on Blair's shoulder as smile came to her face

"I got the new Jimmy Choos" Serena smiled

**But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid**

**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did**

**I've been spending the last eight months**

**Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end**

**But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again**

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Hearing the door close, Serena got the final confirmation she needed to know that her father had left for Africa or wherever he'd ventured off to, so that he could avoid everything but coming home. Nearly crying herself a puddle of tears, Serena realized she couldn't spend the rest of the night in the closet. Rushing out of the closet so that her mother wouldn't hear her, Serena raced up the stairs just trying to stop her cries from being heard. In her sprint back to her room, Serena couldn't help but notice Eric still sound asleep, with no clue with what he would wake to. Looking on at her brother for a few moments, Serena quickly made her way intoher room as she began to pace the floor. Grabbing her phone, Serena wiped away the tears as she dialed the only number she could think of at this time of night.**_

_**"S" Blair answered a bit groggy**_

_**"Hey" Serena said a bit shaky before a silence came between them, which only Blair could decipher.**_

_**"Did you buy any new shoes lately?…I feel like I have to live vicariously through you on that" Blair asked as she knew to follow protocol with the phone call**_

_**"Yes, Jimmy Choos" Serena smiled weakly as she rested her head against the bed. It may have been trivial and meaningless, but in the world they lived in, meaningless girl talk served better than talking about the problems in their world that they feared would soon shape them.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

* * *

Switching and moving around things in his schedule later in the week, Dan managed to find and look forward to spending some time with Eleanor. Though he knew he should've been slaving away in front of a computer, Dan found that forcing an idea to come was more tedious than ever in his experience of writing. Making his way through the lobby, Dan greeted the usual building security as they were surprised to see him around earlier up in the day than his usual evening visits. Reaching the penthouse level, Dan stepped off the elevator and immediately saw Eleanor sitting in the living room as if she had been eager to see him. On the phone when he arranged the hang out with her, Dan could sense that she was eager to see him as she wanted to talk with him about something.

"I have finally made it" Dan smiled as he relieved himself of his coat before making his way over towards the living room "So we could do movies, pizza, maybe sneak a beer in, emphasis on the sneak…" he began to say

"I wish that we could do all of those things, but what I have planned for us is of pressing time" Eleanor said

"Okay, is there like some sale going on down at the department stores?" Dan asked

"No" Eleanor smiled "I need you to help me write my will" she said as Dan drew a shocked and surprised face as he looked on at her.

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in this Chapter**

**Taylor Swift- Begin Again**

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I was a bit skeptical to do Thanksgiving but then I was like they need some holidays. More fam issues, the better I guess. I hope to get feedback from you guys and I also want to thank you all for the feedback all ready given.**

**-I wanted to address the question "How will Blair restore the family name?" The next chapter will be the start of that journey as her whole arc beginning next chapter and thus far is about growing up and becomign her own woman. Blair's journey will fun and interesting and very Blair-like with a few added surprises that I think you guys will enjoy if you've read my other stories.**


	9. Mommy Dearest

**Author's Note: Happy New Year to you all. I hope you all had some good holiday fun and got to enjoy yourselves. It's been a while, so I have to admit that it took me a while to get back into the swing of things. So I hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to your feedback on the chapter. Don't forget to check out the Author's Note in the next chapter with a bit of a sneak peek in what to expect of 2013 from Rise to Power.**

**Author Question: Has anyone been to the Bahamas? if so can you give the places to stay at or things to do?**

**Campaign 400 Progress= If going for 400, 253 more to go. If going for 500, 353 more to go. **

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Eight- Mommy Dearest**

* * *

Stepping off the elevator, Dan looked around the office to see that no one had made it in yet, which gave him ample time to enjoy the quietness. Heading towards his designated office space that Alessandra had set him up with, Dan stopped off in the kitchen to get a quick cup of coffee before proceeding on to his office. Closing the door behind him, Dan stared on at his lap top that he had sitting on the desk as if it were waiting for his arrival all day long. Taking a deep breath, Dan sighed in frustration as he ran his hand through his hair before he felt the vibration of his cell phone. Peaking at the caller identification on his phone, Dan clenched his eyes as he hated to avoid Eleanor's calls but he didn't have the heart to deal with her pending request she had made of him. Putting his book bag on the floor, Dan walked towards the desk and slowly took his seat in front of the computer screen. Taking a few moments, Dan went right in as he felt the only way to conquer the beast was to just write.

**Keep on moving to the first rays of dawn**

**Keeping it on till the day stays strong**

**Keepin till the night time blazes on**

**All along I keep singing my song**

**I said, this phase is always**

**Sometimes I get so crazed**

**But just know that I'll always stay**

**'Cause you're my life through the haze**

Smiling proudly at his mock drawing of The Empire, Carter quickly rose from his seat as he hoisted the picture up on the wall in the office at Victrola. With his arms folded, Carter imagined the greatness that could ensue with the possibilities of The Empire, so much so that his visions were beginning to feed in to his drive that only craved for his idea to become a reality. Sitting and staring at the picture, Carter knew that he had to make this come to life, he had to go for it but he knew before he took this journey he'd have to make sure he knew where Chuck stood in all of this. Reaching back to grab his phone off the desk, Carter sent a quick text to Chuck.

**Carter: Meeting Victrola. URGENT!**

**It's time for a champion**

**Soothe the soul of the land**

**Mend the heart from the sea and the sand**

**'til the sun comes up again**

Jotting down the notes as the Professor spoke, Blair found that she was doing the repeated action of looking up to see what was on the board then down to her paper to jot down her notes. Once the teacher had eased up, Blair was relieved to see that they had reached the end of the notes. Leaning back in her chair, Blair breathed a sigh of relief as she wasn't sure that her hand could take anymore. Blair felt like it was just her luck to end up with a teacher that preferred to collect notes that were hand written so he could see that the students were actually paying attention to what he was saying. Blair thought that she would at least get some sort of bonding moment with her fellow classmates but still found that she was still amongst the least liked in the class. Seeing the teacher's assistant begin to pass out the tests from last week, Blair began to gather her stuff together before she got up from her seat. Walking down the steps towards the head of the class, Blair grabbed her test after a few moments of waiting. Looking on at the grade, Blair stood in shock as she looked on her first good college grade that she had earned and received.

**Reach for the sky**

**Keep your eye on the prize**

**Forever in my mind**

**Be my golden sunshine**

**It's raining in your mind**

**So push them clouds aside**

**Forever by my side**

**You're my golden sunshine**

Sipping her coffee as she walked through the halls of the school on her way to class, Jenny looked on in awe as she read the pages of indie fashion blogs by one of the students. Stopping short of her classroom, Jenny laughed as she immediately took her phone out and went to the blog and immediately left a comment of praise on the blog. Just as she began to put her phone away, Jenny quickly received a text from Chuck. Pausing for a moment, Jenny leaned up against the wall as she was a bit intrigued to talk with Chuck, even it was just through text message.

**Sunset I let myself down**

**Found the ground beneath my feet gone**

**No more words were there to speak**

**On that day my song was born**

**Never meant to leave you all alone**

**Said I'd be your shelter from the storm**

**Now your clothes have all been torn**

**Kingdom sacked attacked and dethroned**

Opening up the door, Tyler buttoned up his shirt as he quickly tried to black out the latest hook up or slip up with Georgina. Grabbing her shoes off the floor, Georgina poked her head out to look down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear of his neighbors that had been complaining about all the noise they had been keeping it up the past few days. What was Tyler's attempt to make it a one night stand for her benefit, Tyler couldn't help but feel disappointed at his lack of restraint. Dashing out of the apartment, Tyler watched as she headed out of the building before he just leaned up against the door frame. Cursing himself for being so weak, Tyler forced himself to put it out of his memory and move to the next part of the day that would hopefully not include Georgina.

**Reach for the sky**

**Keep your eye on the prize**

**Forever in my mind**

**Be my golden sunshine**

**It's raining in your mind**

**So push them clouds aside**

**Forever by my side**

**You're my golden sun**

* * *

Leaning back in his chair, Dan looked on nervously as he watched Alessandra pace the floor with his latest piece of work in hand. Nervously playing with his hands, trying to focus on something other than the fact that Alessandra was reading his latest attempt to write a decent story; Dan would pay to hear the thoughts running through her head because his mind was just going in every direction possible. Finally reaching the final page of the twenty page preview of his work, Alessandra read with much attention as she possibly could before she turned to face Dan slowly. Leaning forward, Dan waited with much anticipation as he wore this look on his face that seemed more pleading than ever to hear her thoughts. Walking towards the desk, Alessandra put the paper down on the desk before she took a seat.

"So what'd you think?" Dan asked as Alessandra took a moment to access her thoughts

"….I think you're….you need help" Alessandra slowly stated as Dan just huffed in disappointment "I think you need to clear your mind or do something drastic to spark another surge of writing such as this one…" she began to suggest

"But produce something better" Dan concluded

"Well in not so many words, yes" Alessandra agreed hesitantly as she could see how disappointed Dan was "Is everything okay with Blair?" she asked

"Yes, everything is fine" Dan replied

"How about the family?" Alessandra asked "How is Jennifer and Rufus?" she asked eagerly as Dan looked at her strangely

"What are you doing?" Dan asked

"I'm inquiring about your life. I'm trying to see what is ailing you because I'm not understanding what is going on with you" Alessandra told him as she tried to appeal to him

"My life and my relationships are okay" Dan sighed "It's just not easy to produce another book that is a quote, unquote hit after Insider" he said

"We're not asking you to write another tell all Dan" Alessandra said

"I know. I know. I just feel like maybe I'm trying to reach the same level of success like Insider. I mean let's face it, this book will be my real debut into the literary world" Dan said

"Which I understand, but right now you're living off the success of Insider. So much so that it's bought you lee way that the execs don't usually give people" Alessandra sighed

"What do you mean?" Dan asked

"It means that you need to deal with whatever is blocking you from delivering a story because the execs aren't going to wait around any longer. They want a story, and a good one" Alessandra told him

"I always enjoy our talks. They leave me more…depressed" Dan smiled sarcastically as he leaned back in his chair

"Take the day off, get rid of the distractions for your own sake and for your career's sake" Alessandra sighed before she made her way out of the office, leaving Dan alone with his thoughts. Processing what Alessandra told him, Dan nodded in pure agony before he laid the side of his face down on the coolness of his desk.

"Why me!?" Dan groaned

* * *

Walking along with the flow of the student body foot traffic, Blair walked over towards the food cart to get what she thought was a decent muffin. The stinginess of the handler to give her the biggest blueberry muffin left her a bit astounded, but Blair figured it was a battle not worth fighting with the little like she received on the campus from her earlier debut. Picking at her muffin, Blair showed a look of disgust as she didn't factor in the eventual staleness at the piece she picked off. Walking towards the waiting Humphrey that sat in the courtyard, Blair took her seat beside Jenny as she just huffed and puffed about her muffin. Doing her homework as they sat, Jenny couldn't help but put a pause to her working period to incur what was going on.

"If you don't like it, you can throw it away" Jenny told her

"I can't. My budget doesn't allow me to do such a thing" Blair replied

"Oh, that's right. You're in middle class living now" Jenny teased "How is that going for you?" she asked

"I have to remind myself that love is important above all else…." Blair began to say

"What's your head really saying?" Jenny quickly asked

"I want to organize a planned kidnapping of your brother so I could have a shopping spree without his judgmental eye in tow" Blair quickly replied as Jenny just laughed

"I'm sure you can manage some sort of lavishness on your so called budget" Jenny reasoned

"Let's put it this way, I have caviar taste but a Target budget that can afford it" Blair replied "Plus, I have this whole guilt when I contemplate buying something expensive because I supposedly have to consider Dan in my decision making now" she said

"Well there is a way you could cure that" Jenny told her

"How?" Blair asked

"The traditional get a job way" Jenny suggest

"I'd swear the Humphrey's would be a prime suspect of being Gossip Girl if there was true logic behind it, but since there isn't any, I presume you to be insensitive to my pain" Blair replied

"Even if one bit of logic was correct in that assumption, I wouldn't martyr myself up in such a fashion as Gossip Girl did while I was in high school" Jenny replied "But I think this is the answer to your problem. You want the luxuries, now you just have to earn them the old fashioned way, the way in which your parents were able to" she said

"I'm not opposed to the idea. I mean I kind of figured that I would have some job that would allow me to reach my corporate savy mind" Blair said as she thought to herself

"Good. Maybe you could work as a clerk in the student union" Jenny suggested

"Yeah, I'm not seeing corporate success in scanning books while picking my nose when I think no one is looking. I want to see the ladder, so I know the levels it takes to overthrow the higher ups" Blair said

"Okay that is something you shouldn't say on an interview. Takedowns is not a shining quality on a resume" Jenny quickly replied "We'll find something that is Blair like" she told her "But again, minus the takeovers" she added once more so that Blair understood

"Job searching. Wow, I feel all tingly inside and strangely saddened by the prospect" Blair said

"You're seeing that whole working at the Student Union, aren't you?" Jenny asked

"Yes, it's horrifying me. That's not one of the job options. Make sure that's not one of the job options" Blair quickly told her with much nervousness on her face.

* * *

Taking his coat off as he entered the club, Chuck looked on as the girls finished up the final touches on their rehearsals before tonight's show. Watching for a moment, Chuck was torn away by the vibrations of his cell phone. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Chuck sighed as he looked on to see that it was his mother calling. Certain that she was calling for business reasons, Chuck put the call to voicemail before he tucked it back into his pocket. Heading towards the office, Chuck saw Carter sitting at the desk with his feet up on the desk so that he was at a maximum comfortable level that was sure to annoy Chuck. Tossing his coat on to the couch in the office, Chuck rolled his sleeves up as he walked over to pour himself a drink at the mini bar they had in the office.

"You demand me, I'm here. What is it that is so called urgent?" Chuck asked as he looked over at Carter

"I need an answer" Carter quickly cut to the chance as Chuck looked at him with a bit of confusion "I need an answer about The Empire. I gave you ample time to give me an answer but I can't wait anymore, we can't wait anymore" he told him

"I see, have you sought any other resources?" Chuck asked

"No, you're my business partner and I want this to be our opportunity" Carter told him "Chuck, if all goes well with The Empire, we could possibly cast our ballot for the Maxwell with this" he said

"And how do you figure that?" Chuck asked as he sipped on his drink

"Victrola's profit margins are rising to where our earnings are just unbelievable from where we first started off at. Adding the element of The Empire mixed with Victrola, we could make our Metroplis, to where the business world has no choice but to put us in the running for The Maxwell" Carter reasoned

"You sure you should have high hopes with your loyalties?" Chuck asked with a bit of smirk

"I'm not doing anything to hurt the Waldorf's but the title is vacant, and we've worked hard enough to be considered" Carter said "My loyalties remain, but this is my job" he said before a silence came between them as Chuck took a moment to think "So what do you say? Are you in or out?" he asked once more

"I'm in" Chuck said after a few moments

"Yes!" Carter declared happily "This is going to be major. You just single handedly signed on to our biggest success" he said

"Let's not put cart before horse, we still have to work with contractors and do permits that are legit. Everything about this operation needs to be legit" Chuck said

"Absolutely" Carter agreed "In fact, we need to throw a party. We need a big ass party to lament the fact that Baizen and Bass are embarking upon The Empire. We could advertise the pending business venture, drum up backers financially, get extra heads in for Victrola, get a stocked bar going. There is no other way we can celebrate but do this" he said

"And somehow I knew you'd find a way to mix in partying" Chuck said

"You could use one, you and the wife could use one" Carter told him

"What makes you say that?" Chuck asked

"Because you've been all mopey and pathetic since the last time we video chatted over the holidays. I personally think that if it comes down to the wife and mother, you have to go with the wife" Carter said

"And that very reason proves that you have no idea about what you're talking about" Chuck laughed

"You can't have sex with your mother. Less in case you have incest in your family, otherwise that's….yeah, that's still disgusting. You need to get sex from your wife and this party could be a means to do just that" Carter told him

"I'm not using this party to get my wife to sleep with me" Chuck replied

"Because staying at separate places is doing wonders for you. Either you have become so involved with Bass Industries that they've sucked the horny out of you or you simply have a great porn collection that leaves you smoking a cigarette satisfied" Carter concluded

"Stop talking about my sex life!" Chuck groaned

"You're getting some my friend, I will see to that" Carter laughed as he made his way out of the office. Shaking his head at Carter's antics, Chuck once again felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Sighing as he pulled the phone out, Chuck looked on at the caller identification before he answered.

"Yes" Chuck answered the phone

"Thorpe is here. Now where are you?" Elizabeth asked

"I have other work mother. I was tending to future business, but I will be there in a few moments" Chuck said

"Oh, is this business having to deal with the rumors of an Empire that you've been toiling with?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes, very much so. An Empire that I intend to be a part of with Carter" Chuck said as he looked over at the picture of the mock up drawing of The Empire. Looking at the picture, Chuck couldn't help but smile as he looked on proudly at his future investment that would surely put him in the presence of the elite businessmen of New York.

"By all means, every person should want to be behind a success in the making" Elizabeth replied as the thought became intriguing to her.

* * *

Sitting in the bed, Blair scrolled through the job listings on the lap top as she couldn't help but scoff at a few. Going through all the listings, Blair found that finding her perfect job wasn't an easier task like she had suspected because most of the jobs wanted applicants with degrees all ready. Letting out a sigh as the ones that she thought were perfect for her, were simply unattainable as she in the process of trying to get a degree. Coming out of the bathroom in just his pajama bottoms on, Dan wiped what water was left on his body. Noticing that Blair was in deep concentration as she sat on the bed with the laptop in her lap, Dan looked on at the screen for a bit as he was a bit shocked.

"What are you up to now?" Dan asked as he hung the towel up on the bathroom rack

"I'm looking for a job" Blair sighed as Dan walked over towards his side of the bed to get in

"How did we logically get to this conclusion?" Dan asked as he got comfortable in his spot in the bed "What plan is in tact?" he followed up by asking

"I want more money" Blair replied as she closed the laptop to put to the side

"Blair, we agreed…" Dan began to say

"No, I'm not complaining. I just want to buy the things I want without feeling guilt over going past our assigned budget. Jenny suggest that…." Blair began to say

"Okay, this just got worse. My sister is the mastermind behind this?" Dan asked

"Is it so unnatural for me to want a job? I mean look at you, you have a job" Blair stated

"No, it's not unnatural. It's actually something I thought would have to be forced upon you but I'm glad to see that you're progressing" Dan smiled as he rested his head against his pillow "Plus, at the moment I'm not liking my job" he said

"Why?" Blair asked as she laid on her side to face him after turning out her lamp on her side "What's going on?" she asked

"I wrote something today, thinking that maybe it would lead the path to this book that would appease Arthur and keep my soul in tact. Alessandra didn't like it and she just thinks I'm distracted" Dan told her as he laid on his side to face her

"Did you write that story about the boy and the kite?" Blair asked

"….the kite had a symbolic meaning!?" Dan emphasized

"Do you honestly think that's what you should emphasize? You never even owned a kite?!" Blair said

"It's the only thing that keeps coming to me. This kite and this boy" Dan reasoned as he laid back on his back "It's crap, I know" he sighed

"It's not crap. It's just that you can do better than this kite and the boy. On this one, I can't help but agree with Alessandra on this one. Surely you can come up with some teen angst to fill the pages of a novel, I mean look at your high school career" Blair said

"I don't want to keep writing about high school. I don't want my writing career to be that of the author that keeps writing about high school elitest groups" Dan said

"Not to sound like one of those elitest, but we did help you get recognition" Blair joked as Dan just looked at her "Look something else is going on, I can feel it. It's like your stressing more" she said

"It's not easy writing a book" Dan pouted

"Which I can conclude with the whole pout face you have going on, but it's not like your not capable of doing it. You just need to clear your mind because you've never had this type of writers block" Blair said as Dan just let out a deep sigh before covering his face "Are you scared about something? Are you dealing with something else? What's got you like this?" she asked after a few moments of silence came between them

"I guess you could say fear" Dan said as he turned to look at her "I have so much fear that I'm not even sure what is right and what is wrong" he sighed

"Dan, whatever is going on in that head. I assure you that once you deal with it, you will be great and this book will be great" Blair smiled as she caressed his cheek softly

"So just deal" Dan sighed as Blair moved closer towards Dan to rest her head on his chest

"Get rid of all the distractions" Blair added as Dan knew there was no running from what life was clearly putting in his path.

* * *

Making his way up to the hostess, Chuck sighed as he mentioned who he was here to see. While the hostess fumbled around trying to finding a menu along with where his desired party was sitting, Chuck scanned the restaurant to immediately spot his mother in laughter. Hoping that his mother wasn't telling one of her stories that had little meaning but to show how abstract her thinking was, Chuck quickly bypassed the fumbling waitress and made his way over towards the table. Laughing and talking as if they were some chummy high school friends, Chuck looked on up close and personal to witness it for himself. Noticing his appearance, Russel Thorpe, immediately turned his attention towards Chuck before extending his hand out to greet Chuck. Getting up from her seat, Elizabeth watched the two of them greet each other before she quickly kissed Chuck on the cheek much to his dismay.

"Mother" Chuck griped as they all took their seats "So I take it that you all have been discussing business" he said as he placed his napkin in his lap before he nodded to greeted the other associates that Russel had with him

"We were actually talking about Russel's daughter, Raina. It appears her holiday excursions have lead her to come to New York for Christmas. I was simply tell him how delayed plans are sometimes the best" Elizabeth smiled

"I wasn't aware that you had a daughter?" Chuck asked

"Yes, she's sight unseen because she's running a division of Thorpe on the west coast. We've always been opposites, even on what parts of the country we prefer to be on" Russel smiled

"Well the holidays are something to look forward to" Chuck smiled "I do hope that after the holidays pass profits will be better and rising for us both" he said

"I happen to think it will. Numbers up from our last quarter, there's no way they can go down at this rate" Elizabeth said

"And that is the mind of an optimist" Russul laughed

"But in all seriousness, I've gone over the margins and the gains with our sales, we are sure to see a twenty five percent increase" Chuck said proudly

"Which I have discovered for myself, and I have to say that makes me a happy man to know that I'm getting richer" Russel smiled as he sipped on his champagne "I hear you have other business ventures coming your way" he then brought up

"I do indeed" Chuck replied

"Russel is well versed in the hotels" Elizabeth said "He has many friends that dabble in some of the most beautiful hotels, you'd think they were monuments by the stature" she smiled

"I've heard" Chuck said

"So much so that I think you two will work well together on this Empire" Elizabeth said as she took a sip of her wine while Chuck couldn't help but look at his mother strangely

"Boy, you two have been talking" Chuck laughed as he signaled the waiter to pour him a glass of champagne "I think you're well aware of the fact that I co-own Victrola with Carter Baizen" he said

"I am. You two have managed to find a gold mind for a starter company" Russel said

"Yes, in which is quite lucrative" Elizabeth smiled "Charles knows business like he knows English. So much so that I think it'd be a brilliant idea for Russel to play a part in the Empire" she said

"It's a welcome idea but I'm sure you've got your hands in everything else to bother with a mere idea" Chuck said as the waiter sat his filled glass of champagne down in front of him as he hoped that the topic would change

"Russel has agreed to help" Elizabeth smiled "You see, the best thing about the merger of Bass and Thorpe is free access to business advice" she said

"Consider our business ventures to be mutual in every sense" Russel smiled cunningly as he took a sip from his champagne

"It's all business Charles, smile" Elizabeth said as she looked on at Chuck, who seemed to not be pleased as the true meaning of this meeting had managed to reveal itself but Chuck could do little to revolt against it.

"Celebratory events will take place this upcoming Saturday" Chuck informed Russel

"Good, I'll be sure to be there" Russel said

"This is exciting, I can see the final mock up now" Elizabeth smiled excitedly "This will be of legends" she said before reaching to take a sip of her champagne

* * *

Hearing the sounds of the birds chirping outside of her window, Eleanor slowly opened her eyes to see that Dorota had yet to make her way in to open the curtains as it remained dark in her room. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Eleanor looked over at the clock to see that it was seven in the morning. A quick thought of relief to know that Cyrus had made it to Chicago all right as she recalled her late night phone call with him, Eleanor was ready to take on the day with a bit of ease. Getting out of the bed slowly as any quickened pace would cause her to throw up, Eleanor took each step with much ease and caution. Sitting up on the side of the bed, Eleanor gathered her strength before she rose to her feet. Glancing over towards the sitting area of the room, Eleanor was caught off guard to see Dan sitting in the chair as she quickly became startled.

"Jesus, Dan. You scared me" Eleanor said as she tried to catch her breath

"Good, then I got your attention" Dan said as he quickly got up from his seat to walk over towards the curtains to open them up

"Okay" Eleanor answered awkwardly "Do you mind giving me a few moments? I need to go through the tasks of grooming of the day" she said

"Why'd you ask me?" Dan quickly asked nearly cutting off what she was saying

"What do you mean?" Eleanor asked

"Why'd you ask me to help you with the will? Why are you even doing a will to begin with" Dan asked as a silenced lingered between them

"Because I figured you'd be the least likely to not go into a melt down over the request" Eleanor said "I just want to do this as a simple task that needs to be done" she said

"Done for what? Have the doctors said anything new?" Dan asked

"No, I just want to do this on my own" Eleanor said

"You were like this business tycoon for years upon years, nothing made you do it then?" Dan questioned

"Look if this is a problem…" Eleanor began to say

"There's no problem" Dan quickly replied as they looked at each other skeptically

"I suspect there is one because it would explain why you've avoided coming by the house these past couple of days since my request" Eleanor said "Is this a problem?" she asked

"What do you expect me to say? You're asking for my help in making a will, for an event if you should die. I'm not exactly eager to get to that" Dan replied

"No one has mentioned that" Eleanor said "It's a simple act that needs to be done for years or even days to come, should something happen" she said as a moment of silence came between them

"I stopped by the library this morning. Did a bit of research" Dan said as he turned to get his book bag to pull out his notebook of notes

"So glad to see that you've thought it over" Eleanor said sarcastically as she looked on at the papers Dan had with him

"I couldn't exactly do this stuff in front of Blair, I wasn't even sure I wanted to" Dan sighed

"What made you change your mind?" Eleanor asked

"I wasn't exactly going to turn you down. I don't like it but I'm not going to let you do this on your own" Dan told her as they seemed to have shared a moment "No lawyers. You and me, no one else" he told her

"No lawyers" Eleanor agreed before Dan got up from his seat "Where you going?" she asked

"You need to that whole grooming thing, remember" Dan said as he walked out of the room while Eleanor just laughed to herself. Closing the door behind himself, Eleanor stood in the silence for a few moments as she just thought to herself. Looking down at her attire, Eleanor couldn't help but realize she had on one of the dreadful pair of silk pajamas she could ever imagine. Messing with her hair, Eleanor felt like a mess as she sulked into the bathroom.

"I feel like a mess" Eleanor groaned

* * *

Moving about in the kitchen, Jenny did her best to remember what she needed as the last thing she needed to forget was an essential item. Running back into her bedroom to check the computer for an e-mail she was expecting, Jenny sighed as she was met with a rejection that did little to help her spirits. Hearing the sounds of feet shuffling about, Chuck groaned as the sunlight hit heavy on his face to wake him. Slowly moving about in the bed, Chuck looked back to see Jenny staring on at the computer screen as if she was wishing something to appearing. Moving to prop himself up on his forearms to look on at his wife to see the mess that she had become in a matter of minutes of being up. Hearing that Chuck was up, Jenny turned to face him as she was a bit surprised to see that he was up.

"What?" Jenny asked as she couldn't help but notice that Chuck was giving her that face

"Nothing. You just seem like your eager to get something" Chuck replied

"I'm actually waiting for a reply on a message I sent. It's taking a bit longer than I expected" Jenny sighed

"Anything that I could help with?" Chuck asked "You know since I'm clearly in debt to you for your act of late night generosity" he laughed softly

"Speaking of that, what made you opt for the loft other than the penthouse? Did Elizabeth encourage this in any way?" Jenny asked

"I needed to get away from business. Elizabeth as we dub her, she's keying on business for the holidays as opposed to the trappings of cakes and other frilly things that the holidays should bring out" Chuck said

"So I take it that Thanksgiving didn't spark that tradition you were seeking?" Jenny asked

"Thanksgiving was actually good. We sat around the table and ate the bready thing…" Chuck began to say as Jenny just laughed at his description of it

"Stuffing" Jenny said

"Yes, and the macaroni. That was all good until Business Weekly managed to creep it's way onto the table. We made jokes about it…it was actually a good holiday" Chuck said

"See, you had your tradition" Jenny smiled

"It would've been better if you were there, I want my traditions to be with my wife" Chuck said "How long are we going to do this?" he asked

"Do what?" Jenny asked as she sighed

"You here and me there" Chuck said "I got the point, you want our privacy. I want that too, but we can't work through anything with you being here" he said

"Chuck…" Jenny began to say after a few moments of silence. Just as she was ready to crack, Jenny was torn away from her train of thought by the sounds of persistent knocking at the door. "I'll be right back" she said as she went to go answer the door. Opening the door, Jenny could only smell the scent of Chanel pass her by as sounds of babbling went about.

"Okay, so I clearly can't work retail. Working at Macy's isn't as appealing as I once thought it could be, and mind you that I thought that after one wine too many. I refuse to do boutique work with only commission to live off of, so therefore, about forty percent of my job listings disappeared quicker than Mariah Carey's movie career. Avon, that seems….I get this disturbed feeling when I think about selling and trying to convince someone to by a watered down product that you could most likely find a pharmacy store on a late night binge run. I feel like this list is just like pick the worst of the worst" Blair babbled just as Chuck made his way out of the bedroom with his shoes in hand "Oh look, an actual married couple" she then stated as she looked over at Chuck

"Waldorf" Chuck greeted Blair as he sat down to put his shoes on

"I…I washed your jacket because it had a stain on it" Jenny told him as she moved past Blair to go get the jacket that was hanging up in the laundry room

"Oh, thanks" Chuck said as he got up to meet her half way while they awkwardly looked on at each other "Can we talk later on?" he asked

"She can't, she'll be busy helping me" Blair chimed in to say as both Chuck and Jenny turned to look at her "But then again, I'm sure I can enlist the help of Dorota" she said

"I kind of did say I was going to help Blair. We're sort of trying to find her a job" Jenny told him

"A job?" Chuck asked a bit surprised "That's…that's a miracle at work" he laughed

"I am overhearing your conversation, which means I heard that stupid ass remark you made" Blair chimed in

"You could come back again tonight" Jenny told him as Chuck turned to look back at her

"Or we could actually move forward in this, maybe even celebrate" Chuck said

"Yeah, celebrating that you live apart from your wife is nothing you should celebrate and have it fall into the realm of normal…" Blair began to say

"As you were saying!" Jenny said raising her voice so that she could drown out Blair's criticisms

"At Victrola we're having a celebration for a new business venture that Carter and I are planning to embark on" Chuck said

"Are you talking about Empire?" Jenny asked excitedly

"Yes, we agreed on yesterday and now we're going all in" Chuck smiled as Jenny couldn't help but beam with excitedness

"I'm so happy for you two. Carter and you work well together that this only made sense to do together" Jenny smiled

"Yeah, well we want to make a big announcement on it this Saturday" Chuck told her "You both are in fact invited" he said as he looked over at Blair

"So nice of you. Now I hate to break up this awkwardness, but I really need her attention so that we can get to our task of the day" Blair said

"I'll or I'm sure all, including Dan and all…." Jenny began to fumble with words

"Jen" Chuck smiled trying to put her back on track from the babbling

"I'll be there" Jenny smiled as they smiled on at each other for a few moments before his cell phone alarm began to go off.

"Well I have to get going but I'll see you tonight" Chuck said as he gathered his things to leave the loft "Waldorf" he said in passing before he left. Giving Jenny a look, Blair couldn't help but acknowledge what she just saw between the couple.

"Don't start" Jenny quickly said as she tore her reverie away from Chuck's exit path toward Blair's watchful eye. Walking towards the kitchen, Blair quickly followed behind.

"Don't you think it's time you two stop the distance. I mean the only real way to work through this Elizabeth problem that you guys are having" Blair quickly said

"I'm not getting into this with you" Jenny said as she scurried about in the kitchen

"You don't have to, I just saw it for my own eyes. I mean honestly, what's the problem? How is you being here and him being there improving the situation let alone fixing your marriage?" Blair questioned as Jenny found herself to be stooped in Blair's line of questioning. Hearing the ding sound to let her know that she had an incoming e-mail. Taking this opportunity to avoid any line of questions, Jenny ran into her room to check her e-mail to see the desired message she had been waiting for.

"I think we may have something" Jenny said as she finished reading through the message.

"What?" Blair asked a bit confused as to what Jenny was reading

"Your perfect job" Jenny said as she looked over towards Blair with a smile coming across her face.

* * *

Breathing a sigh of relief, Tyler was relieved to finally catch some bit of a break from yet another useless staff budget cut meeting. With his article on The Sparks being such a hit, since the intrigue of the takedown of the Waldorfs, Tyler saw his employment as a guaranteed with little threat to him being laid off. Tyler hated to know that his job was guaranteed under any circumstance put in by either Georgina or because of sympathy for being a Waldorf. It hadn't taken people long to identify him as a Waldorf, but Tyler was glad to see that he was getting the full Upper Eastside treatment, to everyone he was still beneath them as he alluded all the qualities of the middle class. Seeing the mayhem of what looked like to be another party on the way in Victrola, Tyler took a seat on one of the barstools as Carter made his way towards the bar.

"You're becoming one of my usual customers" Carter said as he began to move around in the bar area

"News is crap these days. The moment it perks up, consider me gone" Tyler said "I'll have the usual" he said as Carter began to mix the drink for him

"So where is the brunette I saw you with the other day?" Carter asked as Tyler became a bit alarmed

"Brunette? What are you talking about?" Tyler asked nervously

"Uh, I think her name was…Chutney, Courtney or something like that" Carter guessed

"Oh" Tyler said breathing a sigh of relief "Yeah, I'm supposed to be meeting her for lunch here" he told him

"She likes Victrola. I all ready like her" Carter smiled "Keep her, she has great taste" he added as Tyler just laughed "I also want to inform you that Saturday is a must come. We have a big announcement that I'm sure will be newsworthy for you and yours" he said

"Hence the party setup?" Tyler asked

"Yes, hence the party set up. It will be a memorable night that you should most likely be a part of" Carter told him just as Georgina made her way inside of the club. Relieving herself of her coat, Georgina walked over towards the bar to take a seat "Bring Courtney, hopefully that's her name, she'll definitely love the surprise" he said as he began to walk from around the bar before he quickly stopped "Oh, and you're not invited….so yeah" he quickly told Georgina before he once again went on his path towards his office.

"Like I expected to go anyway" Georgina muttered before she looked over at the bartender "I'll take a vodka on the rocks" she said before a silence came between Georgina and Tyler "So are you and Courtney coming to this event?" she then asked after a few moments

"I don't think that's something we should talk about" Tyler replied

"Why?" Georgina laughed "I clearly have no problem with sharing" she laughed

"And this is where I leave" Tyler quickly said as he got up from his seat to leave while all Georgina could do was laugh at his quick departure to avoid her.

* * *

On the drive over towards this desired location that Jenny was taking Blair to, Blair couldn't help but get more nervous by the minute. In her mind, Blair had envisioned that they'd be pulling up at a grand department store that was in need of good organizational skills and dictatorial like skills. Once they seemed to pass every possible job location Blair had in mind, Blair's hopes began to diminish along with the speed of the taxi. Pulling up in front of the warehouse, Blair just stared on in horror as she could only hope that Jenny was playing a joke on her. Getting out the taxi, Jenny looked on at the warehouse for a few moments while Blair sauntered out behind her. Jenny wore a smile as she looked on at the secluded lot that seemed to be her hidden gem hidden within New York while Blair tried to piece together what part of hell Jenny had brought her too.

"C'mon, let's go inside" Jenny told Blair before Blair quickly grabbed on to Jenny's arm

"Are you sure this isn't a prank or something? Are you testing me?" Blair asked frantically as she wore a distraught look on her face

"No, why?" Jenny asked as Blair looked around

"Because of….this. Us being in this. Not exactly the this I thought I would be coming to" Blair said as Jenny just shook her head and dragged her along inside of the warehouse. For the most part when they walked in Blair was put somewhat at ease to see that it wasn't some abandoned warehouse like she had pictured it to be. Jenny looked on as Blair inspected the place while she just took a seat on top of one of the workstations. Observing all and around, Blair couldn't help but feel like she was truly being put to the test with what she was seeing. Looking over at Jenny with a bit of disgust and disbelief, Jenny laughed as she hopped off the workstation.

"April!" Jenny called out

"Wait, what?! People live in here?" Blair quickly questioned as she rushed over towards Jenny in fear of what creature may come out

"Yes, well no" Jenny reasoned "Just calm down" she told her

"You're telling me to calm down as we stand in what is a semi abandoned warehouse!" Blair snapped at her under her breath as the brunette girl came out of the office to join Blair and Jenny.

"Hey Jenny" April said as she shifted the catalog books she was holding in her arms "Is this the applicant you talked about?" she asked as she looked over at Blair

"Yes, this is Blair Waldorf" Jenny said as April attempted to extended her hand towards Blair but found the stacks of catalogs falling to the floor in between them

"Sorry, I've always been a klutz" April said as she went to picking up the catalogs "So what's a brings a Blair Waldorf by here?" she asked

"Insanity and peer pressure" Blair muttered to herself as Jenny just gave her a look

"I just never pictured you to come here" April said as she looked up at Blair from the floor

"Apparently never did I" Blair replied "So what exactly do you do here? And how exactly do you two know each other?" she asked

"April and I go to school together" Jenny replied

"As in the fashion and design institute?" Blair asked

"Yeah, April is sort of like a genius in the unseen eye" Jenny smiled on at her friend

"I wouldn't say a genius so much" April said as she began to blush as she began to laugh nervously and before she knew it she snorted to everyone surprise.

"How so in the genius department?" Blair asked as she broke the awkward silence

"April, care to share your magic?" Jenny asked as she looked over at April

"Well, it's all in the catalogs. I like to keep the old and the new ones over the years. I buy pieces to make them fit trending style or I do a mix generator to create a new one, fusing together the old and the new" April said as she walked over towards her workstation to show the two

"So basically you're like a stylist?" Blair asked

"Well….yes" April replied

"She has this blog that is amazing. She basically talks about the history of an item and why it has such an importance in modern trends. Then she has this thing of dress a celebrity, which is funny" Jenny laughed

"I've never heard of it? This blog" Blair said as she tried to understand what she was hearing

"Garm. My blog is called garm" April replied nervously

"Garm?" Blair asked "Is it like an acronym?" she asked

"Generated accessories with retail management….I just left the with out" April replied

"Okay, I'm just having a hard time understanding why you need employment of any sort?" Blair asked

"April works for her family" Jenny replied

"Yes, my father, Bill Zellers, he runs…." April began to say

"Only one of the most prominent jewelry designing companies. You're father designed my dream wedding ring. What he can do with diamonds and pearls is just an eye orgasm" Blair replied

"What's an orgasm?" April asked a bit confused as Blair looked at Jenny with a bit of shock

"That's besides the point. The point in this scenario is that her father wants her to take over the reigns of the business, so he has her handling the company outreach…" Jenny began to say

"And the only problem is that you're not reaching anyone because you're doing the whole Garb thing" Blair concluded

"It's Garm…..but if you feel fit to call it Garb, that's fine" April interjected nervously

"So this is a decoy job to keep the ruse up" Blair said

"All you'd have to do is copy down my thoughts and e-mail to the actual person that presents it at the board meetings and stuff" April said "I can't do the whole public speaking thing, so I just…I rather not" she said

"But you're letting someone else claim your thoughts" Blair said

"Essentially yes, but my main focus is running Garm" April said "I just asked Jenny to help me find someone that could help, I never dreamed that the Blair Waldorf would be the one she'd have to help because let's face it….you're what every girl wants to be or at least in high school" she said

"High school? We went to high school together?" Blair asked

"Uh…well" April began to say

"The pay is good Blair. All you have to do is copy and do the minimal inventory of stacking the catalogs" Jenny said

"Fifteen dollars an hour even" April quickly chimed in

"….yeah, I need to think about all of….this" Blair said hesitantly as she couldn't help but notice April gawking at her like she the Queen Bee all over again at high school looking down at her subjects

"Well the job is pretty much vacant…since I'm kind of not known too well, so it'll be here waiting for you" April smiled which only made Blair feel uncomfortable.

* * *

Tapping his pen nervously on his notepad, Dan looked on as Eleanor sat across from him in her office. For a few moments she'd go on about the things she considered her prized possessions in her time, but the task of what to leave to whom was the very thing that caught her up. At times Dan felt as if Eleanor was getting lost in the reverie of all that she had done, comparing it to the circumstances of today that didn't allow her to go back to rebuild and to make amends. With each moment, Dan wanted to prove his point and show that he could sit through a session that clearly felt like her swan song with her grips on living. Getting up from her seat, Eleanor walked over slowly to pour herself a glass of water while Dan took this opportunity to question why he was doing this again.

"I think we should cover the assets that have some bit of value. I mean trade in value to where a monetary gain could be had" Eleanor suggested as she turned to face Dan

"Yeah, sure" Dan sighed as he leaned forward in his chair

"I don't feel it right to leave Cyrus much, not because I don't love him, I do. I just…I want to make sure you guys are okay. I'm certain he'll understand" Eleanor said her thought aloud

"Cyrus doesn't strike me as a guy that really cares about what he can gain from you at this point" Dan said sarcastically "With the flying back and forth for doctors appointments and all" he muttered under his breath

"Then there's Harold. I think the ex receiving something is a bit much…" Eleanor began to say

"Why are you doing this?!" Dan quickly stated "I mean honestly, why are you doing this?" he asked

"I told you why" Eleanor said after a few moments of silence

"Yes, but you're…you're sitting here and talking like this is so casual. Like making a will is so natural" Dan exclaimed "I mean you're having like some perverse thrill with this to where it's nauseating" he told her

"Well I'm sorry to upset you" Eleanor replied

"No, you're not upsetting me but you're just being oblivious to what your asking of me" Dan exclaimed "You're asking me to basically help you concede the fact that you're going to die" he said

"I didn't know this was bothering you. Dan…you agreed to do this, I just assumed, I thought you were the only one…" Eleanor tried to reason

"I can't write. I've tried to write, every time I've tried to sit in front of a computer screen, I can't write a single word that can be somewhat decent because all I keep thinking about is how worried I am about you and the only thing I'll be writing will be your will" Dan told her

"You don't have to write the will, I just thought that you would be able to handle this" Eleanor said

"I'm not. I'm really not, I just lost a mother. I think you forget that at times, but I lost a mother. Now you…" Dan began to say

"My intention was to never…" Eleanor said

"I don't blame your intentions. I just question that the reason you sought me to write this will was because you imagined that if I could come to terms with you accepting death then I'll be able to help Blair and Tyler accept it as well" Dan said "I mean if Dan can accept this, then surely everyone else can, right?" he questioned in a bit of disbelief

"That was never my intention" Eleanor tried to defend herself

"It never was but that's what it came across as. I can't write this….I can't do this, this is one distraction I can't deal with" Dan said as he got up and began to gather his things

"Dan. Daniel, can we talk about this?" Eleanor asked as she followed behind "What distraction?" she questioned

"And then let's not forget the fact that Blair thinks everything is fine. Blair doesn't even know about this….I'm lying to my girlfriend about the state of progress on her mother" Dan said as he quickly turned to face Eleanor "Do you know what this will do to her?" he asked

"I know" Eleanor replied after a few moments of silence came between them

"Then you should know why I can't help you with this" Dan said "I lost a mother, though we weren't as close as I wanted, I lost a mother. I don't want that for Blair" he said before he boarded the elevator.

* * *

Watching the microwave clock dwindle down to it's final seconds, Blair breathed a sigh of relief as she opened up the microwave to pull the popcorn out. Applying her desired condiments on the popcorn, Blair did her own private taste test to the hopes that it met her satisfaction. In the back of her mind, Blair knew that this popcorn would never reach the standards of Dorota like popcorn but Dan had ensured that it could with much practice and since he made Dorota promise to only help in emergencies, Blair's usual lifeline had ceased to be useless. Pouring the opened up bag of popcorn into the bowl, Blair quickly discarded of the bag before she headed out of the kitchen with her bowl in hand to see Serena flipping through the channels as she lay stretched out on the sofa. Grabbing a handful of popcorn to stuff her mouth with, Serena laid back on the sofa as Blair sat in the available spot on the sofa.

"I think the popcorn is supposed to come during the movie" Serena said

"The movie was horrible. I had to preoccupy myself with something" Blair replied

"Hey, you said you'd keep an open mind to Katherine Hepburn" Serena replied

"My mind was open with the opening credits then closed once she started to speak" Blair replied as Serena just laughed

"How did you job search go? Jenny was supposed to have found your perfect job" Serena said as Blair just groaned

"Oh, let's not even talk about that" Blair groaned "The job is like some cover job for the girl who doesn't want daddy to know her true profession. This girl, June, I think true desire is to be a stylist as opposed to inheriting a billion dollar jewelry company" she said

"What's wrong with that?" Serena asked "Not everyone loves what their parents do, much less want to inherit it. Look at Chuck" she said

"Okay, first of all, Chuck coup d'etat his way into that CEO position. Chuck and Carter have Victrola to fall back on, which isn't a bad fall back on job" Blair replied

"What exactly is the cover though?" Serena asked

"I would do or copy her work for someone else to present while doing inventory of all her catalogs she collects" Blair replied

"How much is the pay?" Serena asked as she reached over to get a sip of her water

"Fifteen" Blair reluctantly replied before Serena spit out her water

"B, are you serious?" Serena asked "That's a good thing" she said as she wiped her mouth

"I don't do covers Serena. I feel all Al Capone-ish if I take this" Blair said

"You're the furthest thing from Al Capone….though you would be highly organized for a criminal gangster" Serena said as she derailed on her thought "You could actually pull off the crime boss thing, your original work of Georgina was masterful at best" she added

"Thank you. Thank you very much" Blair said imitating Elvis Pressly

"B, this job is as about as good as it can get for you" Serena told her

"Well I'm hoping for it to get better" Blair replied just as Dan made his way inside of the house

"Hey Serena" Dan sighed as he relieved himself of his coat

"Hey Dan" Serena replied as the girls went mum on the topic of jobs

"Katherine Hepburn night, Serena must've picked" Dan said as he noticed the movie pick the girls were watching

"And this is the part where I go because I refuse to subject Katherine to such cinema snobs" Serena said as she got up from her seat to walk over to grab her coat "B, take the job. Dan stop looking stressed" she told them before she left as Blair just laughed at her friend. Looking on at what was the apparent frustration on her boyfriends face.

"Is this a popcorn fixer upper?" Blair asked as she held the bowl up

"No, popcorn can't ease this" Dan sighed as a silence came between them for a few moments "What's this about your job?" he asked

"It's really nothing that takes precedence. I'm still on the looking trail" Blair said as she put her bowl of popcorn down before getting up to walk towards him "I would much rather focus….on you" she said as she took a seat on Dan's lap "What will help the writer?" she asked

"This is not one of those situations either" Dan said as he was unable to hide his intrigue of what she was attempting while trying to convey his frustrations over another failed day. Unbuttoning his dress shirt, Blair made sure most of her attention was on him.

"We should cover the first chapter" Blair whispered as Dan did his best to stay strong though she was making it difficult

"No, I think…" Dan coughed nervously "I think I have a pretty good idea of what I want out of the first chapter" he said as she continued moving her hands about

"Mind sharing?" Blair asked as she looked him dead in the eyes "I'm dying to know Mr. Humphrey" she said as she took his shirt off of him before tossing it to the side, tracing his neckline as he felt his walls trying to stand firm under her caress

"It's about…it's about a boy. The typical, same old" Dan replied nervously

"Okay, well what about chapter two? Surely you haven't started on that yet" Blair said as she got up from his lap to pull him up with her

"Blair" Dan sighed as he protested "C'mon, I have to work. I hardly got any work done and I have this feeling like I'm going to be writing all night long" he complained as Blair dragged him into the bedroom before relieving herself of her shirt

"I'm ready for an all nighter. I'm thinking along the terms of an all night occasion" Blair told him as she began to kiss his neck

"I think…Blair, I have to tell you something" Dan told her as she continued her before she placed her hand over his mouth to stop him from speaking

"Nope…we have work to do" Blair said as she began to undo the button on his pants "Don't you want to be inspired?" she smiled devilishly before she kissed him slowly and passionately

"We need to talk" Dan said in between kisses as the clothes began to shed between them before they finally fell back on the bed. Ripping away from her lips, Dan pushed his boxers down as he position himself in between her legs. Feverishly they kissed before Dan pressed his forehead up against hers as their heartbeats slowed a bit "Tomorrow we talk" he breathed

"Sure" Blair quickly replied before she quickly captured her lips with his. Breaking away from her lips, Dan began to kiss her neck as he slowly thrust inside of her. Pinning her hand back, Dan continued his motions as the soft moans felt like they were ringing in his ears as if they were loud.

Rolling on top of Dan, Blair pushed his hands back as he leaned up to kiss her while he pushed down the straps of her bra. Pushing him back on the bed, Dan moans as he feels how wet Blair is for him as she slid down on his hardened member. As her thrusts increase in speed, Blair start to pant before she leans down to press her lips against the base of his neck, sucking slowly on the skin. Blair begins to feel the vibrations from his throat as Dan lets out another groan. Unable to take her sweet kisses, Dan cups one of her butt cheeks, rubs it slowly and then spanks it out of pint up sexual frustration from being under her control. Pushing deeper and deeper into him, Blair bit down on her bottom lip as she weathered the wave of orgasms she was experiencing. Moans escaping them to where it filled the air before they both finally reached their climax. Collapsing into his arms, Blair rested her head peacefully against his chest.

* * *

Pouring the last of the cereal into the bowl, Chuck looked on at the box once more to come to the full understanding of why Jenny liked the wonders of cereal so much. Grabbing the milk, Chuck poured the milk into the bowl before he quickly put it down to begin eating the sugary goodness. Chomping down on the cereal, Chuck took a few moments to decide if he liked it or just ate it because it was the only thing available to him. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Chuck sighed as he looked on to see that he had over twenty messages from his mother while over thirty e-mails that he was sure was from the board members. Coming into the kitchen to see a half awake Chuck going through his phone, Jenny couldn't help but laugh.

"I hate Cheerios" Chuck said as he continued to munch on the food while Jenny just smiled as she walked over towards the fridge

"Cereal is your friend. Not all gourmet breakfast is a necessity in life but if you must have something, have Captain Crunch" Jenny said as she grabbed the box of Captain Crunch to show him "Breakfast of champions" she declared as he just laughed

"I could scramble you some eggs, cook the bacon and it'd be more appealing than this" Chuck said

"You don't even know how to cook eggs let alone how to burn bacon" Jenny laughed as she poured her bowl of cereal. Enjoying the quietness and the peace of the moment, Jenny and Chuck gave a few glances at each other as they hoped to catch the other off guard while they weren't looking "Why are you here?" she asked with a bit of laughter

"Should I not be here?" Chuck asked

"No, you should. I like…I like that you should or you want to" Jenny fumbled through her words before Chuck leaned over to kiss her sweetly on the lips. Surprised to feel his lips against hers, Jenny slowly melted in the kiss.

"I miss that. I miss you" Chuck whispered after breaking the kiss

"I never told you to stop" Jenny replied before Chuck attempted to kiss her once more before Jenny blocked him "No, I meant that I never told you to stop kissing me…you just stopped" she explained

"I thought I just was trying to kiss you" Chuck replied

"You were, but you weren't…and I need for us to have the kisses, the talks, the everything we used to be" Jenny told him "I don't want to sound like a teenage love story, but we were that. At one point, were we?" she asked

"The asshole with the heart of gold, I think we've covered that along the way" Chuck said "But we're not teenagers anymore. We're adults with adult like problems and hopefully adult like solutions" he told her

"I still…I still love you. Regardless of me being here or there, I still love you" Jenny replied hesitantly as Chuck looked at her for a few moments with a big smile

"You still love me…that's good" Chuck smiled with a bit of a smirk

"Don't do that. Don't do the whole smug I'm Chuck Bass thing, it's annoying" Jenny laughed "What do you mean that's good?! You're supposed to say more than that" she replied

"What am I supposed to say?!" Chuck laughed

"Uh, I don't know…something that will make me swoon and forget how crappy these past couple weeks have been. You should inspire me to have sex with you, that's the goal" Jenny replied

"….I still do" Chuck said "I still love you, you know that" he said as Jenny just looked at him for a few moments

"Tell me that like you mean it, don't say it because it's fitting to say it right now" Jenny teased

"Oh, God. There's no winning" Chuck laughed "I love you. I love you. I love you. I even love that you still love cereal and constitute as real breakfast" he told her

"I'm not inspired" Jenny quickly replied

"Then that's a good then because at least we're getting back to the root of things. You were highly uninspired when you first met me" Chuck told her "Do you still think I'm looking at my phone too much?" he asked with a bit of a laugh

"I've come to accept that is your permanent function. Bass and phone in hand, sort of hand in hand" Jenny teased him before he quickly pulled her into a kiss as she just laughed against his lips.

"Will I see you tonight?" Chuck asked against her lips as he softly kissed her lips "Dressed up, ready for a celebration" he asked

"Yes" Jenny laughed

"Will I see you later tonight? Undressed and ready for a celebration" Chuck asked as he began to kiss her neck.

"Possibly" Jenny laughed as she wrapped her arm around his neck before Chuck pulled back to look at her.

"Yes" Jenny and Chuck both replied as they nodded in agreement with each other because for the first time they were feeling like they were getting back to how they used to be.

* * *

Standing in front of the dresser mirror, Dan adjusted the cuff links on his dress shirt before he looked up at his reflection in the mirror. Glancing down at his cell phone to see that Carter was texting him, Dan just laughed to himself as only Carter could manage to hype up a party before even stepping foot in the building. In the back of his mind, Dan couldn't help but recall the events, in which found him helping Eleanor writing the will to her ending days request. Just as he got lost in his thoughts, Dan was torn out of his reverie by the soft kisses Blair was placing on his neck. Immediately flashing a smile to show his contentment, Blair rubbed the sides of his shoulders before she turned to show him that she needed him to zip her up.

"So do you have any idea what this big celebration is going to be about?" Blair asked as he zipped her up

"My guess is something to do with this business venture he's been harping on, but who knows what tonight could bring" Dan said as she slowly turned to face him

"Whatever it is, we'll have fun. Enough fun to feel inspired to write whatever comes to mind" Blair told him as she caressed his face "I hardly think I was much help last night…" she began to say

"No, you were…you were much, and pleasurable help" Dan smiled "I guess I need to tell you what I should've told you last night" he then sighed

"Oh, yeah. I forgot" Blair remembered as Dan prepared to tell her before he was cut off by the sudden ringing of her cell phone "Sorry, it's Nate. I told him we would ride over with him to Victrola" she said as she answered the phone before walking off "Hey Nate" she began to say

"And the distraction continues" Dan sighed before running his hand through his hair while breathing a sigh of frustration

* * *

**Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh, eh, eh)**

**What you got, a billion could've never bought (eh, eh, eh)**

Getting out of the taxi, Tyler looked across the street to see the main attraction that was Victrola. Of all the night he had been there, Tyler could feel that tonight was bigger than anything by Carter's standards. A few tidbits had been leaked about what the big celebration was really about, but Tyler figured that the element of surprise might actually be a good thing. Looking back inside the car, Tyler put his hand out before the dainty hand grabbed on to his as he assisted her out of the car. The girl smiled on at Tyler as he couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy with how much she thought of him, when he himself felt like he wasn't deserving nor did he truly seek the love that his heart had once lost so tragically. Walking towards the laid out purple carpet that was a substitute for the infamous red carpet, Tyler held on to Courtney's hand as they looked around at the scenery before them before his eyes glanced over at Georgina. As usual, Georgina was where she shouldn't be but he was beginning to see that Georgina had a knack of not caring that she was the villain in town. Tearing away from his eye contact with her, Tyler continued to walk inside with Courtney in tow.

**We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight**

**I wanna show you all the finer things in life**

**So just forget about the world, we're young tonight**

**I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**

Sitting at the bar, Serena bopped along with the music playing in the back ground as it was a pleasant getaway from all the deep thoughts and self analyzing that her therapist had her doing. Tonight was all about having fun and being young above everything else. Pulling her phone out, Serena checked the basketball scores on the Barcelona league so that she could keep track on the game that was going on at the same time. Coming up towards her with four shots of tequila in hand, Nate gave her assigned pair while he put his down in front of him while she quickly put her phone back in her pocket. Toasting to the night, Nate and Serena knocked back their drinks as they went in for another.

**Cause all I needIs a beauty and a beat**

**Who can make my life complete**

**It's all about you,When the music makes you move**

**Baby, do it like you do**

**Cause...**

Holding hands as they entered the club, Dan could see scantly clad girls at every turn that he took. Greeting each guest with a glass of champagne, Dan couldn't help but smile nervously as he found the excessive attention that was placed on him had to do with Carter for some reason. Looking down the line, Carter waited for his friend with two bottle of champagne in hand as he wore the biggest of smile like he was glad to welcome his friends to his castle of amazement. Coming to a stop to take in the sight, Dan found that the girls were slowly converging around him before Blair quickly got them through the submarine of girls.

"Classy much" Blair told Carter as she walked up towards him while dragging Dan along

"Yay, you're here" Carter replied sarcastically before Blair gave a fake smile to Carter then proceeded to take the bottle of champagne out of his hand

"Cheers and congrats" Blair told him "We share tonight. You can have him now, I have him later. He can't write anything so inspire him to write a chapter not a death sentence caused by one of your half brained ideas" she told Carter as she looked from him to Dan

"Why do you get later? I may want to hang out with my bud tonight" Carter reasoned "Us hanging out could inspire him to write a classic Huckleberry Finn classic" he said

"Because I may want to do other things you just can't do with him tonight" Blair said as Dan nodded in agreement

"Can I have my bottle back?" Carter asked

"This, this is my inspiration for the evening. Drink up boys" Blair smiled before she leaned in to give Dan a quick kiss on the lips then turned to walk off into the crowd while Dan watched on at her every movement

"She may have the champagne, but she doesn't have the Cuban cigars…" Carter began to say before Dan saw Blair walk over to them

"None of these" Blair said grabbing the cigars before she once again walked away leaving Carter shocked

"You could've said something" Carter told him "She's freakin everywhere" he pouted as Dan just laughed at his friend.

**Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock (eh, eh, eh)**

**Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now, oh (eh, eh, eh)**

Finishing up his conversations with his friends, Chuck looked down at his watch nervously as he began to wonder where Jenny was. Everyone was still managing to come with only an hour into the big night, but none of them seemed to matter more than to see Jenny's face. Walking towards the office, Chuck figured he'd pass the time by doing a bit of work while waiting. Looking over to see Elizabeth with Russel Thorpe chatting away in the corner, shaking his head, the last thing that Chuck wanted to worry about was his mother. Heading inside the office, Chuck sought his escape as a necessary thing to avoid anything his mother may be talking up with Russel. Opening the door, Chuck was surprise to see a trail of candles led to a lingerie wearing Jenny. Closing the door behind him as he entered inside further, Chuck couldn't manage to keep his eyes off of the sight before him.

"It's later, right?" Jenny asked with a bit of a laugh as Chuck walked up towards her

"To hell if it is" Chuck replied as he walked up to her before he quickly captured her lips with his. Picking her up to sit her on the desk, Chuck broke the kiss as she quickly began to undo the buttons on his dress shirt. Kissing savagely, Chuck and Jenny made the most of their time together as it was apparent how long it had been since they had been together sexually, which only made things more intense and pressing as the top of the desk served as their lovemaking surface.

**We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight**

**I wanna show you all the finer things in life**

**So just forget about the world, we're young tonightI**

**'m coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**

Taking a sip from his drink, Dan made his way down the staircase as he could hear the crowd erupt with the cheers as the headliner of the burlesque show was beginning to take the stage. As he walked down the staircase, Dan was surprised to see Bart entering the club. Finally glancing over at Dan, Bart walked towards Dan as the two awkwardly greeted each other while Dan was sure that Elizabeth was in the crowd somewhere.

"Daniel" Bart greeted

"Bart" Dan replied "You came to support Chuck?" he asked

"Word is that tonight is a big night. Celebration even. Should I not be here?" Bart asked

"No, no. You should be here" Dan told him "I think he might actually like it" he told him

**Cause all I needIs a beauty and a beat**

**Who can make my life complete**

**It's all about you,When the music makes you move**

**Baby, do it like you do**

* * *

Wrapping her arm around his neck, Blair playfully kissed Dan on his face as they laughed along with their friends. With all the fun they were having with their friends, Dan couldn't help but feel like his mind was slowly being taken off of the matters at hand. Blair and Serena shared laughter as they could help but tease the boys on their obvious like of the scantly clad girls that pranced around. Getting up from his bar stool, Dan loosened up his grip around Blair's waist as he took the intermission break as his sign to grab another round of drinks for the group. Walking over towards the bar, Dan massaged his head before he placed his order in to the bartender, which he was sure was going towards the comp'd drinks that Carter had set up for him. Just as he turned to look back at the group, Dan saw Carter walking towards him.

"Relax on the drinks my friend, I need you sober for my big news" Carter replied as he stood beside Dan

"I plan to be sober, don't worry. I can't wait to hear this announcement of what I think I all ready know" Dan laughed "So you're going all in? you're going after the vaunted Empire" he smiled

"It seems to be" Carter smiled "But you have to act surprised when I tell it" he quickly added

"Congrats. I'm proud of you, I mean you've proven to show that you're quite the business man and along with Chuck for that matter, even more astonishing" Dan told him

"Thank you, I try" Carter laughed "I'm just glad to have finally moved forward with this idea. I feel like it's been haunting me for the past summer and to have it become a reality….it's going to mean a lot to see the final product" he said

"I bet" Dan replied

"Then you could write my review of the hotel, you know since you need some inspiration lately" Carter teased "What's going on with that? You hit a wall or something?" he asked

"Something like that" Dan sighed "Alessandra told me that the execs aren't liking the fact that I put the first book on the backburner for a book that isn't even written. They want pages in one week" he said

"And can you deliver on that?" Carter asked

"At this point, no. I can't deliver on anything because every time I try to sit down and write, a million different things pop up in my mind that pulls me away from the process of trying" Dan said

"Would sex be one of them?" Carter asked "Waldorf may think she's helping you, but in the feminine selfishness that is kicking in" he said

"Sex isn't my problem" Dan replied as he looked over to see Blair laughing with Serena as it only became more apparent how hard it was to keep this secret from her "My problem is Eleanor" he said

"Okay, that just presented a very disturbing image" Carter replied

"No, not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter" Dan replied as he hit Carter on the arm "I'm talking about the fact that….Eleanor wants me to help her write a will" he said

"Oh….is she, is she getting worse?" Carter asked with concern

"She says she isn't and the doctor says that her progress is still the same, so I can't determine. She wants this for her own sake" Dan said

"What's wrong with that?" Carter asked

"She's conceding to death!?" Dan replied in disbelief

"She's conceding to her own wishes" Carter said "So what? Because she has breast cancer, she has to make decision that evoke positive emotions for those around her, so they can feel comfortable" he questioned

"No, that's not the point. She's asking me to do something that is basically the beginning stages of death or thinking you will" Dan replied

"Everyone thinks they may die, everyone will die. If I go out an do a will, does that mean I concede to death now?" Carter questioned "She asked and you agreed, you didn't have to but you did. If you feel uncomfortable then that's your personal feelings but it's not like she's waving the white flag because of it" he said

"Why do I feel like you don't understand where I'm coming from?" Dan questioned "I feel like you're missing what I'm trying to convey" he said

"I get what you're trying to convey, I just think you're missing what she's trying to convey" Carter said "She's sick, she knows that. You don't have to remind her of it, you don't have to be her cheerleader telling her to fight all the time, she knows because she's the one fighting the battle, not you. Your opinion isn't the only one in this scenario, factor hers in" he said

"What about Blair? I have to take into account what she'll think of this" Dan said

"That's something you have to grasp my friend, being the good boyfriend or being the hero, it has its ups and downs. You want to be honest and be all the things that this person wants you to be but sometimes having a secret isn't a bad thing. Sometimes doing what is right isn't as black and white as it appears to be. Eleanor came to you, so as hard as it may be for you, I think you can hold off on not telling Blair for a few days or until Eleanor is ready to" Carter told him "Think about that. Now if you will excuse me, I have to celebrate…me" he told him as Carter pulled a cigar out of his pocket before Dan quickly grabbed it to snap in half

"None of these" Dan replied as he handed the two halves to his friend before he walked off

"Both of you are pure evil!" Carter declared

* * *

Putting her drink down as she laughed, Blair excused herself from the table where she sat with Nate and Serena. Making her way through the crowd as it was only a few minutes until the big announcement was to be made and she was sure that Carter wanted everyone huddled up together in the V.I.P. area. Walking past the office, Blair immediately noticed Chuck and Jenny leave the office adjust their clothing. Coming to a stop to take in the sight of what was clearly an office hook up. Turning to give Jenny a quick kiss once he was finished getting dressed, Chuck walked off towards the stage while Jenny finished the minor buttons on her dress. Turning to walk, Jenny was caught off guard to see Blair standing there looking at her with a smirk on her face.

"I see you've reunited in every sense" Blair smiled as she walked up to Jenny

"Uh…yes" Jenny replied

"Good for you. I mean you'll have to do better to hide the lace strap on your leg, but good for you" Blair laughed as Jenny immediately began to tend to her strap

"Oh, God" Jenny groaned embarrassingly "Thanks, if Dan would've seen this he would've had a cow" she sighed

"No, he would've had a conniption" Blair laughed "I'm actually glad I found you…not in this indecent way, but I'm glad I found you" she said

"Oh" Jenny said as she continued smooth her dress out

"About the job" Blair told her as Jenny seemed eager to hear her response on the matter "I appreciate you helping me, really I do. I just don't think having a cover job is for me" she said

"I get that" Jenny said "I just think that this a good opportunity for you" she said

"How? I'd be covering for a girl that doesn't want daddy to find out what she's really up to" Blair reasoned

"Yes, on the surface it looks bad but…I just thought you wanted to be back in the fashion world, be around the creativity of it from the beginning point" Jenny said

"I do want to back in the fashion world but not behind a beard" Blair said

"Maybe so, but there is an opportunity in this….you just have to take your opportunities and make the most of them" Jenny said

"So you think I'm making a mistake?" Blair asked

"No, I don't want to tell you what to do. I just…I want to help you Blair. Regardless of high society you are, I think you have a passion that is universal to everyone but you just have to see that even in the weirdest of ways or places, others speak the same language as you" Jenny told her "But regardless, I said I will help you find a job and I'm sticking by that" she said as she walked towards Blair to give her a hug

"Do you think you could get me a corporate job in the fashion industry, Anne Hathaway, Devil Wears Prada style?" Blair asked

"That means you'll have to backstab and conform….well you speak high society fashion so fluently, but we've both seen the movie" Jenny replied

"Her dresses were cute" Blair reasoned "You know after the conformity" she said as they both just laughed

The drum roll erupted within the club that let everyone know the moment they had been waiting for had now finally come upon them. The dancers gathered around the stage, which only brought all eyes towards them in a grand fashion that only Carter could think of. Walking back towards Dan, Blair and Jenny joined the rest of the group as they looked on at the curtain slowly rise on the stage to reveal Sam in between Chuck and Carter. Cheers and clapping rang loudly in Victrola as the two co-owners walked towards their mics that were waiting for them while the rest of their friends cheered them on.

"Thank you. Thank you" Chuck told the crowd as he tried to settle the crowd

"Thank you guys" Carter said waving to the crowd as they slowly settled down

"Carter and I want to thank you all for coming out tonight…" Chuck began to say

"And drinking all our alcohol" Carter added as the crowd laughed "But most importantly we're just glad you're here" he said with a bit of laughter

"As you know, we've made the big hoopla over a big announcement that will be taking place in just a few moments. Thank you all for being such a great crowd!" Chuck cheered

"But nonetheless, my partner and I. My co business owner in this great establishment have come to another venture that we hope that you guys will take in and love like you have Victrola" Carter said

"I admit that I was a bit skeptical at first but with much nudging from Carter, I've come to see that….we're about to make history here people" Chuck smiled

"So without further notice…" Carter said as Sam walked back towards the drawstring to get ready to pull it for the unveiling "We give to you guys, the next greatest gem that New York will have to offer for those near and far….we give you The Empire" he said as Sam revealed the final drawing to showcase to the crowd as the crowd erupted in cheers. Standing up to cheer for the boys, their friends cheered along with the rest of the crowd as they truly were happy for them both. Glancing over at Bart, Dan smiled on at him as he could see that Bart was truly proud of his son in this moment for being the business man that he had always wanted him to be, even though he had to do so away from him. Turning back to look at the stage, Dan looked on to see Elizabeth run up to hug Chuck as they celebrated for a few moments while another man trailed behind her.

"These boys will not let you down" Elizabeth said as she quickly took the mic "I have complete faith that these boys will be prized nominations for the pending Maxwell award" she said as the crowd continued to clap excitedly "With the guidance of Russel and Thorpe Industries, The Empire will be New York's own Empire" she said after a few moments, which caused a bit of confusion for those closest to the boys.

"Mother" Chuck said as he stepped next to her as he tried not to scold her under his breath. Looking over at Chuck, Elizabeth smiled once more at Chuck before hugging him. Making eye contact with Russel, Chuck felt like in their own they had managed to destroy a moment that should've been victorious for him but instead revealed his handlings of the matter that was sure to upset Carter.

* * *

After a few moments had passed, Chuck quickly ushered his mother off the stage as they headed back stage to escape the crowd. Not much had been said but it was clear to Elizabeth that Chuck was highly upset with her actions on stage. Stopping short of the dressing room, Chuck paced the floor as he ran his hand through his hair trying to access how upset he was. Walking towards the dancers dressing room, Chuck quickly instructed the girls to leave and work the floor so that he'd have some bit of privacy with his mother. One by one, the girls scattered down the halls of the back stage area before Chuck could finally see that they were alone. Looking around once more, Chuck wanted to make sure that Elizabeth's apparent shadow was nowhere to be found since she seemed to be joined at the hip with Russel these days.

"What's your deal with him?" Chuck quickly asked his mother

"What? With who?" Elizabeth asked

"Why are you so insistent to cater to Russel Thorpe?!" Chuck asked angrily "Was that really necessary for you to make a big public spectacle on stage for the benefit of Russel getting acknowledged?" he questioned as Elizabeth was caught off guard by the questioning "Answer me!" he yelled becoming frustrated

"He's trying to help you Chuck!" Elizabeth yelled in response

"I'm helping him!" Chuck replied "I'm doing this to protect what you believe to be is a danger for my father. I'm protecting my father but yet I feel like you have some agenda in all of this" he yelled "Do you? Do you have an agenda against me?!" he questioned as a silence came between them before Carter made his way back stage to see the two

"I'd think you'd be in the office because the normal person would be in their office, but not you. Not you the weasel, the backstabber" Carter said as she glared on at Chuck "Did you include Russel Thorpe in on our deal, our business?!" he asked angrily as Chuck looked at his mother for a final time, realizing he had to answer the questioning but defend their necessary actions

"He's part of Bass Industries, and this is a Bass Industries project" Chuck reasoned

"No, this isn't Bass Industries. This is Baizen and Bass, however crappy the title, this is our project not Bass Industries and it's vultures" Carter replied

"You should be thankful" Elizabeth said "You will be taken seriously now that you have Russel Thorpe behind you" she said

"Ma'am, with all due respect. Stay out of this" Carter told her as Jenny slowly made her way back stage "You screwed me over" he said glaring at Chuck

"I didn't…I put this under Bass Industries because we'd get more financial support…" Chuck began to say

"We don't need financial support. If you had listened to me, you would know that I had financial backing from a family that is the originators of the casino set up" Carter yelled

"Illegal I'm sure" Chuck replied as Carter laughed in disbelief

"Oh, spare me. You don't get to throw that in my face because while you were running and stealing daddy's company, I was making this all come to life. I was out there making it possible for us to be taken seriously as businessmen, otherwise, I was doing all the work while you just rode in on your white horse trying to take credit" Carter said

"This is a business and I made a business decision" Chuck replied as Carter just laughed once more before he finally punched Chuck in the face, causing him to fall to one knee

"Chuck!" Jenny called out as Elizabeth immediately tended to her son

"You're not taking The Empire from me" Carter said to Chuck "I'll fight you tooth and nail, but this is mine. I made you, not the other way around….don't forget that" he said before he reached in pocket to pull out tissue paper to throw in Chuck's direction before he walked away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jenny questioned Chuck as he rose to his feet with the assistance of Elizabeth

"Oh, God. Not now Jennifer, can't you see your husband is in pain!" Elizabeth griped

"Did you go behind Carter's back with this deal?" Jenny asked ignoring Elizabeth

"Your husband needs you to show concern not complain!" Elizabeth yelled before Chuck ripped away from his mother's embrace

"My husband is a grown man, fully capable of talking when your hand is not so far up his ass to where he spits out your crazed thoughts and apparently your actions now" Jenny replied sternly to Elizabeth before she turned her attention back to Chuck "Did you or did you not go behind Carter's back?" she asked

"This is business Jen, I made a business call…" Chuck reasoned

"No, you made her call. You did as she told you" Jenny quickly interrupted "This, this here is our problem. You're mother!" she said as she pointed towards Elizabeth

"I'm his mother! Do you honestly think he would choose you over me?! I gave him birth!" Elizabeth replied angrily

"Yes!" Jenny yelled "I expected him to choose me because I am his wife. I am the person that believed in him and defended him when no one thought he was worthy of being defended. I was there for him, I didn't run away even when I had enough cause to do so" she as she looked at Chuck with tears welling up in her eyes "But now it's you two, against the world. Screwing over those who stood by you…Carter stood by you and this is what you do to him, you chalk this up as Bass Industries?! No, this is her. It's always been her" she exclaimed

"Jenny…" Chuck began to say as she backed away before she eventually turned to leave. Standing, looking on as she walked away from him yet again; Chuck felt himself slowly breaking inside as the sight was becoming hard to see.

"She'll destroy you" Bart said making his presence known as Chuck slowly turned to face his father

"And here we go" Elizabeth sighed as she rolled her eyes

"You're mother, you're Elizabeth. She'll destroy you" Bart said

"Not now" Chuck sighed

"Mark my words, she'll destroy you and will think nothing of it as she does so" Bart said "But as always, you have to learn the hard way…and you will lose your wife in doing so" he said "Congratulations son" he said in a bittersweet tone before he turned to leave.

* * *

Making their way inside of the house, Dan and Blair quickly relieved themselves of their coats. Giving Dan a quick kiss on the lips, Blair yawned as she walked towards the sofa. Flopping onto the sofa, Blair got relaxed in her spot on the sofa while Dan rolled up his sleeves as he walked towards her. Picking up her feet, Dan placed her feet on his lap as they just sat in silence for a few moments. Finding that he wanted to be closer to her, Dan laid down beside her, which made their positioning on the sofa a bit more interesting since the sofa wasn't big enough but that didn't seem to matter to them. Turning to face Dan, Blair entangled her legs with his as they just looked on at each other.

"I could write about you. Why not go out on something I'm passionate about?" Dan reasoned before he sighed

"I'd like that for my ego purposes but you could do better" Blair said as she rested her arm on his side "I don't think you have a problem, I just think you have a case of trying to be perfect" she said "I might even be your distraction that you speak of" she told him

"You're the furthest thing from my distraction, you're my reason" Dan said as he rubbed the side of her arm

"Well maybe this blockage of writing is trying to lead you to a deeper meaning or something" Blair told him

"What do you mean?" Dan asked

"You want people to love your book, you want them to appreciate your true talents beyond Insider. Which is all good, but I think that you're a storyteller and if Simon and Schuester don't see that then that'd their fault. You have a way of seeing things that makes me envious" Blair told him

"Through a boy and a kite" Dan laughed

"Maybe. Or maybe that boy and a kite have a deeper meaning than you think because if I remember correctly, someone else devoted their works to a boy" Blair said as Dan took a moment to think "It's funny how our parents leave those bits and pieces in us, even when we think we have no trace of them in us" she said before she leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead

"Maybe" Dan told her as a silence came between them "Are you employed?" he asked

"Would you like me to be?" Blair asked with a bit of laughter

"I want you to do whatever makes you feel better. If you need more money than I can give, then by all means, get your money" Dan teased as Blair playfully hit him on the arm

"I didn't do it for that" Blair laughed "I just…I felt like it was the fitting thing to do. The thing that would help me get back to my passion of fashion" she said

"And what was wrong with this job?" Dan asked

"It was a cover. Some girl doesn't like the job that daddy wants her to do" Blair said

"And she's paying you?" Dan asked "How much?" he asked

"Fifteen. Then she wants me to do inventory on her catalogs, it all just isn't what I thought. I wanted a job that I could be proud of" Blair said

"Well, I understand where you're coming from…but I must say that sometimes a job isn't exactly the one you want, it's all about serving the purpose" Dan told her

"But you should like it, right?" Blair asked "I mean this is the very place you're planning to work at for some odd amount number during the day, so why not be comfortable or even like it" she said

"Some people have luck in doing so, finding that job but it's all about serving the purpose" Dan smiled as he was falling asleep

"Could I be rich again with this job?" Blair asked with a bit of laughter

"Uh huh" Dan nodded as Blair just watched him drift off into his slumber before she leaned in to kiss his forehead once more. Watching him sleep, Blair just caressed his face as it didn't take much for her to feel content while she was with him because anything with him would make her heart flutter with joy.

* * *

Getting out of the taxi, Tyler held the door open for Courtney as she made her way out of the car. Letting out a breath of air, Tyler could see the coldness of the night as he breathed out. Closing the door behind Courtney, Tyler and Courtney began to walk towards her apartment building once Tyler had paid the driver. Not much had been said between the two but Tyler was sure that Courtney was running the option of whether or not to invite him inside or to just call it a night but hope he'd ask for another date. It had been some time since Tyler had done the official dating, when he was so used to the first date that nothing ever came after but with Courtney he felt like he was trying to get beyond his usual. Stopping short of the building doorway, Courtney immediately turned to face Tyler as she wore a smile from ear to ear.

"So tonight was interesting" Courtney smiled "I liked seeing your friends" she said

"Well they're friends or people through association. They're more of my sisters friends" Tyler said

"Blair, right? That's your sister?" Courtney asked

"Yes" Tyler replied "We're not the typical brother and sister, nor will we ever try to be" he laughed as a silence came between them

"I had a great time" Courtney told him "You're definitely not the guy I thought, which is a good thing. You're a great guy" she smiled as Tyler smiled back at her but could feel a bit of himself feel uneasy with the high expectations she had of him. Leaning towards him, Courtney softly pressed her lips against his for a few moments before backing away slowly away from him "Care for a nightcap?" she asked sweetly

**I can do what I want,I'm in complete control**

**That's what I tell myself!**

**I got a mind of my own,I'll be alright alone**

**Don't need anybody else!**

**I give myself a good talking to**

**No more being a fool for you**

**I remember how you made wanna surrender!**

Climbing the final step of the staircase, Chuck stopped at the head of the staircase to look on at the loft. His attention shifted towards the bottom of the door to see that there was a bit of light coming from inside that let him know that Jenny was still awake. Taking a deep breath as he gripped on tight to his tie that he had loosely in his hands, Chuck walked towards the door. Preparing himself, Chuck slowly rose his hand to begin to knock on the door before him. Taking a few moments, Jenny answered the door to see that Chuck was standing on the other side.

"Come home" Chuck replied simply as the silence lingered between them while she just folded her arms

"I can't" Jenny replied as she let out a sigh

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I do something or don't do anything, regardless I'm the bad guy. I made a business decision that was within the best interest…" Chuck began to defend himself

"Of who? Who was it in the best interest of because it sure as hell didn't look to be in the best interest of Carter. So who?" Jenny quickly questioned

"I'm not going to apologize….and we shouldn't let business effect our marriage" Chuck began to reason

"You know, for a moment, I was beginning to think or see that we had a glimmer of hope. One shred of hope that our marriage get back to what we wanted it to be….but now I realize I can't live off of what I want things to be, I have to start seeing it for what it is" Jenny told him "And I'm not sure I can what we are anymore…can you?" she asked

"I see it, I'm the only one trying to" Chuck replied

"….I filed for legal separation" Jenny told him to his surprise as the silence continued between them "I need more from us because if not…I might have to start seeing what really are, which is beginning to look like the end" she told him "Darren should be by to discuss the manner with you tomorrow" she quickly told him before she backed away to close the door on a stunned Chuck.

**Damn your eyes!**

**They're taking my breath away**

**For making me wanna stay**

Turning the lights on in the office, Blair walked in towards the computer to take her seat. Immediately going to the internet page, Blair typed in the word G.A.R.M as she searched for it the search engine to only pull up over twenty million listings that had the word in the title. Taking a chance on luck, Blair clicked on the third option before she was immediately taken to the website page. Observing the page a bit, Blair began to realize that it was in fact the page of Jenny's friend. Bringing her feet up in the chair, Blair read the articles that were posted in the older archives as she spent most of the night going through the website pages that it had to offer.

**Damn your eyes**

**For getting my hopes up high**

**Making me fall in love again!**

**Damn your eyes!**

Taking a seat at the bar, Carter quickly looked over at the bartender to pour him his usual drink. Looking down at the countertop aimlessly, Carter sighed in frustration as he ran his hands through his hair. Reaching down into his pocket, Carter grabbed his cell phone as he immediately placed it on top of the countertop. Loosening up his tie, Carter began to go down his list of contacts as he landed on one that seemed to grab his attention. With the suspicions he was having of Chuck, Carter began to question where Chuck's loyalties lay in the matter of The Empire, which made him feel more inclined to protect himself above all else. Though he hated to have that mentality against Chuck, Carter knew above all else, business was business. Building up the courage, Carter quickly hit the call button on the phone before he quickly put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, it's me" Carter said "….I have a business proposition for you" he said

**Always the same,You say that you'll change**

**Somehow you never do!**

**I believe all your lies**

**The look in your eyes**

**You make it all seem true!**

**I guess I see what I wanna see,Or is my heart just deceiving me**

**With that look I know so well,**

**I fall completely under your spell!**

Shielding his eyes away from the sun of Upper Eastside, Dan held onto the straps of his book bag. Entering the lobby of the penthouse, Dan greeted the staff before he stepped on to the elevator. It didn't take long for Dan to find himself up in the penthouse but it was the search for Eleanor that had him a bit worried. Realizing that today was Dorota's day off, Dan walked around the downstairs just calling out for the woman before he quickly ran up the staircase. Tossing his book bag onto the floor, Dan ran into her bedroom as he quickly scanned the room to finally see that she was on the floor in the bathroom. Rushing to her side, Dan immediately propped her up to see if anything was wrong as his heart nearly beat out of his chest with worry.

"Are you okay? Are you fine? Do you need me to call the doctor?" Dan asked out of fear nervously

"No, no. I'm fine" Eleanor laughed softly as she sat up against the bathtub

"Are you sure? We can go to the hospital, I can have Henry bring the car around" Dan told her immediately

"I don't…I can't" Eleanor said as she began to wipe her mouth

"Were you throwing up?" Dan asked

"Had treatment yesterday. The doctor says I'm doing fine and continue to fight" Eleanor laughed softly but conveyed so much weakness in her eyes that Dan could tell she was forcing it. Sitting in silence for a few moments, Dan took this time to truly look at the woman as he accessed her condition, putting her feelings before his or anyone else, Dan just focused on what she wanted.

"…she talked to Blair" Dan finally spoke as Eleanor looked over at him with a bit of confusion "Her last conversation was with Blair. Every now and then I wonder about what our last conversation would've been if I would've put my pride aside to talk to her but I'll just never know. Going up to Hudson, I finally saw that I was in her thoughts, she did think about me in her own way….but still, I'll never know what we could've talked about to this day to where I felt at peace" he said as he busied his hands with play with the loose strand on the shaggy bathroom mat "But now, I can't get out of my head…when is our last conversation going to be. How will our last conversation? How will it be? Will you be proud or disappointed with me?" he said as tears began to well up in his eyes as he spoke "…in a way, I wanted to help you but the more I thought about it, I didn't…because then I'd be conceding to the fact that you could die someday, and I'm not ready to get to that, I don't want to accept that" he told her as they both shed a few tears in their moment of honesty

"I can assure you that nothing you ever do will make me upset or disappointed with you. I worry about you, it's part of the whole loving you" Eleanor smiled through the tears as her tears began to come more frequently with the silence that came between them "I'm so tired. I feel so tired that my body just hurts….I'm just so tired" she broke down into sobs before Dan crawled towards her to where he pulled her close to him to comfort her.

"Whatever you want, we'll do it. Whatever you want" Dan whispered to her as he rocked the sobbing Eleanor back and forth with him "Whatever you want" he continued to tell her

**Damn your eyes!**

**They're taking my breath away**

**For making me wanna stay**

**Damn your eyesFor getting my hopes up high**

**Making fall in love again!**

**Damn your eyes!**

Looking on at the notes that were in her notepad, Blair moved along fluently with the foot traffic of the rest of the student body as she went to her next class. Looking up from her notepad, Blair glanced over to see April as she moved about handing out flyers to students as they passed. Making eye contact with April, the two girls shared a moment as they each respectively went their separate directions. Bringing her hand up, April waved on at Blair, thinking that she would wave back but before she could get any clear indication of what Blair's response would be, their shared eye contact was blocked by the crowds of people that cut their vision off of each other.

**Fall completely under your spell**

**Damn your eyes!**

**Taking my breath away**

**For making me wanna stay**

Putting his money down on the counter, Tyler waved over to Carter to let him know that he was preparing to leave. Tucking his looses dollars away in his pocket, Tyler got up from his stool as he began to walk over towards the exit. Making his down the small street, Tyler looked up to see Georgina coming his direction with a bit of a smirk on her face as they approached each other. Stopping a few feet away from each other, Tyler stood before her while she relieved herself of her gloves.

"How'd normal go for you last night?" Georgina asked him as he just stood in silence

"She's a nice girl" Tyler said breaking the silence as if he wanted to point out the obvious difference between Georgina and Courtney

"Nice is good, but it's boring as hell" Georgina replied "Look, I don't expect you to love me or me to love you, I don't believe in any of that crap period because at this point you don't need that. You ever question why we keep happening?" she asked

"Bad choices. Insanity" Tyler quickly replied

"No, because I don't expect anything from you. I get you, whether you see it or not, I do…better than anyone. Somewhere in your past, you probably had some tragic event happen to you that made you shut down from any emotion of wanting to love or to be loved because in your heart you believe you're not worthy of love. You and I, we speak the same language and regardless of the nice girls you try to date to appease everyone, to keep them from noticing that you're barely living because everyone and anyone that has some semblance of your past is gone or away, you keep going to this darkness in you. That darkness is your safe haven, it's where you think you deserve to be for some unknown reason" she said as she slowly began to back away from him into the alley as all he could do was follow her every word because even though he hated it, she spoke directly to his situation because she did understand

"I'm nothing like you" Tyler said as Georgina rested up against the wall

"Yeah….you are. Your damaged goods" Georgina whispered to him as she leaned in close to him, tracing the outline of his face with her nose. Trying to fight the urge that was coming over him, Tyler pushed her hands away as he just lowered his head "You don't have to be anything with me" she continued to whisper as she seduced him more and more while he tried to fight against it. Their lips grazed against each other before Tyler finally built up the courage to look her dead in the eyes. Shutting off the thoughts that were running rampant in his head, Tyler muttered to himself as he slowly leaned in before Georgina met him halfway to capture his lips with hers. Moving in fluent motions, Tyler and Georgina kissed feverishly as his hands began to hike up her dress while she tugged away his belt. Rubbing his arousal, Tyler ripped away from her lips as he took a few moments to access how much the pleasure was taking over him to where he felt like he was blacking out. Quickly and abruptly, Tyler turned Georgina around to where she was pressed up against the wall while he made quick motions of pushing her underwear to the side. Their breathing so heavy, Georgina reached back to slide his pants and boxers down a bit while he hoisted her up a bit to his liking. Rubbing her intensely, Georgina pushed against his hardened member, begging for more as they fought against each other wants. Plunging his hand into her shirt to hold one of her breasts as he embraced every part of her that made her a woman, Tyler quickly removed his other hand from the moist region before pinning one her hands up against the wall. Not wasting any time on politeness or the fact that they were in an alley, Tyler plowed deep inside of her as he began pound away feverishly.

**Damn your eyes**

**For getting my hopes up high**

**Making me fall in love again!**

**Damn your eyes! **

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used In This Chapter**

**Matisayahu- Sunshine**

**Justin Beiber- Beauty and a Beat**

**Alex Clares- Damn Your Eyes**


	10. 2013 Author's Note Sneak Peek Spoilers

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As we all know or maybe some of us, the end of Gossip Girl (show) has come and gone. Like the show, it went out without the buzz it came in with. I didn't watch it, I heard about on Tumblr, so I was glad that I didn't watch it nor watch it all this season. I'm just glad it's over and people can come back to reality on what real television should consist of.**

**I try to seperate the show from what I'm writing, and I hope that you all will the embrace the characters I've written. The characters have some bit of who they are on the show but a majority of the time they have actual common sense behind what they do. I care and like all the characters I write for because if not then writing this story would become boring.**

**I hate how Blair ended up in the show because I felt like they didn't even pay homage to season one Blair, who wouldn't have put up with Chuck's crap. Blair went back to season one but in a bad way, she let a guy determine her happiness like she did with Nate in the beginning. She still had stupid, meaningless quarrels with Serena that only showed how immature she was. Nelly Yuki became like Jenny in season one, and realized that she could be and was better than Blair. Nothing about Blair was root worthy on the show, and I have to say I hated her character. Though saying all that, I'm glad that my Blair has gone through the experiences that have morphed her into. Nothing is being given to her, and she's still got her beliefs but she realizing that her way isn't the only way. Trinity, I feel was Blair's way of growing up and realizing that she loved Dan, but she didn't need him to survive. Individually, Dan and Blair had to figure out what they wanted or else the relationship was going to suffer. So I feel like with Blair, she's constantly growing up and learning unlike the Blair on the show.**

**In the show, Dan season one's problems other than getting Serena, never really got addressed. So I wanted to keep having him deal with the different layers of issues he had with his parents. Of course he's not as resentful, but still he feels like he is never enough so that it always present in his mind. Dan has grown and gotten past his judgements and started to accept people, faults and all.**

**So I'm glad to say that all the characters are dealing with things and growing. I love all the characters in the story and try to humanize them as much as possible so you understand why they do what they do. So I hope you guys keep reading however long the story may go on, and I hope you guys still love the characters. I hope you enjoy the sneak peek of 2013 and a bit of spoilers.**

* * *

Pushing the strap up further onto his shoulder, Dan looked on at that the tattered door as he walked towards it. Nothing seemed to be out of place since he last came but even then he was sure that he wanted to leave so quick so he could begin to forget. Pulling out the small key from his pocket, Dan went to hold the door knob to try to insert the key but found the door was all ready opened. Opening up the door, Dan was surprised to see his mother's windowed boyfriend standing inside the studio that was once Alison's.

"Dan" David said in surprise to see the boy "What are you doing here in Hudson?" he asked as Dan juggled the key back and forth in his hand.

"I came to finish" Dan replied as that seemed to be the only reason he was there

"Finish? Finish what?" David asked a bit confused

"The story" Dan said as he motioned for David to look on at his mother's artwork that she left behind for Dan

**Aye have you ever loved somebody so much you can't stand it but can't do without him?**

**Do anything for him cause you truly do adore him**

"I want to know your past" Blair said as she pushed her beer aside, finding the taste to not be so pleasing

"Why? So you can use it against me" Tyler asked as he laughed to himself

"No, so I could at least get to know who you are" Blair said

"I'm an open book. What you see is what you get" Tyler said as he took a sip from his beer

"Not really" Blair said "You lost your best friend this year, our mother has breast cancer, you've semi lost your job. 2012 has been hard for you and us. I just want 2013 to be a bit different, I want us to be a bit different because whether we like it or not, you're my family" she told him

**Like dedicate songs, write poems**

**But they be on that bull- and you try to ignore him**

**But you feel like they feel like you ain't right for him**

"My mother's legacy won't be so easy to erase. The Waldorf legacy won't be so easily erased" Blair replied as she followed behind Ophelia to where they were both standing at the bottom of the staircase

"To erase means to leave something behind, but wipe away so it is no longer seen" Ophelia replied so politely "My dear, I don't want to erase the Waldorf legacy. I want to demolish it from existence" she smiled so coldly

**Therefore your heart's torn**

**Between being with him forever, leaving him never**

**But it seem like you argue and fighting over whatever**

"So we'll be saving to buy a house" Blair said as Dan drew the picture on the napkin

"Uh huh" Dan laughed "With the white pickett fence, maybe even a dog" he said

"Now we're dog lovers?" Blair asked with a bit of laughter "Okay, we have this house, then what in our oh so bright future?" she asked

"Marriage….kids…grandkids…forever" Dan said as he looked up at her with all the sincerity he felt being conveyed in his eyes "My forever is with you" he said

**Maybe we can leave, find someone better**

**Even though you will, you never know none better**

**My heart says nah, she can't leave me never**

"Do you think you could ever forgive me? I mean it's becoming apparent that you can't stand me" Serena said as she trailed behind Tyler

"I don't spend my day disliking you. I really don't think about you…" Tyler began to say

"I miss him. Just as much as you, I miss him but whether you see this or not, I did what I did for him" Serena quickly interrupted

"You knowing him, you having him involved in your mess. It was your mess to clean up, not his" Tyler told her "You get to be around your best friend. You have your family in tact….you just shipped mine over seas" he said

"I made mistakes. Some that I wish I could take back now that I get a clear understanding of what I've done to people, who's only fault was that they were around me. I'm trying" Serena reasoned

"Try harder then. You don't get to sing the I've changed song so love me. You want to make amends for what you've done in your past, then be something meaningful in your future. Take this obsession that people have with you and give it to the people that deserve it" Tyler scolded her as he tried to keep his emotions in check

**Been head over heels since the very day I met er**

**Feel so deep in love I ain't been able to get up**

**Sometimes I want some peace of mind cause she don't shut up**

**Love her to death, don't know whether to kiss er or kill er**

"You're the coward!" Chuck yelled "You run because you're a child and instead of dealing with our problems, you run to your safe havens while I'm stuck trying to put us together. I'm sick of it! I'm sick of being made the villain in this marriage" he replied angrily

"Go ahead, get mad. Pout, throw your tantrum because the fact remains the same….our problem is that in order for us to work, I have to submit to what you want. I have to have your babies, I have to deal with your mother, I have to sit back and play the dutiful wife as you run your company while screwing over those that were loyal to you. I'm not built that way!" Jenny yelled back in response before a silence came between them that did little to ease the tension as they sat in their couples therapy session "The sad thing, the very thing you said you never wanted to be, you're becoming" she said as she laughed to herself in disbelief

"And what's that?" Chuck asked becoming annoyed with the constant

"Your father" Jenny said as Chuck just looked at her "…we're becoming what your parents once were. Two people, stuck with each other. Afraid to move forward, afraid to go back. We're just stuck….the only difference is that, I don't need you to survive. I'm start to not need you anymore" she said as tears welled up in her eyes "And that's scary because the less I need you, the less I want this marriage" she told him before Chuck got up from his seat, growing tired of the session

"You want out, then get out. I'm not stopping you anymore" Chuck sighed before he made his way towards the door to leave

**Should've known it**

**From the start it was already over**

**Now we're just too dumb to notice**

"Hey, I need to talk to you" Blair said as she caught up with Serena before Serena turned to look at her friend "Back there, you said that I didn't know everything about you. I find that to be strange because I like to believe that we're on good terms and we're actually best friends" she began to babble

"I don't think we should talk about that" Serena replied trying to walk past Blair to catch up with everyone but Blair prevented her from doing so by stepping in front of her

"No, I want to know what I don't know about you S?" Blair asked as Serena tried once more to get past her

"B" Serena said trying to get around her "Blair" she groaned

"I'm not moving until you tell me. Tell me!" Blair pushed

"I shot Jason!" Serena finally revealed leaving Blair confused and caught off guard

"What? Why would you shoot him?" Blair asked

"Because…I was trying to protect myself" Serena said as tears welled up in her eyes looking on at Blair trying to make sense of what Serena was telling her

"Protect yourself?" Blair asked

"Jay…he was abusive. He used to hit me. I killed him before he could kill me" Serena revealed as Blair stood horrified over what she was hearing

**Every paper**

**Even love couldn't save us**

**We wake upOn a bed of guns and roses**

Sitting by her chair, Tyler played with his hands nervously as the more he looked at her, the more he began to see how weak she was becoming. With his parent's sudden death, Tyler never truly saw what it was like to lose someone slowly before his very eyes. Death to him was a sudden action that came by his hands, whether he wanted to view it that way or not. Noticing how Tyler was struggling with seeing her like this, Eleanor put her hand up on the arm of the chair to show that she wanted to hold his hand. Amazed by her gesture because he thought it should be him doing the gesture, Tyler paused for a moment. Slowly moving his hand towards hers, Tyler put his hand in hers as they sat through another round of treatment.

"I feel like I should run one of the marathons" Eleanor said breaking the silence between them before they both just laughed

**And we don't know which one to choose**

**But either way, we're gonna lose**

**Stupid paper**

"I'm losing everything I have, just trying to protect you!" Chuck yelled at his father "This…me running Bass Industries is for you. So why? Why is so hard for you to just give me the respect I deserve and at this point need" he exclaimed

"Because you think too highly of yourself" Bart quickly replied "Stop and access what Elizabeth has done ever since coming into your life. She has lead a path of destruction, leaving nothing but misery for you" he said

"She's my family, she's my mother" Chuck said

"Family should build you up, not tear you down" Bart said

"And you'd know that….since you spent most of my life tearing me down. Making me think that I had nothing to offer" Chuck replied "Well congrats, my wife wants to leave me. My business partner is becoming my enemy, my friends view me as the villain now…all to appease my father" he said as he clapped for his father sarcastically

"You said you could play the game. You told me to my face that you could handle this….well pay attention" Bart said as he slowly walked towards Chuck "Look at all the players in this game" he told him sternly

**Even love couldn't save us**

**We wake upOn a bed of guns and roses**

"I wish there was some way to knock Ophelia off her stupid pedestal" Blair huffed as she leaned up against the kitchen counter while she looked on at Dan cooking

"There is a way" Dan said as he through the dish towel over his should before he began to pour in the chopped ingredients into the boiling pot on the stove

"Such as?" Blair asked not catching on to what he was saying

"Oh, I don't know…embrace the underdog role" Dan said "Fight fire with fire" he told her as Blair thought to herself

"How can I fight against Ophelia? She's got a company, my mother's company but she's got a company….oh, my God. I should start a company" Blair said as she slowly came to the realization

**Hah, I guess I'd rather suffer with her than be miserable without er**

**I ball out of Prada, Gucci, and Belinciaga**

**They keep her content, you keep down the nonsense**

"I will tie up The Empire in so much bad press that I'll make it damn near impossible for anyone to get behind the project" Chuck threatened as he glared on at Carter "That's if this rumor happens to be true" he told him

"It's not a rumor, I can ease your mind with that" Carter replied

"My business partner merging forward without my consent on any of the details that has the Bass name behind it, no that doesn't ease my mind" Chuck told him

"Then I guess the Bass name will have to come off" Carter told him

"There is no Empire without Bass Industries" Chuck replied

"Ye of little faith" Carter smirked as he walked towards Chuck "You get in my way, I guarantee you, you will live to regret it" he said as he brushed off Chuck's shoulder "…don't think of it as a threat, it's just business" he told him as Chuck slapped his hand away.

"This is a battle you will not win Carter" Chuck told him

"I don't want a battle. I'm looking to go to war" Carter told him

**With every corner we turn, around the conflict**

**Mostly dumb -, like who she run with?**

**Where the - have you been? **

**Your pants – they don't fit**

"Is there any part of you that even considers the idea of being good?!" Tyler questioned

"Why? Do you want to feel a little less shame if I at least make the attempt to be something other than the girl that is part of the family that ruined your mother's legacy" Georgina asked

"No, I just figured you'd might want to try for your own sake seeing as your mother could care less about you. You being good has nothing to do with me, it's for you because you can't get revenge on every person that did you wrong" Tyler replied

**Really, honestly speaking, some things I don't get**

**No matter how much she try she can't make it make more sense**

"So wait, you're taking the job?" April asked with a bit of surprise as she looked over at Jenny then back to Blair

"Yes" Blair replied before April attempted to celebrated "But I have my own terms" she told her

"Okay, what terms?" April asked willing to listen to anything Blair

"We turn G.A.R.B. into something more than what it is now. I'm talking taking your ideas and making them into actual fashion that is tangible" Blair suggested

"What like a mini business?" April asked

"More like a corporation" Blair told her

**Therefore, here we go again**

**Screaming, yelling at the top of our lungs, she going in**

**Seeing the kind of - I be like if you was a man**

**I would go in your -, real, no -**

"I'm not focusing on my love life anymore, however tragic it may be. I think it's high time we focus on your love life" Serena smiled on at Nate

"Oh, but we shouldn't" Nate laughed

"Tell me, how can we make it rain men for you?" Blair asked with a bit of laughter

"I'm not ready by any stretch to put myself out there" Nate said "Things with Asher never exactly ended well, and I…." he began to say

"That's because you were swept up in the haze of crap that was Trip" Blair quickly replied

"Blair's right. You need to date, you need to have a little fun. I'm thinking a one night stand" Serena smiled "We could kill my it-girl image and make you the it-boy" she clapped excitedly as Blair just laughed

**But I love her so much that I can't forget**

**That the feel of a kiss, it could heal when I'm sick**

**Still, I don't like to feel like this**

**If I wouldn't miss er, I would try to get a kill right there**

"Do you think I'm crazy for doing this?" Dan asked as he looked back at Blair before she leaned forward to wrap her arm around his neck as they sat on the floor looking on at the artwork in the studio.

"I think you'd be doing her work justice" Blair told him "You two would finally have that conversation you were hoping to have with her" she said before she kissed his neck

"And what if I ruin what everyone came to love about her pieces?" Dan asked

"I hardly think that's possible" Blair laughed softly "The story is about you in the eyes of the mother, now you write the story in the eyes of the boy" she told him

**Should've known it**

**From the start it was already over**

**Now we're just too dumb to notice**

"I need your help" Serena said as she looked on at Chuck while he just sipped on his drink

"Everyone needs something from me" Chuck sighed as he put his drink down. Looking up to see the seriousness in Serena's eyes, Chuck knew that now wasn't the time to revert back to his disengaged mentality. Turning his attention towards her, Chuck put forth the effort to give Serena the attention she wanted. "What do you need?" he asked

"I need for this to stay between us" Serena replied

"I'm not exactly everyone's favorite person at the moment, so my lips are sealed" Chuck laughed to himself

"I need you to have your private investigator look into finding someone for me….I want to find my father" Serena told him

**Every paper**

**Even love couldn't save us**

**We wake up**

**On a bed of guns and roses**

"So I was thinking, since we've all sort of joined in on this opportunity to turn G.A.R.B…." Jenny began to say

"It's not G.A.R.B. anymore, title is unknown, but I'm sure with much persuasion we'll come to a fitting company title" Blair replied

"Right" Jenny agreed "April is our stylist. I'm clearly the designer. You're the…dictator of some sorts with an impeccable eye. I feel like we can add another piece that makes us unique" she said

"Sort of like an added feature that makes us like a super group" April smiled excitedly as Blair just looked on at Jenny and April

"I'm getting nervous. I feel like you guys have this secret or something" Blair replied as she looked on at them

"No, not a secret. Just something that will put this idea into full motion of becoming our very own company" Jenny smiled before she looked over at April "You can bring her in" she said as April quickly opened up the door as Blair was still getting used to the warehouse ins and outs. Getting up from her seat, Blair walked towards Jenny as the girl walked in. Though it was still an adjustment to meeting Jenny's friends, Blair found it to be amazing to see how diverse Jenny was with her friends from the institute. Noticing Blair's look of surprise, the girl extended her hand out to Blair.

"Hi, I'm black…but you can just call me Justine" Justine told Blair, leaving her more confused

**And we don't know which one to choose**

**But either way, we're gonna lose**

**Stupid paper**

**Even love couldn't save us**

**We wake up**

**On a bed of guns and roses**

"Relax, this will be our little secret" Georgina said as she looked on at Tyler fumble around for his pants

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a hawk eye on you by the name of Blair" Tyler replied

"I could handle her for you. I'm thinking a little blackmail and maybe a few threats…" Georgina began to tease

"You're not blackmailing my sister!" Tyler quickly replied before he stopped to look over at the trash can "Did you see something move in there?" he asked

"Something move in the trash can?" Georgina asked "You've truly lost your mind if you think Blair is in the trash can" she said as he rushed over to look inside of the trash can

"She's everywhere" Tyler whispered loud enough for Georgina to hear.

**Every time we say our goodbyes**

**A little piece of my heart breaks off inside**

**I don't really ever know why**

**If I could live without you I'd try**

"Our only term is that all business be with the Grimaldi's and none whatsoever with The Garibaldi's of Monaco" Prince Christian told Carter as they walked down the streets

"Why is this like a bloods and krypt type of thing?" Carter asked with a bit of laughter while Prince Christian looked at him strangely

"Louis Garibaldi is but a traitor to his country and a mockery to his family" Prince Christian said

"Louis? Wait, as in Modern magazine Louis?" Carter asked

"Yes, he is tied to one of the highest houses in Monaco due to bloodlines but even missionaries couldn't manage to save his soul" Prince Christian said

"Missionaries? I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time following because Louis is a bit of…scum mixed with asshole, but I don't see him as high honor of any sort" Carter said "So any tie to Monaco must be through fashion…" he began to say

"Any tie to Monaco is through the missionary for Louis" Prince Christian corrected

**Should've known it**

**From the start it was already over**

**Now we're just too dumb to notice**

"I don't trust them, and I think it's high time you stop entrusting them" Georgina told her mother of Louis and Bex

"Their betrayal is the last thing I worry about. You on the other hand, I can see trust being flimsy on your half" Ophelia replied

"I know I have little claim of love in your heart but I'm looking out for you" Georgina told her "Bex is a damn vulture waiting to swoop in for the carnage left behind" she said

"She is loyal to not just me" Ophelia said

"So what? She made some vow to you because she thinks you're an almighty?" Georgina questioned

"Let's just put it this way, I am their God" Ophelia told "Betrayal is not just an action, it's a sin and a sin against your mother….that is unforgivable" she said

"Don't worry mother, you're little mistake isn't planning to betray you" Georgina replied as she returned her mother's coldness

**Every paper**

**Even love couldn't save us**

"Care to share any information?" Blair asked as she looked on at her brother

"Such as?" Tyler asked a bit confused

"Oh, I don't know…maybe the fact that you're looking into funeral costs?" Blair said as she held up the piece of paper that caught Tyler's attention. Quickly getting up from his seat, Tyler tried to retrieve the paper from her hands

"Give me that!?" Tyler replied trying to grab the paper from her

"No!" Blair yelled "You tell me, is my mother dying?! Are you planning a funeral for our mother?" she asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

**We wake up**

**On a bed of guns and roses**

"Carter, what are you doing here?" Serena asked as she walked over towards Carter

"The same reason you're here" Carter replied "I came to see him" he said as they turned to see Eric making his way off the plane.

**And we don't know which one to choose**

**But either way, we're gonna lose**

"You don't get to comfort me, especially since you're the reason why we're here!" Blair yelled as Dan did all he could to comfort her

"Blair…" Dan began to say as he tried to keep her quiet so no one else could hear her in the funeral home as everyone was still gathering outside

"No, she's dead. My mother is dead…." Blair began to say as she tried to control her emotions "Being here, I can't just pretend like I'm fine or accept that the natural course of what was to happen. She's dead!?" she said in between sobs.

**Stupid paper**

**Even love couldn't save us**

**We wake up**

**On a bed of guns and roses**

Every corner Dan looked around to observe was dressed in black as everyone had all gathered together to mourn the loss. Sitting behind the publicized group of friends, Dan did his best to comfort Blair but found her distance to be harder than ever to figure out. Dan could only imagine the effect this was having on her as this was no walk in the park for him when it came to his own mother's funeral. Once the pastor said his final peace, all the attention shifted over towards Blair, Serena, Chuck, and Nate as they all sat together. Rising together, they each attempted to walk with the other as a form of strength but found that it was harder to do so with each step being so heavy. Realizing what this was doing to Blair, Serena silently took charge as she walked over to grab the single rose stem before walking towards the casket that was now six feet deep. Looking down once more, giving one more final goodbye before she slowly let the rose fall out of her hand an on to the casket; giving the sweetest of goodbyes.

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in this Chapter**

**T.I. featuring Pink- Guns and Roses**

* * *

**General Spoilers-**

**-Character returns will shake up the individual lives of the Upper Eastsiders.**

**-The race for the Maxwell will cause friends to go against each other, and rivalries to heat up.**

**-Oppurtunities of romance will arise for those single, but will they accept them?**

**-Will Blair become a formiddable opponent to take on Ophelia?**

**-Dan will begin work on his new book that merges his past to his present.**

**-Carter gears up to build The Empire**

**-Bex and Louis connection will be explained**

**-Blair and Dan grow stronger but face challenges and discuss the future.**

**-One Upper Eastsider will die**


	11. Indecent Exposure

Author's Note: Hey guys. I hope you all are having a wonderul week. Loving all the feedback, so I thought I'd treat you guys to a quick update. I absolutely adore all of your feedback and it makes me eager to get back to writing when I get so many. Keep doing that campaigning for 400 and may you all have a great day. Also, **Has anyone been to the Bahamas? I'm trying to see what's the hotspots over there? what hotels are nice? anything that can give me that good tropical experience...please, help me out. Lol.**

**Campaign 400 Progress- If going for 400 [223 NEEDED] If going for 500 [323 NEEDED]**

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Nine- Indecent Exposure**

* * *

Making her way through the gala, Blair clenched on tight to her clutch as she headed towards the bathroom. After an exhausting day at school, Blair was beginning to regret her protests of Dan taking her out to the Edmund's charity gala. Her protests were of mere attempts to keep the Waldorf's relevant but since being among the semi-blacklisted members, Blair was beginning to see that the same crowd of people that she grew up around were becoming the same people she was becoming annoyed by. Entering the restroom, Blair made a quick fix to her make up while checking her phone to see if her mother had called to tell her of Cyrus's return. With Cyrus's work causing him to jet set more, Blair wanted to make sure that he was where he should be when it came to him coming back in to town. Coming out of the bathroom, Blair looked around the ball room only to find Bex making her way over towards Dan. No moment was wasted for Blair as she raced across the room towards the two so she could stop any evil plan that she may in motion.

"Daniel" Bex smiled as Dan kept his focus on the paintings, paying little attention to her

"Go away" Dan sighed as he took a sip of drink

"You afraid Blair might not like us talking to each other?" Bex questioned

"Oh, I don't doubt he's afraid of that but talking to you….well, what's the point in that" Blair quickly added as she made her presence felt

"Blair, nice to see you again. You do look chubby every time I see you" Bex said as she took a sip from her champagne

"You're losing your zest, you should work on that" Blair laughed "Where's the puppet master? Does she know you're running amuck?" she asked

"Ophelia is off running Eleanor's company, making sure that is run properly and efficiently, seeing as someone was so reckless to give it away" Bex smiled "It was actually cute that you sent that little lawsuit over the other day, it made for a good laugh" she then mentioned

"Defamation of character, fraud, and I'm sure you've done other things that could stick" Blair said "But I'm glad you got the message" she said

"Yes, but it won't stick. Your hand prints all over the buying of stocks, so it just you wasting mommy's money again. You should scale back, cut down on your Target trips" Bex laughed

"Okay, I think we've had enough. Why don't we cut the biting words and just leave each other alone" Dan suggested as he put his champagne glass down before putting his hand around Blair's waist

"I'm not going to stop coming after you guys, just let Ophelia know that" Blair told her

"She really doesn't care" Bex replied before she walked off leaving Blair to fume

"Calm. Calm" Dan said as he rubbed her back "You shouldn't let her get to you" he whispered to her

"She does and she know she does" Blair sighed as she ran her hand through her hair "I just wish that Darren could find something on them" she said

"And I'm sure he's working hard in doing just that but you can't go on some witch hunt for them" Dan said

"If I agree, can you just assume that I have agreed with you?" Blair asked with a bit of smirk

"I know better than to just believe what you say face value. Schemes won't work on this matter" Dan said as they began to sway to the music while Blair tried to enjoy herself but could only laugh at how obvious it was "You want to go?" he asked

"I really do" Blair laughed as she put his hand in hers before they made their way over to get their coats. Handing their ticket to the hostess, the girl quickly went off to retrieve their coats. Snuggling up close to Dan, Blair rested her head on his shoulder as they stood and waited. Just as they were becoming thrilled with the prospects of returning home early, Dan felt a vibration come from his cell phone. Pulling the phone out of his pocket, Blair sighed as she looked on to see that it was Carter on the caller identification. "The other woman is calling" she said as she handed the phone to Dan

"Hey, I can't hang out tonight…" Dan began to say

"Yeah, I don't think hanging out is something I want to do" Carter said in a near cry

"What's wrong?" Dan asked becoming concerned for his friend

* * *

Putting her final touches on the final gift that she was wrapping, Serena held her box up as she silently celebrated her work. Getting up from the floor, Serena walked over to put the present under the extravagant Christmas tree that her mother had all decked out. Pulling her cell phone out, Serena looked on at her cell phone to see that Nate was unable to keep their plans for the night. Letting out a sigh, Serena hated that her final plans of the nights were officially cancelled. Flopping down on the sofa, Serena relaxed for a few moments as she began to think to herself of the things she could do for the night since her mother and step father were at the charity gala for the night. Grabbing the remote control, Serena turned on the television, hoping that she could find something on to watch that would help her get through the night.

"Katherine is just as good as Audrey Hepburn" Serena said to herself as she found herself watching an old black and white film before she heard the elevator doors open up. Slowly getting up from her seat to see who it was, Serena began to walk towards the elevator to see that it was Trip getting off

"Hey, you hungry" Trip said as he held up the bag of take out food

"Uh…always but what are you doing here?" Serena asked as he walked towards her

"I fear you may have starved to death since Nate is hanging around the house with little to no signs of coming to meet you" Trip said "So I got Chinese. Extra egg rolls with extra sweet and sour sauce like you like" he told her

"Thank you" Serena said as she looked at him skeptically before grabbing the bag out of his hand as walked to the kitchen with him following behind

"Are there any good movies on?" Trip asked as Serena grabbed plates from the cabinets

"None that I know of, but I haven't really looked….you set this up, didn't you?" Serena asked as she put the plates out on the table

"Would you be mad if I did?" Trip asked "But I didn't" he said

"I don't believe you" Serena said as he took the food out

"Because I'm a politician?" Trip asked with a bit of a laugh

"Precisely because you're a politician" Serena said "What? Did you make him cancel our plans so you could woo me with Chinese food?" she asked

"I knew you liked Chinese, I got you Chinese, so here is the Chinese food" Trip laughed

"Fine, whatever. I suppose I could use the company of an Archibald either way" Serena said as she began to eat one of her numerous egg rolls on her plate "So how is that bill for education funding in lower income schools going?" she asked as Trip seemed surprised to hear her ask such a question "What?" she asked noticing Trips shock

"Nothing…I just, I just didn't envision you asking such a question" Trip said

"I care about these things" Serena replied

"I know. I know" Trip replied "Things are a bit slow with it. A lot our upper classmen aren't eager to increase their taxes to kick out to lower income anything" he said

"Yes because a few thousands is impossible to spare, when the millions are in the Kaman Island" Serena said

"You'd think, but there is no true heavy weight in the name department backing the bill" Trip said

"So everyone can follow and claim they were a part of it. Typical" Serena scoffed as she took a bite out of her egg roll

"Is there anything else you want to pick my brain about?" Trip asked with a bit of a grin on his face

"I know where to find you" Serena smiled as they ate in silence for a few moments

"Do you like classics?" Trip asked

"Eat!" Serena quickly replied as Trip just laughed

* * *

Silence filled the hospital room as Carter sat on top of the hospital bed looking on from Dan to Blair. Nervously playing with his fingers, there was no amount of words that could express how awkward this was to have his best friend and his girlfriend here with him in the room. Carter had sought other options but feared that it would only be more embarrassing to have his mother down with him in this state. On occasion, Blair tried to change her facial expressions but she simply couldn't manage to connect her thoughts to her facial expression as all she thought was just disgust about the situation. In her mind, Blair could only imagine the trouble that Carter would get Dan into if they'd go past their usual five hour hang out. Silence just filled the room as everyone in it was sure that they were trying to find a better way to break the ice. Just as Dan prepared to speak the door opened with the nurse coming in with Carter's charts in hand.

"Carter Baizen" The nurse said as she looked on at his charts

"Uh…yes" Carter said as he cleared his throat while adjusting his position on the table

"And you two are?" The nurse asked

"His best friend…" Dan began to say

"Disgusted" Blair quickly answered

"She's an unwanted and very annoying presence I can't seem to shake away" Carter reasoned "But we can move on from the obvious. How do I make this go away?" he said

"Maybe if you stop whipping it out then it can come down" Blair replied

"The condition you have is what we call priapism" The nurse said

"What is that?" Dan asked

"It's when the male genitalia doesn't return to it's flaccid state" The nurse explained as Carter looked even more concerned

"It means that you have a prolonged erection that has gone past a certain amount of time for the dumbass in the room" Blair replied

"How exactly did he pick this up?" Dan asked

"Well since Carter doesn't have sickle cell nor diabetes, he must've picked it up from side effects of an erectile dysfunction drug" The nurse said

"Why would you be taking erectile dysfunction…oh, and this just got disgusting, again" Blair replied

"Okay, forget her judgmental eyes. How do we stop the pain?" Carter asked

"We'll have to begin with the procedure, which will involve your least favorite item, but we have to stop the blood flow to your genitalia" The nurse said as she gathered up her charts

"In other words, your penis is about to get a big, long needle injected into it" Blair added

"Yes, I got that Waldorf" Carter replied

"We'll be back shortly and we ask that your friends wait in the waiting room while the procedure goes on. Until then you guys can stay" The nurse said before she made her way out of the room

"Why?" Dan asked

"I could ask the same thing, why would you bring Waldorf?" Carter asked as he adjusted in his spot on the hospital bed

"And miss your missile in full launch mode, never" Blair laughed "You've really outdone yourself this time" she added

"It's not what you think" Carter said "I was on a mission, a plan as you may call it" he then added as Blair just laughed

"Oh, this ought to be good" Blair laughed "Do tell, how you getting a hard on leads to a master plan?" she asked before Carter began to speak

"Before you attempt to answer this. Just know that this does not fair well thus far for you. You have…you have that and that doesn't put you hot on the evidence trail" Dan stopped his friend from speaking

"Anyways" Carter replied as he rolled his eyes at his friend "After the unexpected betrayal by my business partner, I began to reconsider why he would do such a thing. So I did my form of sleuthing…" he began to say

"Chuck's betrayal left you erect with so many questions" Blair teased as she let out a few laughs while Carter glared on at her

"No….well yes, for the obvious sight" Carter replied "What's the best way to get answers around here?" he asked them

"In your case, a hooker….but if we're going off of sleuthing reasons, the party circuit" Blair said

"What's the party circuit going to do for him?" Dan asked in confusion

"I forget how little you know to the art of knowing and finding out" Blair sighed as she took a seat on the counter "If one feels betrayed, the betrayer is sure to have left a trail. If you want your answers, you go to loose lips. Where to find loose lips? Where alcohol and loose inhibitions congregate, which in this case, a popular Manhattan night club" she said

"That scares me that you know this, but oddly enough, I find it to be sexy" Dan said as he looked at Blair with surprise

"Do you really want to get turned on with an erection in between us?" Blair asked finding Dan's sexual innuendo to be awkward

"Can we not talk about the Dan and Blair sex life?" Carter asked as he clapped his hands "Let's talk about my mission. My case of the unknown betrayal that I had to endure on stage at my. I mean do you know how hard I took it?" he asked not realizing what he had said

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Dan asked he tried to stifle his laughter

"Did you find out anything?" Blair asked "I mean even though I was a bit shocked, I still think Chuck has to have a reason behind this to entrust Russel Thorpe of all people. Maybe it's an Elizabeth thing?" she suggested

"Elizabeth seems to be the woman from hell, Bart can't stand her" Dan sighed

"I know right, hence the cheating with your mother" Carter quickly added as Dan just gave him a look "I was on the cusp of finding a lead but things got out of hand" he said

"Houston we have a problem out of hand or an unlaunchable missile problem" Blair teased "Just for the sake on knowing, even though I'm sure I won't want to know later, how did you get deterred from your mission?" she asked

"…The Fuk Me twins" Carter revealed as Blair quickly grabbed her purse

"And that's where I must depart" Blair said as she made her way towards the door "Carter, have fun with your needle. Dan, I will see you outside" she said as she walked out, leaving the boys to laugh

"You need help, you know that right?" Dan asked in between laughs

"You have sex with one, I stepped it up with two. I doubling my load" Carter joked as the nurse came in with the surgery tray. Noticing how big and long the needle was, Carter began to fan himself as he began to hyperventilate. "Holy shit that's a big needle" he said in between wheezes

"Do I have to be in here for this?" Dan asked as he attempted to leave before Carter quickly grabbed on to him "Carter, no. I can't see this" he pleaded as Carter gripped on tight to Dan.

* * *

Leaning forward to grab her cup of water, Serena took a quick sip of her water while Dr. Han prepared his notepad at his desk. At first, Serena would take this alone time on the couch to be nervous and fret over what she should or shouldn't say in her session, but she found that her honesty had allowed her to truly understand why she felt the way she did. Though she wasn't in no way ready to consider herself healed over all that she had gone through, Serena was glad to see that she was beginning to fix what was the real problem. Coming over to join her, Dr. Han took his seat in his chair while Serena got comfortable on the sofa. Grabbing her usual pillow to hold on to, Serena braced herself as she was ready to open and release in her session.

"How've you been?" Dr. Han asked

"Good as can be" Serena sighed

"So have you thought about what we talked about last? Have you had that need for the male attention?" Dr. Han asked

"In a way, yes. I know that this whole root of the male attention stems from my father, but dating isn't bad" Serena reasoned

"No, dating isn't bad but it's the purpose of why you're dating and the guys you're dating" Dr. Han said

"My choice guys are wrong but dating is a form of networking….and that made me seem like a complete whore" Serena said as she realized what she said

"Why do you feel that way? Why do you feel you're an automatic whore?" Dr. Han asked

"Because in my past, my form of networking doesn't take long to get into a full fledged physical relationship" Serena told him "It's not that I'm not mindful of how fast I let things progress, I just feel like I need to satisfy the urge and cut to the chase" she said

"So knowing that, how do you feel when it doesn't work out?" Dr. Han asked

"Nothing" Serena replied "I mean I don't invest much to really be disappointed in the end. The rare relationship that I invested in, they hurt. They hurt so much that it made it easy to just keep things simple" she said

"You feel like if you make it physical or desire the physical in your relationships then it will enable the essence of what a relationship should be about?" Dr. Han asked

"Yeah" Serena replied after a moment of thought "I mean I can't get hurt if I don't open myself up to get hurt" she said

"Then with Jason, how was that?" Dr. Han asked "To be emotionally and physically hurt?" he asked

"Felt like hell" Serena sighed as she could feel the tension get a bit thicker now that Jason was being brought up

"You talked with your mother about the relationship, has that helped?" Dr. Han asked

"In some ways. I mean I understand why I stayed but I can't just blame my mother's examples on what was ultimately my choice" Serena told him "I feel like even after everything, I still need that physical element in a relationship. I desire it, so much so that I try to isolate myself from wanting it" she said

"You're running from what you desire?" Dr. Han asked

"…yes" Serena replied "I don't wan to fall back in. I don't want to jump in and out of relationships, but I know that even knowing all of that, I still need to be in a relationship" she told him

"Then by all means, have your relationship" Dr. Han said

"What?" Serena asked a bit surprised "Aren't you suppose defer me away from the thought? To stop the urge or desire?" she asked

"Nope" Dr. Han replied

"Is this like some reverse psychology sort of deal? I mean I'm fully capable of hiding out from the urges, I've even thought of becoming a nun to help suppress the thought. You can't endorse this, you can't tell me to get into another relationship because if you do….if you say it's okay, I will. I'll fight it at first but I will, I'll fall back into the habit" Serena told him as she was waiting for him to give up on the joke but found the silence to be deafening

"Stop fighting the urge. Give in" Dr. Han told her as he looked her dead in the eyes

* * *

**You say you know her**

**Well I know her too**

**You say you kno-ow-ow-ow-ow her**

**But you don't know her like I do**

**You say you love her**

**Once upon a time I loved her too**

**You say you lo-o-o-o-ove her**

**But you don't love her like I do**

**You've got to give me that girl**

**Or I, will take her from you**

Sitting at the table, Tyler laughed as he and Courtney shared a joke that had seemed to be quite amusing than he expected. For the most part, Tyler was enjoying his dinner with Courtney, even though he had taken her to a lavish dinner at an overpriced restaurant he wouldn't dare set foot in under normal circumstances. Placing her hand on top of his, Courtney smiled on as Tyler just froze for a moment at her touch. He wasn't quite sure what it was that he was feeling but it all just felt strange to him, like he was a fish out of water just trying to breath. Being torn away from his confusion by the sound of his cell phone vibrating, Tyler looked on at the message.

"Will you excuse me? I have got an urgent call that I must take" Tyler said as he got up from his seat.

Walking down the hallway towards the restroom, Tyler looked around nervously as he wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to be spotted. Entering the bathroom, Tyler pulled his phone out once more as he looked on at the message once more. Still disturbed by the silence in the bathroom, Tyler looked around once more before he was immediately pulled into one of the stalls.

"Hey stranger" Georgina whispered before she leaned in to kiss him

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked as he ripped away from her lips

"Giving you a good night" Georgina laughed devilishly before she kissed him, making sure to undo his belt as she did so. With his spare hand, Tyler locked the bathroom stall behind him. Picking her up to pin her against the wall, Tyler ran his hand freely under her dress as he slowly pulled down the black lace underwear that she wore.

**Woo Woo, Love me like you say you do**

**Woo Woo, Love me like you say you do**

**Woo Woo, Love me like you say you do**

Looking on at her reflection in the mirror, Serena stood for a few moments as if she was trying to dare herself out of her required assignment. Thinking over and over in her head, Serena knew that if she would revert back to her habit then there might not be any progression to where she wanted to be. Taking a deep breath, Serena finally came to the point where she had to call Dr. Han on his bluff and just get rid of her urge. Immediately relieving herself of her shirt, Serena turned to make her way into her bedroom.

**You you're overI say over who**

**It's gonna be over my dead body**

**The day she finds someone new**

**You've got to give me that girl**

**Or I will take her from you**

Biting down on her lower lip, Tyler plowed his tongue into her mouth as he continue thrust inside of her. With her legs wrapped firmly around his waist, Georgina drove him deeper inside of her. Ripping away from his lips, Georgina rested her head up against the wall as she slid up against the wall. Driving harder and faster into her, Tyler rested his head in her chest as he tried to keep his quickened pace up so that it would be sustainable to them both. It seemed to be that between them, it was more about making the other feel the sensation of what it felt like to have every part of your body scream. Tyler could never explain why nothing else could make him feel this way but it was like sex was his way of feeling alive. Their sex was different, it was focused on feeling good not feeling any emotion tied up with love or feelings.

**Woo Woo, Love me like you say you do**

**Woo Woo, Love me like you say you do**

**Woo Woo, Love me like you say you do**

**Woo Woo, Love me like you say you do**

Zipping up her best dress, Serena looked on at the delicacies that was her perfect frame. Serena had never been one to know what people loved about her but for one night, and one night only, Serena was ready to become the fantasy that guys had made her to be since that fateful wet white dress incident. Pulling the zipper past her laced black bra, Serena smoothed her dress out as she looked on at herself once more. Reaching out towards her vanity, Serena grabbed her newly favorite bottle of perfume before she began to squirt a small amount onto her body.

**You know that I want you**

**And if I can't have you**

**Then no one can**

**But I need you**

**And when I find you…**

Her moans had become more and more evident as they continued on in the bathroom. Not wanting the sounds of bystanders that passed by restroom to stop them, Tyler placed his finger in her mouth for Georgina to bite down on. Biting down on her shoulder, Tyler continued to thrust harder and deeper inside of her as his breathing became erratic. Giving one final thrust, Georgina nearly whimpered as the sensation of the high she was coming off of was nearly too much to handle.

**You've got to give me that girl**

**Or I **

With her custom designed Valentino clutch in hand, Serena took breath as she enjoyed a few moments of solitude to herself in the hotel elevator. Unsure of where the night might lead, Serena pushed the doubts out of her mind as she had to channel the old Serena. In her mind, this Serena was trying to suppress the old Serena so under doctor's orders she was losing all the thoughts and want to be better and was just going to let things happen as the old Serena would've. Once the elevator doors opened up, Serena got the stop and stares that she was once accustomed to as she was once again feeling like the blonde bombshell she was once known as. Whipping her hair around like she was walking in the classic movie slow motion part, Serena couldn't help but smile as the attention she was craving was all hers for the taking.

"Anywhere special Ms. Van der Woodsen?" The concierge asked

"No, just a nice dinner" Serena replied "Could you get me a reservation for two at that new French restaurant?" she asked

"Most certainly" The concierge replied "Will you be waiting for you date?" he asked

"No, it's a meet along the way sort of deal" Serena smiled before she turned to pull her cell phone out, while the concierge called a town car for her. Going on the Gossip Girl site, Serena quickly began to send a message to the infamous site that had her every move watched.

**Anonymous: Serena van der Woodsen dinner for two but no one to join her at Lafelle. S is a damsel in need of saving from her prince charming.**

Sending the message, Serena smiled to herself as she could only hope the night wouldn't be a waste. Seeing the town car pull up in front of the building, Serena immediately made her way towards the door to find two guys fumbling towards the door to open it for her. Noticing the guys and then their girlfriends, Serena blushed as she waved to them before making her eventual exit. Getting into the car, Serena looked back to see the guys girlfriends scolding them for their desperate actions.

**Woo Woo, Love me like you say you do**

**Woo Woo, Love me like you say you do**

Walking back to the table, Tyler quickly and slyly zipped up his pants before he got closer to the table. Turning her attention towards Tyler as he approached, Courtney smiled with a bit of relief as she seemed anxious as to where he was. Taking his seat at the table, Tyler gave her an assuring smile.

"Is everything okay? I was beginning to look for you" Courtney asked

"Yes, everything is fine. I had just had to work out a few kinks….at the office" Tyler said before he made sure to quickly clarify what he had meant.

* * *

Reaching out to grab her toothbrush, Blair sighed as she had to take on the daunting task of putting energy into getting ready for bed. Applying her toothpaste on to the brush, Blair began to brush her teeth. Nearly drifting off into her slumber as she knew this would be her only amount of sleep she'd be getting with two big tests she'd have the rest of the night to study for. Hearing groans of frustration come from the office, Blair was quickly torn from her sleep as she could tell that Dan had hit another mental road block on his attempt to write. Quickly finishing up, Blair spit out the toothpaste as she quickly swished around some mouth wash in her mouth before spitting it out to be on her way. Putting her hair up in a bun before grabbing her textbooks, Blair began to make her way down the hallway as she headed towards the office.

"You're frustration is becoming alarming" Blair said as she flopped down on the sofa with her textbooks in hand "What's wrong?" she asked as he leaned back in his chair

"I can't seem to get a theme for chapter one" Dan said "I've done an outline but it doesn't fit when I write it" he said

"What are you writing about?" Blair asked

"The Adventures of Lonely Boy in the troublesome world of the Upper Eastside" Dan smiled as he looked on at Blair

"I've really done a number on you for you to spend your whole writing career talking about the Upper Eastside. I thought you weren't going to write about the Upper Eastside, I thought you were covering your own personal saga" Blair asked

"This is a personal saga. The struggle for Lonely Boy to navigate…." Dan began to say

"Okay, you need to scrap the story because it's….crap" Blair replied to his summary "Write about the story we had talked about" she told him

"You mean the story you told me to write" Dan corrected

"Precisely. My suggestions have lead to good things for you" Blair smiled proudly "Why not cash in on this now?" she asked

"Because then that means traveling down the road of woe is me, then I might get all depressed Dan that you thought was an asshole. I really see no good in revisiting the past" Dan said

"True, but I believe my jailhouse threat to you was enough to snap you out of it. If you feel like you're slipping back in to jackass mode then I'll threaten you and all goes back to normal" Blair smiled

"Yeah, I like our words to be cordial not possible phrases I could bring up when testifying" Dan said

"My words are of love" Blair laughed

"What are you studying?" Dan asked as he got up from his seat to join her on the sofa

"Marketing Strategy and Operational Management" Blair told him "I've got back to back early morning tests" she said

"I feel your pain. I used to hate the early morning tests" Dan said "But this is the class that you've got a ninety percent grade average in, right?" he asked

"Yes, but I don't want to slip below a ninety five. I have to do good on this test" Blair said

"And that you will" Dan smiled as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek before grabbing one of her textbooks "You enjoying this school thing?" he asked

"Yeah, I am. It's given me something to proud of myself about, especially since the circumstances that got me there was bad" Blair told him

"Made any friends yet?" Dan quickly asked

"I'm not there to make friends" Blair replied

"Which means that you haven't" Dan quickly replied as Blair shifted uncomfortably in her seat "You know you could've made a friend at your job that you turned down" he said

"For good reason Humphrey" Blair said "I turned it down because I'm not interested in covering for anyone. I have enough time getting someone to cover for me" she said

"Cover for you in what?" Dan questioned "It was a great stepping stone for you and could've served as a great opportunity" he said

"Now you sound like Jenny" Blair replied giving him a look

"No, of course not….okay, she may have coaxed me in to saying all of those things to you" Dan laughed a bit "But I do think that was a good opportunity for you. I just think you have a lot to offer in any area you go into because of your impeccable skills" he said

"So now we're playing flattering" Blair laughed

"Yes, is it working?" Dan asked

"Is flattery trying to get you somewhere?" Blair asked "Possibly somehow that would make you forget about your erection experience with Carter tonight?" she asked as Dan quickly tried to rid himself of that thought by shaking his head "Of all the things you two share together, you share an erection gone wrong" she continued to laugh hysterically as she fell to the side

"Stop talking about it!" Dan declared as he quickly covered his ears trying to block out her words

"Erection affection friends" Blair teased as she continued to laugh

* * *

Tapping his hand anxiously on his thigh as he waited in the car, Carter thought of all he could to stay alert for the time being. Letting out a yawn as the late night emergency visit was finally catching up to him as the day waned on. With his thwarted sleuthing mission being ruined by an experimental sexual encounter with the Fuk Me twins, Carter relied on the perks of being an Upper Eastsider with connections to get him by on this. Spotting his insider making his way to the desired meeting place, Carter quickly got out of the car as he was thrilled to get out of his state of boredom. Making his way cautiously across the street, Carter gripped on tight to the warmth of his coat as the winter air got to him. Walking towards the bench, Carter looked around to make sure no one had spotted them before Carter took his seat.

"Why do you look so sore?" The guy asked as Carter gingerly moved

"It's an experience that I don't care to share, nor care to remember. What do you have for me?" Carter asked

"Is it your crotch area?" The guy asked as he watched Carter struggle to cross his legs

"Focus on the damn findings" Carter scolded "I don't pay you to notice my crotch movements" he stated

"Sorry, sorry" The guy said "So I looked into this link between Russel Thorpe and Chuck Bass, not much came up" he said

"So you waste time with looking at my crotch to tell me this?" Carter questioned

"But I did find a connection with Russel Thorpe and Ophelia Sparks" The guy said as he pulled out a photo of Russel and Ophelia together to show Carter

"What is this supposed to mean?" Carter asked "Same place, same time" he said

"For five meetings in a two week span of Russel being here" The guy quickly stated

"Aren't they on the board together?…the name of some business board that isn't coming to mind right now" Carter said

"You'd think, commonly. But it turns out that Russel has business dealings with Ophelia" The guy told him "Ophelia hasn't been a spearhead in the business world, but for her to take down Eleanor Waldorf of all people is a bit shocking but to know she's got Russel Thorpe as an associate does make sense" he said

"You think they're working together?" Carter asked

"I know so. I got a copy of the Thorpe company accounts, they're new so they become accessible to those handling the accounts…" The guy said

"I forget how shady you are at times" Carter said "It's a new account, a joint" he said looking at the paper

"You're observant. You sure you haven't dabbled in the art of hacking?" The guy asked

"I may have shut down a computer network a time or two in my day" Carter replied as he looked on at the paper

"Bass Industries. The joint account is merged with Bass Industries, but the interesting thing is the money deposited. Now if you match it up with the stocks sold in the Waldorf stocks sold, you'll see that on select dates deposits into the account matched the amount of stocks worth" The guy said

"Russel Thorpe bought Waldorf stock" Carter said in disbelief as he took a moment to access what he was reading "…there's a transfer to another account. Russel transferred to another account, another stock you think?" he asked as he began to pick up on the numbers

"Possibly, same amount as this stock worth" The guy said as he showed the stock pricing list

"Can you find out who the third party is?" Carter asked

"It would take some time but I could" The guy told him as Carter pulled out the money to pay the guy as he quickly took a picture of the papers with his phone before handing the papers back to the guy "So do you think this Chuck guy knew about all of this?" he asked as Carter got up

"Do you want my honest answer or the one that sounds good?" Carter asked

"Honest answer" The guy replied

"No. I don't think he knows about this, but it's not too late to let him know" Carter said "Find me that third party" he said as he quickly rushed off with a bit of a limp

* * *

Holding her shoes in her hand as she stepped off the elevator, Serena could hear the whispers of those around her as she made her way through the lobby. Snacking on the peanuts at the bar, Nate took a sip of his drink as he looked on at the sports highlights while he waited. Hearing the whispers, Nate turned his attention to see Serena motioning him to join her at the enclosed area where the considered elite got to sit at in the restaurant. Letting out a slight laugh as Nate could only recall numerous occasions in the past where he had to meet up with a drunken Serena to give her clothes so she could sneak in cleanly to her room without Lilly noticing. Walking over towards where Serena was seated, Nate took his seat across from Serena while she fixed herself up.

"So…how was your night?" Nate asked with a bit of a laugh

"Don't do that. You know how my night was" Serena quickly replied

"I see it was a very throwback Serena van der Woodsen night" Nate told her "What damage did you do?" he asked

"Nothing of spectacular variety. I ended the night back at the suite because I shamefully forgot to record the Bachelorette, so I had to come back for that. Nothing spectacular" Serena replied as Nate looked on at his phone to see the Gossip Girl updates

"I think not" Nate said "Numerous messages have you eating dinner at Lafelle…" he began to say

"Which is normal" Serena quickly added

"With a married man" Nate added "Who's wife reprimanded him after she drove out to the restaurant with two kids in tow" he said

"He lied to me!?" Serena exclaimed

"Which I understand. Ooh, then you went to a club….and you made out with a high schooler. Oh, you've had quite the night" Nate said as he looked on at the updates

"Thank you. Like I didn't need a full play by play of my reckless decisions" Serena said

"I guess all I can ask is…why?" Nate asked "You were progressing, now you're regressing into old" he said

"I wish I could say this was of natural progression but these actions were prescribed" Serena said

"Okay, come again. How is you reverting back a prescribed thing?" Nate asked

"Because I'm giving in to the urges" Serena revealed reluctantly

"Yeah, you need to explain this because I'm confused. You went to therapy to avoid going back to the old you but you're being prescribed to be the old you" Nate said

"I know, right. The sad thing is that I don't really feel like I tapped into what the whole prescription was. The married man dinner and the underage makeout, that would be a typical occurrence because of the mystique, which I'm seeing is has some sort of stop effect for the guys…" Serena began to say

"You do have that stop and stare effect" Nate added

"But this, last night…it wasn't a full fledged van der Woodsen night" Serena said

"So what exactly is your plan to accomplish that? And in that it would mean a random hook up, do tell who the lucky random will be that will cure your attraction itch" Nate asked

"Well, that's where I have differ from the originality that is of old. I think it shouldn't be random but an orchestrated one" Serena said

"You do realize that you're entering Blair like logic here" Nate laughed as he sat his drink to the side so the waiter could refill it "You can't orchestrate a hook up because then it will lose the essence of a hook up" he said "I just don't understand why you have to hook up with anyone at this point" he reasoned

"Trip!" Serena declared

"What?" Nate asked

"Trip, I'll have my orchestrated hook up with him. It's apparent that he likes me and there's a mild attraction there, if you blink a couple of times then rub your eyes to have the whole blurred vision effect, so there you have it" Serena smiled

"No!" Nate quickly replied

"What, why?" Serena asked

"Because it's Trip, and you're not exactly in the state to just have a orchestrated slash casual hook up" Nate said

"Says the guy, who mysteriously cancelled on me and had his cousin come over with Chinese food…" Serena began to say

"That was…" Nate began to say

"He had extra egg rolls with extra sweet and sour. That's a fact you and Blair know, and I don't see Blair giving him quick updates on all things me" Serena told him "The way I see it, you've pre-set up this thing with Trip, now you'll just help him finish it" she said

"That really wasn't my plan" Nate said "I was just obliging to his request of seeing you because you don't really talk to him anymore" he said

"Now he'll get his talking session and maybe more. Be a good best friend, set that up….and get me the danish with orange juice" Serena said as she got up from her seat

"Where are you going?" Nate askd

"To take a shower, I feel filthy" Serena said as she made her way back to the elevator

"That's just great, just great. I now feel like your pimp" Nate called out as Serena just waved back at him while continuing to walk to the elevator. Pulling his cell phone out, Nate began to dial Trip's number as the waiter came up to the table to refill his drink "Yeah, danish and orange juice. Then a vodka on the rocks for me" he told the waiter

_**Meanwhile…**_

Making his way through the office, Trip looked over the messages that seemed to be coming in and out of the office. The hustle and the bustle of his senate office was becoming more and more like a mad house that he just seemed to live in so naturally. Just as he began to head into his office, Trip was torn away from his quick read over the latest document that needed to be read by him with the waving of his secretaries hand. Looking up at her, Trip hoped that this message would serve as a quick task rather than a prolonged task that would take away from him trying to get out of the office early.

"Your cousin Nathaniel is on line one?" Trip's secretary said

"Tell him I'll call him back" Trip replied

"He says he has to talk to you" Trip's secretary quickly replied as she helf the phone close to her ear "I'll transfer the call into your office" she said seeing that Trip was beginning to wane on his stance to call his cousin back

"Fine" Trip groaned as he headed into his office, closing the door behind him. "What do you want Nate?" he asked as he answered the phone while he partially sat on the edge his desk.

"Oh, nothing but a lobotomy" Nate uttered to himself before he took a sip of his vodka "Yeah, uh….Serena, she wants to have sex with you tonight" he told him before Trip nearly slipped off his desk.

* * *

Handing her exam to the professor, Blair took a deep breath as she could only hope to maintain her grade point average in the class. Thoughts of stalking the teacher as he graded the tests ran through her mind but she knew the whole stalking thing wouldn't be as acceptable or tolerated in college as it was at Constance. Heading down the halls, leaving the fates of her academic career in the hands of her professor, Blair sought comfort in a latte to get through until her final bird course that she had to endure to close out the day. Making her way through the quad area of the campus, Blair looked up to see April walking towards her in the opposite direction with the usual flyers in hand. Walking towards each other, Blair did her best to recall the girls name before they officially stopped in front of each other.

"Hey Blair" April smiled excitedly

"Hey….June" Blair replied as the smile slowly faded from April's face

"It's April, but it's okay, people always forget my name" April shrugged

"Sorry. I was trying to remember but my brain is sort of fried with all things Marketing Strategy and Operational Management" Blair said hoping that would help her out

"Aw, do you have Professor Thompson for marketing strategy?" April asked "Then…Professor Harding…" she began to say

"Don't say hard" Blair quickly said as she squirmed at the mention of the word only to see April looking at her strangely "…I've seen things these past couple of hours that make me squirmish to that word. Let's just call him my other professor or something other than using that word which contains the rest of his name" she said

"Okay" April laughed "Professor Thompson isn't a stickler for exact wording, as long as you know the concept then you'll get and explain it decently then you'll get full credit. Now Professor…the other professor, he let's his teachers assistant do his grading for him. He gets the usual know it all for his assistants so you should start sucking up to them, do the extra coffee to class or ask them more questions on the subject to make them feel like they're smarter than the other professor, which they tend to think on a regular basis" she babbled on to say as Blair seemed amazed by her facts

"How do you know this stuff?" Blair asked

"Because my dad was a Columbia alumni and he kind of figures I should share the same alma mater with a degree in business. I tried it, I hated it. I just take the small bird course to appease him" April said

"While you do the whole G.A.R.M thing" Blair concluded "Must be hard to lead a double life, being one thing but wanting to be something else" she said

"Your Upper Eastside, you know the drill" April said

"Yeah, but my parents goals just so happened to be mine" Blair said "I guess I never was truly forced to take one path" she said

"I do the double life because I'd rather sneak and do something I love than just be without it completely. I'm thinking along the way, I'll become successful and make millions that way he'll see that there is true profits in fashion" April smiled

"And you think you'll make millions off of your business?" Blair asked

"Well that's just wishful thinking because you pretty much have to be bold and daring, have that flash that gets you the longevity to last in the fashion world. But a girl can hope, maybe even be like your mother….I mean before…" April began to say before she had realized what she said

"I know what you meant" Blair smiled "I aspire to be like my mother and I know better than anyone what she added to the fashion world" she said

"Imagine if she had to hide it you know. Regardless if she had to, she would still be incredible" April said "Some of your best work comes when you feel you're amongst the few that speak that language. You put so much passion in it because someday…someday it might be seen and it will be appreciated" she smiled before Blair's phone began to vibrate to break the silence that lingered between them "I think that's you" she said pointing to Blair's phone

"So it appears to be" Blair smiled as she looked down at her phone "It's my best friend…" she said

"Oh, okay. Well it was nice to run into you, and I hope that you will check out my latest article on the ever evolving rain coat" April said proudly as she handed Blair the flyer "I just give out flyers to show the topic of discussion and the web address. I should probably cut down on the papers because of the trees, which I'm still working on an efficient way of doing so" she said

"You should try Gossip Girl" Blair suggested "I mean it's a gossip sight but occasionally she spreads the fashion tip around to those in desperate need of it" she laughed

"I'll try that" April smiled as she began to back away "Good luck with the tests and all that may….challenge you" she said unsure of how to complete her sentence

"Hey, quick question before you go?" Blair asked as she walked towards April once more "Why?" she asked

"Why what?" April asked unsure as to what Blair was talking about

"Why would you want to hire me? I mean you're just basically hiring anybody that applies, right. There's no special qualifications for this job, it's just a cover, right?" Blair asked

"I know more than you think about you" April said as Blair looked at her strangely "I don't mean for that to sound weird, which it probably does but I don't mean for it to be. You really don't remember me, don't you?" she asked as last ditch effort

"You went to Constance, that's about all I know. Should I know more?" Blair asked

"No, no" April said giving up "You've got something that not many have. You clearly over analyze but most likely end up making the right choice in the end. You're not slandered all over the Gossip pages, which shows you carry yourself in a good, positive way. You don't give up some false lie as to why you're at Columbia when it was clear since grade school that you were going to Yale, you make no apologies for being you…and I guess that's a trait I envy about you, and maybe need around me in this business. I guess you'll be the great hire I never had" she said before she turned to walk away, leaving Blair stuck to think

"Wait, grade school?" Blair asked before she realized that April was gone

* * *

Stepping off the elevator, Carter immediately made his way through the lobby towards Chuck's office at Bass Industries. Passing the board room, Carter quickly noticed that Chuck was heading up a meeting, which he was sure had to do with The Empire. Not wanting to get sidetracked by the thought of Chuck making another back handed play for The Empire, Carter looked on at Chuck through the glass to get his attention. Nervously looking over at Carter, Chuck rushed through his final thoughts so he could see what Carter was up to. Noticing Chuck's change of pace in how he was talking, Elizabeth looked over to see Carter standing by the window for a split second before her view was interrupted by people getting up from their seats. Immediately heading towards his office, Chuck opened the door to see Carter sitting on the sofa with his feet lounged up on the table.

"You know that annoys me when you do that" Chuck said as he looked on at Carter with his feet up

"I know" Carter replied as he reached over to grab the folder gingerly to hand over to Chuck

"What's wrong with your crotch?" Chuck asked noticing how Carter was shielding his crotch area

"Nothing that I care to talk about…let's talk about your new business partner, Russel Thorpe and Ophelia Sparks being in cahoots" Carter replied as Chuck looked on at the papers

"What is this?" Chuck asked as he looked on with a bit of confusion

"That is records showing that Russel bought Waldorf stock, that Ophelia has so bitchfully taken from the Waldorf's" Carter smiled smugly

"This could be anything, this doesn't specifically mean it's the stock to the Waldorf investor stock" Chuck replied

"They match the price list of the stocks that Ophelia sold them at. If it quacks like a duck and walks like a duck, then it's a damn duck" Carter replied "If Russel didn't tell you about his ties to Ophelia then that makes me wonder what else he's keeping from you….which at this point serves you right because of douche move you did to me the other night" he said

"What Russel does is not of my control? He bought stock, I can't control that" Chuck said

"The bought stock is deposited into the Bass account!? Can you not read because I'm pretty sure you have the iotas to do so" Carter replied in disbelief "If Russel has any tie to Ophelia, you have ties to her. That in itself is a problem because Blair is your best friend and with much disdain, she's my friend as well. Loyalties come before business, as it should've with me" he said

"You've hacked into his accounts, do you not see how this is illegal? Which you repeatedly have no trouble in doing when it comes to business?" Chuck questioned

"Screw the business Chuck!" Carter replied "Thorpe and Sparks are in cahoots for this big plan she has going to ruin the Waldorf's and has used to make Eleanor go bankrupt. That's the shady shit that should be condemned" he said

"What am I supposed to do? I can't just berate him over it" Chuck said

"I don't expect you to but I expect you to drop kick his ass from any partnership you two have. If he can do under the table deals to destroy the Waldorf's imagine what he could do to Bass Industries, which Bart didn't seem to proud about hearing" Carter replied as a silence came between them "There's a third stock out there, I'm trying to find it so the Waldorf's can have some bit of say of how their company is ran or how it will be ruined. Now if you think Russel Thorpe is such a great guy, then buy back the stock and give it to it's rightful owners" he said as silence came between them "Chuck!…" he snapped

"Okay!" Chuck quickly replied "I'll buy it back" he said

"I'd angrily storm off at this point but I've got a bit of a condition that enables me to, so know that in this moment….I'm storming off onto the elevators to let you know I mean every word I say" Carter told him

"As you sit here" Chuck said as he looked on at Carter sitting on his sofa

"….as I sit here and look….mad. I'm very mad and angry" Carter said trying to contort his face to be made

"Something happened involving your crotch" Chuck concluded

"I can neither confirm or deny. That's a secret my crotch and I will never tell you" Carter replied "Now call your security and have me helped up….I'm beginning to swell" he said as Chuck looked at him strangely as he just sat "…and some ice possibly" he said as tried to endure the pain.

* * *

**I came here tonight to get you out of my mind,**

**I'm gonna take what I find (uh oh, yeah!)**

**So open the box, don't need no key I'm unlocked**

**And I won't tell you to stop (uh oh, yeah!)**

Tapping his pen on his desk, Tyler leaned back in his chair as he read through his article once more. Sighing in frustration, Tyler couldn't help but feel like something was missing in the article to have that perfect ending like he was used to finishing his work with. Seeing his phone vibrate, Tyler reached for his phone to see that he had a text from Courtney.

**Courtney: Beer and game 2nite?**

Thinking to himself, Tyler began to factor in if he'd have enough time to finish the article and to meet up with Courtney. Just as his thoughts began to get the best of him, Tyler saw that he was getting another text message.

**Georgina: Ur place or mine?**

Stuck on pause. Tyler sat with a confused look on his face.

**Hey boy!**

**I don't need to know where you've been,**

**All I need to know is you and no need for talking**

**Hey boy!**

**So don't even tell me your name,**

**All I need to know is whose place,**

**And let's get walking...**

It was all set up, Serena thought to herself as she nervously hit her hand against her leg. She was supposed to go over to Trip's place and have sex with him or at least that's what she instructed Nate to set up for the evening. Dressed in her most sexually appealing outfit, Serena felt like she had to dress the part to really seduce herself into the mood. Trip was attracted to her and she didn't find him completely irresistible, Serena thought to herself just before the car pulled up in the driveway of Trip's estate.

**All I wanna do is love your body**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it**

**Oh oh oh oh**

Coming to his conclusion, Tyler knew the best route to go was to hang out with Courtney because she clearly wasn't satans spawn in the literal sense. Preparing to ignore Georgina's text and accept Courtney's, Tyler began to text Courtney just before another message came in from Georgina that was more revealing than he could imagine. Nearly sitting with his mouth wide open, Tyler just looked on at the pictures of Georgina's breasts.

"Oh Jesus take the wheel" Tyler muttered to himself as he couldn't stop staring at the picture

**All I wanna do is love your body**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it**

**Oh oh oh oh**

After much conversation, Serena insisted on speeding things up by showing little to know interest in what Trip was saying to her. That wasn't something she'd be interested in or at least the old Serena wouldn't she thought to herself. Seeing that Serena was serious about the proposition, Trip cut the small talk before he went to grab his best bottle of wine. Once he grabbed the bottle, Serena quickly followed him as they headed upstairs. Making upstairs to his room to see that there were candles everywhere, Serena nearly freaked out at as this was becoming more real than she thought. Stopping herself from going into full panic mode, Serena decided to take the bull by the horns. Grabbing his hand, Trip turned to face her.

"You undress first" Serena said seductively

**It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed**

**So come on and give me your worst (uh oh, yeah)**

**We're moving faster then slow,**

**If you don't know where to go,**

**I'll finish off on my own (uh oh, yeah)**

With the pictures coming at a rapid pace, Tyler felt like he was slowly becoming more and more aroused, even though he clearly didn't want to be with Georgina. Trying to not look at the phone, Georgina made that nearly impossible with the numerous pictures she was sending to where he had to look at them just to delete. Deleting the pictures started off at a rapid pace but then slowed down to a few glances then a delete until he finally had to reply to her messages.

**Tyler: Stop with the breasts**

Tyler quickly text, hoping that would be the end of the naked picture barrage he was getting. Trying to get back to his normal routine, Tyler saw his phone vibrate once more.

**Courtney: What?!**

Nearly freaking out, Tyler began to wrack his brain for possible ways to get out of this dilemma.

**Tyler: I wrote you're the best but my phone corrected it.**

**Courtney: ….to "stop with the breasts"?**

His only reasoning. His only thing he could think of to answer back to her clear confusion, Tyler just text what came to mind.

**Tyler: Yeah. Sprint sucks.**

**Hey boy!I don't need to know where you've been,All I need to know is you and no need for talkingHey boy!So don't even tell me your name,All I need to know is whose place,And let's get walking...Say say hey...**

Getting herself ready on the bed, Serena shifted around on the bed to the best position that would show she wanted sex. Moving all around, Serena managed to find something wrong with every pose she was doing to where she felt like maybe it was because she wasn't alluding to the sex she wanted. Unzipping the back of her dress, Serena pulled the straps down on her shoulder to show skin before she laid back on the bed, propped up on her arms. Getting herself prepared once more, Serena was beginning to feel like she was actually capable of having random hook up sex.

"This what you want?" Trip said before he opened the bathroom door to show his naked frame, leaving Serena completely surprised

"Oh my God, you're naked" Serena said as she quickly hopped up from the bed to grab her shoes before she ran out of the bedroom

"I thought this is what you wanted?" Trip asked in confusion as he called out to her.

**All I wanna do is love your body**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it**

**Oh oh oh oh**

* * *

Grabbing the bowl of popcorn out of the microwave, Dan quickly put the necessary condiments on the popcorn as he could hear the rattling of game pieces being moved about in the living room. Taking a break from his writing, Dan was glad that Blair welcomed the idea of playing Monopoly, which he was sure was more of a thrill for her than it would be for him in the end. Coming out of the kitchen, Blair clapped excitedly to finally have the popcorn as the Humphrey popcorn touch always seemed to work miracles for her than her own did. Putting her phone down on the table they were sitting next to on the floor, Blair sighed as she let the warmth of the popcorn melt in her mouth after grabbing her handful. Taking a seat across from her at the board game, Dan took a few moments to get comfortable in his spot on the floor.

"What were you checking?" Dan asked as he looked over at his phone

"Just the business section of the newspaper" Blair sighed

"Why?" Dan asked

"Its my way of checking in on ruins of Waldorf, also known as Legacy, now" Blair sighed "Ophelia's letting people go left and right. Trusted board members are losing their jobs right before the holidays" she said

"Can't say that I'm shocked. I'm sure Ophelia is in full overhaul mode" Dan said

"Yeah, but these are people that I knew growing up. People that used to tell my manufactured lies to my mother when I had to explain why I snuck out to retrieve Serena from the latest reckless decision. We developed an unknown bond that I never really got to say thank you for lying for me" Blair said

"Things will work out. It may not seem like it now but it will" Dan assured her as he leaned across the mat to kiss her on the lips quickly before taking his seat again

"I don't understand how they can walk around like they can just destroy peoples lives for sport" Blair said "I mean I remember my mom would take on more work around the fall, I never understood why because I just wanted her to be around more. One Christmas, we went to Paris for her latest collection that she was working on. At the event, one of her assistants she had at the time came up to me and gave me this Christmas card that her kids had sent to my mother" she said

"Holiday cheer sort of thing?" Dan asked

"That's what I thought but then I read the card to find out that she took the extra hours to bring extra money for the company so that people could get extra on their Christmas bonuses" Blair said as she thought back "At the time I didn't value it because it just took her away from me, but now….knowing what she was and what she meant to her job in the industry, she was a caring person. She was a dictator and drove a rough ship, but she did so that everyone could benefit around her. Hell, she practically helped Bex get to the level she's at in the industry…and this his how she gets repaid" she sighed

"At the end of the day, Eleanor won't be remembered for being a business woman. She'll be remembered as just being an incredible woman…..that's if it should get there" Dan said not realizing what he was saying as an instant ping of guilt took over him

"Hey, where'd you go just now?" Blair asked as she poked at him "Did you drift off into thought?" she asked

"Yeah" Dan smiled weakly "Don't give up. If you know a way to fight back, then fight back but don't give up" he quickly replied

"I thought you said not to or at least in my preferred methods of doing so?" Blair asked

"Well without the setting me up to sleep with Bex or not to sleep with Bex method is a no, but everything else…the part where you remind people of your mother is really about….that's what you should fight for" Dan said

"Sort of like your best work coming when you feel like no one speaks your language…because you're hoping that someday they'll appreciate it or in this case appreciate my mom" Blair said as a slow realization of what April had told her

"Yeah, something like that" Dan smiled as silence came between them while he just tried to get himself to think of other things "Do you think you want to go to Hudson with me?" he asked

"Uh, that's a random question. Why are you going to Hudson?" Blair asked

"Because that's where my story is" Dan told her as Blair reached out to caress his face

"Can I buy new clothes for this trip?" Blair asked lovingly

"No" Dan quickly replied

"Oh, then no. I refuse to go" Blair replied as she attempted to play hurt before Dan leaned forward to kiss her as all she could do was laugh uncontrollably "Fine. Fine. Fine I'll go" she said in between kisses as she lay beneath him "But I may have to ask for time off" she then stated

"Time off?" Dan asked in confusion

* * *

Walking down the street, Serena looked on at the street lights that allowed her to see where it was that she was going so it was recognizable. Running out of Trip's house, Serena didn't think to take the town car back into the city like she would've typically done. Feeling like her mind was all over the place, Serena wasn't sure she knew what was right or wrong anymore because everything was so jumbled up in her head and her heart. Noticing the headlights of car coming towards her, Serena looked on for a moment as the car pulled up towards her. Watching the door open up, Serena looked on intently in case she had to run for her life, she was quickly dismissed of that thought once she saw that it was Nate getting out of the car. Letting out a sigh, Serena took a seat on the sidewalk as Nate waved off the car.

"Can I join you?" Nate asked as he walked up to her

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Serena asked as he looked up at her

"Yeah, there was a time where that would've been a hell yes…." Nate began to say

"And now?" Serena asked

"It'd be a no because of the whole…." Nate began to say

"Because you're gay" Serena sighed "I've resorted to hitting on my gay bestie, my gaybie" she said as Nate took a seat beside her "How'd you know how to find me?" she asked

"Trip called and said that you ran out like a crazy person and didn't take the car back to your suite, so I put two and two together along with driving up and down the streets to finally find you" Nate said as a few moments of silence came between them

"I'm a complete mess" Serena cried as her mascara began to smear on her face

"Currently speaking, yes" Nate said with a bit of laughter as he wiped away the mascara "Generally speaking, you're just a little lost trying to be found" he told her

"Why is it that you're the only guy that can find me? I mean really find me. I mean I'm beginning to pray that you're not gay because I think you were the only love I knew could be real if I gave it the chance" Serena asked

"Because we were attracted to each other and attraction isn't love" Nate said

"Attraction is a key component in love" Serena replied

"Yes, but there's got to be other things that makes that person your love. They've got to do other things that make you feel content with being with just one person" Nate told her

"Content is something I can never be, and at this point….I don't think I ever will be. I'm a runner. I'm a natural born runner because that's all my father ever was. He ran from my mother and us. He ran from every responsibility he had, and now I'm just living to run" Serena said

"Equating ourselves to our parents is never a good thing. We'd all be depressed and drug dependent in order to survive those thoughts" Nate said

"You forget that I'm the one that gave our belated friend the lethal dosage without her knowledge" Serena smiled weakly at the thought "I'm every bit of my parents down to my incessant need to feed into my reckless side" she said

"Serena, what was tonight all about?" Nate asked "You say it's a prescription but I don't think you're supposed to be depressed like this" he said

"Tonight….tonight was about me" Serena said as she quickly got up to face Nate "It was about me not caring about the rule, giving in to the urge and to stop running from it. I'm beginning to think that I hide out with my gaybie because I know that I won't want to have sex with you or I know that you won't look at me as some sexual object" she said

"So now you're hanging out with me because I'm gay. Gee, thanks" Nate replied as he got up from his seat

"No, I didn't mean it like that" Serena replied realizing that she was making a mess of the situation even more than what it was "I don't know what I'm doing Nate!? I'm trying, I'm really trying to figure me out but I don't even know what I want anymore. I tell myself I want one thing but I do another….and I just can't understand it" she said as tears welled up in her eyes "I just want to feel comfortable in my own skin. I want to know that I can be somewhere and not feel like I'm that girl to someone. I just want to be Serena van der Woodsen without the mystique…I just want to be the girl just like everyone else. I want to be liked past the mystique to where I don't feel like I have to run once they see what I really am" she exclaimed "I mean aren't you afraid of not being loved for who you really are?" she asked

"Is this a genuine question?" Nate asked

"Yeah, this is me asking a genuine question" Serena said as silence came between

"I'm scared that I might not have the same happy ending now as opposed to if I was still straight" Nate said "….I still playback the moment my own father called me a faggot and the disgust he had as he looked at me. I mean I just think what if that's what everyone thinks of me now" he laughed as his tears welled up in his eyes

"I love you as you are" Serena quickly replied as she went to hug him

"I know that… I know" Nate laughed as she let go of her embrace of him to look at him "Me being gay doesn't change any fear the average person may have either gay or straight. We all want to be loved for who we are and it's no crime to be scared of admitting that. The only crime in all of this whether gay or straight….is thinking you don't deserve to be loved" he told her as Serena let it resonate.

* * *

**Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know**

**It's not pretty there and few have ever gone**

**If I show it to you now**

**Will it make you run away?**

Smiling on at her test scores, Blair was beaming with excitement to see that her grade point average would only improve with the perfect score she got on the test. Dismissing the class, Blair quickly grabbed her stuff as all the students began to file out of the classroom. Making her way down the steps, Blair thought to herself for a few moments as she wanted to leave but helpful words made her think otherwise. Noticing the teachers assistant sitting off in the corner of the room, Blair made her way over towards the assistant. Checking to see if the professor was out of earshot, Blair walked closer towards the assistant helper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite understand what the Professor was saying and you explain things so well….do you think you can explain this to me?" Blair asked as the teacher's assistant slowly smiled at the compliment, which only made Blair realize that April was right.

**Or will you stay**

**Even if it hurts**

**Even if I try to push you out**

**Will you return?**

**And remind me who I really am**

**Please remind me who I really am**

With the phone pressed up against his ear, Tyler sighed in frustration as he got Courtney's voicemail yet again. Time after time, attempt after attempt, Tyler tried to get in touch with her to apologize for his actions but saw his opportunity slowly fade away by each ring. Giving up on leaving her a voicemail, Tyler ended the call just as Eleanor made her way into the room to notice his look of disappointment.

"Why the long face?" Eleanor asked as she slowly walked over to join him on the sofa

"Things with Courtney, I don't think they're going to work out" Tyler said

"What happened?" Eleanor asked with concern

"I guess she saw my dark side" Tyler smiled weakly as Eleanor looked on sadly at the thought that Tyler was hurt

"It's her loss. Dark side or not, you're still a catch" Eleanor smiled as Tyler smiled weakly along with her to just appease her

"C'mon let's get you into bed. I'm sure Dan will be by for his usual session with you" Tyler said as he got up from the couch to turn to help Eleanor up

**Everybody's got a dark side**

**Do you love me?**

**Can you love mine?**

**Nobody's a picture perfect**

**But we're worth it**

**You know that we're worth it**

**Will you love me?**

**Even with my dark side?**

Walking around with the frozen vegetables to his crotch area, Carter tried walking and dialing at the same time. Slowly taking a seat on the sofa in the office, Carter endured the minimal shooting pains he was having for a few moments. Hoping and waiting for the on call nurse to come back on the phone, Carter just bided his time by dreams of a healthy penis that he'll have after his recovery. Dreaming of all the ways he'd value a fully healed penis, Carter swore to never recklessly take any experimental sex drugs. Just as he got lost in the reverie of a literal meaning of safe sex, Carter was torn away by the sounds of an on call nurse.

"How may I help?" The nurse asked as she came on the phone

"Yeah, I need to get a prescription refill" Carter said

"What's the problem?" The nurse asked

"My frozen carrots and peas are serving as pain relief for my genitalia areas. Now typically this wouldn't be a problem, but my mother's planning on making beef stew tonight and if you know the key ingredients, you'd understand that these peas and carrots need to be elsewhere by the end of the night" Carter reasoned

**Like a diamond**

**From black dust**

**It's hard to know**

**What can become**

**If you give up**

**So don't give up on me**

**Please remind me who I really am**

Stepping off the elevator, Dan handed his book bag to Dorota as it appeared to be their routine for the past couple of weeks. Heading back towards Dorota to grab his notepad, Dan smiled weakly on at Dorota as he tried to appear normal but he could sense that she knew what they were really up to. Hating that he had to keep this for Eleanor's sake, Dan knew that he had to appear like everything was fine. Rubbing his hand over his buzz cut hair, Dan was once again reminded of the state she was in that made others around her feel like they were walking through a ngihtmare that wasn't fully realized. Heading up the staircase, Dan opened the door to see Eleanor sitting at her usual chair, looking out as other walked by on the sidewalks or out in the park playing.

"You should really get a dog. I will you to get a dog" Eleanor said as she continued to keep her stare while Dan felt awkward at her phrasing

"That's really not the best phrasing you could've used" Dan replied

"Sorry…I just really want a dog" Eleanor smiled weakly

"Then why don't we go look at them? Why don't we do anything other than this?" Dan questioned

"Because then that'll be just another thing I'll be leaving behind" Eleanor smiled weakly as she looked back at him as the silence grew between them.

"I have to go for a few days. I'm going to Hudson to sort of write this story that just keeps popping up in my head….and I just want to know if you'll be okay while I'm gone?" Dan asked

"I'll be fine….you don't need to worry about me" Eleanor said as she laughed only to see that Dan wasn't laughing "I'm serious. You don't need to worry" she told him after a few moments

"I'm writing your will. I kind of started worrying more and more since we're just about close to finishing it. So I can't say your words help me anymore to not do anything but worry" Dan told her

**Everybody's got a dark side**

**Do you love me?**

**Can you love mine?**

**Nobody's a picture perfect**

**But we're worth it**

**You know that we're worth it**

**Will you love me?**

**Even with my dark side?**

Heading into the back office of one of Russel's development sites, Chuck looked on at the security that Russel had, feeling like he felt more endanger than safe. Just as the security walked out, Chuck looked up to see Elizabeth giving her goodbye's to Russel. Surprised to see his mother, Elizabeth made her way towards Chuck and quickly took him by the hand to lead him outside. Covering their sudden need to leave together by saying Chuck had to walk her to the car, Elizabeth wasted no time in pulling Chuck onto the elevator.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chuck asked

"I came by to make sure you didn't do anything stupid" Elizabeth said as she became anxious to get off the elevator

"What?!" Chuck asked in confusion "Wait, were you here about the stocks?….did you overhear my conversation with Carter?" he asked as he looked on at his mother to get his answer by her silence. Attempting to get off the elevator, Elizabeth prepared to step off once the doors opened but Chuck quickly closed them while shielding her from walking off

"Chuck!" Elizabeth exclaimed

"Talk!" Chuck replied angrily "What the hell is your deal with Russel?" he asked

"He's a friend" Elizabeth replied nervously

"Bullshit" Chuck quickly replied before Elizabeth slapped him across the face

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Elizabeth quickly tried to apologize as she attempted to tend to Chuck but he pushed her hands away. "I never wanted you to find out this way!?" she exclaimed

"I know nothing because you tell me nothing but the bare minimum!" Chuck yelled "I'm defending you but know nothing as to what I'm defending!" he replied angrily as he hit the wall of the elevator

"You can't buy the stock back" Elizabeth said

"Why not?" Chuck asked

"Because making Russel happy is the only way we can all live comfortably. Making Russel is not an option" Elizabeth said

"I don't give a damn what mode he might be in. He's doing deals with Ophelia Sparks…." Chuck began to say

"Because I'm the one that bought the stock. Russel gave me the money, and I bought it for him as a business transaction for Thorpe….it was my gift to him. I knew how to get the stock through an insider with Ophelia and they weren't going to work with Russel without me being involved in the deal. Russel meeting and dealing with Ophelia was just for future business endeavors" Elizabeth said

"What future endeavors?" Chuck asked

"The fire sale of Waldorf. Any remaining value the company has will become non-existent. Every Waldorf product will be discontinued…" Elizabeth began to say

"To cut off any financial gain that Eleanor may still be seeing. Ophelia's leaving her for broke" Chuck concluded as the big picture was becoming evident "I have to tell Blair" he said before Elizabeth stopped him once more

"I appreciate your loyalty to your friends but this is bigger than friendship. We keep our mouths shut and I keep my focus on keeping Russel off the trail of going after Bart" Elizabeth said

"This makes no sense, why would Russel want to go after Bart? What crazed step am I missing?" Chuck questioned becoming annoyed with the newly added information he was getting

"The fact that Bart killed Russel's wife" Elizabeth said as Chuck looked on at her with shock "….you want to continue to protect your father then you do so by keeping your mouth shut" she told him before the elevator doors opened up once more before she gave him one final look then walked off the elevator.

**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**

**Just tell me that you will stay**

**Promise me you will stay**

**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**

**Just promise me you will stay**

**Promise me you will stay**

**Will you love me? ohh**

Dropping the stacks of magazines on the table, April sighed as the task of carrying the magazines were becoming more tedious by the day. Breathing a sigh of relief while realizing how sore her arms were, April flopped down on the chair as she began to rub her aching arms. Opening the door to the warehouse, Blair looked around as she did the first time, finding it still hard to get use being in a warehouse. Surprised to see Blair's appearance in the corner mirror, April perked up as she turned her chair to face her unaware that she was wearing her large Urkel glasses.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" April asked as Blair took a moment to access that she had such huge bifocals on

"It's something I'm trying, a friend suggested…." April began to say

"That's not a friend, that's an enemy" Blair quickly replied before April got the hint to take the glasses off "No, I mean you can wear them….I didn't mean to bully you out of the glasses" she said hating that she intimidated April without realizing it

"So do I wear them?" April asked unsure of what to do

"…do what feels best?" Blair replied after much thought

"Why are you here?" April asked

"Your tips worked. I managed to get inside scoop on what's going to being heavily featured on the next test" Blair told her "So I figured to repay your kindness, I could work for you" she said

"You don't have to" April replied as she couldn't hide her excitement

"Oh, but I do. Though I will have to request time off for a weekend trip but other than that, I'm ready to start work" Blair said as they smiled on at each other "Second thought, maybe the glasses do work with a the frames being a bit smaller than what they are. It could add to the geek chic…." she began to say

"Maybe even add in a skinny tie…" April began to say

"With short leather jacket…." Blair began to say

"With cropped short shorts" April quickly added as they quickly vibed off of each other

"See, I speak your language….not so hidden anymore, are we?" Blair asked as she walked away, meeting Jenny on the way out as Jenny was heading in.

"Blair, hey" Jenny quickly said noticing her

"Gotta go pack for Hudson. Bye" Blair said as she continued to walk out leaving Jenny confused

**Everybody's got a dark side**

**Do you love me?**

**Can you love mine?**

**Nobody's a picture perfect**

**But we're worth it**

**You know that we're worth it**

**Will you love me?**

**Even with my dark side?**

Leaning forward to grab her cup of water, Serena took a quick sip of her water while Dr. Han looked on at her for a few moments. At first, Serena would take this alone time on the couch to be nervous and fret over what she should or shouldn't say in her session, but she found that her experience this week had prepared her to truly understand why she felt the way she did. Though she wasn't in no way ready to consider herself healed over all that she had gone through, Serena was glad to see that she was beginning to understand herself.

"So how'd those urges go for you this week?" Dr. Han asked

"Horrible. At first it was fun but then I ended up weaseling out of them for some small reason. I skipped out on a full night out to record the Bachelorette. Then I ran out on a naked guy that I had convinced myself to have sex with because I was mildly attracted to him" Serena said

"Yeah, that's some urges you have…." Dr. Han began to say trying not to sound disturbed by what he was hearing

"You know you made me cry during this whole embrace the urge and give in" Serena told him

"I never meant to…." Dr. Han began to say

"But then I realized something. I never gave in, I mean granted I shouldn't have made out with a high schooler but the whole time I knew that this wasn't what I wanted. I ran at the nearest opportunity back to a safe haven and not the next problem or next guy" Serena said as she began to get lost in her thought "This urge that I keep feeling is loneliness, its an urge that has caused me to fall back into habits because I never wanted to admit what the real meaning of that urge was…I'm afraid of not finding that right love or just love period. I run to keep from seeing what I've always known and felt…" she said trailing off in thought "I want the love that is that is good for me but good to me. Before it was about just curing the loneliness so it could momentarily go away, but now, I could sleep with a not so random guy but it wouldn't change anything. The best way I can cure this loneliness is just believe and know that I will find that love and that I don't have to settle for the random hook up, I deserve to be loved the right way…and it doesn't hurt that I have great best friends that have loved me through good and reckless Serena to now, a soon to be better version of that girl" she said

"Now I do believe we're getting somewhere" Dr. Han smiled as she Serena clearly understood the message

**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**

**Promise you'll stay**

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in this Chapter**

**Dev- Take Her From You**

**Christina Aguilera- Your Body**

**Kelly Clarkson- Dark Side**

* * *

**Author's Note: Aww, I always love when the characters have that "A-ha" moment. I wanted to breakdown the chapter a bit by character to explain some stuff.**

**Dan/Blair: Blair is working! April managed to appeal to Blair's softer side as she's now planning on working with April. I'm lovign her storyline thus far because it's maturing Blair and giving her those life experiences that she needs, while meeting an interesting group of people [Two people]. So it'll only get more interesting. Dan is working on his book and doing the will for Eleanor, but he hasn't told anyone about it because Eleanor doesn't want to yet. Dan is abiding her wishes but it is hurting him inside.**

**Serena/Nate: Serena growing up, I love that. Serena finally got to the bottom or is realizing that sex and jumping to random guys doesn't help her urge but makes it worse. So don't expect Serena to be bed hopping or guy hopping anytime soon, she's focusing on herself and her friends. I loved Nate and Serena's talk in this chapter because I felt like they were both honest with each other about their individual fears, and it helped her realized that her fears were shared. **

**Carter: Yeah, Carter and his crazy adventures continue. Carter got sidetracked on his mission by the Fuk Me twins, who gave him an experimental sex drug that gave him an enlarged arousal that lasted longer than four hours. Yeah, I can't say where I get this from but it just seemed so Carter like that it was just natural to write. I do admit to laughing while writing this on his parts because it's like how can I make it more extreme for Carter.**

**Chuck: He's catching a bad flack with the readers, which is understandable but he's stuck in a rock and hard place. Chuck's trying to protect his father but is messing up everything in his life in order to do so. Everyone is starting to see how Elizabeth is, but Chuck is reluctant to see because he doesn't want to think the worse of his mother because that's his mother.**


	12. Gaslit

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Thank you all once again for your reviews, I greatly appreciate them and are glad to see that I have you guys in a frenzy. I wish I could give you guys further spoilers on some things coming ahead but it's just one of those situations that you have to wait and see. I have to say I'm eager to get to certain points in the story because the characters are just dealing with things that are coming to light. I will add my token phrase "Everything anything I write can come back to be used" so beware. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter as I've used characters from Alison's funeral in this story for some parts not completely all the way through. I think you guys will get a kick out of Lucky, he's quite interesting. Lol. I look forward to hearing from you guys.**

**I can't really say I have a set day for updating now anymore because I sort of write as soon as the chapter is done. So they might come sooner now than a week. I was down with flu, it hit my house like the plague and I just couldn't block it regardless of how much Tylenol I was trying to counteract with. **

**For thoughts on the chapter and my overall intent for the characters you can check out my Author's Note at the end of the chapter.**

**Campaign 400= If going for 400 (196 NEEDED) If going for 500 (296 NEEDED)**

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Ten- Gaslit**

* * *

The fog had began to fade throughout the Upper Eastside but definitely seemed to be fitting for the current meeting between the fractured business partners. Holding on tight to the quarter that was in hand, Carter flipped the coin a few times as he was playing a game of probability. Through his bouts with gambling, Carter found that his luck with guessing odds and predicting the outcomes were sharper than ever as he trusted his instincts more than the average person. Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching him, Carter looked up to see Chuck walking towards him. Taking a seat beside him on the bench, Chuck and Carter sat in silence for a few moments just looking out at the stillness of the pond. Flipping the coin one last time, Carter was relieved to see that he had called it right before he quickly put the quarter away in his pocket.

"What'd you want?" Carter asked as he pushed his hands into his coat

"I want truce" Chuck told him after a few moments of silence

"That depends, did you do as I asked? Did you buy back the stock from Russel?" Carter asked as he looked over at Chuck

"It wasn't that simple" Chuck replied as Carter groaned in frustration at the answer "It's not like I can go up to him and request stocks from him" he said

"You can do just that. You're supposed to be in business with the man but yet he doesn't tell you of his dealings?! That's shady dealings right off the bat" Carter reasoned

"I can protect the Waldorf's in other ways that doesn't involve me showing my hand" Chuck said

"How? There's only way to protect someone and that's by taking what's at value for them to be harmed by" Carter said

"Ophelia just wants to hold the cards. There is no real interest in doing anything to Waldorf. If I make it seem like Bass would gain nothing in making further investments into Waldorf then the account would become non existent and be subject to be dropped from the company accounts" Chuck said "This is my only option" he reasoned

"Ophelia doesn't strike me as someone that just wants to sit on the dagger. She wants more and her biding her time is leading to something bigger" Carter said

"Then I'm the only option" Chuck said "I want to help my friend just as much as you do, don't forget that fact" he told him as they looked on at each other for a few moments to size the other up

"And the third party? Have you heard anything about that?" Carter asked

"I know the bare minimum on the situation. You'd know more than me in that department since you cracked the case" Chuck said

"Yeah well, it's taking some time but I'm hoping to figure this all out" Carter said as he turned his attention back to the pond "It's all like some big chess game where everyone's trying to make a move for the biggest prize of all" he sighed

"The Maxwell is what my father spent his whole career chasing. Show me a vulture and I can show you a shark" Chuck said "It's the motto we live by, which is why it's rare to find trust in partners. Our only shot of getting an attempt at getting the Maxwell would be together than a part" he said

"Oh, I'm far from trusting you" Carter laughed to himself as he began to rub the quarter after pulling it out of his coat "You crossed me on a night that was to celebrate our partnership on a pretty big project" he said

"I know but I had no clue as to what my mother was up to" Chuck said

"That seems to be a constant theme with you, not knowing what Elizabeth is up to. She's single handedly ruined your marriage…." Carter began to say

"I really don't want to talk about that Carter" Chuck replied

"We should because someone ought to tell you this. You're mother….she's shady. She's around too many fires, whether she starts them or just adds to it, who knows, but I don't trust her which makes me not trust you" Carter said "I'm about business not dealing with mommy dearest. How can I move forward in our business ventures, especially Empire? With her lurking about, giving out access to projects that I came up with!? Not you but me!?" he exclaimed

"My mother doesn't make business decisions for me. You know my work, it speaks for itself. Have I not added to Victrola? Have I not done my part?" Chuck questioned

"You've done enough but not your part" Carter said as silence came between them "But through and through, you were there when I was on the outs" he sighed

"Gambling problem, drunken bashing of Humphrey, and then…" Chuck began to say

"I get the point. You were there, I get it" Carter said "So I'll stand by you" he said

"Good" Chuck nodded "Personal should effect business. We're on the cusp of great things" he said

"Agreed" Carter replied

"So we declare a truce and focus on the bigger picture. We begin on the Empire" Chuck said

"I've never taken my eye off of the Empire" Carter quickly followed as Chuck looked down at his watch as if he was keeping tabs "Do you have to be somewhere?" he asked

"Yeah, I do" Chuck said as he got up from his seat "So we should probably start meetings on this Thursday" he suggested

"Have your office call mine and we'll set that up" Carter replied

"You won't regret this" Chuck said as they shook on it

"I know I won't" Carter said "Now get out of here" he said urging Chuck on

"All right, talk to you later" Chuck said as he quickly walked off while Carter looked on at him. Sitting in his spot for a few moments longer, Carter couldn't help but feel like extra eyes were on them. It was weird though, it didn't make him nervous but at ease to know there was a possibility of eyes watching. Turning around, Carter scanned the area before he saw a guy quickly put away his camera into his carrying bag.

"To trust or not to trust…what to do?" Carter asked himself as he looked on at his faithful quarter "I'll take trust, heads" he said before he flipped the quarter to get his results "That's exactly what I thought" he laughed to himself before he got up from his seat.

* * *

Looking around the small and quaint loft, Blair couldn't help but notice the splatters of paint that were found randomly throughout the loft as she continued to look on. Walking towards the window, Blair looked out at the small town as Hudson was a drastic difference from the hustle and bustle of the Upper Eastside as she knew it. All in all, being in some form of Dan's upbringing was new to her because she had only referred to Brooklyn as his only home but now to be in Hudson with him was yet another aspect of Dan that Blair had to grasp. Making his way into the loft abruptly, Blair quickly turned her attention towards her boyfriend as he happily dropped her bags onto the floor in his efforts to conserve the little strength he had from carrying all of their stuff.

"You do know this is a weekend trip. We're not staying a month" Dan said as he flopped onto the sofa

"Is it like a written rule that Humphrey's get lofts? I mean seriously, we're in a smaller version of the loft in Brooklyn" Blair said as she walked over towards him

"This isn't exactly the same stature of the loft in Brooklyn, this is a bit more downscale" Dan said

"Look at you being all snobby" Blair laughed as she took a seat beside him on the sofa

"I'm not being snobby, I'm answering your question. This is more like a studio apartment" Dan said

"Okay, I'll take your word for it" Blair smiled "I thought your mom lived with someone?" she asked

"Aw, you mean David. No, David vacated the premises after my lovely rant at the funeral. When it came last year, he was crashing at his parents house as he was looking for a place to live because he wanted to respect my wishes" Dan said

"So you stayed here the last time you came up?" Blair asked

"Yep, as awkward as it was, we stayed here" Dan sighed "But everything was fine, Carter and I cuddled through the night" he joked

"I bet" Blair laughed "Erection affection friends in full effect even back then" she teased

"Please, let's not go back to that dreadful memory. That was rather a night I try to Clorox my eyes into forgetting" Dan said

"Point taken" Blair said as a silence came between them "So how does it feel now?" she asked

"It could feel better" Dam smiled devilishly as he looked on at her

"How so?" Blair asked as she looked at him skeptically before he moved closer towards her.

"For starters, my parents aren't home" Dan whispered as he seemed to play the role of that high school boy that was anxious to have sex with his hot girlfriend at any opportunity

"Aw, but we have to respect your mother's house. I wouldn't want her to think less of me than what she all ready does" Blair said as she played along

"Well then that should be a good thing for you" Dan said as he crawled towards her on the sofa

"And why is that?" Blair asked as he leaned in close to where the distance was shortening between them

"I'm not one to care what my mother says" Dan replied before he softly captured her lower lip with his lips. Their lips interchanging so sweetly against each other, Dan began to caress his tongue against hers. Hating that he cut his hair, Blair had become used to running her hands through his hair but had no such thing this time around. Deepening the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck while laying back on the sofa, Dan was glad to see that she was easily submitting to his desire. Pulling away from her lips, Dan quickly sat up to relieve himself of his shirt while Blair began to undo his belt to undo his pants. Leaning forward to capture his lips with hers, Dan's hands ran wildly as he pulled down her fitted pants that she was wearing. Exposing her down to her laced underwear, Dan began to push his boxers and jeans down before he leaned forward to cover her mouth with his as he positioned himself in between her legs. Just as he began to enter, Dan was torn away from his actions by the sound of a knock coming to the door. Pausing for a second, Dan hoped that it was in his mind as he just held his positioning above Blair.

"I think someone is at the door" Blair said as she looked over at the door

"No, no. I think we're just moving the couch to where it's hitting something" Dan said as he attempted to kiss Blair

"No, I heard a knock" Blair said dodging his kiss

"I didn't but next time I'll go to answer, until then…" Dan began to say before he kissed her once more. Convincing Blair to forget about the door with each kiss until she slowly got back in the mood before once again a knock came to the door.

"Okay, I heard it that time" Blair said before she pushed Dan off of her and on to the floor "Go answer it" she told him as she looked down at him

"Oh, I hate that you remember every little thing" Dan said as he slowly got up from the floor trying to zip up his pants while Blair pulled her pants up.

"Don't forget to buckle your belt" Blair hissed as Dan opened the door to see two teenagers standing on the other side

"…uh, hello" Dan said as the kids seemed surprised to see him

"Your….your Alison's son. Dan, right?" The boy said as he took a few moments to think

"Yes, and you two are?" Dan asked still not sure of how they knew him

"I'm Lucky and this is my sister, Christine. We're the next door neighbors" Lucky said

"Oh, I remember you two" Dan said recalling the two kids from the funeral while Blair walked over to join them at the door. Noticing Blair, Lucky's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he seemed in awe of her presence. "My mom's neighbors kids" he told Blair

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Blair" Blair smiled on at the two kids to notice that the boy was gawking over her

"Lucky!" Christine scolded her brother under her breath "I'm Christine and this is my brother, Lucky" she introduced as it was becoming apparent that Lucky was in full amazement by Blair "Are you guys were coming to the annual Saturday night dinner at BABA?" she asked

"Uh…" Dan began to say

"Sure. We'll be there" Blair agreed for both Dan and her before she once again looked over at Lucky to see he was now drooling over her.

* * *

Sighing as she looked on at the clock, Serena couldn't help but wish for a miracle to happen that would somehow manage to make her latest venture at a family press event to go by quickly. With Richard's latest venture into merging with a bunch of other elitist of the Upper Eastside for ownership of a possible business venture plan, Serena found herself faking the smiles and answering the questions the press had for her that she had rehearsed with her publicist time and time again. Typically Serena would've managed to sneak out by now but she figured that since this was so important to her mother and step father that she be here, Serena decided to stick with it until the very end. Heading towards the bar area of the event, Serena couldn't help but notice Trip talking with a few of the guests. Quickly feeling pangs of guilt over their last encounter, Serena thought to avoid him but once they made eye contact there was no pretending that they hadn't seen each other. Excusing himself from his conversation, Trip walked over to the bar to join Serena.

"I'll have cosmo" Serena said nervously to the bartender while she could feel Trip's smug smile beside her

"Your drinking cosmo's now?" Trip asked

"I like cosmo's" Serena quickly replied

"You sure, I was thinking you might love champagne now" Trip said as Serena could tell he was making a clear reference towards their last encounter with each other

"I don't act that way" Serena quickly turned to tell him "The whole get naked thing, that wasn't me….well it used to be me but I'm trying not to be the used to be me" she began to babble

"So what? You just wanted to get me naked then run?" Trip asked

"No…" Serena began to say

"Nate said that you wanted to have sex that night, with me" Trip said

"I did…" Serena began to answer

"You were acting strange, didn't really want to talk. So I just assumed that you just wanted the sex" Trip said

"I did want the sex" Serena admitted reluctantly as she made sure no one was around to hear her

"With a senator" Trip stated

"Oh, don't do that. This had nothing to do with your political position…" Serena began to say

"I think it did. Have you ever with a senator? A president?" Trip asked

"That's disgusting. I haven't had sex with a senator or a president….wait, what type of president are we referring to?" Serena asked

"Of anything. I'll even take a president of an auto club" Trip said

"Oh well, no. I've never had sex with a president…of the United States" Serena regretfully revealed as Trip quickly picked up on the change of positions

"You had with a president?!" Trip asked in disbelief "Of what?" he asked in a whisper

"….the class president" Serena said shaking her head as Trip just laughed "Look this has nothing to do with what I'm trying to do" she told him

"It does, it really does" Trip said

"How so?" Serena asked

"Because I think you like holding me in check. I think you like having the upper hand" Trip said

"Wow, you've really put thought into this. I'm sorry, how many iota's were killed in the process of you coming up with that conclusion…." Serena began to say

"You find me attractive or else why pick me to have sex with?" Trip asked

"Because I was out of my mind….I was prescribed to have sex" Serena said

"You do know that sounds crazy right?" Trip asked

"I know but if you knew what crazed thoughts I had going on….I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leading you on into thinking we were something more than what we were" Serena told him

"Because we could be" Trip quickly replied

"No" Serena laughed

"You chose me for a reason. You find me attractive…." Trip began to say

"Me wanting to have sex with you means nothing!" Serena quickly stated as she felt she had to beat it through Trip's head that it but the problem was that her statement was loud enough for others to hear. Looking on at other's faces as they processed what she said, Serena groaned in embarrassment of her statement. Forcing a smile, Serena just played it off as nothing while Trip remained smug.

"You'll come around, the attraction will wear you down" Trip whispered to her before he walked away with his drink in hand. Watching as he walked away, Serena hated that she couldn't find some way to answer and shut down his questions he had stifled her with. Looking up, Serena quickly saw Tyler standing at the bar with drink in hand. Immediately, Serena's mind went into a panic as she wondered if he had heard the conversation between Trip and her.

"Tyler…" Serena began to say

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself, just too bad that you had to ship off other to do so" Tyler said before he finished his drink to put it down on the counter before he walked away

* * *

Gathered at the table with all of Alison's friends that she had in Hudson and what seemed to be abroad from the two foreigners, Dan and Blair couldn't help but feel like they were intruding at a family dinner. Conversations and laughter were shared as a common theme throughout the dinner while Dan just hoped to understand and grasp what they were all talking about. Seeing how Dan was lost in all of this, Blair rubbed his leg under the table to try to make him comfortable as she could a look on his face that let her know he was beyond uncomfortable. While trying to comfort Dan, Blair could see Lucky staring at her out of the corner of her eye as he was still in that mesmerized state of her. Giving the boy a few skeptical looks, Blair could only hope that Lucky wouldn't drool all over his pizza while Christine was trying to catch his attention.

"So when you plan on paying up on our bet Hal?" Sam asked as the other laughed

"I will, I will" Hal replied

"A girl picks a game right and she can't get her money. That's not right" Sam laughed

"You got lucky, that's all that is" Hal replied as the rest of the group roared with their own opinions on the matter

"Whether luck or not, I believe I'm owed some money" Sam teased

"Have you gone by the exhibit?" Janet asked as everyone seemed to get silent

"The critics said it wasn't his best work" Lucky added

"The critics can shove it up their ass….sorry for the children present" Hal replied "They think they know everything but they don't. He put a lot of creativity in to those pieces" he began to say

"Creativity is what you're judged upon, and that they didn't think he had" Sam sighed "I just wished this could have pulled him out of his rut" she said

"What exhibit?" Blair asked as she began to wonder what they were talking about "What exhibit got bad critic reviews?" she asked as they all looked around at each other unsure of whether she should say anything at all

"The exhibit David did" Lucky quickly revealed before Christine elbowed him in his side as the tension became thicker at the mention of David's name due to Dan's sake

"Oh" Blair quickly caught on to the fact

"It's okay. I'm not exactly sensitive to the topic of him" Dan spoke up as everyone continued to feel awkward

"You forget we were all at the funeral" Sam told him

"A funeral is hardly a place to consider one's feelings for someone else. It's a sad day where things are said out of the heat of the moment" Blair reasoned

"Right, I mean it was a bad day all around" Lucky said trying to add on to what Blair was saying

"True, that can be said for someone who had an upset stomach throughout the day" Christine muttered under her breath

"I had bad seafood" Lucky quickly declared

"Guys, you don't need to shelter me with the David topic. Am I a fan, no, but I can clearly see that you guys have this whole family like atmosphere going to where you care about him" Dan said

"We care about you too" Hal replied

"You don't even know me" Dan replied "I think it's a bit much to say that to me at this time" he said

"Alison was our family, we cared about her….therefore, we care about you" Sam told him as the silence grew between them

"So he can't work? Why?" Dan asked

"For starters, he likes to just mope around and half ass his work" Janet said

"Jan, was that necessary" Sam replied as she just gave her friend a look

"It's the truth. I got the guy a prospective client to buy his work, and what does he do?" Janet asked

"We know, we know…." Hal replied

"He shows up drunk and disheveled" Janet stated "He needs to get his act together and focus" he said

"Way to go Jan, let's give the kid more reason to dislike the guy" Sam sighed

"No, don't stop. Tell it how it really is" David said as he made his presence known to the rest of the group "Hal, Sam, Luck, Chrissy….Dan" he said as he greeted everyone to finally land upon Dan

"David" Dan replied unable to hide his clear uneasiness of being around the guy, which Blair picked up on

"Hi, I'm…" Blair began to say as she stuck her hand out towards David

"Blair. Blair Waldorf" David said "I remember you" he said

"Why? Did Alison hate me that much?" Blair asked as she was surprised that David would remember her

"You were memorable nonetheless" David said

"That you most certainly are" Lucky said as he was still in his trance of Blair, which caused his sister to elbow him once more

"I'll be grabbing my usual beer, that's if it's okay with you" David said looking on at Janet

"David, why don't you sit down and eat?" Hal asked of his friend

"No thanks, I'll pass" David replied "Hope you all have a good night. Enjoy the time here Dan and Blair" he said before he walked off towards the bar as everyone seemed to show heavy concern over their friend. Seeing all of this concern, Dan couldn't help but feel angry inside as he felt like there was nothing to warrant concern over David.

"We can go now" Dan said as he leaned over towards Blair before he got up

"Are you sure?" Blair asked

"I'm certain" Dan said before he quickly made his way out of the restaurant while Blair lingered behind unsure of how to just depart

"Uh, can you guys get another ride back home?" Blair asked "I mean if you want to leave with us or stay and have someone…" she began to say

"We can leave with you" Lucky quickly replied at the prospect of getting to spend more time with Blair.

* * *

Finishing up her latest project in class, Jenny began to clean up her work station. Laughing and talking with April as they cleaned, Jenny was eager to leave the class to get a bite to eat since she felt so starved. Trying to speed up her pace since she saw that April was waiting for her, Jenny was relieved to finally put the last garment in storage box before she grabbed her bag and coat. Making their way out of the class, the two girls talked on excitedly about April's latest article that she had posted on her web page. Just as the girls began to make their towards the Columbia campus to get their usual food favorites, Jenny quickly spotted Chuck sitting on the benches. Looking over to meet Jenny's gaze, Chuck got up from his seat and began to walk towards the two girls.

"Do you have a moment?" Chuck asked as Jenny sighed

"It's my only break for the day" Jenny said

"This won't take long" Chuck said as April couldn't help but pick up on the tension between the two

"I'll catch up with you back in the classroom. We need to talk for a bit" Jenny turned to tell April

"Okay, I'll be sure to get you a pepperoni sub" April said as she slowly began to back away to give Jenny the privacy she needed

"I signed the court order" Chuck said as he pulled the papers out of his coat to hand to Jenny

"Why didn't you give this to Darren?" Jenny asked

"I figured that since you're handling the matters of this, I should bring it to you" Chuck said

"Don't start" Jenny replied

"I'm not trying to" Chuck said as silence came between them "How've you been?" he asked

"You're beyond transparent with that. The small talk that will lead to you wanting us to try yet again but me ultimately being played for the fool, not happening" Jenny said

"No, I'm not going to small talk you into conversation. It's clear you have little to say to me" Chuck said "I admit that the night at Victrola wasn't my finest hour but I did what I did because I had no choice" he said

"Because of your mother" Jenny concluded "That's the common theme" she muttered to herself

"No, because of my dad" Chuck replied as Jenny looked at him strangely

"What about your dad?" Jenny asked

"I thought you didn't want small talk?" Chuck questioned as he could see her concern

"Then what's the point of you being here? You bring the papers, I got them. What more Chuck?" Jenny asked

"What's more is that one of Darren's stipulations of filing the papers has yet to be addressed" Chuck said

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked

"Have you talked to him, you're apparent lawyer?" Chuck asked

"Clearly not of late but I'm sure you'll tell me this riveting piece of information that I know nothing about" Jenny said

"Marriage counseling. If we are unable to work out our problems or at least agree to work through them at one session of marriage counseling" Chuck said

"How convenient for you" Jenny laughed to herself in disbelief "Darren just magically comes up with this, which you magically show up to tell me. Then you magically coax me in to thinking their might be more going on with that whole screw Carter over deal…" she went on to say

"Okay fine, whatever. You're done with us, that's fine. Just fake it at the session and then you can get you're separation. It'd be the easiest thing for you" Chuck said

"Oh, I'll do that" Jenny replied

"Fine!" Chuck said

"Fine!" Jenny quickly told him before he turned to walk away while Jenny huffed in anger as she folded her arms in frustration.

**Meanwhile….**

Standing at the crosswalk, Chuck moved around trying to keep himself warm as he waited for the light to change. Wanting to blow off steam from yet another argument with Jenny, Chuck didn't even bother to call for his car to come pick him up. As he began to cross the street, Chuck felt the vibration of his cell phone against his leg. Feeling as if work was the only thing that could take his mind off of things, Chuck reached to grab his phone out of his pocket.

"Yes" Chuck sighed as he answered the phone

"Chuck Bass feuding with Carter Baizen, care to comment?" The reporter asked

"No, and how the hell did you get my number?" Chuck asked

"So are you spitting mad or are you vindictive mad?" The reporter asked

"Neither. You're little story has no merit. My business partner and I are perfectly fine. We're currently working on business meetings for the pending spectacle, The Empire" Chuck replied

"Yes, we saw the lovely photos of the meeting this morning but I'm more interested in the photos with Carter and another sharp shooter in business" The reporter said as Chuck came to a stop

"You're lying" Chuck said

"It's a good lie or a revelation that you had no clue about, either way I have story" The reporter said as Chuck could tell the reporter was becoming smug

"Send me your pictures and we'll go from there" Chuck told him before he ended the call.

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom, Blair fumbled around in the dark to try to find the doorknob as it still took some time for her to get used to this type of loft. Opening the door, Blair walked through the hallway as she looked over to see Lucky and Christine knocked out cold on the sofa. The two teenagers had come back with them from dinner only to see that their mother had gone off to work. Posing that the two didn't feel safe alone in their loft and that Alison would usually let them stay over until their mother would return in the morning, Blair felt trapped in to letting them stay while Dan didn't care either way. Checking in on them, Blair quickly noticed that Lucky was cuddling close to her to her scarf that she wore tonight. Once again, Blair found herself looking at the boy skeptically as she contemplated on trying to retrieve the scarf out of his grasp.

"You are a strange, strange boy" Blair whispered to herself before she headed back towards the bedroom. Seeing that Dan was laying awake, Blair slipped in beside him in the bed as they just lay awake.

"Did you find the bathroom?" Dan asked

"Yes, it happened to be the small room with the toilet in it. I was glad to see there was a dead giveaway within my grasp" Blair replied

"Sarcasm carries all the way to Hudson. Yay me" Dan replied

"I thought it might lead to another banter session that could cheer you up" Blair said

"So you want to banter with each other at two in the morning?" Dan asked

"See how I keep us fresh" Blair smiled "You feel any better?" she asked

"I haven't changed feelings wise" Dan replied

"You sure because you seemed pretty upset tonight at dinner with the whole David thing" Blair said as Dan rolled over onto his side, giving Blair his back

"I'm fine" Dan groaned

"The fact that you just groaned like that is a sign that you're not fine. In fact, I'm starting to think you have a whole David complex to the lengths of Bruce Wayne" Blair said

"You mean Bruce Banner, with the whole anger thing, you mean Bruce Banner as in the Incredible Hulk" Dan said

"Whatever. The thing that turns green and barbaric" Blair said "Beyond the obvious, do you think you'd be able to be here with him here as well?" she asked

"This is just as much my home as it is his" Dan replied

"I know but…" Blair began to say

"I could care less about David. I can be cordial but I can't show concern over him like the others" Dan said "I don't like talking about the guy but I can be around him" he said

"Which is clearly seen with how you're handling this conversation. I feel much better now" Blair said sarcastically

"It's really not an issue" Dan quickly told her

"I'll let you believe that until we reach our conclusion, most likely midway of this trip, where you get upset, say or do something stupid to where I must steer you down the correct and moral filled path. Then you do as all Humphrey's do and do the right thing" Blair said "Face it Humphrey, you're essence of problem management has become predictable" she said

"I don't always…" Dan began to say

"You really do" Blair quickly answered as Dan groaned before he sat up in the bed to sit in contemplation "And now you're contemplating to do the epic storm off to where I suddenly become paralyzed and unable to follow you because I realize you might just want to be alone" she smiled as she continued on with his play by play

"Just know that in this moment, I'm not contemplating leave or storming off as you say" Dan told her

"Due to circumstance, right?" Blair asked

"….Yes. Are the two kids out there?" Dan asked

"Yes" Blair laughed

"And that's my circumstance as to why" Dan said as he rolled over to fluff his pillow to lay back down

"You're such a big baby" Blair laughed hysterically to herself before a knock came to the bedroom door "Who is that?" she whispered towards Dan

"You should know since you know and see all" Dan replied not moving one bit

"Okay, you in the man department, are not doing too well by any means" Blair told him as she got out of the bed to answer the door to see Lucky standing on the other side "Lucky? What are you doing up?" she asked

"I heard voices and got scared" Lucky replied

"Really?" Blair questioned

"Yes, it's scary around here at night. Do you think you can make some tea? It helps sooth me" Lucky said "Then maybe we can talk about your hopes and dreams, then fall madly in love and drive off into the sunset" he said

"What?" Blair asked trying to decipher what she heard as truth

"Nothing. I said nothing" Lucky replied quickly "See, it's the voices again" he said

"Lucky, you aren't hearing voices. It was just Dan and I talking" Blair said "And you're thirteen, I'm pretty sure you can make your own tea" she said

"Well then can you read me a story?" Lucky asked

"I suppose" Blair sighed as Lucky smiled at his momentary victory of gained time "Once upon time in Hudson, at two in the morning, there was a nice brunette. With a sound of a knock coming to the door, the brunette got up to answer the door to find a little boy standing on the other side" she said as Lucky waited for Blair to continue on with the story

"Then what happened?" Lucky asked

"This" Blair said before she slammed the door in the boy's face

* * *

Tapping her foot nervously as she sat in the lobby, Serena watched as the reporters walked in and out of the building. It was interesting to see how the reporters went about their daily routine, finding stories to publish, ruining lives after just one call from an unknown source, it was all just an amazement to Serena since she was usually the subject they'd run to cover. On occasion, Serena would get the occasional look from passing workers but they could never work up the courage to come up to her for those eager question she was sure they had. Letting out a deep sigh, Serena began to feel like her visit was going to turn into a complete waste before she looked up to see her target stepping off the elevator. Quickly rising to her feet, Serena rushed over towards where he was.

"Tyler. Tyler" Serena called out as he looked back to see the blonde coming towards him with little excitement shown on his face. "Okay, I know you hear and see me" she told him as he went into the copy room

"I try not to, hear or see you" Tyler replied

"Can we do lunch?" Serena asked as she followed behind him in his tasks

"I work" Tyler replied

"I can see that but somewhere in your day you have to eat" Serena told him

"Not really because in that said day, I try to earn enough money to cover a thing called rent then for another thing called utilities" Tyler said

"Wouldn't utilities be an automatic with rent?" Serena asked as Tyler stopped to give her a puzzling look of how clueless she could be

"You really are sheltered" Tyler replied before he continued on with his mission

"Fine, is this the only way I can talk to you?" Serena asked

"If you think we're actually talking then sure" Tyler said

"Do you think you could ever forgive me? I mean it's becoming apparent that you can't stand me" Serena said as she trailed behind Tyler

"I don't spend my day disliking you. I really don't think about you…" Tyler began to say

"I miss him. Just as much as you, I miss him but whether you see this or not, I did what I did for him" Serena quickly interrupted

"You knowing him, you having him involved in your mess. It was your mess to clean up, not his" Tyler told her "You get to be around your best friend. You have your family in tact….you just shipped mine over seas" he said

"I made mistakes. Some that I wish I could take back now that I get a clear understanding of what I've done to people, who's only fault was that they were around me. I'm trying" Serena reasoned

"Try harder then. You don't get to sing the I've changed song so love me. You want to make amends for what you've done in your past, then be something meaningful in your future. Take this obsession that people have with you and give it to the people that deserve it" Tyler scolded her as he tried to keep his emotions in check

"While you just continue blaming me for what happened?" Serena asked

"Because it's your fault!?" Tyler exclaimed "You're here and he's in Spain. Spain! How can this not be your fault!?" he told her "You sit back and have your affairs with senators or whatever like he was just some disposable body that was in the way for you or a tie to what really happened in that house" he said

"I'm not dating or having any type of an affair with Trip" Serena said

"I really don't care. I must be among the minority that just don't give a crap about you" Tyler said "So you don't have to worry about what I think about you because I don't think about you or think highly of you either way. Now can you please stay the hell away from me" he told her as Serena just had to endure his wrath because it was becoming more apparent than ever how hurt he still was over losing his best friend through her mess.

* * *

Letting out a yawn after a nights worth of lack of sleep, Dan relied heavily on his cup of coffee to get him through the day. Getting up early to avoid running into townies that knew of his mother, Dan wanted to get in a full days worth of work of just being surrounded by his mother's painting to get some jist of what direction he would take the story in or if he could create any story at all from the painting. Pushing the strap up further onto his shoulder, Dan looked on at that the tattered door as he walked towards it. Nothing seemed to be out of place since he last came but even then he was sure that he wanted to leave so quick so he could begin to forget. Pulling out the small key from his pocket, Dan went to hold the door knob to try to insert the key but found the door was all ready opened. Opening up the door, Dan was surprised to see his mother's windowed boyfriend standing inside the studio that was once Alison's.

"Dan" David said in surprise to see the boy "What are you doing here in Hudson?" he asked as Dan juggled the key back and forth in his hand.

"I came to finish" Dan replied as that seemed to be the only reason he was there

"Finish? Finish what?" David asked a bit confused

"The story" Dan said as he motioned for David to look on at his mother's artwork that she left behind for Dan

"And just how exactly are you creating these into a story?" David asked

"By writing my version of the story" Dan replied

"Your version?" David asked a bit confused

"The story is about a boy through the eyes of a mother. Also known as me, now it's my turn to interpret….why do I need to explain this? This is my studio" Dan told him

"I'm fully aware of who's studio it is but I don't think you understand who owns the paintings" David said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dan asked

"I own the paintings. Alison left the painting to me. So your interpretations, I need to see them before anyone else" David told him

"I don't have to show you anything" Dan laughed

"I'm pretty sure your around all the fancy doctors and lawyers to know that if you write about these paintings, then it could lead to a lawsuit" David said

"Is this a threat?" Dan asked

"No, it's not a threat. I would never threaten you" David said as he took a few moments to think. Working out his hands, Dan couldn't help but notice the needle marking on his arm as he began to expose more of his arm.

"Do you really think you're the best judge of character to tell me anything?" Dan asked as he pointed over at the markings on his arm, which David quickly tried to hide "Drugs, that's classy" he said

"Yeah, that's right. You see the markings and automatically assume the worst" David laughed

"Because it's the worst. I may have the Upper Eastside girlfriend but I'm still Brooklyn through and through" Dan told him "I've seen the tragedies and read about the misunderstandings that were caused by that very marking on your arm" he said

"You…you can't, I'm not letting you write about the painting or anything involving Ali" David said

"I'm not asking for your permission" Dan told him "Now you can kindly leave my studio or I can call the police to have you removed" he said as he held up the keys to show David that he meant business while David just laughed in disbelief

"You're Mr. Big shot now? You come in to town and we just all fall in line because you've magically started to give a damn about your mother and her work" David said

"You're opinion can be stated as you leave or it could be stated in the back of a squad car. I'm anxious to see which path you take but then again the markings on the arm wouldn't make your police visit a pleasant one, now would it?" Dan questioned as he gave a smug smile as David slowly began to gather his bag. On opposite sides of the room, Dan and David glared on at each other as Dan looked on eagerly for David to leave

"How's the floor?" David asked

"What?" Dan asked

"I said how's the floor?" David asked

"….what the hell is that suppose to…." Dan began to question as David quickly ran across the room to tackle down to the ground. Rolling about on the floor, Dan took a few tries before finally landing a punch on David that caused him to fall back. Rubbing his jaw before Dan attacked once more, David and Dan went into a full out brawl as they knocked over supplies left and right trying to hurt the other with their punches.

* * *

Going through the photos, Carter looked on with much attention as he seemed to be the prime target of each photo. Watching to see if Carter would give any clear indication of guilt of being caught, Chuck paced the floor just waiting for Carter to break while the newly hired reporter sat excitedly in the chair just imagining the story he could get off of being in the presence of both Carter and Chuck. Finishing up his viewing of the photos, Carter tossed the photos onto the table before he began to massage his forehead. Looking from Chuck to Carter, the reporter sat back with his notepad on hand as all he had to do was watch for the news to come flying out. Getting up from his seat on the couch, Carter walked over towards the bar to pour himself a glass of vodka.

"You have anything to tell me?" Chuck asked

"Yeah, you should shoot me from the right. It's my better angle" Carter replied before he turned to face Chuck

"This isn't about the stupid shot Carter, this about the rumors behind them" Chuck said "You meeting with business execs, pitching Empire to them. Promising cuts to Victrola" he said

"No making promises to moguls is your thing" Carter replied "Those pictures are made to be something that they aren't" he said

"And what exactly are they supposed to be? You did your daily rounds with people that are fully capable to play vulture along with you" Chuck said

"Wait a minute, you honestly believe this so called rumor?" Carter asked

"What else am I supposed to believe, the proof is printed and in color" Chuck stated

"Which you should know doesn't always mean it's completely accurate" Carter replied

"You're skirting around the question. You're not answering the question!" Chuck yelled

"Because there is no answer with because it's not true" Carter said

"Then what? Why are you with these people?" Chuck asked

"For my father's business conference!" Carter yelled in response to his accusations "He was a speaker at this year's conference and I intended because it was yet another social calendar event for the family" he said

"Then why didn't you mention this?" Chuck asked

"I didn't think I had to" Carter said "If anyone should be having the trust issues in this partnership, it should be me" he said

"Well, it's hard to disagree with you but it was brought to my attention through highly credible sources" Chuck said

"This guy?" Carter asked as he pointed over at the reporter "Your credible source is a reporter that gets paid for these types of stories?….you're really taking paranoia to a whole new level" he said

"This guys is sitting right here" The reporter said

"Shut up!" Carter and Chuck both told him

"Credible sources other than him, who else was feeding you this crap?" Carter asked as he finished up his drink

"You being followed and photographed, that was enough credible source" Chuck sighed

"No being followed is just weird" Carter replied "Hey, you!" he said looking over at the reporter "Who paid you for the photos?" he asked

"This guy" The reporter said

"I'm talking about the before part in this" Carter said "Who paid you?" he asked

"I don't tell my sources" The reporter replied before Carter quickly walked over to grab his camera to hold as leverage "Hey!" he declared

"If you want your camera to survive along with you, you tell who hired you…and don't you dare try to ask for money to help job your memory" Carter said

"Fine, fine. The woman said her name was Liz" The reporter said as Carter and Chuck groaned

"Liz as in Elizabeth, who happens to be your bat crazy mother, who's really starting to piss me off" Carter groaned as he slammed his glass down on the counter as the reporter just seemed to be unsure of where this all may lead "How do you let your mother reek this much havoc under your own nose! She's under your roof and still manages to be a pain in my ass!" he replied angrily

"What did she want?" Chuck asked "And why didn't you tell me this earlier?" he asked

"I thought you knew" The reporter said

"Clearly I didn't" Chuck said "What did she want?" she asked

"She wanted Carter followed because she believed Carter was shopping around the ideas of The Empire for some sort of merger with another heavyweight" The reporter said as the silence became deafening in the room

"I didn't know…" Chuck began to reason

"That's the problem with you, you never know what she's doing, which happens to be screwing up your life but this time screwing with my money!" Carter exclaimed "And I'm not going along with it. I want your mother to be dealt with or else these news headlines will be true" he told him before he made his way out of the office.

"Go" Chuck told the reporter as he pulled his cell phone out while the guy got up slowly "Turn off any bit of media source you have on. I'm not stupid" he said as he ushered the guy towards the door.

"Can I quote you?" The guy asked

"No" Chuck barked back at the guy before the guy left. Closing the door, Chuck immediately took to dialing before putting the phone up to his ear as he walked over to pour himself a drink "Hey, I need you move some things for me….Elizabeth will be moving out today" he said

* * *

Watching the officer scribble down on the ticket, Blair sighed as it seemed the longer he took the more he was coming up with to charge the two guys for. Folding her arms, Blair waited as she could only see this would be a while. Once finished, the officer handed her the ticket as he walked over to assure the building manager of the situation being under control before he left. Looking over at the two guys on their opposites side of the room, looking bruised and tattered, Blair just shook her head as she once again proven to be correct about the Humphrey way of handling things. Folding the ticket up to put her pocket, Blair walked in to the studio to look on at the damage the two had done in their little scuffle. Holding the ice pack to his jaw, Dan glared over at David a few times.

"So let's just go over the days events…." Blair began to say

"I'd rather not" David muttered

"Oh, but we will" Blair quickly replied "I wake to send off my writer deprived boyfriend to a hopeful day of writing so I won't have to keep coming up with brilliant ideas that he just passes over, I'm really starting to believe that writing might be my calling by the way. Through much, much, much research I find something to do in Hudson that is of some semblance of entertaining. After preparing to leave by giving wrongful location to the stalkerish slash creepy Lucky boy of where I'd be for the next two hours or until I've reach a level of fear for my life, I walk out the door to get a phone from the building manager, who tells me that a smack down is going on in the studio. Now granted that you two have only managed to damage minimal cost items, this is far from a smack down, this comes along the lines of two men acting like little babies that need to get off thebreast and deal" she scolded them as they both were surprised with how blunt she was

"I thought you were much nicer than this" David said breaking the silence

"Being nice wastes time, being blunt gets the point across" Blair said

"Point taken" David nodded in agreement

"None of this would've happened if you would've just got the hell out of here" Dan replied

"If you would've just obliged my wishes to just be forthcoming about the paintings then this never would've happened" David quickly replied

"I don't have to oblige anything you want" Dan laughed in disbelief

"The paintings belong to me" David replied

"The studio belongs to me" Dan quickly fired back

"Okay, both of you need to shut up. What you're clearly fighting for is childish" Blair said

"You may think it's childish but it's not to me. You're mother worked hard on these paintings, this is what she was most proud of" David said

"You have no right to tell me anything about my mother!" Dan replied angrily

"Apparently I have to in order for you to realize that she wasn't this bad person" David said "Her work was her gift, it's what made her appreciated in her line of work" he said

"This is classic, this is really classic" Dan laughed "I have the guy that disrespected my father by carrying on an affair with my mother while she was married, who just so happens to be shooting up drugs in his arm, is telling me what to do in regards to my own mother" he said

"Artist and drugs, not really surprising on that front" Blair muttered to herself as she thought to herself

"You don't get to tell me what to do because you have no right to. You ruined my relationship with my mother, she chose you. She chose you over me!" Dan yelled

"She didn't" David said

"I was there. I distinctly remember pleading with her to stay and help me put my family back together, but she had to go back to you. She may have come back but it was returning from you" Dan said

"Your mother's work, all of her work….it was about you! It was everything she wished of what you guys could've been or memories that you guys shared. Her kids were her biggest inspiration!" David declared as he ran his hand through his hair "So now don't you get why I can't let you ruin what was her effort to reach you by what you think she was?" he asked

"Don't you think I got that message when I saw all of this?" Dan asked in disbelief "I get it. I got it what my mother was trying to convey to me and I tried with every part of me to still hold the same feelings I had towards my mother but trust me when I say it took a lot for me to just come to the conclusion that I even registered to my mother" he said

"It's true. He went through this whole jackass phase that nearly cost us our relationship. There was strippers, drinking, crazed proposals of marriage….it was truly pathetic" Blair chimed in to say

"I'll never have that conversation with my mother to discover why she did the things she did or say what I need to say as to how she made me feel. All I have is what I can make sense of. All I have is what is tangible enough to consider as her way of speaking to me" Dan said "I'm not asking for your permission because this is the one thing you shouldn't stand in between. You got to know her, you got to see what her passions were in life, you got the laughs, you got the memories, you got the I love you's….I didn't get that, I don't even have that to recall back to. You've taken enough from me, so I don't owe you anything in regards to me getting my closure with my mom. Whether you permit it or not, I'm writing this to understand her not to destroy what she was trying to stay" he said before he got up to leave the studio. Standing in awkward silence, David looked on sadly as Dan left the room before he looked over at Blair.

"Is this my fault?" David asked knowing that he was wrong but wanted further confirmation

"As the girlfriend, I say yes. As someone who saw him deal with losing his mother on numerous occasions, yes" Blair said "I think it's apparent that you loved Alison, that much can be seen. But I think along the way you were so wrapped up into this bubble of your love life with her that you didn't register what life might be like for her kids. That's the thing with having an affair, which I have come to understand through my own actions, you become selfish and think little to who you hurt in the process…and trust me, you do hurt people" she said

"I'm aware" David sighed as he rested his head against the wall

"Dan's a writer, an artist of some kind but with words. He has this way of seeing depth and beauty in all things just like you, which may be every bit of Alison coming through in him but isn't the essence of art is to have the artist convey both dark and light. He's gone through his dark, and I happen to think that him understanding his mother would be some bit of light. Alison is dead, but her art isn't and I think if you claim that she loved Dan and Jenny the way you say she does, then she'd want him to write this story" Blair said before the two were quickly interrupted by the sudden appearance of Lucky busting into the room. Hunching over to breath, Lucky took a few moments to catch his breath while Blair and David just looked on at the boy

"Someone said you were involved in a scuffle. I came to defend your honor since I see your man friend is no longer here to protect you" Lucky said nearly out of breath

"Oh Jesus" Blair muttered to herself "Lucky, how'd you even find me?" she asked

"The heart follows…." Lucky began to say

"Yeah buddy, I don't think this is the time you quote one of those poems" David said

"Future reference….." Blair began to say as she looked over at David while pointing back at Lucky "Find him a hobby" SHE said before she quickly turned to leave the

* * *

Rushing through the lobby, Chuck looked down at his watch hoping that he wouldn't be completely late to the session. Boarding the elevator, Chuck looked on at the floor indicator, hoping that the elevator would magically leap to his desired floor but got no such luck in the process. Feeling the vibration of his cell phone, Chuck pulled his cell phone out to see that it was Elizabeth calling. With the threat that Carter had sent his way, Chuck felt reluctant to make any moves against his mother but knew that some action had to be taken against her to rectify the mess she had caused. Hitting ignore on the call, Chuck looked on to see the elevator doors open up before he stepped off the elevator and began to make his way towards the office. Immediately making his way inside, Chuck could see Jenny was eager to leave.

"Sorry" Chuck said as he closed the door behind him

"Don't say sorry, I'm sure this was Bass Industry stuff that Elizabeth made you stay behind to complete" Jenny replied sarcastically as he took his seat across from her on the other couch

"Jenny" The therapist said sternly

"I see my wife has said nothing but glowing things about me" Chuck said

"Well it's hard to say much or do much, when you're not here to refute. So we can pretty much call this session a insightful one" Jenny said

"One sided doesn't imply insightful" Chuck replied

"Why don't we make this more constructive and leave out the insults?" The therapist suggested "Let's start off with….what you two liked about each other in the first place?" he asked of them

"I liked him when his mother was unknown" Jenny muttered as Chuck just gave her a look

"Can you please try?" The therapist asked

"Fine" Jenny sighed "I started to like him when he helped me get through my attack" she confessed

"Attack?" The therapist asked

"Uh, Jenny was raped at a party. I was passed out in the room while she was being raped, and in some case I've always felt like I played a part in her being raped…" Chuck began to say

"But he was there, and helped me through" Jenny said

"Can you recall your first date?" The therapist asked

"What exactly is the point in all of this?" Jenny asked

"The point is to get you guys to see past the bad and see what was good about the two of you" The therapist told them

"We never really had a first date" Chuck admitted after the silence became too much for him to bear "We were never that normal couple under the circumstances that we came to meet. I was after revenge while she was after friendship from me. Our love story is dark, twisted because I think it's only in television that the good girl falls for the bastard in any scenario, but through her grace….she loved me, she loved the only part of me that made sense" he said

"How did marriage come about?" The therapist asked

"…he asked me to come with him to find his mother. We were both in a vulnerable place at that part and all I knew was that I needed him to get through because he was…he was there. So what does any girl do when she thinks that guy she's fallen for without even realizing it has asked you go halfway across the country. Now granted if I knew what finding Elizabeth would mean, I probably wouldn't have but then, he was searching for the love that I don't think any girl could've given him" Jenny said

"Our summer together was the greatest moments of my life. It was the only time in my life where I felt like this was for me, you were for me. All my hook ups, it was always about sex but with Jenny it wasn't. We didn't even make love until a few months into us being married" Chuck said

"What made him marriage material to you?" The therapist asked Jenny

"….the fact that I needed him. I needed him so bad that I eventually realized I loved him" Jenny said "I loved the man he was becoming and the man he was trying to be. That's what made me want to marry him" she said

"Do you think it was your need for each other that caused you to think it was more?" The therapist asked as Chuck and Jenny looked on at each other for a few moments "Do you think it was love or need?" he asked once more

"It was love" Chuck said "At least for me it was" he said as he broke away from her eye contact to convey the pain he was going through in all of this.

* * *

Opening up the door to the storage closet, Blair let out a cough as she tried to navigate her way through all the art supplies that Alison had. Coming up with an idea to loosen up Dan, Blair hoped that what she was looking for would be around the loft somewhere. Through piles and piles of stuff, Blair quickly began to pick up on the type of music that Alison liked as it was becoming a constant theme to see classic rock along with the occasional jazz. A slight smile came to her face as she came upon an ABBA record as Blair could only feel delighted that she had something else in common with Dan's mother other than the fact that that she was crazy about her son. Just as she began to further walk into the storage closet, Blair heard her phone begin to vibrate in her back pocket before she reached back to grab it.

"I need you to help me clean up a mess" Serena quickly said once Blair picked up the phone

"Who and what?" Blair asked "Then….what's the obvious weakness then the secondary weakness you can think of and we'll go from there" as she continued her search

"Okay it's scary how you go into that mode but this is not that type of mess" Serena said

"When you start a call with I need you to help me clean up a mess, I can usually under our circumstances jump to that conclusion" Blair said

"True" Serena said after she thought about it "But the who, is your brother. The what is that he hates me" she said

"He doesn't hate. He's too goody to hate" Blair replied

"Well this good guy hates me" Serena said "He overheard me talking about sex with Trip and I'd swear his eyes turned red and then burned me like a Salem witch" she said

"Whoa! What?! You had sex with Trip?!" Blair questioned immediately

"No, I tried but then…" Serena began to say

"How do you try to have sex with a senator?" Blair asked

"Because it was a whole revert back moment but I didn't go through with it and what Tyler heard was me apologizing to Trip for leading him on" Serena said "I tried talking to him and he said something along the lines of not giving a crap about me, which is put mildly on behalf" she told her

"Mildly, huh?" Blair asked as she picked up items to look at "Well shall I skirt around the elephant to wait for you to call it or should I just poke at it to save us time?" she asked

"Go ahead because I'm pretty sure you're on the same wavelength" Serena sighed

"From what little I know about my brother, which is strange in me saying, Sean was his family. Family to him is a big thing so he views you as the person that took his family from him" Blair said

"Which I never intentionally meant to" Serena clarified

"Doesn't matter, you still are linked to him not being here. Tyler lost his parents along with his girlfriend. Sean and him became each other's family" Blair said

"Okay, I get that" Serena said

"Just imagine this, how would you feel if some random person was tied to me leaving for another country, and this person happened to be known for being a screw up?" Blair asked

"Gee thanks, I feel so much better knowing your view of me" Serena replied

"This has nothing to do with the actual truth, this is just hypothetical's . You're the hypothetical screw up that took his best friend away" Blair pointed out once again

"I think I get it now B" Serena said "So how do I fix this? How do I make him not hate me?" she asked

"Well for starters, this may be out of your wheel house. You don't do the clean up mess, which is where I come in" Blair said "I'll call him and tell him to get over himself and stop being an ass, which is a call I had to make anyways seeing as he's denied posting any of those fake allegations I've created about the Sparks. Do you know I had Georgina giving birth to an orangutan?" she told her friend

"Well some things have to change on that front. I need to clean this up" Serena said

"Wow, what's got you all feeling responsible?" Blair asked

"I just don't want to become dependent on you, who's to say you take another trip to Hudson and I need another situation handled of this magnitude" Serena reasoned

"Yes because you should fear Tyler of all people" Blair replied sarcastically "I'm telling you, the boy has a guilt complex that will kick in and he'll come around when you least expect it to tell you that he's mad but he'll find a way to deal with your differences with each other. Then he'll say some cheesy line straight out of Full House" she said trying to comfort her friend

"I don't we'll have that moment but here's to hoping" Serena sighed

"And you're sure about this? You want to be the peacemaker and clean the mess? Because I have no problem doing so. I have no problem doing crisis management beyond giving advice" Blair said

"I love you and appreciate you but I have to do this, I need to do this regardless of how Tyler may take it" Serena said

"Well you know how to find me" Blair told her

"How is Hudson going by the way?" Serena asked

"Bored but good, if that's even possible. I have a teenage stalker" Blair said

"Those were fun when I had them" Serena laughed

"Yeah well this one is very much stalkerish than fun and cute" Blair said as she continued to sift through items "I'm actually on a mission to give Humphrey an early Christmas present" she said

"Oh, that sounds good. Hey, what did you want for Christmas? I got you that new Chanel perfume but I'm thinking I should add something else" Serena asked

"You should, as my rich friend, you should definitely add more for your friend who is budget shopping. I'm not going to be that person that says nothing on my list doesn't matter because the important thing is that I have you, I want everything I have on that list from you" Blair said

"B, seriously? I'm not transferring you a million dollars to a Swiss Bank account" Serena told her.

* * *

Taking his seat at the bar, Tyler sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Wanting nothing more than to blow of some frustration of the day with yet another day survived from staff budget cuts, Tyler found the joys of journalism was quickly being sucked away with all the financial talks around the office. Again, Tyler felt secured with the inside track he had to all things Upper Eastside but he could tell some of his colleagues were starting to question how he was getting his stories. Unable to get out the society page rounds, Tyler lurked in the back at the bar while he listened to the same speeches with the same theme he'd hear on a regular basis. Turning to get his drink from the bartender, Tyler turned to face the stage once more before he realized that Serena was sitting beside on the barstool beside him.

"Oh, God" Tyler groaned in frustration

"Yes, I'm that person you're trying to avoid" Serena told him "I'm not going anywhere" she said

"That you make clear. You don't go anywhere, others do" Tyler replied

"So you're mad that Sean had to go to Spain. What else?" Serena asked as the bartender gave her drink to her

"Excuse me?" Tyler asked

"What else? I mean you've probably acquired a list of things that I do that have made me someone that you couldn't give a shit about, so what is it?" Serena asked "What don't you like about me? Then I'll state what I don't like about you" she said

"I could care less what you don't like about me" Tyler laughed

"You're judgmental. You're sort of like….Dan. You clearly think you do everything right while the rest of sinners just deserve to burn in hell" Serena said before taking a sip of her drink, leaving Tyler surprised with how blunt she was.

"You've talked to Blair, haven't you?" Tyler asked

"She's my best friend, we talk all the time" Serena shrugged off

"You're reckless. You have no clear regard to who you hurt, just as long as you get yours in the end" Tyler quickly fired back

"Reckless, that's nothing new that I haven't heard" Serena laughed

"Then it must be true. That's shocking" Tyler replied sarcastically

"I've done a lot of things in my short existence on this planet to know how I am…" Serena began to say

"No, you don't. You really don't" Tyler said as he just laughed off her statement "You think you have some clue of what you've done but you don't. Sean had a basketball career in New York, he was on the verge of becoming something until you" he said looking on at Serena before the silence had come between them

"I've done my research on you. I've read all about you. I've seen enough of you in magazines and newspapers to know that you all come alike. You all do the same things to those lesser than you…" Tyler replied

"I never saw Sean as lesser than me" Serena quickly refuted

"You led him to believe that you guys had something but then you magically had some sort of a connection with the senator, who gets up on stage to gladly give the announcement that Sean is being elsewhere!?" Tyler exclaimed

"Because I was trying to protect him!" Serena declared

"From what? What were you protecting him from?!" Tyler asked as he looked on at Serena like she was making his point "You were protecting him from your mess, the mess that had him in jail taking the wrap for something you did" he told her

"Yes, he protected me. But that is also the reason I did what I did to get him out of jail" Serena said

"And what is that exactly? What exactly did you do to get him out of jail?" Tyler asked

"Like you haven't come up with your own assumptions" Serena said as she just looked at him for a few moments "Sean had a kid, a baby on the way. I wasn't going to leave him in there to rot, knowing all that I knew about his own father. I was trying to help him" she said

"Well you didn't!" Tyler yelled before everyone's attention soon turned to them, leaving even more helpless at the fact that his emotions were showing. "You didn't help him, you may think you did but you didn't" he said getting his emotions under control

"If he has the opportunity to be in his child's life and play the sport he loves, I'd rather be blamed by you than for him to lose either of the two" Serena said "I'm sorry if that offends you but that's just me being honest" she said as she looked out the corner of her eye at the people looking on at them

"You ever wonder why he hasn't reached out to you?" Tyler asked "I mean since you've all ready confirmed in your mind that you did right by him and saved him, why hasn't he reached out to you?" he asked

"Because we didn't exactly leave things on pleasant terms" Serena replied

"Or because he might not hold you in such high regards that you think. He's doing good, he's playing the sport he loves, he's a father to his son…" Tyler began to say

"Wait, he had…he had a son?" Serena questioned "You've talked to him?" she asked in disbelief "Wouldn't that mean…if he had his son, wouldn't the baby be born…" she began to say

"Premature" Tyler concluded "Yeah, the baby was but the doctors say he'll be fine" he said as Serena began to fan her eyes to stop herself from crying

"What's the name?" Serena asked

"Michael James Anderson" Tyler said as he began to notice that others around them were settling back into their conversations, leaving them to their own "…in the pictures he looks just like Sean. He looked a little weak at first but the little guy is getting stronger" he said as he pulled his phone out to show Serena

"He does, he looks like him. He's got Sean's eyes" Serena smiled on at the picture on Tyler's phone

"I don't hate you. I don't think it's possible for me to hate anyone….but I do blame you" Tyler said as tears welled up in his eyes while he tucked his phone away in his pocket "I blame you because you're the only person to blame in all of this. If there was anyone else, I'd probably blame them because this isn't exactly how I envisioned how things would end up for my best friend and I" he told Serena "I know it's stupid to think but when you have a best friend, you just tend to believe they'll always be in your life. That every disagreement will just fall by wayside, every thing with that person will always be there because they're your best friend, the one person in this world that saves you without needing to be told to do so" he said

"I feel the same about your sister" Serena admitted as she could see Tyler true emotions

"But you have her. You have Blair and you'll always have her" Tyler quickly replied "I've lost more than I've gained thus far in my life…I can't blame anyone for the death of my parents but myself. I can't hold anyone accountable for the pain I've always felt and still feel, but for Sean…I can hold you accountable for that. He's doing good but it's in spite of you…because he gave up on loving someone that would never love him back, and that…that's why he's doing good now" he said before he began to walk away

"For what it's worth, I truly am sorry. I know it won't change anything but if I could go back, I wish things would've turned out differently" Serena said as Tyler stopped to hear what she had to say "You'd have your friend. Eleanor would be cancer free. Blair would've gotten some form of revenge on The Sparks and I would've steered clear of Sean so I'd have no chance in ruining his future. I wish that more than anything" she said

"Well that's the things about wishes….sometimes they don't come true" Tyler said before he walked off while Serena just looked on as he left.

"Happy Christmas Eve" Serena said to herself sadly

* * *

Surveying her work, Blair wanted every bit of the night to be special since it was years ago on the eve of Christmas that they had lost their virginities to each other. Though then it wasn't perfect, Blair could only hope the next time it would be reenacted it would be for them. Pushing back the sofas in the living room, Blair had managed to find a bevy of sheets to recreate the night with a bit of an upgrade on her account. Walking into the kitchen to grab the lighter, Blair began to light the candles around to put the final touches on the night. Just as she finished up with lighting the candles and dimming the lights, Blair heard the door begin to open. Tossing her robe to the side, Blair posed quickly as she wanted the first sight Dan to see was her in her newly bought lingerie. Watching the door opened further, Blair gave her best sultry smile before it all came crashing down at the sound of lasagna splattering to the floor.

"Holy…mother…of….God" Lucky said as he looked on in complete shock and surprise while Blair looked on in horror before scurrying around to cover herself "God does answer prayers" he declared

"What the hell are you doing here Lucky?!" Blair asked as she tied her robe up tight

"I came by to bring my mom's lasagna, but what is lasagna compared to the sight before me" Lucky said still mesmerized "I knew you'd come around" he smiled

"No, there is no coming around" Blair replied

"I know the age may be a big issue….but my body…" Lucky began to say before he flexed his muscles "Is ready for you" he told her as he tried to rip open his zip up jacket but found much struggle in doing so

"Lucky" Blair said as she watched him struggle

"Wait, I'll be ready in a few seconds" Lucky said as he continued to struggle "God, why do they make it look so easy on the movies?!" he said to himself

"Lucky! It's a zip up jacket!" Blair exclaimed as Lucky came to a quick halt

"Right, let's do this over…" Lucky began to say

"How bout we not" Blair quickly replied

"I'm not yet a man but I am boy with many toys" Lucky said "Erotic toys" he mouthed to her

"Lucky, I'm not trying to seduce you…" Blair began to say "Do you understand that?" she asked

"Of course I understand. No seduction is necessary with your natural beauty" Lucky reasoned

"And you keep missing the point. Lucky I'm not trying to seduce you in anyway. All of this is for Dan, my boyfriend…" Blair began to say

"You're man friend" Lucky quickly replied

"My boyfriend" Blair said

"Man friend" Lucky quickly replied once more

"Lucky, sit down" Blair then said as Lucky walked over to take a seat

"Just to let you know, my mother is fully independent and takes no crap when it comes to schooling and grades, so I love a woman in charge because I love my mother" Lucky said as Blair looked at him strangely

"Lucky, you are an interesting yet strange boy. But I do think that you have an upside, somewhere. You have to realize though that when a girl doesn't look at you the way you look at her, that sort of means she doesn't like you in that way…no it's definite she doesn't like that" Blair told him

"So you think it's weird?" Lucky asked

"No….it's crazy, creepy, disturbing, scary. You're even teetering on the lines of future stalker in the making" Blair went on to tell him as Lucky couldn't help but feel dejected by her

"You probably think I'm just some little dweeb" Lucky sighed

"No, I don't think that. I don't even say the word dweeb" Blair reasoned as she took a moment to think "Why do you have this apparent like of me?" she asked

"Because….you don't know me well enough to know that I am a dweeb. Then you're hot" Lucky told her

"All of which I agree with" Blair said finding his compliment to be endearing "But don't you think you should like girls your own age. Preferably in high school" she said

"Girls in high school like the jocks or the guys with connections. They don't like the guys that read comics or hang around coffee shops" Lucky said

"You'd be surprised what girls fall for when they're not being mentally googled in your mind" Blair laughed "Girls like the jocks because they want to hide their own securities but all girls really want is a guy to take the time to get to know them" she said

"So if I would've asked you questions and gotten to know you, then you would've fallen for me?" Lucky asked with a bit of hope

"Can I lie at this point?" Blair asked as she didn't want to further crush Lucky's spirits but he clearly wanted the honesty "No but that's only because I've all ready found the guy I want to be with" she said

"Sexually…" Lucky began to say

"In every sense and I really don't feel comfortable to talk sex with a thirteen year old" Blair said

"Sorry" Lucky said

"The right girl will come along and will be floored with how good lucky you are, then you'll forget I even existed. I'm just a fantasy, an unobtainable desire" Blair said

"Did you fall in love in high school?" Lucky asked "Is that even possible or is it all just fairy tale fantasies?" he followed up

"Yes, I did but I found out what love really was after. So you'll have plenty of time to find the girl of your dreams" Blair told him "So no more of the drooling or longing looks" she told him

"Okay" Lucky agreed before Blair attempted to hug him but found it be best to just pat him on the head

"Is it wrong to ask a girl if I could cop a feel?" Lucky asked

"You can go now" Blair quickly replied as she got up from the sofa.

* * *

**This fire grows higher**

**This fire grows higher**

**This fire grows higher**

**This fire grows higher**

Finishing up her book, Eleanor relieved herself of her glasses before placing them on the table. Slowly getting up from the sofa, Eleanor found nice and slow to be her only speed that she could go at. Hearing the sounds of the elevator door opening up, Eleanor stopped midway in the living room to see who it was. Surprised to see Jenny walking through the door, Eleanor let out a smile as the girl made her way in with a wrapped gift in hand. Jenny hadn't noticed Eleanor immediately but Eleanor had seen enough of the girl to realize that she had been crying. Once her eyes landed upon Eleanor, Jenny quickly perked up as she wanted to convey that nothing was wrong.

"My dad wanted me to drop this gift off for you" Jenny said as she began to walk over towards the Christmas tree to put it under the tree "The tree looks amazing" she said taking a few moments to look on at the tree

"Yes. Dorota has outdone herself as per usual" Eleanor said "Is everything okay Jenny?" she asked as Jenny seemed surprised that Eleanor would ask her that question. For a moment, Jenny thought to come up with a good excuse or dodge the question all together but she could see that Eleanor was reading her so clearly.

"Uh….I was just wondering" Jenny fumbled for words as tears welled up in her eyes "How do you know when you're marriage is over?" she cried as Eleanor walked over to give Jenny a hug as she sobbed away in Eleanor's arms.

"You're making me feel useful again" Eleanor laughed as she stroked Jenny's hair while Jenny continued to cry.

**When there's a burning in your heart**

**An endless yearning in your heart**

**Build it bigger than the sun**

**Let it grow, let it grow**

**When there's a burning in your heart**

**Don't be alarmed**

**This fire grows higher**

Stepping off the elevator, Chuck began to loosen up his tie as he quickly saw the movers carrying some of Elizabeth things board the elevator as he was stepping off. Hearing his mother's rants from down the hall, Chuck could decipher what mood his mother was in before even seeing her. Heading into the penthouse, Elizabeth quickly turned her attention towards her son as she nearly ran over towards him in a fit of panic.

"Chuck, tell these men to put my stuff down" Elizabeth said

"I can't do that" Chuck replied

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked

"Because I've called for them to move your stuff out" Chuck told her

"For what?!" Elizabeth asked in disbelief

"Betrayal" Chuck told her "I love you but you've gone too far with your latest stunt. You're costing me more than I'm gaining" he told her

"Betrayal? I've never betrayed you" Elizabeth said as Chuck grabbed the bottle of vodka from the bar as he walked towards his bedroom

"Security will be up to escort you out. Goodnight mother!" Chuck called out before he closed his bedroom door behind him while the movers continued to carry her stuff out while she stood in confusion as to what she had done.

**When there's a doubt within your mind**

**Because you're thinking all the time**

**Framing rights into wrongs**

**Move along, move along**

**When there's a doubt within your mind**

Taking pictures of his latest subject, the reporter got off a few good snapshots before he could be spotted. Stuffing his camera away in his carrying bag, the reporter began to walk towards the street so he could go on to his next target. Checking his cell phone, the reporter kept his focus on his phone unaware of the black town car that pulled up in front of him. Looking on into the car, the reporter was caught off guard to see the door open up towards him. Hesitantly getting into the car, the reporter was relieved to see a familiar face.

"I thought I'd make sure we had a clear understanding about how things are supposed to be after this" Carter said

"Make your business partner believe you were conspiring against him while making him believe it was his mother. Yeah, I'm pretty clear on that" The reporter laughed "Was that really necessary? To gaslight him like that" he said

"This is about business, anything is necessary" Carter said as he reached into his pocket to pull out a wad of cash "I believe this will tide you over for what you would've made" he said as the reporter wasted no time in counting it

"Do you have anymore pressing stories or shake ups that you need assistance in?" The reporter asked

"Of course, more is sure to be coming. But until then….nope…" Carter said as he reached across to open up the car door "I think I have it from here" he said as he motioned for the guy to get out the car

**When there's a burning in your heart**

**And you think it'll burst apart**

**Or there's nothing to feel**

**Save the tears, save the tears**

**When there's a burning in your heart**

Watching as the movers delicately moved the art pieces out, Dan found himself watching intently as if they were children being handled. Walking over towards the center of the room, Dan looked around at his mother's studio just wondering how his mother managed to draw so much inspiration and if he could manage to channel the same imagination she had. As he looked around, Dan' glanced over to see David making his way inside the studio with boxes in hand, which only made Dan nervous as to what he had in them.

"I'm not up for another sparring session. Their mine…." Dan began to say

"I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to help you" David said as he put the boxes down to open them up to show off the collage of pictures that were of Dan and Jenny "She kept this and would do her mock drawings off of them. In the paintings, the boys facial expressions come from some of these photos. She called her master set because this was how you were and imagining anything else would be a complete failure" he said as Dan kneeled down to look on at all the pictures his mother had of him

"Why are you doing this?" Dan asked after a few moments

"She wanted you to come back here, she wanted to talk to you through her work….and I think it's high time you two talk for a change" David told him "Her art was the only thing I had of her and I guess I wanted to hold on the only semblance of her that remained, but she always belonged to you. Even if she was never physically there, she belonged to her kids" he said

**And if you feel just like a tourist in the city you were born**

**Then it's time to go**

**And define your destination**

**There's so many different places to call home**

**Because when you find yourself the villain in the story you have written**

Moving her foot nervously as she sat with her legs crossed, Serena did her best to pass the time in the waiting area of the airport with sportswatch. It had been an app that she had recently downloaded for the times she couldn't be able to watch the games at the bar. European basketball had been hard to get a automatic update on with current games but Serena figured with enough persistence of the team webpage, Serena would get as close to the current score as possible. Hearing the announcer call out the plane number that had just landed, Serena immediately got up from her seat and began to walk towards the greeting area. Just as she walked over to get a good spot, Serena couldn't help but notice Carter in the crowd. Giving a few glances over in his direction, Serena finally came to the conclusion that it was indeed Carter.

"Carter, what are you doing here?" Serena asked as she walked over towards Carter

"The same reason you're here" Carter replied "I came to see him" he said as they turned to see Eric making his way towards the greeting area of where they stood.

"Serena. Carter" Eric said to them

"Oh, the seasons greetings that will come" Carter laughed as he draped his arm around Eric's shoulder "C'mon let's get you out of here and into a strip club" he said as he lead Eric out, leaving Serena confused.

"Tis da season" Serena sighed as she began to follow the boys

**It's plain to see**

**That sometimes the best intentions are in need of redemptions**

**Would you agree?I**

**f so please show me**

**This fire grows higher**

**When there's a burning in your heart**

Laughing at the pictures of a toddler Humphrey, Blair couldn't but find the pictures to be so endearing of him. With each picture that he had went through, Dan was surprised to see that his mother had pictures of Dan from his fifth birthday all the way up to his thirteenth. In some odd way, Dan felt like this was a Christmas gift that he needed to see in order to feel some bit of assurance that what he was doing was okay. Exchanging a few smiles with Blair, Dan could tell that Blair was happy that this trip was turning out to be a positive than the negative

"Do you think I'm crazy for doing this?" Dan asked as he looked back at Blair before she leaned forward to wrap her arm around his neck as they sat on the floor looking on at the remaining artwork in the studio.

"I think you'd be doing her work justice" Blair told him "You two would finally have that conversation you were hoping to have with her" she said before she kissed his neck

"And what if I ruin what everyone came to love about her pieces?" Dan asked

"I hardly think that's possible" Blair laughed softly "The story is about you in the eyes of the mother, now you write the story in the eyes of the boy" she told him

"I do know another story we could retell that has similar settings" Dan said after a few moments of silence came between while Blair caught on to what he was saying

"Before you even try to move further, we need to make sure doors and windows are locked" Blair told him

"Why?" Dan asked

"We need to take every precaution necessary" Blair said as she got up from the floor to lock the door, leaving Dan confused before he just eventually laughed at her paranoia.

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in this Chapter**

**Deathcab For Cutie- Tourist**

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter was pretty chill. It was moreso about establishing that Dan will be writing his book about his mother's paintings through the boys perspective. I will breakdown by characters/pairings.**

**Dair- as stated before this chapter was pretty chill and laid back, with minimal scandal. Lol. Dan of course is back in Hudson to retrieve the paintings for his book but got much protest from David, Alison's boyfriend. David is sort of a hot mess right now and he viewed the paintings as all he had left of Alison but Blair in her loving way helps him see that he's taken enough from Dan. I liked Dan and Blair in this chapter because the story thus far has been about Blair, so it was nice to put the attention on Dan. Establishing his story arc because he is in fact a writer.**

**Blair/Lucky- Lucky was little when he was at the funeral in Second Time Around, so I wanted to make him a little pervy as a teen boy is sometimes. I wrote Lucky in the terms of a mini Carter but adolescent version with a crush on Blair. Blair definitely had her hands full with this kid but I liked their interaction.**

**Serena/Tyler- I wanted to have them confront the issue between them and that was the fact that Tyler blamed Serena for why Sean had to leave. Tyler is dealing with so much and is in a lost state but can fake it pretty good, so I wanted to have him sort of crack with Serena. I wanted Serena to deal with the tension head on rather than avoid it because on the show, I never really saw Serena take real responsibility for her actions. Whether it was intentional or not, Serena did cost Tyler his best friend. Of course we all know what happened but Tyler only knows that Sean protected Serena with the minimal suspicion that she was in an abusive relationship. Tyler's objectivity is out the window because all he's seeing is that my friend should've never gotten involved with you.**

**Carter/Chuck/Elizabeth/Jenny- I liked this storyline the most because I think it has the potential to be bigger than what it was originally intended to be. I kept thinking abotu this storyline and I was dumbfounded with how many avenues it could go down because their are so many playeres involved. But I will say this storyline will serve for some huge scandal and betrayal. I love Carter because he's that free spirit but I love him more because he's still undefined as a character. He's a truth teller but he's also a screw up, which is fun to write for because he doesn't have to fit into any certain role. He's the ace. In this storyline he really shows his ruthless side because Chuck has sort of pushed him towards it. The Empire is a big deal for him, so he's sort of tired of waiting for things to come together, he's just going for it. Carter views Chuck as obstacle so he's truly in all sense put his business partner in a web of distractions because as you know, he's brought Eric back, which will threaten his marriage to Jenny. Carter has managed to play Chuck into kicking his mother out. He just morphed into this badass that I'm liking.**

**Tyler/Georgina- They weren't int he chapter but I got a lot of mixed reviews on them. I love the mix reviews because I've got you guys where I want you. Yes, I'm evil and manipulative like that. Lol. Tyler and Georgina are supposed to be wrong, sexy, disgusting, and all the above. It's the thrill of two people, who aren't supposed to be together because they should hate each other because their families do, but they have this unexpected draw to each other. They relate because they both know what it feels like to not be wanted or to be rejected in some sense. Tyler has no one in the sense of family that he grew up with, he still feels like an outsider in the Upper Eastside. He blames himself still for the death of his parents and girlfriend that he feels like any form of happiness is bad. Will that mean love for him and Georgina? I can't answer but I can say this story will be twisty and dark. I want to humanize Georgina but still keep her essence of what makes her unique as a villain.**


	13. The Townie

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews, I greatly appreciate them as always. I hope you enjoy the chapter, this one is a bit of set up chapter because Chapter Twelve will pick up and ultimately lead us down this crazy path of rich screwed up young adults that deal with all of life's crap. I'm not quite sure how many chapters this will go for but I can say it wil 22 chapters but even that might not suffice. All I can say is things will pick up and shit will start getting crazier, sorry I had to use that word becuase that's basically how I can describe it.**

**[Story Trivia] [I'm bored and I want to see how well you guys know my stories]**

**-Carter and Dan played what sport together?**

**-Eleanor made Dan and Blair do what back together from the Hamptons?**

**-What problem did Dan have over the summer in Second Time Around and how did it get cured?**

**-What name did Tyler go by when he first met the gang?**

**Campaign 400 Progress: If going for 400 [172 NEEDED] If going for 500 [272 NEEDED]**

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Eleven- The Townie**

* * *

_**Fire Sale: Sale of goods or property at a lower price**_

**She's got Chanel up on her lips**

**A four inch skirt down on her hips**

**And all I got is just a couple pair of jeans**

**She's so hot, and she's the only thing you see**

Resting her head on the desk, Georgina adjusted her pillow to her liking as she got comfortable in her office. With the hustle and bustle going on the outside of her office, Georgina found the action of actual work was making her more tired than anything. Just as she prepared to fall deeper into her slumber, Georgina was immediately awaken by the sound of her e-mail box going off. Slowly waking, Georgina rubbed her eyes as she moved the mouse to see that her usual empty e-mail box was now full with important messages that needed to be answered. Processing why people were now coming to her for answers, Georgina sat in bewilderment before her office door opened up quickly.

"Oh you're awake, good" Bex smiled "I hope you got my text message but I couldn't get to all the e-mails to finish the tasks, so I just had everyone send their questions to you…." she began to say

"I don't even have your phone number…you don't even have mine" Georgina reasoned

"Oh" Bex said as she thought to herself "I guess we have a problem then…well then, good luck with the e-mails. Try to have the work done before five" she said before she quickly left the office.

"What the hell!?" Georgina exclaimed to herself before she groaned in frustration

**If I had her heals on I would never do you wrong**

**She treats you like a patient**

**With the lies she's got you on**

Stepping off the elevator, Georgina wore her dark shades to hide the mini hangover she had incurred from the night before. Passing through the office, Georgina sipped on her coffee as she hoped to be somewhat alert by the time her mother would come into the office by the afternoon. Noticing a few of the movers coming in and out of her office, Georgina walked towards her office with a bit of caution before she finally realized that it was her stuff that was leaving the office. Quickly walking towards the office, Georgina spotted Bex managing the moving within the office.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Georgina asked as she stood in the doorway

"Didn't you get the office memo?" Bex asked

"Clearly I didn't due to the what the hell I greeted you with. Why are you even in my office?" Georgina asked

"Well I'm here because since you don't utilize your office to it's maximum capabilities…." Bex began to say

"What, what are you saying? Stop saying max or this utilities, whatever the hell you're saying, just say what you mean" Georgina demanded

"You don't use your office for it's full use, so we're moving you to a smaller one with a bathroom in it" Bex smiled

"Wait, the office in the corner….with the bad plumbing, where the water leaks onto the floor" Georgina said

"….uh, what's a negative to the positive" Bex said

"Where's the positive?" Georgina exclaimed

"You'll be closer to the bathroom" Bex said before she quickly turned to leave the office.

**Turn the lights off**

**Cause I'm all yours**

**Cover you in my curves**

**I'd give ya what you deserve**

Turning the pages of her Cosmopolitan issue while other were turning the pages of the latest presentation on the latest issue, Georgina found every way possible to slack off. With the buying of Waldorf, Ophelia was hell bent on continuing normal business to create more incoming revenue for the partners that Waldorf once had. Though she found the direction of the company to be that of unclear, Georgina didn't feel the need to put forth real concentration in the meeting. Glancing up from her magazine to see Bex going up to the front, Georgina just rolled her eyes at the sight of Bex. Returning to her magazine, Georgina sighed as she could only hope the meeting would come to an end soon.

"Thank you for presentation" Bex smiled as everyone began to clap "Now to close the meeting, Georgina will give her presentation on our big Spring issue" she said as everyone turned their attention back towards Georgina, leaving her even more caught off guard.

"Bitch" Georgina said to herself as she tried to control her emotions

**We could get lost**

**Get the lines crossed**

**Run ya like a fever**

**Woah if I could be her**

**Woah woah oh**

**I'd keep you forever**

Stepping off the elevator, Georgina was relieved to see that Ophelia was in her office. Seeing no sight of Bex lurking about, Georgina stormed off towards her mother's office. Reaching her final breaking point with Bex and her antics all week long, Georgina felt the only way to rectify the bullying was to get Ophelia on her side. Opening the door to her mother's office, Georgina was more than prepared to go into a full rant before she opened the door to see Bex sitting in Ophelia's office, in what looked like to be a meeting of their own.

"Just the person we were talking about" Ophelia said as she looked over at Georgina sternly

"Well, I should be going. I thank you for heeding my suggestions" Bex said as she got up from her seat

"We need to discuss" Ophelia said as Bex made her way out of the office. Groaning in frustration, Georgina reached for the stapler on her mother's desk as she turned to follow behind Bex. "Georgina!" she called out as Georgina came to a stop.

Hearing the knocking come to his door, Tyler quickly woke from his sleep as he slowly sat up in his bed. Slow to move, Tyler moved his feet to where they were hanging over the side of the bed as the knocking continued. Groaning from the persistency, Tyler reached out to grab the closest shirt next to the bed as he slipped it on. Walking towards the door, Tyler ran his hair through his messy hair before he let out a yawn. Opening the door, Tyler only saw a flash pass him by as the Georgina entered. Taking a moment to process what just happened, Tyler rubbed his eyes to realize that it was Georgina that entered.

"You don't have to check, no one saw me" Georgina said as she paced the floor

"Right" Tyler said as he closed the door before he once again let out a yawn

"I take it you were still sleeping? Isn't it a little late to be sleeping in?" Georgina asked

"I covered a ballroom style birthday party that ended in a cake fight along with an admission of cheating…by the girl's father with the wife's mother" Tyler said as he headed into the kitchen to prepare himself a cup of coffee

"Well I need you to get all journalist and investigative. I have a project for you" Georgina said

"Forget it, I'm not role playing with you" Tyler said as he shuffled through the cupboards to grab his tea kettle before putting water in it

"I'm not talking sexual" Georgina said

"Good because I'm not trying to get sexual with you in any sense" Tyler said

"You say that but yet we still end up doing the horizontal tango. This goes beyond sex, this is two worlds colliding for one purpose" Georgina said as she joined him in the kitchen

"Forget it. I don't trust you, let alone want to collide with you" Tyler said

"Even if it had to do with Bex?" Georgina asked as Tyler took a moment to think

"I must be still asleep because are you offering up one of your mother's minions?" Tyler asked

"Since when do you say minion?" Georgina asked

"It's a Blair thing….why Bex? What game are you playing?" Tyler quickly asked

"No game. I just…I don't like her. I mean she's even teetering on the lines of making me appreciate my dislike for Blair because I dislike her so much" Georgina said

"If I were to entertain this random thought, what exactly are we talking about?" Tyler asked after he processed the idea

"Bex seems to have this hold on my mother, she gets away with anything and everything with no consequence…" Georgina began to say

"So you're basically jealous" Tyler concluded

"No, I'm not jealous. I just don't trust her and I know better than to think she doesn't have some other agenda going on with my mother" Georgina said

"See the whole vultures thing coming to light?" Tyler asked

"No, not really because I know nothing about this vulture thing. All I know is that I have a pain in my ass and I need you to help me get rid of it" Georgina stated

"What's in it for me?" Tyler asked

"Any information we find out on Bex can be used for publication purposes" Georgina said

"Yeah right, Ophelia would have me fired again" Tyler said

"I had you fired, not my mother. I just do a killer impersonation of her on the phone. I'll handle my mother" Georgina said

"That means little to me. I need guarantees" Tyler told her

"Whatever information we find, you get publication rights to do with however you please. Bex will be served up on a platter for your eager sister to demolish, with no worry of retaliation" Georgina said

"And Louis, I want him included in the deal?" Tyler requested as she took a moment to think

"Fine. Bex and Louis for your services on a very special mission to destroy dear sweet Bex" Georgina smiled as the two shook on the terms of their union

"What would your mother think about you offering up her prized workers?" Tyler asked as he began to make his coffee

"I don't know and I don't care. She wants to trust randoms, then that's on her. I don't and I always go with my suspicions" Georgina sighed as she began to turn her attention to much dirtier thoughts as she looked on at Tyler making his coffee "Can we have sex now?" she asked

"Nope, I'm drinking my coffee" Tyler quickly replied as he let go of her hand.

"What about after?" Georgina asked

"I'm eating my tuna sandwich afterwards" Tyler said as he nodded with minimum excitement as Georgina just glared at him before she turned to leave.

"See you around tuna boy!" Georgina called out as she left, leaving Tyler confused

"What's wrong with eating tuna?" Tyler questioned to himself

* * *

Standing in the bathroom, Blair began to quickly brush through her hair as she tried to scurry through the house to get off to work. It had been a whole a week of Blair working with April and though it was boring at times, Blair found it to be interesting as she could see an artistic potential in April that she couldn't explain. Just as she continued to scurry about getting ready, Blair couldn't help but hear sounds of hammer banging against the wall. Standing in confusions as to why the sound was being made, Blair turned to leave the bedroom as she made her way down the hall to where the noise was coming from. Entering the office to see Dan on top of a ladder with one of Alison's paintings.

"Uh, did I miss a conversation where we talked about you hanging all these pictures?" Blair asked as she looked on at Dan's work

"I needed to be able to see all of it, to get the whole imagery" Dan said as he stepped off the ladder

"And I get that but these pictures don't exactly blend with the walls. Their like putting something green on a red wall, that's a colossal unfortunate of blends if it isn't Christmas" Blair reasoned

"It's only for a few days" Dan said as he quickly kissed her on the lips before he made his way into the kitchen with Blair in hot pursuit

"Don't think with the kiss it all just subsides. This is a discussion topic that will have to have retribution in the form of…." Blair began to say

"You can't use work objects to justify buying that new Chanel bag" Dan quickly replied as he laughed

"You know once I get my first paycheck, I fully intend to treat myself and you'll have nothing to say about it" Blair said

"You're right. The only thing I'll have to say is….I need your half of the rent" Dan teased as Blair hit him playfully on the arm "But I'm loving the whole independent woman vibe. It's quite sexy of you" he laughed

"It's actually quite liberating" Blair said as she took a seat on the kitchen counter while Dan pulled out the orange juice to take a sip out of "I'm all ready a week in and I can't imagine all of the purchases I plan to make. Starting with separate orange juices…with less pulp" she said as she looked on at Dan

"It'd be your purchase to make. I have no control over your money but if you should want to wine and dine me…." Dan began to say

"Yeah, the dating rules still apply. I buy the occasional dinner but I still fully expect to be treated as if we were first dating" Blair said

"Then popcorn and beer tonight it is" Dan joked "How are things going with working with April?" he asked

"Good. The girl isn't completely hopeless in the fashion department, she's actually got an unique sense of style, which is even telling for me to meet since I'm full bred Upper Eastside" Blair said

"I thought this April girl is Upper Eastside as well?" Dan asked

"She is but she's one of the rebellious Upper Eastside, she's grown into a worldly woman, where the Upper Eastside belief logic as fallen to the wayside" Blair said

"An Upper Eastsider with a heart and morality, shocking" Dan laughed as wrapped his arms around Blair's waist "And Jenny?" he asked

"What about Jenny?" Blair asked

"Has she contributed to this fashion gig?" Dan asked

"She's contributed the accessory that is me but anything else not so much" Blair said

"Hmm, that's shocking" Dan said "I just thought that since she is friends with this unique designer or whatever, she'd be gung ho in throwing her designs out there" he said

"Designs?" Blair asked "I thought she just wanted to be some sort of a collector since in her high school social climbing made her go to such extreme lengths for the Valentino's and the Gucci's" she said

"No, she's got the design bug. She used to scribble down outfits that she had dreamt up in this notebook" Dan said

"I haven't seen said notebook" Blair said "I guess all the Humphrey kids got hit by the artistic bug" she said before a buzzing sound came from Dan's phone "What is that?" she asked

"Writing time" Dan said before he leaned in to give her another quick kiss on the lips "Have a good day at work" he called out before he rushed off back to his office.

* * *

Glancing down at her watch, Jenny cursed herself for taking so long in the shower. Needing to be on campus for noon, Jenny couldn't shake this caffeine urge that she couldn't put to sleep so like the true Humphrey that she was, Jenny had given in and it ultimately cost her time spent to get to the campus. Not giving up without a full dash to the campus, Jenny quickly pressed the crosswalk button as she desperately wanted to turn for her to walk across the street but at this point she was welcoming the danger. Once the crosswalk changed, Jenny quickly hustled across the street as she felt somewhat of relief to see that she still had time to make it. Just as she made it through the quad, Jenny couldn't help but notice a familiar person sitting on the bench. Stopping for a moment to make sure she wasn't dreaming, Jenny looked closely to see that it was actually real.

"Eric. Eric is that you?" Jenny said as she walked towards the now short haired blonde haired boy

"You know, I didn't quite believe that you would come to the Fashion Institute but then again you never cease to amaze me" Eric smiled as he got up from his seat to walk towards Jenny "Hey Jen" he said before Jenny quickly through her arms around him to hug him

"Oh, my God. You're really are real" Jenny said as she held him tight

"Yes, I like to believe so" Eric said "I've been in New York for a week now" he said before Jenny quickly pulled back to look at him

"You've been here a week and I've had no clue about it?" Jenny questioned "How is this possible?" she asked

"Because my mom is a travel junky around the holidays" Eric laughed "I spent like a day in New York before leaving out for Christmas with the family at my grandmothers" he said

"Oh, okay. That sounds like a plausible and credible excuse because I had this slight feeling you might've avoided me" Jenny said

"Avoid you, never" Eric replied sarcastically "I was nervous about seeing you since you're in full fledged marriage mode with the Bass but then I realized that'd be stupid because your still my friend and I do kind of miss you" he said

"Kind of" Jenny laughed

"Maybe a lot" Eric laughed "C'mon, I'll walk you to class" he said before the two began to walk towards her building

"So how has the different country school thing gone for you?" Jenny asked

"Amazing. I've managed to pick up two new languages, which has helped me get out of possible ass kicking by those of superior height" Eric said as Jenny just laughed

"You've always been a little punk. Never have you realized that people taller than you can and will kick your ass for being a smart ass" Jenny teased

"Hey, I can't let stupidity pass me by without commenting on it" Eric said

"That has always been your motto. How long will you be in town?" Jenny asked as they came upon her building

"Long enough" Eric replied as a silence came between them with Jenny have the aching urge to want to confess all to her friend about what was really going on with her. Just as Jenny prepared to speak, Jenny looked over to see Blair walking up with the same skepticism on her face as Jenny once did.

"Baby van der Woodsen, you're back" Blair said as she walked up towards the two

"What's New York without it's queen" Eric said as he leaned in to give Blair a hug "I hear you got a brother yourself, that's a detail that beyond fascinates me" he said as he let got

"Yeah, that's a story I'd rather tell for a later time. Will I be seeing you at the latest charity event?" Blair asked

"Oh, I don't doubt that you will. My mother is eager to parade me around" Eric smiled before his phone started to go off "And that would be Carter" he said looking down at his phone to check the caller identification "….which my queue to go. I'll see you two around" he said before he quickly turned to walk away with his phone in hand while Blair and Jenny looked on

"Eric in town. Coincidence much?" Blair questioned as Jenny looked on at her with a bit of confusion on her face.

* * *

Taking his seat at the table the waitress showed him to, Tyler silently thanked the nurse as he took his seat. Looking over the menu for a few moments, Tyler began to scan the café in search of Georgina since she had called for him to meet him here. It had been an unusual place to meet at but he figured that they were safe out of distance to avoid being seen together. Tyler wasn't sure if he could rely on Georgina to actually follow through on her promise to let him have dibs on any possible story they may uncover but Tyler was prone to always be a step ahead of her even in the sexual encounters they would embark upon. Playing with the sugar packets on the table, Tyler sighed as he continued to look on at the clock to see as time passed the original time they were supposed to have met up. Preparing to consider Georgina a flake, Tyler began to get up before Georgina quickly made her way in to take her seat across.

"Thanks for being late. I greatly appreciate that…" Tyler began to say

"Oh, stop. I had bible study" Georgina told him as Tyler just looked at her strangely

"Do you have any idea how strange that sounds coming from you?" Tyler asked "You and church don't go together" he said

"Tell me about it" Georgina scoffed "Ophelia had to do her daily penance for the church and it served as a great opportunity for me to…." she began to say

"Buy your way out of hell" Tyler quickly replied

"No….because I got us invited to an underground" Georgina told him

"Underground? What is that?" Tyler asked

"It's a rave out in The Bronx. It's sort of like a moving underground party that goes from the east coast, west coast, and even to the Mediterranean" Georgina said as she pulled out a oversized bag of skittles out of her oversized purse to put on the table.

"So we have a traveling, underground rave then we have a bag of skittles. Yeah, I'm having doubts on this merger again" Tyler said

"I thought Blair would've taught you better by now" Georgina sighed as she began to separate out the skittles into red colors and other colors while Tyler continued to look on at her strangely "We need answers, right?" she asked

"Yes, not a good time" Tyler replied

"The only way to get said answers in the Upper Eastside, which Bex and Louis have put themselves in the grasps of, you go to the party circuit. Not just any party circuit but a party circuit that has the most lose inhibitions and features a certain crowd" Georgina said

"Oh, goody. There's an art to picking which parties to go to. Only in the Upper Eastside" Tyler replied sarcastically

"Raves bring in a different crowd than the Constance alum gatherings they think are ragers. You're bound to find all walks of life at a rave, but particularly one that we need to find" Georgina said before she pulled up a picture of the girl they'd need to find on her phone

"Who is this?" Tyler asked

"Her name is Rezza Martinez. Through much extensive slash illegal research, I've found that this little prized gem meets with Bex weekly in said Bronx" Georgina said

"So? What's weird about that?' Tyler asked "I mean besides the fact that she's venturing down to the Bronx of all places….and that is the exact reason why she's suspicious" he said eventually leading to his own answer to his own question

"We go, we talk with her and we get rid of Bex along with Louis, but our main target being Bex, then you get your story while I get to rub in my mother's face that I was right. I'm liking this plan" Georgina smiled

"Because Bex is the biggest target and the pain in your proverbial ass?" Tyler asked

"Precisely and because Louis has managed to be inconspicuous, he'd be easier to pick off with Bex in our pocket" Georgina said

"One flaw among the many, how are we going to find this one girl among what I intend to expect a sea of people?" Tyler asked

"Well that's where the fun comes in" Georgina smiled "Which leads me to suggest that you check the good boy routine at the door as well" she said

"Good boy routine? Tyler questioned

"Yes, the part of you that lives by morals and to do right. That needs to stay here, in this diner, doesn't need to travel at the least. We can't go in there searching for the answers, we just need to get to them casually and maybe….sexually" Georgina said looking at him devilishly while he looked at her for a moments trying to decipher just how far they'd have to go.

* * *

Lugging around yet another stack of catalogs, Blair was surprised to see that April had actually used Amazon to order more catalogs for her collection. Spreading the issues out, Blair looked on at them as she began to read over them to see how much the history of fashion had evolved since she remembered the days of just watching her mother be at work in her studio. Taking a seat, Blair furthered her interests in the catalogs before she heard April make her way out of her office. Turning her attention towards the girl, Blair studied her for a moment as she could clearly see that April was upset about something.

"Uh, is there a problem?" Blair asked tearing the girls concentration away over what was making her so upset

"What?" April asked

"You came in, well you stormed in. You look upset" Blair said

"It's nothing or it will lead to something" April said

"Care to elaborate? I usually don't excel with the vague less in case I know the scenario" Blair asked

"Are you going to the charity event tonight?" April asked

"Yes or at least I think….wait, you're not planning to make me do overtime or stay late, are you?" Blair asked

"No, I'm not. I'm actually surprised you've caught on so quickly…." April began to say

"What's so hard to catch on to, you organize catalogs and then go in your office to do the whole webpage" Blair said

"The webpage thing takes a lot of time. Time that has to be well spent on developing my many ideas that are circling around in my mind…" April began to say

"This is a father thing" Blair quickly concluded

"How?" April began to say

"You set the scenario up and then I caught on" Blair said as April seemed to be surprised by Blair's immediate realization "Look can we jump to the important part because this whole daddy issue thing is known to leave a person more screwed up than what they intentionally tend to be" she said

"I'm not sure. Are you sure we could do this?" April asked

"Do what?" Blair asked in repsonse

"The whole employer and employee personal talking. I saw this in a handbook somewhere, then I kind of don't want to bore you" April began to say

"Yes because these catalogs aren't" Blair replied as she realized April was unsure of what to say "April, you have to extend beyond the pages of these catalogs. I would rather hear about this said problem that is clearly distressing you than….read another interesting catalog dated back fifty years ago. Fifty years ago I might add" she said

"They have history and effect on the current trends" April said "So are you sure you want to hear about this?" she asked "I mean would this constitute as girlfriend talk, not that I'm a lesbian and consider you my girlfriend…." she began to babble

"Get on with it April" Blair sighed as she interrupted the girl

"Well, I had lunch with my dad thinking that it would just be a typical lunch and…."April began to say before Blair's phone began to ring

"This will take one second…." Blair told April before she answered the phone "Dan, just write the second chapter all ready. I can't keep reading the outlines" she began to say before she walked off

* * *

**Ecstasy... in the air**

**I don't care, can't tell me nothing**

**I'm impaired, the worst for wearCause...**

Making his way down the darkened path, all Tyler had to go off of for direction was the occasional bits of laughter that he'd hear from those that seemed to come out every corner of the alleyway. Following behind Georgina, Tyler thought to turn back as the further he entered into the darkness he felt like there might not be a return in sight. The closer they got, Tyler heard the loud thumps as if something was trying to escape within the abandoned brick building by the docks but he knew it was only the music. Grabbing onto his hand, Georgina slithered them through the crowd towards the front doorsmen. Walking up towards him, Tyler became nervous as he felt like this might be where his inner good boy may be spotted because by the looks of this guy, Tyler could only imagine a rougher crowd inside. Leaning into whisper in the guys ear, Georgina and the guy shared a flirtatious look before Georgina looked back to show that Tyler was with her. Regrettably, the guy let Tyler and Georgina in as she quickly led him through the crowd. Grabbing a dropped glo stick off the floor, Georgina turned back to hand it to Tyler.

"Since you're keen to having night lights" Georgina said as Tyler looked at for a few moments "Divide and conquer?" she asked

"What?! How am I supposed to meet up with you, let alone find this Rezza girl?" Tyler asked

"Relax…I'll find you" Georgina said as she began to sway along with the music that seemed to get louder by the minute "Leave the good boy routine at home and finding each other might not be as hard as you think" she said before the crowd eventually fleshed her out to where he couldn't see her anymore.

**I'm going numb, I'm going numb**

**I'm going numb, I'm going numb**

**I'm going numb, I'm going numb**

**I'm going numb, I'm going numb**

**I'm going numb, I'm going numb...**

Seeing an array of lights the further he walked in, Tyler felt like he was becoming seduced by it all. No form of thought was registering to him because he knew the only way to get the answers he wanted, he'd have to submerge himself or at least fend for himself just in case Georgina were to trick him. Finding himself loosening up a bit, Tyler looked over to see that he had caught the attention of a girl. Thinking that she was seeing into the depths of him, Tyler didn't play coy for much longer as she made it apparent that he was the one she was in search of. Walking towards him, the girl looked as if she was parting the sea to make it to him. Bopping along with the music to make it seem like he was at least supposed to be here, the girl braced her hands on his shoulders as they began to dance. People surrounding them, Tyler felt as if they were being drawn closer to each other within a matter of seconds. Leaning towards him, the girl seductively nipped at his bottom lip with hers before he engaged in her silent request of a kiss. Making out as they danced, the girl slid her tongue above his before she deposited a little pill in his mouth.

**Can't you see...Ain't it clear, I don't care**

**Get closer to me...If you dare**

**I double dareCause...**

Throughout the night, Tyler found himself dancing with random people as he felt every part of him loosen up. Embracing the music, Tyler danced so much that sweat dripped from his face to dampen his hair. At random he'd dance with girls that would give their names as casual as they gave their lips but even though he was slightly impaired, Tyler could register that it wasn't the name he was in search of.

**I'm going numb, I'm going numb**

**I'm going numb, I'm going numb**

**I'm going numb, I'm going numb**

**I'm going numb, I'm going numb**

**I'm going numb, I'm going numb...I'm plastered, (dry wall)**

**Look me in my (eyeball)**

**Do I look high? no..I love the way you lie girl, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**C****ome here dear, I'm trying to get closer to youI'm motioning you to pull over you boo**

**I'm the siren that you're hear, hear**

**I'm the butt police, and I'm looking at your rear, rear, rear**

**But the odds are, imma end up in the back of a squad car**

Moving to one dance partner to another, Georgina had a good eye view of where Tyler was to see that her wish had been respected. Fully submerged in the atmosphere, Georgina could see the occasional random make out sessions he'd have. Surprised to see that he was capable of doing such a thing of losing his inhibitions, Georgina wasn't so sure if her mind could stay on the task of the mission on hand but on how free boy Waldorf would allow himself to be. Interrupted by her thoughts, Georgina turned to find that she was being embrace by yet another brunette. In the back of her mind, Georgina couldn't help but call upon the picture she had of the girl but she knew she'd have to hold on to this partner above everyone else to make sure. The closer they got, Georgina became the aggressor as she leaned to kiss the girl.

**By the end of tonight**

**I'm a rock star, get your wind up**

**It's attack of the Oddball**

**Homie can you show me where the gosh darn bath salts are**

**Cause I'm sick of sniffing asphalt**

**Every thought scarred got, now my pants off**

**The crosswalk, it's suspenders**

**And I can't feel my lips cause**

Wiping the sweat away from his face, Tyler looked up at the DJ as he set up on a pyramid like stature that made him seem like he was master to the puppets of people that sauntered in. Running his hand through his hair as he continued to be surrounded, Tyler could feel the hands of a woman go over his body as she was clearly trying to seduce him into something more and before he knew it he was embraced by another woman. In what appeared to be a threesome on the dance floor, Tyler did little to stop her advancements. Glancing over to see Georgina, Tyler kept his focus on her as she was in a steamy makeout session with another girl. Tyler had known of her sexual history from what he had read but to see for himself, Tyler couldn't help but have the typical male intrigue with it. Noticing that the girl broke the kiss and began to lead Georgina through the crowd, Tyler kept his focus on the two. Getting eye contact with Tyler, Georgina nodded in a manner that let Tyler know they had got their girl.

**I'm going numb, I'm going numb**

**I'm going numb, I'm going numb**

**I'm going numb, I'm going numb**

**I'm going numb, I'm going numb**

**I'm going numb, I'm going numb**

* * *

Playing with the loose thread on the pillow, Jenny found that it was becoming her newfound hobby as they sat in their session. Changing her position around as she sat on the sofa, Jenny just couldn't manage to sit still as every part of her just ached to move and get out. In the back of her mind, Jenny felt embarrassed that Chuck and her had gotten to a point in their relationship where they had to go to therapy to tell others about their problems in their marriage. Once the therapist allowed them to go on break, Jenny couldn't help but take that opportunity to catch a bit of air as everything felt like it was closing in on her. The break hadn't lasted long enough for her but it allowed her to open up her mind and loosen up from what she was feeling earlier. Taking her seat on the opposite end of the sofa, Chuck looked on at his wife as he took a seat on the opposite end to give her that space that she needed.

"So we've gone over the importance of communication in the first half, let's go over key things that you two feel you need to communicate on. Jenny let's start with you" The therapist said

"Uh….work" Jenny stated

"And what about work do you want Chuck to communicate on?" The therapist asked

"He uses work to interfere with his personal life. It's his justification for everything it seems" Jenny said

"Okay, Chuck what is something Jenny can work on?" The therapist asked

"….understanding" Chuck answered after a few moments

"What about understanding does Jenny need to work on?" The therapist asked

"She automatically puts me as the bad guy because I think she's what she's always viewed me as…" Chuck began to say

"Oh that's a load of crap!" Jenny stated "Chuck, I give you the benefit of the doubt…" she began to say

"Jenny, let him explain his thought" The therapist said as he stopped Jenny from speaking by raising his hand up

"Yes, I know I've done bad things, horrible things even. But I'm not this villain, I make these decisions because I have no choice" Chuck stated as Jenny just looked at him

"And why do you feel that way?" The therapist asked

"Because everyone see's me as that!?" Chuck exclaimed "I am the asshole that cares about no one but himself….I'm the asshole" he stated

"You're also the asshole that swapped out my birth control pills so that I would get pregnant. You're also the asshole that sought revenge on me because of something my mother did years ago!? You're also the asshole that set me up to steal a dress, spread rumors about me. So don't give me that you're the victim card Chuck, you put this on yourself because you've been that asshole!" Jenny quickly fired back

"Well at least I'm not a coward" Chuck quickly replied as Jenny looked at him angrily

"Excuse me?!" Jenny questioned quickly to his statement "How am I a coward?" she asked

"You're the coward!" Chuck yelled "You run because you're a child and instead of dealing with our problems, you run to your safe havens while I'm stuck trying to put us together. I'm sick of it! I'm sick of being made the villain in this marriage" he replied angrily

"Go ahead, get mad. Pout, throw your tantrum because the fact remains the same….our problem is that in order for us to work, I have to submit to what you want. I have to have your babies, I have to deal with your mother, I have to sit back and play the dutiful wife as you run your company while screwing over those that were loyal to you. I'm not built that way!" Jenny yelled back in response before a silence came between them that did little to ease the tension as they sat in their couples therapy session "The sad thing, the very thing you said you never wanted to be, you're becoming" she said as she laughed to herself in disbelief

"And what's that?" Chuck asked becoming annoyed with the constant

"Your father" Jenny said as Chuck just looked at her "…we're becoming what your parents once were. Two people, stuck with each other. Afraid to move forward, afraid to go back. We're just stuck….the only difference is that, I don't need you to survive. I'm start to not need you anymore" she said as tears welled up in her eyes "And that's scary because the less I need you, the less I want this marriage" she told him before Chuck got up from his seat, growing tired of the session

"You want out, then get out. I'm not stopping you anymore" Chuck sighed before he made his way towards the door to leave only to stop short of turning the door knob "I'm not claiming to be the victim but it's so hard to try to be this guy you want me to be because you just keep waiting for me to mess up. Now I get that I've made mistakes in this marriage, starting with my mother…." he began to say

"How about mostly because of your mother" Jenny replied

"….which is why I get that now and why I had her move into suite at the Plaza" Chuck said as Jenny was surprised by the news. Catching her moment of thought, Chuck opened the door "Can't say I'm not trying" he said before he walked out.

"Dammit!" Jenny said as tears welled up in her eyes with the frustration of it all taking it's toll on her before she just finally flopped back down in her seat.

* * *

Tyler looked on at the swinging, barely lit lights as they hung from the ceiling, sway back and forth while he made his way down the hallway. It all had begun to feel like a scene out of a horror movie where the shadiest of characters lurked about or sat out in front of the many rooms that was on this floor. From the looks of things it appeared to be like a one hotel room that had got rundown by the wars of time. Sex lingered in the air as every noise Tyler could hear was that of sex so he was sure that whichever room he'd find Georgina in, it would be a sight he'd have to be ready to see. Coming upon the only room that had a cracked opening for someone to walk right in, Tyler concluded that it was a sign for him. Cautiously walking towards the door, Tyler opened up the door to see Rezza tied up to the bed post.

"What the hell!" Rezza yelled as Tyler looked around to find Georgina

"Nice to meet you somewhat" Tyler replied nervously as he looked away from the scantly glad girl just as Georgina made her way out of the bathroom with just a sheet to cover her naked body

"What took you so long?" Georgina asked as she walked over to where Rezza's clothes were to go through her pants

"This isn't exactly the easiest place to navigate through…and it seems you enjoyed a bit of the perks while you were in the room" Tyler said

"What the hell is this?!" Rezza asked

"This is…Dosal Cigarettes! Old people smoke these" Georgina declared

"Are you two like swingers or something?" Rezza asked as Georgina looked over at Tyler

"We're….curious people. You've done well with the first aspect of my curiosity…" Georgina began to say "Have you ever thought of using chains?" she turned to ask Tyler

"Get on with it….is the room spinning because the room is spinning to me at this moment" Tyler replied

"It's quite liberating. Never tried it until now….the whole thrill of wanting more but wanting to escape. It's like a mind fuck you wouldn't believe" Georgina said "Oh, and this whole room spinning ordeal is you being on an ecstasy trip" she told him

"Oh, okay. That makes me feel so much better" Tyler smiled sarcastically as he ran his hand through his hair while he couldn't help but panic a little on the fact that he had taken ectasy

"Are you sure you two aren't swingers?" Rezza asked once more "Never had sex with a guy but he looks doable" she said

"Thanks but no thanks" Tyler quickly replied

"He's a kinky one but straight laced in ever fascinating sense" Georgina sighed "I do have to give it to you Rezza, no pun intended, but you are remarkable with you…" she began to say

"All of which I don't want to hear about" Tyler quickly added

"Now I need you to satisfy me in other ways" Georgina said as she sat on the bed "I need for you to tell me about Bex Simon" she said as a silence came between them where Rezza looked at them weirdly

"Who is Bex Simon?" Rezza asked in confusion

"Don't play stupid, we know you meet with Bex on the daily" Georgina said "Now all you need to do is give us some details on those meetings and we can be on our merry way" she said

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Rezza exclaimed "The only person I meet with is my friend Julietta" she said

"Julietta?" Georgina said in confusion

"Who the hell is Julietta?!" Tyler asked just as Georgina and Tyler looked on at each other before the door was kicked open. Caught off guard by the action, Tyler jumped back just as a burly woman and two guys walked in behind her.

"Georgina, so nice for you to have made it" The woman said as she pulled a gun out to point in Georgina's direction as the moment began to get even more intense.

"Well this just got interesting" Georgina sighed

* * *

Putting a spritz of perfume on, Blair surveyed her chosen dress in the mirror as she posed for a few moments. Looking back into the bedroom to see if Dan was getting dressed, Blair saw little signs of Dan even entering the room. Letting out a sigh, Blair quickly made her way out of the bathroom to grab her purse as she headed out of the bedroom. It didn't take Blair long enough to determine where Dan was as she could hear the constant sound of typing going on from within the office. Heading into the office, Blair had her suspicions confirmed at the sight of Dan in full writer mode with a pencil tucked behind his ear and his notes spread out all over the desk.

"Someone's in a groove" Blair said as she broke his concentration

"Oh, hey" Dan said before he looked over to see Blair dressed for another event "….and I forgot we had that something charity or gala event tonight" he said

"The sad thing is that I'm not even sure what this latest social calendar event is" Blair laughed as she walked over to take a seat on Dan's lap before she took in the sight of the paintings "Is it weird?" she asked

"To have my mother's work here in my own home?" Dan asked as he looked on at the paintings "It's weird. It's like she's here staring me in the face but I'm just scribbling down on a paper because I can't think of words that I should've said to her" he said

"Well that's the point in all of this, right? You telling your story in all of this" Blair smiled "I'm actually kind of proud of you" she said

"Really? Do tell this reason" Dan asked with a bit of laughter

"You managed to deal with the David issue without a complete anger and maybe even come to an understanding with him. Then you just sucked it up and faced your demons with your mom. You've just grown so much and you're stronger for it, I mean look how amazing you've been with my mom" Blair said

"What do you mean?" Dan asked feeling a bit uncomfortable with the mention of Eleanor

"You've been this rock. In true Humphrey form you've managed to turn the bad into good to give us all some bit of hope. My mom seems like she's doing better and I know that's because of you" Blair said

"Blair, I really can't…" Dan began to say

"You spend so much time with her….and I don't know, you make her forget about the fact that she's sick. I can't seem to do that because every time I'm with her, I just can't help but feel like I'll jinx her then I'll want to cry and get upset….and I know that's not what she needs" Blair sighed as Dan felt like his heart was beating out of her chest "Now granted Tyler is making things easier because she feels like him being around helps ease the guilt of what she did to him, but you….I know you support her and listen to her for me and because you love her" she said before she leaned in to kiss him sweetly on the lips "And I'm grateful for that" she smiled once breaking the kiss

"You shouldn't give me so much credit" Dan laughed nervously as Blair's praise made him feel uneasy "I just…I just acknowledge what she wants and try to give her that peace" he told her

"Peace that will ultimately heal her. I have faith that things will get better because I see no room for them to get any worse" Blair told him as she gave him another quick kiss

"So, uh…I should probably get a quick shower in so we can go to this thing" Dan said trying to escape her warmth and love for a mere second or two

"You don't have to. I know you're in your writers groove and I definitely don't want to pull you from that so…." Blair said as she got up from her seat on his lap "Stay and write" she told him

"Are you sure?" Dan asked

"Yes. I'll go with Serena, have a little hang out with the bestie. Get a little tipsy, flirt a little, you know" Blair joked

"You saying tipsy doesn't even have me remotely nervous about this" Dan laughed softly

"Well, I wanted to put some bit of fear in you as to how hot of a commodity I am" Blair teased

"I don't ever doubt that fact" Dan smiled "Have fun. I love you" he called out as Blair made her way to the door

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too" Blair called out before she left as Dan just laughed to himself for a few moment as the smile slowly faded while he sat and thought to himself.

* * *

Watching as they tied her hands up, Tyler rolled his eyes as he was still in disbelief that Georgina had gotten them into this mess. From occasional conversation the woman would have with her two oversized brutes, Tyler picked up that the lead woman in charge was named Tiny. Complying with what was being asked of him by her two goons, Tyler was not eager to stir the pot in such a run down hotel, where if anything bad happened then it would only be a part of the norm rather than out of the ordinary. Throwing Georgina to the floor, Georgina smiled sarcastically as she got comfortable on her spot on the floor on the opposite side.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, where's my money?" Tiny asked as she put the gun away

"I would hope in a bank. Having that kind of cash out…." Georgina began to give one of her smart ass remarks before Tiny slapped her across the face "Holy crap! What is your deal!?" she said trying to manage the pain she was in

"I don't like the run around Georgy, you should know this about me" Tiny told her as she kneeled in front of Georgina

"Clearly" Georgina replied

"Who is this that you have with you?" Tiny asked as she looked back at Tyler

"Rezza. Some chick I met on the dance floor" Georgina replied

"Not her, I know her. I'm talking about the guy" Tiny said as turned to look at him

"Oh…another random. Get a little in your system and everyone looks good to you" Georgina said as she looked over at Tyler

"No, I think you're lying to me…yet again. I think this one looks familiar, like rich people familiar" Tiny said as she looked at Tyler with a bit of skepticism "Who are you?" she asked as she walked towards him

"T.W. Adams" Tyler admitted with the assistance of a kick to the side by one of the guards

"Adams? Do we know an Adams?" Tiny asked as she looked over at the guards

"I'm sure you don't but that's beyond the point. I can give you your money if I get what I came for from Rezza" Georgina said turning the attention back to her

"Are you serious?! I ignore that you took my stash and sold it at a cheaper price then ran off to one of your little islands so we can focus on your needs. You've got to be out of your fuckin' mind" Tiny replied

"Blame on the drugs then" Georgina reasoned "You knew I'd come your way eventually with the power shift that's taken place" she said

"For her? You came for her?" Tiny asked looking over at Rezza "You had sex with her?" she then questioned in disbelief

"Clearly not out of want" Georgina replied "Now, if you just untie me then we can sort out this whole ordeal and I won't have to take back what I got you for Christmas" she said

"Christmas passed, nice try" Tiny said

"Okay fine, since you want to be a pain then I guess I continue on with what I came here for" Georgina said as she turned to look at Rezza

"Yay, like this wasn't all ready awkward" Tyler said as he tried to adjust his vision "Does anyone feel the room spinning?" he then asked

"Please, not while I'm questioning someone" Georgina told him "Who is Julietta?" she then asked Rezza

"Who are you people?!" Rezza asked out of confusion while Georgina just glared on at her

"Can you have someone slap her? I kind of would like to get out of here" Georgina asked as she looked over at Tiny while Tiny looked over at her guards

"We don't hit women" One guard said

"Cute, you have feminist supporters on hand" Georgina replied before looking back at Rezza "You meet with someone on a weekly basis and you said it was Julietta but that's a lie. The woman you meet with is called Bex Simon and somehow someway she finds it in her schedule to come see you on a weekly basis for Lord knows what in this dump" she stated

"We as in Julietta, just have conversation is all, nothing more. She goes off to see other people here" Rezza said

"And do you know any of these people she goes to see?" Georgina asked

"Maybe Julietta is Bex" Tyler reasoned

"Or maybe you two are fishing for something that just isn't there" Tiny replied becoming annoyed with them "You really going to take the word of a crack whore that claims she see's Tupac on a monthly basis. Her only claim to fame is that her mother cleans the houses of celebrities supposedly" she reasoned

"….he does put out a lot of albums even while being dead" One of the guards reasoned

"That is true" Georgina added

"Rez, who's your father?" Tiny asked trying to prove a point

"Arnold Schwartznegger" Rezza answered

"Uh, mexican girl with a mother that cleans houses, do we really want to use this as an example?" Tyler asked as everyone seemed to nod in agreement

"Ooh, do you know who shot J.R.?" One of the guys asked as Tiny just glared at her guard

"The sister in law" Everyone else answered

"Point is that Rezza is a liar and you'd be stupid to think she see's Bex Simon or Julietta whatever" Tiny stated as she began to clap to get everyone's attention "Now where is my money?" she answered once more

* * *

Getting out of the taxi, Carter handed the driver some money before he eventually closed the door behind him. Heading up the small set of stairs towards the door of the Humphrey-Waldorf townhouse, Carter looked under the mat to pull out the spare key before he used it to make his way in. Hearing Dan in the kitchen, Carter showed the case of beer that he bought as his meal ticket inside the house to his friend before he sat it down on the counter. Making his way into the kitchen, Carter looked in the fridge to see if there was any leftovers to his disposal to find that he wasn't let down in the search for food.

"Someone got their mojo on" Carter smiled excitedly as he put the leftovers in the microwave to heat up

"How do you know?" Dan asked

"We have the infamous pasta. This pasta only comes when we've reached a writers mark, a chapter or two finished" Carter said

"Don't eat it up, Blair loves that pasta" Dan told him

"Good, I'll be sure to" Carter quickly replied "So, I don't know if you know this but there are some big ass paintings in your office. I'm thinking Waldorf is trying to be artsy but sometimes bigger isn't all that better" he said

"They're my mom's artwork. I hung them up so I could have them surround me in the office" Dan told him

"That's…creepy" Carter said trying to find the right word for the situation before the timer went off on the microwave

"It's actually helping. I feel like I'm going towards something rather than trying to find it with countless hours at the computer" Dan said

"Good for you. The sooner you finish your writing, the sooner we can go to that new strip club on the outskirts" Carter smiled giving a wink of the brow as he did so

"Yeah, I pass on that for the account of….I think I can't keep this secret anymore" Dan said

"Secret? Are you cheating on Waldorf?" Carter asked nearly surprised

"No!" Dan stated "I'm talking about Eleanor. I can't keep lying about this will to Blair because she's thinking her mom has all this hope and I'm helping her be hopeful, when in all actuality, I'm pushing her towards the light" he said

"You're not pushing her towards the light" Carter replied "You're helping her make peace with the possibility, big difference" he said

"Well I don't want to be the difference in her fight to live as opposed to her peace with death" Dan said "If Blair finds out about this will then she'll…" he began to say

"Cut you off, sexually speaking" Carter concluded

"You know, I'm actually in a relationship where sex isn't that big of a deal, so stop equating good times as it being because of the sex" Dan said throwing the dish rag at Carter

"That's because all good relationship are measured with the sex intake or outtake in some cases. Sex is the happy medium in which every relationship lives by" Carter said

"I should tell her" Dan said

"You really shouldn't" Carter said "Dan, people have wills that others don't know about. It's not that bad. Granted Eleanor should tell her family but she's opting not too because you got Blair, who will probably threaten doctors if something were to go wrong then you have boy Waldorf who's so used to death that if he's close to seeing it again, who knows what that'll do to him. Does it suck? Yes. But there is no right or wrong in this scenario. She's trying to protect them" he said

"So when it all comes out, which it always manages to do so, then what?" Dan asked

"You get a room at the Plaza because you are definitely getting cut off" Carter told him before he took his plate to leave the kitchen

"Thank you. You've been no help to me!" Dan called out "I should put a room on standby though" he said to himself after a few moments of thought.

* * *

Grabbing a glass of champagne, Jenny took a few quick sips as she hoped to endure the rest of the night. Finishing up her glass, Jenny put the empty glass on the tray the server had before grabbing another on her journey back towards Blair and Serena. Noticing that Jenny looked a little frazzle, Blair studied her for a few moments before she looked over to see Chuck talking with Nate off in the corner of the room. It didn't take much for Blair to understand that the married couple was having some hard times but she began to see that it was a bit more than that. Giving Blair a weak smile, Blair could only honor that Jenny wanted to keep things less awkward as can be.

"So I was just hearing the great news of Blair actually having a great success at her job, could it be so?" Serena asked as she looked over at Jenny

"Yeah, very much so. April says you've picked up quicker than she thought" Jenny said

"Did she think I would have trouble or something?" Blair quickly asked

"No, it's just that not a lot of people understand the catalog appeal she has" Jenny said

"Who is this April girl?" Serena asked

"April Zellers, daughter to Bill Zellers" Blair said filling Serena in

"The jewelry guy! I love his designs, he's designed my imaginary engagement ring" Serena replied

"Yeah well, the daughter doesn't want to follow in daddy's footsteps and it's a long story that you kind of have to meet her to understand the appeal of what she's doing" Blair said

"She's talented. The new age designer beyond every measure and I think you made the right choice to work with her" Jenny said

"It's a paycheck, can't really go against that. Then of course she see's something in me" Blair reasoned

"That's sweet" Serena replied

"If only someone see the glaring opportunity before her and just pick up the pieces to getting a kick start on her career" Jenny stated so obviously that it was made aware that she was talking about Blair

"And if only someone would fess up to the fact that they themselves are a designer" Blair said as she looked over at Jenny

"It was nothing. Just me trying to be artistic like my brother and my mom" Jenny shrugged

"I happen to think otherwise" Eric said as he made his presence known to the girls before Jenny immediately turned to look at him "I was your biggest fan then and to hear such a downplay is a crime" he smiled on at Jenny as she couldn't help but be touched by his words. Smiling on at Eric, Jenny glanced over to see that Eric wasn't the only one with eyes on her. Looking on intently as if he was shocked of some sorts, Chuck watched for a few moments before he eventually walked off.

"Excuse me. I have to go" Jenny said as she quickly walked away towards the exit

* * *

Feeling as if her mind was twisting all about trying to come up with an answer that would suffice, Georgina felt the pressure as Tiny imposed her will on Georgina. Hating to watch Georgina be manheld by the woman, Tyler could only hope that they'd be able to survive what was a busted lead on Georgina's behalf. Draggind Georgina over towards the bed, Tiny threw Georgina on the bed once more while Rezza looked on with much confusion as she had for the past hour. Trying to jerk free from his chains, Tyler hoped that by some stroke of luck he'd break free to at least get them some help while finding whatever cure he could find from the effects of the ecstasy he was apparently going through. Getting another kick to the side by the guard, Tyler was once again stopped from his efforts.

"Georgy give the money!" Tyler yelled out

"I don't have the money or else do you think I'd really be opting to be water boarded" Georgina replied sarcastically

"You keep this ruse up and you really will meet your maker sooner than planned since you like to flirt with the idea all the time" Tiny said as she looked over at the guard to let Rezza go

"You've gotten stronger since I remember you last. Makes you lose the sex appeal you once had" Georgina said in between coughing up water while Rezza began to silently thank the heavens that she was set free by the guard "I need her!" she began to protest but to no avail as Rezza grabbed her clothes and ran out

"You need to get me my money, and since that's not happening, I think I need to look elsewhere in ways to inspire you" Tiny said as she gave the guard the nod before they began to punch and kick Tyler

"That doesn't inspire me" Georgina said as she coughed up more water as she looked away from the sight of Tyler getting beat up "Get me my answers and I can get you double of what you want" she struggled to say as she squirmed on the bed

"I really don't think he can take anymore" Tiny said as the sounds of the kicking and the punching filled the room, making it even more hard for Georgina to see "I have no problem in doing so" she said with no answer in response from Georgina. Looking over at the old clock hanging on the wall, Georgina was once again pulled away from her thought by the sound of Tyler groaning in pain.

"Fine, I'll give you the stash I have. Will that suffice?!" Georgina asked angrily

"Hardly but it will have to do" Tiny said before she got up to get Georgina's bag

"Let him go" Georgina said as she looked on at Tiny sniffing out the stash that Georgina had in her purse before she handed it over towards her guards.

"I think we'll keep him, especially since these are skittles" Tiny said before she threw the bag on to the floor "Get rid of him" she then demanded angrily before the guard once again pulled out his gun to put to Tyler's head.

"Which is fine, you can have him" Georgina said as she quickly sat up

"What?!" Tyler asked in disbelief that Georgina would sell him out "Oh, that's just classic. I should've known you'd…" he began to say before the police quickly ran into the room with guns. Wiggling her hands through the chains, Georgina was able to break free through the chains. Shoving Tiny and guards to the ground, Georgina took this opportunity to grab Tyler before the police eventually got to them. Ducking off into the corner as she heard the police on hot pursuit for all the party goers, Georgina covered Tyler's mouth so that they couldn't be heard amongst the many that were being swooped up.

* * *

Immediately making her way through the lobby like she had millions of times before, Jenny forced a smile to the building staff as she made her way over towards the elevators. Holding on tight to her clutch, Jenny waited for the elevator to come as all she could do was think about what she could or would say. Once the elevator came, Jenny quickly boarded and wasted no time in pushing the penthouse button. The whole ride up, Jenny nervously tapped her feet as every thought that ran into her mind never seemed to work it's way out to make actual sense. Finding that her time was cut short, Jenny stepped off the elevator and began to walk towards the penthouse that she once called her home. Opening the door, Jenny saw Chuck sitting in the darkness with the usual glass of vodka in hand as if it was his permanent silhouette. Closing the door behind her, Jenny stood in the doorway for a few moments as they both remained in silence.

"How long have you known?" Chuck asked breaking the silence

"Known what?" Jenny asked before Chuck looked over towards him

"Eric is back, which I'm sure you've known for quite some time now" Chuck said "How long was it going to take before I knew?" he then asked

"I barely found out that he was back just yesterday" Jenny said

"Yesterday. So was that before or after our counseling session? You know the session where you made me out to be the bad person in our marriage!" Chuck asked as he became upset

"I knew before….it wasn't like I was trying to hide it from you. It was something I just didn't mention because we were too busy arguing about other things" Jenny replied

"Other things that would happen to be me and my behavior, right?" Chuck asked as he got up from his seat to walk over towards the bar

"No, it's not just you. It's me. I made this mess along with you" Jenny said as the silence lingered

"I really don't think it was wrong of me to hope for that family with you. People get married, people have kids, people raise those kids and make memories with them. So was it so illogical for me to want that? Especially with how things are with my own family?" Chuck asked

"It's not" Jenny said "I'm just not ready to give that to you, and no matter how hard we hold to us, the more I keep leading you to believe that we can have that someday" she said as tears welled up in her eyes "We were too young, we were caught up in our need for each other…" she began to say

"Did you ever love me?" Chuck asked interrupting

"Yes, I loved you. I still love you but I can't keep doing the therapy sessions that turn into us being upset with each other" Jenny said

"It's the only way we talk if we ever talk" Chuck replied

"We're legally separated, which means we need to take time to find whatever it is that makes us work. Forcing us isn't helping us, it's only making us worse" Jenny said

"So what? Is this making it easier for you to go back to Eric?" Chuck asked

"This has nothing to do with Eric" Jenny replied

"Oh, I find that hard to believe. I'm not stupid Jenny" Chuck said as he walked away from her

"Then maybe you should trust me" Jenny quickly turned to tell him "You trust that I can find my way back to you and I trust that you can be that guy for me" she said

"Our marriage shouldn't have conditions. I'm tired of being put to the test. If you love me, give me your love not your conditions" Chuck stated

"I need to find out who I am. I need to find out what my role is on my own before I can say that I can be your wife because as of now, I feel like you've been my only identity" Jenny cried "I used to draw. I used to have dreams of being more than what I am. I had a notebook full of drawings thinking that someday I could actually be a designer, flying out to fashion shows to see my designs on the runway" she said as tears streamed down her face

"And with me you can't have that?" Chuck questioned "I never stopped you from going after your dreams" he said

"No, no you didn't but I stopped me" Jenny said "And I need to above everything else, give me a chance" she told him before she walked towards him "If and when we fall in love again, I want you to fall in love with the woman I am, not the girl I used to be" she said before she leaned forward to kiss him sweetly on the cheek. Slowly backing away, Jenny walked towards the door.

"Two months. That's my conditions….if you can't find your way back to me, then it's over" Chuck said as Jenny stopped to look over her shoulder to see that he was walking towards his bedroom.

* * *

His eyes slowly began to flutter open before he finally realized that he was at her place. Looking around to notice that Georgina was walking towards him with a bottle in hand, Tyler couldn't help but think he was still on a mind trip. Putting the bottle of vodka down on the table along with two glasses, Georgina looked on as Tyler laid on the sofa with an ice pack to his side. Unsure of what to make of her gesture, Tyler slowly sat up on the sofa while she began to open the bottle and pour him a drink before handing it over towards him. After pouring herself a drink, Georgina turned to head over towards the other sofa as she put the lap top on her lap. Sitting in silence for a few moments, Tyler drank as he began to notice that the little bit of rest that he got had made the effects of the ecstasy wear off. Still as they sat in silence, Tyler slowly sat up on the sofa as with each movement it hurt.

"You're clothed" Tyler said

"You're not seeing spinning rooms" Georgina replied with a bit of a grin

"What the hell was that back there?" Tyler asked "If I would've known…" he began to say

"Do you ever get bored with yourself?" Georgina quickly questioned "I mean do you ever ask yourself why it is that you get so bored then the inner boring you replies with it's just what we do because you're just so damn boring" she said

"I don't call be pummeled by a bunch of guys a great time" Tyler replied

"No, but it's not like you didn't enjoy yourself before then" Georgina said as Tyler reached for his shirt to put on "You don't have to put yourself in hell. I know you may think you need to at times but people make mistakes, people screw up…." she began to say

"I really don't think I want to talk about this with you" Tyler quickly stated

"Then who? Who are you talking to about this because you sure aren't talking to your family. I'm not trying to save you, so you don't have to worry about that but I can say that I witnessed you having fun and letting go of all this restraint you have over yourself and enjoying your life. Live Tyler, stopping acting like you've committed some huge crime that makes you force yourself to be the walking dead" Georgina said as Tyler just looked at her

"How'd you know the cops would come?" Tyler asked

"I know you and in that, I know you probably saw how creepy that hotel was and you called the police" Georgina said "I knew if we could hold on long enough until they got there, then we'd get out" she said "I guess once a good guy, always a good guy. Just wish you could see that about yourself" she said as a silence came between them

"So we came to a dead end with Rezza, what's the next option?" Tyler said as he poured himself another drink

"Who says we got a dead end?" Georgina asked

"Uh, the burly woman that was kicking your ass. Rezza wasn't exactly a valuable source to go off of" Tyler said

"Maybe not but Rezza did help us come to one conclusion" Georgina said

"And what's that?" Tyler asked

"Bex Simon doesn't exist" Georgina said "I checked out her polished resume, tracked it with some of her references and every record indicates that Bex Simon did exist, just not in the time frame of when Bex was actually alive" she said

"Surely someone has seen a picture or something of Bex from college…" Tyler began to reason

"In this town, it's not what you know….it's who you know. Friends in higher places can make it very easy for things to be overlooked" Georgina told him

"Julietta" Tyler stated

"Julietta is right" Georgina smiled "Who the hell is she and what's her connection to my mother?" she questioned aloud.

* * *

**I stared up at the sun**

**Thought of all the people, places and things I've loved**

**I stared up just to see**

**Of all the faces,you were the one next to me**

Playing with the sugar packets as he sat in the diner, Eric felt with every glance the waitress gave him that he'd eventually have to end up ordering something. Letting out a sigh, Eric grabbed the menu and began to contemplate what he could get that wouldn't make break the bank in doing so in order to qualify as a good meal. Just as he pointed to the picture of the burger that he wanted for the waitress to see, the waitress nodded as if that was his ticket to stay in the diner. Putting his menu down, Eric was caught off guard to see that Jenny had joined him.

"I need to know something" Jenny quickly stated

"Okay, what's that?" Eric asked with a bit of a laugh

"Did you come back for me?" Jenny asked as a silence came between them "In some odd way, I kept thinking that you came back because I subconsciously wanted you to be here because I miss talking to you and because you have some sort of inside track on who I was and could be. Granted nothing in my life is going right with a marriage that is not only on the rocks but struggling to even make it to the nearest rock to maintain balance, and I've ultimately accepted that I had a part in putting it on the rocks….but I need to know if you came back for me because you had this whole subconscious thing going on too" she said beginning to babble. Looking on at Eric for a few moments, Jenny began to feel embarrassed as she clearly just put all her business out in the open without a moment of hesitation.

"I came back for the fries" Eric said as the waitress put the hamburger and fries down in front of him.

"What? You hate the fries here" Jenny replied

"And what does that tell you" Eric smiled as he moved the plate in between them "Stop over thinking. It's just a simple burger" he said as Jenny hesitantly grabbed a French fry to eat.

**You can feel the light start to tremble**

**Washing what you know out to sea**

**You can see your life out of the window, tonight**

Hearing the vibrations of his cell phone going off, Chuck slowly woke from his sleep. Taking a few moments, Chuck reached over to grab his phone as he looked on at the caller identification to see that it wasn't a number that he recognized. The call quickly ended but no less than a few seconds had passed before the same number had called back. Groaning in frustration, Chuck answered his phone.

"Hello" Chuck answered

"Is this Charles Bass?" The woman asked

"Yes" Chuck replied

"Your mother has been admitted into the hospital for a drug overdose" The woman said before Chuck quickly threw the covers back on the bed

"I'm on my way" Chuck replied before he ended the call

**If I lose myself tonight**

**It'll be by your side**

**If I lose myself tonight**

**woooh, woooh, woooh!**

**If I lose myself tonight**

**It'll be you and I**

**Lose myself tonightwhooooooo**

Looking on at the paintings that hung in the office, Dan just stood in the middle as he took it all in. Closing his eyes as he tried to bring to life the images he had stared at from time to time, Dan couldn't help but recall the memories of his mother when he was younger. Remembering a time where all he knew was that life was simple with no complication in sight and that he somehow believed he'd always have his mother in his life.

**I woke up with the sun**

**Thought of all the people, places and things I've loved**

**I woke up just to see**

**With all the faces**

**You were the one next to me**

Looking on at the crowd of people that roared for the girls, Carter smiled proudly as he could see it was yet another successful night of business for Victrola. Walking back towards his office, Carter headed inside his office and immediately looked on at his phone to see he had no calls. Thinking for a moment, Carter ended up going through his contact list to make a call only to find that he was getting the answering machine.

"Hey Eric, it's me. Good work tonight, we're one investor short of reaching our goal but I think with how you charmed the Mayor, we could get him as a backer. You won't regret this merger of collective minds because in the end this will all lead us to the biggest and greatest thing New York has ever seen" Carter said as he looked on at the picture of the Empire "Glad to have you back. We gotta long road ahead of us" he said before he hung up the phone. Standing alone in silence for a few moments, Carter just stared on at the picture as he couldn't help but deny how much he wanted his Empire since it was the only thing that drived him.

"Carter" Chuck said as Carter quickly turned to look at him

"What's wrong?" Carter asked as he could see that Chuck looked a bit disheveled

"My mom, she's in the hospital for a drug overdose. I'm trying to get there but I forgot that I drank a bottle of vodka for my apparent dinner, so I wouldn't be a prime candidate to sign any papers let alone make sound decisions on her behalf" Chuck said as Carter quickly caught on to what he was saying

"Yeah sure, I'll go with you" Carter said

**You can feel the light start to tremble**

**Washing what you know out to sea**

**You can see your life out of the window, tonight**

Listening on to the classical music play, Bex did all she could to endure the client's request of dinner and music for the night. Looking over to see that Ophelia was in complete delight of it all, Bex sighed as it was simply something she couldn't get out of. Hoping that Louis would serve as her relief from the evening, Louis managed to find a girl that actually enjoyed the music so it was no surprise that he was faking his like of the music for the sake of getting a bed partner other than Bex for the night. Seeing the lights of her phone go off, Bex silently thanked the heavens for her out. Immediately and quietly getting up from seat to take the phone call outside.

"Hello" Bex answered

"Two people came looking for you" Tiny said "I did my best to throw them off but I think they'll still keep digging around" she added

"Who?" Bex asked

"Some T.W. Adams guy and the daughter, Ophelia's" Tiny said as Bex took a few moments to process

"Gather your deep pocket friends, there's going to be a fire sale tonight" Bex said "Waldorf Industries is going to die tonight, for good" she said before she hung up the phone

**If I lose myself tonight**

**It'll be by your side**

**If I lose myself tonight**

**woooh, woooh, woooh!**

**If I lose myself tonight**

**It'll be you and I**

**Lose myself tonightwhooooooo**

Placing the check in the box, Nate smiled on at the others as he was sure they'd go off to speak about the Archibald contribution. Loosening up his tie, Nate began to make his way towards Blair and Serena as they seemed just as eager to get home as he was. Taking a seat beside the girls, Nate rested his head on Blair's shoulder as they waited for the final tally of the money raised for the night.

"Can we go now?" Nate asked

"No" Blair and Serena both replied

"When can we?" Nate asked "We're all bored out of our minds" he stated

"Until we hear how much we've raised so we can go back and tell our parents how much is out of our checking accounts" Serena said as Nate's phone began to vibrate

"Well I could leave because I could exactly write my usual check because then I'd have to answer to Humphrey, so I gave my smile and love for this charity event, which I'm sure by the end of the night I will be the biggest topic of the evening" Blair said

"Or for other reasons" Nate said

"Okay, what other reason would I be talked about?" Blair asked as she couldn't help but notice other party guests looking and whispering

"Because Waldorf Industries is about to have a fire sale for the remaining stock" Nate said as Blair looked over at him in complete shock.

**Take us down and we keep trying**

**40 000 feet keep flying**

**Take us down and we keep trying**

**40 000 feet keep flying**

**Take us down and we keep trying**

**40 000 feet keep flying**

**Take us down and we keep trying**

**40 000 feet keep flying**

**Take us down and we keep trying**

**40 000 feet keep flying**

**Lose myself**

**If I lose myself tonight**

**Whoooooooooo whoooooo,whoooo,whooooooo**

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in this Chapter**

**ZZ Ward- If I Could Be Her**

**Rihanna- Numb**

**One Republic- Lose Myself Tonight**

* * *

**Author's Note- I hope you enjoyed the read. I will break it down by character/pairings.**

**The Fire Sale: The finale of Waldorf :( this will serve as Blair's last chance to get a hold of some interest in her mother's company. So it will be like a race against time to get stock, but the thing is that only few have them, so it'll be harder than imagined. Next chapter will be intense but paths will be chosen.**

**Dan/Blair: They were more low key in this chapter. Dan has basically gotten his writers groove on and he's writing but also Dan is still plagued with his guilt over Eleanor and what he's keeping from Blair. I liked his scene with Carter because as always, Carter puts it in perspective for him. Sometimes being the good guy sucks but sometimes you do something to honor a person's wishes regardless of you feel about it.**

**Blair/April/Jenny: If you've read the previews of the upcoming chapters you know that these ladies will so come together to form a super power group. Jk. Lol. But yeah, I wanted them all to have something that pushes them to really go ahead with this idea that they can start a company. In some cases this is why I let Jenny/Chuck's issue linger for a bit because I wanted Jenny to build up to this point where she had to stand on her own. I liked what someone said in their review about the females in the story, about them being independent and not needing the men in their lives to define them. I love that because that's what I ultimately am aiming for because I'm a female and I believe in that. I think Blair/April/Jenny/ Serena are all dealing with stuff but it's how they're going about it that make them unique and even makes me root for them. April has a passion that she can't fully go after because of her father pushing his own ideas of what her future should be about on her, Blair trying to fight to keep respect in the Waldorf family name. It's all somethign you can stand behind with each of the girls and I'm glad that it's being seen.**

**Chuck/Jenny/Carter/Eric: Yeah, this storyline is going to get crazy. I love Carter's badass moments in the previous chapter and you guys did as well from what I gathered. The true question is how far will Carter go to build this Empire?**

**Georgina/Tyler: Georgina helping, who would've thunk. I wanted Tyler to let loose and for Georgina to finally go after the pain in the ass that is Bex [or is it] to her. I really loved their final conversation because Georgina can see Tyler for what he's trying to hide but others can't see and she's sort of pushing him to let loose. Now of course Tyler got a bit sexual in this chapter at this rave, but everything about Tyler/Georgina has been about sex so why not throw them in that type of situation as well.**


	14. Fire Sale

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews and the many attempts to answer the trivia questions. It was fun to read how much you guys know the stories. You guys are obsessed and I love it. Jk. Lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Trivia Answers**

**-Carter and Dan played what sport together? **

** _Soccer._**

**-Eleanor made Dan and Blair do what back together from the Hamptons?**

** _Ride the bus back to New York together._**

**-What problem did Dan have over the summer in Second Time Around and how did it get cured?**

** _He couldn't have sex with other girls because he couldn't get it up. He cured his problem by having sex _****_with Blair in a shed house, realizing that Blair was the only girl he wanted to have sex with. (No one got this right)_**

**-What name did Tyler go by when he first met the gang?**

** _T.W. Adams_**

**_[Trivia Questions]_**

**_-_What inspired Blair to begin the affair with Dan in From the Beginning?**

**-Blair and Serena ending of their friendship in Second Time Around sparked what between the girls at school?**

**-What animal did Blair put in Tyler's apartment? and why?**

**-In the infamous Dissolution of Relationship battle, Dan and Blair fought over what items? and who were their representatives? who was the judge?**

**Campaign 400 Progress- If going for 400 [151 NEEDED] If going for 500 [251 NEEDED]**

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Twelve- Fire Sale**

* * *

Taking in the sights of all the people that whispered and talked about in their cliques, Blair couldn't help but focus on what Nate had just told her. In her head she replayed what he said and knew that the moment was of the essence with little time to waste. Pulling her phone out of her purse, Blair quickly got up from her seat as she headed out of the ballroom with Nate and Serena in hot pursuit of the brunette. Making her way down the stairs, Blair went through her call list, ready to call on her minions as she quickly came to realize that those days were long gone, there were no minions at her disposal anymore for her to use. Stopping for a moment it allowed Nate and Serena to catch up to her to see that she was in deep contemplation.

"B, it's not as bad as you think" Serena told her as Blair continued to be lost in thought

"It's not" Blair replied still in a trance like state

"It's just random stuff that's going on in business. It may just be final confirmation of what Ophelia has all ready done" Nate reasoned

"Or it could be my opportunity to get back what was taken" Blair said with a look that made Serena a bit nervous

"Okay, I'm not sure I like that look. It's a look of scheme and deep contemplation of a scheme" Serena said as she looked on at her friend

"Look, you just said it yourself, this is the final confirmation which means that I still have a say in what could be final" Blair reasoned

"Yes, but this isn't just stock floating about. This is stock that you have to have access to and I'm pretty sure that Ophelia doesn't want you to get your hands on said stock" Nate said

"Which is why we figure out how to get our hands on it" Blair said

"And how exactly can we do that?" Nate asked before a smile quickly came to Blair's face as she turned to look at Serena

"And there's another face I don't like because this usually means I'm the offered up sacrificial lamb" Serena said "C'mon B, I can't keep playing the lesbian role in your schemes" she said

"Not you. I'm thinking the newly returned Eric could do for this plan" Blair smiled

"That makes me feel so much better" Serena replied sarcastically "How exactly is Eric supposed to help you?" she asked

"Eric is a wiz on the computer, maybe he can wiz his way into finding out who we can buy out for some stock" Blair said

"I'll try to get a hold of Eric" Serena sighed as she couldn't refute the fact that Eric was indeed good

"Good, I'm glad that we're on the same page. Call Eric and tell him to meet us at my place" Blair said as she walked over towards the hostess to hand her coat ticket "We have stock to track down" she declared as the hostess handed her the coat as Nate and Serena looked on at each other with much worry to where this might lead to.

* * *

Hearing the sounds of beeping and constant medical chatter, Carter let out a sigh as that was the only bit of entertainment he had for the night. Getting up to get a bag of candy to snack on while Chuck talked with the doctors, Carter felt an overwhelming need to get some bit of air as the hospital had become a bit stuffy after a while. Munching on his small bag of chips, Carter became surprised with how little the bags of chips were becoming as less was to be desired. Noticing that Elizabeth was beginning to awake in her hospital bed, Carter looked back to see if Chuck had noticed his mother's movement only to see that he hadn't. Tossing the bag of chips into the trash, Carter figured that he should step into the room to assure the woman that way she wouldn't get freaked out. Stirring around becoming frantic, Elizabeth was quickly settled once she saw Carter step into the doorway.

"Hey, it's me. Carter…Carter Baizen, Chuck's friend" Carter told her

"I know who you are" Elizabeth said weakly as she began to cough which prompted Carter to pour her a cup of water to hand to her "Why am I here?" she asked once she finished drinking her sip of water

"Uh, you had taken a few too many" Carter said reluctantly "But they make the print so small these days that it's hard to even…" he began to say

"Twenty" Elizabeth said interrupting him

"What?" Carter asked a bit confused by her statement

"I took twenty pills" Elizabeth said "I started off with two but then felt like another four couldn't hurt. Minutes passed and I wanted something to get the job done so I took eight more until I reached my max. I took twenty" she told him

"As you've said" Carter said feeling a bit weird and uncomfortable with her bluntness "Chuck is talking with the doctors to see what needs to be done to get you adequate treatment" he said as he began to walk around to observe the hospital room that she was in "I'm not exactly a big fan of hospitals, it all speaks to often to the finality of a person" he said

"I would attribute a persons finality to be the source of a hospital. A persons actions could be their finality, the be all to end all" Elizabeth said as they shared an awkward silence for a few moments

"You shouldn't scare Chuck like that. He was scared for you" Carter said breaking the silence

"Oh, I'm sure you were there to comfort him. Since you two are such good friends" Elizabeth smiled weakly as the silence once again emerged between them "Could you be a dear and pour me some more water?" she asked as Carter walked towards the pitcher to pour Elizabeth some water

"This is about the only thing good to have in hospitals, everything else is questionable" Carter replied as he handed the water to her as she hesitated to grab the water

"Come closer" Elizabeth said weakly as Carter complied

"Okay" Carter said without thought before she appeared to grab the water but grabbed his arm instead to pull him towards her so that they were a mere inch or two apart. Hearing the water clash to the floor, Carter was caught off guard by the woman's newly found strength

"I know what you did you worthless piece of shit!?" Elizabeth told him through gritted teeth while Carter struggled to pull away from her grasp

"What are you talking about?!" Carter asked in disbelief as he tried and tried to pull away

"You set me up and don't for one second believe that I'm going to let you get away with this" Elizabeth quickly replied "This is a game you won't win" she told him before he finally pulled away from her clutches. Completely taken aback by her, Carter took a moment to compose his breathing as the struggle had taken much out of him

"You've truly lost your mind. You are bat shit crazy" Carter said as he rubbed his wrists from the strong hold she had on them

"You haven't seen crazy yet" Elizabeth laughed before she quickly turned to frail as Chuck made his way into the room

"You should be resting" Chuck said as he walked towards his mother's bedside

"I know, I just wanted to thank Carter" Elizabeth said

"For what?" Chuck asked

"For the good times ahead he's promised that I can and will have….with you" Elizabeth said as she eyed Carter, who was baffled with how she could switch from one extreme to the next.

* * *

Leaning back to look on at the gang as they gathered in the living room with Eric at the focal point of it all, Dan turned his attention back to see that she was still on the phone with her father's accountant. It had all been a surprise to Dan with the urgency that they had come in with, but Dan could clearly see that time was of the essence. For a moment he just watched as Blair moved about in the privacy of their bedroom to see that something was different about her, she had a bit of hope in each step that she took that made him feel like he had to be on the defense to the offense she was trying to play. Giving one final glance back to see that Eric was hard at work on his laptop trying to make magic happen, Dan sighed as he closed the door so that he could have some bit of privacy with Blair.

"Do you mind telling me just what exactly is going on here?" Dan asked as Blair covered the phone

"I'm calling my father's accountant to get money for a transaction I'm looking to make within…the next three hours" Blair said looking on at her watch

"Okay, color me confused. What transaction?" Dan asked

"A transaction that could go beyond the Target budget you have us on" Blair replied "But don't worry, I'll explain this to my father and he'll have no qualms with giving me the money" Blair reasoned as Dan quickly walked over to give her a look that showed he wanted more than quick answers from him

"What's going on?" Dan asked in a moment of sincerity

"Ophelia is holding a fire sale over the remaining stock of Waldorf" Blair said "I'm hoping that I can get at least one stock to have some bit of say in the company" she told him

"And you think can get this? I thought it was private stock that prevent public access?" Dan asked

"It is but with Eric's hacking skills, I'm hoping to find out who has stock and buy them out. I'm sure Ophelia's bullied everyone but there's got to be someone that isn't going along with her plan, whatever that may be" Blair said

"How much are we talking?" Dan asked

"It could range from hundreds, which is a complete insult to my mother, to thousands. It just depends on how much Ophelia is trying to profit" Blair said as she grabbed on to Dan's hand "I really need your support on this" she said

"You have it. I just don't want you…" Dan began to say

"Dan, I know what your about to say and I can see the worry on your face but if there's any chance I may have at rectifying the situation then I need to do this" Blair said "I have to do this" she told him

"I'm not standing in your way" Dan laughed "I just hope you get this because in the end that's all I want, I want you to feel like you did all you could" he smiled weakly

"Who knows, this might even give my mom more hope" Blair said just before the receptionist came back on the line "Yes, can I speak with Harold Waldorf. It's urgent" she said

* * *

Dozing off a bit, Georgina tried her best to keep her eyes open as she wanted to stay awake on the mission to uncover truths. Looking on at her phone, Georgina looked a bit puzzled as she was trying to decipher what this move was all about. Hearing that Tyler was still in the kitchen making another batch of coffee for their late night search over the lead that Rezza had given them, Georgina placed the lap top on the coffee table before she rose from her spot on the sofa to head back into her room. Walking towards the window, Georgina looked at the New York skyline as she put the phone up to her ear while listening to the phone ring.

"I was wondering when I would hear from my wayward daughter" Ophelia answered

"What's happening? I get a text from someone at the office that we have an emergency sale going on? What is this?" Georgina asked

"Yes, I have to thank those that are able to reach you because I have tried for the past hour to do so…" Ophelia began to say

"You know where I am mother, it's no secret" Georgina quickly replied

"I know where you are but I don't care to see what or whom you're doing" Ophelia said

"This isn't answering the question" Georgina quickly added

"Are you aware of the terms fire sale?" Ophelia asked

"Yes because I take business as an elective at the imaginary school where I learned all of this useless crap" Georgina replied sarcastically to her mother's request "Explain further" she said

"I don't have the time to explain, my head is all ready in shambles from the dreadful singing…" Ophelia sighed

"And yet you still go to the classical music concerts" Georgina said "Can we get on with this?" she asked once more

"Fine, I'll put you on speakerphone for Bex to explain in further detail" Ophelia said as Georgina had little room to protest the idea

"That's really not….and I'm speakerphone, aren't I?" Georgina asked coming to the realization that she was too late

"Georgina, so glad you could join us. I was beginning to think your nightly activities of search and retrieve were taking up all your time" Bex said in a smug tone that Georgina could pick up on

"No, I'm fully grounded and just preparing myself for a day of work. Only problem is that I'm not in the loop of what's going on" Georgina said not wanting to show nervousness "Care to fill me in?" she asked

"Of course. I would love to do so" Bex smile "I felt it was pressing to finally cut bait with Waldorf all together, hence the fire sale, which is us selling the remaining stock at a lower price to get some bit of worth off of them" she said

"Really? And this all came to be inspired this evening?" Georgina questioned just as Tyler made his way in the doorway to see that he had found Georgina. Putting the phone on speakerphone, Georgina put the phone close to where Tyler could hear what was being said.

"Well, I felt something poking and prodding at me, so I just figured I'd get rid of it" Bex said as Tyler and Georgina just looked at each other

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean if I'm getting knowledge of this through text then surely you have to guess that Blair will have some sort of connect to get it as well" Georgina said

"She could try all she wants, but I don't worry that any of the Waldorf's will be able to get access to the stocks" Bex said with her words becoming so biting as a few moments of silence came between them

"I don't like it. It's too risky" Georgina said making a stand

"And why is that?" Ophelia asked

"Blair is crafty, you have to give her more credit than that. Anyone could buy the stock and hand it over to her then she'd have access to decisions of how the company is run" Georgina said

"My, you have a high regard to your counterpart. I would think you have such a high esteem for the Waldorf's" Bex said "What brought on this?" she asked

"I could ask the same to you. It's no secret that you have your verbal quarrels with Blair, who's to say you're letting one of those quarrels have you rush into such a brash decision that could put the company in harm" Georgina said as she quickly grabbed the notepad beside her while Tyler handed her a pen

"This would be a bigger blow to the Waldorf's than it could be a gain" Bex said "Your mother is looking to make money not waste it on keeping a company afloat. She came, she saw, she conquered" she said

"Thank you for that Julius Caesar quote, this moment truly called for it" Georgina replied sarcastically as she jotted down a message for Tyler to see. 'She knows', Georgina jotted down

"How?" Tyler mouthed

"Rezza" Georgina replied as she covered the phone to tell him

"Regardless of what you or I say, this is your mother's decision" Bex told Georgina "And I think it's the best one" she said

"Then by all means, let's hope that nepotism can get me something. I don't agree with this mother. Us keeping the shares to expand will serve as impressive in the business world and make you a candidate for the Maxwell, I mean that's what's everyone is after" Georgina reasoned

"Georgina" Ophelia sighed

"I'm asking you because I want this. I want to keep the company" Georgina pushed as a silence came

"I've made my decision. Waldorf must die" Ophelia said before she quickly ended the call

"Dammit!" Georgina said as she heard the phone go dead on her mother's end of the line "That bitch got to her!" she declared as she paced

"So you think Rezza told her something? Why?" Tyler asked

"She thinks they're friends, whoever the hell this person is" Georgina replied "This is a panic move but I'm not sure why" she said

"Do you think it's because she knows I was with you?" Tyler asked

"You used your other name, I'm sure she'll decipher it but not this soon. No, something else happened" Georgina said

"Can you get access to the stock?" Tyler asked

"No, I don't have that much power and I hate to admit this but I wouldn't sale the stock even I did have access to it" Georgina said

"Because you want to keep control over my mother's company" Tyler sighed

"Regardless of how we're helping each other, our sides still stand…" Georgina said

"I get that, I get that" Tyler said not wanting to hear her reasoning "Let's bypass what all of this could mean with the stocks, we need to figure out who this Julietta is and where she comes into play with all of this. That much we can come together on" he said

* * *

Gathered around together in the living room, the constant watching of Eric attempt to crack codes left and right had become tedious. They all had lost their zest for answers as time became more of the importance and it was something that they could only hang on to with each second that passed. Still amazement to see that her brother had such a knack for computers, Serena could clearly see that Eric got all the brains of what wasn't given to her in the first place. Coming out of the kitchen with snacks in hand, Jenny placed a bowl of popcorn on the table, which Nate wasted no time in trying to retrieve as Dan followed behind with two beers in hand for both Nate and him. Sighing with how long this was taking, Blair looked on at her watch to see that they only had another two hours left before it would all come to an end. Signaling for Serena to join her on the patio, Blair got up first while Serena followed behind.

"How you feeling?" Serena asked as she rubbed Blair's arm

"I'm fine. I just wish we could make some progress with this" Blair sighed

"We will. Surprisingly, I think Eric can actually do this" Serena said

"I should be surprised that your brother is an established hacker" Blair laughed

"He did hack into the school network, so clearly he's qualified" Serena said as she added to the joke

"We need to talk about something else other than this because this is just frustrating" Blair groaned "Let's talk about you and this senator sex" she said

"You really won't let this go will you" Serena laughed

"You going for a senator is a new thing, I'm just amazed" Blair said

"Nothing happened, I thought I wanted something to happen but then I just chickened out because it's not what I wanted….that's all" Serena said

"All right, all right. I'll believe you because Trip, that's a bit of a stretch" Blair teased "How did the conversation go with Tyler?" she asked

"Not so well" Serena sighed "He was really hurt but I get it, I truly understand is dislike of me" she said

"I doubt that he dislikes you" Blair said "….never mind, I take that back. I can kind of see him disliking you" she said as Serena just hit her on the arm

"Sean was of course our issue" Serena said

"Which isn't a shocker by any means" Blair replied

"I just think, I think that Tyler feels alone" Serena said "Sean was his family and I took that from him. He has this pain in him" she said

"Tyler? What pain? He's the most even kill guy I know. He's always the silver lining guy and manages to be annoyingly nice to me when I get down about our mothers situation" Blair told her

"Well he's a great actor because I've seen enough darkness to spot it. He mentioned that he blames me because I'm the only to blame in being the cause of losing his last piece of family and that he blames himself for losing his mother and father" Serena said "I mean has he talked about that with you?" she asked

"Tyler tells us what he wants us to know about his life. Anything else you have to dig to find out. Now granted, I hate that I put it on full blast for everyone to know about what happened with his adoptive parents and girlfriend, but I can't force him to talk about things he doesn't want to talk about" Blair said

"Since I can't bring them back, it only makes sense for him to blame me for Sean. So I guess, I'm just content with this arrangement if that gives him some bit of solace" Serena sighed

"And how do you feel about talking about the Sean issue? You don't really talk about that either? Should I be worried?" Blair asked as Serena got quiet for a moment

"He had his son" Serena admitted after a while "Michael James Anderson" she smiled weakly

"MJ, Michael Jordan reference, that's not the least bit shocking" Blair laughed

"Yeah, he looks just like Sean. Eyes and every feature" Serena smiled

"And that made you miss him?" Blair asked

"…yes and no" Serena said "I'll always miss him because I hate how things went down but I don't because I know he's doing better now. I know that he's finally doing what he should be doing and I was standing in the way of that" she said

"Really? So you're over Sean. You're moving on past him?" Blair questioned in a bit of disbelief

"We never began, if there was anything to begin" Serena said "Besides, I'm not looking for my next guy. I kind of like being alone and not jumping into the next thrill. I'm perfectly content with being single" she said

"You have got to get me on this new kick of acceptance that you are on because you're glowing with it. You have this whole maturity vibe that is making me feel on momma bear proud" Blair said as she began to fan her eyes

"Oh, don't do that. Don't cry" Serena said with a bit of laughter before the door slid open

"We need help" Jenny quickly stated

"I've gotten into network but I'm having trouble reading these ledgers" Eric said

"And there's only one person that can crack this" Dan said as he leaned up against the doorframe "We need Carter" he stated as Blair began to fan her eyes again

"B, you don't have to cry over my situation…" Serena began to say as she looked back towards Blair

"I'm not crying for you, I'm crying for you. Me needing Carter's help is the apocalypse is on the loom" Blair said as she began to cry

* * *

Watching on intently as the nurse prepped Elizabeth for the night, Chuck stood by the window just watching every movement the nurse would make in regards to his mother as if he had to be her protector. Finishing up with the paperwork at the nurses station, Carter looked over to see the nurse turn the light off in Elizabeth's room as he could see Chuck watching intently. Folding up the receipt to put into his pocket, Carter walked over towards Chuck as he looked on for a few moments. Elizabeth's words still ringing clearly in his mind as he didn't know what to make of the woman and her switched up behavior that she had displayed to him. Realizing that Carter had joined him, Chuck took a deep breath before he turned to walk towards the seating area while Carter followed behind him.

"Thank you for coming once again" Chuck said as he took a seat

"Alcohol binge, we've all been there" Carter laughed awkwardly

"Yeah well, it's not something a CEO should be doing. This could've been anything and I have to be prepared to handle anything" Chuck said

"Why were you drinking?" Carter asked

"…another day, another fight with my wife" Chuck smiled weakly "It's becoming our thing now" he said

"What happened?" Carter asked

"She's filed for separation and thinks we should implement the separate part for it's full capabilities so she can find herself" Chuck said

"That's….that's rough. I'm sorry" Carter said as he could see the toll this was taking on Chuck "Does this sudden need for freedom have to do with Eric's reappearance?" he asked

"That's what I thought but she assured me that it wasn't" Chuck sighed as he ran his hand through his hair "It's just one thing after another with her. She's starting to feel like a yo-yo that just goes in different directions" he said

"Can you blame her? I mean you let your mother take up permanent residence in your marriage" Carter said

"The balance of wife and mother is harder than you think" Chuck laughed in disbelief "You're madly in love with one person and trying to understand why you still love the other. There's no win in the affections of the heart" he said

"It is when you vowed to honor and protect one person. The other, well to be straight forward, she left you" Carter said

"And to answer your bluntness, who's left me now?" Chuck asked as he leaned back in his chair "But I'm not going to focus on that…" he began to say

"Oh, God! I can't listen to this" Carter replied "Chuck, when is your marriage going to be your priority?!" he asked

"You act like I'm not trying. I'm trying to make it my priority" Chuck quickly replied "My mother, the one that overdosed, I put her up at the Plaza so that I could work on my marriage" he said

"After I threatened you to" Carter said "That wasn't a voluntary action on your part" he said

"I get it. Just keep piling it on" Chuck said motioning for the verbal attacks to continue "I'm the bad guy. I'm the guy that caused his mother to feel depressed that she resorted to over dosing. I'm the dream killer. I'm the douche, I know" he said

"You're a douche, that much we agree on" Carter laughed "But I think you can put the business to the side, let me focus on that while you work on your marriage" he said

"Go on vacation?" Chuck asked

"With Jenny or without. Just to clear your mind" Carter said "Let me handle this business" he said

"….I don't trust Eric" Chuck said after a moment of contemplation "But I'm not blind to seeing that Jenny might need him at this juncture in her life" he sighed

"Then make it a solo trip. I can arrange for the Carter Baizen special. Loose girls, loose inhibitions, and loose bottles" Carter said

"I'm still married, you do know that right?" Chuck asked with a bit of laughter as Carter's phone began to ring

"Hello" Carter answered with a bit of laughter

"Hey, it's me. I have you on speakerphone because we kind of need your help with something" Dan said

"Okay….who is the we in this scenario?" Carter asked

"Nate, Serena, Jenny, me, and Blair" Dan said

"Okay, what need is that you need of me?" Carter asked "I'm at the hospital…" he began to say

"See, I told you he'd be too busy with dealing with his latest venereal disease" Blair said as Carter overheard her sentiments

"Oh, goodie. This is a Waldorf problem" Carter smiled happily

"There's a fire sale going on for the remaining stock of Waldorf and we need you look at the ledgers to figure out who has what?" Eric asked of him as Carter looked over towards Chuck

"I can all ready be of assistance….you can't get your hands on the other stocks because there's only two shares that you have a shot at getting a hold of" Carter told them

* * *

Taking a sip from his beer as he sat at the table, Tyler looked over to see Georgina still sitting on the sofa with her laptop in hand. Feeling like he had to watch her closely from the creeps of doubt coming back up again. Noticing his glances, Georgina sighed as she tried to keep her focus on trying to go through all of the Julietta's she could find in the New York area. Knowing that this was a long shot of getting any results, Georgina could only go off what she suspected to be a clue by Rezza and even that was making her question. Letting out a sigh as she put the laptop down, Georgina rose from her seat as she made her way towards the kitchen, bypassing Tyler on the way, who was doing his own search on the computer. Sipping on some water, Georgina once again saw Tyler looking over in her direction once more.

"Okay, what is your deal?" Georgina asked

"Nothing" Tyler replied

"So you just casually glance over at me for the hell of it or because you're paranoid?" Georgina questioned

"Your search hasn't gone so well" Tyler stated

"No because it's kind of hard to fish out information on a person that only has a first name with no last name to go off of. I'd go to Rezza again but can't exactly find her or trust her in this moment" Georgina reasoned

"That's convenient for you, with the little search you've managed to come up with" Tyler said

"You think I'm with holding information?" Georgina laughed as she asked

"I wouldn't put it past you, especially since you declared your allegiance not to long ago" Tyler said

"Which I make no apologies for. I never swore to take your side in all of this" Georgina said "The sex isn't that great for me to switch up" she said

"And yet you're still helping me get rid of two prized assets to your mother" Tyler said

"We've discuss this. I don't trust Bex or Julietta, whatever her name is" Georgina said "It's becoming really annoying that you're this paranoid" she stated as she began to walk away while Tyler quickly got up from her seat

"Since your keen on pulling out my faults and weakness, let's take a look at yours. The only reason you want to get rid of Bex and Louis is that they get the affection that Ophelia doesn't give you" Tyler stated

"Boy, you got me there. My mother doesn't show me affection, that's a shocker I didn't see coming" Georgina replied sarcastically as she flopped down on the sofa

"Then why be on her side, when you clearly see that what's she's doing is wrong?!" Tyler questioned

"Because I dislike your sister that much" Georgina replied

"If Blair is your driving for taking away Eleanor's company, then that's sad" Tyler said "You think you're being respectable business women by running the day to day operations of Waldorf but everyone knows how you got the company, and that's not respectable by the slightest" he said

"Well I've never been keen on caring what others think" Georgina told him "I joined along with this plan because it was just another way to show your sister that I'm not as disposable like she likes to think. They got me good the first time around but this time…I'm calling the shots" she said

"You're not calling the shots, your mother is….and she's doing little to respect you in the process" Tyler said

"It's putting your sister in hell, that's good enough for me. Imagine how she would feel if she knew that we've been sleeping together, I hardly doubt she'd hold you in such high regard" Georgina said

"I'm fully aware" Tyler replied

"Don't pull the family card out less in case you're ready to reciprocate" Georgina said as a silence came between them

"So when the thrill is gone, when you stick it to Blair, then what? When this is all over, what will satisfy you then?" Tyler questioned

"Nothing satisfies me, so I don't have to worry about that problem" Georgina said "You ever ask your sister what she did to me? How she made my life a living hell when we were kids?" she asked

"When you were young! That has nothing to do with the now" Tyler stated

"Your sister made it a point to humiliate me at every chance she got!" Georgina replied angrily "She spread rumors about me being a dike at the age of thirteen, thirteen!?" she said "So many people heard it that I just started believe it. She made going to school feel like entering the worst parts of hell, and she did it all while wearing that stupid headband of hers" she sneered "All while my sister just let her" she said

"Is that why you killed Katie?" Tyler asked

"I can neither confirm or deny that comment, it's a whole attorney and client thing" Georgina said "If your sister is going through hell right now, it serves her right because of the many she tortured with her stupid Constance Queen Bee rule, I'm the only that has the balls to let her know that I didn't appreciate it, I will never appreciate it. I'm not beneath her, she's beneath me" she said "Did I want the breast cancer thing to happen to Eleanor? No. But you can't treat people any type of way and expect them to just forgive you because you've magically changed, it doesn't work that way" she stated

"I can't make amends for what Blair's done but I can say that you being the villain is not something that was thwarted on you, you chose to be that" Tyler said "If you want to be better than someone, then be better than that person" he said as the silence lingered for a moment

"You want to know the funny thing in all the times we've addressed your family. Not once have you addressed Eleanor as your mother" Georgina said

"That's stupid, I've called her my mother" Tyler quickly brushed off

"You call her what is conveniently not linked to her being your mother, you talk around it. Tell me, have you called her mom yet?" Georgina asked "Since we're on the subject of family loyalties" she said as Tyler just glared her "Again, you not being able to reciprocate" she said before she prepared to walk off but stopped herself "While we're searching for Bex's identity on what the hell is her back story, let's find yours. Huh?! Why don't you talk about your adoptive parents? Why don't you talk about your girlfriend? Why don't you talk about anything personal!" she questioned

"If I did, it wouldn't be with you…" Tyler began to say

"Correction, it wouldn't be with anyone" Georgina quickly replied before she walked off towards her bedroom while Tyler quickly grabbed his stuff and began to leave.

* * *

Getting out of the taxi, Carter looked back at Chuck with a bit of silence as they both knew it was a situation they'd both to endure. Knowing where Carter stood on the matter, Chuck held no fervent protest to whatever may come. Making their way up the steps, Carter knocked on the door before Jenny quickly answered the door. Surprised to see his wife, Chuck did his best to keep his reaction to a bare minimum as the two walked in. Sharing a weak smile, Chuck walked further inside to see Eric along with everyone else and didn't have to guess that Eric was probably with Jenny. Taking his coat off, Carter quickly dived in as he looked on at the progress that Eric had made all ready with his hacking skills while Chuck took a seat on one of the stools.

"This all looks fine and dandy" Carter said as he got up to walk into the kitchen to grab a beer out of the fridge

"So glad we called him. Fine and dandy, that's what I want to hear with just an hour to spare" Blair said "But do get your beer, I'm just trying to save my mother's legacy" she said sarcastically

"You know, I forgot to relish the fact that you need me" Carter smiled as he made his way back into the living room

"I need you like I need warts and third breast" Blair quickly replied

"Aw, we're still trying to bump up to that b-cup status I see. Keep in mind the law of averages…" Carter began to say

"You were saying earlier that there is only two stocks available. Let's get to that" Dan interrupted the banter

"Yes, I did mention that before I was rudely and…" Carter began to say

"Carter get on with it" Serena stated as she sighed

"Fine" Carter said "There's no need to figure out the ledger because these people are useless to you because you don't have access to them. Your focus is on two shares, now that number dwindles down to one because it'll be nearly impossible for you to get your hands on one of the remaining two" he said

"Why is that?" Blair asked

"Because the second share holder, Julietta Sharp….is dead" Carter told them

"How do you know this?" Nate asked

"Because I've done my own research on the matter" Carter said

"Why?" Blair asked

"Trust me, it wasn't a matter that I was searching for. It was something that I lucked upon" Carter reasoned as he looked over at Chuck

"Why are you looking into shares in my mother's company?!" Blair asked becoming a bit alarmed

"I was trying to figure out what link Russel Thorpe had to Chuck. I was trying to figure out why Chuck would throw me under the bus at our big announcement" Carter said

"I'm a bit lost. We have a shareholder, who's dead that has a share that we can't get a hold of. Then we have Russel Thorpe and Chuck?" Dan questioned

"If this share holder is dead then that share becomes useless" Serena said "I mean you can't just count a dead person to either nay or yay on votes, they're dead. How do you know this person is dead?" she asked

"Let me guess, you researched this as well" Blair quickly replied as she looked at Carter with a bit of suspicion "Just what exactly are you hiding?" she asked

"I know this person is dead because the account was closed after five years worth of no account activity" Carter said

"People don't always use certain accounts that doesn't exactly make them dead. Maybe this Julietta Sharp is using other accounts with different banks" Nate suggested

"I thought the same thing as well, so I just skipped the whole use of daddy's banking records and just decided to find Julietta Sharp to only find her death certificate. Cause of death, burned alive, so no remains" Carter said

"Why are you looking for all of this?" Dan asked "Taking out Julietta Sharp, why are you searching for all of this?" he asked

"I needed to know what link Chuck and Russel Thorpe had" Carter said after a few moments

"Wait, are you saying?….are you saying that Chuck has the remaining share?" Jenny asked as she picked up on what Carter was getting at before she looked back at Chuck

"Then that's good. Chuck having the last share makes it easier, granted it makes me ponder why you now how a share in my mother's company, but this works out" Blair said feeling like she found some silver lining in all of this

"You'd think" Carter said

"What do you mean?" Nate asked

"It's not mine to give" Chuck said "Russel has the share but I can't touch it" he said

"How is that possible? You two are business partners now with the merger" Blair asked

"I know but it's difficult" Chuck reasoned

"Difficult because of business reasons?" Jenny asked

"Especially because of business reasons" Chuck sighed as Jenny just laughed to herself in disbelief

"It's always because of business" Jenny laughed

"You could get your hands on it" Carter said "You sale the share to Blair then replace the money. I'd have to play with the ledgers to make it seem like nothing happened, but it wouldn't be noticeable" he said

"It'd be noticeable because you don't just sale a share worth seven hundred thousand dollars…" Chuck began to say

"I can give you the money. Money won't be the issue but I need that share" Blair told him

"And I can't give that to you" Chuck replied as he hated saying no to his friend

"This is my mother's company Chuck! You have a hand in my mother's company and I don't have one, do you not see how wrong that is?!" Blair asked angrily

"I didn't buy the share, Russel did" Chuck replied

"But you can get it back, you just choose not to" Dan replied

"If I could, I would. You're my best friend, I would help you if I could but I can't. This is out of my hands…" Chuck stated

"You have access to the stock, which therefore makes you capable of having said share in your hands so don't give me that Chuck!" Blair yelled

"That share is the one thing amongst the many things I have to keep in order to protect my father" Chuck said

"From what?" Nate asked

"From Russel" Chuck said

"So you protect your father by catering to Russel, that's what we call blackmail and what you're doing to me….that's betrayal" Blair said

"I want to protect my parent as much as you do, so I'm sorry but I can't give you the share" Chuck said

"Chuck, for as long as I've known you, you have little to no relationship with your father. You made a sport out of being everything he wanted you not to be, so now you're all gung ho to protect him when he clearly needs no protection. Bart is alive, Bart is fully capable of protecting himself from the harms coming his way. You can't fix or have your father's love by having a strong hold on a share that rightfully belongs to my family. This is my family, my mother's legacy!" Blair yelled as her emotions began to build up "So I'm asking you, no begging you to please be my friend…be my friend as I've been to you since attending our first mundane social event from grade school, please help me" she said as tears welled up in her eyes while she looked on at Chuck

"This isn't what I want, I never wanted this" Chuck replied to where Blair could hear

"I know, but you could rectify this. You could make this all go away" Blair said as she wiped away the tears before a silence rang clearly to only add to the tension in the room

"I'm sorry" Chuck said before he quickly kissed Blair on top her head as he headed towards the door

"Chuck!" Blair called out as she quickly walked after him before she came to a stop a few feet away with his back still to her. Blair and Chuck both stood dealing with their emotions as it was apparent what was on the line at this point. "If you walk out that door, we're done. No more friendship" she said before he turned to show how distraught he was over this

"I didn't do this! I have no control over this!" Chuck yelled as tears welled up in his eyes

"The only way I can see this as is you betraying me" Blair said sternly as she stood her ground, making sure not have eye contact with him as her emotions were getting the better of her "If you walk out, years upon years worth of friendship goes out the door as well" she told him as he looked on at Serena and Nate, who sat unsure of what they could do so things wouldn't go that far

"Then I guess we're done" Chuck said before he turned to open the door to leave while Blair just stood in silence. Closing her eyes, Blair felt like she was watching opportunity as well as a friendship walk away from her.

"Now what?" Blair asked as she took a few moments to compose herself before she turned to face the group

"We keep trying" Carter said

"Actually, I'm done. It's over. What's done is done" Blair said as tears welled up into her eyes before she quickly ran off to her room while Dan wasted no time in running after her.

* * *

Seeing the rain begin to fall harder and harder, Georgina clutched on tight to her sweater as the driver continued to drive to the address that Tyler had text to her. Unsure of why he'd text or call for any matter since the harsh words they had with each other, Georgina just looked on as the darkness of the night was beginning to wane. Resting her head on the headrest of the seat, Georgina looked out the window to see an image of him standing off on the roadside. With the little daylight they were getting due to the transition of a darkened night to the day, Georgina saw him standing off in the rain. Telling the driver to stop, Georgina quickly pulled out the money she owed the driver before she got out of the car. Careful not to slip on the mud as the taxi drove off, Georgina looked around to see if the place had any bit of familiarity besides the fact that it was just an open road with what seemed to be a ways out of the city.

"Mind telling me why I'm here?" Georgina asked as she tried to stay warm in the rain as Tyler quickly walked out to the middle of the road

"They were driving thirty five miles per hour going this way…" Tyler began to say as he ran over to go the opposite direction "I was in that car, a later model of course because I didn't have that type of cash flow. I was supposed to go thirty five because on a road like this….the roads are so narrow and gravel makes any shotty wheels hard to maintain" he said

"What does this have to do with me?…" Georgina asked as she looked on at him

"I was in a rush. I had to get back to the school….I knew it was thirty five, I've always known since living there" Tyler said "I cut the corner because I texting Sean that I was on my way…." he began to say as Georgina began to understand what he was telling her. Making her way up towards the road

"And you collided with their car" Georgina concluded

"My mom died instantly, she went through the window. My dad, he hung on…I tried and tried to save him" Tyler said as he seemed to zone out to the actual memory of it all "But he kept telling me to save her" he said

"Your girlfriend" Georgina said

"She couldn't breath and I kept trying but I couldn't. She was trying to talk but her eyes, her eyes just showed that she was dying" Tyler said as the emotions were getting the best of him "I watched the people I cared about die because my actions, because of a stupid text" he said

"You didn't do it on purpose" Georgina reasoned as she wasn't quite sure of how to make him feel better

"Who knows? Maybe I did. Maybe I meant to because if I was that reckless to stop doing the things I had always known to do then clearly I wasn't giving a damn about anyone else…" Tyler began to say

"Stop, you're not a murderer. You didn't kill them on purpose…." Georgina said as the rain began to pour down even harder

"How can you say that?!" Tyler asked angrily "I know what happened, and I know what I've done!" he said

"Because I know what it's like to intend to kill someone and trust me, you didn't intend to kill your parents" Georgina replied as she yelled over the rain "You made a mistake and your punishing yourself for it, which is a shame because you're wasting life trying to raise the dead" she said

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Tyler yelled

"I do, I do. I really do" Georgina told him as she begged him to pay attention as she tried to calm him down.

* * *

Clenching on tight to the pillow, Blair slowly opened her eyes to see the sun peaking through the curtains. Laying still for a moment, Blair just took a moment as the tears that she thought were gone were still pressing hard against her eyes to where she had to command herself to stop crying. Feeling him move beside her, Blair looked down to see that his arm was resting on her waste as he lay asleep behind her. Looking up to see his arm draped above her head at the top of the pillow, Blair had just now began to realize that he had held her through night. Slowly beginning to turn to face him, Dan began to wake by her movement to where he opened his eyes to see that she was staring back at him. For a moment, they just laid in the comforts of their bed with their legs intertwined as they stared on at each other.

"You know that you drool, right" Dan told her as he broke the silence between them

"I do not" Blair quickly replied as he continued to look at her mouth

"You do" Dan laughed as he licked his finger to wipe the dried up saliva off the side of her mouth "See, now your drool free" he said as he showed his finger as proof "I've saved you" he then stated

"From my drool Humphrey?" Blair asked

"There are no bounds to what I will go to save you…dry spit and all" Dan teased "How you feeling?" he then asked

"I feel like….an idiot" Blair said

"Why?" Dan asked as he brushed away a strand of hair from her face

"Because I allowed myself to think that I could clear up my biggest mistake in the matter of hours with thousands of dollars that there is no way in hell I could pay back to my father" Blair sighed as she rested her head on his chest "I feel like an idiot and a fool at the hands of Ophelia" she groaned

"You were trying to get your mother some form of her company back. I don't think you should feel like a fool by any stretch. It was honorable, it was respectable and it was you. Fearless and ready to battle at any moments notice" Dan said

"I'm talking thousands Humphrey" Blair said

"And what exactly the payment plan going to be for, if I remember correctly, seven hundred thousand dollars?" Dan laughed

"I was thinking you could write a best seller and I just be one of those girls that use you for the money for a couple of months" Blair said

"The sad thing is that I actually believe you had that plan" Dan said as he laughed "Thanks for the support…I guess" he said sarcastically

"I shouldn't laugh. I shouldn't do anything at this point" Blair sighed

"Why?" Dan asked "They took your will to laugh as well?" he asked

"They took away my acceptance" Blair said "I'm so sick of just accepting that we're under their rule" she sighed as she sat up in the bed

"This isn't exactly Victorian rule or any type of king and queen hierarchy" Dan said

"I know that but we're just accepting as that" Blair said "People are losing their jobs, and even those she's managed to keep they're fearing that at any day they could lose their jobs. This is the closest thing to a dictatorship than I could ever imagine" she said

"Why do I feel like you've got something going on in that head of yours?" Dan asked as he could see that she was in full contemplation

"Because I think that I've reached my limit with all of this Humphrey" Blair said

"I can clearly see that" Dan stated as Blair hopped off the bed and began to get dressed "And now I can clearly see you hopping off the bed and getting dressed" he said as he sat up in the bed

"I'm going to fight back" Blair stated

"Fight back as in scheme back?" Dan asked

"No, fight back the way my mother would've wanted me to" Blair told him

"Blair…" Dan began to say

"No, don't be the voice of reason in this because all though I highly respect your opinion but I'm running purely on this idea that I could be some avenger to buck the system of this Sparks hierarchy…" Blair began to say

"I have no idea what you're telling me" Dan said to himself as Blair babbled on

"In short, I need you to trust me" Blair said "Do you trust me?" she asked

"What type of question is that?" Dan asked

"A question that you should answer because it sort of fits this heroic moment I'm trying to have and because I'm getting a tad bit offended that you didn't answer that quickly with a of course I trust you" Blair told him as she walked back to the bed

"What are you doing?" Dan asked as Blair got back on the bed

"Redoing the moment so you can get it right" Blair said "I jump off the bed, you notice I'm gathering my things then you're pressed to ask what's wrong…" she began to say

"Then you say you're fighting back…" Dan began to say

"Then because of my history, you immediately leap to it being a scheme but instead I should have that dramatic pause for the emotional effect, get the tear duct action going" Blair said

"So you want us to react all of that out?" Dan asked "Or could I just fast forward to the part where I say of course I trust you" he said

"If you would've said that the first time, there wouldn't have been the need to do so" Blair said as she prepared to redo their previous conversation as she laid back

"What? You weren't even laying down…" Dan began to say

"Ready, set, action!" Blair declared

"Why do I feel like you've got something going on in that head of yours?" Dan asked in a fully rehearsed voice

"Because I think that I've reached my limit with all of this Humphrey" Blair said dramatically as she rose from the bed

"I can clearly see that….you've lost your mind" Dan said before muttering the last bit to himself as Blair did a slow motion rise from the bed "And now I can clearly see you hopping off the bed and getting dressed" he said

"I'm going to fight back" Blair declared

"Oh, no. Due to your history, I fear that this fighting back will lead to a scheme, am I right?" Dan asked "How's that for acting?" he then asked

"A bit overdone but it's okay, I'm the clear triple threat in the relationship. Now stop breaking character" Blair quickly replied before getting back into character "I shall fight back the way my mother would've wanted me to" Blair told him

"When did this become a bad Shakespearian play?" Dan asked before Blair grabbed the closest pillow to hit him with "Fine, fine. Blair…" Dan began to say

"No, don't be the voice of reason in this because all though I highly respect your opinion simpleton…." Blair said

"I'm now a simpleton" Dan said to himself as Blair kept in stride of her dramatic moment

"… but I'm running purely on this idea that I could be some avenger to buck the system of this Sparks hierarchy…" Blair began to say

"I have no idea what you're telling me" Dan said to himself as Blair babbled on

"In short, I need you to trust me" Blair said giving a few dramatic pauses as she forced a tearful request "Do you trust me?" she asked before giving Dan a glaring look

"Of course I trust you. I shallth only belong to you" Dan said with a bit of laughter as Blair bowed

"And that's how you rock the hero moment, now I'm off to kick some Sparks ass" Blair said before she gave Dan a quick kiss before leaving

"That is so not how I expected that moment to turn out" Dan said to himself after a few moments of silence.

* * *

**Voices in the air**

**I hear 'em loud and clear**

**Telling me to listen**

**Whispers in my ear**

**N****othing can compare**

**I just wanna listen**

Lazily making his way down the hallway, Chuck ran his hair through his mess of a hair as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Looking on to see that he slept in the clothes from last night, Chuck sighed as he knew he'd have to take a quick shower before leaving for the hospital. Continuing to walk into the kitchen, Chuck looked on at the trash can to see the two bottle of vodka he had gone through over the past couple of nights as he just basically saw what was summing up his life at the moment. Hearing a knock come from the door, Chuck groaned as he walked over towards the door to answer it. Opening the door, not really caring who was on the other side, Chuck walked back towards the kitchen as Nate followed behind.

"You look like crap man" Nate said

"I feel like it as well" Chuck replied as he opened the fridge to look at the lack of food he had "Care to partake in room service?" he asked as he faked a smile

"No, I actually came by to talk to you about last night" Nate said "I know last night was a little rough but I was hoping that you reconsidered on the offer to Blair…" he said

"Incredible" Chuck laughed to himself "I even wake up to this now" he said

"It's stupid to have a long time friendship end like that Chuck" Nate quickly reasoned

"I'm not the one who ended it Nathaniel!" Chuck yelled "There is nothing I can do because I don't know if you caught on to anything I had to say but I have a father, who's life is being threatened" he said

"Then we deal with it, when the time comes but it's not worth losing your friendship over" Nate said as Chuck just shook his head

"Get out" Chuck said as he began to massage his head in frustration

"Chuck" Nate said

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Chuck yelled "I have a mother, who's in the hospital, that I have to go see….but once again that slipped your mind" he said as Nate chalked this up as a defeated moment

"We're not done talking" Nate said before he quickly turned to leave

**As my world turns, the heart beats**

**Not only in my chest, but the heart in the streets**

**So when they feel this, they feel me**

**But I can't feel nothin', outside these Dre Beats**

**I am from the city of people, came from the bottom**

**Standing on top of what was supposed to be my coffin, what's up?**

**Except for shows, we are the dead man walkin'**

**But reflections show this kid's still got it**

**Better be known I got the throne like I don't know that there's a king**

Flipping through the pages, Alessandra took a few moments to take in what she was reading before she looked up to see eager eyes from Dan. Letting a smile slip, Dan spun around in chair as he felt some bit of relief that she could at least give him as much as a smile to show how she felt about the chapters thus far. Putting the pages in her briefcase, Alessandra rose from her spot on the sofa.

"Don't get too excited. I still have to show the pages to everyone…" Alessandra began to say

"But what did you think thus far?" Dan asked

"I thought….I think if you keep down this path, with the whole soul searching and depth…I think you could surpass Insider. I think you could be the next great of your generation" Alessandra told him "But don't let that get to your head" she said

"How can that not? I'm doing something right out of the many things I feel I'm doing wrong. I want to celebrate" Dan smiled happily

"Hold off on the celebrating. Focus on the pain because the writer that is writing this is feeling pain, he's tapping into something that goes beyond the surface. You wanted to write something that matters, well this could matter…and it might even matter to you a few years down the line, personally speaking" Alessandra told him as Dan sighed as he leaned back in his chair while he looked on at the paintings

**Never grew up around a family because I'm not a human being**

**And anyone under my bubble that's coming in my spot, for the top**

**Let 'em have it, cause when I leave, the whole world drops**

**Lace up Kells**

Taking in the sight of the house, Serena trembled for a few moments as she couldn't help but feel like that scared girl all over again. Walking further and further into the house, Serena observed what looked to be normal but to her had such a deeper meaning. Kneeling down, Serena touched the carpet as she could remember the nights where her blood would be the newly added design come the next morning.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"You son of a bitch!" Jason yelled "You go behind my back to that bitch of a mother of yours, knowing that she doesn't like me. You betray me and what I've done for you!" he yelled as she tried to fend him off**_

_**"I didn't" Serena cried**_

_**"You did, I have the pictures to prove it" Jason yelled before he began to kick her in the stomach furiously "You stupid bitch!" he yelled as he kicked harder and harder until he began to punch at her head. "No one understand what we have but you throw that all away" he shouted as he continued his assault while all she could do was cough up blood. "You belong to me" he said as he gave one final kick before he started to gasp for air. Looking on at Serena laying on the floor, Jason felt his anger hadn't even reached it's boiling point. Grabbing the toothbrush holder, Jason threw it against the glass mirror as the glass shattered to the floor. Crying out in pain, Serena brought her hand to her face as she felt the cut on her face.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"Yes, I'm breaking up with you" Serena replied as Jason just shook his head**_

_**"Okay" Jason told her "We had a good run and I accept your decision. I mean I knew it wouldn't last, you were just….you weren't the girl I thought you were, a bit slutty, but not the girl I pegged you to be certainly not the one I would take home" he told her "So you're free. You can go off and be Serena van der slut all you want because I have no claim to you. You are free" he told her as Serena just felt even more disgusted by looking at him. Grabbing her bags, Serena gave him a look one last time before she eventually made her way out of the room. Taking her cell phone out of her pocket, Serena began to dial Sean's number once more only to see that she got his answering machine once more. Just as she began to sigh, Serena felt a hard push against her back that propelled her down the stairs. Coming to a hard fall, Serena rolled around in pain as it didn't take her long to realize who had pushed her to her to the floor "I told you once before, you leave, you die. Welcome to death bitch" he said before he motioned to kick her in the stomach just before Serena pulled his leg out to cause him to fall to the floor. Engaging in a tussle, Serena found herself fighting back for the first time, whether it may have been minimal, Serena did all she could to protect herself in this fight.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Spitting the blood out of her mouth, Serena could hear his groans as he still lingered from her last hit she had gotten in on him. Motioning to move, Serena tried to get up off the floor that was covered with glass but he quickly grabbed onto her legs causing her to fall to the floor. Crying out in pain as she fell on the glass, Serena mustered up the pain as her only thought was to get to the gun before he did. Noticing her attempt to reach for it, Jason quickly punched her in the leg as she cried out in pain. Crying out in pain, Serena hadn't noticed that Jason had gotten up from the floor. Walking towards the gun, Serena felt her life slowly slip away as every good memory she ever had began to playback. Her last sight was of the trophy before he quickly came back into vision with the gun in his hand. Tears falling heavier than ever, Serena tried to muster them up as she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of taking her life without her going out proudly for at least trying to fight back. Sitting up on the floor, Jason watched as she sat, preparing to die. Moving in closer, Jason held the gun as he pointed it at her before she quickly kicked at his feet causing him to fall. The gun slid out of his hand and like it was straight out of an action movie, Serena grabbed on to the gun. Surprised with the power she felt with the gun in her hand, Serena cried as this wasn't the power she had sought to gain.**_

"_**You won't do it" Jason said**_

"_**Don't make me" Serena cried "Just let me go" she sobbed**_

"_**Only one of us is going to live to tell this tale. Only one of us is going to live because there is no going back!" Jason yelled at her as he could see her weakness while she cried "I'll be sure to mention how pretty you were…" he said before he lounged forward to try to grab the gun and before she knew it, she had fired. Watching him slowly fall to his knees, Serena sobbed as he slowly died.**_

_**[End of flashback]**_

Looking on at the trophy that she thought would be amongst the last images she'd see in her life, Serena picked it up as she continued to observe it. Noticing that it was an Most Valuable Player award that Jason had won a few years back. Hearing the door open, Serena turned to see that it was the next door neighbor. Letting out a slight laugh, Serena could see that she was still nosy as ever.

"You've come back" The woman said

"No. I just came to look at what was" Serena smiled weakly as she walked towards the woman with the trophy in hand "I'm actually glad you're here…" she began to say

"I only came by because I thought you were a trespasser" The woman told her "I'll be sure to excuse myself" she said as she turned to head towards the door

"No, wait" Serena said "I actually wanted to thank you" she said

"For what?" The woman asked

"For saving my life" Serena said after a few moments "I was dumb enough to think that if I stayed then it would get better, but deep down…I knew it wouldn't. So I thank you for being nosy and telling my friend because I don't think I would've been here today if it weren't for you" she said as walked passed the woman towards the door

"Isn't that his? Mr. Peters?" The woman asked

"It's actually mine, I'm the Most Valuable Player as it says on this plaque…whatever that means" Serena laughed

"Keeping it for memory sake?" The woman asked

"Yeah something like that….someone has to live to tell the story" Serena said as smile slowly emerged "I've got one hell of a shot" she said before she left the house

**I hear voices in the air**

**I hear it loud and clear**

**They're telling me to listen**

**Whispers in my ear**

**Nothing can compare**

**I just want to listen**

**Telling me**

**I'm invincible Telling me**

**I'm invincible I am**

Stepping off the elevator, Georgina looked on at the somber workers as they just moved in robotic motions with little to no life about them. It didn't take much for Georgina to realize that Bex had made it in early to most likely see her. Passing her office, Georgina made her way into Bex's office to see that she was sitting at her desk. Quickly closing the door behind her, Georgina walked straight up to Bex's desk.

"No need for the snide remark, I'll be doing the talking" Georgina quickly replied as she held her hand up to stop Bex from speaking "I don't know why my mother trusts you, but that judgment is questionable at best. Now I'm fully aware of this little power play you pulled with the fire sale, and now that I think about it, this has Ophelia on this just as much as you" she said

"How can you be so sure?" Bex smiled

"The fire sale takes away every bit of value Waldorf had. Tapping in to pensions so that workers will be laid off left and right….but most importantly it kills the only bit of finances that Eleanor has to live on, which will make her fight against breast cancer a losing battle. Now that's my mother's issue to deal with, but don't for one second think that I won't come after you. I don't like you nor trust you because I think you're just as much a vulture as the next person with no allegiance to no one but themselves. Whomever you are, Bex or Julietta, once I find out what your deal is, trust…I'm destroying you" Georgina said

"Is this a challenge?" Bex asked

"It's a promise" Georgina said "You may have won now, you may have even succeeded on defeating Eleanor Waldorf…but here's the one thing to this game called revenge, always expect the underdogs to come right back at you. Every move you make, you have to take in to account the moves the opposition can and will make" she said

"There's that Waldorf love again, I'm beginning to think that you're switching sides. Should this be something I inform Ophelia? I would hate to see you go back to jail" Bex said

"Do whatever you damn near please" Georgina said as she let out a little laugh "I'm actually going to look forward to this next round because if there's anything I know about Blair Waldorf, I know to expect anything and everything" she said before she left the office

Taking a moment to compose her anger, Bex clenched her fist tight as she just gritted her teeth. Wanting so badly to just throw every bit of item that was on her desk off, Bex breathed slowly as she gained her composure. Turning to grab her phone, Bex quickly dialed the number before putting the phone up to her ear.

"CFM Monaco Private Banking" The woman answered the phone

"Yes, I wanted to make sure that my transfer was deposited in to my account" Bex said

"Name on the account?" The woman asked

"…Julietta Sharp…Garibaldi" Bex said

"And you are?" The woman asked

"Julietta Garibaldi" Julietta said

"…yes, a transfer of seven hundred thousand was deposited in by an Ophelia Sparks" The woman said

"Good, just wanting to make sure a business deal payment was going as planned" Julietta smiled

**Waking up sweatin' from the stress of being caged out**

**Everything I write is played out like what is this**

**Tear the whole page out**

**Man I come from holes in the wall but they don't know the past**

**Even if I told them it all they wouldn't know the half**

**So maybe I fill up my luggage with all these dreams**

**And pull on my black coat and my black chucks and nothing in my jeans**

Coming into the club, Eric quickly spotted Carter sitting at the bar working away. Taking in the sight of all that he had managed to accomplish with Victrola, Eric was amazed as a one time lazy, yet fun guy out of high school had managed to become a decent business owner. Noticing that Eric was there, Carter smiled at him before turning his attention back to the paperwork as Eric took his seat beside him.

"So I was able to pull another investor with a little help from a friend" Eric said

"Who?" Carter asked

"The Grimaldi's. It took much convincing since I have no specialty in international smooth talking hence the many reasons why you need to show my friend a great time when they come to visit but if the visit with the Grimaldi's go well then they're willing to front the rest" Eric said

"Great work" Carter smiled "I knew there was a reason I brought you on" he said

"Hey, uh…I noticed that you came with Chuck last night. You sure you willing to go through with this, I mean this will have an effect on whatever it is you have with him" Eric said

"….I'm aware of what may happen when he finds out but this is business. I've waited too long and I'm tired of doing so" Carter said before he let a moment of thought creep in "Chuck's a friend. He may hate me after this….but he's a friend" he said

"Wow, an actual friendship. Excuse me while I begin to question this friendship because you don't scheme behind your friends back in said friendship" Eric said

"No, no you don't but then again building The Empire is only a once in a lifetime" Carter said

**It's just one, til the day come like Rocky's movie scene**

**The day I'm on top of the world, look up the screen like this is me,This is Kells**

**Crucified by the public without the nails**

**Do or die in my city but clearly I never failed**

**Lost myself from the game when I found myself from the cell**

**And I found myself from the fame when I lost myself in the pills**

**And you cannot mess with me still, seen the boys and they winnin'**

**Underdogs of the year, Cleveland boys in the buildin'**

**What the f*ck is a ceiling?**

**I'm taking us to the top**

**And when I leave the whole world drops**

**Lace up Kells**

Coming into the warehouse, Jenny looked on as April sat awaiting and expecting like Jenny was. Getting a text from Blair to meet up with the two girls, Jenny and April just looked on at each other in a bit of confusion as to what was going on. It was no secret in the Upper Eastside world that the Waldorf's had suffered yet another crushing blow with the fire sale but both girls could only hope that Blair wouldn't be effected too much by it. Entering the warehouse, Blair smiled as she was glad to see that the two girls were all ready there.

"Good you're here" Blair said

"You're in a sweatshirt. You've officially lost your mind" Jenny said as she looked on in shock

"Yes, I've lost my mind. I'm in something with the word sweat in it, and to be honest, I feel comfortable. Though this won't become a regular thing" Blair said

"Why the emergency text?" April asked

"Because as you all know, The Sparks have once again stuck another dagger in the Waldorf legacy with the quote, unquote fire sale" Blair said

"I'm sorry about that" April said

"Don't say sorry. I've done the whole sorry and feeling pathetic thing to where I'm sick of it" Blair said

"Okay, then I'm sorry for saying sorry" April told her

"No, that's not what….I don't want to feel sorry for myself anymore. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of accepting how things are and trying to go about normal living. I'm not normal, never have and never will be. Once upon a time, people thought it was a crazy idea that my mother had and now I'm realizing that I too have the same crazy idea" Blair said

"I so hope your not talking about jean jackets making a comeback" April said

"No, I'm talking about fighting back" Blair said

"I don't fight" April replied

"I don't know how to fight" Jenny replied "I can yell demonstratively and cry on command" she said

"Wow, I feel like this is rallying the revenge of the nerds" Blair muttered to herself

"Yeah, we heard that" Jenny stated

"Not that kind of fighting, I'm talking about merging our talents to be something greater than what we can be individually. April with her eye for fashion, Jenny with your designs, and me with my blunt truth…sophistication, knowledge of the current trends, ability to speak different languages, organizational skills, savy business mind…." she began to say

"Why is your character traits longer?" April questioned as she tore Blair out of her reverie

"…that's besides the point" Blair said

"Why does it sound like you want us to all merge together to form some kind of a company to take on The Sparks?" Jenny asked with a bit of laughter

"Because that's precisely what I'm asking" Blair replied seriously as Jenny and April just looked at each other in complete shock.

**I hear voices in the airI**

** hear it loud and clear**

**They're telling me to listen**

**Whispers in my ear**

**Nothing can compare**

**I just wanna listen**

**Telling me**

**I'm invincible Telling me**

**I'm invincible I am**

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in this Chapter**

**MGK feat. Ester Dean- Invincible**

* * *

**Author Note: I'll make this quick because I'm trying to get to bed. I actually really enjoyed this chapter but wanted to get it out there quick because I feel like the story is truly taking off now. All the characters are choosing their paths and now going after what they want. Dan has gotten the go ahead for his book, so now it's can he dig deep to create that masterpeice while dealing with the issues that were there with his mother. Serena, she's taking back ownership of her life and respecting herself. I've loved her over the past few chapters so I wanted to give her a trophy so I just wrote in a trophy for her to have as my gift to her. I know pathetic but I was like she needs a trophy. I love Serena though, because I feel like she's becoming stronger and becoming wiser, I've liked her progression from the beginning to now. Chuck, as much as people dislike him, I feel for him because he's just trying to do right and no one seems to cut a break. I don't mean to be cruel to him because I'm cruel to all the characters in someway, but I like his storyline because I think Elizabeth is bat shit crazy as Carter said it best. Carter, is playing devils advocate but I consider Carter the champion of the people. Blair, I'm so excited for Blair because I feel like her character is really going to take off. These next chapters are going to be the Blair I envisioned as she's really going to come into her own.**

**I know some of you may be confused about Bex/Julietta, which is good because all the characters are confused as well so if your confused then you're doing a great job of reading. Lol.**

**Tyler and Georgina, I love them because they have this rawness with each other. They don't spare the other, they're real with each other while staying true to themselves. Tyler and Georgina are very dark with each other but they get each other in this odd way. **

**I hope you all enjoy and I look forward to your feedback :)**


	15. The Kids Are Finally Alright

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Want to thank all you fine folks for sending those reviews. I enjoy reading them like always and I'm absolutely loving the replies to the trivia questions. Don't sweat, I'm not offended if you don't remember certain things, hell I don't remember certain things at times so we're on the same page. So I wish all the luck to you guys on this next batch of trivia, I'm hoping someone gets it all right so I can have the Fan of the Chapter or something. Jk. I totally made that up on the spot. I hope you enjoy the chapter, it's a bit long because I was a bit disorganized this week while watching football and basketball. The key to my heart is through sports, I'm not ashamed to admit that as I'm the biggest LSU football fan you will find.

[Trivia Answers]

**_-_What inspired Blair to begin the affair with Dan in From the Beginning?**

Serena told Blair that she was predictable in love and loyal. Serena thought that regardless of what Nate did, Blair would go back to him. Blair was a bit offended and she wanted to get out of her comfort zone like Dr. Han wanted her to and so she decided to give in to her feelings for Dan, hence the affair. [This was a tough one]

**-Blair and Serena ending of their friendship in Second Time Around sparked what between the girls at school?**

Social war.

**-What animal did Blair put in Tyler's apartment? and why?**

Pigeon. She wanted to retalliate for Tyler cancelling the credit card on file at a department store. "One shitty move to another" was her quote unquote words.

**-In the infamous Dissolution of Relationship battle, Dan and Blair fought over what items? and who were their representatives? who was the judge?**

Steamer, sofa, and Cedric. But damn near everything. Carter was Dan's lawyer. Serena was Blair's lawyer. Jenny was the judge.

[Trivia Questions]

**Why did Dan feel the need to inject himself in the leg in Second Time Around? **

**What problem did Carter have?**

**Blair has a tendency to be what? when she see's other girls flirting with Dan**

**Jenny and Blair became close due to what incident that happened to Jenny?**

**Campaign 400 Progress- If going for 400 [98 Needed] If going for 500 [198 Needed]**

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Thirteen- The Kids Are Finally Alright**

* * *

Standing in the doorway of the front door, Blair looked on at the furniture as she tried to get a certain sense that would lead her to believe that she was happy with how things were arranged. Walking in further, Blair let out a deep sigh as she knew if she had to try this hard to like the arrangement then it was most likely because she didn't like it all. Pushing the sofa towards her desired location, Blair stood back as she looked on at one of the many rearrangements she had done over the course of the mourning. Coming out of the kitchen with his broom in hand, Dan prepared himself for the tedious task as they had embarked upon rearranging the house a bit. For the past day, Blair had seemed to be eager to rearrange every aspect of her life as she seemed to be on a new high.

"I think we should get new furniture" Blair stated

"I thought we were just going to clean?" Dan asked in a bit of confusion before Blair turned to look at him

"You can't clean and not rearrange. That's the essence of cleaning…Dorota taught me that" Blair said "C'mon let's move this sofa to that side of the room while you move the television to this side of the room" she said showing Dan the spots she wanted the furniture towards

"Oh, don't do that. This is a pure set up" Dan replied as he hunched over to begin to move the furniture

"What?" Blair asked as she looked at him in confusion

"I'm not letting you move the furniture. If I let you move the furniture then you're just going to get upset. So leave the furniture alone and I'll move it" Dan declared as Blair just laughed to herself while she was glad that Dan caught on to her inner desire for him to move the furniture around "So you never told me about your little Sparks kick ass mission? What came of that?" he asked as he struggled with movie the sofa

"Well, I simply proposed the idea that your sister along with April and I start up a company" Blair said as Dan came to a pause in moving the sofa

"Gee honey, that's something you should've mentioned" Dan replied as he looked at Blair strangely

"I told you last night" Blair stated

"While I was sleeping!" Dan declared

"If you knew I told you last night then clearly you knew I was speaking, which means you were ignoring me" Blair quickly fired back as Dan realized he had been caught

"You know, now that I think about it….you did tell me" Dan said as he tried to play off the fact that he had been caught

"Exactly, I knew you were awake" Blair replied as she threw the throw pillow in his direction as he just laughed

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Dan asked as he continued to went back to moving the sofa as he put it in it's desired space

"I'm about as ready as any person can be. I can't just sit back and wait for Ophelia and Georgina to deliver another blow to my family. I have to strike back, and quick" Blair said as she looked on at the new placement of the sofa

"So what did Jen and this April girl say?" Dan asked as he walked over to stand beside Blair as they both looked on at the arrangement, tilting their heads to see the angles of the room

"Jenny was for it, which I'm not surprised since her clear marriage to that jackass of a husband…" Blair began to say

"Whom you just ended a friendship with" Dan stated

"For good reason" Blair replied

"Okay, side track the conversation a bit. It could've been truthful in what Chuck was saying. Chuck and Bart have a complicated relationship but it's always been apparent that he wants his father's approval" Dan said

"I get that, but if Bart's life is in danger, don't you think said person that is threatening his life would try to ruin him by now. Case and point, Ophelia's methodic take down of my mother. To be a villain, you kind of want the person you're there to destroy them" Blair said

"I'll be sure to remember that, post it your title as the villain for the person you plan to terrorize" Dan replied sarcastically

"You know what I mean" Blair reasoned "He could've come to either one of us to talk about this but he conveniently brings it up as I need the very stock he has access to" she said

"All right, verdict is still out on the logic but back to Jenny" Dan said

"Oh, well she's willing to give it a go. My only problem or trouble in convincing was April" Blair said "Which is surprising because I would think she'd want to join up in this….super group I've formed" she said

"Super group? What do you have a group name and all?" Dan teased as he asked

"No, I just thought that it might be better and would help April break out of that social shell if she had others with her" Blair said

"That's your assumption" Dan replied

"And what you think that's wrong to think?" Blair asked

"I think that you should show the positives of this idea to her" Dan said

"I did, it was making the Sparks suffer" Blair replied

"For you but what's the positive for her. You have three different minds coming together, who need to work as a cohesive unit, so you have to woo her in some sense" Dan told her "Show her what she stands to gain" he said as Blair took a moment to think to herself as a silence came between them.

"You're right….we need new furniture" Blair said as Dan groaned in frustration "C'mon let's go down to the showroom. I'm thinking we could get a sectional" she said before she walked off into the bedroom to grab her purse

"I just love how we have this free flowing conversation" Dan said to himself before Blair quickly popped her head back into the living room

"I heard you….and I will woo and find a way to convince her" Blair said letting him know that she heard him loud and clear

"Good" Dan smiled

"And while I do that, you can shave that whatever it is off your face" Blair told him before she quickly turned to leave once again.

* * *

Looking down at his watch, Carter felt time pass him by while he just sat idle waiting for her arrival. Sipping on his cup of coffee, Carter could feel the lingering effects of his hangover from the night before that he was hoping to get rid of by the time he'd head over to Victrola. Making her way towards the table, in which he sat at it, Jenny stopped off to order a coffee before proceeding to join Carter at the table. Sitting in awkward silence for a few moments, Carter began to play with the sugar packets as he gave Jenny the time she needed to access what she needed to say.

"I need you to something for me" Jenny said finally working up the courage

"Oh, God. I hate when people start off with that. It usually ends with a request I can't fulfill or handle" Carter said

"I need you to look after Chuck" Jenny quickly replied

"And there's the part I can't handle" Carter said "Are you being serious?" he asked

"You're his business partner" Jenny reasoned "And I think I've managed to lose my mind over recent actions" she said

"Recent actions like what?" Carter asked

"I went by to see Elizabeth" Jenny said as Carter just rolled his eyes at the thought of Elizabeth "I know, I know but his mom is in the hospital. He's still my husband" she exclaimed

"No, I understand that. The Elizabeth part is the confusing thing. I'm in clear understanding of why you detest the woman" Carter said

"I need you to do this Carter" Jenny said

"I can't…" Carter began to say

"You're his friend. You're practically the closest to him and let's not forget how he was there for you after the whole hacking the computer system" Jenny stated

"Yes, I know. I know" Carter replied "It's just Elizabeth is such a…a pain in the ass" he sighed

"Once you get passed her you'll be able to focus on Chuck" Jenny said

"Like you've done. Focused on him, once you moved past her" Carter said

"That's different for me" Jenny replied

"How? He's still your husband. He's still that guy" Carter said

"I'm aware of what he is to me but sometimes…sometimes people don't work well after a while. You should know that" Jenny said sadly

"Sadly, I do know that" Carter said as he had instant thoughts of his own relationship gone wrong "I can't make you any promises but I will look out for him but I do this because above all else, business aside, I do view Chuck as my friend" he said

"I know, which is why I came to you" Jenny smiled weakly

"Regardless of what happens between the two of you, you'll always be the best thing to happen to him. He may not realize it but he will and the moment that he does, that's the moment Elizabeth will be pushed into a mental institute" Carter told her

"You really don't like her, do you?" Jenny quickly asked in response as she couldn't help but pick up on Carter's dislike of the woman

"I really don't" Carter laughed as the two joined in on the dislike of Elizabeth without realizing that they were being watched by the very woman.

* * *

Taking a sip from his orange juice, Eric put his glass down as he reached forward to look on at his newspaper. Looking on at the newspapers to read the latest on the business front, Eric sighed as he saw the headlines of another article praising the business mind of Ophelia Sparks. Laughing to himself at the media's need to claim a business titan, Eric was reserved to keep his opinions but make it apparent that he didn't agree with the title that Ophelia had stolen. Stepping off the elevator, Serena smiled on at the staff as she kept walking towards Eric as she could only imagine how much teasing she was going to receive from being late from her arranged breakfast that she set up with him. Giving her the knowing eyes, Eric just smiled as Serena just smiled sarcastically at him before taking her place at the table.

"You do know that it is well past an hour of the original time we were supposed to meet, right?" Eric asked with a bit of laughter

"I'm fully aware" Serena replied as the waitress came up to take her order "I'll have a yogurt with a croissant. Also another glass of orange juice" she said as the waitress wrote down the order before she went off to retrieve the order "I'm glad I finally caught you in your busy schedule" she said

"I'm fairly easy to catch" Eric replied

"With you having business now. Business, my little brother is having business now. How is that possible?" Serena asked with a bit of laughter

"Because our mother has sent me off to a boarding school that left me no option but to pick up a trade" Eric laughed "I've actually honed my skills" he smiled

"I saw. Hacking has become your specialty, I'll be sure to watch the news now for the latest criminal pick ups they have in tow for the night. I'll be sure to record the segment you'll be featured on. I can imagine Lillian's face then to see her son, the hacker" Serena teased as the waitress placed Serena's food down on the table

"Hardy har" Eric said as a moment of silence came between them while Eric took a moment to compose his thoughts "How have you been?" he asked

"I've been good" Serena replied after a few moments as she took a sip of her drink

"Good or managing. You tend to manage a lot when we were growing up, so I question if this good suffices" Eric said

"I'm good" Serena smiled weakly at her brother as she could tell something was troubling him

"I've heard things Serena, troubling things. I just want to know if this is a moment we actually talk about those things" Eric said as he looked on at Serena seriously "I can't help if you don't tell me anything" he said

"There's nothing to tell" Serena lied as they looked on at each other for a few moments

"Well then I suppose I could ask about your latest statements on New York Daily" Eric said as he little laugh out as he pulled the newspaper out "I believe you're taking a stab at politics by this statement" he said

"They asked and I answered" Serena said "And you know how I've always felt about this social structure that people think is a nice way of separating the boroughs" she said

"You're actually defending it" Eric said

"Why wouldn't I?" Serena asked "I have an opinion" she said

"No, I actually like what you said. You just, you remind me a little bit of someone" Eric said as he began to trace the brim of his glass

"Dad" Serena concluded by his statement "Was that the person you were thinking of?" she asked

"Never buying in to the social setting that he found himself, fighter of those less fortunate. The champion of the people…you remind me of him or at least what I remember of him" Eric said as Trip made his way over to join them. Turning his attention to look at the senator, Eric laughed as he looked from Serena to Trip "And here is the very senator my sister has blasted in the lasted media source" he laughed

"Yeah, I would like to talk to you about that" Trip said as he looked over at Serena "Nice to see you Eric" he then remarked

"I'm having breakfast with my brother" Serena said

"And I was enjoying a morning run, a run where I clear my thoughts before taking on the many insults I have being flung in my direction. Surely you can spared a minute or two because I assure you this won't take long" Trip smiled sarcastically

"I actually have to make a call so you can berate my sister in my seat" Eric said as he got up from his seat to walk away while Serena glared on at her brother

"Are you happy now?!" Serena asked as Trip pulled the article out to put on the table

"It'd be nice if our elected officials would make education in all boroughs a cause for concern than the privately funded schools that breed the all ready rich up and comers to be more rich" Trip read from the article

"I actually said more than that" Serena said

"Yeah, I'm paraphrasing the part that made me spaz out the most" Trip replied "What is this? Are you trying to make a statement?" he asked

"I believe I made the statement, I was stating the opinion I have every right to form" Serena said

"Explain because you make it seem like I just sit in my office and figure out ways to cater to the rich?" Trip asked

"Oh c'mon. You said it yourself, the elitist don't want to spend one dime in helping the lower income…" Serena began to say

"Yes, and while I stated that, I also stated the fact that I had no answer to that problem. I can't just make laws and have people abide by them. I have to go by what the people vote for" Trip said before he let out a laugh

"What's so funny?" Serena asked

"You make this statement because you want to show that your showing off your political muscle, which is fully flexed…" Trip began to say

"I didn't do this to show I'm not just some air head…" Serena began to say

"I never called you that. You did this or the reason why I think you did this was because you wanted to throw your opinion into this mix of discussion, which is fine. You have to realize that people will take in to account what you say because you're family permits you to have the voice, not meaning to insult you, but you have to understand the game of politics. You can't just make statements and expect them to change it to your satisfaction" Trip siad

"Uh, I believe I can do that. I vote or intend to this next upcoming election" Serena said

"That's all good and well but you didn't vote. You haven't voted, so until you intend to add solutions to the problem, you're statements remain just that…statements" Trip said "I'm not trying to be an ass…" he began to say

"I don't need to be babied. I get where you're coming from" Serena sighed as she pushed her plate to the side "But I stand by what I said" she said

"Good, now here comes the part where you come up with the solutions because then you know what that statement becomes after without the solutions?" Trip said as he got up from the table to hold up the newspaper "Words that will eventually be thrown away at the end of the day" he told her.

* * *

Watching as the workers came in carrying the boxes of the latest alcohol shipment, Carter continued his paperwork as he felt like he racing against time to get his work done. Putting the final order in on the paper, Carter rose his hand in celebration as he rose from his seat in that moment of victory. Walking in to see the celebration that Carter was having for himself, Chuck shook his head as it was the little things that seemed to make Carter's day. Hearing the footsteps, Carter turned to see Chuck walking towards him as he was a bit surprised to his business partner so soon in the day. Taking his seat, Chuck sighed as he ran his hand through his hair while Carter looked on sadly as he hated to see his friend like this.

"You look like hell" Carter stated

"Is that like everyone's key statement to say to me these days" Chuck laughed to himself

"You want your usual choice of poison?" Carter asked "It's early but I can consider this as a wine tasting, just without the wine" he said

"No, I think I've reached my limit for the week and I'm expecting a call from the nurse" Chuck said

"About your mom?" Carter asked

"Yes, she's managed to talk the doctor in to letting her out early" Chuck said "I moved her back into the penthouse so I could keep an eye on her, and in doing so I have to get a team of medical professionals" he said

"Isn't it too soon for her to be home?" Carter asked "I mean she purposely took all those pills. How can you be so sure that it won't happen again?" he asked

"I just have to take her word for it, while I have a nurse come by daily to make sure she's doing okay and abiding doctors orders" Chuck said

"Do you think the doctors may have missed anything?" Carter asked

"Such as" Chuck replied

"I don't know, why would she want to swallow all those pills" Carter said

"I don't need a doctor to tell me the reason for that" Chuck said

"Oh, so you see it then?" Carter asked with a bit of relief

"It'd be hard to miss it" Chuck replied

"True, it's glaringly obvious with the whole super grip she has" Carter said "I would've broken free but that's your mom and I…I didn't want to body slam her in a hospital" he reasoned

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked as he looked at Carter in confusion

"I'm talking about the grip, the obvious signs of…" Carter began to say

"Of her feeling neglected" Chuck said

"Neglected?" Carter questioned

"Yeah, she feels like I've just tossed her away. So in her skewed way of handling things, she thought she should just go away" Chuck said

"Skewed and crazy are not the same in my book" Carter muttered to himself

"What?" Chuck asked

"Skewed is a big stretch. Are you sure that's what it is? Maybe it might be a chromosome loose or a common sense thread that's dangling on the fabric of sanity that just needs to be snipped off" Carter suggested

"Again, what are you talking about?" Chuck asked

"At the hospital, your mom did something that left me certain that…" Carter began to say before Chuck's phone rang

"Hold that thought" Chuck said as he pulled his cell phone out to look on at the caller identification "It's….it's one of the investors I had been telling you about" he said

"Oh" Carter replied

"This guy has no ties to Russel but he's big on funding hotel projects. He's funded the building of the Plaza and the Astoria" Chuck mentioned

"Good" Carter said awkwardly as Chuck got up "Be sure to give the details on him" he said as Chuck got up from his seat to take the call as Carter just sighed in frustration. "Neglected my ass, her ass is crazy" he said to himself.

* * *

Laughing to herself as she read the school newspaper, April found great joy in what the student body viewed as important. Though she found that being the hybrid student of both Columbia and being in the institute quite difficult, April knew that she had to stay up to date with what was going on at the Columbia campus for the sake of random questioning by her dad. Walking past the campus towards the warehouse, April tucked away the newspaper into her purse as she made her way inside. Surprised to see both Jenny and Blair sitting diligently waiting for her, April wanted to continue on to her office but found this sight to be quite creepy. Looking on at the two girls, April just stood as they smiled back at her.

"Okay this is creepy" April said as she looked on at the girls "Is something wrong?" she asked

"Nope, nothing wrong" Blair replied "I was actually waiting for the tasks that need to be done today" she said

"I'll get the task list off of my desk" April said "You could go into my office and get it, I have nothing to hide" she smiled

"I want to respect your privacy" Blair smiled

"….did you need something?" April asked as she looked over at Jenny

"I was just….I came by to look at the fabric" Jenny said "Big lover of your fabrics" she smiled

"Oh well, I have to…" April began to say

"Finish and upload your blog" Blair and Jenny said in unison as April once again looked at them strangely

"Right" April said as she skeptically looked on at them while backing away. Leaning over in their chairs to see if she had closed the door, April surprised the two girls by making another sudden appearance as they tried to regain their normal posture in their seats. "I feel like you guys want to ask me something. Are you guys sure you don't want to ask me something?" she asked feeling a little paranoid

"Blair…she actually wanted to say something" Jenny said in a panic

"I did?" Blair asked looking a bit confused as Jenny just gave her a look "I did" she then stated realizing that she had to take Jenny's bait

"Oh, okay then ask" April smiled

"I just wanted to…I wanted to thank you for my….for my paycheck" Blair said "I was overcome with so much to see the…." she began to say

"The money. She's not quite used to seeing it as much these days…" Jenny began to say

"And I've said enough. Thank you Jenny for stating the words I probably never would've said due to it being a bit much" Blair said as she eyed Jenny

"Well your welcome but a paycheck is to be expected with working" April said

"I've come to see. Now please, go….go update and upload" Blair smiled as April turned to head to her office as Jenny and Blair once again leaned to see that April had closed the door. "Okay next time we try to bs, can we not bring up lame excuses. I'm thankful for a paycheck, what was that?" she questioned

"In this economy you should be" Jenny quickly replied

"If this is supposed to be a bonding moment of the middle class? Because I'm not feeling bonded" Blair replied as Jenny quickly opened up the lap top to look on at the page

"This dinner party is at five tomorrow night" Jenny said as she pointed to the itinerary of April's they had taken "Why do you need this anyways?" she asked

"Because April is always talking about her father not understanding her work, I figure if we show off some of her pieces then he'll love them and she'll have the assurance she'll need to go ahead with our company in pending" Blair said

"How do you bring this art from paper to life?" Jenny asked

"Simple, we take your gifted hands to sew up an outfit…." Blair began to say

"I'm not that great at sewing things to life. I'm average at best" Jenny said

"Aw…well you'll have to do. I need to hook line and sink the fish that is April into forming this company. The Zeller's Diamond Party, with women willing to spend over millions for Bill Zellers best pieces, they'll see her work and will be riveted to buy an outfit as well" Blair said as she began to gaze off into space as she could see the illusion of what she hoped to be the perfect ending in her future

"Well let's hope" Jenny said as she typed the details down on her phone before she sent it off to Blair as she heard a beep go off to show that Blair got the text.

"You should probably get the sub par sewing going" Blair said as Jenny just gave her a look "Yeah, we have to get the super powers organized and distributed out to everyone. I can't captain the boat and help row at the same time" she said

* * *

Compelled to do a bit of retail therapy, Serena couldn't help but fall back onto the old habit as what Trip said rang loudly in her head. Going from rack to rack, Serena would swear that it would be the last item of the day that she would look at but only found the constant issue of her not having any bit of solutions to the problem she posed in the media to be another reason for her to duck out in her closest retail store. Looking towards the window to see that Nate had showed up, Serena sighed as she found her only source to escape her mode of shopping. Paying for the items she had in hand, Serena quickly escaped the store to where Nate was standing outside waiting for her. Grabbing the coffee from Nate's hand, Serena began to sip on the coffee as she was in complete panic mode.

"What's wrong with you?" Nate asked

"Nothing, I'm just buying excessive things that I don't need" Serena replied "I bought you a scarf" she said pulling the scarf out of her bag

"Thanks, I guess" Nate said "Why are you retail therapying?" he asked as he looked on at her

"Because I can" Serena replied hoping that if she played tough then Nate would buy it

"Would this have to do with statement you made in New York Daily?" Nate asked

"Has everyone seen it?" Serena asked

"Oh yea" Nate laughed "Blair thought it was a well put together sentence" he teased

"It was just an opinion!" Serena declared

"An opinion that you've seemed to have over the course of time" Nate replied "You're really into this political stuff, aren't you?" he asked

"Please, I would call myself legally blonde just yet. I just care about this issue" Serena said

"I can see that. How did Trip handle it?" Nate asked

"You knew he was coming?" Serena asked as she hit Nate on the arm

"All I saw was a flash when he came in from his run" Nate replied with a bit of laughter

"Which gave you ample time to mention that he was on his way" Serena said

"What's the big deal?" Nate asked

"The big deal is that in typical Trip fashion, he managed to give the last word, which then left me with a thought" Serena said

"And that's a terrible thing?" Nate asked in confusion

"It just has me thinking that maybe I was out of bounds for making the comment. I mean, yes, I proposed the idea but like Trip said, I don't have the solutions to go along with it" Serena said

"Well that is the game of politics. Everyone suggest what should happen to say that what would happen if done so. Everyone just likes to play genius" Nate reasoned

"Gee, thank you. That made me feel so much better" Serena replied sarcastically

"Look, I can't help you because I'm not sure how to help you. Are you upset because of Trip? Are you upset because of not having solutions? I don't know how to help" Nate said

"I want my opinion to matter. I don't want to be one of those socialites that says something and people say that she has no idea what she's talking about" Serena said

"Then be smart, find your answers by researching what you can do" Nate said

"And how do I do that?" Serena asked

"Your main problem or your concern is in lower income schools, right?" Nate asked

"Yes" Serena said

"Why?" Nate then asked

"Because I feel like the rich keep getting the breaks and the resources while the lower income doesn't" Serena said

"And that's the problem. You keep identifying lower income schools but you have no examples to say what schools or what districts. You could say Dalton compared to Constance is a lower income school. You need facts and in order to get those facts you need to get out of the Upper Eastside to get to them" Nate said

"So you think I should do my research before speaking?" Serena asked

"I think that if you care about something then you find out why you care and do something about it. Don't expect everyone to agree with you because people in the Upper Eastside like being rich, they backstab to stay rich so that's not something you're going to change just because you feel guilty about being rich" Nate told her

"I like your insight. I feel touched by an angel with this knowledge you've bestowed upon me" Serena smiled as she felt a bit relieved that Nate understood her dilemma

"Bestowed, huh?" Nate asked with a bit of laughter

"New word on my word of the day app on my phone" Serena smiled as Nate joined in on the laughter "There's an app for everything these days" she stated.

* * *

Entering into the furniture showroom, Dan sighed as he could tell by the size of the department store, it wasn't going to be the in and out experience like he had hoped for it to be. With their earlier attempts to find furniture, Blair either had a problem with the color patterns or felt like it didn't suit her taste. No matter what Dan thought, Blair didn't put much stock into because she simply viewed it as his attempt to leave and get back to his writer downtime as he called it on the few hours that he left for relaxing and stuffing his face. Relishing the fact that she was able to use her first paycheck to buy what she had wanted, Blair took much seriousness in buying her first product and all Dan could do was go along with what she wanted. Grabbing the magazine, Dan and Blair walked on the path towards the first piece of furniture. Looking on at the magazine, losing track of what and were they were going, Dan found himself coming to abrupt stop as he came upon Blair as she stopped and looked on at the furniture.

"What do you think of this sectional?" Blair asked

"I think you just made me hyper extended my knee" Dan said as he tended to his leg

"I think the color is nice" Blair said as she walked around to observe the furniture

"I like the furniture as well" Dan said as he continued to look on at the magazine

"Are you even paying attention?" Blair asked as she looked up to see Dan looking on at the magazine

"They all look the same by now" Dan sighed

"How does a Beljen Mills compare to Wayborn?" Blair questioned

"And the fact that you know design names for furniture is the precise reason as to why they all look the same" Dan replied "It's a brown sofa, that's all I see" he stated

"Typical male opinion" Blair scoffed

"Yes it's typical because they all look the same" Dan declared

"They are not the same. One sofa has firm sitting with fine detail on the arms then another is firm but soft cushion with the capabilities of color coordination with throw pillows" Blair exclaimed

"Then go with the comfort" Dan quickly replied

"I'm not going with comfort. I don't people to come into the house thinking it's a lounge area. If people want to lounge then they stay at home" Blair said

"Why do you even ask me then?" Dan asked

"Because this is our home. This is an investment that we both have to agree on. So with your heart and the minimal style that you have, which furniture do you like?" Blair asked as she walked towards Dan. Taking the moment to honestly and truthfully access his pick, Dan took a deep breath as he finally came to his conclusion

"Based on what would suit us, as in you and me. I like the Beljen Mills" Dan told her truthfully as Blair read him skeptically for a few moments

"We're getting the Wayborn" Blair concluded as Dan silently groaned to himself as he followed behind Blair "Now we have to find lamps and the perfect accent rug" she said

"I feel like this is what marriage is going to feel like with you" Dan stated

"Most likely, but remember we'll have love to fall back on" Blair said as Dan just laughed to himself

"So have you figured out your April problem?" Dan asked as he walked beside her

"Yes, and as always it will feature an Upper Eastside event" Blair told him "The Bill Zellers Diamond Party" she smiled proudly

"Diamonds? You guys come up with anything to celebrate over now" Dan laughed

"Our cleverness is escaping us. I'm hoping that once she gets her father's approval that it will encourage her to partake in my business plan" Blair said

"So this is you wooing her?" Dan asked

"Every girl wants her father's approval. That's wooing at it's best" Blair said

"While you get to shop around for a few diamond pieces. I love the convenience in your plan" Dan smiled as he began to rub his beard which happened to catch the attention of Blair

"And it also gives you a reason to shave" Blair stated

"I can't shave my beard" Dan quickly replied

"Why?" Blair asked

"Because this is my writers beard. It'd be like killing the roll I'm on" Dan smiled

"You know what else this beard could kill for you?" Blair asked as she leaned in close towards him

"What's that?" Dan asked almost uncertain if he wanted to hear the answer

"Your sex life" Blair replied before she quickly backed away

"How does a beard affect that?" Dan asked as he ran behind her

"Sex with a cave man is not my idea of a good time" Blair said "I mean even when we kiss now I feel like it's sand paper against my cheek" she said

"You're supposed to love all of me" Dan replied before Blair turned to face him

"Yes, I love you not the homeless man your striving to be" Blair said

"I'm standing firm on this. I'm keeping the beard, it's the process of my writing….slow and growing" Dan said

"Fine, if you have the beard then you can't accompany me to the Zellers party" Blair stated

"Oh sweetie, you're only doing me a favor by not making me go" Dan replied with a bit of laughter before he slowly rose his hand up to form a fist "Call this my protest to fight the power" he said

"Okay, you do that. Fight the power while you look like a damn homeless person" Blair said "And I suggest you get real involved in the selection of this sofa because it'll be the very item you'll be sleeping on. No sex, no bed, no nothing!" she declared before she walked towards the next display. Feeling proud that he stood up for his beard, Dan felt a little braver than normal.

"I can't pick the sofa, you won't allow me to get in my thought on the damn thing. And I…I hate throw pillows. They make me just want to…throw them!" Dan declared as he found that he was now drawing attention to himself.

* * *

Making his way into the penthouse, Chuck quickly relieved himself of his coat as he put it away in the closet. Undoing his cufflinks, Chuck let out a sigh as he was glad for his days worth of meeting to come to an end so that he could have some bit of rest. It felt strange for him to want rest since work had become his only outlet but Chuck felt the need to just be locked away in his room. It was no surprise that he felt as if he was in a funk because nothing about his day felt enjoyable, it all just felt like him trying to survive through it. Heading towards his bedroom after he retrieved the sandwich that room service had brought up to have waiting for him, Chuck was caught off guard to see that his mother was sitting up in the living room. Taking a bite out of his sandwich, Chuck contemplated on whether to keep heading to his bedroom to enjoy another countless hours worth of the Discovery Channel or to engage in conversation with his mother.

"How was work?" Elizabeth asked as Chuck had given in to the idea of joining his mother after all

"It was good. Made a lot of headway on the new accounts coming in" Chuck sighed as he took a seat beside his mother on the sofa

"That's good. I'm hoping you're referring to the Bryce account but any account would due" Elizabeth laughed

"Bryce all in all is a lock. Russel made his magic on that one beause I was almost sure that deal wasn't going to go for as high as it did" Chuck said "But let's not talk about shop, let's talk about the results. The doctor said he gave them to you" he said

"Yes, and it was much of nothing" Elizabeth said "He wants me to go to a therapist and then take better care of myself, which will be no problem since I have you back in my life" she smiled

"I never went anywhere" Chuck replied

"It felt like it with the sudden move you had me embarking on" Elizabeth said

"I still don't take kindly to what you did…." Chuck began to say

"All of which I will apologize for. My last intention was to get in between Carter and you. I was simply trying to help" Elizabeth said as Chuck studied her for a moment

"I could put that behind me. It's not worth being upset over" Chuck said as Elizabeth leaned in to hug her son

"I've missed you so much" Elizabeth laughed

"As have I" Chuck replied

"I want you to know that your trust means everything to me and I will do everything in my power to ensure you know you can trust me above everyone else" Elizabeth said as she held the sides of his face before she could see a sadness in his face that he couldn't quickly disguised like he had hoped to "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked with much concern for her son

"Nothing" Chuck said trying to break free from her embrace

"No, it's something. I can see it in your face" Elizabeth said as Chuck quickly got up from his seat to escape his mother's grasp "Charles, tell me" she said as a silence lingered between them that made her a bit uncomfortable "Is it Jennifer?" she asked as Chuck just gave her a cunning look

"That's not her name" Chuck replied as he took a seat on one of the barstools "But yes, it's her" he said reluctantly

"Don't leave me to guess Charles, what is it?" Elizabeth asked

"We've uh…we've separated. Legally speaking, Darren drew up the paperwork and all" Chuck said as he looked away from his mother's eye contract in pure embarrassment

"Well…" Elizabeth said as she laughed in disbelief "Surely Darren has made a mistake. I shall call him" she said as she got up from her seat to walk over to the phone before Chuck stopped her

"That's really not necessary" Chuck said in protest "We've come to a mutual understanding that space is needed in our relationship" he said

"I see" Elizabeth said after a few moments "Does Carter have anything to do with this?" she asked after a few moments

"What? No, Carter has nothing to do with this" Chuck quickly replied to his mother "Why would you think that?!" he asked in utter disbelief

"Because…it's just that I've seen the way they interact around each other" Elizabeth said

"They're hardly around each other and if so, it's purely friendship. His best friend is her brother, Dan Humphrey" Chuck said

"Sorry, I must be reading into things. I just never thought it was good to have the wife and business partner mingle much around each other. I suppose they were just chatting about Prince Christian and his soon to be visit to the states" Elizabeth smiled as she went to sit back in her seat

"Prince Christian? What are you getting this from?!" Chuck asked

"With my own ears Charles" Elizabeth said

"Mother, I swear if you…" Chuck began to say

"Ask Carter. Ask him about Prince Christian of Monaco. If it's all a lie then he will call me the crazed old woman I feel like, if it's true then….well I pray that it won't be true because then I fear my other suspicions might have weight" Elizabeth said innocently

"Carter and Jenny, that's a bit of a stretch" Chuck said

"It all begins with Prince Christian…I'd loved to be proven wrong" Elizabeth said as Chuck looked on at his mother for a few moments before he quickly turned to head towards his room in an immediate need to. Listening on intently to hear if she was truly alone, Elizabeth slowly smiled as she began the seeds of doubt in her sons mind.

* * *

**I love the way you're talking**

**I'm loving what you're doing boy**

**I don't fall easy often**

**I've never had a love like you before**

Feeling his eyes becoming strained as he looked on at the computer screen, Dan breathed a sigh of relief as he was glad to see that he was plowing through the chapters with ease as he was writing off of pure emotion and thought rather than strategic wording. Playing with the mere inch of hair that made up his beard, Dan read on as he just sighed, more than ready to call it a night to put his focus elsewhere. Looking over to see Blair sitting on the sofa with her textbook in her lap, Dan glanced over in her direction as he couldn't help but notice how she bit down on her bottom lip. It looked as pouty as ever as they just screamed for him to kiss them. Staring longer than he should as he just watched her study as they sat in the office, Dan could only feel himself growing more and more in need to just kiss the lips that were taunting him. Glancing over to see his gaze, Dan quickly looked away to pretend as if he wasn't looking.

**I like you, put your number, put your number in my phone, **

**phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, yeah**

**You heard me right so, call me, call me when you're all alone, **

**lone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone**

Spreading the fabric out on the table, Jenny looked on at the picture of April's work to make sure she had all the material that she needed. Letting out a deep sigh, Jenny looked at the picture for a while as she mentally tried to figure out how she was going to design a piece that was an original design to suit what April had in mind. Figuring that she didn't want to be up all night with the task of sewing, Jenny began to drag her mannequin over as she began to dive in and embrace the work ahead that was waiting for her.

**Don't make plans**

**Come on with me, we'll stay up all night long**

**I want you, and I want you bad**

**Let's keep the party going all night long**

**Let's keep the party going all night long (hey)**

**All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night**

**All night long (hey), all night long (hey), all night, all night**

**A-a-a-all night**

Spitting out the rest of the toothpaste into the sink, Dan wiped his mouth with the towel before he looked on at himself in the mirror. Noticing the obvious placement of a twelve pack of razors along with shaving crème, Dan just shook his head as he found Blair's efforts to be useless to his strong protest. With a minimal slip up of arousal from their work session in the office, Dan refocused his thoughts to remember what he was fighting for, the writing beard. Leaving out of the bathroom, Dan turned the lights off before his attention turned towards Blair's legs. Forgetting about her usual nightly routine, Dan watched as she massaged her legs with lotion in such a sensual way that made him look as if it were a porn movie. Standing in the doorway, Dan silently whimpered to himself as he quickly began to touch his beard in training. Looking over at Dan stroking his beard, Blair just looked at him strangely before he quickly grabbed his pillow and ran out of the bedroom.

"Goodnight to you too" Blair stated as she found it weird that he couldn't even say goodnight.

**I'm on another planet**

**I'm in another universe**

**You may not understand it**

**Sooner or later baby you will learn**

Standing back to take in her finished product, Jenny sighed as she wasn't quite pleased with the outcome. In her mind she thought it'd turn out better but quickly she realized that her only strong point in sewing were adjusting and dresses. Sighing in a bit of defeat, Jenny walked into the living room as she flopped down on the sofa. Checking her phone, Jenny saw that she had no messages and was resigned to just see this night as a night to herself. Laying back on the sofa, Jenny grabbed the remote to flip through the channels before she eventually drifted off to sleep.

**I like you, put your number, put your number in my phone, **

**phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, yeah**

**You heard me right so, call me, call me when you're all alone, **

**lone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone**

* * *

The sounds of cartoons played in the back ground as the blonde laid on the sofa sound asleep. Deep in a slumber as she lay stretched out, the wear and tear of the night left her unable to open her eyes even if she wanted to. Hearing a knock come to the door, Jenny slowly moved but not enough to wake up fully. Another knock came to the door as another followed before she finally awoke to see that it was daylight. Rising from her spot on the sofa, Jenny reached out to turn the television down before she tucked away the strand of hair from her face. Walking towards the door, Jenny rubbed her eyes before she finally opened to the door to see Eric standing on the other side with two cups of coffee in hand. Unsure if this was real, Jenny let out a weak smile at the sight of coffee before she quickly grabbed one of the cups and walked back towards the sofa. Laughing at her apparent like of the coffee, Eric closed the door behind himself.

"You've been hard at work?" Eric asked as he could see that her work room had been in full use

"How can you tell?" Jenny asked as she laid back against the pillow

"Because there looks to be a fabric war going on in the office" Eric laughed as he sat on the opposite end of the sofa "Have you picked up the sewing bug?" he asked

"I was trying to bring a drawing to life for one of Blair's plans" Jenny said

"Do I even want to know what this plan consists of?" Eric asked

"It's of the nice nature. We're trying to convince her boss into joining forces with us to form our company that we plan to…wow, this sounds crazy" Jenny said before she realized all that she had been saying

"It's not crazy. It's actually cool" Eric said "You could get to CEO status before you even know it" he laughed

"It's all an idea. Who knows if it will come in to full potential status" Jenny sighed

"So is this your residence now? I assumed that a married woman would be with her husband" Eric said as he looked on at Jenny

"And you remembered my little rambling session from the other night" Jenny sighed as her cheeks flushed to red with embarrassment

"What happened?" Eric asked

"Are you sure you didn't bring more coffee to hear this story?" Jenny asked

"I'm sure I can survive without the caffeine need" Eric said "Why are you here and Chuck is in the penthouse?" he asked

"He's there and I'm here because we've…we've legally separated" Jenny told him "We've been having problems for the past couple of months and I just felt like we needed to take a break from each other" she said

"Was this a slow build or a quick reaction?" Eric asked

"Slow build. Actually this was a build up since Elizabeth came into the picture" Jenny said "She's so…ugh!" she said

"That bad" Eric laughed

"Chuck wants to get to know his mother and I think in that practice he's become naïve to the fact that the woman is crazy" Jenny said

"She can't be that bad" Eric said

"Yes, she really can be" Jenny replied "I came home one time to a doctor waiting for me because she suspected that I was pregnant. Instead of asking me, like normal people, she calls hospitals and wants lab work done on me" she explained

"Anxious grandmother" Eric said as Jenny just gave him a look "Okay, that is…that is a bit much" he said as a silence came between them while Jenny took the moment to think to herself "What about Chuck and you? Was it anything between the two of you that lead to this?" he asked

"How am I supposed to answer that?" Jenny laughed in disbelief

"Truthfully" Eric replied "I've been known to handle it quite well" he smiled

"….I was too young. We were too young. I can say until I'm blue in the face that we married for love but who marries at that age? I was in high school still when I got married. And now…now I'm on the verge of being a joke" Jenny said

"I'm not laughing at you, so clearly you're not a funny joke" Eric said "I don't think you should be ashamed to follow and want love. You loved him enough to think there was a forever as man and wife, that's not a joke. That's love" he told her as tears welled up in her eyes

"This really hurts" Jenny sighed "It's like…" she began to say

"Like you can't breath. Your heart feels absent from your chest with no connection to your body. Like it aches to the point where you want to carve it out in order to get some bit of peace" Eric answered

"Yeah" Jenny said as their apparent history of heartbreak between the two friends came creeping in

"I know that feeling well" Eric smiled weakly

"Which is why I'm sewing, knowing that I can't sew certain things" Jenny said after a few moments "I want to stop being the girl that mourns over relationships, I want to invest in me a little. I want to get back to the girl that dreamed she could get into the fashion industry and be a part of Blair's high school posse" she said as she let out a weak laugh

"Only this time, you're Blair's only posse" Eric teased "But as far as sewing goes, I think you haven't checked out all of your resources" he said as he headed towards the door

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked

"I mean I think we both know who can handle a sewing job such as the one you need" Eric laughed "I've got sister duty to stay on top of but I hope to see you at the Zellers party" he said

"Oh you can count on me being there, our plan is supposed to take root there" Jenny told him "But I will give heavy thought and lots of praise to your wise suggestion" she said before he made his way out of the loft. Grabbing her phone, Jenny prepared to make a much needed phone call before she was quickly stopped by an incoming message.

* * *

Standing in the kitchen, Dan and Blair moved around fluently as one was putting jelly on to a slice of toast while the other poured a cup of coffee. Silence as they moved about, Dan and Blair shared a few glances at each other as they wanted to show the other that they were still holding strong to their stance. Walking over towards the fridge, Blair opened up the fridge to grab the orange juice but that it was nowhere to be found. Looking back to see Dan drinking on the orange juice, Blair just glared on at Dan before he walked over towards the fridge. Reaching for the milk, Blair quickly took the milk out of his hand before she began to pour the rest of the milk into her coffee. Grabbing their respective morning meals, Dan and Blair stood at the kitchen counter as they tried to watch the news from within the kitchen.

"You look like that guy on the television" Blair said as she took a sip out of her coffee

"Who? The newscaster" Dan asked as he looked over at her

"No, the homeless man behind him….with the beard" Blair said

"Oh, you've got jokes" Dan laughed sarcastically

"You know what else I had? As in past tense and possibly future tense, I've got this urge inside of me that just feels…." Blair began to say so seductively as Dan couldn't help but hang on her every word "So hot. I mean I want take off my clothes because I can feel the sweat trickling down…" she began to say as she got close to his ear "I almost had the urge to let you wipe me down. Could you?" she asked as she looked back at him

"…do what? Wipe you?" Dan asked as he fumbled for his words

"Can you Dan? Can you stop me from feeling so…hot?" Blair asked as she leaned in slowly to where their lips were an inch away from each other

"….nice….try" Dan said before he quickly backed away while Blair groaned

"Why won't you shave?" Blair asked

"Because this not quite so developed beard is my representation of my work. Not quite so developed" Dan said pointing to his beard

"Oh, that's a load of crap Humphrey! You're on chapter five right now" Blair stated

"Which is on it's way to a not quite so developed chapter six" Dan said just as Carter made his way into the house so freely, which left Blair confused

"How is it that you manage to stroll right in?!" Blair asked as Carter headed into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee

"Because it's morning" Carter said "Duh" he stated

"See, another thing that should be reduced. Carter's unlimited visits" Blair stated as Dan just took a seat on the sofa

"When did we get new sofas?" Carter asked as he came out to observe the sofa "Wayborn? You couldn't manage to step it up to like a Beljen Mills?" he asked

"Exactly!" Dan agreed

"You two are made for each other" Blair replied as she walked over to grab her purse "Bye" she said angrily before she made her way out of the house

"I love you too!" Dan called out as all he could hear was the door close before he looked over to see Carter staring at him

"Why are you rocking the pube face?" Carter asked in confusion as he looked at his friend

"Shut up" Dan replied as he folded his arms in protest

"So when is the last time you talked to Bart?" Carter asked

"Uh, he's away on golfing trip, so not of late. Why?" Dan asked

"I need or I would like to have some bit of information on just how crazy Elizabeth is. I mean is she like crazy useless crazy or boiling rabbits crazy" Carter said

"That again?" Dan asked

"Yes, that again. My spider senses are tingling and something about this woman is off" Carter said "And she's freakishly strong to the point where I'm thinking she's on that stuff" he said

"Where are you getting this?" Dan asked

"Because at the hospital, I was giving her water and then she tells me to come close. So me respecting elders like I always do, I get close and then some Bruce Banner shit happened to me. She starts going off" Carter said as Dan looked a bit confused

"About what?" Dan asked

"About stuff" Carter replied hesitantly "About you know, possibly me setting her up" he said

"Setting her up? Did you?" Dan asked

"No…yes!" Carter replied as Dan just shook his head "I had to. The woman was interfering. Jenny may let her interfere with her marriage but I'm not letting this crazed bat get in mine with Victrola or Empire" he said

"So now your married to your work?" Dan asked with a bit of laughter

"Yes, it was a beautiful ceremony. In my mind you gave a beautiful speech and released the doves of success to spread into the sky" Carter said "Look, just talk to Bart. See what you can get from him, who knows, maybe all this woman needs is to get laid" he said

"Let's not talk about getting laid" Dan sighed as Carter just laughed

"Oh, I get it" Carter said as he picked up on Dan's displeasure "You've got the pube face and your not getting laid. Give up the pubes and get the glory" he said

"I'm fighting for the writing beard. I'm not dependent on Lady Victoria. This is a protest for every writer out there that is being objected to the social look" Dan declared as he held his fist up proudly

"Yeah, the fact that you turned that into a long, drawn out protest rant is reason enough that you need to lose the pubes. Just lose the pubes and storm the castle my friend" Carter said as Dan groaned, trying to cover his ears from Carter's declaration "Shave the pubes! Shave the pubes! Shave the pubes!" he chanted

* * *

The sounds of telephones ringing left and right filled his ears as he made his way out of the conference room. With such pressing matters going on in politics, Trip couldn't help but feel like everyday was a battle field at the office, where the public was becoming the mine field that he had to tip toe through. Walking through the office area of cubicals and tiresome workers just trying to make it through the day, Trip did his best to remain that bolt of energy so that they could keep the high energy up. Making his way towards his office, Trip noticed that his secretary was giving him a certain look but he just couldn't decipher what she was trying to tell him. Heading into his office, Trip looked on at the paperwork that was in his hand as he casually closed the door behind him only to be surprised to see that Eric was sitting. Looking from Eric to the presence of Serena, Trip just glared at the blonde.

"You know elected officials usually have an appointment system that you have to go through. You can't just show up in my office" Trip said "Or sit in my chair" he said looking on at Serena

"It was in 1980 that my grandmother implemented that there should be a board for the debutant ball. It was my great grandmother that proposed that there be a debutant ball because she was of course a Betty of her own right. My great grandfather was amongst the founding members that established St. Jude's to be an all boy school in an effort to promote manhood" Serena told him

"And this has what to do with you crashing my office?" Trip asked

"The van der Woodsens are as about as much a vital part in the Upper Eastside as any of the political families" Serena said

"Granted we're not in the political sphere our family has been vital in getting those elected in their desired positions" Eric smiled

"How cute, you brought your brother along for this history mission" Trip smiled as he let out a bit of laughter

"Yes, my words were useless but my opinion is valid. I think our schooling system needs a major checks and balance" Serena told him

"That's great. I'll be sure to look for you at the next town hall meeting, are you aware of when those are?" Trip asked

"….answering honestly, I just picked up on that today. But I now know that the town hall meeting is every first Monday of the month" Serena stated

"Serena, what's the point to this?" Trip asked "I'm aware of the van der Woodsens stature in the Upper Eastside, I've been aware for some time" he said

"Then you should know that I'm not going to let you think you know what I think or how I'll respond to this" Serena said

"I never said or thought I knew how you'd respond. I just think you're trying to get into a realm of issues that has no right or wrong answer to it. It's all a bunch of questions that have no real answers much less people willing to correct the wrong answers to those questions" Trip said

"Then with all do respect, I think my sister's more than capable of coming to that conclusion, if she should reach that problem" Eric said as he leaned back in his chair "Serena in anything political or town hall is like Elle Woods coming to life…" he began to say

"Uh, I kind of brought you for encouraging reasons, not Legally Blonde references" Serena replied

"Point is, my sister is and can be vital for you" Eric said

"How so?" Trip asked

"You've got an education committee. I want on it" Serena said

"Yeah, this isn't like a club list. People on this list have…" Trip began to say

"Credibility. Resumes in education. Degrees….yeah, I know that. But I have something and you'd be a fool to think otherwise" Serena said as she got up from the seat to walk towards Trip's computer "Now, you'll e-mail me the information on this committee because I do want to prepared just like my esteemed members" she said as she looked over at Trip with a bit of a smirk on her face "Can you do that?" she asked

"This is a leap Serena" Trip sighed

"Then consider me jumping into this" Serena said giving him a pat on his shoulder before she walked towards the door "I look forward to getting that e-mail" she said as she made her way out of the office

"What just happened?" Trip asked as Eric got up from his seat

"She's making her words count like you told her to" Eric smiled "Oh, and future reference….never tell her she can't do anything. That always ends badly" he said before he left the office. Boarding the elevator along with Serena, Eric and Serena stood looking on at the floor indicator before they glanced over at each other, letting a smirk slip.

* * *

**Who do you think you are, a super s-t-a-r?**

**Who do you think you are, you can kiss my oh my god!**

Looking on at all of the guests as they began to make their way in, Jenny couldn't help but feel like her heart was racing at a mile a minute. Fanning herself, trying to stop herself from hyperventilating, Blair couldn't help but notices Jenny's nervousness. Turning towards the bartender, Jenny quickly took a drink from her water as Blair could only hope that Jenny's nerves would pass by the time their plan went into motion.

"It's hot in here. Is it hot to you?" Jenny asked

"What's with the nerves? You can't be nervous at this point in the plan" Blair asked

"I'm sorry, I'm not exactly used to taking over social events! I need water and my mind because I think I've lost it" Jenny said as Blair could hear a desperation in her voice

"Jenny. Jenny" Blair said turning to look at the blonde as she braced on to her shoulders "Pull it together and woman up. In no effort to offend our fellow females, in this present moment….you're acting like a little bitch" she said as Jenny looked at her with a bit of confusion

"Yeah, I'm not feeling empowered by your words" Jenny replied as Blair looked back to see that April had made her way into the party along with her mother and father

"Suck it up and don't mess it up" Blair turned to tell Jenny quickly as she looked on at her "Disperse and meet at headquarters" she said before the two girls went their separate directions just as April made her way through the crowd to see them

**All eyes on you tonight**

**So let's toast to you, you got so much to prove**

**And you say, everyone's got a price**

**That's how you get your way if not there's hell to pay**

Deciding to go against Blair's wishes, Dan was more eager than ever to prove Blair wrong on her sentiments of his beard. His only vision was that he'd be widely accepted by the very stuffy social guests he had come to know by coming to these events, where they'd accept his newfound writers beard. In his mind, Dan knew that Blair's efforts were just of her own wants and desires for him to look socially acceptable. Walking towards the entrance, Dan adjusted his suit before he found himself stopped by the security.

"Sorry sir, you can't enter" The security guard said

"I'm Dan Humphrey. I'm reluctantly always on this list" Dan laughed

"Yeah, and I'm Harry Connick Jr" The security guard said

"Okay, that much I can see your not" Dan replied "I'm on this list. I know Eleanor Waldorf, Bart Bass…..Blair Waldorf is my girlfriend" he said

"Is she really?" The security guard asked sarcastically

"Yes…and you still don't believe me" Dan said catching on to the vibes of the security guard "Look, I can go in and tell her to clear this up. She's my girlfriend and we live together" he stated

"Why didn't she show up with you then?" The security guard asked

"Because….she's sort of trying to prove a point. Look, she's my girlfriend. I'm supposed to be in this party as pretentious as that sounds" Dan stated

"If you come around later, once this event is over, they leave the leftovers for the homeless out back. Now I'm sorry, you have to go, you're scaring the guests" The security guard said as Dan faded into the back with his protests only being drowned out by the numerous guests that seemed to show up all at once

"What? I'm not homeless!" Dan called out as he found himself on the street "I'm getting in this damn party" he said to himself as he motioned to walk before the limo that pulled up in front of him drove into a puddle causing the water to splash on to him.

**You're gonna huff and puff and blow the whole house down**

**Don't they know you're the king of the castle**

**The nerve of some people**

**To think we're all equal**

**911 it's me to the rescue**

**If I don't speak who's gonna tell you**

**Oh yea I gotta let you know**

Making her way towards her side of the stage, Jenny found herself giving out numerous apologies for the toes she was stepping on. Emerging from the crowd, Jenny looked up to see Elizabeth departing from her social circle to where they had no option but to see and walk towards each other. Silently cursing herself for not moving quick enough to escape, Jenny knew that she couldn't avoid Elizabeth as much as she wanted to.

"Jennifer" Elizabeth smiled

"It's Jenny" Jenny replied "How are you?" she asked after a few moments of silence

"Better" Elizabeth said "I wanted to thank you for your visit. I feel terribly saddened that you were unable to come in and visit me" she said

"Trust me, I was just satisfied with knowing that you were okay. I'm sure Chuck was worried about you" Jenny said

"He was but then again, I am his mother, so it's to be expected" Elizabeth smiled

"Yeah" Jenny smiled weakly

"I almost forgot, Carter is looking for you" Elizabeth told her

"Then by all means let me get to that. Nice to see your better" Jenny said using any excuse to get away from Elizabeth.

**I'm here to crash your party**

**You think you're the star of the show**

**But I'm about to let you know**

**I'm here to crash your party**

**The bigger you are the harder you fall, oh you had it all**

**Before I crashed your party**

Trying to open the side gate, Dan found that his efforts were useless as the gate appeared to be locked from the inside. Hoping that the gate entrance into the party would help him avoid the guards, Dan gave up on his efforts as he attempted to pull away but found his shirt getting hung on the loose wire. Ripping away, Dan could only hear the sound of his shirt ripping.

"Seriously" Dan said before he tried to wiggle his shirt free from the wire. Unknowingly, Dan wiped his hands on his shirt only to see that he smeared dirt on his dress shirt.

**You're so misunderstood**

**Cause you're so complex, you and your complex**

**And you claim you're so low key**

**Well you coulda fooled me, mister TMZ!**

Making her way backstage, Blair looked around for the host for the event as it took her a while to spot the man. Becoming impatient with the waiting, Blair kept looking back to make sure that she had enough time to make her final change in the program. Finally spotting the woman, Blair nearly sprinted over towards the woman.

"Excuse me. Excuse me" Blair said as she caught the woman's attention

"Yes" The host said turning her attention toward Blair

"There's been a bit of a change from Mr. Zellers, I'm his secretary, and he wanted to use the second to last segment of the show to feature the designed piece by his daughter" Blair said

"Really? I thought he submitted his final adjustment to the schedule" The host said

"Well there's a thing called change that tends to happen at events such as these" Blair smiled

**Come on show em how you huff and puff and blow the whole house down**

**Don't they know you're the king of the castle**

**The nerve of some people**

**To think we're all equal**

**911 it's me to the rescue**

**If I don't speak, who's gonna tell you?**

**Oh yea I gotta let you know**

Feeling a bit of shiver go through his body, Dan prepared to head back to the house to change out of the clothes. Checking his pockets for his keys, Dan began to realize that they weren't on him like he had thought. Just as he got caught up in the search for his keys, Dan noticed a group of homeless people began to walk towards him. Looking on at them strangely, Dan was unsure of what to make of this.

"You know the back way for the food?" The man asked

"Uh no. I'm not homeless" Dan replied

"Do you know the way to the food or not?" The man asked

"It's going to be in the back but I'm not homeless. I know this because the guard told me" Dan said

"Well since there is only a few of us, I say we keep this to ourselves. More food for all of us" The woman suggested as the other two people began to nod in agreement

"I'm not homeless so you guy can have the food and leave me out" Dan declared

"Acceptance is key in this economy" The man said after he walked up towards Dan to pat him on the shoulder, trying to comfort him

"It's the beard, isn't it?" Dan asked after a few moments

"Looks like mine, though you do need to check a couple of bins to get your clothes right, it's tough to stay stylish on the streets" The man smiled proudly as he rubbed his beard

**I'm here to crash your party**

**You think you're the star of the show**

**But I'm about to let you know**

**I'm here to crash your bigger you are the harder you fall, oh you had it all**

**Before I crashed your party.**

Walking towards his mother, Chuck finished off his drink before setting it on the waitress tray. Trying to figure out what his mother was looking at, Chuck stood in confusion as to what it was that his mother wanted him for. Looking back towards her son, Elizabeth sighed as she could only hope Chuck would discover the sight for himself.

"Did you learn all you need to know about the Prince?" Elizabeth asked

"That's none of your business" Chuck replied with a bit of disappointment

"I'll take that as a sign of me being right, since you don't waste an opportunity to prove that my suspicions are wrong" Elizabeth told him as she turned to face him "And I could only hope you believe me on everything else" she said before Chuck glanced over to see Carter and Jenny together. Noticing his stare, Elizabeth read him for a few moments before she decided to speak "Enemies are tricky these days, they tend to disguise themselves as friends now" she whispered to Chuck before she walked off

**Sittin' on the top of the world you got the best view**

**Livin' life with a cheat sheet, nobody test you, huh?**

**Your mind is a mess, heart is a chess piece**

**Movin' down the board now I'm takin' down the king of the castle**

**While I'm on top of this beat I dazzle**

**How could you ever conceive I'd razzle up - 'nuff of that beef**

**Now I'm gonna tweak out - now you better peace out**

**Cause I gotta full house, yeah baby**

**Four of a kind, there's no room in my life for an ego your size**

Letting out a sigh as she could only hope the end of her father's show would come to an end soon, April began to slouch in her chair before she found a nudge in her side by her mother as a sign to straighten up. Living the Upper Eastside lifestyle was something that was still a new thing for her because most of what her parents believed was something that she didn't. Taking a sip from her glass of water, April tried to exude some energy to satisfy her mother and father.

"And our newly added piece to the Zeller's collection" The host said as April's father began to get concerned

"New piece, what piece?" Bill asked his assistant as his assistant urgently tried to go through his notes to spot the change

"Oh, no" April sighed as she looked on to see the model come out in her design

"This is a piece designed by…" The hostess began to say

"This can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be real" April said clenching her eyes shut as she muttered to herself

"April Zellers" The hostess began to read from the card "This pant suit can be worn as professional business wear with the usual Zellers diamond but is sure to impress in any board room" she finished reading before April slouched down in her chair to hide her face, knowing her father and mother were staring her down. Out of the corner of her eye, April turned to see Blair and Jenny standing off in the corner of the stage, waving and smiling as in their minds they thought they had done good for the fashionista but couldn't catch on to the fact on how wrong they had done.

**I'm here to crash your party**

**You think you're the star of the show**

**But I'm about to let you know**

**I'm here to crash your bigger you are the harder you fall, oh you had it all**

**Before I crashed your party.**

Trying to escape from his newly formed gang of homeless people, Dan did his best to persuade them in to see that he was in fact the Dan Humphrey, the writer. Turning the corner to head back towards the party, Dan was surprised to see the shine of a cop car coming Upon him. Waving his hands to get the cops attention, the cops stopped and began to walk towards Dan and his gang. Breathing a sigh of relief, Dan could only hope that he could convince the cops of who he was.

"Thank you officer. My name is Dan Humphrey, I'm a writer…" Dan began to say

"Yeah, I think you need to go for a little ride" The cop said

"Thank you. I live just about five minutes away and I forgot my keys…" Dan began to say as he noticed the cop pulling out his handcuffs "What are you doing?" he asked nervously

"Yep, this is the leader" The cop's partner told him as he got off of his walkie talkie

"Leader of what? I'm not the leader of this homeless group. I'm not homeless!" Dan declared as the officer began to arrest him while all he could as the other's began to get handcuffed by the other officer

"That's what they all say. That's what they all say" The cop said as he ushered Dan towards the cop car.

* * *

Once the show was over, the media swarmed around the Zeller's family as they expected Bill to do his usual press conference. It was no misunderstanding that Bill Zellers was not a man that liked change as that was one of her father's biggest pet peeve. Managing to escape her parents all the press that was surrounding her father, April took comfort backstage. Pacing the floor, April began to go through her excuses of how she could explain why her design ended up on stage. Imaging the fit her father was going to have, April just mentally prepared herself. Poking her head backstage, Blair smiled excitedly as she finally found April before she looked back to signal Jenny. The two girls immediately joined April as they couldn't contain their excitement for the girl.

"Did you see your design?" Jenny asked excitedly

"Yes, I saw" April replied "Why'd you guys do that?" she asked

"Because we wanted to show your parents that you're fully capable in your dream to be a stylist. I mean I saw how your parents couldn't take their eyes off of you" Blair said

"That wasn't for good reasoning" April quickly replied

"Were they shocked by how good they were?" Jenny asked

"They were shocked because they think I set that up. My father is pissed" April sighed

"About what?" Blair asked "People liked your piece. It was almost as good as your father's diamond collection" she said

"Blair!?" Jenny said

"What? That blue diamond was breathtaking, almost made me rethink my dream engagement ring" Blair replied

"Why would he be mad. You've got clear talent" Jenny reasoned

"Yeah well, he doesn't seen fashion as a profitable business" April said as she began to panic "I think I'm having a panic attack" she said as she began to fan herself excessively just as her father made his way backstage "Daddy!" she said as her voice shrieked

"April what was that!?" Bill asked his daughter

"I can explain" April quickly replied as her father approached her

"Actually sir, it was my doing" Jenny said stepping in to take the fault for her friend

"No, actually it was plan" Blair replied

"Who are these people?" Bill asked

"Blair Waldorf, Eleanor Waldorf's daughter. I'm a little surprised that I have to introduce myself due to who my mother is" Blair said

"The Eleanor Waldorf, as in the bankrupted Eleanor Waldorf?" Bill asked

"And you choose to remember that above everything else?" Blair questioned

"This is beyond the point, I don't appreciate my show being high jacked by you. I thought we discussed this, I thought this fashion thing was something placed on hold for the family" Bill said

"It is, it still is" April replied

"I can't have you pulling stunts like this when you're supposed to be groomed to carry on the family legacy" Bill told her

"And nothing has changed but I haven't exactly agreed to give up my interest in fashion" April said shyly as Blair couldn't help but notice how April faltered under her father's authority

"Columbia is your future" Bill said "And the sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll accept your future. I'm highly disappointed in you" he said before he turned to walk away. Watching her father disappear, April sighed as she walked over to take a seat.

"Now I see what you mean with your father" Jenny said as Blair and her walked over to join her

"I actually think he took it rather well" April said "I mean granted he was still upset but not as upset like he's been known to be. You should see his board meetings" she laughed

"Which is why you do the whole cover up" Jenny said

"I appreciate what you guys tried to do. It all came out so well to where I'm actually shocked how good it all looked when brought to life" April smiled

"But not enough for you to join our company" Blair concluded

"If he knew that I was trying to actually further this idea, he'd be upset beyond belief. My father has put his all into his company and he just wants to know his legacy will live on. His opinion means a lot to me and if I don't have that….it'll just feel wrong" April said

"How is what you want wrong?" Blair asked "April, if this is what you want then how is it wrong?" she asked

"He's my dad" April reasoned

"And he's also the thing stopping you from what you want" Blair stated

"This is too big of a risk. I don't want to upset my dad over something that might not pan out. At least with G.A.R.B. I can do what I want and have some connection to it" April said

"Everything in fashion is a risk!" Blair exclaimed "Look, I get that I'm supposed to woo you and this is my attempt at doing so…" she began to say

"Woo me?" April questioned in confusion

"I want to do this because I'm so sick of the Sparks but I want this for reasons beyond that. I'm tired of losing, I hate it and this is our universal language. Added, we're all different but we speak the same language and ultimately we all want to add something to this industry, so why not do it together" Blair reasoned "You saw something and me and I'm here to tell you that I see the same thing in you" she said as she looked April dead in the eyes to where April couldn't look away.

"Blair. Blair Waldorf" The security guard called out as Blair looked over towards the guy

"Yes, I'm her" Blair said

"There's a homeless guy requesting to see you" The security guard said

"You help the homeless? That's so sweet" Jenny smiled

"I don't, well I try" Blair said as she began to realize what she said and how she needed to correct herself

"My father didn't want any of the homeless people surrounding the event, they're supposed to be arrested" April replied "And that statement really doesn't make my father sound nice" she said to herself upon the realization

"Why would a homeless person want to talk to you?" Jenny asked

"Clearly I'm in confusion as well" Blair replied "But I go with her question. Why is a homeless person calling for me?" she asked

"I don't know. This guy claims to be your boyfriend or something" The security guy said becoming a bit annoyed

"Oh, that explains things" Blair said as she began to realize

"Explains what? You're cheating on Dan….with a homeless man?" Jenny asked

"He's growing a beard now and it makes him look like a homeless person" Blair explained

"The writers beard?" Jenny questioned

"Yes" Blair quickly agreed

"Well he's been arrested" The security guard said

"For being homeless?" April questioned

"And that's just great. Me bailing your brother out of jail, yet again" Blair sighed "Look, I'm sorry for tonight. I'll understand if you don't want to join in on this company idea but I ultimately think you'll gain from this, we all will. We all have different needs but we need each other in this" she said "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to jail" she said before she turned to leave.

"The sewing job was amazing. I assume you…" April began to say

"I did" Jenny replied

"What do you think? You think I'm making a mistake?" April asked

"I think that sometimes our parents don't always know what's best for us. You may be wrong or you may be very right….but at least you'll find that out for yourself on your own terms" Jenny told her "Tell your dad I'm sorry for my part in all of this" she said before she turned to walk away.

* * *

Making his way out of the event, Carter busied himself with going through his e-mails as business never seemed to be too far from his mind. Sending a quick text to Dan as he expected his friend to show up, Carter saw the event as yet another Upper Eastside event that did little to satisfy his need for entertainment. Though business was heavy on his mind, Carter couldn't help but want a little pleasure in at the same time with a girl that he had met the other night. Her name escaped him as every other girl did but the effort to get into bed with her would have to inspire him to at least remember some bit of what the girl's name was. Waiting for his car to arrive, Carter sighed as the wait was something he didn't particularly like.

"You enjoy the show back there?" Chuck asked as he made a sudden appearance beside Carter

"Diamonds are more a girl thing" Carter replied "Though it did give me new pick up lines for future references" he added

"Diamonds are an everyone thing" Chuck said "People do anything for diamonds. Lie, cheat, steal. Anything is necessary to feed greed" he said

"I suppose" Carter said "Hey, I talked to that investor you were telling me about. I'm not quite sure he's a fit for what we're trying to do. I mean he sounds like he wants a higher percentage than what we're willing to give up" he said

"You talked to him?" Chuck asked "I didn't even get a chance to send you the information?" he asked as he looked on at Carter skeptically

"Yeah, I took the initiative to call and check the guy out. With your mom being sick and all" Carter reasoned

"Because you're taking initiative" Chuck said

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Carter said as he could detect something was wrong with Chuck

"You're damn right I have a problem with it!" Chuck replied becoming upset with Carter

"Okay, then why don't we talk about this and calm down because you're blowing this out of proportion" Carter said trying to pat Chuck on the shoulder but got his hand swatted away

"Be straight with me, did you go behind my back?" Chuck asked

"About what?" Carter asked "You're acting crazy right now, which is making me see that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" he said

"Did you go behind my back at any point?" Chuck clapped his hands to get Carter's attention as he glared on at Carter "On anything. Personal or business, did you go behind my back?" he asked point blank as Carter searched for his next excuse but knew it'd do little to help him

"Yes" Carter revealed as Chuck just laughed in disbelief "I couldn't wait for you to come around for Empire, then with you bringing Russel in. I did what I had to do to protect myself and all that I've built" he said

"I helped you build this! I let you in on Victrola!" Chuck yelled

"And I made it what it is today. I run it from sun up to sun down" Carter replied "You want to make me at this minimal part in this partnership but just face it….I've surpassed you. You've allowed your personal life to cloud your business sense. If it's not you having marital problems then it's Elizabeth" he said

"Shut up, you don't know the first thing about marriage let alone relationships. You want out of your relationship so you go and cheat. There is little you can teach me about keeping my responsibilities" Chuck replied

"Maybe so but I'm running the company. I've done this by myself" Carter said "If you want to fault me for anything then fault me for putting my priorities correct" he said

"….we're not doing business with anyone from Monaco. So you can kill the deal" Chuck stated

"You're opinion against mine" Carter stated "Prince Christian is a vital resource and we'd be stupid to not use him" he said

"So I guess rumor has it correct? You played me" Chuck said coming to a slow realization as he glared on at Carter

"Rumor as in one of Elizabeth's added suspicions that you've gone and ran with. I tell you, you're mother has single handedly cost you everything. She's more damage to you than she is good and why you can't see that is beyond me" Carter said

"I will tie up The Empire in so much bad press that I'll make it damn near impossible for anyone to get behind the project from Princes to the damn President of the United States, do you hear me!" Chuck threatened as he glared on at Carter "That's if this rumor happens to be true" he told him

"It's not a rumor, I can ease your mind with that. Iempire will be built the way I see fit until you can get Elizabeth's hand out of your ass" Carter replied

"My business partner merging forward without my consent on any of the details that has the Bass name behind it, no that doesn't ease my mind" Chuck told him

"Then I guess the Bass name will have to come off" Carter told him

"There is no Empire without Bass Industries" Chuck replied

"Ye of little faith" Carter smirked as he walked towards Chuck "You get in my way, I guarantee you, you will live to regret it" he said as he brushed off Chuck's shoulder "…don't think of it as a threat, it's just business" he told him as Chuck slapped his hand away.

"This is a battle you will not win Carter" Chuck told him

"I don't want a battle. I'm looking to go to war" Carter told him just as Jenny made her way out to see the two squaring off in what looked like to be a tense conversation. Turning to see where Carter's eyes had landed, Chuck looked to see that it was Jenny that had caught his gaze for that moment

"What's going on?" Jenny asked as she walked up towards them

"I tried. All hope is gone on this one" Carter told Jenny just as his car pulled up and he wasted no time in getting in the car, leaving Chuck and Jenny standing. Wanting to ask Chuck what was going on, Jenny found that her words would prove useless as Chuck quickly turned to leave.

* * *

Opening the door, Dan sighed as he tossed his keys on to the nearest table as the tiredness quickly took over him. Following behind Dan, Blair relieved herself of her coat as she put it away in the closet. Making a straight trip towards the kitchen, Dan wasted no time in getting something to eat as his hunger was becoming the biggest concern for him. Joining Dan in the kitchen, Blair watched on as Dan ate like a savage with no concern for etiquette before Dan looked up to see her eyes. Wiping his mouth, Dan and Blair stood in silence for a moment as they just looked on at each other before Blair broke out into laughter. Sighing as he was expecting the laughter, all Dan could do was endure her laughter.

"I knew it" Dan replied

"….they thought you were a homeless person. Do you get how bad that is?" Blair laughed hysterically as she leaned up against "I mean this is damn near too perfect for words" she continued to laugh

"It's really not that funny" Dan replied

"It really is" Blair continued to laugh "It's hysterical that you got identified as a homeless person and you…..you look like a homeless person" she laughed

"I ripped my shirt on the gate, trying to get inside. Then the stupid limo splashed water on me…." Dan tried to explain

"Like a comedy of errors" Blair laughed as Dan let her enjoy her laughter while he just hopped up on the counter.

"You were right. This writer's beard makes me look homeless" Dan sighed as Blair walked towards him as got in between his legs

"As much as I relish those words of me being right and you knowing it. I have to admit that I was wrong" Blair sighed "I should've understood what this beard meant to you and your writing" she said as she played with his beard "I should've been open to the fact that is a part of the process of what you love to do, and I'm sorry for that" she said

"Wow, are you being for real right now?" Dan asked with a smile from ear to ear "You're being amazing right now, it suits you" he smiled

"But just off of the top of your head, how long will this beard be around? I mean for bail purposes" Blair said as she couldn't help but laugh while he leaned in towards her lips "You could finish a book in a day or so, right?" she asked as she smiled into the kiss

"I'll give thought into shaving" Dan smiled as he continued to give her light kisses

"Good" Blair whispered before he captured her lips with his

"Can we?" Dan asked in between kisses before Blair just nodded. Breaking the kiss, Dan hopped off the counter as he circled around her, not letting any ounce of space come between them. Sliding in behind her, Dan wrapped his arms around her waist while one his hands traveled further south than originally anticipated. His hands dropped down to where they were under her dress before he ran his fingers across the front of her lacy panties. Soft moans escaped Blair's lips as his fingers rubbed against her. Feeling a damp spot there, there was no doubt that it was a result of their kissing from just a few minutes ago to where Dan too was starting to get worked up, which Blair felt from pressing against him. Slipping his hand into her panties, Dan wasted no time in his methodical seduction as he began to rub his fingers up and down her moist area. Hearing her moans ring loudly in her ears, Dan continued his pursuit as he wanted to drive her into the point of insanity by the things he could do to her.

Spinning her around, Dan slipped his hand out of her laced panties and placed both his hands around her waist. Before she could say anything, Dan picked her up to put her on the countertop and started to kissing her again. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling herself closer to him. As their tongues danced around each other, Dan stepped forward to catch his balance before he looked down to pull her panties off as he tossed them to the floor while she undid the button and buckle on his pants to slide his pants down so they were down around his ankles. With a jolt, Dan pressed Blair against the cabinets, the cool wood of the door causing a few goosebumps on her soft skin. Using the few appliances around her for leverage, Dan wasted no effort in driving his hips into her. Blair wrapped her legs around him even tighter as she lustfully kissed him, driving her tongue into his mouth just as he was thrusting into her. Pressing into her harder and harder each time, Dan plunged himself deeper and deeper into her. Hearing Blair moaning again, close to orgasming for the second time, Dan concentrated on his thrusts, slamming into her as she gasped and moaned. Screaming his name yet again, Dan felt her succumb to her climax. As Blair relaxed from her second orgasm, Dan's naughtier side took hold of him as he wanted to make one final stand of punishing her for her hold out. Walking them over towards the kitchen table, Dan kept their distance to a minimum as they took the journey still joined together, intent on having his way with her there as well. Blair no doubt felt his insistence, as she bent over the table while Dan hiked her dress up even further before all at once he plunged inside of her, filling her up in one thrust. Blair pressed back against him, meeting his insistence with her own. As he started plunging in and out of her, she gasped as she tried to manage the sensations running through her body. Picking up his pace, Dan could feel the table shaking under us as their bodies collided. Every thrust into her jostled more and more items from the table. Soon, Dan could hear the sound of silverware hitting the ground as our efforts tossed items from the table. The centerpiece was long gone, falling off within the first few strokes. Dan was long past the point of caring. All he could think of now was the amazing feeling of their bodies colliding in such a unison and the sounds of her moaning and screaming before finally they collapsed from the explosion of their joint climax.

"Dammit" Blair gasped

"What?" Dan asked after he caught his breath

"You won" Blair said as Dan just laughed to himself

"Fight the power!" Dan replied tiredly as it took every ounce of strength for him to raise his fist up in the air to show his victory.

* * *

**Well I'm mad as hell**

**Ain't gonna take it no more**

**My bags is packed at the back of your door**

**Cause I don't know who I am no more**

**You won the battle but you lost the war**

Walking into her room, Jenny kneeled down on all fours before she pulled the box out from under her bed. Smiling as she could remember the memories behind this box, Jenny opened the lid as she looked on to see the pictures on top of pictures of designs that she drew from when she was little. Stumbling upon a picture of her dream wedding that she had with a bride and groom with their dream house and dog to go along with it, Jenny couldn't help but feel like one dream had come to it's end while another could potentially come to life for her. Dumping the box, Jenny quickly gather up all her drawings, leaving the wedding and marriage dream behind as it was now time to go after the one dream that was in her grasp. With her stack of paper in hand, Jenny quickly left the room, grabbing her phone on the way out.

**I've been in denial**

**Now I'm living the truth**

**Been down for awhile**

**Now I'm standing up to you**

**Oh, this Time**

Putting her plate away in the sink, Serena could get a good line vision of Eric's room. Taking a moment, Serena sighed before she began to walk towards his room. Leaning up against the frame of the door, Eric looked up to see Serena standing there. Pushing his lap top to the side, Eric turned his attention towards his sister.

"You've known, haven't you?" Serena asked after a few moments "Mom told you about Jason…that's why you came back?" she asked

"…yeah" Eric replied after a few moments of silence

"I'm fine Eric. I wasn't before but I am now. I don't want you to put your life on hold to take care of me" Serena laughed as tears welled up in her eyes

"I know you'd never ask me but I still want to be here" Eric said

"Why? I mean it's not like I was there for you when you needed me. Why be here?" Serena asked

"Because…I love you. Regardless of what you've done in the past, I'm not blaming you for anything. You'll always be my big sister…and you being okay is always priority number one for me" Eric said as Serena smiled at how sweet Eric could be "And I think you bullying your way onto the education committee is a hell of a start" he laughed

"How long will you stay?" Serena asked

"Long enough. Why? You want me gone all ready" Eric replied

"No, I just want to know how long can torture you for. I'm thinking we can watch movies, The Notebook" Serena said

"Anything but the Notebook" Eric groaned

**This time**

**I'm gonna do it my way**

**This time**

**I'm finding out the hard way**

Tapping her pencil on the desk as she listened on to the teacher, April let out a sigh as she couldn't help but be bored. Observing the rest of her Columbia classmates, April couldn't help but feel like she didn't belong. It had always been a feeling that lingered in her but it just felt like it was aching and throbbing for her to acknowledge. Looking up at the board to see what the teacher wrote, April couldn't help but see that the teacher had written the word 'Future' for a moment it all seemed to seep in as her realization while Jenny's text aided in her ultimate conclusion. Grabbing her stuff, April quickly made her way out of the class with little to no thought but to just go towards her future for once in her life but little did she know that the final word the teacher wrote was 'Future Earnings' when it was all completed.

**This Time**

**I'm gonna go back**

**To the girl I was**

**On the night you found me**

**No more**

**Holding back the real me**

**Just waitIn a minute you'll see**

**This Time**

**Just in time**

**It's my time**

**Getting back to the real me**

Making her way into the warehouse for her normal shift, Blair was surprised to see that it was now Jenny and April waiting for her. Closing the door behind her, the girls all stood awkwardly looking on at each other as they waited for someone to break the ice. Letting a smile slip, Jenny looked over at April, who joined in on the smiles.

"Are we doing this?" April asked "Because I kind of think I may need help in this whole company thing, that's if you still want to" she said as she looked over at Blair

"I've got nothing better going on" Blair smiled as she let a smile quickly cover her face as something felt like it was going right for her for once.

"So I was thinking, since we've all sort of joined in on this opportunity to turn G.A.R.B…." Jenny began to say

"It's not G.A.R.B. anymore, title is unknown, since we're doing this, this has to be something we all agree upon" April quickly replied

"Right" Jenny agreed "April is our stylist. I'm clearly the designer. You're the…dictator of some sorts with an impeccable eye. I feel like we can add another piece that makes us unique" she said

"Sort of like an added feature that makes us like a super group" April smiled excitedly as Blair just looked on at Jenny and April

"I'm getting nervous. I feel like you guys have this secret or something" Blair replied as she looked on at them

"No, not a secret. Just something that will put this idea into full motion of becoming our very own company. I'd like to take credit for the sewing but I'd be lying to you all because someone else had that area on lock. I'm thinking we need a producer that can mass quantities like nothing" Jenny smiled before she looked over at April "You can bring her in" she said as April quickly opened up the door as Blair was still getting used to the warehouse ins and outs. Getting up from her seat, Blair walked towards Jenny as the girl walked in. Though it was still an adjustment to meeting Jenny's friends, Blair found it to be amazing to see how diverse Jenny was with her friends from the institute. Noticing Blair's look of surprise, the girl extended her hand out to Blair.

"Hi, I'm black…but you can just call me Justine" Justine told Blair, leaving her more confused

* * *

**Music/Lyric Used in this Chapter**

**Demi Lovato- All Night**

**Karmin- Crash Your Party**

**Pia Toscano- This Time**

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! so the girl power is in full swing. One of the things I love most in reading the reviews is to hear about the female representation in this story. I wanted to make an effort to make each female stand for something and have something that made them powerful in their own right, so to see that people are appreciating that makes me beyond happy. **

**Justine is back so you can expect things to get even crazier and funnier. I never really had any attention to bring her on but then I thought about my own experiences in college. Some of the funniest and realest people I've ever met have come from my college days. So I wanted Blair to have those college friends that challenged her and helped be there to aid Blair in the woman that she was and is becoming. My mom always told me that your best friends will come from your college days, which has been so true for me. So April and Justine will serve as the two character that push college Blair to become that woman she wants to be. Now this doesn't mean that Serena is no longer in the picture, but if you've read The Little Prince then you'll see how Serena will fit in.**

**Serena's storyline is easily morphing in to one of my biggest passions. Serena is sort of becoming my mouth peice for the issues that are of concern to me as a college student. If there's anything you should know about me as a writer and from my stories, I always put issues in my stories. The moment these characters stop dealing with issues in their own lives and in the current world as we know then you should fear the end of this story. Lucky for you, this storyline ties in to what I always thought the show would go with Serena. Serena always wanted to be different and find out her purpose outside of her inheritance. So Serena will be challenging those beliefs and the silver spoon she hates to eat off of.**

**Dan and Blair got down and dirty! I felt like I owed you guys something on the smut front because you've gone so long without and other's are having the dirty sex. Tyler and Georgina aren't the only one's that can have hot sex. Once again, I wanted to keep Dan and Blair in true banter form. **

**Elizabeth is getting crazier. Carter and Chuck have drawn swords for battle or war as Carter wants. I'm telling you guys, shit is going down!**


	16. Risky Business

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the reviews. As always I appreciate and love reading them all. The reactions to chapters are my faves and let's me know how you guys are feeling. I'm happy to say that most of you got the trivia questions right this time around, so I might have to toughen up these questions and get those gears working a bit harder. I hope you enjoy the chapter and check out the author's note at the end. Wish you all luck with the next batch of Trivia Questions.

**[Trivia Answers]**

**Why did Dan feel the need to inject himself in the leg in Second Time Around? **

The only way for him to get into Yale was through a soccer scholarship.

**What problem did Carter have?**

Gambling.

**Blair has a tendency to be what? when she see's other girls flirting with Dan.**

Blair has a tendency to get violent when she see's other girls flirting with Dan. Bad things happen to these girls.

**Jenny and Blair became close due to what incident that happened to Jenny? **

Jenny was raped, Blair learned of it and helped her through.

**[Trivia Questions]**

**Dan, Serena, and Carter came together in From the Beginning to help Blair go to what? while Dan began to realize what?**

**Nate was involved with who? and how did that relationship end?**

**What was the last thing that Alison overheard before her death?**

**Who pushed Dan to go to Hudson in Trinity?**

**Campaign 400 Progress- If going for 400 [68 NEEDED] If going for 500 [168 NEEDED]**

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Fourteen- Risky Business**

* * *

Letting out a yawn, Blair stood half asleep as she waited for the water to reach it's boiling point. Feeling sleep deprived even after the sleep she had woken from, Blair could only hope that a strong cup of coffee would do the trick for her. Sauntering into the kitchen, Blair looked over at Dan to see that he was barely awake himself. Once the water reached it's boiling point, Blair began to pour the water into the coffee cup before she began to prepare it to her liking. Grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, Dan made his way back into the living room to join Carter, who seemed more than eager to awaken the two. Coming out of the kitchen, Blair glared on at Dan's best friend while the couple did all they could to stay awake for this urgent news that Carter made them get up for. Seeing the smile on Carter's face only urged Blair more to throw the boiling water on him but she knew that it was the sleep getting her to think so violently.

"So glad that I have you both together now and you're…" Carter began to say

"Get on with it Carter!" Blair groaned

"Cranky, aren't we?" Carter noted of Blair's behavior

"Yeah well, when you wake people up at five in the morning, it's hard to be nice to you…well that's hard either way" Blair replied

"I'm trying to process and function all at once, and that's hard for me at this time in the morning" Dan said a bit confused

"Late night on the computer?" Carter asked

"Screw the computer, we're tired. You woke us up at five in the morning!" Blair exclaimed

"Okay, if you're going to yell then I suggest a strong dose of Colgate. Halitosis is alive and well, and it lives in you" Carter said before Blair picked up a pillow to hit Carter with

"I have to agree with Blair. What's with the early visit?" Dan asked

"If you must be so impatient, this early visit is an opportunity for buddy bonding" Carter clapped his hands together

"So you wake us up because you want early dibs on Dan? How pathetic can you be?" Blair asked

"Oh, but this isn't just any type of buddy bonding. This is buddy bonding with a purpose" Carter smiled

"Does this have to do with your feud with Chuck?" Dan asked

"What makes you say that?" Carter asked

"Because you two have gone at each other in the media. Taking any stab you can at each other but still managing to keep your ties to each other" Dan replied

"For the sake of business. They can use the media spats as just simple disagreements, break apart all together then they have to start covering their asses in the individual aspects of their joint business" Blair quickly chimed in

"Thank you rules of business etiquette pocketbook edition" Carter replied sarcastically "It's no secret that I'm in war with my partner with his conniving tactics to stonewall my dealings with Monaco, which has forced me to look elsewhere and handle it in a different manner" he said

"That involves Dan and you bonding?" Blair asked

"Precisely" Carter declared "You remember that time where we got baptized and everything into Catholicism?" he asked

"Regrettably, why?" Dan asked skeptically

"Oh, my God. Please tell me you have not brought in religion into your heathen plan of getting back at Chuck?" Blair asked

"No, I would never make the Lord…" Carter began to reason

"You mean the Holy Trinity, right? You know, one God in three persons" Blair quickly corrected

"Why would God be three people?" Carter asked

"Let's get to the point so I can give this information to the police so they know when and where to find you for when, because it most definitely will, this plan will go wrong" Blair quickly replied as Carter smiled sarcastically at Blair before he reached in his back pocket to pull out a brochure

"We're going to Benetdictine Center of Spirituality!" Carter declared trying to encourage Dan

"A spiritual retreat? You two on a spiritual retreat?" Blair questioned before she immediately busted into a fit of laughter "You two have done dumb things, but this…this is dumb. I mean why for starters? Why make a mockery out of something so sacred for the sake of what?" she asked

"Look, I need Prince Christian. The only way to get to Prince Christian while he has no access to be tainted by Chuck is by going up to New Jersey for this retreat. His family has taken the trip out due to my skillful tactic in bs, and now I have to show him I'm as devote as possible" Carter said

"You're lying, which is a sin. How are you going to pull of being a devote Catholic while you're the least bit of Catholic out of everyone?" Blair asked "The only positive out of this for you guys is that Dan at least as the semi beard to fit in at a spiritual retreat" she said as Dan just looked at her

"That is for me to figure out and you to…shut it" Carter replied "So how about it? Are you down to get your Catholicism on? You could get your writing done while I try to show Prince Christian my plans and progress on the Empire" he asked

"A spiritual retreat. I mean us having to be spiritual" Dan said

"Well not all the time, just while we're there. Though we should practice our technique of being Catholic before we leave in….four hours for New Jersey" Carter said

"Wait, you leave in four hours?" Blair quickly asked as Carter nodded in confirmation "So you'll be away for what? All weekend" she then asked as Carter nodded once more "Being Catholic and all?" she asked

"Yes" Carter replied as Dan and Blair quickly looked at each other

"You need to go" Blair and Dan said before they quickly got up from their seats as Carter followed along with their lead

"Why?" Carter asked "I could help you do whatever needs to be done in four hours" he said as Dan ushered him towards the door

"Trust me, this you can't help with" Dan replied before he reached forward to open the door to assist Carter out "I will meet you at the airport and I will go on this retreat, begrudgingly" he said as Carter studied him for a few moments before a laugh came to his face

"You're going to have sex, aren't you? You're trying to sex it up before we leave" Carter questioned

"Yeah well, want to get some use out of being a heathen for the last couple of hours. Goodbye" Dan said before he quickly slammed the door then took off running towards the bedroom while Blair finished up in the kitchen as she wasted no time in running behind him.

Once they were in the bedroom, Dan closed the door behind Blair as he made sure to lock it just in case Carter had stumbled back in with his spare key that was supposed to be a secret from Blair. Blair wasted no time as she pulled Dan's face to hers for a kiss, unable to ignore his lips for long, while her hands slipped under his shirt. Dan deepened the kiss, his tongue in her warm mouth, and his hands slid down to her waist in the back to grip her butt. Walking her over towards the bed, Dan and Blair fell back on to the bed as Dan eagerly began to pull down her laced underwear while she tugged at the bottom of his shirt. Catching the hint that she wanted it off, Dan broke the kiss to pull the shirt over his head.

Their lips danced over each other before Dan broke the kiss. Pushing her underwear to the side, Dan plunged inside of her as he began his work. Thrusting in and out, Dan glided with ease as Blair's moans filled his ears to encourage him on. Picking up his pace, Dan thrusts became a devilish as he tortured her with each thrust. Reaching up to capture his lips, Blair pulled him towards her as he paused on his thrusts to deepen the kiss between them. Ripping away from her lips, Dan tilted her neck so that he had greater access to her neck while he hungrily devoured her.

Rolling over on top of Dan, Blair adjust herself to where she comfortable on top of him. Grinding her hips into him, Blair tucked the strand of hair from her face to behind her ear, Blair leaned down to kiss him once more. Their tongues slither in and out of the other's mouth before Dan assists Blair in her pace as he meets her thrusts with his own. Biting down on her lip as Blair could feel herself coming close to her climax. Not wanting her to get their quite yet, Dan rolled back on top as he positioned himself in between her legs once more. Pounding inside of her, Dan held her waist as some sort of base to where each thrust served it's purpose. Crying out in pleasure, Dan continued to where he found new stamina to go on. In and out. Deep and hard, Dan continued to thrust until he finally reached his peak. Rolling off of her and on to his back, Dan and Blair both gasped for air as they tried to steady their heart rate.

"How long are you going to be away again?" Blair asked in between breaths

"All weekend. Three days. Seventy two hours…" Dan began to say

"Okay, enough said back to doing" Blair said before she rolled on top of him to capture his lips with his.

* * *

Brushing her hair as she stood in the mirror, Serena prepared for yet another day of meetings with her publicist as well as hopes to go over the material that was going to gone over at the first committee meeting. Still pinching herself over her boldness to confront Trip on the matter, Serena knew that she'd have to back it up if she wanted to be taken seriously. Making her way out of her bedroom, Serena laughed to herself as she saw Eric still sound asleep on her bed from their late night movie session that he swore he could sit through without any problem. Hearing the sounds of dishes being placed on the table, Serena headed out of her bedroom to see her mother sitting at the table.

"Croissants again?" Serena asked as she took her seat and began to pick out her croissant

"I'm trying to implement healthy eating since Richard is so keen on having a steak for breakfast" Lilly replied

"Some people actually eat steak for breakfast, eggs and everything" Serena laughed

"Don't encourage" Lilly quickly replied "What is this I hear about you joining the education committee?" she asked

"It's leaked so fast" Serena said a bit surprised

"Do you really think this something you should do? You go from statements to education committee" Lilly asked

"I believe I have. Why?" Serena asked

"It's a committee, an education committee at that" Lilly replied "You scoffed at all things education in high school now you embrace the changes in it? I'm a bit confused" she said

"That's because Upper Eastside education likes to fill our brains with the notion that our only competition amongst each other is who will be the richest on top of how rich we all ready are due to family names and it's all pretentious subjects that make us better equipped for a dinner party in the latest Caribbean hot spot" Serena replied

"First off, the Caribbean in fall isn't as tropical as you may think. Second, the French that you learn is best equipped for the Riviera…." Lilly began to say

"And that's besides the point" Serena said "I'm doing this because I want to do this and I have something valuable to add" she said

"Such as?" Lilly asked

"I feel we need to level out the playing fields for education in general from the Upper Eastside to the schools in Brooklyn, Bronx…." Serena began to say

"Oh, my God. You're planning to disrupt the political sphere of the Upper Eastside" Lilly said in a bit of shock

"Political sphere?!" Serena questioned "No, I'm trying to expand the hardcore elitist in to seeing that throwing money at the all ready rich isn't helping the overall scheme of what they're trying to accomplish" she stated

"No, you can't" Lilly replied

"And why not?" Serena asked

"Because you're not dealing with high school girls. People that make up the political sphere are the very people that…" Lilly began to say

"Dad hated the elitist" Serena quickly pointed out "He may have had the money but he hated the elitist and I just don't want people to lump me or this family into that group" she said

"Well I'll keep that in mind the next time you go on a shopping spree at Ralph Lauren with a tab of five thousands dollars racked up" Lilly replied with a bit of a laugh "You shouldn't be in a rush to implement your father's lifestyle seeing as it didn't lead him to be the shining example" she said just as Eric made his way out of the bedroom still half asleep

"Is there coffee? I need coffee" Eric yawned as he took a seat at the table just as the maid brought him a cup of coffee "Thank you" he told the maid "What's the topic?" he asked

"Mom thinks I'm biting the hand that feeds, and that I'm following dad's bad example" Serena quickly replied

"Your sister is once again blowing what I'm saying out proportion" Lilly quickly added

"…so glad to be home" Eric replied sarcastically as he gulped down his coffee

"If you'll excuse me, I have documents to read for my first committee meeting" Serena said as she quickly rose from her seat to leave

"Mom…" Eric began to say before Lilly got up from her seat and went the opposite direction of where Serena went off to "I'm so, so glad to be home" he groaned in frustration

* * *

Spinning around in the chair, Jenny sighed as she looked on at her finished drawing. Observing the technique, Jenny felt as if she was somewhat getting back to the masterpieces she once thought was her work but was glad to have that inspiration to do so again. Entering the warehouse, Justine and April laughed as they were just coming back from their class they had together. Immediately walking over towards Jenny's work station, the two girls observed the drawing while all Jenny could hope to do was get their best critical review. Knowing they had the watchful eye of the blonde, Justine and April prolonged their looks before Jenny finally tugged on their bags.

"Would you guys come out with it all ready?" Jenny asked as the two girls just laughed

"Stop getting so paranoid. Your stuff is good" Justine said as she took a seat before reaching in to her bag to pull out a sandwich "I actually think this whole company start up is a cool idea. With April working her styling bone from past to the future and with your designs, you two could be lethal" she laughed

"I don't feel lethal. I feel….deprived" Jenny sighed

"In what sense?" Justine asked with a knowing eye

"Deprived" Jenny stated giving her a subtle gesture with her eyes to let her know she meant more than what she was saying

"If you feel deprived then you should eat" April suggested as Justine just laughed

"Not deprived in that sense" Justine replied as Jenny looked at Justine with a bit of confusion

"And not in that sense either. I feel like I haven't tapped into that inspiration yet" Jenny said

"Okay, we need to work on your subtle gestures because I'm think your sex deprived, which is common…for you two" Justine said

"I'm not sex deprived" April quickly stated "I'd have to have the taste to know what I'm deprived of" she muttered

"Wait, what?" Jenny asked as she caught on to what April said

"And somehow this doesn't surprise me" Justine laughed as Blair made her way in to the warehouse while on the phone.

"Yes, Dan. I will e-mail your notes to you, now could you please" Blair said as she waited for Dan's response "Okay, love you, see you Sunday" she said before she hung up the phone

"Why are you seeing my brother on Sunday? Has the beard become too much now?" Jenny asked

"No, this will be the chuckle of the day, Carter and him are going to a Catholic spiritual retreat" Blair said as she put her purse down and took a seat "They've gone off to become one with The Holy Trinity, I fear for Catholicism" she sighed as she walked over to look at Jenny's design

"It's just something I was doodling on" Jenny quickly reasoned

"It's a great doodle" Blair said "A doodle that will have to make it's appearance in some shape or form" she said

"I'm hoping it will be sooner rather than later" Justine said

"Which it will because I have a plan" Blair smiled

"You've got that whole eery smile thing going, where I feel a little…unsafe" Justine commented on the smile

"We need to make a big splash, we need to up our coming on to the scene track plan to like now" Blair said

"So we're upping our popularity date or pending popularity?" Jenny asked "Is that even possible, to up the pending popularity needed to be called successful?" she questioned

"It is on my watch. We've got a whole weekend to make this happen, and I'm not going to lie, my way sometimes blurs the grey area of legal and illegal but I guarantee results" Blair said

"And somehow that was the unsafe part of your speech and yet…I like you" Justine said

"How and what is this plan?" April asked

"In the Upper Eastside as you…or more me know, it's all about getting on the scene and staying on the scene through one source" Blair said

"Gossip Girl" Jenny said

"Gossip Girl isn't as scathing as it once was but the latest fascination is of the royal sense" Blair said as she pulled out a picture "Beatrice Grimaldi, sister to Christian Grimaldi, who's ass Carter's lips are firmly attached to as we speak, which leaves us open to getting to Beatrice" she said

"Yeah, I saw that pic on Gossip Girl. She's more of the prim and proper though" April said

"Yes, but with this social eye on her, this allows us the opportunity to turn this drab into fab" Blair said "And I can't believe I used that word. Note to self, cancel Style network before Dan gets back and suspects the added subscription" she said to herself

"Okay, let's say we do this crazed idea. How do we get to Beatrice? I'm sure she's got like royal handlers that keep her away from the commoners. Then how do we turn her reformed look into our gain?" Justine asked

"Oh how you have no clue of the power of Gossip Girl" Blair said shaking her head in disbelief

"We make Beatrice into Kate Middleton standards with one of our designs then we'll have Upper Eastside girls wanting what she has and who she's wearing. The buzz will be out and so will our design, it'll be a coming out party through the only social media network that connects us to the very people we want interested" Jenny explained

"And as far as getting access to Beatrice, let me handle that" Blair said

"And now I know why I like you" Justine smiled as she looked over at Blair

"So let's take Jenny's design and produce that to life, while April can accessorize with past or present jewelry, and I'll set up the when and the how for us" Blair said as they all looked on at each other, ready to take on their first assignment of their mock company.

"Quick question" April said as Blair looked over at her "What exactly do we call this company? I mean how do we tell people about us when we have no title for us" she asked as Blair took a moment to think but found no real solution

"We'll work on that. One thing at a time" Blair said "First things first, Beatrice. We get Beatrice" she smiled nervously as she couldn't help but think April's question had validity to it.

* * *

With the phone pressed up against her ear, Georgina looked on at the New York scenery passing her by as all she could do was listen on to what her secretary had to say on what Ophelia had set for her today. Feeling like she was reaching the ultimate level of boredom, Georgina groaned in agony as she could only dream of running away as opposed to actually doing it. With the fire sale putting everyone on alert around the office for losing their jobs that any mistake they thought would lead to them being fired. Typically, Georgina would love to see a group of people run to her every beck and call but with the fear Bex had struck in them, it all felt too easy for her. Hearing a beeping sound come from the other end of the phone, Georgina looked on to see that it was Tyler calling on the other line.

"Yeah, I've got the whole schedule. I'll be in shortly, bye" Georgina quickly replied before she switched calls "You have no idea how grateful I am to you right now" she sighed

"I'll pretend to understand what you're talking about. I've gone over our Julietta lead and researched it to the point where I'm hating the name…." Tyler began to say

"And you've got nothing" Georgina concluded

"I'm playing with the last names because I'm think the Julietta is a play for French or something" Tyler said

"How can you figure that?" Georgina asked

"Would the average American be so creative to use Julietta as a name. It sounds all Shakesperean or something" Tyler said

"You do realize Shakespeare was from England, right?" Georgina quickly corrected him "I'm getting impatient" she sighed

"I can tell but all we have is this and that's all we can hope to get our answers" Tyler said

"Yes, with the trusty help of Google. I'd like to be appreciative of the ever so fun search engine but I tend to what specific results. My specific need for these results is leading me to go to Bex to get them out of her" Georgina said "So how about it? A session of blackmail and torture" she smiled

"I'm not blackmailing her nor torturing her" Tyler said

"Why are you so damn bent on morals? Bex is a fake and we have a common enemy that we should be annihilating" Georgina said

"We do this legit and no one else can know" Tyler told

"And why is that?" Georgina asked

"Because if anyone else goes after Bex then she'll retaliate again. Promise that you keep this in house?" Tyler asked as Georgina waved for the driver to stop "Georgina" he called out

"Yes, I agree" Georgina sighed as she got out of the car and made her way into the outside restaurant "I have to get to work. Keep the ruse up" she said as she walked over towards the table where Chuck sat

"All right. I'll call if I get anything" Tyler sighed in frustration before Georgina ended the call as she took a seat at the table to Chuck's surprise

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?" Chuck asked her

"I'm accompanying you in your lonely breakfast. Heard about the split from the wife, such a tragedy" Georgina smirked

"I can sense the sarcasm in your voice but luckily I don't give a damn about what you say" Chuck said

"Now that we've had our pleasantries, let's get down to what we do best. You need fun because the brooding doesn't suit you well" Georgina said as Chuck just laughed

"Why the hell would you be interested in helping me?" Chuck asked

"What's the saying? A girl never forgets her first" Georgina replied

"I sure as hell forgot" Chuck quickly replied

"I have an annoyance that I need to get rid of and only you have the twisted mind to help me do so" Georgina said

"Someone annoying you so much that you come to me, remind me to send them a thank you card" Chuck smiled

"Bex is hardly someone you want to thank" Georgina said as Chuck quickly honed in to what she was saying "Figured that'd get your attention" she said as she leaned in closer towards him "Bex isn't who she says she is. I've got word that our Bex is more along the lines of a Julietta" she said

"Julietta what?" Chuck asked

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. If you help me then you'll have you ticket back into your exclusive little group that has left you high and dry" Georgina said as Chuck went silent "You forget how well I know you, and with the fire sale showing your hand in it all with Russel, I'm sure it got you the Waldorf thrashing" she said as she read his silence "You need your fun and I'm giving it to you. Just give me what I ask in return" she said

"What do you want?" Chuck asked

"Bex" Georgina said "Give me her on a silver platter, and I'll annihilate her for you to take the carnage back to your villagers" she smiled before Chuck let out a sigh as he pulled his cell phone out to oblige her wishes.

* * *

**The other day you said you started to cry**

**And when I asked, you said you didn't know why**

**You keep it, undercover (oh!)**

**You keep it, undercover (huh)**

Fabric flew about as she was like a female version of Edward Scissor hands, Justine got the oohs and aws of Jenny and April as they looked on at her work. It was all so easy for as a simple design could be sewn together beautifully and perfect stitching like the high end fashion by her very hands. Looking back at the spectators, April and Jenny quickly went about their tasks as they didn't want to get caught up in not doing anything.

**When you laughed you said it, must be nice to have it**

**All figured out I said now I thought you realized**

**You keep it, undercover (oh yeah)**

**You keep it, undercover (ah ah)**

With her cup of coffee in hand, Serena sighed as she finished up the first packet of documents that were to be discussed at the first committee meeting. Leaning back in her chair, Serena looked on at the library scenery that was her first time experiencing since she hadn't seen the looks of a library since she was in elementary school. The people seemed to take full advantage of the setting, Serena began to notice as she could only become stir crazy with long periods of silence like this. Feeling like she was getting a couple of stares from those that knew of her, Serena knew she was probably the but of jokes as her reputation would never allow her to have this be a normal think for her to do. Sighing as she leaned forward in her seat, Serena reached for the next hundred pages in the packet as she began to read.

**We used to talk like lovers (in the middle of the night)**

**And now we're hardly friends (aye hoo hoo hoo)**

**Well if there's something you need (need need need need)**

**Don't you know, you don't got to pretend**

**Somewhere your probably springing**

With the phone pressed to her ear, Blair paced the floor as she found that it was harder than imagined trying to get in the Art Gala that Beatrice was scheduled to go to. Groaning in frustration as she was redirected to yet another art gallery consultant that was of little help to her. Taking a moment to rethink the situation and the strategy she was using to go about obtaining access to the event, Blair began to realize where she was going wrong.

"Thinking common gets me nowhere" Blair huffed as she ended the call and immediately began to dial a once familiar number

"What do you want?" Penelope answered annoyed which only made Blair relish the purpose of this call

"Oh, I would like you to get me four tickets to the Art Gala for tomorrow night at the Met" Blair said

"You've lost your mind" Penelope laughed

"And so have you. I've got pictures and texts confirming you having quite the hook up in a New York taxi" Blair said "Do we really need to have those pictures released for others to see who you were with in said taxi?" she asked as she heard a silence "Just because I lost the minions doesn't mean that I don't know all on what you guys do, creatures of habits always go back to those filthy, disgusting habits. Now let's get that confirmation number sent by the end of the day" she said before she ended the call "That was a good throwback moment" she smiled as she looked on at her phone, relishing the old Blair moment she had.

**Ooh hoo hoo**

**Everybody's looking at you hoo hoo**

**What chu gonna do now baby (baby)**

**It's alright, I'ma hold you down**

Finishing off the rest of the order, April looked on at her vast selection of jewelry that she had chosen for the ensemble that Jenny had designed. Setting the order for immediate delivery in the morning, April took a few moments to eye the sketch Jenny had to rack her brain for other possible pieces that could compliment before she reached her satisfaction of what she all ready had selected. Sending the order off, April sat back to jot down the confirmation number that she had received before she grabbed her cell phone.

"You sure the order will make it in time?" Jenny asked as she leaned over April's shoulder to look at the screen

"I have connections" April smiled "It'll be here in time" she said as she text the confirmation number off.

**Ooh hoo hoo**

**Everybody's looking at you hoo hoo**

**What chu gonna do now baby (baby)**

**Flash light, I'ma hold you down**

**Undercover**

**You keep it, undercover**

Chewing on a straw, Tyler put his feet up on the desk as he grew frustrated with the lack of results he was getting from the list of possible last names for the name Julietta in French areas. Becoming suspicious of the fact that Georgina had yet to make any illicit sexual attempts for a afternoon quickie, Tyler looked on at his phone, contemplating calling her but a sense of trust came over him. Tyler wasn't sure why he felt he could trust her with all that she had done but he felt like Georgina had just as much to gain as he did by following the protocol of what they had planned to follow. Putting his phone down, Tyler grabbed the list once more as he began to type in yet another set of names hoping to pull a picture up.

**Now everybody say it was, best for , deep inside your heart you can't decide if it's true**

**You keep it, undercover**

**You keep it, undercover (uh huh)**

"Bex, your car service for the Art Gala has been bumped up an hour early?" The girl said as she poked her head in the door

"Why?" Bex asked

"Drinks with Al Stevens" The girl replied "He's eager to get the deal done and will only meet an hour before the gala" she said

"Yeah, yeah. He's a pain in the ass" Bex sighed

**Well then, send you off to a, good school**

**You'll, learn to get along, how to play by the rules**

**You keep it, undercover (hey!)**

**You keep it, undercover (hey!)**

* * *

Putting her hair up in a bun as she stepped back to look at her full body pajamas, Blair leaned back to look at the bed that she would have to sleep in alone. Moping at the fact that this would be a lonely night, Blair made her way out of the bathroom after turning the lights off. Not wanting to lay down in bed because then it would only remind her of having to sleep alone it at the end of the night. Heading into the kitchen to grab her bowl of popcorn since that's the only thing she couldn't manage to burn up, Blair looked on sadly at her dinner. Hearing her phone ring, Blair quickly ran over to her phone to grab it as she glad to see that it was Dan calling.

"Let me guess, you're having popcorn because that's the only thing that you can't burn up" Dan immediately said once she answered

"This is depressing" Blair sighed "I was tempted to call Dorota but she used Anna being sick as an excuse, like children don't have a thing called medicine to cure them" she said

"You do realize that sounds so mean right now" Dan said

"I know, it's the hunger pains that are making me extra bitchy. I'm not used to not having my Dorota in times of need, and I need food hence me needing my Dorota" Blair said as Dan just laughed "Have you been found out as the heathens that you are?" she asked

"Carter is walking the fine line of getting us caught with his flirting with a few of the nuns from across the street" Dan said

"Nuns across the street while Carter is on the other side, the boy loves a challenge" Blair laughed "And you? Have you found a nun that tickles your fancy?" she asked

"It would be interesting to be with a nun" Dan said as Blair flopped down on the sofa

"You should try it, I hear they're far more kinky than you give them credit for" Blair replied

"What was your day like?" Dan asked as she could hear him settling in

"I worked, and I mean actually worked. I had to over think situations only to go back to an old habit for a slight, brief moment. I had to hand out structured instructions and was surprisingly surprised with the results because I finally have girls that are on the same playing level as me in the competent areas…" Blair began to say

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Dan asked

"Very good" Blair said "We may be different but we speak the same language" she said

"Wow, so you put in a hard days of work. How is that feeling for you?" Dan asked

"Strangely, I should be tired because my body is but I don't, I feel like I had fun today" Blair said

"Fun at work, you've actually defied the odds" Dan laughed

"Are you in bed right now?" Blair asked as she could hear his breathing begin to settle that let her know that he was well on his way to falling asleep

"Yep" Dan replied

"Well you should probably get sleep since I can hear you falling asleep on me" Blair smiled

"I should" Dan yawned "I have a gift for you that you may like" he said

"We're not having phone sex Humphrey. The point of that would be to be awake" Blair quickly replied as the doorbell rang

"And that would be my gift to you" Dan said as heard the doorbell in the back ground while Blair got up to go answer the door to see Serena on the other side with food in hand.

"I love you so much right now that it's not even funny" Blair said as she smiled from ear to ear at the sight of food

"And I'll be coming up with my tortuous ways, in which you can repay me" Dan told her "Love you, goodnight" he yawned as he ended the call

"I got Chinese and extra egg rolls" Serena said as she made her way in to set up shop on the dining room table

"Whatever it is, I'm glad to just have food" Blair said as Serena handed her the box of chow mein

"I've signed up to be a part of the education committee" Serena quickly stated as Blair froze for a moment "I just wanted to tell you before you found out from anyone else" she said

"And this comes before I eat?" Blair asked

"It was like boiling in me to where I had to say it" Serena reasoned

"Okay, we can eat and discuss you having a say so in education in New York. Can alcohol be involved in this to stop the potential of laught?" she asked

"I brought the Lillian specialty…." Serena said as she pulled the bottle of wine out

"Montrachet….this night keeps getting better" Blair replied

* * *

Hours later, Serena lay sprawled out on the floor as she gripped the wine bottle so tightly in her hand. Leaning forward to get another quick sip, Serena processed the tangy taste of the wine before she laid back down before passing the bottle on to Blair. Laying above Serena on the sofa, Blair sighed as the two girls just laid about with empty Chinese food boxes on the table. Taking her quick swig of the bottle, Blair laid against her pillow as the two girls just stared off in silence for a few moments.

"Do you think it's crazy?" Serena asked as she looked up at Blair

"Honestly?" Blair asked as she looked down at Serena

"No, just lie to me. It's only my dignity on the line" Serena replied sarcastically

"Hey, I'm trying to process right now" Blair said drunkenly

"And you're tipsy, great" Serena said as she began to laugh

"Just a bit" Blair laughed "But not enough to not process" she said trying to contain her laughter

"Well hurry up with your processing. I need answers, I need to know that Lilly van der Woodsen is just trying to protect her social reputation as opposed to pushing me on. I need to know!" Serena said as she sat up to quickly shake Blair

"It's crazy. All of it sounds crazy!" Blair declared as she shook away from Serena's grasp

"Thank you!" Serena declared

"You having an interest in school is by far the strangest and craziest thing I've heard because you were a girl that made it a sport to be at school but never in a class. You and school don't go together" Blair said as she began to stand on the sofa, holding her bottle of wine up in the air

"I hated how stuffy the classrooms were at Constance. It always smelled like potpourri, like it was trying to hide a underlying smell or something" Serena said drunkenly "I thought potpourri was for bathrooms?" she then questioned

"It is but that's not the point….the point is that you should heed Lilly's warning and not make a mockery of yourself" Blair said before she took another swig from the wine bottle "I think we need more wine" she said after she finished drinking

"There is, Carter keeps a secret stash of beer for Dan and him, for when you're gone" Serena replied as she laid back down on the floor "I'll never be taken seriously" she sighed

"No, no, no. Drink, keep drinking. We're drinking" Blair quickly said as she flopped down onto the sofa

"My own best friend thinks it's crazy and stupid" Serena said

"I said it didn't go together….S, I'm drinking. Right now, I'm thinking Target isn't nearly as bad as I made it out to be" Blair reasoned

"But even sober it doesn't sound great or even something that I could actually pull off. I was hoping if we were drunk that it could be in the realm of possibility that it might actually make sense but it doesn't. Drunk or sober, I'll never have the same stature as you or Nate or Chuck. I'm the underachiever of the group" Serena sighed before Blair took another swig from the bottle

"I'm sorry S" Blair apologized "….this just sounds so familiar. Attack on the rich by the rich" she said drunkenly as laid back on the sofa

"It does" Serena said sadly as she continued to stare up at the ceiling

"….it sounds like something William would do" Blair sighed as she began to drift off to sleep

"My dad?" Serena asked as she looked up at Blair to see that her friend was slowly falling asleep

"Yes" Blair said before she drifted back in to her sleep

"…heard that before" Serena said as she looked on at the sleeping brunette

* * *

Rolling over on to his back, Tyler gasped for air while Georgina lay beside him in the bed laughing. Giving her a look, Tyler shook his head as he knew that Georgina's level of pleasure was an unattainable reach that a days worth of sex would never accomplish. Reaching over to grab his boxers off the floor, Tyler threw his legs over the side of the bed before he began to slide his boxers up. Getting up from the bed, Tyler walked into the kitchen to grab the jug of orange juice out of the fridge while Georgina sat up in the bed with the bed sheets wrapped around her body as she looked on at him begin to check his voicemails.

"Just have at the orange juice, forget that I may like to drink some" Georgina said sarcastically as Tyler held the jug up "No, I was being sarcastic" she said

"Gah!" Tyler groaned in frustration as he finished listening up to his voicemail

"What?" Georgina asked

"I called this orphanage that had a Julietta Sharp and they just gave me the run around" Tyler said

"So you've gone to the lengths of calling orphanages now? You're a true blue reporter, fishing until you find something" Georgina said

"Some of the best discoveries come from constant fishing" Tyler stated

"And some of the best ways to enhance boredom is to google all day and call random places….hey maybe we can call Disneyland to check their past and recent employees for people name Julietta" Georgina replied as her sarcasm began to kick in towards the end

"I'm trying. What more do you want? I can't just produce this girl out of my ass" Tyler replied

"You're not producing anything and the longer I wait…" Georgina began to say

"Is she really that annoying to you? So much so that you have to have her now?" Tyler questioned

"Yes!" Georgina declared "Have you not been listening to me!?" she said before she threw the covers back to grab her robe "The woman walks around like she's untouchable with that stupid grin" she groaned

"That's because she knows she's getting under your skin" Tyler laughed

"She's not getting under my skin, she's getting on my nerves" Georgina replied "She's upped the stakes since I called her on the fact that she's not who she says she is, but then she also knows we have….nothing!" she said becoming more and more frustrated

"You called her on it and then she went on to have a fire sale, selling off any bit of my mother's company. Do you not see the cause and effect of your actions?" Tyler asked

"Cause and effect is overrated" Georgina said "Hopefully soon enough I'll cause and effect her out of town" she said as she walked past Tyler and into the kitchen

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked as he grabbed on to her arm

"What?" Georgina asked

"You said you soon enough she'll be cause and effected out of town. What are you up to?" Tyler asked

"What am I up to? I'm trying to get information on this Julietta and you ask what I'm up to? I'm waiting, and waiting on top of waiting…." Georgina began to say

"You can't bs your way out of this. What are you up to? Or plan to do?" Tyler asked her sternly

"Nothing" Georgina replied

"Georgina, now is not the time to fly solo. If you've done something, I need to know so I can stop it because I don't need Bex's retaliations" Tyler said

"She's bluffing. She has nothing else to do" Georgina said

"Well I'm not trying to find out if she does, this effects more than just me. She's playing with Eleanor's life" Tyler said

"And I assure you, I'm not up to anything. Am I pissed about the waiting, very much so but I wouldn't do anything unless I knew there was no repercussions involved" Georgina lied as Tyler studied her for a moment to get his own assurance "Is this the part where we have steamy make up sex?" she asked

"There's nothing to make up from" Tyler replied

"Oh, just the fact that you falsely accused me. That's cause for sex in general, angry or make up but it definitely constitutes some form of sex" Georgina said as she could only hope her persuasions would arouse him. Taking a moment to access the benefits of keeping Georgina satisfied to keep her loyalties, Tyler couldn't deny the fact that he was highly aroused beyond his own selfish reasons. Walking towards her, Tyler stopped a mere inch away before he brought his hand up to undo the string on her robe to where it showed her naked frame.

"I give to you my deepest apologies" Tyler said softly before he pushed the robe off her body to where it fell to the floor. Leaning in closer towards her, Tyler was interrupted by the sound of Georgina's phone ringing. "It's yours" he whispered

"I know, I don't have to answer" Georgina quickly replied before she captured his lips with hers as they savagely began to kiss.

* * *

Looking on as Blair laid on the sofa with her dark shades on, Dorota stood in silence as she wasn't quite sure if Blair was still alive. Since arriving in the morning, Dorota had suspected that Ms. Blair was suffering from a severe hangover. Preparing a cup of coffee for Blair, Dorota once again looked back to see that Blair was still sound asleep even after Dorota had made such noise. Becoming annoyed with how Blair wasn't picking up on her subtle gestures, Dorota finally turned towards the tray to bang the plates around. Jumping up in a panic, Blair's shades were tilted on her face as she sat in a panic over the possibility of being raided. Trying to bring her heart rate down, Blair took a deep breath as she just tried to focus on the fact that she was still alive. Turning to look at Dorota, Blair just glared on at her as it all began to fit together as to what was happening.

"Was that really necessary?" Blair asked nearly out of breath

"Why you hungover?" Dorota asked

"I was hungry and then S came over. We ate Chinese food then drank….and I think I said something very stupid to her" Blair said coming to the slow realization of last night

"You do anything when hungover" Dorota replied

"No, no, no. I said bad things. I was mean" Blair said beginning to panic all over again

"All of which I'm sure you two will make up over" Eleanor said making her appearance known to them as she walked over towards the sofa slowly. Noticing the cane that Eleanor had in hand, Blair did her best not to become emotional at the frailty of her mother.

"How are you feeling?" Blair asked as she quickly took the shades off

"Let's not start off the conversation with the common 'how are you feeling' phrase, it's enough to drive me insane" Eleanor quickly complained "Let's start with how are you? What productive thing have you been up to?" she asked as Blair let a laugh slip "And what's so funny?" she asked

"You used to ask me that all the time at dinner. What productive thing have you been up to? It was the Waldorf motto that always had to have an answer" Blair said

"That's because I've raised you not to waste away the day, which is why I'll overlook the fact that you do appear to be….hungover" Eleanor said

"…Dan was out of town and I can't cook" Blair reasoned

"So you drink instead. Superb reasoning" Eleanor laughed

"Don't laugh at me, I feel like a mess and I've probably made a mess" Blair groaned "Then I have this art gala to go to and I'm hoping everything turns out all right with that" she sighed

"Why wouldn't it? It's not like you're hosting the function" Eleanor quickly replied as she couldn't help but notice Blair's quietness, which enabled her to pick up on the obvious "….but you're planning something. Oh God, just who exactly are you going after?" she asked

"Will legal service be necessary?" Dorota asked as she quickly ran over to grab the phone

"No, will you guys stop with the overreaction? I'm simply going to an art gala, in hopes of it being a lovely event where I won't have the dreaded 'Oh, Eleanor Waldorf, the one that got bankrupted' looming over every possible conversation. I'm Danless, so I can't just laugh it off and suggestively mention the person knack for infidelity. I have to subject myself to being….polite" Blair said

"And you have no plan in motion?" Dorota asked as she looked at Blair skeptically

"Plan for what?….please, I'm over going after Ophelia" Blair quickly laughed it off

"And Georgina…" Dorota quickly mentioned

"And Bex" Eleanor quickly added

"And the asshat that is Louis" Dorota quickly added

"Asshat Dorota, really?" Blair questioned as she looked over at her

"We got MTV on cable subscriptions, she's learning all sorts of vulgar words but oddly enough that title does fit Louis" Eleanor quickly reasoned

"Well relax, you guys have nothing to worry about. I have no intention of making any waves at this gala" Blair smiled.

* * *

**Live fast, die young**

**Bad girls do it well**

**Live fast, die young**

**Bad girls do it well**

Looking on at the final product, the three girls observed every detail for what felt like hours. Each reaching their own level of satisfaction, the girls turned to face each other to show that they had reached the final result. Stepping forward, Justine quickly zipped the bag up while Jenny and April breathed a sigh of relief, only hoping for the end result to be good.

"Let's hope Beatrice likes it" Jenny said before taking a deep breath. Each turning to grab their purses as they prepared to leave for the art gala, Jenny quickly took her phone out to send a text message.

"Oh, wait. I forgot to..." April began to say before she realized that Jenny and Justine were leaving the warehouse

**My chain hits my chest**

**When I'm banging on the dashboard**

**My chain hits my chest**

**When I'm banging on the radio**

Smoothing her dress out, Blair looked over her appearance in the mirror before she turned to look on at her lap top. Tracking Beatrice's movement on Gossip Girl, Blair took a moment to study just how far away Beatrice was and when their cross would most likely pass. Opening up the e-mail link she sent to herself of Carter's itinerary of Prince Christian's, Blair wanted to make sure that she had the correct address for the art gala. Interrupted by the sound of her phone vibrating, Blair pulled her phone out to see that she had a text from Jenny.

Jenny: On our way. Let's hope for good luck

Letting out a sigh after reading the message, Blair tucked her phone away in her purse as she took a moment to think once more.

"Let's hope" Blair said to herself

**Get back, get down**

**Pull me closer if you think you can hang**

**Hands up, hands tied**

**Don't go screaming if I blow you with a bang**

Making her way out of the car, Georgina looked around the dock area to observe where she was. Seeing one of the guards ahead as her escort, Georgina quickly tightened her the string on her coat before she walked over towards the guard. Following behind the guard as they went up the stairwell beside the building, Georgina was immediately escorted into a room where she saw computer screens of camera footage of the dock area. Taking a seat in front of the computer that would have her desired camera angle, Georgina waited patiently before she finally saw the town car pull into the lot. A smile quickly came to her face before she looked back at the guard, signaling for him to close the door.

"It's showtime boys" Georgina smiled as she leaned back in her seat to watch on like it was her favorite source of entertainment.

**Suki Zuki**

**I'm coming in the Cherokee gasoline**

**There's steam on the window screen**

**Take it, take it**

**Wheels bouncing like a trampoline**

**When I get to where I'm going, gonna have you trembling**

Standing off at the bar area, Tyler sipped on his glass of champagne as he observed the groups of people that began to enter the gala. Watching intently, Tyler was waiting for a specific arrival that would serve his purpose to a troublesome thought he had in the back of his mind. Glancing over to see Blair, Tyler raised his glass to greet his sister as she just shook her head. Walking over towards her brother, Blair quickly put her drink request in with the bartender.

"I thought this wasn't your scene?" Blair asked

"It isn't" Tyler quickly replied

"So then why are you here?" Blair asked

"I have invested interest in someone" Tyler sighed "How is the domesticated life? Heard Dan was off with Carter" he said

"It sucks. I can't cook worth crap and my first night I got drunk which led to me insulting my best friend….why am I telling you this?" Blair began to tell her brother before realizing she was revealing all to her sibling

"Relax, I wasn't paying much attention anyways" Tyler laughed

"Are you sure you have no other interest in being here? Is this a reporter thing?" Blair asked as she continued to look on at how intrigued Tyler was with the guests coming in

"I assure you, purely personal" Tyler said as he took another sip from his glass of champagne as he quickly spotted Chuck make his way inside the gala "And now this evening got better. I'll see you over at the penthouse tomorrow for dinner" he said as he finished off his drink then quickly walked away. Watching her brother closely, Blair couldn't help but be skeptical as to why Tyler was approaching Chuck.

**Live fast, die young**

**Bad girls do it well**

**Live fast, die young**

**Bad girls do it well**

Looking on at the crowd outside of the gala with media coverage from left to right, the front entrance was turning into a media circus. Walking towards the front entrance to look on at the guests, Blair hoped that with each limo that pulled up, that Beatrice would step out. Yet another limo pulled up and Blair sighed in frustration as the wait for Beatrice was becoming that of tried patience. Glancing over, Blair's anxiousness turned to slow rage as Ophelia passed her with her crowd of colleagues. Sharing a momentary glance of clear dislike of each other, Blair could only watch as Ophelia remained to be the business mogul of interest for everyone.

**My chain hits my chest**

**When I'm banging on the dashboard**

**My chain hits my chest**

**When I'm banging on the radio**

Observing the swanky crowd, Justine couldn't help but look on with much to be impressed about as life for the rich was looking appealing. Looking on at her attire, Justine wasn't quite sure she was well dressed for the outing but then she figured the rich would accept her as is. Grabbing an appetizer off of one of the passing trays, Justine quickly chewed away while Jenny and April looked on nervously in search of Beatrice. Making eye contact with Blair, Jenny shrugged her shoulders as she had no clue as to where Beatrice was.

**Yeah back it, back it**

**Yeah pull up to the bumper game**

**Yeah with a signal**

**Cover me, cause I'm changing lanes**

Watching Jenny in such a state of flux, Chuck was tempted to walk over to inquire what was wrong but felt intimidated by the crowd she was with. Remembering only a bit of where the girls were from, Chuck's memory hadn't served him well in that moment. Sipping on his glass of champagne, Chuck walked closer towards the railway of the balcony to look on at Jenny. Getting lost in his observations of her, Chuck was caught off guard to be joined by Tyler.

"What is she up to?" Tyler quickly asked

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked as he looked on in confusion

"Georgina, you called her this afternoon" Tyler said

"Well you don't have to worry about me moving in on your apparent territory. I advise you to rethink your chosen bed partner" Chuck said as Tyler took a moment to contemplate whether or not to guess as to how Chuck figured out his tie to Georgina

"Whatever she's up to, I need to know about" Tyler said

"Whatever she's up to, it'll be beneficial to your family. I've had terms added to this arrangement…." Chuck began to say

"Yeah well, that doesn't comfort me much. What is she up to? And I'm not playing anymore, tell me" Tyler quickly said as he became more demanding

"The docks" Chuck told him as Tyler began to dial his phone in a fit of panic

"Why the hell is she at the docks?!" Tyler asked becoming annoyed

"To get answers from Bex" Chuck said as Tyler just shook his head in disbelief before he quickly turned to leave

**Had a handle on it**

**My life, I broke it**

**When I get to where I'm going, gonna have you saying it**

Laughing to herself as she watched the car slowly rise into the air, Georgina listened on intently as she could hear the panic in Bex voice as she moved about in the car. Screaming, banging against the windows of the car, Bex couldn't help but panic as she knew the car was well off the ground. Rolling the window down slightly, Bex looked on to see that the car was dangling over the water by the help of a crane. Grabbing the popcorn off the table, Georgina leaned back in her chair as this was just pure entertainment gold for her liking. Seeing that her phone was ringing, Georgina leaned forward to see that it was Bex calling. Licking the remnants of butter off her fingers, Georgina answered the phone.

"Talk about air time. I always wondered what airplane mode was on my phone" Georgina teased

"Get me out of here!" Bex yelled angrily

"Not with that attitude" Georgina laughed "You may need to calm down…well going down isn't much of an option for you these days…." she began to say in between laughs

"You've fucking lost your mind!" Bex yelled

"You have no idea of what is about to be lost" Georgina said "Gravity could be one of them if you choose to appease my wishes" she said

"Screw you" Bex quickly replied

"Do you not understand that you're hanging above water by a metal plate. At any point of time, where I end up less than satisfied with you, I can drop your ass in the ocean and you die" Georgina quickly pointed out

"You wouldn't" Bex replied

"I wouldn't wear white after labor day, dropping you in the ocean….that's something I would do" Georgina said "You see, in this case, it wouldn't be murder since you, my friend, technically don't exist" she said

"That's a fucking conspiracy theory!" Bex screamed

"Well then make me believe you because as of now, you're dangling a hundred feet up in the air in this car that I conveniently have the keys to, so you can lose the thought of jumping out because that'd be a no go. Your only way out is a game of truth….care to play?" Georgina asked towards the end

"I really don't have much of an option, now do I" Bex groaned in frustration

"You have a hundred feets worth of options" Georgina said "So let's start with our first question….who the hell are you?" she asked with much demand.

**Live fast, die young**

**Bad girls do it well**

**Live fast, die young**

**Bad girls do it well**

The crowd errupted with ooh's and aww's as they saw the royal brigade pull up. Going to it's special entrance, the crowd and the media did all they could to get a snapshot of the family, wondering if the king in training had accompanied his sister. Once the car went under the tunnel, any access to the royal car had been cut off. Getting out of the car, Beatrice listened on as the security team went over it's route check to make sure everything was clear. Walking behind the burly security guard, Beatrice busied herself with texting as she zoned out what the security was babbling about. Just as she began to laugh about the latest news back in Monaco, Beatrice quickly found herself being yanked into a room with not one security guard having knowledge that she had been taken.

"Okay, before you start to freak out and think this is like some assassination plot….I want you to know this isn't" April quickly explained as Beatrice wore a look of horror on her face as she looked on at each of the girls

"Do we really need to mention the word assassination with a royal in our midst?" Jenny questioned

"Are you guys like some terrorist group?!" Beatrice asked

"And you assume this why?" Justine asked

"Because you have me pinned up against a wall and you're cornering me" Beatrice replied as the girls looked to see that they were indeed cornering her

"Girls, I believe privacy is being requested" Blair said after she cleared her throat before they all took three steps back as Beatrice breathed a somewhat sigh of relief

"If you're not here to kill me, then what do you want with me?" Beatrice asked

"We want your clothes" April quickly stated

"Yes, and that sounded so much better" Justine quickly replied "I'd opt for terrorist status than being a clothing perv" she added "What my friend is trying to say is that we need your clothes so we can give you ours" she said

"And how exactly is your statement any better?" Jenny asked

"I'm not giving you my clothes!?" Beatrice replied "I mean my mother picked…" she began to say

"Stop right there. That sentence is the precise reason as to why you need to get out of your church attire and into New York chic attire" Blair quickly interrupted

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Beatrice asked as she looked on at the girls in disbelief as a silence loomed

"Question is, what's right with it?" Justine asked as she couldn't fake her clear dislike of the attire

"Do you really like what you're wearing?" Jenny asked "I mean let's be honest about this, this whole royal image you have is a bit stuffy" she said

"I like what I wear!?" Beatrice exclaimed "It's nice….and the color, you can't find this color everywhere. It's amazing and goes with everything" she said trying to convince the girls "It's comfortable" she said helplessly

"Dr. Scholls is comfortable, not fashionable" Justine told her

"It's understandable to do what your parents want you to do because you just want to appease them but then that only leads to you leading a double life. Of course you begin this weird hobby that isn't quite so weird, which feeds into your habit even moreso, and then you'll start up this website that is more of a release but once again feeds into your habit…" April began to babble

"Okay, we really need you to come back to the reality" Justine interrupted "Just bring it on back and park and stay there for just a few minutes" she told her

"Look we're not trying to disrupt your world by any sense. Clothing is supposed to have comfort in it but at the same time you should like what you wear. I've seen the magazines of you, I follow the royals like I follow Chanel. You're young, you've got the body to pull off anything and I think you know that. Mother's are tough and controlling, but you've got the personality to where change could be a good thing not only for you but for those that admire you. Life's too short to not wear what you want to wear" Blair said as Beatrice seemed to soften to her message

"What's in the bag?" Beatrice asked

"Just a dress that we felt was more…." Jenny said as she unzipped it a little to give sneak of it "You" she said as Beatrice walked towards the dress to look for a moment as a smile slowly came to her face

"Can I have a moment, I want to change" Beatrice said after a few moments as the girls each looked and smiled at each other as they had reached their momentary victory.

* * *

Shifting back and forth, Bex grew worrisome as she found whatever side of the car she tried to sit on, it would tilt and would only make her fear of plunging to her death increase. Finding comfort with sitting in the middle, Bex tried to fool around with her phone to alert someone of her predicament but found that she wasn't picking up much of a signal to even make a call out while she was on the phone with Georgina. Silently groaning in frustration, Bex could only swear to get revenge on Georgina if the opportunity should arise for her. Sitting as still as she could in the middle of the car, Bex took a few deep breaths as she tried to compose herself into focusing on what Georgina wanted in order to get out.

"Are you ready to talk?" Georgina sighed as she asked

"Are you ready to let me go?" Bex asked

"No, not quite yet. I have questions that I need answering and you've stalled long enough" Georgina said "So let's begin" she said

"I can't breath Georgy" Bex complained

"You're so damn dramatic!?" Georgina groaned

"You have me suspended up in the air, what do you expect?!" Bex quickly exclaimed

"Okay, I'm done playing with you. Here's a bit incentive for you, you stall or annoy me, you get dropped twenty five feet until eventually you get dropped, literally. Now you're bright, subtracting twenty five times from hundred gives you what?" Georgina asked

"Four" Bex muttered

"Great, you're brilliant!" Georgina declared sarcastically "See, I'm all ready being generous past the three that most give. So four chances to get me to understand and for you to get out of this lovely town car. So let's start, how do you know Ophelia?" she asked

"We work together! Nothing special about that" Bex replied

"It is when my mother isn't known for working. How do you know my mother!?" Georgina asked once more

"She helped my family. I met her because she helped my family!" Bex yelled angrily

"And let me guess, you have no remaining family members?" Georgina asked in conclusion "How convenient for you" she said

"Not everyone is blessed to have a mother and father. I'm sorry to not live up to you…" Bex began to say

"Then what's the tie with Louis?" Georgina asked

"These aren't questions you can ask on the ground?!" Bex exclaimed

"Answer the damn question!" Georgina yelled

"He's a family friend" Bex said "We grew up together and that's how we know each other" she said

"So he would know about your family?" Georgina asked

"Yes, Louis would know" Bex said

"Who are you?" Georgina asked

"Bex Simon" Bex replied

"Wrong answer" Georgina said before the crane dropped the car twenty five feet which caused Bex to scream in horror "Strike one. Again I ask, who are you?" she asked

"My name is Bex Simon!" Bex yelled

"Wrong answer" Georgina replied once more as the car once again dropped "I'm not playing your game, you're playing mine! Who the fuck are you?!" she asked as the tension ratcheted up even more

"I am who she told me to be!" Bex replied

"And who is that?" Georgina asked as a silence came between them "Who is the she?" she asked

"You're mother. I am who she told me to be, I am Bex Simon" Bex said

"No, you're not. You're Julietta last name unknown but that part we will figure out. Julietta what? And don't give me any bs answer because I know you're Julietta because Tiny or Rezza went out of their way to let you know we were on to you, so fill in the blank, Julietta what?" Georgina pressed for answers

"Glory be to the Father and to the Son…" Bex began to say in French as a form of a chant

"Wrong answer" Georgina quickly replied as the car dropped "Julietta what? What is the finishing touch to your name Julietta?" she asked

"And to the Holy Spirit, as it was in the beginning, is now, and ever shall be, world without end…" Bex said in between sobs

"You're about to be one step closer to your God because you have one chance. One chance and that is it, Julietta what!" Georgina yelled as Bex sobbed "And we're done" she said before the crane quickly released the car

"Julietta Sharp!" Bex screamed out in hope to save her life but felt the car release from the crane. Budging hard against the door, Bex tried to open the door to no avail as she knew time was running out. Budging hard once more against the door, Bex was surprised that she found herself falling out of the car and into the water. Helplessly falling into the depths of the water, Bex felt the weight of the car push her down as all she could do was try to move out from under the car.

Meanwhile….

Witnessing the car being dropped into the car, Tyler went into full alert once he saw a person fall out. Running as fast as he could, Tyler dropped his book bag as he jumped into the water with no moment of thought to make him linger on doing so. Swimming into the water, Tyler spotted Bex as he immediately swam under the car to grab on to her hand. Tugging and pulling, Tyler pulled her along with him from out under the sinking car before they finally rose to the top. Gasping for air, Tyler guided them to the ledge.

Meanwhile…

Watching the camera feed, Georgina sat in clear frustration as she hated that her anger got the best of her. Feeling like she had no option but to let the car drop, Georgina slammed her hand on the desk causing those around her to be even more fearful of her. Glancing over at the screen once more, Georgina was shocked to see that two figures were now emerging from the water.

"You've got to be kidding me!?" Georgina sneered as she quickly got up from her seat to make her way out of the room. Running down the staircase, Georgina ran over to where she saw the two shadows getting out of the water. Surprised to see that it was Tyler, Georgina just stood in frustration as she knew that Tyler's superman gene had kicked in. Bex fidgeted as the coldness of the water had her shaking, Tyler tried to help her but she hit his hands away.

"You've lost your damn mind" Bex replied

"Yeah well, I had good cause. This isn't over" Georgina replied as Tyler stepped in between the two

"Just go, I have a taxi waiting…." Tyler began to say before Bex quickly took off with no bit of hesitation while Tyler and Georgina just watched her leave.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Georgina said punching him on the arm "I had her…." she began to say

"No, you tried to kill her. That's a big difference from you thought you had" Tyler said

"The water isn't deep enough for her to die" Georgina quickly replied "I was bluffing…" she began to say

"A car was on top of her, pulling her down! That wasn't a bluff by any means, she could've died!" Tyler yelled

"She can't die, she doesn't exist!" Georgina yelled "God, sooner or later you're gonna have to force answers out of people to get results and I'm not the wait around and hope, that's what got your families company taken. I don't wait, I go after what I want" she yelled as a silence lingered between them "I did what I had to do" she said in her defense

"It'll always come back to what this is all originally about" Tyler said as he looked on at Georgina in disbelief "Your family against mine. This, what you did wasn't for my benefit, this was for you and your family because what's going to happen if you got your answer? What happens to this partnership, if you can even call that, once Bex and Louis are out of the picture?" he questioned "It'll always be your family verse mine because what you did was for your family, not mine. Bex retaliates, it'll be against my family not yours" he told her

"I never pledged my allegiance to you" Georgina replied "I don't know what you want from me, I'm not trying to focus on this feud, this is about the common goal that we share now. Forget the future!" she exclaimed

"And I can't forget the future. You want me to stop living and punishing myself for the past, consider it done because as of now….my future and present is done with you" Tyler said as Georgina just laughed in disbelief

"Done with me? What does that mean?" Georgina laughed in disbelief as she looked confused as Tyler gave her one final look of disappointment before he turned to walk away, leaving Georgina standing in her rut of confusion as all she could do was watch him walk away.

* * *

**I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us**

**Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us**

Huddled around the computer, Jenny leaned forward to press the refresh button on the Gossip Girl page. Each sitting in anticipation, Blair stood in the back ground hoping that her plan would have the pay off she hoped for. In her mind, Blair cursed herself for thinking that she could buck the system of how long it takes for the normal designer let alone a designing company to get the recognition it would get after due time. Was she crazy? Was it all crazy? She began to question to herself while she looked on at all the girls that she was now leading in this race to recognition and in every sense. Preparing her concession speech in her mind, Blair sighed as she began to pack it in before she was suddenly caught off guard to the eruption of cheers.

"She's on, she's on Gossip Girl!" Jenny clapped excitedly as the girls jumped up and down while Blair walked towards the screen "This picture has over nine hundred comments all ready!" she exclaimed

"Beatrice Grimaldi looks royally fab in her IT design. Don't know what IT is but Beatrice has us all wanting IT now that it's royally chic" Justine read excitedly "….why are they calling IT?" she asked

"No, they think the design is called IT because of this tag. Who put a tag called IT on it?" Jenny questioned

"I was trying to describe why we chose that design for her. Sorry" April said as she grimaced from her mistake

"So now we're IT" Justine sighed

"This could actually work for us" Blair said as they turned to look at her while she seemed lost in a train of thought "Gossip Girl will drum up our buzz to where being anonymous could work in our favor. The more the public has to figure out who we are, the more anticipation will build. Gossip Girl has just become our marketing team" she said

"So then we do what from here? Do we keep IT as our name?" April asked

"We now make this a game of tag to where anyone or everything become IT, it's like our tag to let them know that this is our design our signature. We give every girl their chance to be what every girl in the Upper Eastside want to be" Blair stated as she drew on their suspense "An It Girl" she said

"It Girl Inc" Jenny smiled "We've officially landed on the scene!" she said excitedly as they all once again began to jump around in excitement.

**Uh, ever thought about losing it**

**When your money's all gone and you lose your whip**

**You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you're due for rent**

**And the grass so green on the other side**

**Make you wanna run straight through the fence**

**Open up the fridge 'bout twenty times**

**But still can't find no food in itThat's foolishness**

**And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look?**

Listening on to the piano player playing his familiar melody that always made him realize how alone he was, Chuck sighed as he finished off the rest of his drink. Holding his hand up to request another drink for the bartender to see, Chuck began to massage his head as he wanted to linger a bit longer before heading back to the penthouse where Elizabeth was sure to be waiting for him. Pulling out his phone in effort to turn it off, Chuck paused for a moment as he found himself staring on at the pictures of Jenny and him together. Going to his photos, Chuck scrolled through them slowly as he could recall those moments of happiness. Tossing her purse onto the bar countertop, Georgina groaned in frustration as she took a seat beside.

"Vodka straight" Georgina told the bartender

"How'd it go?" Chuck asked

"I'm ordering vodka, how do you think it went?" Georgina replied sarcastically

"You didn't live up to your end of the bargain" Chuck said "You're a busted business deal gone bad….and I've lost a town car in the process" he said

"Extreme measures can be a bitch at times. Trust me, I lost more than gained" Georgina sighed as the bartender handed her and Chuck their drinks before she took a long sip "….I do have this trinket of information, Julietta Sharp that is she" she said

"Can't be" Chuck replied as he looked on at Georgina "She's dead" he said

"Typically, I'd believe that but I'll take my two sources that put Bex as Julietta over yours" Georgina said

"Meaning what?" Chuck asked

"I don't know but I've had enough mystery to last a lifetime. For this night, I'll be content with a days work because now…I have to mourn my loss" Georgina said as she got up to leave

**And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost?**

**Does it even really matter?**

**Cause if life is an up hill battle**

**We all tryna climb with the same ol' ladder**

**In the same boat, with the same ol' paddle**

**Why so shallow? I'm just asking**

**What's the pattern to the madness**

**Everybody ain't a number one draft pick**

**Most of us ain't hollywood actors**

**But if it's all for one, and one for all**

**Then maybe one day, we all can ball**

**Do it one time for the underdogs**

**Sincerely yours, from one of y'all**

Making her way into the library, Blair looked around in search of Serena as she still couldn't believe that this was the location that Eric had given of his sister. Spotting Serena sitting off at the table, Blair took a moment to take in the fact that her friend was actually in a library and understanding the purpose of the library. Immediately shaking those thoughts out of her head, Blair walked over towards Serena's table as she quickly took a seat across from Serena. Looking up from her packet, Serena was surprised to see her friend.

"Blair what are you doing here?" Serena whispered

"I cheated off your test in fifth grade" Blair replied

"What?" Serena asked in confusion

"I never wanted to admit it, I swore I would take that to my grave because then you would've contributed to my academic success" Blair said

"You're welcome, I guess" Serena replied awkwardly

"Point is that, if I can cheat off of you then it's because I knew you were smart. I'm just used to you not caring, so to see you caring about things is new to me. It doesn't matter what I think or what Lily think or anyone else that has an opinion on the matter because when you put effort and care about things, you're good enough, if not the perfect person to cheat off of" Blair told her

"Strangely, that was fitting for you to say and has shockingly made me feel better" Serena smiled before Blair placed her hand on top of Serena's as they had their make up moment "…what grade did you get on the test?" she then asked

"That's not important" Blair quickly replied

"Yes it is because you cheated off of my paper" Serena quickly replied

"Numbers are irrelevant to this moment. Point is that you shouldn't care what people think, if this is what you want then you go for it regardless of who you were then it doesn't control the now….and being William isn't such a bad thing because in the end, being William led to him meeting Lily which gave me you and that makes being William a brilliant thing in my eyes" Blair babbled trying to refocus the moment

"B, what grade did you get?" Serena asked as Blair searched for her escape from answering this question

"Will you two be quiet?" The girl asked at the table next to them

"We can do that because I'll be leaving now" Blair quickly replied as she got up from the table

"What'd you get?" Serena asked with a bit of laughter as Blair walked away fast enough to avoid the questions

"Get back to studying" Blair called out before she was met with a barrage of ssh's that came her way

**I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us**

**Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us**

Finishing off the beer as he stood in the darkness of the oversized kitchen, Tyler tossed it in the bin as he leaned up against the cabinet. Running his hand through his hair, Tyler just groaned in frustration while Eleanor sauntered into the kitchen. Unaware of the fact that Tyler was in the kitchen, Eleanor tossed the letter onto the kitchen counter as all he could do was register the frustrating look on her face. Recognizing that Tyler was in the kitchen by his movement towards the kitchen counter, Tyler picked up the envelope to see that it was from the hospital.

"It's nothing" Eleanor said as Tyler opened it up to read

"….you lost your health benefits" Tyler said looking up at Eleanor "That's not nothing" he replied as he tossed the envelope onto the counter

"Everything is fine. I'll take care of this, money isn't…" Eleanor began to say

"Money is a factor….you don't have any. They took it from you. So no, everything isn't all right" Tyler replied "Everything sucks" he said before he made his way out of the kitchen leaving Eleanor behind.

**I can feel your pain, I can feel your trouble**

**You just wanna live, but everything so low**

**That you could drown in a puddle**

**That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up,**

**For all the times no one's ever spoke for us**

**To every single time that they play this song**

**You can say that that's what Bobby Ray wrote for us**

**When the tides get too high**

Pacing the floor back and forth, Bex stopped at the window to look out as she looked on at her reflection. Putting her hand up towards the window, Bex traced the outline of the New York skyline as it was all starting to become a dream turned nightmare that wasn't what she had anticipated for it to be. Hearing the sound of the key card sliding in the door, Bex turned to see Louis walk through with a look of panic on his face as he knew without words being said that something had happened. Coming out of the bedroom, Bex and Louis turned their attention towards Ophelia.

"This has gone too far" Louis replied slamming the door behind him

"Stop being dramatic Louis" Ophelia said as she walked towards the sofa to take a seat

"Georgina is becoming persistent…..I had no choice but to say…" Bex began to say as tears filled her eyes

"And I will handle my daughter" Ophelia said sternly "The end result remains the same and we must stay focused" she said

"You've drained the company, there is nothing left for us" Louis replied

"There is everything left for us!" Ophelia yelled in response "As long as the Waldorf's exist, then there is everything for us to take from them" she replied

"How much can you take until you finally lose the most important thing in all of this?….your soul" Louis replied "I didn't sign up to be the villain. I didn't sign up for the only family that I have to be the next target to be killed all for the sake of this. I didn't sign up for this!" he yelled angrily as tears welled up in his eyes as he stared Ophelia down as the emotions ran high in the room. Getting up from her seat, Ophelia walked towards Louis to see that he wasn't up for listening to anything she had to say in regards to the matter "I'm getting the hell out of her. Once I get my cut, I'm leaving….God help you if you can manage to look at yourself after the things she's made us do but I'm done" he said before he stormed off towards his bedroom. Silence lingered for a bit before Ophelia turned to look at Bex

"He's right. There's only so many lies we can say to get to this end result" Bex cried "You keep saying that I'll get what I want in the end, but how many battles do I have to prove to you? Why can't I have what I want now?! There's nothing left for us here anymore…." she exclaimed

"Because I'm not done" Ophelia stated "I've waited years upon agonizing years for this and I have come to far to have this all end now" she said as she clenched her fists tight "I will deal with Georgina but I need you to get it through to him that we must not stop" she said before she turned leave as Bex just broke down into tears.

**And the sea up underneath get so deep**

**And you feel like you're just another person**

**Getting lost in the crowd, way up high in the nosebleeds**

**Uh, because we've both been there, yeah, both of us**

**But we still stand tall with our shoulders up**

**And even though we always against the odds**

**These are the things that've molded us**

Looking on at the video screen, Lilly sat with tears filled in her eyes as she watched old family movies of Serena's fifth birthday party. At such a young age, Lilly knew how much Serena loved her father that it was just the only thing she knew about Serena at times. There had been moments, where Lilly feared her own place in her daughters life because time had shown that the more Lilly married, the more Serena pulled away from her. Watching the video, Lilly paused the tape to look on at William and Serena together as she knew that was the moment it all started to seep away. The moment where the hopes of family was becoming a distant memory.

**_[Flashback]_**

**_Taking a long sip from his glass, William slowly put the glass down as he slowly looked over at Lilly. She had remained stubborn and short as he had come to realize since his departure but still William wanted to burst through the cold exterior that she had for only him. Eyeing the wedding ring that was on her finger, William laughed to himself as it hadn't taken her long since the divorce to move on while he still held out for their union. Sitting together in café restaurant, where no one would recognize who they were so that it wouldn't get back to the masses in New York, William studied Lilly for a moment as his efforts were still falling short._**

**_"You can't keep doing this to me Lill. Just because you have a new ring on your finger doesn't change what we are to each other" William said_**

**_"It changes everything we are to each other because it makes me married to someone else other than you" Lilly replied with her usual charm_**

**_"And my kids, does that change as well?" William asked_**

**_"You remember that you have them now, this is a breakthrough" Lilly replied sarcastically_**

**_"Of course I do, it's the very thing we can't agree upon" William said as Lilly quickly motioned to get up but William stopped her from doing so as she just glared on at him "I was joking. It was a joke" he laughed hoping that she would laugh_**

**_"This isn't funny" Lilly replied "The joke stopped being funny when your fears of being a bad father became a reality. The joke stopped being funny when our daughter blames me for the reasons why you no longer live with us anymore. The joke stopped being funny when I had a doctor suggest to me that Eric be placed in therapy to deal with the fact that he's shut down from the world. The joke stopped being when I had to ask my mother, the same woman that said you were exactly who you turned out to be, for my money to pay off your traveling bills that you racked up. The joke stopped being funny when I have a teenage girl passed out drunk in her room because she's decide to drink her pain away. And get this, the joke really stopped being funny when your adventures turned out to me being a single mother taking care of two kids while trying to figure out who the hell I'm supposed to be because every ounce of who I was, you took from me in this fantasy of an us" she told him as tears welled up in her eyes as the pain seeped through_**

**_"We always said we'd go on adventures together" William said trying to stop her from being angry_**

**_"And those adventures led us to have two kids, and do you know what having those kids then lead to….it leads to a family. We created those two kids and then you bailed on me, but this time, this adventure, I couldn't take because one of us had to grow up and realize it's not about us anymore" Lilly replied as Lilly turned to leave_**

**_"She'll be me. No matter how hard you try to get over me, Serena will be me….just like her father" William said "You can't get rid of me Lill" he said giving her that cunning smile that used to make her melt as he walked towards her to caress her cheek_**

**_"And each day I pray that she's your not there, she'll see how being you is the last thing she should be for her own sake. Serena can be anything she wants to be in this world, but being you is the last thing I will ever allow her to be, not without a fight" Lilly said "Drinks on you, call this your repayment for the thousands of dollars I was stuck paying for on these adventures" she said before she walked off leaving him behind as he had done to her_**

**_[End of Flashback]_**

**And if life hadn't chosen us**

**Sometimes I wonder where I would've wound up**

**Cause if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint**

**Than build it from the ground up, hey**

**But if it's all for one, and one for all**

**Then maybe one day, we all can ball**

**Do it one time for the underdogs**

**From Bobby Ray, to all of y'all**

Slowly walking up the steps, Blair felt each step that she took become heavy with how tired she was becoming. Reaching the final step, Blair took a moment as even through all the tiredness, she couldn't help but feel victorious over the days worth of things she had accomplished. A risk had turned out to be a very good thing and a friendship was still in tact, if not better and growing, life was as good as can be. Letting a smile slip once more, Blair found that smiling was a habit that she didn't want to break at anytime soon. Taking yet another moment to have her own victory dance, Blair beamed with happiness before she finally opened up the door to see Dan hobbling out of the kitchen, holding ice to his butt.

"You're back so soon" Blair said "And with ice to your ass, do I want to know?" she asked

"To keep my dignity and sparing me from relieving another one of Carter's plans gone wrong" Dan said before he hobbled over to give Blair a quick kiss on the lips "You were all smiles, when you came in? did you find your dream guy or something?" he asked

"Something better….I had a great day, a great work day" Blair smiled as Dan just smiled at her once more, knowing that a great day was long overdue for the girl that he loved

"….good for you. I was kind of hoping you'd have that" Dan smiled

"Okay, this should help with the itching" Carter said as he quickly came out of the bathroom

"Why is Carter holding ointment?" Blair asked

"It's something I don't want to talk about" Dan said before he began to hobble away "Carter get away" he said trying to fend Carter off

"Hey Waldorf" Carter said in passing "Dan, I feel bad. Just let me put the ointment on" he said

"You're not putting ointment on my ass. Blair, tell him he's not putting ointment on my ass" Dan exclaimed

"Why do you need ointment?" Blair asked once more before Carter began to chase after a hobbling Dan

"Help me!" Dan called out as he ran down the hallway with Carter running behind

"For the sake of friendship, let Carter put the ointment on!" Blair called out as she laughed at the sound of Dan screaming out for help as he fell to the floor. Pulling her cell phone out to put on camera mode, Blair ran back to where the boys were.

**I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us**

**Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us**

**Oohhh, oohh **

* * *

**Author's Note-** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll break it down in the usual form by characters that way I can explain everyone and what happened to them.

Dan/Blair- They didn't have much in this chapter because as you know, Dan was away with Carter at a spritual retreat. I was going to write about the spiritual retreat with Dan and Carter but then I think we all know a weekend with Carter is always guaranteed craziness. Since Dan/Blair smut was what you wanted, I figured I should just give that to you in the beginning because this chapter was more so about Blair.

Blair/Jenny/April/Justine- It was hard coming up for a name for their company because I wanted it to incorporate all of them but then I wanted it to be more poignant to Blair. I'll be honest and say that the name came to me while I was driving in the car. IT started off as a simple mistake by April because she was trying to give reasoning as to why she they chose the dress for Beatrice and she didn't have time to finish the note, so when Beatrice was photographed IT was the only part of the dress that people picked up on. So Blair being the mastermind of it all knows how to turn a negative into a positive for them. Blair's been used to the bad or things not turning out quite right, that when something good actually happens she's always skeptical of it but this time, something good is finally happening to Blair and I like it because she worked her ass off for this.

Blair/Serena- Blair and Serena are constantly growing and sometimes they're not always aware of what the other is going through, case and point, Serena being in an abusive relationship. So sometimes Blair or even Serena isn't sure how to take the other changing from what they last knew them as. Blair and Serena will always be a constant in each other's lives but it's just the point of keeping up with each other.

Serena/Lilly- If you've read the sneak peeks then you know where this story is leading to for Serena. In this chapter, Lilly may have come across as the bitch for not supporting Serena but I wanted to show in the end that she had reason. Skewed reason but reason for why she's being the way she's being. Lilly's fear is that Serena will be like William and get caught up in the adventure of it all that she negates her responsibilities. So it's going to be interesting in how these two will grow because there is so many issues between them but at the same time I wanted to show that Lilly did the things she did back then to provide for her kids because William had taken so much of her.

Tyler/Georgina- I actually had fun writing Georgina in this episode because she just doesn't care for Bex one bit. Georgina allowed her annoyance of her to push her to the point, where it jeopardized what line Tyler was willing to cross. I wanted to once again show that how Georgina and Tyler choose to handle the situation is once again the difference upon difference that sets them apart. Not too thrilled with Georgina managing to go to such lengths, Tyler had no choice but to end their little affair they had. Georgina turning to Chuck was just her embracing her dark side and just getting tired of waiting, while going for the kill shot on Bex.


	17. The Trouble With Love

**Author's Note- Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to get the feedback. **

**[Trivia Answers]**

**Dan, Serena, and Carter came together in From the Beginning to help Blair go to what? while Dan began to realize what?**

To sneak Blair out of the Ostroff Centre so she could go to Cotillion. Dan began to realize he had feelings for her Blair.

**Nate was involved with who? and how did that relationship end?**

Asher. Nate's family paid him off to leave but Asher ripped the check up.

**What was the last thing that Alison overheard before her death?**

Dan winning King at a high school function that Blair had a live feed from her hotel room [because that's a Blair like thing to do] as she talked to Blair on the phone.

**Who pushed Dan to go to Hudson in Trinity?**

Bart and Rufus.

**[Trivia Questions] [Since we're halfway, I'll see how up to date you guys are with a few extras]**

**In From The Beginning, Dan messed up what item for Blair's Birthday party? and what did Blair nickname him because of it?**

**In Second Time Around, Serena found out about Dan and Blair at what party?**

**In Trinity, Georgina threatened to expose which of the four friends? and what was the secret?**

**In Quaternary, Serena realized she stayed in her abusive relationship because of what?**

**In Quaternary, Arthur, Dan's mentor, got upset with Dan for doing what with his writing?**

**Which character got spat at in the face by their parent?**

**Campaign 400 Progress- If going for 400 [53 NEEDED] If going for 500 [153 NEEDED]**

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Fifteen- The Trouble With Love**

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Good morning Upper Eastsiders. Recently we've had a flash in the pan called IT that has seemed to dissappear, but by the many comments coming my way, I'm in desperate need to find this IT so I get it. Eyes open Upper Eastsider, this is a fad we must keep going for the sake of fashion. Red alert or whatever you have to do, but we must find IT to put in our upcoming spring collection, stat.**

**XOXO,**

**Gossip Girl**

It was beginning to look like a mad house as girls stared on at their phone from the latest Gossip Girl message. Thinking nothing of it until the whispers became sounds of desperation, Justine and April looked on the many clicks of girls trying to find out where to find this IT. Stopping for a moment to take it all in, the girls began to realize they had created something bigger than they could imagine and this thing called Gossip Girl was created the buzz that was sending every girl on campus in a tizzy.

"And this is all Gossip Girl's doing?" Justine asked as she continued to stare on at her fellow classmates

"Must be" April said as they listened on to the group of girls next to them bicker and fight

"You don't even know where to find this IT!" One girl yelled

"Said the girl who's wearing last seasons Chanel" The girl replied

"Take that back!" The girl said in response before they began to attack each other "I'll find IT before you do" she yelled in between attempts to claw at the girl

"Gossip Girl is powerful" Justine smiled

"C'mon, let's go before they ask us where to find our IT" April said as she grabbed Justine's hand to pull her along

"Wait, she's about to do….oh, that's going to hurt" Justine commented as April dragged her away on the two girls fighting "She just gave an Upper Eastside upper cut" she said before finally turning to walk with April

**Do you remember when we first met? (Oh)**

**The way you looked (yeah)**

**I can't forget I smiled at youAnd you smiled backI**

**t felt just like a heart attack**

**It happened time and time again**

**I couldn't wait to see you again**

**Your big brown eyesYour curly hair**

**And this is what I saidI didn't even care **

**Oh**

Hearing the knocking at the door, Jenny slowly rose from the bed as she put her robe on. Passing her computer, Jenny could hear the messenger going off like crazy that she nearly stopped in route to the door. Quickly rushing over towards the door, Jenny opened it up to see Eric on the other side. Looking a bit puzzled as he pulled out his cell phone to show Jenny the messages that he was getting from random numbers, Jenny looked on to see that they were all messages in regards to IT designs. Scrolling through the hundreds of messages that he had, Jenny looked on in disbelief before she finally looked up at Eric.

"They want to know if Serena has the IT dress but the strange thing is that I don't know what IT is, but I have a feeling you do" Eric said as Jenny handed him his phone

"I didn't think they'd go this crazy" Jenny said as she rushed over towards her computer just as Eric followed behind "I have over nine hundred e-mails!? How is that possible?" she asked

"Because apparently Gossip Girl has stirred the calling circle to get anyone or everyone to find this IT girl" Eric said

"I don't even know nine hundred people!" Jenny declared

"Yeah well the few that you know, they know people who know people, who now know you" Eric said "Do you want my technical advice?" he asked

"I'd like to know how I'm suppose to shuffle through all these e-mail to get to the e-mails from my teacher" Jenny said

"Okay, the first answer can be solved by a simple filter. My response to the mass e-mail is for you to let me make a website for this IT that you're apart of because I need my phone for normal things not finding IT" Eric said

**I know your name I got your number**

**I know your game**

**And now I wonder**

**If you want me**

**Like I want you**

**I got your name**

**And I got your number**

Sitting at the table reading the messages posted on Gossip Girl, Blair smiled as she could see the buzz only growing while all of the Upper Eastside was thrown into a whirl in desperate need of answers. Coming back to the table with their food, Dan sat beside Blair to see that her phone was going off with messages. Still not use to the days strange events of girls gone crazy, Dan gave Blair a look that she could only conclude as him knowing that she had started this madness.

"Hey, this is work" Blair replied as she grabbed a French fry from his plate

"So turning the Upper Eastside into a wild kingdom gone crazy is your idea of work?" Dan asked

"It is when you know where the said crack is" Blair smiled before she quickly gathered her things "Thank you for lunch but I have got to go to work" she said as she got up to give him a kiss on the lips

"I've never seen someone excited to go to work" Dan said

"What can I say, I'm making work enjoyable" Blair smiled devilishly before she stepped outside of the restaurant to have a swarm of girls approach her

"Blair! Blair! Blair!" The girls screamed as they ran up to her while Blair fended them off as she went to hail a taxi

"I know nothing so you're wasting your time" Blair replied as she paid no attention to the desperation coming from the girls

"You know everything, so you have to know who this IT is?" One girl asked

"Can't say that I do, maybe you'll just have to wait and see what they come up with next" Blair said as the taxi pulled up and she wasted no time in getting in. Pulling out her phone, Blair immediately began to type away on her phone before sending the text.

Blair [send all]: Status update.

Waiting patiently. Blair hadn't let out a good sigh before she got a barrage of messages from Jenny, April, and Justine.

Justine: Crazy!

Jenny: Insane

April: Confused. Gossip Girl amazes me

Registering the fact that April was still quite new to the world of Gossip Girl, Blair made a mental note to get in depth about the ways of Gossip Girl for her benefit.

Blair: And the drop?

Justine: Doing it

Jenny: Go ahead w/o me. I've got vital management going on

**Now I don't know**

**Quite what to do**

**Cause all I think of**

**Is calling you**

**But do you feel the same way too?**

**Cause I know I I'm feeling you**

**Don't get it twisted I know I'm hot**

**Just need to know**

**If you feel me or not**

**I know your name I got your number**

**And if you want me baby**

**I can come over**

Taking a picture of the dress as it was nicely wrapped in the purple box, April stood back to look on at the five pictures she had of the boxes containing dresses while each placed in different locations. Satisfied with her images, April looked over to see Justine waving her to hurry up as her standing guard duty had only lead her to be more paranoid than she could imagine. Quickly walking over towards Justine, the two girls looked around to see if they had been spotted before they got into the taxi that waited for them.

"Now all we have to do is send these off" April said as she copied the pictures onto the Gossip Girl message that she was preparing

"Wait, you're doing this on the dummy phone, right?" Justine asked

"Yeah, I wouldn't be dumb enough to send that type of craze my way" April said as she finished of her message

"What'd you say?" Justine asked "It has to be catchy" she said

"I found these boxes" April read

"And of course your phrase isn't catchy. Let me see the phone?" Justine asked as April handed the phone to Justine "One is good, but five is better. Lexington, Broadway, Madison, 5th, and Park Avenue are all the locations you'll find the IT dress. Until next time; Tag, you're IT" she said before sending the message off "You gotta spice it up, give it flavor when you text" she told April

"I can see" April laughed as they drove off

**I know your name I got your number**

**I know your game**

**And now I wonder**

**If you want me**

**Like I want you**

**I got your name**

**And I got your number**

**All I want to do**

**Is see you again**

**All I want to do**

**Is see you again**

Putting the final touches on the website he had created, Eric smiled as he looked on at the final product. Turning to face the girls, Eric motioned towards the computer so they could look. Quickly like a stampede, the girls walked over to see the website. Scrolling through and observing it's features, Jenny high fived Eric as the two just laughed. Walking away from the computer, Blair didn't want to get caught up in the hype as she knew more had to be done. Clearing her throat to get their attention, Blair found that they hadn't caught on to her need for the attention before she once again cleared her throat a little louder before they turned to look at her.

"That must be your subtle way of getting our attention" Justine said as she took her seat once again

"Basically" Blair replied

"This live feed is hilarious. I mean I can't believe they tore up one of the dresses trying to get it" Jenny laughed as she continued to look on at the website

"How were you able to get live feed video of the locations?" Blair asked

"I have many talents" Eric smiled "And one includes diverting traffic off of my phone to the rightful business owners" he said

"Yeah well, we won't be business owners very long if we don't move on to the next phase. Having buzz is good but that wears out, we need to get staying power" Blair said

"Like what?" April asked

"We need to come out with another design and make ourselves come up to the same level as the professional ranks" Blair said "We can enjoy this but we have to keep looking up and not get complacent" she said

"So do we find another girl?" Justine asked

"That and a standout piece. Every social event is on Saturday, so we have until then to get this done. We get another girl, get this website out there but then we also try to find our niche that puts us in same league to where this buzz is a constant" Blair said as the girls digested the task at hand "But other than that, this was a good day of work" she smiled before she began to head towards the door.

"Uh, Blair…." April began to say before Blair began to say

"And I'm going to work because I do actually work for you" Blair said coming back to the realities of the roles.

**I know your name I got your number**

* * *

Grabbing the bottles of beer from behind the bar, Dan held the bottles up to show Carter that he was taking them back over towards the table. Laughing as Carter seemed more interested in flirting with the table full of college girls, Dan knew that at this point Carter didn't care what he took because his main concern was on getting laid that night. Handing a beer to Nate before taking his seat next to Blair, Dan was glad to see that Serena and Blair were still caught up in their conversation to not even notice that he had left. Putting his arm around the back of Blair's chair, Dan felt the vibration of his cell phone before he quickly reached to grab his phone. Looking to see that it was Alessandra texting him about the final chapters of his book, Dan sighed as he knew his level of escape was becoming smaller and smaller.

"Who is that?" Blair asked as she leaned over towards Dan

"Oh, it's Alessandra" Dan told her

"What did she want?" Blair asked

"She wanted to know if I was finished with the chapters yet" Dan said

"Oh, yeah. You've started on your book. How is that?" Nate asked

"It's going good, really good. Dan should be just about done with it, which means that his semi beard will be disappearing soon" Blair smiled excitedly

"Thank you for loving me as is, it means a lot to me" Dan replied sarcastically as Nate and Serena just laughed "Yeah, I'm just about done" he said wanting to change the subject

"So have you talked with Chuck? I'm actually kind of worried about him" Serena said

"Why would I talk to him?" Blair asked

"Because he's our friend" Nate quickly replied

"Our as in you and Serena, yes. Mine, not so much. Now since the fire sale has rendered any available stock useless, I see no hope in sight" Blair replied

"He's trying to protect his family just like you're trying to protect yours. There's really no right in the situation for him" Nate said

"Protecting Bart?! He doesn't need protection, his life isn't in danger of any kind" Blair said "Now my mother on the hand, that's a worry each day that I wake up. I just expected him to show some sort of loyalty to me rather than lie about the fact that he knew what Russell had done" she said

"So is this about him lying or the stock?" Dan asked

"Both" Blair replied "Besides, I really don't want to spend my evening talking about Chuck when there are other things to talk about" she said

"Sure, let's avoid the topic…for now" Serena said "Let's talk about the real reason we're here" she said turning to smile at Nate

"And why am I all ready hating this" Nate said as he nearly choked on his drink

"That's because you most likely will. They've been talking" Dan said pointing to Serena and Blair

"Talking? About me?" Nate asked

"Specifically your love life" Blair said as she took a sip from Dan's beer before making a cringing face at the taste "You need to get one" she said

"Why is my love life a topic? Serena's should be. I mean it's far more interesting" Nate quickly replied

"Okay, first of all, it really isn't. I'm not searching for a guy, I'm guy free and focusing on millions of packets that I need to process for my committee meeting next month" Serena said

"Her love life is education, Dan's is pending due to the creepy beard, Carter's will most likely lead him to another venereal disease, Chuck….well his love life consists of himself due to his own fault. So the only one on this list that is left blank is you" Blair said

"Pending wouldn't be my status if you recall last night" Dan teased as Serena just laughed "Beards work for her in other ways…." he began to say

"And you need to stick this in your mouth" Blair said handing Dan another beer before she turned her attention back to Nate, who just looked to Serena

"I'm not focusing on my love life anymore, however tragic it may be. I think it's high time we focus on your love life" Serena smiled on at Nate

"Oh, but we shouldn't" Nate laughed

"Tell me, how can we make it rain men for you?" Blair asked with a bit of laughter

"I'm not ready by any stretch to put myself out there" Nate said "Things with Asher never exactly ended well, and I…." he began to say

"That's because you were swept up in the haze of crap that was Trip" Blair quickly replied "Now, you've come to your senses and need to embrace your horny side. So with my assistance, Serena has signed you up for a dating website, where you'll find a collection of eligible bachelors waiting to get debriefed by you" she smiled

"Do I have any say so in this?" Nate asked

"That's cute that you actually think you do" Blair laughed as she took another sip of her beer

"Pick your battles and know when you've lost them" Dan said giving friendly advice to Nate.

* * *

Snacking away on his French fries, Eric reached over to grab the bottle of ketchup as he squirted another batch of ketchup on to his plate to suffice. Looking up to see Jenny looking through her binoculars, Eric took a moment to process why she would even have them before he turned to see where she was looking at. Giving up on his attempt to see where she was looking at, Eric reached up to tug on the binoculars so that Jenny would turn her attention towards him. Realizing that he hadn't understood what she was doing, Jenny smiled nervously before she distracted herself with eating the basket of fries they were sharing while they sat in the diner. Fending off the fries until she spoke, Jenny glared on at Eric for a few moments before she finally broke.

"I'm searching for our next girl" Jenny said

"And you don't think that looks weird to be sitting in a diner with binoculars on?" Eric asked

"I can't exactly walk up to them and look. I figure far away staring would best" Jenny reasoned as Eric just laughed "Don't laugh. I'm working here" she declared

"You're sleuthing, that's not working" Eric teased

"I work with Blair Waldorf, sleuthing is all work" Jenny laughed as she took another fry from the basket "Speaking of work, what is your prowess in that department?" she asked

"I sat in front of my computer, typed a couple of words and made two thousand dollars. I call it a good day" Eric smiled

"Somehow I believe you and I know you love this. Sitting on your computer all day, you've reached retirement status" Jenny teased

"You have no idea" Eric laughed "I've actually been working on this new software with a business partner back home, so I've had that and this thing with Carter" he said

"What is this thing with Carter?" Jenny asked

"Stuff" Eric smiled "No, it's just help with Victrola since…" he began to say as Jenny just nodded

"Since Chuck and him are at odds" Jenny concluded "How is Carter dealing with that?" she asked

"How is Chuck?" Eric quickly replied "I mean that's where this conversation was going to go, right?" he asked

"I wouldn't know" Jenny replied "About the Chuck part. We haven't really spoken since our last therapy session" she said

"Oh" Eric said as he began to understand what she was getting at "You know you're going to be all right, right?" he asked

"I'm starting to see that" Jenny said "It's not like I hate him or anything, Chuck and I just need a break" she said

"A break that will lead to divorce or for you to just figure things out?" Eric asked

"Why do you want to know?" Jenny asked as she looked on at him for a few moments

"I just like to know the status of my friends" Eric said "We hang out and you seem fine but I know you well enough to know that he has some shred of you. I just want to be sure of where you stand" he said

"My intention isn't to…." Jenny began to say

"I'm not saying that it is, I just think we both know with our past that intent is pushed to the side with what will happen. I just don't want to feel guilty about it if it should" Eric said

"You've gotten bolder" Jenny smiled

"It's realism, I try to keep it in good supply" Eric laughed

"It's all…shred is a good way of putting…we need more fries" Jenny stumbled for words before she finally used the basket of fries as her excuse to hide the fact that she was blushing from his bold statements

* * *

Slowly munching away on her breakfast, Serena began to feel like she was becoming more obvious with the fact that she wasn't really trying to eat. Poking away at her eggs, Serena sighed as pretending was something that she had to give up on. Putting her fork down, Serena pushed her plate to the side as she then began to sip on her water. Looking over towards the elevator doors, Serena watched as the people stepped on and off before she finally perked up at the sight of him. Immediately putting her napkin down as she got up from her seat, Serena immediately walked over towards Chuck as he seemed to be headed towards the bar rather than the normal eating area. Watching him take his seat, Chuck ordered his choice drink as Serena walked up to take a seat beside him as the two sat in silence for a few moments while Serena hoped that Chuck would pick up on the fact that she was there.

"Don't you think you should wait until after noon to start off on the drinks?" Serena asked

"I choose to embrace the day and not wait for it" Chuck replied as the bartender handed him his drink before he took a sip of his drink to show Serena

"Well you should probably embrace it slowly" Serena said taking the drink from his hand to put it down "Why are you doing this?" she asked

"Why are you asking?!" Chuck asked becoming annoyed before his cell phone began to vibrate. Grabbing his phone, Chuck immediately looked on at the caller identification to see that it was Elizabeth calling. Letting out a groan of frustration, Chuck reluctantly answered the phone as he pressed it to his ear while Serena just looked on "Yes mother?" he asked

"Where are you?" Elizabeth asked

"I'm on my way to the office" Chuck lied as he down his drink and requested another shot from the bartender while Serena waved off the new request "What do you need?" he asked

"Russel will be in later today. I want to make sure you have everything in order for this presentation" Elizabeth said

"Russel will have a delight waiting for him, have no fear in that" Chuck replied sarcastically "I'll see you in a few" he said not giving his mother any time to come back with a rebuttal

"Elizabeth becoming more than you can handle?" Serena asked

"She's adjusting herself all the way around. I like to call it a miraculously recovery" Chuck said

"You should be careful with your collection of enemies. Slandering Carter in the press doesn't seem like you" Serena said

"Is there a point to this?" Chuck asked as he looked at her "Because this friendly advice has me thinking it comes with strings" he said as the silence grew once more

"I need your help" Serena said as she looked on at Chuck while he just sipped on his drink

"Everyone needs something from me" Chuck sighed as he put his drink down. Looking up to see the seriousness in Serena's eyes, Chuck knew that now wasn't the time to revert back to his disengaged mentality. Turning his attention towards her, Chuck put forth the effort to give Serena the attention she wanted. "What do you need?" he asked

"I need for this to stay between us" Serena replied

"I'm not exactly everyone's favorite person at the moment, so my lips are sealed" Chuck laughed to himself

"I need you to have your private investigator look into finding someone for me….I want to find my father" Serena told him as Chuck laughed for a moment to realize that Serena was being serious

"Am I the only one with private investigators around here?" Chuck sighed

"You're the only one paranoid to have one, so basically yes" Serena replied "Can you please do this for me? I know this is out of the blue but….I have questions and I need my father to answer them" she said

"What does Lilly say about this?" Chuck asked as Serena just looked on at him "And she doesn't know….Lilly isn't one for surprises and this will be a surprise" he laughed to himself

"Just find him" Serena said as she got up from her seat while the bartender began to hand Chuck another drink "And he's cut off. Considered him paid in full" she said grabbing the drink as she handed the bartender a hundred dollar bill while Chuck just glared at her "Now that was friendly advice" she said before she turned to leave.

* * *

Gathered around the table, Eleanor sat with her family as they all enjoyed dinner together. It had become a weekly habit for them all that took much effort on their part to set aside time to gather together. Though when they all came together it became clear to everyone that it was the best place to be as there was nothing but laughter all around. On occasion, Blair would find herself as the butt of the jokes but it was times like this where she didn't mind to poke fun at herself for the sake of a good time with her family. Letting out a sigh as he reached his final eating point, Dan threw his napkin onto the table as he couldn't help but squirm a bit in his chair to prevent any form of sleep coming upon him from all the food he had eaten. Playing with his hair that was starting to grow back, Dan rested his head on Blair's shoulder as everyone began to finish up.

"Dorota, the food was amazing as usual" Dan said as he nestled up closer to Blair

"I wouldn't get sleepy just yet Daniel, we have dessert coming your way" Dorota smiled as she began to gather the plates

"And that would be?" Tyler asked

"Strawberry shortcake" Blair, Eleanor, and Cyrus said to Tyler's surprise

"That must be your ultimate favorite?" Tyler asked with a bit of laughter as he looked over at Dan

"I can't resist the strawberry shortcake" Dan said as he straightened up in his seat

"I can testify to that, Dan and shortcake is a recipe for weight gain. He turns into a monster around the stuff" Blair said

"That was only when I was playing soccer that I had the cravings. I'm much better now" Dan reasoned

"Any news you plan to share?" Eleanor asked as Tyler shrugged

"Just the usual, writing and more writing" Tyler replied

"Oh, I think she's referring to person who's been leaving scratch marks and hickeys on your neck" Blair laughed

"There are no hickeys on my neck and there is no one that I'm seeing" Tyler quickly clarified

"It'd be okay to say so. I would like to meet this young woman in other ways than marks on your neck" Cyrus said

"You do realize that sounds pervy, right?" Blair asked as she looked over at her stepfather

"Yeah, I don't think this is a meeting that will ever happen because this….it is no more. I've decided to focus on my work and keep it at that" Tyler smiled nervously before Dorota came back in with a relieved yet worrisome look on her face that seemed to catch Blair's eye

"What is it Dorota?" Blair asked

"Uh, Ms. Eleanor the hospital called to say that Dr. Gilman will be able to take you" Dorota said as Eleanor just sighed at Dorota's timing

"Dr. Gilman, you've changed doctors now?" Blair asked

"What happened to Dr. Royce?" Dan quickly added as they looked on with concern before a silence came "What happened?" he asked once more

"It's…her insurance ran out" Tyler said as Blair looked over at her brother

"Because of the fire sale?" Blair asked

"Yes" Tyler said "She has no benefits, so she has to pay cash for her treatments. Harold was able to get a doctor in New Jersey to do it as pro-bono from the hospital for a certain time period until she could start to pay for her treatments" he said

"Pay for treatment? She has breast cancer, why should she have to pay to get better?" Blair asked as tears welled up in her eyes

"Everything is fine Blair" Eleanor said sternly "I'm fine. Everything is fine" she said trying reassure all of them

"If you don't have the money…." Dan began to say as he turned to look at Eleanor

"I have money" Eleanor said

"And I have money" Cyrus quickly chimed in "Your father has money. Money has not become an issue for us to worry about and you guys should stop worrying about it" he said

"I want to see this doctor. I mean who knows what shadiness this doctor could be a part of" Blair quickly replied

"Clearly not much because he's willing to help. You shouldn't rock the boat" Tyler said

"I'm not just going to…." Blair began to reply

"I think we should focus our efforts on other things than arguing. We'll all keep a close eye on the situation but if they say there is nothing to worry about, then there's nothing to worry about" Dan said interrupting a pending sibling disagreement

"Sorry" Blair muttered as Tyler smiled a bit

"I'm sorry too" Tyler added as Dan looked over at Eleanor to share a concerned look with her as he knew this only heightened the effects of the will they had created, if it should get out, while Blair couldn't help but have her own thoughts running through her mind on the matter.

* * *

Becoming nervous the closer they got, Nate stopped short as he looked on at the club that Serena was taking him to. Noticing his sudden stop, Serena looked back to see a nervous panic that was on Nate's face as if he was terrified more than ever. Letting out a slight laugh, Serena kind of expected Nate to act this way since he had never truly put himself out there. Looking on at Serena, Nate began to take deep breaths before Serena just laughed as she walked up to him to give him a hug.

"It's going to be fine" Serena said as she rubbed his back

"Is this an all gay club?" Nate asked as he continued to hold Serena

"Yes" Serena said before Nate groaned "And you're meeting all three of the guys here" she said

"Serena!?" Nate said "Three in one place is like me pimping myself out" he exclaimed

"No, it's you being casual" Serena said "Look, I have your back. If you don't like one then I will casually move them away while the next one scheduled will get your attention" she said

"And what if I hate all of them?" Nate asked

"Then we can get super drunk and you'll have a shameless one night stand" Serena suggested

"No, we leave" Nate said "Starting now" he said as he turned to leave before Serena stopped him

"C'mon, this will be fun and I'll be there every step of the way" Serena said as she linked her arm in his as they walked towards the entrance of the club to walk right in due to the fact that she was Serena van der Woodsen.

**Honestly everybody's stoked I'm finally free**

**Honestly my phone's blowing up tonight**

**I'll go out get drunk again**

**Make out with all your dumb friends**

**Tag your face just to rub it in**

**Guy #1- Justin**

Continuing to sip on his drink, Nate tilted his head as the main attraction with Justin seemed to be the fact that he was a body builder. Flexing his muscles whenever he could, Nate tried to start up a conversation but Justin would put his arm up and begin to flex. Scanning the crowd for his relief system, Nate began to laugh nervously as his only thought was to just run. Holding both of his arms up, Justin began to flex once more before Serena came up to link her arm up with Justin's. Dancing him away into the crowd, Serena held her thumb up to Nate to show that she was in fact looking out for him and not goofing around like he had thought. Ushering the next guy over, Serena turned to start dancing with Justin and to no surprise, Justin's main dance move was him flexing.

**Ima go 'cause I got no**

**Problem with saying goodbye**

**Is it wrong that I'm gonna be**

**Having the time of my life'**

**Cause deep down I know**

**I should cry I should scream**

**And get down on my knees**

**I should say that I need you here**

**But I'm gonna party tonight'**

**Cause honestly I just don't care**

**Honestly I just don't care**

**Guy# 2- Ricky**

Looking at each other awkwardly, Nate just bopped along with the music as conversation was coming far and in between. Any time Nate tried to start a conversation, Ricky brief answers cut off any possibility of them having anything in depth to really discuss. Requesting another drink from the bartender, Nate groaned in frustration as he knew this night could only get worse from here. Right on schedule, Serena walked up in between the two guys as she ordered another drink from the bartender. Turning towards Ricky, Serena smiled on at Ricky before he awkwardly smiled back at her. Quickly understanding what Nate was dealing with, Serena could only imagine how Nate was going to kill her after this. Turning to see Ricky writing down something on the napkin, Ricky slid the napkin towards Serena so she could see his phone number.

"Uh….thank you" Serena replied a bit confused

"I love the work you've had done" Ricky smiled nervously before he got up to leave as Nate just laughed

"Wait, I have had any work done. I'm all female!" Serena tried to defend herself

"Yes, you are honey!" One guy said as he smiled at Serena

"Seriously?" Serena said in disbelief

"Accept the inner transvestite in you" Nate laughed as Serena just gave him a look "Hey, you suggested this. Don't get upset because someone thinks you're a transvestite" he said

**Ohhhh**

**Don't roll up when they're playing my song**

**Don't act right when you know you're dead wrong**

**You're out of line, out of line, good night**

**Well I'm undercover, you can drop that bomb**

**It's a little too late cause I'm already gone**

**I'm already gone**

**Guy #3- Vince**

Laughing and talking, Nate found that conversation was coming easier than ever since sports was the main subject between the two. Finding his last choice to be the best of them all, Nate felt like he was becoming more comfortable with the guy. The attraction had become clear as the awkward moments were them just smiling at each other but Nate still wanted to play it cool in fear of the worst happening. Glancing over to see Serena spying on the two, Nate waved her off as he didn't need his usual escape plan that she was so willingly to offer. Continuing her dancing, Serena was happy to see that Blair and her had found a love connection for their friend, if not a reason for him to just have some fun with someone.

**Honestly you did it to yourself**

**So don't blame me**

**Ima go 'cause I got no**

**Problem with saying goodbye**

**Is it wrong that I'm gonna be**

**Having the time of my life'**

**Cause deep down I know**

**I should cry I should scream**

**And get down on my knees**

**I should say that I need you here**

**But I'm gonna party tonight**

Finding that she was becoming tired, Serena finished up the final dance before the next song came on. Making her way through the crowd of people that were beginning to come into the club, Serena looked around for Nate to see if he was ready to go. Becoming alarmed once she hadn't seen him, Serena's worries were quickly put to ease once she felt his hand touch her arm. Turning to face him, Serena saw that Vince was with him as they seemed like they were getting ready to go. Leading her out of the club, Serena smiled from ear to ear to see that Vince was holding Nate's hand and that they seemed to be hitting it off. Once they were outside of the club, they all stood on the sidewalk for a moment before Serena began to flag a taxi.

"We were actually going to grab a bite to eat at the diner. Do you want to come with?" Nate asked

"No, I've actually got a long day tomorrow that I need to get up for" Serena replied "But you'll be okay, right?" she asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine…for once" Nate laughed

"Good for you" Serena smiled as she couldn't help but tear up "Can I take a picture of you to send to Blair?" she asked teary eyed

"Why?" Nate asked

"She wants proof that you actually had a good time" Serena said

"And this is the part where I leave" Nate said before he leaned in to give her a hug just as the taxi came up "Get home safe and call me" he said giving her a quick kiss on the side of her cheek before she turned to get into the taxi.

**Ima go 'cause I got no**

**Problem with saying goodbye**

**Is it wrong that I'm gonna be**

**Having the time of my life'**

**Cause deep down I know**

**I should cry I should scream**

**And get down on my knees**

**I should say that I need you here**

**But I'm gonna party tonight'**

**Cause honestly I just don't care**

**Honestly I just don't care'**

**Cause honestly I just don't care**

**Honestly I just don't care**

* * *

Spitting the tooth paste out, Dan quickly wiped his mouth before he made his way out of the bathroom. Seeing that Blair was still awake going through Gossip Girl posts on her phone, Dan was almost fooled into thinking that she was truly trying to focus on work when he knew that tonight's dinner conversation was probably on her mind. Relieving himself of his shirt as he sat on his side of the bed, Dan got in under the covers as he turned to face her. Feeling his eyes on her, Blair glanced over at him a few times, thinking that he would drift off to sleep if she would ignore it but she could see by the way he was looking that he was concerned for her.

"I'm not going to cry or be a baby" Blair said

"Why would I think that?" Dan asked

"Because you have that look like you need to talk to me so I can admit things and then cry" Blair said "I don't want to cry anymore Humphrey. I'm sick of it" she said

"I hate crying….not you, I meant crying in general" Dan said

"I get what you mean" Blair said "I don't think I've ever truly seen how a person can hate another person like they hate my family. I mean I just don't understand, I'm trying to but I can't" she said

"That's because there's no true logic behind what they're doing" Dan said

"Do you think she's okay? I mean this has got to be scarier now than ever to know that money has to be on her mind on top of trying to beat cancer" Blair said as she looked over at him "I probably made things worse with the almost disagreement with Tyler, he just infuriates me sometimes" she said

"I don't think that bugged her by the slightest" Dan laughed "That's called having a sibling, we're meant to be annoying" he said

"Maybe I could convince this doctor to be her full time doctor and to do this all for free until she's better" Blair suggested as Dan wrapped his arm around her waist

"I think you need to stop thinking" Dan said

"I can't not stop thinking. I think about these things because then nothing will be a surprise anymore. I need to keep thinking…." Blair began to say

"And this is why you need to stop thinking" Dan said

"How can you be calm about this?" Blair asked "This isn't like a flu, where if you give her the adequate amount of antibiotics then she gets better. This is cancer, this is something that just stays and stays until it just decides to leave" she said

"I'm not calm about this but I can't exactly expect anger to make it all go away because if that's the case…I'd be angry and I'd be mad. I'd be everything you need me to be to make her better but I can't" Dan told her as he pressed his lips against her cheek "All I can do is oblige what she wants and be her strength, that's all anyone can do at this point" he said

"It's actually quite comforting to have you experience this with me" Blair said as she wiped away the tears that were trying to fall

"Why?" Dan asked

"Because at the end of the day, regardless of it we're together or not, I know you love her. I know that you see her like a mother figure and I think sometimes I'm amazed with how close you are to her" Blair said

"…..you shouldn't really think so highly of me. I tend to falter under such high regards" Dan said nervously

"It's the truth" Blair said "I guess, I never stop to think the toll this has on you…..you've lost and I…." she began to say

"I don't want you to….and I don't want to" Dan replied "Look this is all becoming sad and my whole purpose of bringing it up was to cheer you up. So I just want you to know that everything is going to be fine" he said

"That's becoming the catch phrase of the family, I hate it because it sounds so patronizing" Blair sighed

"…..there's going to be disappointments and victories such as your recent one but if a disappointment should come up…." Dan began to say

"If? This sounds like a cautionary tale" Blair said

"I'm just saying that there are going to spectrum of things that we might not see eye to eye on in this area…." Dan began to say

"Why wouldn't we agree on something? Humphrey, I'm not liking your cautionary tales, they're making me more cautious than I want to be" Blair replied

"I'm just saying that regardless, we're in this together. I love Eleanor like….like a mother because that's how I view her and I want you to know that" Dan said hoping that Blair would understand his sentiment to Eleanor for future references between them.

* * *

Clicking his pen in and out, Chuck stared on at the New York skyline as he just sat still in his office chair. For a moment, Chuck thought that if he could sit still as possible in this moment then he'd some how drift away. Closing his eyes, Chuck could only hear the glaring sounds of computers, telephones ringing, beeping, and every office sound imaginable as it just droned up the aching that surrounded him. With his eyes clenched, Chuck gripped on to the sides of his chair as his thoughts began to ring louder than ever over the sounds. Immediately feeling the beating of his broken heart, Chuck quickly got up from his seat as he stood in front of the glass just breathing harder than ever trying to stop the feeling of what it was to have a broken heart. Hearing a knock come to the door, Chuck quickly turned to see Bart standing in the doorway.

"You look like hell" Bart stated after a few moments of silence

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asked coldly

"Thank you son for greeting me so warmly…." Bart replied sarcastically

"I doubt you care for my concern" Chuck replied

"I just came back from my trip and I wanted to set up time to see you. Have dinner or something, we have things to discuss" Bart said

"Let me guess, this discussion would be about Elizabeth" Chuck laughed to himself

"And other things" Bart said

"No thank you. If you need to have discussions then send me an e-mail…"Chuck began to say

"How is this alone thing working out for you? I assume that since it's just you and your mother, Jenny has caught on to how crazy the woman really is" Bart said as he walked in further to take a seat "Can't say I didn't warn you on that front…." he began to say as Chuck just looked at him confused

"What are you doing? The talking, the sitting, what are you doing?" Chuck asked

"I'm saving your ass as I've always done" Bart replied after a few moments

"You're saving me?! You think that you're saving me?" Chuck questioned in disbelief "You must've had some island herbs or something because you've lost touch with the reality of this situation" he said

"I see the reality, and it's a tragedy, even for you" Bart replied

"I'm losing everything I have, just trying to protect you!" Chuck quickly yelled at his father "This…me running Bass Industries is for you. So why? Why is so hard for you to just give me the respect I deserve and at this point need" he exclaimed

"Because you think too highly of yourself" Bart quickly replied "Stop and access what Elizabeth has done ever since coming into your life. She has lead a path of destruction, leaving nothing but misery for you" he said

"She's my family, she's my mother" Chuck said

"Family should build you up, not tear you down" Bart said

"And you'd know that….since you spent most of my life tearing me down. Making me think that I had nothing to offer" Chuck replied "Well congrats, my wife wants to leave me. My business partner is becoming my enemy, my friends view me as the villain now…all to appease my father" he said as he clapped for his father sarcastically

"You said you could play the game. You told me to my face that you could handle this….well pay attention" Bart said as he slowly walked towards Chuck "Look at all the players in this game" he told him sternly before he began to push him back "You're ally, the only person that you have is the very person that they all hate. That should tell you something. You think she has your best interest at heart but she doesn't….she'll break you" he told him as they stared at each other for a few moments

"There's that shining parenting moment I always knew you possessed" Elizabeth said making her presence known

"A bloodhound always knows when to go on the prowl" Bart laughed to himself

"And a man that has nothing knows how to push and push until finally he gets knocked down" Elizabeth replied "Shall I call security or do you want your dignity as you walk out the door?" she asked as she picked up the phone

"You want that talk, then be a man and come alone" Bart told Chuck as he looked from his father to his mother

"Goodbye now" Elizabeth persisted as Bart slowly walked out of the office

"I never cared for the man. Arrogance was a quality that turned me off and had me run for the hills" Elizabeth said aloud before she turned to look at Chuck, who stood confused by it all

"….I need to go" Chuck said in a bare whisper

"No, you need to stay and talk to Russel. This company is your priority, not some crazed notion he has so he can lure you in" Elizabeth said as she braced Chuck's shoulder "I'm your mother and I want to protect you. If I've alienated you then it's not by choice. I'm trying to protect you from the Carter's and the Jenny's of the world. They parade around like their so nobel, all the while you're here suffering" she said as she caressed his cheek

"…I can't be here. This doesn't help me, being here doesn't help" Chuck replied

"It will. This is all you have, all we have. You're the man I always knew you could be" Elizabeth smiled before she pulled Chuck into a hug while Chuck just felt like the more he tried to ask for help, the more people couldn't hear him.

* * *

Sitting on the bench, Blair gripped on tight to her cup of coffee as she felt a bit of a chill go through her body. Looking over her shoulder back at the building, Blair couldn't help but look on at her watch to keep track of the time before she'd have to get to class. Once again turning her attention back to her cup of coffee, Blair sighed as her quick stakeout was taking longer than she originally anticipated. Noticing the woman coming out of the building, Blair quickly put her shades on along with her hat before getting up from her seat to follow the woman. Quickly moving her way through the crowd to where she was standing beside the woman, Blair linked on to the woman's arm before pulling her aside towards a coffee cart.

"Hey, it's me" Blair said as she lowered her shades so the woman could see

"Blair, is that you?" Laurel asked

"I came to talk to you" Blair said

"Talking to you is a big risk and you know that" Laurel said

"I'm well aware. Have they done the hate all thing Waldorf presentation during meetings?" Blair asked

"Ophelia has made it clear that all things Waldorf are to be wiped out. So you can imagine what she would think if she saw us talking" Laurel said

"Don't really care about the Ophelia thing…." Blair began to say

"As one of the few that got to keep their job, I care very much so" Laurel said

"And as my mother's trusted associate, do you care about that?" Blair asked as Laurel sighed at Blair's attempt to pull on her relationship with Eleanor "You know what they've done is wrong, right?" she asked

"It's a dog eat dog business" Laurel said

"Yes but not a takedown of that sort" Blair said "But whatever, I'm not going to dwell on the negative" she said

"How is she? How is Eleanor?" Laurel asked

"She's doing okay. I'm hopeful but the hits….they just keep coming" Blair said "They took away here health benefits and so she has to fly out to New Jersey tomorrow for treatment" she said

"Vengeance seems to be high on Ophelia's list. No one is spared" Laurel sighed

"Which is why I need your help" Blair said

"Blair…." Laurel began to say

"I can't protect my family if I don't know what's the big bang they plan to throw our way" Blair said

"And what am I supposed to do?" Laurel asked

"Keep an eye on what they're doing. C'mon, they kept you because you're vital to the company or what's left of it. You've got the access because you know how to run the company" Blair said

"If you haven't noticed, Bex has that top spot" Blair said

"Bex has a lot of things but smarts of this company isn't one of them" Blair replied

"This isn't high school. You can't just pull a mean girl trick to get back at them. These people are vultures" Laurel said "I don't think you have any clue of what you'll get with these people" she said

"This isn't a high school issue to me, this is my mother, this is her legacy and I take that seriously above everything else" Blair said "Look, I'm not trying to do the usual scheme. I'm just trying to get a leg up on what they've got going on because I'm kind of doing something that I'm actually proud of. It's crazy and risky but it's the only thing that makes me feel like I'm not settling for their crap anymore. If I could recreate what Waldorf stood for then maybe I can make people see that they can take the company but they could never take what my mother was about" she said

"What are you starting?" Laurel asked

"I can't tell you that" Blair replied as Laurel just sighed "Laurel, look at me. I swear to you when I say that this is not a scheme, this is a plan" she said

"A plan that you can't say anything about" Laurel concluded "I've got the Upper Eastside life Blair, and you know better than anyone that it's hard to keep up in the unemployment line. I can't take that risk, not without knowing I won't get screwed over in the end. I'm sorry" she said before she turned to walk away. Groaning in frustration as she couldn't get through to Laurel, Blair could only watch as she walked away. Glancing over to see Chuck, Blair just rolled her eyes as she just turned to walk away to hail a taxi.

* * *

Putting his watch on as he sat up on the side of the bed, Nate listened on to hear the shower running. Reaching over to grab his shirt, Nate began to button his shirt as he kept a close eye on the time. Turning the television on, Nate waited for the business news as he wanted his daily smear tactics that Carter and Chuck were using to get back at each other. Glad to see that there was some sort of a stand still between the two for at least the past couple of days. Looking himself over in the mirror, Nate smoothed his clothes over just as Vince made his way out of the shower in nothing but a towel.

"Going somewhere?" Vince asked

"Yes and so should you" Nate replied

"Oh…sorry" Vince said becoming nervous

"No, no. I'm sorry" Nate said realizing that he sounded a bit mean "I have to go because my family has a fundraiser tonight" he said

"How does that work by the way?" Vince asked "You being you?" he asked

"It works as me being the trophy son" Nate said

"Who's also a proponent or used to be an advocate for gay rights" Vince said

"See, you do your homework. No, it's crazy. My family is a lot to take in because every family in the Upper Eastside is just….gah!" Nate tried to explain

"Well, I don't think it could be all that bad if they turn out half as cool as you" Vince smiled "I had a great time with you last night and I'm hoping that could continue. Dinner, lunch, some form of eating where I show you how not clumsy I am" he said

"Does this usually happen after the set up? Dinner plans?" Nate asked

"Not for me. I only do those sites to avoid putting myself out there to get rejected. It's comforting to meet someone and know they want the same things you want" Vince said "At least after conversation and all" he said

"Yeah, I understand" Nate smiled before Vince leaned in slowly to kiss him

"….call me later? After the fundraiser and stuff?" Vince asked after he broke the kiss

"Yeah" Nate smiled before he walked over towards the door once Vince had finished getting dressed. Opening up the door, Nate walked Vince out just as he met his father at the top of the step. Freezing for a moment, Nate looked on at the shocked look on his father's face while Vince just stood beside Nate feeling the tension between the two.

"Uh, I think I can make my way out" Vince said finally speaking up

"You should do that" The Captain said as he looked down while Vince walked past him "Do me a favor?" he turned to ask as Vince stopped to look back at him

"Yes, sir" Vince said

"Don't ever come back here" The Captain said

"Dad" Nate quickly replied as Vince looked at Nate once more "I'll talk to you tonight" he told Vince

"Good day sir" Vince said before he made his way out of the house, passing Trip on the way out. Making his way into the house, Trip looked up to see The Captain and Nate looking on at each other in what seemed to be a stand still

"You disrespect this house…." The Captain began to say

"I had company. I have company over all the time" Nate replied

"You bring this to the house now!?" The Captain said in disbelief

"Guys" Trip said as he walked up the staircase towards them

"Bring this to the house? What's that supposed to mean?" Nate asked

"You do that out there, not in this house. You may live that life but we don't. You want to be a freak then do it, but do it outside of my house" The Captain yelled

"Freak!?" Nate asked

"Guys, calm down" Trip said getting in between the two as the staff began to look on at the commotion

"How is me being with him any different than being with a girl, which you never had a problem with" Nate said

"Because it was a girl!" The Captain yelled in response "Two guys being together is disgusting and shameful, both tags this family doesn't need….I'm done talking about this. You bring that trash in here again and you'll be put out with the trash" he threatened Nate before he turned to leave as Trip and Nate just watched the Captain storm out

"Nate…" Trip began to say

"Save it. I know what you're going to say and I really don't feel like hearing it. I have errands to run before the fundraiser" Nate said as he walked past Trip on his way out of the house. Noticing the eyes of the staff looking up at him, Trip let out a sigh as he took a few moments to process.

"Everyone can get back to work or they can lose their jobs" Trip said as the staff began to shuffle about to do their tasks

* * *

Making her way into the warehouse, Blair was glad to see that the girls were all ready hard at work with the next design. Blair couldn't help but have her mother's woes still heavy on her mind but she felt at least when she was here this was the one place she could not think about it. Putting on her brave face, Blair assumed her confidence as she knew it would be needed in order to pull of their next task for the evening. Walking over towards the computer, Blair checked the latest camera feeds to see that girls still walked up and down the alleyway searching for the next drop as if they expected it to be a daily thing. Turning to look at the given selections of the girls they were planning to use as the next IT target for Gossip Girl to see, Blair processed each selection.

"What's the details?" Blair asked as she took a seat while looking on

"Jessica Whitmore, sophmore at NYU, black listed by her clique for supposedly sleeping with her best friends boyfriend" April said

"Does that really make her qualified for our target?" Justine asked "Hoe isn't exactly the image I was aiming for" she said

"Emphasis on the word supposedly" April replied

"Next" Blair said

"Leslie Guise, all american basketball player, about to lead her team to it's first ever playoff appearance. We could get our Lisa Leslie on" Justine suggested

"Basketball and fashion, I don't quite see the correlation" Blair replied

"It's kind of hard to follow up on Beatrice. She was royalty with the eye all ready on her" Jenny sighed "I feel like anyone else would be hard to follow because people follow those they all ready follow before" she said

"I mean what exactly qualifies a girl to be IT because to me if you can ball, then that's a clear IT to me" Justine said "Speaking as a Lebron fan" she said

"Who is Lebron?" Blair asked

"Just how sheltered are you?" Justine asked after a few looks of confusion from Blair

"Point being is that maybe we're a one hit wonder all ready" April said

"Guys, stop. We're not one hit wonder. We've clearly become more than that by Gossip Girl standards" Blair said

"But you said that we have to have staying power to rival the professionals…have you got an idea for that?" April asked

"Currently….that didn't pan out like I expected it to" Blair sighed

"And the reality begins to set in" April sighed

"Look, I refuse to believe that we're a one hit wonder. Yes, my original plan didn't pan out of this staying power but I like to think I'm smart enough to think on the fly" Blair reasoned "I think at this point we have to create what we think stands for what we want to represent. I'm not trying to take the lead on this because I think we've all got enough smarts to create something better together than separately. This is a team effort, our success depends on how much we put into it" she said as a silence lingered between them all

"Speaking from my own experiences….I think we should get the girls that don't have wow factor because they don't have the bank accounts to do so. I've got a list of the incoming freshmen at Constance, and I think we know better than anyone that Constance is the stomping grounds of high fashion training. We've got over twenty girls on scholarship that aren't quite able to be the label collectors they intend to be…." Jenny began to say as she pulled the list of paper out of her bag to show Blair and the rest of the girls

"So cater to the not so fortunate. Like a modern day Robin Hood or in our case, Robinetta Hood" Justine said

"Constance does have the majority of Gossip Girl subscribers. It's the CNN of the school" April said

"And I think from this list I have a person in mind" Blair smiled "This calls for something a bit more retro chic for an after hour school pool party" she said as she pulled her phone out

"School pool party? Isn't that usually a bad thing?" Justine asked

"Not in Upper Eastside standards" Blair said "Jenny, spread the word through text. April, we need a catalog piece for this one. Justine, we need to find and locate this girl" she said as she wrote the information down for the girl "And I'll be contacting a fellow janitor" she said pulling her phone out to begin her damage.

* * *

Stepping off the elevator, Serena ran her hand through her hair as she looked around for the exact room number. It hadn't been often that Serena had gone up to Chuck's penthouse, so knowing where he'd live was based purely off of what she could remember hotel management mention of his move. Realizing that there was only one room on the floor, Serena slowly brought her hand up to knock on the door. Waiting for a few moments , Serena began to catch on to the fact that Chuck might not be home like she originally thought he would be. Preparing to leave, Serena was caught off guard by the sound of the door opening. Turning back, Serena expected to see Chuck but only saw the door open with no one waiting in the doorway. Walking towards the door, Serena let herself in to see Chuck making his way back towards the living room area as he sat in the dark. Closing the door behind her, Serena looked on at the bottles that were in the trash cans along with the many plates of takeout food on the counter top as she walked over towards Chuck.

"You really are doing bad" Serena said as she took a seat across from Chuck

"Thank you. That's become my favorite phrase of the day" Chuck sighed as he laid back on the sofa

"Where's Elizabeth?" Serena asked

"With Russel" Chuck sighed "Are you here for your update?" he asked cutting straight to the point

"Chuck, I'm here to see you. Believe it or not, I'm actually worried about you" Serena said

"Does Blair know about this?….she's banned me from her life, which ultimately means that I'm blacklisted from the group" Chuck said

"She's hurt, what do you expect?" Serena questioned "She's upset over Eleanor…." she began to say

"Serena, c'mon….what's the point to this?! You come by to see me, you see that I'm crap. You're conscience should be clear by now, you've done the great act for the year" Chuck said becoming annoyed with Serena

"I get what you're going through, I know it may not seem like it but I do" Serena said "We're the screw ups, we're the people that regardless of how good we try to be….we have to wonder when we'll mess it up. It's what we do. We screw things up even when we want it all to go right" she said

"And you're okay with that? Blair and Nate can do no wrong while we're predestined to screw up" Chuck questioned

"I used to think that…but now, things are different. We're different" Serena told him "I've seen the person you've morphed into…I've seen how much you love her, and I've seen your heartbreak" she said

"Because of Dan?" Chuck asked after a few moments

"No, not because of Dan….because of every guy" Serena replied as the silence filled the room

"Are we destined for love? because it's starting to feel like Blair's the only one that got that good fortune" Chuck laughed to himself "I wanted that, I wanted love. In some silly way I thought she could fix me, make me that guy….the guy that could be someone's prince. I could be someone's pick" he said

"But in the back of your mind you have this lingering feeling that you're using that love to replace a love that was never there to begin with. A love that we should've had….from our parents" Serena said

"It's funny because so many people want this world, so many people envy us and I just think of how stupid they are" Chuck said "…..what I wouldn't give to be them. To feel what it's like to have normal problems with normal solutions….with a mother and father that loved me, and me knowing that. I want that" he said as he looked over at Serena with tears filled up in his eyes "This world is suffocating" he said

"I know" Serena smiled "Regardless of how many mistakes we make in our lifetime, we deserve to be happy. We deserve that just like everyone else" she said

"What's your idea of love?" Chuck asked after a moment of silence as he just stared off "Maybe I should change mine to yours….higher probability sake" he said

"I want to be happy in it. I want to be loved for who I am and not who I was, but I want them to understand my past. I want to have the jittery things…what are they called" Serena laughed as she got caught up in the moment of it

"Butterflies" Chuck said

"Yeah, I want that" Serena smiled "I want to smile at the thought of them and because of them. I want to better with them. I want our words to mean something to each other, I want my opinion to matter to him and his to me" she said "It's a long list but it's just the starters of what I think is important" she said nervously

"It was good" Chuck smiled weakly as he turned to face her

"I can say that I do envy you on one thing" Serena smiled

"What could you possibly envy me on?" Chuck asked with a bit of laughter

"You know what it's like to say I love you and have them be said back to you. I've never had that, I've never had someone to say that I love you to. I picture the moment I do say it and I know that if and when I do, it'll be big. It'll be forever for me because I figure if I can get to that point then the rest is all forever and day from there" Serena said as she got up from her seat to walk towards him "So there, you've got my envy" she said as Chuck walked over towards the drawer to pull out an envelope while Serena just watched him walk over towards her. Tears filled up in her eyes as she didn't want to assume anything but knew it could be a possibility.

"I found him" Chuck said as he handed Serena the envelope

"Libya, doctors beyond borders sound familiar?" Chuck asked

"Yeah, I remember him telling my mom about it when I was little. It was all just formalities. I tried contacting but they said he didn't register" Serena said

"That's because Libya isn't a part of NATO, so it's not recognized. He's there, he's been there" Chuck said "I got you a plane ticket to London to see if you can meet up with him since he's headed to a conference in Sudan and his layover will be in London…the rest from there is up to you. If you choose to be with your father or not, I can pay for you to come home or to go on" he said before Serena stepped forward to hug him

"Thank you" Serena said in a whisper as she just held on to him "This is more than I could ask for" she said as she let him go

"Just be careful" Chuck warned her as she continued to look on at the ticket.

"I will" Serena said "Be careful yourself…I mean that. It hurts now but us bottom feeders, we tend to bounce back slower than usual but we bounce back" she smiled at him before she turned to leave.

* * *

Looking on as the pictures started to roll in of school party, Blair smiled as Gossip Girl was going to go stir crazy trying to figure this riddle out. After making sure the party went off without a hitch, Blair checked the website to post a few of the pictures on the dummy phone while linking the pics to Gossip Girl. Eric had managed to teach the girls a few technical tips that were useful in this bout of being anonymous, which Blair was finding more than helpful at this point since she was sure that Dan was at home sitting in front of the computer screen. Glancing up from her cell phone to see Laurel sitting on the bench as if she had been waiting for her, Blair looked on a bit surprised to see her. Walking towards her, Laurel rose from her spot on the bench to walk towards her.

"I thought you'd run from me after our discussion earlier" Blair said as she walked towards her

"I was twenty five when I first met your mother. It was on the subway" Laurel said

"My mother doesn't take subways" Blair quickly replied

"She did then" Laurel smiled "There's a lot about your mother that you don't know that made her who she was and is. Call it fear but I'm still a bit nervous to even talk to you out in the open like this" she said

"Then why are you? You seemed to have found me, like you were looking" Blair asked

"Because you were right about something today, you're not in high school anymore and your schemes won't work" Laurel said "But you did something that Blair from high school would've never done" she said

"And that would be?" Blair asked

"You asked for help" Laurel said "And years ago on that subway, so did she" she said "I'll contact you only through e-mail, never face to face. You need to set up a different e-mail name so they don't suspect anything. Go along the lines of a known company or something, you can figure that out. Any questions?" she asked

"No" Blair said as Laurel smiled at her before she began to walk away. Turning to look on at the woman as she just walked away, Blair let a smile slip.

**Give me love like her,**

**'cause lately I've been waking up alone,**

**Paint splattered tear**

**drops on my shirt,**

**Told you I'd let them go,**

**And that I'll fight my corner,**

**Maybe tonight I'll call ya,**

**After my blood turns into alcohol,**

**No, I just wanna hold ya.**

Letting his forced smile fade for the first time of the evening, Nate quickly stepped off the stage as he began to loosen up his tie. Hearing the sounds of clapping erupt along with chants for Trip as he took the stage, all Nate wanted to do was just leave. Coming upon a waiter with a tray of drinks in hand, Nate quickly grabbed a glass of champagne as he continued to walk. Downing the champagne, Nate made his way out into the hallway as he turned to look at the street. Heading for the double doors that led to the alley, Nate pushed the doors open as he finally felt like he could breath again even if it wasn't fully. Pacing the sidewalk, Nate ran his hand through his hair as he found his heart rate racing. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, Nate scrolled through his list of contacts before landing on Vince's number. Writing a quick message, Nate read it over before he finally sent it.

**Nate: I can't see you again. I'm sorry but things are too crazy to start anything. I'm sorry.**

Looking at the message as it sent, Nate felt like it was yet another sacrifice he made in hopes that he would be normal to his father. The more he thought about it, the more his heart beat faster than ever as he felt himself having an anxiety attack. Throwing his phone against the wall of the building, Nate slid down the wall of the building until he fell to his knees. Hanging his head, Nate clenched his fist to stop himself from shedding one ounce of tears. Shaking, clenching, and trembling; Nate just sat there in the dark with his head hung low.

**Give a little time to me or burn this out,**

**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**

**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love.**

Laying on his side in bed, Chuck stared at the empty space beside him as he would go in and out of memories of Jenny laying beside him. Living in the memory of how it used to be, Chuck found some bit of peace but none that made his present any better. Closing his eyes, Chuck made the effort to sleep but found it harder to do than he imagined. Rolling onto his back, Chuck stared up at the ceiling aimlessly.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"What is it about my daughter that gives you some sick thrill of messing with her?" Rufus said as he pushed Chuck**_

_**"I…" Chuck began to say before Rufus continued to push him**_

_**"Why can't you leave her alone and let her live her life? Why can't you realize that you're not good enough for her!" Rufus yelled as he continued to push Chuck**_

_**"….I love her" Chuck finally spoke**_

_**"You don't know what love is!" Rufus yelled**_

_**"To you, but I do. I know what it means because I feel it. I may be this monster in your eyes, and rightfully so, but I'm better because of her. I try to be better because of her…I'm trying" Chuck reasoned "I mean isn't that what love is about? Being better because that person makes you want to be" he said as Rufus just shook his head trying to shake himself out of the twilight zone that he was in. Looking from both Chuck to Jenny, Rufus just couldn't believe that this was actually going on.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

**Give me love like never before,**

**'cause lately I've been craving more,**

**And it's been a while but I still feel the same,**

**Maybe I should let you go,**

**You know I'll fight my corner,**

**And that tonight I'll call ya,**

**After my blood is drowning in alcohol,**

**No I just wanna hold ya.**

Opening the door, Blair tossed her keys onto the table as she let out a sigh as the day was finally catching up to her so late at night. Looking on at the clock to see that it was two in the morning, Blair hated that she had stayed out so late. Just as she went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, Dan made his way out of the bedroom. Letting out a yawn as he was still half awake, Blair laughed at how funny he looked when woken earlier than his usual time. Blair could only imagine that Dan had just gone to bed since his writing hours had him working well into the morning.

"How was work?" Dan asked

"Good. How was work for you?" Blair asked as he reached over to grab a stack of papers

"I was kind of hoping you would tell me" Dan said handing the manuscript to Blair "I finished it tonight" he said

"So you're more productive while I'm away, that's nice to know" Blair laughed before she leaned in to give him a quick kiss "Did I get any leading role in here?" she asked with a bit of a smirk

"Kept in more in the vain sense, about me" Dan laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waste

"Mother: The One I Have and The One I Had" Blair read the title to his book before she looked up at him with a bit of surprise "You sure?" she asked

"It's like you said, she's like a mother to me. I've experienced the loss but I'm fortunate enough to have gained two" Dan said "So without getting to mushy about it, I would like for you to be the first to read the book and to give honest opinion" he said

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that" Blair said "But this is big, this is very big for you" she smiled excitedly as she leaned in to give him a kiss before she showered him with kisses. "We're all careerish now" she laughed as he rested his face in the crook of her neck.

**Give a little time to me or burn this out,**

**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**

**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**Give a little time to me, or burn this out,**

**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**

**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**

Getting off the plane, Serena wrestled with the idea of going on towards Sudan to meet with her father. In her head she imagined what she would say or even how she would act to where it made her become a nervous wreck. The whole plane ride, Serena sipped on Ginger Ale in fear of the fact that a panic attack would take over her. It all just became so real once she got off the plane that she could actually meet her father. All the questions she had could be answered or all her fears could be reaffirmed. Taking a seat in the waiting area, Serena weighed her options over and over and while she would like to think it should be so easy to see her father again, a part of her just felt like the illusion of her father couldn't be tampered with. Coming to the conclusion that she couldn't see her father, Serena began to feel overwhelmed with embarrassment as she had come this far to chicken out. Getting up from her seat just as a sea of people began to pass her by, Serena waited for the crowd to die down before she could finally see what was ahead of her as she just stood in utter disbelief.

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**

**My my, my, my, oh give me love.**

"Sean" Serena said as the two stared at each other.

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in this Chapter**

**Nadio Oh- I Got Ur Number**

**Hote Chelle Rae- Honestly**

**Ed Sheeran- Give Me Love**

* * *

**Author's Note- So I won't say much but just quick clarifications. Chuck did not set Serena and Sean up to meet at the airport, it was all a little think called chance meeting. Laurel isn't a new character, she was a character used in From the Beginning, but now she's going to be Blair's insider at Legacy, so she'll be feeding information to Blair about what Ophelia and crew are up to. Then no one knows who IT is, and Blair and crew want it that way so that's why Blair hasn't claimed to be behind the new craze. The girls are putting a new spin on creating their own buzz and in business in general. Eric and Serena got so many messages because everyone is in a tizzy to find out who IT is and they think since Serena is an It girl then she'd know.**


	18. While You Weren't Sleeping

**Author's Note- Hey everyone. I want to thank everyone for your reviews as we're getting closer and closer to the magic 400, I'm pretty much looking to 500 at this point. I hope we can reach it, you guys are putting in great work and giving me great feedback that I greatly appreciate and love to read. The longer the reviews, the better as I enjoy the overall thought of the chapter for future chapter purposes. I won't go into much because I'm actually quite eager for you guys to read this chapter. I hope to read your feedback, enjoy :)**

**[Trivia Answers]**

**In From The Beginning, Dan messed up what item for Blair's Birthday party? and what did Blair nickname him because of it?**

Dan messed up Blair's special cake for her birthday party, which earned him the nickname Judas because she thought he was trying to sabotage her party.

**In Second Time Around, Serena found out about Dan and Blair at what party?**

The White Party in the Hamptons, though it was all a set up.

**In Trinity, Georgina threatened to expose which of the four friends? and what was the secret?**

Georgina threatened to expose Nate and the fact that he was gay.

**In Quaternary, Serena realized she stayed in her abusive relationship because of what?**

Lilly stayed in her marriage to William. Serena's only example of love was Lilly and William, so she thought that since she loved Jason then she had to stay because Lilly never walked away.

[Actual wording]

"He's watching football. He wouldn't admit it but I think that's where his mind was at this whole time" Lilly replied as a slight smile came across her face as the silence once again came between them "We may not see eye to eye on a lot of things Serena, but the last thing I ever wanted you to learn from me was to stay in a relationship that is unhealthy" she said finally breaking the ice as she began to nervously play with her eyes "I was young when I met your father, he was the wise and experienced of us in the relationship so I blindly believed that regardless of the good and the bad in our relationship…he knew best. But along the way, lonely nights, cold stares, distance of states in between…I knew that we weren't the people that fell in love with each other. We were the people that stayed together because it was better to be together than to be a part" she said

**In Quaternary, Arthur, Dan's mentor, got upset with Dan for doing what with his writing?**

Dan was becoming mainstream and writing what the masses wanted as opposed to what should be written.

**Which character got spat at in the face by their parent?**

The Captain spit in Nate's face after calling him a gay slur.

**[Trivia Questions]**

**In Second Time Around, how did Eleanor learn about Dan and Blair having sex in the house?**

**Carter was romantically linked to who?**

**In Trinity, why did Dan propose to Blair? and what was Blair's reaction to the proposal?**

**In Quarternary, what game did Dan and Blair play? and what freaked Blair out?**

**In Trinity, Sean encouraged Serena to give Lilly what? as a peace offering**

**Campaign 400 Progress- If going for 400 [9 NEEDED] If going for 500 [109 NEEDED]**

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Sixteen- While You Weren't Sleeping**

* * *

Palms sweating. Nervousness seeping in. Awkward posture. Rapid thoughts. Broken sentences that were once perceived to be appropriate to say but in the end not so much. Standing face to face, neither Sean nor Serena could actually believe that the other was before them. It was supposed to be something that would never happen again, New York was supposed to be the last they'd see of each other. Observing him for a few moments, Serena couldn't help but notice that he looked a bit more muscular as basketball had whipped in to great shape while his wardrobe had picked up significantly from what she remembered of him. Noticing that he had his own carry on bag, Serena just found herself trying to avoid everything but his eyes before he caught on to what she was doing.

"….what….what are you doing here?" Sean asked as put his phone away in his pocket

"I….uh. I'm supposed to be going to Libya" Serena said as Sean looked at her strangely

"Libya?" Sean asked in a bit of confusion

"…no. It's not what you think, it's a long story" Serena sighed "Why are you here?" she asked

"Basketball" Sean replied "I have a tournament in London" he told her

"Which would be basketball" Serena replied nervously not realizing how dumb of a response that was

"Yeah, basketball is what I play" Sean said before a silence came between them as neither of them knew what to say to the other "I hope you have fun in Libya….can't say I know much about it but it sounds…..third worldish" he said

"That's more along the lines of what I expected" Serena laughed nervously

"I wouldn't exactly peg you for a third world country vacationer, but then I can't really say I know you too well" Sean replied as Serena just looked at him for a few moments "….we don't know anything about each other" he said looking away from her eyes

"Yeah, I guess so" Serena sighed

"I should go" Sean said adjusting the bag on his shoulder as he prepared to walk away

"Okay" Serena replied "It was nice to see you and…..congrats on the baby. In case I forget, I just wanted to congrats on your son" she said

"….thanks" Sean said a moment of silence "I'll be sure to pass that along to Ro" he said as he began to back away "Bye Serena" he said before he eventually turned to leave, putting his headphones on as he walked away while Serena just watched him leave.

"Goodbye again" Serena sighed as all she could do was watch him before she eventually turned to walk over towards the attendant "Excuse me, I'm interested in catching the next flight out to New York" she said before the attendant began to type away on her computer

"We have connecting flights going into Colorado then to New York, but it looks like they've been delayed due to weather" The attendant told her

"Until when?" Serena asked

"Well at least for the night but you could check back in the early morning to see if we can get you a seat" The attendant said

"So spend the night, in the airport?" Serena asked

"That's what it looks like. I'm sorry" The attendant told her

"No, it's fine. Not exactly familiar with the area to venture out to a hotel, so why not spend the night at the airport" Serena smiled weakly as she turned to look on at the other passengers that were setting up camp in the airport for what was to be an all night affair "So glad to have made this trekk" she said to herself in a bit of disappointment as she went to find a spot to sleep on for the night.

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Good Morning Upper Eastsiders, I must say I'm a bit disappointed on our failed attempt to find this latest fad and what other goodies they have for closet purposes. I'm beginning to think this fad likes not being known, which is unusual in this modern time. After much thought over my six dollar latte, I'll accept that IT doesn't want to be discovered quite yet. So I'll wait for your next move IT but know that I don't like to wait long. Come out, come out wherever and whoever you are. Until then Upper Eastsiders, keep your cat eyes open for another sighting because if it's wrapped in another perfect box as the last, I may have to send out the hounds to get this accessory and charge it for an attempt to withhold from my spring collection.**

**XOXO,**

**Gossip Girl**

After receiving her early morning e-mail from Laurel along with reading the latest Gossip Girl update, Blair was prepared to take on the day with yet another mission on tap. Precision and strategy, two things that called upon her strongest traits, which made her feel comfortable. Looking on at the final product she had written on the board, Blair read it over once more before she turned around to face her fashionista to explain the task at hand, which would prove to be difficult if not followed correctly. Kicked back in relax, nothing like a usual staff meeting that Blair had been to, Blair looked on at the girls before a smile quickly came to her face. Grabbing her pointer to give better instructions, Justine and Jenny looked at each other with a bit of surprise that Blair would go to such lengths to need a pointer for this meeting.

"Is she being for real?" Justine whispered to Jenny as she rolled her chair over towards her

"Yes" Jenny laughed

"Okay, next up on our list is Anna Karovsky" Blair said as she posted the young girls picture on the board while the girls leaned forward to get a better look

**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**

**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**

**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**

**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**

**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**

**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**

**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**

**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**

**Blair: She's not your typical fashion tragedy, in fact, she's far from it. But she's very deserving of our help because she's like us. Anna has recently won an American visa to work on her new line that she's looking to cross over into the American market by working with one of the top companies in America. Now that sounds all fine and dandy but she has been placed a babysitting list…**

**Jenny: What is that?**

**April: Means they'll have an intern work with her, who has no experience, so they can keep focus on their own business. She won't really get any help….my dad used to that all the time with abroad winners. Looks good for the company in Public Relations**

**Blair: So clearly we understand the art of bs. Now we need to make sure we use her for our benefit because she could very well be our best asset and big client. Now, Anna will be arriving at JFK at noon, which she will there have a coincidental run in with our resident actress slash klutz…Jenny.**

_[Flashforward: The Coincidental Run In]_

_With her compact in hand, Jenny sat in chair using her mirror to keep check of when Anna would come off the plane. Glancing over to see Eric sitting across the way with his lap top in hand, Eric gave her the signal to show that she was coming out of the tunnel. Getting up from her chair, Jenny began to put her compact away as she prepared herself by putting her shades on to get into character. Walking over towards the table where Eric sat, Eric handed the coffee cup to Jenny as she passed by like a perfect give and go pass. Letting her purse hang off her arm as if she were some sort of a celebrity, Jenny slipped a stick of gum in her mouth as she put herself on the same path as Anna to bump into her. Like clockwork, the two girls collided as the plan was now in full swing._

_"I am such a klutz, had one too many fraps. The name is Penelope, you?" Jenny asked as she extended her hand towards Anna while Eric wasted no time in appearing to take the carry on bag that Anna had._

_"Anna" Anna replied nervously before she tended to her clothes_

_"I love your jewelry" Jenny said as she began to observe the pieces that Anna had on "Now, I feel extra bad because you look all cute with your jewelry and I've made a mess of your outfit" she said playing the role to a tee_

_"No, it's okay Penelope…I should have a carry on bag, that I can't seem to find now" Anna said looking around to find her bag but had no such luck in doing so_

_"It's okay, this happens all the time in this airport. All you need to do is go to my stylist…..Lisa Calderon. She's a miracle worker and will give you any style your looking for, all on me" Jenny told her as she pulled a card out of her purse to give to Anna_

_"Thank you" Anna replied as a smile came to her face_

**I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love**

**And I don't have to try, I just do what I does**

**Don't have to tell me, I already know**

**They all want me**

**Justine: Why Lisa Calderon?**

**Blair: Lisa Calderon is a worker for Modern magazine, which gives us that legitimacy we need to show Anna. Now of course, we'll need to make sure that Lisa never gets that call but is redirected to us. So we'll need more the technical expertise, someone well versed in the art of multi tasking and switching things around….Justine.**

_[Flashforward: The Redirect]_

_Adjusting her glasses as she walked with the rest of the group, Justine looked around the office to make sure she was in the right location. Breaking away from the tour group, Justine opened up the double doors and made her way down the hallway to the correct location. Looking herself over once more to make sure she had that professional look that was required for a place like Modern, Justine proceeded to enter into the department that Lisa worked in._

_"Hi, is my sister Lisa in?" Justine asked as the receptionist looked at her strangely_

_"…uh, you're….you're uh…." The receptionist began to say_

_"Do you have a problem with me being African American? Is this a foreign thing for you to see?" Justine asked a she became offended by the staring before the other assistant quickly walked over to tame the situation_

_"She's got an adoptive sister" The assistant whispered to the receptionist_

_"I am so sorry. Lisa is out at the time…." The receptionist began to say_

_"That's okay. I'd rather wait in her office because clearly talking to you is upsetting me beyond end. Black in New York apparently doesn't work unless you're a ball player or a rapper….I'm calling Al Sharpton for this injustice I've had to endure….better yet, I'm calling Brangelina because they clearly accept blacks unlike this establishment" Justine complained as she walked towards Lisa's office. Once inside of Lisa's office, Justine looked outside a bit to make sure that she was alone before she wasted no time in switching the incoming calls on her phone towards the dummy phone they had. Taking a few moments, Justine tapped her foot nervously as she looked from the door back to the phone before eventually getting her desired result. Grabbing a business card, Justine made her way out of the office to see the receptionist. "I felt uncomfortable with all this racism, it's too damn white in that office. Get color, get something that brings you to the modern times. Black is here, get used to it. Now if my sister wonders where I am, tell her I'm going to get some air" she said as she wasted no time in leaving the office._

**Yo, I run this, I smash it**

**Like my bass real hard, boom-bastic**

**Speed race baby, I'm a lot faster**

**Cause trouble, never listen to my master**

**New Benz all black, from Malaysia**

**Can't drive, but my mama don't care yup**

**To the top, I'm a take it to the ceiling**

**I'm on the moon but I feel the sun beaming**

**I'm so dope like ooh la la**

**So so fly like a helicopter**

**Sup to the hood and the homies on the block**

**Doin' it big, ya you know, what's up**

**Blair: Proximity will be the issue with Anna because the closer she is to us then the more ample time we can work on her. Creating the something out of nothing will be my task.**

**Justine: Oddly enough, I felt a bit insulted by that comment.**

_[Flashforward: Change in Locations]_

_Going through different websites, Blair read the many articles she had found on Anna. Trying to find that exact article that gave her the information she needed. Smiling in appreciation as persistency had paid off for her, Blair wasted no time in reaching for her cell phone to create her something out of nothing._

_"Yes, I'm calling from the Have Your Dreams Come True competition" Blair said_

_"Aw, yes. We're happy that you have chosen our hotel…." The hotel clerk began to say_

_"Yes, you see that's the problem. I don't like this location for our contestant, she's got a rare condition called sinoma, which is a sun condition and you're hotel is right near the sun, which if you follow is a bad recipe for the contestant to be in" Blair said_

_"Okay, then did you have…" The hotel clerk began to say_

_"I would like your hotel near central park" Blair requested_

**Some come and try to say I'm a problem**

**So crazy, gotta put 'em in an asylum**

**Some come and try to say I'm a problem**

**Ha, solve it**

**April: Is sinoma even real?**

**Blair: We're lying. If I believe it's real, then I can lie to make it real in my lie**

**Justine: Justifying your lie with another lie, how corporate America of you**

**Blair: Now when Anna comes to meet Lisa Calderon, we need to make sure she's blown away with the knowledge we have her line. Since we don't have Lisa on hand because it is….a lie, we'll need the next person that is far more knowledgeable than Lisa. April, you will playing Lisa's assistant, who magically shows up because Lisa has come down with the flu**

_[Flashforward: The Call]_

_Gathered around, the girls looked on at the phone intently as they all seemed to will it to ring. Growing impatient, Blair got up from her seat as she began to pace the floor, wondering if she missed a step in her plan in luring Anna in. Spinning around in her chair to busy herself, Jenny could only hope that by the time she stopped spinning then she'd reach the point where Anna called. After a few agonizing minutes, the phone began to ring, causing the girls to leap to the phone to see the caller identification._

_"Lisa Calderon's office" Blair answered the phone_

_"Hi, I'm Anna. I ran into a friend of yours in the airport, and she…." Anna began to say_

_"Anna. I've been waiting for your call. I've been eager to style you, Penelope has been non stop since seeing you, so I just had to meet you" Blair said_

_"Oh…" Anna began to say with little time to respond_

_"Now, I can meet you at my warehouse. Just bring an open mind and we will find you any piece you desire" Blair told her_

_"Sounds good" Anna smiled_

**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**

**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**

**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**

**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**

**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**

**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**

**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**

**I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**

_[Present]_

_Thinking over the plan thus far, the girls grasped their assigned task as they as the more they learned, the more eager they were to get right to work. One by one, Blair crossed off the necessary aspects of the plan before she once again turned to the girls then looking back at the white board._

_"We still need to take care of the need of the client, something that will aid to her weakness" Blair said_

_"And what's that?" Jenny asked just as Dan made his way into the warehouse, snacking on muffin as he maintained his usual eating habits. Looking on in shock to see such a guy walk through the door, Justine just sat, staring at Dan in utter disbelief_

_"Dear God, my prayers have been answered. The drought is over" Justine said as she continued to look on at Dan mesmerized_

_"We need eye candy" Blair said_

_"All of which I'm not too sure I like" Dan said as he continued to eat his muffin "Boyfriends shouldn't be brought in as props" he said_

_"Eye candy is the operative word and you lost the bet we made" Blair quickly replied_

_"You saw the ending to the game, you cheated!" Dan declared_

_"You bet me to guess who won the basketball game, you said nothing about knowing or watching beforehand" Blair said_

_"I'm confused. I need eye candy?" April asked_

_"Yes" Blair replied "Anna is a teenager, she's in the I can't wait to see cute boys and dating cute boys, granted she won't be dating Dan due to his all ready taken status, we can get her off her game. So now you'll be just April. No gimmick, just you, doing your specialty, so….don't screw this up" she told her before a smile quickly came to her face_

_"So I'm flying solo on this? Why now? Why me?" April asked_

_"Because this is your specialty. You know jewelry old and new. You have a great styling flare. This is you, this is on you to close the deal" Blair said_

_"I get that but maybe I could have Jenny…." April began to say_

_"This is just you and Dan but mostly you" Blair replied "You have a full day to prepare and then tomorrow you close the deal. Look we all played our part, now you need to come in for yours" she told her as April couldn't help but shrug down in her chair, fearing her part of the deal._

**I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love**

**And I don't have to try, I just do what I does**

**Don't have to tell me, I already know**

**They all want me**

* * *

Moving around in her seat, Serena did her best to get adjusted to sleeping in the chair but found that it was harder to do so. Resting her head on the arm of the chair, Serena groaned in frustration in trying to make the stiff chair work. Sitting up immediately in the chair, Serena looked around at all the other passengers to see how they were managing the overnight sleep and found they were having better luck. Getting up from her seat, Serena began to walk around the airport as she went to closest convenient store to grab a bottle of water and some chips to snack on. Walking back towards her seat, Serena was once again shocked to see that Sean was at the flight attendants desk, acquiring information it seemed. For a moment, Serena just stood back to watch how the conversation was going before Sean eventually turned to walk away, spotting Serena in the process.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked as she walked up towards him

"You had to sleep here overnight?" Sean asked

"My flight…." Serena began to say

"Is delayed and it appears to be delayed even moreso….they're looking at departing late evening tomorrow" Sean told her

"That's depressing" Serena sighed "Especially since these chairs are far from comfortable" she said as a silence came between them "I'll be sure to buy a blanket once the shop opens up" she said looking back at her desired shop to get her necessary supplies

"Chips and water?" Sean asked as he looked at her selection "Do you prepare for these type of things or do you magically think gourmet meals will be everywhere you go?" he asked trying not to sound snaky

"Okay, why are you here? The delay is my problem not yours" Serena asked becoming annoyed with his comments

"I don't know why I came back but I know that you can't stay here" Sean said as he walked over towards the seats to begin grabbing her things while Serena just followed

"Uh, that's my stuff" Serena replied

"I'm well aware of that" Sean said as he grabbed the carry on bag "It seems fitting that you bring a stylish bag with little to no toiletries for events such as this" he said

"Again, the insult" Serena replied

"You should get used to them, I've got more to come" Sean said as he walked out with her purse while Serena just stood in disbelief before she began to follow behind him

"I'm pretty sure this is called stealing. You're stealing my purse while I'm looking!" Serena exclaimed as she tried to keep up

"Are you following me?" Sean asked

"To find out where my purse is going, yes" Serena replied

"Then it's not stealing" Sean said as he stepped onto the escalator while Serena gripped on the rail of the escalator to make sure she wouldn't fall in embarrassing fashion "Watch your step" he said keeping his focus straight ahead

"You're a little late with that" Serena replied as they began to walk towards the baggage claim area

"I need her baggage. Serena go behind my back van der Woodsen" Sean told the attendant

"Uh, my name is not that!?" Serena quickly interjected "And I don't want my baggage because I'm leaving for New York on the first opportune flight out" she said

"That won't be for some time. You're looking at a late night departure if so, bad weather is delaying that" The baggage claim attendant said "Your actually fortunate if you get to leave here, the seats are horrible to sleep on" the guy said

"I'm aware but since I have no place to go, my luggage and I are staying here" Serena said as Sean and the guy looked at her for a moment before finally turning to look back at each other

"I'll pull her luggage out" The guy said before he turned to head back to get the luggage

"I don't want…..why? Why? Why?!" Serena asked in pure frustration

"Because you came here, I don't know why but you came here. So you can't expect me to just let you stay in an airport all day long in hope for a flight. So you're going to get your stuff and you'll sleep in a normal place until you have to come back, they have your number and they will alert you of the next flight out!" Sean exclaimed as his stubborn side began to show who was going to win this battle.

"Tell me where I'm going, I'll take my own damn taxi" Serena said as she walked over to grab the luggage that the guy brought out before rolling out with it on the outside

"Women" The baggage claim guy said shaking his head as he shared in Sean's frustration over Serena.

* * *

Sifting through his bills, Tyler groaned as it seemed there was always something that needed to be paid a substantial amount of money that he just didn't possess. At times, Tyler thought of using his Waldorf card to see if an extension on top of the extension he all ready had in place would happen but then with the recent events with Eleanor made him think otherwise. Fumbling around in his pocket for his keys, Tyler put the bills under his arm as he pulled his keys out to open the door. Once he walked inside, Tyler did his usual routine of walking and reading until a familiar scent filled his nostrils to let him know he wasn't alone in the room. Looking up, Tyler was not too surprised to see Georgina sitting in his apartment waiting for him it seemed.

"I'd ask the how but I'm not sure I want to know" Tyler sighed as he closed the door behind him

"You've been ignoring my calls" Georgina said

"For good reason" Tyler quickly replied "I believe the I'm over us was a key in letting you know the state of things" he said

"Isn't the key before ending things supposed to be talking about them?" Georgina asked

"We were never a couple" Tyler laughed

"Granted but you owed me that much" Georgina said

"I didn't owe you anything. You went behind my back to Chuck to facilitate your own revenge outside of what we agreed upon. I owe you nothing" Tyler replied

"You knew the lengths…" Georgina began to say

"Okay, stop right there. You justifying our arrangement as me knowing what you were capable of is wrong beyond belief. What you did was crazy, it was psychotic at times. You can't kill or attempt to kill just because the person is annoying you" Tyler replied

"I wouldn't be dumb enough to kill my mother's apparent pet. I was trying to scare her" Georgina said

"Congrats, you accomplished that and now my mother has no insurance to get treatment for the breast cancer she has. Bravo" Tyler told her

"Wait, why can't Eleanor get treatment?" Georgina asked

"Because when Bex initiated the fire sale it tapped into the company pension and money set aside for employee benefits. Eleanor was still receiving money from the company account because her benefits were still in place….that was until Bex got provoked by you and then retaliated" Tyler said

"You act like I want to kill Eleanor?!" Georgina exclaimed

"No, I don't believe you do. You just want to go along for the ride all in the effort to stick it to Blair. Brilliant plan" Tyler stated

"I don't control my mother" Georgina said "In fact, I fear I'm on her target list, she's colder than usual" she said

"And that's not my problem. I'm not your boyfriend, I'm not that guy that took you out dinners, I'm not any of that to you because all we were was sex" Tyler said "You're good at making the pain go away, very good but I can't trust you in any other part" he said

"….I miss you" Georgina muttered hesitantly

"Do you know what it's like to care about someone? I mean to really care about someone" Tyler asked "You pledge your loyalty to your mother but time and time again, she shows that you're not enough for her because she puts other people before you. I sat there at Thanksgiving, listening to your grandfather tell you that you should be thankful that they let you live! Why are you pledging loyalty to a family like that!? That's baffling to me" he said

"Because they're my family!" Georgina yelled as tears welled up in her eyes "They're all I have" she said

"No, they're all you allow yourself to have" Tyler replied "Blair was mean, she was a bully back then to you, I get that but that doesn't give you the right to take your frustrations and anger out on people that could very much care about you. I've seen and read this case, kid gets bullied, justifies his pain by killing another. I've seen it until it sickened me but my only thought is when I see that is that I wonder if they were so blinded by their hate to miss the people that did care about them" he said "I wonder if getting revenge on that one person so worth it to take the lives of others that didn't deserve it just because you couldn't realize that….killing Katie didn't solve your problem, it just gave you the license to kill" he said

"What do you want me to say?!" Georgina asked

"I want to know if any part of you can be a good person? I want to know that you show some penance for killing because regardless of how you got out of jail time, you killed your sister and you have no problem with killing again. So what good would forgiveness do you if it registers little to nothing on your radar on the biggest crime of all" Tyler replied

"God, you know I hate this. I'm not baring my soul!" Georgina yelled in frustration "I'm sorry. I miss you. I never intended for things to go that far! That should be enough" she said as her emotions were getting the best of her

"And it isn't. It's not enough. You miss having sex with me, not me as in the person because no ounce of you is capable of caring" Tyler told her as the silence came between them before he turned to walk towards the door "If you were half the person that you wanted to be then, forgetting what Blair did, would you have been a good person?" he asked as he stood facing the door

"I can't answer that! I don't do the profound answers, I don't sit around and think in depth with the whole soul searching" Georgina exclaimed

"I know and that is why things are the way they are" Tyler said before he opened up the door "You live off of revenge and I don't. There's no possible place for anything else to exist outside of that" he said as they shared a painful stare of angst before Georgina rendered her efforts useless as she left.

* * *

Sitting on the sofa with her legs resting on his lap, Dan massaged her feet as he kept glancing back towards her to see if she would say anything. Grabbing a handful of popcorn as she sat on the sofa reading, Blair turned the pages of the manuscript with little to no word about how she felt about what she was reading. Watching her intently, Dan waited for Blair to say something as the silence made him groan in frustration. Looking up from the paper, Blair could see Dan looking on at her intently as he desperately wanted her to say something. Turning her attention back to the bowl of popcorn, Blair looked on to see that she ran out of popcorn. Holding the bowl up, Dan looked at her strangely as he couldn't quite register what she was trying to tell him.

"I need popcorn" Blair said as she turned the bowl over to show how it was empty

"Blair" Dan sighed

"You're supposed to supply the popcorn, it was a part of the bet" Blair said

"And you're supposed to read my story and give feedback. You seem to just be eating with little to no feedback" Dan replied

"The eating were the terms…." Blair began to say

"I know, I know they were the terms of the bet. I'm waging another bet to get me out of this current one because the rules seem to be skewed" Dan said

"Of course they're skewed, I won the bet" Blair replied "Now your hands should be massaging after my long day of work while I read your book" she said

"Well what do you think so far?" Dan asked

"….you have a lot of words" Blair said as she struggled for words

"That's because it's a book. Blair, are you even reading?!" Dan asked

"Yes, I'm reading. I just can't read with lack of food or lack of massaging" Blair said "I'm serious, you can't expect a working woman like myself to have to such multi tasking in a day" she said

"All of which has me being the quote, unquote eye candy. Yeah, I'm not seeing the necessity in that" Dan said

"You should be flattered" Blair smiled as Dan just looked at her

"And why is that?" Dan asked

"I'm dangling out the fact that I have said eye candy while others can only envy. Your sexual prowess was a big debate in high school amongst locker room talk once we were figured out" Blair said

"No…really?" Dan asked

"Some thought you were the shy type with functional problems while I spread the rumor that you've only had one incident of functional problems with me" Blair said as Dan sat in confusion

"But that was only because I was frustrated about the college thing not working out" Dan reasoned

"Oh, not that one. We're speaking high school" Blair replied

"…you spread that rumor?!" Dan questioned

"I had to shed the eye candy image then to bring it back now" Blair said

"So you give information about our sex life, all of which was new to me then, so I wouldn't be eye candy to any of the other girls?" Dan questioned "And I had a valid excuse for that time" he said as Blair just laughed hysterically

"And you're still using the room being cold as an excuse" Blair said in between laughs

"It was!" Dan defended

"We were having sex in the boiler room! I think heat is a necessity, none of which was generated through your lack of height" Blair teased as Dan quickly got up from his seat "We all have problems" she laughed

"It's for you to say, girls just lay back and wait while guys have to put in the work" Dan replied

"Oh please, girls have to stroke the guys ego, even when the sex is bad" Blair replied

"Wait, what? You've stroked my ego? We've had bad sex?" Dan asked

"You're deferring from the problem at hand, which is no popcorn in bowl and I can't finish reading…." Blair began to say

"Have we had bad sex?" Dan asked

"….no" Blair said as she closed her eyes trying to avoid looking at Dan before he quickly began to tickle the answer out of her

"Have we?" Dan asked

"….yes! Yes!" Blair reluctantly admitted in between being tickled as Dan sat in shock "…it was only…." she began to try to comfort him

"No, don't speak. I'm processing this" Dan said as sat in utter defeat by hearing the news

"I liked the beginning of the book" Blair offered up as a token of something to comfort him.

* * *

Tossing his keys onto the table as entered the loft, Serena stood back in the doorway a bit surprised by the set up that Sean had. Waiting for some bit of an invite, Serena began to realize that she was waiting for an invite that might never come if she remained in the doorway. Walking back towards Serena, Tyler reached out to grab her suitcase as he rolled it over towards the closet. Realizing that this was as about as nice as Sean was going to get, Serena closed the door behind her as she observed the loft. In the back of her mind, Serena could only think of ways to escape because if it was as awkward as it was now then the night could only get worse. Standing in front of an array of movie discs, Sean sifted through the discs for a few moments before finding the one he was looking for.

"I didn't know you were such a movie lover" Serena said as she took a seat at the dining table

"It's not a movie, it's work" Sean sighed as he put the disc in to his movie player before flopping down on his sofa

"Game tape" Serena said

"That it would be" Sean sighed as he began to get comfortable on the sofa as he watched the game, fast forwarding and rewinding parts that he wanted to study "You can sleep in the guest bedroom" he said

"Okay, thanks" Serena replied still feeling the coldness of his actions as the silence between them grew "Is this your loft?" she asked

"Does it matter?" Sean asked "Is this impressive for me to have?" he questioned as kept his focus on the tape while Serena just laughed to herself in disbelief

"Jackass" Serena laughed to herself before Sean quickly paused the tape to look back at her

"Excuse me?" Sean asked in confusion

"You heard me, you're…a…jackass" Serena replied "The whole time, you've been acting like a jackass and while I'm grateful I'm not sleeping in a stiff chair, I'd much rather prefer to be sleeping in an airport than put up with your jackass behavior. So thank you for the cold and frosty behavior, but I will be leaving" she said as she walked over to grab her suitcase

"What did you expect?" Sean asked

"I don't know!? I didn't magically set up my flight to where I run into you, if I would've known then I would've circumnavigated the world just to avoid this awkwardness between us" Serena replied

"How could it not be awkward? You sent me halfway across the world" Sean said

"I didn't send you anywhere. I asked for help and the last thing I expected was for the only place for you to play basketball in Spain!?" Serena said

"You went behind my back for this help about my life!? My life Serena! I had to uproot my life to Spain because it was a big public spectacle that I was leaving for Spain for my vindication" Sean said

"I'm sorry that my only thought was to help you and get you out of jail for a crime that you didn't commit. I should've been the cold hearted, Upper Eastside bitch and let you sit in jail to rot" Serena replied

"Well you shipped me off to Spain!?" Sean exclaimed "You shipped me off to Spain and expected me to just be okay with it!" he said

"No, I never expected you to be okay with it. I expected you to be mad but my main concern was to get you to be a father to your son and that can't happen with you being behind bars. Everything I did was for you" Serena replied as a silence came between them

"I have to get ready for my game tonight" Sean said as he walked towards his room that happened to be across the way from the guest room

"Great, more awkward silence" Serena sighed as Sean closed the door to his room, leaving her standing in the hallway.

* * *

Hearing the sound of the microwave going off, Blair walked over to grab her bowl out of the microwave before she began to eat her food at the kitchen counter. Standing in the kitchen snacking on leftovers, Blair peeked towards the bedroom to see if Dan had made it out yet. Sighing in her anticipation for Dan to make his exit out of the bedroom, Blair knew that Dan was probably still trying to process her recent revelation. Walking out of the kitchen with her bowl in hand, Blair sat at the table just waiting patiently for Dan to make his entrance. Hearing the sound of her phone going off, Blair quickly ran over towards her purse to grab her phone as she checked her caller identification to see that it was April calling.

"Speak quick and fast" Blair quickly replied

"I'm not sure I can go through with my part of the plan. I mean it's all gone so perfectly up until my part, which is odd how you manage to just make it all come together in the illegal and legal sense, I would only mess this up" April babbled

"April, you're not getting out of this" Blair said

"I'm not trying to, I just want to modify my part of the plan to where I could have assistance because I assure you that trouble can only come to me handling this alone" April said

"You won't be alone, you'll have Dan with you" Blair said

"As eye candy, he won't have to say anything while I have to try to get Anna to come over towards our side, the anonymous side that lives through a site called Gossip Girl, this sounds bad in so many ways? I don't close. I never even got picked in dodge ball in gym class" April said

"That's a good thing, dodge ball is a barbaric sport" Blair replied as Dan made his way out of the bedroom

"I was in the blind class!?" April exclaimed

"Maybe they didn't see you" Blair quickly replied "Look, you're closing the deal and you will be great. I will see you tomorrow, you can do it, bye" she said before she quickly hung up the phone. "Hey, sweetie" she said as walked over to flop onto the sofa

"So one time? That's all that it was?" Dan asked

"Yes" Blair replied "One time was all that it was" she said

"….when was it?" Dan asked

"Seriously Dan, I can't exactly pull out a calendar and say this was the day I had bad sex with Dan" Blair replied

"What was bad about it?" Dan asked

"You're really into this bad sex thing, aren't you?" Blair asked

"It's news to me so I kind of want to know" Dan said

"No, we should read the book. Tonight was about reading the book and me telling you about that…." Blair asked

"Was it because of the face?" Dan asked

"The face?" Blair asked "You mean the face of when….yeah, that could've added something to the experience but no, it wasn't completely" she said "Now that I think about it, you were right…." she began to say

"You never willingly tell me I'm right" Dan quickly replied

"Oh, c'mon Dan!" Blair quickly replied "It was one time!" she declared just wanting Dan to stop sulking

"One time counts to a guy! We like to hit homeruns not base hits then get out at first plate" Dan said

"Baseball references, really?" Blair asked

"Yes, really. My ego is broken because every time we have sex, I've always believed that I was hitting the homerun, hitting the buzzer beater, nailing the…." Dan began to say

"If you say any more sexual inuendos in the form of a sports reference, I swear your sex life will take another hit" Blair said "Every time we have sex it is good, it is hot, it hit's the proverbial spot. I mean I can only imagine how many times I've been bad during sex" she said

"Numerous but I would…." Dan began to say before Blair paused

"Wait, a minute. I'm not bad during sex" Blair quickly clarified "I hold up my end of the bargain during sex" she said

"….I've seen enough porn with Carter to know that you don't do what they do" Dan replied

"Because it's freakin' porn, no normal woman does what they do" Blair quickly replied "So that automatically disqualifies your statement of me being bad" she said

"Oh, no" Dan laughed "You've struck out quite a few times, it's practically the reason why I have to work as hard. I may have not been able to launch the missile because the platform wasn't hold me up correctly" he said

"That's a load of crap, the platform stabilizes you when you get that heavy breathing thing going on and the platform has to hold up all the weight you think isn't there" Blair said

"Are you calling me fat?" Dan questioned

"No, I'm just saying sometimes you lay on me like your as light as a feather" Blair said

"Oh, you are fighting below the belt, which is strange because you never go there" Dan said

"And I never will" Blair scoffed "You should call Carter to watch those porn movies because until I get higher marks consider video porn your only source of relief, and you can forget getting my detailed notes that I was going to surprise you with on your book" she said

"That is beyond evil right there" Dan quickly replied "You knew I was waiting for feedback…" he said before she quickly stormed off towards the bedroom, slamming the door behind her "That's great, just walk away because you didn't get your glowing feedback. Welcome to my night sweetheart! I had one time, you've had numerous…as far as I'm concern, I'm the MVP in the sack, I'm the Most Valuable Screw" he declared

"That doesn't even make sense!" Blair yelled out from the bedroom

"It does to me" Dan replied as he yelled back while a moment of silence came upon him "Dammit she's got the notes I need" he cursed to himself as the realization kicked in.

* * *

Laughing as they came out of the movie theater, Jenny found that Eric blended in way too easy with Justine and April. Of course, Eric and Justine had known each previously through a shared dislike but it was almost starting to feel like Eric was a part of the group. Handling the technical aspects as much as he could, the girls knew that Eric was becoming their ace in special situations just by the powers he possessed with a computer. Walking down the street together, they all joked about the movie while April couldn't help but let her own fears of tomorrows events catch up to her, which only gave Justine and Jenny a minimal of two hours not to hear about the disaster that was before her. Entertaining her thoughts, Eric just smiled as he walked along with the girls because he was sure that April was bound to reach a level of anxiety with how nervous she was on the manner.

"You guys got easy tasks" April sighed

"Yes because breaking into a woman's office, redirecting her calls to another phone, and taking a business card is so easy" Justine replied

"And stealing and bumping into a woman while spilling coffee on her is….kind of easy" Jenny said as she came to the realization

"See! You should join me in my task so that way you can feel like you complete your task to it's maximum capabilities" April said trying to drum up support

"Please, I've done what was asked. This is your task, you're closing the deal with Anna" Jenny quickly replied with a bit of laughter

"I like this, the whole plan and scheme. It's oddly well put together by this Blair girl, she's like beyond good with it….CIA good, bust in and beat Osama Bin Laden good" Justine said as she got lost in deep thought

"Blair has a knack for making things happen, bending them to her will. I just never thought she'd be able to make it work in the business sense" Eric said

"She makes it work beautifully" April sighed "Everyone has the special powers but me" she replied

"You have a special power. You're the historian of the group, you're like the Giles to us Buffy's" Jenny replied

"….didn't I die in the end?" April asked in confusion to the reference

"I have no current recollection of what happened to him in the end because…." Jenny began to say

"You don't even know if I lived!? See that's case and point that I'm the weakest link of the group" April exclaimed before Jenny's phone began to ring. Reaching in her purse, Jenny grabbed the phone as she began to see that it was Chuck calling her. Pausing for a moment, Jenny just looked at the phone as she became a bit nervous but anxious to speak with him. Noticing her clear struggle with the phone call, Eric grabbed the phone and immediately answered the phone before putting it up to her ear

"Talk to him" Eric whispered to her before she once again looked like a deer in headlights at his sudden decision "Go" he told her as she walked off to the side.

"….hello" Jenny answered the phone

"Hey, I'm glad you picked up. Some of your stuff was sent over to the penthouse, so I just wanted to let you know that I sent it over to the loft" Chuck replied

"Oh, okay" Jenny said as a silence came between them

"How are you?" Chuck asked

"I'm doing okay. School and work have kept me busy" Jenny said

"Work?" Chuck asked

"Helping Blair, that's pretty much a full time job" Jenny said as Chuck laughed along with her "But she's great to work with" she added

"She's….she's self motivated beyond belief" Chuck told her "And school? How is that?" he asked

"Good, making the grades" Jenny said "College seems to be my strong point as opposed to high school" she said

"College is a different pace than everything else, so I can only imagine how more intense it could be" Chuck sighed as silence once again filled between them

"What are you doing tonight?….you know if you choose to divulge that information" Jenny asked

"Nothing has changed, nothing new for me to do" Chuck sighed "I'll be at the Plaza….you could come by? You know if you wanted to" he said

"Chuck" Jenny sighed

"I know, I know. It was worth a shot though" Chuck laughed to himself as the rejection was becoming harder to take "….you should go" he suggested as Jenny just froze for a moment as the emotions caught up to her unexpectedly

"I don't want to" Jenny reluctantly admitted

"But you will, I know you will" Chuck said

"….maybe so" Jenny said before Chuck ended the call as she took a few moments to gather herself. Turning back to see that Justine, April, and Eric had all moved quickly to avoid being caught snooping; Jenny caught on to the fact that they were all eavesdropping "Seriously guys?!" she questioned.

**_Meanwhile…._**

Looking on at the phone, Chuck stared for a few moments as all he could see was the phone fade into a black screen. Dropping the phone on the counter, Chuck pushed the phone to the side as he just dropped his head. Standing back in the halls, Elizabeth had overheard the whole conversation as she could see that Chuck was getting weaker by the moment or by the passing day. Coming out of the shadows, Elizabeth walked over towards her son as he just sat off with his empty glass in hand, facing yet another lonely night.

"It pains me to see you this sad" Elizabeth said

"Then you should look away mother" Chuck replied "It's how I feel….it's all there seems to be" he sighed

"She keeps you like this. I've never seen such a woman that keeps the man she claims to love like this" Elizabeth said after a few moments

"Stop" Chuck said

"You keep protecting her. Making it seem like you're the bad guy in this…." Elizabeth began to say

"Stop talking about my wife!" Chuck yelled as he snapped at his mother

"She is not your wife!" Elizabeth yelled "She is the woman that has left you and is stringing you along while she gallivants with other men. She's with Carter one moment then with another boy the next….all while you play the fool. She's making a fool out of you and I'm sick of it!" she yelled as Chuck quickly got up from his seat and began to grab his things before he quickly left "You're a fool!" she yelled as she ran behind Chuck towards the elevator as he flailed his arms to keep his mother's arms off of his. "Why can't you see that!" she cried out before Chuck stepped on to the elevator, pushing his mother's arms back before the door eventually closed on her.

* * *

Laying awake in the bed, Serena rolled over onto her side as she found sleep hard to come by. Looking around the room, trying to find some semblance of a story that showed how he had been for the past couple of months, Serena began to see it was all useless. Rolling back onto her back, Serena just sighed as she just stared up at the ceiling wondering how a spontaneous trip could turn out so badly for her. Hearing the door open, Serena quickly sat up in the bed as she wasn't quite sure that it was Sean that was coming in. Getting out of the bed, Serena slowly and cautiously walked out of the bedroom to see Sean standing at the end of the hallway. Staring at each other for a few moments, Sean tossed his keys onto the television stand before he walked towards his room. Leaning up against the door, Sean turned to face Serena as they stood on their sides, at the door of their respective bedrooms before they both took a seat. Sitting in silence for a moment, Serena took in the fact that Sean had by passed his usual showers after the game and just came straight back in his uniform.

"What do I need to say to you that will stop you from being mad at me? Because at the end of the day, I did was best for you. I know you can't see that but I did" Serena said breaking the silence as she asked the question

"I don't think there's anything you can really say" Sean said "I've replayed it over and over in my head, each time I'm wishing that you could've just told me and let me make my own decision" he said

"If I was being honest, I'd take it all back" Serena said as Sean just stared at her for a moment "I would've left Jay after the first hit and I would've taken the time to have more self respect than to put either of us in the situation we were in" she said

"But things didn't go like that….you met him, and through him…you met me" Sean said

"I've never done this before, I've never put others before myself because it was always easier to run and avoid the consequences. So I tried, I tried with you because I didn't want you to suffer the consequences of something I had done. While you were in jail, I just felt responsible for you and I may not know how to make the right decision from the wrong but I tried to do right" Serena said

"…it's easier to be mad at you now" Sean said breaking the silence

"I assume it is. I'm sure you and Tyler have started the I hate Serena fan club, president and vice president" Serena said

"But seeing my son be born, seeing that he was okay and didn't have to deal with drama that was left behind in New York, it made it all come into perspective for me" Sean said "You were the dream that I had to see was just that, a dream. Nothing ever real or tangible ever came of us for me to warrant missing you. So I stopped, I stopped caring, stopped waiting for the moment you'd call, stopped wishing you'd magically show up….I stopped and here you are" he said

"I was trying to see my dad, that's all this was about" Serena said as Sean just laughed to himself

"You make it clear every time, in a daggering like fashion but you make it clear that I'm not that guy" Sean laughed "And for a moment, I honestly wanted to be because I thought you needed that…" he began to say

"I came from a guy thinking I needed him, so I'm sorry if I don't give off the vibe that I don't need you…but I don't. I don't have to have you nor need you to consider my world to be saved" Serena said "Jay put me through hell and I was stupid to not see it….but you were the one that pushed me to see that I needed to get out….and for that I will forever be grateful to you" she said

"Grateful to you, sounds like the beginning of the end" Sean said "I'm getting my ultimate closure here" he laughed

"What exactly do you want me to say? Do you want me grovel over the fact that you stopped caring? Do you want me to me regret the decision I made? What do you want me to say?' Serena asked in disbelief

"I want to know that some part of you cared about me!" Sean yelled in response "Did you even care?! You say you do this for me but then that would require you to care for me…" he began to say

"I do care about you, that much you know" Serena replied

"No, you pitied me. You wanted to make sure that I got my little happy ending and forget how I felt" Sean said

"I never pitied you, you don't go out of your way to make things right for a person you pity. You do it because you care about that person and put what they need or want" Serena said "You had a son, a beautiful baby boy. You got a girl that wants to build a life with you, and has moved halfway across the world so that could happen. So I'm sorry, I don't pity you, I envy you" she said

"….Ro and I aren't getting married, so it's not the happily ever after you imagined. We have Michael, and I love her for that….I love her for my son but I've tried upon try to extend that love towards her…and I can't" Sean said "If I knew what I knew now…I would've thought twice about getting involved with you because I just see myself as the fool. I look at my son and I just think and wonder if he'll give his heart to a girl someday. Will he be successful in love or will he get his heart trampled on like his dad did because if you never happened, I could love her. I could be happy but I can't because you've scared every notion in me about what love could or should feel like" he said "I blame you for how I am and that's why I'm mad" he finally told her as Serena's eyes filled with tears

"Well I'm glad to know but I assure you, I'm not worth breaking the notions of love over. It's like you said, I don't quite love myself. I'm getting there but not yet, so why lose faith in love over someone who doesn't love themselves" Serena said

"So that's that. We're done. The long awaited reunion ends as it always was, no chance in hell of happening or surviving. The unattainable dream lives on" Sean said as he wipes his eyes from the tears that were welling up before he got up "Your flight leaves in the morning, so you should get some sleep" he said before he went into his room

* * *

Nervously tapping her finger on her leg, April tried to keep her cool as she found the closer the driver got towards the desired location the more she began to feel like breathing was going to be harder than she could imagine. Looking over to see the girl having a near panic attack, Dan tried to keep his cool, in hopes that it would inspire her to do so. Arriving at their location, Dan got out of the car to assist her out of the car. Immediately spotting Anna standing in the very warehouse that April had to pretend that wasn't hers from the beginning, April just felt the anxiety and panic begin to build. Turning back towards the taxi, April took a few breaths as she tried to get some gained control over the situation. Looking down to see that Dan was handing her a brown paper bag, April took the bag and began to breath in and out while he put an earbud in her ear as she did so.

"Is she hyperventilating?" Jenny asked as April could hear the girls on the other end of the ear bud as she began to realize she was on the phone with them

"Where are you guys? Are you here?" April asked with a bit of hope

"We're at the café across the street, watching you hyperventilating" Justine replied

"I can't. I can't" April said beginning to fan herself

"Yes, you can. You're just thinking too much" Blair replied

"I'm sorry but I thought thinking was a part of talking and trying to convince someone" April replied

"You don't always have to think when you talk, case and point…George Bush" Justine replied

"April, you will do this" Blair said

"I can't" April said "Can't you just send someone else to do this. Blair, you can do this…." she began to reason

"If you don't do this then you won't be needed" Blair said coldly as it brought about a silence. "I mean it, if you can't keep up your end of the bargain then you serve as useless to us and we don't need to carry anyone with the workload we all ready have" she said

"Blair, really?!" Jenny asked in disbelief

"Yes, really" Blair replied "If you don't get Anna then you can just consider yourself out. Granted I may lose my job but this company is bigger than that, but I refuse to coddle you. Do your job or get out" she said harshly as the girls just sat in shock, knowing April was even more fearful now which didn't bode well for her. Noticing the serious look that was on April's face, Dan could tell that things had taken a turn for a harsher direction than originally planned. "It's your choice but I've made my feelings known. You want be weak, then be weak by yourself. I have enough problems than to carry you" she said before finally ending the call

"You okay?" Dan asked as he saw April stand in disbelief for a few moments

"…she just fired me" April said

"Fired you? Who?" Dan asked

"Blair" April replied as Dan stood in confusion

"How can she fire you? I thought…" Dan began to say before April walked over to hail a taxi "Wait, where are you going?" he asked

"Leaving" April said "I can't convince her nor be bold enough to have us join this company. I'm the weakest link and I've finally realized this is where I fall off" she said

"Don't you think you should at least try?" Dan asked "I mean, yeah, you feel that way but why not just talk to her about what you do know" he reasoned

"Because she may know more and then I'll look stupid for the things I don't know" April replied

"Maybe….but at least you can say you tried" Dan said "Isn't that the point, to try. Try to learn things you've never learned before from people you'd never thought you'd have the opportunity to talk to" he said as April looked at him for a few moments "Just try, you've got nothing to lose….well you do but you should try to say you did" he reasoned as she took a few moments to access her options before she finally worked up the courage to turn around.

"Nice knowing you…." April began to say

"Dan. Dan Humphrey" Dan introduced himself to her as she just nodded

"Oh, you're the boiler room guy. Glad to finally put a face to the guy" April said as she began to realize who he was from high school while Dan stood in utter disbelief "I'm going in" she said handing him the brown paper bag before she made her way inside the warehouse.

"Boiler room guy?" Dan questioned in disbelief before Dan walked over towards the warehouse to overhear how April was doing

"Hi, Anna. My name is April, I'm Lisa's assistant" April introduced herself as she was going all in on her mission

* * *

Stepping off the elevator, Georgina quickly relieved herself of her sunglasses as she headed towards her mother's office. Passing Bex's office on the way, Georgina was relieved to see that Bex wasn't there as she knew whatever discussion she were to have with her mother, it wouldn't be one she wanted Bex throwing in her face. Seeing that her mother's office was empty as well, Georgina stood in the doorway for a moment before she entered to take a seat. Dropping her purse to the floor, Georgina just sat staring on at the empty chair before her as she imagined her mother sitting there. Focused in on the chair, Georgina just sat and stared before she finally heard her mother's footsteps as she entered the room. Headed straight towards the window, Ophelia looked out in silence for a moment as Georgina just endured the silence.

"How long do I have to wait?" Ophelia asked as she continued to look out the window "I keep thinking and thinking that you could actually mature into a person that would be presentable in this world, mature into your role but you keep spitting in my face" she said

"Do tell? What have I done this time?" Georgina asked

"It's what you don't do that is the problem" Ophelia replied

"I don't exactly follow instructions, that much you know" Georgina said as she turned towards her mother "So tell me? What is it that I do that surprises you because it's always been the same. You just never tend to change the outcome" she said

"I shouldn't have to change the outcome, you should do the right thing as is. It's the creed…." Ophelia began to say

"Oh, spare me the creed. Until this family stops using the creed as a means to justify the lack of compassion they have, then I refuse to be the first to shape up in hopes of the creed" Georgina replied

"Then what is the point of you living!?" Ophelia asked "If you choose to be this worthless human being then what is the purpose of you living?" she asked as she turned to face Georgina as the tension filled between them

"I guess the stupid part of me is hoping that you might carve out some part to be an actual mother" Georgina said

"Get off the coddling Georgina, you're a grown woman…." Ophelia began to say

"Yes, I am and still you have yet to show any inkling of being a mother!" Georgina yelled "I took on this little war you've started, standing beside you, getting ridiculed by others only to see that I come second to a bunch of strangers. I tell you I don't trust your little whipping girl and you still keep her around!" she replied angrily

"And I can trust you?!" Ophelia asked "You screw up on the daily and now I can trust you?" she questioned

"I should have your allegiance above everyone like I have given to you" Georgina replied

"You have been nothing but a problem!" Ophelia yelled "I have had to clean your mess and hide your deficiencies every step of the way, nothing about you is trustworthy in any aspect!" she replied

"Mark my words, Bex or Julietta, she will betray you because she stands to lose something. Anyone that stands to lose something will, trust me, will stab you in the back" Georgina told her

"So you resort to kill?" Ophelia asked as she walked towards Georgina to where she was in Georgina's face. Grabbing her face, Ophelia stared Georgina in the face before he mood turned darker than normal "If you kill then at least have the balls to finish it!" she sneered before Georgina pushed her hands away

"This, all of this, is your doing. You made this problem, and you know how I know that?!" Georgina asked as tears filled her eyes "She told me. She wasn't even close to death and she ratted you out. You told her to be who she was, that was something along the lines of what she said" she said

"And what if I did? What point does that useless information serve to me?" Ophelia asked

"Because the very people you trust are selling you out at the drop of hat. I could only imagine with more force how much more she would've said" Georgina said "God, how can you not see the mess you've created!" she yelled "….Katie, Bex,…me. You've created this mess" she said before Ophelia slapped her across the face

"You have no room to talk about her. My daughters murderer is the last person that should be giving morality tips" Ophelia said as she glared at her

"You ever wonder why I did it?" Georgina asked "You ever wondered what coursed through my mind as I stood above my sister, listening to her plead for my help? Do you ever wonder what would drive a sibling to kill another!?" she yelled as Ophelia attempted to walk back towards the window but Georgina had grabbed on to her arm to stop her

"Let go of me" Ophelia ordered

"No, you will hear this. You want to live by your creed so here we go. Here's my honesty, my concession so listen up closely mother" Georgina said gripping on tight to her mothers arm "I killed her because I knew the only shot I'd have at being any speck on your radar would be if the golden child was no more. I killed for you. I killed to exist" she said through gritted teeth

"And yet you've died" Ophelia replied before she ripped her arm away from Georgina "Your soul is as dark as Satan's own" she said

"Then I guess you made me to be that way because as they say, the mother is the creator of all things good and evil" Georgina replied before she grabbed her purse

"Your actions have consequences" Ophelia said

"So I'm aware…." Georgina began to say

"Then don't be surprised if I've handed down the first of many consequences that has been indebted to you" Ophelia said as Georgina looked on at her mother with a puzzled face

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Georgina asked

"You will see soon enough" Ophelia said "Get in line or else I will kill my devil's spawn I've seemed to create" she said as Georgina just stared at her

"You're bluffing" Georgina said hoping that her mother's cruelty was just a momentary issue but the glare in her mother's eyes only made her feel like it was more than that

"I'd hate for you to find out that I wasn't" Ophelia said before Georgina turned to leave as she reached the conclusion that her mother was far from exaggerating how she felt. Walking out as quick as she could not wanting her mother to see her cry, Georgina made it to the elevators in record speed. Waiting for the elevator doors felt like a lifetime as she knew the workers behind her had pretty much overheard bits and pieces of what was being said. Once the doors opened up, Georgina immediately began to tug at her purse to pull out her cell phone. Pushing the door shut to avoid anyone else joining her. Dialing the number that become familiar to her, Georgina began to break down into tears.

"Tyler, hey. Look I know you're mad but….I really need to see you. I just got into a fight with my mom, and I know that's stupid but this…this was different. I just…I just really need to talk to you. Please call me back. I'll be at the Plaza if you want to meet me. I just want to talk, that's all" Georgina cried as she spoke before she eventually ended the call.

* * *

The mood remained somber as Justine, Jenny, and Blair sat at the café, waiting for April to either show up or not show up. Blair knew that with her ultimatum she gave April that the Justine and Jenny were seeing her as the ultimate bitch at this point and a part of her couldn't help but feel like she was. Every step she took, Blair had a plan to say that things should go as this but she knew or felt like she was just moving along, hoping to get it all right in the end. Feeling the eyes shift back and forth from her to each other, Blair could only conclude that as time passed that April had tapped out as Blair had told her to do if she couldn't produce. .Blair could only guess what happened since April had turned off her earpiece to where they couldn't even listen in on what was being said. Seeing Dan walk through the door, Blair felt the defeat and the conclusion of April's final stand with the group. Sitting in utter disbelief, Blair tried to think of how she could get the other girls to continue on with her while trying to assure them that they were in this together when she had forced out the unique member of them all. Just as Dan walked over towards them, April came in with her hands behind her back as she walked up to the table. Stopping short of the table with all the attention on her, April held up the paper that was the contract that Anna had signed with It Girl Inc.

"You did it! You did it!" Jenny jumped up in excitement to hug April as Dan backed out of the way to let them celebrate

"How?" Justine asked

"I just talked to her about her work and showed her some of my pieces. We just started talking about everything until I just finally asked her if she wanted to collaborate then she just agreed. She's supposed to be sending over a few of her pieces so we could sell for her and market" April said "I didn't even need Dan as the eye candy" she smiled

"Thank you, I feel less like a man now" Dan replied sarcastically

"Not only did she close, she got a contract. You did good, very good" Justine smiled in celebration for her

"Well if we're going to show good faith on marketing Anna, then I suggest we get to work. Pizza for dinner…." Jenny began to say

"And wine coolers, a buzz is necessary for late nights" Justine said as April looked over at Blair as the two shared eye contact

"Since this is clearly a celebration, I would like to add to this by buying the pizza and the wine coolers" Dan suggested

"Sounds even better" Jenny smiled before Justine took her phone out to get a picture of Dan, which caught him off guard

"A man that provides, and in that, he pays for what he says he's going to pay for. It's a rare sight" Justine said as she stared at Dan a bit mesmerized

"Can I talk to you?" April asked as she walked towards Blair

"Yeah, sure" Blair said with much hesitance before Justine, Jenny, and Dan walked on without them. "So what'd you want to talk about?" she asked once everyone was gone, leaving them behind in the café

"I get why you said what you said" April said

"What do you mean?" Blair asked

"You pushed me to do something I probably wouldn't have done, and although it was scary, it was nice to have a moment where I actually felt brilliant" April said as a smile slowly came to her face

"This has you written all over this. All I did was set it up and you closed" Blair said "I told you I saw something in you, you just proved me right. Now the next thing is for you to stop doubting that you're just as valuable as the rest of us. If I can bet on you then you need to start doing that for yourself" she told her

"Well hopefully we'll have enough to work on that, me being all confident and all" April laughed

"Trust me, I'll have you doing things you never thought you could do" Blair laughed as the two girls walked out of the café.

* * *

Making her way into the restaurant, Georgina bypassed the hostess as she made it very clear that the bar was what she wanted. Ordering her usual vodka with shots of tequila for her own personal use, Georgina took a seat at the bar. Going through her purse, Georgina felt an urge to smoke, which was weird because she wasn't the usual smoker if it wasn't for social reasons. The man beside her got up from his seat to expose that Chuck sat at the bar as well with his own concoction of drinks. Sighing in frustration as the last person she wanted to be around was Chuck. Noticing the brunette, Chuck looked over as his own distaste began to show.

"You should find other places to drown your sorrows" Chuck

"And you should screw off" Georgina quickly replied as she took a sip of her drink "You've become a permanent resident here, at the bar, every night. I'm beginning to think you're an alcoholic to some degree" she said

"Aren't we all one drink away from being an alcoholic? We've had free access to drinks since our first social event. Being an alcoholic would be a step up from what it feels like to be me now" Chuck sighed

"Wow, she's really done a number on you" Georgina said as she let out a bit of a laugh as she looked at Chuck "Jenny has broken you so bad that I'm afraid you'll be beyond fixable. You're damaged goods, well that was before and now" she said

"If I'm broken, then what does that make you?" Chuck asked "I may be damaged but at least I have…." he began to say

"Friends? Was that what you were about to say?" Georgina asked with a bit of grin "Last time I checked, you didn't have that either" she said

"I'd never be on your level of seclusion" Chuck replied "I don't recall your relationship with boy Waldorf being that of a public affair. I see your use has still remained the same since our last" he said

"Things have changed since then" Georgina said "I gained knowledge of my sexual partners" she said

"Then you should have the knowledge that Tyler doesn't want to be with you in the daylight, so you only serve one purpose come the night" Chuck replied

"I admire Jenny" Georgina quickly replied "She had the decency that even on her best day…she's better than you. You'll never be good enough, regardless of what you do, you'll always be a worthless piece of shit not worthy of the one thing you search for at the bottom of you vodka filled glass….love" she said as Chuck just swirled his drink around at the bottom of his glass

"….for once, I actually agree with you" Chuck replied as he looked over at Georgina.

* * *

**That feeling that doesn't go away just did**

**And I walked a thousand miles to prove it**

**And I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts**

**The color of my blood is all I see on the rocks**

**As you sail from me**

Ascending towards the upper level of the airport, Serena clenched on tight to her ticket as she just kept her eyes looking forward. Looking around at the tragic goodbyes that were going on around her of from couples to families, everyone seemed to be in some sort of love where the persons absence would be the very end of them. Not wanting to drag out the tension between the two, Serena and Sean said their goodbyes as not much needed to be said to know that they had reached their end. In her heart, Serena knew she hurt him but she knew that if anyone could find his happiness than it would be him. Walking towards her dreaded chair, where she once tried to sleep, Serena looked on at the chair for a few moments as it was about thirty minutes before she'd have to board the plane.

"We meet again" Serena said as she looked on at the chair

**Alarms will ring for eternity**

**The waves will break every chain on me**

**My bones will bleach**

**My flesh will flee**

**So help my lifeless frame to breathe**

Escaping the room, Jenny closed the door behind her as she wanted some bit of air to just breath. As much as she wanted to be here with her friends, Jenny felt like a part of her had to finally stop and stand still for at least some bit of a second. Leaning up against the wall, Jenny took a deep sigh before she finally realized that this was the first time she had looked down at her wedding ring. Staring at the ring, Jenny couldn't help but relive the moments of her own wedding day. Popping his head out, Dan could see his sister standing by herself as she stood in heavy contemplation.

"It's all beginning to sink in, isn't it?" Dan asked making his presence known as he walked up towards Jenny

"….I thought if I didn't think about it then it could all go away and get better" Jenny laughed "But it's not going away and it doesn't hurt any less. I feel stuck" she told him

"You won't get your answers unless you talk. Even if you've heard what the other has said a million times, but you have to talk it out and make your conclusion or else you'll continue to be stuck….and that's not fair to you or him. You wanted to be a grown up and get married, then you need to be a grown up and either fix or end it" Dan said as Jenny just nodded to oblige

"Can you?…" Jenny began to ask

"I'll let them know you had to go" Dan said as Jenny walked towards him

"Thanks" Jenny said before Dan walked up to hug her "What is this for?" she asked

"For you being you and because we don't get to do this a lot" Dan laughed as she hugged on to him a bit tighter

"Okay, I've reached my hug capacity" Jenny said as she let go of her embrace of her brother "I've got to go see if there's a possibility I could hug my husband" she sighed before she turned to walk away

**And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now**

**And God knows it's the only way to heal now**

**With all the blood I lost with you**

**It drowns the love I thought I knew**

Listening on to the message that Georgina sent him, Tyler sighed as he took yet another sip from his beer. Tossing the phone onto the counter, Tyler stared at for a bit as he wanted so badly to chalk it up to her playing a game to lure him back in but by the sound of her crying on the phone, Tyler knew that this time she wasn't playing. Groaning in frustration, Tyler walked over towards his closet to grab his coat before he left his apartment.

**The lost dreams are buried in my sleep for him**

**And this was the ecstasy of a love forgotten**

**And I'm thrown in the gunfire of empty bullets**

**And my blood is all I see**

**As you steal my soul from me**

Making their way into the darkened house, Blair let out a deep sigh as she couldn't wait to get into her pajamas and collapse into the bed. Trailing behind Blair as they walked over towards the sofa, Dan and Blair both flopped onto the sofa. For a moment they just sat in silence before Dan looked over to see Blair smiling from ear to ear. After witnessing first hand her success, Dan didn't have to guess long on what she was smiling about and why she felt the need to smile so often. Turning to look at him, Blair leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the lips before she broke away to head towards the office. Wondering where she was going, Dan got up to follow behind her as he saw her going through the desk to pull out paper that she had written her notes on.

"Sex has never been our issue and it never will be. Regardless of our one or numerous missing of the g-spot, those times don't outweigh the good sex we do have. I spread that rumor in high school because I feared that someday you might have sex with someone else and even then as I fear now, I fear that it could come true. I want to be perfect for you in bed and just in general but I can tell you that me being anything like those girls on the porn tapes are not an attainable dream that I can make happen for you. You're my first and I want you to be my only" Blair said before she handed the papers over to Dan "I guess I used the sex issue as a distraction because I wasn't quite sure how to give you feedback on the book because it's not exactly my specialty" she said

"Criticizing is your specialty. It's your super power" Dan teased

"It could very well be but how do you criticize something that you believe to be brilliant. I didn't want to be biased because I'm the girlfriend, and I didn't want to be harsh because I want to support you….so I wasn't sure what line I should walk on to give you what you needed" Blair said

"I just want your honest opinion…in all things" Dan smiled

"Then I stand by what I've said, it's brilliant" Blair told him "Reading this book, I only grew to value the things I love about you, your honesty. You could've written a sugared down version of what happened with your mom but your depth made me realize the pain you felt, and even the pain I felt with my mom at a time where we weren't close. You're book it's got truth, harsh truth that can't be criticized, at least not by me" she said

"That means a lot to me" Dan smiled weakly

"Let's make a promise, regardless of it be bad sex or anything else, I want us to always feel like we can tell each other anything, whether good or bad. I want honesty from you just as I promise to give you that in return" Blair said as Dan felt the pangs of guilt from her statement.

"Promise" Dan smiled weakly as Blair wrapped her arms around him to hug him

**Alarms will ring for eternity**

**The waves will break every chain on me**

Getting out of the taxi, Jenny waved the driver off as she intended to stay to work it out regardless of the outcome with Chuck. Making her way in to the building, Jenny greeted the staff as she walked over to board the elevator. Preparing to see the elevator doors close, Jenny was surprised to have them open up with Tyler boarding. Looking on strangely at each other the whole ride up, Tyler had concluded that he must've had the wrong floor. The elevator doors opened up and Jenny wasted no time in stepping off on the penthouse floor.

"Are you getting off?" Jenny asked as she looked back

"No, I must have the wrong floor" Tyler said as he stepped off the elevator to once again try to go back down

"It takes a while" Jenny told him before the familiar sounds of voices as they exited the room, the penthouse down the hall. Staring on in disbelief by what she was seeing as they looked on in disbelief to see the two, a halfway dressed Chuck was unsure of whether to walk towards Jenny or to shield the unbuttoned Georgina that stood behind him

"You've got to be kidding me" Tyler said in disbelief as Georgina pushed past Chuck to walk towards him

"It's not what you think" Georgina said trying to reason

"Jen" Chuck said as walk towards her

"It looks like…it looks like you two…." Tyler began to say in utter disbelief

"You slept with her" Jenny said nearly taking every ounce of strength out of her as Chuck knew there was no amount of words that could cover the clear evidence that was before them. The elevator doors opened up as Jenny just stood in complete shock with tears welling up in her eyes for those moments she stared at Chuck before she finally boarded the elevator.

"Jenny, wait!" Chuck said before Tyler stopped him with a swift punch to the face as all Chuck could do was watch the elevator doors close on the shell shock Jenny.

"I thought you weren't coming" Georgina cried

"So you sleep with Chuck. I don't show up, I don't give you the immediate answer you want so you sleep with Chuck!?" Tyler yelled

"I never intended…" Georgina began to say

"Save it, I don't believe anything you say. You slept with him, you once again throw a fit and do something so drastic that….you know what, I don't even know why I'm trying to understand this. I asked you earlier could you be a good person….and the answer to that is that you couldn't be good if your life depended on it. I can't even stand to look at you" Tyler said before he walked towards the staircase to take the stairwell down.

**And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now**

**And God knows it's the only way to heal now**

**With all the blood I lost with you**

**It drowns the love I thought I knew**

**Ohhh, ohh oh **

Hearing the final boarding call for New York finally called out, Serena got up from her seat as she had a momentary leap of rejoice to finally get out of her seat. Getting in line as the flight attendant called off the seating, Serena waited for a few moments as she just watched others walk on to board the plane first. Hearing the row before her being called, Serena breathed a sigh of relief as she knew within moments she would be back on the plane that would send her back to New York and end her disaster of a trip that ended with her not seeing her father and a dramatic conclusion to a relationship never developed. Just as she prepared to walk towards the tunnel, Serena glanced over to see Sean running over towards her gate.

"Sean, what the hell?" Serena muttered to herself as she got out of line to walk over towards him "What are you doing here?" she asked him

"I don't believe you" Sean said nearly out of breath "I was on my way to the arena, when I realized that I didn't believe you" he said trying to catch his breath

"What don't you believe me on?" Serena asked

"…in that whole time span, you never felt anything? You never had any inkling that you could see me as more?…I don't believe you on that because regardless of the circumstances, I know in my heart that there was something and you need to admit to that" Sean said

"If I did, it doesn't change anything…" Serena began to say

"Stop saying what you think you should say, say what you feel. Say something that is original. Putting everything aside, tell me something because if we keep going this route….if we keep going like this then…" Sean said not wanting to put any finality to them then what was all ready there between them

"I care, I still care. I've never stopped caring" Serena told him feeling like she owed him something while the walls that she had up to protect him were starting to crumble "I cared enough to know that you're fade away jump shot is getting better. I cared enough to know that you lead the European league in assists. I cared enough to know you average twenty points, which adds to the consecutive triple double you have each game. I cared enough to know that you're team is tied for the second playoff seed with Madrid. That's just a few thing I cared to know" she said as the rawness of the moment was beginning to get to her

"You've watched my games" Sean said

"….there's a bar in Brooklyn that has the European games and" Serena began to say before Sean pulled her in to kiss her. Her mouth was so warm and soft. Her lips were full. Her head turned to the side so he was over her, kissing her, and her arms slowly rising to his neck before she wrapped tighter around his neck, the kiss innocent so far, just kissing her lips. She thought she could feel the air crackling with electricity. He pulled away from her lips and returned, leaving her breathless, always focused on the tease, the wanting more, and she shifted, moving closer, his fingers digging into the small of her back as his mouth opened slightly and she felt it, she felt that spark she had always searched to have with someone.

"Stay with me" Sean whispered as he pressed his forehead up against hers as the moment felt like a whirlwind that was tossing her around with little regards to how she may recover from this earth shattering kiss that was collapsing the walls she put up around her heart towards him.

**And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now**

**And God knows it's the only way to heal now**

**With all the blood I lost with you**

**It drowns the love I thought I knew**

Turning the lights on in the darkened hallway, Blair heard her phone vibrating on the dining table. Forgetting that she put it there, Blair regrettably had to get out of the bed to find her phone. Grabbing her phone once she got close enough to the table, Blair opened up the phone to see that she had a message from an anonymous sender. Thinking for a moment as to who it was, Blair stopped the moments of thought as it was becoming too much to do so late at night. Opening the picture, Blair rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing this correctly before she looked on at the picture in utter shock.

"That son of a bitch" Blair muttered to herself as she zoomed in on the picture to see that it was Tyler and Georgina in a compromising position but most of all she had learned of her brother's betrayal.

**And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now**

**And God knows it's the only way to heal now**

**With all the blood I lost with you**

**It drowns the love I thought I knew**

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in this Chapter**

**Becky G- I'm a Problem [monster remix] **

**Ellie Goulding- My Blood**

* * *

**Author's Note- I don't think I have been as excited for the upcoming chapters than I have been these past couple of days. I feel like so much is going on that I want to spoil you guys but I can't because then I want the shock factor with you guys. I can say that I have begun writing the finale and I'm just uber excited to the point where picking the music/lyrics for the chapter has become fun. I loves my Ed Sheeran and definitely loved the Ellie Goulding song I chose, I was listening to that while writing the scene to visualize it, and I have to admit I got caught up in hitting repeat a few times just to listen instead of write. So much crap is going down and all the characters have so much going on that as a writer, I'm excited for every character with the direction they'll be taking. Each chapter will have something for you guys to be invested in. I don't want to say much about what I think of the chapter because I'm eager to hear what you guys think. I will say that with each storyline, Season 5 has been well in mind, to set things up for Season 5. So I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think, I'm dying to know.**


	19. Jenny Gone Darko

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, they are greatly appreciate especially since we have reached goal. 400 reviews so Season 5 is well on it's way. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I look forward to hearing from you. Also I want to address that I feel like we have a bit fandom like and dislike going on with the couple fo Jenny/Chuck vs Jenny/Eric. I do want to acknowledge that I'm well aware of both and I'm not catering to any coupling. One of my biggest pet peeve about the show was that I don't think the ending was suitable to the characters but based on what the fans wanted, which is sad and pathetic. I would never implement that in any of my stories because then that would be hypocritical. I'm writing the story not the couple that I want together, the main objective to me is to develop the characters meaning that they will all screw up, have victories, stupid moments, everything under the son. While I take in to consideration what you guys want or like, it's not the basis of what I will write in the future for the character. Now with Chuck, I think that my Chuck is completely different from Chuck on the show. I don't even think of Chuck on the show while writing him because while they both are asses in their own right, Chuck in my story is genuinely a guy trying to be better. I show no favorites towards any of my guys because they all have done things and will do things in the future that will deem them as asses but I want to be fair to everyone, every couple I've created. The characters growth is the journey, not the couple and ultimately I want to write the story above everything else. Now I hope I haven't offended any of you or make you think I'm not considering your thoughts, but I just don't want people to think I'm doing what the show did because while there is a majority that don't like Chuck or Chuck/Jenny there are some that do, and I'm trying to** **be fair.**

**Campaign 500- [61 NEEDED]**

**[Trivia Answers]**

**In Second Time Around, how did Eleanor learn about Dan and Blair having sex in the house?**

Dan and Blair tried to sneak out of the house because they had cut class and thought Eleanor was home, but they had a naked run in with Eleanor and new boyfriend, Cyrus.

**Carter was romantically linked to who?**

Vanessa

**In Trinity, why did Dan propose to Blair? and what was Blair's reaction to the proposal?**

Dan was in a dark place and wanted something in his life to go right, so he thought marrying Blair was a logical step. Blair was shocked but ultimately rejected the proposal because of work and not being ready.

**In Quarternary, what game did Dan and Blair play? and what freaked Blair out?**

The Game of Life. Blair got twins in the game

**In Trinity, Sean encouraged Serena to give Lilly what? as a peace offering**

A drawing.

**[Author Questions] [Just feedback on what I want to know]**

**Who do you think loves who more? Dan or Blair?**

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Seventeen- Jenny Gone Darko**

* * *

Opening the door to the loft, Justine looked around a bit to see the disaster that was described to her. Looking back at April, April shrugged as he nodded in acknowledgement to how scary the sight was but it wasn't like he hadn't warned her of it. Creeping into the room like they were in a horror movie, April tiptoed in only to step into a slice of pizza that was half eaten on the floor. Fanning herself as she began to squeal at how nasty it felt to step in the mush that was the pizza. Turning back to stop April from a prolonged freak out, Justine led the way as all the two girls tip toed into the loft towards Jenny's room. Leaning up against the wall to access the situation, Justine looked through the crack of the door to see no sign of Jenny.

"This feels like a horror movie" April whispered to Justine

"That's because this is" Justine quickly replied as she looked back towards Jenny's room

"What's the plan?" April asked

"To get her out of this hell hole and back into civilization" Justine replied

"Okay, well I read that you have to be sensitive to those that go through being cheated on. You have to have a soothing tone and say soothing words that makes them think of an ocean" April said

"Yeah" Justine nodded in agreement

"So we must handle her gently…." April began to say before Justine opened up the door quickly

"Jenny get your ass up!" Justine yelled as she entered the room only to hear a bit of silence

"I thought we were doing this gently?" April asked

"I did, I gently opened the door before asking her to get her ass up. Jenny where are you?!" Justine asked as she clapped her hands to demand Jenny's presence as an eery silence came between them as they looked at each other for a moment

"I don't event think she's in here" April said as silence the came once again as Justine and April looked at each other for a few moments before Jenny suddenly pushed back the covers on her bed to reveal herself as well as releasing a smell that caused Justine and April to quickly cover their nose.

"Oh, my God! What type of smell have you unleashed?" Justine asked as she covered her nose with both of her hands

"We're like the ocean, we come to bring tranquility" April said as her voice was muffled by her hands

"What we should've brought was some air freshner, this smell is unearthly" Justine said

"I didn't know you guys were coming. I would've made you…." Jenny began to say as she sounded a bit groggy

"Yeah, you aren't making us anything. What you're going to do is get up, get in a shower or any device that will thrash you with soap and water, so you can stop moping around" Justine said

"I can't leave. If I leave this room then there's the possibility that I might…I might…do this" Jenny said before she busted into tears, confusing the girls by her sudden change of emotions "Can I get you guys a pop tart?" she asked in between tears

"No, I'm not in a pop tart mood. Seashells, how does that make you feel?" April asked as Jenny looked a bit confused

"Seashells make me think of that summer I spent with Chuck in England. You would never think to find a beach in England but we did and we found a seashell…." Jenny began to say as she began to cry once more

"We should probably scrap the tranquility bit" April concluded

"You think" Justine replied sarcastically

"Jen, you really need to get out and see air….see life in general outside of this room" April said trying to comfort Jenny

"There is no life outside of this room" Jenny sighed as she wiped away tears while clenching on to her pillow "I caught him. I was going to see him and hug him….but I guess he was hugging someone else" she said as tears fell

"What did you do?" April asked "When you saw him?" she asked

"Nothing. I just stood there…in shock, I just stood there. My only thought was to just run and cry" Jenny told them "And then a day passed, then another until we to now" she said

"So you basically did nothing?" Justine asked "You saw you're husband with another woman and you…..did nothing" she said coming to the conclusion

"What could I do?" Jenny questioned "I couldn't….I couldn't think, I couldn't breath" she explained

"So now that you have thought, what are you thinking now?" Justine asked

"….nothing" Jenny replied as Justine stared at her for a few moments before Justine quickly walked over to throwback the covers on Jenny's bed

"Get up. We have to go. I had a thought and it was that you need to get out of this bed" Justine said as she snapped her fingers to rush Jenny.

"I don't want to" Jenny complained

"And I don't want to smell you anymore. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, which do you prefer?" Justine asked as Jenny sized her up trying to see if she could take Justine but a glance over at April let her know that there was no possible way that she could take the girl.

"Give me ten minutes" Jenny muttered as she gave up hope on trying to take on Justine.

* * *

Letting out a yawn, Dan looked on at his phone to check his messages to see that he got a call from unknown number. Taking a moment to think of what area code it was from, Dan was torn out of his reverie by the immediate banging sound that came from the kitchen. Tucking his phone away in his pocket, Dan quickly grabbed his shirt before he walked out of the bedroom in a hurry. Nearly rushing down the hallway to see what was going on, Dan quickly saw Blair shuffling around in the kitchen slamming down pots and pans on the counter. Putting his shirt on as he walked into the kitchen, Dan stood for a few moments as he watched Blair spout out French phrases angrily as she moved about.

"I haven't done anything to evoke French phrases being spout out, so I'm going to take a wild guess that someone else has upset you" Dan said

"I knew he'd do something stupid. Does anyone listen to me, no!" Blair replied in French as Dan tried to decipher what she was saying

"Okay, my French is still….nonexistent, so why don't we speak in English so I can at least help?" Dan asked

"What's the best cookware to slap common sense into someone?" Blair asked as she held up a frying pan and a pot

"Violence isn't the answer" Dan replied as Blair just groaned in frustration "What's wrong?" he asked simply as he braced Blair's shoulder hoping to get her calm so that she could start to release the frustration that was going on inside of her. Just as she began to talk, Dan and Blair heard the sound of the front door open. Turning her attention away from Dan, Blair glared on to see that it was Tyler coming through and before Dan knew it, Blair took off.

"I brought donuts, I actually got a sweet deal on them…." Tyler began to say before he was tackled onto the sofa by his sister "Blair, what the hell!?" he said as she reached over for a pillow to begin hitting him with it.

"You…stupid…jackass!" Blair said in between hits on her brother while he did his best to defend herself

"Dan, a little help here?" Tyler asked as Dan tried to pull Blair back but her size was deceptive in the actuality of how strong she was

"I'm trying" Dan said as he tried to pull her off but she was strong enough to push him away

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?!" Blair said as she grabbed another pillow to hit him with a barrage of hits before Dan grabbed one of the pillows

"What are you talking about!?" Tyler asked as he ducked a hit that was coming towards his face

"Who do you think?" Blair asked as Tyler's eyes nearly bulged out with the sudden realization of who she was referring to. Going in for another hit, Dan quickly grabbed the pillow while Tyler quickly changed positions on Blair to where he was now straddling her

"Let's talk about this maturely" Tyler requested of his sister as he pinned her arms back

"You talk, I'll hit because I'm hoping if I get enough swings in on your head then common sense will come through eventually" Blair replied

"What are you guys talking about?" Dan asked in confusion

"Are you going to stop hitting?" Tyler asked as he looked from Blair to Dan but only got silence from his sister "Blair?" he asked once more

"Get off of me!" Blair replied as she tried to get in a sneak swing on her brother

"Stop trying to hit me" Tyler told her as he stared at her for a few moments until he felt comfortable enough to let go of his grip of Blair. Once he let go, Tyler quickly jumped back to where she couldn't get to him at the last minute. Each rising to their feet, Tyler and Blair looked on at each other as they stood on opposite sides of the room. Getting up to stand in the middle of the two siblings

"Now that the linebacker moment is over with, does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Dan asked as he looked from Blair to Dan

"Tyler, my brother, my newly lamented brother, has been screwing Georgina Sparks!" Blair replied "I have the pictures to prove it" she stated as she grabbed her phone to pull the pictures up

"How'd you get that?" Tyler asked

"Georgina?" Dan questioned

"How'd you get that?" Tyler asked once more

"Doesn't matter, the point is that I know and now you must be dealt with" Blair replied

"Dealt with? I'm a grown man Blair" Tyler replied

"A grown stupid man that is sleeping with the enemy, yes that's a valid argument" Blair replied angrily "Are you trading secrets?" she questioned

"Trading secrets? Do you think about the stuff you're saying? because it sounds ridiculous" Tyler questioned "It wasn't like that, the whole thing with Georgina. It was just a lapse of judgment" he reasoned

"A lapse in judgment is getting vegetable oil instead of olive oil. A lapse in judgment is getting a medium shirt when you know you're a large, that's a lapse in judgment. What you've done is mile of stupidity" Blair said

"You slept with Georgina?" Dan asked as he was still in shock by the revelation

"It was never my intention to have it be a stab at the family. I don't think like that in order to do something like that….that's more….well, you" Tyler said

"I want you to get tested" Blair quickly replied as Tyler looked at her in disbelief "Who knows what she has and I don't need you going around our mother with any type of venereal disease" she reasoned

"I don't have a venereal…." Tyler began to say

"Get tested and then I won't see you as a traitor" Blair replied

"No, I'm not getting tested. I don't have to prove anything to you" Tyler replied "Look, I have sex…." he began to say

"Choose another word, choose another word. You saying that is disgusting because I know who you've had this thing with" Blair said as she covered her ears to block out what she was hearing

"I'm sorry if you feel betrayed but I'm not doing this test or anything else. You'll have to accept the apology and move on" Tyler told her

"Then we have no reason to talk" Blair stated as Tyler just looked at her

"You're being overly dramatic" Tyler replied

"I'm being dramatic enough" Blair stated as Dan and Tyler gave her a confused look by the statement she had just made "The point is that this type of betrayal in mafia type families, one must show they're loyalty to their family or get taken out to the pasture, which do you prefer?" she asked

"Maybe you should get tested for loss of sanity" Tyler then replied as Blair walked into the office to grab a piece of paper before coming back out with it in hand

"You are hereby suspended from this family until you show proof of loyalty. Ways of showing loyalty will be as followed…." Blair began to read as Tyler and Dan once again looked at each other

"Now I know why you were up so early" Dan said to himself as he stood

"Does this sound crazy? This sounds crazy to me" Tyler asked

"Actually this sounds normal for Blair" Dan replied as he took a couple seconds to think

"Get tested for a venereal disease. Give monthly payments of a thousand dollars…." Blair began to read

"I don't even make a thousand dollars in a month" Tyler replied as she continued to read

"Take a course in how to be a Waldorf…." Blair read

"She's literally lost her mind" Tyler stated

"Spend at least a week in the Ostroff Centre with proof that a doctor see's you fit to walk amongst the sane" Blair read before she looked over at Tyler "Now this one will be tricky but I have a inside connection that will get you in" she told him

"That doesn't surprise me" Tyler replied as he began to walk over to grab his coat "I'll let you process the fact that you're crazy" he said as he put his coat on "Dan, you're a special man. A very special man" he told him

"You can't say I wasn't reasonable. If you want the trust card back then you…." Blair called out before Tyler finally just closed the door

"Don't I know it" Dan said to himself as he looked on at Blair

* * *

**[London, England]**

Feeling the rays of the sun begin to burn against her face, Serena clenched on tight to her pillow as she tried to remain asleep in her slumber. Hearing the glaring sounds of his alarm clock going off, Sean groaned as he began to stir awake to hit the snooze button on his clock. Taking a few moments to wake up, Sean looked over his shoulder to see that Serena was laying beside him, still dressed in her clothes from last night. For a moment, Sean watched her as he began to pick up on the little things that she had done while asleep. He had seen her sleep once before but now, things were different for them, Sean began to feel like there was more a chance for them this time around to discover what they could be rather than the circumstances of what they were. She was no longer Jason's girlfriend, she was just Serena van der Woodsen, a girl that he liked to be around for no apparent reason.

"Why do you have an alarm?" Serena asked as she began to stir awake

"Huh?" Sean asked getting torn out of his reverie of her as he looked over his shoulder back at her

"Alarm, you have one that is fully functional….and loud" Serena yawned

"Because that's my reminder that I have an hour to get to the arena, then an hour to shoot around, then an hour to get treatment, then thirty minutes for game plan overview, then twenty before game time" Sean told her

"I wish I was as organized as that just sounded" Serena replied as she cuddled up close to her pillow as Sean just laughed at her statement

"Well, I figure I could shave off thirty minutes to get to the arena" Sean figured

"You could do a lot of things in thirty minutes" Serena laughed "But you won't because you're you and I'm me, and that is the clear distinction" she said as he turned to face her before a silence came between them while they just looked on at each other

"Hi" Sean smiled

"Hello" Serena laughed at his formalities "So Mr. Bigshot, what next? You ask a girl to stay to offer her a place to crash. I have that in New York" she teased

"You see, I figured that. So in the spirit of spontaneous behavior, I acted first without the full drawn out plan in mind" Sean laughed as their hands intertwined "But I can only think of one thing that I really want to do with you" he said as he leaned in to kiss her sweetly on the lips to where his lips explored hers as his freehand pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. The intensity building inside of them as their tongues massaged against each other before Serena's better judgment got the best of her as she quickly broke the kiss. "No, no, no. Don't think, just do" he whispered as he pressed his forehead up against hers

"We have to, you know we have to. It's not something we can't avoid" Serena replied as she fought against the urge

"We know the obvious" Sean quickly replied as he got in a quick kiss

"Where is she?" Serena asked "Where is Michael?" she questioned as she sat up in the bed

"Michael is with Rochelle in the states" Sean sighed as he realized that Serena wasn't going to give up so easily on the subject

"Did she take him from you?" Serena asked

"No, we have an agreement that he spends two weeks with her then comes back with me when I'm in Spain" Sean said as he rolled onto his back

"And you two…?" Serena began to ask

"We tried but it never worked. We're civil for Michael and we raise him together as much as possible but no relationship" Sean told her "Look Serena, my main priority is to be a good father to my son. Anything he has needed, I have provided, anything Ro needs, I give. But I can't fake something that isn't there" he said "It's all been so chaotic but I feel like we've finally come upon this moment to escape the chaos and just figure it out" he told her as he propped himself up on his arm

"This all just seems so crazy" Serena blushed as she smiled "I mean we're acting as if…." she began to say

"We could possibly be a couple" Sean filled in the blanks to her statement "We could be" he added

"You seem like you've actually thought about this" Serena laughed as she looked on at him

"I wouldn't go as far to reveal my own desires of you but I can go as far as to say that I will make it well worth your choice to stay" Sean told her as he played with her hand "I'm going to show you that with me, you'll never regret" he said looking her dead in the eyes as they lingered in the moment for a bit

"You're good" Serena smiled as she laughed "You're really good" she continued to laugh "That was the perfect mix of corny and cheesy" she teased as she continued to laugh

"You think so?" Sean asked before he began to tickle her, which only increased the laughter as she tried to escape his barrage of tickles.

* * *

Making his way inside of the club, Carter was caught off guard to see that it was so dark. Under normal circumstances someone was either here bringing in the latest shipment of alcohol and supplies or Sam was working on routines to get ready for the girls. Turning the lights on, Carter watched as every light came on until he ultimately smiled at the final result which was the lights that brightest on to the stage. Looking at a few of the tools the workers had left behind, left him a bit dissatisfied with the overall look but since he was planning to make renovations on the club while maintaining the groundwork for Victrola, Carter figured he'd have to make some sort of exception. Walking towards the office, Carter was eager to get right to work with his calls on Empire business that needed to be taken care of. Entering into the office, Carter immediately saw Chuck asleep on the sofa as it looked like he had stayed at the club once again last night. Walking over to nudge him a few times, Chuck slowly began to stir awake.

"Stop" Chuck groaned as he pulled the blanket over his head while Carter walked over towards the coffee pot to begin brewing a fresh batch

"Another night here. You must've really screwed up this time" Carter laughed

"Go away!" Chuck muttered

"I can't, I work here. C'mon, talk to me. What'd you do?" Carter asked

"Like I'd talk to you" Chuck replied as he threw back the covers as he slowly sat up on the sofa

"You should, seeing as I'm showing some bit of sympathy towards you. This looks familiar as to when I had my whole blow out with Dan, depression beginning to kick in" Carter said

"Well I can proudly say that this, what I've done puts me in a league of my own" Chuck sighed

"Okay, well…..did you tell your mom off?" Carter asked as Chuck just gave him a look "What? It's a plausible guess" he reasoned "Did you get into a fight with your dad?" he asked

"That's an always, nothing new" Chuck replied

"Then what? I'm eager to know" Carter asked

"Why do you care?….you've sabotaged me out of this partnership…" Chuck began to say

"Because you sabotaged me first, so I was just sabotaging you back" Carter replied quickly "It was all in the name of sabotage laws and logistics" he smiled "But I can say that….I am concerned about you" he said as a silence came between them

"Well, don't be. I can pretty much handle all the mess I've created and have yet to make" Chuck said as he got up from the sofa

"So that's that? You ignore my efforts of friendship" Carter asked

"No, I ignore you thinking you can play me again" Chuck quickly replied as the tension filled between them "I know Carter, I'm not stupid. You brought Eric back for either personal gain or business, I don't care, but don't sit here and act like we're friends when you launched an all out attack" he said

"You think I brought Eric back to break you and Jenny up? Wow, you're mother has really done a number on you" Carter laughed in disbelief

"It's either that or you wanted to make a play for Jenny" Chuck said as he glared on at Carter "And since you don't have the balls to do that, I used my own brain to figure out that Eric was brought back for other reasons or for both I presume" he said

"Your marriage was never on the table to be messed with" Carter replied as he got up from his seat "I brought Eric back because I could trust him and I've worked with him once before" he said

"Sure you have" Chuck laughed to himself "I'm not in the business of pitying myself because that's a lifetime worth of pity but I don't consider myself to be a fool either" he said

"Then you should understand why I would do the same" Carter replied "I can accept our partnership, possibly even go back in like I originally intended for us to be, with Empire but only if your mother is nowhere near the project. She's toxic and for you not to see that is alarming" he said "Veto power, sixty….forty" he proposed

"Fifty, fifty" Chuck quickly replied

"Not happening" Carter quickly replied "The only shot you have at the fifty, fifty is if you're mother is out of New York….but even then, I would be suspect" he said

"I'm not shipping my mother away!? She's my mother!" Chuck yelled

"My proposal is sixty, forty. It's up to you to either take it or not, but that's my final offer" Carter replied as Chuck just stood in contemplation, wondering if business was even worth fighting over any more since everything else in his life was turning into shambles.

* * *

Walking through the campus with her newspaper firmly in hand, Blair kept her attention on the black ink as she heard discussions of IT being talked about. It was strange to have the company being referred to as IT but to hear the good critiques of the line that the girls were creating was only the best part to her day. Letting a smile come to her face, Blair folded her newspaper up as she headed towards the warehouse, where she could only think was if only people knew that IT was closer than they imagined. Opening the door, Blair was immediately shocked to see Jenny sitting in a sweats, both shirt and pants were sweats. Standing in horror by what she was seeing, Blair immediately looked towards Justine and April, who were trying to calm Blair's pending reaction to the sight that was before her as it was clear something was going on. Motioning for Justine and April to meet her in the corner for a quick meeting, Blair gave a fake smile to Jenny as she slowly walked over towards the corner.

"What in the hell is going on?!" Blair whispered as she looked back at Jenny

"It's a Hanes attack of the worst kind" April replied sadly

"It's all she would put on" Justine quickly replied "But it's not that bad" she quickly reasoned as April and Blair looked at her "Okay, it's…it's all that she would put on to get her out of the loft. Do you know that loft has an unearthly smell, that I could possibly justify as anthrax" she stated

"What's wrong with her? The only time I've seen her like this was…well personal reasons" Blair said as she didn't feel comfortable to reveal the personal reasons that Jenny had gone through

"He's everywhere!" Jenny called out as tears began to stream down her face, leaving the girls confused as they looked over at her

"Who?" Blair asked

"….do you know what my password is to everything?" Jenny asked in between tears "….his birthday. Every password I have is his birthday" she said beginning to sob

"Okay, that over there is a walking catastrophe" Blair said quickly turning back to her conversation with the girls "Now I assume the he is Chuck, which let's face it, he was pace to screw up, what'd he do?" she asked

"She caught him cheating" April revealed

"And that explains it" Blair sighed

"She's been a mess since then. Cooped up in her room, crying, watching Katherine Hepburn movies…" April began to say as they all looked over at Jenny with sympathy

"This is sad, everyone knows the clear way to heal a heart is Audrey Hepburn" Blair replied

"Who is Audrey Hepburn or Katherine Hepburn?" Justine asked

"…Hmm, how sheltered are you now?" Blair quickly replied

"I live in Queens, sheltered is hardly the life I live" Justine quickly repled

"Guys, we have to do something. We can't just let her look like….that" April said "I feel like we should be doing a group hug or something" she suggested

"You're really vibin on this flower child thing, aren't you?" Justine asked

"Group hugs only work in reunions, and I most certainly am not liking the reuniting of that jumpsuit" Blair said as Blair took a moment to think over what they could do "Look, why don't we just keep things light for the day. Finish uploading the pictures that Anna sent over and then do brainstorming for our unofficial coming out party" she said

"Unofficial?" April questioned

"We're putting the brand out but not our faces, that way we can start capitalizing off of the work we're doing thus far" Blair said

"And that means?" April asked a bit confused

"We're about to get paid" Justine smiled

"Yes, precisely. So just focus on getting that together" Blair said as all of the girls turned to look on at Jenny, who was weeping to herself

"So pathetic" Justine replied as she shook her head while looking on at Jenny.

* * *

Stepping off the elevator, Dan made his way inside of the penthouse to find Dorota and Eleanor doing their usual lunch routine. Stopping to stare at how conveniently pleasant things were as Eleanor just smiled on at him, Dan could only come to the conclusion that she was trying to butter him up. Walking towards the table, Dan slowly took hi seat as Dorota took to making his plate while Dan kept his focus on Eleanor. Slowly pulling out his cell phone, Dan put the phone on the table so that Eleanor could see before he took a bite out of the sandwich that Dorota had prepared for him. Enjoying each savory bite of the sandwich, Dan wiped the corners of his mouth before he once again picked up his phone to pull up a number that had previously puzzled him. Turning the phone towards Eleanor, she quickly looked on at the number as it began to register with her.

"It puzzled me for a few moment, so I took the liberty of calling said number to hear that it was the hospital. The very hospital that you were going to, where the doctor agreed to teach you. So to my surprise, I ask the question of why they're calling and do you know what they say?" Dan asked as Eleanor just sat

"Hopefully nothing that will warrant a lawsuit" Eleanor replied

"They tell me that you've refused to have the surgery the doctor suggested" Dan replied

"Dorota, could you care to get started on the dessert" Eleanor said as Dorota reluctantly turned to head back in to the kitchen as she knew that was her queue to leave

"Why do you make this continually difficult?" Dan questioned her

"Calm down, it's nothing" Eleanor replied

"It's not nothing….you refused to have a surgery, which is basically…." Dan began to say

"Me saying that I'm tired of being poked and prodded at" Eleanor replied

"…I get that" Dan sighed "But I can't keep lying to her while you….you seem to have made up your mind" he said

"This is my decision, my choice" Eleanor stated

"No this isn't just your decision" Dan replied "I know you like to think so but it isn't" he said "This is starting to effect everyone. Blair is thinking that you're getting better, Tyler is sleeping with….he's sleeping. Cyrus thinks that he's helping his wife get through a tough time….and you're just lying to them, I'm lying to them" he said

"You're doing what I ask of you" Eleanor replied

"And while I get that I should honor your wish, I need you to honor mine" Dan told her "I want you to be honest with them. If you've come to this decision then you need to tell them" he said just as the elevator doors opened up with Tyler stepping off

"I didn't know this was a group lunch…is Blair here?" Tyler asked as he quickly became alarmed

"Uh, no" Dan replied as he put his phone away

"You sure, she seems limber enough to hide in a window pane or something?" Tyler asked as he relieved himself of his bag before he took his seat at the table "What's the topic of discussion?" he asked as Dan and Eleanor looked on at each other

"Uh…work" Dan said coming up with an excuse

"Work as in what?" Tyler asked "Is this a discussion about your book? Or is it something else…." he began to say as he was a bit confused with their behavior while he looked from Dan to Eleanor "I could help, in whatever" he said

"I actually have to get back to work" Dan said as he got up from the table as he prepared to leave

"I assume that our conversation has come to it's finality" Eleanor said as Dan looked towards her

"Not as far as I'm concerned" Dan said before he turned to head towards the elevator to get on leaving Tyler even more confused as to what the two were talking about.

"I feel like I've missed something" Tyler said as he looked over at his mother "Have I?" he asked

"No, just talk of work" Eleanor smiled weakly which only made Tyler more concerned that comforted like she had intended to do. "So what have you been up to?" she asked as Tyler took a few moments to access

"I've…I've been sleeping with Georgina Sparks" Tyler stated as Eleanor froze for a moment "Look, I never meant to…." he began to say to put Eleanor's mind at ease before the woman broke into a fit of laughter that was becoming uncontrollable for her to maintain "And this is funny to you?…good, this is very good because I thought you would be furious" he said feeling a bit relief

"It's not me that you have to worry about. Blair is gonna come after you" Eleanor laughed as Tyler took a moment to think

"This is bad, isn't it?" Tyler asked

"Very" Eleanor continued to laugh

* * *

It had been well within an hour since Sean's departure to the arena and Serena couldn't help but miss him within the time span. Walking around the loft, observing the place a bit further, Serena made her way over towards the living room to look on at the pictures that Sean had of Michael. Smiling at the sight of Michael in Sean's arms, Serena couldn't help but see that Sean was a natural when it came to his son. Looking over at the medals he had since he was a kid, Serena laughed to herself as she couldn't fathom the idea of having medals in anything but it was cute to see that even as a grown man he kept his childhood medals from when he was a little boy. Walking over towards the window, Serena looked out as the sun shined brightly on the little park that the building overlooked. Seeing the kids laughing and running around, Serena couldn't help but feel soothed by the sight as this was all still unfamiliar to her. Hearing the vibration of her cell phone tear her out of her reverie, Serena quickly ran into the bedroom to grab the phone to see that it was Blair calling.

"Hey B" Serena answered the phone

"You will not believe what he has done" Blair immediately stated

"Uh, who? Dan?" Serena asked

"No, Tyler" Blair replied "He's been having sexual relations with the enemy" she stated

"The enemy? I'm drawing upon many people that could make that list in your opinion" Serena laughed as she walked back into the living room to take a seat on the sofa

"The enemy, the number one target of them all" Blair said

"Really? Georgina?" Serena questioned in disbelief "How'd you find this out?" she asked

"Through a not so random picture that I'm sure has them linked to it" Blair sighed

"What do you mean?" Serena asked

"I get a out of the blue picture from an unknown sender without the means of Gossip Girl, this all spells someone that knew of the affair and only wanted me to know. Now I just have to figure out why" Blair said

"I usually hear a scheme going on in your tone with a matter such as this but I hear….I hear calmness" Serena said

"That's because I've all ready taken out my frustrations on the traitor" Blair replied "But I can still get a few swings in on him because he can not begin to fathom the anger I have towards this act of treason" she said

"Treason is a but much" Serena reasoned "Granted anyone sleeping with Georgina is a high suspect of shady character but this is your brother we're talking about" she said

"Yes, as in he's a Waldorf, the very family Georgina's sworn to take down with ruthlessness and little regard to tact" Blair replied "And why is this feeling like you making excuses for him?" she asked as she picked up on Serena's tone

"Because I just think he's hurt" Serena said "I can't explain it but I think he's still dealing with stuff, stuff that doesn't go away so easily" she said

"Then he can go to therapy for that. You don't get a let's sleep with the enemy card. He had sex with her Serena!? That inexcusable and….disgusting" Blair replied

"Okay, just try to sympathize…" Serena began to say

"I do sympathize, which is why I suggested he should go to the Ostroff Centre" Blair quickly interjected

"B, how much do you know about him? I mean beyond the basic facts, how well do you know your own brother?" Serena asked

"I know that he's a steady and constant pain in my ass" Blair replied

"Do you know anything about his life before finding out about Eleanor and Harold?" Serena asked "I just think you're jumping to conclusions on things without really talking to him because I think if he turned to Georgina, it was because of reasons that he couldn't come to either you or Eleanor" she said

"I don't want to be rational" Blair whimpered "I want to be rid of him and use this as my means to carry out the contract I've drawn up on his loyalty clause" she complained

"And sadly, I honestly believe you've made this contract, but that's an issue for another time. Before you make good on any contract, you should trying playing he role of a concerned sister" Serena said

"I did play concerned. I was concerned that if I hit him enough times then common sense would eventually seep through" Blair replied

"B, you two acknowledge and accept each other but you don't really know much about each other. This is the cry for help that may give you insight into him" Serena told her

"I'm hating this moment because you're just annoying with the possibility of being somewhat right. Where are you? I went by Lilly's and she had no clue as to where you were" Blair said

"That's because I'm not in New York. I'm in London" Serena said

"For what?" Blair asked

"….Sean" Serena admitted

"Oh, now it makes sense as to why you're all make peace with all. How did this come about?" Blair asked

"Because I was originally supposed to go to Libya to see my dad but I ended up having a layover in London, where I just chickened out on seeing my dad. The next flight out to New York was delayed so I stayed and ran into Sean, who has a basketball tournament" Serena said

"So if he's off dribbling or whatever they do in basketball, I've only learned a bit of soccer so I just assume everyone dribbles, why are you still there?" Blair asked "From what you said of the last conversation, it sounded like he was upset with your decision" she said

"That's because he was but we talked about it. I was ready to leave until he showed up to stop me" Serena said as she smiled at the thought

"And you got your romantic moment, where you rode off unto the sunset" Blair teased her friend

"Not exactly" Serena laughed "We kissed and then…." Serena began to say

"Made sweet, passionate love" Blair teased

"No, we talked. We talked all night. It was like we were back in New York again, just talking and laughing. It's never been about sex with us, partially because I was dating at the time, but we've always had friendship" Serena said

"But sex is going to come into play, right?" Blair asked "I mean you've had the big reunion and surely sex has to be the cherry on top of the pie" she said

"I think about it but it's not something we're rushing into. We're not rushing into anything….we're just figuring it out" Serena reasoned

"Well you should figure to pick up condoms along the way because if I remember correctly S, you're oats have been sowed in quite some time. Sex is looming and you should be prepared for it" Blair said

"I suppose" Serena sighed sadly

"You actually sound sad about that" Blair said noticing Serena's tone

"That's because this is the one guy, I don't want things to be about sex with but maybe….maybe you're right" Serena sighed

* * *

Coming out of the café with his coffee in hand, Tyler busied himself with calls on a story that he was writing. Finding that his stories were becoming easier and easier to write once he put his focus on his career, Tyler was determined to rid himself of all distractions. Through apparent circles, Tyler began to pick up on a new fashion fad that was becoming a stir in New York. Typically, Tyler wouldn't bother himself with anything doing in fashion since that wasn't his field of expertise. His instant thought was to ask Blair about this new thing called IT but with things being the way they were, Tyler had to rule out that option until things were settled. Taking a sip from his coffee as he went through his messages, Tyler realized he had bumped into someone but by the time he looked up he realized that it was Georgina.

"Good thing I never said sorry" Tyler laughed as he continued to walk away

"You a man of manners, I wouldn't think such a thing" Georgina replied as she continued to walk behind him "I need to talk to you" she said

"Go talk to Chuck. I'm sure you two can discuss how you screwed over his wife, you know the wedding band he had on was one that represented marriage" Tyler said

"Jenny was never supposed to get hurt, even you" Georgina replied

"What did you think sleeping with a married man was going to do?" Tyler questioned

"Here's the thing…." Georgina said as she grabbed on to Tyler's arm to pull him into the alley way "I act first and think later. That's never been my strong point but now….now I wish I had thought first because with sober thoughts I realize that I made a mistake" she said

"Well you should implement that action, thinking because it could help in people's opinion of you" Tyler said ripping his arm away from her

"I don't care about what people think of me…." Georgina began to say

"Who sent the picture?" Tyler quickly asked

"What are you talking about?" Georgina asked

"The picture that outted the mistake that is us to Blair" Tyler replied as Georgina sighed in frustration before she began to process the news

"My mother, this is what she was referring to about consequences" Georgina groaned

"Okay, well I want the pictures she has of me. The secret is out the bag and everyone on my side knows, so whatever she's got against you…." Tyler began to say

"Question is why would she have me followed to be pictured?" Georgina asked

"Uh, I don't know. That's a question for you and your crazy family to answer. Just leave mine out of it" Tyler replied

"Ty, wait" Georgina replied "You're upset and I get that, you want nothing to do with me but this doesn't change the fact that none our questions have been conveniently answered. Bex is Julietta, and the only reason they sent out that picture was to get me to stop because they thought…." she began to say

"That we cared about each other?" Tyler questioned "Let's get this clear, what we had was never about feelings, it was purely sexual. No feelings were involved…." he began to say

"And I know this but the bigger picture isn't about you or me, it's about what secrets is Julietta trying to keep hidden" Georgina said

"Then you solve it because I assure you, this has your mother's hands all over it. You're mother isn't some saint so start looking at her as the suspect she's always been and maybe you might actually realize what you've pledged your loyalty to" Tyler replied "I've got to go. Stop calling me. I meant it, I'm done with you" he told her before she walked off

* * *

**Whoa, ooh**

**Well, let me tell you a story**

**About a girl and a boy**

**He fell in love with his best friend**

**When she's around, he feels nothing but joy**

**But she was already broken, and it made her blind**

**But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right**

Making her way into the arena, Serena looked around to see the crowd that was starting to come in. Never had she thought the basketball in other countries would be such a big thing but by the looks of things, this tournament had been the biggest thing in town. Feeling as if at any moment a security guard was going to ask her to go back towards the main seating, Serena was assured to see that the security guards were greeting her as if they knew of her arrival. One guard walked up to her, assuring her that she wasn't in trouble but had to follow him. Leading her towards the training room, Serena quickly spotted Sean as he finished up his session with the trainer. Smiling from ear to ear, Sean couldn't manage to keep his focus on what he was being told as his only thought was to go towards Serena.

"Are you even listening at this point?" The trainer asked

"I'm listening to every word you're saying. Go easy on the ankle and other things" Sean said as he patted him on the shoulder "Are we done?" he asked

"If I continued to talk then I'm sure you wouldn't listen" The trainer sighed as Sean wasted no time in walking over towards Serena to give her a quick hug

"Did you find the place all right?" Sean asked

"Yeah, it's closer than I thought to the loft. So I just walked over, it was just a ten minute walk" Serena said

"Well I have about thirty minutes before I have to get out on the court, let me show you around" Sean said as he grabbed her hand "This place is like a home away from home" he said as he lead her over towards the vending machines

"Are you sure you should be eating before games? Doesn't that make you have cramps or something?" Serena asked

"It's my routine. I have a snickers and I drop my usual twenty you spoke of the other night" Sean told her "This isn't the dinner I was planning on taking you to but I can promise you that you can up to three items" he said

"That's big for him, he never exceeds a dollar for anyone" One of the guards said as he passed by them, which only made Serena laugh

"Still cheap, glad to see that hasn't changed" Serena replied as Sean handed her the five singles

"Just make sure it's three" Sean told her

"I'll have chips, gummy bears, twizzlers….and apple juice" Serena said as she quickly put in the fourth dollar before Sean could react

"All right, you think it's funny now, I hope you save the twizzlers and stuff for your dinner tonight. That extra dollar came from your McDonald's fund" Sean replied as she just laughed

"Wow, the romance" Serena laughed as she opened up her twizzlers to begin to snack on.

**Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?**

**You're the smile on my face**

**And I ain't going nowhere**

**I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile**

**I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while**

Sitting with the other players significant others in the skybox, Serena couldn't help but feel strange since she wasn't quite sure of how Sean viewed her. Were they close friends? Were they more than friends? Was she just the girl that he had wanted to have sex with? So many things filled her mind as she sat watching him play. When she was with Jason, it was never really made clear of what they were and if it was, people knew they were just sleeping together because Jason had never gone public with their relationship. While sitting, Serena found herself getting wrapped up more and more of those thoughts than noticing the fact that after Sean had scored the basketball he had pointed towards her. Unsure of what people were realizing, Serena turned her attention towards the television that was in the room to see the replay of him blowing a kiss before he ran back down the court. Blushing a little, Serena just shook her head as she couldn't believe how silly he could be.

**What's gonna make you fall in love?**

**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**

**Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love**

**But you can't fly unless you let yourself,**

**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**

After the game, Serena had expected Sean to want to go back to the loft to rest as that always was the routine with Jason but she was surprised to see that the last thing on Sean's mind was to rest. There was no set date as to when she would leave but Sean treated every moment as if she was leaving tomorrow. Promising the Mcdonald's meal that he had mentioned before, Sean had taken her in for an actual sit down meal at the famous fast food restaurant. To most girls this would've been an insult but Serena couldn't help but like the fact that he treated her as a normal girl. Sean didn't waste effort in trying to take her to fancy restaurants, he treated her normally while being a gentlemen in doing so.

"What do you want?" Sean asked as they stood in line

"What's my limit?" Serena asked as they laughed

"See, you're catching on" Sean replied "But I guess for this meal, I could spring a little extra. What do you want? What's catching your eye?" he asked

"I'll have….a happy meal?" Serena questioned as Sean just smiled at her "What? What's wrong with that?" she asked

"Nothing, it's just more for kids but if it's what you want then it can be arranged" Sean said as he pulled her in for a hug as he felt the need to just hold her even in the moments where she felt like her need to touch him would be too handsy and would scare him off.

**Well, I can tell you're afraid of what this might do**

**Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose**

**Well, I don't wanna lose it either**

**I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe, so take my hand**

Laughing hysterically as she spoke of her experiences since seeing him last, Serena couldn't remember one point in the night where she wasn't laughing with him. Her stomach muscles felt so tight as nearly anything he was either making her laugh with or she was making him laugh with the jokes she swore were never funny but to anyone but herself. In her mind, Serena couldn't help but think he was laughing to be polite but it was the way he added to the joke that made her realize he truly found it to be funny.

**Well, did you know you're an angel who forgot how to fly?**

**Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry**

**Cause I know that a piece of you's gone**

**Every time he done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on**

**And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I figure out**

Eagerly and vigorously, Serena found that Sean's guitar hero skills has picked up since what she remembered last. Taking her to a local arcade that he had spent a many nights, trying to get used to life outside of United States. Doing her best to beat him as the song was just about to end, Serena saw her efforts come to a close as he had become victorious in this round. Raising his hand in victory, Sean celebrated as the student had now surpassed the teacher in the game.

"You cheated!" Serena declared

"It's not even possible to cheat in this game" Sean replied "You're just mad that I beat you hands down. Don't be a sore loser, just embrace that you got owned" he teased

"Then you wouldn't mind defending your so called victory in another round but this time I pick the song" Serena replied

"You could choose all you want, I'm still going to win" Sean joked

**What's gonna make you fall in love?**

**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**

**Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love**

**But you can't fly unless you let yourself,**

**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**

Chasing after her as she dribbled away with the ball, Serena eventually picked the ball up to run around the court with. The court was barely lit as night was beginning to set in but it still didn't prevent them from playing. Thinking that he had her in his grasp, Sean watched as he was a finger tip of catching her before he slipped in the mud causing him to fall back. Becoming concerned with his sudden fall, Serena quickly ran over to check on him but his laughter had only assured her that he was fine. Offering her hand to pull him up, Sean grabbed on to it to get up. Once standing, Sean quickly turned to rub his muddied back side against her protest. Squirming at the feel of the mud on her clothes, Sean laughed as she stood in shock before she cracked a smile to show that she wasn't that Upper Eastside princess.

**I will catch you if you fall**

**I will catch you if you fall**

**I will catch you if you fall**

Walking along the well lit streets, Serena looked out at the reflection the lights had on the water. It was a bit colder than she anticipated and less that she had prepared for. Noticing that she was cold, Sean relieved himself of his sweater as he passed it over towards her. Surprised that he would do such a thing since it was clear that he was cold as well, Serena was a bit hesitant to take his sweater before he just put it on her. Instantly relieved by the warmth, Serena nestled up close towards him as they continued to walk.

**But if you spread your wings**

**You can fly away with me**

**But you can't fly unless you let your...**

**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**

Getting out of the shower, Serena quickly began to dry herself off as she looked on at herself in the mirror. Putting on her pajama top, Serena remembered that she had forgot to grab the bottoms. Not wanting to seem like she was prancing around half necked to seduce him, the last thing she wanted this relationship to turn into was about sex. Opening up the door, Serena was surprised to see Sean coming out of the bedroom with just his pajama bottoms on as he too was half naked. Feeling a tension come between them, Serena began to go blank as everything she wanted the relationship not to be was slowly going out the window. Eyeing his abs, his arm tattoo that she never knew he had, Serena couldn't help but realize the urge was back.

"Uh….I need pants. I really need pants" Serena said quickly bypassing Sean to head into the bedroom to get to her suitcase

**What's gonna make you fall in love?**

**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**

**Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love**

**But you can't fly unless you let yourself,**

**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall,**

* * *

Finishing the final touches on the website, Blair leaned back in her chair to make sure that everything was correct on the screen before she submitted it for the public to see. With Anna's jewelry along with the designs that Justine and Jenny had put together, Blair was counting on a hefty income to come in for pure gotta have it purposes. Hitting the finished button on the page, Blair breathed a sigh of relief to see that It Girl Inc had finally picked up a new name other than IT as people were referring to it as. Hearing the aroma of food go through out the house, Blair quickly abandoned work to head towards the kitchen to see Dan making a masterpiece in the kitchen.

"Have I ever mentioned how sexy it is to know that you can cook an actual meal?" Blair said as she kissed the back of his neck before taking a seat on the counter

"You always seem to forget that" Dan replied as he got a taste of the sauce before getting another teaspoon for Blair to try "Have you figured out a more productive way to talk to your brother?" he then asked as she tasted

"I handled our last conversation with a lot of civil like behavior" Blair replied

"I don't think becoming a linebacker and tackling him to the floor along with hitting him with pillows qualify as that" Dan said

"It was the only reaction I had that made sense" Blair reasoned

"Well do you have a follow up reaction that you plan to use that will smooth things over?" Dan asked

"He slept and was sleeping with Georgina!?" Blair stated "Am I the only one that see's the treachery behind this?" she questioned

"I get how you can jump to that conclusion but I thought you were past the whole go after the Sparks?" Dan asked "This is your brother above everything else" he said

"You sound like Serena" Blair groaned "She thinks Tyler is going through a tough time and that I should take this time to see why he turned to Georgina than to us. It all sounds like a lot of work, when I can simply have him sign the contraction on good faith that the trust can be earned back. I can't exactly kick him out of the family because my mother has grown attached to him, but still" she said

"I think that statement alone is the reasons as to why Serena was right" Dan replied

"There is no way to be a sister in this moment. I can't exactly bond over the reasons why he felt the need to sleep with Georgina of all people and definitely don't want the details of it" Blair said

"Blair, you're smart. I think you and I both knows you can find other things to tie into this" Dan said

"Like what?" Blair asked

"Imagine you had a life before, a life that made you feel like you belonged and you were safe. A life with the traditions and all the family things a person can imagine. Then imagine one day, your life changes. The family that you've known, the life that you've had is all torn apart by your very hands, your actions. That life is gone with no possibility of coming back but then this new life comes a long. You don't exactly expect it to be something but it turns into everything you can imagine. I mean let's face it Blair, this life…this life can be so good and so enticing. Now this new world is where you belong, it's where you should've been but it doesn't make you forget about the life you had before….it just makes you feel settled, settled to know that you can have that life again. Regardless of how much you try to make this new life like your old, it'll never be what you had but the question is….will anything come close to what you had? And will you allow yourself to let it be somewhat close to what you had" Dan told her as Blair just took in what Dan was saying to her

"He's a Waldorf, he's always been a Waldorf" Blair said

"Sometimes it's not about the allures of being a Waldorf. Sometimes it's just about being…and that is where you have to fill in the blanks" Dan said before he leaned forward to kiss Blair on the forehead.

"I really hate that you've ruined my golden opportunity to out Tyler" Blair said

"You'll have plenty of opportunities to do so, siblings screw up all the time" Dan laughed

"It was going to be fun, now this has turned in to an in depth type deal. It was going to be a G rated type of blackmail" Blair said sadly "What are siblings for if not to blackmail them into doing things you want them to do?" she questioned.

* * *

Opening the door to the loft, April walked in to the loft as Justine closed the door behind her. Breathing a sigh of relief to see that April had retrieved actual food other than pizza, Justine found a ray of hope in the aroma of Chinese food that had walked in. Pulling the food out of the bag, April began to arranged the food to whom it belong to as she couldn't help but wonder where Jenny had gone off to. Looking over towards Justine, April and Justine began to notice that Jenny's bedroom door was locked. Groaning in frustration, Justine and April walked over towards the door before the door finally opened up to reveal Jenny as she was now wearing a beanie on her head. Looking on at each other in shock, Jenny walked over towards the sofa in the living room as all the girls could do was trail behind. Covering herself with the oversized blanket, Jenny laid on the sofa as if she never planned to get up.

"I've gone to this outside world. Now I just want to stay in mine" Jenny sighed

"You're world is depressing right now" Justine said

"It's how I feel" Jenny said "I can't exactly buck up and be happy" she said

"No one is asking you to be happy" April replied "But you can't be like this" she said

"Have you two been in a relationship? A relationship that you thought would last forever" Jenny asked

"I've never actually had a boyfriend…" April began to say

"I've had enough low lives to know the process of moving on" Justine said

"But nonetheless you don't understand" Jenny replied "It hurts. It sucks. It is like a knife being continually grinding against your heart" she declared

"This is like a bad Justin Bieber song" Justine said to herself

"I like Justin Bieber" April quickly replied "If I was your boyfriend…." she began to sing before Justine put her hand over her mouth

"This is not the time" Justine quickly replied before Jenny began to erupt into tears

"Chuck was my boyfriend. He took me to places I've never seen before….but instead he let me go" Jenny cried

"Oh, for the love of God! Make this nightmare end!" Justine groaned

"I don't like that song now….her version sounds so…depressing" April replied

"That's because it is" Justine replied

"You don't understand my pain! I'm bleeding inside" Jenny cried

"And hearing this makes me want to make my ears bleed from never hearing this again" Justine said

"You're really not helping in the comforting department" Jenny replied as she wiped away tears

"That's because you've known for quite some time that this was going to happen" Justine replied

"Okay, I didn't know my husband was going to cheat on me. If I did, I wouldn't have reacted the way I did" Jenny replied

"You didn't react!? You did nothing. You have done nothing! That is the point to all of this, so how can I comfort you when you've done nothing to warrant the comfort. He cheated, I get that but you had the golden opportunity to do something but you did nothing" Justine replied

"Wow, you really do suck at comforting" April replied

"So you think this is my fault?" Jenny asked

"I think that you can't be sad, when you weren't sad or depressed a couple of weeks ago. If you're sad, be sad. If you're mad, be mad but you have to stop being this because it's just…frustrating" Justine said "You can't tell me that deep down you knew that you were one incident away from coming to your ultimate ending. It was like you were just waiting for a reason to sad because you weren't sad before" she said

"I'm not exactly eager to admit that…." Jenny began to say

"Fail? Jen, everyone fails. Failing doesn't make you a complete failure in all things, it just makes you honest. You failed at marriage and you will probably fail at other things but guess what? You will live on to see another day, I guarantee you that" Justine said

"I kind of have to agree with her. I mean from what I've seen of you two, it was coming…not the cheating but you two were bound to break up" April said "I just always assumed that you were numb to it because you knew" she said as silence came between them

"I guess I can see what you guys are saying" Jenny said as she sat up on the sofa "I just thought that if I ignored the problem then there wasn't one. That we'd find our way back if we stopped poking at the problem" she said "But I guess the problem poked back" she said

"Just because you left, didn't mean the problem did" April said

"Now that it's starting to sink in, how do you feel?" Justine asked

"I feel….angry" Jenny said "I mean he cheated on me. He cheated on me. I caught him in the after process of cheating on me" she began to say as each time it sunk in even deeper than before as Justine just smiled at her realization

"Why are you smiling?" April asked

"Because now…the healing begins" Justine smiled as she walked over to grab her purse "Ladies, we're going on a field trip" she said as she handed April's purse to her

"Where are we going?" Jenny asked as she got up from the sofa

"We're going to get you the proper reaction" Justine said as Jenny and April looked at each strangely.

* * *

Taking a sip from his water, Sean sat on the sofa rewinding and going through the game tape that was left for him. Focusing in on a few key plays, Sean made mental notes of what he could do to defend the play or how he could score against the opposing teams set defense. Realizing that he was going into full game breakdown, Sean quickly broke out of that mode in search of Serena. Getting up from the sofa, Sean began to walk down the hallway only to hear nothing coming from the bedroom or the bathroom where he assumed she would be at. Coming towards the door, Sean stood for a moment to hear that she was inside the bedroom. Attempting to open the door, Sean found that the door was locked. Standing in confusion by this, Sean began to knock on the door to hear nothing at first.

"Serena? Are you okay?" Sean asked

"I can't be around you" Serena called out as Sean stood in confusion

"Okay, why not?" Sean asked

"Because you want one thing and I think I may want that thing, then everything will be ruined" Serena replied leaving Sean confused

"What thing do I want?" Sean asked

"Don't make me say it, you know what I'm talking about" Serena said

"If I'm asking about it, clearly I have no clue as to what you're talking about" Sean replied

"….sex. You want that" Serena said

"I think every guy wants that" Sean laughed "And I have no problem with you wanting that as well…." he began to say

"And that is precisely what I was afraid of" Serena sighed "I knew that would always come in to play" she said pacing the floor as Sean pressed against the door, wanting so badly for her to open

"Serena, open up. Let me in" Sean said as he knocked against the door

"No" Serena said "If you can't talk to me with a door close then what's supposed to be different with us facing each other?" she questioned

"Well for starters I could see you and we'd be able to see each other" Sean replied as a silence came between them. Pressing her hand up against the door, Serena leaned up against the door

"I need to believe this and I'm sorry but I have these doubts that stop me from believing this" Serena said "I've been in this type of relationships, where the sexual tension is high but ultimately fizzles into nothing. We could want each other now and ruin the possibility of just being really good friends" she said

"No, I don't buy that" Sean quickly replied

"And why?" Serena asked "What makes us any different? We don't know anything about each other but the fact that we have an apparent attraction to each other?!" she said

"You're really going to make me do this, talk to a door?" Sean asked

"Don't see it as talking to a door, see it as talking to me" Serena sighed "I know this sounds crazy….but please humor me" she requested to the point where it seemed like she was begging him "What is it that you even like about me?" she asked softly

"I just like you" Sean sighed

"That's not good enough" Serena said as tears welled up in her eyes

"Why? Why isn't good enough?" Sean asked feeling like he was losing her

"Because I've had guys like me and then….and then nothing comes of it. Just another guy, just another mistake" Serena said

"Well I'm not every other guy. I don't just like you to sleep with you….I like you" Sean stated "I want to be with you" he said feeling like he had to bare it all to even convince her to open the door "I'm tired of being scared of crossing that line with you because I think we deserve this. What we've dealt with from Jason to me being in Spain, you deserve me and I deserve you. I know that sounds possessive but in some odd way, I believe that" he said "I don't like you for the image that you think everyone see's you as, I like you as just you. I like you as the girl that has no clue of how amazing she is and can be. I've seen people try to break you and take that from you but some people, some guys don't come to tear down, some just come to restore what's all ready been there….and I think you've always been amazing, I just think no one's ever made it a point to make you see that and I don't think you've done so either for yourself" he said as tears streamed down Serena's face as she listened on to the depth that Sean was tapping into in not only himself but her soul "….you know I hate this. I don't do this….I hate the whole in depth" he said laughing in disbelief

"You're doing good so far" Serena said as she wiped away tears

"Gee, thanks" Sean replied sarcastically as he sat down pressing his back up against the door feeling the warmth of her back coming from the other side "….I want you in my bed" he said trying to find some way to keep her engaged in his sincerity but knew that is was a strange choice of words

"What?!" Serena replied feeling a bit confused by the sudden change of tones

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Let me rephrase or clear up, I want you in my bed because I feel better" Sean tried to clarify

"Okay that's not helping" Serena quickly replied

"No, I'm not trying to sound like a sleaze, though I know it sounds like it" Sean said

"When you began to have feelings for me, was it because of sexual reasons?" Serena asked

"…yes but not…." Sean began to say

"And I have my answer" Serena replied as he could hear her get up from the floor

"Why wouldn't I? Why wouldn't I want you in my bed? Why wouldn't I feel better if you were in my bed?" Sean questioned "You begin and end your day in your bed, so why wouldn't I want to begin and end my day with you….I want you not for more than sexual reasons, I want you because for insane reason I think you get me. In the short amount of time, you've manage to become the one thing I'm passionate about in the sense of love….you're like a best friend, one that I want to kiss and be with in every sense. Sex, sex is clearly sex but to me or at least with you, I see sex as us showing each other that with me or with you….this is more, this is special and I want that…that's why I want you" Sean said as he once again got Serena's attention "I suck at words, you know that but I'm telling you the truth. I could care less about who you were, I care about you. Now I guess….if anyone should be paranoid, it should be me…because I'm still in shock that you're even here with me. I half expected you to come to a realization and leave me" he said

"I wouldn't do that" Serena replied

"Why? Why do you like me?" Sean asked as he hung his head unsure if he wanted to hear her struggle for reasons

"….you're cheap" Serena stated "I mean you've got to be the biggest penny pincher I have ever met in my life" she said

"Thank you, I guess" Sean replied unsure of how to take the news

"But you're also the one normal in my life. I guess I'm more concerned with not hurting you that I hurt myself in the process because I don't want to wreck you. I want to keep you in tact…does that make sense?" she asked

"It makes sense" Sean laughed softly that made her feel comfortable

"And I know this sounds small, but you make me feel like smart…like nothing I say is stupid. You even laugh at my jokes, and almost no one thinks I'm funny" Serena said as a silence came between them before Sean rose to his feet to push the door forward to open it to Serena's surprise "I thought…" she began to say

"I was just waiting for you to invite me in" Sean said as he held his hand down towards her to help her up from the floor. Cautiously taking his hand, Serena rose to her feet as he pulled her close towards him to where their foreheads were pressed against each other. Pressing her hand against his heart, the moment building more and more between them. Feeling more exposed than ever with all of her heart willing to take on the battle of love, if it should come to that, Serena felt his heart beat a mile a second the closer he got to her. "If you ever have any doubt of what effect you have on me….all you have to do is ask" he said as he leaned in slowly to kiss her on the lips as Serena couldn't help but feel her legs get weak in his grasp.

* * *

Looking on at Eleanor as she slept from the doorway, Tyler was able to sneak away without waking her. For a quick moment, Tyler began to look on at his mother, wondering what features he carried of her as she just lay there. It had been the first time upon months of being in New York that he was able to truly see himself as Eleanor's son rather than accept it due to DNA reasons. Hearing the sound of footsteps, Tyler quickly looked over towards the top of the staircase to see Blair standing at the top. Closing the door, Tyler was nervous to walk over towards his younger sister as he was unsure of how she could attack at any moment. Raising her hand up to show a dvd that she had in her hand, Blair motioned for Tyler to follow her to the media room. Once inside the room, Tyler became surprised with how many rooms were in the penthouse that he knew nothing about. Putting the dvd in, Blair walked over to grab the remote control as the home movie began to play.

"A birthday party?" Tyler asked

"…our father used to have this thing about store bought cakes. He used to say that there was no love in a store bought cake, so every year he'd ask what was my favorite color and each year it would be purple. So we'd make this grape color cake that tasted horrible, I mean it was just disgusting and it left your tongue purple. Mom always ended up buying a cake because she knew we weren't the best of baking families and Dorota wasn't sneaky enough to bake a cake in secret. But every year, we'd have a small birthday party where we'd eat my cake I made with my dad. Now it was horrible but it was just our tradition, it was something we did because it was our thing" Blair smiled as she got caught up in the moment "Then on Christmas Eve, we always take the family picture so that mother can have at least one picture where it's the whole family because we're not that big of a society page family. Then…." she began to say

"Why are you telling me this?" Tyler asked

"Because I think you need to know about your family" Blair said

"I know about my family" Tyler replied

"Which one?" Blair quickly replied "I mean we've never talked about your other family because it's just something that has never come up, but I think we should talk about so we can get some bit of an idea as to why you've gone and lost your mind" she reasoned

"And there's the key to all of this. You think in your warped mind that I've been sleeping with Georgina for some deeper reason" Tyler laughed

"So you slept with her because of hidden desires? Please, humor me and diagnose yourself with some deeper condition you have yet to realize" Blair replied

"I'm not doing this with you. Who I sleep with is my business not yours, I don't have to analyze myself and decision to appease you" Tyler said as he turned to leave

"Georgina sort of looks like her" Blair quickly stated as Tyler froze in his stance "The newspaper clippings don't do her justice but she was….Leah, she looks a bit like Georgina" she said as Tyler slowly faced her "I researched the accident again and I read up on your family. David and Marcy Adams, they looked like good parents…." she began to say as tears began to well up in Tyler's eyes

"You have no right!" Tyler said sternly

"They were big in the community on giving back, did the local food drives…." Blair began to say

"Stop" Tyler said

"David played high school football…" Blair went on to say before

"What's your deal?!" Tyler yelled "I made a mistake. I didn't have some evil plan in mind!" he yelled

"This isn't about me anymore, this about you and understanding you. I don't understand you because I don't know who you are. If Chuck or Nate did something as stupid to sleep with Georgina, I'd know why. If Dan does something stupid, I'd know why…but you, I have no clue as to what to know and think about you because all I have to go off of is what you tell us, which is nothing" Blair replied "So this is me trying to understand you, this is me saying that the reason you turned to Georgina was because she had some sort of semblance of how to handle you like Leah did" she said "I don't know I'm guessing, but feel free to tell me the truth because the floor is all yours" she said

"No, you don't get to ask me questions because….you're not going to use my family to further your screwed up belief that I'm trying to hurt you" Tyler said

"I'm not trying to do that" Blair replied "I can't trust what you say because I don't know what family you claim, I don't know what you think about being a Waldorf. I don't know if deep down you wish you were oblivious to the fact that Eleanor and Harold are your parents or…." she said

"Loyalty goes beyond one moment. Loyalty is about accepting that person and forgiving them because you know deep down they are better than what they show. That is loyalty, not signing a stupid contract for you to believe in" Tyler replied before Blair grabbed the contract to rip it up in front of him

"I don't care about the contract. I care about getting to know my brother" Blair said "I care about the fact that you felt like you could turn to Georgina than turn to your own family, that's what concerns me the most because I thought….I thought we were starting to become a family. I thought that all that we're going through with our mother, that you were seeing how we could be as a family" she said

"And what replace the family that I had? Replace the life I had?" Tyler asked

"I'm not asking to you to replace it, I just want to know are we even apart of your idea of a family or are you just here because you have nowhere else to go" Blair said

"You don't get it! You don't understand what it's like to come in to this world! I can try upon try but this will never be my life….my life died and this is just me trying to figure out how to live, when I should've died" Tyler said

"Why would you think that?" Blair questioned as they both couldn't hold their emotions

"Because it was my fault as you so eloquently stated at the party. I've always known it's my fault, and I make sure every day that I wake that I remember it's my fault because if it weren't for me, Leah would be here and I would…." Tyler began to say as he stopped himself

"And you'd have your parents, your real parents" Blair concluded after a moment of silence "I never planned to have a brother. I always thought I would be an only child but I'm not, I have you. You're a good guy, we've had our moments. We've accepted each other but we still don't know each other. I hope that someday you will feel comfortable enough to talk to us because from what I can see, you need to talk about your past just as much as we need to know about it in order to understand you because I guarantee that just as much as you think one act defined your past, I have read newspaper stories that prove you're past wasn't just about one bad day. One day doesn't define our past" she said as she walked back over towards the seat to sit down, challenging and wanting her brother to open up as the two just stared at each other before Tyler slowly walked over to take a seat beside Blair. Pulling out his wallet, Tyler pulled out a small stack of photos to hand to Blair.

"There's my family" Tyler replied nervously as he just stared on at the stack of photos as Blair made sure to be as delicate as possible with the photos

"Oh wow, you and this hair cut only shows how old you are" Blair laughed as she looked on at a childhood picture of Tyler

"Yeah, my mom would always cry during hair cuts. I wasn't big on seeing her cry so I just never got it cut" Tyler replied as Blair smiled at her brother before they continued to go through the pictures

"Leah is actually really stunning, makes me question if you were some stalker and were never really with her" Blair teased

"I know right" Tyler laughed as they continued to go through the pictures.

* * *

Making his way through the corporate office, Carter walked through the lobbies of Bass Industries as if he had no care in the world. It wasn't a shocker to him that Chuck had gotten back to him in such a quick pace as he only hoped that he had come to his senses on the matter of the business they were building together. Smiling at the receptionist, giving a wink to old times they had shared at the poolside of the Astoria, the receptionist didn't think twice upon letting Carter walk by so freely while others who had waited hours had looked on in disbelief. Heading straight towards Chuck's office, where he was supposed to meet with him, Carter opened up the door to see the back of Chuck's chair facing him. Closing the door, the chair slowly turned to reveal that it was Elizabeth sitting in it.

"Why am I not surprise" Carter laughed to himself as he walked over towards the desk

"You're trying to rob him" Elizabeth replied "Did you honestly think he wouldn't tell me?" she questioned

"No, I never doubted that. In fact, I was eager to hear from you" Carter smiled "So now that you've wiped his bib, does mommy accept the terms of our agreement?" he asked

"You'd have a snowballs chance in hell in getting Chuck agree to that" Elizabeth replied "He built Victrola, and Empire would have a better chance…." she began to say

"That's your idea, not fact speaking" Carter replied "But then you're keen on letting your ideas get ahead of you….I've found that maybe I've underestimated all that you are" he said as he took a seat

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked

"Here's how this is going to go down" Carter said as he moved forward in his seat "I will get majority control over Empire and then once I get that, I will personally see to removing you from Chuck's life, all you will be to him will be the uterus that carried him. You're extinction has become vital to not only for Chuck but because you've become a thorn in my ass, and if you know me, I don't like useless things in my ass" he said as Elizabeth just grinned

"You've got big britches for a newbie" Elizabeth laughed

"I like to aim high" Carter shrugged "You may have him fooled but I will reveal your true intention because I've got a little birdy telling me that mommy dearest isn't who she proclaims to be, and I do intend on finding that out" he whispered to where she could hear before he got up from his chair to leave "It was nice talking to you Chuck's mom" he then smiled before he opened up the door to leave. Walking towards his office, Chuck looked up a bit surprised to see Carter coming out of his office.

"Carter, what are you doing here?" Chuck asked as Carter walked towards him

_**Meanwhile….**_

Watching as the garage doors slowly rose, the three girls stood looking on at the collection of town cars that were of the Bass usage. Still unsure of what Justine had planned, Jenny and April walked behind her still a bit skeptical of what was going on, especially with the baseball bag she was carrying. Putting the bag down, Justine stood next to the bag as Jenny and April walked over toward her.

"What are we doing in the Bass garage?" Jenny asked

"What car is his?" Justine quickly asked

"I don't know, all of them" Jenny replied "They're mostly Bart's…" Jenny said

"But Chuck usually has a favorite, right?" Justine asked

"…yeah, I guess. There's only one that has like a rolled down darkened window that make it hard for the drive to see in the backseat, it rolls down….why do you want to know this?" Jenny asked as Justine walked around, observing each car before finally spotting the one that Jenny had described

"Because this is the car you're going to have your reaction on" Justine said as eyed the baseball bag before April slowly bent over to open up the bag to pull out a pair of goggles with a baseball bat

"This is starting to feel like the horror movie" April replied "You do know he has camera's in here, right?" she said

"Let's forget the logistics" Justine told them before she grabbed the bat to Jenny "Let's put you back in that elevator, getting off the elevator with every intention to work things out with your husband whether it be good or bad…" she began to say

"Do we really want to go down memory lane?" April asked

"….yeah, I prefer to live in the trying to forget part" Jenny quickly reasoned as tears welled up in her eyes

"No, you need to remember" Justine replied "You get off the elevator to see him coming out of the room with another woman. Showing signs that they had slept together. Now instead of doing nothing, you're doing something…to the car" she said setting up the scenario

"Okay, I'm officially starting to get scared" April said beginning to fan herself as Jenny found herself reliving the moment

**_[Flashback]_**

**_Getting out of the taxi, Jenny waved the driver off as she intended to stay to work it out regardless of the outcome with Chuck. Making her way in to the building, Jenny greeted the staff as she walked over to board the elevator. Preparing to see the elevator doors close, Jenny was surprised to have them open up with Tyler boarding. Looking on strangely at each other the whole ride up, Tyler had concluded that he must've had the wrong floor. The elevator doors opened up and Jenny wasted no time in stepping off on the penthouse floor._**

**_"Are you getting off?" Jenny asked as she looked back_**

**_"No, I must have the wrong floor" Tyler said as he stepped off the elevator to once again try to go back down_**

**_"It takes a while" Jenny told him before the familiar sounds of voices as they exited the room, the penthouse down the hall. Staring on in disbelief by what she was seeing as they looked on in disbelief to see the two, a halfway dressed Chuck was unsure of whether to walk towards Jenny or to shield the unbuttoned Georgina that stood behind him_**

**_…. "You slept with her" Jenny said nearly taking every ounce of strength out of her as Chuck knew there was no amount of words that could cover the clear evidence that was before them. The elevator doors opened up as Jenny just stood in complete shock with tears welling up in her eyes for those moments she stared at Chuck before she finally boarded the elevator._**

**_"Jenny, wait!" Chuck said before Tyler stopped him with a swift punch to the face as all Chuck could do was watch the elevator doors close on the shell shock Jenny._**

**_[End of Flashback]_**

"Now…" Justine began to say before Jenny gripped on tight to the black as she walked toward the car and wasted no time busting out the headlights of the car with the bat. Standing and looking on at the broken head light, Jenny felt more and more rage build up inside of her before she once again lifted the bat to hit the car once more. "And we're off to the races" she smiled as she backed away, leaning down to grab two more pairs of goggles before walking over to April

"What have you done?" April asked

"Nothing, I'm helping her do something" Justine smiled as she took a seat on the hood of the car

**I bust the windows out your car**

**And no it didn't mend my broken heart**

**I'll probably always have these ugly scars**

**But right now I don't care about that part**

**I bust the windows out your car**

**After I saw you laying next to her**

**I didn't wanna but I took my turn**

**I'm glad I did it cuz you had to learn**

Standing on top of the car, Jenny began her work on the front window as she slowly felt herself began to black out. Leaving crack after crack in the window, Jenny kept swinging like she had no intention of stopping until the window was completely knocked out. Swing after swing, Jenny only grew in strength as each hit was starting to count towards bashing the window in. With her goggles on, sitting back watching, Justine reached over towards her purse to pull out a soda while April sat in disbelief, hoping that they wouldn't get caught.

"Pepsi?" Justine asked as April looked at her in disbelief that she could drink a soda at a time like this "Just shake your head yes because you know you're thirsty" she smiled as Jenny's hits against the car became the soundtrack to all they were hearing

"We're going to hell, you know that right?" April said as she reached to take the soda

"Well at least we won't be thirsty….damn, that was a good swing" Justine said as she reached in her purse to grab another sofa for herself while still watching the Jenny batting practice

**I must admit it helped a little bit**

**To think of how you'd feel when you saw it**

**I didn't know that I had that much strength**

**But I'm glad you'll see what happens when**

**You see you can't just play with people's feelings**

**Tell them you love them and don't mean it**

**You'll probably say that it was juvenile**

**But I think that I deserve to smile**

Breathing a sigh of relief as she watched the banged up window fall into the car, Jenny jumped off the car as she began to access what other parts of the car needed her attention. Dragging her bat along the floor to where it caused a scratching sound, Jenny stopped once finding her next target.

"Do you think she's done?" April leaned over to ask Justine

"Hell no" Justine laughed before Jenny began swinging away at the passenger window "The girl caught cheated on, he'll be lucky if there's even a car frame to come back to" she continued to say

"Well since we're gonna be here awhile" April said before she reached in her bag to pull out a bag of chocolate covered pretzels "Pretzel?" she asked offering the bag to Justine

"Ooh, and their chocolate" Justine said excitedly

"You fucking bastard!" Jenny yelled angrily as she swung

"That's catchy. Bass….bastard" April laughed finding the play on words quite amusing

"It actually is" Justine agreed as they sat back drinking and eating

**I bust the windows out your car**

**You know I did it cause I left my mark**

**Wrote my initials with a crow bar**

**And then I drove off into the dark**

Hitting the backseat window, Jenny quickly dropped the bat as she reached her hand in to open up the car. Looking on the backseat, Jenny could only recall the many girls that Chuck had probably had sex with in this very backseat probably before he had ever met her. Jenny reached down to grab the biggest piece of glass she could find before she picked it up and began to slash the seats. Meanwhile, Justine and April sat with their magazines in hand as they flipped through pages.

"I still can't believe Jen and Brad broke up. It feels like an end to an era" April said looking over at Justine

"What end of an era? It's clear to see that Jen wasn't a freak in the bedroom. Brad went and found a freak in Angelina, now they have twenty kids to show just how big of a freak he loves" Justine smiled

"Why would you want to be a freak in the bedroom?" April asked in a bit of confusion as Justine took a moment to process that she clearly was confused about it

"It is on my to do list to have you fully understand that statement" Justine told her

**I bust the windows out your car**

**You should feel lucky that that's all I did**

**After five whole years of this bullshit**

**Gave you all of me and you played with it**

Blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes, Jenny walked over towards the bag to grab the pair of gloves before she returned to the back window. Picking up the bat once more, Jenny climbed on top of the car and began to bust the back window to where it began to shatter. Meanwhile, Justine and April sat looking on at a notebook paper.

"Tic, tac, toe! I beat you!" April declared as she put the final "X" on the paper to defeat Justine

"You cheated, you changed up your symbol. I want a rematch" Justine told her

**I must admit it helped a little bit**

**To think of how you'd feel when you saw it**

**I didn't know that I had that much strength**

**But I'm glad you'll see what happens when**

**You see you can't just play with people's feelings**

Coming back in to the garage with a box of pizza in hand, April was still surprised to see that Jenny hadn't waned down on her energy level. Taking their original seat on the hood of the car, April put the box down in between Justine and her as they began to eat. Watching Jenny for a few moments, April couldn't help but think to herself.

"What's the purpose of beating up the car?" April asked

"To let him know you're mad as hell, and you're not that bitch" Justine said proudly before she took a bite of the pizza

"So once he see's this he'll know she's not this quote, unquote bitch?" April asked

"Damn straight. Hell he might even think she's crazy after this" Justine said

"And that's a good thing?" April asked

"A very good thing. If he starts twitching and becoming overly concerned with not making you mad, then he's got the message loud and clear. Might even pay your taxes just so the IRS doesn't make you mad, which might cause you to remember what he did to make you mad" Justine replied "It's the circle of giving, it's a very rewarding system" she said

**Tell them you love them and don't mean it**

**You'll probably say that it was juvenile**

**But I think that I deserve to smile**

Standing face to face, Carter was unsure of what to say to Chuck as he wanted to be up front about how his visit really went. Hearing the shuffle of the security guards running about, Chuck looked around to see that the head of the security team was walking towards him. Turning his attention towards the security guard, Chuck was immediately escorted towards the security room while Carter followed behind.

"We're sorry. We don't know how they were able to get into the garage but it must've been left open during the routine washes, but it appears to be one car that they're vandalizing" The security guard said as Chuck walk towards the camera feed to see Jenny bashing in his car. Standing in shock with the damage she had done, Chuck just looked on as she jumped up and down on the top of the car "We can have her arrested, and I assume others are with…" he began to say

"No" Chuck said as Carter made his towards the front to see what the fuss was about only to stand in shock by what he was seeing

"Damn" Carter said as he watched the video feed

"Just go about your regular day. No one goes in the garage for the day" Chuck said

"What the hell is going on?" Elizabeth said as she forced her way inside to see the camera feed "…has she lost her damn mind?!" she said in horror

"Apparently" Carter laughed "The funny thing is that it's your car. The Liz license plate is such a classy taste by you" he laughed

**I bust the windows out your car**

**But it don't compare to my broken heart**

**You could never feel how I felt that day**

**Until that happens baby you don't know pain**

**Yea, I did it, you should know itI ain't sorry, you deserved it**

**After what you did you deserved it**

**I ain't sorry, no**

"I'm telling you, Buffy and Spike were better because they had more depth" Justine protested

"But Angel was her first love" April declared

"First love is so overrated, case and point" Justine said before pointing over towards Jenny, who was busting the rear view mirrors. Tossing the bat onto the floor, Jenny took a moment to catch her breath as she looked on to see the damage she had done. Slowly getting down from the car, Jenny once again picked up the biggest piece of glass as she began to write on the hood of the car.

**You broke my heart, so I broke your car**

**You caused me pain, so I did the same**

**Even though what you did was much worse**

**I had to do something to make you hurt, yea**

**Oh, but why am I still crying**

**Why am I the one whose still crying**

**Oh, oh, you really hurt me baby**

**You really, you really hurt me babe**

Watching her every movement, Chuck just stood looking on at the video feed as others were whispering about. Typically, Chuck would want to keep control of the office environment but at this point Chuck didn't care about control. Even though she had the wrong car, Chuck was sure that she was aiming for his car. Seeing that she had tossed the glass onto the floor once she was done writing on the car, Chuck watched as she walked out of camera view.

"This is insane, she should be arrested" Elizabeth declared

"How sweet, she left you a message" Carter laughed as he looked over towards Elizabeth "You're mother can kiss my ass" he read "You and ass seem to be familiar unions" he said

"That's not all she wrote" Elizabeth said after she took a few moments to compose herself and refrain the thought of strangling Carter

"I want a divorce" Chuck read as he took a few moments to process

"Chuck…" Carter began to say as he felt for his friend

"I have work to do, so….I should get to that" Chuck said before he turned to leave

**I bust the windows out your car**

Grabbing the bottle of water that April offered her, Jenny chugged the water down until it was finished. Eyeing the message that Jenny had left for Chuck on the car, April couldn't help but be impressed with Jenny's penmanship with glass. Grabbing the bat to put back in the bag, Jenny collected all the items before zipping the bag up to carry over towards Justine.

"I feel better now" Jenny replied simply before she turned to walk out of the garage

"Now, April listen close. That, right there is what we call a bad bitch" Justine said as they began to follow behind Jenny until they began to hear a hissing sound come from the tires

"Are that the tires?" April asked as she looked back at the car

"She missed a spot…or four" Justine said before she walked out of the garage while April quickly ran behind.

* * *

Sitting at the table, Dan sat in deep contemplation as all he could do was get caught up in his thoughts. His earlier discussion with Eleanor rang heavily on his mind to the point where he felt like it was all he could think about. Hearing the sound of keys jingling about, Dan immediately sat up as he was sure that it was Blair on the other side. Opening the door, Blair was surprised to see Dan sitting up waiting for her. Tossing her keys on to the table, Blair breathed a sigh of relief as she went to wrap her arms around Dan. Feeling comfort as the end of her day was coming to a close in the best possible place.

"I think I had a breakthrough with Tyler" Blair said resting her head on his shoulder "We talked and he shared things about his past, that makes me believe that he's still hurting. I can't imagine how it would feel to carry around that type of guilt" she said as Dan just rubbed her back, trying to sooth her as he just held her, carrying his own guilt

"Blair…" Dan said with a weakened voice as she slowly pulled away to look at him

"What is it? What's wrong?" Blair asked seeing how troubled Dan looked

"I have something to tell you…it's about your mom" Dan began to say before they were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in this Chapter**

**Justin Bieber- Fall**

**Jasmine Sullivan- Bust the Windows Out Your Car**


	20. It Girl Happened One Night

**Author's Note- Thank you all for the reviews. I greatly appreciate them as always. I want to make a quick statement on a few things. I want to thank you all for accepting the different couples in the story, it's never been an issue but I don't want it to be. Every couple will get a fair chance so we want to have people feel free to like who they like or dislike who they dislike. We want peace people. Lol. Then I want to address that I have never had someone deal with breast cancer, so this is all my perspective of what it would be like for someone to deal with breast cancer and be the family dealing with breast cancer. Most of is not accurate to what actual breast cancer patients are dealing with, so I in no way want to disrespect anyone who has dealt with it or know of someone who has, this is for story purposes and I wanted to be as respectful as possible to the matter. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I can't wait to hear the feedback.**

**[Author Announcement]**

**All questions that you guys may have from Blair finding out that she never slept with Louis will be found out in due time. Everything will begin to reveal itself in due time. I believe there is 24 chapters, not to sure, but you have at least seven more chapters to go. So in due time.**

**Campaign 500- [18 NEEDED]**

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Eighteen- It Girl Happened One Night**

* * *

Sitting at the table, Dan sat in deep contemplation as all he could do was get caught up in his thoughts. His earlier discussion with Eleanor rang heavily on his mind to the point where he felt like it was all he could think about. Hearing the sound of keys jingling about, Dan immediately sat up as he was sure that it was Blair on the other side. Opening the door, Blair was surprised to see Dan sitting up waiting for her. Tossing her keys on to the table, Blair breathed a sigh of relief as she went to wrap her arms around Dan. Feeling comfort as the end of her day was coming to a close in the best possible place.

"I think I had a breakthrough with Tyler" Blair said resting her head on his shoulder "We talked and he shared things about his past, that makes me believe that he's still hurting. I can't imagine how it would feel to carry around that type of guilt" she said as Dan just rubbed her back, trying to sooth her as he just held her, carrying his own guilt

"Blair…" Dan said with a weakened voice as she slowly pulled away to look at him

"What is it? What's wrong?" Blair asked seeing how troubled Dan looked

"I have something to tell you…it's about your mom" Dan began to say before they were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. Turning their attention towards the ringing phone, Dan was determined to forget the phone as he was dead set on this being the moment that he had to tell Blair the truth.

"I think it's mine" Blair said as she began to let go of her grip on him

"Can it wait, I have to tell you something important" Dan said as her attention went back and forth from Dan to the phone

"And you can, I just…I really think I should take this" Blair said hating to put Dan on pause but felt the need to discover what the phone call was pertaining to. Reluctantly letting go of his grip on her, Dan watched as Blair hustled over to the phone to catch it on it's last ring. "Hello" she answered quickly.

"Where are you?" Laurel quickly asked

"I'm at home. Why?" Blair asked

"Are you aware of the importance of the next couple of days?" Laurel asked speedily as if she were on a tight schedule

"The leading days up to Fashion Week. I know these days all too well, I just choose to block them out since my presence at Fashion Week has been taken…" Blair began to ramble on as she looked over at a confused Dan

"Bittersweet story, I get the ending. Are you aware of Bilson and Whitmen fued?" Laurel asked

"Who isn't?" Blair asked

"Well, Bilson and Whitmen are both featured designers in this upcoming Fashion Week but the problem or should I saw the greatest disaster of all is that only one spot was left open" Laurel said

"Oh, this does sound like a tragedy in the making" Blair commented as she became intrigued

"Only few have known about this mistake that was made in house, but the cover up is that Bilson has gone back on the sauce so is incapable of showcasing" Laurel said

"And by in house you mean this is Bex's lie" Blair said "I take it Bilson isn't back on the sauce but they've based this on money. Whitmen after Fashion Week stands to bring in the biggest revenue with the possible merger with Neiman and seeing dollar signs as usual, Bex has gone with sure bet" she said

"Can you blame her?" Blair sighed as she asked

"Bilson wants in and wouldn't dare leak it but is unhappy with being shelved" Laurel said

"And if I manage to pull a minor miracle, I could possibly move leaps and bounds in my cause" Blair concluded

"This is vital inside information, so this conversation never took place and you just happen to be around at an opportune time. Little information can be given, this is all on you, so pull this off….and well, I'll be damn impressed" Laurel said "You have three days until the opening night, there's a small window to get them on that stage" she said

"I've had easier tasks…" Blair sighed as the logistics of it all was beginning to look harder and harder

"Blair, if you can't do this then don't even attempt this" Laurel said "This could be make or break your pending name in this business" she said

"…no, I can. I can do this" Blair said with little confidence in her words

"Okay….well good luck and remember, we never spoke" Laurel said before she quickly ended the call. Looking on at the phone, Blair couldn't help but wonder what she had just committed herself.

"I've completely lost my damn mind" Blair said to herself as she began to hyperventilate. Quickly noticing her change in behavior, Dan rushed over to her side to comfort her.

"Who was that?" Dan asked as he rubbed her back

"Work" Blair replied "I just took on the biggest feat and in this instance, I think I've literally taken on the impossible" she said beginning to fan herself

"And you can't back out?" Dan asked

"No" Blair began to fan herself even moreso now that she was admitting her insecurity on the matter

"Okay, calm down" Dan said as he braced her shoulders "Impossible has what word in it?" he asked as she began to take deep breaths

"Possible" Blair replied

"So there is no such thing as impossible. Just…just go through your progression on this. Just handle it the way you feel most comfortable in doing so" Dan encouraged

"If I'm starting off at square one, going back to the basics, I'm thinking high school Blair" Blair replied

"Okay, then activate high school Blair then" Dan told her as Blair took a few moments to think

"Activate high school Blair. Activate. Activate" Blair said to herself as Dan rubbed the sides of her arm. Within a few moments, Blair quickly grabbed her cell phone and immediately went to her old contacts

"And you're in full activation mode I see" Dan commented to himself as he was surprised by Blair's sudden morph

"Penelope, it's been some time, we should catch up. Possibly over drinks at Victrola and do bring Hazel and Brooke along. I've been dying to see them" Blair said as she faked the cordial smile as Dan just looked on a bit amazed by how Jeckyll and Hyde she was.

"I'm not sure that's possible…" Penelope replied

"I believe so. I've come to see the error of my ways and I just…I would love to just see them and talk to them about the hardships my family has been facing. Then with the possible IRS…" Blair said as she began to cry

"You know what, I think we can arrange that. Tomorrow, right?" Penelope asked

"Yes" Blair replied "I just need to be consoled about this very private information about my life with old friends" she said

"As you should. I can't wait to see you tomorrow….to comfort and be aid" Penelope said as she began to relish the thought of seeing Blair before she ended the call. Once again changing up her demeanor, Blair wiped away the tears as she walked over towards the door to grab her coat

"What was that?" Dan asked

"Me putting blood in the water" Blair replied "I've bred sharks and piranhas, the only way to get them to come is by putting the blood into the water so they think there is something to kill" she said as she put her coat on as Dan just laughed

"So would this be high school Blair?" Dan asked as she walked towards him

"That with a mixture of the new, mature Blair. I promise to put high school Blair away once I'm done using her" Blair laughed as she leaned in to kiss Dan "I'll be back in an hour" she said

"Call me" Dan said giving her another quick kiss

"Will do" Blair smiled as she slowly backed away to leave as Dan just watched her leave. Running his hand through his hair, Dan just sighed as every moment that passed without telling her was another moment that things only got worse. Heading into the office, Dan quickly sat at the computer as he quickly pulled up the website to the hospital that Eleanor was now going to.

* * *

**[London, England]**

With his team advancing further and further in the tournament, the media was beginning to proclaim Sean as a man possessed as he was playing with a different vigor. Waiting in the hallway, Serena could see the media begin to huddle around the exit of locker room as they awaited to talk to Sean, which was feeling more and more like a flashback to how Jason's career once was. It was all a bit alarming and nervous for Serena because the pressure that the media heaped on to Jason that ultimately became a problem for their relationship, Serena just worried how Sean would feel with the exact same pressures with carrying a team while trying to get a contract extension with the team. Coming out of the locker room, Sean was surprised with the camera's and recorders that were aimed in his direction. His immediate thought was to find Serena, which was strange for the media to see wince most players loved to discuss the game played but it seemed Sean was more concerned with trying to leave than to talk.

"What can you expect when it comes to contract negotiations? Will you demand more money?" A reporter asked

"Money isn't really on my mind. I'm just trying to help my team out and win" Sean replied

"Do you think you're market value has gone up to where you could make the crossover to the states?" A reporter asked

"Look, we played a great game tonight. The bench was a tremendous help as they always have been. Garcia and Fernandez made huge shots that kept us in the game. Tonight was a team win, not a showcase to gain more money. I think our team is deep and poised to take what we've done in the tournament back to Spain for a championship run" Sean replied "That's all guys" he said as he made his way through the crowd over towards Serena, leaving the media behind for the security to deal with.

"Hey" Serena smiled as Sean gave her a quick kiss before taking her hand in his "That was very sharing of you" she laughed

"They're just trying to create problems. One goal, one mission….team motto" Sean said "Why you expect me to take credit for it all?" he asked with a bit of a laugh

"Uh well, not trying to break the team motto but you were great out there. I think you scored numerous times in the fourth quarter" Serena said as she wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked towards

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Sean asked

"Oh, so you're changing the conversation?" Serena asked with a bit of a laugh as she observed him "Are you blushing?" she asked teasing him

"No, I just play basketball. I don't want to over think it. I'm happy playing, it's not about the money. If you're doing what you love then money should never be on your mind, and when you have a sexy woman waiting for you, the last thing you should do is bring the frustrations of any part of you day at work, home with you" Sean said leaning in to kiss her on the cheek

"Do I get to pick tonight?" Serena asked

"You can have it your way like Burger King" Sean joked as Serena laughed at how awful his joke was

"That was bad, I mean really bad" Serena said as he leaned in to kiss her as she was speaking "Or was that sub text of what you want?" she asked

"I don't do sub text" Sean laughed

"This is the very reason why money should be an issue for you, you're so cheap" Serena teased "At least have your contract upped to an extra hundred for your dollar menu tendencies. I think it'd be a intriguing idea to see you live off of the dollar menu and explore the combo life" she said as they got in the waiting car that the security had gotten for them

"If I have a soda at my house, why would I buy it? The only added feature is the straw" Sean replied

"Oh, wow. It has become my soul mission to make you see a combo is a necessary splurge. I have made my pick" Serena said as they began to drive

"Can we take in to account that…." Sean began to say

"I want steak" Serena declared "I want a big, fat juicy steak" she stated

"Woman, I don't have steak money" Sean replied in disbelief

"Driver, take us to the best steak restaurant" Serena quickly told the driver

"Uh, no. Take us to the nearest fast food" Sean replied

"Don't listen to him, he's just panicking that his wallet won't be able to withstand such a hit" Serena laughed "If you care and appreciate me, you will get me a steak" she said turning towards

"That's evil. You can't mix us up with dinner" Sean replied

"Oh, but I can. I want a steak and to gradually ease you out of the dollar menu, I will get a glass of water instead of the diet soda I wanted" Serena said as she leaned over towards him to wrap her arms around his neck

"Do you really want the steak?" Sean asked

"No, but it's the principle" Serena replied before she smiled "You'll do fine babe" she said before giving him a quick kiss.

* * *

Listening on to Trip's constant memorization methods, Nate nearly felt like at any moment he could just jump out of the car and pray a car would hit him. With Trip's need to have the perfect speech, Nate knew that tagging along with his cousin for a day of running errands would only leave a gateway of moments to spend with Trip. Once the car came to a stop, Nate looked on to make sure that this was their official stop rather than a traffic stop for them. Getting out of the car, Nate wasted no time in waiting for his cousin as he went straight into the café instead of the main building, where the press was waiting for Trip's arrival. Ordering his choice drink, Nate looked on as Trip went to greet the crowd of expected people from the café while he just enjoyed the fact that he was away from the mayhem. Surprised to see Nate, Vince walked up with Nate's drink in hand as Nate turned to see him.

"Nate" Vince said with near surprise "What are you doing here?" he asked

"Uh, my cousin has press conference with…" Nate began to say

"The senator was supposed to be stopping by….and now it makes sense. The senator being your cousin and all" Vince laughed as Nate joined in on the laughter "So how have you been?" he asked

"Good. Just doing the whole political thing with my cousin" Nate replied

"Is that like your career?" Vince asked

"It should be but no, I'm not one for the political life" Nate said

"But you wear it so well" Vince smiled "No, I get it. It's a family thing" he said

"Yeah, something like that" Nate replied "How have you been?" he asked

"Good, just working at the café. I picked up extra hours for this concert I'm trying to go to in Manhattan tomorrow night" Vince said

"Oh really, what concert?" Nate asked

"The Black Keys" Vince replied

"I like them. I listen to their music all the time" Nate replied

"Cool, if you wanted or if you even had the time, you should go….possibly with me" Vince said "I could get an extra ticket and it could be like a date or something" he said

"To a concert?" Nate asked "Dates to concerts were never really dates, it was just an excuse to see the band while killing another bird" Nate smiled

"Well then consider me killing the proverbial bird" Vince said as Nate looked over to see Trip getting mic'd up to make his speech

"Uh, can I get back to you on that?" Nate asked as he looked from Trip back to Vince

"Sure. You have my number, so you can call me and we can set it up" Vince smiled

"Yeah" Nate smiled

* * *

After a nights worth of information digging, Blair felt confident enough that she would get the results she'd hope for out of Penelope and Hazel. Keeping a close eye on the clock for class reasons, Blair knew this would have to be quick and harmless. Hearing the latest sound of heels clicking against the floor, Carter looked up from behind the counter to hope that it was someone other than Blair's mafia crew entering. Rolling his eyes at the girls, Carter's only good that came of them was that he managed to force Blair into buying a bottle of champagne. Hesitantly making her way into the club, Jenny looked around nervously as she wasn't quite sure that she wanted to see Chuck quite yet since she wasn't sure if she still had gotten over her anger. Getting up from the table, Jenny walked over towards Carter as he worked behind the bar. For the first couple of moments, Carter hadn't noticed her presence until he had placed a box full of bottles onto the counter top.

"I feel a bit scared by this sudden meeting" Carter said giving a sly grin

"Why?" Jenny asked

"I sort of saw the show you put on in the garage" Carter laughed

"Which means others saw it?" Jenny asked

"Other in particular would be Chuck" Carter said "He told the security not to arrest you" he said

"He didn't have to. I'd be happy with either consequence, it doesn't change anything" Jenny replied

"I never took you as such a badass" Carter said "But I must warn you, Chuck is taking this pretty hard" he said

"And I just like hurting him. I get my kick on catching him cheat on me with Georgina Sparks of all people" Jenny replied becoming upset with Carter's statement

"Jen…" Carter began to say

"Save it Carter, I don't have to explain my actions to you nor do I want you covering for Chuck. He did what he did, and I'm over thinking we're magically going to work because he feels bad. Him feeling bad should've kept his pants up. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other topics that I'd rather discuss" Jenny said grabbing the bottle off the counter before she quickly turned to leave while Carter just stood stunned at the verbal bashing Jenny had given him

"And somehow I feel like I've been bitch slapped and stabbed with words" Carter said to himself as he just stood stunned

_**Meanwhile…**_

Looking on at Penelope and Hazel enter the club, Blair quickly turned her emotions into sadness as she wanted to continued to deceive. Noticing the switch in moods, April couldn't help but be concerned as she tried to comfort Blair but only had her hand slapped away. Making their way over towards the table, Justine couldn't help but notice the designer style that Penelope and the girls wore as their was a clear distinction in class. With a smug look on her face, Penelope took a seat as her girls followed suit.

"I'm so happy that you've decided to come" Blair replied as she greeted both Penelope and Hazel

"Of course we would come, we knew you needed us in your time of need and despair by this social onslaught" Penelope replied "I see you've even taken an interest in charity work" she said looking on at April and Justine

"Hoe" Justine coughed as Jenny and April laughed by the clever remark that she had made "Sorry, a draft of bougee just came in" she explained

"So what is this IRS news you were speaking of?" Hazel asked moving closer towards Blair

"Just the simple fact that they've managed to seize nearly everything. I mean they've reduced us to such a simple life" Blair replied as she became emotional once again

"Why is she crying so much?" April asked as she leaned over to ask Jenny

"Watch and see" Jenny muttered under her breath as she maintained her fake smile

"Simple life with simple, yet interesting friends you've surrounded yourself with" Penelope replied "But how simple are we talking? Like completely broke? Living on the street broke….Blair Waldorf on the street would deliciously amazi…tragic. I mean sad and tragic" she said trying to cover up her excitement of the news

"Well I figure we could discuss that after a few things, that I so desperately want to clear up before my own tragic life story, which is…so tragic" Blair replied before Jenny handed her a folder which caught Penelope and Hazel's eye

"What is that?" Penelope asked

"Oh, just questions I've had written down. Starting question, Jessica since when is it okay to flirt with a man of the cloth?" Blair asked as she immediately held up a picture of Jessica, caught in the action "Mind you, the Lord knows all and so do I in this case" she said shuffling the photo to the bottom of the pile

"He's much younger" Jessica tried to reason

"Next question, Priscilla, you should really reconsider going to another DMV to get your drivers license picture retaken…" Blair began to say before she revealed the photo to the shock of Penelope and Hazel

"Now that's just nasty as hell" Justine replied in disgust

"Picking your nose is not a good look and explains why you have an insane amount of fake I.D's" Blair replied "Next question, Hazel…." she began to say as she shuffled the photos around

"I know what you're going to say…and no, he's two grade levels younger than me" Hazel quickly replied trying to beat Blair to the punch

"Didn't know that but thanks for enlightening me, but I had more pressing questions on the matter of why you're buying yeast infection cream in mass quantities?" Blair asked as she held up the photo of Hazel at the drugstore "The clerk is very nice, he even gave me the receipt to show the purchase. You should really think twice of thinking you're better than people, when you're the one buying Vagisil in mass" she said

"You slept with that loser Peter again?" Penelope muttered under her breath as she leaned over to ask Hazel

"She sure did and now she has the yeast infection to prove it" Blair quickly replied before Hazel could "But my final question goes to you, dear sweet Penelope" she said as she once again shuffled the photos

"What do you want?" Penelope quickly asked "You've clearly brought us here under false pretenses, so what now?" she asked

"I just wanted to see my dear friends" Blair smiled as she looked on at the girls "I miss you guys. I hate that our conversation seemed to stop after my family was so wrongfully persecuted" she said

"You want something, so just come out with it!" Hazel replied angrily

"I want all of your tickets, backstage included, to Fashion Week" Blair quickly stated

"Hell…" Jessica began to replied

"Yes" Priscilla replied "You can have mine and hopefully, all of ours…for the price of making sure those photos stay between us" she said as the girls reluctantly agreed

"That is so sweet" Blair smiled "Be sure to send them through carrier" she said

"Why are you doing this? You know our kind will only be there" Penelope said

"I'm really not liking you" Justine replied as she found Penelope's remark to insulting as the rest

"You may have black listed me but I still know you guys. I made you guys, I created the system" Blair smiled "So while I would love to stay and reveal the fact that you have a weekly hair removal session with Dr. Gupta for your back, I have class to get to. Gossip is such….it's so messy" she said as she got up from her seat as the girls gasped at Penelope's revelation

"She has made my day" April laughed to herself as she could see the girls mental destruction that Blair had cast upon them

"I will talk with you all later" Blair said as she made her way out

"So, it was nice…doing whatever this was. I feel informed" Jenny said trying not to laugh along with Justine and April

"You guys will be next" Hazel quickly replied "You're just the new batch of minions to her" she said "Jenny should know that better than anyone" she replied

"What is a minion?" Justine asked

"It's like a nicer word for slavery" Penelope replied as Justine nearly had to stop herself from attacking her

"She really doesn't embark upon black people a lot, does she?" Justine turned to ask Jenny

"Don't listen to them, they're just mad they got caught…" Jenny began to say

"Blair nearly destroyed you for breaking rank. Imagine what she will do to your friends once they grow a brain" Penelope said "Oh, you forget to inform the newbies to the past. You see, once upon a time, Jenny was a daredevil such as you guys, part of Blair's minion circle as we once were. Jenny had the idea to dethrone Queen B but only got chewed up and spit out by B" she said going over brief history

"The only thing that saved her was the fact that Blair was sleeping with her brother but other than that, you'd be nonexistent moreso than what you all ready are in this world" Hazel added as Penelope and the rest of the girls got up

"But congrats, you've done as your leader has told you to do so. I just look forward to your thrashing because it is coming soon for the new minions she's seemed to recruit" Penelope said before the girls made their way out of the club.

"I wouldn't listen to them. They're just being bitter" Jenny laughed it off as she could see the look of concern on April and Justine's face

* * *

Brushing her hair as she stood in front of the mirror, Serena was immediately torn from her reverie by the sound of Sean groaning in frustration as he played video games. Looking in on him from the bathroom, Serena just laughed as she was just glad he could find some sort of enjoyment since last night he had surpassed his five dollar spending limit that he was so accustomed to spending. Serena didn't really care about money spent on her but the fact that he cared enough to surpass his limit was a sign for her that made her feel special. The more and more time they spent together, Serena couldn't help but feel relaxed and comfortable, like wherever he was where she was supposed to be. Hearing her phone begin to vibrate, Serena quickly put her hair up in a bun before she headed back into the bedroom to grab her phone.

"Thanks for grabbing my phone" Serena replied as Sean kept his concentration on the game

"I'm here to help" Sean replied nearly in a trance by the video game

"I love that you can say that and still not pay attention to me" Serena laughed as she attempted to turn away before Sean quickly grabbed her hand to pull her back towards him

"I hear everything you say" Sean said as he put the game on pause to give her a quick kiss on the lips "But you should really answer that" he said before Serena gave him another quick kiss before taking the call into the living room

"Nate, hey" Serena said answering the phone

"I have a major problem" Nate quickly stated as Serena flopped onto the sofa

"What's your definition of problem?" Serena asked

"As in I saw Vince again and he asked me out" Nate replied

"How is that a problem? That sounds like a damn good solution" Serena laughed

"It's a problem when you're father basically states that he hates the fact that I'm gay and dating another guy just repulses him" Nate said

"So he took it as only the Captain would take it" Serena sighed "I'm sorry Nate" she said

"No, I mean at least he's consistent. Can't fault him for that" Nate replied

"Consistently going against what makes you happy isn't the type of consistency you should want" Serena replied

"Yeah well, I'm thinking I can oblige my father's wish but still see Vince, just outside of the house and possibly Manhattan" Nate said

"Which means you want to sneak around and you want to know what I think" Serena concluded "I don't like it" she replied after a moment of thought

"Okay, I thought you were pro me being happy?" Nate asked

"I am but I don't think you should sneak around to do so. Either date Vince out in the open or just leave it alone" Serena said

"I'm not happy with that solution" Nate replied

"It's the only one that stops you from getting hurt. Nate, sneaking around is not a good solution by any means because along the way, you're gonna want to come out with it and display your affections for the person you care for. Don't you want to kiss him in the open or hold his hand in the open without wondering if Gossip Girl would post it for the parentals to see?" Serena asked

"At this point Serena, I just want to see him" Nate replied as a silence came between them "Speaking of seeing, Blair says that you've ventured to London" he said "Care to share why? Or whom?" he asked

"It is true, I have ventured and stayed in London on behalf of a very, very sexy guy" Serena said as she looked over into the bedroom to see Sean still playing video games

"New guy?" Nate asked

"No, the guy" Serena said "Sean" she smiled

"Now see, you get the happy ending. Why can't I?" Nate asked

"It's not exactly a full fledged happy ending but…it's starting to feel like it" Serena said "I can't explain it but it just feels right. I feel like I'm home with him" she said

"Home in London? I thought his home was in Spain?" Nate asked

"It is but he's here in London for a tournament" Serena said

"I'm happy for you. I know how badly you've missed him. Every game that you've caught and every stat you memorized…." Nate began to say

"How did you know?" Serena asked

"You've never been a sports fan Serena. I knew the whole time that it was him you were watching, I just wanted to aid a friend and enjoy beer" Nate laughed

"Well I like watching him play live and seeing him" Serena replied

"I know you do" Nate said as they enjoyed the moment of happiness that she was basking in "What do you do after?" he then asked

"That is the question I want to not answer for a while" Serena sighed as the thought saddened her "I'll return but I don't think it will be soon. I'm coming back, I just don't know when" she said

"Well I hope you come back with the love…" Nate began to say

"It's too soon to even call it that" Serena replied as she began to blush

"Serena, you love him. When you realize it, you'll get all fluttered up with butterflies and will want jump to the highest mountain to profess. You love him, you just have yet to acknowledge aloud" Nate told her as Serena studied Sean for a few moments

"I'm not ready to say it yet. I want to say it, but not until I know for sure that a forever is possible. If I tell him, it's going to mean everything…so don't encourage me to pull the trigger before necessary" Serena said as she kept her focus on Sean and how enjoyable he was to watch to where she felt like his every motion was a slow motion sequence she'd see in the movies. Feeling the urge begin to build up in her, Serena bit down on her lower lip as she toyed with the idea over and over in her head. "I have to go" she said before she quickly ended the call. Tossing her phone onto sofa, Serena quickly got up from her seat and began to walk towards the bedroom.

"I'm just about done with this…" Sean began to say as he kept his focus on the game before Serena reached to grab the controller out of his hand to toss to the side "And I see that you've grown impatient" he said

"I'm ready" Serena replied as she began to unbutton her shirt

"Ready?" Sean asked a bit confused

"As in I think the next level you should take….should be with me" Serena said before she dropped her pajama top to reveal her naked frame with only her black laced underwear covering her.

"….yeah. I think, I think we can play your game" Sean nodded in amazement as he slowly rose to his feet not wanting to scare her with his rush. Moving in close, Sean's eyes remain on her naked frame as he seems in awe of her beauty. Pressing his forehead against hers, Sean could see she was nervous as he was as well. "You sure about this? I mean this is something we don't have to do. I'm perfectly fine with us not being sexual" he said nervously as Serena linked her hand with his

"Sean" Serena said as he looked up at her "Shut up" she said as he nodded in agreement before he leaned in to kiss her. Sean's desire began to become in his kisses as it became palpable in the way he tastes her, hungrily, greedily. She responds by pressing herself into his arms, probing his mouth with her tongue. She can feel the heat radiating from his body despite the chill of the poorly heated bedroom due to the window he had cracked open. Serena gasps as Sean lifts her body and places her on the bed before pulling away to remove his shirt over his head. Leaning forward, Sean captures her lips once more as Serena gets caught up in the ecstasy of his kiss that grows fiercer and intense with their taste of each other. Leading her hands up to his waist, Serena begins to undo his belt as she loosens it up before he catches on to her desires. Laying her back on the bed, Sean nestles between her legs to kiss her again. Sean breaks the kiss as he presses his forehead against hers, they are both breathing heavily already as he waits for her unspoken confirmation to continue. Feeling as if he's received it, Sean begins to pull his pants down to where he's still in his boxers.

* * *

Waiting out in the lobby, Dan began to fumble with the magazine as he found flipping through the pointless magazines were serving as no help to him. Tossing the magazine onto the table beside him, Dan began to look around the doctor's office as he could see numerous patients that were either showing the same signs Eleanor had or were terrified upon learning if they did or did not have cancer. Feeling his eyes begin to water as he focused on one woman that sat by her lonesome, Dan noticed how she trembled while trying to remain strong for her little boy that played video games, not having any clue as to the fears his mother had but only that she had to come for a check up. Unable to take the sight, Dan quickly got up from his seat and made his way out of the room as breathing became harder to do than he originally thought. Pacing the floor, Dan was torn out of his thoughts by the feel of his cell phone going off. Grabbing the phone, Dan looked on to see that it was Blair calling.

"Hey" Dan answered feeling overwhelmed with guilt

"Hey, where are you?" Blair asked "I came by the house on my break, thinking I would see you but I had no such luck" she said

"I'm….I'm just working at the office. Alessandra wants the final author's note" Dan lied as he shook his head, cursing himself for lying so easily

"Okay well I was hoping to see you because tonight looks like an all nighter" Blair said "I've got to squeeze in a stop by my brother's place to see him since we're all newly brother and sister now" she said

"How was your progress in both areas?" Dan asked

"I haven't heard much from Tyler but dropping in on him is the best way to get the answers I need, unexpected visits reveal what's really going on and I aim to keep an eye on him for sisterly reasons and to know what he's up to. Other than that, my plan is coming along good, I was able to blackmail my ex-minions successfully. Now I just have to figure out the next step in this make up as I go plan" Blair said

"I'm pretty sure you'll figure that out" Dan said as he couldn't help but be distracted with the sight of the doctor walking down the hallway

"I'm glad to have your unwavering belief, though I do have to say I'm wavering on mine. I can't seem to link together a coincidental meeting with any of the Bilson family" Blair said "Their practically untouchable security wise" she said

"….then you should think of common places to meet up with them. Places where security can't go" Dan said as he began to walk towards the doctor "I've got to go, Alessandra just came in to my office" he said before he quickly ended the call as he rushed over towards the doctor "Dr. Gilman" he said as he walked up to the group the doctor was in

"Yes" Dr. Gilman said

"Hi, I'm Dan Humphrey. I want to talk to you about Eleanor Waldorf" Dan said as the other doctors with Dr. Gilman began to walk off leaving him behind with Dan

"I can't exactly talk to you about that. Are you family?" Dr. Gilman asked

"No, but I am in a unique way" Dan replied

"That's not possible. Either you are or not" Dr. Gilman said "Either way, I can't talk to you about her status" he said

"She's like a mother to me. I know that sounds crazy but she is. She means a lot to me, more than you can imagine….recently I found out from your office that she turned down a surgery and I just want to know what the surgery entailed" Dan said

"I can't discuss this with you" Dr. Gilman said

"Look, you can give me that answer until the cows come home but I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay in the lobby all day if I have to but I'm not going to just walk away, she means too much to me and to a lot of people for me to just do that" Dan said "I just want to know about the surgery and nothing else" he said as silence came between them

"Eleanor has a bit of the tumor in her right breast. I believe that I can get the rest of tumor and with another round of aggressive treatment…I believe I can help her" Dr. Gilman said

"And you're sure of this?" Dan asked "You can help? I mean what makes you different from the doctors that she's been going to?" he asked

"Other doctors treated the ego of who she was and is. I treat the person and the cancer" Dr. Gilman said

"I've read your profile a few hundred times and…you're a bit of a wildcard…" Dan began to say

"Am I on trial or something?" Dr. Gilman asked "Because I can assure you I'm not trying to gain by any means of suggesting this surgery" he said

"I get that but this, this woman isn't just anyone to me" Dan said as his eyes began to water "I see a families in there, some dealing with cancer and some learning about it. I've dealt with it for the past couple of months, and while you treat the patient, I don't think there's any attention on the loved ones going through it with the person, which is fine because that's not important. It just becomes instinctive to turn into the protector when you see it's your loved on, when it's someone you love. You ask more questions that normal. You become more nervous than usual. You read a little bit more. You act more than react because how that person feels becomes bigger than what you feel. You do everything to make their day better because in the end they deal with this, not you. So I guess for my own purposes, I want to know can you really help her?" he asked looking away from the doctor's eyes as he wanted to avoid becoming overly emotional while the doctor just looked on at him, seeing that he was genuine in what he was saying

"I'm here to help and that you have to believe" Dr. Gilman said as he rested his hand on Dan's shoulder while Dan nodded in agreement.

"Daniel" Eleanor said in shock to see Dan with her doctor before they looked over to see Eleanor with Tyler in tow.

* * *

After much thought to what Dan had told her, Blair couldn't help but have her mind go in to over drive. With pieces adding up and breaking apart in her mind as she tried to get a plan together, Blair wasted no time in calling the girls together to meet up at the warehouse. Once she made it back to the school, Blair wasted no time in heading towards the warehouse with somewhat of a plan together but knew she'd need the girls help in order to pull it off. Entering the warehouse, Blair immediately saw the girls working like they had a full head of steam to go off of. Putting her purse down, Blair pulled the picture out of her pocket to post on to the board for the girls would see.

"Bilson, which one?" April asked as she looked up at the picture

"We have Randy, Jean, and Scott. We go after the weakest one" Blair replied

"So who is the weakest one?" Jenny asked a bit confused

"Who are the Bilson's?" Justine asked

"First of all, that's criminal for you not to know that. Second, we have to take into account that Jean is damn near untouchable because she's on a different level of Upper Eastside" Blair said

"How is it possible to be higher than the Upper Eastside?" Jenny questioned

"Because her family is just uber rich on top of rich. Them breaking into the fashion industry only adds to their success but isn't the foundation of it all" Blair said

"Why exactly are we going after them?" Justine questioned

"Getting them in at fashion week will only benefit us" Blair replied "It's just breaking past barriers is harder than imagined with an event like fashion week" she sighed "Which is why we'll need to split up and handle this. Justine you can work the security desk at their hotel building, Vanya knows the security team well enough to get you in on a fake disguise. April can come up with a concept that goes off the style list they had going, so that means we have to coordinate with jewelry to match their designs. Jenny, you could work with Eric to get the schedule of opening night. We have a small window to get them on, so this has to be precise" she told them

"And what exactly will you do in this?" Justine asked

"I'll be coordinating where our chosen Bilson is. I figure we should go after Scott since he's easily swayed" Blair said "He's got the knack of caring" she said

"While we do the leg work" Justine said in conclusion

"We'll all be doing some bit of work" Blair replied

"But we'll be doing the jest of the leg work" Justine replied

"Are we your new minions?" April quickly asked as she cut straight to the point

"No" Blair replied

"Then what was the deal between Jenny and you back then? High school back then?" Justine asked

"….she looked up to me, I guess" Blair replied unsure of why the questions were coming

"That's not exactly what Penelope or Hazel said. They said that Jenny was your minion and once she had a thought of her own, you destroyed her but spared her due to your boyfriend being her brother" April said as she played with her fingers "And I do remember you having a following in high school" she said

"Penelope and Hazel got caught with their hand in the proverbial cookie jar. They'll say anything" Blair replied

"Jen, were you ever this quote, unquote minion?" Justine asked "And answer truthfully, I know when you're lying because you blink more than normal when you do so" she said

"Why does it matter?" Blair asked

"Yes, I was once a minion!" Jenny stated breaking her silence

"Shaking my head in shame. How do you willingly subject yourself to this supposed minion status?" Justine asked

"Because it was the cool thing to do" Jenny replied

"That's like Harriet Tubman saying she became a slave because it was the cool thing to do, if you have free will, take the underground railroad" Justine declared "I's wouldn't be free if it weren't for the railroad, why couldn't you find your railroad!" she declared

"Okay, the past has no reference to this present moment that has to consist of us working to advance this company instead of getting caught up" Blair said

"Not if we're bound to become minions" Justine replied "How do we know we won't fall into this minion title?" she asked

"Because I'm not in high school mode nor want to willingly live there" Blair replied

"Do you even know us? I mean we've clearly done things to pledge our allegiance to this company but do you even really know us. We know Jenny but we don't know you nor do you know us, so how can we trust you?" Justine asked

"Guys, we can do a healing circle or sister circle later. The main objective has to be fashion week, this is our golden opportunity" Blair replied

"I think they have right to ask Blair, I mean if we get further into this, we have to know each other and trust each other" Jenny said

"Just one thing about either April or me, tell us something you know about us?" Justine asked as Blair thought for a moment

"So if I say something about you two, then we can move past this and you'll get over this notion that I'm turning you into minions?" Blair asked

"One thing" Justine smiled "Clearly, I know you like to scheme and are very good at it, impressive even. I know you are half snob and half caring, sort of like a hybrid Upper Eastsider, you fit in to your surrounding but still keep your characteristics" she said

"Thanks, I guess" Blair replied sarcastically unsure of how to handle the comment "I know that….uh, I went to school with April" she stated

"What class did we have together?" April asked

"Uh….we had a….physical…scie…..physical education" Blair said struggling to place April in any of her high school classes to where she just made it up in hopes that she was right before she looked on at the defeated look that April wore on her face

"I was never in physical education with you" April replied

"Then maybe we…I can't remember. I hardly remember half the kids that were in any of my classes" Blair said

"You were class president, you knew everyone or at least the people that mattered to you" April replied sadly as Blair hated that she disappointed the girl

"Justine….you….you're a friend of Jenny's, who has sewing skills" Blair replied hoping that she could get Justine on her side

"Anything beyond that? Like where I'm from? What I'm interested in?" Justine asked

"….Queens?" Blair guessed

"Yeah, it's hard to not feel like a minion when you don't really know us. So I can't say I'm eager to do this mission when I sort feel like a minion if I do this assigned task" Justine said as she got up from her seat as well as April

"Guys, c'mon" Blair requested

"If you can show that you know us and see us as beyond minion status, then we'll help but until then….you have to…." April said as she struggled to come up with a satisfactory punishment "You have to be….here, alone. I'm not good at the whole walk away but just know that it takes a minimal amount to have me come back" she said

"Way to stand firm" Justine replied as she looked over at April before looking back to Jenny "We'll talk to you later, I need my bat back" she said before they turned to leave the warehouse

"What just happened?!" Blair questioned

"You failed Blair" Jenny said "In order to lead, you have to know who you're leading. They like you, they respect you but they question if you truly respect them enough to know them or even care to truly know them. You know Penelope and Hazel because you know how to beat them when you need something but with them….you have to know how to keep them without blackmail but just engaging in their life, treating them like friends. Getting to know that what they have invested in this idea of yours means something to you beyond everything else and especially fashion week" she said

"How am I suppose to learn about them while trying to help them become something?" Blair asked

"You're smart Blair, I think you can prioritize what is important. Have a healthy, productive work group or just another set of minions" Jenny said as she got up from her seat to leave Blair to think.

* * *

Tracing the raw paths of kisses he's led down to her naval, Sean took a moment to just assess her rare beauty that fascinated beyond belief. Looking up to see his reverie of her, Serena felt a bit nervous as the usual guys she had sex with were keen on getting to the sex while Sean took his time to just admire her. Scared that he might find her flaws beyond the initial draw of her sexual desires that her body could entice in typical red blooded man, Serena found going slow to be a thought process that brought out the insecurities in her. Seeing that she was becoming nervous, Sean kissed his her stomach gently as he led a trail up to her lips. Breaking away from her lips, Sean looks up at her, dead in her eyes as he traces the outline of her face, tucking away a strand of hair from her face he just smiled sweetly down at her before he leaned in to kiss her.

"Relax" Sean whispers to her as she finds it harder to do so when she has no clue as to what he's thinking about her since he's not sexually showing her. Leaning in once more, Sean nipped at her bottom lip until she finally gave into his request. Kissing softly and gently, Sean caressed her cheeks with his hands to where each bit of his touch was calming her. Slowly and methodically, Sean massaged his tongue on top of hers as his hands slid inch by inch down her body. Relaxing in to his kiss, Serena wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him close as she deepened the kiss. Feeling his hand begin to enter into her panties, massaging her gently, Serena bit down on his lip as the sensation of his hand was beginning to have it's affect on her since it had been some time since she had even had sex. Doing his work, Sean watches as she reacts to his motions. Serena trembles uncontrollably as the surge of adrenaline, unneeded for flight, courses through her body. Sensing her excitement, the flood of hormones, Sean redoubles his efforts, by sliding fingers inside of her and working her skillfully. Soon he see's Serena is gasping and bucking her hips in an intense orgasm, thrusting her hips wildly before she finally succumbs.

* * *

Looking over at his phone, Nate couldn't help but shake the thought of wanting to call Vince. Over and over in his head, Nate thought about what could go wrong but what could go right if he were to see Vince tonight since anything else he'd do would be of the normal and nothing. Quickly tossing his magazine out of his hands, Nate got up from his bed and made his way over towards the phone as he immediately began to think of calling Vince. Once again thinking to himself, Nate just tried to keep his mind focused on what could happen before he finally just pushed the doubts to the side and began to dial the number. Pressing the phone to his ear, Nate waited nervously before he finally got Vince's voicemail but was somewhat relieved to talk to the voicemail than to Vince in fear of his nerves coming out.

"Hey Vince, I was just calling to say that I'd love to go with you to the concert tonight. We could meet up at the café, so you won't have to come all the way to my house. So just call me to confirm or not if you don't want me to go. So…yeah" Nate said before he ended the call. Feeling as if he sounded stupid, Nate groaned in frustration as Trip made his way into his bedroom

"Aw, you made the call" Trip smiled as he flopped on to Nate's bed "Did he call you?" he asked

"I called him….now I'm starting to think it was dumb because I sounded dumb on the phone. Maybe it's a sign or something" Nate sighed

"Sign of what?" Trip asked

"To stay away" Nate said "If The Captain gets word of this…." he began to say

"He'll be upset beyond belief" Trip said as he began to toss the foam basketball around in his hand "But should you care?" he asked

"He's my dad, of course I care" Nate replied

"Right because you aim your life around what The Captain wants you to do" Trip laughed

"Like you don't do as our grandfather tells you to do. Political scene ring any bells" Nate replied

"Hey, I always knew I'd end up in the political sphere because of the family but I accepted that. I wanted that for myself" Trip said

"When we were kids you said you were going to be a professional caddy" Nate replied

"I was a kid, I wanted to own a chocolate shop because I just wanted to eat them all" Trip replied "Doesn't mean I actually wanted that. I just found my niche in politics and it stayed there" he said

"So what? You think I shouldn't care about what The Captain thinks?" Nate asked

"I think you shouldn't build your life around it. I know you hate tagging along with me on these political errands, so why not do things you want to do instead of showing The Captain that you're getting in on the family interest" Trip said as a silence came between them

"I just want my father to look at me again. I want my mother to stop acting like I've changed so drastically from what I used to be. She asks me so many questions about simple things from how I want my orange juice like me being gay has changed how I want my orange juice" Nate replied

"Can you blame her?" Trip asked "I mean you don't own who you are. You sit back and let The Captain dictate your every move to where she thinks you may turn straight again if he demands it to be so once and for all" he said

"No one can just demand me not to be gay, it doesn't work like that" Nate replied "I didn't just wake up one day and say how can I drive my father crazy to the point of….things aren't the same and I'm just trying to get it back there" he said not wanting to make himself believe that his father could have truly hated him

"Then stop waiting for people to accept you. Be who you are and maybe they'll start to fall in line. You never get anywhere by half assing anything" Trip sighed

"I guess" Nate sighed

"Now that I've enlightened you, care to do the same for me?" Trip asked

"I knew this advice had conditions on it, true politician" Nate laughed

"Serena, are you two not hanging out anymore? She's been missing for the past couple of days going on weeks even" Trip said

"Wow, are you starting to miss her presence?" Nate asked

"No, I just…I'm concerned that she may have been overwhelmed with that whole educational committee and I didn't exactly offer up my help like I should've…" Trip said

"She's fine. I've talked to her, she's not exactly focusing on what you may have done to piss her off" Nate said "She's in good hands" he said

"Good, then where is she?" Trip asked

"London" Nate replied "But she'll be back soon. She just had a little unfinished business to handle" he smiled as Trip was unsure as to why Nate was smiling as he looked on at his cousin strangely before Nate's phone began to ring.

"And you've got your phone call" Trip smiled weakly as he couldn't help but think about why Serena would go off to London.

* * *

Sitting together in the doctor's office, the three of them sat with a bit of awkward tension between them. In the back of his mind, Tyler knew that there was something going on between Eleanor and Dan that he had no knowledge of. Originally it hadn't bugged him because he knew that Dan had a relationship with Eleanor, but to see him in New Jersey with her doctor only made him a bit suspicious as to what was going on. Glancing over in his direction, Tyler contemplated on forcing the issue but didn't because he didn't want to stress Eleanor out since she was all ready weak to begin with. Tapping his foot nervously, Dan avoided the eye contact as he kept glancing over towards Eleanor to see that she could barely keep her eyes open. Waiting for the doctor was slowly becoming a task that none of them were able to sit through without having thoughts cloud their minds.

"You should do it, you should have the surgery" Dan said finally breaking his silence as Eleanor sighed

"Surgery? Since when was surgery an option?" Tyler asked completely caught off guard by the statement

"We've discussed the reasons" Eleanor said looking over at Dan

"I've researched the doctor. He's had a high survival rate, granted he hasn't saved everyone, but he has this vibe that makes me feel comfortable about him than the other ones you've had. He says he treats the person, not the cancer and I think that's important" Dan rambled on to say

"And I appreciate your input but I've made my decision" Eleanor replied

"What surgery?" Tyler questioned once more feeling like they were ignoring him

"You made your decision because you were tired and scared, which is understandable but if there's a chance…." Dan began to say

"I've weighed that option but there's always that chance with every treatment I've been doing. There's always that hope that this might be the thing that saves me but I'm tired of having my hopes broken" Eleanor replied "I'm tired and I don't want to fight about this" she said

"Okay, can someone explain to me what the hell you two are talking about?!" Tyler asked standing up in between the two as he looked on at them "Dan, why are you here in the first place?" he asked

"Because the hospital called me" Dan replied

"Why are they calling him?" Tyler asked as he looked back at Eleanor

"It was by accident. It must've been because I was with her when signing her transfer information for her medical records" Dan sighed

"How convenient" Tyler replied "And this surgery? What is this?" he asked

"I think you should let the doctor explain that" Dan sighed

"No, I want to know now since apparently I'm the last to know" Tyler quickly replied as silence came between them all "Does Blair know?" he asked

"No, she doesn't" Eleanor replied

"….Cyrus?" Tyler asked

"No" Dan replied before Tyler just laughed in disbelief

"Can I talk to you outside?" Tyler asked as he looked over at Dan

"Yeah, sure" Dan said seeing a bit of anger in Tyler's eyes. Getting up from his seat, Dr. Gilman began to make his way in just as the boys were leaving out

"Will we be meeting alone?" Dr. Gilman asked as he looked on at the whole family

"Uh….no. We were just going to stretch but since you're here" Tyler sighed as he didn't want to leave Eleanor alone. Walking towards their chairs, Tyler eyed Dan once more before he turned his attention towards the doctor.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Gilman asked as he moved his chair towards Eleanor

"…I feel a bit more tired than usual. Sleep is getting harder but I'm managing" Eleanor said

"What about this surgery?" Tyler quickly asked "I'm hearing about this surgery" he said

"Yes well, like I told your son, I strongly believe we should do the surgery" Dr. Gilman said looking towards Eleanor as Tyler couldn't help but feel slighted as the doctor referenced Dan as her son "The surgery would allow me to get the rest of the tumor then get another round of chemo to possibly get the results we want. I can't guarantee anything but I believe if we both put up a fight then we can gain more than we can lose" he said

"And could her condition worse?" Tyler asked as he stifled his emotions

"She could either get better or remain the same, it just all depends on what she wants to do" Dr. Gilman said "I want to do what is best for you and what you feel comfortable with doing" he said "Just give me the word and I can do it" he added

"I know that this surgery gives us another bout to get in the ring but I think along the lines of another dance with this and…I'm starting to think I'm losing the feet to keep dancing. I've always prided myself on being a realist, never to be the fool and while I like to have optimism…I just can't get over my knack for seeing the reality of the situation" Eleanor said as her eyes as well as Dan and Tyler's began to tear up as she spoke with such honesty "I've met a lot of amazing women, who've put up a strong fight, some winning and some losing. You sit in these room and just hope that the same women come walking through the door so you know how their families are doing or if they accomplished their milestone of sewing that sweater for their granddaughter by hand. My only accomplishment, the attribute that I was proud to tell them about was that I think I've got the greatest family a woman can ask for. I think they're strong enough…" she began to say

"That's not true" Dan replied as he wiped away tears from his eyes "Yes, we're strong but it's all an act because being strong for you is the objective everyday. Every moment of the day is about you, but we're not strong by any means. You still hold the strength, which is why you need to find it and do this so we don't have to worry about being strong enough" he said

"And I love you for that. I truly do but if I'm going to die….I want to do so as the woman I've always been. A realist, with a knack for being a bitch at times" Eleanor laughed through the tears as Tyler just froze at the mention of death before he finally just walked out of the room. Processing what this was doing to her two boys, Eleanor smiled weakly on at Dan as he was tempted to run like he would typically do but knew that this wasn't something he could run from, he had to stay for her sake. Each step becoming heavier than ever, Dan sat lifelessly beside her as she took his hand in hers as they both teared up "You're stronger than you think. That's always been something I've known about you" she said as she braced the sides of his face to reveal the tears that were falling from his eyes as he tried so desperately to hang his head

"I love you. I just want to help you…and I don't know how anymore" Dan cried

"You're doing it by just being here with me. I'm here now, so stop over thinking the future" Eleanor said "I'm here now" she said through the tears as Dr. Gilman looked on with tears forming in his own eyes as he watched the display of a mother's love for a son, not knowing that was their biological connection to each other but one of the spiritual. Kissing Dan on the forehead, Eleanor waited for a few seconds before slowly pulling away as Dan just braced her shoulders with his hands. Turning her attention slowly to her doctor, "No more treatment after today. I want to spend my time with my family because that's the only place I want to be these days" she said stifling back tears before she smiled.

* * *

With the sheets covering their naked bodies, Sean lay above Serena as he slowly moved in and out of her, hiding his face in the crook of her neck as he kept his pace. Hearing the soft moans begin to fill the air, Serena kissed his neck as his hands traveled down to her leg to wrap around his waist. Pulling his face out of the crook of her neck, Sean looked down at her as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Nipping at his lips, Sean captured her lips as he hungrily kissed her while his pace began to pick up. Lowering his head, Sean finds that his mouth hungrily finds her nipple, its erection showing how aroused Serena is in the moment. Sucking it into his mouth, unseen to him, Serena's head arches back, your lower lip between your teeth as you bite back the moan that betrays her even more as her breathing turns into pants and wants. Pulling his head away, Serena lips crash against his as their tongues dual against each other for control until he finds his best way to fight is to pick up his pace. Ripping her lips away from him, Serena cries out in pleasure as his pace quickens to where the sounds of their bodies clashing against each other causes them to cry out with sensation felt. Harder and harder, deeper and deeper, stronger and stronger, the sensation grew until finally they reached their peak.

Their lips played against each other playfully as he smiled against hers before she finally gained ground to roll on top of him. Quickly leaning up to pull her into a kiss, Sean tried to distract her with kisses before she finally pushed him back down. Serena grinded against him as Sean groaned and grabbed her hips, forcing her back and forth while grinding her. Serena leaned down and nibbled on his collar bone, which she was finding to be his weakness, which caused Sean to groan again and buck his hips even longer. Both grinding and bucking as fast as they could, all their pent up frustrations exploding. After a good hour, Serena's inner walls contracted and her grinds were becoming frantic. Sean knowing this, quickly rolled back on top of her as he savagely kissed her neck. Pinning her hands back, Sean forcefully took hold of her hips and began bucking his hips harder than he'd ever done before. It did the trick and Serena moans became louder than ever as he drove her to her breaking point until they both collapsed.

* * *

Crunching on the ice that was in his mouth, Eric sighed as he looked over the accounts of Victrola. It wasn't the best part of the job that Carter had him in but the only driving force in Eric becoming the glorified tech was to help Carter out so his focus could go to Empire, when the time was ready. Noticing the waitress bringing him another soda, Eric gave her a quick smile before he checked his phone to see if Jenny had called him. He was set to meet up with her later on that night but with everything going on with Chuck, Eric was prepared to be on standby at any given noticed if she needed him. Immediately being joined by the brunette, Eric looked up to see Blair sitting across from him at the table. Closing the lid of his lap top, Eric smiled on at Blair as he could see that she wanted to talk. Moving his soda over so that he could sip on it, Eric prepared himself as she placed her purse on the table.

"Am I your Serena?" Eric asked

"For the time being. You're my boyish Serena" Blair sighed "April and Justine think that I'm going to turn them in to minions" she said

"Why would they think that?" Eric asked

"Because Penelope and Hazel said so after an epic but thrilling defeat of their dignity" Blair said "I mean clearly they wouldn't even fall into minion status because at that level I was more sure of myself in regards to the girls I surrounded myself with, now I'm constantly questioning myself and thinking more than normal about others" she said

"How sweet of you" Eric replied sarcastically "I can say from my own first hand account of you, you're not trying to turn them into minions…" he began to say

"Thank you! Now they're saying they won't take part in this weeks mission, that could be tremendous for us, if I can't say anything about them that I've learned" Blair replied "I mean how selfish is that!?" she exclaimed

"Do you know anything about them?" Eric asked

"I know the vital stuff" Blair nodded "But I haven't learned or taken time to learn much" she regrettably admitted "I've been trying to help them accomplish our goal of becoming a pillar in the fashion industry. I haven't had the time to play the get to know each game. I know Jenny well" she said

"That's because you're dating her brother" Eric replied

"No, that's because I had to know her for her to even be considered on minion status. I know dirt on the girl that I'm not even sure the CIA knows" Blair stated as Eric just looked at her "And that's only proving the point, isn't it?" she asked before finally realizing

"Minions to you back then wasn't an endearing term nor did you treat them that way. Minions were the beneath you, never on your level because that's how you wanted it. Granted you've got more layers than the average person, but you have to realize a lot of your past actions will come back to haunt you, it's up to you now to change that perception" Eric said

"I'm not trying to make them minions. I honestly am just trying to work along with girls that share the same goal as me, and I think we can accomplish that together" Blair said

"And so do I because I think you have leadership qualities that is suited for a fortune five hundred company. You just have determine what type of leader you want to be? Do you want to be feared or loved?" Eric asked

"In fear I wouldn't have to worry about betrayal" Blair said

"Do you honestly think that Penelope and Hazel were your true friends?" Eric asked

"Hell no" Blair quickly replied

"Then there's your difference. A leader rules evokes fear in his followers because he doesn't trust them nor considers them to be friends, with April and Justine, I think you have friends…college friends even" Eric said

"So what do I need to know about them?" Blair asked

"For starters, April has a knack for helping you. She's kind of been your unseen angel" Eric laughed

"How is that possible?" Blair questioned in confusion

"Because you remember when you stayed out those two weeks with the flu back in your sophmore year…" Eric began to mention

"Yeah, I was dealing with my parents. It wasn't exactly my finest year" Blair sighed at the thought

"Well you stayed on track in your classes because April took notes for you. She was on the accelerated track, which put students that tested higher into higher levels into high school classes. She even took notes in the other classes for you because she simply just wanted to help because she's a helper" Eric said

"She didn't even know me, I didn't even know her?" Blair questioned

"Didn't matter. She heard rumors that you were dealing with more than the flu and she wasn't the type to get caught up in the gossip mill. She just wanted to help out because that's the person she is. She's always been in your classes, which made her just as intellectually smart as you" Eric said

"I never knew the girl that did my notes, I just assumed that the school did that for students, who were seen as intellectual prodigies" Blair said

"Of course you would" Eric laughed "Then Justine, she's a mass producer in clothes because she's had to sew clothes for her younger siblings. She can take scraps and make them into something because her family doesn't exactly have the Upper Eastside means to buy clothes at will. She goes to the local junior college but sits in on classes at the institution until she qualifies for a scholarship" he said

"I had no idea" Blair said in disbelief

"Well now you do. Some people don't always befriend you to take you down or expose your secrets, some people befriend you because they want to be your friend. Minions aren't friends, at least with how you describe them…but these guys are or could be for you" Eric said as Blair sat in contemplation.

* * *

Sitting by her chair, Tyler played with his hands nervously as the more he looked at her, the more he began to see how weak she was becoming. With his parent's sudden death, Tyler never truly saw what it was like to lose someone slowly before his very eyes. Death to him was a sudden action that came by his hands, whether he wanted to view it that way or not. Noticing how Tyler was struggling with seeing her like this, Eleanor put her hand up on the arm of the chair to show that she wanted to hold his hand. Amazed by her gesture because he thought it should be him doing the gesture, Tyler paused for a moment. Slowly moving his hand towards hers, Tyler put his hand in hers as they sat through another round of treatment.

"I feel like I should run one of the marathons" Eleanor said breaking the silence between them before they both just laughed

"I don't think you'd be much of a runner" Tyler replied as Eleanor just laughed

"The beauty is in the try" Eleanor laughed "I've always imagined that I might run faster than I suspect" she said

"We all think we can run faster…but then reality sets in" Tyler said choking back tears

"Something obtainable then, something that I can do that I've wanted to do then" Eleanor said "Painting. I see a lot people painting in the parks" she laughed weakly as Tyler looked back to see how weak she was as she drifted in and out of sleep

"How about you rest, that can be a dream worth setting" Tyler said as he began to tremble as the pint up tears inside of him caused him to shake uncontrollably before he leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. Letting go once more, Tyler got up from his seat promising to return to the clerk as he stepped out to see Dan making his way up the stairs with coffee in hand.

"Hey, Henry said he'll be here in twenty minutes to drive us back…" Dan began to say

"You had no right!" Tyler yelled

"Excuse me?" Dan asked a bit confused

"You know more than you're letting on, and I know it….I feel it" Tyler replied as he began to get angrier

"Look, if we could just talk…" Dan began to say

"You're not her son. I'm her son. That is my mother, not yours….so whatever you know, that is information I should know because at the end of the day I am her child" Tyler replied angrily "So tell me, don't spare me or whatever the hell you think you're doing because it's becoming plain as day that more is happening than this surgery" he said as silence built up

"….she's made a will" Dan said hesitantly as Tyler began to break down into tears while trying to compose himself. Shaking at the sight of Tyler, Dan felt the overwhelming guilt more than before "It was before things got this far….it was supposed to be a precaution…" he began to say

"Did you help her?" Tyler asked wiping away tears

"…yes" Dan hated to admit as Tyler shook his head for a few moments before he walked towards Dan

"Again, out of your role" Tyler said as he glared at Dan "She's not your mother…she's mine" he said as Dan could once again see how painful this was for Tyler before Tyler walked off, running down the stairs just trying to escape. Letting the coffee drop from his hands, Dan gripped on to the rail as he just tried to breath as he was slowly coming apart. Breathing heavier and heavier, Dan reached for his phone as he began to go.

"I need to tell you something. I'm sorry, I just thought I could help but now…things are getting out of control and you're the only one that fix this" Dan cried as he spoke "I just need your help" he continued to cry.

* * *

Staring on at each other, Serena watched as his eyes became heavy as he tried to stay awake. Laying in naked perfection, Serena traced the outlines of his face before she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Just as she was beginning to pull away, Sean pulled her towards him to kiss her deeper and passionately. Laughing against his lips as he placed his hand on her waist, Serena separated his lips as she slid her tongue in to massage against his as she leaned in to him. Giving her the access she needed, Sean laid back as Serena leaned on top of him before he broke the kiss to lean forward as he pulled the covers over her. Enjoying the fact that he cared enough to keep her warm, Serena smiled as she never felt so protected and loved like she had with him; it was all nice to experience since it was all new to her.

"So this was a welcomed change up of how I thought the night was going to go" Sean laughed as he closed his eyes while resting his head on top of hers

"You had to have known it was coming though" Serena replied as she laughed a little

"I wanted it to happen but like I said, I wasn't expecting it. I was going off of our talk and was ready to wait" Sean replied

"And you were willing to wait?" Serena asked with a bit of laughter as she nuzzled her face into his chest

"I would've died trying" Sean laughed "I would say that other methods would've been used to sustain the urge but I would've done whatever made you feel comfortable. I hope this wasn't about trying to please…." he began to say as he instantly became concerned

"No, no. This was about me realizing how I trust you and how you make me feel comfortable. This was about trusting in what we have to know that it wouldn't be just about sex with us like with the other guys" Serena said as she rested her chin on his chest as she looked up at him as he caressed her face

"I'm not going to be like other guys, so the other busters don't count" Sean joked as Serena just laughed

"Busters?" Serena asked

"That's code for those who are not worthy" Sean replied "But I get your fears, I just hope that I've put it to ease or can do something to do so" he said "Because I'm eager to know how our little monumental moment was, pleasure meter in full effect?" he then asked

"Are you serious?" Serena asked as she quickly sat up "You want to know how it was?" she asked as she laughed

"This is stuff you think about, and I've thought about us doing this for some time. Now I want to know how it was for my own purposes" Sean replied

"That's such a typical guy thing to ask" Serena laughed "Just as I surpass you on the chivalry bar, you throw it all away on sexual prowess" she said

"It is sexy when you use big words like that. It's like your way of speaking sexy with vocab" Sean teased "Did I ever tell you that I had the hugest crush on my English teacher?" he asked

"No" Serena laughed "Why was it because she used big words?" she asked

"It was because of the big words that I experience my first ever…." Sean began to say before Serena covered her ears

"That's disgusting!" Serena declared "Eww, don't tell me that" she laughed

"I was going to say my first good grade. You're disgusting, what did you think I was talking about?" Sean asked as he laughed

"You know what I was thinking, you were setting it up to be that way" Serena replied in her defense

"Yeah, yeah" Sean said before he leaned forward to tackle her back on the bed "You were right though, first ever" he said as Serena laughed hysterically

"Very good, mind blowing….that's how I would grade you" Serena replied

"I'll take the average of mind blowing" Sean said before he began to kiss her as they began another round of lovemaking as they just laughed and joked throughout to where it wasn't about the sex but just having fun with each other.

* * *

Noticing the girls as they seemed to be without their leader, Carter continued his work behind the bar as he just hoped that he wasn't still on Jenny's bad list. Giving the girls the first round of drinks free, Jenny carried on the sense that she was hurt by Carter's previous statements to her but deep down she knew being mad at Carter wasn't something that was possible. As the afternoon waned on, Jenny could only see that he kept eyeing her as if he was scared so she wanted to clear the air. Getting up from the table, Jenny made her way over towards the bar as she put her bottles down before taking her seat.

"I'm not mad at you" Jenny stated

"You sure, you got all scary on me last time" Carter said as he began to wipe down the counter top

"That's because I was still on my busting windows kick, I've become grounded" Jenny said "Being reminded of my one time minion status sort of took the sails out of my badass feel" she said

"Well I saw the work you did on the car and I think I'm beginning to understand just how upset you are" Carter replied "But you're both my friends, so you have to understand why I tried" he said

"I understand, really I do. I just don't want to hear about his pain when I'm dealing with my own. Maybe down the line, when I have time to accept what our relationship has morphed into, I'll be able to accept his pain in this but now….I need to think about myself first" Jenny said

"Have you filed?" Carter asked

"I called Darren and he's drawing up the paperwork" Jenny replied

"Well I can say the only bonus in this divorce is that you've officially rid yourself of Elizabeth" Carter said

"That is something I look forward to with immense pleasure. No more of her suggestions or thoughts on anything. I can speak freely now to my ex mother in law" Jenny smiled

"Even vandalize her car" Carter laughed "You vented your frustrations on her car, not Chuck's" he said as Jenny took a moment to think "But yeah, you have that whole I am woman vibe going" he teased

"I…still stand by what I've done" Jenny said slowly beginning to process the idea

"I just hope to figure the woman out because she's making a habit of butting in my business affairs. I offered up Victrola with a sixty to forty, giving me majority control over not only Victrola but Empire as well" Carter told her

"And how did mommy dearest take it?" Jenny asked as she laughed at the thought of Elizabeth handling the news

"She thought I was losing my mind. She claims that Chuck made me" Carter replied

"The way she acts, you'd swear she was Chuck's wife. I mean she just see's red when it comes to Chuck, she wants to be the only woman in his life and won't be satisfied until she is" Jenny replied "Sometimes I wish I could go back to convince Chuck to not find his mother. I know it sounds harsh but she's more of detriment to him then good and I'm just wondering how far she's willing to go in order to keep that spot" she said

"Where exactly was he looking for her at?" Carter asked

"In England, she supposedly had a house out there but she wasn't there, she was Lord knows where" Jenny said before April and Justine quickly walked up

"Hey, we gotta go" Justine said as she tapped Jenny on the arm

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked

"I was using that tracking feature on Gossip Girl, which is so cool, and she's venturing towards the Lincoln Center" April said

"We may be on our stand still but I'm not willing to let the girl commit fashion suicide with her schemes" Justine said "This Bilson family sounds like they press charges for any sign of crazy" she said

"Bilson's? you'd be surprised how loose some of them are" Carter smiked

"Is that a sexual smirk as in you've had sex with a Bilson?" Jenny asked noticing Carter's smirk

"I never kiss and tell" Carter replied

"Well we kind of need you to in this scenario. Remember, we're friends and friends help each other through hard times" Jenny said as Carter looked at the girls suspiciously

"What do you want?" Carter asked after a few moments of accessing the deviant thoughts that were clearly running through their minds as they looked at each other

"I'm starting to get that whole Blair deviant thought process going" April said "Is this normal? Have we been infected by her?" she asked

"Nothing about being deviant is normal and yes, we've been infected by Blair because I have the whole wheels churning look and thought going on too" Justine replied

* * *

Grabbing the clothes off the hanger, Georgina walked over towards her bed to throw the clothes into the suitcase. Looking on at her suitcase, Georgina made a mental note on what to grab as she wanted to make as little trips as possible back towards her closet. Letting out a sigh as the mission of mental noting had not worked in her favor, Georgina just grabbed the rest of her clothes that were in her closet to just toss into her suitcase. Hearing her phone begin to ring, Georgina quickly rushed into the living room to grab her phone to see that it was her desired caller that she was waiting for.

"It took you long enough" Georgina replied

"I had to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. Georgy calling me, so soon. What trouble have you gotten yourself into?" Damien asked with a bit of a smirk

"I have international problems" Georgina said

"What the drug of choice?" Damien asked

"Not drugs, I'm talking about a doppleganger of some sorts. I have a girl that claims she's one girl while being another girl, it's a brain twist that's become annoying and I just want to be done with her" Georgina sighed

"What have you done thus far?" Damien asked

"Blackmail. Raves, where I got the living crap beaten out of me to where I had to seduce some idiot. Deals with Chuck Bass that ultimately led to me dropping one of his many town cars into the dock. As you can see, I've reached wits end and I need another despicable human beings assistance in the matter" Georgina said

"Blair not up for a mystery? this is usually up her alley" Damien asked

"The fact that you think I'd go to Blair Waldorf of all people to help get rid of this doppleganger makes me think your sampling your supplies. That's the dumbest idea you have yet to come up with" Georgina replied

"What do you have so far?" Damien asked

"Julietta Sharp who is Bex Simon. One is alive, one is dead. Julietta is who Bex claims to be under the assistance of my mother" Georgina said

"Sharp sounds familiar, internationally speaking" Damien said

"What are you thinking?" Georgina asked

"Well it'd be a long shot but there was a rumor way back of this scandal in Monaco with the feuding Garibaldi's and Grimaldi's. There were whispers that Grimaldi stepped out of his marriage to cheat with the town whore. It was covered up with money because any bit of scandal that came around the Grimaldi's would serve the Garibali's in their attempt to overthrow" Damien began to say

"I just heard a lot of Grimaldi and Garibaldi, I'm even more confused then the bit of confusion I have over Bex and Julietta" Georgina replied as she walked over to grab a beer out of the fridge "Break it down into simple terms" she instructed

"Grimaldi cheated with a whore, whore had baby that was denounced once the lady of the house found out the whore spoke of the child as royalty. Baby's mother went on to marry a Garibaldi. Garibaldi husband learns of rumored Grimaldi child and denounces the child to live in orphanage. Later Grimaldi nephew of uncle that once cheated with town whore, hears of the evil his family done and walks away from his royalty inheritance, vanishing into the night" Damien said breaking it down for her

"So this is about a bastard child and a prodigal son come to life? You should've just said that" Georgina replied "If it's a Grimaldi and Garibaldi fued, how does a Sharp come in to play?" she asked

"Because the town whore had the last name of Sharp or rumored to have had" Damien said as Georgina began to feel like this story was leading her to something

"And you've made my entire year with your usefulness. Meet up in Monaco for a bit of work and leisure?" Georgina asked

"Wish I could but the spring breakers will be out in Monte Carlo. I have a shipment that I need to sale before I expect to do any leisure" Damien told her

"Oh, I intend to work and lead to a lot of leisure with this tid bit you've given me" Georgina smiled to herself before she heard a knock come to the door "I have to call you back" she said ending the call before she walked over to open up the door. Surprised at who she saw, Georgina stood in shock as she saw a grief ridden Tyler standing at her door.

"Do you still miss me?" Tyler asked as he walked towards her to cup her breast

"Whoa, calm down. Why do you smell like beer?" Georgina asked as she slapped his hand away

"I miss you. I really miss you" Tyler said trying to kiss her

"I'm sure" Georgina replied sarcastically as she avoided his kisses, knowing something was different about him "What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing. I just….I need sex. I need sex with you, so let's have sex" Tyler told her

"Yeah, I'm not as easy and I don't think this is sound mind speaking. What's wrong?" Georgina began to ask "Was it Bex or my mother?" she asked

"Mother's" Tyler said beginning to laugh to himself "I seem to have a bad track record with those but then again mine won't be around for long. I wonder if I'll get another one" he said a bit tipsy

"Eleanor's dying?" Georgina asked a bit surprised but then everything about his appearance was surprising

"Yes, and now I need to have sex with you to lament the fact. So let's stop talking and get naked" Tyler said as he removed his shirt while trying to kiss Georgina said

"I know you think you need sex but that's not what you need" Georgina replied

"Don't tell me what I need!" Tyler replied angrily "I'm so sick of everyone thinking they know what I need!" he yelled

"I know but having sex with me is the last thing that will make this go away. As much as I would love to play a round of mattress tag, I know that in the morning you'll hate that you came here and hate me for taking advantage, which is starting to suck because I think this is me being good" Georgina sighed "So how about you just…." she began to say before he slowly broke down into tears "Cry" she said as she watched him fall to his knees as he began to sob. Unsure of how to comfort him since this was never her thing, Georgina kneeled beside him as she cautiously began to pat him in fear of not doing it right.

* * *

Getting out of the taxi, the girls looked on in amazement as they watched the set up of fashion week in it's entirety. April had been to a few but each time, she swore this was her type of heaven if this was such a thing for her to drift off into. Not many of the celebrities had made it, but the simple fact that they were in the very spots that some of the most fashionable celebs would be was huge for them. Spotting the girls, Blair got up from her seat as she began to walk towards them. Walking towards each other, the girls came to a stop as Blair continued to walk towards them, conveying a look of much thought on her face. Standing in silence for a few moments as they just eyed each other, Blair began to see that they weren't going to make it easy on her as she suspected.

"So after much thought, I began to realize that you guys may have been on the track to become minions" Blair said breaking the silence

"That's a shocker" Justine replied sarcastically before April stepped on Justine's foot to stop her from making Blair feel bad then what she all ready felt.

"But that was never my intention" Blair sighed "April, I never would have passed half of my exams in sophmore year if it wouldn't have been for your detailed notes. I know it's years later but I just wanted to thank you for that, and I'm sure along the way I may have done something to ridicule you….but I want you to know that I'm not the same girl I used to be in high school. That girl was caught up in the who's who and keeping the social totem poll in tact" she said as she looked over at April before turning to Justine "Justine, I admire your work ethic. In some ways I think you're a black version of myself, with much more sass and recklessness and…." she began to say

"I think she gets the point" Jenny quickly added

"Point being, I think that what we're doing will most benefit you because imagine what you can tell your brother and sister, when you say that if you work hard enough to go after what you want then you can achieve it. I know it sounds corny but it's the truth" Blair said "A minion is a term I always knew because that's what I was, so I just carried it on but I think along the way I kept that mentality for others and forgot what it meant. Minions aren't friends, they're enemies you keep close to prevent betrayal and with you guys….I don't sense betrayal, I feel loyalty. You're practically my first college friends that I have had since going to Columbia and I hope that we can continue to keep it that way. So tonight isn't about It Girl, it's about us going to fashion week with Penelope and Hazel's tickets as friends" she said

"And I knew you'd pull through" Jenny smiled as she hugged Blair

"We're going to this fashion show but for business reasons in mind" Justine replied

"Any bit of business we could've have had required a days worth of scheming and planning, which wasn't done. It's fine, we can just enjoy the fashion…" Blair said as the girls just looked at each other with the same deviant look that they had identified to be Blair's influence earlier before "Why are you doing the whole deviant look to each other?" she asked

"Because this is very much a work night, a huge night even. You see, we were able to get in contact with Jean Bilson with help from Carter" Jenny said as Blair thought for a moment

"Of course because our resident man whore slept with her. Good" Blair nodded

"So I showed a concept of the runway design I had for them on such late notice, if we were to get them a spot, which she happened to love. Jewelry was a mix and match of their line and the pieces I had created from scratch with junk that my father's company were planning to throw away" April said

"Now the only problem was that the last designer tonight was Modrati, who just happened to be staying at the Astoria. I have a cousin that works as a cook on the line in the restaurant. So I had him whip up a special batch of room service cake for models in the show that were staying at the hotel" Justine said "And to our shock, the models had a terrible case of the runs" she added

"Exlax" Blair laughed "Nice touch, wouldn't have thought of that" she said

"So a rumor just happened to leak out to event organizers about the mishap by an accidental slippage from my stint as a reporter for our school newspaper" Jenny said

"You guys have no school newspaper" Blair replied

"Yes, but they don't know that" April smiled "Once the panic mode was hit, I let Jean Bilson know of the opening in the event and she with my help was able to pull together designs of the new collection for the models that I happened to know of that worked with my father.

"I being the good reporter informed the event organizer that the Bilson's were available to do the show and that all the buzz around school was to see their latest jewelry design with It Girl Inc…" Jenny began to say

"And the rest was scheming history" Justine replied

"I feel so proud to have raised a batch of proper schemers" Blair smiled proudly "I thought that you guys were protesting…" she began to say

"We were but then we realize that you'll probably always be crazy, so accept the crazy and let's do business" Justine said "It Girl will be featured with the Bilson collection, that's a win in our streak that we have going" she said

"You do realize that after tonight, It Girl will become a commodity that people will want, which means we have to keep feeding the masses" Blair said

"Yes, but right now we need to actually see the show to know what the masses are saying" Jenny said

"Okay well, I need a change of clothes for the night on top of a errands that I need to run" Blair said as she began to back away

"We'll just stay behind and oversee, since we've kind of become a part of the show" Jenny laughed as the idea became surreal "See you later" she said before Blair waved down a taxi

* * *

**Open your eyes now**

**Open your eyes now**

**It's time to seeIf you can reach me**

Coming out of the concert, Nate laughed and smiled from ear to ear as he truly enjoyed his time with Vince. Walking towards Times Square, the two stood at the stop light waiting for the walk signal and as they stood the tension between them began to build. Huddling close together to keep warm, Vince's face grazed along Nate's accidentally which he was ready to apologize for. Not wanting him to feel any guilt for his actions, Nate bit the tension between them as he leaned in to kiss him. Surprised by the kiss but enjoying the kiss, Vince began to kiss him back but both had little idea that their special moment had been photographed by an onlooker that knew the Archibald family.

**Open your eyes now**

**Open your eyes now**

**It's time to leave**

**It's time to leave me**

Leaning up against the walls of the elevator, Dan dug his hands in his pockets as the weight of the day was beginning to wear on him. At any moment, Dan feared that Blair would call with excitement and joy while he held crushing news that would kill any amount of spirit she may have had. In his mind, Dan was concerned of how Blair might handle the news of Eleanor and his part in it but the overall fear for him was the possible loss of yet another mother was looming ahead for him. Seeing the elevator doors opening up, Dan stepped off to see Harold and Cyrus sitting together. Knowing that he could no longer keep this secret to himself, Dan walked forward, ready to face the consequences of his actions but hoped that he'd get the help he needed to make a last ditch effort to convince Eleanor.

"Thank you for coming" Dan said weakly

"I wasn't exactly far away. Luckily, I was in Nantucket doing business…what's going on?" Harold asked as he got up from his seat with Cyrus following behind

"Yeah, I have little knowledge of the sudden appearance, not that you're not welcome Harold, but I feel a little late to this party" Cyrus replied

"Um…Eleanor's stopped treatment" Dan said as tears welled up in his eyes "She's refused surgery….and I think this is all my fault" he said beginning to let his emotions get the best of him

"What?" Cyrus asked in disbelief "Since when?" he asked

"Today" Dan admitted "But there's more, it's been something that we've both been hiding from everyone…" he began to say as he filled them both in on the events, each reacting in a tragic manner.

**Open your eyes now**

**Open your eyes now**

**It's time to see**

**If you still believe me**

Gripping on tight to the arms of the chair, Eleanor sat in her chair as she did her daily activity of looking out at the park. It didn't have the same activity as usual but the simple act of her imaging all the things that would go on was good enough for her. Tears falling from her eyes, Eleanor let a smile come across her face before eventual sadness began to kick in. Trying so hard to smile couldn't hold up the sadness she was feeling in her darkest of hours as every bit of her was beginning to fade away. Looking over at the dozens of pictures that she had of herself with the numerous important people she proclaimed to be revolutionary in the world of fashion, Eleanor became outraged as in this moment those were the very people she could care less about, they were the people that didn't matter. Quickly getting up, Eleanor began to take the pictures down in such a mad rush, thinking that she could take away the moments where work was more important than the simple act of living. Clenching on tight to the photos, Eleanor fell to her knees as she began to sob, knowing time was slipping and her fight was waning.

**Open your life now**

**Open your life now**

**I'll try to be**

**All that you need me**

**To be**

Looking on at Tyler resting soundly on the sofa, Georgina took a sip of her water before setting the glass down. Walking over towards her suitcase, Georgina zipped it up before putting it down on the floor to roll it over towards the door. Making as little sound as possible to not wake him, Georgina walked over to grab her phone as she began to dial.

"I need a car to take me to the airport within the next twenty minutes. I'm leaving for Monaco" Georgina sighed before she ended the call "What are you up to Ophelia? Why all the secrets" she questioned to herself as she stared out at the darkened skies that began to have rain clouds form, which seemed to be fitting for the darkness ahead.

**She'll be a star now**

**I will follow her lead**

**She'll be a scar now**

**I will still let her bleed**

Falling off the bed, Serena laughed hysterically as Sean tended to his back. Knowing that he was faking injury, Serena wrapped the sheet around her naked body as she sat up to check on him. Quickly popping up to capture her in a hug, Sean was glad to see that she was so gullible. Kissing him quickly on the lips, Serena pushed him off before she tried to crawl away. Managing to grab on to her leg, Sean protested her escape before she managed to escape his grasp from her tickle efforts on him.

**Open your eyes now**

**Open your eyes now**

**Try to speak**

**Like you can see me**

Leaning back in his chair, Carter looked on at the picture of the Empire as he had done every night thus far. Reminding himself what the overall goal was in all of this. Looking on at the daily mail that was brought in to the club, Carter looked on to see that they had received a letter from the Business Committee. Opening up the letter, Carter read the nomination letter that was sent to him.

"Charles Bass and Carter Baizen, you both have officially been nominated for the Maxwell Award" Carter read to himself unaware that he was joined.

"That's an impressive accomplishment" Bart said before Carter looked over to look at him

"It is….but I fear this may be a solo act, if things keep up as they are" Carter said "I think there's more to mommy dearest than what may be. Chuck claims to be protecting you by working with Russel but I hardly see how the protection for you comes in to play" he said

"And you think she's behind this allegiance to Russel?" Bart asked

"I think Elizabeth is behind a lot of things and putting personal gain aside, she's destroying Chuck. Now I'm businessman at heart, but…I don't like being played for a fool and I think she's playing us all for a fool" Carter said

"And you want my help?" Bart asked

"I need it, he needs it" Carter said as silence came between them. Getting up from his seat to walk towards Bart "So how about it? You and I, same team, same mission" he proposed

"I've had my own research going on in regards to my ex-wife's sudden appearance, and I find it to be quite interesting" Bart said "You'll be hearing from me" he said as he left the office

**Open your eyes now**

**Open your eyes now**

**I'll try to be**

**Almost everything**

**You need me to be**

Smiling from ear to ear as he entered his house, Nate couldn't believe that he had finally had a good day by his standards. Tossing his keys onto the table, Nate looked over to hear the crackling of a fire come from the study. Immediately taking off his coat, Nate poked his head in to see his father sitting in front of the fire with a stiff drink in hand. Walking in to the study, Nate could see that his father was in deep contemplation and upset even. Turning his attention towards his son, The Captain glared at his son for a few moments before he down the rest of his drink. Hoping that he'd be able to talk with his father, that wish was quickly dashed away as The Captain threw his glass into the fire to Nate's surprise. Getting up from his seat, The Captain made his way out of the study to leave Nate alone.

**She'll be a star now**

**I will follow her lead**

**She'll be a scar now**

**I will still let her bleed**

**All over me**

Managing to work her magic on the manager, Blair was able to get into Tyler's apartment at ease. Hoping that she wouldn't walk in on anything disturbing, Blair cringed as she walked further into the apartment. Walking over towards his desk, Blair became curious with what stories he was working on as she looked on at the rough drafts of papers that lay about on the desk until she found a paper that caught her interest and left her completely stunned.

"Oak Hill Funeral Home" Blair read to herself in disbelief as she fell back on the chair lifelessly at the immediate thought of death looming, knowing who it pertained to.

**She'll be a star now**

**She'll be a scar now**

**She'll be a star now**

**She'll be a scar now**

**She'll be a star now**

**She'll be a scar now**

**She'll be a star now**

**She'll be a scar now**

**She'll be a star now**

**She'll be a scar now**

**She'll be a star now**

**She'll be a scar now**

**I will let her bleed**

**All over me**

Laying on the floor, Eleanor made no motion to get up as she felt her strength begin to wilt. Dropping the picture from her lifeless hand, the frame clashed on to the floor as her eyes became heavy. Trying to resist the urge, Eleanor felt herself succumb to it as her eyes became heavier before she eventually closed her eyes, come to her final rest of the night.

**All over me**

* * *

**Music/Lyrics in this Chapter**

**Andrew Belle- Open Your Eyes**


	21. The Wrong Goodbye

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. We've done it people, we've reached the ultimate 500. Thank you all for the reviews and I hope to keep them coming. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to your feedback on all things. I'm still not sure how many chapters will be coming up, but I would say we're coming close to the end.**

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Nineteen- The Wrong Goodbye**

* * *

**Little black submarines**

**Operator please**

**Put me back on the line**

**Told my girl I'd be back**

**Operator please**

**This is wreckin' my mind**

Reading over the papers for what felt like a million times in the time span of finding them, Blair fell back on the sofa as she tried to process it all. Tears welled up in her eyes as she quickly brought her hand up to wipe them away, Blair didn't want any sign of doubt creep in to her mind because the thought of death looming for her mother wasn't an option that she was preparing to face by any stretch. Glancing over at the clock, Blair began to realize how late it was. In her mind, Blair thought she could wade out Tyler's eventual return but knew the timing could be at any point. Placing the papers on the table, Blair took her phone out as she quickly took pictures of them for her own evidence before putting the papers back where she found them. Wiping her eyes once more, Blair composed herself once more before she made her way out of the apartment.

**Oh can it be**

**The voices calling me**

**They get lost**

**And out of time**

**I should've seen it glow**

**But everybody knows**

**That a broken heart is blind**

**That a broken heart is blind**

Tearing away from the celebration, Jenny smiled happily as It Girl Inc was becoming the whispers around the lobby area in the after party. Taking her phone out, Jenny quickly began to call Blair to inform her of the good news but only got her voicemail. Leaving an enthusiastic message, Jenny hoped that Blair would call her back since she was distracted in to not coming. Immediately updating the media clips and photos as a supposed onlooker at the show, Jenny wasted no time in posting to Gossip Girl. Just as she finished the task, Jenny quickly saw that she had missed an earlier call from Darren. Looking back over her shoulder to make sure she was alone, Jenny stepped out to listen to the message.

"Hey Jenny, it's Darren. I just wanted to let you know that I've drawn up the paperwork for the divorce and I need you to come in to look over them. I'll get in contact with Chuck but I wanted to make sure that you were sure about this. Come by any time to sign them this week but think about this Jenny" Darren said before the call ended. Listening to the message once more, Jenny began to realize how close she was to her divorce, which came quicker than she thought.

**Pick you up, let you down**

**When I wanna go**

**To a place I can hide**

**You know me, I had plans**

**But they just disappeared**

**To the back of my mind**

Cuddling up closer towards Sean in the bed, Serena rested peacefully as her naked frame lay wrapped in his arms. Resting his head on top of hers, Sean let a smile slip as he rested as even in his slumber it felt perfectly natural and comfortable for her to be with him. His eyes fluttered open to look on at the time for clarification of just how much time he had before he'd have to get ready to go to the arena, Sean cursed himself for doing so as the time he thought he'd have was slowly slipping away. Closing his eyes quickly, Sean didn't want to waste any moment awake when he could be asleep.

**Oh can it be**

**The voices calling me**

**They get lost**

**And out of time**

**I should've seen a glow**

**But everybody knows**

**That a broken heart is blind**

**That a broken heart is blind**

Looking on at the clock, Nate prepared to tie up his running shoes as he knew the sun would peek out at any time. While other's slept, Nate found it to be the best time to get in his workout. Turning off the lights in his bedroom, Nate made his way out of his room and quickly jogged down the stairs towards the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, Nate made a quick exit of the house, unaware that his father looked on from the living room, sitting in the dark in his chair with a stiff drink in hand. Getting up from his chair, The Captain walked towards the window to see Nate running down the driveway as he had done for many mornings before. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, The Captain dialed the number that was in his pocket before pressing the phone up to his ear.

"I would like to place a work order for today. I'm looking to burn some things" The Captain said as he took another sip from his drink before turning away from the window to see his wife looking back at him with a guilt ridden facial expression that left him momentary stunned before he pushed through with what he needed to do.

**Treasure maps, fallen trees**

**Operator please**

**Call me back when it's time**

**Stolen friends and disease**

**Operator please**

**Patch me back to my mind**

The door quickly opened as she grabbed her purse to exit, Georgina walked towards the trunk of the car while the driver closed the door behind her. Getting her luggage out of the car, Georgina walked ahead towards the private entrance of airport while the driver rolled the luggage on. Walking up towards counter, Georgina walked towards the desk to receiver her ticketing information.

"Name?" The clerk asked

"….Julietta Sharp" Georgina replied as the clerk began to print out the ticket before handing it to Georgina

"Enjoy your flight Ms. Sharp" The clerk said

"Let's hope I do" Georgina said as she began to walk ahead. Looking on at the ticket, Georgina quickly noted that their was a special plane designated to Julietta than the one Georgina usually took. Walking towards the gate, Georgina looked on skeptically as she realized it was a separate plane all together that was designated to just Julietta. "Aren't we living in the lap of luxury" she said to herself as she looked on at the aircraft.

**Oh can it be**

**The voices calling me**

**They get lost**

**And out of time**

Flipping through the channels on television, Dan couldn't manage to shake the earlier conversation he had with Harold and Cyrus out of his head. Surprised that the two men took it as well as they did, Dan knew that in the end they handled it in the way that Eleanor would've wanted them to. Prepared for any wrath they would have towards him, Dan found so such thing as he was dealt like a true family member that could do now wrong in their eyes. If only he felt that way, Dan thought to himself as he turned the television off. Tossing the remote control on to the sofa, Dan rubbed his eyes as sleep was beginning to set in. Looking on at the clock, Dan's worries had not time to set in as Blair came walking through the door.

"Sorry for being late. I had to run an errand" Blair replied with no enthusiasm that she would typically have after a day of work

"How was work?" Dan asked

"Another win for the good guy, that's a good day" Blair sighed as she took her coat off "Did you make dinner?" she asked

"I bought sandwiches" Dan said

"Oh, I thought you were cooking?" Blair asked as she walked into the kitchen to see the sandwiches "Did you go by the house to see my mom?" she asked

"Yeah, I forgot something" Dan lied as Blair looked on at him for a few moments. Sensing that Blair could detect he was lying, Dan waited for her to call him out but found that she never did.

"Oh….I'm not all too hungry. Something just took away my appetite" Blair said after a few moments of silence as she contemplated on whether to tell Dan about Tyler's sudden research in to death but thought better of it because last time he checked, she was trying to make good on her relationship with her brother. Wanting to settle things with Tyler without everyone, Blair would let this situation stay to herself before making anything of it. "Goodnight" she said as she leaned in to kiss him good night before heading back to bed.

**I should've seen a glow**

**But everybody knows**

**That a broken heart is blind**

**That a broken heart is blind**

**That a broken heart is blind**

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Get out your best rain wear Upper Eastsiders, I hear when it rains it's sure to pour. We've had too much sun to think that the rain wouldn't eventually come with it's dark clouds in tow. There's always something to love about the gloomy days because along with days like these come time for us to stay inside to shield our Prada's and Chanel's, but it also makes way for some juicy secrets to be revealed by the crackling of a fire. Though I'm eager to hear something scandalous, finding out about It Girl Inc would be on my must know on a need to know basis but if I had to settle, good Upper Eastside misdeeds coming to light can tide me over. You know you love me.**

**XOXO,**

**Gossip Girl**

Looking on at the fancy setting, Justine sat in awe of just the silverware that was being placed in front of her. To Blair it was just a simple breakfast at a premier restaurant that she had eaten at time and time before but to Justine it meant much more as she gawked over the artistry that was of the food on the plate to where presentation was everything. Reading the latest Gossip Girl update, Blair snacked on her fruit as Jenny finished up her text to Eric to let him know that she'd catch up with him after breakfast. Closing her phone, Jenny looked up to Bart entering into the restaurant as he was quickly escorted over towards Carter's table. Not wanting to show any sort of concern as to why Carter and Bart were now breakfast buddies, Jenny put her attention back towards the girls.

"Since when does Gossip Girl become a weather analyst" Blair sighed as she closed her phone to put it down on the table

"Gloom does bring about the baddies" April sighed

"Yes but we barely got a line in the update…" Blair began to say

"A line that goes along with the tons of media players that has It Girl spread around like it's the newly learned vocab. Last night was good, very good" Jenny replied "So do not rain on my parade" she teased making a play on the weather

"Funny" Blair smiled sarcastically at Jenny "What was the general consensus?" she asked

"They loved the jewelry pieces that April made. Never would they imagined she made it from scrap" Justine said as she took a picture of the glass of orange juice with her phone

"What's with the pictures?" April asked

"For the three of you that seem accustomed to this, I would like to state that this is real crystal we're drinking from, this is a Kodak moment by far" Justine replied as April laughed while snacking on her fruit

"You sure you not thinking about taking up daddy on his offer to be a part of the company? Those custom jewelry pieces were sheer brilliance" Blair asked as she looked over at her

"He wouldn't do that. If it's not diamonds then he has no need for it. Plus I like having my own thing away from the Zellers name attached to it" April replied "Getting the Bilson's as a reference is a big thing" she said

"So what do we do next? I know you have something churning in that brain of yours" Justine said

"Well that you are correct on" Blair said as she looked over to see Ophelia and Bex sitting at their table in what was a business meeting amongst the staff. Spotting Laurel as she sat fully engaged, Blair became more eager as to what was going on with them. "We still need to get on the radar of the big wigs" she said continuing to stare off at Bex and Ophelia.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Taking a sip of his water, Carter looked through the folder as Bart sat across from him sipping on his coffee. Laughing and muttering to himself as he read, Bart couldn't help but think Carter was strange with his reading tactics. Though Carter was Chuck's business partner, Bart began to wonder what it was that made him business savy let alone venture into the business world with his father being a banker. Putting the folder down, Carter looked on at Bart with a grin on his face while Bart sat with a serious look on his face.

"What's so funny?" Bart asked not finding any humor in the moment

"You were married to this" Carter laughed "I've never condoned extra marital affairs but you needed to cheat for the sake of humanity" he laughed

"I don't tend to like wasting my time. Let's be sure you use it wisely" Bart said

"Relax, relax…" Carter began to say

"Don't tell me to relax" Bart quickly replied

"And now I see why Chuck and you don't connect so easily" Carter replied as he looked on at Bart "All this confirmed was what I was all ready thinking, Elizabeth and Russel have some sort of deal going on" he said

"She's not trying to protect me, she's trying to set me up" Bart said

"While Russel get's access to Bass Industries. I mean this all sounds convenient, I mean if Russel wanted Bass Industries then why not make a power play for it while Chuck is clearly on the down and out" Carter said

"Down and out? What do you mean?" Bart asked

"He's getting a divorce" Carter replied "Elizabeth is surely lamenting this momentary victory but she seems keen on pushing Chuck to the forefront maybe even more now that Jenny is out of the picture" he said

"Because that would require her to care about him" Bart sighed "She messed with his marriage and she's going after more…." he began to say

"It's just what is it?" Carter said "Elizabeth getting Russel stock from the very company that Ophelia has taken over from the Waldorf's" he said to himself as he got lost in thought "It all has to connect together" he said as he continued to think. While the two of them sat, little did they know that they were under full surveillance.

* * *

Beginning to stir awake, Tyler began to look around to get a feel for his surroundings as he came to. Sitting up on the sofa, Tyler tossed the blanket back on the sofa as he began to rub his eyes. Looking around to see if Georgina was around, Tyler began to realize that she wasn't around. Getting up from the sofa, Tyler walked over towards the dining table to see a note that was on it. Reading it to himself, Tyler began to realize that Georgina was still hot on her pursuit of the mystery that was Julietta Sharp. Grabbing his phone from off the table, Tyler immediately began to dial her number as he walked over towards the table once more. Listening to the phone ring, Tyler began to think that she wouldn't pick up before she finally picked up.

"Good morning sunshine" Georgina smiled

"What happened last night?" Tyler asked a bit groggy

"If you mean how you were, I would say your sensational self as always, though the thing with the tongue…." Georgina began to say

"Georgy, I know we didn't sleep together. I'm talking in reference to why you're not here to lament me being at your doorstep" Tyler said

"I lamented it. I may have peaked a few times at what I've missed, but no…I didn't molest you, thought about it but didn't" Georgina laughed

"I should feel so lucky" Tyler replied sarcastically "Julietta, what do you have?" he asked quickly

"…I thought this was my problem?" Georgina asked

"You not being here leaves me suspicious of you, call it a me not trusting you thing" Tyler replied

"And you trust me enough to tell you what I'm honestly doing?" Georgina asked

"…do we have to do the banter? I mean it's a bit tiring…." Tyler began to say

"I'm in Monaco" Georgina said

"Why Monaco?" Tyler asked a bit surprised

"Because a little birdie has pointed me in the direction of my home town, which is starting to make sense. If my mother is behind this then she wouldn't make any moves in New York, it'd be in a homeland of political upheaval" Georgina said

"I'll pretend to understand what you mean, but political upheaval?" Tyler asked in confusion

"There are two families of Monaco, you have the Grimaldi's and Garibaldi's" Georgina said

"Right, but what does that have to do with the Sparks?" Tyler asked

"We're a beloved family because people think we brought a religion to the country to save the damned souls from eternal damnation" Georgina said

"So we have the Grimaldi's, Garibaldi's, and the Sparks. Three families, a web of lies" Tyler said setting up the scenario

"Precisely. You may get your blockbuster story of the year if this turns out to be something" Georgina said as a silence came between them as Tyler realized that Georgina was still following through on her promise to give the rights to the story but with the added bonus of her mother being involved in it

"You do know what this means…" Tyler began to say

"I know what it means and I know what it could lead to, and you're right, I'm not a good person. I'm the wildcard, always have been and will continue to be. My only allegiance is to myself" Georgina replied "Don't get mushy on me because…" she began to say

"I know, I know" Tyler said

"Try not to make a mess" Georgina said before she quickly ended the call. Looking on at his phone for a few moments, Tyler was about to put the phone away until he saw that he had a text message coming in from Blair.

**Blair: Meet me at your place. Now!**

"Yay, a visit from Blair" Tyler said to himself sarcastically as the thought he got off the text message was that she was upset, which was something he didn't want to deal with so early in the morning.

* * *

**I live in this fantasy where everything is amplified**

**Senses hiding in a flash and everything just comes alive**

**This pressure all inside of me is sexual anxiety**

Walking into the bathroom in a bit of a haze from last night, Sean began to think it was simply too early to be up, when all he wanted to do was go back to bed, curl up next to her and feel her warmth against my skin. In robotic motions, Sean turned on the cold, then hot water of the shower, sliding his hand under it long enough to test that it was a good temperature, then twisted the knob to the shower setting. Stepping out of his boxers, Sean then stepped into the shower. The heat from the water burning against his skin at first, causing a tingling sensation. The steam surrounded him as the water flowed down his skin. Leaning against the wall, Sean closed my eyes and found himself lost in thought of the previous few days with her. Reaching down, Sean turned up the hot water a little more.

**Baby there's a lot of freaky stuff running my mind that**

**I can't say, but I know I can demonstrate**

**And I can let my body explain**

**I know I can demonstrate**

**So I'ma make it simple and plain**

**You just need to come over**

**I can just demonstrate**

Unaware with how much time passed, but before he knew it, he felt a cold breeze against his back and then her hands coming around my waist. Letting out a slight laugh as he was still half asleep, Sean turned to face her as he wrapped his arms around her. With the water rushing, Sean felt it more than he could hear it.

**I'm arrested by the night and only you can set me free**

**Guilty but I'm not ashamed, I'm exactly where I wanted to be (yeah)**

**I leave the door open wide in hopes that you will sneak inside**

**Baby there's a lot of freaky stuff running my mind that**

**I can't say, but I know I can demonstrate**

Sean stepped backwards, drawing Serena with him, encircling my waist with one hand, and his other gently brushing her hair to the side. His teeth barring into her flesh just a little as her held with no intention of ever letting her go. It was the moments like this that let Serena know how much he truly loved her to where holding her was just as satisfying as any sexual activity. It was moments like this that made him irresistible to her, which made her more of sex feign with him. Slowly, Serena slid her hand down to each sides of his waist to signal that she wanted him. Pressing his lips against hers, they kissed passionately as it was becoming unclear of who wanted who more.

**And I can let my body explain**

**I know I can demonstrate**

**So I'ma make it simple and plain**

**You just need to come over (come over)**

**I can just demonstrate**

Pressed up the cold tile, Serena held her arm out to shield her from just how cold it really was. Teasing a little, Sean pressed into her as Serena just groaned. Resting her forehead up against the tile, Serena breathed heavily as the sensation shot through her body. Serena felt her knees buckle once again, but his arm around my waist holding her up at his entrance. In and out, harder and harder Sean plunged into her. His fingers pressing ever harder against her frontside. Serena felt her body shake with each thrust. Almost in a dream, she felt her body begin pushing back against his. Serena felt as if she couldn't breathe, couldn't think, he felt so good that her brain had lost all its devices. Every thrust bringing her closer to release, the pain of the depth combining with the sheer pleasure of his touch. His lips finding mine as he maneuvered his head around to capture her lips with his. Their tongues dancing in a fiery passion.

**I'm thinking come over, come over, come over**

**I'm thinking come over, come over**

**I'm thinking**

Continuing their continual dual, Sean showed his upper body strength as he held up with her legs wrapped around his waist. Water flowing down their bodies as if they were being rained on. Feeling his penetration inside of her, Serena ripped away from his lips as she rested her head back against the tile. Serena's groans of pleasure becoming louder with each thrust as he pushed deeper into me.

**Baby there's a lot of freaky stuff running my mind that**

**I can't say, but I know I can demonstrate (I know I can)**

**And I can let my body explain**

Sean's assault on her body came in swifter movements. The depth of his penetration going harder and harder, making her want to scream with the divine combination of pleasure and pain. Serena's squeals, nearly screams of pleasure encouraging him, almost begging him to make her explode in the passionate orgasms only he could give her. Their lips locked onto each others, tongue dancing as their bodies moved in perfect rhythm with one another. Their hips slamming into each other, rocking in unison, Sean began whispering words of encouragement as if he wanted her to come as close as she possibly could to where he was in their rollercoaster of pleasure. Serena could feel her heart racing, my nails digging into his flesh, the feeling of the hot water spraying against my back as the back of her head slid against the tile in an upwards and downward motion. Letting out a groan as he felt himself coming to his peak, Serena gasped as they arrived at their final destination together. Whimpering with each of the final gentle thrusts as his orgasm finished, almost in unison with her own. Resting his forehead up against hers, the water clashed against their bodies as they caught their breath. Kissing her shoulder sweetly, Sean rested his head in the crook of her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they just stood there in each others embrace

**I know I can demonstrate**

**So I'ma make it simple and plain**

**Come over so I can demonstrate(Come over)**

* * *

With her arms folded, Blair looked outside the window as she watched the clouds set in. No signs were shown of them disappearing like she had hoped but then again she knew with the sun their would come the rain, which seemed to be the motto of her life as well. Looking on at her phone to see that Jenny had text her about the success of the fashion show, Blair was glad to see that they had the event completely under control as they racked up another bonus in the win category. Walking back over towards the paper, Blair read over the paper, hoping that she was jumping to conclusions on what it could all mean but the constant read over of one section only solidified her fears. A recent date of consultation along with his relation to the buried was son, that was all it took for her to see that this was the only option. Hearing the sound of keys jingling outside, Blair looked over at the door just as he entered.

"Seriously, you've got this intrusion thing…." Tyler began to say as he entered his apartment, shocked to see her all ready inside.

"Care to share any information?" Blair asked as she looked on at her brother

"Such as?" Tyler asked a bit confused

"Oh, I don't know…maybe the fact that you're looking into funeral costs?" Blair said as she held up the piece of paper that caught Tyler's attention. Quickly showing a change in expressions, Tyler stood in disbelief that she had been so nosy to snoop through his things

"Give me that!?" Tyler replied trying to grab the paper from her

"No!" Blair yelled "You tell me, is my mother dying?! Are you planning a funeral for our mother?" she asked angrily

"I'm not doing anything!" Tyler yelled as he threw his keys forcefully to the corner of the room

"You're researching information about our mother, information that has her being six feet deep, you're doing something" Blair quickly replied

"Because what? I'm looking to collect or something?" Tyler asked

"At this point, you could wade it out to see what you stand to gain" Blair replied as she didn't back down one bit

"You've got a lot of guts to make this accusations, when I've shown no signs of what you accuse me of" Tyler replied angrily

"You could've seen my efforts to get to know you as me showing weakness…." Blair began to reason

"No one thinks like you. You're crazy enough to think that type of bullshit" Tyler griped "It's not at all what you think" he told her

"Then what the hell is it then Tyler!?" Blair yelled

"It's my mother's, as in Marcy Adams!" Tyler yelled "My aunt had my parents dug up and burried in the family plot closer to her. I tried appealing the decision. That is research" he said as Blair took a few moments to let it all settle in as she saw no reason for him to lie on something like that

"Oh….I'm sorry" Blair replied as she wasn't afraid to admit her faults in the situation "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked

"Because I tend to not talk about funerals as conversation starters" Tyler replied sarcastically "Besides, you and your boyfriend seem to have a tight grip on what this family should and shouldn't know" Tyler said as he walked over to grab a beer from the fridge

"I said I was sorry, there's no need to bring Dan into this…" Blair began to say

"No, I have every reason to bring him into this" Tyler replied angrily "You were out of line with the accusations, and he was out of line by keeping something like that from me" he said

"What are you talking about?!" Blair asked as she had no clue as to what Tyler was saying

"Don't act like you don't know. He doesn't do anything without your knowledge" Tyler replied not catching on to Blair's clear confusion and lack of knowledge "That was bullshit with the whole I want to get to know you. All that was to gage what I knew or if I was close to finding out. Well guess what, I'm not the family idiot like you think I am. This is just as much my family…." he said going off on an rant as his anger built up more and more

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blair asked

"I'm talking about Dan and you keeping the fact that our mother, as in you and I, refused to have a surgery!" Tyler yelled "That's what the hell I'm talking about" he said as Blair went blank at the revelation

"Surgery?" Blair asked "When? How?…will it help her?" she questioned in disbelief

"I don't know? I didn't get to ask my questions to get a grasp because you sent you're fucking boyfriend out there to handle things. The doctors…." Tyler began to say

"I didn't send Dan anywhere" Blair replied "He was supposed to be at work, he was meeting with Alessandra" she said as Tyler just looked at her for a few moments

"Either you really think I'm stupid or…..you really have no clue?" Tyler questioned as Blair wore a blank and dejected face that he had never seen of her "You really don't know, do you?" he asked as a silence came between them

"No, I didn't know" Blair said before she quickly grabbed her purse and made her way out of the apartment.

* * *

Pushing himself to the limit on his run, Nate focused more on achieving the goal rather than the pain he was feeling. Seeing the house as he ran up the hill, Nate got the motivation he needed as he couldn't wait to get to his finishing point. The closer he got, Nate quickly saw the moving truck that was in the driveway as it became a sudden interests for him to figure out what was going on. Turning off his headset, Nate took the earbuds out of his ear as he walked towards the house to see the movers coming out with the frames that go to his bed. Immediately noticing his furniture was the one being carried out, Nate quickly ran over towards the movers to cut them off.

"Hey, put it down. Put it down!" Nate yelled

"Can't, these are orders" The guy said

"From who?" Nate asked in confusion

"These are orders. Now if you could get out of the way" The guy said

"Will you put my stuff down so we can figure this out? Let's figure this out that way you don't have the wrong stuff?" Nate asked as the two men looked on at each other in agreement before putting the frame down on the ground "Thank you. This will just take a few minutes to get this all cleared up" he said

"Hurry, we have orders to send this stuff to get burned" The guy said as Nate quickly headed inside the house

"Mom. Mom. Mom" Nate called out finding no answer before a few minutes passed as Anne made her way out, looking as if she was dreading this moment. "Why is my stuff being burned?" he asked his mother immediately "Why is it being moved all together?" he asked

"Do you want something to eat? Let me get you something to eat" Anne asked

"No, I'm not hungry. I just want to know what's going on" Nate said as a silence came between them "I go out for a run and this is happening?" he asked

"…your father. He can't get past it" Anne admitted hesitantly "He's tried but he can't get past what you've chosen" she said

"What I've chosen?" Nate questioned in disbelief as it began to set in for him as to what his mother was talking about "You mean, he can't get past the fact that I'm gay" he said coming to the realization. "Wow, this…this is unbelievable" he said as he laughed to himself

"Maybe with enough time then he'll come around to this phase" Anne said

"What phase? Who's going through a phase?" Nate asked as he felt insult in his mother's words

"This, whatever you are. This cry for help" Anne reasoned

"Me being gay isn't a cry for help or a phase, it's what I am not who I am" Nate replied becoming annoyed

"How do you expect him to understand you? This is just too much for him to handle" Anne said

"You have no problem in announcing your side clearly" Nate said as tears welled up in his eyes

"Don't you dare. I have stood by you Nathaniel, I have done my best to accept…" Anne began to say

"What is there to accept? If you love me, if I'm your son….you accept me as is. Regardless of what I like or sexuality preference, you accept me!" Nate replied as he tried to fight the tears

"I have accepted you!" Anne yelled trying to defend herself "To the detriment of my marriage, I have accepted you" she replied

"….so this is me getting what? Getting the shaft so you can save your marriage?" Nate asked

"You choose this life but your father hasn't. It's just a little while" Anne said

"And in this little while, I go to a hotel. Hope you understand me while I'm in a hotel room and not here to explain myself and why this is the life I've chosen?" Nate asked as he looked on at his mother to see that her silence was more deafening than anything "I do have money, right? I do have some means to support myself" he asked

"This was your decision…." Anne replied as he laughed in disbelief as he put his hands above his head

"You know what, don't explain it. The more you explain why this is the way things are, it only makes it worse. Does my grandfather feel the same?" Nate asked as she stood silent once again "Of course he does, they all ban together to make the tough decisions" he laughed to hide the pain he was feeling

"I love you Nathaniel" Anne whispered as tears streamed from her face

"Which Nathaniel? I'm having trouble coming to the conclusion of who you love as your son" Nate asked as he glared on at his mother before he thought to go upstairs to grab his things. Upon reaching his room, Nate looked in to see Trip standing in utter shock by the sudden and drastic move. Staring at the emptiness that was once filled with all his likes and trophies, Nate felt his whole existence wiped away.

"Nate, I didn't know" Trip said as he looked over at his cousin

"It's fine. I don't need sympathy. This makes leaving the house easier, there's nothing to come back for" Nate replied before he turned to leave. It felt like the longest walk as he made his way down the staircase to walk over towards the truck. Pushing past the guards, the men tried to pull Nate back. Rushing out to hear what the commotion was all about, Anne and Trip made their way outside as Trip continued to run forward to help his cousin get to what he needed.

"It's his stuff!" Trip yelled as he pushed the man away as Nate glared on at the guy for his confirmation to know if he could get through "It's his stuff" he said once more before Nate began to go through the piles they had to grab the two picture frames of Katie and of the original four.

"You can do with it as you've been instructed to do now" Nate said as any shred of dignity was slipping away from him as he walked away from the truck. Walking down the driveway, Nate clenched on to the photos as tears streamed down his face.

* * *

After their fun in the shower, Serena and Sean managed to get around to the actual purpose of the shower. Claiming they were saving water with their sudden desire to shower together, it was all just an inside joke for them to explain their sexual encounter. Stepping out the shower, Sean stayed back as he continued to use the shower, Serena began to dry herself off before wrapping the towel around her body. Deciding on how to style her hair as she looked on at herself in the mirror, Serena was torn away from her thoughts by the sound of the house phone ringing. Surprised that he even had a house phone, Serena looked back to see if Sean was making any effort to get out but found no effort of doing so from him. Walking towards the phone after she spotted where it was, Serena picked the phone up.

"Hello" Serena answered to a silence "Hello" she said once more before the line went dead on the other end. "That's strange" she said to herself just as Sean came out of the bathroom

"What's strange?" Sean asked

"Someone called or at least I thought someone called" Serena said

"On the house phone?" Sean asked

"Yeah" Serena replied

"Oh, then no need to worry. I get calls all the time on the phone but it's from local businesses. It was probably a local business expecting a man to pick up the phone" Sean reasoned

"That makes no sense" Serena replied

"It's the mind of a bill collector, it's not supposed to. You probably messed up their quota by answering the call expecting to market to a man. Not just any man but a real man" Sean said boosting his ego as Serena just laughed

"You've got a cocky attitude even with phone calls, why is that not surprising" Serena laughed

"I can't help the allure that is me" Sean joked as he pulled a shirt out of the drawer "I love you but you have to understand I'm a hot commodity" he said as he put his shirt on while Serena stood frozen. Turning to look at her, Sean was caught off guard to see that she was all teary eyed but had no clue as to why "What's wrong?" he asked immediately with concern

"….you said you loved me. You love me?" Serena asked

"Uh, I've said it before" Sean said

"I know but you said it again. You just said it" Serena replied as she laughed

"Is it really so surprising?" Sean asked

"With everything we've gone through, it kind of is. I mean I just…I'm sorry, I'm acting like a girl…" Serena began to say

"You are a girl" Sean quickly replied as he walked towards her

"I mean being overly emotional as a girl. I just didn't think you'd say it again" Serena cried before Sean walked over to wipe the tears from her eyes as he just caressed her face

"You're right, you are such a girl" Sean laughed softly "I love you. That's not something that should surprise you. It scares the hell out of me but I love you and you should get used to knowing that" he said

"What does it feel like?" Serena asked

"Me loving you?" Sean asked as Serena shook her head

"I know it's strange but I just want to know" Serena said

"It's like me wanting to be around you all the time. It's me feeling like I can share anything with you. It's me wanting you in my bed to begin and end my day with. It's me being my best self with you…it's me finding something that is so right that I don't want to let it go" Sean told her as she began to blush "It's me appreciating that you were brave enough to put me before everything else. I may not have appreciated it then but I thank you for giving me the chance to be the father I wanted to be and to play without all the distractions" he said

"I never thought I could make someone feel that. I mean I make guys feel things but not that…" Serena began to say

"You really have to stop comparing me to other guys" Sean laughed as he traced the outline of her face with his thumb "…I don't think anyone can love you the way I love you, and that's not being territorial. That's just me not wanting anyone else to know how great you are" he said

"That kind of is you being territorial" Serena laughed

"Me peeing on you would be territorial" Sean quickly replied

"Why would you pee on me? Why are you bringing up pee in this moment?" Serena asked

"I was thinking about dogs and how they mark their territory…" Sean began to explain before Serena leaned in to kiss him

"Okay, don't ruin the moment" Serena said as she laughed against his lips as he kissed her. Getting caught up in their make out session, Serena was quickly reminded of why he was up so early to begin with as she pulled away slightly "You've got a game" she said in between kisses

"I can leave in a few minutes" Sean replied as he tried to keep her close, not wanting to break the kissing

"Then I have to go" Serena replied

"For what?" Sean questioned as he broke the kiss

"I'm not going to stay cooped up in a loft all day long. I have shopping to do and maybe even food…" Serena began to say

"You cook?" Sean asked "Please make my day and say you can cook because I'm thinking grits, eggs, sausage. This will be the sexiest thing you have ever said if you say you can cook" he said becoming excited at the idea

"Okay, you should know me better than that, I've only boiled water as my proof of cooking" Serena replied as Sean laughed while shaking his head

"That's the biggest tease ever" Sean sighed

"You worked yourself up on that one" Serena replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist "But you have to go and I need to go see London while you go through walk throughs" she said as he pouted "Thank you" she then said after a bit of silence

"For what?" Sean asked

"For not expecting to hear it….how I feel about you is something I've never felt for anyone…." Serena began to say

"Me saying it was predetermined on making you say it. If you love me, I know you'll say it because you genuinely feel that….I know you're scared of it and I want you to be ready for it. So when the time comes, I'll know that it's you putting all your faith in me and I would like nothing more than to be that guy you have faith in" Sean said before he leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead as he let the kiss linger a bit "Do you think…" he began to say

"We're not having sex again" Serena quickly replied, knowing what he was going to ask

"You should be able to say it now since you clearly know what I'm going to say and ask before I ask or say it" Sean muttered as Serena just laughed as she burry her face into his neck

* * *

Beginning to stir awake, Dan rubbed his eyes as he looked over in the bed to see that it was still made up. Showing no signs of Blair coming home, Dan quickly grabbed his phone as he began to dial her number once more before reaching the voicemail. Getting out of the bed, Dan made his way down the hallway as he turned down the option of leaving a voicemail. Tossing his phone onto the couch as he entered the living room, Dan made his way into the kitchen as he wasted no time in preparing himself a cup of coffee. Leaning up against the kitchen counter, Dan yawned as he thought over the events of last night. Though Cyrus was a bit upset that Eleanor would keep the surgery from him, the idea of creating a will was even so troublesome to him. Dan couldn't even begin to apologize for his part in all of this but Cyrus and Harold knew just how stubborn Eleanor was. Torn from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening and slamming shut, Dan made his way out of the kitchen to see Blair coming to a stand still.

"Where were you?" Dan asked as he looked on at Blair

"I was out….the question I have is what is this surgery I'm hearing about?" Blair asked immediately as the silence became deafening to him as he saw the tears well up in her eyes "Answer me!?" she demanded

"The doctor wants to try to remove the rest of the tumor in her right breast. Then after that do aggressive treatment to try to get rid of the rest of the cancer cells" Dan told her

"And does he think this will help her?" Blair asked with a bit of hope

"He's a good doctor and he thinks it could but the risks are still involved. Nothing is guaranteed" Dan said

"Then we do the surgery" Blair replied "We can schedule the surgery as soon as possible. I'm sure my father will have no problem in paying…" she began to ramble on

"There's only one problem" Dan said

"What? She doesn't want to do the surgery. I know that, I'm not all to thrilled that I have to find that out through my brother when I didn't even know about the surgery…but this is nerves talking. She's just scared" Blair replied

"No, it's more than that" Dan sighed

"What more could there be?" Blair questioned "Dan, she has breast cancer. There is nothing more than that. Either you fight to live or you…she's scared and that's understandable but she's doing the surgery" she said

"Because she didn't want to" Dan exclaimed "She's tired…" he began to say

"Which can be expected but she still has to try" Blair pushed

"It's not that simple…" Dan began to say

"No, it's never simple. I don't expect it to be simple because being a Waldorf these days is never simple but we have to try. We have to…" Blair began to reply

"She's made a will Blair" Dan said as Blair froze at the statement while Dan just looked at her process it "She's made her peace with it" he reasoned

"She's made a will, which therefore means that she's accepted….no, you're wrong. This is all carried over for when she feared her only downfall would be in a runway show in Paris with eclaires by her side" Blair replied as tears began to stream down her face "You're wrong. There's no peace to be made because she's going to live and fight because her family is here" she reasoned

"Every bit of strength she has is dwindling" Dan said

"I don't need you to tell me what is dwindling, it's to be expected because this is a part of it. I've read the brochures, they said she'd be weak but she'll be fine. If we keep the hope then it'll all be fine but you can't feed into this notion that acceptance is okay" Blair said "Darren can explain the will, he'll show that it was all formalities before all of this" she said

"Darren wouldn't know about this" Dan replied

"Why wouldn't Darren know? Darren handles everything for my mother. Anything legal, Darren knows. I can call him and you'll see that this will is not the will we think it is" Blair laughed

"I know because I created and wrote the will with her. There is a new will" Dan said as Blair stared at him in utter disbelief

"How?" Blair breathed

"She asked me to" Dan replied as the silence came between them before Blair slowly walked towards him. Standing in front of him, wanting him to see how baffled she was, Blair smiled weakly before she quickly slapped him across the face. The sound of her hand clashing against his face resonated so loudly that she was sure that she had left a zinger on him that he'd feel for some time. Looking on at him as he reacted to the slap, tears streamed down her face as no words could measure how furious she was but no words could escape her. With his hand tending to his face, Dan looked back at Blair with no intent of complaining about her natural reaction. Glaring at him, Blair turned and headed towards the bedroom. Expecting that she may let out her frustrations in due time, Dan just sat in the waiting room for her to exit but found that she was stowed away for some time.

* * *

Heading inside of the club, Nate looked around to see no clear sight of Chuck before he walked in further. Girls smiled as they passed him by as his only thought was on other things than be flattered that girls still found him attractive. In a bit of a haze, Nate adjusted his picture frame in his hand to make it seem like he was bringing them by as a means to show rather than to represent all he had. Walking towards the bar, Nate put on his best smile as he saw Carter in what looked like a meeting. Contemplating on whether to order a drink or not, Nate struggled with the idea until he ultimately requested just a water for his refresher. In his mind, Nate wanted to chalk it up to it being too early to drink as his ploy in not ordering the vodka he so desperately wanted.

"Give him something stronger than this" Carter said as he made his way over towards the bar as his meeting wrapped up "Hey Nate" he said greeting Nate as he went behind the bar.

"Hey" Nate replied weakly before he realized he'd have to loosen up to convey that nothing was wrong "Is Chuck around?" he asked

"Uh, he actually managed to leave the office, which has become his new place of residence but he's at Bass Industries" Carter relayed

"And he won't be back until later" Nate concluded

"Pretty much" Carter laughed as he couldn't help but notice a certain sadness that was on Nate's face

"How long has he been staying at the office?" Nate asked

"Ever since Jenny took a bat to his mom's car" Carter said

"What do you mean?" Nate asked

"Jenny had a bad ass moment to where the car was up for the wrath she had to lay down. All in all, it wasn't a pretty sight" Carter said

"So it's looking like divorce for them, huh?" Nate asked in conclusion

"She's all ready contacted their lawyer. It's all pretty sad because you don't expect two people that loved each other at one point to end so badly. Love is such a tricky thing, it's appealing at first but then traps you and terrorizes you" Carter sighed

"You seem like you've been a victim of it" Nate said

"Hasn't everyone" Carter replied "I mean make no mistakes, I enjoy the casual hook up but it's only because love is just too much to deal with. It's something that hurts too much if you truly get involved in it" he said

"I wish I could agree or disagree with you on that sentiment. Love for me is a fleeting thing that seems to always be unattainable" Nate said

"I would think it's easier to pick up guys than girls. I mean we're very simple minded creatures" Carter teased

"It's not the guys, it's just love involves everyone knowing it's love for it to be called love. It's just too many people have a say so in it, and it's people you care about" Nate said

"If they care about you and see the difference in you then they should trust your opinion of it being love" Carter said "Your heart is the only thing that tell you anything different regardless of it being male or female. Love is love" he said

"It's not that simple" Nate replied

"It is. Look, I'm not sure as to what you're dealing with because we're not exactly best buds but I think it's clear to see that you're having this inner battle with yourself and if I know anything, I would say the battle is moreso against your parents" Carter said "If you love someone whether male or female, it's love. If they can't stand behind that and support the love that is now or of the future then they're not doing the key thing of being your parents" he said

"My parents are of the old school mindset. Image is everything" Nate laughed to himself "I can't expect them to accept our ideology of live and love each other for who we are" he said

"Maybe, but don't you think you should spend your days being happy than being sad about problems you only have with one set of people" Carter said "Fight for what makes you happy, not for what's making you sad" he said as Nate took in what he was saying.

* * *

The silence in the house had been deafening as Dan was unsure of what to do. Dan walked around the living room, contemplating if he should force the issue or just let her come to him since his part in all of this made him unable to be the voice of reason for her. Standing near the bedroom door, Dan wanted so desperately to come out but found that any intrusion would not be in his favor. Hearing a knock come to the door, Dan looked over towards the door before the bedroom finally opened up to show Blair. Blowing past Dan as if he wasn't there, Dan was only a spectator as she went to open the door to see Harold, Cyrus, Tyler and Eleanor on the other side. Fussing with the men as they aided her into the apartment, Dan stood confused as to why they were here.

"What's going on?" Dan asked as Eleanor took her seat

"Oh, you two haven't come together to plot and figure this out?" Blair asked as she looked back at Dan sarcastically to show that she was still very much upset

"Stop being so dramatic Blair" Eleanor sighed

"Dramatic is not even the level of how angry I am at the both of you" Blair quickly replied

"Can't say that I don't blame her" Tyler added

"The one thing you two agree on" Harold laughed to himself

"I could reprimand on end to how furious and angry I am, but I'm not going to waste my breath because this can all be solved in a simple decision" Blair said as she looked on at everyone but back at her mother for her final point "You're having the surgery. Whatever you two have come up with together will be nullified and we will all breath a sigh of relief once you are prepped for your surgery" she stated

"You just bypass her consent?" Harold asked

"She bypassed ours so I figure it's only fair" Blair said as she folded her arms

"You can't just do that Blair" Cyrus sighed

"I'm her daughter, she's her son. We clearly had no say so in the matter. Of the immediate family there is three votes to what goes on with her our mother. Two against one trumps every time" Blair said

"And the logic always come across skewed with you" Tyler sighed "What my sister is trying to say is that we should've known and had a say so" he said

"I'm a grown woman, I do not need my kids to make decisions on my behalf" Eleanor replied

"And yet you let Dan know" Tyler quickly replied

"She didn't tell me, I found out because the hospital called me" Dan said

"So you've known for some time? So this lie has carried on for some time?" Blair quickly questioned

"It wasn't like that" Eleanor replied "I told him what my wishes were and he respected them" she said

"Yeah well, I don't like the fact that my boyfriend is showing loyalty to my mother than his own girlfriend, who happens to be the daughter. The moment you got the call you should've told me" Blair replied angrily

"Us fighting about the events aren't going to help. It helps no one or solves anything" Cyrus replied

"All of which, I agree but I'm complying to what she wants. You're having the surgery because that gives you a better chance than just this acceptance crap" Blair replied

"You can't tell her what to do" Cyrus replied

"Why not?!" Blair asked "She's my mother, my input" she replied

"But you don't speak for everyone" Cyrus said

"You may be married into this family to say something as you've just said but you don't wear the same stripes to truly be a Waldorf. You don't get a say in what this family should do!" Blair yelled as she looked over at Cyrus, who just laughed in disbelief at her statement

"Blair" Eleanor said as she began to cough

"You're taking it a bit far now Blair" Harold said

"Yeah, that's a harsh thing to say" Dan said

"It's the truth. You fly around the world knowing you have a sick wife. You could be gung ho for this so you could gain in the long run, it's not like it's above you to look the other way on family because Aaron has yet to make a steady appearance in your life" Blair replied

"This is the few times where I can honestly say you don't know what the hell you're talking about" Cyrus replied

"You're out of bounds" Dan quickly chimed in as Eleanor continued to have a fit of coughs with efforts to try to speak against Blair

"I'm the only one that has the balls to call you out on it" Blair stated

"Why can't this be a decision that we collectively come to together?" Tyler asked

"Because it isn't what she wants!" Cyrus yelled "Now granted I'm not a fan of this decision but we have to…" he began to say

"We? We don't have to do anything! If there's a decision to be made then her children will make it. Not you, not Dan, her kids!" Blair yelled

"Everyone needs to calm down" Harold said as he moved to the middle as Dan noticed how Eleanor's coughs weren't going away like he had thought. Heading into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, Dan quickly handed the bottle towards Eleanor as they continued to argue.

"No, he acts like some peace maker in the family but all he's doing is aiding her along against what is clearly best for her. She's having the surgery because it's what's best for her…" Blair began to say

"Or because it allows you enough time to settle your vendetta with the Sparks" Cyrus stated

"Here's how much you know about my vendetta with the Sparks as being priority number one, Tyler's been sleeping with a Sparks and I had no retaliation against her" Blair said

"We want what's best and we should be allotted to have a say in that because it wasn't given to us. If this surgery can help her then what is the harm in having it" Tyler said

"Guys, I really think we should get to a hospital" Dan said as he tended to Eleanor to find that she was breathing heavily before they turned to look at her. Rushing over to aid Eleanor, Blair stood in panic as everyone tended to her mother while she just stood frozen. "I'm calling 911" he said as he immediately pulled his phone out

"Just try to breath. Try to breath" Harold told her as he tended to her.

* * *

Sitting at his locker, Sean adjusted his seat as the discomfort from the ice wrapped around his legs were beginning to numb him. Looking on at the game tape, Sean rewound and fast forwarded key plays as he was sure that the offensive set would be used quite a bit tonight. Though his mind was trying to get locked in on the game for tonight, Sean couldn't help but drift off to Serena. It had been months since he had been this happy and while the birth of his son elated him, Sean felt like this was his personal happiness that made all the difference. Getting torn from his thoughts of a future with Serena, Sean looked on to see that his phone was ringing. Quickly grabbing the phone, Sean answered the phone without really looking at the caller identification.

"Hello" Sean answered

"Hey" Rochelle said

"I was actually going to call you" Sean smiled "How is he?" he asked

"Mike is doing good. He's going through colic, so he's a bit fussy" Rochelle sighed

"You sound tired" Sean noticed of her sadness on the phone "I see sleep will be high on the list for when he's away" he laughed

"Actually I'm managing. I've always managed because I thought or least hope to work towards something" Rochelle said

"Something like what?" Sean asked

"….is she there?" Rochelle asked after a few moments "Is she with you in London?" she asked as Sean froze for a moment, torn in between whether to lie or tell the truth

"How'd you find out?" Sean asked as he felt the sudden pain of hurting Rochelle

"That's all you can say?" Rochelle asked as he could hear her crying on the other end "I'm thinking you're playing basketball and you're off with her!" she cried hysterically

"It's not like that" Sean whispered as he got up from his seat to head into a quieter area to where no one could hear him

"Then explain to me what's its like because I'm thinking we're working towards being a family but you're with her" Rochelle replied

"Look, Serena flew into town the same time I did. We talked for a bit and I asked her to stay because we had things to work through…" Sean told her

"Things or your relationship?" Rochelle asked as silence came between them "Are you sleeping with her?" she asked

"Yes" Sean admitted after a few moments "This isn't some hook up type of thing…." he began to say

"I don't care what it is" Rochelle replied "I care about my son, which you don't seem to" she said

"I care about my son. You can't even excuse me of that because every bit of what I make goes to my son" Sean quickly replied

"You could be making more but you opt not to, so you clearly can't be contributing everything you could" Rochelle said

"Since when is money a big thing now?" Sean asked

"Since I'm the one chasing jobs around the world to provide for our son because you go months without playing. I'm the only steady thing Michael has…." Rochelle began to say

"Don't you dare say that!" Sean replied angrily

"I can say that because I've got proof in order to make such a claim because his father is off sleeping with blondes that got him kicked out of the country" Rochelle said "I deserve more than how you treat me" she said

"I never made you believe that we would be something more. I've been honest with you…." Sean began to say

"Because you're just so in love with Serena" Rochelle said

"I would like for us to talk about this. Come to an agreement to where…" Sean began to say

"If she's part of your life then Michael will not be" Rochelle quickly interrupted him to say

"What? How can you say that?" Sean asked

"Because I mean it. Michael is solely with me so it'd be easy to get sole custody of him" Rochelle said

"You can't do this to me!?" Sean exclaimed

"You did this to you by choosing her. You chose her before and she broke your heart, I'm not letting you hurt our son because you're too stupid to see that it will never work for you two" Rochelle cried "So you make the decision, either you choose Michael or Serena but you can't have them both" she said before ending the call. Realizing the call was over, Sean slammed his hand against the wall as he groaned in frustration.

* * *

Tapping his foot nervously, Nate looked up at the floor indicator to get a gage on how long it would take before reaching his destination. Tapping more and more, Nate felt his nerves pile up before he heard the final ding that let him know that he had made it. Stepping off the elevator, Nate made his way through the lobby as he headed towards his father's office. Passing the receptionist, Nate heard his name being called as she trailed behind, wanting him to stop. Not allowing any of the outside noise to set in to deter him away from what needed to be done. With a full head of steam, Nate burst into his father's office to see that he was in a meeting but still Nate carried no regard to what his father was doing because of all the emotions that were coursing through him.

"Nathaniel, what are you doing here?" The Captain asked as he tried to play off Nate's sudden entrance as an expected thing that he welcomed rather than an unexpected visit that upset him due to timing

"I got your message" Nate said

"What message?" The Captain asked "Is this something we can discuss…." he began to say

"At home? Was that going to be your words? Because you made sure that I didn't have that anymore. So I got your message" Nate told him

"You made your choice, now you live with the consequences" The Captain said

"I never thought there would be actual consequences for being a gay man" Nate replied

"Okay, you need to go" The Captain said becoming upset as he knew his executives were looking at the scene between them

"No, I'm not going. You can call the security or whoever you need to burn me out of your memory but I'm not going until you look me in the face and tell me what you're too big of a coward to say" Nate demanded

"The only thing I can say to you now is that you're behaving like a child right now. I do not appreciate you bursting into my place of work for your stupid tantrum on the latest disservice I've done to you" The Captain reprimanded his son

"Me bursting in should be expected since you unexpectedly kicked me out of my home, and for what? Because I didn't conform to what you wanted?" Nate questioned "I've conformed to every idea you ever wanted me to be. You wanted me to play sports, I played because that's what you wanted. You wanted me to date Blair Waldorf because it looked good to date Eleanor Waldorf's daughter, I did. You wanted me to apply to Dartmouth, I did that. Everything you asked, I did because you were my father!" he yelled as tears welled up in his eyes

"Well I'm sorry for being a father with high hopes for his son…." The Captain began to say

"I never faulted you for having such high hopes, it's just that they became unattainable after a while because I wasn't happy. I'm not happy. I always felt trapped in the expectations you put on me to the point where I nearly covered up the fact that my best friend was laying dead within a few feet of me, all because I was thinking about this future you crafted out for me. Your future for me, that's all I was blinded by….but the one time I improvise to make my own decision, you can't even find one shred of you to accept it" Nate said

"That's because it's not a decision, it's a cry for help!" The Captain yelled

"The only cry for help I ever had was the second I thought it was okay to kill myself because me being gay wasn't an option. That was my cry for help, which you ignored then. I've been crying for help, you just never took the time to care about who I really was" Nate cried

"Oh, spare me this bullshit. I've worked my ass off to give you this life, to help you get ahead and you do this. No, you're a lazy ass that would rather sponge off the family name then create your own claim to this family" The Captain said

"So me being gay stops me from contributing? How absurd and stupid can you sound?" Nate asked in disbelief as the tension built between them as they glared on each other "I have waited for you to accept me. I have hoped that maybe if I try to show that my family is important to me, then he'll love me enough to accept who I am. I keep waiting to be happy because you're approval hinges on that, when in actuality you're supposed to love me. You're supposed to be my father!?" he cried

"I'm supposed to raise you be a man not a faggot" The Captain said in the heat of the moment as gasps came from around the room at the strong words that The Captain had for his son. Noticing that people were whispering about him, The Captain looked around, observing the whispers spreading about.

"It didn't feel good the first time you said it and it doesn't feel any better the second time around" Nate said noticing how the whispers were catching his father's attention "Do you hate me?" he asked "I mean do you hate me? Let this one moment be a moment of honesty. Do you hate me?" he pleaded with his father before The Captain looked him dead in the eyes

"….I hate what you are" The Captain said through gritted teeth before he pushed Nate to the side as he made his way out of the office to escape. Chasing behind his father as they went through the building, Nate tried to keep up with his father but found that The Captain was driving off in a car that was waiting for him. Not willing to let his father off the hook so easily, Nate looked up to feel the rain begin to set in before he ran up towards the guard.

"Vanderbilt car" Nate said requesting his grandfather's car that he left behind in the garage for when he was out of town.

* * *

Staring on at her mother as she lay asleep in the bed, Blair found herself watching a little longer than normal as she feared that in a blink of an eye she may lose her mother. Noticing Blair standing outside of Eleanor's hospital room, Dan walked up with coffee in hand as he walked up beside her. For a moment, Blair hadn't even realized that Dan was standing beside her until he tried to touch her. Quickly looking over at his hand as it tried to touch her should, Blair turned away from his touch as she walked over to take a seat. Running her hand through her hair, Blair sighed as the weight of the day was beginning to weigh on her. Watching her for a few moments, Dan bit the bullet as he walked over to take a seat beside her as she once again tried to move away from him but Dan stopped her from doing so by grabbing on to her hand.

"You can't keep running from me" Dan told her

"I can try" Blair quickly replied as she yanked away from his embrace

"I had no intention for things to get this out of control" Dan said

"No, you had no intention of telling me about things because that was your little secret" Blair replied

"I wanted to tell you but it wasn't my secret to tell" Dan said

"It is your secret to tell. If the person entrusts you with the secret then it becomes yours, especially when it involves other people" Blair said

"And I get that" Dan said

"Don't patronize me" Blair replied through gritted teeth "You don't get it because if you did, if you got it then you would've told me the truth about my mother" she said

"You act like it was easy for me to just lie to you about this?" Dan asked

"Because it was!?" Blair exclaimed "You have so much ease when it comes to lying to me. You do it so naturally that it scares the hell out of me. Every moment between the moment you agreed to lie to you being caught, all of that was you lying to me, all of that were moments on top of moments where you could've exonerated yourself from this mess that you two have created!" she said angrily

"I made a promise to her" Dan said

"And you made one to me too. You promised that you would be honest whether I wanted to hear it or not. Well guess what? This is a piece of news I'd like to know about" Blair said

"Removing you and me from the equation, can't you see that I had no other option?" Dan asked

"All I see is you in this equation!?" Blair exclaimed "I blamed my brother for a funeral that I thought he was planning for our mother, when it was you all along that was walking her to grave" she said

"I wasn't walking her to her grave" Dan stated

"Then you were skipping her. Does that make you feel better Dan?! Is that action verb that suits you for what you have done?" Blair questioned "Do you know why I scheme or plot the way I do?" she asked

"….to protect yourself" Dan said

"I do it because of moments like this. I do it for those moments where there is a slight possibility that she won't be here to protect me or guide me. I do it because it's my way of taking care of things because the whole time I'm thinking how would the great Eleanor Waldorf handle this. Granted my way be skewed but I do it because failure is an option she'd never accept. I don't like to fail because that's what she taught me, so you guiding her through and helping her write her acceptance of failure contradicts everything she taught me!" Blair said as tears streamed down her face "I'm strong because of her not in spite of her, so you going behind my back….you're taking away the aspect of myself that is her, the only thing I pride myself in saying that is her because that's who she raised me to be" she cried

"You'll still be that girl regardless" Dan said

"Regardless of what? If she lives or dies?" Blair questioned "….right. I forgot that you've come to this acceptance to. She's dying….just say it, that's what you were going to say" she said

"I wasn't going to say that" Dan said

"Stop lying to me!" Blair yelled "I don't need you patronize me because you want to protect me" she said as she punched Dan in the chest

"What am I supposed to do?!" Dan questioned "I can't be right because if I do right then I'm letting either you or her down. So tell me, what am I supposed to do?!" he asked

"You honor the promise you made to me because in the end this isn't your mother that you're losing, it's mine" Blair replied through gritted teeth before a silence came between them "I don't care if you have to sleep in a box but I advise you to stay far, far away from me" she replied before she made her way down the hallway.

* * *

**[Monaco]**

Arriving at the hotel, Louis looked around to observe the setting of her usual surroundings that she liked to keep herself in. Getting out of the car, Louis put his shades on as he entered into the waiting doors that were open for him. Undoing the button his dress jacket, Louis made his way into the hotel as he walked over towards the elevator to the assigned room that was given to him. Boarding the elevator, Louis stopped the rest of his security team from coming up with him as he wanted to meet with Julietta on his own. Once the elevator doors closed, Louis leaned up against the rails before the elevator doors opened up once again. Making his way towards the double doors of the penthouse she was staying in, Louis removed the key card from his pocket before opening the door. Closing the door behind him, Louis heard an eery silence as he walked around trying to hear where Julietta was in the room.

"Julietta!" Louis called out

"Not the same as it used to be" Georgina said making her presence felt as he quickly turned to see Georgina "So nice to see you again, though I'm sure you weren't expecting to see me" she said

"Ophelia planned a impromptu trip?" Louis asked as she poured herself a drink

"No, just me. I decided to take a little trip back home. Learn about my roots and all that what not" Georgina said "I do find it interesting that you called out for a Julietta" she said

"It's a common mistake" Louis replied as Georgina looked at him strangely

"No, I'm not stupid. You called for Julietta because you were looking for Bex or expecting Bex" Georgina said as she handed Louis a glass "Drink up, I think you have a long night ahead of you" she said as he took the glass from her

"What do you want?" Louis asked

"Truth" Georgina replied as she walked back over towards the bar "I know about Julietta, also known as Bex, so now I want to know you're involvement in this" she said

"Does your mother know about this venture?" Louis asked as he looked on at the liquid that was in the glass "I'm sure she won't be too thrilled" he said

"I really don't care. I don't fear her wrath as others do….you in particular" Georgina said as she turned to face him before taking a sip from her glass "Why is that? What's she got on you?" she asked

"I work with your mother, not for her" Louis replied

"You're her whipping boy, which means you work for her" Georgina said

"Fine, whatever you want to say. Now I have business to tend to…" Louis began to say before her put the glass down

"You're not going anywhere" Georgina said sternly as he looked up at Georgina "….I want to talk and I think you want to as well" she said as a devilish smile came to her face "Besides, you hardly touched your drink" she said before finishing up her drink for him to see.

"Fine" Louis said before he picked his drink up to finish it off. Studying Louis for a few moments, Georgina stood back and watched him hold up his glass before he once again sat it down. Turning to walk towards the door, Louis loosened up his tie as he stopped short of the door to find his vision becoming a bit hazy. Falling to his knees, Louis slid over to lean up against the door as he saw the blurry images of Georgina walking towards him. "What'd you put in the drink?" he asked slurring his words

"Just my own special welcome back to Monaco mix" Georgina said kneeling down beside him "It's a bit of adios motherfucker mixed with your personal favorite….absinthe" she said as his eyes began to droop until they were becoming heavier by the moment "Easy, easy" she said as he leaned over into a deep slumber. "You've got to do better than this Ophelia" she said to herself as she began to struggle with dragging Louis towards the bedroom.

* * *

Sitting by her mother's bedside, Blair began to doze off as the sounds of the machines beeping lulled her to sleep. Quickly forcing her self to wake up, Blair wanted to fight off sleep as much as possible as she didn't want to miss any moment of being with her mother. Looking on at her phone to see if she had any messages from the girls, Blair sighed as she felt relieved to know that she didn't have to micromanage the business like everything else in her life. Looking on to see the money they were beginning to rack in, Blair would usually feel happy because this was hard earned but in this moment, nothing about money was feeling good to her. Tucking the phone away in her pocket, Blair looked on to see Eleanor begin to wake.

"Blair" Eleanor said as she looked over at Blair

"Yeah, it's me. You should get rest" Blair quickly told her as she tended to her mother

"What happened?" Eleanor asked

"You had a mild heart attack" Blair said "The doctors want to keep you overnight to monitor you" she said

"You sure that's all this is…this isn't your way of sneaking me in to have the surgery" Eleanor laughed weakly only to see that Blair wasn't laughing along with her

"It's not funny" Blair said looking down at her hands trying to stop the tears that wanted to come

"You've got to laugh Blair. Being serious will have you end up….like me" Eleanor said

"And is that such a bad thing?" Blair asked "I mean the old you, this current you…not so much" she said

"What's the difference?" Eleanor asked

"This laughter about something so serious, that's the difference" Blair replied as a silence came between them "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked

"You would've tried to fix it" Eleanor sighed

"And that's a bad thing now? Me trying to fix it or help you?" Blair questioned "Since when am I the bad person in this family? Why am I the last to know in everything?!" she asked

"Because you'll to fix things" Eleanor said as a smile came to her face

"This isn't funny. I'm not laughing, nothing about this is funny" Blair protested as Eleanor reached out to hold her hand as a silence came between them

"There are certain things in life we just can't fix. I know that you think if you move heaven and earth then you will find the answer but there is no answer to this" Eleanor smiled weakly "I would rather you not try to fix me than for you try to realize you can't. It's an unspeakable burden that you don't need nor do I want you to experience" she said

"I'm suppose to take care of you. We're suppose to take care of each other" Blair said as she gripped on to her mother's hand as tears welled up in her eyes "Remember, you used to say that after daddy left, when it was you and me for that time period" she cried

"And you've done a remarkable job in doing that, even after everything I have done, you've done a remarkable job of loving me. But you and I both know it hasn't been you and me for some time" Eleanor said "You've got other people to take care of you and to protect you, even when you think you don't need them…." she said

"Don't try to stick up for Dan, that's one relationship that I want to leave untouched because if I touch it then I'll have my hands around his neck to choke him" Blair replied as Eleanor laughed weakly

"Loving a Waldorf woman is never easy. I'm beginning to understand that, finally I see it" Eleanor said

"Yeah well, being a Waldorf woman also means you have to be stronger than what you're being. We don't give up, we regroup and come back stronger than ever but we never give up. Failing isn't an option….that's what you taught me" Blair said "So you should stick to that creed and stop with all this accepting because there's nothing to accept. We beat this and we continue on" she trying to build up her shaking confidence

"Do you know how proud I am of you?" Eleanor said as she stared on at Blair with tears welled up in her eyes as Blair just looked at her mother for a few moments.

"Don't tell me. Don't tell me that…." Blair quickly protested as she began to pace the floor

"Why?" Eleanor asked

"Because this is your concession speech!" Blair exclaimed "This is you putting in the final word and this isn't the final word of anything. You're going to stop with the stupid accepting and fight because this isn't what we do" she said trying to keep herself together

"I'm proud that you've managed to become every bit of the woman that I never was…." Eleanor began to say

"I'm not listening" Blair said putting her hand up to her ears "La. La. La. La" she chanted

"I'm proud that you've trusted your heart to love completely and not half heartedly…" Eleanor continued to say

"What's that you say? I hear nothing because I'm not listening" Blair said

"But most of all, I'm proud that you've accepted your brother. I know it took you a while to accept what I did and it was tough to come to grips but I'm so proud that you kept working at trying to bring him into this family. Whether he realizes it or not, he belongs in this family" Eleanor said as a silence came between them yet again. Dropping her hands from her ears, Blair wanted to pretend like she hadn't hear a word her mother said but knew she'd be lying. Crying as she stood, Blair turned back to face her mother

"This family doesn't work without you" Blair cried

"It does because as long as you have the same fight and will to protect it, then it can withstand anything" Eleanor said as she wiped away Blair's tears "I never understood why you loved me or admired me, and I guess at times it scared me because I afraid of failing you. I created these ridiculous notions that you had to live up to because I didn't want to show my flaws for you being afraid of showing yours. There is no rule to be a Waldorf woman, it's just the rule of waking up every day to be a person that you can respect when you look back at your reflection in the mirror. You can have it all in this world but none of that means nothing if you don't respect yourself to believe you can. It took me years to realize it but I want my legacy, the one thing for you to carry on, to be family. Everything else….that means nothing" she said as she began to tear up just as Tyler made his way into the room with coffee in hand. Noticing the tears that were being shed, Tyler knew what this moment was because he had lived through it a number of times to know it well

"I should go" Tyler said "I just came by to give you coffee. Dan said to give it to you because you'll most likely be nodding off at this point and you'd try to fight it" he said as Blair shook her head

"He knows you well" Eleanor laughed through the tears

"He also knows I'm furious with him" Blair said as she wiped away the tears

"Don't leave. I want you here" Eleanor said as Tyler turned to leave

"You sure you want me or do you want Dan?" Tyler asked as he looked on at Eleanor

"No, I want you" Eleanor said

"I don't know about that, it was touch and go for a moment, you turning to Dan" Blair quickly replied

"Who would've ever thought the common thread would be your current dislike of Dan" Eleanor laughed "Too bad it won't last because as much as you want to be mad, he'll win you guys back over. You just want to be mad right now" she said as they fell silent "This is perfect, you two together. Remember how perfect you two are together because apart…it wouldn't be half as right as it is now" she smiled at them

"She's currently making her concession speech" Blair warned "Next she'll say what she's proud of you for. Then she'll make some awkward joke that isn't as nearly as funny because the timing sucks. Then she'll express how bad of mother she was and how you navigated through it to be the adult that could live without a mother now that she's redeemed herself. She'll say all these nice things to miss the key point…losing a mother has no bright side to look forward to" she said as she looked over at Tyler to see the pain that was in his eyes that he was trying so desperately to conceal. "I need to get some air….all this acceptance is becoming more than I can handle" she said before making her way out of the room to leave Tyler behind. Once alone, Blair walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. Immediately heading into the bathroom, Blair turned the water on as she began to splash water onto her face. Coming up to look on at her reflection in the mirror, Blair found her heat beating faster than ever as she felt like it was all starting to set in for her. Looking on at herself, Blair composed herself once more before she turned to head into one of the stalls. Closing the door and making sure to lock it, Blair slowly began to break down as she burst into tears. Breaking down into tears, Blair was torn out of her tears by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Grabbing the phone, Blair looked on for a few moments before answering.

* * *

Looking on at her clothes that she had bought after a days worth of shopping, Serena smiled as there was nothing like a good shopping spree to make her feel like she was taking in the city. Folding her clothes up so that it wasn't taking up space or a sign of her being messy, Serena began to put her clothes away just as she heard the door open up. Making her way out of the bedroom, Serena looked on to see Sean toss his gym bag on the floor as he held something in his hand. For a moment, Sean just looked on at the photo for a few moments as if he was troubled by it. Coming out of the bedroom, Sean looked up to see Serena before he let out a deep sigh.

"Hey" Serena said breaking the silence as she sat on the sofa

"Hey" Sean replied sadly as he played with the photo in his hand before he walked over towards the kitchen

"How was practice?" Serena asked

"Good" Sean replied with no enthusiasm

"Good as in you were a star and you had an amazing walk through or good as in you got chewed out by the coach and you have no idea what he said because it was in Spanish" Serena teased

"No" Sean replied once more with the same one answer replies

"Okay, clearly something is wrong because you're not joking or making any sort of attempt to touch me….you're just being short" Serena said

"I just wondered if you were going to tell me who else has been touching you" Sean said as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge while he walked over to grab the photo to show her "A reporter brought this to my attention" he said

"Trip and me at a social event? This is why you're being silent?" Serena questioned

"I just never thought you'd still be linked to the guy" Sean said

"I'm not linked to him, I was simply taking a picture with him because we were at a charity event" Serena replied

"Even though he's the same guy that had me removed from the states?" Sean asked

"Okay, if you want to accuse me of something then come out with it because I've done this enough with Jason. Are you mad? Are you jealous?" Serena asked

"I'm upset because eventually you'll go back to the states and then he'll be there to fill you're head with more reasons to have me moved to some third world country after that" Sean exclaimed

"You sound ridiculous. I don't particularly talk to Trip about you" Serena said

"Then what type of things do you two talk about? I mean have you gotten any sort of inkling that he may be in to you?" Sean asked

"Jealousy really doesn't suit you" Serena replied

"You haven't answered the question" Sean quickly replied

"Because you're trying to make something out of a picture that had nothing behind it but a simple picture taken at a social event" Serena said

"Let's just say that you were completely oblivious to it all, do you think on his end that he may have feelings for you?" Sean asked

"…he may have feelings but it was only because of a misunderstanding on my part" Serena said

"On your part?" Sean asked

"Yes, look I was dealing with some things. I was in therapy and my therapist told me to give in to my urge…" Serena began to say

"What is your urge?" Sean asked a bit confused

"…it's when I'm attracted to someone and decide to give in" Serena said as Sean looked at her a bit stunned

"So….did you give in?" Sean asked "Did you sleep with him?" he asked

"We kissed but nothing happened. I was too scared to do anything because I wasn't ready" Serena admitted

"So there is something" Sean replied as Serena got up from seat

"No there's nothing but you seem hell bent on making it something" Serena said "I didn't sleep with him nor have I led him on to believe that there is something because I couldn't allow myself to….because even then, nothing changed. I was trying to figure me out but there was only one thing that was certain….I never got over the possibility of us. It was delusional but I was trying to get past you because I love you, I'm in love with you" she declared as Sean felt the pains of how special this moment was supposed to be because it's something he always wanted to hear opposed to what he couldn't hear

"Are you saying this because you feel guilty?" Sean asked after a few moments

"No, I'm saying I love you because I do. These past couple days only solidified that I couldn't get over you because I didn't want to. I love you more to put you first, so yeah, that's why I went to Trip but I'm not going to Trip for some sort of a hook up. Everything has been for you because I love you" Serena said as the silence still remained between them. Expecting Sean to wrap her up in his arms like he had done so effortlessly, Serena could still see that he was holding back.

"I really want to believe you" Sean said as he nearly forced himself to keep up the role he was trying to play "….but I don't. I think the only reason you're saying this is because you have feelings for Trip" he said

"Wow, you're super paranoid on this" Serena laughed in disbelief "I just told you I loved you" she stated

"And I wish I could accept that…" Sean began to say

"You can accept that because I don't go around saying that to people. I love you, I want to be with you, you're the only guy that has even registered to me, I have only been about you…..Trip doesn't matter" Serena replied

"He does to me" Sean replied as he folded his arms as they stood at a stand still

"This is something else and you're trying to pick a fight with me because of it" Serena said as she stared at him "What is it?" she asked

"I told you what it is" Sean said as he walked away, unable to take her eye contact "And I think with him in the picture and me here, I don't think….I don't think I can handle this" he said

"So what? You can't be with me" Serena questioned as Sean stood with his back towards her as he couldn't face her "You can't trust me and trust the fact that it's you that I want" she said as tears streamed down her eyes

"I want to be honest with you and I can't risk my heart, not like last time. So yeah, we….we can't be together" Sean said as he turned to face her to see the tears in her eyes

"You really picked a perfect time to be an asshole" Serena said as she wiped away tears

"I've got to be able to trust you...and I'm not sure I do with me being in a different country..." Sean began to say

"That's a load of crap and you know it! you can trust me. I've done nothing but protect you and put you first, so that's a load of crap about you not being able to trust me" Serena said "If you want out then at least be man enough to pin it on your own fear but don't put me in this" she said wiping away tears that tried to fall as Sean did all he could to not cave in

"It's how I feel" Sean struggled to say as a silence came between them

"….you were wrong" Serena said as she wiped away tears "You are like every other guy. They hear about my past or about something then they run the other direction or try to get what they can….well congrats, you've slept with Serena van der Woodsen" she said as she stormed off towards the bedroom while Sean closed his eyes trying to keep himself together as he could hear her shoving her things into her suitcase. Tears falling onto her clothes, Serena continued to just shove things away before she was torn away by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Grabbing the phone, Serena got herself together before answering "I can't talk right now…" she began to say

"S, you need to come home" Blair said in between sobs as Serena quickly took in the fact that her best friend was crying uncontrollably, which meant the worst had happened. Turning back, Serena saw Sean standing in the doorway as he became the reminder of her own pain that she was dealing with.

"I'm on my way back" Serena quickly replied before ending the call as she quickly zipped up her suitcase.

"I can take you..." Sean began to say

"I don't need your help. You wanted to hurt me, job well done. You did it superb fashion because I actually believe you. I believed that you could love me and that I could actually fall...I was stupid. Don't be the nice guy, just go through with this, for once in your life, go through with what you want... let's just call this what it is...our final goodbye. " Serena said before she turned to grab her suitcase.

* * *

**I took a walk on a Saturday night**

**Fog in the air**

**Just to make my mind seem clear**

**Where do I go from here?**

**I see my breath pushing steam through the air**

**Shaking hands run through my hair**

**My fears, where do I go from here?**

The car pulled up and immediately the wreckage could be seen. Getting out of the car, Blair began to look around nervously for the sight of the dark haired boy. The closer she got, the more glass she saw and scrapes along the asphalt from the car. Panic came over her as her only thought was to find him as she couldn't help but replay her last conversation with him, hoping that it wouldn't be there last.

"Excuse me Miss, you can't…" The police officer began to tell her as Blair continued to scan over to where the bridge was, imagining the worse

"I'm his family. I'm family" Blair protested

**Is it my fault, is it my fault?**

**We've been missing each other**

**We've been missing each other**

**My fault, is it my fault?**

**We've been missing each other**

**We've been missing each other**

Laying back on the bed, Jenny sighed as she looked up at the ceiling listening to the sound of the raindrops fall outside. Grabbing her phone, Jenny put it up to her ear as she listened to Darren's message over, just truly realizing that it was over. Walking towards her bedroom, Eric stopped short at the doorway to see that she was in heavy contemplation with a million thoughts running through her mind. Lifting her head slightly to look at Eric, Jenny wanted to convey the newly badass that she was but she couldn't fake it, not with him. Walking towards the bed, Jenny moved over as Eric got in beside her. Grabbing the phone, Eric ended the replay she had on the message before he grabbed the ea buds out of his pocket to plug into the headphone jack on the phone. Putting each ear bud in each of their ears, Eric put on music as they just listened on.

**Walking down to the water's edge**

**Asking why I'm here instead of home**

**Now I stand aloneI stop to stare at the ocean side**

**I'm breathing in just to feel it's sidewith his**

**like you were here with me**

Placing his hand on top of hers, Tyler looked on as Eleanor just slept. Watching her for a few moments longer than he usually would, Tyler's eyes began to water as he began to realize all that he could lose. Originally when he came, Tyler just wanted to find his birth mom to know that she was still out there but never did he plan to let his biological mother become a part of his life because in his mind there was only one mom. Slowly but surely, Tyler began to see that his heart had enough room for two but to his dismay, it'd be two that he'd miss. Walking in the room, Harold paused at the sight of his son with his mother as he thought it'd be a sight that would take some time to see.

"I'm too late, aren't I?" Tyler asked as he looked back at his father

"It's never too late" Harold smiled weakly "That's the thing about mother's, they never expire, they just get better with age" he said as they shared a laugh

**Is it my fault, is it my fault?**

**We've been missing each other**

**We've been missing each other**

**My fault, is it my fault?**

**We've been missing each other**

**We've been missing each other**

Looking out her window, Serena stared as the she looked on the little specks of land that she was leaving behind. Her heart hurting more than ever, Serena tried to keep herself together as she didn't want to be a public spectacle of heart break. Biting down on her hand, Serena couldn't help but feel the pain as it was all that she felt in the moment. Nothing of London would serve her good as it only came with the painful memory of a love's cruelty to her heart.

**Oh, it's on the warmest night**

**It's in the brightest light**

**It's when the world is moving**

**Oh, it's in the faintest cry**

**It's in the lover's eye**

**Is when I need you most**

**And don't you know?**

Reading over the documents that Bart had given him, Carter couldn't help but run all the players involved over and over in his head. Hoping that something would make sense to him and would explain the mess they currently lived in. Hearing the sound of the door opening to the club, Carter looked over to see Dan as he walked in looking more defeated than ever. Grabbing the bottles of liquor, Carter then grab the stack of glasses as Dan walked up to the bar.

"Is she mad?" Carter asked putting one glass down to pour into

"Furious" Dan sighed as he took a seat before Carter put another glass on the counter to pour into

"Did she threaten you?" Carter asked

"She said stay away from her" Dan said before Carter put another glass on the counter to make three glasses

"Last question, the determining factor, what happened?" Carter asked

"She found out everything and Eleanor is in the hospital" Dan said before Carter put all the glasses he had on to the counter to begin pouring

"You'll be drunk for awhile. You'll need your strength to deal with that wrath" Carter said as Dan laughed weakly to himself before he pulled his phone out to dial her number before putting the phone up to his ear.

"…voicemail" Dan sighed "I know you're mad and you have every right to be but I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to stay away….so I just wanted you to know that. We need each other to get through this" he said

"Please record your message after the beep" The automated voice said as Dan just hung his head

"My kind of day" Dan groaned in frustration

**Is it my fault, is it my fault?**

**We've been missing each other**

**We've been missing each other**

**My fault, is it my fault?**

**We've been missing each other**

**We've been missing each other**

Sitting in the dampness of the grassy knoll, Sean knocked back another beer as he watched the planes take off. It had been some time since she had left but with each plane that took off, it was only another dagger to the heart. Drinking his twelve pack of beer to where it was just to ease the oncoming pain he would feel, Sean tossed the can into the grass before grabbing another one. Hearing his phone ring, Sean grabbed and answered, knowing who it'd be

"She's gone, you happy" Sean asked in a monotone voice

"….I know it…." Rochelle began to say as she could hear how hurt he was

"Don't you ever threaten to take my son away from me. I want in writing what our terms are because you're not going to dangle my son in front of me again. I will do right by him. I will spend my last breath to try to give him a better life but I'm not going to be threatened again" Sean said "You got what you wanted, so let's just leave it" he said before he ended the call, tossing his phone to the side as he watched yet another plane begin to take off.

**Is it my fault, is it my fault?**

**We've been missing each other**

**We've been missing each other**

**My fault, is it my fault?**

**We've been missing each other**

**We've been missing each other**

Running towards him once she spotted him, Blair slowed down as she saw the body bag pass her by with The Captain inside. Looking on in disbelief, Blair stood in complete and utter shock as she didn't actually believe it until she saw the actual evidence. Once she composed herself, Blair walked over towards her friend as he sat on the grass, just sobbing as he walked back and forth. Scrapes on his face, blood on his hands and shirt, Blair could understand his pain emotionally but had nowhere near the battle wounds he had over his parent.

"You were the only number I knew" Nate said

"It's okay" Blair replied

"I was just trying to get him to accept me" Nate cried "That's all I wanted to do. I wanted him to accept me so we could be a family again" he began to sob "He was trying to get away from me….and he just didn't see the car. I tried to save him but it was too late" he began to tell his side "I didn't mean to kill my father. I swear to you. I didn't mean to" he sobbed as Blair just pulled him in to hold him close

"I know. I know" Blair told him as he broke down in her arms to where his cries were beginning to sound like gut wrenching tears that came from the soul of a broken heart "I know" she whispered as she held him tighter and for one instance she forgot about her own pain.

* * *

**Music/Lyrics in this Chapter**

**The Black Keys- Little Black Submarine**

**Jojo- Demonstrate**

**Imagine Dragons- My Fault**

* * *

**Author's Note: So there you go people, the Upper Eastsider death was...The Captain. I can't believe how many of you were in pre-mourning stage for Eleanor, and the whole time I'm thinking they'll never guess who it is. I don't think I could Eleanor off at this point or even ever because she's such a vital part to the story as one of the parents. She's even bigger than Lilly, Rufus, Bart. So having her is somethign I intend to do. I wanted to make the breast cancer story believable and realistic, so I wanted the looming possibility of death to always be in the balance because it's not so much of her dying but her realizing that she could and that forces her to reevaluate what she placed as in important in her life wasn't worth it in the end. Appreciating life is key. Eleanor's storyline has allowed the Waldorf storyline as a whole to be a storyline because now you see this family coming together, especially with Blair and Tyler. **

**The Final Chapters of this story is winding down, so expect the unexpected people and remember everything I write can and could come back. :) Let me know what you think.**


	22. Civil Unrest

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. I greatly appreciate them as always. I can now officially state that there only 4 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT. So things are winding down and picking up story wise speaking. I hope you all enjoy the chapte and I look forward to your feedback.**

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Twenty- Civil Unrest**

* * *

Going through her phone, Blair went through her e-mails as she sat in the lobby waiting. Typically it would be an average of ten minutes of going through her e-mails but Blair was finding that with the more work they were getting, the more they had to stay relevant. With a system of create and be seen that she had going, Blair marveled at her ability to put such effort into her work while every thing else seemed chaotic. Coming by the hospital to look in on her mother as she slept, Blair wanted to avoided the usual concession talks that Eleanor would give or seeing Dan. Feeling a bit relieved that her mother was being released today from the hospital, Blair couldn't help but feel like Eleanor's mind set would only go further into acceptance with this release from the hospital. Quickly spotting the doctor as he entered into the hospital, Blair quickly tucked her phone away as she got from her seat to walk over towards the doctor.

"Excuse me, Dr. Gilman" Blair said as she walked up to him "I'm Blair Waldorf…" she began to say

"Eleanor's daughter" Dr. Gilman concluded

"Yes" Blair smiled "I just wanted to talk to you about this surgery that you have suggested for my mother. I know that she has given her answer but how long…." she began to say as the thought became too much to even consider "How long does she have to consider the surgery?" she said getting her emotions under control

"Uh…that's really up to her but I would suggest we do it soon" Dr. Gilman told her

"But how long does she have? Going the route she's going…how long?" Blair asked

"….it's up to her" Dr. Gilman said

"I would really like an answer because as much as I like that you're all about treating the patient, I just want facts. I'm the family member, not the patient….all we want are the facts" Blair said

"She has a bit of time left but not long" Dr. Gilman said as Blair took a moment to process

"Thank you. That's all I needed to know" Blair smiled weakly "I have to get to work" she smiled before she walked towards the door to leave as the doctor turned to watch her leave.

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Good morning Upper Eastsiders. Still no signs of our fashion culprits as the newly dubbed It Girl Inc has managed to sneak another masterpiece past us. How they manage to go about their fashionable deeds without being detected has me feeling like a code red, fashion must, must be sent after them. Keep eye out Upper Eastsiders, reward applause goes to the lucky girl that discovers the details on this fashion trendsetters that is becoming the buzz around New York. You know you love me.**

**XOXO,**

**Gossip Girl.**

Deciding to invest into their craft, Blair was glad to see they took a portion of their earnings to put in upgraded workstations along with a modern touch to the décor of the warehouse. Blair saw that April had more organizational furniture pieces to her workstation since she dealt with so much historical pieces to fashion, the historian as she was being dubbed by the girls, clean and pristine was her workstation. Feeling as if Jenny was an overall artist, Blair supplied Jenny with a controlled mess of a work station that had notepads of paper on the wall to her newly purchased drawing board. For Justine, Blair wanted to supply her mass producer with the most space possible with the necessary equipment to bring together the idea into a well designed product. Everything they needed to be a fully functional and modern company was now at their fingertips from an social media equipped office that had all the latest technology to a simple stress relief fountain to spread postivity. Each taking in their workstations, the girls were finally seeing the benefits of their hard earned work thus far, which made Blair happy to see as managing the overall course for It Girl was becoming her new distraction to everything else.

"Just how much money are we making?" Justine asked as she looked around in awe still

"Not enough" Blair replied as they all stood together "Getting complacent can be our downfall. To want more, that's how we get better" she said

"I like our upgrades thus far. I'm starting to feel rich all of a sudden" Justine said as she flopped down in her new chair before she spun around in excitement "I like it. I like it" she said as the girls just laughed.

"Are you doing okay?" Jenny asked Blair privately as April and Justine played around on the chair

"Yeah, good" Blair replied "Business as usual" she smiled weakly as Jenny tried to take her friends word before Blair's phone began to vibrate from a text message that she was receiving. Stepping away for a moment, Blair read the message in closed off quarters.

_**Laurel: The Met Ball. Janet Gale's clothing and jewelry were sent to wrong airport.**_

**Power and a little, get a lot,**

**That's just how you are with a little, get a lot,**

**Yeah, you may be good looking,**

**But you're not a piece of art.**

Looking on at the finished product, April smiled as she was starting to feel that Zellers touch to her design of the necklace. Working on a piece that challenged her to use more abstract ways of showing off the jewels, April could only marvel at how her idea came to fruition. Elbowing April in the side to hurry up, Jenny looked on at her friend as their drop off point was becoming clear within her view. Grabbing the box in a hurry, April quickly put the It Girl business card on top of the box then slipping it into the Tiffany's bag before handing it off to Jenny. Like a well trained unit, Jenny wore her shades as she wanted to portray the typical rich girl entering to Astoria, she held on closely to her Tiffany's bag as she walked over towards the elevator. Spotting Bex and her crew as they struggled with the guard to even get to the penthouse elevators, Jenny saw an oncoming Justine, who slipped the penthouse keycard into her hand as a passing handoff. Boarding the elevator, Jenny took vanity into concern as she knew the typical Upper Eastside girl was always concerned with looks and playing her role was key to her. Stepping off the elevator, Jenny handed the bag off to Blair, who was disguised as the Tiffany's assistant that was supposed to help the actress solve her jewelry debacle in such late notice.

"It just came" Blair said as she walked over to Janet with the bag in hand

"That was quick" Janet smiled

"I told you, what you want, I can get" Blair smiled as Janet opened up the bag to reveal the box

"It Girl?" Janet asked

"It's a private collection that only few have and I think you deserve to have what others know nothing about" Blair said draping Janet in compliments, knowing her vanity was the best way to boost her ego

"I love it" Janet smiled as she opened up the boxes of jewelry "It has such fine detail, and it seems new" she smiled in awe "Clarissa, you are a genius" she said giving Blair a hug

"I aim to please" Blair smiled as she found Janet was nearly squeezing her to death "I can't breath" she said trying to gasp for air

"I'd like to see Lisa Reynolds top this, that old hag" Janet said as she let go before she jumped with joy over her jewelry.

"Here, we should take a picture with it, make sure it all looks good" Blair said as she held her phone up just as Janet posed with her jewelry in her new dress "Say It Girl" she stated

"It Girl!" Janet declared happily

**Power and control,**

**I'm gonna make you and control,**

**I'm gonna make you fall.**

**Gossip Girl: As if the Met Ball isn't gorgeous enough, Janet Gale, actress extraordinaire to our favorite vampire series, was sporting a one of kind….wait for it, It Girl designs. What gives It Girl? Are you in a boutique store far, far away judging us by who is worthy and who is not? If so, what does it take to get our hands on such originals. Upper Eastside, we must tell all jewelers to keep us on standby for these must have's. If Janet Gale can make it look gorgeous, imagine what the Tween Queens can do. We got our eye out for you It Girl. You know you love me.**

**XOXO,**

**Gossip Girl**

**Laurel: The Governor's charity event. The Ambassador of Bulgaria daughter is to photographed in Modern's mock kid line as a preview.**

Making her way through the crowds of kids that gathered around the table as Tabatha, The Ambassador's daughter, began to as Justine put the cake with it's candles gleaming down on the table. Smiling from ear to ear at her mother, Tabatha was glad to celebrate with her family and friends since United States was like a second home to her. Touching the girl on the shoulder to get her attention, Jenny smiled as all the other kids began to quiet down. Closing her eyes, Tabatha made her birthday wish before blowing out her candles. Immediately grabbing the purple box with the biggest bow of them all, Jenny handed the box to her.

"Okay, time to open our first present" Jenny said as the little girl opened it up

"An It Girl dress!" Tabatha screamed excitedly as the other little girls immediately stood up to witness for themselves

"Hey, where'd you get that!" One little girl asked

"None of your business, now shut up…..smile big for the camera" Justine muttered to the little girl as she held the camera up while Tabatha posed with her dress. Noticing the other girls, seething at the sight of Tabatha with the latest trend that was hard to come by, each folded their arms in anger as they looked on at the birthday girl "Say, haters on three" she stated "One…two…three" she the counted down

"Haters!" Tabatha smiled proudly as she posed for her picture

"Mommy, I want to go home!" One girl declared in between tears as the other girls began to protest to leave the party

**Women and men we are the same,**

**But love will always be a game,**

**We give and take a little more,**

**Eternal game of tug and war.**

**Gossip Girl: Children are the future, which Tabatha Bakalov proved to be true with her one of kind It Girl dress. From jewelry to now, kids clothing; It Girl still lurks among us. Come out, come out….please It Girl. Nothing has sent the Upper Eastside into such a tizzy. You know you love me.**

**XOXO,**

**Gossip Girl**

Groaning in frustration, Bex slammed her lap top shut as yet another possible face for Modern had slipped away. Immediately turning to her computer screen, Bex type in the It Girl name into the search engine to only pull up the signature purple box. Searching through image after image, Bex found little beyond the box to give any indication of what and who was running It Girl. Going through the website, Bex looked on to see the catalog of clothes that were becoming sold out after an hours worth of last checking it's available in stock listing.

"Laurel!" Bex called out as Laurel made her way into her office

"Yes" Laurel said

"Scrap the idea on the New York backdrop for the presentation. If we're going to get Tiffany's line then we need a richness. I'm thinking an all black party as a theme, shows of the sparkle of the line" Bex said as she leaned back in her chair

"You sure, this New York backdrop could be something different than what the others are trying to propose…" Laurel began to say

"I didn't ask for a debate, just do it" Bex quickly replied becoming frustrated

"Whatever you say" Laurel smiled sarcastically before she turned to leave the office as she headed back towards her desk. "You heard that right?" she asked as she spoke into her earpeice.

**[It Girl Inc Headquarters]**

All ready going into planning mode, Blair began to print out pictures and ideas that incorporate all that she planned to present. Looking over the Tiffany Line marketing proposal that was sent out to Modern by e-mail, Blair thought it over once more to be sure she was incorporating everything that she needed to land such a new up and coming line with Tiffany's newly developed company.

"I sure did. I have a presentation to prepare for" Blair smiled before ending the call just as Justine and April walked in to the office to see Blair hard at work with printing up another plan.

"What do we have?" April asked as she looked on at the collage that Blair was creating

"How would we sum up New York that hasn't been done before? Think jewelry campaign and clothing" Blair told them as she spread all the papers out for them to see the different images of New York

"Is this for that new Tiffany's retro line?" Justine asked

"Yes" Blair replied

"Oh well, retro is only one thing in New York terms" April said

"And that is?" Blair asked

"Soho" April replied as she added and took away pictures to create the perfect image for Blair "Retro is patterns mixed with vintage, so less glitz the better. You want pay homage to the past while bringing it to the current" she said as the girls looked on at the collage

**Think you're funny, think you're smart,**

**Think you're gonna break my you're funny, think you're smart,**

**Yeah, you may be good looking,**

**But you're not a piece of art.**

With help from their classmates, Blair looked on at the final picture that Jenny had shown her. Deciding to use a Soho loft that was draped with retro designs newly customized by Jenny and April, Blair gave a keen eye to make sure nothing was out of place in the photo. Sipping on her coffee, Jenny was becoming used to such a long wait of approval by Blair as she was learning perfection was key to her. Looking on at the rest of the pictures they had taken for their presentation, Blair was proud to see that the concept they were going for was being conveyed at it's strongest to make a good portfolio.

"It's good" Blair said leaning back in her chair as she pushed the final print towards the rest of the approved prints

"Like it was anywhere near but good" Jenny laughed to herself as her cockiness was beginning to kick in while Blair just laughed to herself as the string of wins were upping the confidence level around the office

**Gossip Girl: Word around the street is that It Girl has joined up with another power in New York. Nothing says heavyweight when you team up with another soon to be powerhouse that has relatives by the name of Tiffany's Jewelry. In a shocker, Tiffany's new retro line, has teamed up with New York's best kept secret. Now if only we can find out who to send the congratulations bouquet requests to. It Girl, feel free to leave your information. You know you love me.**

**XOXO,**

**Gossip Girl**

**Power and control,**

**I'm gonna make you and control,**

**I'm gonna make you fall.**

* * *

Wadding up the piece of paper, Dan leaned back in his chair as he tossed the paper into the trash can. Lifting his hands in victory, Dan chanted as if he took the game winning shot that won his team the championship. Looking back at his computer screen, Dan sighed as he still had yet complete his Author's Note for the finished product that he planned to present to the execs. Dan typically didn't like to do Author's notes because they had to delve into some bit of personal aspects but Alessandra figured that Dan had to explain the depth of why it took it longer for him to come up with this book than to just give the book that the execs had wanted in the first place. Hearing the sound of the door open up, Dan quickly sprung from his chair as he ran to the doorway of his office to see Blair make her way inside the apartment. Awkwardly meeting at the door, Blair looked at Dan strangely as she could see how eager he was to see her.

"Hey" Dan smiled

"Why are you smiling like that? Have you made a back door deal with my father for some illness he now has?" Blair asked sarcastically as she relieved herself of her coat before heading towards the kitchen while Dan trailed behind

"How was your day at work?" Dan asked

"Good" Blair quickly replied

"What'd you do?" Dan asked

"Stuff" Blair quickly replied as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge while she looked on at the bills

"Anything exciting?" Dan asked

"Plenty" Blair quickly replied

"Do you plan on talking to me?" Dan asked

"No" Blair quickly replied

"Can I get something at least longer than one word? Some bit of progress, it's been a week now" Dan sighed

"Can't do" Blair quickly obliged as she walked out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom to close the door behind her to show she didn't want company.

"Two words is progress" Dan said to himself as he sighed at the uphill mountain that he had to climb with getting Blair to not be mad at him. Feeling the vibration of his cell phone, Dan pulled his phone out to not even have to guess as to who it could be. "What do you want?" he asked

"Are you working?" Carter asked

"I have yet to complete my Author's Note, so yes, I'm still working" Dan sighed

"I thought you finished that" Carter said

"I finished my book, not the reason I plan to hand to the execs as to why I opted out of the original follow up to Insider" Dan replied "But why do I feel like you're calling for other reasons than my writing?" he asked

"Because I am. I have Prince Christian in town tonight and I want to show him a good time…." Carter began to say

"Carter, I'm trying to get my girlfriend to not be mad at me. I don't think going to a strip club and getting drunk is the best recipe for that. Basically hanging out with you at all this weekend isn't the best solution towards making things right" Dan said

"Hanging out with me would aid in your disaster relief that you're putting yourself through. Blair is busting your balls in every facet" Carter said

"Please don't talk about my balls" Dan quickly replied "Why is Prince Christian here? I thought you all ready sewed up the deal" he said

"I have but I want to create the friendship. You can't fire a buddy and if Elizabeth slithers around him then he'll be more inclined to tell me that she's the spirit of the devil" Carter said

"You're so paranoid about Elizabeth. I've never seen such a woman get this sort attention from you" Dan laughed

"She has the attention that makes you wish you'd put life insurance on her, so at least you can attentively watch her melt away once you feed her arsenic" Carter replied

"Okay, I really can't hear this now" Dan said

"Sorry, it's my annoyance speaking" Carter replied "Well tits and ass buffet if you want some, call me" he said before he ended the call

"And for that reason alone, we'll be blocking your number" Dan said to himself as he placed Carter on the block calls list.

* * *

Her eyes began to flutter open as she realized the room was dark, Serena looked over in the bed to see that Nate was sound asleep. All day long, Nate had been a mess and with the funeral being this weekend, Serena was sure that things would only be more upsetting for him. Quietly getting out of the bed as she didn't want to wake him since he had been up all night, Serena snuck out of the room as she made sure to close the door as soft as possible behind her. Running her hand through her hair, Serena was glad to focus on other things than her own heart ache that plagued her. Serena figured if she focused long enough on other things then it would all fade away. Making her way towards the kitchen, Serena opened up the fridge to grab the pitcher of orange juice as she was nearly caught off guard to see Elizabeth sitting at the dining table. Of course this was still Chuck's penthouse but the sudden appearance of the woman was what caught her off guard.

"You scared me" Serena laughed nervously

"Sorry, I just tend to lurk around" Elizabeth said "How is…" she began to ask as she was unsure about Nate's name

"Nate" Serena said "He's fine. He's just a little out of it" she said as she sipped on her orange juice

"Yes, he managed to make relaxing a bit of a chore today" Elizabeth smiled as Serena was unsure of how to take her comment since it bordered on rude and insensitive

"Dealing with a parent's death is never easy" Serena replied

"Yes but death is part of life…you deal and move on, as does life" Elizabeth said as Chuck made his way into the kitchen, causing Serena to turn her stare away from Elizabeth

"I just called my doctor, he's going to come by to see if he can alleviate the pain for Nate" Chuck sighed as he put his phone down on the counter

"Good. Sleep could be a possible feat tomorrow then" Elizabeth smiled as she grabbed her purse along with her shades "Will you be joining for dinner?" she asked her son

"No, you go out" Chuck said as Elizabeth made her way towards the door to leave. Once his mother left, Chuck looked up at Serena to see her looking back at him in disbelief. "What?" he asked

"I think in the span of seconds of talking to your mother, I've officially joined the Carter train, she's so rude" Serena replied

"Can we put focus back on the task at hand, our friend" Chuck said as he went into the fridge to grab the leftover Chinese food he had

"We are in the same agreement but I'm just amazed by her" Serena said as she walked towards the living room "Have you talked with Anne?" she asked as she took a seat on the sofa

"No, she's under lock and key. She's given the invitation to the family though" Chuck said

"Which she has yet to extend to Nate" Serena sighed "How did things get so messed up?" she said running her hand through her hair

"Well we can start with the Captain having Nate's stuff burned or we can start with the overall fact that he couldn't accept him" Chuck said "I think you can take your pick to how it got this bad but I think numerous findings can be made" he said

"I just never thought that The Captain would allow things to get so bad between Nate and him. Nate idolized his father" Serena said

"We all do but it's to our detriment. No good comes of this admiration" Chuck sighed "Father's aren't really at their all time best in the Upper Eastside" he said

"And is that a stab at mine?" Serena asked

"That's your own conscience" Chuck smirked "But it does tell me all I need to know when I see that your trip stopped short of Libya and you hang around in London for a while. Find anything interesting?" he asked

"Nothing that is noteworthy" Serena sighed as the thought of London only went to thoughts of Sean "I'm where I need to be and everything else is just forgettable" she said

"Then we work on the family, get Nate his invite to the funeral and hopefully have a family come together to mourn their loss" Chuck said as he got up from his seat to walk to get his cell phone before turning back to head to Serena "Which means Trip is our ticket in" he told her

"Oddly enough, I knew this is where this was going" Serena sighed "For Nate's sake and because he deserves to have a say so in this funeral, I'll go to Trip" she said as she got up from her seat "Make sure he eats and actually make sure he drinks other than liquor kind" she told him as she grabbed her purse

"I know how to keep the living alive" Chuck waved her off before she left the penthouse.

"And I repeat again, try to keep him alive" Serena said poking her head back into the room before once again leaving.

* * *

Looking on as Louis still lay in a slumber, Georgina folded her arms as expected him to wake with all the commotion of noise she had going on. Clapping her hands together, Georgina waited once more to find that he didn't even flinch at the noise. Walking towards the drawers, Georgina slammed them shut to make noise to once again see that it wasn't doing anything to wake Louis. Finally going into the bathroom, Georgina looked around for the nearest object before grabbing the trash can. Filling the trash can with water, Georgina quickly headed back into the room to throw the water onto Louis's face. Quickly waking from his slumber, Louis gasped for air as if he had been drowning of some sort.

"Where am I?" Louis gasped for air as Georgina tossed the trash can to the side

"You're in a hotel room, so no danger in that" Georgina said as Louis looked to see that he was tied to the bed "But you are tied up….safety measures" she said

"How is this safety measures?" Louis questioned

"I just said that thinking you'd believe that but this is the effect I was going for, you tell me what I want to know and you get out of here" Georgina replied

"You plan to kill me like Bex?" Louis asked

"First of all, I was never planning to kill her. It was a scare tactic, emphasis on the word scare. The car just happened to fall onto her body, freak accident really" Georgina reasoned

"Freak accident my ass" Louis replied sarcastically

"Yes because I plan to dump a person in the water and dump a car on top of them, that's realistic" Georgina replied sarcastically "But you're making me forget the point, the point is that Bex isn't Bex, she's Julietta and you only confirmed that by calling her that when you came in here" she said

"And you think this is the method of getting me to talk?" Louis asked

"No, of course not. I just figured boredom would do you in" Georgina replied as she took a seat on the desk "You and Julietta are true martyrs for the cause, so no death tactics, just waiting" she said as a silence came between them "Here's a question, why is it when I mentioned to reserve a room, they said our usual? Like we make this a usual thing or something" she asked

"Because of reasons you wouldn't understand" Louis said as he tried to pull against the ties

"Try me, I mean I've had the raunchy all day sex. Sometimes when you find the right sexual partner, sex is just all you think about. So you sleep with the family friend, bound to happen" Georgina reasoned "I'll keep in mind the fact that she's a Sharp…and you're a Grimaldi, which has an interesting story that I'm sure you've heard of. The story of the town whore getting knocked up by a Grimaldi" she said

"What do you want from me?" Louis asked

"Whatever you're willing to offer me. Time is not a pressing issue for me. I will wade you out as long as possible" Georgina sighed "Do you like movies? I haven't exactly had a good movie day in a while" she said just as her phone began to vibrate "And now I have a phone call" she smiled as she got up to leave the room to answer "What do you want?" she asked as she answered

"Have you gotten anything?" Tyler asked

"Nope, he just woke up. I never thought absinthe mixed with an adios could knock a person out like that" Georgina replied

"Do I want to know what that all means?" Tyler asked

"Relax, I'm handling this with the key of patience. I figure boy wonder wants to break since he seems to wreak of a conscience" Georgina said

"How can you tell that?" Tyler asked

"It's this whole humanity thing, you can tell the do gooders from the sinners after a while" Georgina sighed "I give him a good day before he cracks" she said peaking back in to see Louis still trying to tug against his constraints

"Would you let me know if you learn anything?" Tyler asked

"I might" Georgina replied before she ended the call.

* * *

Walking up the driveway together, Serena stopped as she could immediately notice the flowers that were sitting outside of the house that were sent by others. For a moment, Serena paused on her mission to get Nate his due respect that he deserved from his own family to make light of the fact that The Captain had died. Looking back at her friend, Blair walked back over towards Serena as she looked on to see what Serena was looking at. Standing still, Serena and Blair looked on at the flowers as it was becoming more apparent than ever. Noticing the girls from passing through the halls of the house, Trip made his way out of the house to walk towards them. Torn from their reverie, Blair looked up to see Trip walking towards them as she immediately shifted into the mode that would serve Nate best.

"Seems surreal" Trip said as he looked on at the flowers

"It all does. The Captain being….flowers aren't exactly the finality but this puts you in the mind of it. Sort of like the funeral before the funeral" Serena said as she continued to stare

"Is Anne in?" Blair asked

"She's not really taking visitors but I assume that this visit has to do with Nate" Trip said

"Yes" Serena replied "I get that times are hard right now for the family but Nate is part of this family" she reasoned

"All of which I'm aware of" Trip said "I didn't exactly make the rules on that" he said

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" Blair asked

"I meant that I think the family needs to come together" Trip said

"Then why not?" Blair asked "Nate feels guilty and is devastated. This is the worse I've ever seen him" she said

"Are you aware of how bad it was before?" Trip asked

"I've got the jest of it from Chuck but I'm guessing there's other parts to this story?" Serena asked

"The Captain couldn't get past it. He'd say he was for the sake of the media but it bugged him to the point where he did things to Nate that I don't think he'd typically do" Trip said

"You mean like spit in his face and call him a faggot, that type of thing" Blair mentioned "It's one thing to not understand but it was cruel. It wasn't easy for him to come out but to feel like the freak of the family makes it harder. Now this….how much more does he have to endure?" she asked

"Anne set the guest list" Trip said

"And you're his cousin. You can't talk to her?" Serena asked

"I've tried but I think a part of her thinks….I mean I'm sure it's just the grief but…." Trip began to say

"She thinks Nate killed him" Blair concluded "The reason why Nate wasn't invited to the funeral was because his own mother thinks he killed his father" she said

"Pure speculation but it could have validity if you ask me any other time" Trip sighed

"And just when I think my family has the drama" Serena sighed

"Is there anyway we can talk to her?" Blair asked

"She only plans to come out to meet with the funeral planner to go over the last minute details, anywhere from there…I can't really say" Trip said as Blair and Serena looked on at each other before looking up at the bedroom window of where Anne's room was.

* * *

Sitting around in their newly decorated warehouse, Jenny and Justine laughed as they played around on their break time. While the others were in class, the girls found that joking around was becoming their thing to do to pass the time. Walking into the warehouse, Dan was a bit skeptical if he had the right place from what he remembered but was met with a shocked face by Justine. Nearly drooling at the sight of him, Dan closed the door behind him as he further entered the warehouse to walk over towards the girls. Noticing that Justine was in awe of Dan, Jenny just shook her head as she tried to straighten up the work area.

"What are you doing around here?" Jenny asked

"Hoping that my girlfriend is around" Dan said

"She's in class right now, she should be…." Jenny began to say

"In another hour. I forgot" Dan sighed "I knew there'd be a step that I skipped along the way" he laughed as he looked over to see Justine had her full attention on him but he played it off like he hadn't noticed

"How are things?" Jenny asked

"Good, just writing my Author's note for the book and that's a bit harder than I expected" Dan said

"You're an author?" Justine asked as it was an added bonus to her awe of him

"Yeah, Dan wrote the scathing book that was Insider" Jenny stated

"The tell all?" Justine asked a bit surprised "That book had better in depth gossip than TMZ" she said

"It was never meant to be a gossip rag, it was just a diary" Dan replied

"Anne Frank had a diary, you had a tell all" Justine laughed "I mean I don't think I've ever read something so entertaining….and now that I think about it, you were…you wrote about Blair in the book" she said beginning to realize "Just what type of square footage did you have?" she then asked after a few moments

"Square footage?" Dan asked a bit confused

"In the dog house you were in after she read the book?" Justine asked

"It took a while but I'm….still in the proverbial dog house, currently speaking" Dan said as he came to realize that he was still in the same predicament as he was in the release of Insider

"What'd you do?" Jenny asked

"Nothing that I care to talk about in the moment" Dan said

"You don't have to worry about talking in front of Justine, she's actually very good in relationship advice" Jenny said as Justine nodded in agreement

"I'm the guru of love" Justine smiled

"No, I'm pretty positive on that. Though I do have a question on your relationship, Carter tells me that you're getting a divorce?" Dan asked as Jenny smiled sarcastically

"And that's a topic I don't want to get into" Jenny replied "Let's just put it like this….the time was coming. I hated the idea of it but it was coming" she replied sadly

"Was this a Chuck being an ass thing?" Dan asked

"He had a bit of an ass moment…." Jenny began to say

"Along with another girl's ass" Justine added as Jenny looked over at Justine like she wasn't suppose to give that information

"Another girl? Did he cheat?" Dan asked

"Dan, I'm not going to tell you either way because regardless if he did or not, this is my life. You've done good with respecting that so please don't ruin that" Jenny said as she tried to calm her brother from getting upset

"I can't guarantee it but I will respect your personal life" Dan said

"And I'll respect yours" Jenny smiled

"Do you have a six pack?" Justine asked out of the blue as Dan and Jenny looked at her strangely to where she realized what she had said to him "I was thinking that in my mind and clearly it funneled it to the speaker that it is my mouth" she said becoming embarrassed

* * *

Making her way into the suite, Serena quickly put her purse down on the sofa as she headed straight into her bedroom. Quickly relieving herself of her clothes as she prepared to take a shower, Serena put her robe on as she tried the task of multitasking. Figuring that she'd spend the night at Chuck's, Serena began to grab clothes to put in an overnight bag to avoid having to come back by the suite. Heading over towards her bag, Serena put her two pairs of shirts down into the bag before she glanced over to see a strip of pictures that was left behind in her bag. Grabbing the photos, Serena froze for a moment as she was once again reminded of the heartache that she was going through. Looking on at the pictures of her and Sean together, Serena began to recall that moment.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**With her legs propped up on her lap, Serena gave a goofy pose as Sean did his most serious pose of all. Laughing at how serious Sean was taking this, Serena couldn't help but find anything that Sean was doing as not funny. It was like even when he wasn't trying to be funny, he was funny to her. Sean had this way of making her laugh to where everything between them was a good time and she just wanted to be around him at every point. Coming out of the photo booth, Sean grabbed the photos as they looked them over.**_

_**"Look at you trying to be Mr. GQ" Serena teased as she played with his Yankee hat**_

_**"Never know who could be watching" Sean replied as he took her hand in his as they walked away**_

_**"Oh, so this is you preparing for that unprepared moment by being prepared" Serena said**_

_**"Exactly!" Sean declared "I could be caught off guard looking like Denzel or if I work hard enough on the facial expressions…Kobe" he said**_

_**"Kobe Bryant?" Serena asked**_

_**"Look who's been learning the game of basketball. My baby's learning about my other baby" Sean smiled as he kissed her on the cheek as he held her close towards him "Just how much basketball have you picked up on? I mean what level are we at?" he asked as they walked**_

_**"I know who Lebron James is. I'm noticing that Michael Jordan is kind of a big deal, he's like Anna Wintour to fashion. A player can get eliminated from a game, and the Lakers and Celtics hate each other" Serena said**_

_**"I'm highly impressed right now" Sean smiled happily "I mean I preferably think that's the sexiest thing you have said to me" he laughed**_

_**"Do you ever think about it?" Serena asked after a few moments of laughter between them "Coming back to the states?" she asked**_

_**"To play?" Sean asked**_

_**"Yeah, I mean is international basketball where you want to be or the states?" Serena asked**_

_**"I think it's hard to say right now" Sean sighed as they came to a stop near the water front of the dock**_

_**"I get it if going back to New York just seems like a distant thought…" Serena began to say**_

_**"No, I want to. I want to go back and play in New York. I've got family there, Tyler's there, and you" Sean said "I just don't think people would let me live down what happened and I don't think I could handle if they said anything about you" he said as Serena played with his hands**_

_**"If you had the chance, would you?" Serena asked "Ask your coach to do whatever it took to get you back to the states, would you?" she asked**_

_**"….in order for me to get back to the states, I'd have to try out for a practice squad then try to get buzz, it'd take a lot of pushing to get back to the states" Sean said as Serena felt a little bit dejected at the possibility of that happening "But I can't say I wouldn't try. Knowing that this is real, we're real. I think coming to the states would be something I'd keep in mind and give serious consideration to" he said as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek "Question is, would you want me to come back?" he asked as she put her arms around his neck to where their bodies were pressed against each other**_

_**"Maybe" Serena said as he leaned down to kiss her "A little bit" she smiled into the kiss "….I would really want you to come back, you know so I could learn more basketball" she laughed as he once again pressed his lips up against hers.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Coming back to the moment, Serena felt her eyes begin to water as the memory of him was still to hard to handle. Wiping the tears away, Serena quickly stuffed the pictures into the depths of her drawer, in hopes that she'd be lucky enough to forget it was even there to begin with. Returning back to her efforts to pack, Serena began to zip her bag up just as Eric made his way into her room with a bowl of cereal in hand.

"Just to let you know, mom is asking about your whereabouts" Eric told her as he leaned up against the door "I have mentioned international shopping, education abroad conference, and a specific bedazzler" he stated

"Bedazzler?" Serena questioned

"She asked me as I watching Nikolodeon" Eric laughed "How is Nate?" he asked

"Not good. I'm planning to stay with him again tonight, Chuck had the doctor come by to prescribe him something so hopefully that's helping" Serena sighed

"Chuck's helping you?" Eric questioned

"Yes, Chuck is helping. Nate is his best friend…are you surprised by that?" Serena asked

"No, I just thought he was depressed over the whole divorce" Eric said

"Not that I'm choosing sides, I'm guessing your happy about the divorce for the obvious reasons?" Serena asked

"They were unhappy Serena. I wouldn't exactly be thrilled by any means" Eric quickly stated

"I know but I hope that you're careful if you choose to use this opportunity to get close with Jenny again" Serena said "When hearts on the line, it tends to get even messier" she said

"I think my heart can take this" Eric said

"It's not your heart I was referring to" Serena said giving Eric a knowing eye as he registered his sister's warning

"Nothing's gotten out of control to where that could happen. It's just….nice is all" Eric shrugged

"Let's hope it doesn't get too nice" Serena said as she patted her brother on the shoulder as she grabbed her overnight bag to leave.

* * *

Making his way through the lobby, Dan waved on at the security guards as he walked over towards the elevators. Boarding the elevator, Dan let out a deep sigh as the weight of the day was catching up to him. Still with little progress on his Author's Note, Dan hoped that he'd have some success in writing in the midnight hour of the night before he'd have to meet with Alessandra on Monday. Closing his eyes for a bit, Dan leaned up against the wall of the elevator before he heard the final ding to let him know that he had made it to the penthouse floor. Elevator doors opening up, Dan stepped off the elevator to see Blair and Tyler making their way out of the kitchen as they had finished up a Dorota prepared dinner. Smiles quickly fading as they faced each other, Tyler reached over to grab his bag

"Hey" Dan said awkwardly as he took his bag off his shoulder "Is she still up?" he asked

"Yeah, she's asleep" Tyler said

"Okay" Dan said "I read your piece, I liked it a lot" he said trying to ease the tension

"You don't have to compliment me" Tyler said

"I wasn't trying…but I guess I could understand why you would think that" Dan said

"Look, we're past it. Let's just focus on other things that can be productive than dwelling on the past" Tyler said "Can we do that?" he asked as he extended his hand out towards Dan

"Yeah" Dan smiled weakly as he shook his hand

"Besides, I'd like to pride myself on being the sane Waldorf" Tyler said as he looked back at Blair to see she had walked away towards the living room. "She's come by to sit. She's avoiding the bedroom, so I'm guessing there's some reason behind that as to why she won't go up to Eleanor's room" he said as he turned his attention back towards Dan "But now that's yours to deal with" he smiled sarcastically before boarding the elevator to leave. Standing and looking on at Blair, Dan took a few moments to gather his strength before he walked over to join Blair in the living room as she read her magazine.

"How was work?" Dan asked as he took a seat

"Good" Blair replied as she continued to flip through the pages of the magazine

"I came by the warehouse today. It looks good" Dan said "It has the whole company vibe that you were aiming for with the whole…" he began to say

"The compliments won't help" Blair quickly interrupted "I get what this is but I'm not stupid Humphrey" she said

"I never claimed you to be stupid. I'm just trying to make conversation" Dan said

"What could we possibly talk about that wouldn't get back to the overall looming cloud of you lying?" Blair asked

"How about what can I do that would at least get you to talk to me?" Dan asked

"Currently speaking, time" Blair replied

"We live together Blair, time is kind of a hard thing to request. Either we talk about it or we don't" Dan said

"And give you the consideration you didn't dare give to me, no way in hell" Blair replied as she flipped through her magazine pages angrily

"Then what? How do we get past it, if you don't want to approach it?" Dan asked

"By you praying that I forget" Blair quickly replied

"And I don't see that happening" Dan sighed

"I don't even think you've come to realize how far deep you're in the dog house. You've set up permanent residency there" Blair stated

"Okay well, is being mad at me easier than you going in to see her?" Dan asked as Blair just looked at him in disbelief "You don't have to blame Tyler because I'm fully aware of how Dorota has been calling you with up dates even after you spend the day here" he said

"So now there's a certain way I have to act with my mother now?" Blair asked as she looked over at Dan "Was their a rule book that you two have created? Do I have to live up to your standard of secrecy?" she asked

"No, but I know when you're dealing with something or dealing with something while avoiding it. You're complex enough to do something that makes no sense but perfect sense at the same time when it comes to you" Dan said

"And this is where I leave" Blair said as she quickly got up from the sofa as she tossed the magazine to the side while walking over towards the elevator

"You being mad at me, I get that. But it's not like I have no experience in what it feels like to want to avoid something so much until you want to believe it's not true" Dan said

"Even if I had any inkling of what you're talking about, I would exactly confide in you because it's clear who you'll report to" Blair said "How do you feel now? Me having a secret that you know nothing about and will have to eventually wait until the least opportune moment" she replied before she angrily pushed the button

"For the sake of me just putting it out there, it's okay to be scared" Dan said as he quickly hit the close button on the elevator doors to prevent them from opening

"Get out of my way" Blair said as she tried to move around him

"But avoiding it won't make it go away, it just puts it off longer" Dan said as he stepped in front of Blair's attempts to get around him with her many attempts "Honesty is the only way you'll get her to change her mind, and you won't be able to do that until you show her beyond the you just being upset and hurt" he said as Blair glared at him before finally stomping down on his foot. Hunched over in pain, Blair walked around Dan as she boarded the elevator.

"I wouldn't have to worry about being honest if you would've just been honest with me from the beginning" Blair said before she leaned forward to hit the button to close the elevator doors on him as they eventually did.

"I think she broke my toe" Dan groaned in pain as he hunched over before he once again tried to hobble "Dorota, I need ice! She got me" he called out as he hobbled over towards the kitchen.

* * *

Watching the end credits scroll across the screen, Georgina fanned her eyes as the eventual tears to such a sad ending of her favorite movie always got to her. Getting up from her seat, Georgina took the movie out of the dvd player to put it back in the case before looking back at Louis to see he had reached his level of annoyance. Laughing to herself for a bit, Georgina would never have imagined the simple act of Disney movie watching would be such a torture device. Walking over towards her bag, Georgina grabbed another disc out of the bag as she once again walked towards the television. About to put the disc in, Georgina figured she'd use this opportunity to see if Louis had a change in heart. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Georgina looked on at Louis with patience being key to her strategy.

"I'd rather you torture me than to watch another stupid movie!" Louis yelled "Let me out!" he yelled trying to bang the headboard against the wall

"The tactic of yelling and banging, also known as us having wild sex. I called down for lunch earlier and said I was famished from all the sex we were having and to send a bottle of champagne over to our neighbors next door for good measure. But that was a cute idea" Georgina smiled

"People will come to look for me" Louis stated

"I'm sure they will but with your constant updates by via text, I doubt it will be any time soon" Georgina said holding up his phone for him to see the proof "You're stuck here. Now you can escape this situation by talking or we can just watch more movies that I have been dying to see" she proposed

"There's nothing for me to tell. If you want answers then go to your mother" Louis stated

"Or I could just come to you" Georgina replied "She suddenly brings you and Bex in like her little lap dogs, I hardly see that as coincidence. If she has you around then it's because you're highly aware of things" she said

"I'm aware of business, nothing else" Louis stated

"To escape the political upheaval that is Monaco, not buying it" Georgina stated "You're family friends with Bex but won't give much detail. You're a part of a political family in Monaco but choose to play whipping boy to my mother. I find that to be strange" she said

"I'm not one to buy into family name" Louis said as Georgina got up to put the disc into the dvd player, which happened to be the sex tape of Louis and Blair.

"Filming sexual encounters to give to Bex's disposal, this looks like someone that isn't aware" Georgina said as Louis looked away from the video "I mean this is perfect. Catching the good girl in such an indecent manner. That deserves praise, even from me" she stated as she looked over to see Louis wasn't looking at the tape "But it's obvious that the tape was dubbed over to loop like something had happened and I know my nemesis well enough to know that the other half of this video isn't her" she said "You clearly don't have the killer instinct as Bex, so why do this?" she asked

"It should be obvious, to bring down the Waldorf's" Louis said

"Yes but you didn't follow through with your task. You got the absinthe, you got Blair in a vulnerable state to ruin her….why not capitolize? Do your part" Georgina asked

"I don't get my kicks off of things that could be considered rape" Louis said

"Was it Julietta's idea?" Georgina asked

"What exactly are you trying to get at because this is becoming a bit counter productive. I was supposed to sleep with Blair and film it, decided not to, big deal. What do you expect me to say?!" Louis asked

"Julietta Sharp and Ophelia Sparks, what is the correlation?" Georgina asked as a silence came between them "You have nothing to gain in this because the way I see it, you are just the odd man out. Julietta will benefit while you play the boy with the conscience who can't put the dagger in when needed the most" she stated trying to urge Louis on to break "I know my mother better than anyone to know that if she shows no attention to you…then you are the forgotten. That's what you will be when this is all over, you will have the evidence against you should things get out of control. Clearly you're a lost lamb, who has no idea as to what power his birth right gives him, to being a boy that comes to every beck and call to an elderly woman who doesn't know the first thing about business. How is that possible!? What does my mother have that makes you follow so blindly?" she continued to press on

"Because she saved us!" Louis yelled as Georgina just looked at him strangely "Yes, I'm well aware of my family name but I'm as much aware of the history that goes along with it" he said angrily as Georgina looked on at the guilt that was on his face to realize she had gotten her confirmation

"The Grimaldi Nephew" Georgina said in near disbelief "Which makes Julietta…you're cousin" she said putting the pieces together before another bigger revelation came to her "Eww, you slept with your cousin" she then stated with a look of disgust.

* * *

Sitting up in the bed, Nate began to rub his eyes to wake himself as he realized he had slept well into the next night. Looking over at his bedside to see the water that was replenished for him, Nate reached over to pour himself a glass before he took a sip. Opening up the drawer, Nate hoped to find the pill bottle the doctor had given to him as prescription but found that it was nowhere to be found. Getting out of the bed, Nate stumbled through the darkened room as he headed down the hallway to see Chuck sitting in the living room working on his lap top while Serena flipped through the channels on television. Looking over to see Nate coming down the hall, Chuck quickly closed his lap top as he elbowed Serena to let her know that Nate was out. Immediately turning the television off, Serena turned her attention towards her friend.

"Serena, that is obscene how much egg rolls you requested for. I mean that's not…." Blair began to say before she realized that Nate was up

"I…I couldn't find the pills" Nate said with his voice a bit shaky with his red tear stained eyes try to show a bit of strength that they hadn't shown in the past couple of days

"That's because I took them" Chuck said "The doctor wasn't even supposed to prescribe you the one he gave but it was to just get you to sleep" he said

"I'm not going to become some pill popper" Nate replied becoming annoyed

"We know but…you shouldn't get used to them" Serena said as the silence came between them all to where it was awkward

"You should probably eat something. You look like you haven't eaten in days" Blair said as she walked over to put the food down on the table as she began to take the cartons out "I got your favorite, chow mein and orange chicken with sushi on the side" she said putting his meal aside

"You guys really don't have to do this. I don't really need all the attention" Nate said as he played with his messy hair

"Because you need the attention of soap and water above all else" Chuck replied "You've worn that outfit for days now" he commented

"I'm sorry if changing isn't high on my list. I was kind of dealing with the fact that my father is dead" Nate replied coldly

"He didn't mean it like that. Of course changing wouldn't be high on the list….we're just trying to make you feel better" Serena said as she got up from her seat

"Well you can stop. I don't want to feel better" Nate replied angrily as he looked on at his friends "Okay, I don't want to sit and think about looking or smelling better. I feel like shit so that's how I should look or even smell. I don't want sushi or orange chicken or any other stupid thing that would make me feel better because I don't deserve to. I don't deserve it!" he yelled

"You're mad and dealing…." Serena began to say

"I'm beyond hurt and mad" Nate laughed "I'm numb. I'm so numb to this pain…this pain that is gnawing at me to the point where it's kicking my ass in every emotion aspect. I'm crying and feeling all these emotions that I have no right to feel because I caused this! I caused this!" he yelled

"No, you didn't cause this" Chuck replied quickly as he got up from his seat to walk towards his friend "What happened was an accident, but this is not your fault by any means" he stated

"Serena, am I invited to my father's funeral?" Nate quickly asked as he looked over at Serena

"No but…" Serena began to say

"There you go! My fault" Nate stated as a point to his friend "If it wasn't my fault then why is my own mother keeping me from the funeral?!" he asked

"I can't answer that" Chuck replied

"I can. It's only plain as day but you guys don't want to see it. Hell, we all know when push came to shove, which one of us was actually willing to dispose of Katie's body" Nate said before he held his hand up

"Please don't use our friend as a means of an example or to make yourself believe that you would kill your father" Blair stated

"Why? I did it. You knew, all of you knew that my only thought that night was about my future, so clearly then I was capable to kill" Nate reasoned

"But you didn't" Chuck pointed out "You didn't go through with it, Georgina did it and made us all believe we killed her or had a hand in it" he stated

"When are you guys going to get it?!" Nate questioned "I keep putting myself and my needs above everything else to the detriment of those who care about me!" he yelled

"Because that's what they want you to think" Chuck said "Should this have happened, no but you were standing up for yourself and nothing is ever wrong in that. You discovering what you want out of life or who you are in this life is not a bad thing. You know as well as all of us that our parents put these conditions on us. Make us think that how they live their lives is how we're suppose to live ours and anything short of that is a failure, well they're wrong. I respected your father as a business man but as a father he was an asshole because above all else he should've accepted you as are and not as you were because we grow up….much to our dismay, we grow up and we have to figure out how to be happy and how to keep ourselves happy even when there are a million other things telling us that we can't be because it wasn't in the scripted plan" he stated as tears welled up in everyone's eyes

"You say you know what it feels like but you don't" Nate said as he began to cry "You guys have parents. You guys have family that love you….I don't have that. I'm fighting to get in to my family" he cried

"I have a father by title, not by example" Chuck replied

"Oh come on, that's a bunch of crap and you know it" Nate replied as he tried to keep his emotions together "Bart has had his moments but he's always been there in his weird way. You don't have a father because you want him to make up for not being the father he should've been in the past….well newsflash, he's here in the present trying to be in your orbit in his weird way" he said before turning his attention to Serena "Serena's managed to work through her stuff with Lilly, given all that she's gone through with Jason. Lilly managing to help her through her whole ordeal to correct the mistakes of the past to help her future" he said looking over at Serena before turning to Blair "Then the family of the year…the model family" he said as Blair became nervous with the attention

"I hardly call my family's history the model of perfection" Blair shrugged

"It may not be typical but you are" Nate laughed as tears streamed down his face as he looked at her with the devastation showing "You have a mother that changed for you because of what you went through. Eleanor used to not give a crap about being there, her biggest strength was not being there. But Blair get's bulimia and gets herself into Ostroff and things change" he said

"Nate, it wasn't like that" Serena said coming to her friends defense

"No, it's okay. Go ahead, I want to hear your theory on my perfect family" Blair stated as she looked on at Nate

"You guys don't get to sit here and play like you understand me because you don't. You guys never did!" Nate yelled as he could feel all their worrying eyes on him "I'm gay! I've had sex with guys! I'm the abomination to my family. All your problems you think you have, I'd pray to have them because at least you'd get another chance to screw up and get welcomed back. I make one choice to be who I really am and I get the axe. So don't sit here and patronize me with this bullshit. You have no clue of how it feels!" he yelled to where his heart ached as his pain was showing more than ever at his friends "I hate you guys, I hate that you can love and have it be normal while if I even think of loving I have to worry about losing something that means the world to me. I get that he's an asshole but he's my father, he's my hero. How am I supposed to feel when the person that supposed to love me, hated me?" he sobbed "You don't know what its like, so don't say you understand" he said as he just stumbled around with each tear drop making him weaker. Out of all of them, no dry eye remained as everyone felt his pain in the worst of ways to where the problems they thought they were running from was coming back to them

"…we probably won't ever understand but that doesn't change the fact that we love you. We may not be the love you're looking for or need but we're the love you have and will continue to have" Serena said as she walked towards Nate while Blair turned away to wipe away the tears that were falling from her eyes, unable to find the strength to be the leader like she usually was "You can yell and be mad but we're not leaving. We're here and we'll be here. I've thrown enough temper tantrums in my time to withstand anything you may throw at me" she said

"If we can't go to the funeral service then we go afterwards but you will make peace with your father" Chuck said "Everyone deserves to be at peace and regardless of how you punish yourself now, you'll punish yourself even more if you don't go" he said "But regardless, we go together…and you have my word on that" he said as he extended his hand out to Nate. Looking on at his hand, Nate took his hand before Chuck moved forward to hug his friend as Nate wasn't sure how to welcome someone's warmth of compassion. Watching him accept one fleeting moment of pain trying to wash away, Serena cried as Nate welcomed Chuck's hug as he slowly broke down. Looking over at Blair, who seemed to be effected in her own right, Serena couldn't help but notice that something was off but Blair did her best to pretend as if nothing was. Sobbing uncontrollably, Chuck guided Nate to his knees as he just held his friend as he cried while Blair just closed her eyes.

* * *

**If I could tell the world just one thing**

**It would be that we're all okand not to worry 'cause worry is wastefuland useless in times like these**

**I won't be made uselessI won't be idle with despair**

**I will gather myself around my faith**

**For light does the darkness most fear**

As the morning sun began to set, it was yet another day in New York to some but a day of sadness for some. Nothing about the day felt normal as it just felt like the task was to get back to the starting point to say that survival had been reached. Looking on at the clock as she sat fully dressed, Blair sighed as watching the time pass was a task all in it's own as she was in no rush to see death's finality to a person she last saw of the living. Walking towards the doorway, Dan looked in to see Blair dressed in her all black as she was ready for the funeral but had yet to do her usual run around to perfect her look.

"Do you want me to with you today?" Dan asked as Blair looked over at him sadly, looking more lost than ever

"It really doesn't matter" Blair replied as she got up from the bed to grab her clutch "It'll all have the same effect whether you're there or not" she said as she walked out of the bedroom while Dan sighed at yet another day of battle to crack the steel curtain that Blair had put up.

**My hands are small, I know**

**But they're not yours, they are my own**

**But they're not yours, they are my own**

**and I am never broken**

Getting out of the car, Chuck adjusted his suit as he walked over towards his friends as they watched from a distance as everyone gathered for the funeral. Black cars driving in unisons to show the time honored symbol that death had come to one of the Upper Eastside, Nate looked on at every detail to where it sunk in deeper than ever. Intertwining her hand in his, Serena stood by Nate as Chuck stood on his other side, waiting for his decision to either proceed forward or wait until everyone else had left. Walking towards the three, Chuck turned to give a weak smile to Blair and Dan as they joined the group. Standing still for a few moments as he looked on a bit longer, Nate finally proceeded forward as his friend followed in tow. Hearing the whispers of the other onlookers as they walked closer, Trip immediately walked towards the guards to step in front while Anne stood hidden behind the guards.

"He deserves to be here and we won't give the media any reason to make it seem like he doesn't" Trip said sternly "If you want to do your jobs then make sure my uncle is honored and respected with a respectful service, but his son should be here to say his goodbye" he said as he looked over at Anne to show he was speaking to the guards but just as much her as well.

**Poverty stole your golden shoes**

**But it didn't steal your laughter**

**and heart ache came to visit me**

**But I knew it wasn't ever after**

Every corner Dan looked around to observe was dressed in black as everyone had all gathered together to mourn the loss. Sitting behind the publicized group of friends, Dan did his best to comfort Blair but found her distance to be harder than ever to figure out. Dan could only imagine the effect this was having on her as this was no walk in the park for him when it came to his own mother's funeral. Once the pastor said his final peace, all the attention shifted over towards Blair, Serena, Chuck, and Nate as they all sat together. Rising together, they each attempted to walk with the other as a form of strength but found that it was harder to do so with each step being so heavy. Realizing what this was doing to Blair, Serena silently took charge as she walked over to grab the single rose stem before walking towards the casket that was now six feet deep. Looking down once more, giving one more final goodbye before she slowly let the rose fall out of her hand an on to the casket; giving the sweetest of goodbyes.

**We'll fight, not out of spite**

**For someone must stand up for what's right**

**'Cause where there's a man who has no voice**

**There ours shall go singing**

Walking towards the cars as the guests began to depart, Nate stood watching as his father's casket was lowered into the ground. Not wanting to miss any part of his burial, Nate forced himself to stay as if he needed to have this burned into his memory. Every step of the way, his friends never wavered in their support. Finally reaching it's conclusion, Nate dug his hands in his pockets as he turned to walk away only to see his mother standing off in the distance, looking back at him. Thinking to walk on, pretend like everything was fine for the sake of camera's that might be on them, Nate mouthed an apology to his mother as all she could do was turn away to head to her car.

**My hands are small I know**

**But they're not yours, they are my own**

**But they're not yours, they are my own**

**and I am never broken**

* * *

As a means to have a neutral ground for the Archibald's, Lilly hosted the gathering to which most of the guests attended. Nervously sitting at the bottom of the staircase with phone in hand, Serena waited for Anne and Trip to make their way into the penthouse as each moment passed by. Since coming, Nate had gone upstairs to lay down across the bed since the toll of the day had still worn heavy on him, Serena could only hope that by the end of the day she could facilitate some sort of a conversation between Nate and his mother to where they could move forward from where things stood currently. Feeling hopeful once she saw Trip come into the penthouse, Serena got his attention only for him to shake his head as a no to show that Anne wasn't with him like she had anticipated. Joining her on the step, Trip began to loosen up his tie as they just sat in silence.

"I wanted things to be different" Serena sighed as she broke the silence between them as Trip grabbed a glass of champagne from the waitress that passed by "Funerals are suppose to bring about the importance of family, not tear them a part" she said

"You have yet to comprehend how screwed up the Archibald family is" Trip said in between sips as Serena just looked at him

"It can't be that different" Serena said "Besides, I just thought that Anne would turn to Nate as support instead of shut him out" she said

"She will. She's just not strong enough to do so" Trip said "It's one thing to be weak but it's different when you're now the head of the family" he said

"So you just believe it will all work out?" Serena asked

"No, I don't believe. I just like to be optimistic. Funerals give me hope" Trip replied

"And you've lost me. How do you get hope from someone else dying?" Serena asked

"Because in our strange world, it takes someone dying for us to realize how short life is. It takes someone dying for us to realize that we should say the things we should say or do the things we should do or live the life we want to live because we're scared prior to that. Funerals allow us for one second to visualize death instead of it being the myth we like to see it as sometimes" Trip explained "So funerals leave me sad but if I could be a better person because of it, then they give me hope" he said as Serena took a moment to take in what he's saying

"Strangely enough, I kind of agree with what you just said" Serena said

"See, we're all ready clicking. At this rate, with a new outlook, you might actually see that I'm not a bad guy" Trip smiled at her

"No, you're not a bad guy. I never thought that about you. A bad guy wouldn't have done what you did at the funeral….and for that I thank you" Serena said

"I did what was right. I don't deserve thanks for that" Trip said as he got up from his spot on the step "But I'll take it as your way of being nice to me" he smiled weakly before he turned to head up the staircase to where Nate was.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Standing off in his corner, Dan sipped on his glass of water as he made it a point to study Blair. Every move she made and every conversation she had that was a point to keep herself moving rather than to stop. She was complicated on another level but Dan knew better than anyone that being at a funeral and then a gathering to lament the person was all having it's effect on her. Watching as she finished her conversation, Blair paused for a moment as he could see this was where her thoughts began to set in for her. Beginning to make a break for an abandoned area of the house, Dan took this as his moment to talk to Blair since she would most likely find yet another reason to avoid him. Following behind her, Dan watched as she entered the guest room before he quickly went in, closing the door behind him.

"This is getting to you" Dan stated as Blair just threw her hands up in frustration

"You know the point of coming today was to just support and be quiet, not support and analyze me" Blair replied angrily "I knew you had a hidden motive behind coming" she stated

"Yeah well, I'm not one to buy into what you say" Dan replied

"Because I'm the liar in the relationship" Blair replied sarcastically as she glared at Dan

"I accept it, I get that I'm the liar in the relationship but there's a difference between a small lie and huge lie" Dan stated

"You lied about a surgery that could potentially help my mother!" Blair yelled "Your comparison of lies aren't doing you any favors" she said

"I'm just trying to support you and be there" Dan sighed

"Oh, you've done more than enough. You don't get to comfort me, especially since you're the reason why we're here!" Blair yelled as Dan did all he could to comfort her

"Blair…" Dan began to say as he tried to keep her quiet so no one else could hear her in the funeral home as everyone was still gathering outside

"No, she's dead. My mother is dead…." Blair began to say as she tried to control her emotions "Being here, I can't just pretend like I'm fine or accept that the natural course of what was to happen. She's dead!?" she said in between sobs "And you've helped her accept that" she exclaimed

"I was never trying to get her to accept death, I was just trying to honor what she wanted" Dan said

"And in that you honor her wish to accept death. Look, I'm not going to go back and forth about this because I don't think y you'll ever understand why I can't just kiss and make up with you. I love that you are close enough to honor my mother's wishes but I hate that you took away my moments with my mother" she replied as she wiped away tears

"I don't get it" Dan replied

"I could've understood, I could've been there to help her but you took that and made me the bad guy because I just don't get it. I will never understand and I feel like I don't have the time to understand on my own terms because as you can see, time is no friend" Blair explained

"You have time" Dan said after a few moments "Avoiding the problem won't make it go away, it just prolongs it" he told her in hopes that she would appreciate his wisdom but found it to not be helpful

"I have to go" Blair said before she immediately walked towards the door as Dan just hung his head in yet another defeat. Stopping short of the door, Blair looked over her shoulder at him "I appreciate you coming today. You didn't have to but you came, so I appreciate that" she admitted.

"I'm prepared to make it right, so regardless of how mad you get…you forget that I'm strong enough to take it" Dan said as Blair nodded in agreement as she was secretly happy that she could push and he wouldn't fall so easily but still she wasn't ready to not be mad at him, not with what was at risk.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Sighing as he felt his phone vibrating, Chuck reached in his pocket to see that it was yet another e-mail from work. Wanting to go through them, Chuck eventually let his conscience get the best of him as he tucked away his phone. Walking towards the elevator, Chuck waited for a few moments as he felt the need to escape the gathering for some fresh air. Boarding the elevator, Chuck breathed a sigh of relief as he was only a few seconds away to finally get the air that he needed. Once the elevator doors opened, Chuck prepared to step off before realizing that he was coming face to face with Jenny. Standing awkwardly for a few moments, Chuck moved out of the way to let the others board the elevator as they stood.

"I was looking for Eric" Jenny stated

"Which would be hard to do since Lilly is hosting a gathering for the passing of Nate's father" Chuck nodded

"Right" Jenny nodded awkwardly "How is he?" she asked

"He's not doing so well with it but I think with enough time he'll be able to handle it with time" Chuck sighed "It's kind of hard to give him hope when things ended so badly between him and his dad" he said

"Giving him hope is the only thing you can do, sometimes that can be hard to see but it's nice to fall back on" Jenny said "That's just from past experience of a parent's death but from recent events of things ending badly, I think time can heal or at least make a difference" she said as a silence came between them

"I think if there's anything I've learned from all this is that everyone deserves to be happy. It's the human right and human need that we forget some time, and I've come to realize that we weren't happy. We were being polite and skating around the issues we had but we weren't happy. I'm not going to make excuses for cheating but I can say that it's a mistake I wish I could take back because hurting you is something I never wanted to do but began to make it a habit after a while" Chuck said

"I think if we're both being fair, I think that I can agree to the sentiment of that we were holding on when we should've let go" Jenny reluctantly admitted

"We loved each other, right? I mean we loved while others don't get the chance to" Chuck smiled weakly "We got to love and make a mess of things" he said as he lowered his head as the thought of what Nate had told him weighed on him, making him feel guilty

"…we loved. Regardless of how mad and hurt I am, I did love you" Jenny said

"Then let's just be happy with that because we've got our whole lives to fall in and out love, but we should never take it for granted. So I guess it's easier now, to know that we didn't fail, we just grew apart" Chuck said

"We were young, we were each other's first experience of love" Jenny agreed

"I've signed the papers, so if this should be our swan song….I'm always going to want you to be happy because you deserve that" Chuck told her

"And so do you" Jenny said "I guess I should go" she said as she slowly began to walk away as all Chuck could do was watch her leave and realize with their ending of not just a conversation but to their relationship.

* * *

Pacing the floor, Georgina shook her head in disgust as the disturbing fact that she had uncovered thus far let her know this story or union could be more twisted than she could ever imagined. Stopping in her tracks, Georgina walked over to grab the local newspaper to see that it was still considered Grimaldi territory. Trying to decipher anything from the newspaper rather than further discussing the situation with Louis. Finding that reading comprehension was never her strong suit in school and especially in this moment, Georgina sighed in frustration as she realized there was no escaping her eventual return to the bedroom. Walking into the bedroom, Louis sat as if he was waiting for her to process what she had figured out and be able to stomach it at the same time. With her arms folded, Georgina looked on at Louis, figuring out what her next line of questions would be.

"So you and Julietta, cousins. Cousins that have the occasional romp, do you not see how disgusting that is?" Georgina asked

"It was never like that" Louis replied "How we met and all" he replied

"Okay so you met as cousins and decided to screw like boyfriend and girlfriend, that made much…" Georgina began to give her usual sarcasm

"Think about the story Georgina!" Louis yelled "I'm sure you've heard it. Me knowing I had a cousin wasn't exactly something I knew right off the bat. All the cousins I thought I had, I knew of them and saw them as tangible proof" he said

"Then how did you find about her?" Georgina asked

"Once I discovered the histories of pain my family caused, I couldn't just take in the family name as some good thing. I ran away, out to the countryside until I eventually came across an orphanage in the hillside" Louis said

"The hillside? Wait, the orphanage next to the church retreat grounds…." Georgina said

"Your families land" Louis said "Your grandfather took me in and promised to never reveal my ties because I had told him I wanted to get back right on my path" he said

"Going the biblical route of running away, I should've tried that" Georgina said to herself

"That's how it was for me, it wasn't a lie. I wanted to find my path away from the one my family had created. They walked around demanding the people to praise and live right by the word, when they themselves committed the very sins they spoke against" Louis said

"Okay, the fact that you take this whole biblical stuff to extreme is crazy. People screw up, people can't live by the creed because that life is some dreamt up version of a sinner that created the rules so no one could be perfect" Georgina reasoned

"If you knew half the things about my family then you'd understand" Louis replied

"If you knew half the things about my family then you'd understand why" Georgina quickly replied

"My identity was Louis Dupont" Louis said

"All right let's skip all the boring parts of you finding your way, get to the part where the family incest comes in" Georgina said becoming annoyed with the pacing of the story

"Julietta was given up by her step father, the day she came….it was the darkest I had seen of any child. We instantly hit it off and became friends since I had none in the orphanage. We were teens and at that age…" Louis began to say

"Don't explain being a teenager, I went through that hell not too long ago so I know it well" Georgina replied

"We grew to like each other and things progressed from there" Louis said

"And the time honored tradition of popping of the cherries, I'm guessing that took place under a willow tree" Georgina said

"If you're going to mock my story then…" Louis began to say

"I'm not mocking, I'm just….disgusted still" Georgina said as she couldn't hide her clear disgust over the overall ending "When did you find out the cousin thing?" she asked

"Your mother had started working there. She took special interest in Julietta as she was a mother figure to her. I didn't really take to Ophelia but did so because Julietta liked her so. I always felt like your mother knew that I wasn't who I pretended to be but she played along until one day she just asked me. I was terrified, I didn't want my identity to be known with the political upheaval that was going on. Being a Grimaldi outside of the stateside was the quickest way to get killed because the people saw as the key reason as to why the country was in a recession" Louis said

"You should come to America, you'd be like George Bush by that standard" Georgina laughed to herself

"She kept my secret with no intention to use it against me, which was strange" Louis said

"Why? What would she stand to gain by revealing who you were?" Georgina asked

"Some people keep secrets to hold against you for later use, and I thought that wouldn't be Ophelia but I found that her purpose was to split up Julietta and I" Louis said

"Why would she care?" Georgina asked

"Because we're from two different families that were supposed to hate each other" Louis said

"But you aren't. She's a Grimaldi, parading as a Garibaldi then a Sharp. She's a mixture of everything" Georgina said

"Julietta never knew how to take it, she was devastated that her family heritage was of something so great that she couldn't even lay claim to then to discover that we were….she was in a dark place" Louis said as he seemed to struggle through telling the story

"And that's when she turned to my mother" Georgina concluded "She used your relationship as a means to get her and then you being love sick…she got you because you'd do anything for Julietta, the girl you loved" she pieced together

"Julietta always resented me for my family because regardless of how I didn't want to be a Grimaldi, I could always go back while she was just denounced all the way around. She accepted that she was a Sharp because that's what the people saw her as, that's what Ophelia made her believe to where chasing superiority in any form was high on her list.I saw her as my family, my life….whatever she wanted I would do" Louis said "Ophelia took an age old fued between our families to bring Julietta in to her way of thinking, Julietta believed anything and everything Ophelia would say because she saw her as a mother figure" he said

"When really my mother was just enlisting her to help take down the Waldorf's" Georgina sighed

"She has devotion out of Julietta" Louis said

"Then the real question is, what is the end game for my mother?" Georgina said

"I can tell you that if she's spent years planning this, this wasn't an idea formed by meeting two teens that were destined to hate each other due to family birth rights. Whatever she has planned, it's all premeditated. No part of what we've done hasn't been done without thought behind it. The sex tape, the shares, everything has been controlled" Louis said

"Then what? I know she wants The Waldorf's to suffer but we've taken as much as possible from them" Georgina asked in confusion

"An eye for an eye" Louis said to her in French

* * *

**Tonight I am fighting for love again**

**My heart in your hand is my heart on the floor**

**And I know that you think that we can still be just friends**

**But if I can be honest, for a momentI know that we're breaking**

**But if you can just take it**

As the night time began to set in, Blair quickly opened the door to the building that she had spent most of her life in. Bypassing the guard, Blair quickly walked towards the elevator as she began to hurried push against the button to go up. Stepping on to the elevator once it opened up, Blair nervously began to tap her feet as she felt like this was a race against time. The whole ride up, Blair had thoughts running rampant through her head before the doors opened up once again. Immediately making her way towards the stairs, Blair looked up the staircase, knowing that she'd have to up to her mother's room to face her for the first time in days. Taking it all in stride, Blair climbed the stairs as she headed towards her mother's room to see Eleanor sitting in her usual chair.

"Blair" Eleanor said as she was surprised to see her daughter

"I just came from a funeral, Nate's father's funeral. I've been to three funerals in my lifetime and each time I've seen how hurt the people left behind were. I've seen Nate deal with his pain, and I see how it's killing him to the point where it's agonizing and crippling. As much I tried to block it out, I couldn't help but picture it being me at your funeral….and it terrified me" Blair said as tears watered up in her eyes "I don't want to feel what he's feeling. I don't want hurt like that because beyond what you believe, I can't take that…that would be the death of me" she said as tears streamed down her face

"Blair…" Eleanor began to say

"Just let me finish" Blair replied as she interrupted her mother "I know you want to protect me from seeing you die or helping me accept it but you can't dictate or control how I'll take it. I just got you back and to lose you, knowing how great we could be and all that I still have to learn from you….that'll be devastating. You don't get to control how I'll handle this" she stated

"This isn't easy for me Blair" Eleanor reasoned

"It's not supposed to be. Nothing in life is easy or else it wouldn't be worth fighting for" Blair exclaimed "You are a fighter and this giving up or accepting….this isn't you" she stated "You're scared and I understand that, but I'm here. Whatever fear you have now, let me take that on for you because I would rather put all my energy in to fighting for you to live than to accept defeat and let you die. I'll be your strength, I'll be whatever you need me to be but I need to know you're fighting for me like I'll fight for you" she said as tears streamed down her face as she walked towards her mother "I'm begging you, fight for your life….fight for me" she said looking on at her mother.

**We're so, so close**

**We're staring at it**

**We're staring at it**

**We're staring at it**

**Please don't go**

**We'll get it back**

**Just let it pass**

Turning out the lights in the bathroom, Serena finished up putting lotion on her hands as she finished up getting ready for bed. Going towards her overnight bag, Serena began to put her clothes to the side as she welcomed being back in her room for the night. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Serena took in the silence for a few moments as the feeling of her fractured heart began to resurface once again. Walking towards the drawer where the pictures were placed, Serena opened it up to grab the photos as she stared for a few moments before once again tucking the picture away into the depths of the drawer. Grabbing the remote control, Serena grabbed her favorite Katherine Hepburn movie before she looked over at the doorway to see that Lilly stood with a tub of ice cream.

"I figured it was either an overall sadness from the events of today or…a broken heart" Lilly said as Serena studied her mother for a second

"And you had no help from Eric?" Serena asked

"No help, all me" Lilly smiled proudly as Serena held up the movie that they'd be watching "Adam's Rib…broken heart" she concluded as Serena put the movie in and they walked over towards the bed to get in. Opening up the tub of ice cream, Lilly handed her a spoon as she took her own.

**We can make it happen**

**I don't where you're at, but when you see an exit,**

**You'll be headed at it**

**I won't goI'm staring at it**

**I'm staring at the only love I know**

Sitting up against the headboard of the bed, Nate looked on at the darkness of the night as he just sat. Seeing a bit of light come into the room from the door opening, Nate looked over to see Chuck standing in the doorway. Making his way into the room, Chuck took a seat on the sofa in the room as they both just sat in silence for a few moments, just enduring the silence.

"Life sucks" Nate said breaking the silence

"Don't I know it" Chuck stated

**Search for a war and you won't find peace**

**But I think that you think that they're one in the same**

**Love can't be open if past cannot be erased**

**So if I cant be honest, for a moment**

**I know that we're breaking**

**But if you can just take it**

Coming out of the diner with her dinner in hand, Jenny let out a yawn as her only thought was to eat her burger and get some work in after a long night at the warehouse. Looking on at the moonlight shining so brightly, Jenny got lost in the beauty of it before she looked across the street to see Eric coming in to view. Stopping to look back at her, Eric just laughed as they stood eyeing each other finding that they were finally finding each other. Walking towards each other, Jenny and Eric stood face to face.

"I think I'm divorced now" Jenny replied as Eric took a moment to process

"Sucks. Who you marrying next?" Eric asked

"I don't know, I think I should marry someone from Brooklyn next" Jenny said as they just laughed "But that'll be a ways from now, marriage is….it's hard and difficult…all of which I'll want again but now, I just want to be free" she said

"Free is a good thing to be" Eric smiled

**We're so, so close**

**We're staring at it**

**We're staring at it**

**We're staring at it**

**Please don't go**

**We'll get it back**

**Just let it pass**

**We can make it happen**

**I don't where you're at, but when you see an exit,**

**You'll be headed at it**

**I won't go**

**I'm staring at it**

**I'm staring at the only love I know**

**[Monaco]**

Rubbing his wrists together, Louis looked on at Georgina as she tossed the restraints she had on him to the side. Unsure of what she had planned for him, Louis was skeptical of what her next move might be against him. Grabbing his stuff, Georgina tossed it towards him as he caught it. Running her hand through her hair, Georgina felt more loss than ever as she wasn't quite sure of what to make of anything she had learned due to it's complexity.

"What are you going to do?" Louis asked

"I don't know" Georgina sighed "I honestly don't know what to do next because I don't know what's coming next" she said

"My intention was to never hurt anyone" Louis said "I was just trying…" he began to say

"You were trying to appease the girl you loved" Georgina said as they shared a silent understanding "You should be careful with that" she said

"With what?" Louis asked

"Love. Sometimes we think if we hang around long enough, be there and what not that person needs, we think they'll love us because of it. Although I find your love to be disgusting, you love her and I can't take that from you….but love should be reciprocated, never one sided because then it's not love….it's just one person being too pathetic to realize they deserve better" Georgina said before she reached over to grab the paper off the table "So that's my free advice to you and this is your plane ticket back" she said handing the paper to Louis

"What is this?" Louis asked

"You're going back to New York because if I'm going to blackmail you, then I kind of need you to pretend like you're the whipping boy" Georgina said as Louis looked a little surprised

"I thought…" Louis began to say

"I'm still not satisfied and I won't be until I know for sure, what my mother has planned and the only way to do that is to destroy any evidence she has on me because I'm not going back to jail or any other hell hole she plans to ship me off to once it's all over. I'm not pathetic nor delusional to think she truly loves me" Georgina said as she pulled out her phone to play the confession that Louis had made to her.

**I can't believe thisOh no, you're actually leavin**

**I think that somewhere I'm bleeding**

**It's so close, so close, we are**

**We are**

Watching as the final page printed out, Dan grabbed the final page of his Author's note as he looked over it one last time before finally stapling it together. Tossing the paper on to his desk, Dan sighed as the weight of the day was finally catching up to him in all of this. Hearing his phone begin to vibrate, Dan reached over to grab it as he wasn't surprised to see that it was Carter calling. Letting out a laugh, Dan looked around out of the office to see that he was still alone in the house.

"Yes" Dan answered the phone

"Are you still on probation?" Carter asked

"I've made progress" Dan smiled

"So she's not mad anymore?" Carter asked

"Oh no, she's still mad as hell at me" Dan replied quickly

"Then how are you making progress?" Carter questioned

"She's not as mad as she was before" Dan stated

"The fact that you see that is progress is disturbing" Carter laughed "She has you living on a system of leveled out torture" he said

"The complexity of Blair Waldorf, I think that could be a book" Dan laughed

"Yes because writing about her the first time worked out so well" Carter said

"She's mad but she wants me around, but not close enough. It's like she's pushing me away because she has to, not because she wants to" Dan said

"And you understand that?" Carter asked

"It's not the point of me understanding that, it's just what she does. She wants to know that I can handle her and allow her to process the fact that she's scared with no solution or scheme to fix things. She wants me to see her upset and angry rather than vulnerable" Dan said

**Please don't go**

**We'll get it back**

**Just let it pass**

**We can make it happen**

**I don't where you're at, but when you see an exit,**

**You'll be headed at it**

**I won't goI'm staring at it**

**I'm staring at the only love**

Clenching on tight to her pen, Blair sat in the warehouse of It Girl Inc as she just stared at the board, where most of their ideas and planning were mapped out on. In her lonesome as everyone had called it a night, Blair just found that staring at the board was the only source of comfort that she had as thought ran rampant through her head. Getting up from her chair, Blair grabbed the eraser and began to erase all the work that had been put up to where the board was white. Standing in front of the board, Blair just looked at the board for a few moments longer as she became unaware that she was being joined by Laurel. Looking around the warehouse, Laurel began to process how Blair was beginning to put all of it together.

"I thought us meeting was something that couldn't happen" Laurel said

"A spring issue is a big thing for a magazine, right?" Blair asked as she kept her attention on the board

"Yes, no spring issue leaves a pretty big gaping hole for the pending fashion week of the season" Laurel said "Why do you ask?" she asked as she looked on at Blair as she stood facing the board the whole time before turning to face Laurel

"Because my mother has decided to have the surgery, which means her return is eminent" Blair said "And I think it's high time I get back what's been taken" she said

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Laurel asked

"By destroying Modern magazine spring issue" Blair stated "I'm not waiting for them to drop the ball, I'm going after them…and this time, I will win" she said before she grabbed the marker to write Ophelia on the board "Down goes the Queen" she said to herself

**We're so, so close**

**We're staring at it**

**We're staring at it**

**We're staring at it**

**Please don't go**

**We'll get it back**

**Just let it pass**

**We can make it happen**

**I don't where you're at, but when you see an exit,**

**You'll be headed at it**

**I won't goI'm staring at it**

**I'm staring at the only love I know**

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in this Chapter**

**Marina and the Diamonds- Power and Control**

**Jewel- My Hands**

**Safetysuit- Staring At It**

* * *

**THE FINAL FOUR CHAPTERS are coming upon us, which means you'll get your answers to your questions then will be reaching a hiatus. I just wanted to clarify because I think I used two different names for Louis in the past chapters, but Louis is a Grimaldi. To keep it simple I just used the name from the show. I look forward to your feedback.**

**NEWLY ADDED- To answer any confusion you may have from the story in regards to Ophelia/Julietta/Louis. Louis and Julietta are cousins because Julietta's mom, who is a Sharp, had an affair with a Grimaldi. From that affair came a child, Julietta. The queen at the time denounced Julietta's child from being royalty. Julietta's mother then married a Garibaldi. Once her husband figured out that hist step daughter, Julietta, was a Grimaldi in order to stay married to his wife, she had to send Julietta away to an orphanage because he didn't want to raise a Grimaldi. Louis learned of his family's history and was ashamed of it, so he ran away. George took him in and never spoke of who he really was, a Grimaldi. Louis all ready being there at the orphanage before Julietta came, saw how Julietta's mother gave her up. Julietta and Louis became friends and fell for each other, eventually losing their virginities to each other. **

**Ophelia came in to play by noticing that Louis was a Grimaldi. Ophelia confronted him about it but never said but used it against him in revealing to Julietta. Julietta was hurt because not only did she discover that the guy she loved was her cousin but was of a family that she was denounced from. Julietta resented Louis because he was never denounced but ran away, but Louis still loves Julietta even after learning that they were cousins. Ophelia uses the fact that Julietta longs for family as a means to keep her loyal to her because Julietta views Ophelia as family to her. Louis tags along because he wants to protect Julietta and because he loves her, but Louis knows Ophelia is not to be trusted because she has ulterior motives. So in essence, Ophelia is just using Julietta to get what she wants from her and the only one that can see that and has seen it is Louis, but he can't say anything because Julietta would never believe him and because she'd think he was being spiteful because she resents him for having the family she wants. So it's like incest gone extreme. Hope that helps you guys :)**


	23. Locked and Reloaded

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. I was getting nervous there for a second that I wouldn't get as many reviews since the Campaign was over. I greatly appreciate them and encourage it because that let's me know how you guys feel about the story and whether or not people are reading it. If I lose readers then it kind of sucks and makes me less enthused to write. So I hope to keep you all because I assure you it will becoming to a thunderous end with these final chapters coming upon us. The chapters will be a little longer because a lot more information is coming out and everything is coming to a head, so bare with me. I'm happy to explain anything, so if you have trouble understanding then feel free to message me. Also keep in mind the characters as the Character Awards are coming soon, for my own benefit and feedback.**

**I can start the speculation now for you guys [because I'm cruel]: **

**I have a BIG announcement in regards to SEASON FIVE at the end. I will do something I've never done before or at least in this story. **

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Twenty One- Locked and Reloaded**

* * *

It was yet another normal business day, where boredom and thoughts of her nightly activities were weighing on Bex's mind. Grabbing her cell phone to see that it was just about time for the afternoon meeting, Bex saved and closed the work that she had been working on. Getting up from her desk, Bex gave the fake smiles as she walked towards the boardroom to greet the staff and executive members that had flew in for the special meeting that was dedicated specifically for the Spring Issue. Making eye contact with Ophelia, Bex acknowledged her presence before making her way towards the front of the board room.

"Okay people, we can now begin" Bex said as she looked over at her assistant to queue the powerpoint presentation "With our spring issue approaching us, we want to get our readers excited about what Modern has to offer as not only a branch of W magazine but to stand on our own. This people, is our coming out party" she said before turning towards the screen to see that it had the message 'System failure'. Looking over at her assistant, Bex looked at him as he furiously tried to figure out the problem at hand

"No, no, no" Bex's assistant said to himself as he began to freak out

**Ring the alarmI been through this too long**

**But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm**

**Won't you ring the alarm?**

**I been through this too long**

**But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm**

Sitting at the security station, Eric dressed as a security guard, watched as people began to get frantic at the system shutdown that he had placed on the network. Keeping a close eye on the monitor, Eric then pulled his laptop out as he began pull up the network system on his lap top. Looking around, making sure that no one was looking, Eric took a seat as he knew this might take a while to get the information needed.

**She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats**

**If I let you go**

**Getting the house off the coast**

**If I let you go**

**She gon' take everything I own**

Walking up towards the bench across the street from the building she once used to work on, Blair sat with her best designer shades on as she took a sip from her latte. With no care in the world, Blair enjoyed her time of leisure as she could only recall the nice times of working at Modern. To be one of the employees walking so freely through the doors of Modern to be one that just sat across the street as just a spectator. Pulling her phone out, Blair looked on at the live feed of the madness that was ensuing inside of Modern.

**If I let you go**

**I can't let you go**

**Damn, if I let you go**

**She gon' rock them VVS stones**

**If I let you go**

**Couped in the 'bach or the Rolls**

**If I let you go**

**She gon' profit everything I taught**

**If I let you goI can't let you go**

**Damn, if I let you go**

"I don't know what it is?" Bex's assistant tried to explain as Bex stood behind him, looking on eagerly while hoping the execs weren't thinking less of her presentation or lack there of one

"What do you mean? this is your specialty. Fix this!" Bex scolded him under her breath

"I'm trying" Bex's assistant reasoned as Laurel came walking up

"The whole office network is shut down" Laurel whispered

"How?" Bex asked as Laurel gave her a look that showed she had no clue as to why "Okay, forget the presentation, just get the system up. We can't lose a days worth of work" she said as she began to run her hand through her hair nervously. Making eye contact with Ophelia, Bex knew that this display of ineptitude was not making her happy by the slightest in front of the execs but most of all her.

**Tell me how should I feel**

**When I know what I know,**

**And my female intuition**

**Telling me you a dog?**

**People told me 'bout the flames**

**I couldn't see through the smoke**

**When I need answers, accusations**

**What you mean you gone choke?**

Kicking his feet up on the desk, Eric let out a yawn as he watched the lap top screen to keep track of the progress bar. Looking back over at the monitor to see how close the IT of the office was close to figuring out how to reboot the network, Eric laughed as his computer superiority was good enough to surpass IT guys that were getting paid a hefty amount to take care of this specific area of the job but were unable to detect any possible way of what he had done. Going into his knapsack, Eric began to munch on a bag of chips before he grabbed his cell phone to dial Blair's number.

**You can't stay, you gotta 't no other chicks spending your dough**

**This is taking a toll, the way the story unfolds**

**Not the picture perfect movie everyone would've saw**

Sipping on her latte in sheer delight, Blair sat with her legs crossed as she flipped through the pages of Cosmopolitan. Making mental notes of the things she wanted to buy, Blair was enjoying this time far more than she ever expected. Feeling the vibration of her cell phone, Blair reached over to answer as she didn't need to second guess as to who was calling her.

"What's the progress?" Blair asked

"We're at fifty" Eric said "How much money does the IT department get paid? I'm a bit insulted and thrilled at the same time that my fellow tech guys can't figure this out" he said

"That's for us to know and hopefully something they will never figure out. Just get the issue and leave the possible solutions to yourself" Blair said

"You do know you owe me something pretty fierce, right?" Eric told her

"Do you think it's too soon to get a winter coat?" Blair asked completely ignoring his statement

**Tell me how should I feel**

**When you made me belong**

**And the thought of you just touching her**

**Is what I hate most?**

**I don't want you but I want it**

**And I can't let it go**

**To know you give it to her like you gave it to me, come on**

"Please tell me you have this under control?" Ophelia asked as she walked up towards the group as they were huddled up together in the corner, hovering over the IT guy "This is embarrassing and a mockery" she scolded them under her breath

"The network is shut down" Bex replied

"How is that possible?" Ophelia asked

"A variety of reasons. Possibly a virus picked up on one of the servers or a mere glitch" Bex's assistant said

"Isn't that what you get paid for? To detect glitches and all the other stuff?" Laurel asked

"Well it might be the very thing you get fired for if you don't fix this" Bex replied angrily as she tried to keep her composure but was failing to

**He's so arrogant and bold (Oh)**

**She gon' love that shit, I know**

**I done put in a call, time to ring the alarm**

**'Cause you ain't never seen a fire like the one I'ma 'cause**

Finishing up her magazine, Blair looked on at her watch to see that it was about the time she had suggested Eric to keep the systems down. It was well past twenty minutes since Eric had downloaded the necessary files to the Spring Issue that she had requested, but out of pure spite, Blair wanted to keep the frantic theme of the office up for her own amusement. Getting a few laughs off at how Bex was about to have a breakdown under the glare of Ophelia, Blair found pure enjoyment of knowing that she was toying with them without them even realizing it. Checking her watch once more, Blair let out a sigh before Blair tossed the magazine into her purse.

"I'm good" Blair stated as the signal to have Eric reboot the network

"You sure? I mean we could leave a nasty little virus that could be of a temporary existence" Eric teased

"That does sound tempting but I do plan to make some use of the day. Do I have what I requested?" Blair asked

"All on this lovely external hard drive" Eric replied

"Then I'm satisfied" Blair smiled before she ended the call. Getting up from her seat, Blair put her latte in the trash as she began to walk away from the scene of the unknown crime.

**How can you look at me**

**And not see all the things that I kept only just for you?**

**Why would you risk it baby? **

**Is that the price that I pay?**

**But this is my show and I won't let you go**

**All has been paid for, and it's mine**

**How could you look at me**

**And not see all the things?**

Once the systems were back up, everyone began to breath a sigh of relief as they could go back to their normal work. The only causality in the network shutdown had been the spring issue as Bex slowly began to reason. Unable to shield the news from Ophelia and the execs, Bex could only put her best spin of hope on the news and hope that within the next couple of days she could provide a back up as well as put together a presentation to explain the direction the execs were trusting Ophelia to take Modern in. Sneaking out of the apology fest that Bex was turning the meeting into, Laurel stepped into her office and quickly began to dial the suspected culprit she had in mind.

"How's work?" Blair asked as she answered the phone.

"Not funny. What was that?" Laurel whispered as she asked

"Just a little ace I had up my sleeve" Blair replied "Why? You impressed?" she asked

"Impressed isn't the word I'd use but that's real gutsy, even for you" Laurel said

"You haven't seen nothing yet" Blair smiled

"Blair…" Laurel began to say with a concerned voice

"Before you get all paranoid, just know that pretty soon you won't have to be put in this position anymore. Pretty soon, the only frantic that Bex will have will be when she's shipped back to where ever the hell she came from" Blair said

"That's a bold statement to make" Laurel said

"Yeah well, when you're out for blood, you don't have time to move gingerly, you stab the heart or it's arteries and watch them bleed out" Blair replied "I want them to bleed out and I fully intend to hit them in every artery that counts" she stated

"Talk to you later" Laurel sighed as she realized Blair was in a mode where she couldn't be talked to with rational thought.

"Have a great day" Blair said before she ended the call

**Ring the alarmI been through this too long**

**But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm**

**Won't you ring the alarm?**

**I been through this too long**

**But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm**

Tossing candy into his mouth, Eric walked around the workstations in the warehouse to find that most of the good candy was coming from Justine's. Sifting through the candy jar, Eric pulled out the specific candy that he liked. Throwing the wrappers in the trash in passing, Eric made his way back to the main office where Blair sat, going through the spring issue that they had taken earlier that morning. Shaking her head in disbelief, Blair glared on at the screen at what she was looking at. Nervously walking towards the seat in front of the desk, Eric feared that Blair may swipe the lap top off the desk in anger from what her facial expressions were giving off.

"I take it you're not pleased" Eric said breaking the silence before Blair looked up at Eric

"Half of this issue are my ideas!?" Blair exclaimed

"Come again? How is it your ideas?" Eric asked

"When I was working at Modern, I worked with Louis on possible future shoots. I came up with a more New York based ideas because his only thought was exotic locations but it's not always feasible with fashion. So I came up with an array of shoots that could feature the designers they all ready had. This ballroom photo shoot, based off a Victorian theme, hence my idea" Blair stated as she turned the lap top around to show him the images "Then we have the designers, there is no way Bex would use these designers without the portfolio I had of these designers, a portfolio that she still has. These were dubbed the B-list designers that no one really knew about, but after seeing their work I started to use them in some of the mock ups to show that I could handle a raise" she continued to complain

"Yeah, I have no idea as to what you're talking about. We'll just assume that this is bad, very bad" Eric said

"It's beyond bad" Blair replied "This makes me feel no ounce of guilt over taking this, in fact, I wish we would've left their whole network system down" she said

"No, that would be….that would be more risky on top of the risk I all ready ran of doing this for you" Eric said "What exactly is this all for? What plan do you have going?" he asked

"A plan that I hope leaves our mission today between us" Blair said

"So solo mission, solo plan" Eric concluded "….which means your going after Ophelia again" he sighed

"Don't sigh, for reasons that they wouldn't understand, I have to finish this thing between Ophelia and I. That's where it's always gone towards, we all knew it would get to this point" Blair said "I'm just stronger, faster, and wiser to take on Ophelia. I'm ready for this and have an actual shot" she reasoned

"I won't say anything but if this gets out of control…." Eric began to say

"It's not going to. I have this under control" Blair told him just as her phone began to ring. Leaning over to grab her cell phone, Blair leaned back in her chair as she answered. "Hey" she answered the phone

"How well do you know Diane Holloway?" Serena asked in clear distress

"My dad sat on a business committee with her but not very well. Why?" Blair asked

"Oh just for the simple fact that I'm trying to find the education committee meeting and I can't find it.I thought it was in the Bogman building because that's what was given to me. I asked the security guard to the building they usually have it at and he said to call Diane Holloway…" Serena began to say

"And you have no clue as to who she is or have her number" Blair concluded "Yeah, I would say use the likes of our social circle to figure this out" she said as all she could do was here Serena groan in frustration

"No, no. I'll find her. Without the likes of social media, I'll find her" Serena said before she ended the call quickly as Blair just looked puzzled by the call.

"They're stonewalling her, aren't they?" Eric quickly asked as Blair looked over at him

"I would like to believe that the education committee would welcome the likes of Serena van der Woodsen….but then I would know better to say off of what she just told me….they're stonewalling her" Blair concluded

"I should probably get ready for her improbable call and pending tears" Eric said as he got up from his seat "Because it's the Harwell building, it's been the Harwell building where they hold committee meetings" he sighed

"That does seem to be the route this is going towards" Blair said feeling the guilt of what Serena was bound to feel at the end of the day

"Oh and Blair….be careful. I know you're this new version of yourself but be careful to not get back to the old" Eric said before he turned to leave.

* * *

Playing with his hands as he just waited, Dan couldn't help but feel like he was a victim of the waiting game. Looking over at Alessandra as she sat in the boardroom with the executives, Dan could only hope that his skill for reading lips had picked up since nothing else was easing his conscience. Sitting, waiting for some bit of a sign, Dan quickly rose from his seat as he busied himself with looking out at the window. Trying to find some interest in picking up something new about New York, Dan was becoming even more agonized with the pain of waiting. Hearing the sudden sound of the door opening, Dan turned to look on at Alessandra. Silence between them, Dan could soon decipher that this news wasn't good news.

"They hated it, didn't they?" Dan asked

"They didn't hate it" Alessandra sighed

"Then what?" Dan asked as Alessandra became nervous in how to break the news

"They simply…didn't understand the direction of the book" Alessandra said

"I explained it, I even wrote a author's note to explain why" Dan replied

"All of which I have explained" Alesandra said as Dan began to pace the floor

"Then how do they miss the point what the book is about?" Dan questioned "Or do they just prefer the gossip rag style of Insider part two?" he asked

"I'd be lying if I didn't say that's what they wanted" Alessandra sighed

"Seriously?!" Dan questioned "It was a diary!" he exclaimed out of frustration

"And I get that but they don't" Alessandra said "Look when I first pitched the idea of signing you, they thought they were getting the guy that wrote Insider" she said

"I don't want to be the guy that wrote Insider. That guy was a prick that was upset with the world, I'm not upset anymore….I'm actually quite pleased with myself and my life" Dan replied beginning to freak out

"Okay, calm down. Just breath, just breath" Alessandra instructed as Dan did his best to do so

"How do I get them to understand the book?" Dan asked

"You have to create buzz for it. We do smaller gatherings to get the topics of the book out there" Alessandra explained

"And if this doesn't work?" Dan asked before a silence came between them

"Then….you have to do what is best for your career" Alessandra said as she hoped it wouldn't get to that point "We just have to make this work" she said trying to sound hopeful

"Create my own buzz, that should be interesting….seeing as that's how all of this started. I should consider this a return to my roots" Dan smiled weakly at the challenge.

* * *

Smiling on at the camera's, Carter posed with Prince Christian as they embarked upon telling the New York media about their merger with the Empire. Hearing at any point that royalty was in town was big news but it became even bigger news once they learned of the future plans he had. It felt a little strange to merge ahead with Prince Christian, considering how all of this came together but Carter couldn't help but feel bright about his possibilities for the Maxwell along with any other award that the business committee would hand out this year. After their photo op, Carter was glad to proceed with the questions portion of the press conference.

"Christian, how did you guys embark upon working together?" One reporter asked

"Uh…Carter sought me out" Christian laughed as he looked over at Carter as he recalled the memory of how this all started "He showed me a brilliant business proposition that I couldn't pass up and he was right. New York is a great place to start what I believe to be a great business that will have many flocking to New York…such as myself" he said they all began to laugh

"Carter, is Chuck involved in the deal?" One reporter asked "Recent reports have you feuding, so how will this further escalate things" he asked

"Things will not or have not escalated. Chuck and I are partners above everything else and this will only help our partnership" Carter replied

"But he has no part in this?" The reporter asked once more

"Yes, he has a part in this. He just didn't pick this beautiful plot, in which Empire will be built upon" Carter replied as he just laughed, trying to make it a positive situation "We couldn't agree on what type of soil we wanted" he said as the reporters began to laugh

"When is the Empire slated to open?" The reporter asked

"Not putting the cart before the horse but I would love for it have a Christmas opening" Carter said "All of the Christmas dollars" he joked as everyone joined in on the laughter before a eruption of water came up as the sprinklers went off on the conference. Surprised by the sudden splash of water, Carter began to make his way off the stage towards the foreman of the project. "What the hell happened?" he asked

"I don't know" The foreman said as Carter began to look around to find his eyes landed upon Elizabeth as she wore that smug smile with not an ounce of water on her. Storming over towards the woman as she walked back towards the car, Carter quickly cut her off

"You have to be some kind of miserable to do this. What is your problem?!" Carter asked as he closed the car door shut

"Excuse me" Elizabeth said in disbelief

"You set the sprinklers off, I know it was you. This has you all over it" Carter replied

"And if it did, so what? You're out here smearing my son" Elizabeth replied

"I'm not smearing your son!? I'm running a business, which you'd have no clue about because you're too busy catering to Russel Thorpe" Carter replied as Elizabeth just glared at him "Yeah, I know all about your ventures with Russell. Just makes me wonder how far off it's been going on or if Chuck has any idea…" he began to say

"I don't keep secrets from my son" Elizabeth replied

"You keep enough to have me wondering and I…." Carter began to say

"Empty threats do nothing for me" Elizabeth replied as Carter moved closer towards her

"I don't think Chuck will see things that way" Carter replied "I know what arrangement you have with Russel….I know everything" he said as he whispered the last part while Elizabeth could only stare at him

"You're bluffing. You have nothing" Elizabeth replied after a full tension filled moments of silence

"Wouldn't you like to know" Carter replied "And I think I should let him in on this key piece of information that links you and Russel back to ten years ago…and I think you know what I'm talking about" he said as Elizabeth glared on at him. Quickly opening up her car door, Elizabeth got in the car as she wasted no time in instructing the driver to leave.

**_Meanwhile…._**

Nervously playing with her hands, Elizabeth began to feel like sitting still for any amount of time was going to be the death of her. Touching her arm, her face, her leg; Elizabeth couldn't manage to sit still as the smug look on Carter's face had her more nervous than ever. Reaching in to her purse, Elizabeth grabbed her purse as she pulled her cell phone out. Going through her contacts to dial the number she used sparingly, Elizabeth called.

"He's getting too close. I need your help" Elizabeth said

Preparing the board for their usual afternoon meeting, Blair looked on to see the final product to make sure that everything was in line. Hating that she couldn't exactly come out and say the latest mission was her own personal mission to take down Ophelia, Blair didn't want to take the risk of them not understanding the importance of this. Turning to grab her folder, Blair listened in as the girls filed in, one by one at the usual time. Taking their seats, joking about their days and the many encounters they had involving the buzz about It Girl, it was clear they were all enjoying the luxuries that It Girl was clearly affording them. Passing out the prepared folders to each of the girls, they each prepared for the meeting while glancing over the folders they were given.

"We're making so much money that we can actually afford paper copies of things" Justine laughed

"Not necessarily, this next portion of things has a new level of importance" Blair said

"A magazine?" Jenny asked as she looked up at Blair

"I like the blog thing" April replied "I like being inconspicuous. Feels like a Charlie's Angels type of thing" she smiled

"Except you have the added black person" Justine added

"That too" April replied

"It's not exactly your typical magazine but it's something that will legitimize us like everyone else…it's our spring issue" Blair said

"This looks like a lot of work on top of the work we all ready do" Justine said

"Yes, but look what we stand to gain" Blair said

"Well, I trust the idea. Spring issue is big in designer world" April said tossing her folder onto her desk "But with this latest pay day, I do think we should have a bit of celebrate us day" she smiled

"Celebrate us day? That's cute but if we want to celebrate us then we need to do something that enable us to celebrate and I'm talking of the monetary sense" Blair replied

"Our new mission should be to enjoy all that we've done for one day" Justine said "I mean we're the most talked about on Gossip Girl, we've just landed a merger with Tiffany's on top of other mergers that are just….awesome" Justine said

"Look who's branching into the white side" Jenny pointed out "Do you say rad now or any other white like words?" she teased as she asked

"Awesome has been scarcely used but it has nothing to do with race interaction. You guys aren't exactly acting black due to your fortune of being around me" Justine said

"You had me bust out the windows in a car…" Jenny began to say

"You did what?!" Blair asked in complete surprise

"Then you had me speak French and different other languages when your bill collectors called" April stated

"Okay, can someone explain to me why you were busting out windows?" Blair asked

"First of all, you told me to handle it. You wanted her out of Hanes so I had to go to extreme measures. Second, I told them the payment schedule that was suitable to me, I can't pull money out of my ass just because they call on the 2nd, knowing damn well they'll get their money on 3rd" Justine said

"What we do outside of this warehouse will and can reflect It Girl. So if you have pint up anger then go to a boxing ring" Blair said as she looked over at Jenny

"I was going to try that but the girl she would've been fighting would've kicked her ass. She would've been broken hearted and broken teethed" Justine replied as Jenny threw a piece of candy at her while Justine quickly looked towards her bowl of candy "Who took my Crunch bars?" she asked

"Don't look at me, I ate your Butterfingers" Jenny replied

"I only eat milk chocolate with…." April began to say

"You clearly didn't do it because I wouldn't dare spend six dollars on that crap you're about to tell me about" Justine said

"Guys, we have to focus" Blair said trying to get their attention

"And we are. The mission for this week is a bit unorthodox but greatly needed" Jenny said as Blair looked over at her "C'mon Blair, we should be enjoying this not slaving away. You'll get happy workers when you do happy things with them" she said

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Blair asked

"Taco Tuesday with two dollar magaritas at Pepe's" April smiled

"Pepe's, why does that sound familiar" Blair said to herself before she looked up to see Dan making his way inside of the warehouse

"God is good" Justine said to herself as she stared at Dan in awe

"Ladies" Dan greeted them as he walked over towards Blair

"And he thinks I'm a lady. God is great" Justine said to herself as she held her hands up in worship before Jenny kicked her chair as she laughed

"Can we talk?" Dan asked

"Sure" Blair replied as she looked on Dan for a few moments before they turned towards her office "Guys, please reconsider the magazine. We'll reconvene in ten minutes" she said as Dan closed the door behind them once they entered

"He has such strong hands" Justine said still in mesmerized before she looked over at Jenny with a train of thought going on

"If you ask me how big they are, I swear you will be entering into stalker territory" Jenny quickly replied knowing where Justine's thought patterns were going towards

"We need to fight for Taco Tuesday, me being intoxicated is the only chance I see in having the necessary fantasies about your brother and her boyfriend" Justine stated as April and Jenny just laughed.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Walking towards the seat behind the desk, Blair took her seat as Dan loosened up his tie. Pulling the paper out of his pocket, Dan placed it on the desk as Blair looked up at him for some sort of clarification. Reaching to grab the paper, Blair looked on to see that it was Eleanor's list of items that she had requested to be bought for her before her surgery. A bit surprised to see the list, Blair looked up at Dan once more before she read over it once again to come to the same conclusion.

"Why do you have this?" Blair asked

"Oh because we're conspiring to grab the necessary supplies to dodge the surgery tomorrow" Dan replied sarcastically

"Sarcasm at this point, risky move for you" Blair replied

"Sorry, sarcasm seems to be the only way to take on the day" Dan sighed as he ran his hand through his newly grown in hair that he was deciding to let grow back since cutting it "Dorota couldn't do it because Anna got sick with the flu. So I told her I would take care of it or if you wanted to" he said

"No, it's fine. I'll do it or if you want to" Blair said "I'm sure there's nothing suspicious about this" she sighed

"Okay well, I'll do that on my way home. I have to pick up dinner anyways…." Blair began to say "What's wrong with you?" she asked trailing off in thought as she couldn't help but notice that something was wrong with him

"Are we taking a timeout from you being mad?" Dan asked

"I can spare a me not being mad moment. What's up?" Blair asked

"….they didn't like the book. The execs, they wanted something along the lines of Insider" Dan said

"That's stupid. The book was great and insightful. Barring our obvious relationship, it was a very good read" Blair replied

"That's what I thought but they want more of the scandalous stuff" Dan sighed "I have to create my own buzz then get smaller groups to drum up some sort of excitement for it….it's just more work on top of the work I've all ready put in" he sighed

"Do you want my truthful opinion?" Blair asked after a few moments of silence

"Uh yeah, hence me being here….well besides the fact that there was the list" Dan quickly replied

"Yeah the list was convenient for you" Blair smiled sarcastically "The only way to address this is by going to Arthur" she said

"Nope, not Arthur. If Arthur thinks it's crap then that will only depress me even further" Dan replied

"And he might actually like it, you don't know. You can't just assume what people are going to think….hence the mess you're in now" Blair stated "Just go to Arthur and see what he thinks" she told him as Dan took a moment to think as he processed her suggestion

"Fine, I'll do it. He happens to be in town for a book club reading" Dan sighed

"See, you're being proactive" Blair stated

"Yeah, yeah. So what do you want for dinner tonight?" Dan asked

"I won't be home. I'm going to this Taco Tuesday…." Blair began to say

"Yes, we're going to Taco Tuesday!" Justine declared as Blair could hear her declaration from outside the door. Laughing at how excited the girls seemed to be by this, Dan looked over at Blair to see how in disbelief she was over the fact that they were that excited about it

"Seriously!?" Blair called out

* * *

Standing in the doorway, Eric looked in on his sister as he finished up his sandwich. Watching her for a few moments, Eric could see how dejected she felt in the moment. Flipping angrily through the pages of reports that she read in preparation for the meeting, Serena sighed in frustration as he day of progress had been impeded with the set back that was in searching for Diane. Heading into the room, Eric sat down across from her as he just let Serena groan and wallow in her frustration for a bit. Eyeing her brother for a few moments, Serena looked on skeptically as she wondered what he was up to or what he knew. Giving her a slight nod to let her know that he knew, Serena sighed as it seemed like he was picking up on everything.

"Let's leave the angry page turning alone and get to the talking part" Eric suggested

"I don't want to talk. I want to be mad and imagine the page is talking about the graphic description that is the blood of Diane whatsherface" Serena replied

"And that doesn't sound good" Eric replied

"No, it doesn't sound good Eric. You weren't sent on a wild goose chase trying to find a freakin meeting!" Serena exclaimed

"Why are you yelling at me?" Eric asked

"Because I want to yell and you want to talk, so I'm just yelling" Serena replied as she couldn't explain "Look, I'm sorry. It's just frustrating to think that people are taking you serious when they really aren't" she said

"I get that, which is why you shouldn't give up because of one incident" Eric said

"This isn't the only incident where I haven't been taken seriously" Serena sighed "It's just been a bad couple of days" she groaned

"Would this have to do with your return from London?" Eric asked

"….I went to see him and ended up seeing him" Serena said

"I'm confused. You went to see one him but saw another….I'm lost" Eric said

"I went to go see dad but I chickened out and saw Sean instead" Serena said

"How do you up and decide to see dad?" Eric questioned

"Because I thought I was ready to" Serena said "I thought with everything, I thought I was able to" she said

"And now you've got your answer?" Eric asked

"I'm not ready to see him, if that's what your asking. I'm not ready to ask the questions or anything involving the reasons why he just left us" Serena said

"And with Sean?" Eric asked

"….that's a situation that just hurts more with time. I should be fine by now, I should be past it….but it's just hard" Serena said trying not to cry

"Because you told him how you really felt" Eric concluded as she could see the pain on his sisters face "Look, don't let these pricks on the committee upset you. You'll get your chance but you just have to….you have to bring a new set of reasons to fight for. But you can't fight with a broken heart and daddy issues in tow" he said

"I can't just blow off the meetings, then they'll think they won" Serena stated

"They haven't won, we're just reloading and getting better" Eric said "You should go out and have fun. Get out of your head for a bit" he said

"So you're suggesting I get over the fact that a committee is playing musical meetings with me, I chickened out on see my father due to years of abandonment issue, and mend my broken heart that was annihilated in the matter of one fight with a night out on the town?" Serena questioned

"That's precisely what I'm saying" Eric smiled "I'm sure there's something coming up on your social calendar that can get the juices of mending flowing" he said before her phone began to ring. Looking on at the phone, Eric smiled as he saw that it was Blair calling while Serena sat nervous as to whether she should answer or not.

"I can watch that new Katherine Hepburn movie…." Serena began to say

"Or you could answer the phone and see what Blair has to offer" Eric said

"I could bring up the fact that you've conveniently forgot to mention to a certain someone…" Serena began to hint at

"First of all, nothing is happening for that fact to even be brought up. I'm visiting, nothing else is going on. No guilt has fallen upon me

"What about I clean your room and then watch a unsolicited chick flick movie" Serena then offered before Eric quickly grabbed the phone

"Hello Blair" Eric answered putting the phone on speakerphone

"Where is S?" Blair asked

"I'm here, I was trying to wager a deal with my Judas of a brother" Serena sighed

"Oh well, I was just calling to see if you wanted to come out to Taco Tuesday with…" Blair began to say

"We'll be there!" Eric quickly replied as Serena just glared at him

"Damn you!" Serena replied as her only line of defense against Eric as he just laughed

"Oh sweetie, were you planning a Katherine Hepburn movie night?" Blair asked detecting Serena's frustration from what was her day

"Yes" Eric laughed

**Ask for money, and get advice**

**Ask for advice, get money twice**

**I'm from the dirty, but that chico nice**

**Ya'll call it a moment, I call it life**

Getting out of the taxi, Blair looked back at Serena to see that she was still hesitant to go out and have fun. Pushing Eric over towards the rest of the girls while she handled Serena, Blair knew that only she could manage to get Serena into the spirit. Holding her hand out, Serena still sat with her seatbelt on as she began to take deep breaths, in and out. Getting back in to the taxi, Blair gave another ten dollars to the driver as she waited patiently with Serena for the next two minutes.

"There's no possible way of me going home?" Serena asked as she looked over at Blair

"Not until we show off a good buzz from the margaritas we'll be having" Blair said

"What about…" Serena said as she attempted to bargain

"Look, whatever you're dealing will not go away with your dreaded choice of a Katherine Hepburn movie, this is coming from an Audrey fan so I'm biased of the name Hepburn. You will go in and live on the wild side and eat a taco and pray upon pray that it won't give you food poisoning. Then after that we will have magaritas because after the week I've had, the least I can do is work up a good buzz and by the likes of it….so could you. So for one night, let's throw the maturity to the side for a bit and just have a good time" Blair said as Serena looked at her "Now…get your ass out of this car" she said before she got out of the taxi while Serena followed suit in fear of what Blair would do.

"And just the person we thought was going to chicken out" Justine said as Blair and Serena walked over to them

"And miss the possibility of Taco Tuesday, in which would result in me having oh so much fun in working you guys until tacos and Tuesday become just a regular, nonexistent thing….never" Blair replied "Serena these are the girls. Justine and April. Justine and April, this is my bestie, Serena" she introduced

"Before we shake and make nice, what's your stance on Taco Tuesday?" Justine asked

"…I love tacos. I love margaritas" Serena replied unsure of how she should answer

"I like you. I really like you" Justine said as she walked over to hug Serena "How you manage to endure her tyrant ways is beyond me" she said as Serena let a laugh slip

"I love how you laugh at my expense" Blair replied

**One day when the light is glowing**

**I'll be in my castle golden**

**But until the gates are open**

**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)**

**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)**

**I just wanna feel this moment**

Placing their drinks in front of them, Blair looked on at the huge margarita glass in disbelief that a glass could be that huge. Looking down the line at Jenny, Justine, and April; the girls just laughed at how shocked she was. Egging Blair on to take the first drink, Serena began to chant for Blair to start off the festivities while Blair just shook her head in protest. Just looking at the glass, Blair was sure that a buzz would come just after finishing the first glass and she wasn't sure her work could sustain the hit of more than one drink like the girls wanted. Laughing hysterically to himself, Eric walked forward to grab his drink as he took the first drink to take the pressure off of Blair. Going down the line, each girl began to drink their margarita.

**Mr Worldwide**

**Christina Aguilera**

**Oye mamita, come on, dale, que la cosa esta rica(I just wanna feel this moment)**

**Feel this moment...**

Taking in the mariachi music playing, Serena finished up her drink as she quickly grabbed Jenny to join her on the dance floor. Dancing and swinging on the dance floor, the girls laughed in how bad they were while April quickly grabbed on to Justine. Extending his hand towards Blair, Eric offered to give her a twirl on the dance floor as she was hesitant at first. Running over towards the pair, Serena pulled Blair out onto the floor while Blair just clenched on tight to her drink out of protest. Managing to get Blair to loosen up and dance, Serena and Blair twirled around on the dance floor as Jenny walked towards Eric. Extending her hand out to Eric, Eric played coy for a few moments before eventually leading her out on the floor.

**Reporting live from the tallest building in Tokyo**

**Long ways from the hard ways**

**Bill sos, and oh yeasD**

**ade county always, 305 all day**

**Now baby we can parler, oh, baby we can party**

**She read books, especially about red rooms and tight ups**

**I got it hooked, cause she seen me in a suit with the red tie tied up**

**Meet and greet, nice to meet ya, but time is money**

**Only difference is I own it,**

**Now let's stop time and enjoy this moment**

Stepping in front of the mirror, Carter adjusted his tie as he wanted to make sure everything was in place for him attire wise. Giving himself the signature grin, Carter could only hope that he would end the night as lucky as he felt. Looking back at the clock, Carter quickly grabbed his key card just as he heard a knock come to the door. Walking towards the door, Carter opened up the door to see that it was housekeeping. A bit confused by the appearance of housekeeping, Carter took a moment to think to himself to put the pieces together before he finally had to question.

"You called for more towels?" The woman asked

"Yes…but that was hours ago" Carter replied

"We're backed up. These are fresh towels and even complimentary brunch on the hotel for your stay" The woman said

"Well I don't plan to be here come tomorrow but I guess I'll take the brunch" Carter said "You could just put the towels in and get the room cleaned up a bit, then we can call it even" he said as he made his way out of the room just as the housekeeper made her way in. Walking towards the elevator, Carter quickly boarded as he began to feel pressed for time.

Watching as Carter left his room, Elizabeth quickly emerged from the corner of the hallway. Walking towards the bedroom, Elizabeth walked up to the housekeeper to call her over.

"I'll take it from here" Elizabeth said "My boyfriend wants me to tidy up" she said

"He just told…" The housekeeper began to say

"Just come back within the next hour. He'll be upset if I don't clean this mess up" Elizabeth said as she ushered the housekeeper away until she boarded the elevator. Waiting until she was completely gone, Elizabeth then pulled her phone out as she began to type away.

Elizabeth: Come up.

**One day when the light is glowingI'll be in my castle golden**

**But until the gates are open**

**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)**

**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)**

**I just wanna feel this moment**

**Come on, feel this moment...**

Going in for another shot, Blair and Serena locked their arms together before they tossed back another drink. Laughing hysterically once they finished, Blair and Serena quickly ran over to join back in on the train that was being led around the dance floor. Making their best mariachi noises, Serena couldn't help but laugh at how horrible Blair sounded with her imitations.

**I see the future but live for the moment, make sense don't it**

**Now make dollars, I mean billions, I'm a genius, I mean brilliant**

**This street is what scoot em**

**And made em slicker, to slick with the ruler**

**I've lost a lot, and learned a lot**

**But I'm still undefeated like Shula**

**I'm far from cheap, I break down companies with all my peeps**

**Baby we can travel the world**

**And not given view, and all you can see**

**Time is money**

**Only difference is I own it,**

**Like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment**

Placing the cigar in his mouth as he walked through the lobby and towards the club, Carter greeted the onlookers he knew as he passed by them. Joining up with Prince Christian, Carter quickly greeted him with another cigar before they entered into the club. The music playing louder than ever, Carter navigated Prince Christian towards the V.I.P. area of the club where an unlimited amount of girls waited for them. Looking over at the excitement that was on his face, Carter just laughed as he knew any man's kryptonite was the touch of a woman.

**One day when the light is glowing**

**I'll be in my castle golden**

**But until the gates are open**

**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)**

**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)**

**I just wanna feel this moment**

Going around the room, Elizabeth searched through drawers for any trace of evidence Carter spoke of. Nearly trashing the room, Elizabeth groaned in frustration as her search was proving to be useless. Turning towards the guy that she had with her, Elizabeth thought for a few moments before she looked on at the stature of the man to realize he looked like that of Carter. Quickly grabbing a photo that was on the dresser of Carter along with his friends, Elizabeth held it up towards the guy to see the resemblance was close enough. Tossing the picture onto the floor, Elizabeth braced herself for what she had in mind.

"Stop it Carter!" Elizabeth yelled to the surprise of the guy "Carter stop!" she yelled as she grabbed random objects to throw at the wall

"What the hell are you doing?" The guy asked

"Improvising" Elizabeth said as she threw items at the walls until she worked up a sweat, realizing she needed more than a few random name drops for others to hear. Elizabeth walked over towards the guy once more as she gripped her fists "Hit me" she said

"What?" The guy questioned

"Hit me" Elizabeth told him sternly

**Come on, feel this moment...(ohhh) **

**I just wanna feel this moment(ohhh) **

**I just wanna feel this moment **

* * *

Gathered around the table, the girls laughed as they teased each other for past events. Finding that she was truly enjoying herself, Serena found that her relaxing had become easier when she was having a good time in doing so. Occasionally glancing over towards her brother to see that he and Jenny kept whispering and flirting with each other, which others at the table had begun to pick up on. It was no secret that Jenny was considered divorce but it was also no secret that Jenny and Eric were smitten with each other. Putting her hand up for another drink, Justine finished up hers to look over at April to see she was requesting yet another drink. Grabbing her hand, Justine put it down as she waved the waiter off and to cut her off for the night.

"Hey, I wanted to try the mango" April replied

"You've tried enough" Justine replied "Besides, I have a feeling we'll need all of our strength for tomorrow" she said looking over at Blair

"Your damn right" Blair laughed "…in all fairness, I am beginning to understand the epicness of Taco Tuesday" she said nearly buzzed

"I hereby declared a toast to Taco Tuesday. Can I have rou…" April began to ask

"No" Justine, Jenny, and Blair quickly stated

"You should be in all purposes be cut off" Blair replied "We all should" she laughed

"I must say, I think it's actually pretty cool what you guys are doing with this whole It Girl…" Serena began to say before Blair quickly covered her mouth

"Ssh! We don't speak of It" April replied

"We must remain anonymous to save the face of humanity" Jenny joked as Justine just shook her head in how buzzed the two girls were before she joined in on the laughter

"Basically what they said" Blair said before she removed her hand from her mouth

"You guys should. I mean it's cool, it's unique and you guys are embraced because of it" Serena said

"Well they each play an intricate part but they all work well together" Eric said as the girls became flattered with his praise

"Aww, I love Eric. He's like our little mini, blonde mascot" April laughed

"My little white boy" Justine joked "Well that's when he's not too busy being Jenny's whatever he is" she said as April laughed at the instigation

"We're friends" Jenny stated

"Friends I think not" Blair replied "I usually don't whisper and flirt with my friends" she stated

"We're not flirting. It's an inside joke thing" Eric replied

"I'm sure" April replied

"I personally think it's cute that you have your little whatever it is. But withholding inside jokes is…very typical" Justine said

"Withholding shouldn't happen period" Blair stated "I mean why do people withhold, why can't they just say what's going on and be out with the truth instead of withholding" she said as her drunken thoughts were being released

"Sometime withholding is in preservation of truth or because not everyone needs to know" April replied

"No, it's because you're lying and that's my number one pet peeve. I hate when people lie because in the back of my mind, I'm thinking what else are you lying about" Blair replied "Just tell the truth and things will be good" she said

"You don't necessarily always love the truth though" Jenny replied

"I do. I do" Blair replied "I'd rather know then not know because I hate not knowing" she said

"For gossip and blackmail reasons?" Justine asked

"Just in general. I pride myself on knowing all and it irritates me when I don't know all" Blair said

"So you mean to tell me, you two know everything about each other?" April asked as she looked on at Serena and Blair

"Yes" Blair replied without a moment of thought while Serena sat idle as she just sipped on her margarita a moment longer

"Serena?" Justine asked as she looked over at her

"Blair knows enough" Serena replied nervously

"What do you mean enough? I know all about you. I mean I could give a crash course in all things Serena. You're my best friend and I know you" Blair laughed as Serena remained silent by the statement "I mean is there something I'm missing?" she asked

"I think I would like to have that mango margarita now" April said as she rose her hand to only have it brought back down quickly by Justine

"B, you know me but you don't know everything, just like I don't know everything about you" Serena stated

"I have a tendency to be a control freak, my favorite actress is Audrey Hepburn, my favorite movie is Breakfast at Tiffany's, my biggest mistake is that I lost my virginity to Dan while he was with you and in that put our friendship at jeopardy…." Blair began to list all there was to her

"You had him too?" Justine asked in disbelief of hearing Serena's relation to Dan as April saw this as her golden opportunity to request her mango margarita, she creeped her hand up to only have it brought back down by Jenny.

"Really?!" April questioned

"I always had some inkling that Nate might be gay, I have a bit of a freakier side than I originally thought when it comes to sex…" Blair began to add

"Okay, I didn't need to hear that" Eric said covering his ears

"He's a freak in the bedroom?" Justine said in disbelief "God doesn't make em' anymore perfect than that" she said beginning to fan herself at the thought of Dan

"I get that I know you and you're an open book but I don't think that necessarily means I have to tell you everything about me" Serena replied

"Uh, yeah you do. I'm your best friend!" Blair declared

"I need air" Serena said as she quickly got up from her seat to head outside while Blair quickly followed behind

"We shouldn't follow" Jenny replied

"The hell we shouldn't" Justine quickly replied "Let's put it in this terms….what would Jesus want us to do?" she asked

"He would want me to have the mango margarita" April replied in a soft voice

"Jesus does not want us drinking!?" Jenny replied

_**Meanwhile…**_

Opening the door in a hurry, Serena quickly walked out towards the alley way. Not caring to look back, Serena kept her stride as her only focus was to get away from Blair so that she could have some semblance of thought. Opening the door in a frantic motion, Blair saw the blonde trying to get away before she quickly ran over towards her, leaving Serena little time to get a good sprint to get away from Blair. Walking towards the end of the alley, Serena stopped in realization that there was nowhere left for her to run from her friend.

"Hey, I need to talk to you" Blair said as she caught up with Serena before Serena turned to look at her friend "Back there, you said that I didn't know everything about you. I find that to be strange because I like to believe that we're on good terms and we're actually best friends" she began to babble

"I don't think we should talk about that" Serena replied trying to walk past Blair to catch up with everyone but Blair prevented her from doing so by stepping in front of her

"No, I want to know what I don't know about you S?" Blair asked as Serena tried once more to get past her "I should know about my best friend" she stated

"B" Serena said trying to get around her "Blair" she groaned

"I'm not moving until you tell me. Tell me!" Blair pushed

"I shot Jason!" Serena finally revealed leaving Blair confused and caught off guard

"What? Why would you shoot him?" Blair asked in disbelief

"Because…I was trying to protect myself" Serena said as tears welled up in her eyes looking on at Blair trying to make sense of what Serena was telling her

"Protect yourself?" Blair asked "Protect yourself from him? Why?" she asked in confusion

"Jay…he was abusive. He used to hit me. I killed him before he could kill me" Serena revealed as Blair stood horrified over what she was hearing

"You kept this from me?" Blair asked still with shock in her eyes "You kept this from me?" she asked in disbelief

"I didn't keep it from you, I just….I didn't want to tell you" Serena replied as she hated to see Blair look so devastated but to see the look of pity

"Why?!" Blair asked becoming upset "Why does everyone feel the need to tell me last?" she questioned

"Because I just didn't want to. I'm sorry that I didn't think to have you be the first call, when I was getting my wrist broken and my stomach kicked in….but I didn't want to. I still don't want to" Serena replied as Jenny, Justine, April, and Eric quickly ran out "And now, I hate that I did because now you're looking at me like that" she said before she walked past the rest of the group

"Serena…" Eric began to say

"No, just stay. I want to be alone" Serena replied before she went to hail a taxi and within moments she was gone. Walking around in utter disbelief, Blair just shook her head as she couldn't shake Serena's words out of her head.

"I…hate…not…knowing!" Blair said as she began to throw a temper tantrum which was partly caused by the alcohol

"Maybe I shouldn't have that mango margarita" April said looking on at how hurt Blair was

"Your welcome" Jenny and Justine quickly replied, knowing April would thank them eventually from stopping the pending disaster that would only add to the disastrous end of the night.

* * *

Sitting at his computer, Dan paced the floor as he was unsure of whether to read his book or not. A part of him felt like he couldn't read his book because he'd have a biased opinion but then another part of him felt like he had to for his own sake. Sending the manuscript to Arthur's room, Dan waited eagerly by the phone as he awaited some bit of news from his mentor but found that even though he willed it to happen, it wasn't happening anytime soon like he had hoped. Pacing the floor, ignoring the texts that Carter was sending to him about meeting up, the last thing Dan wanted to do was hang out with Carter at his usual hotel room for where his typical hook ups took place. Quickly grabbing the phone, Dan dialed Arthur's number as he couldn't stop himself from not doing so.

"Yes, Daniel" Arthur answered his phone, sounding annoyed

"Have you read it?" Dan quickly asked

"Yes because I skipped all the way home to read your book" Arthur replied sarcastically

"So is that a yes or a no?" Dan asked

"This is a goodbye" Arthur replied

"Well could you at least give me some bit of clue as to where you're at? I know you've started, you read every minute of the day when you're not scowling at people for being stupid" Dan asked

"Goodbye Mr. Humphrey" Arthur replied before he eventually ended the call just as Dan heard the sounds of Blair coming in an hour before midnight. Coming out of the office, Dan walked in to see that Blair looked upset and a bit tipsy

"Hi honey, you look mad" Dan replied sarcastically

"Don't start with me!" Blair quickly replied "I'm angry and have this knack for another taco" she replied

"Aw, you can never have just one taco at Pepe's" Dan replied "It took me all summer to work off my taco weight" he said as he walked towards her as she came out of the kitchen "What happened?" he asked

"Another secret was revealed" Blair replied as she flopped down on the sofa with her water bottle in hand "Why is it that I'm the number one person to lie to?" she questioned

"Who lied to you?" Dan asked

"My best friend" Blair replied "Do you know that for some time now, she was in an abusive relationship?! You know for the sake of stating, not because I'm talking to you" she asked

"Of course not" Dan said "Uh, how exactly does a subject like that get brought up on Taco Tuesday?" he asked

"Because once again, like an idiot, I'm thinking I know everything there is to know about a person that I think highly of and she reveals that I don't know everything about her. So I press on and she points out that I don't know the fact that she was in an abusive relationship" Blair stated

"How long am I going to be reprimanded?" Dan asked as he kneeled down to be eye level with her as she laid back on the sofa

"This isn't about us, this is about Serena. This is about why two people in my life feel the need to keep things from me?" Blair asked "I mean am I judgmental or something? Am I not a good go to person?" she asked

"You're a great go to person" Dan smiled as he tucked away a strand of hair away from her face

"Then why am I the last to know?" Blair asked

"….I think this doesn't have much to do with you like mine did. I think this is solely about Serena" Dan said

"If it's about her then why can't she tell me?" Blair asked "We're supposed to be best friends" she said

"I don't think it's something that has to do with your friendship. I think this is solely based on the fact that she was in an unfamiliar territory" Dan said "Remove yourself and just…just realize that sometimes it's not about hurting you, sometimes it's in spite of you" he said as a silence came between them

"And what's your excuse?" Blair asked "Why do you lie so easily?" she asked

"Well I don't think it's an easy thing to explain" Dan laughed nervously

"This is your chance to" Blair said as she sat up on the sofa "This is your chance to fix it, make me understand why you see it as okay to lie to me?" she asked as Dan froze for a moment, just as he prepared to speak, they were interrupted by the sound of Dan's phone ringing. Letting out a sigh as he looked on to see that it was Alessandra, Dan groaned in frustration at the timing "You should answer" she said as she got up from the sofa

"No, I want to talk…afterwards because I do want to explain why" Dan said

"I'm really tired. I just want to take a shower and get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow with the surgery and all" Blair sighed as she ran her hand through her hair "Goodnight" she replied sadly before turning to head back towards the bedroom.

* * *

Getting out of the taxi, Eric laughed as he extended his hand out towards Jenny. Grabbing his hand, the two stumbled towards her building before they made their way inside. Stumbling up the staircase, Eric and Jenny laughed all the way up as they found they were a bit more clumsy than they originally thought of themselves. Pulling her keys out of her purse, Jenny opened up the door to the loft before tossing them to the side. Breathing a sigh of relief to see that she had made it home in time for a nice nap. Flopping onto the sofa, Jenny smiled as she attempted to go to sleep while Eric just looked on. Finding that he was looking more than he should be, Eric began to feel that panic mode in him that told him that he had to get out before trouble would come. Turning to head towards the door, Jenny quickly sat up.

"Where are you going?" Jenny asked

"Home. I think it's best if I go home" Eric smiled

"Why?" Jenny asked with a bit of a laugh

"Because…being around you is much harder than I had anticipated" Eric replied as he took a seat at the end of the sofa

"I thought you didn't come back for me?" Jenny asked with a bit of playfulness

"I didn't but…seeing you reminds me of all the reasons why New York, preferably the Upper Eastside, isn't all that bad" Eric said

"You want to know the key thing I've learned this year?" Jenny asked

"Knowing that after three margaritas that you've reached your limit" Eric teased

"No, well yes…but I've learned that growing up is a process that's well worth the wait. I'm like cookie dough. I was trying to bake before I had all of my ingredients in" Jenny said

"It depends on what type of cookie you are. If you're a sugar cookie then…" Eric began to say

"Why do you always tease?" Jenny asked with a bit of laughter

"It's not teasing, it's me being a realist. I think you're far too valuable to be a plain sugar cookie and you don't strike me as the fancy double chocolate chip" Eric said as they were moving in dangerously close to each other

"Then what?" Jenny asked in a low whisper as they were a mere inch away from each other

"Huh?" Eric asked in confusion

"What kind of cookie am I?" Jenny asked with a bit of laughter

"….you're the cookie that no one gets tired of. The one that suits every occasion….chocolate chip. You can be serve at room temperature or even hot out the oven, but regardless….you're good either way" Eric smiled as they slowly moved in to

"I don't think I'm as buzzed as I may think" Jenny whispered as she closed her eyes, feeling his breath on her face as their foreheads touched

"This would be me taking advantage" Eric reasoned as he shook his head, trying to remember the key facts of the reasons why they shouldn't

"…you shouldn't take advantage, but I wouldn't exactly be upset if you did" Jenny replied as their lips slowly pressed against each other

"There's something I should tell you" Eric said

"What?" Jenny asked as she opened her eyes to look him dead in the eyes to where he was forced to open his. Staring deep into her eyes, Eric just froze for those moments

"I forget" Eric replied as the moments of tension built up between them before their lips quickly collapsed against each other. Their lips glided over each other as they held on to each other. Falling back towards Eric, the two found the floor as they fell. "Oww!" he groaned as he broke the kiss

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked as she propped herself up on her arm to tend to him

"I'm good. Just a minor man pain" Eric replied "We can…continue" he suggested before Jenny quickly captured his lips with hers as they both sat up together on the floor, trying to pull their clothes off while not trying to break the kiss.

"Wait, wait" Jenny said nearly out of breath as she broke the kiss "I kind of didn't imagine this to happen on the floor" she said

"Moving would kind of kill the momentum…." Eric began to reason before Jenny gave him a look "But we could totally go into your room if that suits you" he said as Jenny quickly hopped up from the floor to grab his hand as they both ran into the bedroom, stripping what was left of their clothes off as they ran into the bedroom.

"Do you have?….you know?" Jenny asked as she climbed on to the bed

"….yes, I do" Eric said as he realized he was just in his boxers thinking that he was still in his pants "It's in my wallet, which I will go to retrieve" he said before he turned to run out of the room. Grabbing his pants, Eric quickly rifled through his pants to grab his wallet. Pulling out the condom, Eric had a silent victory dance that he actually did the guy thing to do in putting a condom in his wallet. Turning to head back towards the room, Eric grabbed his phone before running back into the room. Putting his phone onto the desk, Eric quickly kissed Jenny once more before they fell back onto the bed.

* * *

Letting out a yawn as he walked through the lobby, Carter could only remember remnants of last night as he found himself waking up at the apartment of his latest hookup. Walking towards the elevator, Carter couldn't help but notice the whispers that were coming from the group of people that huddled by the elevator. Smiling on at the group as he could only guess that word had got out about his latest nightlife activities. At some points, Carter was beginning to feel like he was the new boy Serena van der Woodsen. Boarding the elevator, Carter sighed as the first thing he wanted to do was get a quick nap in before checking out of the hotel. Walking towards his room, Carter quickly noticed that the hotel manager and hotel owner were huddled up around the room as if they were investigating.

"Uh, what's going on?" Carter asked as he walked up

"We should be asking you the same thing? What the hell type of party were you throwing here last night?" The manager asked

"I didn't throw a party here, I went to one. I'm just coming in, what the hell is going on?" Carter asked as he tried to look inside the room but the manager got in his way "What are you doing?" he asked

"I've gathered your things, what was left anyways, and you've been checked out" The hotel manager said

"Okay, why?" Carter asked

"Because of all the commotion you kept up with your little fight you had with your girlfriend" The hotel manager said "We got numerous complaints about the arguing that was going on in here" he said

"Arguing? I wasn't even here last night" Carter replied "I slept over at some randoms house" he explained

"I don't care to know the details, just get out of my hotel. I've sent bill to your father but that type of behavior won't be tolerated here" The hotel owner said

"I don't know what you're talking about!? I'd love to be reprimanded but know what the hell you were talking about?" Carter replied in clear confusion

"Go home Carter!" The hotel owner yelled "You've caused enough damage, just go home" he said becoming upset with Carter. Walking away with the hotel manager, the hotel owner walked over towards the elevator doors as Carter just looked in to see that his hotel room was completely trashed with blood drops on the floor.

"What the hell happened!" Carter said as he turned to punch the wall before his phone began to vibrate. Quickly grabbing his phone out of his pocket, Carter looked on at his phone to see that it was a message from Chuck.

**Chuck: I need to see you…now!**

* * *

Taking a seat on the bench, Blair let out a sigh as her hangover was beginning to set in. Massaging her head as she watched Dan get their cup of coffee, Blair pulled out her phone to see that she had a missed a call from Laurel. Looking back over to see that Dan would be a while, Blair walked a ways so that Dan wouldn't be able to hear. Thinking to herself for a few moments about whether or not to call, Blair must've went through a thousand reasons why she should to get nagged by the one as to why she shouldn't. Eventually dialing Laurel's number, Blair turned to look on and monitor Dan's whereabouts before Laurel had finally answered the phone.

"I really don't appreciate my phone calls not being answered" Laurel replied

"I thought you don't like phone calls" Blair replied

"I do when I want to know what the hell you're up to" Laurel said

"You've always known what I've been up to" Blair said "I'm simply putting it into action. The amazing thing is that they really don't even see it coming" she said

"And you're thrilled about this?" Laurel asked

"Revenge is always thrilling when done correctly" Blair smiled

"Okay, that right there. I can feel the evil, snaky grin that you're doing" Laurel said

"I'm not grinning….I'm letting my teeth breath" Blair said trying to come up with a good lie "Look, I know where you're going with this and I want you to know that I'm nowhere near that return that you think is happening" she began to say

"That return would not be something I would welcome and neither should you" Laurel said "You've been highly impressive with your work thus far against the magazine or dare I say, against Bex and Ophelia. Don't throw away hard work in an effort to deliver the kill shot" she said

"I will heed your warning" Blair said

"Will you really? Blair, I need to remind you that while I applaud your efforts to avenge your mother, I've also got something to lose in this. Something that I need" Laurel said

"I'm not going to put you at risk. Just trust me, I have this under control" Blair said as she looked over to see Dan walking towards her with the coffee in hand "I have to go but we'll see each other soon" she quickly replied

"Hopefully in a more legal way" Laurel said before she ended the call

"Everything okay?" Dan asked as he handed her the coffee

"Yeah, things are fine" Blair replied as a moment of silence came between them before they eventually began to walk towards the campus. "You didn't have to walk me to school" she said

"Why? You secretly meeting up with someone else?" Dan teased as he asked

"Because I know you're trying to make up for last night" Blair said as she turned to face him "Look, I'm not mad anymore. I'm just hurt" she said

"My intention was to never hurt you. I was just trying to honor Eleanor's wishes" Dan said

"And I respect that, I honestly do. It's just we keep having the same problem" Blair said "You keep lying to me, and I keep having to deal with it. The book, you lied, I dealt. My mother's wishes, you lied, I'm trying to deal. This is me dealing with the fact that when you're presented with the opportunity to lie, you lie so easily" she said

"It was never easy. Lying to you is never easy" Dan replied

"Then you should work a little harder in not being because you did it in my eyes with ease and grace" Blair smiled "That's just the one thing I can't get past" she said as her smile slowly faded "Thanks for the coffee. I'll see you at the hospital" she said before she turned to leave as Dan just stood watching her leave.

* * *

Expecting the car to come to a stop in front of the building, Carter prepared to get out before he began to realize the car wasn't planning to stop. Sitting back in his seat, Carter began to look on as to where the driver was taking him before he realized that they were going to the underground garage. Going down the winding pathways, Carter sighed as his day thus far had been that of a massive headache that he was trying to figure out. Coming closer to a vacant part of the garage, Carter quickly spotted Chuck as he stood, waiting for him. Getting out of the car, Carter could tell by the looks on Chuck's face that he was upset. Leaning up against the car, Carter turned back to look on at the driver as it was the three of them before Elizabeth suddenly emerged from the car. Sporting a black eyes with scratches all over her face, Carter looked on in complete shock as he didn't know what to expect but it was slowly piecing together for him.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me" Carter replied in disbelief

"You can imagine to my own surprise that my own mother comes to be with said details of what transpire, and how shocked I am at the fact" Chuck replied

"What details? Did she finally get on someone's bad side" Carter replied

"You know what you did!" Elizabeth sneered at him angrily

"I didn't do anything to you" Carter replied with vigor "I never even touched you" he said

"Both of you, shut up!" Chuck yelled

"Chuck, I didn't touch her. I didn't even see her" Carter quickly replied

"I'd like to believe that….." Chuck began to say before he grabbed his phone to show the video that was playing "But there's a little thing called evidence that has me think otherwise" he said as Carter looked on in disbelief

"That's not me. I wasn't there" Carter replied

"Then who is it?" Chuck asked "The guy looks like you, has your stature…." he began to say

"It's not me!" Carter replied angrily

"Just like a coward to not fess up to the act of hitting a woman" Elizabeth said as she glared on at him

"C'mon, you know me?! I wouldn't attack your mother for crying out loud!" Carter yelled as he looked on at Chuck with pleading eyes

"I know that you have little regard towards my mother, all of which I can understand but this….this is grotesque by all means" Chuck replied as Carter and him glared on at each other, while Carter just wanted Chuck to believe him

"What's your game in all of this?" Carter quickly turned to ask Elizabeth

"Carter!" Chuck yelled

"What will you stand to gain by destroying everyone that is in his life? Did Russel promise you something? What the hell is your purpose?!" Carter asked angrily before Chuck pushed him away until he fell to the floor "Why can't you see what she's doing?!" he questioned

"All I see is video of you attacking my mother!" Chuck yelled "That's all I can see….I don't want to believe this but there is proof, video proof. Documents of you investigating her…." he began to say

"Precisely, documents that show that she's up to something" Carter said

"Documents that show she has business ties to Russel from this year. The ledger of the money that she has handled for him in the Bass accounts. Nothing that warrants you attacking her" Chuck replied "Face it, you're wrong. You're wrong in this" he said as he grabbed the folder to throw down at Carter. Quickly grabbing the folder, Carter began to rifle through as he couldn't believe what he was seeing

"This…this isn't them. This isn't my papers" Carter said as he shifted through the papers

"They came from your room. I know because her blood is on it" Chuck said

"No Chuck, this isn't mine as in I have no idea about these papers" Carter replied before he looked over at Elizabeth "You set me up" he said in disbelief

"Okay, I'm done with this" Chuck replied "You got your documents that prove that you were wrong about my mother, and you've also got no deal. I'm not signing over majority hold to you, in fact, with this stunt, with this malicious behavior…..I'm going after it all" he said

"Meaning what?" Carter asked

"Victrola and Empire…will be Bass owned" Elizabeth stated before Chuck turned to look at his mother "I want to speak to my attacker, alone" she said

"Mom…" Chuck began to protest

"I'll be fine" Elizabeth assured him before she saw Chuck getting into the car as he had grown uneasy with his stance of choosing his mother's side over Carter's

"Like hell" Carter sneered in reply as a tension filled silence

"You brought this on yourself" Elizabeth replied "Now I have found it in my heart to not press charges but I just want you to seek the help…" she began to say as she walked towards Carter

"You're bat shit crazy if you think I'll admit to that" Carter laughed "Both of you are fucking crazy if you think I'll play the monster in this because I wouldn't hit a woman. Never have, and never will. This evidence…bullshit. This mother and son union….bullshit" he stated

"Fair enough. With time you'll see that forgiveness can only be gained when you admit your wrongs" Elizabeth said she looked back to see

"It'll only be soon enough before Chuck figure you out…." Carter told her as she looked back at him

"….there's a valuable lesson you should learn in this son" Elizabeth said as she quickly grabbed Carter's hands to pull him close "Never fuck with a crazy woman" she whispered harshly into his ear before Carter ripped away from her embrace. Looking on at her in complete horror of how crazy she was, Carter just watched as she walked back towards the car to open her door before getting in. Driving off out of the garage, Carter ran his hand through his hair as he just hated the thought that Elizabeth had beat him.

"Fuck!" Carter yelled.

* * *

Watching as the tests were being passed out, Blair couldn't find the same eagerness she would usually have over finding out the results of her test as everything seemed to be running through her mind. Once the papers came to her, Blair grabbed her test to see that it was the usual A that she was accustomed to seeing. Hearing the dismal from the teacher, Blair slowly gathered her things as she got the occasional smiles from her classmates that were once throwing sneers in her direction. Making her way out of the class, Blair prepared to utilize this extra time by forging ahead with plans for the spring issue while the rest of the girls were still in class. Walking through the quad, Blair quickly noticed Serena as she sat and waited for her. Making eye contact with Serena, both of the girls gave weak smiles before Blair walked over to take a seat next to Serena.

"How was school?" Serena asked

"I got an A" Blair replied

"So typical for you" Serena smiled

"I get why you didn't tell me but I don't like it. I'm your best friend, I could've helped…I could've devised some sort of a plan that would put him in some third world country with no means of survival. I could've done something than have these images of you being bloodied and bruised while crying for help, and me knowing nothing about the fact that when you needed someone, I wasn't there" Blair said

"It was so dark that I don't even think I truly knew that I needed help" Serena replied "Jay was good in making me believe that I needed him and that he was my only happiness that I don't even think I could've come to you" she said

"You didn't need him. You're Serena van der Woodsen. You can have anyone…." Blair began to reason as tears welled up in Serena's eyes

"I don't want every guy B. Do you honestly think I like all this attention?" Serena questioned

"Yes….I guess" Blair said unsure of how to answer since the clear answer was causing her pain

"I don't" Serena replied as she shook her head "I just wanted love. What kind, I'm not sure of but I wanted Jay to love the me that I didn't even love" she said

"Then why not tell me?" Blair asked "I love you" she said

"B, we love each other but we truly don't love each other in the ways we both need. You needed the love of your mother, and I need the love of my father" Serena said "I loved him because he was the closest thing to my father, which looking at it now…it seems so disgusting" she said

"Which is why you were wondering if being like William was a bad thing" Blair concluded as it was a sign that started to make sense to her "How often did he do it?" she asked "I mean was it blatantly in my face signs that I was just to stupid to see?" she asked

"The time where I wore the shades. The dark eyeliner…" Serena began to say

"And the broken wrist, which was the time I just thought you were clumsy but was really the time he broke it" Blair said as she shook her head in disbelief at how obvious the signs were

"You can't keep saving me…" Serena began to say

"Why not? I've done it since we were kids. I've done it perfectly….until now" Blair quickly replied "Best friends, that's what we're supposed to do….that's what I do for you" she said

"Because I've allowed you to. You've always saved me" Serena said as tears welled up in her eyes as she held on to Blair's hand "But I'm finding that I don't need anyone to save me, I just need to save myself….I've been saving and taking care of myself. I go to therapy, I've confronted my shameful past…" she said as she let out a laugh which Blair couldn't ignore but join in on "I'm finally comfortable with me being me…and that's something that Jason took from me but I'm glad, beyond thrilled that I got that back" she said as she pressed her forehead up against Blair's

"So this is really about you?" Blair asked as Serena just laughed

"Yes, it's really about me" Serena laughed "I'm growing and maturing, it doesn't suck as much as I thought" she smiled

"You seem to be doing that well these days" Blair sighed "Pretty soon, you won't need me" she said "He would've been my finest work. I could've shipped him to some country that didn't even exist but loved to torture men with a knack for hitting women by stripping their skin off with pliers" she sighed

"We could imagine that" Serena said "We could write it" she said as they both marveled in the suggestion

"How are you now?" Blair asked

"Truthfully…heartbroken" Serena said as Blair looked a little uneasy to hear the statement "But I'm seeing light at the end of the tunnel. I'm seeing that I'm perfectly fine with just myself" she said as Blair leaned in to hug her.

* * *

Throwing his shirt over his head as he put it on, Tyler ran around his apartment trying to get his stuff together. Tightening his belt as he walked into the kitchen, Tyler drank up the rest of his coffee before throwing the cup into the sink .Unsure of how long the surgery was going to be, Tyler made himself some toast that he munched on from time to time as he scattered about. Quickly sitting at his lap top, Tyler read over the article as he put his finishing touches on before he sent it over to his editor. Once again running over towards his piece of toast, Tyler finished it off as he finished his piece of toast. Hearing a knock come to the door, Tyler quickly rushed over to answer the door as he was surprised to see Georgina standing on the other side.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Tyler asked before he looked around to see if anyone had seen her

"Relax, I don't think I've been followed" Georgina replied "May I?" she asked as she requested an entrance

"Yeah" Tyler said as he widened the door before she entered "How was Monaco?" he asked

"Informative" Georgina replied before she turned to face him "Disturbing" she said

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked

"Louis and Julietta are cousins" Georgina said as Tyler looked a bit shocked

"How?" Tyler asked

"Julietta's mother slept with his uncle, then married a Garibaldi, who didn't want her because she was a Grimaldi. Louis discovers that his family is not as good as he thinks, and as all good people do….they flee away only to realize that their past catches up with them" Georgina said

"This is disturbing but good. We can build off of this" Tyler said as Georgina wore a look of less enthusiasm than he did

"We could build a lot off of this but what good could come of it" Georgina sighed

"What's that mean?" Tyler asked "A lot of good could come of it" he reasoned

"For your family" Georgina said "Look, I think you should go off of this but all this is shaping out to be is one big mess that only reveal little nothing but sexual misdeeds" she said

"Which you've seemed to enjoy" Tyler replied

"Not anymore" Georgina said "I've accepted that my mother doesn't give a damn about me and the fact that cousins are in love with each other, which is still disgusting, but….I have to get off on this stop" SHE SAID

"What do you know?" Tyler asked

"I've told you all that I know. Even brought back a little present to show you" Georgina said as she pulled the tape out of her pocket to put in Tyler's hand "Louis's words, his story. All on this tape" she said

"Won't do me any good if he's in Monaco" Tyler replied

"Which is why he's not there anymore. I had him comeback with said tape being used against him. He's at my disposal, which makes him at yours" Georgina said as a moment of silence came between them "Things are going to get bad and while I would marvel at this, I can't risk her sending me back to jail" she said

"Do you think there could be more?" Tyler asked

"I think my mother has made a mess, with little intention of cleaning up. The mess is there, you just have to find it and it starts with Julietta" Georgina said as the silence lingered a bit more "I have to go" she said as she walked towards the door

"Why'd you do this?" Tyler asked

"Because, I wanted to prove you wrong" Georgina said "I can be good" she smiled weakly

"Do you like it?" Tyler asked

"…no" Georgina said before she left.

* * *

Watching as the class dispersed, Dan looked on at his watch to make sure that he was keeping track of the time. Waiting until the final student had left, Dan shifted his attention over towards his mentor as he moved slowly to put away his things. Time and time again, Dan had watched Arthur teach those in the small towns outside of Paris and yet every time he felt like he learned something new. Arthur had a wisdom that made Dan both fearful and brave to go up against but still he felt like no amount of courage could allow him to think that Arthur's word meant nothing to him. Getting up from his seat, Dan pushed in his chair slowly as he began to walk down the stairs before Arthur paused in his motions.

"Did you enjoy the lecture Mr. Humphrey?" Arthur asked

"I enjoy many things, your lecture…not so much. I hear on a constant basis" Dan said as Arthur laughed

"I knew there was something lacking in you that I despised" Arthur said

"You draw upon the art of long wind, I like to get to the point" Dan replied

"Hence the new motto for the writers of today. Why seduce a woman, when you can simply get to the point" Arthur said

"I do believe in foreplay" Dan joked

"So you've come to see if I've read your manuscript?" Arthur asked

"Yes" Dan replied "I figured I should face the music rather than run from it" he smiled

"Good then I guess I shall put on a new tune for you" Arthur smiled "I have not read your book" he said as Dan looked a little surprised

"Are you sick?" Dan asked after a moment of silence

"Why would you ask that?' Arthur asked

"Because that's the only reason as to why you couldn't have read my book. Were you tired from your lectures? What reason was there for you not to read my book?" Dan asked

"Let's keep it brief….I didn't want to" Arthur said

"Gee, thanks Arthur" Dan replied sarcastically as Arthur went to putting his stuff away "I needed your help on this" he said

"Really? What for?" Arthur asked

"Because I need your help" Dan replied "The executives hate the book and I just thought you'd be able to help" he said

"With what exactly?" Arthur asked

"….with my book. Tell me what is wrong with it so I can fix it for the executives" Dan said "Time is of the essence and if I can't fix this book then I'll have to write the book you told me not to write" he said

"Oh" Arthur replied "I'm sorry to not be of service for you" he said as he put his bag on his shoulder

"What do you mean?" Dan asked "Arthur, I'm coming to you for help. You're supposed to lecture me then eventually help me" he said

"I can't help you because you've written the book I thought you should write. Now if you haven't written it well enough for the executives then that is your problem" Arthur said

"And at what point do you at least pretend to care that this is my career on the line?" Dan asked

"The moment you stop giving a shit that it's your career on the line" Arthur replied sternly as silence came between them "I will ask one question, and one question only" he said commanding his respect like he always had with Dan "Do you like the book?" he asked as Dan took a moment to think. Trying to figure out the wrong answer so that he wouldn't say it to the right answer he was trying to get

"….it's my story. It's real, it's my life" Dan replied "Yes, I like the story" he said

"Then that is all you should be concerned about" Arthur said "These are your words, your thoughts; that can't be constructed to was three people in suits and ties want. You write the story and they sit and collect. Compromise your role and then you'll lose you're purpose" he said as Dan let the words sink in "Get a set of balls Mr. Humphrey, you'll find their quite useful when getting to the point" he said before he left the classroom.

* * *

**So you showed me around your town**

**To hell again and back**

**I love the certain way you need**

**All the friends you depend on**

Making his way into the room, Tyler looked on to see the rest of his patchwork family gathered inside of her room. Looking over at Tyler, Eleanor smiled as she was glad to have all of her family together; however weird it was. Wanting Tyler to have his moment with their mother, Blair lead the way out of the room as everyone else began to follow. Nervously looking back, Tyler was unsure of whether he was supposed to stay or supposed to go. Turning his attention back towards Eleanor, Tyler walked towards her bedside as he took a seat.

"I don't intend to give a concession speech" Eleanor laughed weakly

"Good. I would hate to have to report this to Blair" Tyler laughed nervously as he reached out to hold her hand "You'll be fine. I know it" he said

"How can you be sure?" Eleanor asked

"Because a better day will be waiting for you for when you get back. I'll see to that" Tyler said as he smiled nervously at her before the doctor made his way into the room to signal that they were ready to begin the surgery.

**I know it might seem odd**

**Because you're not the only one**

**I remember myself as a lonely child**

**And you've got me wrong**

**You've got me wrong**

Getting out of the town car, Lilly smiled on at the bell hop as she walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. Taking off her shades, Lilly headed inside as she walked towards the hostess. Smiling on at the hostess, Lilly bypassed the instructions that the girl was preparing to give her as she sought out the table she was looking for. Walking up towards the table with many of the groups of women she had seen and had brunch with on a regular basis, Lilly kept her smile as she walked over. Turning their smiles and laughter as they looked over to see Lilly walking their way, Lilly stopped at the head of the table.

"Lillian, so glad you could…" One of the ladies began to say

"I can't stay long. I'm just here to speak with Diane" Lilly said as she looked over at Diane

"What's on your mind Lillian?" Diane asked

"The next time you give my daughter the runaround, I will see to it personally that your staff is looked into and I'm pretty sure you know which one I'm talking about" Lilly replied as even the warmth of her tone sent off daggers

"It was a simple miscommunication" Diane said "Nothing to get…" she began to say

"Well you simplify it even further because I have no problem in simplifying what is going on in the confines of your home" Lilly smiled as the tension became apparent between the two "Now if you ladies will excuse me, I have to order the flowers for this weekend's charity brunch that Richard is holding. I hope to see you all there" she smiled as she put her shades on before turning to leave

**(Ground your sense of worth**

**To the spark of morning light**

**And all those searching eyes**

**Could scold your tender mind)**

Changing shifts, the security guard smiled as he entered the building with his coffee in hand. Going behind his station, the security prepared and checked off on all the camera monitors to see if they were running correctly. Looking up to see Serena sitting with a magazine in hand, the security quickly remembered her from the other day and her search of Diane Holloway. Surprised to see her back, the security guard thought for a moment as he knew the tactic that was being ran on the blonde.

"You're back again" The security guard said

"Yes. I figure persistence is the key" Serena smiled as she put her magazine down

"You do know their stonewalling you, right?" The security guard asked

"I know" Serena smiled "I'm not so easily turned away. I figure if I come here for the next couple of days, waiting for someone to see that I'm not going anywhere, they might actually believe I'm not doing this as a publicity stunt" she said as a silence came between them

"Harwell" The security guard said "The meetings are always in the Harwell building" he said as Serena slowly put her magazine to the side.

**Remember what they say**

**There's no shortcut to a dream**

**It's all blood and sweat**

**And life is what you manage in between**

Waving as she was being wheeled off down the hallway, Blair and everyone gathered at the end of the hallway as they watched. Seeing her go through the double doors, Blair took a deep breath as she could only hope that she had done the right thing by pushing the surgery. Turning to see Dan looking on at her, the two shared a weak smile before he took a seat in the waiting area. Walking up towards his sister, Tyler stood by her as he rubbed her shoulder for comfort.

"I regret nothing" Blair said

"Nice to know" Tyler said as a silence came between them "Then you should know moving forward is a thing we all have to do" he said

"Is this a Dan thing?" Blair asked as she looked over at him

"It's a universal thing" Tyler replied

"I'm doing that. I think once this is all over I can move forward and see the possibility of things returning to how they should be" Blair said

"Yeah, I can see that" Tyler said

"Until then…I'm not ready to forget what this family has been through" Blair said as she looked on at Dan as he flipped through the pages of his magazine in his time of waiting "I'm not ready by any means" she said before she walked down the hallway

"I do have to agree sis, I agree by all means" Tyler said as he pulled his phone out and went through his list of contacts.

**But what you don't know**

**Is you're too young and eager to love**

**Seething, I see**

**You're about to get intoThe ditch that you opened up**

Pouring himself yet another drink, Carter laughed to himself in disbelief at the day he had. Knocking back the vodka, in hopes of dulling out the pain, Carter reached for the bottle once more to pour again. Grabbing his phone, Carter leaned back in his chair as he looked on at the video once more with intrigue. Hearing the door open, Carter looked up to see Chuck walking through before he turned to close the door.

"Isn't this a sight for sore eyes" Carter replied "Come to persecute me?" he asked as Chuck and Carter stared each other down

"I came to hear out this little plan you've hatched against my mother" Chuck said as he took his gloves off

"And why should I believe this? Not too long ago you were threatening to take away Victrola and Empire" Carter said still upset

"Despite what you may think, I'm fully capable of coming to the conclusion that you're too big of a whore to ever hit a woman" Chuck stated as Carter took a moment to process what he was saying "If she's gone to such lengths to screw you over, then there's something there. You've found something and now I want to know what it is" he said

"What brought this on?" Carter asked as Chuck took a moment to think

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Glaring on at his father, Chuck felt every part of him grow enraged with the very sight of his father. His smug smile had only antagonized him even more so because it was just his way of mocking him like always but for the life of him, Chuck could notice that his father was showing some bit of concern, which was unusual even for his standards.**_

_**"Because you think too highly of yourself" Bart quickly replied "Stop and access what Elizabeth has done ever since coming into your life. She has lead a path of destruction, leaving nothing but misery for you" he said**_

_**"She's my family, she's my mother" Chuck said**_

_**"Family should build you up, not tear you down" Bart said**_

_**"And you'd know that….since you spent most of my life tearing me down. Making me think that I had nothing to offer" Chuck replied "Well congrats, my wife wants to leave me. My business partner is becoming my enemy, my friends view me as the villain now…all to appease my father" he said as he clapped for his father sarcastically**_

_**"You said you could play the game. You told me to my face that you could handle this….well pay attention" Bart said as he slowly walked towards Chuck "Look at all the players in this game" he told him sternly before he began to push him back "You're ally, the only person that you have is the very person that they all hate. That should tell you something. You think she has your best interest at heart but she doesn't….she'll break you" he told him as they stared at each other for a few moments**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Coming back to the reality of things, Chuck let out a weak smile as he looked on at Carter for a few moments. Loosening up his tie, Chuck walked over towards the bar to grab a glass as he poured himself a drink.

"I'm finally looking at all the players in the game" Chuck said before he took a sip from his drink

**(Ground your sense of worth**

**To the spark of morning light**

**And all those searching eyes**

**Could scold your tender mind)**

Standing in her office, Bex looked out at the New York skyline as she felt trapped in her thoughts. Closing her eyes for a few moments, Bex just imagined what life would be like if she had avoided New York all together but then the reasons why seemed to creep back in to remind her. Smelling the scent of her perfume, Bex opened her eyes as she turned to see Ophelia standing in her office.

"Events like what happened in the meeting can't happen again" Ophelia said

"And it won't" Bex replied as a silence came between them "I won't fail you again" she said

"Good" Ophelia said as she walked towards Bex. Leaning in slowly, Ophelia pressed her lips against her cheek before trailing her kiss to Bex's lips. Opening her eyes to see Bex with her closed as she kissed, Ophelia slowly broke the kiss.

"What troubles you?" Bex asked

"Who is It Girl?" Ophelia asked

"I don't know" Bex said as Ophelia took a moment to think "This site is anonymously ran" she said

"Why would someone want to be anonymous in running a company that is becoming the buzz?" Ophelia questioned

"It's a question I have had, especially since some of our one time clients have ventured over to them but is an answer I'm thrilled to find out" Bex said as she grabbed Ophelia's hand to bring to her face while Ophelia grew disturbed by Bex's clingy side but had to pretend as if she adored her so. Making his way into the office, Louis froze for a moment as he watched the two show their affection towards each other.

"Then I assume you'll need help in doing so" Louis said making his presence known as they turned to look at him "Losing any bit of business is bad for us" he said forcing a smile.

**Sister's allay**

**And leave you behind**

**You want it so and I**

**I come the light of a lot of mood**

Stumbling over towards her desk, April breathed a sigh of relief as she rested her head up against the cool surface of the desk. Coming out of the office to see April struggling through the early morning, Justine laughed as she took her seat. Wondering when Jenny was going to show up, Justine grabbed on to her phone as she leaned back in her chair. Torn away from her task by the sounds of April hurling into the trash can. Justine quickly got up to tend to April.

"Aren't you glad you didn't have the mango now?" Justine asked as she held April's hair back as she puked

**Sister you know enough**

**But for now just let it go**

**Don't run, don't rush**

**Just flow**

Dialing the number as he walked towards the balcony, Dan was able to sneak away for a moment. Taking a few moment to think about how he should handle the situation but knew there wasn't any good way in handling it. Quickly going through his contact list, Dan put the phone up to his ear as it only took a few rings before she answered.

"Hey Dan" Alessandra answered

"I'm not changing the book" Dan said "I like the book and if they can't market it, then I'll go to someone that can. The death of the author that wrote Insider has been long past, I'm not a gossip rag and I'd like my respect to come in that form. This book, my way, I'm not bending on this" he told her as silence came on the other end, which made him nervous

"I'll see what I can do" Alessandra said

**Through the give and take you've had to learn**

**How to cross the coals and not get burned**

**But you're really just a little girl**

**Playing in the park til the sun goes down**

Making his way into his hotel room, Louis tossed his key card to the side as he began to take his coat off. Letting out a yawn, Louis began to walk towards the bedroom before he noticed the phone that was on table with a note above it. Walking towards the table, Louis skeptically looked on before he picked up the note to dial the number that was on the phone. Cautious all the way through, Louis put the phone up to his ear as it didn't take but one ring for the other end.

"I was waiting for your call" Tyler replied happily

"Who is this?" Louis asked

"I'm the guy that's going to be blackmailing you into getting my story that will send Ophelia packing and vindicate my mother" Tyler said

"You're a Waldorf…Tyler" Louis said a bit surprised

"You do as I say, you go to the locations I tell you to go, you get me the information I need and I won't reveal the fact that you've got some sordid affair with your cousin, who isn't exactly who she says she is" Tyler stated "And to answer your earlier statement, I am a Waldorf by all means" he said

"It'll be a pleasure to work with you" Louis replied sarcastically

**Sometime you want to rise**

**One did it's our desire**

**No doubt you think you braided your own hair**

**So you're all grown up**

Walking towards the window, Blair looked on as she used this time to let her mother rest after getting out of surgery. Folding her arms, Blair sighed as millions of thoughts ran through her mind. Quickly running up towards Blair, Dorota stopped short to catch her breath as Blair looked on at her. Pulling the box out of her purse, Dorota handed it to her as Blair looked on at the box for a few moments before opening it up to see the stationary that had the W symbol on it in it's fancy cursive writing.

"I brought it as soon as possible" Dorota said as she caught her breath

"Clearly" Blair smiled as she looked up at Dorota "This was much needed in my time of wait" she sighed

"What is this for?" Dorota asked

"Good stationary is always a necessity, makes for a formal and business tone" Blair said as she traced the W emblem with her hand "And it also serves as good way to inform your enemies of whose ass they can kiss once revenge is served on a platter" she said as Dorota looked at her skeptically "Cheer up Dorota, I think the tides are finally turning for the Waldorf family" she smiled

**Should you want to cross the line**

**Which way do you want to fly**

**Pretend that love could help you find your way**

**But you got me wrong**

**Yeah you got me wrong**

Hearing the sound of her alarm going off, Jenny slowly rose from her slumber as she looked over at Eric to see that he was still asleep. Feeling her bare skin being covered by the sheets, Jenny slowly tried to access the events of last night or early morning in her case before it all slowly came to her. Grabbing her clothes, Jenny began to race to put on clothes as she looked on at the clock to see that she was late. Walking towards the desk thinking her phone was over there, Jenny heard the sound of the phone ringing as she quickly answered.

"Eric finally, I've gotten a hold of you. You'd think it'd be easier to reach my boyfriend…." The girl began to say as Jenny froze at the sound of those words.

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in this Chapter**

**Beyonce- Ring the Alarm**

**Pitbull featuring Christina Aguilera- Feel this Moment**

**Broken Bell- October**

**Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So much is going on and everything is come to a head. I can say that these next few chapters will have a rollercoaster of emotions, if you all ready haven't been on them, but hang in there. The end is almost near. **


	24. The Lying Games

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. I greatly appreciate them as always. I won't go in to too much but I hope to get all those that read feedback.

I was going through reviews and I noticed that someone asked me a while back about casting some of the original characters, and I honestly had fun in doing that because sometimes I think of the original actors when writing the characters. So I created my own original character list to the characters I've created in the story.

**My Cast List**

**Tyler- Joseph Gordon Levitt**

**Sean- Lance Gross**

**Justine- Gabrielle Dennis**

**April- Analeigh Tipton**

**[Author Questions]**

**-Who would you cast as the Original characters?**

**-How do you guys feel about Justine and April?**

**-How do you like Tyler as Blair's brother?**

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Twenty Two- The Lying Games**

* * *

_**Gossip Girl: Good morning Upper Eastsiders. The count down has begun for years top honors for elite as bragging rights become the thing even the grown vie for. The New York Business Awards, also known as, the event that awards business top honors of the Maxwell is amongst us within the next three weeks. B may have accepted that Mommy Eleanor no longer holds the top spot but I wouldn't put it past B to still show signs of life from the Waldorf camp. The surprise though may come from amongst our very own, could Playboy Carter and the Bass come together to accept their award or will this weeks latest scuffle cause a diva fight of epic proportions. I sure hope so because It Girl has been deafly silent, which has me worried that it something big coming or…nothing at all. Eyes open Upper Eastsiders, this is when the good stuff is sure to come out. Now is the time to toast the elite of the elite, I sure plan to. You know you love me.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_

* * *

Tossing and turning on the sofa, Dan quickly sat up to see the sun shining through as his hope for any ounce of sleep during the night had passed him by. Hearing the agonizing sounds of Blair's snoring ring loudly throughout the house, Dan quickly hopped off the sofa to run into the kitchen to grab a bucket of warm water. Slowly tip toeing down the hall, Dan registered how bad this could turn out for him but at this poin the just wanted at least an hour of sleep. Entering the room, Dan looked on to see Blair sprawled out on the bed in her usual night shades so that she couldn't see the outside world as it peaked through on her. Walking towards her, Dan positioned his body to where if she got up, she wouldn't run in to him. Grabbing her hand slowly, Dan was still so surprised that she was such a heavy sleeper as he moved her hand with ease into the bowl of warm water. After a few moments, Blair quickly hopped out of the bed, running into the bathroom as she had the sudden urge to pee. Raising his hands in his victory, Dan silently celebrated before accidentally bumping the dresser, causing the clock to fall to the ground. Opening the door to catch Dan in the act, Blair glared on at him as she sat on the toilet.

"Humphrey!" Blair yelled

**Well you can ﬁght it but you know that you won't get your way in the end**

**Too many people, the King and all of his men**

**And if you're dealing a line of cards**

**Won't you take me to the queen of hearts?**

**And if you're trying to tear down what you see**

**Pack up the stars before you come for me**

**And if you're dealing a line of fate**

**Who's going to tell her the reason I'm late?**

Looking on at his phone, Eric thought long and hard for a moment as he looked on at his contact. In the back of his mind, Eric thought it'd be easy to just call and act like his usual self but he knew things were different now. Things had changed the whole entire scope of their relationship and dealing with it, it only made him realize that he should've heeded his sister's warnings. Rushing over towards his plate, Serena took a bite out of his toast along with a few of his fresh strawberries before taking his yogurt. Getting as many spoonfuls as possible, Serena quickly put the yogurt down before quickly dashing over towards the door.

"Education committee?" Eric asked as she put her coat on

"Yes" Serena replied

"Do you think afterwards we could talk? I think…I think you were right about my managing of a certain situation…" Eric began to say

"Can't talk, talk to you later. Call me after one" Serena said as she ran out of the penthouse just as Lilly made her way into to see only a blur of her daughter.

**You took her soul, so incomplete**

**Why don't you stop ﬁghting me?**

**You're in control so why should you be**

**Fighting me? Fighting me? Fighting me?**

Looking on intently at the It Girl website, Bex groaned in frustration as it was yet another day of the little anonymous company bringing in yet another fortune of sold out material. Eyeing the clients they had lost to It Girl, Bex began to run the list over and over in her head as she played with a pattern in her head. Lost in thought for a moment, Bex began to go through Modern's contact list as she knew the only way to rival It Girl was to bring out yet another unknown with hidden talents that weren't properly groomed. Checking two names off on her list as to call later list, Bex chose to make a conservative effort to get in contact with Maria Hillsly.

**How to be sure that what you say is the truth**

**When I see ﬂaws in everything that you do?**

**And if I'm passing a sentence on you**

**I would give you the crown for a fool**

Grabbing his orange juice out of the fridge in the break room of the office before he walked back to his desk. Taking a seat at his desk, Tyler looked on at the screen as he continued to plow through his own research of Julietta. Finding out little through any of the Monaco research, Tyler then took a moment to access the route he was taking. Going to the only tangible evidence he had, which was that she was now Bex Simon, who very much presented herself to all that knew her as only Bex Simon. Tyler began to ponder with the idea of maybe the two worlds had collided a time or two within the past. Quickly going to his search engine, Tyler type in Bex Simon as he filtered in his results to date back five years ago.

**And now you've lost, there's nothing left to defend**

**You came so close to the King and all of his men**

**And if you're dealing in a trick of the light**

**I need to see her face for one last time**

Coming into the boardroom with his coffee in hand, Chuck looked on to see Elizabeth talking with Russel before the meeting. Watching for a moment, Chuck then walked towards his seat as the rest of the staff began to file in. Sure that Elizabeth was probably informing Russel of her scuffle with Carter, Chuck hoped that she wouldn't drown his ears with her need to show gratitude for him taking up for his mother. Taking his seat as he prepared to get ready, Chuck looked over to see Elizabeth walking towards him to take her seat beside him.

"Mother" Chuck said as he began to write the meeting title down on his paper

"If you could clear your schedule for this afternoon, I have something I need to discuss with you" Elizabeth said

"In regards to?" Chuck asked

"Nothing serious. I just want to talk with my son" Elizabeth smiled on at Chuck

**You took her soul, so incomplete**

**Why don't you stop ﬁghting me?**

**You're in control so why should you be**

**Fighting me? Fighting me? Fighting me?**

Walking down the aisles, Justine and Jenny tossed whatever they deemed necessary into the basket since their company budget was of no concern with their steady earnings while April read off the list. Looking up to see that they weren't even paying attention to her, April sighed before she pushed the cart ahead to get their attention. Expecting to hear the sound of the item being dropped into the basket, Jenny looked on at April in concern as to where the basket went. Standing firm on her want to prove a point, Justine quickly heard the sounds of elderly woman groaning in pain from being attacked by a random basket. Realizing what she had done, April quickly held the list up to cover her face before turning the other way to make a quick escape.

* * *

Sitting in utter shock and disbelief that this moment had come. A moment that he dreaded since her last visit, all he could do was shake his head while he cried inside. Unsure of how to take the clear distress that the man was under, Dan just looked from Dr. Han to Blair as he was finally able to see the distress she had put on the therapist during their past sessions in dealing with her bulimia. Dan liked to believe that Blair was a manageable hurricane that could cause havoc on one's psyche at times but the look of horror on this man's face had him believe that much damage had been done to this man.

"Isn't the part where you're supposed to help us?" Blair asked tearing Dr. Han out of his reverie

"I'm still trying to understand how you got an appointment. I specifically blocked you from ever getting an appointment by deeming you mentally stable and borderline egomaniac with a hint of paranoia" Dr. Han said in confusion

"Then you'll be glad to see that I have evolved since then" Blair smiled

"How?" Dr. Han quickly asked as Blair slowly began to realize he was truly concerned with how she was able to get an appointment

"For the record, I take offense to the fact that you didn't inform me of my best friends personal tragedy. Clearly I could've helped…." Blair began to say as Dr. Han threw his hands up in defeat

"I knew taking on Serena would open the flood gates that is you" Dr. Han sighed

"What did you expect?" Blair asked in response "You should've told me" she stated

"I can't tell you anything because it's patient privacy!?" Dr. Han exclaimed "I believe law protects that" he said

"Like that's a feasible reason" Blair replied

"Okay, why are you here? besides the fact that you seem like a more put together crazed person" Dr. Han asked as he grabbed his note pad to take notes

"I need you to fix him" Blair replied as she looked over at Dan

"Him has a name" Dan replied

"Wait, are you?…are the Dan Humphrey?" Dr. Han asked

"Yes" Dan replied hesitantly

"I'm afraid to even hear the reasons as to why you need to be fixed" Dr. Han said as he began to massage his head

"Besides this morning's incident, he's an habitual liar" Blair stated

"Yes because one lie makes me an habitual liar" Dan replied sarcastically at her statement "And stop calling me a liar" he added

"If you say one thing but are secretly doing another, that's lying" Blair replied "And frankly, I'm scared for the future of our relationship with this ease of lying you have" she said

"Oh c'mon" Dan replied "I haven't done anything that would wreck our future" he said

"Maybe not but you could" Blair said "Humphrey, this is serious. You have a problem that needs to be addressed by the help of a medical professional" she said

"Lying is not a clinical problem, I can't prescribe him anything. Now…Lord help me on this one" Dr. Han said as he knew the moment he delved into the problem then it would only get crazier from there "Have you accessed the why he feels the need to lie?" he asked

"I don't lie on a regular basis!?" Dan exclaimed "I told one lie…." he said before Blair looked over at him "Maybe two but I'm not a habitual liar like you claim" he said

"If the opportunity presents itself, he chooses to lie" Blair replied "That's a liar" she said

"Okay, clearly you two have opposing views on the matter. Now I we can't go back and redo the lie because the lie has all ready taken place, what we can do is change the options up for you guys to see other avenues" Dr. Han said

"What does that mean?" Dan asked

"You guys are a couple and I'm guessing still maintain your friendships, right?" Dr. Han asked

"Yes. We still do our normal routine, he see's his friend and I see mine" Blair replied

"We live together but we still maintain our young adult status" Dan replied

"Let's switch that up…" Dr. Han began to say

"Gladly" Blair said as she turned to Dan "No more Carter" she stated

"That's not what I meant Blair" Dr. Han sighed "I mean you two have yet to learn the balance of thinking like a single person verse a person in a committed relationship. Sometimes the transition is hard because we're so used to thinking about what effects us personally in the now and future that making quick decisions are easy to do because it only effects you" he explained

"So our single mentality is killing our couple mentality?" Blair asked in a moment of thought "I never thought of it that way" she said

"Of course you didn't" Dr. Han quickly replied

"I don't act like I'm single though, most of our family and people we know that we are committed to each other and have been since high school" Dan said

"But things change, you're relationship has changed. You're coming from puppy love to the real deal adult love. What you do now effects her, the decisions you make effect her" Dr. Han said

"I agree, I think that sounds smart. You tend to do your dumbest mistakes in the presence of a single friend" Blair replied "Also known as the man whore, Carter" she added "In order to cure you of your lying Humphrey, we have to set the example of why you shouldn't lie. We need to hang out with more couples" she stated

"On any of my charts, please note that I'm not a habitual liar" Dan said as he looked over at Dr. Han

"I'm simply going to put a victim at the hands of a person with severe paranoia with borderline egomania" Dr. Han replied as he wrote it down on his notepad while Blair stared off thinking of the perfect couple that could teach Dan the correct path

"That'll due" Dan shrugged as he could see a plan beginning to form in Blair's mind.

* * *

Grabbing her things once the meeting ended, Serena sighed as she couldn't exactly recall anything being accomplished. It didn't take Serena long to figure out the dynamic of the group that made up the education committee but it wasn't exactly one that she saw with good intentions. For the most part, Serena viewed the committee as the typical woman's social group that only joined to be a part of something but had little intention to actually work beyond their set aside time. Making her way out of the room, Serena shared a forced smile with Diane before she headed out into the hallway. Running her hand through her hair, Serena quickly looked over to see Trip coming out of the opposite room.

"I spy a meeting over" Trip smiled as he walked up to her "How was it?" he asked

"Not exactly what I expected" Serena sighed

"Is that good or bad?" Trip asked as Serena looked around to make sure no one lingered behind

"They don't really do anything" Serena said

"That doesn't really shock me" Trip laughed to himself

"How is this shocking you? You should be mad or something" Serena said

"There's nothing I can really do but urge the committee to come up with solutions to the problems. Our level of concern goes towards our private schools, we hardly branch out like you'd like" Trip said

"You do know education is a term that means all. We do have public schools in our district that don't get hardly enough attention like Constance and St. Jude's do" Serena said

"You're saying stuff I all ready know" Trip said as they began to walk down the hallway

"But this is of the norm" Serena sighed

"I wouldn't beat yourself up…" Trip began to say

"It's kind of dejecting to go to a meeting with no real purpose, I mean what's the point of having these once a month meetings if you do nothing" Serena said

"To say you had the meeting" Trip replied hesitantly as Serena just groaned in frustration "Look, you don't exactly have to abide by what's going on in these meetings. You can go off of your gut and do what you feel needs to be done…within reason" he told her

"What exactly does that leave me to do?" Serena asked

"That's the part you have to figure out" Trip laughed as a silence came between them "How is Nate doing these days? I haven't had a chance to see him since coming back" he asked

"He's good, I mean it's not exactly something he can get over right away but I'm hoping with enough friend rotation, he'll be encouraged" Serena said

"You guys used to that, doing the gathering together in the face of adversity?" Trip asked "Actual friendships in the Upper Eastside" he smiled

"We have our moments but we are actual friends" Serena said "Who understands the craziness better than the three of them" she said

"That's an interesting way of seeing things but if I could vouch for the fourth spot. You forget I was brought up in this world" Trip said "I could understand you" he smiled as she stopped to look on at him as he continued to walk away "We should try that sometime, understand each other" he said before he made his way out of the building while she just let a smile slip on how obvious he was being with his like of her.

* * *

Getting up from his seat, Louis dug into his pocket to pull out his cell phone as Tyler watched on with his arms folded. Dialing the number on his phone, Louis walked around the apartment towards the window. Unsure as he dialed, Louis paused for a moment to think before he eventually ended up dialing the number. Grabbing a beer out of the fridge, Tyler threw the top into the trash as he listened in closely for the conversation. Walking over towards the table, Tyler sat down and opened his lap top as he looked on at Louis making the phone call.

"Where have you been?" Bex asked as she answered the phone

"Around" Louis sighed "What's the plan for tomorrow night?" he asked

"Just the usual, dinner and schmoozing maybe even a bit of demolition if necessary" Bex replied "You should probably be on your best behavior since you've managed to warm your way onto her list" she said

"I'm not worried about her list" Louis said

"You should be" Bex quickly replied "You owe this to…" she began to say

"I get it. Trust me, I get it" Louis replied becoming annoyed

"What's wrong with you?" Bex asked

"Being back is what's wrong. I shouldn't have come back" Louis said as Tyler looked at him closely to make sure that Louis wasn't planning to go rogue on him, which Louis watched closely "But I still keep coming back" he said

"Because you know what this means to me" Bex said as a silence came between them "I know that this hurts most of all for you…" she began to say

"I would say that it's excruciating but you can relegate to hurt since everything else I feel has been deemed as nothing" Louis replied sarcastically

"Louis, don't do this to me" Bex said as she began to soften "You….you mean something to me" she said

"Why don't we stay on track with what's important, finishing this mess so you can get what you deserve while I get mine" Louis said as he motioned for Tyler to give him a pen and paper. Scurrying around the kitchen, Tyler grabbed the pad along with the paper to give to Louis

"….I'm going off a hunch but things may be a little wonky tomorrow night" Bex said

"Wonky? What do you mean?" Louis asked "What hunch?" he then asked

"Just show up, that's all I request of you….then that'll be all" Bex told him as Tyler motioned for Louis to have Bex elaborate on what she was talking about

"You still have yet to…." Louis began to say

"I have to go. I have another meeting but we will talk" Bex said before she quickly hung up as Louis attempted to ask yet another question but got nothing.

"What is she talking about?" Tyler asked

"The gala tomorrow night, she's planning something" Louis sighed as he tossed the phone onto the table

"Something as what?" Tyler asked

"I don't know, this one is off the cuff. She's suspects something….not this unholy blackmail but something" Louis said to assure Tyler "What exactly am I supposed to do anyways?! There'd be nothing for her to suspect because I have no clue what you want…." he began to say as Tyler grabbed Louis's phone to show the record button

"I want you to get Bex off to the side, ask her what the hell Ophelia has planned in regards to the big finale" Tyler said handing him his phone as he looked at him in confusion "Don't ask me why but just get me that, I can take it from there" he said

"This is useless you know. What's done is done, you can't go back and get the company back, you can't undo what's been done, none of us can" Louis replied

"Thank you for that brief recap of my life but I'll ask for your advice when I feel the need to engage in incest" Tyler stated "My only concern is the phrase…an eye for an eye" he added "Your main focus is that and only that" he said sternly as Louis tucked his phone away in his pocket.

* * *

Sitting in the office, Blair looked over her account at her most recent purchases while looking on at the computer screen. Making sure that all of the purchases went through, Blair breathed a sigh of relief before she began to hear the girls coming in to the warehouse. Quickly logging out of her account, Blair turned the computer on sleep mode as she straightened up the office a bit before leaving the room towards the main area of the warehouse. Like children coming in from school, Blair was greeted by the variety of conversations that the girls were having as she looked on at the board to see the progress they were all ready making with their own version of the spring issue.

"When exactly do we regain presence on Gossip Girl again? Some girls in my class are nearly having a panic attack that we haven't come out with anything" April said

"I'm still amazed that people are that interested in us, it's amazing the wonders of technology" Justine said as she thought to herself for a few moments "Though I would request Gossip Girl to find out what's going on with J. Hump over there, you've been too strange lately" she said looking over at Jenny as she sat in contemplation

"I do have to agree with those sentiments, what's wrong with you?" Blair asked as the girls looked over at Jenny before she realized all eyes were on her

"…I've managed to become the other woman" Jenny stated hesitantly

"To Eric?" April asked

"Wait, he has a girlfriend?" Justine asked "He's never mentioned that nor portrayed…well he does have that whole call schedule where he leaves for like an hour once he receives a call" she said before coming to realization

"What?! When? How come I have noticed this?" Jenny asked

"Because you were too busy flirting" Justine replied

"Another liar. Is it so hard for guys to just tell the truth!?" Blair stated as the girls paused for a moment to take in her crazy moment

"Okay, we'll come back to you but back to the other woman, I mean Jenny" Justine said "How'd you find out?" she asked

"I answered his phone in the morning thinking it was mine. This girl just said she thought it'd be easier to reach her boyfriend" Jenny sighed

"How do you know that's his girlfriend?" Blair asked

"She sounded all bubbly and happy, like she was happy he picked up" Jenny said

"If he didn't pick up then was that because he was otherwise occupied?…did you occupy him with, I don't know….sex?" Blair asked as Jenny put her hood over her head before turning her chair around while her silence gave them the answer they needed. Reacting to the news, the rest of the girls looked on in sadness and pity at Jenny

"I can feel your judgment!?" Jenny stated

"We're not judging, we're just….shocked and slightly judging" Blair quickly replied

"Does this technically mean that Eric's girlfriend can now bust the window out of your car? Or any form of transportation you have?" April asked as Justine laughed

"I don't want to talk about this anymore!" Jenny stated as she rolled back around to face them "I'm avoiding Eric and I'm avoiding this….mess. It was all just, just bad. It should've never happened" she stated

"…how was the sex?" Justine then asked

"Justine?!" Jenny asked in disbelief

"What? Sometimes cheating can be justified if the sex is just really good" Justine replied

"If she justifies the cheating then she can't get mad when her hypothetical windows get busted in" April replied

"Okay, this window busting, no more" Blair stated

"Fine, fine, fine. Back to the question at hand….how was the sex?" Justine asked as a silence came over the girls at Jenny's anticipated answer

"….it was…nice" Jenny said before the rest of the girls just hung their heads "Nice is a good thing!?" she stated

"Nice is not a good thing in sex" Justine replied "You want a nice dinner or a nice day, not nice sex. Nice in that regard can be achieved by your hand or other sexual do it yourself objects" she stated

"Does he know he was nice?" April asked

"You never tell a guy about the sex if it was bad. I told Dan about his one not so great sexual moment and that bruised his male labido beyond belief. Guys are sensitive about that subject and that area" Blair replied

"If he's only missed once that must mean he's hitting home runs every time, huh?" Justine asked as she got sidetracked in the thought

"Two words, tantric…sex" Blair said as Justine began to fan herself heavily once the words were said

"I didn't need to hear that" Jenny said as she covered her ears while Blair just laughed

"Look, I've only had sex with one guy but nice was never an experience I've ever had with him but once and it wasn't good" Blair said

"Why wouldn't you want nice sex? I mean I don't want bad sex so why wouldn't I want nice" April questioned

"I forget that you're a virgin sometimes. When you lose the cherry, you'll understand just how you want your fruits to plowed" Justine replied as April looked on even more confused while Jenny just shook her head

"And on that note, let's get to work. We have more work to do on our version of a spring issue then we have a gala event to go to for tomorrow night" Blair said

"Gala? What is that?" Justine asked

"Another fancy word for a party in Upper Eastside terms" April replied

"Why are we going to a Gala? I thought we didn't do the social scene unless mission purposes" Jenny asked

"This is more socializing purposes" Blair smiled as Dan made his way into the warehouse, causing Justine to freeze up at his presence "So let's work on that and then that's it" she said as Dan walked towards her after greeting the girls.

"Sex sounds so complicated even after the actual deed" April sighed as she still replayed all that she learned from the girls

"Be glad that you're a virgin" Jenny said as April looked over at her

"That really doesn't leave me glad" April replied

"I found us a married couple, I just don't know how this is going to help us?" Dan said as he still was skeptical of the whole thing

"That's because you're the trainee in all of this" Blair replied "Who is it?" she asked

"Alessandra and her fiancé, Robert" Dan told her

"Nice" Blair praised "So we'll have dinner with them, you'll see why it's not best to lie to your partner and hopefully you'll be cured from other opportunities to lie. This could all end well for you Humphrey, you may even get back to bed status because the whole warm water incident this morning has you booked on that sofa until the end of time" she said as she patted Dan on the shoulder.

"Yay for tonight" Dan replied sarcastically.

* * *

Getting out of the taxi, Serena looked on at the piece of paper as she wanted to make sure she had the right school. After much research on the computer, Eric and her were able to come up with a school that was within their school district that needed some assistance. Knowing that the committee wasn't going to just take her ideas or opinions without actual work in the field, Serena was determined to build on to her resume as more than just a socialite. Parker Junior High School, it was the conveniently forgotten school since it was about an hour away from Upper Manhattan but still had fallen under the jurisdiction of that of Constance and it's sister school. Looking back to see Eric lagging behind, Serena paused for a moment as she knew that something was up with her brother. Pulling him off to the side, Eric groaned as he knew that Serena was probably going to poke and prod him for information on what was bugging him.

"What's wrong with you?" Serena asked as they looked on at the playground as children played

"Oh, just the simple fact that I may have screwed everything up" Eric replied

"Why? What'd you do?" Serena asked

"….I kind of did what you predicted" Eric replied hesitantly as Serena just looked on at him, egging him on to continue "Jenny and I…" he began to say as Serena began to pick up on where this was going

"I told you!" Serena declared "I knew this was going to happen but what'd you do, you just shrugged me off" she said

"I thought I could handle it, it was handled for the most part" Eric reasoned

"Until clothes started coming off" Serena quickly replied "Have you talked with Celeste?" she asked

"Every time I try to call, I just start thinking about how I don't intend to say anything but then I feel guilty because I know that I should" Eric said

"Probably because you should" Serena said "I think you should talk to Jenny about this, she deserves to know" she said

"How do you exactly bring up the fact?" Eric asked

"You start off by telling Jenny that you have a girlfriend, her name is Celeste. Said girlfriend is also your blog partner, in which you two have created that allows you to have a pretty good chunk of change off of your hobby of all things internet. Then you mention the fact that Celeste and you have been dating for a year. That sounds like a good place to start conversation" Serena said

"Or I could explain that it was a moment of lust that won't happen again" Eric tried to reason

"No, you need to be honest to both girls. Be a man and do the right thing" Serena replied

"What if I don't know what the right thing is?" Eric asked as he thought to himself, which Serena could see that he was truly conflicted with

"There's the right person and then there's the person, you just have decide who belongs to what category" Serena told him just as one of the teachers walked over towards the gate

"May I help you with something?" The woman asked a bit sternly and skeptically as she looked on at the two

"Uh, we were just watching the kids" Eric replied quickly unaware of how bad that sounded until he said it

"Way to make us sound perverted" Serena muttered under her breath towards her brother before stepping forward to greet the woman "I was just looking on at the school because on my internet research it said that it was in the bottom percent of progressing students onto the next grade level with the adequate skill level" she said recalling what she had read

"Okay, I don't know what the hell is going on but you two better get out of here or else I'll call the cops" The woman threatened

"Call the cops? We're at a school trying to inquire about kids" Eric stated

"Again, that sounds wrong" Serena told her brother

"I'm calling the cops" The woman quickly replied before Serena rushed up to the gate

"No, wait…" Serena began to protest as the woman turned to head inside before a group of girls came running over towards the gate

"Serena van der Woodsen!" One girl yelled excitedly, catching the woman off guard

"Serena! Serena! Serena!" The girls screamed excitedly as if she was some rockstar to them while the woman looked on

"Now that you know my name, can I get yours?" Serena asked as she hoped the woman would lighten up to her.

It would be no secret that Dan was secretly hoping that tonight would be a success for him on getting back on Blair's good side for not just the sake of the bed but for the sake of having sex again. Dan never feared that this being in the dog house would somehow worsen their relationship but he knew that the minor problems in their relationship were the very things that Blair liked to blow up due to the major ones. Getting out of the taxi, Dan and Blair made their way into the restaurant as they were the first to arrive.

"I still feel like this dress isn't the right one" Blair muttered as they took their seats

"I answered truthfully and with a tad bit of a…" Dan began to say as Blair looked on at him, knowing what he was going to say

"With a lie" Blair laughed "Even on a dress you lie" she said

"Every man lies when it comes to the pure fact that we just want to get out of the house and we don't care what dress you wear" Dan replied

"So if I look pudgy in the red dress, that's fine with you?" Blair asked

"I don't notice pudgy" Dan replied

"I notice pudgy, you should notice pudgy" Blair replied

"I notice you, that's the only thing that I think about. I don't see the dress because I look at you. You look fine in any dress, the red dress makes you pudgy but it brings out your lips" Dan said as Blair glared at him

"So you admitted it! I do look pudgy in the red" Blair quickly jumped on his statement just as Alessandra and Robert came to the table

"Hey guys" Alessandra smiled as Dan and Blair got up to greet the two. Exchanging hand shakes and quick hugs with side kisses, Alessandra and Robert took their seats while Dan and Blair tried to convey their happy coupledom "I hope we didn't have you guys waiting long" she said

"No, we just got here not too long ago" Blair replied

"So Dan tells me you're quite the scholar at Columbia, how is that?" Alessandra asked

"Good, school has always kind of been my thing" Blair said

"I went to Pepperdine because that's where I thought I wanted to go but I just realize the schooling was so much more laid back then in high school" Alessandra said "High school wasn't my finest but I think in college I excelled" she said

"The teachers are actually more laissez faire in college but I still like it none the same" Blair smiled

"Talk of school, they know how to get us booted out" Robert laughed as he looked over at Dan "What school did you go to?" he asked Dan

"I went to NYU but eventually dropped out to pursue work" Dan said

"Yeah, I happened to read his manuscript of Insider and the rest was history" Alessandra smiled "Though he's place rough demands in the recent days, I'm thrilled to say he has a promising future as a writer" she said

"Well I never doubted that" Dan joked as the others laughed along with him "What school did you go to?" he asked

"Yale" Robert smiled "Being a Big Red Bear was the joy of my college days. I played sports" he said as Blair immediately froze in her laughter by the lie that Robert had just made. For a moment, Blair zoned out, hoping Robert would correct himself.

"What do you think of bulldogs?" Blair asked hoping that Robert would catch on to the fact that Yale were bulldogs, not bears

"I'm not really a dog lover" Robert replied as Blair laughed just as Robert got a phone call. Looking on at his cell phone, Robert tucked his phone away as if were nothing while it continued to ring

"You could answer, I'm sure the girls will take forever to order" Dan said

"No, it's nothing. Just an alarm" Robert replied "So I'm usually a dessert person first kind of guy" he said

"This is true. He always orders the dessert first and the main meal last" Alessandra said as Robert's phone began to vibrate loud enough for Blair to hear as she turned her attention over towards the phone while Dan and Alessandra carried on

"I think your alarm is going off" Blair said politely to Robert

"It's okay, that was just my reminder to go running tonight" Robert said

"He sets all these alarms that go off" Alessandra laughed "He just gets in those modes where he has to run at night to where it takes him nearly five hours to get it out of his system" she said as Blair looked on at the two in disbelief

"Running at night?" Blair questioned as she smiled "Must be hard to see at night while you're running. Dan tried running at night…." she began to say

"I don't run at…." Dan began to say before Blair stomped on his foot to keep him from talking as he groaned in pain

"But he can't see where things are going" Blair said "So what makes it so easy for you to see in the dark? Less in case you've got something else going on that makes it a bit easier" she asked

"I just have this night vision thing I guess, running at night allows me to get everything out" Robert said as Blair just sat in confusion

"He's weird" Alessandra laughed "But I've come to appreciate his quirky behavior" she said as she leaned in to kiss him before Robert's phone began to go off again but it didn't phase Alessandra one bit

"Let me guess, that's your go home alarm?" Blair asked sarcastically

"Yep" Robert smiled "Sometimes I lose track of time and I don't want Alessandra to get upset or worried that I'm not home when I said I would be" he said

"Maybe you should get that" Dan said as he looked over at Blair

"And why is that?" Blair asked daring Dan to not elaborate on his statement because then she'd be in the same situation Robert was in for what his reminder was really for

"…sometimes you just come home at all different hours" Dan said hesitantly

"Time just gets away, it's understandable Blair" Robert replied "You and I have that in common" he laughed as Blair sat speechless looking from Robert to Dan.

"Common interests all ready" Dan smiled as Alessandra sat happily at the newfound friendship they were making with another couple

**_Two hours later…._**

Quickly taking her coat off as she entered into the apartment, Blair stormed towards the bedroom. Lingering behind, Dan stood in confusion as to Blair's miraculous recovery that she had endured since leaving the restaurant so early. Taking his coat off as he loosened up his cufflinks, Dan walked into the living room as he heard Blair just huff and puff in the bedroom. Trying to piece together what was going on, Dan stood inf confusion as to what was going on before Blair immediately made her way out of the bedroom.

"I'm a bit confused on this, I thought you were queasy?" Dan asked

"I was and still am" Blair replied "Robert is a jerk" she added

"How is he a jerk?" Dan asked

"Because he's lying" Blair replied "He lied throughout the whole time" she stated

"What? Okay, I need clarification. How was he lying? He sounded pretty cool to me" Dan said

"Lies are meant to make the person sound cool and not the slime ball they really are" Blair replied

"What did he lie about?" Dan asked

"You really have no clue?" Blair asked in disbelief "Have you become so immune to lying that you can't even recognize it?" she asked

"Okay, I get it Blair. How was Robert lying?" Dan asked

"Lie number one, he said that he went to Yale. Big Red Bear was the nickname. Yale's mascot is a Bulldog, Yale Bulldogs. Lie number two, his phone…" Blair began to say as Dan leaned up against the sofa

"His phone is now lying?" Dan asked with a bit of laughter

"No, all of those alarms and reminders that sounded a lot like someone calling him, that's him cheating" Blair replied "He's cheating on Alessandra!?" she stated

"….how can you be so sure?" Dan asked as Blair laughed in disbelief

"He runs at night, he has weird work hours, he has to fly out, he does everything but have his mistress come out to the house" Blair replied as Dan thought for a moment before it began to sink in

"I think I've lost my touch" Dan said in disbelief "He is cheating" he said

"You think" Blair replied sarcastically "This only reiterates what I'm beginning to see as real, lying and you not recognizing the lie after a while is just something that's going to plague us" she sighed

"Blair…" Dan began to say

"No, I know you're going to try to assure and explain this but there's nothing to explain. This bugs me, lying bugs me when it comes to you because you made this big deal about me seeing you as an equal when you can't do me the same courtesy" Blair said as she began to back away to head back into the bedroom

"How does someone else's lie still get me in trouble?!" Dan asked aloud as he groaned

"Because you're of the male species….you guys suck!" Blair replied from the bedroom before Dan fell onto the sofa as he screamed into the pillow to vent his frustration.

* * *

Making his way out of the guest bedroom, Nate let out a yawn as he walked towards the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge as Nate wanted to embark upon going to the hotel gym as his adventure of leaving the Bass penthouse, Nate wanted to take baby steps of leaving the penthouse as he still felt the need to hideaway. It would all come in spells, where Nate would feel the instant guilt of being the cause of his father's death, which his friends had tried to dispel numerous times but Nate knew deep down that he was the cause of it all. Taking a sip from his water, Nate leaned up against the kitchen counter as he began to open the drawers to find the pills that the doctor had prescribed for him that Chuck seemed to hide so well. His casual search had turned into an all out search that made him stop to think. Pulling out his cell phone out of his pocket, Nate dialed the familiar number.

"This is Dame, I'm not at my phone because I'm kind of busy. Leave a message and I'll try to get back to you" Damian's voicemail said as Nate took a moment to think

"Hey, it's me. I have a question in regards to something. Get back to me soon" Nate said as Chuck made his way into the penthouse, throwing his briefcase onto the floor as he showed signs of a hard day at work. Quickly putting away his phone, Nate acted as if he was just casually standing in the kitchen as Chuck walked in

"Preparing dinner?" Chuck asked as he opened up the fridge to grab a bottle of water

"No, just grabbing a bottle for a workout" Nate said holding his bottle up

"Working up a sweat in a gym, seems like something you'd prepare for" Chuck smirked "Did anything come today?" he asked as he walked towards the living room with Nate following behind

"Oh just the casual packages but there was something interesting" Nate said as Chuck sat down on the sofa

"Bart wants you to get in contact with him" Nate said

"Because he's aware of my deal with Carter. So glad that Baizen can keep things quietly" Chuck sighed "Did he mention any specifics?" he asked

"Not that I'm your secretary or anything but he just sounded like….normal Bart Bass" Nate shrugged

"Fun, I can't wait to make that call" Chuck groaned

"You think he might actually call about the fact that his son is nominated for the Maxwell?" Nate asked "I mean that sounds like a pretty good thing to call about" he said

"Could be but I wouldn't put it past him to use this as an opportunity to reveal any sign of evil in my mother" Chuck sighed

"But you working with Carter, doesn't that kind of sound like you're going along with it?" Nate asked

"I'm not going along….I just, I want to know what's going on. She's acting strange" Chuck said "Like today, she proposed that I look in to international trade" he said

"And you're not interested in that?" Nate asked in conclusion "Well it's best to just get to the bottom of it before it gets out of control. Though I would keep this quiet so that if you're wrong…" he said

"I don't mess things up with my mom" Chuck said as he understood clearly where Nate was going with this "How are you feeling these days?" he asked

"I kind of just want that question to go away" Nate laughed "I feel the things I feel and I can't make them go away, even though I want them to. I don't want to answer the question because I'm not sure how to answer, so all I can do is just run on a treadmill and lift weights, I can't answer how I feel" he said

"Good enough" Chuck said "I'd offer to go but I'm not a fan of the over sweat" he joked as Nate and him laughed "However long you need, you can stay. My home….is your home" he said after they enjoyed their laughter.

"With little communication with my mother and the occasional awkward visit from Trip, here is kind of where I want to be and need to be at" Nate said.

* * *

Stepping off the elevator, Dan wore an angry and frustrated look as he walked towards the dining area. Looking on at the sudden entrance of the young man, Eleanor sat and just watched as Dan moved about. Grabbing his cup, Dan reached over to grab the coffee pot as he began to pour himself a cup of coffee. Adding his crème and sugar, Dan stirred angrily as he pouted. Watching and observing, Eleanor waited for her moment to speak as she just let this scene play out until she had a full grasp of what was going on. Taking a sip from his cup, forgetting the fact that it was piping hot, Dan just gritted his teeth as the hot liquid burning him was no match for the frustration he was in. Coming out of the kitchen with Dan's usual breakfast order, Dorota smiled proudly only to have the smile fade at Dan's disappointed look.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that this has to do with my daughter" Eleanor said as Dan began to stuff his face with the breakfast food

"I don't want to talk about it" Dan muttered

"You seem angry like a bee hive" Dorota said as she observed his behavior

"How is a bee hive angry?" Eleanor asked in confusion

"When hit. Bee's don't like home to be hit" Dorota reasoned

"Okay, bad example" Eleanor replied before turning to look back at Dan

"You know it really sucks that you've entrusted me with this whole will thing, for you to eventually end up doing the surgery I told you to have. I feel like the fall guy in all of this" Dan stated

"My intent was to never make you the fall guy. I can talk to her if you want" Eleanor said

"You talking to her will only make her upset that I came to you with this and worried you while you're recovering, which will only lead me further into the pits of hell that is the current residence I am in" Dan replied "I'm getting in trouble for other people's mistakes because she thinks I'll in the future make those mistakes because they have the basis of a lie behind them" he said as Dorota and Eleanor laughed "I mean I love her, I really and honestly, truly love the girl….but she's crazy. I mean she makes crazy people have a chance at being normal because she's so damn crazy" he said

"Ms. Blair's paranoia has often been a thing of great adventure" Dorota said

"I agree, I mean there's never a dull moment in how crazed she is but it's like she's constantly finding some reason to be mad at me. If I leave the toilet seat up, I'm not respecting her needs. If I take the last of the milk, I'm being a caveman in training. If I don't ask her to go the movie that she's all ready bought tickets for and said we were going to, I'm taking out the dating in our relationship. I mean it's all so confusing and complicated that I feel like I should write a biography of how I survived if I should die from this latest civil war in the house" Dan exclaimed

"What is your hope in all of this?" Eleanor asked

"To get back to being on her good side, to get se…" Dan began to say before realizing that there was a certain subject that he couldn't bring up because Eleanor was still Blair's mother "I just miss her in certain ways" he then rephrased before he took a sip of his coffee to make it seem like it wasn't a weird topic

"You miss the sex" Eleanor quickly stated as Dan nearly choked on his drink

"I'm not sure I can answer that for the simple fact of it being….not something we should talk about" Dan said as the elevator doors opened up and Tyler came walking out like his usual routine

"What's the topic?" Tyler asked as he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket before taking a bite out of it

"Sex" Eleanor replied before Tyler choked on his piece of apple. Patting him on the back, Dorota assisted Tyler until he was able to breath while Dan sulked down in his chair

"Uh…my mother. Do you really discuss that with my mother?!" Tyler asked

"No….it just slipped after I tried to catch it and put it back" Dan replied

"You two act like I've never had sex before. I have you know that Cyrus is quite the stallion in the…" Eleanor began to say before the boys covered their ears

"La la la la, I'm not hearing this. I can't hear this. I don't want to hear this" Dan stated

"Change the topic! Change the topic!" Tyler declared as he remained with his ears covered

"I have you know, Vanya is quite the stallion himself. It took time to Vanya from boy to man in bedroom" Dorota said as Eleanor smiled on at Dorota's sexual acheivement

"Can we get to the part where you give words of encouragement? and stop whatever this is" Dan asked as he removed his hands slowly from his head

"You two are being silly" Eleanor replied "Blair is just pushing you to the limit, you can't crack now because frankly you've endured the brunt, might as well finish strong" she said

"Oh so you're being punished for the lying still?" Tyler asked

"I'm being punished for the act of all men lying" Dan said as Tyler just laughed

"There's one thing I have picked up and know without a doubt, Blair is legitimately and certifiably crazy" Tyler laughed

"I should defend her honor because that was an attack on her but sadly, I agree" Dan sighed

"You always will. You always will" Tyler laughed "Keep hope alive, that's all I can offer for you" he said as Eleanor and Dorota joined in on the laughter.

* * *

Walking along side the gate of the school, Serena took in the setting as she began to compare it to her own experience with Junior High or in her case, it was more of a prep school for Constance. The care of the campus served to be little to no concern as overflowed trash cans were at the front entrance of the school to greet any student that came in, while the rust of the old building showed by the faded paint. Nothing about Parker Junior High could measure up to any of Serena's school experience from the moment she was even starting out in school. Walking towards the Principal's office, Serena entered to see the woman she had met back on the playground just yesterday. Walking in on what seemed to be a staff meeting, Serena smiled as the woman didn't seem all too thrilled to see Serena had returned. Ending the meeting, the woman walked over towards Serena as they headed outside while the other staff members looked on.

"You return. I'm surprised to see that" The woman said as she walked down the hallways while Serena just followed behind trying to keep up

"I told you I would be back" Serena said as she watched the woman begin to pick up trash to throw away "I just wanted to talk to you about some stuff that I read…" she began to say

"What type of trouble are you in?" The woman asked as she quickly looked on at Serena

"What?" Serena asked in confusion

"What trouble are you in? I assume you're here because you need community service or something?" The woman asked

"I'm not here for community service…" Serena began to say

"Look, I don't know and don't care what type of image rebuild you're up to because I don't intend to let it go on in my school…." The woman began to say

"Your school?" Serena questioned

"Yes, my school" The woman said sternly "The kids may be enamored with who you are but I see who you are on my television all the time, in and out clubs while in and out courts" she said

"Lindsay Lohan doesn't exactly stand for the rest of us" Serena replied

"Then why are you here?" The woman asked

"Wow, you actually want me to answer that" Serena replied in disbelief

"No, I actually want you to state the real reason you're here because what you read is what I know, and I don't need you coming here for your photo opp for something you've read" The woman said as she began to pick up trash to put away in the trash can

"Judging by the blunt attitude, I take it you're Yolanda" Serena said as she dug around in her purse to pull out a piece of paper while the woman continued to pay Serena no attention as she continued on with her tasks of tending to the school "….I'm here to help. I'm not here for a photo opp" she said

"So nice of you to send your sympathy for us out of the boroughs of the Upper Manhattan" Yolanda replied sarcastically as she kept up her working pace while Serena just laughed in disbelief with how rude the woman was. Knowing that the woman would expect her to just leave, Serena relieved herself of her coat as she tossed it onto the table before she began to pick up trash herself. Gathering the trash, Serena walked over to put it in the trash as Yolanda looked up in surprise to see Serena picking up trash along with her.

* * *

Walking into the diner, Blair walked over to place her order with the clerk before she scanned the area. Finding the desired table that she was looking for, Blair walked over to take the seat on the opposite table as the two looked up at each other to acknowledge that the other was there. Still playing it safe with her visits with Blair, Laurel took every precaution necessary to protect herself and even Blair for that matter. Bringing over Blair's cup of coffee along with her croissant, Laurel looked up surprised that Blair took this time to actually sit down and eat when this was supposed to be a meeting. Arranging her food to her liking, Blair looked up to see Laurel looking on at her in disbelief.

"…I'm hungry" Blair stated

"Maria Hillsly, what's your plan?" Laurel asked

"I thought you didn't want to know the plan part?" Blair asked

"With your recent stunt, I think I'd like to aware of what you have planned so I don't have to scramble to see if you've exposed me" Laurel said

"You really don't do surprises, do you?" Blair asked

"If there's one thing that your mother can tell you, I do not like surprises" Laurel said

"You should loosen up, enjoy the surprise of the day" Blair smiled

"Get to the point" Laurel quickly replied

"Maria Hillsly isn't in my plan as you say" Blair sighed

"Okay, then who is?" Laurel asked "Or do I want to know who is?" she then asked after a few moments to think it over

"She's not using Maria Hillsly" Blair said

"Then who is it? I'm missing something" Laurel asked

"If Bex is looking into the B-list pond then it's not for a Maria Hillsly" Blair said "She's using Maria Hillsly's connections" she said

"And you know this how?" Laurel asked as Blair grabbed her phone before going through it

"Because I know the inner workings of Modern, which is apparent in the spring issue" Blair said as she finally found the contact that she was searching for "Connor Wade" she said as Laurel took a moment to recall who the guy was

"Menswear?" Laurel questioned "There's been no plans for menswear" she said

"That's because she has to come with something original, tap into the mens market" Blair said as she busied herself with typing away on her phone

"What are you doing now?" Laurel asked

"Getting Connor Wade" Blair said as she got up from her seat "I'm bleeding them dry and if she's desperate enough to go after menswear then there's blood in the water" she said before making her way out of the diner

"And yet you pay attention to nothing that I say" Laurel said to herself as she sat behind in the diner.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Immediately heading out of the diner, Blair knew that Laurel was probably freaking out about what she was up to but at this point her mind was on go with no sense of stopping. Hailing a taxi, Blair immediately began to use her phone in every form possible of usage. Once getting into the taxi, Blair quickly gave her destination as she looked on at the clock to see that she only had a few hours to make something happen for tonight before she'd have to go to the party. Making a quick call before she went on with her usual business mode, Blair waited a few moments before he finally picked up.

"I all ready have my suit ready" Dan said as he answered

"I wasn't calling about that" Blair replied

"Then what were you calling about?" Dan asked

"….well now I'm calling about that, are you wearing the blue tie?" Blair asked as the phone went silent as she could tell that he was in the process of lying "Humphrey!?" she said

"If I answer then it'll be a lie and I'm getting more strikes on the small lies than the bigger ones" Dan replied "I'm wearing black, black is what I'm wearing" he told her

"You sure you're not wearing purple, that'd be in the realm of something for you to lie about" Blair quickly replied as Dan just groaned "I'll meet you at the party, I have some last minute stuff that I need to do" she told him.

**My hands are tied**

**But my eyes are open**

**This modern denial**

**Has me broken**

Standing in the mirror as she looked over her dress, Justine had her critical eye on as she knew that this party would be with the rich and the fabulous so much effort had to be put in. Pushing her breasts up just a bit, Justine looked a moment longer before finally okaying her look. Turning to grab her purse, April looked on for a moment as she was confused by her breast lift. Seeing the confusion on her face, Justine just patted her on the shoulder as she zipped her purse up.

"Don't ask why" Justine told her before making her way out of the room

"…should I be doing the same thing?" April asked as she trailed behind

**Nothing mystical**

**No hullabaloo**

**Just chemicals**

**And no one looking down on you**

Adjusting his tie in the mirror, Dan sighed as he could hear Blair's words even though she wasn't there. Standing, looking on at the tie, he began to register if this tie really did go with his suit. Sighing in frustration as it became obvious that it really didn't go with what he wanted to wear. Tired of his usual black tie as it gave off the usual funeral look he was going for. Walking towards the closet, Dan grabbed the blue tie as he stripped himself of the black tie.

**What am I thinking (if you're so sure it's rational)**

**While the world's shrinking (but that don't make it logical)**

**What am I thinking (if you say I'm just an animal)**

**I feel like I'm sinking (you can't explain away the way I feel)**

Pulling up in front at the event, Carter wasted no time in getting out. Avoiding the front entrance, Carter walked to the side as he made his way into the side entrance of the hotel. Going towards the elevator, Carter kept his hands in his pockets as he waited for the elevator doors to open up. Finally opening up, Carter boarded as he kept a conscience track of the time to make sure that he wasn't late. Stepping off the elevator, Carter walked towards the room he was told as he used the key card to enter. Within moments of Carter tossing the key card onto the table as he looked on to see Bart standing at the bar, pouring himself a drink.

**You're just pushing me down, pushing me down, pushing me down(They tell you 'trust your head, be like men' but never feel like you're good enough)**

**You're just crushing me down, crushing me down, crushing me down(They wanna take our light, make us fight, but never cry for the ones you love)**

**(I'll be your warrior, warrior)**

Picking up the tab from her business meeting, Blair signed off on the receipt before she put her credit card away. Quickly looking on at her watch, Blair began to gather her things as she hurriedly got up from her table. Making her way out of the restaurant, Blair began to hail a taxi as she only had a thirty minutes to get across town for the party. Turning her cell phone back on to where she would register on the Gossip Girl map, Blair looked on to see that she had two missed calls from Jenny along with a text.

**Jenny: Where are you?**

Blair sighed as she quickly deleted the message just as the taxi pulled up. Putting her phone away in her purse, Blair quickly relayed the address of the party as the driver took off.

**You're taking over**

**And I'm feeling small**

**When I was a child**

**I knew it all**

Calling Blair one more time, Jenny sighed as she was unable to get a hold of Blair. Finding it strange that the whole afternoon she was unable to get a hold of her friend, Jenny could only worry that it was personal problems that caused Blair to not be in contact as much as she usually was. Putting her phone away, Jenny looked up to see Eric and Serena make their way in along with Richard and Lilly. Becoming nervous and jittery as they both looked on at each other, Jenny thought to quickly walk away and for a moment her thoughts were losing to what she felt before her thoughts swooped in to carry her away. Just when Eric was about a foot away, Jenny quickly fled into the crowd of people as she couldn't manage to face Eric.

**Nothing magical**

**No hologram behind the door**

**Just a chain reaction**

**But I know I'm made for more!**

Taking a seat at their table, Louis quickly undid his napkin as he placed it in his lap. Noticing the smiles that Ophelia and Bex were giving to those around them, Louis nearly wanted to pass out from how sickening it was to see the two together, playing their role. Louis was never one to think such disdain for Julietta but to see how deep she was falling into her Bex persona, Louis was seeing that the girl he loved was no longer Julietta but the Bex that desired another woman that wouldn't give her what she wanted in the eyes that they tried to impress. Taking a sip from his glass of champagne, Louis looked over to see Tyler off in the corner, watching his every move to keep tabs on what was going on. Feeling the vibration from his phone, Louis leaned over to look at his phone to see that it was a message from Tyler.

**Tyler: Thirty minutes then pull Julietta aside to talk.**

Looking over at Louis to see that he wasn't himself, Bex touched Louis on his shoulder to get his attention as he tucked away his phone. Showing a look of concern, Louis just rolled his eyes in annoyance as he looked on at Ophelia laugh and talk with the investors. Grabbing his glass once more, Louis began to drink away his pains as all Bex could do was watch, knowing that he was troubled.

**What am I thinking (if you're so sure it's rational)**

**While the world's shrinking (but that don't make it logical)**

**What am I thinking (if you say I'm just an animal)**

**I feel like I'm sinking (you can't explain away the way I feel)**

Still in awe by how rich people gathered, Justine looked on in awe as she walked in. Finding this as a normal setting, April just sighed as she hoped this wouldn't be an all night event and they'd mingle with potential clients that Blair had pre selected of some sort. Any bit of hope as to a real reason why the girls were there was all April could search for. Noticing Jenny walking towards them, Jenny quickly grabbed the girls as she lead them to the bathroom so she could freak out with people she knew rather than alone.

**And you're just pushing me down, pushing me down, pushing me down(They tell you, 'trust your head, be like men' but never feel like you're good enough)**

**You're just pushing me down, pushing me down, pushing me down(They wanna take our light, make us fight, but never cry for the ones you love)**

Ditching his mother in the crowd, Chuck made his way towards the employee only door as he headed towards the elevators. Waiting for a few moments, Chuck wasted no time in going towards the desired floor. Stepping off the elevator, Chuck walked towards the room as he looked around to make sure that no one was out and about that would recognize him. Knocking on the door, Chuck waited for a few moments before the door was opened up to reveal Carter and Bart all ready inside. Surprised to see the sight of his father and Carter together, Chuck just shook his head as anything was possible these days.

**And you're just pushing me down, pushing me down, pushing me down(You wanna change the world, but your girls will be seen and not be heard)**

**You just crushing me down, crushing me down, crushing me down(They wanna take our light, make us fight, but never cry for the ones you love)**

Taking a sip from his glass of champagne, Dan sighed as he sat at the bar just trying to endure the event. Putting his glass down once he was finished, Dan held off on yet another drink and opted for water for his likings. Looking over at the door, Dan was relieved to see Blair make her way into the event. Immediately forgetting his water, Dan walked over towards her as she looked over at him to see that he was wearing the tie that she had pre selected for him.

"Now you look sexy" Blair replied as she smoothed out his tie once she walked up to him. Leaning in to give her kiss, Blair quickly gave him her cheek to kiss. "I'm still on the clock" she said before she quickly walked away and headed towards the bathroom. Making eye contact with Ophelia and Bex in passing, Blair could only force a smile as she continued to walk towards the restroom.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Circling her drink around in her cup, Ophelia continued to laugh as the investor spoke at the table. Not really engaged in the conversation, Ophelia knew the appearance of seeming like she was would be key. After seeing Blair, there was really one thing that Ophelia cared to know about as she leaned towards Bex.

"It's all ready taken care of" Bex replied before Ophelia even spoke

"Let's hope so" Ophelia replied as she took a sip from her drink. Looking on at the two, Louis looked on at his watch to see that it was about the time where things would go dead at the event.

"Can we talk?" Louis asked as he immediately got up from his seat, prompting Bex to get up just to see what was wrong with him

"We'll be right back" Bex told Ophelia before she turned to follow behind Louis. Walking towards a vacant area that Tyler had picked out for them to have the conversation, Louis looked around to see that Tyler was nowhere around and must've all ready gone to the room. Making eye contact with Dan, Louis froze for a moment as this was the first time that the two had made any form of eye contact with each other. Speeding up his pace, Louis grabbed on to Bex as they headed to the room before Dan could even manage to think to do anything to him.

**And you're just pushing me down, pushing me down, pushing me down(They tell you, 'trust your head, trust your head')**

**You're just pushing me down, pushing me down, pushing me down(They wanna take our light, take our light, but never cry for the ones you love)**

Finishing up his message to Damien, Nate dug around in his pocket to pull out the prescription bottle. Like expected, Damien pulled through for Nate as he was able to get a free supply of presciption Vicodin that Damien was friends with. Grabbing the bottle of water to put close, Nate poured out two pills into his palm before putting the bottle back into his pocket. Just as he prepared to put the pills in his mouth, Serena walked over as he quickly pushed them into his pocket.

"There you are, I was looking all over for you" Serena smiled as she leaned in to hug him

"I've just….I didn't want to over socialize" Nate laughed weakly

"I'm glad you're out and about. Being out of the penthouse will do you good" Serena smiled as she let go of her embrace of him. "I'll see to it that you have a stress free night" she said as Nate forced a smile

"Good" Nate replied

"C'mon, we have much to discuss" Serena said as she led him towards her table

**And you're just pushing me down, pushing me down, pushing me down(You wanna change the world, but your girls will be seen and not be heard)**

**You just crushing me down, crushing me down, crushing me down(They wanna take our light, make us fight, but never cry for the ones you love)**

* * *

Immediately walking into the room, Bex looked on at Louis as he began to pace the floor. Closing the door behind them, Bex wanted to make sure that no one could come in on them as she could clearly see that Louis was upset. Though their relationship had been strained by so much over the passing months, Bex liked to think that she was capable enough to get to the core of things with Louis. His heart was broken but she still hoped that in it, she would still have a place.

"Louis, what's going on with you?" Bex asked

"We should go" Louis quickly proposed

"What?" Bex asked "What have you done?" she then asked

"I've done nothing" Louis replied as he looked on at her for a few moments as he searched for any trace of his Julietta "I didn't sign up for this. This wasn't supposed to be like this" he said as tears welled up in his eyes

"You know why we had to…." Bex began to say

"No, you had to. I didn't need this…" Louis began to say

"Because you have your family?!" Bex quickly questioned "I'm sorry that I can't feel the same sentiments in that regard" she said

"This has gone past family, this is sickening what she has us doing for her…what she has you doing" Louis replied angrily

"It's nothing that family wouldn't…" Bex began to say

"She's not our family!?" Louis replied "She's a woman that claims to have saved us from traveling down a path of eternal damnation, which she's put us on regardless of the orphanage we come from" he said

"I'd die before going back to that place. Any trace of Monaco is banished from my memory" Bex said

"It's your home" Louis quickly replied

"No, it's the town in which my mother has become the states whore. What type of home is that?" Bex asked

"It's better than being in a home where she proclaims to love you while you destroy those she's took weak to take on herself" Louis said "I mean just tell me…what things has she made you do? Tell me?" she said

"I did it for us. The you and me that wanted a better life outside of Monaco" Bex said

"You did it because she manipulated you!" Louis yelled "She gave you the absinthe to go after Blair…" he began to say

"No actually that was my idea. While you were out gallivanting, I had to take extreme measures just to cover your ass. I protected you" Bex said

"What are you saying?" Louis asked

"I'm saying that I got the absinthe. I went after Blair, recruited her. Ophelia didn't have the creativity I had, so I took care of it because of my connections with Eleanor" Bex said

"All of which was orchestrated from the start, you're so called connections" Louis said

"This world is about bumping shoulders and being seen often and frequently, so what if I haven't had the grand history with Eleanor, the woman believed it in passing conversation with random made up history" Bex said "Eleanor is as gullible and stupid as her daughter" she said

"She's manipulated you into thinking this is actually her war?" Louis laughed to himself in disbelief "This isn't our war! This is hers, this is her sick joke that you're bringing to life. Lord knows what else you've done to appease her for a simple touch" he said

"I did what needed to be done to get you a steady cash flow to stay away from your family, I got us the lifestyle we live now" Bex said "She didn't brainwash me, I did it because it was so easy to do in this world and I'll continue destroy anyone that gets in the way of things" she said

"What does that mean? what else is there?" Louis asked

"There's not much I can say because…..I'm not sure I trust you anymore" Bex said after a few moments of silence "We're done. Your services are no longer needed" she said as she turned to walk away

"What else?!" Louis asked sternly

"It's done. We've won, that's all you should know. The domino effect is only leading to the finale, and I can tell you had I had no part in this finale, this is all her work" Bex said as Louis looked on in confusion before she walked towards the door "Go back to Monaco, the big apple is too big for you" she said

"You know it's funny…." Louis said as she stopped "She's trying to save us from going to hell but what you two are doing, according to the creed….hell is the only place you'd be heading towards" he said as Bex looked back at him before quickly leaving the room. Waiting for a few moments, Louis took a few deep breaths before he reached in his pocket to turn off the recording. Coming out of the bathroom, Tyler walked up towards Louis to see that the conversation had all been recorded. Immediately sending the link to his phone, Tyler couldn't seem to shake what he had heard.

"This finale, any idea as to what it could be?" Tyler asked

"No, I wouldn't….honestly" Louis said as a moment of silence passed "I don't know that girl anymore, nothing about her that I knew remains. It's all hatred fueled by Ophelia and her wars" he sneered "Did you get what you need?" he asked after a few moments

"Yeah" Tyler replied "I'd suggest leaving as she suggested" he then said as Louis nodded and walked towards the door

"Here's a tip for your article, free of charge. What would a powerful woman such as Ophelia need in seducing a young girl to do as she desires?" Louis said as Tyler thought for a moment "Make for an interesting read, the holy family with a member that doesn't practice what they preach….what would the church say about that" he said as Tyler began to catch on

"Julietta and Ophelia are lovers" Tyler said in disbelief

"Write whatever you want about me, I simply don't care anymore, just make sure you burn their asses to the cross" Louis replied angrily before he quickly made his way out of the room.

"And the saying is true…nothing worse than a lover scorned" Tyler said to himself at the development.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Walking through the party, Louis wasted no time in trying to make a run for it. Unable to stomach the façade that Bex and Ophelia were putting on, Louis's only thought was to just return home to Monaco. Getting his coat, Louis began to put it on as he walked outside to hail a taxi. Waiting for a few moments, Louis dug his hands in his pocket as the night air began to catch up with him.

"Hey Louis" Dan said before Louis turned only find a fist being pummeled into his gut. Hunched over in pain, Louis groaned in pain as he nearly fell to the floor

"I never slept with her…." Louis began to say

"You did enough to warrant this" Dan replied as he patted him on the back "I'm assuming you're leaving, hopefully to Monaco, and if I were you, I'd extend the visit because if I see you again, a lot worse can happen because you have yet to experience how long I've waited for this moment. So go away, go far far away because there is nothing here for you but a fist waiting to connect to your face" he said as Louis slowly stood upright

"Fair enough" Louis said grimacing in pain as Dan begun to walk away but stop before turning to punch him in the face, causing others to look on "What was that for?" he asked

"I don't know….I felt like it" Dan replied before he turned to walk away.

* * *

Splashing water on to her face, Jenny looked up to see her reflection in the mirror as she only began to panic once more. Ushering the women out of the bathroom, Justine made up lies left and right as to why they needed to leave before she finally locked the door behind the final woman that left. Unsure of what do as she watched Jenny, April just grabbed as much tissue from the dispenser for any possibility of tears that may come while Blair just looked on at Jenny, waiting for her to calm down. Turning to face the face girls after a few moments, Jenny leaned up against the counter as they all just took deep breaths to help Jenny through her panic mode.

"Why are we doing this?" April asked in between breaths

"For aid" Justine replied in between breaths

"I thought I could see him but I can't" Jenny said as she began to fan herself

"Which him are we talking about?" April asked in between breaths before Justine hit her on the arm "Ow!" she shrieked

"Eric" Justine muttered

"Sorry, it's just a little hard to keep up with the him, window smashing, and the cheating" April muttered back "Your life could really be a lifetime original" she then stated after a few moments

"You can't avoid him forever" Blair told her

"I could try" Jenny quickly replied

"No, you really can't. We can't avoid a lot things, even our past" Blair said as she began to trail off in thought

"Past? What's that supposed to mean?" April asked

"It just means that avoiding things doesn't make them go away. No matter the time we take to get stronger, the problem will still exist and it just waits until you're ready to face it. To tackle it and determine it's ultimate winner…that's what our past has to do with this" Blair said as she got lost in what she was saying, leaving the girls unclear as to what she meant

"I feel like this is supposed to be about me but somehow morphed into some grander message that I can't decipher" Jenny said "What's this all mean and what's going on with you?" she asked

"Nothing" Blair sighed "Just talk to Eric" she said before she made her way out of the restroom

"We should follow" Jenny said as the girls looked on at each other

"If our concern is with Blair, then someone should go to Dan….and that should be me" Justine suggested

"No one needs to go to Dan" April said stepping in front of Justine's path towards the door "If there's something wrong then we talk to her like friends are supposed to" she said

"And then we go to Dan" Justine then suggested as Jenny and April shook their heads no

"We still don't need to go to Dan" Jenny replied

"When can we go to Dan?!" Justine cried as her pain seeped through.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Coming out of the bathroom, Blair stood in the corner as she observed the rest of the crowd as they listened on to the speeches. Looking over at the entrance to see that her guest of honor had arrived, Blair looked back over at the stage to see that Bex was standing alongside with the host. Noticing Blair in the corner, Dan slowly got up from his seat as he walked back towards her. Standing still, waiting as the pieces were in place, Blair was pressed to go towards Connor but didn't want it to be obvious.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Taking his seat on the couch, Chuck groaned in frustration as he began to feel like there was no right or wrong in this scenario that he was placed in. It was all just a bunch of choices that he was forced to make in regards to him trying to find some bit of truth. Looking on at the clock, Carter sighed as they knew they wouldn't have long before they needed to get back to the party. Observing the silence in the room, Bart looked on at his son as he could see that this was truly troubling him.

"What do you want to do?" Carter asked

"I want to get the truth but I'm not sure I'm willing to go to these lengths" Chuck said "This is too risky" he said

"If it's what she wants then you have to give it to her" Carter said

"And if you say it's true then what? I'm screwed over" Chuck replied

"You give this to her because she's working with someone" Bart replied as he finally spoke up "You give this and it'll lead us to who. The stock loss will be stock loss but it'll mean nothing if we don't know what she's up to" he said

"So now we remove Russel from the equation and put in someone else that she's linked to" Chuck said "All from these findings you have?" he questioned

"Not just anyone…..Ophelia" Carter replied "She bought the remaining stock from Ophelia for Russel. Ophelia has collected off of everyone she's sold stock to but nothing in the ledger shows from Elizabeth, which leaves us to think that she's finally coming to collect or they have something worked up for something bigger…" he began to say

"She's coming after the company" Chuck concluded

_**Meanwhile…**_

With her arms folded, Blair looked on intently as the speaker finished up her speech but more so on what segway was about to occur. Grabbing a pamplet from the nearest table, Blair looked on to see if it said anything in regards to Bex speaking to find that she was listed. Stuck with some bit of relief, Blair just couldn't buy into what little relief the printed words had given her. Seeing Connor greet her from where he sat, Blair smiled weakly as all she could do was be an observer and bide her time. Just observing her, Dan could see a certain stillness in Blair that he couldn't quite read in the moment. Looking towards the stage, Dan just pretended as if nothing concerned him about her until he had clear signs. Walking over towards Blair, the girls stood behind as they just kept their focus on the stage like everyone seemed to be doing.

"And next up, Bex Simon, from Modern magazine" The hostess said as Bex made her way up to the podium. Carrying herself with such dignity and grace, Bex smiled on at the claps that were coming from the crowd.

"Thank you" Bex said as she gripped the sides of the podium "It is such an honor and privilege to be here tonight with such a fine group of people. Working in my business has allowed me to see the creativity in all shapes and sizes because that's where creativity is born and nurtured, the places we least expect it. It is only those few moments that we are unable to look beyond what we're telling ourselves to do because it is the way to do things around here but the rare moments, where we finally stop to access what is going on that we finally see things as they are….and who they are" she said making eye contact with Blair as if she was singling her out.

"Don't, don't, don't" Blair muttered to herself as Dan looked on as he heard her words

"With help from a pupil, this shining example of great creativity with no limits or bounds has lead me to Modern's next discovery….Connor Wade" Bex said as everyone began to clap while Connor just took in the praise that was coming his way. "Through different avenues and with much time, we've both managed to come to a meeting place to see each other for who we really are. A revelation that I most definitely find thrilling" she smiled devilishly while "Blair Waldorf, can you please join me on stage. I want you to share in this moment with me" she said as the crowd continued to clap while those that knew Blair best were uncertain as to what was going on just like Blair herself. Unable to hideaway from the attention that was looking towards her, Blair looked up to see Ophelia standing to clap for her in a mockery that seemed to cut to her core. Looking back at Jenny, April, and Justine; Blair just sighed as she headed towards the stage before Dan grabbed on to her hand

"You don't have to. We can go" Dan whispered to her

"….I have to" Blair said almost in near tears "I have to" she said before she made her way towards the stage, where Bex greeted her. Standing alongside Bex, Blair looked out in the crowd to see only the few faces that mattered to her at the moment.

"With Blair's sharp mind, she has successfully managed to give Modern it's platform that still thrives beyond what the media has tried to build up. The ever professional Blair Waldorf spills of creativity that I think we should honor as the bad blood that has been built up by the media has subsided and each has gone on to do wonderful things. Modern building a successful brand along with it's up and coming designers while Blair….she's created the latest fad that has the Upper Eastside in a tizzy, It Girl Inc" Bex said as the crowd was separated with claps and whispers with some going rampant on their phones to get the word out.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Getting up from his seat, Eric quickly looked around to finally find Jenny and the girls. Walking towards them, Jenny looked on in confusion as she was unsure of how to take the exposure of It Girl. Was this a moment to be happy or to be nervous now that their identity was about to be revealed.

"Did you know about this?" Eric asked as he walked up to them

"No" Jenny replied

"This is a good thing right?" April asked

"This doesn't feel like it" Justine sighed as she kept her focus

"We want people to know the work we've done. Guys this is a good thing, we don't have to hide anymore" April replied as she tried to soften the mood

"Anything revealed in this fashion at an Upper Eastside event….never a good thing" Eric sighed as April's phone began to ring. Going in her purse, April quickly pulled her phone out.

"Hello" April answered

_**Meanwhile….**_

Keeping her stare on Dan, Blair just stood with her smile plastered on her face as he seemed to coax her through. Listening on to Bex go on and on, Blair began to fade out what was being said as she hoped to decipher what the girls were saying as their expressions slowly turned. April, usually was the even kill of them all but her expressions said it most of all to let Blair know that this was getting from bad to worse. Standing with no emotion in her, Blair just looked on as she stood singled out.

"I find it amazing that with my tutelage, Blair was able to create this brand on her own, by herself….just like her mother, Eleanor" Bex said looking on at Blair "Wrecking and shedding her safe place to reveal to the world her talents. Demolishing…." she began to say before Blair looked over to see the girls begin to file out in a panic. Zoning back in that moment, Blair quickly made her way off the stage as she went through the crowds to catch up with them. Leaving Bex speechless in that moment but with satisfied with what she had said "Thank you all and I wish you all well. It's been an honor to share not just my talent but the talents of those around me, and I hope with Modern's donation we can create more creativity" she said as the crowd emerged from their seats to clap. Walking towards the table, Bex smiled as Ophelia continued to clap for her.

"What have you done?" Ophelia smiled as she asked

"I destroyed our problem" Bex said before she grabbed her glass of champagne to take a sip "And after tonight, the Waldorf existence will mean nothing without her army behind her" she said as she saw Blair standing, looking around for her friends. Taking this opportunity to rub it in, Bex put her glass down to walk towards her.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Frantically looking around, Blair began to wonder as to where Jenny and the girls had gone off to. Trying to call had proved to be useless since all she was getting were calls going straight to voicemail. Knowing that Eric was with the girls, Serena did her best to help Blair along but was immediately deterred once she realized that she had Eric's phone in her purse. Running her hand through her hair, Blair could only wonder what had caused the girls to flee so quickly but then her unveiling as the lone person to create the buzzed about brand was beginning to be the only reason they'd leave her standing in the dust.

"Anything?" Blair asked as she looked over at Dan as he tried to call Jenny

"Nothing, she's not picking up" Dan sighed as he walked over towards her

"Do you know where they could be going?" Serena asked

"Far away from her I imagine" Bex said as she walked up towards them, making her presence felt "And here we meet again. Dan you're looking better…." she began to say with a smirk on her face

"Get lost" Serena quickly replied

"Can't do that, especially with Blair running amuck trying to ruin my company. No, I want to stay right here and look her in the face to let her know that she's been caught" Bex smiled as she folded her arms

"If you're going to expose me then you should expose the whole truth" Blair replied

"You mean include your little followers, what'd you call them again? Minions or something like that?" Bex questioned "No, no, no. I don't want them in the spotlight because they don't belong there. You my dear, stand alone….and now you'll fall alone" she smirked as she attempted to touch Blair before getting her hand smacked away by Blair

"Do not touch me" Blair said sternly

"You fell for it. I actually admit that you had me fooled but once I started to access how our clientele was leaving for this little random company, it began to dawn on me that the only person that knows our clientele would have to come from someone within, someone who's worked with. Since you seem to be a step ahead of everything I do, I figured if I set the trap, thinking a step ahead by really going with Connor but use Maria, then if we arrived at the same conclusion then you were behind it all" Bex said "And I'm guessing you were behind that whole network shutdown as well, though I assume you had help with your lack of tech knowledge…." she began to say

"You should really go" Dan replied stepping in between them "You've said your monologue, now go" he said

"I do like a man that takes charge…" Bex said as she began to touch Dan before Blair lounged forward only to be stopped by Nate

"Get your hands off of him!" Blair yelled "This isn't over. Mark my words on that, this is far from over!" she yelled

"You're gonna have to come better than what you've done thus far but until then just accept what half of this world has accepted. The Waldorf's have fallen and are not this be all that ends all and I'll make sure of that when I destroy It Girl and whatever the hell you have" Bex said as she began to walk away.

"Look, we clearly can't get in touch with them so we should just go home and wait until Jenny or April or Justine call" Dan said as he turned to Blair, grabbing both of her shoulders. Finding no other alternative solution, Blair just shook her head in agreement.

"I'll get our coats" Serena said as she rubbed Blair's back before going to retrieve the coats.

**Let's take a better look**

**beyond a story book**

**And learn our souls are all we own**

**before we turn to stone**

Laying in her bed with his arm rested around her waist, Blair watched as the sun began to peak up to show a new day. Sleep hadn't come to easily as she waited for a call that never came. All that replayed was the disaster of the night before and the disaster that loomed before her at the hands of Bex. Occasionally checking Gossip Girl on her phone, Blair saw that the word was spreading quicker than ever but still her only concern were that of the very people she had built up this company with, what were they thinking or how were they dealing with the events of last night. Beginning to stir awake, Dan looked over to see that Blair was still awake. Rubbing her arm to comfort her, Blair just laid still.

"It's going to be fine" Dan assured her

"You can't guarantee that" Blair replied quickly as Dan just sighed as he could see the clear hurt in her eyes. Kissing her arm, Dan was soon torn away from his efforts to try to comfort her by the sound of the phone ringing. Reaching over to grab his phone, Dan looked on to see that it was Alessandra.

"Hey, can I call you back. This isn't a good time…" Dan began to say

"This is important. I need you in my office within the next hour" Alessandra replied quickly before ending the call. Looking on at the phone, Dan could only wonder what was so important.

"You should go" Blair said as she got out of the bed "I have some things to take care of anyway" she sighed

**Let's go to sleep with clearer headsand hearts too big to fit our beds**

**And maybe we won't feel so alone**

**before we turn to stone**

Signing the paperwork, Elizabeth looked on in intently as she made sure that everything necessary was signed. Dropping the pen, Chuck sighed as he pushed the paperwork forward towards Darren. Looking over at Elizabeth, Chuck smiled weakly as he got up from his seat as he walked into her waiting arms.

"Bass Industries will only grow, and you'll be responsible for that" Elizabeth told him

"The fate of this company is all that matters to me. Protecting it at all costs is what matters" Chuck said as he held her loosely

**And if you wait for someone else's hand,(If you wait for someone else's hand)**

**Then you will surely fall down**

Hearing the school bell ring, Serena watched as the students dispersed to their classes. Walking towards the entrance, like clockwork Yolanda came out with her usual task of picking up the trash that had been left behind. Looking over to see Serena walking towards her, Yolanda stood looking on at Serena as she approached her. Bypassing Yolanda, Serena walked over towards the nearest table to relieve herself of her coat before she began to go about picking up the trash.

"How long are we going to keep this up?" Yolanda asked as she walked up to Serena as she picked up the trash

"Until you realize that I'm only here to help. Not all socialites are like the Lindsay Lohan's of this world, some actually want to do as they say and say as they do" Serena said as she walked over towards the trash can to dump her trash before she began to move about.

"This school needs a lot more than you picking up the trash" Yolanda said

"Then I'll gladly keep coming back to do those tasks as well. I can't put it any clearer, I'm here to help" Serena replied as she looked Yolanda in the eye before once again returning to her tasks. Looking on to see a group of students that were in the hallway with their phones, taking pictures of Serena. Yolanda just sighed as she knew having this girl at the school would only lead to more intrusiveness that this school didn't need.

"Gabriel, do we really need to start off the day with you being in my office and me calling your mother to come down?" Yolanda asked as the boy froze at the mention of his mother, which Yolanda had expected to happen. Walking towards the students, Yolanda held her hand out to collect the phones "You'll get these back at the end of the day, now go to class….learn something even" she said as they students walked off to their respective classes. Looking on at Yolanda as she put the phones down, Serena just watched as she knew what the students were taking pictures of. Going back to her task, Serena and Yolanda continued on with the many of tasks that needed to be done.

**(If you wait for someone else's hand)And if you wait for someone else's hand,**

**(If you wait for someone else)You'll fall, you'll fall**

Listening on to the recording, Tyler listened on to what must've been the hundredth time in the span of one night. Looking over at his article that he had drafted up, Tyler looked it over as it was all coming together but with one missing piece, it's conclusion was still left unwritten. Thinking of this finale that Ophelia had been etched to write herself, Tyler knew this article could be nowhere close to done. In due time, Tyler just had to sit back and wait along with the others for the finale to come.

**I know that I am nothing new**

**There's so much more than me and you**

**But brother, how we must atone**

**before we turn to stone**

Making his way through the lobby, Dan quickly walked over towards the elevator to wait to board. Once the doors opened up, Dan wasted no time in going towards his desired floor. Getting off the elevator, Dan nearly broke record speed to get to Alessandra's office. Looking in to see Alessandra on the phone as she looked over to see Dan coming in, Alessandra quickly ended her call.

"What was so important?" Dan asked "I really need to be with Blair right now" he sighed

"And you can do that, be with Blair. After my crappy revelation of finding out Robert wasn't exactly who I thought he was, I began to throw myself into work" Alessandra said

"He's cheating on you" Dan stated

"Yes, how did you know?" Alessandra asked

"Someone…someone pointed it out to me" Dan replied

"Well that's besides the point, that's a mess that will be dealt with much alcohol. I shopped your book around and got an offer that could make the execs sweat it out a bit" Alessandra said "Such a big offer that this could make your career" she said

"Okay, what is it?" Dan asked

"Arthur's son, Lyle Vaughn, he wants to turn your book into a movie. He's in Maine for a convention and has requested that you fly out this summer to begin development" Alessandra smiled excitedly

"Wait, what? What book?" Dan asked

"The book, your latest" Alessandra said as Dan still stood confused "The way you want it, you're voice, you're movie. He said that Arthur gave him the manuscript and that he had to bring this story to life because it was utter brilliance. Dan, this is huge for you" she beamed excitedly as Dan stood in disbelief as he finally began to see how much his mentor had done for him.

**And brother, how we must atone**

**before we turn to stone **

Walking through the campus as she had done many and numerous times before, Blair felt like she was floating through the crowds of students that passed her by. Though she didn't have class today, Blair was still hell bent on continuing her routine in hopes that things were back to normal for them all to proceed forward after their minor setback. Coming closer to where the warehouse was supposed to be, Blair looked on to finally find the girls as they seemed to have been there all night. Standing barely in ashes, Blair stood in shock as the warehouse where they once worked had been burned down and destroyed. Quickly walking towards the girls as they just sat looking on in disbelief, not realizing Blair was even there.

"What happened?" Blair asked eagerly as silence came between them all as she could only conclude with her own judgment as she recalled Bex's warning and choice words in her speech "Bex did this" she sighed. Getting up from her seat, Jenny walked towards Blair to pull her away so that Justine or April couldn't hear them as April was taking this harder than all of them.

"She got a call at the event, saying that the building was on fire. I couldn't call because I was trying to calm her down. She was a mess last night and we just tried to save as much as we could" Jenny sighed as she ran her hand through her hair

"Were you able to save anything?" Blair asked

"…not much, actually nothing really" Jenny said as tears welled up in her eyes "It's all gone. They took everything" she said wiping away tears as she was relieved to finally let the emotions go over a nights worth of trying to keep herself together for April "Why would Bex do this? To her of all people?!" she then questioned as Blair wore a guilty look

"….because of me" Blair admitted slowly as Jenny looked at her in shock by what she had stated "Bex came after me and in that she came after you guys" she said

"But to this length? That's ridiculous and psychotic" Jenny reasoned

"I know, I know" Blair said

"So we had a little company, it's not like we were taking from her!? She had no right…" Jenny began to say as she got angrier by the minute

"Actually….I did. I in some ways took from Modern" Blair reluctantly admitted as April and Justine walked over

"No, you didn't do this. That stupid woman did this!" April replied angrily not wanting to believe that Blair could do wrong

"I did this. I know I did this because I've known all along….I just never told you guys" Blair said

"Oh, do tell on this" Justine said as she folded her arms, bracing herself for what she was about to hear

"I had an insider at Modern tell me what they were going to do and I had us get to the person before they could so they could join our company" Blair said

"And last night?" Jenny asked

"I went after Connor Wade, which was a set up by Bex to figure out that It Girl was me all along. I took their spring issue from their network to see what they were doing so that we could rival it and beat them" Blair said as they all were in utter shock.

"So you went solo, you went behind our back to go after Bex and Ophelia? I thought you were pass this?! I thought we were doing this because we all wanted to add something to this industry, because we all understood that we were better together?" Jenny questioned "Was that all a lie to get us into going after Ophelia?" she asked

"No, it was never a lie. I made it clear that I was sick of accepting that Bex and Ophelia just walk around like they're untouchable…." Blair began to say

"And you also made it clear that what we were building had nothing to do with them, it went beyond them. You were building it to put honor back in your family legacy….I'm just beyond confused" Jenny stated

"….I know this looks bad but I can get us out of this…." Blair began to say

"I lost the only place where I can actually come to with my ideas that I can't even blurt out in the presence of my own home. This place, this warehouse meant more to me….it was the only half of me I ever understood compare to what my father thinks I should be. Everything is gone and for what?….revenge?" April said as tears welled up in her eyes

"I can fix this. You have to believe me…." Blair began to say

"Why should we?" Justine asked "You've lied and have been lying to us, so why should we trust you now?" she said

"Because in the end, we were her minions…." April began to say

"No, you're not my minions. Guys, this is a set back but…." Blair began to say

"This isn't a set back Blair, this was something that meant something to April. This isn't a setback, this is a mistake, this is you putting revenge above what we were supposed to be about" Jenny replied "We didn't go along with the wild plans or disguises to go after Ophelia or Bex as our sole purpose, we did this because we were four girls that spoke the same language" she said

"April, I'm sorry…." Blair began to say after a moment of silence came between them

"Save it. I don't want apologies because the least thing I thought I had with you was actual friendship" April said with a bit of laughter "Me actually thinking that Blair Waldorf could actually give a damn about me and share something in common with me….I was stupid now and then. I'll always be the person you walk over to get to your grand pedestal of Queen Bee. Stupid me" she laughed in disbelief before she walked off with Justine following behind to comfort her friend. Watching April and Justine walk away, Blair wanted to apologize until they actually believed her but she knew words wouldn't serve them any comfort. Turning to look back at Jenny, the two stood in silence for a few moments.

"…how bad did I mess this up? Scale of one to ten?" Blair asked after a few moments

"It's not about you" Jenny replied "This was about us and what we were all trying to build…." she said trailing off in thought as her frustrations were getting the best of her. Taking a moment to compose herself, Jenny sighed "I introduced you to April because I knew that if anyone could pull her out of her shell, it was you…because you had strong will and when it counted most, you cared about people. This wasn't about the job, the job was just the segway to you seeing that you didn't need revenge to be better than Ophelia and Bex, you all ready were because it wasn't about taking Eleanor's company that upset you, it was the fact that it was your mother that you stood for. Your mother isn't a company, she's a woman that took her ideas and made them come to life while helping others with their own creativity. Eleanor wasn't great because of the company, she was great because of what she represented….and this was your chance to show that you were your mother's daughter, this was your chance to show that they could take the company but they couldn't take what was passed on to you. You were better then them then, but now…I don't know who's worse. It Girl Inc or whatever the hell we were….it's all dead now. It's over" she said as she looked on at Blair for a few moments before she walked away, leaving Blair to stand alone as she had last night on the stage.

* * *

Music/Lyrics Used in this Chapter

Wolf Gang- The King and all of His Men

Kimbra- Warrio

Ingrid Michaelson- Turn to Stone

* * *

Author's Note- Okay so a lot is building up to the main event, the Finale as you say. Everyone is sort of coming to the common factor which is Ophelia in all of this. The final two chapters are going to be rollercoaster rides. So I'll break down by character or couples.

Dan/Blair: They're still in a weird place, basically because I've spaced it out for them to be, and because they're truly working on this issue within the relationship. I know a lot of you will say that Blair just lied to Jenny, April, and Justine; which is valid because lying in general is a bad habit but we all do it, whether we mean to or not. Blair and Dan are working on this issue because they're focusing on the grander scheme of things as a couple that's in a committed relationship. Blair being paranoid even the little things tend to freak her out but it will all work itself out

Bex/Blair: In this chapter, Bex basically found out that Blair created this company and was taking clients from Modern. She found this out because she set up Blair by having it leak through word of mouth [Laurel] that she was going to go after Maria Hillsly but Blair knowing the inner and outer workings of Modern knew that Maria was just the gateway to Connor, which ultimately gave her up. Connor showing up at the party just let Bex know that Blair was behind it all because he had no other reason to be there. So getting that confirmation, Bex used that to destroy Blair and It Girl headquarters. I didn't really go into detail about how she found out where the headquarters because of laziness but we can all agree that Bex is more cunning and conniving to figure out that detail. So sorry on that but had to move the story along.

Louis/Bex/Ophelia: I have to say that I think this chapter was a bit of redemption for Louis because he's clearly not on Ophelia's side anymore. He's just out all together because he's lost the girl he's loved [Even if it was his cousin, the heart can't help it. But really there are perverse families like that and plus they only found out about each other until they were all ready in love] Bex and Ophelia are the remaining villains because everyone else on their team has sort of figured out they stand to gain nothing and they've lost more than they won. Bex is pathetic because she's only doing this because she thinks Ophelia loves her, and its sort of she loves Ophelia as a mother because she's the mother she's always wanted but then she loves Ophelia as more. Yeah, I have no idea how I came up with such twisted entanglements but I was like it's interesting and rare. Lol

Blair/Jenny/April/Justine: The super girl group has ended. How sad :( I know that Jenny says that she thought the company was more than getting back at The Sparks, and in general she's basically saying that she thought they were doing this because this is what they all loved to do. Because it was a career for them not just a revenge plot. Jenny knows that Blair wants to get back at Ophelia but she thought she was going to go about it in a way of being successful on her own terms. I wanted to clear that up.

Carter/Chuck/Bart/Elizabeth: They're basically going to set Elizabeth up because they think she's working with someone else besides Russel. Carter believes that Ophelia is involved because Elizabeth never paid her debt to Ophelia for the stock sold. This one will be interesting and I can't give away too much.

Jenny/Eric: I left them at a stand still in this chapter with a little bit of information being leaked out because I wanted to focus more on the core storylines but these two will definitely have a conversation in the coming chapters to see where they stand.

Serena/Nate: Serena and Nate's storyline are the two that are leading into season five. So don't expect a resolution, just more added complications to their storylines.


	25. The Art of Revenge

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. I tried upon tried to not make this chapter so long but there was no way around it. So I hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to your feedback. I'm glad that you guys liked my cast list of the original characters. I wouldn't change the cast that we all know Leighton Meester, Penn Badgley, and all of them. I was referring to Tyler, Sean, April, Justine as my original characters since they're made up. I hope you guys enjoy and sorry for it being so long, I tried to not make it long.

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Twenty Three- The Art of Revenge**

* * *

Putting his robe on, the man continued to put on his garments. Smoothing his cloth, the man said his prayer to himself before kissing his cross. Making his way out of the chambers, the priest walked the pews as he observed each one to make sure they were satisfactory. Looking towards the front, the priest was caught off guard to see a fire brewing near the pulpit. Quickly walking towards the head of the church, the man pulled out his glasses as he was in a near panic with each step that he took before he came to a sudden stop. Looking on at the body, the man saw the fire slowly began to peel away the skin of what was all ready a dead person, a sacrifice as it seemed with the cross placed strategically on his body.

**[Four Days Earlier]**

**I'ma gonna let go**

**I'ma gonna waste some time**

**Oh my my my, oh**

Walking up towards the restaurant, Dan looked in to see Alessandra talking with Lyle's agent. The very person that would be the link of communication to Lyle in regards to his notes on the movie. Feeling more nervous than ever, Dan just took a deep breath before finally gritting his teeth to bear the nervousness and just overcome in it. Making his way into the restaurant, Dan forced his best smile as he walked over towards the table to where he was immediately greeted by Alessandra and Lyle's agent.

"Hi" Dan said as the guy extended his hand to shake Dan's hand

"Nice to meet the infamous Dan Humphrey" The guy smiled as Alessandra beamed with excitement "I'm beyond a fan of your book" he then added

**You'a gonna say so**

**You'a try and say you're mine**

**Oh my my my, oh(On and on and on, the light goes off and on)**

**I'm not cold,**

**I'm just a'shakin'**

Listening on to her professor give the usual lecture on the lesson, Blair sighed as even as hard as she tried to stay engaged, she found herself thinking about other things. Feeling the vibration of her cell phone, Blair quickly reached into her purse to grab her phone to see that it was an update on Gossip Girl. Groaning in frustration as to what this could be, Blair opened up he phone as she began to read Gossip Girl's obituary for It Girl only seemed to make it more real that it was over. Unsure of how to take this, Blair just groaned in frustration as she continued to read on,

**And a little of your love**

**Keeps me'a baking**

**I'ma get burned (get burned!)**

**I'ma get burned, burned, burned, oh**

Coming out of the shower, Serena quickly dried herself off as she began to do her daily routine of prepping for the day. Hearing Richard's mumbles from downstairs, Serena could only conclude that it was the mayhem of the Business Awards that was getting to him. Grabbing her robe to put on, Serena quickly walked to close her bedroom door so her thought process of what she had to do today wouldn't be disturbed by Richard's antics, which was making her think twice upon making an impromptu spa visit for her and mother so her mother could escape the madness. Walking over towards her computer to grab her phone, Serena quickly glanced on at her screen to see that she had an e-mail. Typically it wouldn't be anything abnormal but the fact that it was from a sender she never expected, it was Sean. Nearly froze in the moment, Serena was quickly torn out of it by the immediate knock and opening of her bedroom door.

"Can we please eat out for breakfast? He's driving me crazy" Eric sighed as he looked annoyed with the sounds of Richard's voice rehearsing his speech.

**Know ya better come down,**

**I'm leaving you high and dry**

**Oh my my my, oh**

Looking on at her father speak, April found enjoyment in playing with her pen as she just tried to make it through the meeting. Glancing over at the clock, April sighed as they were bared fifteen minutes into the meeting. Leaning back in her chair, April looked on at the rest of the staff as they all seemed so robotically engaged to everything that her dad was saying. The same diamonds, just bigger and more shinier was all she could see in the planning for the next Zeller piece. April could only see that her creativity would dwindle since bigger and shinier was the new motto she had to live by in her realm of creativity with her father.

**I'ma gonna charge you**

**You'a gonna pay dem fines**

**On time time time**

Looking on at the dresses that she had laid out on the bed, Bex smiled excitedly as she observed every dress. Touching the fabric, Bex could only picture herself in each one but the task was figuring out which one for the awards. Coming into the doorway, Ophelia looked on as Bex busied herself with the mundane of dress picking while Ophelia just shook her head in annoyance with what Bex felt was important. Looking on to see that she had another message coming in, Ophelia looked on at the message on her phone before she replied

**Ophelia: He'll come to you. Just get rid of him like we discussed.**

Ophelia wrote before she began to put the phone away.

"You shouldn't stare, it's not becoming of you" Bex smiled as she turned to look at Ophelia with her chosen dress pressed up against her body

"Where are you going?" Ophelia asked as she busied herself with going through her phone

"Well, I was picking my dress for the business awards…" Bex began to say

"Mind telling me about how Bendel's is even in the run still for the up and coming?" Ophelia quickly asked

"They had a recovery line with that whole polka dot fad, which actually was amazing. They won't have much of a chance but the mere pity vote" Bex replied as she smiled

"Why are you smiling like a damn idiot?" Ophelia asked "And have you gotten in touch with Georgina? her being off the grid is making me think she's up to no good" she asked

"I'm starting to feel like your servant" Bex asked in disbelief as Ophelia softened a bit

"I'm sorry" Ophelia sighed as she put her phone down "…the dress looks beautiful" she said

"Thank you" Bex smiled before she kissed Ophelia on the lips "I'm working on finding your wayward daughter to direct her towards the proper correctional facility as discuss….but for now, this dress is for a visit to our resident of the fallen and dismissed, thought I'd put a little salt in the wound" she smiled devilishly

**(On and on and on, the light goes off and on)**

**I'm not cold,I'm just a'shakin'**

**And a little of your love**

**Keeps me'a baking**

**I'ma get burned (get burned!)**

**I'ma get burned, burned, burned, oh**

Sitting in the car, Carter tapped his leg anxiously as he kept looking back to see if his target was coming. With Chuck going through with the plan to track who was helping Elizabeth, Carter began to see that someone else was floating around and questioning the very accounts as well. Once learning of the other set of eyes that were watching, Carter became intrigued to figure out the interest especially since it was Tyler. Spotting him walking towards his office building, Carter quickly got out of the town car as he undid his dress jacket. Walking towards the building, Carter quickly met Tyler at the door. Looking over in surprise to see Carter, Tyler looked at him skeptically before Carter opened up the door.

"I believe I have an appointment with you" Carter smiled as Tyler looked on at him with a bit of confusion before Chuck made his way into the building, which caused Tyler to look from Carter to Chuck

"Carter Baizen, what could we possibly have to talk about?" Tyler questioned

"Well for starters, I'm actually a great guy to talk to, let's enter shall we" Carter said as he ushered Tyler inside the building as they walked towards the sitting area of the lobby "And I would like to know specifically what you've been up to. I mean I don't think we've gotten to know each other quite well and we should fix that, starting with why the hell you're interests have gone towards Ophelia Sparks" he said

"Why do you want to know?" Tyler asked skeptically as he looked on at Carter with much intrigue

"Because I have a vested interest in due process" Carter replied as Tyler felt a certain security in the fact that Carter did have a reputation to look out for those that he cared about

"…we have much to discuss then" Tyler said as he slowly backed away towards the elevator to invite Carter up to his cubical

"Well like I said, I do have an appointment with you" Carter told him just as Chuck walked into the building, causing both of the boys to turn to look over towards Chuck.

"Get what you needed?" Chuck asked as he unbutton his dress jacket to where it was open

"No but I think we will be" Carter smiled as they headed over towards the elevator, waiting beside Tyler as they all waited to board the elevator. Boarding the elevator, little did they know that they were being watched

**(On and on and on, the light goes off and on)Dare you to, but don't you dare**

**(When you come down, I'll be there, when I come down, we'll play fair)**

Coming out of his bedroom, Nate quickly made his way into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Taking a sip out of his water, Nate then pulled the prescription bottle as he poured out two pills into his palm. Looking around nervously, Nate made sure that no one was around before he threw the pills into his mouth as he took a swig of water. Tucking the bottle into his pocket, Nate then made his way out of the penthouse as he went about his day, completely unaware of the fact that he was in fact being watched by Elizabeth.

**(On and on and on, the light goes off and on)I'm not cold,**

**I'm just a'shakin'**

**And a little of your love**

**Keeps me'a baking**

**I'ma get burned (get burned!)**

**I'ma get burned, burned, burned, oh(On and on and on, the light goes off and on) **

* * *

Quickly gathering her things together in a rush, Blair wasted no time in leaving the classroom as she left with a full head of steam. Nearly running out of the halls, Blair pushed open the double doors to the quad area as she was on a mad rush to hail a taxi. Finding that her hailing of a taxi wouldn't be necessary after all as she spotted the perpetrator, Blair quickly changed course as she walked towards the direction of where Bex was. Gathered with fellow peers, Bex talked and laughed as if she was a part of the school before Blair quickly walked up to her. Smiling from ear to ear as she looked on at Blair coming her way, Bex was more than thrilled to see Blair looking mad than ever.

"You've got a lot of nerve" Blair said angrily

"What are you upset about now?" Bex sighed as she teased Blair with her patronizing behavior

"You come after me, don't use the means of Gossip Girl to go after them. I started this so deal with me!" Blair yelled as it began to attract the attention of those close by

"I thought Gossip girl was how we communicated. You know where you steal an idea that Modern owns, just to put it as your own" Bex replied as she looked on at Blair "….you've gotten pathetic, even for your standards" she said

"I don't give a damn what you think about me, but come after them again and I swear!….." Blair began to say angrily as Jenny and Justine made their way to the front of the crowd to witness the confrontation

"Or else what?" Bex asked "You can't do anything Blair. You're little company, It Girl, is dead with a reputation as crooked as a Wall Street exec. Eleanor, well she clearly can't…." she said with a bit of laughter before Blair attempted to rush Bex before Jenny was able to step in to pull her away

"It's pathetic that Ophelia sends you to fight her battles! You're the pathetic one!" Blair yelled as Jenny pulled her back while Justine walked towards Bex

"I'm not keen on turning people away from education but you're a bit old to be here. So I think it'd be best if you…" Justine began to say as nicely as hell

"How cute, you even tried to get the black community with your token black person in the company" Bex laughed

"Oh…hell…no…" Justine began to say as she processed what Bex said before she then attempted to rush Bex but found that she was suddenly stopped by Eric

"Easy girl, easy" Eric said as he struggled to hold her back while Bex just laughed at the two girls being restrained

"You're done Blair, just give it up" Bex laughed "I admired the attempt but now your own reflecting badly on Eleanor" she said

"Keep my mother's name out of your mouth you stupid….bitch!" Blair said in between her attempts to get around Jenny but found it harder to do so as Security walked up

"What's the problem?" The security guard asked

"You've let prostitutes on the campus" Justine replied quickly as she tried to push Eric to the side to get Bex

"Ma'am we're gonna need you to leave if you're not a student" The security guard said as Bex just held her hands up as she backed away

"I'll miss you at the Business Awards Blair" Bex said before she turned to leave as the rest of them settled down until Bex was officially gone.

"Fighting? This is a change for you" Jenny said as she picked up Blair's bag to hand to her

"I wasn't going to fight….I was just trying to intimidate her" Blair sighed

"Consider it a job well done" Jenny replied as the two looked on at each other in a bit of awkwardness

"Thank you…" Blair began to say

"For what?" Jenny quickly asked

"For…having my back, I guess" Blair replied as Justine and Eric walked over to them

"I don't hate you….I'm going to have your back, I just don't understand the things you do all the time" Jenny sighed

"And I want to talk to you about that. Get you guys to see why I did what I did…" Blair began to say

"It's pretty much over with" Justine stated "April is working for her dad and I've picked up an after school job…." she began to say before she looked on at Eric's watch "Which I need to go to before I lose this as well" she said before she quickly waved on at Jenny as she scurried off

"Wait…" Blair began to say only to realize that Justine was out of sight for her to hear her "Why'd you let April go back to work with her dad? She's only going to fall into a crutch of this is what my dad wants by working with him" she said becoming concerned

"There's not much I could really do Blair. Things kind of played to that way with the burning of the warehouse and all" Jenny reasoned "We've all begun to move on" she said

"This isn't over. If you guys would let me explain" Blair continued to say

"I'm not the one you need to convince" Jenny said "…do I believe you meant to be so reckless, no, but April lost more than all of us. So I can't really control what she wants to do because I think this is the only thing that keeps her involved with what she lost" she said as Blair just groaned in frustration

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. We've come too far to have it end like this" Blair stated

"….all good things come to an end. I guess it's a motto that can be applied to this" Jenny replied sadly as she looked over at Eric as she walked away.

"I'm going to fix this" Blair quickly replied as Eric walked towards her

"I know, I know. I just want to remind you that you're running out of time" Eric told her

"Right because me going to the business awards is a plausible thing" Blair replied

"It could be…you never know. The unexpected is known to happen and with you….the unexpected always does" Eric replied as he looked on at Blair

"I like Serena as my Serena, you're a judgmental Serena that has a condescending tone" Blair pouted as she walked off while Eric just laughed to himself

* * *

Taking a sip from her glass of water, Serena began to read through the newspaper as she finished up her breakfast. Thinking that she would have some bit of her morning preoccupied with her brother, Eric did his usual dash and get to work after a good hour of breakfast together. Forcing herself to read the paper as not a means to torture herself to pass the time and to avoid the penthouse, Serena just figured that there was knowledge to be gained by doing so. Getting lost in the news, Serena became intrigued with all that was going on. Just as she was turning the page of her newspaper, Serena looked up to see Trip coming her way and before she knew it, he was taking a seat across from her.

"Hello, take a seat why don't you" Serena said sarcastically

"So I just got word back that some of the state funding is going towards that arena in Brooklyn" Trip said

"I know, I've read about it" Serena said as she held up her newspaper to show as proof "Just trying to grasp the fact of why we need another arena" she sighed as she put the newspaper down

"The people of New York love their sports" Trip stated

"Well that works for no one but the sports lovers" Serena replied "You know sports aren't the be all to end all around here" she said

"I would agree with you but I'm a die hard Yankee fan" Trip replied as she laughed a little before a silence came between them

"The dinner before the awards….I just wanted to know if you were planning on going" he said

"….I'm not sure…." Serena began to say as she felt a bit of awkwardness as she saw how nervous he was "Why?" she asked

"Because I was hoping or thinking….would you want to go with me? Be my date" Trip asked as Serena froze for a moment as she was caught off guard by this request

"Trip…" Serena began to say

"I know you're about to give me a reason as to why you can't because of some heartbreak that you've experienced in London or wherever. In a way, I'm glad that this guy or whatever has brought you back to New York…" Trip began to say

"I don't think that's something you should admit to" Serena said

"I want to admit to it because it's how I feel" Trip laughed nervously "I'm glad you came back because I don't think it was until then that you left that I realized how much I missed you. I missed you and I just realized that I do like you. I do want to admit it because I think I've been toying with lying to myself for so long that it began to hurt to not tell you. So now…I just want my shot" he said

"A shot as in one, not multiple, you do get that right?" Serena asked as Trip nodded in understanding "Why? Why can't you find some other girl? I mean I used to remember the many of girls trying to get this shot with you. I'm just having trouble understand why I've got such the persistence from you….I'm flattered but skeptical" she laughed

"….isn't it obvious why it's you?" Trip asked as he munched on his French fries "It's because it's you and the you currently surpasses what the you used to be" he smiled

"I'm semi flattered and offended…but flattered" Serena smiled

"I can't ask you to get over what you've gone through with this guy but I want to give your heart a break" Trip said as Serena tried to keep a straight face but could only laugh at the clear Demi Lovato song thought she got into her mind

"Fine, fine. We can go together….because you're semi tolerable a and because you're not half the ass I thought you turn into once getting elected but yes" Serena laughed.

"And I'm semi flattered and insulted" Trip replied

* * *

Crossing her legs, Blair sighed as she couldn't help but feel like she was the high school girl all over again with her first session with Dr. Han to find herself here again. Looking over at Dan, Blair could see that he had no clear expression as to being here for yet another session but was doing so to appease her. Wanting to be upset because he was appeasing her wishes, Blair truly began to feel like being mad with Dan was something she was doing for sport just because he allowed her to. Preparing his paper as he always done, Blair felt tempted to just grab the paper that Dr. Han took so much time in titling and organizing, to just do it herself as she just wanted to get on with it. Making his way over towards the sitting area, Dr. Han could barely take his seat before Blair felt like she was going to explode.

"He lies, I lie. So we're basically a screwed up couple that lies to each other" Blair stated as Dr. Han was midway between sitting down and standing up

"Well at least you admitted to your wrong" Dan laughed to himself

"Can I at least sit down?" Dr. Han asked still midway before he eventually sat

"Just because we've lied doesn't make us a screwed up couple" Dan said as he turned to look at Blair

"We shouldn't be lying to each other. We should be confiding in each other" Blair replied

"No, it's not an issue" Dr. Han replied as Blair just looked at him "I've known you well enough to know that lying is how you function but it's not your dysfunction. Now, get to the point, get to real reason why you're here?" he asked sternly as a silence came

"Eleanor came to me to write a will for her without Blair's knowledge" Dan told him

"So the lie, the main lie. What else has he lied about that constitutes you being so upset?" Dr. Han asked as he looked over at Blair

"Oh, let me count the ways" Blair said looking over at Dan

"Blair, you act like I lie to you on purpose!? Yes, I've lied in the past about college, about injuries, about the book but you know why I did that. You've known" Dan said "But let's not act like you haven't lied to me" he said

"And why? Why did you lie before?" Dr. Han asked

"Because I didn't want to disappoint her" Dan replied "I was a kid from Brooklyn entering into her world and I always felt like I had to keep up, show that I was worthy of being in this world" he said

"We worked that out though, it's just this latest withholding of the truth that has brought us back to the basis of why he lies to me" Blair said as she ran her hand through her hair "Look, I know I sound crazy and selfish but this is serious to me because you're the main person I trust. I trust you, I respect you enough to not lie to you but something like this, something in the terms of my mother's life bothers me because that's the main time we should be leaning on each other. I get upset about this lie and that lie because we're supposed to be working towards something together and you break off this partnership" she said as Dan took in what she was saying as a silence came in the room

"Dan, you've lost your mother, right?" Dr. Han asked

"Yes" Dan replied "She died in a car accident" he answered

"How was your relationship with your mother?" Dr. Han

"It wasn't the greatest but it was….it wasn't the greatest" Dan said trying to dress it up as something nicer but couldn't manage to do so after a few moments of thought, which Blair happened to notice

"And would you say that Eleanor is like a second mother to you?" Dr. Han asked

"Yes, I would say that. I'd hate to admit this but at times, she's the only mother I've known" Dan said

"And you're aware of this? The relationship he has with your mother?" Dr. Han asked Blair

"Yes" Blair replied "…Dan was the big component in my mother becoming a better mother. In some ways, he gave me my mother back" she said shyly

"So clearly you both have a common love for Eleanor. Blair is getting a mother back and you're getting a mother" Dr. Han said "Have you ever stopped to wonder what losing a mother, just in general, would be to both of you?" he asked as Blair looked over at Dan for a few moments, unsure of how he was feeling because it finally dawned on her

"I don't really have to wonder" Dan laughed softly to himself as he lowered his head "I've lost a mother" he said as Blair watched him for a few moments as it was those rare moments that he still carried the pain of losing his mother "I can say the I never had this or say I never did this with my mother until I'm blue in the face, but…the one thing I wish that I could go back and fix after it all….I wish I could've talked to her one last time. I wished that I could've accepted her and what we were and become something" he admitted

"…I was the last person that talked to Alison before she died" Blair admitted hesitantly as in her own way she realized that she herself had taken a moment from Dan like she accused of him of doing to her

"My intent was to never lie to you. I hated it, it was something that killed me because I know what we're building. I love what we're building together because this is the one thing I know that I've got because it's real. I guess in some odd way, I agreed to help Eleanor because it was me accepting things as they were for once. Accepting that sometimes it's not about me but about the moment, the moment where giving someone else their peace is more important than fighting against them because you're too afraid to open up or to be vulnerable of being hurt" Dan said "This wasn't a lie to hurt you, this was something I did for her…." he began to say

"Because you were accepting things as they were, like you wanted to do with Alison" Blair concluded as it started to sink in for the both of them

"Some lies can ruin a relationship but some lies we do because we want to protect the ones we love" Dr. Han said "Now do you understand her? Do you understand the reasoning as to why it's such an issue?" he asked

"….her parents" Dan said as she looked on at Blair "Her dad lied to her mother, and they ended up divorced. She equates it to the crack in the perfection that is supposed to be" he said

"I don't expect you to be perfect" Blair said as tears welled up in her eyes as she quickly wiped them away "I just don't want to be the fool in this. If you say I'm your partner, then let me be your partner as I would for you. You get me and I get you, so I just want you to trust me that I will still understand why without it leading to another lie, then another lie, then another lie until eventually we've told so many lies to where honesty just doesn't exist with us anymore" she said

"I can do that" Dan told her as he leaned over to wipe the tears from her eye

"And I can try not to be so crazy and communicate with you about my feelings" Blair said

"I doubt the trying not to be crazy" Dan laughed

"As do I" Dr. Han added without realizing he spoke what he was thinking at the moment "You're relationship doesn't need to be fixed, it just needs a check up here and there like every couple. Fix the small things so they don't turn in to big things, talk and don't shut down because all you're doing is prolonging the problem and creating another issue to be mad about" he said as they both shook their head. Getting up from his seat, Dr. Han walked over towards his desk to grab a piece of paper "Now if you can sign this letter to never return to my office and that you will seek mental help in a psychiatric ward as opposed to me…..you don't need to sign, just her" he said as he handed the paper and pen to Blair while Dan just sat in surprise.

* * *

Tossing her keys onto the counter as they entered into the loft, Jenny sighed as she headed into the kitchen while Eric closed the door behind him. Busying herself with putting on a pot of water to make tea, Eric saw this as her way of just stalling. Occasionally they would make eye contact but she'd quickly look away and carry on with her task at hand. Realizing their was only so much you could do to a cup of tea, Jenny grabbed her cup as she headed into the living room where Eric sat. Taking a seat across from him, Jenny and Eric sat in silence for a few moments as they were to nervous to start the conversation off, afraid of saying the wrong thing that would scare the other.

"You should probably talk to Blair" Eric said breaking the silence

"I'm well aware of that, and I'm also well aware of the fact that you're trying to play peacemaker" Jenny replied

"True. I just think that you should look harder at the situation at hand, maybe you missed something along the way as to why" Eric said

"What does that mean?" Jenny asked in confusion as silence came between them yet again which only made the moment so awkward

"….so the sex" Eric said hesitantly after a few moment

"The sex" Jenny replied as she took a sip of her tea

"It was…" Eric began to say

"Enjoyable" Jenny quickly offered as she wanted to avoid using the word nice at all means

"Okay" Eric nodded as enjoyable seemed to not be the word he was looking for "Do you wish we never had the sex?" he then asked

"….well yes because it the after part that made me regret it" Jenny stated

"After? What happened after?" Eric asked

"The part you never told me about. The part where you have the girlfriend part" Jenny said as Eric was a bit surprised but relieved to know that she knew

"Good, I'm glad you said it" Eric said breathing a sigh of relief

"What?" Jenny asked in disbelief that he thought it was a good thing

"No, let me rephrase or clarify. I mean that I'm glad you know because I was going to tell you" Eric said

"Was that before or after the sex because it came in the after, which doesn't make you look any better than the before" Jenny said

"I was going to tell you but I guess I never did because I thought I wouldn't have to" Eric said

"What does that mean?" Jenny asked

"It means that I never came back to start us again. I came back to help Carter run Victrola and with Empire because him and Chuck were having problems. I didn't expect you and Chuck to have the problems" Eric sighed "I was expecting the married couple with the possibility of a baby or something" he said

"And once you saw that we weren't anywhere near that, you just thought you shouldn't tell me" Jenny concluded

"I never planned for us to be us again. You were with him and that's how I just saw this return as being" Eric said "But the closer we got, it just got a little bit more dangerous until….the sex" he said

"The sex" Jenny sighed as they grew silent for a few moments "I guess I can understand your reasoning but I still would've liked to be told to avoid the….sex" she said

"So you wished that we never had the…sex?" Eric asked

"With you being in a relationship, yes. I don't want to be the other woman, the other woman caused my own marriage to end above everything else. I'd be a hypocrite to be okay with the fact that having sex with a guy that's in a relationship would be okay due to the fact that we finally had sex" Jenny said as the silence came once again "What's her name?" she asked

"Celeste" Eric replied "She says that she loves me. She told me before I left" he admitted

"Do you love her?" Jenny asked as Eric thought for a moment

"I want to but…I'm not quite sure I stopped loving you" Eric said "So maybe I didn't tell you about her because…deep down I wanted to see if we could be us again. Returns have a habit of those things, returning even the unwanted things" he laughed to himself.

* * *

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,**

**An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)**

Getting in the taxi, their lips quickly crashed against each other as it only tore apart to instruct the driver to their location. Shaking his head, the taxi driver hated that he had picked up a horny couple that was clearly on the way to hooking up, which only prompted him to drive faster . Sliding the tent glass that separated the driver from looking back at backseat, the man wasted no time in doing so as the sounds of lips smacking together was enough to drive him crazy. The confines of the cab was the only thing stopping them but with each kiss, they were beginning to disregard the location. Ripping away from her lips, Dan began to kiss her neck as she ran her hands wildly through his hair.

**Get out your guns, battles begun,are you a saint, or a sinner?**

**If loves a fight, than I shall die,with my heart on a trigger.**

Throwing his tie down onto the floor as he entered the house, Dan wasted no time in undoing his shirt. Closing the door behind her, Blair couldn't turn around good enough before she found that she was pinned up against the door. Pinning her hands up over her head, Dan teased her with the tip of his nose as he traced the outlines of the desired spots her wanted to kiss. Nipping at her lip, Dan playfully bit down to where he tilted his head to slowly slide his tongue inside her mouth to massage hers. His kisses turned ravenous as the intensity built up the moment to where he got lost. Beginning to under her clothes to where he was hiking up her dress, Blair followed suit as she ripped her hands away to undo the belt on his pants. Once again pinning her hands against the door, Dan leaned in to kiss her neck before he quickly picked her up in one swift motion to where her legs were wrapped around his waste as he walked her over towards the bed.

**They say before you start a war,**

**you better know what you're fighting baby, **

**you are all that I adore,**

**if love is what you need, **

**a soldier I will be.**

Putting her on the bed, Dan quickly relieved himself of his shirt before leaning down towards her to capture her lips in his as he assisted in taking her pulling down her dress. Leaning forward, Dan smiled into his kiss against her neck as his hands began to assist her in pulling her dress down. Pushed all the way down to her the crook of her legs, Dan kneeled down to pull the dress off and throw to the side before he gripped both sides of her waist to look on at the sight before him. Kissing her stomach, Dan lead trails of kisses all the way up to her lips as he methodically teased her with his hands. Pulling her towards him by the crook of her neck, Dan kissed her passionately as their tongues dueled against each other before Blair ripped away from his lips. Kissing his abdomen as he ran his hands through her hair, Blair wasted no time in pulling his pants down as Dan caught the hint and stepped out of his pants before laying her back on the bed as they feverishly kissed.

**I'm an angel with a shotgun**

**,fighting til' the wars won,**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, **

**just to keep you 't you know you're everything I have?**

**..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**

Now naked, the kisses became more demanding between them before his hand pulled away to support his weight as he moved to press himself between her thighs. Welcoming his weight, Blair couldn't but feel how good it was to be pressed down into the bed by a solid body. Her hands came shyly up to Dan's upper arms and ran over the muscles there. Dan propped himself on one elbow and let his hand cover one of her breasts as if he had to familiarize himself with it during their time away. The nipple hardened between the splay of his fingers and he squeezed harder into the flesh, which caused Blair to arch her back. Dan leaned up to kneel between her legs, grabbed Blair's hips and pressed himself deep inside. Dan's calm reserve had been lost in this moment to where he became addicted to her body, exploring her was the only thing that fascinated him. He pulled her hips tight to him, looped one of her legs over his arm and began thrusting hard deep. Each stroke brought forth intense sensations that Blair did not want to end. Each time he thrust she gripped him inside of her. Now his breath became ragged. He watched her face, the little "o's" were becoming more intense and matching his strokes. Little moans came soon making Dan moved faster. There was an intensity in the moment that he wanted to preserve but the sensation was too strong to allow him to slow down. When Blair moved with him, she could feel the friction of their bodies against her as she cried out and moved as hard against him as she could.

**Sometimes to win, **

**you've got to sin,**

**don't mean I'm not a believer**

**...and major Tom, will sing , they still say I'm a dreamer.**

Dan was surprised at Blair's sudden shift in participation as it only made him want to dominate the moment. Letting out a growl as he pinned her hands above her head and began a stronger pace. Blair's legs wrapped tighter around his thighs as she loved the feeling of being held, of losing control. It made it easier to enjoy the moment when she felt he had taken over .Lips touched, teeth grazed skin, release was close for her. There was a sensation that was close to the moment of release but never quiet there. Blair moaned into Dan's shoulder not sure what to do to achieve the release she needed so much. Her body was coming close to one single intense moment there just needed to be the one last push. Back and forth with his clear dominance, Dan road his eye to where he felt like he was making up for lost time. Reaching her point of ecstasy for Blair on the other hand only came when Dan slid a hand down to press against her as he continued to thrust hard into her. His fingers slid against her throbbing area, and Blair shuddered hard before crying out with all of her might. Her body tightened around him as his fingers moved faster. Dan watched her face explode to life and felt her release as he continued to move inside of her as the intensity of her orgasm was maddening. He couldn't get enough of her. Pounding harder and deeper, Dan groaned as he was slowly reaching his until an explosion of sensations caused him to gasp in sheer ecstasy. A bead of sweat fell on to her chest as he hung his head in tiredness. Falling beside her, Dan took a moment to get himself together as did Blair as they both searched for some source of energy. Just as Blair was ready to presume him out for the count, Dan quickly leaned over to lead a trail of kisses from her breasts down to her abdomen as she could quickly conclude, they were far from done.

**They say before you start a war,y**

**ou better know what you're fighting baby, **

**you are all that I adore,**

**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

Now laying naked on the bedroom floor, Blair looked up at Dan as he gently grabbed the ice cube out of the tray. It had been some time since they had sex, so she sure that he fantasized about it enough to plot how he would make the most of when they would finally venture back in to the sexual aspects of their relationship. Holding the cube of ice, Dan traced the coldness of the cube against the flesh of her body as she just laid back. Seeing that he was in a clear exploration mode, Blair was interested to see where this new form of foreplay would take them as he insisted that he needed something from the kitchen. Telling her to her mouth, Blair did so hesitantly but with trust to appease her curiosity. Beginning to suck it until the edges were gone and it was smooth, Blair had hoped that she was doing things correctly as he wanted. Taking another ice cube, Dan put in his mouth as he ran it all over her naked body. Sucking her nipples with it still in his mouth, the warmth of his mouth contrasting the coldness of the ice, it sent shivers through Blair's whole body as it was something that electrified her. As he moved down my body, getting lower and lower, Blair bit down on her lower lip as it was enough to make her experience an orgasm. Moving the cube so methodically as a form of torture, Blair erupted with moans of pleasure echoing throughout the room as she gripped onto any firm object that could help her venture the waves of ecstasy she was feeling with him being down on her. Hearing her moans echo, Dan knew that he couldn't let her reach her peak too soon without moving her on to the next phase of his imagination, he wanted to prolong the pleasure, to tease Blair for as long as he could.

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

**fighting til' the wars won,**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, **

**just to keep you 't you know you're everything I have?**

**..and I, wanna live, **

**not just survive, tonight.**

**ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh**

** whoa whoa oooh whoa**

Sliding up her body, Blair could only feel the tease of him as with each touch, she wanted him worse than ever. Taking the ice from her mouth, Dan kissed her deeply as three of his fingers, cold from touching the ice slide into her. Watching her reaction to his speed, Dan took his other hand to trace her lips with the ice cube all the way down to her breasts. His fingers were now working faster and harder as he licked and sucked the trails of water off of her, but once again sensing that she would soon reach her level of ecstasy.

**I'm an angel with a shotgun..fighting til' the wars won..**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back..**

Biting down on her lower lip as she lay on her stomach, Dan slowly traced the ice cube down the nape of neck down to her spine all the way to the split of her butt. Sliding the ice cube up and down to wet the cracks, Dan stroked it effortlessly as if he was determined to melt it away. Leaning down to kiss the small of her back, Dan traced her back with his hand as he began to massage away the tension that she was feeling. Kissing the back of her neck, Blair turned her head as he quickly captured his lips from some sort of a release as their lips smacked against each other. Breaking the kiss, Dan kissed the crook of her neck as she arched her back into him. Feeling like she was getting the better of him, Dan once again ceased control as he gently pushed her back down. Grabbing yet another ice cube, Dan sat back on his knees as he opened up the cracks and began to make circular motions to lubricate her delicate hole. Biting down on her shoulder as Blair moaned in sheer sexual frustration, all she could do was wait in anticipation as she had to wait for the ice to melt away.

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,fighting til' the wars won,**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you 't you know you're everything I have?**

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.**

**(Live, not just survive)..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**

Now laying on top of her, Dan made sure he wasn't crushing her with his weight as he lay slightly on his side while tilting her body back towards him. Moving slowly in and out of her, Dan grasped her up in his arms as he rested his hand on her waist. Moaning softly as he continued his slow thrusts with such glide and ease, Blair bit down on his arm as she came to grips with how torturous and pleasurable this all was. Picking up his pace, not wanting her to get used to the pace, Dan thrust in and out at a quicker pace to where her body slapped against his. Groaning out, Dan clenched his eyes shut as he was overwhelmed with the sensation. Biting down on her shoulder, Dan continued to thrust harder and deeper as they both cried out in pleasure. Sweat making it easier for their body to glide against each other, their groans were in unison as they Dan intertwined his hands with her, helping her to hold on. Tightly holding on to his hand, Blair felt convulsions of her body as he continued his assault from behind before they both reached their peak.

**They say before you start a war,you better know what you're fighting baby, you are all that I adore,**

**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

* * *

Massaging his head, Chuck got up from his seat as there was no time like the present where he felt he needed a stiff drink. Letting out a slight laugh, Carter just laughed to himself as the plot of it all just weaved around until it left his head spinning. To what he thought was a simple take over was turning out to be a complicated weave of things that lead two separate missions together to this very moment. Watching each of the boys take it all in, Tyler just sighed as he hoped that they could all gain off of what they had discovered on their own to come together to solve the overall puzzle that left them with their own questions. Taking a sip from his drink, Chuck looked on at the vodka as he felt a bit modest before he knocked it back and poured himself another glass.

"How is it that we've managed to get into an international weave of what the hell is going on? I mean I was perfectly fine with it being a state, even clickish weave of hell that is morphed into one middle aged body of bat shit crazy….but now, now I understand why he drinks so much, I understand why I drink!?" Carter exclaimed "This shit is crazy!" he yelled

"In not so unflattering terms….this is beyond the mess that I imagined" Chuck replied "We have Julietta Sharp, who is alive…" he began to say

"Which you knew about" Carter stated

"I was buzzed, I past it off as mere crazy talk by Georgina" Chuck replied

"Aw, so you were drunk when you slept with her, nice to know" Tyler replied as Chuck smiled at him sarcastically

"We have Bex, who is Julietta, who is both Grimaldi and Garibaldi, while being the daughter of the town whore" Chuck stated

"Louis, who abandons his family heritage to be a volunteered orphan, who falls in love with Julietta and loses his virginity to….and to add a twist to this all ready creepy story, let's just add in the fact that they're cousins" Carter said as he got up from his seat to go to the bar to grab a glass but ultimately grabbed the bottle

"Georgina gets Louis to incriminate himself on tape, then hands over the information to you to blackmail Louis. In said blackmail, you discover that Julietta is brainwashed by Ophelia because they're lovers…and in some weird, kinky triangle Louis butts out because he's no longer in the triangle because his cousin doesn't love him" Chuck stated

"In all of this creepiness, you go to an orgy? Did you have sex there?" Carter asked

"That's the only pressing question you have?" Chuck asked in disbelief

"This is as twisted as they come, might as well enjoy the enjoyment of it all. Though I don't encourage the whole letting someone slip you something in the mouth, I had a bit of a missile problem the last time that happened" Carter said

"You said you met some interesting people?" Chuck asked

"Tiny and Rezza. The Rezza person told us about Bex being Julietta, she said that they met on a weekly basis" Tyler said

"Who is this Rezza person to Julietta slash Bex?" Carter asked

"Classmates or something like that" Tyler said as Chuck and Carter looked at each other, giving each other a knowing look. "What? What's with the look at each other?" he asked noticing their shared look

"It's just, you never followed up on the Tiny and Rezza factor. You're a reporter and you don't follow up on a lead that actually happened to turn out right, imagine what else these two could've given you" Carter said

"Okay, following up on Tiny and Rezza but that still doesn't explain why you guys are after Ophelia" Tyler said

"We happen to think that Chuck's mother may be linked to Ophelia" Carter sighed

"How do you figure that?" Tyler asked

"My mother bought stock from Ophelia. On the ledger, everyone showed a form of payment but next to my mother's there is nothing" Chuck told him "So we're thinking that form of payment is coming in other forms…." he began to say

"And that someone else might be involved" Carter said

"Someone else like who?" Tyler asked

"That we have to figure out since it's not you, but it's okay, this weave of confusing soap opera tendencies has me thinking anything and anyone could be possible" Carter said

"She got access to the stock through someone. My mother's not capable to just convince someone like Ophelia to hand over such a vital asset to the Waldorf company without ensuring that it remains untouchable to the Waldorf's" Chuck said

"When you say untouchable to the Waldorf's, we all know there is only one Waldorf crazy enough to run a scheme to reclaim stock, which is…" Carter began to say

"Blair" Tyler, Chuck and Carter said in unisons

"So to make this a bit easier on my brain and to add more manpower, we should kind of join together" Carter said as Chuck's phone began to go off

"Yeah, more the merrier" Chuck sighed as he put his glass down "I have to meet up with my mother for cocktails for the usual events leading up to Sunday" he said as he walked over towards the door

"Keep close to your bat crazy mother, she's bound to slip up somewhere" Carter replied

"Yeah, yeah" Chuck said as he left the room

* * *

Rolling over onto her back, Blair gasped as she began to feel the sudden burns from their latest round on the floor. Hearing that Dan was struggling as well, Blair laughed to herself as she kicked against his leg. Trying to dodge her kicks, Dan laughed at her attempted efforts to keep him down. Slowly moving to sit up against the bed, Dan and Blair both sat up as they got their breathing under of control. Sitting in blissful silence for a few moments, Dan reached out to grab the blanket on the arm of the chair as he placed it over them to cover them up. Leaning over to kiss him, Blair let the kiss longer than normal as she was beginning to realize how much she missed this. Enjoying the blissful silence that came between them, Blair felt comfortable enough to know that they didn't always have to talk to enjoy each other's company.

"So Maine?" Blair asked

"Possibly" Dan laughed

"How'd the meeting go? Did you wow them?" Blair asked with a bit of laughter

"I….I spoke about what I would want the movie to carry over from the book. Talked about what I wanted the main character to feel or have conveyed….it was just a lot of brainstorming" Dan smiled as he thought over the meeting

"Movie? Wow, I never saw that coming" Blair smiled as she was still amazed by his success

"I don't know if it's movie worthy" Dan shrugged

"Humphrey, anything now is movie worthy. If you add a vampire and werewolf in it, you might get a cult classic on your hand" Blair joked as Dan laughed

"The main character would be a werewolf dealing with the struggles of having a flawed human as his mother while being accepted into the world of elite vampires" Dan joked along with her

"As long as I'm not a werewolf, I'm all for it" Blair replied

"Do you think you could do Maine with me?" Dan asked as he turned to look at her

"I'd do anything with you" Blair replied without hesitation "….besides I have nothing better to do. I meant that in an excited, yay sort of thing" she quickly corrected

"I take it this is your confirmation of not going to the awards?" Dan asked

"Why bother? Everyone is just going to throw a pity party for my mother because she was once the belle of the ball and now she's just the cautionary tale" Blair sighed "Did I mention that I almost brawled with Bex at school?" she then mentioned right after

"Brawl?" Dan asked in confusion

"Yes, as in almost wanting to fight. I'm not a fighter though, that much you know…." Blair began to say

"No, you just fight in other ways" Dan laughed "But I think in the end, you'll go. You have too much to lose to not go" he said as he looked on at Blair as she couldn't help but realize that he was on to her

"You know something?" Blair asked skeptically

"I know everything" Dan said leaning in to kiss her quickly on the cheek before he reached over to grab his boxers to slip on "And I also know I'm starving" he said as he got up from the floor to put his pants on

"You can't just get up and get hungry after a statement like that. How much do you know?" Blair asked with a bit of laughter

"I know that I want to eat out and I know that you're not that sloppy" Dan said as he got dressed "So we're going to dinner and we're going to the awards" he said before he left the bedroom

"He's good. He's really good" Blair said to herself as she took a few moments to think

* * *

Listening on to her father ramble on about the new collection, April tried her best to key in to what her father was saying but found her interest going to everything but talks of diamonds. Whenever she would engage in what he was talking about, she found herself thinking about blood diamonds and if her father was a part of that whole trade or any other random thought about tragedies involving diamonds. April knew very well that her family's fortune had come off her father's business and his ability to market beauty in the shape of a stone that glittered under the bright lights but it all just seemed so tedious to her. Forking away at her vegetables, Bill began to notice his daughter's disinterest as he began to slow up on the topic of conversation.

"Too much business for one day?" Bill asked as finished chewing his food

"No. I just, I'm overwhelmed with what you do" April said as she forced a smile "It's all so much…diamonds" she smiled sarcastically

"That's the family jewel" Bill smiled as April just shrugged at her father's pleasure

"I was actually thinking after today's meetings, that while all the pieces are exquisite, maybe less is more. We could create something for more of the simple type of woman" April said

"What do you have in mind?" Bill asked

"I've worked with some of the scrap pieces but I think we could construct pieces of jewelry that goes to all types of women. I mean we could venture into necklaces, bracelets, and so much more. Expand into a full jewelry line" April said excitedly as she nearly smiled from ear to ear

"I see you're pretty excited about this" Bill laughed as he enjoyed his daughter's enthusiasm

"I am. I want to make this work and I guess I'm starting to see that the family business is where I want to be. I just want to add my own uniqueness" April said

"Zeller's jewelry is unique and you coming to learn the ropes to take over will be as unique as ever. Who knows, you could be the future Maxwell winner with all that you will inherit" Bill said

"Maybe" April said

"But in due time, we can expand with your ideas until then let's just do what we're known for doing" Bill told her as April felt a bit of discouragement from her father's statement

_**Meanwhile….**_

Getting out of the taxi, Dan held the door open as he assisted Blair out of the taxi. Closing the door behind her, the two walked into the restaurant hand in hand. Making his way up to the hostess, they didn't have to wait long to be seated since the crowd was minimal. Taking their seats, the hostess gave them their menu's. Looking on at Dan as he rubbed his stomach, Blair laughed to herself as she could tell that he was hungry. If there was anything she knew about Dan, it was the fact that eating was the only thing he could do in the span of the day. To Blair, Dan was a writer and an expert eater due to the fact that he was always stuffing his face. Reading over the menu, Blair quickly made up her mind as she didn't need long to think it over while Dan on the other hand was still sifting through his options.

"You know you can't exactly order everything that's on the menu, right?" Blair asked with a bit of laughter

"I'm thinking the chicken but then I want the pasta, though the steak sounds good" Dan said as he continued to read

"Oh so we're steak worthy now? How much exactly will you be making on this movie deal?" Blair asked

"Enough….to make life better for us" Dan smiled

"Us? So I'm being kept now?" Blair asked "No more Target in my near future, Humphrey you shouldn't spoil a girl with such words" she teased

"Well I figured I should throw some money your way" Dan joked as Blair attempted to kick him under the table "Relax, I'm just playing" he laughed

"I know you are but don't let this latest business venture have you thinking I'm going to become dependent on your success" Blair said as she reached out to grab her glass to take a sip from her water

"I would never, ever think that. You're far from dependent on my success. Makes me think that a pre-nup will never be in our future" Dan said as Blair nearly choked on her water

"…pre-nup?" Blair questioned "As in pending marriage. As in pending?" she asked

"Well not now but….I didn't mean for that to be a now thing, just speaking hypothetically" Dan quickly tried to explain

"No, I get that. Hypothetically and pending….I mean it's not like we haven't talked about it" Blair added as she tried to ease his clear nervousness "But yes, a pre-nup wouldn't be necessary. Maybe even after coming back from Maine, we could look to invest in a house or something" she suggested

"A house sounds good" Dan shook his head in agreement "But you sure you won't be caught up in your own successes to focus on stuff like houses?" he asked as he took a sip from his water

"I've done my damage to know that the pending is about to become official and in that, I'll have to look to school and internships" Blair sighed

"You sure about that?" Dan asked as he motioned for Blair to look over her shoulder to see April having dinner with her father "You'd be amazed what conversation can do for situations and maybe even truth" he said as Blair looked back at him

"Did you set this up?" Blair asked

"Me, never" Dan replied "But if I were to have set this accidental run in, then I would be keen on the fact that Bill Zellers loves eating at this restaurant and is an avid dinner customer" he said as Blair turned to look back over at April and her father. Noticing how April seemed to shrink into a little girl as she sat with her father, Blair could only imagine how April was falling under the notion that her father's way of business was the only way of thing. Quickly turning back to take a sip of her water, Blair got up from her seat as she threw her napkin down on the table "So I take it you'll stop by for a chit chat" he said

"Yes" Blair said as she prepared to walk away before quickly turning back to walk towards the table "Accidental set ups make you highly sexy in my eyes right now, just thought I should tell you that" she said before she quickly walked towards April's table

"Who knew scheming and set ups could be used for foreplay" Dan said to himself

_**Meanwhile….**_

Pushing her plate to the side, April sighed as the constant talk of the future for the company was all her father seemed to talk about. April knew her father was excited about her want to learn the reigns of the company but the more they sat and talked, she could only hope that he was at least hearing her out in the process. Letting out a sigh while her father sipped on his glass of champagne, April could only glance down at her watch in hopes that she could make it through the dinner without wanting to gouge her eyes out.

"You're mother has mentioned that you have been down lately, I hope that this has caused you to realize the importance of your role in the family business" Bill said

"I've always known my role, I just never thought I'd be doing it" April replied "I mean I kind of thought I would have figured out what I wanted before gravitating towards what you wanted" she said

"You'd be surprised by how much I understand what you're going through" Bill said "My father always wanted me to apply myself in the family business and I fought it for as long as I could, coming up with inventions that I knew weren't about anything but just the simple fact of keeping me away from what he wanted me to do. Eventually, once I assessed what role I could play in the business, I started to realize I was only running away from my future rather than accepting it" he said

"…I'm sorry, I'm not sure I get it" April replied after a few moments of confused thoughts

"You're where you should be April. I know you better than anyone because you're my daughter and I know what your future holds" Bill smiled as April seemed a bit puzzled with how far off base her father was with what he thought he knew about her. Glancing up away from her father, April was surprised to see Blair taking a seat at the table.

"Hi, I know you don't know me but I know you" Blair quickly said as she stepped in

"I know who you are" Bill replied "You're the girl that ruined my showcase" he said

"Yeah, let's not focus on the negative of our meeting…." Blair began to say

"Blair, what are you doing here?!" April asked

"Since this seems to be the only way to talk to you, I'm opting with my chance" Blair said

"I'm not avoiding you, I just have nothing to say to you. It's kind of hard to have much to talk about, when you burn up….something that I care deeply about" April said as she became conscience of the fact that her father was looking

"We're having a private…" Bill began to say

"This will only take a few moments" Blair quickly replied "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It was never my intention to have that happen, which I will not try to excuse by any means. But I assure you that the little project we've been working on is well worth fighting for" she said

"No, it's a sign that it wasn't" April replied "I'm ready to go dad" she said as she got up from her seat but Blair quickly darted up in between her and her dad

"I had a plan…." Blair began to say

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. I just didn't think I'd get screwed over in the process" April replied

"Can someone please explain what you two are talking about?" Bill asked

"Nothing. We're going" April replied as she looked on at Blair for a few moments as Blair felt pressured to find someway to get April to listen to her.

"You're daughter is brilliant. You may or may not know this but she is. Now, I don't usually go around saying that to many people because that would involve me having to admit that others are better than me, and that's a feat I don't like to admit often or frequently. I'm sure she's in line to inherit the usual company that we all seem to get because it's our birth right but she's more than a trust fund kid like some of us or even me at times in my life, she's someone that has talent and doesn't look to cash in on her name to advance that talent. Maybe by joining the family company she'll utilize it or in my gut feeling…." Blair began to say in a mode of desperation as she faced Bill before she turned to look April dead in the eyes "She'll only use this because it's the right thing to do, when in all actuality it's the wrong thing to do. I may not have noticed you then or made you feel like I still don't notice you in every sense, but I do. I have and so have others. They didn't take away what people thought of us prior, that remains because people saw the very talent I see and the very talent that you should fight for. If I could re-do what happened, I would in a heart beat because that was something that you treasured but if I could re-do what I had done prior, I wouldn't because that….that was my belief in not just what we built, but in all of us….and in you. I, Blair Waldorf, notice you, April Zellers….now I just want you to let everyone else know you the way I know you and see you as" she said as she hoped upon hope that it would strike a chord in April to at least hear her out. Moments of silence passed by as April just looked on at Blair, studying her for a few moments as she wanted to believe so badly that Blair was the same Queen Bee at Constance but something in her gut was proving otherwise it felt.

"I still have no clue as to what you guys are talking about" Bill said breaking the silence

"….let's just go" April said as she couldn't get past the hurt that still lingered inside of her of what Blair had done.

"…goodnight" Bill said awkwardly as he left the tip money on the table before walking away. Watching April and her father head out, Dan could only see that as a bad sign of things not working out the way Blair had hoped for it to. Walking towards Blair as she watched April leave, Dan rubbed her shoulders in comfort.

"Didn't go as planned?" Dan asked

"….no, but I struck a chord. Now I just have to hope that it's enough. It all has to be enough because at this point….it'll all be for nothing" Blair sighed in defeat

* * *

Flipping through the channels, Jenny was finding that television proved to be pointless since nothing was on. Letting out a sigh of frustration as she laid back on the couch, Jenny looked up over the arm of the chair to see the night time beginning to set in. Hearing the sound of the microwave going off, Jenny couldn't help but hear Justine's curse words as she burned herself yet again by opening the bag of popcorn too soon. Laughing to herself, Jenny figured that would be the only source of entertainment for her since nothing else was cutting it. Heading into the living room, Justine sat in the chair beside Jenny as she neatly positioned the bowl of popcorn in her lap before Jenny quickly tried to grab a handful of popcorn, only to have her hand slapped away.

"Hey" Jenny replied

"My bowl" Justine replied keeping her focus on the television

"My popcorn" Jenny quickly replied

"My ass" Justine replied as Jenny just sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this battle

"Why do you have on the depressing black and whites? Put on something in color" Justine told her

"There's nothing on in color that's of any interest. There was the when lions attack special though" Jenny then mentioned

"You know, it's time like this where I wish I had rich friends" Justine said

"Why?" Jenny asked

"Because they'd have the cable we don't have" Justine replied

"Who can watch television during this time period? It's all so stressful and wearing" Jenny sighed as she flopped back on the sofa

"Stressful how?….are we speaking burned up warehouse along with burned up business that was giving us a weekly salary?" Justine asked

"Basically" Jenny replied

"Or are we talking stressful in the terms of Eric had a girlfriend stressful?" Justine asked

"Okay, can we stick to the burned up business because that has more of an effect on me than the thought of me being the home wrecker" Jenny said

"He doesn't have a home with this girl, so you'd just be the wrecker" Justine teased as Jenny just gave her a sarcastic laugh "Look, we can't magically bring back a warehouse and we can't magically jump into the clearly warped mind and logic of Blair, so all we have is the non existent cable and you not getting any of my popcorn. Welcome back to reality" she smiled

"….but what if we could?" Jenny asked after a few moments

"What if we could what?" Justine asked as she ate her popcorn

"Jump into the mind of Blair" Jenny said

"This is truly pathetic. No cable and now we're playing mind jump games. Get cable, I beg of you, get cable" Justine told her

"Why would Blair willingly let Bex burn up the warehouse?" Jenny questioned as she sat up

"She didn't let her, she didn't even know this Bex would be that crazy to do something like that. She's on the Lisa Left Eye kick for burning up a building, that is the certifiable way of finding out how crazy a person is. You say no, they say let it burn" Justine replied

"Okay, so Blair had no idea but she knew Bex would come after her" Jenny stated

"Because she stole from Modern. Stealing from anyone would have someone being chased after" Justine said

"Yes, but….I don't know, Blair isn't one to not think two steps ahead. She's got this way of see two steps ahead then three steps to the side or three steps ahead, quick step to the side, slide step ahead only to make two steps to the side to eventually bull rush ahead" Jenny explained

"You're seriously like trying to get into the girls headspace, aren't you?" Justine asked as she was amazed with how much thought Jenny was trying to put behind her words

"Yes, I am because…because Blair is Blair but Blair isn't reckless. She's a minimal reckless with not as much damage control" Jenny said "I don't know, Eric told me to think about it and I've thought about it and now I need you to think about it because it's too much thinking for my head" she sighed

"Being drunk wouldn't help me get into the right state of mind to access Blair's thoughts or actions" Justine said

"If you stole from someone, would you not be prepared for that person to find out?" Jenny asked

"…yes but…." Justine replied

"Would you not avoid a public spectacle? in which in notorious for all sorts of secrets to be revealed because it's just basically the Upper Eastside way of doing things" Jenny asked "If she was going after Connor, then why be there? Why have us be there without knowing what was going on, outside of the obvious?" she questioned

"Oh, what the hell, this is about as much entertainment you have set aside for us anyhow" Justine sighed as she set the popcorn bowl down on the coffee table to get comfortable in her chair. "If I stole, I wouldn't go to a public event because then I'll be wondering if that person found out that I stole" she said

"Right, so what about Connor?" Jenny quickly asked

"Connor…..he was the final gotcha moment to stick it to Bex" Justine just through out as a thought

"But why have that as a gotcha moment? If we were successful in being unknown, why use this opportunity of exposing the company and herself along with it all for the sake of Connor" Jenny said

"You were there at school today, weren't you? Seeing Bex have any type of gotcha moment, I'd want to be there for. Because she was about to get a gotcha ass whooped if Eric hadn't shown up" Justine replied

"Connor Wade, Connor Wade, Connor Wade….menswear. There's been no plan for menswear" Jenny said as she got up to pace the floor, getting in full brainstorm mode

"That we've heard of. We were about to launch an electronic spring issue, she could've figured to add Connor Wade to our clientele list" Justine stated

"Not like that though. We would've handled in the usual manner, but this…this was like a cat and mouse game" Jenny said

"With the only players being Blair and psycho bitch" Justine replied

"If Blair was planning to go for the knock out punch then why not add Ophelia into the mix? Why not hit them both?" Jenny questioned "It doesn't make sense because of all my years of knowing Blair, she's pretty much never walked into a situation unaware of how to get out. I mean, granted she accidentally gave away her mother's company, but she never makes the same mistake twice. Bex got her because she wanted her to get her" she stated

"And how do you figure that? How and why would she want to get caught?" Justine asked

"….I don't know" Jenny replied as she whimpered to herself over the fact that it was getting harder and harder to figure Blair out "Dan is the only one that has surpassed all phases of Waldorf Mindology" she sighed

"You know, now that I think about it, we should ask your brother for help because it troubles me that we have yet to discover why our dear friend would…." Justine began to say as she changed her tune at the mention of Dan

"We're not getting Dan, so focus on the female and not the male that is my brother" Jenny quickly replied

"If I take f and the e off, I'd still be focusing on the male" Justine muttered to herself "Look, clearly Blair wanted to be the stand alone all along so Bex could see her as the only person in all of this, whether Bex did or did not find out, Blair was going to take the credit for It Girl" she said

"And either way….it would've been her" Jenny said as she thought for a few moments "It would've been her" she stated once more

"Yes, I'm aware of the phrase" Justine nodded

"It…would've…been her" Jenny said breaking it down for Justine

"You seem to have this crazed look, which is kind creeping me…." Justine began to say before Jenny quickly rushed over towards the computer to go to the Gossip Girl webpage. Scrolling through to find the latest comments on the reveal, Jenny read through each comment as she couldn't believe what she was reading "What now?" she asked

"Bad comments" Jenny said as she turned to look at Justine

"Shocker" Justine replied sarcastically

"Along with good. The good is outweighing the bad amongst our peers" Jenny said "Gossip Girl is our buzz and what better way to rile up the Gossip Girl pages than with a revelation" she said "This may sound crazy. But what if Blair was telling the truth? What if she never intended for Bex to burn down the warehouse because she had something else lined up" she questioned

"You're really trying to see the light at the end of the tunnel, aren't you?" Justine asked

"…she's messed up, I get that. But it's Blair we're talking about, I just can't find it in myself to believe that she would be this reckless…I can't find it in myself that she would disappoint us like this, not now. Maybe I'm caught up in trying to see the good but I know her and I know how she operates" Jenny sighed as Justine looked on at her

"Well, if we're going to get the answers then we have to go to the source" Justine told her

* * *

Her eyes slowly began to flutter open as she looked out to see the sun shining through, feeling Dan's arm wrapped around her waist, Blair looked back to see that he was still sleeping soundly. Moving out from under him gently so that she wouldn't wake him, Blair found that it was harder to do than she imagined. Finally jerking away, Blair breathed a sigh of relief to know that she hadn't awakened him. Grabbing her robe, Blair put it on as she made her way out of the bedroom. Noticing the luggage that was sitting outside of the closet from last nights sudden need to prepare for Maine, Blair was only reminded of what she still needed to get for the summer since that seemed to be the only thing she was looking forward to. Walking down the hallway, Blair navigated through the darkened living area as she turned the lights on in the kitchen while she prepared a batch of coffee for when Dan would eventually get up. Eyeing the calendar to see that tomorrow would be the big event that all of Upper Eastside had been waiting for, Blair sighed as she knew it would be the final end of the Waldorf reign as the Maxwell winners. Grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, Blair began to make her way into the living room as she flicked the lights on to be surprised.

"Holy mother of….Carter!?" Blair jumped back in surprise to see him resting on the sofa

"Can you keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep off hangovers" Carter groaned as he rolled over on the sofa

"Uh, how the hell did you get in here? Let alone sleep here?" Blair asked as Carter opened up one eye to look at her

"Do you really have to ask that question?" Carter asked

"Of course, I forget that you're his other lover" Blair laughed to herself in disbelief "Dan, get your ass up!" she called out as she stood midway in the hallway

"You've awoken me, which only means you'll have to give me breakfast" Carter yawned

"Go" Blair replied just as the door immediately opened with Serena coming right on through

"Blair, I need to talk….oh, good you're up. I have a problem a big problem. I have a Trip problem" Serena rambled "Then I have a Sean problem or a minimal Sean problem because I have yet to read the e-mail but that's only because Trip is now all of sudden declared his like for me" she continued to ramble on

"Okay, not that I don't mind but how did you just walk right in?" Blair asked as she covered Serena's mouth to get her to stop talking

"….isn't it obvious? Carter gave me a key just in case you lost a key" Serena answered once Blair took her hand down

"You're dead and I'm not talking dead as in sarcastically. I'm talking figuratively and metaphorically, every possible way, you're dead" Blair said as she quickly grabbed a pillow, causing Carter to jump up

"It was for safety purposes" Carter reasoned

"So you make copies of my house keys, how is that for safety purposes?!" Blair asked as Dan came walking down the hallways lazily

"Just in case you couldn't let me in, safety hazard number one" Carter reasoned "Danny, explain the key situation" he said looking over at Dan as he entered

"What the hell?" Dan asked a bit groggy from his sleep "Why is everyone here?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes

"Oh, because of the simple fact that Carter decided to make a free for all with copies of keys that I was completely unaware that he had. Did you know?!" Blair asked

"What?! No" Dan replied as the door quickly opened with Tyler making his way in

"Blair! I need your help with….why is everyone here?" Tyler began to yell out before he realized there was all ready a crowd forming "Is this a bad time?" he asked

"If you stay long enough, breakfast should be served up shortly" Carter replied

"No, breakfast is not being served! Get off the sofa!" Blair yelled as she threw a pillow over at Carter

"I thought you were supposed to be working on our little project?" Carter asked as he dodged Blair's pillow attacks

"I am but I've come upon a snag and the only person that is capable of overriding this snag would be the deranged mind that of Blair Waldorf" Tyler replied

"Yeah, you need to help your brother. Bond, get that whole sibling thing together" Carter said just as the door opened once more

"Oh, for the love of God" Blair said throwing her hands up in disbelief that her house was such a free for all for people to just walk in "I just wanted coffee" she sighed

"I just want to know why everyone is here" Dan joined in on her disbelief as he tried to grasp it all as Jenny and Justine walked in to the living room

"Blair, we need to talk….why is…" Jenny began to say before realizing the living room was all ready crowded

"We're here to see Blair" Tyler and Serena said

"I'm just here to cure a breakfast hangover" Carter then added

"And I'm just happy I'm here" Justine said as she fell under the spell of a half naked Dan, who was only in his pajama bottoms

"Okay, one by one, I will go through and access the problem. Make it brief because coffee has not yet entered my system to go beyond that. If you get a green, you go to Blair's side. Yellow, you let me handle your problem. Do we all understand this?" Dan asked

"A man that takes charge, such an endearing trait" Justine said to herself

"Right off the bat, Carter is an automatic your problem and needs a quick solution or else I'll find an unwelcome solution that…." Blair began to say

"I'm yellow. I opt for yellow" Carter quickly stated

"What's the problem?" Dan asked as he looked over at Serena

"Trip and Sean. An e-mail that I can't read and a declaration of feelings from one" Serena stated briefly as Dan and Blair thought long and hard of where to place her

"Yellow" Blair stated

"B?!" Serena exclaimed

"Old Serena would need the likes of my guidance, new Serena could use a guy perspective to put a slight new spin on what to do. I'm sorry, our vote has been decided, you will not be going to Hollywood" Blair told her

"See, I knew something in color was on" Justine said hitting Jenny on the arm while Serena reluctantly walked over towards Dan's side of the room

"You're problem?" Blair asked as she looked on at Tyler

"I need to find a crack addict" Tyler said as everyone looked at him strangely "That will help me in finding out information about Julietta Sharp" he said

"Julietta Sharp? The dead person?" Blair asked

"It's a long story but Julietta isn't dead and is the present form of Bex Simon" Tyler said Blair's eyes nearly bulged out of her head

"Interesting. You've embraced your Waldorf just as I've set mine to the side for a bit" Blair smiled "Green just for the sake of this is a proud moment" she said

"And last but not least, your problem?" Dan asked as he looked over at Jenny and Justine

"That God can't make another you" Justine replied without realizing it before Dan slowly reached over to grab the blanket to wrap around his body as he felt like Justine's eyes were violating him

"Well to keep it simple and sweet, Blair is our problem but we're trying to decipher why she made the problem" Jenny said

"Green" Blair quickly stated "It's kind of a problem that I did create and one that I want to fix" she sighed as she looked over at them

**[Serena's Problem]**

Crossing his legs, Dan did his best to mimic how Dr. Han would treat the situation as he wanted to be as observant as possibly. Unsure of how to feel with telling her ex-boyfriend about her problems, Serena sat a bit uneasy as she could clearly see that Dan was trying to take this seriously. Eyeing Blair as she set up with her assigned group, Serena hoped that Blair would come in to rescue her from the nervousness and embarrassment she was feeling but found that her wait list would take precedence. Giving into the fact that maybe she should get it over with and then get her confirmation from Nate as a follow up, Serena just sighed.

"Should I read the e-mail?" Serena asked "Or am I just over thinking it?" she asked

"What do you think the e-mail will do to how you are now?" Dan asked

"Make me either happy or sad, depending on what it says" Serena replied

"Then read it" Dan told her

"But what if it makes me sad?" Serena quickly asked "Then I'm gonna hate that I read it" she said

"And how does Trip fit into all of this?" Dan asked

"Trip likes me and while I'm not quite there, I can get where he's a decent guy. I just don't want to be stuck liking a guy that is otherwise engaged in this baby mama drama. I just want…I want an uncomplicated thing" Serena said

"But you still harbor feelings for Sean, which is why you're holding on to the e-mail?" Dan asked

"Yes" Serena sighed

"You just have to choose what path you want to go on. Do you want to remain, trying to fix a path that you've gone down, in hopes that it will go in a different direction? or do you want to just change the course all together?" Dan said posing the question for Serena as she sat pandering

**[Tyler's Problem]**

Grabbing her cup of coffee off the table, Blair took a sip as Tyler waited for her to get adjusted. Stirring it to her liking after putting in her crème and sugar, Blair couldn't help but look over at Justine and Jenny to see how they were. In the back of her mind, Blair was a bit excited that they were here, hoping that they could all move forward but then she held the lingering thought that things might go from bad to worse. Turning her attention back to Tyler, Blair put her feet up in the chair as she began to focus her energy into listening to Tyler.

"Her name is Rezza? The girl that I'm looking for. I'm not a resident crack addict, so I can't quite pinpoint where she would be" Tyler said

"Let's just get the obvious out the way, have you gone to where the crack is?" Blair asked

"I'm not stupid" Tyler replied "Yes, I went to where the crack is" he said

"Not the typical addict then" Blair sighed "Have you tried our resident druggie?" she asked

"You know a resident druggie?" Tyler asked

"Doesn't everyone" Blair asked as she reached over to grab her phone "If you're going to be a full blown Waldorf, you need to have ties to the good and the bad. Luckily for you, this person you know how to work with because you've worked with him in the past" she said as she held up Damien Dalgard's contact information

"Dalgard? The resident druggie and drug seller" Tyler said feeling as if he had asked a stupid question because if there were drugs lurking around in any part of Upper Eastside to the lower boroughs, Damien would know.

"Call him and entice him with a lie, say something that will get back to his parents. Damien may be a drug dealer but he still fears the swift hand of his dad" Blair said as Tyler put the number in his phone

"I'm surprised you don't want more information on Bex? You sick or something?" Tyler asked as he put his phone away in his pocket

"I'm not sick, I've just got to put Bex on the backburner for now until I fix the problem Bex or Julietta, whoever the hell she is, has put before me now but I feel relieved to know that you're carrying on the torch of my disdain for the Sparks, even though you banged one. Way to make it up to me" Blair clapped excitedly

"And this just got awkward. Thank you for the advice and….yeah, that's all I have" Tyler said as he got up from his seat

"Have fun" Blair called out as Tyler left the house before she looked over at Jenny and Justine "I have a feeling I won't be having any" she sighed

**[Carter's Problem]**

Grabbing all of the ingredients out of the cupboard, Carter quickly put them on the counter as Dan assisted in putting them back in the cupboard. Thinking that he was going to get his gourmet meal, Carter was quickly discouraged when he turned back to see that his ingredients placed on the counter had disappeared as Dan had only put them back. Attempting to open the fridge, Dan quickly closed it as the two went back and forth with trying to open it.

"You can't do this" Carter replied angrily

"No breakfast and no more keys being copied" Dan told him

"It was for safety purposes?!" Carter reasoned as Dan just looked at him in disbelief

"And you sleeping on the sofa will only lead to me having a new set of keys, at a different location. I just got off the sofa and I'm not about to go back to it because of you drunken nights of random hook ups, which I hope you're at least rubbering it up with" Dan said

"I'm beyond rubbered but I'm not exactly boinking every girl I'm come in contact with" Carter said as Dan just gave him a look "Okay, I may have had a threesome, but I was trying to be fair to both" he said

"You don't have problems, you have issues" Dan said

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the man whore that Blair speaks of, but while you're sexing up with just one girl, I'm seeing how sex is in all forms. Bondage to fetish" Carter smiled

"Oh, I really don't want to know this" Dan shook his head as he leaned up against the counter while Carter opened the freezer

"What happened to the ice cubes?" Carter asked as he looked in the freezer before Dan quickly closed in it a hurry

"It was hot and we used them" Dan reasoned "You know for cooling purposes" he said

**[Jenny and Justine's Problem]**

Sitting in awkward silence for a few moments, Jenny and Justine shifted in their seats as they were unsure of how to approach their own concept of what happened, fearing they'd sound crazy. Holding on to her cup, Blair just looked from Jenny to Justine as she waited for them to say something, while she was unsure of what she should say. Becoming tired of the silence, Jenny took a deep sigh of frustration before finally bracing the situation.

"What's really going on?" Jenny asked "And I'm talking all of it Blair, don't give the PG version, give it all" she said

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Blair asked

"It means that I know you well enough to know that you're not dumb to get caught so easily" Jenny said

"You honestly think that?" Blair asked "I mean it's not like I'm above getting caught" she said

"You're not but you're too good and planning everything to miss the minor details, even after being caught once before" Jenny said "I have this notion…and I just want to know if I'm stupid for believing it, am I stupid for thinking you might have some back up plan to the back up plan that you all ready had in place?" she asked in desperation as she hoped Blair would come through for her

"What do you think?" Blair asked as she looked over at Justine

"At this point, I just dislike this Bex girl all together, to where my only fault with you was that you didn't succeed in beating the crap out of her" Justine said

"So what is it? Am I stupid for…for believing in you?" Jenny asked as they sat in silence for a few moments just as Blair's cell phone began to beep. Reaching over as she grabbed the phone, Blair laughed to herself as the timing of it seemed to be perfect.

"This is actually perfect timing" Blair smiled as she showed the message to Jenny to read over

"What does this mean?" Jenny asked "You met with Bendels?" she questioned

"Who is Bendels?" Justine asked after Jenny had handed it to her

"They're the company that gave my mother his first big break before the other big break with the big dollars. I met with them before the charity event, an explained that there was this little fad company that was too big for them to pass up on. Showed our spring issue that we had been working on…." Blair began to say

"We never finished it though" Justine replied

"We finished enough for it to be shown" Blair said

"And what? This e-mail proves what?" Justine asked

"Congratulations tends to be a good thing because that's exactly what this says" Justine said "And if I keep reading….this sounds like It Girl got picked up by…by Bendels" she said as Dan and Carter made their way back into the living room to see the girls in what looked like a serious moment

"I meant it when I said that I never meant for the warehouse to get burned" Blair said "I figured that if I took the overall heat from Bex and Ophelia for It Girl, then it would get them off our trail all together. Going after Connor Wade was the obvious choice because Bex had begun her search for It Girl. In my own way, I thought I was protecting us all" she said

"But It Girl?" Jenny asked

"It Girl Inc is dead, but not. Kind of like this whole Bex and Julietta thing apparently" Blair laughed

"Which makes you the new merger that Bendel's suddenly has that's putting them as contenders for the up and coming business award, what is the name of the award?" Carter said as he turned to ask Dan

"The Yates, to be exact. With what we were bringing in, we'd be bringing in a new market that Bendel's hadn't even tapped into. We'd be our own company…." Blair began to say

"In a company building and everything?" Justine asked excitedly

"Yes, that could be arranged. We'd probably have to scrape into our own funds to get by on materials until profits earned, but it could work, we could start this up again and be better than ever with no need to hide behind anything. We'd be what we set out to be in the first place" Blair said

"Well I wouldn't necessarily say you'd have to scrape by. Seeing how you pulled a company out of your ass and made a buzz about it, I'd have to say I was pretty impressed Waldorf" Carter said

"Should I be flattered?" Blair asked as she looked at Carter skeptically

"You should, especially since I'd be interested in putting you on contract for costumes at Victrola. Seeing as you've expanded your jaded point of views to a universal appeal, I think I could trust you to handle something as simple as designing costumes" Carter said

"Are you being serious?" Dan asked

"Yeah, I mean commission would mean actual paying, as in not just a dollar or something. I'm talking paying…." Blair began to say

"I know what paying means. We'd get into figures and stuff once you fix this little mini drama you guys have, but if you're company is as legit as you say it is, I'd work with you" Carter said "Commission along with a bonus" he told her as Jenny just laughed

"Incredible" Jenny laughed in disbelief "Incredible" she laughed as Blair and Justine just smiled on at each other as they each looked stunned

"What's the catch though?" Blair asked "I feel like it's coming" she said

"I get a key with a flash light on it. Being buzzed and trying to open a door at night is hard" Carter said

"Money in exchange for a key, only rich people have this type of life" Justine said

"I think we can manage that" Dan said as Blair contemplated a moment longer than usual as he could tell she was thinking of all the negatives of Carter having a key rather than the clear positive in the deal.

"Wait…" Blair began to say

"You're taking the deal" Jenny said as she covered her mouth

"Fine, you get a key" Blair reluctantly agreed

"Now all you have to do is get April" Dan said as the cloud of doom and uncertainty began to cover over the girls heads once again as they knew that April was determined to see things through.

"Well either way, I still want my key with the flash light" Carter said

* * *

Making his way through the lobby, Chuck sighed in frustration as the day had served to be longer than he intended. With the added stress of Bass Industries and the overall witch hunt of trying to catch on to what his mother had cooked up with Elizabeth, it was nothing but sitting and waiting for things to come through. The Business Awards had everyone up and arms around the office to where escaping was the only happy and enjoyable part to his day because even though Bart Industries would do well with awards, it wouldn't snag the main goal of the company but would be an award that Chuck, himself would be getting along with Carter. Even though it's not how he had panned things to turn out, Chuck was glad that at least his stature in the company would grow with the Maxwell to bolster it. Boarding the elevator, Chuck yawned as it didn't take long for him to make it up to the penthouse. Immediately stepping off of the elevator, Chuck was greeted by the sounds of yells coming from the penthouse. Rushing towards the penthouse, Chuck saw Nate and Elizabeth amidst a mess.

"What the hell happened?!" Chuck asked as he looked on around to see how badly trashed the penthouse was

"Tell him" Nate told Elizabeth

"There's nothing to tell. You're exaggerating as usual" Elizabeth replied

"What are you talking about?!" Nate asked "I caught you ransacking the place like you were searching for something" he said

"You did this?" Chuck asked his mother

"No, I came home to find the place like this. What your friend saw was me trying to find out what had been taken" Elizabeth said

"Yes, because random ransacking of a penthouse in the Plaza is normal" Nate replied sarcastically

"Well it's not like things haven't come up missing before in a hotel, specifically in penthouses" Elizabeth said

"In common areas as in a lobby or bathroom, not in a locked room with only a key card for access" Nate said

"What were you looking for?" Chuck asked as he walked towards his mother

"Wait, you think I honestly did this?" Elizabeth asked as she was caught off guard by Chuck's question "You honestly think I had this much time to waste that I would come back to the place of where I live to trash it, for what? For fun? I'm not sixteen, I have…" she began to say

"Oh, stop. Carter's hotel room gets trashed and now the penthouse, this doesn't make sense but the only common thread or link is you. So what were you looking for?" Chuck asked

"There isn't a common thread because I didn't do it" Elizabeth said

"She was talking to someone on the phone, when I came in she was talking to someone" Nate added

"Because I was having a conversation, I'm allowed to have that…" Elizabeth said before Chuck quickly spotted her purse before he walked over towards the purse to grab her phone "What are you doing?" she asked

"Checking your phone" Chuck said as he went through her phone to see an international call along with a call to Ophelia "Why are you talking with Ophelia Sparks?" he asked

"Because she invited us to a dinner party at her house after the awards. Why am I being put on trial here? I'm your mother!?" Elizabeth said

"Because I don't know what to believe with you!" Chuck yelled

"What have I lied to you about?! Nothing. You let other people control you and manipulate you, while all I do is protect and look after you. Jenny did it and so is he" Elizabeth replied angrily

"Don't you ever bring up Jenny in this. This is about you, this has nothing to do with her" Chuck replied sternly "The only person that I'm starting to feel like is manipulating me is you" he said

"Carter was right all along about you. You've got serious problems, mental institution problems" Nate told her

"This coming from a druggie in the making, that's rich. Shouldn't you be popping a pill or two in your mouth right about now?" Elizabeth sneered just as the security made their way into the room "Good, now some reasoning has entered the room. Who was in here?" she asked as she walked up towards the security guard

"I'll handle this" Chuck said as he moved his mother to the side "Explain this, now" he told them

"Your place was ransacked by employees" The security guard said

"Employees?" Nate asked "How is that possible?" he questioned

"We've had a recent bit of theft in the hotel, which we have monitored and we have a good idea as to who it was" The security guard said

"Theft?" Chuck said

"There you go, theft. As in not me" Elizabeth replied

"Get me the names of who it was, I don't appreciate coming home to this mess. I also do not appreciate not being informed of something such as theft in the place of where I live!" Chuck yelled "Get out" he said as he walked over to open the door for the security guard to leave

"Temper tantrums won't do you well" Elizabeth said as Chuck slammed the door behind the security guard "You seem a bit disappointed that I'm not the thief or bandit, but then again I don't expect you to believe me because it's your trust in me that has to be rebuilt. But you should really think about who you surround yourself with. Carter's attack of women and….the pill popper. This doesn't speak highly for a pending Maxwell winner but then again, you've been manipulated to only get half of that award." she said before she made her way out of the penthouse

"I saw what I saw, Elizabeth is up to something…" Nate began to say

"What is she talking about with the pills?" Chuck asked quickly

"…it's nothing. You're mother was in here rummaging about like she was searching for something for someone" Nate said "Chuck, she can't be trusted" he said

"I'm aware of that. I'm just a bit confused on the fact that you're now popping pills. What pills?" Chuck asked

"It doesn't matter!?" Nate replied

"It does!" Chuck yelled as a silence came between them "It couldn't have been the pills I got from the doctor because I have those in my office. So you must've went to Damien. What'd he give you?" he asked

"Vicodin" Nate replied "It's a damn pill, it's not like crack or cocaine. It's a pill that numbs the pains for a bit because it's the only damn way to stomach everyone's sympathy for me. I take the pills to numb out the fact that I have yet to hear from my own mother, while Trip just pretends like everything is fine. I take the pills because it's the only thing that makes waking up possible, so don't judge me until you know what it's like to be me" he said as he grabbed pills out of his pocket to toss to Chuck "You can have the damn pills but it doesn't change the fact that you're mother is still the problem in your life, and you need to get rid of her" he said before he headed back towards his bedroom

"Nate…" Chuck began to say

"I don't need a hear to heart because frankly, it's not your thing. I won't do the pills anymore, prove to you that I'm not some junky now" Nate said before he closed the door behind him. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, Chuck sighed in frustration as his day only added to be worse since coming home.

"Dad, I need your help. However you need to do this, just do it. I can't just wait for her to mess up" Chuck said

_**Meanwhile….**_

Listening in on Chuck's phone call, Nate breathed a sigh of relief to know that Chuck was taking his warnings seriously enough to bring Bart in. Bart's clear disdain for Elizabeth was apparent as ever and if he was involved with sending the crushing blow, then it was sure to get done at any means. Hearing the door close, Nate realized that Chuck had left the penthouse as he saw this as his time alone. Walking towards his bed, Nate flopped on to the bed as he stared up at the ceiling for a bit. Feeling the vibration of his cell phone, Nate pulled out his phone to see that it was Serena calling. Contemplating answering the phone, Nate hit the ignore button as he tossed the phone on to the other side of the bed. Groaning in frustration, Nate sat up on the side of the bed before he opened up his sock drawer to pull out a certain pair of socks. Taking out the pill bottle, Nate walked into the bathroom to pour some water into the glass as he took the pills. Looking on at his reflection in the mirror, Nate just looked for a moment before he turned the lights off.

* * *

As the town car pulled up in front of the building, April looked on to see the usual press that was waiting for her father and whatever catching phrase he was willing to give them. Smiling from ear to ear, April could see that her father had become used to this and rather enjoyed this part about the business. While he braced himself for it, April looked for ways to avoid it as she saw it as the unnecessary part to life even though her father was big for being in the newspapers around these times. Once the door opened for them, Bill assisted her out of the car as she began to walk ahead towards the building. Leaving her father behind, April headed inside to see that Jenny and Justine were inside waiting for her.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" April asked

"We came to see you" Jenny said as they all looked on at the mayhem of the press "We just came from getting some pretty…pretty amazing news" she smiled

"We're getting paid!" Justine smiled excitedly

"What? That's great" April smiled as she walked up to hug them both

"You did hear the emphasis on we, right?" Justine asked "We as in all of us" she said

"What do you mean?" April asked as she pulled away from her embrace of Jenny

"Blair didn't screw us over. She actually protected us, I mean it won't bring back the warehouse but it's going to get you what you always wanted. The opportunity to do your own line, how you want it with an actual profit coming in" Justine said

"I don't get it? How are we magically back in business. It Girl, it died. Bex made sure to that with the bashing in the press, though we were mentioned but still" April said

"This time…we've merged with Bendel's. We're becoming the new young adult facet of the company but with our own say so. April this is what you wanted, this is something you created, we created" Jenny said

"Look, I get that…" April began to say as she became a bit unsure of how to process the news

"I know right about now you're going to give the reasons why you can't and it will most likely do with your father, which is fine but you shouldn't live your life to live out his dream. You're great as is. You don't need the Zeller's name to be successful because you've proven that your talent alone can do that. All you can give now is the excuses because you're afraid that after this, once people know the name of who you are then they'll all of sudden dislike you work but who cares. I get that the warehouse meant a lot to you but I think that's a cop out for you being scared" Justine said

"Thanks for the support. Glad to know you understand" April replied sarcastically as she attempted to walk away

"No I support you. I'm you're biggest fan but I wouldn't be your friend if I didn't tell you the truth and sometimes that truth can hurt…." Justine began to say

"Especially since your truth is harsh" April said

"That out there, the camera's and the press, that's not you. You're the girl that willingly stands behind the scene, creating beautiful pieces and knows the history of fashion like no one's business…but sooner or later you have to stop hiding behind the scenes and except that you can stand on your own. You're just as great as your father and that's without Zellers, and you'd be a fool to think otherwise. So tomorrow, we have the opportunity to have something we've all worked towards and something we all deserve, and I just hope that you will be there with us to accept that because we fully intend to go to this Business Awards, which is a ridiculous award name by the way" Justine said

"Then I'll look forward to seeing you there but not as a part of It Girl. I can't risk…" April said after a few moments of thought

"Life is nothing but risk. Hiding behind your father's wants isn't a risk, it's just you being scared to grow the hell up" Justine told her

"Again, thank you for your truth" April smiled as she walked towards the elevator "I'll be cheering for you guys" she smiled weakly as she turned to look back at them

"Whether you believe this or not, you deserve better because you're better than you give yourself credit for" Jenny told her as she quickly closed the elevator to look back at April "I just think you need to remember that" she said before she hit the button for the elevator doors to open up as she walked away towards Justine to leave. Watching her friends leave, April just stood looking on at her friends as the reasons she had to why she couldn't willingly jump back in were beginning to give her doubts.

* * *

Sitting in front of her computer screen, Serena looked on at her inbox as she began to toy with the thought of opening the message. Thankful that she took the preview display off of her e-mails, in fear that Lilly might accidentally read one, Serena was only left with not knowing until she read it. Letting out a sigh, Serena just groaned as she ultimately realized that no matter what, nothing would change for either Sean or her and she was content to accept that. He would always be a world a part from where she was and she wasn't sure she was willing to jump back in to the heart ache of it all because at the end of the day, he still had a family that he had to get and keep together, which she didn't want to mess up. Clicking on the message, Serena deleted the message.

**It's been a while**

**I'm not who I was before**

**You look surprised**

**Your words don't burn me anymore**

**Been meanin' to tell ya**

Gathered together in the living room of the penthouse, Blair enjoyed the laughter as she listened on to Cyrus's story. It wasn't many times that Cyrus had made her laugh but the few times that he had, it was always a memorable laugh. Never worried that Dan and Blair would let the issues linger between them, Eleanor felt relieved that the two were back on solid ground as she would have taken it upon herself to make sure that they were okay since she was they key in them having the problems in the first place. Eleanor knew that Blair loved fiercely, which was always a great thing to know but she feared that her daughter fierce love made her it easier for her to be stubborn since she feared losing so much of herself. Uncertain as to if Tyler would show up or not, Blair concluded that he was probably getting the information he needed.

**But I guess it's clear to see**

**Don't be madI**

**t's just a brand new kinda me**

**Can't be bad**

**I found a brand new kinda free**

Listening on to her father as he spoke, April couldn't help but zone out as she truly began to think to herself. Looking around at each of the employees, seeing how they all seemed to buy into the concept of the company. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it was the fact that in all of this, a team has to buy in to the product. The team has to believe in the product to know that they can accomplish the overall goal of making the company successfully. The only problem was, April was beginning to question if she was buying into the concept that others were.

**Careful with your ego**

**He's the one that we should blame**

**Had to grab my heart back**

**God knows something had to change**

**I thought that you'd be happy**

**I found the one thing I need**

While the new morning came upon as a frenzy with many trying to scurry about to get last minute details fixed or arranged, the day of the big awards, Blair was glad to have a change of pace from all of it. Getting up early without the intrusion of Carter, Dan and Blair sat in the living room just reading over information on Maine. Though things were still uncertain as to what Blair's business ventures would stand as, Blair was still very much excited to have yet another adventure with Dan. It was nowhere near Paris but it was still the chance to build upon the all ready strong foundation they had in place. Pointing things out as they read that were of interest, debating about staying in a hotel or renting a house, Blair just enjoyed thinking about other things than business.

**Why you mad?**

**It's just a brand new kinda me**

**Never badI found a brand new kinda ...**

Coming out of her bathroom in her robe, Bex grabbed the glass of champagne that was waiting for her as she entered into her bedroom. Taking a sip of her champagne, Bex walked over towards her cell phone as she looked on to see that she had a voicemail waiting for her. Finishing off her champagne, Bex put the glass down as she immediately went to listen to the message. Looking out the window as she listened in, Bex sighed as she still kept a mental note on the time needed before she'd have to get ready for the awards.

"He hasn't made it home Julietta. We'll still try to find him but so far nothing has turned up" The man said on the other line in the heavy French accent, which made Bex nervous for a moment

**It took a long, long time to get here**

**It took a long, long road to get here**

**It took a brave, brave girl to try**

**It took one too many excuses, one too many lies**

**Don't be surprised, don't be surprised**

Sitting up in the bed, Eleanor smiled on as Dorota entered the room with the rack of clothes that she had requested. Typically Eleanor would've used the day to rest or go to her doctor's appointment but there was something about today that made her want to go beyond the normal routine. Something about getting back to her life that made her want to surpass the bed and come out of hiding. Holding up the choice dresses, Eleanor smiled as she nodded yay or nay for the dresses that she intended to wear while there was nothing that Dorota loved more than to help Eleanor.

**If I talk a little louder**

**If I walk a little taller**

**If I speak up when you're wrong**

**If I walk a little tallerI've been under you too long**

**If you notice that I'm different**

**Don't take it personally**

Smoothing over her dress as she looked on at herself in the mirror, Serena breathed a sigh of relief. Loving the overall design of the dress as she still had to give her mother credit for knowing her tastes, Serena was glad with her overall appearance. Grabbing her purse off the bed, Serena opened the door to see Eric coming out of his room adjusting his bowtie as he too headed towards the stairwell. Offering his arm to escort her, Serena gladly took his arm as they walked down the stairs together to Lilly's enjoyment. Seeing that Richard was somewhat of a well put together mess, Serena was just glad that tonight would put an end to the madness that Richard had put the family through. Hearing a knock at the door, Serena walked over to answer the door as she was glad to see Nate standing on the other side. Greeting Serena with a kiss on the cheek, Nate moved aside as Trip walked inside with a bouquet of flowers in hand to give to her.

"I know this isn't prom or any other formal date but you can just call these….just because flowers" Trip told her nervously as Serena looked them over

"I like them. I love them actually. It's a very rare thing for me to receive flowers" Serena smiled "Let me go put these in some water, but come in" she said as she offered him in before she turned to take the flowers inside

**Don't be mad**

**It's just a brand new kinda me**

**That ain't badI found a brand new kinda free.**

Walking through the darkened ally, Tyler reached into his bag as he held up the flashlight to guide him through. Following the directions that Damien had given to him, Tyler was beginning to second guess his thoughts to find Rezza or Tiny because the further he walked into the ally, he was beginning to think he might find anything at this point. In the darkest of neighborhoods, Tyler could only play it safe and beware of his instincts since he was well out of his comfort zone. Feeling the vibration of his cell phone, Tyler pulled it out to see that it was an unknown caller calling him.

"Unknown? You're taking all precautions necessary for this runaway" Tyler sighed

"And have the likes of my mother after me, I would never give her the satisfaction" Georgina replied as the swaying sounds of palm trees filled the background sounds "Have you found Rezza?" she asked

"I'm in a creepy alley still searching" Tyler groaned "Why do crack addicts have to line inhumane places?" he said

"Gee, let me ponder that as I sip on my martini. You ever think you should pass up this search and just print the article? It would save you this whole search and destroy mission you're on. Who knows, you might even be able to take a vacation" Georgina said

"I don't do vacations" Tyler replied

"Of course you don't" Georgina laughed to herself

"Where are you?" Tyler asked

"Can't tell you that, wish I could for sexual encounter reasons but I can't. Just know that I'm where Ophelia will never find me and I'm well protected with the likes of Gossip Girl to keep tabs on the home front" Georgina said "Which is an interesting read to know that Blair had it in her to start up her own company, clever but figures she'd screw it up along the way" she sighed

"Yeah, I'll call you back" Tyler said before he hung up the phone before he began to look around to see just where he was. With the darkness setting in, it was making him even more worrisome.

**Ooh, it took a long, long road to get here**

**It took a brave, brave girl to try**

**I've taken one too many excuses, one too many lies**

**Don't be surprised, oh, said, you look surprised**

Waiting in the living room, Dan went through his cell phone to make sure that he had gotten to all of his messages. Turning his phone off, Dan didn't want to let work get in the way of the night as he wanted to be every bit of a support system for Blair as possible. Tucking his phone away just as Blair made her way down the hallway in her matching black dress, Dan smiled from ear to ear as she still seemed stunningly beautiful to him. Walking towards him, Blair sighed as she was bracing herself for what the night may bring. Arm in arm, Dan escorted Blair out of the house to see Carter waiting for them in the limo.

"Is this going to be a normal…." Blair began to ask

"Remember the contribution he's giving" Dan quickly replied "Sharing me is the only minimal task to the bigger picture" he said

"Yeah, and wishing I'd put a better security system on the house" Blair said "Next thing he'll want is to sleep in the bed with us because he has some hidden fear of the dark" she muttered as she sarcastically smiled at Carter

**Hey, if you were a friend**

**You'd wanna get to know me again**

**If you were worth the while**

**You'd be happy to see me smile**

**I'm not expecting sorry**

**I'm too busy finding myself**

**I got thisI found me, I found me, yeah**

Grabbing their glass of champagne as they entered the event, Justine still couldn't manage to get over how fancy this world was. It was like something out of a movie screen or award shows that she would watch on television, knowing she'd never know what they were actually like. Walking about in the event, Jenny stopped in amazement as she saw Eleanor and Cyrus make their way into the event. All eyes had shifted on to the woman for the sake of gawking but seeing the woman, it only proved to Jenny how resilient she was. Smiling from ear to ear as she walked up to them, Jenny quickly leaned in to hug Eleanor.

"You look amazing as ever" Jenny complimented her

"You're being modest. I feel like a made up clown" Eleanor said "Cyrus, have you found our seats?" she asked

"Cyrus, what are you doing here? Why aren't you…." Blair began to ask as she quickly walked up to see her mother "Mom, what are you? Should you even be here?" she asked in a nervous panic

"Oh, will you all stop fretting over me. I just want to find my seat and enjoy the evening. Now get your worries and keep them to yourself because I feel fine. So please, help me find my seat" Eleanor said as she became annoyed with all the attention that was on her

"I believe she's spoken" Dan laughed to himself

"Well can I at least escort you to your seat?" Blair asked

"Yes, that would be lovely" Eleanor smiled as Blair let go of Dan's hand to take her mother's before she and Cyrus assisted her to her seat

**I don't need your opinion**

**I'm not waiting for your "OK"**

**I'll never be perfect,**

**But at least now I'm brave**

**I know my heart is open**

**I can finally breathe**

Seeing the bright lights of the event, April felt a bit of nervousness in her stomach as the closer they got, the more it became so surreal to her. Looking over at her parents as they enjoyed this as they always had, April smiled at her mother and father before a moment of thought came over her. Just looking at her parents, seeing and recognizing all they had gone through to get to events such as these. April began to realize the journey they had taken to create this world for themselves and in that moment she envied them. Just as the car came to a stop, April quickly locked the doors so that her parents couldn't get out.

"April, what's going on…." Bill began to ask

"Congratulations daddy. If I don't say this a lot, I'm so proud to be your daughter. Everything you've accomplished and the foundation you've given this family is something I aspire to create for my own. I love you and you'll always be my hero for all the reasons outside of the spotlight that people don't see. Whether win or lose tonight in any category, you're an amazing man" April said as she reached out to take her dad's hand

"Thank you. That means a lot to me" Bill said as he kissed her hand

"But I can not let your dream be mine" April told him to his shock and disbelief "I have a company, a company that allows me to be creative and unique….and I'm pretty good at it, I love what I've done. And yes, it makes money but money isn't why I love it, I love it because it's something that is me. This is what I want to add to this world as April Zellers, not Bill Zellers daughter. So I'll root for you daddy but while we're in there, I'm going to be April Zellers, part business owner tonight" she said giving her parents a quick kiss on the cheek before she made her way out of the car. The flashes going off left and right, April smiles to herself as she was still not a fan of the media but she was beginning to see that she could be on her own merits outside of her father's shadow.

**Don't be mad**

**It's just a brand new kinda free**

**That ain't bad**

**I found a brand new kinda me**

**Don't be mad**

**It's a brand new time for me**

**It's just a brand new time for me**

* * *

Gathered around their assigned table, everyone talked and laughed as they only made the most out of what was such a boring event. Blair had always been used to the Business Awards while the others struggled along. It was always a refreshing thing to bring others along in this world, where only an Upper Eastsider could bare and tolerate through the tedious talks by the hosts or the shallow name drops by guests you'd meet, but to have an array of people joining her at the table from friends to family to new friends, Blair was finding that the Upper Eastside wasn't a world that needed to be closed in, it just needed a new perspective. On occasion, Blair would see the stares of Bex come over towards her, which only made the night enjoyable because they could only wonder as to why Blair and friends were there but Blair was sure that Bex would only love this moment of yet another defeat for her and her family. Once the host took the stage to present the awards, Blair and Bex shared a look as there was no going back now.

"With our first five awards down for the evening, I'm proud to say that we have raised over one million dollars in charity tonight" The host said as everyone clapped at their respective tables

"Any regrets?" Dan asked as he whispered into her ear while he leaned in towards her

"None" Blair whispered as she faced him while he just gave her a look that let her know that he knew better than to buy that "I wish that April could be a part of this" she muttered

"It's never too late. It's never too late" Dan said as he kissed her forehead before she rested her head on his shoulder

"Now one of my favorite awards, an award that shows not only the progress of an idea but the progress of an idea into something actual. This is like welcoming the newcomer to the group and possibly the next nominee for the biggest prize of all. So without further notice, it gives me great honor to announce that this years Yates award goes to…." the host said as she opened up the envelope while everyone nominated sat on in pins and needles. Positioning herself to get up from her seat as she was sure that they would win, Bex showed no signs of worry while Blair clenched on tight to Dan's hand. "….Bendels- It Girl International" she read as everyone sat in complete shock by the surprise announcement, but none more than Bex and Ophelia. Giving Blair the biggest of kisses, Dan smiled happily at her victory while Eleanor kissed her daughter on the cheek. Rising from their seats as everyone at the table clapped and cheered them on; Blair, Jenny, and Justine walked towards the stage. Passing by a stunned Bex, Justine stopped to wave happily before she continued to follow behind. Receiving their awards, Jenny just focused in on her brother as he clapped for her and her accomplishment.

"You were always better at speaking" Jenny whispered to Blair as she became overwhelmed by the crowd as each of the girls okayed their decision. Making her way towards the mic, Blair tookd a deep breath as she just took in the crowd.

"I've always been at this event, watching my mother come up here and collect her awards. Thinking that some day it'd be me….and now it is" Blair smiled as she looked on at her award "I just never thought it'd be this hard" she said as everyone began to listen her "I think everyone is well aware of my families downfall as some have called it, and every hurdle and obstacle has been so crushing and draining because I've just always assumed that my mother's legacy would become mine, it would be something that passes on without blemish. My mission, my goal was to make those who betrayed her pay for that blemish….but along the way, it stopped being about that. It became about what legacy I want of my own" she said as tears welled up in her eyes "To my friends that have endured my craziness and have looked beyond the surface to see what I've truly meant in my actions. To my loving boyfriend, who's been patient, understanding, loving, encouraging, and my rock through every obstacle in my life; I love you like you wouldn't believe and I appreciate you, even though I don't always show it, I do. I so very much do" she said as she cried "To my new friends, my business partners; thank you for taking this plunge with me and speaking the same language as me. We did this, all of us and even though we're all not standing here, we know that it took the four of us" she said as she turned slightly to face Jenny and Justine before turning back to the crowd "Then to my mother, you're my hero and inspiration. This hasn't been easy but I'm glad to say that I'm glad it wasn't easy because I wouldn't have appreciated it as much as I do now. Accomplishments aren't about it being easy, it's an accomplishment because you work so damn hard for it. So thank you for teaching me how to fail just as much to succeed. Thank you all" she said before she began to back away before eventually she turned to head over towards Jenny and Justine. Making their way off the stage together, they came to an immediate stop once they saw April walking towards them.

"So this fourth member, she kind of doesn't like the spotlight….but she could get used to it, if she's still welcome" April said before they all rushed to hug her.

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom stall, Jenny put her purse down on the counter to begin to wash her hands. Looking up at her reflection in the mirror, Jenny stopped for a moment to take herself in as she felt like she was finally morphing in to the woman she always thought she could be. In the back of her mind, Jenny pictured what Alison would say to her in this moment. It was times like this where having her mother would've been nice but the adjustment of not having her was just another continual progression in her life. Letting out a smile, Jenny grabbed her purse before making her way out of the bathroom. Running into Chuck as she walked down the hallway, they both awkwardly looked on at each other.

"Congratulations" Chuck smiled weakly "Yates looks good on you" he said

"As does the Maxwell for you" Jenny said

"Carter carried me on this, I didn't quite earn this but luckily he's not stubborn enough to be mad at me" Chuck said "But your award…pure you" he smiled

"How do you figure?" Jenny asked

"You managed to take negatives and make them into positives, always have. With all that I've put you through, you practically deserve the Maxwell" Chuck joked as Jenny laughed

"I'm happy to just be recognized. I don't need the grander things to be happy" Jenny said as an awkward silence came between them "I hope you're taking care of yourself. Work is sort your outlet but….it doesn't mean it's the best outlet and I know that we haven't exactly been on the best of terms since we're divorced and all but…" she began to ramble

"I'm taking care of myself" Chuck smiled as Jenny walked over towards him to kiss him on the cheek

"Congratulations" Jenny told him with a warm smile before she walked off down the hall. Noticing that Eric was off at the bar by himself, Jenny made her way over towards him as she knew she couldn't dodge him forever. "I think that it's harder to figure us out alone. So I think we should talk about this and figure out the Celeste thing, but I think we should talk because regardless…there is an us here. So we'll talk" she rambled on as Eric just shook his head

"Then we shall talk" Eric smiled

_**Meanwhile….**_

Enjoying her time with her family at the event, Blair never felt so elated as she was more engaged than ever since this was the first time her achievement was being recognized. Having everyone and anyone that meant something in her life with her, Blair was just glad to see that it was all turning out for the good. Standing off with Dan as they talked about random things, Blair just enjoyed being with the guy that she was madly in love with. Coming up towards the couple, Bex quickly sat her drink down on the table loudly to get their attention.

"You did something. I know you did something because it makes no sense that you, a girl that stole…." Bex began to say as she was becoming annoyed by the minute

"That's all speculation" Blair smiled

"No, it's fact. You're not capable of this, I know you" Bex said sternly

"No, you have no idea of who I am" Blair replied "Now granted, I would've done some elaborate plan to have it sink in fully for you but the fact that you're still reeling in disbelief….well this is priceless enough" she smiled

"This isn't over…." Bex began to say

"Oh, it's over. It's been over. You may have fooled me once but this time…this round, I surpassed you. Seeing as Ophelia isn't along with you in this temper tantrum you're throwing, I take it she's none too pleased with you" Blair said as Bex glared at her, which only made Dan stand on guard "You brought this on yourself and I just outsmarted you at your own game" she said

"You honestly think you beat me…" Bex began to laugh

"I don't have to beat you. Beating you means little to me because even on my worst day, I'll be better than you. So beating you registers as nothing to me because at the end of the day, my family and friends are stronger than ever….and that's about the only thing that matters to me" Blair told her "Don't take it…well yeah, you should take it personal. But just remember this phrase when you realize that you can't destroy me, I'm the person you don't fuck with because in the end, I'll always find a way" she said as Bex just glared at her

"What have you done with Louis?" Bex asked

"I've done nothing to him. Like I said, you and your despicable allies are the least of my problems anymore but if you come after my family or my friends….then I'll gladly make you my problem and priority to get rid of" Blair said before she looked to Dan as they turned to walk away to finish celebrating with the rest of the group. Through gritted teeth, Bex took in the sight of their little victory party as she was feeling the pangs of defeat in what was supposed to be a fool proof plan but for other reasons as well. Feeling the vibration of her phone, Bex quickly pulled out her phone to see that this was the call that she had been waiting for.

**All my friends tell me I should move on**

**I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song**

**Ahhh, that's how you sang it**

**Loving you forever, can't be wrong**

**Even though you're not here, won't move on**

**Ahhh, that's how we played it**

Putting his robe on, the man continued to put on his garments. Smoothing his cloth, the man said his prayer to himself before kissing his cross. Making his way out of the chambers, the priest walked the pews as he observed each one to make sure they were satisfactory. Looking towards the front, the priest was caught off guard to see a fire brewing near the pulpit. Quickly walking towards the head of the church, the man pulled out his glasses as he was in a near panic with each step that he took before he came to a sudden stop. Looking on at the body, the man saw the fire slowly began to peel away the skin of what was all ready a dead person, a sacrifice as it seemed with the cross placed strategically on his body.

**And there's no remedy for memory your face is**

**Like a melody, it won't leave my head**

**Your soul is haunting me and telling me**

**That everything is fine**

**But I wish I was dead**

Looking up from her feet, Tiny looked at the guard to see that he was releasing her from the cell. Reluctantly getting up from her seat, Tiny walked towards the guard as he motioned for her to look over at the person that had set the bail for her. Turning to look at the woman, Tiny walked over hesitantly as the woman walked towards her. It was still becoming quite strange for her to be around the rich, but Tiny was finding their dirty deeds only required that of the dirtiest of kinds of people because she knew the rich never got the hands dirty, they just paid others to.

"Ophelia sent you?" Tiny asked

"Yes" Elizabeth said as they began to walk together down the hallway in a tension filled silence "She wanted me to show thanks for your work" she said grabbing the envelope out of her purse to hand to Tiny

"There was nothing. In the room, there was nothing when I was going through it" Tiny said as Elizabeth froze for a moment as he insistent search to find whatever information that Carter or Chuck had on her

"That's fine. Just bide yourself some time and go far, far away from here….because I fear something bad may come this way. And you never want to be around for the bad" Elizabeth told her as she stared on at Tiny before turning to leave. Coming out of the jailhouse, Elizabeth froze in surprise as she saw the black town car out front waiting before Bart got out of the car.

"Care to take a ride?" Bart asked so coldly

**Every time I close my eyes**

**It's like a dark paradise**

**No one compares to you**

**I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**

**Every time I close my eyes**

**It's like a dark paradise**

**No one compares to you**

**I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**

Serena, Blair, April, Jenny, and Justine gathered together as they just laughed and enjoyed their time together All in all, it was turning into a good night for all of them as it felt like a long time in waiting for them to celebrate something worth celebrating. Each going through their own struggles throughout the year, each of their girls were now at a moment where they were seeing it through and enjoying the fruits of their labor.

**All my friends ask me why I stay strong**

**Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on**

**Ahhh, that's why I stay here**

**And there's no remedy for memory your face is**

**Like a melody, it won't leave my head**

**Your soul is haunting me and telling me**

**That everything is fine**

**But I wish I was dead**

Once the car pulled up, Bex immediately rushed out of the car as she ran up the staircase. Running up towards the door, Bex began to pound on the wooden doors in a panic before the doors were opened. The priest tried his best to comfort her but Bex had given him no time to as she just ran past him. Running up the aisle of the church, Bex came to an immediate stop once she saw the body in flames. Tears falling from her eyes, Bex felt each step become heavy as she looked on at the sight in complete horror the closer she got. Looking on at Louis melting away, Bex sobbed as she racked her brain trying to figure out some way to save him but found there was no way. Her sobs filling the room so loudly that they sounded like pangs of pain that came so deep, it only made spectators feel the pain along with her.

**Every time I close my eyes**

**It's like a dark paradise**

**No one compares to you**

**I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**

**Every time I close my eyes**

**It's like a dark paradise**

**No one compares to you**

Repeatedly looking on at her phone, Georgina grew agitated as she found herself waiting for a call that never came. Looking over at her laptop, her fears were only adding up as something felt off. Feeling like she had to trust her gut instincts, Georgina got up from her lounge chair to head inside only to stumble upon a calendar. Typically it wouldn't mean anything to see a calendar but it began to dawn on her the significance of the coming days. Quickly grabbing her phone, Georgina tried to call for Tyler but got no reply.

"Ty, call me back. I can't explain it but I think I know what my mother is planning. Just call me back, I've got this weird vibe thing and I just…just call" Georgina said as she began to pace the floor. If this was beginning to shape up the way she thought it was, Georgina knew that she'd have to use every resource possible. Going to her lap top once more, Georgina went to the Gossip Girl site as she began to type up her message.

**Georgina: Need your help? Something big looming for our Upper Eastsiders**

**But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,**

**Oh oh oh, ha ha haI don't wanna wake up from this tonight**

**Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha**

**I don't wanna wake up from this tonight**

**There's no relief, I see you in my sleep**

**And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me**

**There's no release, I feel you in my dreams**

**Telling me I'm fine**

Opening the door, Dan let out a sigh as they made their way into the house. Tossing his keys onto the counter, Dan began to loosen up his tie while Blair locked up behind him. Walking over towards the sofa, Dan flopped onto the sofa as he felt like he was on cloud nine with the pillow comforting his head. Slipping out of her heels, Blair tossed them into the hallway closet as she began to walk towards the living room only to be derailed by her cell phone ringing. Letting out a sigh, Blair grabbed the phone as she hesitated in answering.

"Hello" Blair sighed as she answered

"I never got the chance to properly congratulate you" Ophelia said as a long pause came between them "Relax, this is a friendly call" she said

"I doubt that" Blair replied

"Well there goes the pleasantries, I guess you're wondering why I'm calling then" Ophelia said

"I'm actually wondering why you even bother to have my number let alone why you're calling" Blair replied

"Because of times like these, when I finally get to give you the fatal phone call I received a many years ago" Ophelia said

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked in confusion

"I have something you want" Ophelia said

"And clearly you missed out on the evening because I have…" Blair began to say

"Oh no, I didn't come back for awards. I could care less about awards" Ophelia said "I have what I came for, I have your brother….and within a few hours, you'll know what it is to lose a loved one" she said before the line went dead

"No, wait. Wait. Hello" Blair said in a panic "Hello" she said only realizing that now time was going against her as she just froze letting the phone slip through her hand, falling to the floor.

**Every time I close my eyes**

**It's like a dark paradise**

**No one compares to you**

**I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**

**Every time I close my eyes**

**It's like a dark paradise**

**No one compares to you**

* * *

**Music/ Lyrics in this Chapter**

**Sleeper Agent- Get Burned**

**Cab- Angel with a Shotgun**

**Alicia Keys- Brand New Me**

**Lana del Rey- Dark Paradise**

* * *

**Author's Note: So everything is boiling up to the finale. Once again, I appreciate you guys reading this long chapter. I tried making it shorter, even editted out some parts but it still wouldn't dwindle down to our usual length of chapters. But everything had to be in there to move the story towards the finale for each of the characters. So I'll just explain what happened by character.**

**Blair/It Girl Iternational- I always find it funny when you guys miss the key parts. In the last chapter, Blair had a meeting before going to the Gala event. In this chapter you learned that that meeting was Blair basically pitching a merger with Bendel's. Blair basically set up herself to get set up because she knew that Bex was coming after her by her interest in Maria. Blair knew that Bex wasn't interested in Maria but to see if they'd both get to the same ending, which was Connor, which would let Bex know Blair was behind it all. Blair didn't want Jenny, Justine, or April involved in Bex's plan so she took the hit but never intended for the warehouse to get burned down. Blair still hasn't grasped how crazy Bex/Ophelia truly are but I think she will in this next chapter. It Girl Inc is dead, and has re-emerged as It Girl International along with Bendels. So in the end, it wasn't about Blair really beating Ophelia or Bex, it was more about her building her own company the right way. **

**Blair/Dan- Ultimately Blair realized that Dan didn't purposely hurt her and in fact hated lying to her. Dan in some ways was trying to amend what happened with his own mother, for not making peace with her. Blair softened up on him because she never realized how Dan may have felt that the last person that got to talk to Alison and have that understanding was her, so they each kind of took each other's moment with the others mother but it was never done intentionally. **

**So Louis has been burned to death as a human sacrifice, Nate is poppin pills, Serena has decided to move on from Sean and give Trip a chance, Dan and Blair are planning to go to Maine for the summer, Carter and Blair are doing business together as long as he gets a key to the house, Jenny and Eric will talk some more about what to do about the state of their relationship, Chuck went to Bart to take care of Elizabeth because she's so damn crazy, Ophelia's plan was to never win and award, Georgina has realized her mother's plan, and Justine wishes God made two Dan's. How will it all end for our Upper Eastsiders?**

**A lot of stuff will be addressed in the finale. You may still have questions but I assure you it will all be addressed in the finale.**


	26. The Annunciation

**Author's Note: So this is it people. This is the Finale, the final shibang of it all. Then I may have to add that this is also where the big announcement comes in that I promised you guys. I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing the chapters, greatly appreciate that because it only helps in creating the next chapter and the stories in general. I hope you enjoy the chapter and like last our season finale, I hope you guys fill out the character best.**

**Character Best:**

**-Best Break Out Character:**

**-Best "B" Storyline:**

**-Best Heartwarming Moment:**

**-Best Dan/Blair moment:**

**-Best OMG Moment:**

**-Best Comic Relief:**

**-Best Newcomer:**

**Author Announcement:**

**I have begun work on Season Five. I give credit to one review that really got the wheels churning on what to do for our favorite characters, so I've created a storyline that I can honestly say that even after readint this, you guys will never see coming. So in that regard, I'm afraid that NO SNEAK PEEK can be given or NO SPOILERS can be given as to what will happen in Season Five until after the second chapter is released. It pains me to do this but I must, and because I'm evil. I hope you can enjoy, and I look forward to your feedback. **

* * *

**Quaternary: Rise to Power**

**Chapter Twenty Four- The Annunciation**

* * *

Sitting idle on the sofa, Blair sat staring on at the smashed pieces of her phone as that was all her attention could seek to maintain. Looking up occasionally to see her mother and Cyrus talking with the police, while Dan called in to Tyler's job; Blair just remained sitting. Unsure of how to act or how to respond, Blair felt like any movement would prove to be useless in the search that was for her brother. In the back of her mind, Blair kept replaying the joy that Ophelia had in her voice in having her brother and how it seemed to be a part of the grander scheme of things that she ultimately wanted. Feeling the urge, Blair quickly got up from her seat as she made a quick bee line for the restroom. Closing the door behind her, Blair began to throw up into the toilet as she felt every muscle in her body contract. Finding that there was nothing else to throw up, Blair slowly sat up on the floor to where she was leaning up against the wall. Putting her hands up to her face, Blair just got lost in the moment.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Hearing him fumble about in the kitchen, Blair sighed as she began to rethink coming over to visit. In their effort to get to know each other, Blair had made it a point to spend more time to learn about her brother but in that she liked for it to be a surprise. A part of her wanted to catch him in the act of attempting to do something stupid so she could save him, but found nothing. Coming out with a sandwich in hand, Tyler flopped down on the other half of the sofa while Blair looked on at the game that he had on pause. Eyeing his sister, Tyler could see that she was well out of her comfort zone.**_

_**"You know you can leave, right? There's nothing that is forcing you to stay" Tyler told her**_

_**"Nonsense. I want to see what it is you do in your spare moments of non cleaning activities that I would think you'd invest in doing" Blair replied**_

_**"This is what we call a video game. This nifty controller helps me play said game" Tyler told her sarcastically**_

_**"I get that. What game is it?" Blair asked**_

_**"Call of Duty" Tyler said**_

_**"Call of what?" Blair asked in confusion**_

_**"It's a game your delicate sensibilities would never play" Tyler laughed**_

_**"I wouldn't go that far….okay, I would. I would never play this game if my life depended on it" Blair quickly replied as Tyler laughed to himself**_

_**"Then why are you here? You're clearly torturing yourself" Tyler reasoned**_

_**"Because I said that I would get to know you better and this is you, so I'm learning that….I'm not sure I would like to play with this you, but it's interesting" Blair said "Let's do basic then, why do you opt for video games over cleaning?" she asked**_

_**"I don't like this" Tyler said after a few moments of awkward silence as they looked on at each other**_

_**"Try it, it's refreshing" Blair smiled**_

_**"I don't play video games a lot but I just bought the game and figured I should try it out. Sean plays from time to time in this little league we have going" Tyler said**_

_**"Oh, so it's a social mechanism. How so?" Blair asked**_

_**"Because other game lovers where these cool headsets to talk with each other" Tyler said "It's actually quite fun. You should try" he said handing her the controller before he reached for another. For a few moments, Blair hesitated as she played along, having no clue as to what she was doing. "We're on a rescue mission. I've been hit apparently because I have that such luck…" he began to say**_

_**"And you want me to come for you?" Blair asked**_

_**"…no, I wouldn't expect you to come for me" Tyler laughed**_

_**"I can come for you, I just have no clue as to get to you" Blair said**_

_**"Just follow the blood spats or I'll send a little smoke screen" Tyler said as his character threw up a smoke screen**_

_**"Oh, I see it. Now I come rescue you" Blair smiled happily as Blair assisted in going to rescue him, while they sat in silence for a few moments just playing. "I know it's still taking time for you to get used to…but if you wounded by gunshot or simply were too clumsy to see the landmine….I would come for you. However bad the damage, I'd come for you" she said looking over at him**_

_**"…I wouldn't be clumsy enough to not see the landmine" Tyler simply replied as he was unsure of how to reply "But thanks…for the game rescue or pending rescue I may need in the future" he told her as the two turned awkwardly to look back at the screen**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Tears welling up in her eyes, Blair brought her feet up to her chest as she just sat on the restroom floor. Time and time again, Blair tried to remain strong but it just felt like the pressure was closing in all around her from this singular family. Wiping away the tears thinking that she could turn it off at the drop of the dime, Blair found that it was wishful thinking than the actual process of achieving it. Opening the door to see her sitting on the floor, Dan couldn't help but think of the girl he had met once before that was in this very position. Taking a seat beside her on the floor, Dan brought her close to him as he tucked away strands of hair from her face.

"It's always something" Blair said trying to laugh through the tears

"We'll find him" Dan told her as he wiped away the tears

"….he's my brother. She took my brother" Blair said softly as the tears began to muffle her words as he forced.

**You only know what I want you toI know everything you don't want me to**

**Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine**

**You think your dreams are the same as mine**

With a leftover bottle of champagne in hand, Eric and Jenny climbed the stairs as they reached the rooftop. Taking in the city, Jenny smiled as it felt good to look at the world from Brooklyn, like she had since she was a little girl. Tonight was the time of her life but it was moments like this where she realized where it all began and started for her. Walking over towards the edge, Jenny looked down on the very streets she wander about with her mother in search of their next art adventure. Opening up the bottle of champagne, Eric put the bottle in between them as they just smiled on at each other before he leaned in to kiss her. Hesitating at first, Jenny kept her eyes open to see him kissing her before she slowly closed her to comply with his lips.

**Oh I don't love you but I always will**

**Oh I don't love you but I always will**

**Oh I don't love you but I always will**

**I always will**

Laughing hysterically, Serena covered her mouth quickly in hopes of not spitting out anything while Trip just laughed. While the cleaning crew cleaned up the mess left behind, Serena and Trip enjoyed their time together as they shared passing stories of the political scope of things that Serena needed to know about her committee members. Thinking it was safe to take a sip from her glass, Trip went on tell his story and as she suspected it was nowhere near safe for her to drink and laugh like she had hoped. Leaning back in her chair, Serena laughed along with Trip as the time just passed them by.

**I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back**

**The less I give the more I get back**

**Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise**

**I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you**

Intertwining their hands together, Eric looked on at Jenny as they lay naked together under the stars. Turning over onto her back, Jenny and Eric laughed as the reality of the moment had begun to set in for them. Hands still firmly clasped together, they just lay together in silence while thoughts ran rampant through their brain.

**Oh I don't love you but I always will I always will **

* * *

_**Gossip Girl: What's a social event without a few good surprises? Leave it to Queen B to pull a royal come up against the Sparks reign. Now B may not have taken the top prize but she took the prize that got her to be the Belle of the ball along with her trusty helpers. Could the minion status actually be morphed into Queen Bee growing and maturing on us? Though in no shocker to any of us, The Basstard went and claimed top honors along with Carter Playboy Baizen. There's sure to be a movie about this looming soon, when deviants such as Carter and Bass go and make good on the business side. Who says growing up can't bring rewards? I for one can't wait to grow my closet with the new It Girl International line. But along with the world of being adults, comes the world of problems…I wonder how long it will be until our next storm comes a brewing towards our beloved Upper Eastsiders? You know you love me.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

* * *

Looking on at the latest update, Georgina groaned in frustration as feverishly dialed. Georgina began to storm around the room just throwing clothes into her suitcase. Putting the phone up to her ear, Georgina groaned in frustration as all she got was yet another busy tone. Walking over towards her lap top, Georgina checked to see if anything had been posted on the Gossip Girl site or if any of this articles were running. Finding that his usual article update hadn't gone in, Georgina only got more confirmation that something was up. Unable to take the risk of calling back home to get her location discovered, Georgina stood in a moment as she just contemplated what to do. Hearing her track phone ring, Georgina quickly grabbed her phone to see who it was.

"Finally you get back to me, what's taking this long?!" Georgina asked

"Uh, it's called I have a business to run and I had boy Waldorf threatening me…" Damien began to say

"You talked to Tyler. That's good, that's really good" Georgina said breathing a sigh of relief

"Yes, I'm pretty sure Blair sent him my way to facilitate the address of a resident druggie" Damien said

"Who?" Georgina asked

"Rezza. He's on the witch hunt for Rezza, so I'm sure he'll find something there" Damien said

"It's Rezza, you'll find anything" Georgina laughed as she was beginning to feel a bit better than before "Has he called you back?" she asked

"No….why all the questions about boy Waldorf?" Damien asked

"Because of reasons you'd never understand" Georgina sighed

"Reasons of the love persuasion?" Damien asked

"No!?" Georgina quickly protested

"It's okay, even the worst of our kind can manage the concept of love" Damien laughed "Though I would never have pegged you…" he began to say

"I don't love boy Waldorf" Georgina stated "I ask because his annoying brat of a sister is dead set on coming after all things Sparks. He's a journalist and journalists are sneaky and report everything" she said

"Like that is new to the world of Upper Eastsiders" Damien said

"I'm not capable of love. I'm selfish and I like being selfish because then there's only me to consider, which is the only thing I can handle at this point" Georgina muttered "But knowing that you have talked to him recently to place him in New York assures me that Blair is in tact and isn't off playing renegade" she said

"Talking to him before the big Awards is how it all went down" Damien said

"Before the awards? What about after? You talked to him after, right?" Georgina quickly asked

"No, I talked to him before the awards. I would know because my uncle attended the damn event" Damien griped as Georgina groaned in frustration

"Why didn't you say that Daalgard?!" Georgina said

"I did" Damien said

"Well now things aren't what I thought….they're as I thought. Completely screwed up" Georgina said as she went back to panic mode

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damien asked in confusion

"Nothing. I have to go, forget it" Georgina replied before she quickly ended the call and walked over towards her lap top. Pulling up her e-mail, Georgina thought long and hard for a moment but felt this was the only way out.

_**Georgina E-mail Message: I need your help. You're the only one that can help clean this mess. If there's ever a time I need you most, I need it now. Help! **_

* * *

Coming upon the stop sign, Trip reached across Serena to hit the button to cross the street as the late night streets of New York were still unpredictable. Waiting for a few moments, Trip laughed to himself as the remnants of the night still stuck with him enough to make him laugh even now. Joining in on the laughter, Serena was beginning to realize that hanging out with Trip, outside of the elements of it being political, wasn't as bad or awkward like she thought. The occasional talks of how they were growing up only bridged the gap of how life was for them back when they were younger, and how often they interacted without even realizing it. Making their way across the street, Trip and Serena walked in a comfortable silence as they just enjoyed each other.

"So I know this is the part where I'm not supposed to ask, but I have to. I get little bits of suspicions that something is up with you and then I don't, so I'm just going to ask" Trip said

"It would help if I had a clue as to what you're talking about" Serena laughed

"The guy before" Trip said "The guy that clearly has you on the cautionary tale kick" he said "…Jason" he added

"Jason was….he was the wrong guy" Serena said trying to sum it up in a less depressing manner

"Clearly I get that, but why?" Trip asked

"Because his means of partnership was basically me complying to his wishes. If not then it resulted in him beating the crap out of me" Serena smiled as the words she was saying on sounded so horrifying to him

"I didn't know…." Trip began to say

"You sure Nate didn't inform you and you're just filling in the reaction?" Serena asked with a bit of a teasing smile

"No, I honestly had no clue" Trip told her "And thinking back to how I was in the beginning, I now feel like a jackass. I am a jackass" he concluded

"Don't. How you were in the beginning, it was all for the sake of the campaign. I don't hold any grudge against you" Serena said

"Not even for the whole farce union at the charity event or shipping Sean off to Spain?" Trip asked

"Well if you would've asked me then, I would've been on the search of making a voo doo doll for you to curse you but now….I'm over it all. I've begun to see that this, Upper Eastside has screwed me up" Serena laughed

"How so?" Trip asked

"Because I was looking for love in all the wrong places, as cliché as that sounds" Serena laughed "But I'm glad to say that I'm moving beyond that" she said

"Wow, growth is very becoming of you" Trip smiled as they walked together in a moment of silence "You have a guy that treats you like crap and then what?" he asked

"I have me that treated my own self like crap" Serena quickly replied to his statement "Look, I'm not playing the victim of my tragic dating history. I just want to get it right in the future. I want to stop wasting my time on dating the guys that I know it would never work with and focus on the guys….I could build something with" she told him

"Okay, for all future endeavors in the realm of relationships, what does Serena van der Woodsen want out of her perfect guy?" Trip asked

"Why do I feel like this is you trying to gather information for personal use?" Serena asked as she laughed

"Because I need as much help as possible" Trip said as their bodies bumped into each other in a playful manner as they walked

"….I want a guy that's willing to give me the fairytale" Serena said after a moment of thought

"What fairytale? There's a bunch of them" Trip replied quickly

"Whatever fairytale he see's fit to give me. I want the modern day fairytale with the whole equality….I just want to know what it's like to love someone with every ounce of me. I want to know that I'm enough for him and he's enough for me, I want the butterflies even after months of dating, I just want the real deal" Serena said as she found filling out her list of her perfect guy to be enjoyable

"That's doable" Trip smiled as Serena just laughed

"But even then, it's not like I'm ready for him quite yet. He'll have to surpass numerous tests before I even think of dating seriously again" Serena said as she began to walk off

"You're going to be hard to crack" Trip laughed as he ran to catch up with her just as her phone began to ring

"I never said it was going to be easy" Serena said before she answered her phone to see that it was Dan calling "Hey Dan…." she began to say before her facial expressions quickly changed into that of horror. Noticing the look of concern on her face, Trip quickly began to hail a taxi as Serena listened on "I'm on my way. Tell her I'm on my way. I'll call Eric and see if he can do anything….just let her know I'm coming" she said going into best friend mode before she hung up the phone.

"Taxi!" Trip called out as Serena walked up

"I need to…." Serena began to say

"I know, we're getting you there" Trip said as he didn't need to be told as to where Serena had to and needed to go.

* * *

With the police filing in and out of the house, any bit of privacy the family sought was nothing that was attainable. Sitting off on the patio together, Blair did her best to stay calm so that Eleanor wouldn't be a complete nervous wreck with worry. As much as she tried, Blair knew that regardless, a mother was going to worry until her child was home safe and sound. Tapping the phones to where all cell phone calls was directed to the main line, all Blair could do was hope that Ophelia would call soon before the lingering deadline she had given. Racking her brain as to what Ophelia's overall plan was, Blair couldn't manage to have any clue as to what the main goal was in all of this. Once Carter had made it, he relayed the bits and pieces of the puzzle that Tyler was working on but still it left them all in confusion as to what Ophelia was leading to.

"I'm trying to wrap my head around the fact that you've guys started up your own investigation of this woman" Eleanor said in confusion

"Well it didn't start as an us thing, Chuck and I were working the whole Elizabeth is crazy as hell, which took me some time to convince him of, even with Bart's help. Then it just morphed into the connection of Ophelia being involved" Carter said

"So you think Elizabeth and Carter are in this together?" Dan asked

"Yes…but I have no clear cut proof of that" Carter said

"But what do you guys have that has my son chasing after crack addicts?" Eleanor asked sternly

"Did I mention that Elizabeth is extremely crazy" Carter began to say as Dan just sighed in frustration as he knew Carter wasn't helping the situation

"Mom, Carter and Tyler were going off of hunches. A hunch can sometimes lead to something and Tyler was just trying to rectify what happened" Blair said trying to defend

"I get that but this is the part where you guys don't grasp. You guys are kids, kids playing adults in a realm where adults don't always play by the rules. You can't just investigate and blackmail, and expect people to wilt under the laws of a high school like kangaroo court" Eleanor replied as she went into mother mode "There are rules that you have to follow, laws" she said

"He was just trying…" Blair began to say

"I don't care what he was trying to do because what he was trying to do has ultimately gotten him….all of you were over your heads, you should've taken your suspicions to the authority" Eleanor said as her eyes began to water, which only made Blair do the same

"You should get your rest" Blair muttered to her mother

"I don't need rest!?" Eleanor said becoming agitated and annoyed with them before the police officer popped his head out

"We need to talk with you Eleanor" The police officer said as she turned to look at him "We have some questions in regards to a sketch of Tyler" he said

"Sure" Eleanor said as Cyrus assisted her in getting up as they headed back into the living room with the police. Watching her mother for a few moments, Blair just groaned in frustration as she ran her hand through her hair. Rubbing her back for comfort, Dan and Carter just waited in silence.

"Give it to me straight, what do you think is going on?" Blair asked as she looked over at Carter

"I thought…." Carter said a bit unsure

"I know what my mother just said but Ophelia wants me to know, which means that this is a puzzle she wants me to figure out. So based off of your gut, what do you think is going on?" Blair asked

"….just tell her" Dan said in compliance to Blair's wishes as they all made sure that Eleanor was occupied

"I think that Elizabeth and Ophelia were working together, but I also think there's another player involved in this. Elizabeth isn't smart enough to carry out the stunts she's pulled without someone else pulling the string" Carter said

"So we have Elizabeth, Ophelia, and a possible unknown" Blair said as she began to go into heavy contemplation "Let's solve the puzzle. We don't have much time" she sighed

"Are you sure?" Carter asked

"I'm finding my brother, legally or illegally, I'm finding my brother" Blair said without a moment of thought.

* * *

Glaring over at her ex husband, Elizabeth did her best to show that he hadn't gotten under her skin and that her overall hatred was what she felt. Bart sat so calmly throughout the drive, which only made Elizabeth more anxious as time went by. In the back of her head, Elizabeth questioned why she even bothered to get into the car but then she knew Bart's power of persuasions were one of the many things she feared the most. As minutes passed and turned into an hour, Elizabeth looked out to see that they were driving in the countryside of New York. Trying to figure out what he was doing, Elizabeth found that recalling anything that her ex husband did was to be a surprise to even her. When the car finally came to a stop, Bart wasted no time in getting out of the car as he walked ahead while Elizabeth hesitated before getting out. Noticing that they were on a ranch, Elizabeth looked at Bart with confusion on her face.

"Do you remember this place?" Bart asked as a silence came between them

"What the hell is this supposed to be?!" Elizabeth asked "Take me back to the city" she then demanded

"This was one of the first places that I worked at. My best friend's father owned the property this very ranch sits on but he never liked working out here" Bart said as he stared out at the ranch in reverie

"I can see why" Elizabeth muttered "This place a run down shack" she griped

"That's what it is now" Bart laughed "But before….it was something special. Some of the finest horses used to board here, and I'd take care of them. Even learned how to run a business while tending to the horses" he said

"I feel so honored to know this bit of information. Can we go now?!" Elizabeth asked once again

"This was the entrance to the main house" Bart said as he walked over to show where the entrance once was "Some of the best lemonade was made in this house on the blistering hot summer days" he said with a smile from ear to ear "Then the garden area, it was always nice and cool to where you could lay in the grass. I used to take my best rest in the grass" he laughed

"I bet" Elizabeth said sarcastically "I'm failing to understand the part where I'm supposed to care about this?" she asked

"Then this is where the stables were. We'd take the horses in and out, ride them, do whatever needed to be done for the owners. I always thought it'd be that way until the cruel sides of tending to animals kicked in" Bart said as his smile slowly faded away "It'd always be the same thing. Working out in the stables until the owner would come out with that look….that look that you just knew by heart and hoped you'd see on a rare basis. So I'd grab the horse, clean it up real nice…make it feel special before I'd take him out. We weren't exactly a fancy facility so we'd have the proper facilities for certain tasks…." he said as he trailed off in thought "I'd tie the horse to the tree and grab the gun, load it with just one bullet….and put it out of it's misery" he said as he turned to look at Elizabeth, who was becoming uneasy with the story

"Is this supposed to mean something?" Elizabeth asked after a few moments as Bart walked closer towards her

"It means something. It means everything" Bart replied quickly "I've taken care of you, groomed you into this farce of a woman, and managed to override the fact that you've done your biggest of wrongs to me. One shot….one shot is all it would take to end your useless and pathetic life" he told her in a scolding tone

"You wouldn't have the balls to" Elizabeth replied as she glared at Bart

"I have nothing to lose, and that's always the most dangerous person. The one's who have nothing to lose" Bart said "While you…..you have so much to lose" he said as he tucked away a strand of hair

"Don't touch me!" Elizabeth said through gritted teeth as she slapped away his hand "I'm not the same weak woman, I have resources to where you get my point" she said

"You have lies! That's all you have" Bart replied "What do you think he'll think if he knew the truth about you? What would the world think?" he asked as he taunted her

"You did it! You drove me to it!" Elizabeth said as she began to punch Bart in the arm while he tried to fight her off "You paraded her around town while I was stuck raising our child. A child that I didn't want in the first place but thought it'd be enough for you to at least respect me. This is your fault! You owed me!" she yelled

"I didn't kill a woman!?" Bart said pushing her away "….you killed her…..and because I felt guilty due to your illness, I let you feed on my guilt to take the responsibility for something I never did. I protected you for all these years, lost a friend for you to only betray me" he said

"It didn't take much to convince Russel, even he knew you were ruthless enough to do that" Elizabeth laughed

"Except I didn't. You killed a woman I never even slept with, all because of your jealousy. All because you thought I wouldn't take care of you anymore, and I'm not about to let you ruin Chuck's life the way you ruined mine you damn parasite" Bart told her "So you make the decision, you leave and give up what recent mess you've created or I'll personally make it my mission to inform Russel, with informative detail as how you killed his wife" he told her

"….you'd honestly do this to me. The mother of your child?" Elizabeth trying to play the sympathy card

"The child you didn't want, the child you had to keep your comfortable life" Bart said sarcastically "The only thing I owe you is the same bullet in the head as the one I gave to that horse" he said

* * *

Trembling at the sight of the blood on her hands, Bex continued to stare on at her hands as she could vividly see Louis as he lay dead. Watching his flesh melt away, Bex only had the burning image to remember of her first love. Every moment they ever had together, Bex felt it all pass her by to where trying to live out any of the moments was long gone. The sound of the elevator coming to a halt, Bex looked up from her hands to see the door open up. Slowly walking off the elevator, Bex felt the rage in her begin to build up as the very thought of who had done this to Louis began to narrow in as she could remember Blair's words so vividly. Opening the door to the suite, Bex expected to see Ophelia sitting in the living room but found no such thing as she looked around the house. Standing still, Bex's look went back down to her hands before her phone began to ring. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Bex trembled as she opened it.

"Where are you?" Bex asked as her voice trembled

"I need you to do as we discussed" Ophelia said

"….I need to see you" Bex said still traumatized

"And you will once you get out here. We don't have much time until tomorrow evening but the presentation has to be up to par" Ophelia said as a silence came between them

"….Louis is dead" Bex said as tears streamed down her face "They, they burned him like a sacrifice" she said trying to grasp the concept while Ophelia remained silent

"How did you learn this?" Ophelia asked after a few moments

"I got a call and….there he was, burning. I could smell his flesh melting away" Bex cried

"Julietta…" Ophelia began to say

"They put some cross on him to mock him. It was all a mockery to what he stood for" Bex cried

"Julietta…." Ophelia began to say once again

"I hate her!" Bex stated angrily "I hate her with every fiber in me. I want the bitch to fry! I want her to burn the way they burned him" she said angrily

"Then I will need your presence. All of which will be needed as we discussed. I need to make sure you hold up on what we discussed, distractions are not welcome" Ophelia said coaching her through her emotions

"As long as she's dead like she belongs, I'll give the final kill shot" Bex said before she quickly ended the call.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Hearing the busy tone on the other end of the phone, Ophelia looked on at the phone before she ended the call. Pulling the back off of the phone, Ophelia rolled down the car window as she threw the phone out to get smashed by the oncoming cars. Rolling the window back up, Ophelia sat in silent and content in her spot before she looked over at the girl. Sitting nervous and unsure, the girl wasn't quite sure of what to make of the situation but knew that crossing the woman was not an option she'd want to go back on.

"The cross was a bit excessive" Rezza said

"Pagan sacrifice. Nothing about that is excessive, it's needed to get her to do as I want her to do" Ophelia replied "Nothing enrages a person than to see the fire consume that of another" she said

"How much longer will I be in debted to you?" Rezza asked with concern before Ophelia turned to look at him

"Until I find it in myself to forgive you for all of your sins" Ophelia told her as Rezza wilted under the pressure of the woman.

* * *

With the group all gathered together, they all sat out on the patio in full research mode. Keeping a close eye on Eleanor and Cyrus's whereabouts, Dan wanted to make sure that they were at least conveying that they were obeying her wishes, which was far from true. Eric typed away on his computer while Carter assisted him, while Serena and Dan kept a close eye on Blair. Though she tried to be tough as nails, Serena knew that this was nerve racking for her friend as the possibility of anything happening to her brother was beyond infuriating, then to sit and play the waiting game was not idea either. Coming out of the kitchen with water bottles in hand, Jenny began to pass them out towards everyone as she wanted to make sure the small things were taken care of beyond the bigger things that she couldn't help with like she wanted to.

"Okay, so let me just get the jest of what we know, Ophelia met Bex and Louis in a orphanage. In said orphanage, Bex and Louis deflowered each other because they were cousins that were in love…." Serena began to process

"I'm sure they had no clue as to the fact that they were cousins" Dan added

"But still disgusting" Jenny quickly added

"Ophelia uses the essence of not belonging to any family to lure Bex, who in turn uses the guilt card to get Louis to go along" Blair said

"They come after Blair and use her to get the stock to the company, to coup d'etat the company" Carter said

"But none of this was about the company. They have the company, none of this is about the company" Blair stated "There's something bigger that we're missing" she said

"Maybe it's the fact that Tyler knew that Ophelia and Bex were some told you guys for the longest the item. That's something that wouldn't be tolerated within the Sparks family" Serena said

"Yes, but it's not like we were attacking them. We have a gay best friends, clearly we're down with the gays" Blair stated "She wants me involved in some means" she stated as the sliding door opened up to show Chuck making his way outside

"Which is why my mother is involved" Chuck stated "Elizabeth bought the stock from Ophelia but no repayment was made" he said

"That much we know" Carter said as Chuck pulled out an envelope from his jacket pocket

"That summer, the reason why we couldn't find her was because she wasn't in London….she was in Napole, a small town out of Monaco. I looked into it and it was mental institution that she had been sent to. Her records say that she was recovering from a traumatic event and sought spiritual healing" Chuck said

"And can I just relish this moment of finding out your mother is bat shit crazy, institution and all" Carter said as everyone just turned to look at him "I'm celebrating that fact because I told all of you for the longest that the woman was bats hit crazy" he stated

"Besides the point, Monaco seems to be the meeting place for all the players. Everything ties back to Monaco from Georgina being released under Monaco law" Jenny began to say

"So do we just assume that Ophelia is highly strategic in the art of revenge or just assume there's some looming puppet master that's waiting to pop out?" Eric asked

"We have to work with what we know….and what we know isn't getting us any closer to where Tyler is and what she's planning" Blair groaned in frustration while she massaged her head. Getting up from her seat, Blair headed back into the house while Serena quickly followed behind. Pretending that everything was good, Serena smiled on at Cyrus as she continued to head back towards the bedroom to find Blair slowly unraveling.

"B, it's going to be fine" Serena said as she closed the door behind her to see her pacing the floor

"You can't say that. I have some psychotic ass woman coming after my family, and I just willingly cheered my brother on to go take her on" Blair said as she wiped away tears "The more I learn, the more I realize that I can't fight this woman because I have no clue as to where to even begin" she stated

"You don't have to do this alone, we're all here to help" Serena said as a silence came between them as Blair just thought for a moment

"….I spent so much time trying to prove that he was this bad person, trying to leech off my mother's wealth. I was determined to prove that he wasn't who we all thought….but seeing how distraught my mother is over the fact that her son could be gone…..now I'd do anything to bring him back to her" Blair cried "He's supposed to be home with his family. He's supposed to be here S…I was supposed to protect him" she cried as Serena walked up to hug her

"And you will" Serena said before she let go of her embrace "We're going to find him…." she said before Serena's phone began to vibrate. Reaching for her phone out of her pocket, Serena pulled it out to look on at the number that she couldn't decipher

"What?" Blair asked

"I don't recognize this number" Serena said as they both looked on at the number

"What does the message say?" Blair asked before Serena opened up the text message

"It's me Georgina. Don't try calling the number. Delete message after reading. March 25. Annunciation" Serena read before she looked up at Blair "What the hell does that mean?" she asked

"Text her back" Blair replied

"What does that mean?" Serena said as she text the phrase. Waiting for a few moments, the girls found that Georgina wasn't going to text back like they had hoped

"The Annunciation. Annunciation. Annunciation….what does that mean?!" Blair asked as she became frustrated

"Okay, it sounds like some biblical thing. Georgy's family is biblical so this means something to them" Serena said posing the question before Blair stopped to think. Hearing her cell phone begin to vibrate, Blair quickly looked up at Serena. "It's not mine. It's your phone" she said before Blair quickly grabbed her phone out of her pocket to see she had an anonymous message.

"Leave Gossip Girl out of this. Whatever you need, I can help with" Blair read "Volunteer help, this is a rare thing" she sighed as she took to texting her message "Need to find Tyler Waldorf" she said as she text out the message before a silence came between them. Walking over towards the calendar, Serena studied the calendar for a few moments before it began to dawn on her.

"Katie" Serena muttered as Blair quickly looked over at Serena "The Annunciation, Katie died the night before…." she began to register

"An eye for eye" Blair muttered as her phone began to vibrate once more as Blair quickly looked on "Car in route, no clear signal. Social media is your friend. Use it" she read

* * *

**(It starts with one)One thing I don't know why**

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

**Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme**

**To explain in due time**

Trying to keep her composure as she answered the tiring questions that the police had, Blair did her best to remain in tact for the sake of her mother. Answering yes and no to the questions, Blair grew more and more frustrated as with each sketch she saw of the usual suspects in taking Tyler were far off base then what she was beginning to gather on her own. How could law enforcement be so far away from the truth? She'd ask herself as she just forced herself to comply with what they thought was the truth while her and her friends were slowly cracking the case out on the patio, which was just a mere couple of feet away.

"Does this person look familiar?" The officer asked

"No" Blair sighed as she answered before she felt a vibration come from her cell phone "Can I take a break? I just need fresh air" she said as she got up

"But…" The officer began to say before Cyrus stepped in

"Let her have a moment to herself" Cyrus said before Blair made her way outside to join the rest of the group as they continued to search for anymore clues.

"Twilightluver234, Louis Garibaldi burned alive in church. How crazy is that" Blair read the message on her phone as their own compiled list of suspects started off with it's first elimination

**All I knowtime is a valuable thing**

**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**

**Watch it count down to the end of the day**

**The clock ticks life away**

**It's so unreal**

**Didn't look out below**

**Watch the time go right out the window**

**Trying to hold on but didn't even know**

**Wasted it all just to**

**Watch you go**

Splashing water on his face, Dan looked up in the mirror as he just looked for a few moments. Wanting to remain calm and collected for Blair, Dan was finding that he was wilting away at the pressure because it just seemed like the more and more they discovered about Ophelia, it was seeming like they were all pawns in her game. Hearing the vibration from his cell phone, Dan stepped out of the bathroom as he saw Carter waiting in the hallway for him.

"OneDirectiongurl, Eveline "Tiny" Ramon, arrested for theft at the plaza. Glad they finally got her, still not staying at the Plaza though" Dan read

**I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart**

**What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when **

Resting her head on Eric's shoulder, Serena let out a slight yawn as her tiredness began to set in. For most of the night, Serena had managed her phone with all the social media that was made available to her. Reading countless messages about the mishaps at a social event gone wrong to scandals of cheating, Serena was beginning to see how unappealing it was to follow the lives of Upper Eastsiders like others did to them. Feeling the muscles of Eric continue to type away, Serena became amazed with how long Eric could function with a lap top being his only line of vision for the whole night. Just as she began to wake herself up, Serena found there was a useful update coming through.

"What?" Eric asked as he noticed Serena's change

"Bieber4evr, Bex Simon looking distraught as she leaves hotel. Leaving New York as suitcases were firmly in hand" Serena read as everyone looked over at her

"So she knows Louis is dead" Eric said "We could track the car on Gossip Girl" he then suggested

"We can't use Gossip Girl" Blair sighed "We have to get something that leads us to Ophelia and Tyler" she said

**I tried so hard**

**And got so far**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall**

**To lose it all**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

Letting out a yawn as she entered into the kitchen, Jenny looked over to see Chuck making himself a cup of coffee. Looking back in to the living room to see Eleanor and Cyrus asleep on the sofa, Jenny could only hope that with a bit of breakfast they'd all be fine to face yet another day of not knowing. Seeing the worry on her face, Chuck walked over towards her as he handed her the cup of coffee. Grabbing the cup, Jenny took a sip and was surprised to see that he still made it the way she liked it. Feeling the vibration from his cell phone, Chuck sighed as he reached into his pocket to grab his phone.

"Outrage in Monaco over the death of Louis Garibaldi. The Garibaldi family is set to visit with Secretary of State" Chuck read his message

"We've reached new levels of insane, it's now an international problem" Jenny sighed

**One thing, I don't know why**

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

**Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme**

**To remind myself how**

**I tried so hardIn spite of the way you were mocking me**

**Acting like I was part of your property**

**Remembering all the times you fought with me**

**I'm surprised it got so (far)Things aren't the way they were before**

**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**

**Not that you knew me back then**

**But it all comes back to me**

**In the end**

**You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart**

**What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when **

Beginning to stir awake, Blair looked up to see that Serena was still looking on at her cell phone. Feeling the movement from her friend, Serena tossed the blanket over to Blair as she reached over to hand her a cup of coffee. Sitting up on the sofa, Blair looked over towards the patio to see Dan and Carter huddled around Eric. Nudging Serena, Blair and Serena quickly got up to head outside to see what the boys were up to.

Hearing a bit of hope in their voices, Blair moved towards the computer screen to see that Eric had what they were searching for.

"She's on her way to the cove" Eric said

"Where it all went down" Blair said "She's returning to the scene of the crime" she said just as Chuck made his way out

"You can't be serious?!" Chuck asked in frustration "Why?" he asked

"Because she came back to avenge her daughters death" Serena said

"It's the reason why she came back…and I'm the reason behind it all. She wants me, she's coming after me because she thinks I'm the one that killed Katie" Blair said "….and now, now I give her what she wants" she said before she looked up at all of them.

* * *

Checking his cell phone for updates on what was going on, Nate sighed as he hated that yet another tragedy was coming their way. Hating that he couldn't be with his friends, Nate feared that he would be of no help as he was barely coming off of his high from last night. Experimenting with the pills that Damien had sent his way, Nate could barely function to even manage to make it to the restaurant. Glad that she hadn't made it yet, Nate took this moment to get himself under control and looking better for when she would arrive. Sipping on his water like he was a fish, Nate soon heard footsteps come from behind him as he could tell by the scent of the perfume that it was his mother. Taking a seat across from him, Nate and Anne sat in silence for a few moments.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Nate asked his mother after a few moments of silence "I could get your usual tea and sandwich that you like" he said

"I don't need anything Nathaniel" Anne said breaking her silence before she looked on at her son for a few moments "How have you been?" she asked

"Good. I've been staying with Chuck" Nate told her "Trip has stopped by incessantly, so it's kind of like it used to be" he laughed weakly

"He's always viewed you as a younger brother" Anne smiled weakly "I assume this is him looking after you" she said

"Yeah" Nate replied "And you? How have you been?" he asked

"….managing" Anne said "I've informed some of your father's college friends, and….they all set up amazing memorials to honor him at the old frat house" she smiled weakly

"You went to the frat house?" Nate asked "….another memorial?" he asked in confusion

"I had to do this by myself" Anne said

"I could've gone with you for the simple fact that I am his son. Dad used to tell me countless stories about the old frat house….some of his best memories were in Dartmouth and at that frat house" Nate said

"Under the circumstances, I didn't think it was best" Anne said

"And why is that?" Nate asked as tears welled up in Anne's eyes

"Because of your part in all of this" Anne said "I wanted one memorial to not think about the fact that my son is the cause of my husbands death" she cried

"….I never meant…." Nate began to say

"Why couldn't you have just complied?! Why did you have to fight him on it? He was trying to do what was best for you….that's all he ever tried to do?" Anne cried as she pleaded with Nate for answers "Why?!" she asked

"I can't answer that" Nate said as he lowered his head in shame, unable to look his mother in the eyes

"When will you be able to? When will you explain the reason why he's not here? When will you take responsibility for what you've done?!" Anne asked "I lost my husband, I've lost my world….and you have yet to take ownership of any of it. Who's suppose to take care of me? Who's suppose to be there for me?" she questioned

"….I'm sorry" Nate said as he looked on at his mother with pain in his eyes, drenching from the sorrow that was in his soul "You will never know how sorry I am for what happened….I swear to you if I could take back what happened, I would. I would rather be dead then to live in this pain I've caused you" he said in between tears

"I don't want your death. I don't want any of it" Anne reasoned "I just want my life back, I want my family back…..but that will never happen. So I'm sorry if I wish to remember your father alone but I can't stand to memorialize him with you near because I can't stop the thoughts of why it had to be you" she said before Nate quickly got up from his seat, not wanting to break down in front of his mother. Racing out of the restaurant, Nate had barely recognized that he had bumped into Vince.

"Nate, hey" Vince said as he smiled on at Nate

"Get off of me!" Nate said pushing Vince away "Don't touch me. Forget you even know me" he yelled angrily as he shoved Vince away before he made his way out, scurrying down the darkened streets as all Vince could do was watch him leave.

* * *

His eyes slowly began to flutter open as he began to take in the sight of the wooden cabin. Coming to quickly once he realized that he wasn't in his usual surrounding, Tyler tried to pull away from his sitting position only to realize that he was tied up. Pulling against the rope, Tyler struggled against the tight grip that was around his wrists. Looking around, trying to pick up any sign as to where he was, Tyler hated that this was the few times he wished that he would've embraced New York a bit more, if he even was in New York anymore. Looking over in the corner, Tyler was caught off guard to see Ophelia sitting in the corner with a gun in hand. Holding the gun so lifelessly from her hand, Tyler began to panic inside as just the thought of the gun made him nervous.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked breaking the silence between them

"I want a lot of things" Ophelia replied

"What do you want from me?" Tyler asked

"….I think in due time you will see" Ophelia said as she smiled "Are you hungry?" she asked

"No" Tyler replied "Just let me go" he said

"Just let you go?" Ophelia asked with a bit of laughter "You're supposed to have dinner. I made your favorites. Turkey with mashed potatoes, and yes, you must have your vegetables" she said as she walked over to grab the plate

"Not much of a turkey eater" Tyler said before Ophelia walked over towards him to drag his chair over towards the table

"You'll learn to love it" Ophelia said slamming the fork down into the turkey, grabbing a bit of the mashed potatoes as she forced the food into his mouth until he began to cough up the food that was being forced down. Obliging her wish to eat, Tyler chewed on the bits of food that remained in his mouth until she smiled at his compliance "It wasn't that bad, now was it?" she asked

"What's the point in this?" Tyler asked in between chews as Ophelia took a seat across from him. Thinking to herself for a few moments, Ophelia just sat as she stared off at the plate

"It was the last meal that she ate" Ophelia said breaking the silence

"….Katie?" Tyler asked

"She loved turkey because she was always weigh conscience, which is surprising to me because she was breathtaking. She was a vision that beyond words" Ophelia smiled "She sat at the table, ate like things were normal, like it was supposed to be, a normal night" she said getting lost in the reverie of the moment

"Before she left that night" Tyler concluded

"Everything about that night was supposed to be normal. She was our future, not this" Ophelia said as tears welled up in her eyes

"You keep hoping if you do the same routines, that it'll all make sense, that you'll find the one instance where things were different so you could change it. So you could at least know that you could've changed it" Tyler said as he drew from his own experience of losing a loved one

"I forget that you've killed before" Ophelia laughed to herself "Three people…your soul must be drenched with pain and agony" she said

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love. I know what it's like to have it haunt your every thought" Tyler said "This won't change anything" he said

"It'll change everything. It'll give me the conclusion I've been searching for" Ophelia said as they stared at each other "She was my child, she was my daughter" she stated with pain drenched in her words

"And nothing can ever change that…." Tyler began to say

"They took her from me….and acted so carelessly about it. They go around living their lives so recklessly while she lay dead, unable to reach her full potential of life. She had plans, she had goals to reach….but they took that from her!" Ophelia yelled

"You couldn't protect her from the world" Tyler reasoned

"….maybe not but I could've done more. God has showed me that I could've done more because I have the power to" Ophelia said as Tyler looked at her strangely with her reference to God as if it God had spoken to her

"You can't control life and death" Tyler said

"You're wrong about that" Ophelia said as she slowly stood "I can control that because he says so" she said as she slowly pointing up to the heavens before Tyler slowly began to realize what was happening.

"Are you going to kill me?" Tyler asked scared of the answer he was going to receive

"No, I'm not going to kill you" Ophelia said as she stared on at Tyler to where she looked past him "…I'm going to kill your sister" she told him just as Bex made her way into the cabin.

"Let's get this show on the road" Bex said as she tossed the bag onto the floor "The sooner I see your sisters blood on my hands, the sooner I'll get the retribution needed for what she's done" she sneered over at Tyler.

* * *

Everyone looked on at each other strangely as the look on Blair's face only solidified that she had every intention of taking the bait. Closing his lap top, Eric laughed to himself in disbelief as he hated that it had to come to this point. Before they could manage to even discuss it, Eleanor popped her head out to inform them all of her plans to head down to the police station and hopes that they would all comply with what was being asked of them. Awkwardly, they all agreed and agreed, knowing they had no intention of complying to her wishes. Waiting until Cyrus and Eleanor left the house, Blair headed back inside the house with everyone hot on her trail for some bit of discussion.

"You can't just make this decision on your own" Dan said as he trailed behind her

"This is what she wants. You can't just play into her hands" Serena said

"Not to mention stupid and wreckless" Jenny added before Blair quickly turned to face them

"I have no choice!" Blair yelled "She wants me, she's using my brother to get to me. I'm not going to sit here while some rent a cops find the first clue to what we all ready know" she stated

"And you think you're just going to do what? Go in there and demand that they hand over Tyler?" Dan asked

"I don't know what to expect but I'll never know until I go see" Blair said

"This plan has no logic behind it, just you playing hero" Chuck said

"Then what plan do you think I should have? What plan would put you all at ease, better yet save my brother and ease my mother's mind? What plan? Tell me because….I'm open to whatever you guys have to say" Blair said

"Georgina is trying to get in contact with us, maybe she knows something or is planning to stop it" Serena reasoned

"That would require her to be selfless, I don't trust her. She could be luring me out there as a ploy to begin with" Blair said

"Then the anonymous person helping us?…something has to give" Serena reasoned

"I'm not banking my brother's life on unforeseen people. I need something concrete and the only thing concrete is that she has my brother in an attempt to get to me. This is all for me, every bit of her plan was for us to get to this moment" Blair said as she looked on at everyone

"I hate this. This shouldn't be our only option" Jenny stated

"And I don't love it either but this is all we have" Blair said as tears welled up in her eyes "Would you do it for Dan? Would you do it for Jenny?…..would you do it for Eric? Would you do it for Jenny?" she asked as she looked on at each of them with desperation in her voice for them to understand "Then you should see why I have to. Look, I never asked to have a sibling, I was perfectly content with being selfish enough to have my parents all to myself. But I have one, I have a sibling that I love and for the first time, I get what it means to have that crazed thought of risking your life for a sibling because you love them….because you know how much this would hurt your parents if they lost a child or because anyone harming them is unfathomable. I'm not trying to play the hero, I'm far from that, I'm just doing what I know each of you would do without a moment's notice. So let me fight for my family as you would want to do with yours" she said

"If you're going then you're not going alone" Dan told her

"Dan…" Blair began to say

"You're not going alone" Dan said sternly as silence came over the room

"Then we get you protection" Carter said "Note to self, this should be the moment I show off my bad ass gun I have strapped to my waist but seeing as I'm not one for cold steel feeling on my flesh, we just have to figuratively imagine I'm packing heat" he said as everyone just looked at him strangely "….thug life" he chanted softly.

* * *

As the day began to wane away, Tyler could see that Ophelia and Bex were heavy in their plan mode. Moving about the cabin as they gathered and destroyed evidence that linked them there, Tyler could only watch as the time passed. Once they were finished with all that needed to be done inside the cabin, Bex grabbed Tyler as she assisted him up. Leading the way out into the cold of the evening air, Bex lead him out towards the bonfire area. Throwing him to the floor, Tyler groaned in pain as he fell upon a rock. Grabbing the bottle of alcohol from the bag, Bex took the top off as she threw it to the side before she walked over towards Tyler. Propping his head up, Bex began to pour the alcohol down his throat as he did his best to drink but found that he was choking on it.

"They guzzled her with alcohol. Got some sick thrill out of corrupting her faith" Ophelia said as she sat on a log just watching Tyler choke "She never once drank but yet all of sudden she's drinking like a fish" she said as Tyler coughed

"Doing what they did to me won't fix anything" Tyler said as he gasped for air

"No, it won't but it eases my pain to see it acted out before my very eyes" Ophelia said

"You do this, then what? It doesn't change anything!?" Tyler said before Bex guzzled more liquor down his throat

"Did anyone bother to ask how I felt?! Did your sister bother to concern herself with how it might feel for me to lose a child?! I lost more than anyone in all of this but I'm just supposed to suck it up and move on?" Ophelia questioned in disbelief

"You're supposed to live" Tyler said in between coughs

"That's cliché for your standards" Ophelia said "I spent every day blaming myself for being too strict, for not being that mother that was lax enough to let her grow….but then I realized it had nothing to do with me. It had everything to do with your sister and her friends. They make a mockery out of their lives, sleeping around and drinking like heathens. No, they deserved death, not Katie. They deserved to be six feet deep in all of this" she said angrily "What about my pain!?" she yelled

"She wouldn't want you to stay stagnant, vengeful like this" Tyler said

"Shut up!" Ophelia yelled "You have no idea what my daughter would want or who she was" she said

"No, but I know what it's like. Every day I feel the guilt of killing my parents and my girlfriend, so much so that I denied myself of even the simplest things of life. But they wouldn't want me to spend my life wilting away for the sake of revenge" Tyler stated as he tried to use this moment to catch his breath "You're wasting her legacy" he coughed

"And you think this helps me?" Ophelia asked with a bit of laughter as she looked on at Tyler struggling "My daughter's legacy will live on and it will start with making an example out of you" she said as Bex reached down to grab the rock. Walking towards Tyler, Bex quickly threw the rock down on Tyler's leg causing him to cry out in pain. Picking the rock up once again, Bex held it above her head as she was getting ready to throw the rock down

"Stop!" Georgina yelled out as she ran up just in time for Tyler to roll away to avoid the rock from landing on his all ready injured leg. "Stop, you can't do this" she said trying to catch her breath

"Where the hell have you been?" Bex asked

"Around" Georgina replied "You can't do this, this isn't going to bring Katie back" she reasoned

"You'd say such a thing since they poisoned your mind" Ophelia sneered

"My mind isn't poisoned, I'm just the only one that can see this family for what it is. We're a bunch of hypocrites, living our lives for the sake of the good book. You want blame then start with me, I killed her. I took her from this family" Georgina pleaded

"You don't go against family!" Ophelia yelled

"I'm not. I'm trying to protect you from all of this. If you do this, go through with this then this will be your sin" Georgina said as she felt like she was getting through to her mother. Walking slowly towards her mother, Georgina tried to get closer but only stopped short once she saw Rezza walk up behind Ophelia with a gun pointed towards her. Looking over to see Rezza, Bex smiled for a moment before she looked back at Georgina.

"I've waited too long for this. Either you're with this family or against it, but this is happening" Ophelia told her "You want your retribution. You want to be forgiven, then do this. Correct the mistake that was made that night" she said as she put her hand out towards Georgina in hopes that her daughter would join her on her mission.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

Looking on out the window, Blair studied the buildings as they passed them by. Recounting everything as if this was to be her last moments. Seeing the nervousness over her, Dan rested his hand on top of hers as she wanted to seek comfort in his touch but feared the trouble she was putting him in as well as her own. Love was stupid, Blair thought to herself because he was so naïve to think his only option was to be her protector. Maybe she'd have to see him as naïve or stupid to not feel the guilt, Blair thought to herself. Like she always knew, Blair knew this would come down to Ophelia and her, going back to the moment that put them on crash course to collide.

**I fantasized about this back in Chicagomercy, mercy me, that Murcielago**

**that's me, the first year that I blow**

**how you say broke in Spanish? **

**Me no hablome drown sorrow in that Diablome found bravery in my bravado**

**DJ's need to listen to the model's**

**You ain't got no f-' Yeezy in your Serrato?(You ain't got no Yeezy?)**

**stupid, but what the f- do I know?**

**I'm just a Chi-town n- with a nice flow**

**and my - in that new Phoebe Philoso much , I woke up to Sleepy Hollow**

Looking on at her mother's hand, Georgina got lost in the power that her mother possessed over her that it was sickening how she reverted back to that little girl. Georgina was never used to her mother's affections but to see that look of want and need on her face, Georgina could see how much she wanted this as her peace to the hell that Georgina had given her from taking her golden child from her. Could this be her retribution? Could this be the thing that got her the respect needed in her family? Georgina questioned as she stared at her mother's hand.

**Can we get much higher? (higher, higher)**

**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

Getting closer to the cove of where this all took place, Blair began to get nervous as she could feel her stomach doing flips. Remembering the night so vividly, Blair felt for the first time like she was actually reliving how this all went to where she felt sick. Seeing Katie's face, hearing her laughter, remembering how reckless they all were that night; it all came back to her in these waning moments. Time was becoming no friend to her as she could only go against the clock and hope the memories wouldn't kill her.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Throwing the bottles into an abandoned crate, Nate hurriedly grabbed the rest of the bottles before he quickly ran over to toss them into the water. Prior to this moment, Nate would've liked to think that he was well beyond drunk, but as the intensity of the moment came upon them, Nate found that he was sobering up quicker than ever before. Hearing the sounds of Serena and Blair sobbing from the tragedy they all found themselves in. Walking over towards Chuck, Nate wasn't quite sure of how he should go about talking about the situation with Chuck due to his strong connection to Katie, but Nate knew that time was of the essence. Deep down, Nate wanted to feel the sadness of the moment and break down into tears like the rest of his friend, but all Nate seemed to think about in the moment was to make this all go away. His future flashed before him and all he could see was the disappointment on The Captains face as he had to deliver the news of his wreckless behavior. Walking up towards the boys, Georgina looked back once again at the distraught Blair and Serena sitting to themselves as they cried.**_

_**"We've gotta do something" Nate said as the chill from the night air was beginning to get to him "We can't just be stay out here with a dead body" he told him**_

_**"What?" Chuck asked in disbelief**_

_**"Look I know I sound like the asshole, but we've got a mess on our hands" Nate replied**_

_**"So what exactly do you suggest?" Chuck asked "You think we should just leave our best friend, a girl that we've both known since we were little kids….so no I don't get what mess is on our hands!" he yelled as tears streamed down his face**_

_**"Chuck, are you ready for the fall out of this. If Bart is unhappy with you now, imagine how he will feel about this" Nate replied forcefully "I'm not prepared for the fall out, and I know for a fact that Blair and Serena aren't either" he said**_

_**"You son of a bitch!" Chuck yelled as Nate put him in an ultimate dilemma as he just backed away from him to get some bit thinking in.**_

_**"I know what I'm doing is completely insensitive, but we're all in this together, which makes this even more difficult….but someone has to, someone has to make the tough decision for the group" Nate told his friends as the emotions finally caught up to him as he tears fell from his eyes. "Now please. Work with me, not against me" he said through the tears as silence came between them.**_

_**"I can't. I can't" Chuck shook his head as he held his hands up in disbelief by it all. Looking on at his friends in this state of sadness, Nate couldn't help but feel secluded on this island by himself as all he could do was look at the overall picture of things like The Captain had trained him to do for so long.**_

_**"All right. I'll take care of it" Nate said finally breaking the silence before he began to walk back towards the woods.**_

_**"Nate, wait!" Georgina called out before he turned to look back at her "I'll help you" she then replied.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

**Look like a fat booty Celine Dion**

**sex is on fire, I'm the King of Leon-a Lewis**

**beyond the truesthey, teacher, teacher**

**tell me how do you respond to students?**

**and refresh the page and restart the memory?**

**respark the soul and rebuild the energy?**

**we stopped the ignorance, we killed the enemies**

Seduced more and more, Georgina looked up from her mother's hand to look her mother in the eyes. Tears welling up in her eyes, Georgina bit down on her lip as she continued to get lost in thought. Looking around to see the night in question coming back to her, the memory of it all coming to her.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Looking down at her sister squirm around on the floor, Georgina was unsure as to how Katie even ended up on the floor in the first place. Tending to the back of her head, Katie groaned in agony as her spurts of pain were beginning to hit her all at once as she clenched her ankle. Doing her best to sit up, Katie motioned for Georgina to help her but found any sudden movements made her want to throw up. Studying her sister and her surroundings, Georgina just looked at Katie for a moment and in some odd twist she felt some sense of security.**_

_**"Aww, Georgie help me up. I think I broke my ankle falling on that stupid log" Katie grimaced as she fell back in pain just holding her ankle**_

_**"What are you doing here Kate?" Georgina asked her sister**_

_**"I had to use the bathroom" Katie replied "I think its bad Georgie" she said as she tried to sit up to put pressure on her leg but felt even more pain from doing so "Crap! I think its higher" she commented**_

_**"You're being over dramatic, as always" Georgina replied**_

_**"No, I'm being serious. Come look at it" Katie told her as Georgina slowly approached her sister to see that her leg was swelling up**_

_**"It does look bad, it looks very bad" Georgina said as she eyed Katie's injuries**_

_**"Exactly what Grandpa would love to hear, me injuring myself before the Annunciation" Katie shrugged "Can you help me up?" she asked her sister as she looked on at her. Staring back at each other, millions of thoughts ran through Georgina's mind as she just looked at her helpless sister lay on the floor "Georgie. Georgie help me up?" she asked again**_

_**"Sure" Georgina replied before she suddenly and swiftly stomped down on her sisters leg. Quickly covering her mouth to stop Katie's screams from being heard, Georgina looked her sister dead in the eyes before she took her only free hand to strike Katie to the side of her head with a palm sized rock, which knocked Katie unconscious. "Sweet dreams sis" she whispered before she once again struck Katie to the side of her head this time after she looked at the rock, Georgina saw blood.**_

_**[End of flashback]**_

"Family above everything else" Ophelia told "Forgiveness. Family. I can give you all of this" she said urging Georgina on while she could hear Tyler's groans in the back ground

"Don't listen to her. Georgy, don't listen" Tyler said as he rolled around in pain

**Sorry for the night demons still visit methe plan was to drink until the pain over**

**but what's worse, the pain or the hangover?**

**fresh air, rolling down the window**

**too many Urkels on your team, that's why your wins low**

**don't make me pull the toys out, huh**

**don't make me pull the toys**

**and fire up the engines**

**and then they make noooise**

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Staring on at the casket, Blair kept her attention forward as it all became so surreal to her. The setting was all black as was the mode to everyone there. It felt like a national figure had been taken from the earth as the masses came out in support of the family. Looking over at the Sparks family, Blair wanted to share her condolences but knew there was no way to reach them with how well they were surrounded. Getting up from her seat, Blair reached for the single rose before she dropped it onto the casket.**_

_**[End of the Flashback]**_

**Can we get much higher? (higher, higher)**

**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

Stepping off the elevator, Chuck let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. Loosening up his tie, Chuck felt each step become heavy as the next. Opening the door the penthouse, Chuck looked around to hear nothing. Expecting to see Nate, Chuck looked around for a moment before he saw the trails of pills in the middle of the living room. Immediately walking over towards the pills, Chuck bent over to pick one of the pills up as he began to question where Nate would be. Grabbing his phone, Chuck began to dial Nate's number only to find that it was going straight to voicemail. Just as he began to rise to his feet, Chuck was surprised to see his mother's reflection in the glass of the window. Turning to face her, Chuck could see that she was completely distraught. Pulling the gun out, Chuck became alarmed as Elizabeth just cried.

"I only tried to love you. That's all I tried to do. It wasn't supposed to be this way" Elizabeth cried

"Put the gun down" Chuck said trying to get his mother to listen

"….I love you. I should've made you my world" Elizabeth said as she smiled on at her son just as Carter made his way inside of the penthouse

"Hey Chuck, they made it….what the hell?!" Carter began to say before he looked up to see Elizabeth with a gun in hand

"I love you but I can't let him get me. I can't" Elizabeth cried as she pulled the gun up to her head

"No!" Chuck yelled as he lounged forward just as Elizabeth pulled the trigger

**At the mall there was a seance**

**just kids, no parents**

**then the sky filled with heron(I saw the devil) **

**In a Chrysler LeBaron**

**And the hell, it wouldn't spare us(And the fires did declare us)**

**(But after that, took pills, kissed an heiress)**

**(And moved her back in Paris)**

Hearing Tyler's groans, Georgina felt herself coming back to the reality of the moment. Keeping her stare of her mother, Georgina cried for a few moments before Ophelia caressed her cheek. Wanting to protest further, Tyler felt all of his strength begin to wane away as the injury to his leg left him in more pain then he first thought. Rolling around in pain, Tyler could only hope that his last moments weren't spent helplessly at the hands of someone else. Taking her mother's hand, Ophelia smiled at Georgina's choice as she slowly embraced her daughter before Georgina held her mother close to where she could whisper to her.

"I choose hell" Georgina said before she pushed her mother towards Rezza as shots were fired. Wrestling around on the floor for a bit, Georgina did her best to grab the gun but Bex had stopped her from doing so.

"Kill him. Kill him. Kill him!" Ophelia yelled as she demanded for Tyler's death while Rezza slowly rose to her feet with the gun still in tact.

"Wait, wait" Blair said as she raced up "It's me you want. Not him, you want me. I'm here, so take me. Kill me" she said with her hands raised to show she was defenseless in all of this

"Oh, this just got better" Bex smiled as silence came between all of them. Waiting anxiously, Bex looked over at Ophelia wondering what she was waiting for "Do it all ready! Kill her!" she demanded as she gripped on tight to Georgina to stop her from trying to move.

"Kill me. Just kill me, leave her out of this!" Tyler said as he groaned through the pain as Dan remained over his body with his hands up

"…do as we discussed" Ophelia said as she turned to face Rezza before Rezza stepped forward with the gun in hand before she slowly turned the gun on Bex "Sorry for it to come to this" she said before Rezza shot Bex in the head.

**Can we get much higher? (higher, higher)**

**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohCan we get much higher? (higher, higher)**

**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

Shocked by the sudden developments, Blair moved back to shield Tyler's body while Dan pleaded with her to not go through with this. His cries unheard as Blair blocked out what everyone was saying as she wanted her last moments to be that of bravery. Seeing the blood that was coming through his pants, Dan knew that it was a severe break and that any quick movements would be out of the question. Watching as Bex squirmed about, Blair just tried to keep her focus on Ophelia and the apparent shooter she had gotten to carry out her tasks.

"And now it is just us" Ophelia said so politely as she stepped towards Blair "Is there anything you'd say as your last moments of worth on this earth?" she asked

"Why? Why do this?" Blair asked as she felt her heart racing a thousand miles per hour if it was even possible

"I've waited years to do so. While you were off living your life, I've plotted and plotted. Kept tabs on the inner workings of you an your little friends, seeing you trash every second of air that you breath. Knowing that it'd all lead to this moment, to me getting the revenge I've wanted all along" Ophelia said "Your death, that's how it should've been" she said

"Why her? She wasn't the only one out there that night" Dan said

"She's the only one that's showed how ruthless she's willing to get to get those out of her path. You're the only one capable to pull off such a murder and get away with it, while I accept Georgina's part, I also realize how persuasive you are" Ophelia said "I'm only doing what you did to my daughters but this time, the tables have turned" she said "So now, do you have anything you'd like to say in your last moments on earth…" she began to say as Dan tried to charge forward but Rezza had pointed the gun towards him

"Dan, stop it!" Blair said as she held him back

"You come any further and I will kill her. She has the option of living a few minutes longer or to die now, you choose hero" Ophelia said as Dan began to glare at her

"Fine, have it your way. Shoot" Ophelia instructed before Rezza shot at Dan's arm causing him to cry out in pain. Looking on in horror at her mother, Georgina just stood off in the back ground as she watched Dan flail about on the floor. "You can't save her from her destiny" she said as she looked down at Dan

"….I'm sorry" Blair admitted as Ophelia turned her attention towards Blair

"I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry for taking your daughter from you. If I could go back that night…I would've gone with my instinct and insist that she go back home. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry and I should've said that years ago because I finally understand it. I'm sorry" Blair said as she sobbed as she fell to her knees

"Blair, no!" Dan said trying to move towards her but Blair kneeled before Ophelia, begging for mercy

"I'm sorry" Blair sobbed as Ophelia looked down at Blair, kneeling before her. Not wanting to show any weakness, Ophelia stayed strong on her stance as Rezza stepped forward with the gun ready. "I'm so sorry" she continued to sob as Dan cried out as the gun got closer to Blair to where it was pressed to her head.

"C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. C'mon" Georgina said to herself as she looked on at the gun

"I'm sorry" Blair cried as Rezza began to pull the trigger and before the gun was fired, Georgina rushed forward to knock Rezza to the floor as the shot was fired. Wrestling with Rezza, Georgina got a swift punch to the stomach as Blair tried to grab for the gun at the same time Ophelia did. Managing to fight off Rezza's attempts to choke her, Georgina reached for the rock before smashing it into her face. Just as Georgina saw Rezza's body go lifeless another shot was fired. Turning to see the stillness of the moment, Georgina sat in confusion as to who was shot. Blair looked on as Ophelia dropped to her knees with the gun still in her hand. Tears remained in her eyes as Ophelia tried her hardest to raise the gun towards Blair once more before another shot was fired to where the gun fell from her hand. Falling to the floor, Ophelia laid lifeless and dead.

"Is everyone okay?" Georgina asked after a few moments of everyone trying to get their breath

"Are we alive is the better question?" Tyler asked as he tried to move but found shooting pain coming up his body

"Oddly enough, we are" Georgina said as she fell back on the floor

"There was another shot" Blair said replaying the moment over in her head

"Call it your luck" Georgina sighed "I should stick to hating you, at least death doesn't loom so closely" she said as she reached for Bex's phone out of her pocket as she began to dial "There's three people dead, two injured…out at the cove" she told the operator as Dan rushed to Blair's side.

"You okay?" Dan asked

"Are you? You're the one bleeding" Blair laughed a bit

"Mere gun shot wound, let's remember this the next time you choose to get mad though" Dan said as Blair just laughed

"You're crazy. You know that, right?" Tyler laughed as he tried to sit up

"I've been known to hear that from time to time" Blair said

"….you kept your promise. It's not Call of Duty, but you came when I needed you most" Tyler said as the seriousness of the moment set in

"I told you I'd come for you and I intended to do that. You're my family" Blair said as she grabbed on to her brother's hand "Though I can say that mom will kill us both" she said as Blair and Tyler laughed

"Who wastes a good bottle of liquor for revenge?" Georgina asked as she held up the bottle before they looked over at her.

* * *

**[Two Months Later]**

Throwing her clothes into the suitcase, Jenny sighed as she looked on at the clothes that she had packed thus far. With all that they had survived, Jenny was more than willing to embrace the summer sun of California since being in New York had grown to be the same routine. Looking around her room to make sure that she wasn't forgetting anything, Jenny surveyed it closely before she finally grabbed her purse. Seeing her cell phone began to vibrate, Jenny laughed to herself for a moment before she reached for it to answer it.

"I was wondering when you would call" Jenny smiled as she answered her phone

"I told you I would" Eric said "Have you left yet?" he asked

"I'm just about ready to leave. I almost forgot my purse, which would've been a tragedy" Jenny said

"What about the sun tan? I hear that's a must have in California" Eric said

"Relax, I packed it" Jenny said just as she went into the bathroom to grab the sun tan lotion that she had forgotten to pack "I take it you're not embarking upon summer sun?" she asked

"No, I'll be traveling on business and gravelling" Eric said

"Well good for her" Jenny smiled "Celeste should make you pay for cheating" she laughed

"Nice to see you've banned against me" Eric laughed

"I just know what's best for you, even when you're too chicken to realize that you love the girl. I am but a mere crutch and too late to capture the man you've become" Jenny said as Eric just laughed

"Yeah well, I'm hoping I get out the doghouse soon but I'm willing to wait…because as you say and know, I do love her" Eric said as Jenny laughed

"There you go" Jenny said just as she could hear the door opening from the living room.

"Jen, are you ready yet?" April asked as she called out as she and Justine made their way inside the loft

"And now they have arrived" Jenny said

"It's not they, it's your business partners of It Girl International, who happens to be in partnership with Bendels. Get it right" Justine said before she flopped onto the bed "Who are you talking to?" she then asked

"Eric" Jenny replied before she put him on speakerphone

"I thought you guys weren't together?" April asked

"We're not but we're still friends, that is okay, right?" Jenny asked as she laughed

"So much for nice sex, huh?" Justine joked as Jenny quickly threw a pillow at her

"And this is the part where I leave. Have fun in California with what little work you plan to do" Eric said before he ended the call

"Are we really going to work? I mean this is California we're talking about. California love, words of emphasis by Tupac" Justine said

"Who is Tupac?" April asked

"Case and point, teaching her about Tupac in California will take up much needed time" Justine said as she shook her head in disbelief

"We'll work in work and pleasure but we have to get work done or else we'll have Blair breathing down our necks through any skype feed she can find" Jenny said as she grabbed her suitcase

"True. She's sent me four text messages reminding me of what we need to do once we land and who we need to see" April said as Justine got off the bed

"What she doesn't know won't kill her. Jenny single in the city of angels, there's bound to be a good Sex in the City moments waiting ahead" Justine said

"I do like the prospects of being single in Los Angeles" Jenny agreed with Justine just as April felt her phone vibrate. Grabbing the phone out of her pocket, April laughed as she looked on at the message

"I'll be watching you guys. Don't slack off" April said as she read the text message while April just laughed

"She's freakishly good at that" Justine said as they walked out of the loft

_**Meanwhile…**_

Finishing up his coffee, Eric moved the cup to the side as he went back to his computer screen. Letting out a sigh of frustration as he wasted yet another day in a café in Switzerland, Eric tried to keep his focus on the task at hand because the last thing he needed to worry about was designing web pages when he had a full weekend planned out for Celeste and him. Hearing the sound of the door opening to the café, Eric looked up to see him walk towards the table before taking a seat.

"I'm working" Eric sighed "I haven't gotten to the files you wanted" he said as he looked towards the guy

"Take your time. No rush. I'm enjoying the time we're spending together if that means anything" William said "Father and son, working together has always had it's good upside" he smiled as Eric quickly closed his lap top

"I'm only doing this because mom asked me to" Eric told him

"Aw, because of Serena. Lilly's afraid I'll corrupt her?" William asked with a bit of laugh at how paranoid Lilly was

"She's better without you in her life and if I have to serve as the bargaining chip, then so be it" Eric sighed "Just stay away. We'll spend however much time you want together when I get back, but leave Serena alone" he said

* * *

**Drinking a German beer (aha) with a Cuban cigar (ever)**

**In the middle of Paris with a Dominican broad (aha)**

**Great head on her shoulders (ha), she probably studied abroad (aha)**

**She transferred to Harvard (yup) from King's College in March (ever)**

**She says that I'm her favorite cause she admires the art**

**Michelangelo with the flow, Picasso with the bars (bars)**

**She's well put together like a piece by Gershwin**

**Renaissance style, tonight is picture perfect**

**S-smile and pack your bags real good baby**

**Cause you'll be gone for a while, while, while**

Making her way out of the bathroom, Serena began to feel like she was running around like a chicken with her head cut off. Getting out of her clothes that she wore to school, Serena did her best to get changed before she'd have to leave. Just as she began to slip into her dress, Serena could hear her phone ringing. Walking over to grab her phone, Serena sighed as she knew avoiding her mother's calls would only lead to persistence.

"Yes mother" Serena answered

"No need for the one, I was just calling to let you know we're back in town. We should be back within the next hour or so. What are your plans for the evening?" Lilly asked

"Dinner with Trip" Serena said as she continued to get dress "Where is…" she began to say

"The pearls are on the dresser in the second drawer" Lilly quickly replied knowing that was what Serena was going to ask for "So these dinners have frequented, anything special?" she asked

"Dinner is what tends to happen when you're dating someone" Serena replied as she kept her focus "Did you call…" she began to say

"No, I didn't call Yolanda today. I'm obliging your wish to stay out of your business on the school choice" Lilly replied knowing what Serena was going to ask as Serena made her way out of the room

"Good, the last thing I need is for my mom to baby me. I'm supposed to be a peer mentor, meaning I need to have lessons in life without mommy babying me" Serena said

"Oh, that's the title you have there. I'll feel better knowing when the next crime happens there, I can say the girl dead is the peer mentor at said school" Lilly said as Serena heard a knock come from the door

"I have to go. I'll see you later and stop worrying about me" Serena said

"I'm a mother Serena, it's my only job I get no sick days on" Lilly said before Serena ended the call. Going to answer the door, Serena didn't think much to look as she turned to head back

"I'm just about ready for our date. I just need to put on perfume" Serena said as she walked back towards her room

"I never really cared if you had perfume or not on. You know me, I like you as is" Sean said as Serena froze before she slowly turned around to see that it was really him standing on the other side of the door "I'm back" he smiled nervously as they looked on at each other.

**Girl tell me how you feel, oh**

**What your fantasy, oh**

**I see us on a beach down in Mexico**

**You can put your feet up**

**Be my senorita**

**We ain't gotta rush**

Sipping on another fruity drink, Carter smiled to himself as his buzz was beginning to set in. Getting up from his spot on the upper deck of the yacht to see the many girls that sun bathed around him in the nude, Carter smiled to himself as he couldn't help but enjoy his life. Making his way down to the lower deck of the yacht, Carter looked in to see Chuck sitting in front of the computer. Finishing up his drink, Carter put his drink down at the bar before he began to pour himself a vodka on the rocks.

"You're all ready killing my buzz and I have no clue as to what you're doing" Carter said

"Some of us have to work" Chuck replied

"Yes, I know but I work better when I have a few drinks in the system and a bit of frolicking in the Carribean sun. Do that, see the difference in your work" Carter said

"Empire is set to open in December, do you not see the pressure this puts on us?" Chuck asked

"I do. I do so very much, which is why I suggested this vacation. Enjoy it, don't ruin it" Carter said "Now, I know a brazilian that is more than interested in persuading you in the topic of foreign trade" he smiled as Chuck just laughed even though he tried not to

**Just take it slow**

**You'll be in the high life**

**Soaking up the sunlight**

**Anything you want, it's yours**

**I'll have you living life like you should**

**You say you never had it so good**

**La la-la la-la la-laaa**

**You never had it so good**

**La la-la la-la la-laaa**

Hearing her flight being called, Georgina quickly got up from her seat. Getting up along with her, Tyler grabbed her luggage as he rolled it over so that she wouldn't have to. Still nursing a slight limp, Georgina laughed as he tried to act like he wasn't hurt even though he still was. Stopping short of her terminal, Georgina turned to face him as she waited for a few moments, not wanting to join the few passengers that were getting on the plane.

"So thank you for your hospitality, although I do find you quite boring" Georgina laughed

"You sure you can't stay?" Tyler asked

"I don't do platonic, you know that" Georgina teased "I've gotten as much New York as I can bare. I need to runaway for a bit, see life outside of being out of the confines of the Sparks name" she said

"Even though you got willed nearly fifty million dollars?" Tyler asked

"It helped the grieving process to know I'm a bit secure in cash. Who knew my mother would actually leave behind life insurance for me to collect on" Georgina laughed as a silence came between them "You never mentioned how you're story went? What's with the wait?" she asked

"I've found a new topic to work on. I'm finding there's a bigger story out there" Tyler said

"Okay, I'll pretend to care and be intrigued" Georgina smiled "Take care of yourself" she said before she leaned in to hug him

"Same to you" Tyler said before she just nodded in agreement. Grabbing her luggage, Georgina began to walk towards her terminal "Hey" he then shouted out to get her attention

"What now boy Waldorf?" Georgina sighed as she teased him with being annoyed of him

"How is being good treating you?" Tyler asked

"….I still hate it" Georgina said before she turned to leave

**Suffering from first class cabin fever**

**Five hour layovers from Norway to EgyptI**

**'m to the point like the pyramids of Giza**

**Still lean to the left like the tower out in Pisa**

**I'm feeling single baby**

**I could use a feature**

**Swagger like Caesar, I'll get you a visa**

**We can go to Italy, and maybe see the Coliseum**

**I'll be Da Vinci if you'll be my Mona Lisa**

**Smile, so pack your bags real good baby**

**Cause you'll be gone for a while**

Stepping off the plane, smoke blew out of his mouth as he headed into the airport. With the usual smirk from ear to ear, he walked over towards the flight attendant with his ticket in hand. Looking up from her computer screen, the woman smiled at him a bit wider than normal as it was clear his appeal was getting to her.

"How may I help you?" The woman asked

"Oh, just returning home" The man said "Things got a little disastrous and I'm just here to check on things" the guy said

"Sorry to hear that" The woman said

"Yeah, two of my closest friends died tragically. You may have heard of them, Elizabeth Bass and Ophelia Sparks" the man said

"No, I have heard of them" The woman said

"Yeah well, reports now aren't so flattering of them" the guy said "But business must carry on. You ever heard of Bass Industries?" the guy asked

"No" the woman said

"That's my company. You'll hear of it soon, I'll make it my mission that you will" the guy smiled

"I hope so" The woman said "Name?" the woman then asked

"Jack Bass" Jack smiled "Part time job, puppeteer" he joked but little did the woman know was that it was far close to being true than she could imagine.

**Girl tell me how you feel, oh**

**What your fantasy, ohI see us on a beach down in Mexico**

**You can put your feet up**

**Be my senorita**

**We ain't gotta rush**

**Just take it slow**

**You'll be in the high life**

**Soaking up the sunlight**

**Anything you want, it's yours**

**I'll have you living life like you should**

**You say you never had it so good**

**La la-la la-la la-laaa**

**You never had it so good**

**La la-la la-la la-laaa**

Finishing up his conference call, Dan was doing his best to keep the fath that this was all going to be over sooner. Working down at the office had been depressing with the summer sun calling his attention, so Dan had opted to use one of his at home work days. Completely in love with the summer home that he and Blair had rented, Dan wanted to spend as much time as possible relaxing and vacationing with Blair while trying to get the development of the book into a script. Though they still had a month to go of development, Dan felt secure enough to know that they were on a good track to finishing and making a product he could be proud of.

"And we're done" Alessandra said "Dan is there anything…." she began to say

"Nope, I'm good. I'm so good. I love the progress that we're making and I hope to continue it. I will see the rest of you at work and God bless" Dan said as he quickly ended the call. Putting his phone down, Dan breathed a sigh of relief as he was glad to finally have the rest of the day to himself

"Are you done?" Blair asked as she called out

"Yes" Dan replied

"Good, I was beginning to think you were going to spend the whole day on the phone with the press conference. Do you think you could help me with something?" Blair asked as Dan began to smile at what that was code for

"Okay, I'll be right there" Dan smiled as he began to relieve himself of his clothes as he knew he was on the verge of an afternoon sexcapade since they were on a mission to christen the house

"You should hurry up, it's getting hot back here" Blair said before Dan ran over into the kitchen

"Ice has definitely become our thing" Dan said to himself before he grabbed the tray of ice as she skated down the hall nakedly towards the bedroom. "I brought the ice…" he began to say

"Will you marry me!…." Blair shouted out as Dan and Blair both looked on in surprise as he dropped the ice cubes to the floor to show off how naked he was. "Now that we've broken the ice, figuratively and metaphorically speaking….how about it Humphrey? Will you marry me?" she asked

**Well I been feeling singular**

**How about let's make it plural (plural)**

**Spin the globe, wherever it lands that's where we'll go (we'll go)**

**We'll hit up Europe, (Europe) y**

**ep, and spend some Euros (Euros)**

**So maybe visit Berlin (Berlin) **

**and the walls with the murals (murals)**

**This is your month baby, sign of the Virgo (Virgo)**

**Private reservations, glasses full of Merlot (Merlot)**

**A Rosé, a Burgundy, travel like turboBrush up on your Espanol**

**We're Barcelona boundSmile, so pack your bags real good baby**

**Cause you'll be gone for a while**

Twiddling his thumbs, Nate sighed as carried on with his story. Looking on at the therapist doodle down the notes from the session, Nate could see that he was saying all the right things that made him the special case to qualify for just about everything. Looking up from his notepad, the therapist put his glasses to the side as Nate just forced a smile.

"So what do you think doc?" Nate asked "Can you cure me?" he asked

"I want to get you started on a few prescriptions. See if we can help with the anxiety" The therapist said as Nate just smiled to himself, knowing that he had accomplished his goal of yet another prescription refill coming his way for him to get him through the night until Damien got back to him.

**Girl tell me how you feel, oh**

**What your fantasy, oh**

**I see us on a beach down in Mexico**

**You can put your feet up**

**Be my senorita**

**We ain't gotta rush**

**Just take it slow**

**You'll be in the high life**

**Soaking up the sunlight**

**Anything you want, it's yours**

**I'll have you living life like you should**

**You say you never had it so good**

**La la-la la-la la-laaa**

**You never had it so good**

**La la-la la-la la-laaa**

Leaning back in the chair, Tyler's editor looked over at him with a bit of intrigue as he wasn't quite sure of what to make of this new story idea. Smiling from ear to ear, Tyler knew he'd have to pitch it a little harder but he was willing to do whatever necessary to get this story going. Turning his chair to face Tyler, his editor quickly got up from his seat as he began to walk back to his office. Following behind him, Tyler did his best to keep up.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked

"It's crazy" Tyler's editor said

"No, it's current. It's something that most of the young readers know of and use on a frequent basis" Tyler said

"Why does this matter to you?" Tyler's editor asked

"….because I think this fad or thing, I think it saved my life. This unforeseen saved my life and now….now I just want to figure out why" Tyler said "I want to figure out who Gossip Girl is" he said

**La la-la la-la la-laaaY**

**ou never had it so good**

**La la-la la-la la-laaa**

Making her way inside the villa, Georgina quickly put her shades on top of her head before dropping her bags. Heading inside the villa, Georgina walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Walking towards the living room area, Georgina looked on as the sliding doors opened up. A trail of dripping water led inside to the spare dressing room while Georgina flopped down on the sofa before she once again emerged, looking as if she soaked in the Polynesian sun. Watching on as she put her hair up in a bun, Georgina just laughed.

"I got rid of the gun. Nice shot by the way, never thought you'd have it in you to make the kill shot" Georgina said "The known evidence is melted away in the scraps of a firehouse. Cell phone destroyed" she said

"You shouldn't be here" She sighed

"I shouldn't but I am because I have no family" Georgina said before she smirked

"That's not true" She said as she got up from her spot on the sofa to head towards the computer "…consider this your last lifeline. Anything else, I have to let the chips fall where they may" she said

"Then what made this time different?" Georgina asked

"….because they needed me. They needed my help….but everything remains the same. I remain as is" She replied as she stared off at the screen

"Good, you live behind the screen. But just realize all that I've given up for you to be behind this screen" Georgina said as she got up from her spot on the sofa "XOXO, Gossip Girl, right sis?" she asked

"Right" Katie nodded "You can stay but be careful. We can't play risks, not with this" she said as she looked on at Georgina before her phones began to go off with the latest news that was being sent in

"Time to get back to being Gossip Girl" Georgina said as she began to walk down the hallway.

* * *

**Music/ Lyrics Used in this Chapter**

**The Civil Wars- Poison and Wine**

**Linkin Park- In the End**

**Kanye West- Dark Fantasy**

**B.O.B.- So Good**

* * *

**Final Author's Note**

**So we've finally made it to the closing end of Quaternary, which I have to say I'm eager to get to. I have to say I've truly had fun writing the story and in that I still learn about what I do right and what I do wrong. I'm just as much a reader of my stories like you are, which makes me critical of it, even more than you guys probably are. If you've been frustrated with the story, trust me, as have I. It's hard because I set out to write the story like it was a television show, so I have to reach a certain amount of chapters that would be considered like episodes. So twenty four chapters would be my version of twenty four episodes. I felt for you guys because some were clearly frustrated with Blair and why she was dragging out her anger with Dan, and I'm thinking it's because of pacing of the story because I've outlined it out to be that way, but yeah it sucks but I have to have some bit of structure when it comes to these stories.**

**Dan/Blair:**

**In this story, I wanted to show Dan and Blair as the stable couple. I wanted them to have a normal relationship where the normal was just them living together. Dealing with couple things rather than the monumental things. I admit that it got boring after a while because they were just so damn stable, I began to appreciate them a bit more compared to everyone else's love lives surrounding them. In all essence, Dan and Blair are stable and good for each other because they know what they want from each other. Sometimes that's boring but it's only boring when you don't have it. The key thing I wanted to do in this story that became my goal was to evolve Blair. At the time I was writing the story, Gossip Girl was in season six or ending season five. I absolutely hated Blair's character on the show because she went against who she originally was and what I loved about her. Season six Blair was worse than season one Blair, which is pretty bad if you ask me. So I made it a point to make Blair strong and independent. I wanted her to fail and have to work for things as opposed to it being handed to her like the show Blair. I'm proud to say that I loved writing her evolution because she understands the work that went into building a company but the work it takes to be the businesswoman that gains and earns respect. I look forward to writing her storyline some more because with her added friends, Justine and April; things are bound to get crazy. So now our babies will navigate the world of marriage, maybe?**

**Crazy Moms, Spell Jack Bass**

**Throughout the final chapters, it's been hinted that there might be another player involved that linked Elizabeth to Ophelia. Which has come to fruition in the form of the skeevy, Jack Bass. I don't know if you remember but Jack was around in the early chapter of Quaternary or towards the end of Trinity, so he's been involved but never in the forefront. Remember I say that nothing I write is meaningless. Jack has managed to orchestrate a masterful plan that took down the Waldorf's and brought Elizabeth's craziness into Chuck's life to distract him, all for the sake of taking Bass Industries. The backstory will come in the next story but to keep it brief, Jack basically schemed his way back on to the scene to do the ultimate takeover of Waldorf and Bass Industries to create a super-super power.**

**Hot Mess:**

**I would say this is the most killings I've ever done in a chapter or even in a story. I didn't want to have Blair come out and scheme her way out of this, I wanted this to be an all out blood bath because Ophelia and Elizabeth are just freaking crazy. I don't think I knew how crazy I wanted them until I was writing them but I knew crazy had to meet a crazy ending. Ophelia, Bex/Julietta, Louis, and Rezza are all dead.**

**Elizabeth, being the coward that she is, was basically confronted by Bart and he told her that he wasn't going to keep her secret anymore because she was the one in fact that killed Russel's wife out of jealousy. So deciding to bail on that confession and seeing that she had no other option, Elizabeth killed herself in front of Chuck.**

**Jack sure picked the craziest of the bunch. Lol**

**Serena/Trip/Sean:**

**I love how you guys are lobbying for Sean. Sean and Serena have definitely become a crowd favorite with you guys. I didn't put Sean in this story so much because I had other characters coming in. Ophelia, Elizabeth, Bex/Julietta, Louis, April, Justine. I didn't want to over crowd so I made the decision before writing the story that Sean would have to be backburned. Then I didn't want Serena to jump into a relationship after all that she had been through with Jason. I wanted Serena to deal with her problems and not fall back on to a guy to ease the pain. I hated on the show how Serena was unlikable and not rootable, which is sad because she was the main character we were supposed to love but I couldn't stand her on the show. I wanted Serena to have the problems but work through them and identify them, grow up basically. Originally Serena was going to go further into her daddy issues but with all the Ophelia, Elizabeth, and The Captain dying; too many parents would've been an overload. But it was definitely hinted at with Lilly as to where Serena and Williams story will go in the next story. I'm glad that she worked through her issues, and is still working them through. Trip is a viable option for Serena's heart, so I wouldn't wave him off quite yet because Serena/ Trip are dating now but it will get messy now that Sean is back. Angst overload people!**

**Chuck/Carter:**

**Chuck and Carter are sailing together in the Carribean's. Oh, the many things that can go wrong when I think of that picture. Chuck is easing the pain of losing a parent with some summer rays. Chuck and Carter will definitely get more and more into the Empire storyline in the next story but I was glad that they evolved into real friends. I love their friendship because they're the screw ups, who are trying to be good but tend to screw up from time to time, but it doesn't stop them from trying to be good.**

**Nate:**

**Baby Nate is popping pills. Nate's family is nothing short of horrible but that only feeds into his insecurities of dealing with his sexuality. Anne was a basic…horrible mother. There's no real way of skirting around that.**

**Jenny/Eric:**

**Jenny and Eric had one last night together, but ultimately in the end Jenny sent him back to Celeste. They decided to be friends. I didn't want to throw Jenny back into a relationship because it just wasn't quite necessary. So while they had their nice sexual moments, sometimes friends don't do the crossover to more well. **

**Gossip Girl:**

**So another thing I hated about the show was that Dan being Gossip Girl was ridiculous. I mean it made no sense. I was hesitant to even bring that element of finding out who Gossip Girl was but then I kept thinking I should. I read over the story again and it had so many openings to where nothing was definitive. So why not bring back my resident bad girl, to show she's really not that bad, but at the same time drop the bombshell of Katie being alive…as Gossip Girl.**

**Basically, Katie helped Blair find Tyler. Then shot and killed her mother before Ophelia could try to kill Blair, she was the other shooter out at the cove and the anonymous text to Blair. The Sparks are a strange family. But this storyline will be further explained. **

**Final Farewell:**

**I hope you enjoyed, and I'll be writing soon. I know I'm forgetting characters but it's late and I'm like halfway asleep. If you have to know about what happened to characters in this chapter, feel free to message me. Thanks guys :)**


	27. Author Update

Hey guys,

Thank you all for reading my season finale. It means so much to get your reviews and get the feedback on the Character Bests. The results of the Character Best will come in the first chapter of the next story. With much prying and hounding, even my own friends have managed to bug the heck out of me into giving some bit of information on Season 5. I have been working on Season 5 to where I can honestly say that from the reviews I've read, you guys will have another BIG OMG moment coming your way just in the Season Premiere (Chapter One). So I'll help you guys though the torture with a bit of info.

**Info/News**

*As of now, I will only be writing up to Season Six. It will be twenty chapters and not the usual twenty four. I've given much thought to the character progression and where I see them at down the line, and for now it look to have a span of up to 44 more chapters. Things may change, I may get another spark of inspiration while writing Season 5 to where I may do a Season 7 but as of now it's just six seasons. So I guess the countdown of 44 more chapters will come (Season 5 and Season 6). Hopefully I will have a better Final Season than the show.

*I can't give up which review inspired Season 5, but it wasn't a negative review. I read every review and this review in particular just really made me think and get in my mad scientist lab to create something that would shake things up majorly.

***Gossip Girl: Prime** is the title of Season Five, so look for that.

**General Spoilers**

-Lots,lots, lots, lots of angst coming your way. Couple, Family, Personal, Religious Angst. Every form of angst I could think of will be in the story.

-Katie's backstory is sort of like a separate story in itself, but interesting. (My original thought was to call the story, Gossip Girl: The Beginning because you'll basically see the essence of why Katie faked her death? what part did Georgina play in it? what drove Katie to become Gossip Girl? All of that will be answered in bits and peices)

-Chuck and Serena have a storyline together that has become my personal fave behind Dan/Blair.

-Dan and Blair will return to the forefront and show why they are the top couple. Their storyline in this story is my favorite storyline out of all the stories thus far, including the Little Prince.

-It Girl International will have some crazy, funny, raunchy girl adventures with some Justine classics on the way.

*That's all I can say without giving away too much of the story. I hope my dear, sweet friends will be kind to me tomorrow. Lol.


End file.
